La gema sangrienta: libro 4- El Despertar del Demonio
by parca333
Summary: Luego de recuperarse de las secuelas de las tragedias la princesa Celestia está convencida que los sucesos de hace 20 años y los ataques a su reino tienen conexión más allá de la gema sangrienta por lo que intentara descubrir los misterios que se ocultan en las sombras.
1. Chapter 1

SAGA

La Gema Sangrienta

* * *

Libro 4

El despertar del demonio.

* * *

Capítulo 1. Tras las cenizas.

El mundo es cada vez más oscuro y deprimente, tras haber pasado ya más de 5 meces desde aquella trágica noche en donde solo se derramo la sangre de inocentes al por mayor, esta marca sigue latente en los corazones de los habitantes de Equestria, los ponis ahora son desconfiados y temerosos, aquella inocencia que estos siempre presentaban en sus corazones para alegrar su vida y la del prójimo cada vez es menor, muchos niños murieron en muy poco tiempo, muchos soldados valerosos, y sin mencionar que también casi pierden a dos de sus preciadas princesas.

Ponyville ahora es un pueblo fantasma, no más que cenizas y ruinas son lo que antes era un alegre y colorido pueblito, aquellas calles que eran habitadas por docenas y docenas de alegres ponis, aquellos en donde se organizaba el mercado, la plaza central y las vías del tren que iban y venían cientos de ponis de toda Equestria, ahora no eran más que tristes y decadentes caminos sin más presencia que escombro y ceniza, cuyo viento al soplar levanta el polvo provocando que una nube gris cubra lo que queda del pueblo, no había nada por que venir, los ponis abandonaron este sitio hace mucho tiempo, y aun cuando se les ofreció reconstruir el pueblo, la mayoría de los habitantes se dispersaron a otras ciudades de Equestria, nadie quería regresar a una tierra que solo era el blanco de calamidades y muerte, dejar atrás casi 100 años de historia en el olvido absoluto, dejar la tierra donde muchos nacieron y crecieron en busca de un sitio más seguro y tranquilo.

Entre estas tristes y abandonadas calles se encontraba un pequeño grupo de 5 ponis y un dragón, recorriendo con nostalgia y tristeza estos caminos de dolor y muerte.

-no puedo creer que esto sea todo lo que quede de Ponyville….- murmura una pegaso azul cielo, de crin arcoíris con bastante melancolía.

-mi abuela y su familia vinieron a estas tierras para convertirlo en un hogar…. si aún estuviera con vida… no…. No…..- exclama una poni naranja mientras empezaba a llorar y en eso un gran poni rojo la toma y la abraza para consolarla- no…. Estoy bien… de todos modos gracias Big Mac-

-será mejor que nos apresuremos Applejack- murmura la pegaso arcoíris.

-denme solo un minuto…- Responde Applejack algo dolida.

-ustedes adelántense- murmura Big Macintosh.

-entonces nos veremos aquí antes del atardecer ¿cierto?- dice el dragón.

-Si Spike…- murmura una pegaso amarilla con un tono poco audible- quisiera regresar a casa y ver si encuentro algo que…. Rainbow… ¿podrías acompañarme?-

-claro Fluttershy… yo también quiero regresar a mi casa de todos modos...-

-okei...- murmura la pegaso amarilla con una ligera sonrisa.

-Muy bien y yo iré con…. ¿Dónde está Starlight?- exclama el dragón al ya verse solo en la plaza, pues ya el resto se había dispersado.

Más tarde en Sweet Apple Acres, se encontraban Applejack y Big Macintosh en la entrada de lo que antes era su hogar, pese a todo el castigo del abandono y los incendios que azotaron el pueblo, gran parte de la casa de Applejack y Big Mac estaba en mejores condiciones que la mayoría de las edificaciones del pueblo, sin embargo no se podía decir lo mismo del resto, la mayor parte de su cosecha estaba incinerada, al ser alcanzada por el fuego de dragón y sin nadie cerca para intentar apagar los incendios, el fuego termino con la mayor parte de los árboles, los pocos que sobrevivieron al incendio ahora estaban enfermos dado a la sequía y falta de lluvia por estos terrenos.

Applejack no podía resistirlo, era demasiado para ella, no soportaba ver así aquel hogar en el que ella y su familia vivieron por generaciones, aquellas tierras del sueño, todo lo que podían desear lo tenían, mas halla de la sola idea de no volver a respirar el aire fresco y puro del campo y sentir la fresca briza de otoño, para ella era como ver toda su vida, una parte muy importante de su ser, pisoteada y destruida, y no podía hacer nada por salvarlo.

-esos cobardes… no quisieron regresar- murmura Applejack con disgusto mientras se posaba frente a sus decadentes tierras- esta granja es el corazón de todo Ponyville, sé que si hubieran decidido regresar habríamos podido….. podido...- Applejack cae en llanto nuevamente.

-todos perdimos algo esa noche- murmura Big Macintosh con inexpresividad.

-todos perdieron algo…. NOSOTROS LO PERDIMOS TODO…- exclama ella con gran cólera y rabia.

\- aun nos tenemos a nosotros- murmura el poni rojo mientras se daba la media vuelta dejando a Applejack sola- aun te queda tu esposo e hijos-

Mientras tanto en los restos del castillo de la armonía, dentro se encontraba Spike merodeando por lo que quedaban de los amplios pasillos, buscando aquella potrilla que debía cuidar y vigilar mientras estuvieran se por estos lares.

-¡Starlight!- exclama Spike mientras caminaba lentamente entre los desgastados pasillos, con el temor de que en cualquier momento el techo se les viniera encima- esa niña…. Le dije que le dejaría acompañarnos siempre y cuando no se alejara de mi… y al llegar… ¡¿Qué es lo primero que hace?!-murmura Spike con disgusto mientras escalaba una pequeña montaña de escombros que lo llevarían a la segunda planta del castillo.

-no puede ser….- exclama Spike al rasparse con un trozo de cristal carbonizado- ¡STARLIGHT! –

Spike llega al segundo piso, y en eso nota que había muchos agujeros por todo el pasillo, por los cuales si no se tenía cuidado uno fácilmente podría caer.

-¡demonios! ¡STARLIGHT SE SUPONÍA QUE NO TE SEPARARÍAS DE MÍ EN NINGÚN MOMENTO!- exclama Spike mientras lentamente daba pasitos por donde él consideraba que todo estuviera estable para caminar, con cada paso que daba, este se aseguraba de que todo estuviera en orden y seguro, siempre que escuchaba un rechinido, por más minúsculo que sea este retrocedía inmediatamente- oh por Celestia, si Twilight se entera que deje que esta niña se aventurara por este lugar tan peligroso me matara- Spike continua su camino hasta llegar a la habitación de Starlight, esperando encontrarla hay, pero para su sorpresa no había nadie dentro, solo los restos de lo que antes era la cama y colección de peluches de Starlight.

-Starlight…. ¡Esto no es gracioso…! si te encuentras dentro por lo menos hazme una señal- murmura Spike mientras salía de la habitación de Starlight y continuaba caminando por los pasillos, hasta que en eso, al final del pasillo diviso un pequeño resplandor sobresalir de lo que antes era la habitación de Twilight y Bast. Spike camina lentamente hasta aquella habitación y finalmente al llegar y abrir la puerta se encuentra con Starlight, sentada en el suelo, dándole la espalda.

-¿Starlight?- murmura Spike.

-como me gustaría regresar el tiempo- murmura la potrilla con un tono inexpresivo.

-Starlight… creo que es mejor que regresemos…. No es seguro estar aquí ahora que lo veo mejor- dice Spike mientras avanzaba hacia ella, y en eso este nota que la potrilla sostenía algo entre sus cascos, Spike se acerca un poco más y divisa un viejo cuadro, y no cualquier cuadro, este era una foto familiar de todos ellos, un antiguo regalo de Discord en el que se plasmaba toda la familia, y el cual, fue lo único en todo el castillo que no sufrió daño alguno tras el devastador incendio que azoto con todo su antiguo hogar. Starlight no hacía más que mirar la fotografía, su mirada no se despegaba de ella ni por un instante, impidiéndole a Spike saber qué es lo que pasaba por la mente de la joven princesa, es entonces que esta nota como una lagrima cae sobre la fotografía.

-Starlight… ven, regresemos con las demás- dice Spike con un tono suave mientras extendía y ofrecía su garra para ayudar a la potrilla a levantarse.

-todo fue mi culpa….-

-¿eh?-

-éramos tan felices…. Una verdadera familia…. Hasta que yo….-

\- Starlight-

-Yo tengo la culpa de todo… todo es mi culpa- murmura la potrilla con melancolía.

-por favor no digas eso- murmura Spike mientras se arrodillaba y se ponía a la altura del rostro sollozante de la potrilla- nada de esto es tu culpa ¿Cómo podría serlo?-

-¡todo es mi culpa! ¡Por mi nos separaron por tres años! ¡Por mi Lúthien fue llevada lejos de nosotros! ¡Por mi ella! Ella….- exclama Starlight con melancolía, mientras se desplomaba y Spike la tomaba y la abrasaba- ella… ella…- repetía en un tono poco audible casi llegando a balbuceo.

-no es tu culpa lo que le pazo- murmura Spike.

-pe… pero…-

-¡no es tu culpa!- exclama él -nadie sabía lo que pasaría, ella solo intento protegernos- dice Spike con seriedad- además… si alguien aquí tiene la culpa soy yo-

-pero… ¿Por qué lo dices?-

-a mí se me encomendó cuidarte…. Y no pude hacer nada por sacarte a tiempo…. Tú eras mi responsabilidad… y de no ser por Lúthien… quizás ninguno de nosotros aun estemos aquí-

Starlight se queda callada y mira nuevamente la fotografía con bastante nostalgia y tristeza, esta mira como aquel reflejo de su familia en el pasado se encontraban felices, riendo, jugando, como si no existiera ningún mal en este mundo, aquella alegría que ahora le era casi imposible volver a experimentar. Starlight mira a su alrededor, esta mira todo, y lo que antes era su hogar ahora irreconocible en un mar de cenizas y escombros, nada de lo que era se divisaba ahora, un castillo destrozado y en ruinas solamente.

Starlight se levanta y lentamente camina por el pasillo, aun con el cuadro de su familia en cascos, y se dirige a su habitación, apenas asomándose por la puerta divisa lo que parecía ser los restos de un puñado de osos de felpa, al ver esto esta mira de nuevo la vieja fotografía, enfocándose en la imagen de su padre, luego vuelve a mirar a su habitación e imagina como esta se veía antes, esta imagina una mesita de té en el centro y ella unos 6 años más pequeña sentada en un banquito y a un lado de ella, hincado en el suelo se encontraba su padre, y empieza a tener un pequeño recuerdo de aquellos tiempos:

-papi ¿por qué no te sientas? Hay suficientes sillas y sir sonrisas no le molesta que te sientes junto a el-

-jeje… perdona…. Pero… em… estoy bien así cariño-

-¡yo soy tu princesa y te ordeno que te sientes!-

-em… está bien...- murmura el poni un tanto nervioso mientras se sentaba junto a un peluche de poni payaso- hola risas-

-su nombre es sir sonrisas de los cajones de dulces y globos para fiesta-

-jeje, okei, con permiso Sir Sonrisas- exclama Bast con un tono educado.

-jijiji, él dice mucho gusto- dice la potrilla con alegría- ahora ¿un poco de té?-

-jeje, por favor- dice Bast mientras con su magia levita una pequeña taza de plástico, la potrilla coloca una pequeña tetera sobre la taza y finge que le sirve algo de té en esta.

-muchas gracias mi bella princesa- exclama Bast mientras finge tomar él te, de repente se escucha un rechinido y antes de que Bast pudiera hacer algo cae de súbito al romperse la sillita donde estaba sentado y sin querer pateando el peluche de payaso que estaba junto a él y haciendo que este golpee contra la ventana. Bast se levanta un tanto aturdido, este mira a su hija un tanto apenado y temeroso, la cual lo miraba algo serio. La potrilla mira con disgusto su mesita de te desordenada, y busca con la mirada a su payaso de felpa.

-em… mil disculpes su real alteza…- murmura Bast.

\- creo que con quien tienes que disculparte es con Sir sonrisas- murmura Starlight con seriedad, es entonces que la potrilla empieza a reír y Bast le sigue, ambos riendo alegremente mientras desde la puerta los observaba Twilight con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

Fin del Flashback.

-papi….- murmura Starlight con gran cólera mientras pensaba en su padre y no lo resiste más y cae en llanto- ¡¿por qué nos dejaste?! Papi... -

-ven… ven… vamos, salgamos de aquí- dice Spike mientras la tomaba y lentamente salían de la habitación y posteriormente del castillo, con únicamente un viejo retrato familiar como único recuerdo de su anterior y alegre vida.

Mientras tanto en Sweet Apple Acres.

Applejack se encontraba en la habitación de sus hijos, recogiendo algunos juguetes y tesoros familiares para llevárselos consigo, cuando en eso llega Big Macintosh quien le pide que la acompañe, Applejack deja por unos momentos sus cosas y camina junto a su hermano hasta llegar al balcón más alto de su casa.

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?- pregunta ella algo inexpresiva, Big Mac no hace más que apuntar con su casco hasta la parte más alejada de su granja, Applejack mira en dirección a donde el señalaba y al levantar la vista, esta no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban a punto de ver, rápidamente sin siquiera decir una sola palabra Applejack corre en dirección a ese lugar tan rápido como sus aun debilitadas patas traseras le permiten, pues aún no se había recuperado del todo desde aquel incidente, pero eso no le importaba, pues sus ánimos y emoción eran tan grandes que no le importaba nada, rápidamente, Applejack corre hasta la única parte de su granja que no fue afectada por los incendios o las posteriores sequias. Applejack continúa corriendo hasta llegar aquellos arboles llenos de vida, al llegar su sorpresa y sentimiento de nostalgia es mayor al ver que se trataba de su cosecha de manzatrúenos, Applejack se posa frente a la cosecha bastante atónita y nostálgica, un fuerte sentimiento de tristeza y alegría empieza a experimentar al ver esos árboles intactos y ahora ya con frutos, aquellas grandes y coloridas manzanas de múltiples colores. Applejack no podía creerlo, aun cuando estos árboles yacían frente a ella, es entonces que esta divisa en el suelo una manzana que no hace mucho callo del árbol, Applejack la toma con bastante cuidado y la mira aun incrédula, es entonces que ella le da un gran mordisco a la manzana y al sentir su delicado y exquisito sabor es cuando se da cuenta de que esto no era un sueño, Applejack abre sus ojos con bastante asombro al experimentar aquel deliciosos sabor y por unos instantes recordar cuando ella junto con su abuela y su hermano las cosechaban desde que eran niños para preparar su famosa y deliciosa jalea, es entonces que una lagrima de nostalgia brota por la mejilla de la yegua quien no pudo evitar soltar una amplia sonrisa mientras miraba la manzana que tenía entre sus cascos.

-es tiempo de cosecha… ¿quieres ayudarme a llevar algunas cuantas?- dice Big Mac.

-SIP- exclama Applejack.

Mientras tanto en las profundidades del bosque Everfree se encontraba Discord merodeando por los alrededores, buscando algo fuera de lo común, pero no encontró más que un inmenso pantano y un aún más grande lago creados tras aquella segunda tormenta que azoto este bosque hace solo unos cuantos meces.

Buscando tras cada árbol, cada roca y rama, se encontraba el Draconequus buscando por todas partes sin cesar, buscando indicios de lo que se llevó acabo hacia unos meces atrás.

-no estoy seguro de lo que paso aquí… pero fue algo muy intenso…. Aun así, veo muy dudosa la relación con lo que paso en Canterlot y Ponyville- murmura Discord mientras de la nada sacaba una pipa y un sombrero de detective, este sopla la pipa y de esta salen una serie de burbujas de chocolate. Discord desaparece en los aires y reaparece en una pequeña isla ubicada en el centro del inmenso lago, este se posa en la isla y contempla su alrededor.

-¿Qué es lo que pudo haber pasado aquí?-

Discord se inca en la isla y encuentra algunas viejas huellas de patas de león, este con su dedo toma un poco de tierra y la lame, poniéndose de pie nuevamente, muy pensativo y serio mientras saboreaba la tierra.

-mmm ¿podrá ser? No ¿o sí? Nop, no lo creo ¿o quizás?- exclama Discord mientras escupía la tierra.

-supongo que ya no tiene caso buscar… si hubiera habido oportunidad de encontrar alguna pista, hubiese sido hace meses.

-esos desgraciados escaparon… y no se ha sabido nada de ellos desde entonces, debí haber venido antes… debí buscarlos… pero… no podía dejar solos a mi familia… y menos en el estado que todos se encontraban- piensa Discord con una mescla de melancolía e ira.

-quizás de no ser porque Fluttershy me pidió que las acompañara no me habría separado de ellos hasta que Celestia despertase y mis hijos se recuperan- piensa Discord con algo de preocupación- tengo que regresar con ellos-

Discord se eleva en los aires y en solo unos instantes este se encontraba en el punto más alto del cielo en donde él podía divisarlo todo- será mejor que me apresure, tengo que regresar con ellos, de todos modos les dije a Fluttershy y sus amigas que iría por ellas antes del atardecer y que no las esperaría- piensa este mientras miraba a Ponyville a lo lejos.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Fluttershy, se encontraba sobrevolando Rainbow Dash, la cual luego de ir rápidamente a su casa para preparar sus cosas esta fue de regreso con Fluttershy para ver si había encontrado lo que venía a buscar.

-Fluttershy… - murmura Rainbow Dash algo preocupada.

-solo encontré algunos álbumes de fotos, varios platos y algunas casitas para aves-murmura la pegaso con algo de melancolía.

-bueno… ¿quieres que te ayude a seguir buscando?- pregunta Rainbow Dash un tanto preocupada e incómoda.

-no está bien…. parece que… no hay nada más….- murmura la pegaso amarilla con melancolía.

-está bien, em… ven, ya prepare mis cosas, vamos por ellas y regresemos con las demás-

-si…. Solo….- dice Fluttershy pero en eso esta se queda callada y rápidamente voltea.

-¿Fluttershy? ¿Pasa algo?- murmura Rainbow Dash pero en eso está ve a Fluttershy corriendo de repente, Rainbow la sigue, hasta que de repente la pegaso amarilla se detiene y toma algo entre el suelo y lo abraza con fuerza.

-¡te extrañe mucho! ¡no sabes cómo me tenías de preocupada!- exclama Fluttershy mientras sostenía entre sus cascos a un pequeño conejo Blanco- ¡Ángel! ¡No vuelvas a asustarme así! Me tenías muy preocupada- exclama ella mientras le daba de besitos al conejo.

-si… veo que esa bola de pelos sobrevivió- murmura Rainbow Dash con disgusto, esta da un suspiro y deja a Fluttershy y el conejo, este último mira como Rainbow Das se daba la vuelta.

-¡no te separaras de mi otra vez!- exclama Fluttershy, el conejo se ríe y un brillo dorado brota de sus ojos mientras lo hacía.

Rainbow Dash camina por los escombros de la casa de Fluttershy, y busca un lugar para sentarse, es entonces que esta divisa algo en el suelo, parecía ser una huella de lobo, la pegaso arcoíris se acerca un poco y divisa un largo cabello rosado sobre la huella, Rainbow la toma algo curiosa y mira detenidamente el cabello.

-rosa….- murmura Rainbow mientras voltea a ver a Fluttershy y lo compara de reojo con su crin con el cabello que encontró, pero en eso esta se da cuenta de que el cabello era de una tonalidad de rosa más oscuro, casi de inmediato una idea le viene a la cabeza- ¡no puede ser!- exclama Rainbow mientras mira en todas direcciones, sin encontrarse con nada más que escombros y el bosque Everfree.

-¡Pinkie!-

Mientras tanto, lejos de Ponyville y probablemente en otra realidad.

El mundo desde un inicio era solo oscuridad, siempre en silencio y en tinieblas, todo el mundo antes no era más que un vacío infinito, tierras de tinieblas y silencio absoluto. Era aquí donde Celestia experimentaba un estado de paz y aparente calma, flotando en la oscuridad, con una porte inexpresiva ante todo lo demás, nada importaba, solo estaba ella, sola en el infinito ¿Cómo es que termino aquí? ¿Qué es lo que está pasando en su mundo? ¿Cuál era la vida que ella tenía antes de esto? Dejo de importarle hace mucho, ahora no importaba nada más, solo estaba ella flotando en el infinito y nada más.

Su estado aun estando bajo las tinieblas, era completamente pacifico e incluso relajante, como si estuviera flotando en un tranquilo y relajado lago cristalino bajo la oscuridad de una aparente noche eterna, sin estrellas, sin la luna, solo oscuridad, eso no le importaba, aunque sin embargo algo dentro de su ser, sentía que las cosas no estaban bien y que tenía que hacer algo pronto, sin embargo, por más que ella intentase recordar, su mente se nublaba completamente.

El tiempo no parecía pasar en este mundo, pudieron haber pasado días, meces, años y ella no lo notaria, el tiempo dejo de tener valor para ella, ya estando incluso a punto de olvidarse de quien es o que es lo que la ataba a el anterior mundo, estaba muy cerca a dejarse llevar por el silencio y tranquilidad del limbo, lentamente cerrando sus cansados ojos, despojándose de todo finalmente hasta que….

-por favor, no te vayas- escucha ella ligeramente, este sonido era tan bajo y poco audible que luego de unos instantes de silencio, estaba a punto de volver a cerrar los ojos cuando- por favor despierta, no nos dejes, te necesitamos- se escuchaba repetidamente. Celestia había olvidado quien era pero esas voces le parecían algo familiares, algo en ellas (pues no era solo una voz la que ella escuchaba, si una gran variedad de ellas, en su mayoría femeninas) le resultaban muy familiares, sin embargo había una voz masculina, que pese a casi quedar imperceptible por las demás voces femeninas, ella lograba distinguir algo en ella, más allá del tono con el que la llamaba, ella sentía algo cálido en ella que por unos instantes le hacían recordar algo de su ser, sin embargo esto no era suficiente para que regresara en sí.

Es entonces que el aparente tiempo estático empezó a tomar forma para Celestia, casi podía sentir el curso de las eras pasar de nuevo y formar parte de ella con forme con el paso de lo que aparentaban ser horas, días o incluso meses, aunque para Celestia eran más como minutos. Con el paso del tiempo esto parecía ser más y más fuertes, al punto de que ahora podía sentir la melancolía que trasmitían aquellos que la llamaban. Estas voces no hacían más que confundir a Celestia y finalmente esta entraría en un estado errático e inquieto- ¿Qué son esas voces? ¿Qué es lo que quieren de mí? ¿Quiénes son? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?- eran solo unos cuantos de cientos de preguntas y pensamiento que pasaban por su mente cada vez que escuchaba las voces, aunque en momentos paraban por completo y ella regresaba a su estado de relajación y paz en la oscuridad, no tardaban mucho en regresar, incluso aún más fuerte, con el tiempo ella no solo lograba escuchar voces, si no también sonidos que en un principio ella no lograba identificar, pero pronto serán más evidentes y claros así como pazo con las voces, siendo que a diferencia de las voces que en momento dejaban de escucharse, la mayoría de estos permanecían todo el tiempo.

De repente una Luz aparece y deslumbra todo por unos instantes, Celestia se mostraba aún muy confundida y desorientada, no sabía exactamente qué es lo que debía hacer, aun cuando poco a poco recordaba lo que era ella.

-por favor cariño… despierta-

-hermana-

-mami-

-Ta… Tara….- murmura ella y es entonces que una serie de imágenes la bombardean, imágenes de ella con una pequeña potrilla, imágenes de ella con su esposo y su familia, imágenes de ella con su estudiante o su hermana, toda su vida estaba regresando a ella por medio de todas estas imágenes, recordando quien es, un sentimiento de nostalgia y alegría empieza a despertar en ella, al ver en su mayoría tan cálidos recuerdos, por unos instantes una lagrima brota de su mejilla al ser conmovida por tan cálidos momentos que ella presenciaba, hasta que de repente la felicidad termina, todo su mundo regresa a la oscuridad, y nuevamente aparecen imágenes ante ella, pero estas eran de momentos oscuros de su pasado, y finalmente de lo que la llevo aquí, empezó a recordar aquellos momentos antes de que esta terminara en este estado, la batalla en Canterlot, Kira masacrando a sus ponis y finalmente aquella imagen que le mostro la gema Sangrienta, aquella figura de cuernos y ojos llenos de oscuridad y maldad observándola de forma inmisericorde, en una eterna y siniestra sonrisa que ella jamás olvidara.

De repente la princesa empieza a sentir como algo empezaba a estrujarle el corazón fuertemente, esta lentamente empieza a perder el aliento, mientras a su alrededor todo se desmoronaba, las imágenes de aquellos recuerdos de su pasado se entristecían, como si la vida se les fuera, para luego volverse cenizas desvaneciéndose en los aires.

-ahora morirás- se escucha una voz muy familiar para Celestia, pero dado a la falta de aliento y confusión no logro poner atención y reconocer a su locutor. Celestia sentía como se le iba el aire, esta se arrodilla y nota como su casco empieza a ennegrecerse y desvanecerse, mientras sentía unas fuertes descargas eléctricas a lo largo de todo su cuerpo azotándola con fuerza, Celestia intenta gritar pero no podía, no importaba cuanto dolor esta sintiera no era capaz de siquiera soltar un alarido ante este inmenso dolor.

-¡LA PERDEMOS!-

De repente Celestia cae en un eterno vacío ante la garras de las tinieblas cuando de repente algo la toma, Celestia se encontraba bastante exaltada mirando el fondo que no se molestó en mirar que es lo que la sostenía, esta lentamente levanta la mirada y ve una yegua que la tomaba del casco, la cual no pudo distinguir de quien se trataba, más que su delicada figura y sus relucientes ojos dorados que la miraban con seriedad.

-¿Que llegarías a hacer?- murmura la alicornio de sombras.

-¿qué?- exclama Celestia algo confundida mientras intentaba hacer un esfuerzo por reconocer la figura.

-¿Qué es lo que serias capaz de llegar a hacer por salvar a los tuyos?- exclama la yegua con seriedad mientras sostenía a la alicornio blanca en los aires, ante una caída infinita en la oscuridad.

\- cualquier cosa….- murmura Celestia con asombro.

-demuéstralo- exclama la yegua y es entonces que esta tira del casco de Celestia y la levanta, un brillo surge envolviendo por completo a Celestia alejando a las tinieblas de ella y regresando a Celestia a la realidad, dejando todo en blanco para ella por unos instantes. Es entonces que Celestia habré los ojos, un brillo intenso la enceguece en un principio al ya haber estado tanto tiempo acostumbrada a la oscuridad, pero pronto se daría cuenta de que se encontraba en una habitación blanca, no tardó mucho en que divisara a una serie de doctores rodeándola por completo, mirándola con rostros de asombro. Celestia los mira confusión y una repentina sensación de cansancio y agotamiento.

-des… despertó- exclama uno de los médicos sorprendido y en eso Celestia lo mira y nota como este sostenía un desfibrilador encendido. Celestia aún se encontraba muy desorientada, era muy poco lo que podía procesar.

-¡deprisa! ¡Revisen signos vitales! ¡Rápido!- exclaman los médicos mientras rápidamente le hacían una serie de estudios a la desorientada princesa, Celestia aún se encontraba demasiado mareada y confusa como para entender lo que los médicos le hacía.

-¡signos vitales estables!-

-ritmo cardiaco regresa a la normalidad-

-¿Qué es… que….?- murmura Celestia algo cansada, mientras los médicos la rodeaban y revisaban una serie de monitores y practicaban en ella varios exámenes, Celestia intenta moverse, pero por el momento se veía bastante incapacitada al punto de no ser capaz de mover ni un casco o siquiera sentir sus extremidades como tal.

-¿que es lo que paso?-murmura Celestia con un tono poco audible.

-no se preocupe princesa...-

los signos son estables-

-no se preocupe princesa... quizás dentro de poco recobre la sensibilidad-

-¿cuánto tiempo estuve dormida?- murmura ella, pero los médicos no le responden y en lugar de eso continúan con sus revisiones.

-¡aumenta la morfina! ¡Sus heridas no han sanado del todo!-

-no... Morfina no...- murmura Celestia algo adormilada.

-¡Quítense!- exclama Discord apareciendo frente a los médicos, empujando a un par de estos y yendo con Celestia apresuradamente- ¡Cariño…! em... Cariño….- murmura el intentado aguantar las ganas de llorar.

\- Discord…. Me alegro de verte…. Mi cielo….- murmura Celestia mientras intenta levantar el cuello y darle un besito suave en la mejilla, esto le cuesta algo de trabajo, dado a que no se ha recobrado del todo, pero logra su cometido, dándole un tierno y suave beso en la mejilla a su esposo, Discord se sonroja por unos instantes, y rápidamente este reacciona y salta sobre Celestia dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-Celestia… mi vida…. Me asustaste…- murmura Discord entre lágrimas.

-Discord… yo…. Yo… que es lo que…..- murmura Celestia-perdona... no quise...-

-¡No! ¡todo es mi culpa!-

-no digas eso mi vida...-

-no quiero perderte...-

-yo tampoco- murmura Celestia con un tono suave.

Mientras tanto, tras un cristal se encontraba dos ponis observando a la pareja.

-esto es un milagro- exclama uno de los ponis de los cuales se trataba de uno de los médicos en jefe encargado de los cuidados de Celestia.

-si… no me esperaba que despertara- murmura la otra con algo de seriedad.

-pero no logro entenderlo Princesa Cadance ¿Qué pudo haberle causado ese ataque cardiaco?- se pregunta uno de los médicos mientras mira a la ahora ya despierta Celestia siendo atendida por algunas enfermeras que Discord permitió pasar.

-usted es el doctor ¿no?- murmura Cadance con inexpresividad.

-si pero…. Por mucho tiempo la tuvimos en un estado estable… este ataque fue demasiado repentino- murmura el medico un tanto pensativo.

\- mi oportunidad en meses…. se suponía que debiste haber muerto- Piensa Cadance con disgusto.

Una vez que las enfermeras le entregaron algunos medicamentos a Celestia y le midieron la temperatura para asegurarse de que todo estuviera se en orden dejan a la pareja completamente solos, Discord se recuesta junto a Celestia, con sumo cariño y alegría mientras Celestia intentaba relajarse en su pecho para poder despejar su mente y lentamente esta recobraba el sentido y algo de movilidad de su debilitado cuerpo.

-no me volveré a separar de ustedes- murmura Discord con un tono suave.

-me alegro que estés con migo- murmura Celestia algo cansada y somnolienta. Todo parecía estar en calma, Celestia por unos instantes se olvidó de todos sus problemas y dejo de lado aquello que la dejo en este estado tan deplorable, ella aún estaba muy cansada y agotada dado a su delicado estado, y estaba a punto de dormirse en el pecho de Discord cuando en eso esta se percata de algo al recuperar el sentido de gran parte de su cuerpo, Celestia abre los ojos como platos, y por unos instantes queda sin aliento, sintiendo un frio recorriéndole la espina. Rápidamente Celestia toma las sabanas con sus cascos, pero Discord la detiene.

-Cariño…. Por favor…- murmura Discord.

-Dis... Discord... - murmura Celestia con un nudo en la garganta.

-deja eso cariño...- murmura Discord mientras intentaba taparla de nuevo, pero en eso Celestia lo empuja.

-¡Discord déjame ver!- exclama Celestia con gran cólera, es entonces que el Draconequus retrocede un tanto sumiso y triste mientras Celestia retiraba bruscamente sus sabanas, al aselo, está en un principio no podía creerlo, pero pronto la dura realidad la golpea, esta mira su cuerpo, y nota que no solo tenía una serie de vendajes y cicatrices horrendas a lo largo de su torso, si no que ahora no tenía sus patas traseras, estas fueron amputadas.


	2. Chapter 2

El despertar del demonio.

Capítulo 2. Cicatrices.

Celestia se encontraba en las ruinas de lo que antes era Canterlot, caminando a pasos lentos y silenciosos por una serie de escombros, caminando lentamente por los alrededores del castillo, cada vez las tinieblas eran más profundas al punto de que le era casi imperceptible lo que se encontraba a su alrededor, aun así Celestia sigue caminando entre la oscuridad sin importarle esto. Se empiezan a escuchar algunos ruidos extraños, como si algo se empezara a arrastrar muy cerca de ella, Celestia mira en todas direcciones, pero no ve nada a su alrededor, la princesa, aun con algo de temor, continua su camino esta vez dando pasos cada vez más y más lentos, con forme esta avanzaba, mientras tanto aquellos ruidos se escuchaban cada vez más y más cercas de ella, un ligero gruñido se escucha, seguido de un fuerte grito que Celestia no podía creer de quien se trataba al reconocerlo. Rápidamente la princesa corre en dirección a los gritos sin parar, es entonces que esta divisa una columna de luz no muy lejos de ella, iluminando lo que parecía ser un cuerpo, Celestia continua corriendo, cuando en eso una pequeña figura pasa muy rápido junto a ella, rosándola, Celestia mira tras de ella, pero la oscuridad era tan intensa que no pudo divisar que es lo que era. Celestia mira en dirección al cuerpo, confirmando su presentimiento, Celestia se ve a ella misma, tirada en los suelos, desangrándose a montón, con barias marcas de mordidas en todo el cuerpo. La princesa estaba impactada, verse a sí misma desangrándose, respirando apenas con mucha dificultad, agonizando.

-¿hermana?- se escucha, Celestia voltea y ve otra franja de luz la cual iluminaba el rostro de su hermana menor.

-Lu… ¿Luna?- murmura Celestia algo incrédula y muy confundida.

-tenemos que salir de aquí ahora- exclama Luna, pero cuando estaba a punto de dar un paso al frente se topa con una especie de barrera- ¡¿qué?! ¡¿Pero qué es esto?!-

-Luna….- murmura Celestia mientras empezaba a sentirse algo cansada, Celestia baja su mirada y nota que se encontraba abrazando algo.

-¡hermana!- exclama Luna desde el otro lado de la barrera.

Celestia mira con confusión lo que se encontraba abrazando entre sus cascos, notando que se trataba de su hijo-Luck….- murmura Celestia con algo de dificultad, el pequeño potro se acurruca entre los cascos de Celestia.

-¡Celestia por favor escúchame!- grita Luna, sin embargo Celestia no era capaz de escucharla, Luna mientras tanto se encontraba al otro lado de la barrera, intentando usar sus poderes para atravesarla pero todo era inútil-¡No! ¡No puede ser! ¡HERMANA!-

-Luck…- murmura Celestia mientras acariciaba la crin de su hijo con sumo cariño y delicadeza, cuando en eso el potrillo levanta su mirada viendo a Celestia a los ojos, es entonces que la princesa lo ve, el rostro de su hijo estaba bañado en sangre y sus ojos, aquellas relucientes pupilas ahora eran completamente negras, Celestia mira su pecho y ve como tenía un gran agujero por el cual brotaban litros y litros de su sangre, la cual se escurría a lo largo de su pecho, el potrillo cambia su gesto a el de una fiera y arremete contra el cuello de Celestia, la cual no hizo nada para evitar lo que seguiría, el potrillo le arranca un gran trozo de carne, Celestia se deja caer de espaldas mientras su sangre bañaba el rostro de su hijo, todo parecía en cámara lenta, mientras ella caía y daba en un inicio dos ligeros rebotes al azotar contra el suelo, el piso a su alrededor empieza a teñirse de rojo mientras Luna se encontraba presenciándolo todo, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

-¡hermana despierta! ¡Despierta! ¡POR FAVOR DESPIERTAAAAAA!- grita Luna con gran cólera, sin que Celestia pudiera escucharla. De repente la imagen de Celestia empieza a oscurecerse para Luna, quien cada vez le era más difícil poder siquiera divisarla- ¡HERMANA! ¡HERMANAAAAAAA!- grita mientras Celestia finalmente se desvanecía en la oscuridad.

Mientras tanto para Celestia quien miraba completamente inmóvil, para ella era Luna quien se desvanecía en las sombras, quedándose ella sola con aquella criatura quien antes era su pequeño e inocente hijo, aquel ser que ella dio vida, crio y cuido, devorándola ahora igual que una manada de escorpiones bebés los cuales devoran el cuerpo de su madre luego de que esta los protegieras y cargara en su lomo durante toda su etapa de larvas.

Celestia no podía hacer nada para evitar su atroz desenlace, su cuerpo ahora estaba completamente inmóvil, ni siquiera era capaz de gritar, no tenía voz ahora, solo podía ver como lentamente era devorada. Luck mira a Celestia a los ojos, con aquella mirada sin alma, llena de ira y malicia, aun con sangre escurriendo de su boca.

-no existe marcha atrás- se escucha y por un momento Celestia creyó que se trataba de ella misma, pero luego se escucha- la vida solo nos depara dolor- y se da cuenta de que no se trataba de algún pensamiento suyo, pues aquella voz era tan diferente, pero al mismo tiempo tan familiar. El potrillo se despliega hasta las patas traseras de Celestia y empieza a devorarlas con toda calma y sin culpa, como si supiera que ahora Celestia no haría nada por evitar ser devorada. Nuevamente Celestia se ve a sí misma tirada en los suelos, ahora ella era la espectadora de lo que parecía ser su final en los cascos de su propio hijo, todo era muy confuso, Celestia mira en todas direcciones y en eso esta nota a una yegua encapuchada y al igual que Celestia, estaba contemplando el como Celestia era devorada lentamente.

-la vida es cruel e injusta- murmura la yegua mientras voltea a ver a Celestia y esta la ve a los ojos dorados- solo uno de ustedes dos lograra sobrevivir-

Celestia despierta de golpe muy agitada, esta mira a su alrededor notando que se encontraba aun en aquella habitación de hospital donde se estaba recuperando, esta se levanta y ve a una muy preocupada y exaltada Luna mirándola con confusión y miedo. Rápidamente esta corre y la abraza con fuerza.

-¡hermana!- exclama Luna bastante exaltada.

-Lu… Luna….-

-¡por favor no me vuelvas a asustar así!-

-yo…. No entiendo…-

-olvídalo…. – murmura Luna mientras se secaba las lágrimas de sus ojos y regresaba a la oscuridad de la habitación donde Celestia no podía verla con claridad.

-¿Cuándo llegaste?- pregunta Celestia con seriedad.

-no hace mucho…. Cuando llegue ya estabas dormida… no quería molestarte pero….-

-¿te introdujiste en mi sueño verdad?-

-solo quería saber por qué te notabas bastante inquieta…. No imagine que…. perdonar...-

-ya no importa-

-¡No! enserio ¡perdóname hermana!-

-¿de qué hablas?-

-hermana… te abandone…. Cuando tu más me necesitabas…. Yo… yo no estaba…. Te deje sola… siento que por mi culpa tu estas así ahora- exclama Luna con gran cólera y dolor.

Celestia no hace más que mirar sus muchas cicatrices y vendajes con bastante inexpresividad, esta lentamente coloca su casco contra los vendajes de su pecho y empieza a palmarlos levemente, un ligero ardor siente casi al instante que realiza esta acción, pero aun así esta no cambio la expresión en su rostro.

-¿hermana?- murmura Luna algo inquieta, Celestia no hace más que seguir mirando sus vendajes con bastante seriedad, parecía no escucharla siquiera, Celestia estaba completamente sumida en sus propios pensamientos.

-veo que aún no lo has procesado…. Em…. Si quieres te dejare sola para que descanses- murmura Luna algo incomoda, pero no recibe ni una sola respuesta por parte de Celestia quien seguía mirando sus cicatrices con seriedad e inexpresividad. Luna se retira dejando nuevamente sola a Celestia quien no volvería a dormir esa noche.

Luna sigue el pasillo y llega hasta una cabina donde se encontraban dos habitaciones completamente esterilizadas y aisladas, en cada una se encontraba un paciente en coma, el cual estaba monitoreado las 24 horas, frente a estas cabinas se encontraba un muro de cristal de 10 centímetros de grosor, y junto a uno de estos, posada frente al cristal, mirando con bastante tristeza y dolor se encontraba Twilight cobijada por una manta, completamente inmóvil.

-veo que regreso princesa Luna- murmura Twilight con inexpresividad.

-sin Celestia, ahora solo estamos Cadance y Yo para intentar mantener el orden del reino entero….- murmura Luna- Cadance se encarga de los refugiados mientras que yo del resto…. De hecho tengo que regresar a Manhattan en dos días-

-entiendo- murmura Twilight con seriedad y por unos instantes voltea a ver a Luna- ese moretón es nuevo- Luna coloca su casco contra su cuello y por unos instantes lo soba, mostrando una ligera expresión de a dolorimiento.

-fue un protestante… creo que era habitante de Ponyville, me lanzo una botella cuando daba una conferencia- murmura Luna con pesar- de hecho por eso regrese antes…. Se suponía que daría otra conferencia al día siguiente, pero hubo un altercado-

-eso… no es justo…. Tú solo intentas ayudar-

-todos dicen que es culpa mía…- murmura Luna con inexpresividad.

-pero no lo es…-

-es lo que tú dices…. Pero… creo que es verdad-

-¡Luna no digas eso! ¡No puedes dejar que te sigan tratándote así! ¡Un día de estos intentaran acecinarte!-

-ya lo han intentado- murmura Luna con inexpresividad mientras miraba su costado y observaba una cicatriz a lo largo de su muslo.

-Luna…. –

-ya déjalo así…. Quizás algún día logren aceptarme de nuevo…-

-pero Luna…. Esto no puede seguir así y lo sabes muy bien-

-recibo lo que merezco… todo... después de todo… ya estoy empezando a creer que todo esto es culpa mía- murmura Luna con inexpresividad.

-¡No Luna! ¡No digas eso! ¡No te eches la culpa de algo en lo que ni siquiera estuviste involucrada!-

-no estuve hay… no estuve con ella, le di la espalda a mi hermana y a mi reino- murmura Luna con inexpresividad.

-¡Luna… no lo hiciste…! No puede ser tu culpa… ¡no puede! Tú hiciste lo que creíste correcto para proteger a tu familia…-

-Los abandone-

-Luna…. Entiende…. ¡si te hubieras quedado…. QUIZÁS NO HUBIERA HABIDO DIFERENCIA!- exclama Twilight.

-¿Cómo lo aseguras?-

-yo…. Em…. Piénsalo…. Si te hubieras quedado… quizás estarías en las mismas condiciones que Celestia- exclama Twilight.

-al menos hubiera hecho algo-

-Luna…. Quizás hubieras puesto en peligro no solo a ti, sino también a tu familia… tenías un bebé en cascos ¡¿Quién sabe que les hubiera pasado?!-

-crees que…..- murmura Luna con un nudo en la garganta mientras volteaba a ver a la otra habitación- mi bebé…-

-¿Dónde están ahora?-

-Ender está bien…. Cuida de nuestro hijo en una pequeña cabaña en el campo…. Mientras yo estoy aquí….- murmura Luna.

-¿crees que es correcto dejarlos solos?-

-sin Celestia ahora tengo todas sus responsabilidades ¡y tengo que liderar con una crisis anárquica en el reino!- exclama Luna.

-pero…. Dejarlos solos…. En el campo…. No me parece lo mejor…-

-Ender sabe defenderse… incluso mejor que yo…-

-pero aun así… está el solo-

-¡sabes que no puedo regresar y abandonar mis deberes reales!- exclama Luna con cólera.

-lo se… pero podrías traerlos aquí… en el imperio….- murmura Twilight.

-A Ender nunca le gusto este reino- excusa Luna.

-je, si, escuche de su pelea con el actual comandante del imperio…. Pero… creo que es lo mejor… aquí ellos dos estarán seguros…. Y no tendrás ninguna preocupación por que estén solos-

-yo… no lo sé… no sé si le guste la idea….- murmura Luna con algo de desconfianza.

-bueno… es decisión de ustedes, pero piénsalo, por su bien estar... por tu bebé-

-sí, esta bien Twilight-

-¿ya hablaste con Celestia?- pregunta Twilight un tanto curiosa, Luna en cambio no le responde quedándose bastante seria- em… ¿Luna?-

-ya fui a ver como estaba- exclama Luna con un tono cortante.

-pero…. ¿estaba dormida?-

-si….- suspira Luna mientras cerraba los ojos.

-bueno… llegaste muy tarde jeje…. Pero creo que mañana por la mañana despertara y podrás verla- dice Twilight con un tono animado para intentar contentar a Luna, quien se notaba bastante triste.

-no creo que ella quiera hablar con migo- piensa Luna mientras no lo resistía más y una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla.

-¿Luna? ¿Estas… ?-

-¡No! No… solo una basura entro a mi ojo….- murmura Luna mientras se limpiaba la mejilla con su casco.

-pero… si estamos en un pasillo donde se bombea aire puro las 24 horas….- piensa Twilight.

-¿y cómo sigues?- pregunta Luna como un intento de cambiar de tema.

-¿perdón?-

-como sigues con tu… em….- murmura Luna mientras apuntaba a Twilight, esta última se descubre un poco de la manta y revela un inmenso vientre que esta cargaba consigo.

-bueno…. Estoy por cumplir los 7 meces….- murmura Twilight con inexpresividad.

-¿y no estas emocionada?-

-lo estaría… y mucho…. tras todo lo que ha pasado... Tan solo quisiera que Bast estuviese aquí- murmura Twilight con gran cólera mientras estaba a punto de llorar.

-disculpa… no quería recordártelo….- murmura Luna apenada.

-no… déjalo… así sé que siempre estará con migo…. Mientras piense en el… sé que siempre me acompañara- murmura Twilight entre lágrimas pero ahora con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

-muy bien- murmura Luna dándole una ligera sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-ahora…. Al menos me dejo un último recuerdo antes de…- murmura Twilight mientras acariciaba su vientre.

-si...-

Twilight levanta la mirada bastante inexpresiva en dirección contra el cristal y en eso está mira a una poni completamente vendada y conectada a docenas de aparatos que indicaban sus signos las 24 horas.

-más de 5 meces han pasado… y no hay señal de que despierte- murmura Twilight con inexpresividad, ocultando la gran cólera que sentía.

-ella es fuerte… sé que pronto despertara-

-si lo se… ningún otro habría resistido el castigo que ella sufrió… cualquiera ya estaría muerto- murmura Twilight- pero abecés pienso que es mejor que nunca despierte-

-¿Por qué dices eso?- exclama Luna bastante sorprendida.

-de todas nosotras… ella fue la que lo perdió todo… ¡no quiero ni imaginar cómo reaccionara cuando se entere que sus bebes recién nacidos fueron devorados por esos desgraciados lobos!- exclama Twilight con gran cólera y entre lágrimas.

-tranquila…. Tranquila…- murmura Luna mientras la abrasaba para consolarla- no puedes alterarte así… piensa en tu bebé- murmura Luna con pesar.

-¡Lúthien! Mi niña… mi bebé- exclama Twilight entre lágrimas y sollozos.

Más tarde Celestia se encontraba sentada en su cama, aun despierta tras su pesadilla, aún estaba oscuro y Celestia no se esperaba que pronto amaneciera, cuando en eso esta nota como lentamente el sol empieza a ascender en el cielo, Celestia mira a través de la ventana el amanecer, aun con una mirada inexpresiva, en eso está mira a un reloj cercano y nota como lentamente pasaba el tiempo, vuelve a enfocar su mirada por la ventana y nota que el sol apenas llevaba medio camino para llegar al punto más alto.

-se tarda demasiado- murmura Celestia con inexpresividad- el sol ya debería estar en lo alto-

Al poco tiempo llegan algunas enfermeras las cuales atienden a Celestia cambiándole los vendajes y dándole de desayunar. Celestia se queda sentada desayunando tranquilamente, mientras pensaba en todo lo acontecido, en eso está recuerda cuando ella despertó.

Flashback.

Tres dias antes tras el despertar de Celestia, esta se encontraba alterada al ver sus piernas mutiladas, no podía creer, no podía procesar lo que sus ojos veían. Apresuradamente esta empieza a palmar sus piernas en un patético y desesperado intento por buscar lo que ya no se encontraba.

-¡no puede ser! ¡No puede ser!- exclama Celestia con desespero.

-perdóname…. Pero… -

-¡mis piernas! ¡no tengo mis piernas!- exclama ella con cólera mientras golpeaba sus piernas y se provocaba a si misma que algunas de sus puntadas que no se habían curado del todo empezara a abrirse manchando sus vendajes con su sangre.

-¡cariño por favor! ¡No! ¡No hagas eso!- exclama Discord mientras intenta detenerla.

-¡No! ¡No! Mis piernas…. Mis piernas- exclama Celestia mientras por la alteración empezaba a tener un ataque de asma, dificultándosele respirar.

-¡Celestia!- grita Discord, en eso entran algunos médicos con un respirador, con el cual rápidamente intentan estabilizar a Celestia, intentan darle un sedante, pero esta se niega rotundamente, pasan varios minutos antes de que pudieran estabilizar a Celestia. Discord se quedó a su lado todo el tiempo, esperando a que esta se rehabilite.

-lo siento mucho Cariño…. Muchas de tus heridas se infectaron… necrosis… creo que así le llamaban los médicos…. Se te retiro mucha carne infectada… no pudimos salvar tus piernas- murmura Discord con pesar.

Celestia mira sus piernas con indiferencia e inexpresividad, mientras dentro de ella se desataba un infierno en ella- hacía más de 1000 años que no tenía un ataque de asma- murmura ella con inexpresividad.

-¿Celestia? Cariño….- dice Discord con culpa y preocupación.

-no están… ya no están….- murmura Celestia con pesar mientras miraba a su esposo con unos ojos inundados en lágrimas- ¡ya no están!-

Discord rápidamente la abrasa mientras Celestia repetía una y otra vez -¡ya no están, ya no están!-

-lo siento mucho….- murmura Discord con pesar.

Después de eso Celestia se quedó en silencio por el resto del día, no paso mucho tiempo para que las portadoras vinieran a visitarla, sin embargo en ese momento ella se dio cuenta de muchas cosas de las cuales nunca se le dijo, como el hecho de que Twilight nuevamente estaba embarazada, que algo le había pasado a Lúthien y también el hecho de que faltaba la más notoria de las portadoras. Por más que estas intentaron hablar con Celestia, esta última se mantenía completamente seria e inexpresiva, aun cuando tenía muchas preguntas que quisiera que le respondieran, ella estaba demasiado conmocionada con sus piernas como para preocuparse por otras cosas, solo había algo que la preocupaba todavía más que el hecho de no tener sus piernas, y esperaría a que las portadoras los dejaran solos nuevamente para preguntárselo a su esposo.

Era de tarde, las portadoras estaban por dejar a Celestia, y tras de ellas Discord las seguiría.

-adiós… - se despide Discord de las portadoras y en eso este mira a su esposa a pie de la puerta- bueno…. Buenas noches cariño…. Mañana regresaremos si quieres algo de compañía- Discord se queda posado en la puerta por unos instantes mirando a su maltrecha esposa, esperando que este al menos decida hablar con el asolas, pero Celestia se mantenía en la misma pose.

-buenas noches cariño…- murmura Discord mientras estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta lentamente, cuando en eso escucha.

-Discord….- Celestia mira a su esposo con bastante preocupación- ven por favor- el draconequus obedece y lentamente se acerca a su esposa- quiero preguntarte algo….-

-lo que sea… dime cariño ¿qué pasa?-

-¿Qué paso con nuestros hijos?-

Discord por unos instantes queda helado ante la pregunta, pues tanto había pasado desde entonces, y luego de la conmoción que Celestia recibió con lo de sus piernas, no quería alterarla aún más con respecto a lo que les paso a sus hijos, además del hecho de ser algo que incluso a él le dolía siquiera pensar.

-¡Discord! Dime que les paso a nuestros hijos, ¿Dónde están?- exclama Celestia con autoridad.

-ambos están aquí…. En el imperio…- murmura Discord con sumisión.

-por qué no han venido a visitarme… ¡¿acaso les pazo algo?!- exclama Celestia con cólera.

-Tara… en estos momentos está en rehabilitación….-

-¡¿rehabilitación?! ¡¿Ella está bien?!- pregunta Celestia alterada, pero Discord no le responde nada- ¡Discord dime que le paso a nuestra hija!-

-yo… yo… ella…. Ella…- balbucea Discord con un fuerte nudo en la garganta.

-¡YA DÍMELO!- grita Celestia.

-no sé si lo recuerdes pero ella perdió sus… sus…. sus-

-Sus ojos…- murmura Celestia mientras por unos instantes recordaba aquel acontecimiento, en el que ella cargaba a su hija inconsciente entre sus cascos, con sus cuencas bacías dado a que sus ojos fueron brutalmente arrancados.

-si…. Perdió sus vellos ojos….- exclama Discord con cólera- un tiempo después…. Se le hizo una operación para intentar hacer que se recupere….-

-¿operación? ¿de qué?….- murmura Celestia con una voz temblorosa.

-un trasplante de corneas….- murmura Discord con pesar, y en eso este empieza a llorar.

-¿eso hace cuánto fue?-

\- dos meces….- responde Discord con cólera.

-¿Qué es lo que paso?- pregunta Celestia.

-¡créeme que si hubiera sido compatible yo le habría dado mis ojos!- exclama Discord alterado.

-¡Discord que pasó con la operación!-

-solo tus ojos eran compatibles… pero no podíamos…. – balbucea Discord- usamos los de un cadáver que se suponía era compatible.

-¡YA DIME QUE LE PAZO A TARA!-

-los ojos que le dimos… al final resultaron no ser compatibles…. Y término agravando su condición- responde Discord con cólera- Ahora está en rehabilitación…. La darán de alta en tres días….-

-por todos los cielos… mi niña…- murmura Celestia con cólera.

-ella pregunta por ti…. Le dije que ya despertaste y le prometí que cuando saliera del alta la acompañaría a ver…. A visitarte….- murmura Discord- aún faltan tres días para eso….-

Un silencio incómodo y triste se cierne por unos instantes entre la pareja, ni Celestia ni Discord expresaban alguna palabra de su parte, finalmente es Celestia la que rompe el silencio -y… ¿Qué paso con Luck?-

Casi al instante que Celestia dijo esas palabras Discord se levantó y salió de la habitación ignorando todo lo que le decía Celestia quien mientras lo miraba retirarse imploraba porque le dijeran que paso con su hijo, posteriormente ella preguntaría a los demás que venían con ella, pero nadie tenía el valor de decirle lo que había pasado con su hijo menor, cosa que solo inquietaba a Celestia.

Fin del Flashback.

Celestia se encontraba sola en su habitación, esperando, se suponía que hoy sería el día en que traerían a su hija, pasan los minutos y Celestia comienza a impacientarse, es entonces que finalmente una enfermera trae a su hija en una silla de ruedas, Celestia por unos instantes siente como su corazón se despedazaba al ver el estado de su hija, se veía bastante delgada, como si no hubiera comido en días, tenía varios vendajes alrededor de su cuerpo al igual que ella pero en menor medida, y lo que más la dejaría sin aliento eran los vendajes que esta tenía alrededor de su cabeza, tapándole donde antes solían estar sus hermosos ojos, también se denotaba entre los vendajes unos bordes rojizos que las vendas no alcanzaban a cubrir del todo, quien sabrá que apariencia tenga ella ahora sin esos vendajes, al revelar su rostro sin ojos, aquellas cuencas completamente oscuras, posiblemente aun desbordando sangre y revelando sus sensibles tejidos, la sola idea desmoronaba a Celestia, esta no pudo evitar soltar barias lagrimas mientras intentaba controlarse.

-mi… mami….- murmura Tara- ¿eres tú?-

-Ta… Tara…. si... si mi niña- murmura Celestia con una voz quebrada.

-mami… estas….- murmura la potrilla quien estaba a punto de levantarse de la silla de ruedas, pero la enfermera la detiene momentos antes y la regresa a su asiento- mami…. –

-por favor…. Puede… ¿puede acercarse más?- pregunta Celestia con cólera.

-yo... em…- dice la enfermera.

-por favor… quisiera tocar a mi mami- suplica Tara.

-es… está bien….- suspira la enfermera, mientras acercaba la silla de Tara hasta la cama de Celestia y esta le ayudaba a levantarse de la silla y la subía a la cama de Celestia, esta última rápidamente toma a su hija con cuidado por la cintura y la acerca contra ella, abrasándola.

-¡finalmente! ¡Tara!- exclama Celestia mientras intentaba contener sus ganas de llorar.

-mami… te extrañe mucho-

-¡yo también! ¡yo también mi niña!-

-mami… es… ¿estas llorando?-

-¡No! No mi vida…. No estoy llorando…. Es solo que… me alegra poder verte de nuevo-

-yo... yo... quisiera poder... decir lo mismo- murmura Tara, esas palabras para Celestia fueron como una puñalada contra su corazón, no era su intención mencionar lo de su discapacidad, ahora no solo se sentía triste, si no también culpable y avergonzada.

-¡perdona! ¡Yo no quise!-

-no te preocupes…. – murmura Tara mientras se acurrucaba entre los cascos de su madre.

-mi niña… mi niña….- murmura Celestia mientras la abrasaba y acariciaba su crin con sumo cariño.

-mami…. ¿puedo pedirte algo?- pregunta con algo de timidez.

-claro… dime mi vida- dice Celestia-¿Qué es?-

-sé que no puedo verte…. Pero quisiera poder hacerlo…. Tocando tu rostro….-

-claro… claro mi vida-

Celestia acerca a Tara contra su rostro y es entonces que la potrilla empieza a tocarla ligeramente con sus cascos, empezando a recorrer lo que sería todo el rostro de su madre, sintiendo las facciones de esta. Celestia no hacía más que mirar a su hija, quedándose completamente inmóvil, Tara se muestra bastante confundida mientras recorría el rostro de su madre con sus cascos.

-estas llorando- afirma la potrilla.

-porque estoy feliz de que ahora estas aquí con migo- murmura Celestia con una ligera sonrisa.

-yo también estoy feliz de verte- murmura Tara mientras se acercaba a Celestia y le daba un beso en la frente, luego esta se acurruca junto a Celestia, cubriendo su rostro contra el pecho de su madre. Celestia estaba bastante sorprendida e intrigada, por unos instantes Celestia recordaba esta misma acción de Tara cuando era solo una pequeña bebita, hacia tanto que no interactuaba así con ella, pero esto más que preocupar a Celestia, de echo abrió en ella un sentimiento de calidez y calma que no sentía desde hacía tiempo, ambas yeguas se acurrucan en la cama de la enfermería, ambas se abrazan fuertemente, en un abrazo tan fuerte que parecía que ninguna de las dos quisiera separarse desde ahora, ambas estaban felices de estar por fin juntas después de tanto tiempo, en especial Tara, quien desde que su madre estuvo en coma, lo más cerca que ella estuvo en contacto con ella era cuando antes de su cirugía ella visitaba a su madre junto a su padre y tomaba a su madre por el casco, con la esperanza de que esta algún día le apretara su casco y despertara, Tara deseaba estar ahí cuando su madre despertase, pero dado a su condición no pudo estar presente hasta ahora.

Ambas yeguas madre e hija se quedaron juntas por el resto del día, incluso las portadoras que como cada tarde venían a visitar a Celestia, decidieron esta vez no entrar y solo se limitaron a mirarlas desde la puerta y luego retirarse, dejando solas a madre e hija que desde tanto por fin estaban juntas pese a las adversidades.

Finalmente como todo, debía llegar la visita a su fin, Tara debía regresar a su habitación para realizarse algunos exámenes y tomar sus medicamentos para el dolor y las infecciones, aun cuando las princesas no querían separarse, Celestia aun con pesar, logro convencer a su hija de retirarse diciéndole que mañana volverían a estar juntas otro rato, cosa que animo un poco a la potrilla, la cual sin objeción alguna y con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, acompaño a la enfermera hasta la salida.

Celestia nuevamente parecía estar sola, sin embargo desde hace algún tiempo esta misma se daría cuenta de lo contrario.

-sé que estas hay Discord- murmura Celestia con inexpresividad.

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?- exclama Discord, quien aparece desde el interior de una botella cual genio de su lámpara.

-Tara y yo pudimos escuchar tus sollozos- exclama Celestia con inexpresividad.

-¡no estaba llorando!-

-¿y esa caja de pañuelos?-

Discord mira su pata de águila y nota que sostenía una caja de pañuelos en esta, este inmediatamente la hace desaparecer- ¡por si no te diste cuenta últimamente me eh encontrado algo resfriado!-

-si lo que digas cariño… ¿Por qué no saliste?-

-quería que ustedes dos pasaran tiempo juntas… cuando estabas en coma… yo pasaba casi todo el día con nuestra hija… la acompañe incluso cuando…. Aj… solo quería que estuvieran juntas-

-y te lo agradezco…-

-y… ¿Cómo te fue?-

-nuestra niña es muy fuerte- murmura Celestia con tristeza.

-eso siempre lo supe… después de todo, es tu hija- murmura Discord mientras se acercaba a Celestia.

-y tuya…. – murmura Celestia y en eso ambos se besan apasionadamente, y se quedan abrasados por un rato, Discord se recuesta en la cama y ambos se quedan juntos por unos instantes, hasta que Celestia nuevamente se muestra seria.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Qué es lo que paso con nuestro Luck?- pregunta Celestia con bastante seriedad.

-Celestia….-

-¡por favor si murió debes decírmelo! ¡Él también es nuestro hijo!-

-¡No! No murió…. Sigue vivo pero…. – murmura Discord bastante deprimido- luego del incidente… él nunca se recuperó….-

-el…. Sigue…. ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?-

-en el imperio…- responde Discord- en la enfermería de hecho…-

-¡tengo que verlo!- exclama Celestia mientras intenta ponerse de pie, olvidándose por unos instantes que no tenía sus patas traseras y a punto de caer, pero Discord logra detenerla y recostarla de nuevo en la cama.

-¡Celestia por favor, entiende que aún no te has recuperado!-

-¡tengo que verlo por lo menos!-

-no… no quieres verlo… ni siquiera yo lo soporte ver en ese estado….-

-¡tengo que verlo!-

-su estado… es muy…. No… no puedo dejarte verlo…- exclama Discord.

-Discord…. es nuestro bebé, nuestro niño…. Yo soy su madre y no me dejas estar con el…. No me importa ya nada… solo quiero verlo y estar con el-

-el… el té hizo….-

-no me importa eso… sé que no fue su culpa…. Nada de esto… es su culpa… y aun si aún se encuentra en ese estado caníbal… quiero verlo-

-está en un estado aun peor…. – exclama Discord con cólera.

-quiero verlo aun así-

-es… ¿estas segura?-

-claro que sí, y si no me permites verlo, nunca te lo perdonare- exclama Celestia con severidad.

-de… de acuerdo….- murmura Discord con voz temblorosa.

Discord prepara una silla de ruedas en la que coloca con cuidado a Celestia, y en lugar de tele transportarse directamente a donde lo tenían, Discord lleva a Celestia por un largo recorrido a través de los pasillos de la enfermería, incluso dando barias vueltas por estos mismos, hasta que finalmente entran a la cámara de cuidado intensivo, donde se encontraba también Lúthien, esto inmediatamente le daba una idea a Celestia del estado de su hijo.

-¿estas segura de esto?-

-ahora…. Más que nunca- responde Celestia con seriedad y temor.

Discord abre la puerta y ayuda a Celestia a entrar, llegando a un pasillo de cristal, donde se divisaban dos muros principales, tras el primero de estos se encontraba dentro Lúthien, y más adelante, se encontraba su hijo, en una habitación adjunta, al llegar a esta Discord enciende las luces. Celestia no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, casi sentía que le daba un ataque cardiaco, sin mencionar las náuseas que le provocó verlo, ella incluso no podía reconocer aquel niño que alguna vez la llamo mamá.

-se ve peor que hace dos semanas- murmura Discord con pesar, confirmándole a Celestia que no se trataba de una cruel broma de su parte.

Aquel ser que se encontraba recostado sobre una camilla en el centro de aquella habitación esterilizada, no tenía la forma de un potrillo, mas parecía un zombi sacado de las peores pesadillas de Celestia, un ser esquelético, con la piel decolorada en una partes y gran parte de su cuerpos negro putrefacto, con pus y sangre aun brotándole de barias heridas, ya sin sus alas y su casco izquierdo quien fue amputado hacía tiempo, de no ser por aquellos aparatos que indicaban sus signos cardiacos ella pensaría que se trataba de un cadáver en descomposición, el hecho que aun estuviera con vida solo empeoraban las cosas para Celestia quien estaba en Shock al ver a su hijo pudrirse en vida.


	3. Chapter 3

El despertar del demonio.

Capítulo 3. La culpa de Luna.

No existen las suficientes palabras en el mundo para describir lo que Celestia sentía en ese preciso momento tras despertar, desde un principio se le prohibió ver a su hijo, luego de insistencia, finalmente, después de tanta espera para ella, fue llevada para ver a su dulce hijo, aquel potrillo inocente, aquel hijo de su corazón, se encontraba en un estado irreconocible y pesadillesco, pareciendo un muerto en vida sacado de la peor de las pesadillas de Celestia.

Celestia quedo petrificada, no podía procesar, no podía creer que aquella criatura agonizante se trataba de su dulce hijo, aquel que alguna vez era un niño alegre e inocente, reducido a un montón de carne putrefacta, Discord se posó frente a esta, Celestia no reaccionaba, ni siquiera se movía, para lo que Discord preocupado por su esposa decidió sacarla de ahí, es entonces que esta se desploma en sus garras, Discord entendió no tenía más remedio que sacarla de ahí. Al hacer esto Celestia reacciona casi de golpe eh intenta brincar de su silla de ruedas e ir contra el cristal, esta estaba a punto de estrellarse contra el suelo, pero Discord logra tomarla segundos antes. Ahora una alterada Celestia intentaba soltarse de los cascos de su esposo y aun siendo incapaz de poder correr o siquiera ponerse de pie, ir con su hijo.

-¡No! LUCK, LUCK NOOOO- exclamaba Celestia bastante alterada mientras Discord la retenía, para lo que esta finalmente caía en llanto, Discord quería regresarla a su silla, pero esta no quiso moverse, la desconsolada princesa del sol solo se tendió en el suelo y empezó a llorar- Luck… mi bebe… pe… pero… mi bebe…. – balbuceaba Celestia mientras sus mejillas se inundaban de lágrimas, el Draconequus se mostraba bastante confundido y ansioso, por una parte no le gustaba ver a su esposa en este estado, pero por el otro entendía lo que esta sufría, Luck también era su hijo, y en su momento él también se desmorono, aunque quizás no tanto como su amada esposa. El draconequus quería decir unas palabras, algo que pudiera consolar a su esposa, pero su mente estaba en blanco, solo podía verla llorar en el suelo.

Discord mira por unos instantes en dirección a donde estaba su hijo, el potrillo estaba conectado a un respirador, su rostro ahora se asemejaba más a una momia, tenía los dientes podridos, la piel colgándole, y con poca musculatura, Discord mira a su hijo, se acerca al cristal, y mira con silencio aquella criatura.

-les falle a todos- murmura Discord con cólera mientras cerraba los ojos.

Tras este primer encuentro, Celestia exigió que le explicaran lo que le pasaba a su hijo, Discord se reusó, pero Celestia siguió exigiéndole, no solo a su esposo, sino a todos los demás, enfermeras, médicos, incluso a mas manes six, todos aquellos que pasaran junto a ella.

Al no recibir respuesta alguna, Celestia se mantuvo en completo silencio por los siguientes días, esperando a que alguien se atreva a contarle que es lo que su hijo tenía, pero ni siquiera se le permitió regresar desde entonces, ante esto Celestia no puso demasiada objeción, dado a que pese a que ella quería estar con su hijo, no estaba muy segura de lograr soportar verlo otra vez, la imagen de su hijo aún se encuentra en su cabeza, e impide que esta pueda dormir por las noches, no logra sacarse de la cabeza aquel aspecto horrido, que no hacían más que corroerla por dentro.

Finalmente tras pensarlo mucho, y luego de que estos recibieran el mensaje, el esposo de Luna y su hijo de solo un año de edad, llegan al imperio de Cristal, para resguardarse tras estas tierras, que hasta el momento, era el reino con mayor estabilidad social, y menos conflictos entre los pobladores, aun pese a lo acontecido varios meces atrás con aquella escuela y es hospital general, era como si Cadance hubiera logrado mantener el orden y liderazgo con mayor efectividad que Luna, cosa que le sorprendía a esta última, y también hacia que esta se sintiera aún más inútil.

Tras ser escoltados por algunos guardias, Ender finalmente se reúne con su esposa.

-¡cariño!-

-¡Ender!- exclama Celestia al verlo entrar en su habitación, Luna se levanta de su cómoda y va con ellos, inmediatamente esta le echa un vistazo a su bebe el cual el unicornio blanco cargaba, Luna empieza a balbucear barios cariñitos para hacer reír a su bebe, y luego esta le hace cosquillitas en su cuello, el pequeño bebe empieza a reír, y luego pasa a colocar sus pequeños cascos contra la nariz de su madre y exclama ¡mami!- con gran alegría, cosa que conmovió la frágil alma de Luna.

-je, te extraño mucho- comenta Ender mientras no despegaba la mirada de su hijo.

-yo también los extrañe- responde Luna con una sonrisa mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-espera…- murmura Ender al notar algo en el rostro de Luna, esta última intenta voltearse, pero Ender la toma de la mejilla y la obliga a voltear- eso es un….-

-¡no es nada!- Exclama Luna intentando retirarse, pero Ender la sostiene del casco.

-¡quién te hizo esto!- exclama Ender con gran cólera y rabia- ¡QUIEN FUE!-

Ante los gritos de Ender, él bebe empieza a inquietarse y a mostrarse bastante sollozo, ante esto Luna se lo arrebata e intenta arrullarlo de nuevo.

-ya, ya, tu papi solo está un poco preocupado, no... No llores cariño- murmura Luna mientras intentaba calmar a su bebé haciendo una serie de caras graciosas.

-¡Luna tienes que decirme quien fue el que te golpeo!- exige el unicornio.

-¡Ender por favor no ves que está aquí el bebé!- exclama con irritación y casi de inmediato cambia nuevamente su tono de voz por uno más cariñoso- ya, ya, mira, aquí esta mami, aquí esta mami, ya mi vida-

-Luna… esto… esto no puede quedar así-

-ya mi vida, no llores, no tienes por qué llorar, sé que papi abecés da mucho, mucho miedo, pero en el fondo es un buen tipo-

-tienes que decirme lo que te pasó, es importante, no puedes ignorar esto-

-sí, jeje, vamos mi vida, sonríe, eso es, si ¡sí! Jeje- exclama Luna mientras levantaba a su hijo en lo alto y el potrillo empezaba a reírse.

-no te salvaras de esta- exclama Ender ya rendido mientras se sentaba en el sofá y se limitaba a ver como Luna jugueteaba con su bebé.

Tras varios juegos, finalmente el potrillo empieza mostrarse bastante somnoliento entre los cascos de su madre, y esta lo recuesta con sumo cariño en su cama, y tras contarle una breve historia sobre un poni, un dragón y un tesoro en una montaña el potrillo finalmente se queda dormido.

-ya extrañaba esto- murmura Luna con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, esta empieza a acariciar la crin de su hijo con suavidad y cariño.

-¿ya se durmió?- pregunta Ender.

-si- responde Luna mientras se inclinaba para darle un beso en la mejilla a su hijo- mi bello angelito, no sabes cómo me hacías falta mi vida-

-Luna, enserio tenemos que hablar- murmura Ender con bastante seriedad.

-Ender… no es…-

-eres mi esposa, no puedes simplemente ignorar que algo te pasa, sin que me percate, y sé que no es solo aquel golpe-

-Ender…-

-por favor- dice este con un tono suave mientras la toma en el casco- puedes confiar en mí-

-es… está bien-

Ambos salen de la habitación y se dirigen a un balcón en donde podrían platicar sin molestar el sueño de su hijo.

-Luna por favor dime que es lo que está pasando, eh leído en los periódicos que las cosas no están nada bien por los reinos-

-no… no lo están-

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando?-

-desde aquellos incidentes en Canterlot, Ponyville, y bueno… aquí, el imperio de Cristal… el resto de los pueblos tiene miedo, la credibilidad que antes se tenía casi se ha perdido, sin mi hermana, las cosas no podrían empeorar más-

-pero ella ya despertó ¿no puedes dejar que ella se encargue?-

-Ender… tu… tu no las has visto… además… no… no se encuentra en condición…. Ella ha sufrido mucho... no podemos obligarla a retomar su puesto... de hecho eso sería muy irresponsable de mi parte-

-Al igual que el pueblo, quizás puedan usar eso para calmar a los manifestantes-

-¿me estás diciendo que quieres que nos aprovechemos de la condición de mi hermana para que el pueblo sienta lastima?-

-bueno… es lo único que se me ocurre en verdad…. No entiendo por qué tienes que ser tú la que tenga que encararlos-

-es mi responsabilidad- murmura Luna dolida.

-¡No! ¡No lo es! ¡Recuerdas porque nos fuimos en primer lugar!-

-Ender por favor, entiende-

-¡No! ¡ELLOS TE AGREDÍAN! ¡Y lo siguen haciendo! ¡No tienes que hacer esto!-

-Es mi deber como princesa de Equestria-

-¡no lo es! ¡Se suponía que tú ya habías abandonado tu cargo! ¡No tienes que hacer nada por ellos! ¡No es tu responsabilidad ahora! ¡El único deber que tienes es estar con nuestro hijo! Se suponía… se suponía… que…. Estaríamos juntos-

-no puedo abandonar mi puesto como princesa, ahora es cuando me doy cuenta de ello, ¡mi hermana! ¡Debí estar con ella! ¡Debí estar con ella! ¡En lugar de eso escape como una cobarde egoísta!- exclama Luna ya cayendo en llanto.

-no es tu culpa-

-¡claro que es! Es mi hermana, ella pidió mi ayuda, y yo le di la espalda, a ella y a todos-

-Luna no digas eso, nada de lo que paso es tu culpa, tu nunca lo hubieras sabido-

-¡debí estar con ella! ¡Debí estar en Canterlot! ¡Pero le di la espalda! ¡Y ahora yo tengo que corregir mis errores!-

-Pero Luna…. ¿Qué pasara si algún idiota se le ocurre?-

-ahora estoy recibiendo mi merecido, y no es suficiente, todo lo que me pase, es poco comparado a lo que realmente merezco- murmura Luna entre lágrimas

-Luna… no digas esas cosas…. No… ¿Qué pasara si alguien intenta algo cómo…..?- exclama Ender enmudeciendo ya al final al ya no resistir la sola idea.

-así al menos abre pagado mis errores- piensa Luna con tristeza.

-no digas esas cosas- dice Ender mientras la toma del casco y empieza a acariciar su mejilla- por favor, no digas esas cosas-

-Ender… por mi culpa… mi hermana, sus hijos… todos… están sufriendo-

-eso no significa que tú también tengas que sufrir-

-sí, tengo que pagar por mis errores-

-no puedes decir esas cosas, piensa en nuestro hijo-

-él está bien-

-él requiere de su madre…. No pasas tiempo con nosotros ya…-

-estoy muy ocupada...-

-ya no te vemos... Gloss necesita de su madre, aun es un bebé-

-está por cumplir los dos años en 4 meces-

-¡aun es un potrillo muy joven!- exclama Ender irritado.

-no podemos discutir por eso Ender, y lo sabes- suspira Luna.

-si pero... me gustaría que estuvieras más tiempo con él, no deja de preguntar por ti cada noche... siempre, cada noche, antes de quedarse dormido el mira la Luna, él dice que estas hay, que quiere que bajes y que estés con él para darle un beso de buenas noches, no sabes cuánto te ha extrañado-

-yo también los eh echado de menos... no es fácil-

-sí, nos haces falta... le haces falta-

-cuando todo se resuelva podre pasar más tiempo con ustedes, lo prometo- suspira Luna.

-eso espero, al menos estaremos con tigo este fin de semana-

-ahora que recuerdo….-

-¿Qué?-

-mañana iré de vuelta a Manhattan, no eh terminado-

-acabamos de llegar… Luna….-

-tengo que ir, sabes que es mi deber-

-¡si pero! ¡No! Pero Luna…. ¡No puedes ir….! 'Sé cómo están las cosas halla, es peligroso para ti, los ponis no dejan de…. y además esta ese lunático que mata ni...! no quiero... No quiero que te pase nada-

-tengo que ir, no te preocupes por mí, estaré bien, la guardia cuidara de mí-

-¡déjame ir entonces con tigo!-

-No-

-¿Por qué?-

-tienes que cuidar de nuestro hijo-

-pe... pero….-

-las portadoras de la armonía no se encuentran en el imperio, esta mañana regresaron nuevamente a Ponyville y no sé cuándo regresaran, Cadance está muy ocupada y Celestia está muy delicada y tiene cosas más importantes por qué preocuparse... además... no puedes dejarlo, tú lo has dicho, necesita de su madre, también de su padre ¿cómo se sentirá si no estamos los dos con él?-

-Pero… puedo llevarlo-

-¡no llevaras a nuestro hijo a esa ciudad!- Exclama Luna de repente con gran rabia.

-pero tu….-

-¡no llevaras a nuestro hijo y no te separaras de él!- exclama Luna con un tono severo.

-si... perdona... hable sin pensar... pero aun así... tú...-

-tengo que ganarme de nuevo la confianza de los ponis, y calmar los conflictos, si no, abre fallado como princesa- murmura Luna.

-pero…. Sé que ha habido muertos en Manhattan- exclama Ender con bastante intriga.

-en las noches, un acecino anda suelto, esto ha sido desde hace dos semanas- murmura Luna.

-¿no puedes dejar que ellos lo atrapen?-

-no iré a buscarlo, solo a organizar las tropas-

-¿pero cómo lo harás si los ponis no confían en ti?-

-tengo que ir de todos modos-

-¡esto es una tontería! ¡no le veo ningún sentido! ¡No puedes andar por ahí con una cecino suelto!-

-el acecino solo ha matado a niños, la única víctima adulta era una madre que fue acompañada por sus hijos, entre los que se encontraba un bebé de solo 3 meces…. Al pequeño…. Le desollaron- exclama Luna con cólera.

-¿tu hermana lo sabe? ¡Sigo insistiendo que debes dejar que ella se encargue de todo!-

-en su estado no puede hacer nada Ender, y eso lo tienes que entender-

-no puedo dejar que vallas-

-ya me canse de esto Ender- suspira Luna mientras se alejaba de él.

-¡¿A dónde vas?!-

-iré a ver a mi hermana- responde Luna con un tono inexpresivo.

Luna se encontraba caminando por el pasillo, con una expresión bastante deprimida y dando pasos muy lentos mientras se encaminaba hasta la habitación de su hermana.

-princesa- exclaman un par de guardias que resguardaban la habitación de Celestia, estos se reverencian ante la presencia de la princesa de la noche en señal de respeto ante su persona, Luna mas no le presto mucha importancia, pues tenía tanto en la mente que ni siquiera se percató de esto, pues únicamente estaba parada junto a la entrada, mostrándose algo insegura si entrar o no.

-disculpen…. quisiera…-

-¡claro pase princesa Luna!-

-mil gracias- suspira Luna mientras pasaba en medio de los guardias y entraba a la habitación de Celestia, esta última se encontraba sentada sobre su cama, mostrándose bastante seria y pensativa- hola hermana ¿Cómo sigues?- pregunta Luna con un tono suave pero al mismo tiempo denotando su preocupación y sentimiento de culpa que esta no dejaba de sentir. Celestia sin embargo no le respondió nada, ni siquiera le regreso la mirada, esta únicamente tenía la mirada baja, contra las sabanas de su cama, Luna se sienta a un lado de ella, mostrándose bastante preocupada y dolida.

-están reconstruyendo Canterlot…. estoy segura que…. con ayuda de los poderes de Discord y la colaboración de los ponis de cristal podremos regresar en un par de meces- comenta Luna como un intento de romper el silencio, pero Celestia parecía una estatua, apenas y si parecía que respirase siquiera.

-Celi…- murmura Luna con algo de preocupación- llevas 5 días así… por favor….-

Luna intenta buscar la mirada de su hermana, pero esta se encontraba muy baja como para que ella pudiera mirarla a los ojos, Celestia no presentaba ninguna emoción desde que vio el aspecto de su hijo, era como si Celestia se hubiera desconectado del mundo.

Luna intento hablar con su hermana, intentar hacerla entender que no estaba sola y que la apoyaría en todo lo que se pudiera. Por más que Luna intento acercarse a Celestia, esta última nunca le hacía caso, por lo cual, ya frustrada y con un fuerte dolor en el pecho, Luna se decidió de en cuando Celestia durmiera, esta entraría a sus sueños, eh intentar comunicarse por medio de estos. Tras esto, Luna viajo hasta los sueños de Celestia, en un principio le fue difícil acceder, pero logro entrar, Luna es enceguecida por una luz intensa y finalmente aparece dentro de lo que parecía ser Canterlot.

-impresionante, comúnmente los sueños no tienen tanta calidad de detalle ni expansión en las dimensiones del lugar- pensaba Luna algo sorprendida al ver lo basto que era el castillo en los sueños de su hermana, cada detalle, cada estructura, cada vitral y pasillo parecía ser idéntico a su contraparte en la realidad.

Luna comienza a caminar a través de los pasillos del castillo, cada vez se veía más sorprendida, ante tal reflejo de la realidad pasada, incluso los defectos más insignificantes como una grieta en una cornisa o incluso una goma de mascar pegada debajo de un tapete se encontraban en su lugar, detalles que Luna ni siquiera sabía que estaban en la contraparte real.

-sabía que mi hermana era muy obsesiva con el orden y el detalle… pero esto…. son pocas las veces que me eh topado con sueños tan realistas…. no parece haber siquiera algún elemento fuera de lugar, o incluso algún elemento fantasioso... solo eh visto esta calidad de detalle en muy pocos casos, en su mayoría potrillos de gran imaginación…. aunque bueno…. tomando en cuenta que mi hermana vivió en este castillo por casi 1000 años… creo que no es de extrañarse la cantidad de detalle con la que ella presenta sus sueños- pensaba esta mientras admiraba lo que ojos veían.

-De no ser que aún se siente como un plano del sueño… diría que eh regresado a casa- pensaba Luna con bastante melancolía- ¿Celestia?-

Luna continua merodeando por los pasillos sin encontrar a su hermana, cosa que le comenzaba a extrañar, ya que siempre había podido encontrar al dueño de dicho sueño, pero no podía ver a Celestia, ni siquiera pareciera como si estuviese cerca, cosa que la empezó a inquietar bastante, nunca antes se había topado con un sueño que posee una dimensión tan amplia, comúnmente los sueños son más serrados, es por eso que cuando alguien tiene una pesadilla siempre se le ve corriendo y pasando una y otra vez por el mismo sitio o incluso quedarse en un solo lugar sin parecer avanzar por más rápido que este corra.

Luna se dirige al lugar donde se encontraba la habitación de su hermana, en un intento por encontrarla, pero al llegar no ve nada más que la habitación solitaria, mas sin embargo, cada uno de los muebles que decoraban dicha habitación, se encontraban en su sitio, sin ninguna aparente variante con la realidad a como Luna lo recordaba.

-no puede ser…. este sueño es demasiado extenso… ¿es un sueño? o en verdad regrese a Canterlot….. No… pero que tonterías estoy diciendo, eso es imposible… además… Canterlot aun esta en reconstrucción…-

-¡Celestia!- exclama Luna al creer ver algo al final del pasillo, esta corre, pero no se encuentra más que un callejón sin salida, Luna apenas logra frenar en seco instantes antes de chocar contra el muro.

-esperen…. este muro no estaba aquí… lo recuerdo porque esta debería ser la entrada al trono de mi hermana- murmura Luna mientras toca la pared- en definitiva estoy en un sueño-

De repente Luna siente como si algo pasara junto a ella, esta inmediatamente voltea, pero no ve nada- ¿Celestia?- Luna empieza a caminar por el castillo, pero se percata de que ahora no encuentra ninguna puerta, solo pasillos que iban en todas direcciones.

-¡CELESTIA! SÉ QUE ERES TÚ ¡POR FAVOR DÉJAME AYUDARTE!- exclama Luna- POR FAVOR… SOY TU HERMANA, TENGO QUE HABLAR CON TIGO-

-Luna, Luna- se escucha una voz poco audible, la princesa de la noche voltea en dirección a donde se escuchaba dicha voz- Celestia… mira hermana, sé que te sientes muy mal… pero ocultarte no resolverá nada…. por favor, sé que me necesitas- intenta razonar Luna, pero no había nadie a su alrededor. Es entonces que todo lo que la rodeaba empieza a desvanecerse, los muros se desvanecen a los alrededores del Luna, hasta que finalmente se encuentra con un sitio completamente oscuro.

Luna mira en todas direcciones y en eso está ve a su hermana iluminada por una única luz que provenía del cielo- Celestia- murmura Luna mientras avanzaba lentamente hasta con ella, la alicornio blanca se encontraba en posición fetal, aparentemente abrasando algo, Luna al acercarse más divisa que se trataba de Luck, el cual al poco tiempo se desvanece en los aires convirtiéndose en cenizas.

-Celi…- murmura la yegua azul con algo de preocupación.

La alicornio se pone de pie, en espaldas contra Luna- ¿Por qué estás aquí?-

-hermana, yo tengo…-

-¡¿Por qué estás aquí?!-

-Ce… Celestia…..-

-este es mi sueño…. ¿no puedes dejarme tranquila ni en mis sueños?- exclama Celestia con un tono melancólico.

-hermana tengo que hablar con tigo muy seriamente- dice Luna mientras intentaba acercarse a su hermana, pero Celestia se desvanece y reaparece lejos de ella.

-¿Qué me quieres decir? ¿Qué sientes lo de mis patas traseras? ¿Qué sientes lo de los ojos de mi hija? ¿Qué sientes que mi hijo sufra un destino peor que la muerte?-

-her…. yo… yo…-

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Quieres que te perdone? ¿Así te sentirás mejor con tigo misma y me dejaras en paz?-

-Celestia por favor…. yo… Soy tu hermana- implora Luna con melancolía- solo quiero ayudarte-

-mi hermana…. si claro…. – murmura Celestia y se desvanece en las sombras ahora Luna se encontraba sola en la oscuridad, pero ella sabía que Celestia aún estaba ahí, rodeándola- veraz, cuando intente ayudarte tú me hiciste de lado, yo quería ayudarte con tu problema, intente que esos desgraciados dejaran de insultarte, te defendí, y tu….. Tú me dejaste…. me dejaste a mi suerte-

-¡lo siento! ¡Hermana, por favor perdóname! -

-¡tu no quisiste mi ayuda cuando te la ofrecí, ahora yo no quiero la tuya! ¡no la necesito!-

-hermana… por... por favor para... ¡Por favor….! yo… yo… ya no resisto esto- se arrodilla Luna y empieza a llorar.

-¿no resistes sentirte culpable? bien como quieras, si eso es lo que quieres, te perdono, solo en eso piensas ¿verdad? solo piensas en ti ¡está bien! ¡Tienes mi perdón si eso es lo que tanto quieres! ¡PERO YA NO VUELVAS A ENTRAR EN MIS SUEÑOS!- se escucha por todas partes, todo se estremece y Luna cae en un vacío total.

Luna abre los ojos de golpe, había sido expulsada del sueño de su hermana, Luna empezó a respirar agitadamente, puesto a que esta experiencia fue demasiado fuerte para ella, nunca antes creyó llegar a tener miedo de su propia hermana, eso que había pasado la había dejado sin aliento, tras haberse recuperado de la conmoción inicial, Luna se tiende en el suelo y cae en llanto, puesto a que las palabras que su hermana le expuso la habían golpeado en lo más bajo y profundo, siendo incluso peor que una daga en su corazón.

-¿Luna? ¡Luna!- se escucha y de repente algo la toma y la abrasa-¿pero qué te pasó? ¿Estas herida? pregunta su esposo muy preocupado.

-¡todo es mi culpa! ¡Todo esto es mi culpa!- exclamaba Luna mientras lloraba en el pecho de su esposo sin nada que pudiera calmar su dolor interno, no importara lo que su esposo hiciera o le digiérase para consolarla.

A la mañana siguiente, Luna pese a lo acontecido la noche anterior, tomo un carruaje en camino a Manehattan, en el camino esta no pudo pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en lo mucho que su hermana la odiaba y lo mucho que por su culpa esta había sufrido.

-si no me hubiera ido… quizás nada de esto hubiera pasado… al menos hubiera estado con tigo…- piensa Luna mientras no lograba evitar que una lagrima rodara por su mejilla, Luna se limpia la mejilla con el casco.

-¿princesa le pasa algo?- pregunta uno de los guardias pegasos.

-¡No! no es nada… solo una basura…. continúen- responde Luna sin lograr disimular un tono de voz melancólico.

Mientras tanto en el imperio de Cristal, Celestia se encontraba sentada en su cama, con una porte muy severa, es entonces que entra Discord a su habitación con el desayuno listo para su esposa.

-¡¿Qué crees?! Logre convencer a los médicos que te dejaran comer algo más que esa desagradable avena y fruta- exclama este mientras iba entrando, caminando en el techo y aterrizando de un salto frente a Celestia, vistiendo un traje de mesero con todo y bigote estilo francés.

-madam, aquí le traigo un pastel completo para que pueda degustarlo- exclama Discord mientras le mostraba el Platillo, Celestia no se inmutaba ante esto- ¡es de chocolate!- exclama Discord algo nervioso, pero Celestia continuaba igual de fría.

-¡oh por favor! ¡¿Qué tengo que hacer para que dejes esa cara?!- exclama Discord con Frustración- ¡ya pasaron 6 días por favor cariño!-

-¿me estas pidiendo que me olvide dele estado de nuestro hijos?-

-no…. no…-

-¿entonces por qué tanto interés en distraerme con dulces y bromas?-

-por qué te amo… y me preocupas mucho…. sé que esto no te hará bien-

-Discord… este no es momento para reír y jugar como un montón de potros ¡mis hijos están en condiciones muy severas, y ni siquiera puedo moverme de esta cama! ¡¿Sabes la frustración que esto me provoca?!- exclama Celestia con severidad.

-bueno…. pero… incluso Tara ríe de vez en cuando- murmura Discord mientras se encogía del tamaño de un ratón.

-ella es una niña, yo su madre, no estoy para juegos-

-pensar en todo lo malo no te ara bien….-

-¡¿Y EN QUÉ MÁS PUEDO PENSAR?! ¡Discord tu dímelo! ¡¿En qué demonios voy a pensar?!-

-Cariño por favor….-

-¡ni siquiera me dicen que es lo que tiene Luck! ¡Solo estoy en esta cama esperando a que me den de alta para que me den las malditas prótesis!-

-Cariño… Luna se está encargando de todo, no te preocupes por tus labores-

-¡no me importan mis labores! ¡ME IMPORTAN MIS HIJOS!- exclama Celestia con cólera.

Discord se sienta junto a ella, con la mirada baja.

Celestia da un suspiro para intentar calmarse un poco-¿Cómo sigue Tara?-

-está bien… es fuerte…. pero…. ya está harta de las revisiones diarias de los médicos-

-no la culpo- murmura Celestia -¿Cuándo me dirás que es lo que le pasó a Luck?-

-Cariño por favor… no insistas más…. ya lo viste…viste lo delicado que esta…. por favor-

-verlo no aclara mis dudas ¿Por qué no quieres decirme?-

-es muy complicado…. y doloroso-

-francamente ahora no creo que haya algo peor, Discord por favor, ¿Qué le pasa a Luck?-

-el… aj… no sé cómo explicarlo-

-ya dime por favor-

-¡No! no quiero… te pondrás aun peor- exclama Discord, Celestia estaba a punto de exigirle, pero en eso esta nota como Discord empezaba a llorar desconsoladamente.

-¿Discord?-

-¡No! nuestro pequeño…. mi hijo… ¿crees que no me importa? los amo…. a los tres…. son mi familia- balbucea Discord entre sollozos.

-Discord….- murmura Celestia mientras suspiraba y lo abrazaba -mira cariño, somos una familia…. no podemos guardarnos secretos….-

-si yo… si yo me siento así ahora… imagina como te sentirás cuando te enteres….-

-cariño por favor dime…- murmura Celestia con un tono melancólico pero al mismo tiempo comprensivo.

-está bien… pe… pero….lo sabrás…. pero… no seré yo quien te lo diga- murmura Discord mientras se levantaba de la cama de Celestia y desaparecía.

Discord fue por uno de los médicos en jefe de la investigación, y ya en la habitación de Celestia a este se le conto todo.

-buenas tardes princesa… ¿puedo pasar?-

-adelante, pase- exclama Celestia con un tono severo, el medico pasa y se sienta en una silla cercana a la cama de Celestia.

-bueno… ¿Cómo se ha sentido?- pregunta el medico mostrándose algo nervioso.

-¡no me importa como este! ¡SOLO QUIERO SABER QUÉ ES LO QUE TIENE MI HIJO!-

-eh…. No… no estamos muy seguros-

-¿Cómo? ¡¿dice que no sabe que es lo que está matando a mi hijo?!-

-no… es… es algo complicado, y delicado princesa, usted…. Aun no se ha recuperado tiene que…-

-¡NO ME IMPORTA MI ESTADO! ¡QUÉ DEMONIOS TIENE MI BEBE!-

-Celi… por… por favor cálmate cariño- exclama Discord algo preocupado y asustado por el estado de su esposa, en especial por que según los monitores que indicaban los signos de Celestia, se empezaban a descontrolar con su ira, y esto era algo tan malo para ella como para aquellos que se encuentran presentes en esta habitación.

-princesa por favor cálmese… esto no le hará nada bien, recientemente tubo un ataque cardiaco, podría provocarse otro-

-¡no me importa ya! ¡Solo dígame que… ¡- exclama con un tono melancólico que casi rosaba a llanto, pero esta logro controlarse un poco y regresar a su actitud seria.

-tranquila cariño…. Por favor…- le dice Discord con un tono comprensivo y preocupado.

-creo que lo mejor es que usted descanse, no puede continuar así, y esta noticia solo agravara su condición- explica el medico quien ya estaba a punto de retirarse.

-¡espere!- exclama Celestia- por favor…. No se valla sin antes decirme-

-Celestia por favor, escucha al médico, no estás bien, esto solo te hará mal-

-¡Discord! El, él es nuestro hijo…. Mi bebe…. Me estás diciendo que no quieres que sepa lo que mi niño tiene- replica Celestia entre lágrimas.

-cariño…-

-por favor… Discord... por... por favor….- suplica ella.

-dígale que es lo que tiene- exclama Discord con un tono severo.

-¿están seguros?-

-si-

-quiero saber qué es lo que tiene mi... mi...-

-tranquila cariño- murmura Discord mientras la toma del casco- ya dígale-

-está bien...el… él tiene…. Un envenenamiento severo, hemos hechos pruebas de sangre y fluidos… nos costó mucho lograr aislar la toxina….. ¿Está segura de esto?- repite el medico un tanto dudoso y preocupado por la condición de Celestia.

-solo dígame, ¿Qué es lo que tiene mi bebe?- murmura Celestia con una voz temblorosa y melancólica-

-tiene algo a lo que... solo podemos llamarlo como necrosis, en resumen su hijo sufre de descompostura celular, su cuerpo se está descomponiendo, los síntomas…. El grado de descomposición solo se había visto casos así hace más de 1000 años, hasta ese entonces solo existía una enfermedad que provocaba estos síntomas-

-lepra- murmura Celestia, mientras al mismo tiempo recordaba como hacía más de 1000 años hubo un serio problema de brotes de esta enfermedad por toda Equestria, una enfermedad cruel que destrozaba y corroía el aspecto físico de sus afectados.

-la lepra se erradico hace 700 años, aunque aún hay casos, ya no son tan comunes, ni, tan trágicos…. Los medicamentos que usamos para tratarla la erradican casi por completo. Pero… lo que tiene su hijo… no es lepra, es algo… me atrevo a decir, mucho peor que la lepra de tiempos medievales, ni siquiera es una enfermedad, es una reacción, ante una sustancia extraña que le fue suministrada, nos tomó mucho aislar el compuesto, es una especie de droga aún no sabemos si química o natural pues no existen registros de ninguno de los componentes que la conforman, casi me atrevería a decir que viene de otro mundo, incluso que esta maldita con algún conjuro oscuro… aunque no encontramos vestigios de magia oscura...-

-¿Por qué lo dice?-

-por qué… la droga no solo lo… no solo lo corroe… también lo mantiene con vida-

-¿Cómo es eso posible?- exclama Celestia aún más confundida e intrigada.

-la droga…. Desase sus músculos, corroe los huesos, pudre su cuerpo… pero por alguna razón… su corazón… y su cerebro… son los que han recibido el menor daño… de echo… siguen funcionando-

-es… ¿está en coma?-

-eso…. Sería un milagro-

-¡¿Por qué lo dice?!-

-por qué… aun esta consiente….no está en coma… sus… sus registros demuestran que…. Puede ver… puede oír… puede sentir todo lo que le pasa, y sus registros… ni siquiera muestran que este dormido…. No puede….-

-mi… mi hijo esta….-

-está atrapado en su cuerpo, él se está pudriendo en vida, y es consciente de todo ello-


	4. Chapter 4

El despertar del demonio.

Capítulo 4. Juegos infantiles.

En un parque de Manehattan, se encontraba una yegua con su hija de solo 4 años de edad paseando por el parque, era de medio día por lo que dicho parque estaba repleto por potrillos de todas las edades, en su mayoría acompañados por sus padres.

-¡mami quiero ir al columpio!- exclamaba la potrilla con alegría.

-claro mi princesita- responde la madre con una ligera sonrisa mientras pasaban junto a un par de guardias reales que vigilaban dicho parque, la yegua por unos instantes da un suspiro de alivio al ver dichos guardias.

-muy bien cariño, llegamos, pero…. Solo estaremos aquí una hora ¿okei?-

-¿Por qué tan poquito?- pregunta la potrilla algo desilusionada.

-bueno…. Es que…. Em…- murmura la yegua mientras mira a los guardias que se encontraban en los alrededores del parque-¡muy bien! Todo parece seguro….-

-¿Qué pasa mami?-

-nada, jeje, no te preocupes mi vida... lo que pasa es que tenemos que regresar a casa pronto porque tenemos algunas compras pendientes que hacer y em... para... para esperar una visita-

-¿Quién vendrá? ¡Oh, oh, oh! ¡¿Acaso?! ¡MI ABUELITA VIENE DE VISITA!- exclama la potrilla mientras saltaba un tanto emocionada.

-em… no mi vida-

-¿mi tío Door?-

-em, no, no cariño-

-¿no es mi tía Mónica verdad? – pregunta con algo de repudio mientras se palmaba las mejillas, como si de repente las sintiera adoloridas.

-jeje no mi cielo-

\- entonces, si no es mi abuela ni mi tía…. Acaso…. ¡¿ES MI PAPI?!-

-¡claro que no! Ejem, no mi cielo-

-¿entonces quién?- pregunta ya algo triste.

-una amiga… no te preocupes- responde la madre mientras se mordía el labio- ¡ándale pues ve a jugar!- exclama la yegua- vamos que acuérdate que nos tenemos que ir pronto- le recuerda a su hija.

-¡Sí!- exclama el potrilla mientras corría alegremente al columpio.

La yegua se sienta en una banca y da un fuerte suspiro- espero que esos guardias hagan bien su trabajo- murmura la yegua con algo de preocupación mientras miraba a su hija jugar en el columpio, riendo alegremente mientras se balanceaba. Tras un rato de ver a su hija jugar, la yegua se olvida por unos instantes de sus problemas y se relaja tras ver el encanto y la ternura que le provocaba jugar en el tobogán.

La potrilla estaba de un lado a otro jugando alegremente junto al resto de sus amiguitos potrillos de su edad.

-¿cómo estuvo tu día?- dice otra poni que iba llegando junto a una amiga, ambas se sientan junto a ella y empiezan a charlar.

-bien supongo- suspira la yegua mientras mira a su hija- no quería traerla, pero... se me acabaron las ideas para mantenerla en casa... y aparte tuve que ir a recoger mi correspondencia en la estación de correo… ella vio el parque y algunos de sus amigos… no pude inventarle nada para no venir…. no sé qué le voy a inventar mañana si me vuelve a implorar que la traiga-

-¿no lo sabe?-

-ni debe saberlo, solo tiene 4 años-

\- ¡hay sí! ¡qué horror! Todo lo que ha pasado…. todas tenemos miedo, no te culpo-

-no te preocupes, la guardia de Luna cuida bien de los niños, y vigilan que ningún extraño se acerque a ellos- le comenta otra poni a la yegua.

-jeje, si supongo que tienes razón-

-¿escuchaste del toque de queda?- comenta otra.

-ningún niño tiene que estar fuera de sus hogares tras pasar las 6:00 de la tarde-

-si sabía- suspira ella.

-me parece algo frustrante, se supone que esa tal princesa Luna tiene que hacer su trabajo-

-es su trabajo encontrar a ese lunático, pero es nuestra responsabilidad cuidar de nuestros niños-

-si pero aj-

-las cosas no son fáciles, yo en lo personal deje mi trabajo por esta temporada para no separarme de mi niña-

\- y supongo que con la manutención del padre se han de mantener bien ¿no?-

-nunca me agrado recibir la ayuda de ese infiel, pero dado a la situación, de algo sirve, pero aun así no es fácil, tenemos que ahorrar mucho, y aun con mis ahorros me es difícil mantener el departamento y la comida-

-ya todo se resolverá-

-si... Eso espero- suspira la yegua mientras mira un reloj de bolsillo que guardaba en su bolso- se hace algo tarde, ¡cariño! ¡Ya es hora de irnos!- exclama la yegua.

-aj pero mami-

-déjala que juegue, aún falta una hora para el toque de queda-

-lo sé pero tengo que pasar por el mercado antes de llegar a casa, y prefiero estar en casa temprano-

-te entendemos, tu apartamento esta algo retirado-

-¡pero mami! ¿Tenemos que irnos?- suplica la potrilla.

-si cariño- responde la yegua con un tono serio.

-pe... pero... ¡ni siquiera tuve tiempo de subirme al tobogán más grande!-

-bueno…-

-porfis, solo una vuelta y ya- suplica la potrilla.

-está bien, solo una ¿eh?-

-¡Siii!- exclama la potrilla mientras corría al pequeño castillo donde se encontraban los toboganes y demás juegos de escalar y trepar.

Mientras miraba a la potrilla subir por el castillo, esta aprovecha para despedirse de sus amigas.

-disculpen por quedarme poco tiempo, tenía pensado traerla antes, pero no me dio tiempo-

-no hay cuidado, lo entendemos tienes mucho que hacer-

-Nos vemos- se despide y tras esto las demás madres hacen lo mismo con ella. La yegua avanza hasta donde terminaban los toboganes, pisando la arena y pasando junto a unos niños mientras a su vez acomodaba algunas cosas de su bolso.

-bien, creo que si traje lo suficiente para comprar la cena, veamos- murmura esta mientras cerraba su bolso y fijaba su mirada en dirección hacia la salida del tobogán, esperando ver a su hija deslizarse por este, sin embargo esta vez, solo vio salir a varios potrillos por el tobogán, sin embargo ninguno de los cuales era su hija.

-¿Lily?- murmura la yegua mientras mira a su alrededor, en una instancia creyó que la potrilla había aprovechado que estaba distraída y volvió a subir, esta rodea el juego y no ve a su hija, luego regresa con sus amigas esperando que ella haya ido a buscarla hay, pero tampoco estaba.

-Lily... ¡LILY! ¡¿Dónde estás?!-

* * *

Tras la oscuridad de la noche, en un callejón donde una fuente de luz era el tenue resplandor de la Luna, se encontraba un cuerpo inerte colgando y balanceándose lentamente al ritmo de la ligera brisa, lentamente, causando un ligero e incesante rechinido con la cuerda que se estaba tensando dado al peso del costal que colgaba de esta. De entre las costuras apenas unas ligeras gotas de sangre que se deslizaban por la gruesa tela y terminaba cayendo hasta un pequeño charco de sangre que se encontraba debajo del cuerpo.

De repente un fuerte grito se escucha, alertando a los alrededores. Tras esto, un grupo de ponis investigadores y varios guardias y oficiales llegan a la escena, el callejón es cercado para impedir el paso de curiosos. No falto mucho para que la princesa Luna hiciera acto de presencia en la escena, al llevar lo primero que nota (además de la exagerada cantidad de investigadores) es un letrero en una pared escrito con sangre y letras muy grandes "las matanzas son las mejores" y debajo de esta misma inscripción se encontraba un letrero un poco más pequeño que decía "siempre quiso ser una princesa, ahora le cumplí su deseo"

-por todos los cielos….- murmura Luna con un casco en la frente, mientras leía el letrero escrito con sangre fresca, es entonces que ella percibe un aroma fétido, que no tardo en imaginar de que se trataba.

-princesa Luna, usted no debería estar aquí- le reclama uno de los investigadores.

-¡no podemos dejar a este lunático suelto!- responde Luna con inexpresividad.

-Princesa esto puede ser peligroso para usted-

-¿y qué más puedo hacer? ¡la única forma de atrapar a este desgraciado es tomando acción en el asunto!-

-pero… princesa-

-¿Dónde está el cuerpo?- pregunta Luna.

-fue retirado... Ya fue llevado a la morgue, para ver la necropsia-

-¿no quiso decir Autopsia?-

-no princesa…. El término correcto es necropsia-

-bien… como diga- suspira Luna.

-nos tomara algunas horas procesarlo, le tendremos el reporte listo para entonces, por favor princesa Regrese a la alcaldía, ya casi es de día, y usted sabe cómo se encuentran ahora las masas-

Tras regresar a la alcaldía de Manehattan, Luna comienza a hablar con los investigadores en jefe sobre los reportes de las últimas tres semanas.

-es solo la tercera muerte en esta semana-

-el número de muertos y desaparecidos ha disminuido considerablemente desde que la princesa Luna regreso-

-sí, pero la brutalidad con la que estas se efectúan son cada vez más sádicas-

-nos estamos enfrentando a un enfermo mental que goza del sufrimiento de los inocentes-

-¡¿Cómo es posible que no lo hayamos encontrado aún?! ¡Las victimas varían desde niños de 5 años hasta bebes de 4 meces! ¡NIÑOS PEQUEÑOS!-

-¡¿y eso que importa?! ¡Tenemos que detener a este pedófilo!-

-no hay pruebas de agresión sexual ante los cuerpos-

-¡pero si hay pruebas de tortura física!-

Discutían los investigadores entre ellos mientras Luna se quedaba sentada en la mesa mirando con bastante inexpresividad las fotografías de algunas de las víctimas.

-esto no puede continuar así- murmura Luna con un fuerte nudo en la garganta.

-la víctima más reciente es una potrilla terrestre de 4 años de nombre Lily…. Se reportó su extravió hace 2 días…., la autopsia revelo que se le despojo de sus pesuñas, estos aparentemente fueron arrancados con unas pinzas, lo más probable mientras la pequeña aún estaba con vida, también se le denotan varios cortes en el interior de su boca, y el lavado de estómago revelo que se le obligo a comer vidrios, presenta barias marcas a lo largo de los cascos y patas traseras, lo que indica que fue atada y suspendida en el aire por horas, la causa aparente de muerte es ahogamiento con su propia sangre mientras colgaba en los aires e….. Infección tras…. Una… especie de cirugía….-

-¿cirugía?- se preguntan todos.

-¿recuerdas que las dos víctimas anteriores… eran dos niños... un pegaso y un unicornio que se les encontró sin sus respectivas alas y cuerno?... parece que este desgraciado…. Las uso para cocérselas a la potrilla…- murmura el investigador bastante dolido, este mismo se sienta y se toma unos minutos para retomar la compostura, mientras lo hacia este deja sobre el escritorio el archivo de la potrilla, donde se asomaba una foto de la potrilla muerta, con un par de alas ajenas a ella cosidas a su espalda y también un cuerno igualmente cosido en su frente, para simular la forma de un alicornio.

-siempre quiso ser una princesa- recuerda luna aquel inscrito en la pared mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla.

-¡pero qué horror! esto... esto... esto no tiene nombre...-

-¿te sientes mejor?-

-si….- suspira el investigador.

-continúe- ordena Luna con inexpresividad.

-igual que con las víctimas anteriores encontramos en el cuerpo las siglas "P W" marcadas con lo que aparenta ser un cuchillo debajo del pómulo de la potrilla.

-las muertes cada vez son más… aj…. Son…. Son… son más sanguinarias y crueles... la primeras víctimas que encontramos solo estaban degollados o… presentaban fuertes contusiones en las cabezas….-

-AHORA LAS MUERTES SON CADA VEZ MÁS MONSTRUOSAS Y CRUELES-

-¡ya suman 23 víctimas desde que todo comenzó, y no tenemos ninguna pista de quien o que está causando estas masacres! ¡¿Quién es "P W"?!-

-¿Qué es lo que podemos hacer para evitar más muertes? ¿Princesa Luna?-

-¿hay alguna forma de evacuar a los potrillos de la ciudad?-

-en una ciudad con una población de más de un millón de habitantes es imposible, y además solo niños… no creo que ningún padre en su sano juicio quiera separarse de sus hijos con este loco suelto, ya muchos niños ni siquiera van a la escuela gracias al miedo que tienen sus padres-

-¡Tenemos que encontrar la forma de detener estas muertes!- exclama Luna un tanto alterada, ya no soportaba mas esta barbarie.

-¿pero cómo?- pregunta uno de los presentes.

-es… aun no lo sé….- murmura Luna con impotencia.

* * *

Mientras tanto debajo de las calles de Manehattan, entre alcantarillas y túneles se encontraba una catacumba oculta, dentro se encontraba una potrilla, de piel rosada y crin roja con algunos mechones negros, con alas y cuerno, siendo esta una alicornio de apenas 11 años de edad, esta misma se encontraba recostada en el suelo en medio de todo, envuelta en la oscuridad, coloreando en una hoja de papel un dibujo del castillo del imperio de cristal, con tal calma y alegría, como si esta estuvieras en su propia habitación, ignorando todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor.

-tara, tara, tara, jijiji, tara la, tara la, ¡mi mamita es la más hermosa de todas! tara la, tara la, ¡nadie me encontrara aqui! tara la, tara la ¡es divertido colorear!- cantaba y tarareaba la potrilla mientras tomaba un crayón rojo y empezaba a pintar algunas sombras y luces rojas en su dibujo- ¡mami, mami, mami! ¡Ya casi es día de la mami! ¡La extraño! ¡Ella a mi igual! ¡Pero mientras Celeste este en casita, mi no regresar! ji, ji, ji ¡no importara! ¡Yo soy feliz! tara la, tara la ¡me gusta vivir aquí!-

-¡por favor bájame!- se escucha un gemido ahogado no muy lejos de la potrilla, sin embargo, esta no le hace caso y en lugar de eso cambia de crayón, esta vez tomando uno de color azul marino y empieza a colorear las nubes de su dibujo.

-na, na, na, ¡me gusta colorear! trap, trap, trap, tú te quedaras hay- cantaba la potrilla con gran alegría mientras mascaba un chicle, luego esta sopla provocando una gran burbuja rosa que al llegar a determinado tamaño estalla y salpica una ráfaga de sangre, la potrilla termina con la cara manchada de sangre, pero esto no le importa, toma un trapo, se limpia la cara y continua coloreando sin más.

-¡POR FAVOR BÁJAME! ¡ESTO DUELE! ¡DUELE MUCHO! ¡MIS CASCOS!-

-no, no, no, je, jijiji ¡estoy ocupadita! ¡Dame solo un momentito chiquitito! después jugare con tigo-

-¡te lo suplico! por… por favor…. bájame… por favor…. quiero a mi mamá… yo quiero ver a mi mami….- se escuchaban los sollozos de entre uno de los túneles.

-pa, ra pap, ra pap, pap, pap, pap ¡hora un poco de negro aquí! ¡LISTO! jijiji ¡termine, termine, termine, termine! ¡Termine mi lindo dibujito!- exclamaba la potrilla emocionada mientras de un brinco se ponía de pie y empezaba a correr y brincar por los alrededores, incluso danzando como si estuviera en un concierto de valet.

-¡mira, mira, mira!- exclamaba la potrilla mientras corría por los túneles y finalmente llegaba hasta un desagüe, donde colgando en lo alto se encontraba un potrillo de 10 años de edad, atado con unas cuerdas por los cascos, el potrillo solía ser un unicornio, pues su cuerno se le fue arrancado hace poco, este poseía varios cortes diminutos a lo largo de su estómago que aun sangraban, pero dado a los pequeños que eran cada uno de estos no era suficiente como para que se desangrara, aun así, este se mostraba bastante desorientado y confundido, apenas sentía los cascos, y ante el dolor que estos le generaban ni siquiera se había percatado que su cuerpo no estaba-

-no te vez bien jijiji-

-tengo hambre... me duelen los cascos... por favor... por favor te lo suplico... desátame...- murmura el potro con bastante cansancio.

-¡mira mi dibujito! ¡¿Verdad que es lindo?! ¡Di que sí, di que sí! ¡¿SIIIII?!- exclamaba la potrilla mientras le restregaba al potrillo en la cara dicho dibujo, uno en donde se mostraba el imperio de cristal, sin embargo despedía lo que parecía ser una especie de aura roja oscuro, en los cielos había barias nubes de tormenta, y justamente en el centro de todo se divisaba un punto negro el cual estaba rodeado por un desvanecimiento rojo, este punto según parecía era el corazón de cristal.

-¡se sinceró! ¡Verdad que es hermoso! ¡¿Verdad?! ¡¿Verdad que si?! –

-es muy bonito….- responde el potrillo con algo de miedo.

-¡¿en verdad lo crees?!-

-si… em…. claro….. Claro que si princesa Penny- responde el potrillo con bastante miedo- por favor princesa Penny, por favor….. Bájeme de aquí…. ya tengo barias horas- suplica este mientras no lograba contener algunas lágrimas del dolor que sentía en sus cascos, los cuales ya se habían enrojecido bastante dado a la falta de circulación.

-¿quieres que te baje? ¿Estas incomodo?- pregunta la pequeña alicornio con inocencia.

-¡por favor! ¡Por favor! esto duele mucho-

-¡no te preocupes! te dolerá más- exclama la potrilla con una sonrisa, mostrando desinterés ante la condición del poni, y un extraño nivel de relajamiento como si no le importara nada.

-por favor… quiero ir a casa-

-¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta aquí? ¿Te sientes solito? no te preocupes mañana es ¡DÍA DEL NIÑO Y ORGANIZARE UNA SÚPER FIESTA ESTILO PINKIE PIE! ¡QUIZÁS MÁS GRANDE!-

-¡por favor princesa! se lo suplico… no… no le diré a nadie… solo…. solo me quiero ir a mi casa… y ver a mi mami y a mi papi….- chilla el potrillo.

-¿quieres ver a tus padres?-

-¡si! por favor... Princesa... por favor-

-sabes algo….- murmura Penny ahora por primera vez con un tono serio- yo también extraño a mi mami y mi papi, papi me dijo que me quedara aquí hasta que terminara con un asunto en casita…. pero ya está por cumplirse un mes… y me siento un poco triste de no estar con mi familia-

-¿enserio?- murmura el potro con algo de dificultad.

-si- suspira Penny, extraño mucho a mi mami… aj, esta tarde que pase por uno de los basureros encontré algo escrito... aj, ella siempre fue a mi parecer la yegua más hermosa…. pero luego me encuentro con esta revista- exclama Penny mientras de aparentemente de su cabello saca una revista para adultos- encontré esto en un basurero- murmura la yegua mientras ojeaba la revista pasando por barias imágenes bastante picantes de otras yeguas de Equestria, sin embargo Penny no se inmutaba al revisar una por una las imágenes, de echo esto no generaba ninguna reacción en ella, mas parecía estar buscando algo.

-revista para Sementales y Grifos- lee la potrilla en la portada- no entiendo ¿Por qué dice que es para Sementales y grifos? si solo se ven puras fotos de yeguas-

-Princesa…. por favor…. ¡ya no soporto mis cascos….!- exclama el potrillo entre lágrimas, es entonces que Penny hace brillar su cuerno y el potrillo cae de puro sentón, ahora encadenado por unas cadenas que ella hizo aparecer de repente, pero al menos ya no estaba colgando. El potro se muestra bastante adolorido, sobando sus cascos, y en eso este mira lo que Penny estaba ojeando- prin… princesa…..-

-párame tantito… estoy buscando algo que quiero mostrarte- dice esta mientras ojeaba la revista el potrillo no hacía más que mirar las imágenes de reojo mientras Penny cambiaba las paginas, pero las imágenes no pasaban desapercibidos para el preadolescente.

-esa revista se parece a una que mi padre tenía escondida en su cajón….- piensa el potro bastante nervioso.

-¡aquí esta! este articulo dice quién es la princesa más hermosa y sexi de toda Equestria ¿Qué significa sexi? mmmmm supongo que tiene que ver con bonita ¿No?- dice la potrilla un tanto pensativa- ¿tú sabes que significa Sexi?-

-em…. bueno…. mis padres dicen que son cosas para adultos… no creo que debas leer esas cosas-

-¿leer qué? son solo ponis mostrando sus pompis, no le veo nada de especial mmmmm creo que es una revista de lencería, todas usan calcetas o sillas un tanto extrañas- murmura Penny mientras desplegaba una imagen que estaba doblada.

-¡WOW! ¡NO SABÍA QUE LAS PONIS TENÍAMOS DOS BOCAS!- exclama Penny con un poco de asombro- ¿me pregunto si...?-

-em… princesa…. creo que no tiene que hacer eso…. ¿Por favor? ¿Puede soltarme? me… me... me quiero ir a casa- murmura el potrillo ya bastante confundido, pues por un lado se sentía bastante incómodo y no pudo evitar sonrojarse dado a la revista y lo que Penny estaba haciendo frente a él, revisando y calmando sus partes íntimas con curiosidad, pero por el otro, no podía negar que aún se sentía bastante aterrado por el cómo esta lo tubo colgando por horas y no solo eso, pues él cree recordar que cuando este aún se encontraba desorientado tras despertar, creyó ver a Penny arrastrando un cadáver, de hecho, aun podía divisar lo que aparentaba un rastro de sangre no muy lejos de donde se encontraba.

-¡bueno a lo que iba! aquí viene un artículo el cual resalta quienes son las tres princesas más hermosas y sexis de toda Equestria, y lo que me entristece y molesta un poquis es que mi mami es la tercera poni en la lista ¡yo siempre creí que mami era la más hermosa de todas! ¡Y ahora!- exclama esta con bastante fastidio mientras observaba un dibujo bastante picante de una de las princesas.

-Princesa Penny... por favor... quíteme las cadenas-

\- ¡MI MAMI ES LA MÁS HERMOSA DE TODAS! ¡SOLO MI MAMI TIENE EL TÍTULO DE LA PRINCESA MÁS BELLA DE TODAS! ¡ELLA ES LA PRINCESA DEL AMOR!-

-Princesa…- murmura el potro con algo de miedo y es entonces que por unos instantes creyó ver como las costillas de Penny se le marcaban y parecían salirle colmillos de entre su boca, el potro suelta un grito ahogado e intenta correr pero en eso este se percata de que estaba encadenado para lo que tropieza y cae de boca.

-¿CÓMO PUEDEN DECIR QUE LUTHIEN ES MÁS SEXI QUE MI MAMI? ¡ELLA NI SIQUIERA TIENE PIEL! A MENOS QUE…..- gritaba Penny ya con una cara que se asemejaba a una serpiente, pero pronto esta se calma y retoma su forma normal- Mmmmm ¡ya se! ¡Esta revista es vieja, y como Lúthien ahora no tiene piel! ¡Eso significa que...! ¡Mi mami es la segunda princesa más sexi de Equestria! ¡SIIIIIIIIIIII!- exclama ella con alegría, mientras saltaba al rededor del aterrado poni- ¡mi mami es hermosa, mi mami es hermosa!- exclamaba ella mientras daba saltos de aquí para haya. Sin embargo esto no dura mucho tiempo- pero... aun así es la segunda...- se detiene está retomando sus seriedad- ¡no puede ser la segunda!-

A Penny le comienzan a brotar garras y colmillos de serpiente, esta aumenta de tamaño, el potrillo grita del pánico mientras Penny aumentaba de tamaño y cada vez adoptaba una forma más y más aterradora, tras los gritos del potrillo es en eso que el monstruo en que Penny se había convertido mira al potro y lentamente se acerca a este lentamente, el potrillo intenta correr, pero sus cadenas no le permiten avanzar nada, Penny lo toma con sus cascos y de un tirón rompe las cadenas que apresaban al potro, el tirón fue tan fuerte que al hacer esto, no solo se rompieron las cadenas, si no también uno de los cascos del potrillo fue arrancado por completo, este dio un fuerte y desgarrador grito mientras era acercado al horrible rostro demoniaco de Penny, y es entonces que está usando sus garras le quita la piel de un solo tajo y luego pasa a tragarse el resto del cuerpo.

-¡solo mi mami puede ser considerada las más hermosa de Equestria!- murmura la bestia mientras retomaba su forma poni nuevamente.

-bueno, mate a mi invitado, no importa, traeré más, jeje mmmmmmm veamos… mañana es 30 de abril, significa que será día del niño ¡Sí! jeje, muchos Ponis vendrán a mi fiesta, jijiji, creo que es momento de preparar todo- murmuraba Penny mientras recogía la piel del potro y la colgaba en un tendedero para que la piel se estilara.

\- a papi le gustan los abrigos de piel, aunque aún falta mucho para el día del padre, es mejor empezar a estar preparada, mmmmm sin embargo falta muy poco para el día de la mami- piensa Penny mientras caminaba por los túneles.

\- momento TENGO UNA IDEA SIIIIIII, jijiji oh si, el 10 de mayo es día de la madre ¡falta muy poquito!… pero no poder ver a mami… cosa que me entristece un poquis ¡pero creo que si le tendré un regalo! ¡Será el mejor regalo de todos! ¡Si, si, si!- brincaba Penny con alegría- ¡Si ahora es la segunda princesa más sexi, hare que para el 10 de mayo ELLA SEA LA PRINCESA MÁS HERMOSA, BELLA Y SEXI DE TODOS LOS TIEMPOS!-


	5. Chapter 5

El despertar del demonio.

Capítulo 5. Sueños especiales y oscuros.

Oscuridad, solo eso y nada más, desde aquel trágico incidente que más podrías alguien quien por asares del destino perdió aquel órgano que nos permite ver todo aquello que nos rodea. Por meses así es como se ha sentido Tara, quien tuvo la desdicha de perder uno de sus sentidos más importantes a temprana edad, de la manera más cruel y despiadada, por los cascos, o en este caso las garras de su hermano menor, este acontecimiento la marco permanentemente, ahora vivirá el resto de sus días sin poder ver todo aquello que los demás pueden y ella no, colores, figuras, personas, todos los seres que ella ama, ya no será capaz de verlos nunca, y para terminar de empeorar las cosas, la expectativa de vida de los alicornios y los draconequus es larga. Tendrá que aprender a vivir con esto, pero el problema es que incluso la misma Tara duda lograrlo.

Era una noche como cualquier otra, en la que luego de una breve revisión por parte de las enfermeras y un baño de esponja, esta fue arropada por su padre y llevada a su cama.

-muy bien mi cielo… em…. Ya es de tarde- dice Discord mientras la acomodaba con sumo cuidado en su camita- ¿quieres alguna cosa antes de dormir?-

-no papi- responde la potrilla con seriedad.

-¿segura? ¡Por que mira, fui con Twilight y ella me recomendó este libro de historias!- exclama este enseñándole el libro a su hija olvidándose por un momento el que ella no puede ver, al darse cuenta de esto Discord avergonzado guarda el libro- si quieres… em…. Puedo leértelo-

-no gracias-

-pero si a ti te gustan los cuentos-

-no tengo ganas-

-es…. Está bien…- murmura Discord mientras se guardaba el libro en un bolsillo que salió de la nada- ¿quieres un poco de agua?-

-no papi, estoy bien-

-de… de acuerdo mi vida- dice Discord mientras se agacha para darle un beso de buenas noches a su hija- buenas noches mi cielo-

-buenas noches papi- murmura la potrilla mientras se recostaba e intentaba conciliar el sueño.

Los sueños para Tara, son el único recuerdo de lo que antes tenía, es solo por medio de sus sueños que ella puede volver a ver colores, formas, sus seres queridos, en su mayoría recuerdos y fantasías que se desplazan en sus cálidos sueños, permitiéndole a la potrilla vivir otra vez, jugando en prados de flores o deslizándose en montañas de helado, todo muy colorido y hermoso para una pequeña de 11 años, abecés incluso esta prefería dormir con tal de no seguir en su mundo de oscuridad, a ella le gustaba más sus sueños que su vida actual, un completo escape de la realidad, al mundo de leche y galletas. Sin embargo hoy sus sueños serian diferentes, pues esta luego de deslizarse por la montaña de helado de fresa esta terminaría en lo que tanto temía, una zona de completa oscuridad, al llegar lo primero que paso por la mente de la pequeña es el sentimiento del miedo y el deseo de buscar el camino de regreso, pero por donde volteara solo oscuridad había.

-¡No! ¡No en mis sueños! ¡No!- exclamaba la potrilla mientras se sentaba en el suelo ya rendida, pero en eso, al mirar al suelo, esta nota algo que le llamaría la atención, debajo del piso que ella pisaba, había un contorno amarillo que iluminaba lo que parecía ser un suelo compuesto de varios cuadros, la potrilla da unos pasos y nota como sus cascos iluminaban el suelo que estos pisaban.

-¿Qué es esto?- murmura esta mientras caminaba y es entonces que algo la golpea muy fuerte, pues se había estrellado con algo- aj… pero… aj… mi nariz ¿Qué fue eso?- murmura Tara mientras inconsciente mente hacia brillar su cuerno y en eso este ilumina lo que parecía ser una puerta, sin embargo, esta parecía ser solo el contorno, como si dicha puerta fuera transparente, la potrilla aun algo insegura pero con mucha curiosidad extiende su casco gira la perilla y abre la puerta, es entonces que esta sale y entra a lo que parecía ser un pasillo completamente oscuro, pero aun persistía el efecto de que con cada paso que ella daba el piso a su alrededor se iluminaba por unos breves instantes.

-me pregunto ¿sí?- murmura esta mientras hacía brillar su cuerno y así notaba como se iluminaba una pequeña parte del pasillo, es entonces que algo pasa por la mente de la pequeña y dispara una pequeña bola de energía por el pasillo, y mientras esta se deslizaba iluminaba el contorno de varios cuadros y las paredes del pasillo hasta que finalmente se apaga. La pequeña Tara se mostró bastante intrigada ante esto y luego miro el suelo, la pequeña sonríe y empieza a correr en línea recta, justo por donde paso su estela de luz, mirando como el piso que ella dejaba atrás se iluminaba e incluso tardaba un poco en desvanecerse dejando tras de si unas huellas de luz que la potrilla dejaba tras de sí, al casi llegar esta dispara otra ráfaga de luz y sigue corriendo, usando esa pequeña ráfaga de luz para continuar y así asegurarse de no chocar. Ella quizás pudo mejor crear una bola de energía y usarla para iluminarle su camino, pero le gustaba que hubieras un poco de emoción en este juego, por eso botaba por crear pequeñas ráfagas de luz que ella sabía se desvanecerían pronto. Ante todo esto la potrilla no podía evitar dar fuertes alaridos de alegría mientras corría en todas direcciones, sin embargo, pronto se detendría al ver algo que llamaría su atención, no muy lejos de ella, pudo divisar un punto rojo escarlata a lo lejos, la potrilla estaba muy intrigada y curiosa por lo que decide acercarse con algo de cautela.

Tara pasa por una serie de pasillos, esta vez yendo mucho más sigilosa mente por estos, para que en caso de encontrarse con algo, más allá del miedo que cualquiera sentiría, la potrilla sentía gran intriga y emoción, para ella esto era una aventura, ver que es aquella luz roja.

-¡detente!- se escucha, la potrilla se detiene por unos instantes, pero luego continua, esta vez dando pasos más lentos. La pequeña se acerca un poco más y en eso empieza a divisar que no era una luz roja, sino dos, una gigantesca luz roja y también una pequeña luz azul, y al acercarse más, esta decidiría no continuar más, pese a haber barias barreras transparentes de por medio, está ya pudo distinguir las figuras de luz, ahora, su dulce sueño se convertía en una pesadilla al ver a un gigantesco demonio cornudo echo de luz roja escarlata siendo sometido por una serie de cadenas de luz azul aparentemente creadas por la segunda figura la cual poseía la forma de un lobo azul con destellos rosados, aun cuando pareciera que el lobo tenia sometido al gigantesco demonio de luz roja, la sola figura de ambos era suficiente para aterrar a la pequeña yegua, quien no tardo en implorar por su mami y su papi, esto causo que los dos entes la voltearan a ver, sus solas figuras aterraban a la pequeña, y aún más cuando el demonio rojo empezó a romper las cadenas y empezó a erguirse, ante esto la pequeña no lo resiste más y corre dando un fuerte y desgarrador grito tras de si, siguió corriendo y corriendo hasta que esta tropieza y cae por lo que parecería ser un abismo, la potrilla da un fuerte grito mientras caía.

De repente las luces desaparecen, ella había despertado de súbito, mostrándose bastante agitada, en eso nota que algo la sostenía pero ella no sabía que pudiera ser, y eso la asustaba mucho al punto de que empezó a respirar frenéticamente.

-tranquila… tranquila, estas bien-

-pa… ¿papi?-

-¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?-

-¿eh? ¿No estoy en mi cuarto?- pregunta con intriga.

-no… es el vestíbulo… casi caías del segundo piso-

-¿todo fue un sueño?- murmura la potrilla mientras titilaba del miedo.

-acaso…. ¿Es sonámbula?- pensaba Discord mientras abrazaba a su hija con fuerza, y esta inmediatamente se aferró a él con fuerza.

* * *

2 días después el atardecer llega en el imperio de cristal, el cielo nocturno empieza a cubrir toda Equestria, sin embargo pronto se hará presente algo que inquietara a más de algún poni, y pues ahora el cielo nocturno, aquel alguna vez estrellado y hermoso como un velo echo de la más fina y tersa tela de ceda, ahora no era más que un espacio escaso, donde apenas se asomaba una diminuta estrella a lo lejos, y para terminar con una luna nueva, haciendo de esta noche una de las más oscuras desde el despertar de Luna en el último día del verano hacía ya varios años. Esta prominente oscuridad provocaba cierta incertidumbre e incluso algo de miedo ante tal entorno oscuro y triste. Para otros sin embargo que conocían mejor la situación, esto era una clara señal que reflejaba lo que la princesa de la noche debe estar pasando, si bien Luna se encuentra fuera del imperio, no es difícil suponer para sus conocidos y familiares cercanos que en su mayoría ahora sienten pena por ella.

Fuera del castillo de cristal, posado en una nube de algodón de azúcar se encontraba Discord, contemplando la noche con un poco de intriga, luego de que la oscuridad fuera tal que no pudiera ver ni la punta de su nariz el draconequus desaparece y reaparece dentro de la habitación de Celestia.

-Discord ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no entres así?-

-aj ¡¿por favor?! Erres mi esposa- se queja Discord.

-eso no significa que aparezcas de la nada, ¿recuerdas lo del desayuno?-

-sí, sí, sí, casi te ahogas con la cuchara- murmura Discord, pues pese a que esto paso hace varios días, Celestia sigue recordándoselo sin parar, de hecho ya hasta parece que a Celestia le gusta buscar un pretexto para reprenderlo- solo quería hacerte reír- murmura Discord.

-¿Cómo sigue Tara?-

-Apenas voy a ir a verla... pero… en la mañana estaba bien hable con la Doctora Diane, dice que fue solo una pesadilla, y que vigilemos cuando duerma para evitar que pase otro accidente mientras duerma.

-qué bueno que estuviste hay-

-si… nunca fue mi intención separarme mucho-

-Sonámbula je, creo que eso lo saco de ti- comenta Celestia con inexpresividad.

-si lo que digas cariño- murmura Discord mientras se acerca a la ventana y mira la noche oscura y fría con bastante seriedad.

-¿Qué tanto miras?-

-la noche… es muy oscura-

-es luna nueva, es obvio que es oscura- reprocha Celestia.

-¿enserio? (suspiro) esto dejo de ser divertido hace mucho, porque no haces las paces con tu hermana-

-vete-

-¿qué?-

-vete de mi cuarto ahora Discord- murmura Celestia mientras mira a su esposo con una mirada severa que reflejaba gran frialdad. La mirada de Celestia fue tal que el propio draconequus sintió miedo de ella, por lo que este retrocede lentamente mientras que con cada paso que daba se encogía y ya al llegar a la puerta era tan pequeño que paso fácilmente por debajo de esta.

-que infantil- murmura Celestia, es entonces que de repente frente a ella aparece una llamarada y con ello un pergamino se materializa, Celestia lo toma con su magia y mira el sello con indiferencia, el cual lo pudo reconocer solo con la mirada inicial y además de que no sería muy difícil de suponer para cualquiera, pues era una media luna curveada, un claro referente a la princesa de la noche. Es entonces que Celestia hace brillar su cuerno y prende en llamas la carta, no para enviarla, si no para deshacerse de ella rápidamente mientras que con ojos severos veía las cenizas caer, sobre un bote de basura que previamente había colocado para esta acción.

Celestia no quería saber nada de su hermana, su necedad era tal que ni siquiera sabía que es lo que estaba pasando en Manehattan, de hecho, ella estaba incinerando la única información del exterior que se le daba, puesto que son pocos en el imperio de Cristal que saben lo que realmente pasa fuera de aquí, entre los que se incluye la princesa Mi Amore Cadenza, la cual guarda celosa los detalles del reino que lentamente se desmorona.

Discord se encontraba flotando en los aires, aun del tamaño de un ratón, este se encontraba bastante triste, pues sentía que su familia se estaba despedazando y no encontraba como podría ayudar para evitarlo, en más de una ocasión se la pensó en buscar a Luna y hablar con ella, pero aparte de que el no siente deseos de abandonar a su esposa eh hijos en este estado que cada uno sufre, también es porque él sabe que es Celestia la del problema, y que hablar con Luna no cambiaría las cosas, pues es muy obvio que ella quiere demostrar su arrepentimiento ante su hermana, pero mientras Celestia siga con esta actitud las paces no se darán, lo mejor que puede hacer es intentar que se le pase a Celestia el odio que inunda su corazón y tratar de hacerla entender y que entre en razón con respecto a sus sentimientos por su hermana.

-¿Por qué solo puedo hacer que los ponis hagan cosas ridículamente divertidas y caóticas y no ridículamente emotivas y sinceras? Aj, todavía recuerdo cuando me sentía todo poderoso con mis poderes del caos, creí que podía controlarlo todo y a todos con solo mi voluntad, pero ahora veo que no- pensaba Discord mientras flotaba en el aire igual que una burbuja en los aires- (suspiro) veré si mañana esta de mejor humor, tengo que hablar con ella muy seriamente con respecto a su hermana-

Discord desaparece y reaparece fuera de una habitación, la cual era de su pequeña hija Tara, Discord toca la puerta- cariño…. Em… soy….-

-pasa….- se escucha la vos sumisa de la pequeña Tara, acto seguido Discord entra y se encuentra las luces apagadas, sin preguntar o anunciarlo las prende, pues no era necesario que lo hiciera por razones más que obvias y tristes, en el centro de la habitación, sobre una pequeña cama, se encontraba la pequeña potrilla alvina, la cual se encontraba con un libro entre los cascos, más sin embargo, este no era un libro común, si no uno echo especialmente para ponis como ella. Discord se acerca lentamente a su hija y con ojos curiosos da un vistazo al libro que la pequeña sostenía.

¿Cómo sigues mi vida?-

-supongo que bien….- murmura la potrilla mientras dejaba a un lado el libro que sostenía entre sus cascos.

-quieres que…. Ejem…. Es hora de dormir…. ¿Quieres que me quede con tigo en caso de que tengas otra pesadilla?-

-no lo sé papi…. No lo sé…. Fue solo un sueño…. ya estoy grande como para que duermas a mi lado-

-esa noche me asustaste mucho cariño- murmura Discord algo inquieto.

-lo se… y lo siento…. No quería….-

-no te preocupes, lo del sonambulismo supongo que lo sacaste de mi jeje… pero… si quieres que…. Bueno, solo llámame ¿sí?-

-está bien papi-

-em…. ¿Qué lees cariño?- pregunta este al no ver más que diminutos puntos entre las hojas, de los cuales la potrilla palmaba con sus pequeños cascos en línea recta para así poder leer su contenido.

-es la poética-

-oh…. ¿y eso que es? ¿Son poemas?-

-em… no papi…. Es como una estructuración del orden de la narrativa teatral, personajes, estructura de secuencias, acción en vivo, un poco de historia del teatro, mención de obras y escritores clásicos, todo-

-¿todo?- pregunta Discord mientras le echa otro vistazo al libro- em…. ¿no crees que es demasiado complejo para ti?-

-ya me leí todos los libros infantiles con este tipo de libros ¿sabías que solo tienen 7 libros de cuentos escritos con este formato y apenas 75 ejemplares de otros libros que tratan sobre temas más complicados o maduros? Se suponía que la biblioteca del imperio de cristal era la que tenía el mayor contenido de todos los libros del mundo- murmura Tara con algo de decepción- solo hay 82 de miles y miles de libros-

-no te preocupes, me encargare de encontrar todos los libros infantiles con puntitos-

-es aburrido…. Sin mis…. ¡No puedo hacer nada….! ¡Solo puedo leer esto… y no hay variedad siquiera….!- exclama con gran frustración.

-oh hija…- dice Discord mientras la abrasaba- tranquila cariño…. Tranquila…..-

-Ahora sé lo que sentía Lúthien-

-¿eh? ¿a qué te refieres cariño?-

-estoy harta de las medicinas, las consultas... ella nunca pudo llorar….. Creo que yo tampoco poder hacerlo más….. Ni siquiera podre llorar- murmura la potrilla con gran melancolía.

-¿quieres llorar?-

-cuando era pequeña… eso me ayudaba…. Me ayudaba a soltar todo… ahora…. No puedo hacer nada…. No puedo….-

-mi vida…. Por favor….. No me gusta verte así- dice Discord dolido.

-¡no puedo hacer ya nada….. No me sirve de nada seguir!-

-Tara... mi princesa...-

-extraño….. Ver tu rostro…. Ver tus juegos y trucos…. Ver a mamá….-

-aún estamos con tigo mi vida…. Nunca te dejaremos…. Siempre estaremos aquí para apoyarte mi vida- murmura Discord mientras, intentando aguantar sus lágrimas, pero esto le era casi imposible, este se agacha y abraza a su hija y acariciaba su crin con cariño y suavidad- perdóname todo es mi culpa- piensa este mientras la tenía entre sus cascos, al poco tiempo este se separa de su hija para que no notara que estaba llorando.

-papi... ¿pasa algo?-

-ejem... no... ¿Quieres que te diga algo?... que…. Me decía una vieja amiga- murmura Discord.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunta la potrilla con algo de melancolía.

-veras….. Tu sabes que no siempre fui el…. El… el…. Mmmmmmmmmm ¡esposo de tu madre! ¡si! ¡Eso! Bueno… em…. Me estoy desviando…. Em… mira cariño lo que quiero decirte, es algo que me decía Flu….. Una amiga, ella decía que abecés cuando una puerta se cierra otra se abre…. Y también me decía que si te sientes solo, busca la amistad y deja que su luz te envuelva... creo... creo que tiene algo de verdad, la amistad es como el amor, el amor que yo siento por ti, por tu madre... Tu hermano... mientras... nos tengamos el uno al otro... todo... habrá... em... el mundo no será tan oscuro-

-no había pensado en eso…. Gracias…. Pero…. ¿Qué puerta se abrirá?-

-em no lo sé... eso creo que tendrás que descubrirlo tu cariño, pero no te preocupes, no estarás sola, aun cuando tu mundo sea de oscuridad deja que nuestro amor te iluminen- dice Discord mientras le daba un beso en la frente a su hija, y en eso la potrilla levanta sus cascos y empieza a tocar el rostro de Discord para poder así sentirlo.

-te amo papi- murmura la potrilla mientras con su casco limpiaba las lágrimas del rostro de Discord.

-yo te amo más, mi pedacito de nube, mi niña-

-¡no me importa lo que diga mami, tu eres el mejor papi de todos!- exclama la potrilla con alegría.

-gracias mi cielo- dice Discord mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y ayudaba a la potrilla a cobijarse, y ya cuando estaba a punto de irse este se detiene y mira algo confundido a su hija- ¿Qué dice tu madre sobre mí?-

-nada jijiji- responde la potrilla entre risitas mientras se tapaba el rostro con las cobijas.

-pequeña traviesa- murmura Discord con una sonrisa mientras que con su cola apagaba la luz para luego desaparecer dejando descansar en paz a su hijita, pero en eso se escucha.

-¡papi!-

-¡¿SI?!- exclama Discord asomándose.

-em… pu… ¿puedo dormir con tigo esta noche?- pregunta con timidez, ante esto Discord sonríe con una ligera sonrisa.

-claro hija, claro-

-¿puedes leerme también un cuento? Por favor-

* * *

Manehattan era un completo desorden, las calles eran muy peligrosas, infestadas de manifestantes furiosos y fuera de control, ponis destrozados y furiosos que buscaban que se ajusticiara y pagara se los responsables, pues hoy 7 de Mayo es cuando se cumplió una semana luego de la desgracia que casi acabaría con la cordura de los habitantes de esta ciudad, 173 potrillos entre los que se encontraban muchos bebes y menores de 5 años fueron desaparecidos la misma tarde del 30 de Abril. Se buscaron a los niños día y noche, y no se ha encontrado ni un solo rastro de ellos, desde padres desolados hasta ponis con una severa necesidad de ver castigado a (o los) responsable(s) sin embargo se teme ya que es demasiado tarde para encontrar a los niños con vida.

La desaparición de todos estos niños provocó un fuerte desequilibrio en la mentalidad de los ponis de Manehattan, una mescla de miedo, cólera y alta furia se hacía sentir en casi todos los habitantes, esto era muy peligroso para cualquiera que intentara molestarlos, almas resentidas con sed de venganza seria lo único que verías por donde fueras. Unas pocas familias que no cayeron víctimas de la anarquía que ahora era como un virus en el aire decidieron mejor dejar la ciudad por el bien de los suyos, no era seguro salir de noche, ni siquiera durante el día ya, pues aquel secuestrador no era el mayor de los problemas de Manehattan, ya no lo es, ahora son los propios habitantes los que causan desorden y el caos por todas partes.

Luna se encontraba acorralada, esta no sabía qué hacer, y aun cuando esta intento ponerse en contacto con su hermana, esta nunca llego a responder sus cartas, Luna estaba sola, completamente sola, solo ella podría parar la anarquía y calmar los espíritus destructivos de los ponis. Recluida en un apartamento de lujo y resguardada por muchos de los mejores guardias para su protección, se encontraba la princesa, esta se mostraba bastante cansada y exhausta, sus ojos se mostraban enrojecidos y con grandes bolsas a lo largo de sus mejillas, su piel también había palidecido un poco dado a la falta de sueño y alimento, desde que desaparecieron los niños, la princesa no ha descansado ni lo más mínimo, siempre buscaba algo que hacer, si no era estar con los investigadores, entonces merodeando los callejones marcados acompañada de una pequeña patrulla para su protección, sin embargo hoy mismo la princesa de la noche fue sacada del caso, por bien personal, pues todos llegaron a la conclusión de que ella debía descansar. Pese a estar en su habitación desde hace horas, esta no se ha acercado a la cama, ahora se encontraba sentada revisando una serie de informes y fotografías de los casos anteriores, intentando (con la actual poca capacidad de su cerebro dado al cansancio) encontrar la identidad de aquellos ponis, seres o monstruos que se llevan a los niños. Luna revisaba una fotografía tras otra, mientras veía únicamente una taza de café solo para mantenerse despierta, pues no consumía nada más que eso.

\- 173 niños…. Por qué… es lo que no entiendo…. A este paso…. No puedo dormirme…. No puedo….- murmuraba esta mientras entrecerraba los ojos y con su magia levitaba una tasa que contenía café caliente y cuando estaba a punto de beberlo, dado a su ahora falta de percepción de distancia esta derrama el café bañando su mejilla y su pecho con café ardiente, Luna da un alarido de dolor y suelta la tasa provocando que esta se rompiera se y derramara el resto del café en el suelo.

-no puedes continuar así- escuchaba ella en su mente, mas Luna no se inmuta ni mucho menos altera al escuchar estas palabras, pues fácilmente se podría suponer que era ella misma diciéndoselo o quizás que su cabeza ya está demasiado confundida por todo lo que ha pasado.

Tras un par de minutos el ardor que Luna sentía por derramarse el café encima se había desvanecido casi por completo, aun cuando esto de verdad la despertó en su momento nuevamente Luna estaba tomando una postura somnolienta y cansada. Luego de limpiar ella misma el desastre que provocó sin querer tumba una lámpara de un buro, seguido del mismo buro al intentar evitar que la lámpara se callera, cada vez los movimientos de Luna eran más torpes, necesitaba dormir, necesitaba comer, pero esta no podía hacerlo.

-pero que tonta…. (Bostezo) no puedo hacer nada bien- suspira Luna mientras se tambaleaba hasta un espejo encontrado en una pared, para lo que la princesa se mira a sí misma, notando el como ahora se veía, consumida y desaliñada.

-estoy segura que conozco a una unicornio que criticaría mi estado fuertemente-

Luna se dirige tambaleándose lentamente hasta el baño, casi tropezando al llegar al piso de azulejos, pero logra sostenerse de la pared apenas segundos de resbalar.

-creo que me rindo…. No puedo continuar más así… solo me duchare rápido para poder descansar fresca... al menos dormiré un par de horas...- pensaba Luna mientras preparaba la bañera-… espero poder dormir esta vez…. En paz- otra de las razones por las que Luna tampoco deseaba dormir es que en sus sueños revivía lo que pudo ser la tortura de los niños, pese a ser la princesa de la noche y los sueños, ella misma no es capaz de combatir sus pesadillas aun cuando estas son tan fuertes y ligadas con sus sentimientos más oscuros y melancólicos, aquella culpa que ella sentía al no poder haber salvado a todos esos potrillos, no poder hacer nada para evitar el secuestro de los otros 173, hacen que su mentalidad se debilite, y las pesadillas que ella desarrolla se fortalezcan y sea incapaz de combatirlas tal y como lo hacía con los sueños de los potrillos, siendo que el verdadero enemigo de Luna es ella misma.

El agua empieza a correr a lo largo de la bañera, llenando se está poco a poco, con agua clara y caliente con un poco de vapor brotando de esta, y resonando un fuerte sonido del agua cayendo con fuerza el cual resonaba fuertemente en los oídos de Luna mientras esta aun pese a esta molestia no hacía más que ver el agua correr por la bañera, hasta que finalmente esta se llena lo suficiente, Luna cierra el grifo y con algo de torpeza se adentra a la bañera, Luna se encontraba tan cansada que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que se introdujo en la bañera con todo y sus zapatillas, corona y demás accesorios que traía consigo. La princesa de la noche empezó tomando un estropajo para tallarse el cuerpo, sin embargo esta pronto no tardaría en mostrarse cansada por esto, por lo que decidió solo acomodarse en la bañera, para intentar descansar y relajarse con el agua, pues ya hacía tiempo que Luna no tenía un solo momento de paz y tranquilidad, y aunque aún le corroía la culpa, el cansancio resulto ser más fuerte.

Luna se encontraba sumergida de cuerpo entero, solo con parte de su rostro asomándose en la superficie para respirar, y con su larga crin flotando y moviéndose lentamente según la corriente de la bañera, siendo este ya un perfecto como para por fin reposar- había olvidado lo bien que se sienten los baños calientes- suspira Luna con una ligera sonrisa.

-ayúdennos- escucho ella en un tono tan poco audible que por unos instantes creyó que se trataba de su imaginación, pero entonces se vuelve a escuchar- ¡AYUDENNOS!- ANTE ESTO Luna inmediatamente se levanta y mira en todas direcciones.

-¡no fue mi imaginación!…. ¿oh si? Ese último grito se escuchó tan real… y tan cerca….- murmura Luna con bastante intriga mientras buscaba con la mirada a sus alrededores- ¡¿Quién esta hay?!- exige Luna.

-¡POR FAVOR AYÚDENNOS! ¡ESTAMOS AQUÍ! ¡YO QUIERO A MI MAMI! ¡POR FAVOR!-

-esas voces…. Ahora se oyen más claro… ¡son los niños!- piensa Luna con sobresalto- ¡donde están! ¡¿Dónde están?! ¡Niños!- exclama con fuerza.

¡Aquí abajo! ¡Aquí en los drenajes! ¡POR FAVOR PRINCESA LUNA! ¡SÁLVENOS!-

Es entonces que Luna se da cuenta de donde vienen los sonidos, esta mira incrédula en dirección al grifo de su bañera, era por medio de este por donde salían los llantos y suplicas de los potrillos, pidiéndole ayuda y sollozando como si estuvieran atrapados en una especie de cueva. Luna estaba incrédula, no sabía si esto era verdad, u otra mala jugada de su mente, pero esto ya era demasiado.

-¡por favor ayúdenos! ¡Estamos en las tuberías! ¡EN LAS TUBERÍAS!-

-jeje los encontré- se escucha una voz demoniaca.

-¡Nooooo! ¡NOOOOOOOO! ¡AUXILIO!- se escuchan una serie de gritos desgarradores que harían temblar hasta al semental más valiente, gritos de niños y niñas de todas las edades llorando, gritando y suplicando por sus vidas.

-¡NIÑOS!- Exclama Luna mientras corría hasta el grifo- ¡Niños, niños! ¡¿Me escuchan?! ¡No se preocupen! No se preocupen ¡iré por ustedes!-

Nuevamente el grifo empieza agitarse violentamente, Luna apenas empieza a retroceder un tanto sobresaltada mirando como bruscamente el grifo del agua empieza a agitarse con tal fuerza que parecería que en cualquier momento la tubería estallaría, es entonces que de repente por si solo la manija del grifo empieza a dar vueltas, sin que nada intervenga, mientras la llave se abría lentamente el grifo dejaba de agitarse, sin embargo el agua no salía, hasta que finalmente se abre completamente el grifo deja de moverse.- ¡POR FAVOR SÁLVENOS!- y tras un último grito de tortura y terror, el grifo empieza a soltar una ráfaga de sangre en lugar de agua, la cual baña por completo a Luna, esta entre una mescla de pánico y exaltación como acción más obvia esta estaba a punto de salir del baño y correr en busca de sus soldados, pero cuando estaba a punto de salir de la bañera, ahora con las aguas ya enrojecidas, esta se da cuenta de que algo la estaba tomando de la cola, Luna mira algo temerosa en las aguas de sangre, intentando tirar para salir, pero en eso está ve a través de la escasa claridad del agua lo que parecía ser un casco de un potro, Luna inmediatamente reacciona e introduce sus cascos en el agua y de esta saca un pequeño cadáver desollado. Luna da un grito inicial ante esto, pero en eso esta no duda en tomar el potrillo y colocarlo contra su pecho y llorar.

-perdóname- murmura Luna con cólera mientras sostenía al pequeño cuerpo entre sus cascos- perdónenme todos...-

-no cumpliste con tu promesa- escucha Luna y está tragando saliva mira al potro que sostenía entre sus cascos- nos falló a todos-

-pero…. Co…. Co….. – murmuraba la princesa bastante impactada e incrédula. Mientras miraba como el cadáver empezaba a mover la cabeza lentamente y miraba a Luna fijamente a los ojos, o al menos eso pretendía pues el cadáver no tenía ojos en sus cuencas.

-AHORA LE TOCA A USTED- se escucha una multitud de niños y de repente de entre las aguas enrojecidas de la bañera surgen docenas de pequeños cuerpos sin piel los cuales apresan a Luna y la arrastran de vuelta a la bañera de sangre, Luna intento resistirse, pero eran muchos potros los que la apresaban, y según parece también eran mucho más fuertes de lo que aparentaban, intento usar sus poderes, pero por alguna razón estos no surtían ningún efecto, por último intento gritar por ayuda, pero en eso se da cuenta de que había perdido su voz. Luna no pudo evitar ser arrastrada de vuelta en la tina de sangre, esta intentaba aun así seguir luchando, pero esto solo provocaba que la poca carne que cubría el cuerpo de los potros se callera rebelando parte de sus esqueletos, de los cuales brotaba un siniestro brillo escarlata.

-¡es su turno de jugar!- exclaman los cadáveres al unísono y empezaban a cantar en base a esta misma frase una y otra vez con un tono bastante infantil, como una canción que se cantaría en un campamento.

¡Es su turno de jugar! ¡Es su turno de jugar!

¡Princesa bonita! ¡Es su turno si, ya es su turno!

¡Princesa preciosa! ¡Es su turno de dar la cara y su corazón por nosotros!

¡Princesa sabrosa la esperamos ya! ¡Abajo en los túneles de la ciudad!

Cantaban y repetían una y otra vez los potrillos mientras tras una larga lucha aparentemente en vano, Luna termino hundiéndose en las aguas rojas, adentrándose a la oscuridad eterna, tirada por los cuerpos esqueléticos de los que alguna vez fueron los niños que intento rescatar y ahora buscaban su venganza sobre de ella. Mientras más cerca del fondo se encontraba, la luz de la superficie parecía algo tan lejano como el final del túnel, cada vez, ese único resplandor que iluminaba su vista entre la oscuridad eterna se desvanecía, al punto de que no importaría si tuviera los ojos abiertos o cerrados, solo vería oscuridad, fría y desoladas tinieblas.

-¡PREPÁRATE! NO HAY VIDA EN LA OSCURIDAD, SOLO MUERTE- se escucha en forma de eco mientras Luna era sumergida en las profundidades de la oscuridad, y ya en determinada profundidad se alcanzó a divisar lo que parecía ser el fondo, al principio parecía ser un arrecife, pero al estar más cerca se daría cuenta de la horrida verdad, pues lo que ella creyó eran corales y rocas, al estar más cerca se daría cuenta de que se trataban de cadáveres deformes de infinidad de criaturas, apiladas unas sobre otras en un vasto terreno que pareciera, no tendría fin.

-TE VEO LUNA- se escucha tras de ella, y de entre una pila de cadáveres surge una gigantesca serpiente rosada que intenta arremeter contra Luna, esta última cierra con fuerza los ojos eh intenta protegerse con sus cascos, pero antes de que la serpiente la devorase de un bocado esta abre los ojos de golpe mientras vomitaba agua. Seguido de eso empieza a toser frenéticamente mientras se encontraba en los suelos, mostrándose bastante desorientada y en primera instancia no era capaz de distinguir a su alrededor más allá de su nariz, solo veía unas luces bastante fuertes que la enceguecían y una sombra un tanto borrosa que no dejaba de murmurar barias cosas que Luna no alcanzaba a distinguir.

-¡Luna!- dice la vos, ahora ella podía entender lo que esta decía, sin embargo aún le tomaría un momento para poder saber de quien se trataba.

-¡Luna! ¡Gracias al cielo! ¡Gracias al cielo! ¡Luna! ¡No me asustes así! ¡no vuelvas a asustarme!- exclamaba un poni blanco que desesperado no dejaba de abrazar a Luna mientras hacía todo lo posible por contener sus lágrimas.

-¿Ender? ¿Eres tú?- murmura Luna con algo de dificultad mientras nuevamente tosía y vomitaba un poco de agua.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste atreverte?!- exclama el unicornio con melancolía.

-¿a qué? ¿Qué? No entiendo ¿Qué hice?- murmura Luna un tanto confundida.

-¡¿Por qué intentaste suicidarte?!-

-yo no….- murmura Luna mientras intentaba levantarse, pero aún estaba muy débil- ¡la sangre!-

-¿Qué sangre?-

-¡LA SANGRE!- exclama Luna mientras de un brinco un tanto torpe se ponía en cuatro cascos, pero en eso está estuvo a punto de resbalar, pero por suerte estuvo su esposo presente para sostenerla y evitar que esta callera, es entonces que Luna mira bastante inquieta hacia su tina, la cual para sorpresa de ella, solo estaba repleta de agua mezclada con un poco de jabón y espuma, solo eso y nada más.

-Luna…. Ya dime que es lo que te pasó….- dice Ender preocupado- ¡por qué te encontré hay dentro! Creí que….-

-creo…. Creo que me quede dormida en la tina-


	6. Chapter 6

El despertar del demonio.

Capítulo 6: la fuente sangrienta.

Tras el despertar de Luna esta obligo a su pareja retirarse, pese a que Ender insistía en que debían llevarla al médico para que la revisaran, Luna se negó ante esto y siguió insistiendo en que la dejaran sola, Ender sentía gran preocupación por su esposa, este no quería dejarla sola, sobretodo porque aun sospechaba que esta intento suicidarse, Luna solo quería estar sola, más porque esta sentía que en cualquier momento se desmoronaría y no quería que ni su esposo ni nadie la viera en este estado.

Ender se quedó con Luna por unos instantes pese a las suplicas que esta le daba, pasan algunos minutos y Luna se calma un poco, ante esto vuelve a pedirle a su esposo que la dejara sola por lo que Ender diciendo que iría en busca de un médico, mas sin embargo este no se alejaría de la puerta, puesto que no hace mucho ya había pedido que se llamara a un médico, y mientras este llegaba, Ender lo esperaría en la entrada, con la oreja bien pegada en la puerta para asegurarse de que su esposa no cometiera una tontería.

Luna se encontraba en medio de la oscuridad de su habitación, creyendo estar completamente sola, esta comienza a llorar sin parar, aquellas imágenes sangrientas no dejaban de bombardear su mente cosa que la quebraba emocional y psicológicamente, la princesa no podía resistirlo, era demasiado para cualquiera, quien seguramente ya se habría vuelto loca, y en estos precisos momentos la princesa de la noche luchaba por mantener su cordura. Luna se encontraba arrinconada en su habitación, con las luces apagadas y en posición fetal, meciéndose e intentando calmarse por sí sola, pero le era imposible, no podía dejar de pensar en aquellos niños destazados que vio en su sueños, y de esto último ella no estaba del toda segura que lo fuese, la experiencia fue tan real y perturbadora que Luna no podía asimilarlo y dudaba que esto fuera es solo una horrible pesadilla.

¡Es su turno de jugar! ¡Es su turno de jugar!

¡Princesa bonita! ¡Es su turno si, ya es su turno!

¡Es su turno de jugar! ¡Es su turno de jugar!

¡Princesa bonita! ¡Es su turno si, ya es su turno!

¡Es su turno de jugar! ¡Es su turno de jugar!

¡Princesa bonita! ¡Es su turno si, ya es su turno!

No dejaba de escuchar esas palabras en su mente, aquellas boses de los niños rodeándola y sumiéndola en la oscuridad, Luna sentía como se sofocaba, el latir acelerado de su corazón sus desesperados intentos por respirar, sentía como todo su mundo se terminaba con ella, siendo este el final absoluto para ella, este castigo era tal que ella deseaba su muerte.

-¡CÁLLENSE! ¡CÁLLENSE!- exclamaba Luna con gran cólera, es entonces que las paredes comienzan a sangrar a los alrededores de Luna, al principio esta no creía en que fuera se real, pero pronto la sangre llegaría hasta ella, tocando el casco de Luna, sintiendo aquella humedad, caliente y viscosa que solo podía provenir de la misma sangre, Luna da un fuerte grito con todas sus fuerzas, intenta levantarse, pero de repente esta tropieza, mira al suelo y ve unos tentáculos hechos de carne roja y membranosa tomándola y arrastrándola hasta los charcos de sangre que cada vez se iban expandiendo tomando tamaños colosales recubriendo cada centímetro cuadrado de la habitación hasta convertirse en una mancha rojo sangre en el cual Luna poco a poco se iba hundiendo, mientras que la princesa de la noche no podía hacer nada por soltarse.

-¡AYÚDENME! ¡AYÚDENME! ¡ENDER!- gritaba Luna mientras era sepultada en un mar de sangre y se escuchaban aquellas boses de los niños cantando.

¡Es su turno de jugar! ¡Es su turno de jugar!

¡Princesa bonita! ¡Es su turno si, ya es su turno!

¡Princesa preciosa! ¡Es su turno de dar la cara y su corazón por nosotros!

¡Princesa sabrosa la esperamos ya! ¡Abajo en los túneles de la ciudad!

¡Princesa preciosa! ¡Es su turno de dar la cara y su corazón por nosotros!

¡Princesa sabrosa la esperamos ya! ¡Abajo en los túneles de la ciudad!

¡Princesa sabrosa la esperamos ya! ¡Abajo en los túneles de la ciudad!

¡Es su turno si, ya es su turno!

¡ABAJO EN LOS TÚNELES!

Luna abre los ojos con algo de dificultad, esta mira a su alrededor bastante confundida y desorientada, por unos instantes esta no sabía que es lo que pasaba, donde se encontraba o como es que había llegado aquí, Luna se levanta en sus cuatro cascos un tanto adolorida, le tomo algunos minutos en entender que se encontraba en lo que parecían ser las catacumbas y túneles de la ciudad.

-como… ¿Cómo es que?- murmuraba Luna mientras se tambaleaba lentamente por los túneles buscando la salida, en un principio dando pasos torpes, pero pronto recuperando cierta normalidad en su caminar con forme esta despertaba. Es entonces que Luna empieza a adentrarse más en los túneles pero esta vez dando pasos más lentos para no ser detectada por lo que fuera sé que se oculta en medio de esta oscuridad subterránea. Finalmente Luna ve una luz rojiza al final del túnel, ella pese a sentir algo de miedo se veía tentada a dirigirse a ese sitio, por lo que a paso lento se dirige hacia la luz, cuando en eso….

De repente Luna empieza a gritar desesperadamente, Ender entra a la habitación de súbito, este toma a su esposa e intenta preguntarle qué es lo que le estaba pasando pero Luna no respondía y en lugar de eso seguía gritando y retorciéndose como si estuviese siendo torturada brutalmente en sus sueños.

Luna fue internada en el hospital, los médicos atribuyen su padecimiento al estrés y trauma que le provocó la investigación aunque sin embargo eso ya es demasiado, desde entonces Luna se encuentra con una mirada perdida murmurando cosa referentes a los niños, que ellos quieren jugar y sobre algo oculto debajo de la ciudad, solo eso decía, parecía estar fuera de sí, reaccionando solo cuando los médicos intentan sedarla, actuando violentamente al tener un gran temor a dormir, pues esta solo revivía aquellas pesadillas que no la dejan tranquila, siendo esto algo muy desgastante en ella. Sin Luna al mando Ender no tubo de otra más que tomar su lugar, y aunque muchos de los investigadores no les parecía que el tomara el lugar de la princesa, decidieron que se quedara.

* * *

Por debajo de los túneles y drenajes de Manehattan se encontraba un grupo de ponis encabezados por Ender, quien al poner atención a los susurros de su conmocionada esposa, no tardo en deducir que la clave de todo esto podría estar aquí abajo. Pasando lentamente por la oscuridad de los túneles iban avanzando poco a poco los ponis, buscando algún rastro de los niños, sin embargo pasan barias horas y no se encuentra ni el más mínimo rastro, sin importar cuando recurrieras el grupo, parecían solo estar perdiendo el tiempo, sobre todo porque este ya era el tercer día en el que se adentraban a los túneles, cruzando cada uno de los desagües y sin encontrar rastro de ellos. Estos siguen caminando por los túneles hasta llegar a un gran túnel en donde justo en el centro se encontraba un fuerte remolino en donde desbordaba la mayor parte de los desagües.

-ahora estamos debajo de la plaza principal, se supone que aquí es donde concentran y conectan el mayor número de tuberías de la ciudad- explica un fontanero que acompañaba al grupo, - tengan cuidado de no caer en el agua, serán arrastrados por la válvula y morirán aplastados por la presión antes que por ahogamiento.

-eso no suena nada tranquilizador- murmura uno de los guardias.

-solo no salten al agua- murmura Ender mientras inspeccionaba los muros usando una linterna.

-ni loco entraría hay…. Este es el desagua de toda la ciudad- murmura otro poni con un poco de repulsión.

Ender camina hasta la orilla y mira la fuerte corriente que arrasaba con fuerza, este se queda mirando por algunos segundos mientras al mismo tiempo se ponía a pensar muy seriamente.

-fontanero, venga- ordena Ender.

-dígame señor…-

-¿Qué pasaría si alguien arrojara un cuerpo aquí adentro exactamente?-

-la corriente le rompería los huesos al sujeto mucho antes de que comience a ahogarse- explica el poni.

-¿y qué pasaría después? ¿A dónde llega esta corriente?-

-mmmmmmm bueno, para empezar si no llegara a atascarse en alguno de los desfiladeros o túneles más pequeños, lo más probable es que terminara en la costa-

-¿Qué probabilidades hay que más de un cuerpo llegase al mar?-

-señor... Mire, creo saber a qué se refiere…. Y si alguien arrojara docenas de cuerpos aquí, los de la compañía de aguas y drenaje nos habríamos dado cuenta hacía tiempo, si se tratara solo de un cuerpo o dos quizás es probable que pase desapercibido, no tenemos suficiente personal, pero usted habla de docenas de cuerpos, si eso llegara a pasar, los túneles se taparían, y habrían provocado severos problemas en la presión del agua e incluso la ciudad habría presentado problemas con inundaciones y si estos hubiesen llegado al mar, los cuerpos se hincharían y flotarían en la superficie- explica este ya un poco irritado, pues ya habían pasado barias horas desde que empezaron la búsqueda sin que haya señal de algún resultado.

Ender da un largo suspiro y mira al resto del equipo de investigadores- ¿han encontrado algo?-

-nada señor-

-no... nada aun...¡no puede ser….!-

-no hay pistas…. Iré a ver cómo le va al segundo grupo, no están lejos de aquí-

-¡esto es insólito!-

-parece como si la tierra se hubiera tragado a los niños, ¿Cómo pueden desaparecer docenas de niños en una sola noche y no dejar rastro? ¡Por Celestia eran casi 200!-

-quizás ni siquiera se encuentren ya en la ciudad-

-no lo creo, la princesa Luna puso bloqueos de cateo en las salidas de la ciudad, nos habríamos dado cuenta si 200 niños salían de aquí-

-¡200 niños! no estamos lidiando con un simple psicópata, esto es algo mucho más grande piensa Ender mientras caminaba por los alrededores, intentando encontrar alguna pista, sin embargo sus habilidades deductivas no eran mayores a las de muchos de los ponis que se encontraban presentes, siendo que su verdadera tarea es organizar a este grupo en ausencia de su esposa.

A Ender le provocaba un gran nudo en la garganta el solo recordar el estado de su esposa poco antes de venir aquí, ella estaba irreconocible, su expresión, la forma en que esta hablaba y se movía, estaba perturbada, muy mal psicológicamente, no dejaba de murmurar cosas, los doctores solo le dijeron que es una reacción al alto estrés al que ella se ha sometido las últimas semanas sumado a la conmoción de las horridas imágenes que esta se vio obligada a ver, aquellas fotografías de las primeras víctimas, niños mutilados y torturados hasta la muerte, imágenes sacadas directo de las más horridas y perturbadoras pesadillas.

Luna no fue la única, muchos otros del equipo de investigación también se vio obligado a abandonar la investigación por su propio bien, sin embargo pese a esto, no cabe duda que la más afectada de esto fue Luna. Ender tenía la teoría de que aquellas pesadillas que su esposa empezó a presentar recientemente eran causadas por ella misma al intentar usar sus poderes para entrar a los sueños de los niños desaparecidos, y que ella terminaría encontrándose con aquellas imágenes aún más horribles eh indescriptibles que las vistas por el equipo de investigación, sueños de niños desdichados y moribundos, sueños de sangre, dolor y lágrimas, posiblemente nadie en este mundo se haya tenido que enfrentar a tales pesadillas, pese a que Ender le dio mil vueltas a la cabeza a su teoría y lo que pudo provocar aquel ataque nervioso en su esposa, parecía haber algunos puntos que no concordaban del todo.

-¿Cómo es que solo hasta hace tres días Luna pudo ver tales cosas? ¿No pudo entrar a los sueños de los niños mucho antes? Van varias semanas desde que empezaron las desapariciones ¿Cómo es que hasta ahora la princesa de la noche logro acceder a los sueños? ¿Ella será consiente de que se encuentra en un sueño ajeno o acaso son los propios niños los que entraron en sus sueños para pedir ayuda?- estas y muchas cosas más cruzaban por la mente de Ender, quien no podía soportarlo, ya no tanto por no encontrar a los niños, si no que por eso su esposa se está consumiendo, sabe lo terrible que han sido estos días para todos, pero él no puede dejar de pensar en su esposa, siendo este el único motivo por el que se ofreció a dirigir a los investigadores.

-Luna esta enfermando, ella no puede continuar así… Luna…. ¿Qué pasara con tigo si logro encontrar a los niños y todos ellos están….? ¡No! No puedo pensar en eso…. No…. Pero….. 10 días han pasado ya…. Luna….¿así es como tenías pensado pasar tu día especial? Mañana es….. Nuestro bebe quería verte…. Incluso dibujo una tarjeta para ti….- pensaba Ender con algo de tristeza- Luna al menos tu hubieras regresado a casa… si es necesario yo me quedare aquí el tiempo que sea necesario…. Mi cariño…. No soporto verte así…. Quisiera que regresaras con nuestro bebe, él quiere verte y estoy seguro que tú también lo quieres ver a el- pensaba Ender mientras miraba como su grupo se dispersaba por los túneles para seguir buscando, este al verse solo decide caminar e ir con el grupo más cercano para supervisarlos, es entonces que antes de que este estuviera a punto de llegar escucha la conversación de tres de ellos.

-esto parece no tener sentido…. No importa que hagamos, parece que cada vez nos alejamos de resolver esto-

-estas son mamadas, nada tiene sentido-

-¡¿Por qué no podemos hacer nada por encontrarlos?!-

-mientras más tiempo pase, menos probable es que los encontremos con vida-

-¡no digas eso!-

-es verdad, no podemos negarlo-

-estamos hablando de niños…. Niños…. ¡¿Quién sería capaz de tal barbarie?!

-¡estoy harto! ¡Ellas no hacen nada para detenerlo!-

-¿Quiénes?-

-¿Quién crees? ¡Las princesas!-

-pero que tonterías dices-

-sí, eso ya ni viene al caso-

-¡desde que todo empezó ellas no han hecho nada para evitarlo!-

-por favor…. Sabemos bien que tras lo acontecido en Ponyville…-

-¡esas son solo excusas! ¡La princesa Celestia despertó hace mucho y las demás princesas también están bien de salud!-

-la princesa Celestia esta discapacitada, Twilight está embarazada de nueve meces, y la otra según tengo entendido está ocupada con los asuntos políticos que le corresponden a Celestia, oí cosas de una hambruna en el imperio grifo-

-excusas, excusas, "muy ocupada, si claro, como si fuera una gran labor sentarse en su trono" "otro bebe" ja "que lindo" "¡así seguramente todos olvidaran la masacre de nuestros niños y niñas!" "todos serán muy felices por siempre"-

-por favor amigo, cálmate, se lo que le paso a tu sobrina pero...-

-¡ustedes son los que no entienden nada!-

-será mejor que cierres la boca, tus quejas no nos llevaran a ningún lado- dice uno de los tres ponis con bastante seriedad mientras dejaba a los otros dos.

-creo que él tiene razón-

-tú cállate-

-además…. Luna ha estado con nosotros desde el inicio-

-jeje, si lo que digas, ¡la princesa Luna no soporta nada! ¿No oíste que ya se salió del caso? Je, se fue a descansar mientras nosotros hacemos todo el trabajo, dejando en su lugar a este inútil de su esposo-

-no digas eso…-

-tienes razón, él no es tan inútil, admito que sabe organizar bien pero ella je ¡nada de lo que ella ha hecho ha servido de algo! ¡De echo todo parece empeorar conforme ella mete la nariz!- exclama este con gran cólera y al terminar de decir esas palabras de repente un resplandor blanco aparece frente a él y es golpeado con tal fuerza que falto muy poco para que callera en el remolino, por suerte su compañero logro auxiliarlo y evitar que este callera, y mientras este estaba en el suelo Ender se impone frente a él.

-te permito hablar de mi lo que tú quieras, pero si vuelves a hablar así de mi esposa ¡te arrancare la lengua y te pateare las bolas!- exclama Ender con severidad mientras el otro poni lo miraba con bastante seriedad y disgusto desde el suelo- ahora, regresen al trabajo, ¡o si quieren pueden volver a la superficie ya que les gusta perder el tiempo!- luego de unos instantes de mirar al par con una mirada reprobatoria, Ender se da la media vuelta estando a punto de dejar a los ponis. De repente el poni brinca contra el tumbándolo y empieza a golpearlo con fuerza en su rostro.

-¡ustedes no hacen nada para evitarlo! ¡UNO DE ESOS NIÑOS ERA MI SOBRINA!- exclamaba el poni mientras golpeaba con fuerza al semental blanco de crin negra- ¡mi hermana!¡esta mañana fui a su casa y la encontré colgada de las escaleras! ¡SE SUICIDÓ! ¡MALDITO DESGRACIADO!- gritaba este mientras seguía dándole de golpes a Ender en la cara, pero de repente este lo toma por los cascos usando su magia, logrando retener al poni y seguido de este Ender le da un fuerte cabezazo lo cual hace que el poni pierda por unos instantes la orientación, cosa que Ender aprovecha para quitárselo de encima y provocarle una llave con la cual retiene al poni impactándolo contra el suelo. El poni intenta zafarse, pero Ender tuerce la llave provocándole al poni un intenso dolor, siendo que este sentía como si en cualquier momento le fuera se a romper el casco con un simple tirón.

-lamento lo de tu hermana- le susurra Ender al poni mientras lo soltaba, el atacante estaba tan lastimado que no podía ponerse de pie al dolerle bastante al intentar apoyarse en su casco que fue víctima de la llave- levántalo y llévalo de vuelta a la superficie, ustedes dos terminaron por hoy- ordena Ender con bastante seriedad.

-si…. Si….- dice el otro poni mientras que su compañero solo miraba a Ender con una mirada acecina, ambos ponis se retiran y al poco tiempo un pequeño grupo de investigadores llegan con Ender.

-señor… ¿Qué le paso? ¿Por qué esta sangrando?- pregunta uno de los ponis que va llegando, a lo que Ender se pasa el casco por su nariz y nota un poco de sangre.

-no es nada- responde este con bastante inexpresividad mientras sacudía su casco para limpiarse la sangre embarrada, esta misma cae en el suelo, y es entonces que Ender cree ver como su sangre por unos instantes empezó a despedir un destello rojizo y luego parecía moverse por sí sola hasta uno de los túneles y desaparecer en la oscuridad de este mismo.

-señor… ¿pasa algo?- pregunta uno de los ponis mirando un tanto preocupado a Ender, al notar como este por unos instantes se perdió en sus pensamientos. Ender mientras tanto vuelve a pasar su casco por su nariz aun sangrante y hace lo mismo derramando un poco de su sangre en el suelo, siendo que esta vez los presentes prestan atención y al ver como Ender dejaba caer unas gotas de su sangre en el suelo, la mayoría logran ser testigos de cómo la sangre se iluminaba y luego deslizaba por los túneles.

-se…. Señor…. Vi… ¿vio eso?-

-vallan por los demás...- ordena Ender con seriedad.

Al poco tiempo no tardan en reunirse la mayor parte de los investigadores y oficiales que vinieron a ayudar en la búsqueda, todos se mostraron incrédulos tras lo que Ender les conto, pero al demostrarles el mismo con otro poco de su sangre que provenía de su nariz, todos quedaron muy sorprendidos. Sigan la sangre, esa fue la orden de Ender, pero esta ya había desaparecido en las sombras de la inmensa oscuridad de los túneles, perdiendo rápidamente el camino, era más que evidente que necesitaban un sangrado aun mayor, en un principio se tenía pensado que alguien se ofreciera se ha auto flijirse un corte no letal pero que les provocara un sangrado prominente para así poder seguirlo, posiblemente hasta dense se encuentran los niños. Evidentemente esto es una locura por lo que nadie se atrevió a tal acto, por lo que no tardo en ocurrírsele a Ender el mandar a alguien al hospital y que trajera consigo dos unidades de sangre con el fin de usarla, pero antes de que dicho poni corrieras al hospital uno de los guardias llega con dos ratas que recién había capturado y antes de que alguien le preguntara para que las había traído el poni las atraviesa con un cuchillo provocando un gran desastre que termina con las ratas chillando y finalmente siendo partidas en dos. Por unos instantes hubo una conmoción entre los propios ponis al ver la brutalidad con las que este destazo a las ratas, un acto muy cruel y violento que nadie estuvo preparado siquiera, nadie lo esperaba, nadie lo veía venir, y mucho menos de uno de los suyos, siendo que más allá del atroz acto, el rostro del poni reflejaba gran inestabilidad mental y bastante ira contenida. Pese a haber pasado solo unos segundos el silencio impuesto pareció eterno hasta que finalmente el propio poni habla- ¡no podemos perder más el tiempo!-

Antes de que Ender pudiera reaccionar y reprender al poni, todos los presentes empiezan a apuntar y a exclamar que sigan la sangre, cosa que no le dio tiempo a Ender, más que para ir tras el pequeño rio de sangres que empezaba a desplazarse por los túneles. Rápidamente los guardias unicornios prendieron sus cuernos en una intensa luz que iluminaba ampliamente la tubería que estaban siguiendo y varios metros adelante, no podían perder el rastro, hay iban 3 docenas de ponis, la mayor parte de los investigadores y oficiales que bajaron en busca de los niños, todos corrían apretujados, empujándose por los túneles, chocando con las paredes e incluso hubo alguno que llego a tropezar en el camino, y estuvieron a punto de ser pisoteados por los demás. Tras una larga corrediza siguiendo aquel charco de sangre que cada vez iba más rápido, finalmente pierden el rastro al perderse atravesando un inmenso muro de concreto. No tardaron en llegar las quejas y discusiones entre los ponis presentes, y aún más cuando el fontanero que los acompañaba explico que este muro no solo era muy grueso y sólido, si no que según los planos de las tuberías no había nada tras este muro de roca. La desesperanza empezó a sentirse en algunos de los ponis, justo cuando parecía que ya estarían tan cerca de repente aparece un muro que termina con todo.

Sin embargo, no todos se dieron por vencidos en ese momento, pues Ender y algunos de los detectives más importantes del equipo de investigación se mostraban muy escépticos ante esto, y mientras los demás discutían, este pequeño grupo se quedó inspeccionando el muro.

-¿piensan lo mismo que yo?- murmura Ender mientras inspecciona el muro.

-la sangre no pudo desaparecer así solamente-

-todos vimos como atravesó este muro pero…..-

-¡todos vimos como ese charco de sangre se movió por si solo hasta aquí! hay algo muy oscuro tras esto- murmura uno de los investigadores- esto podría estar protegido o resguardado con…-

-magia oscura-

-desde que bajamos…. Eh sentido un mal presentimiento…. Algo en el aire-

-yo también…. Pero…. No crei que fuera se algo tan…..-

-hay algo…. Algo que…. No se cómo explicarlo, pero ahora que estamos aquí… siento una presencia oscura aún más…. No lo sé…. Pero no dejo de sentir este temor….-

Uno de los ponis toca con su casco el muro y casi al instante este lo separa mostrándose bastante asustado- ¡¿sintieron eso?!- exclama este mostrándose bastante asustado mientras miraba el muro con temor, es entonces que por unos breves instantes estos creen escuchar un sonido extraño, muy parecido a un murmuro o un susurro el cual helo la sangre de los presentes.

-esto es demasiado para nosotros- murmura Ender con bastante seriedad mientras frunce el ceño- me temo que tendremos que regresar-

-tiene razón… esto podría ser muy peligroso para nosotros...-

-pero esta ola de asesinatos…. ¿Cómo reaccionara la gente?-

-no tienen que saberlo- murmura Ender mientras voltea a ver a los demás oficiales, en su mayoría de menor rango que los que se encontraban inspeccionando el muro- tenemos que salir de aquí-

-pero…. No podemos dejar las cosas así- murmura otro de los investigadores de mayor rango.

-si nos quedamos…. Temo que algo nos pase…. Ni con 1000 de los mejores soldados terminaremos con esto, ahora lo sabemos... ¡necesitamos de las princesas!-

-mi esposa aún está muy mal…. No creo que ella….- piensa Ender con preocupación.

-¡no necesitamos de ellas! ¡Requerimos de las portadoras! Solo los elementos terminaran con el mal que se oculta en nuestra ciudad-

Ender se queda pensando por un rato, él sabía muy bien que aún faltaban un par de semanas para que Twilight (la portadora principal) diera a luz, no podían arriesgarla a ella y su bebe que viene en camino, por otra parte no les quedaba mucho tiempo, y tendrían que terminar con este mal lo antes posible, esto ya había ido demasiado lejos, no podía esperar más, y ahora que están seguros que es una fuerza oscura la que está detrás de todo esto, solo los elementos terminarían definitivamente con este mal, ante esto las cuestiones eran ¿podían esperar a que Twilight se recuperase para usar los elementos? O ¿tendrán que buscar la forma de convencerla de venir lo antes posible, aun a costa del riesgo que representa para ella y su bebé? Las masas ya están muy alteradas, y ahora que su esposa está rehabilitándose, esto provocó que la anarquía entre los ciudadanos sea mayor, dominados por el miedo y la rabia, solo se requiere de un último empujon, un último acontecimiento para que la sociedad entera entre en una completa anarquía, causando el caos en las calles, digno de la época en que Discord era un ser maligno que solo provocaba el caos y desolación en los ponis. El tiempo era un factor decisivo, y no podían continuar así.

-solo los elementos nos salvaran de este mal-

-está bien…. Yo mismo iré por la princesa Twilight y sus amigas- dice Ender con bastante seriedad- por el momento quiero que todos regresemos a la superficie, y no le diremos nada de esto a nadie ¿entendido?-

-no hace falta que lo diga… desde lo que paso con su esposa, lo mejor es que la sociedad no se altere aún más-

El grupo de investigadores en jefe y Ender se ponen frente a los demás oficiales y guardias con una postura firme para imponerse y mantener el orden y anunciar su partida, al llegar notaron algo de impaciencia e inquietud entre la mayoría de los presentes.

-¡¿pudieron encontrar la forma de derribar el muro?!- pregunta uno de los ponis entre la multitud.

-me temo que no- responde uno de los investigadores en jefe.

-¡¿ENTONCES QUÉ?!- exclama otro más de los ponis, pero esta vez con mayor rabia, y por unos instantes se empezaron a escuchar una serie de murmullos de inquietud entre los ponis, más esto duro poco, permitiéndole a Ender proseguir.

-por el momento regresaremos a la superficie-

-¡QUEEEE!- se empezaron a mostrar mucho más inquietudes entre los ponis, a tal punto de que muchos se denotaban bastante indignados y molestos ante esto.

-¡cómo pueden hacer esto!-

-¡hemos llegado hasta aquí para nada!-

-¡las cosas no pueden quedarse así!-

-¡ya estamos aquí, terminemos con esto!-

-¡ESCUCHEN TODOS!- exclama Ender para callar y mantener el orden que cada vez era más difícil mantener- ¡escuchen! ¡Hemos llegado hasta aquí, es verdad! ¡Pero aún estamos lejos de resolver esto! ¡No lograremos nada si nos quedamos aquí!-

-¡¿entonces qué haremos?!-

-¡esto es mucho más grande que nosotros, yo regresare al imperio y pediré ayuda de las princesas!-

-¡LAS PRINCESAS!-

-¡NO HAN HECHO NADA POR NOSOTROS! ¿¡POR QUE CONFIAR EN ELLAS?!-

-¡SILENCIO!- exclama uno de los jefes.

-¡NOSOTROS! ¡No podemos con esto! ¡Es demasiado para todos nosotros!- explica uno de los investigadores.

-¡2 DÍAS, SOLO DENME DOS DÍAS!- exclama Ender- regresare en dos Días con las princesas, y esto terminara- tras esto la discusión solo siguió, pero finalmente pese que a esto indignarles y molestarle a más de alguno, parecían haber entendido y aceptado los términos de Ender, se mantuvo una seriedad por unos instantes entre los ponis, parecían finalmente aceptar y calmarse. Ya estando a punto de regresar por donde vinieron, todos incluyendo Ender y los investigadores en jefe se detuvieron en seco,

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- más del alguno se preguntaba, algunos con miedo, otros con inquietud, y más de alguno con una inexplicable corrosión que los azotaba por dentro. Nadie podía explicarse que es lo que estaba pasando ¿porque todos se habían detenido de repente? ¿Porque ninguno sentía ya la necesidad de retirarse?. Es entonces que lo que al principio parecía ser el sonido del viento resoplando entre sus oídos empieza a convertirse en murmullos suaves y muy poco entendibles, murmullos que no eran comprensibles pero reflejaban y hacían sentir cierto sentimiento de euforia en los presentes. Lentamente, poco a poco aquellos susurros incomprensibles empezaron a convertirse en lamentos de niños siendo torturados y las risas de lo que parecía ser una criatura la cual parecía disfrutar hacerlos sufrir, estos incesantes gemidos y risas comenzaron a irritar cada vez más y más a los ponis, comenzando a apretar los dientes y los cascos mientras sus pupilas poco a poco desaparecían y en su lugar solo sus ojos blancos se expresaban reflejando la rabia contenida de cada uno de ellos, la cual rápidamente crecía más y más, al punto de que en cualquier momento estallaría.

-¡ayúdenos!-

-¡por favor sálvenos!-

-¡papi! ¡PAPI!-

Se escuchaban las incesantes suplicas y llantos de docenas de potrillos provenir detrás de aquella pared, esas voces eran como taladros en los oídos de todos los sementales, quienes al ya no resistirlo más corren contra el muro, siendo que inicialmente muchos se estrellaron con fuerza contra este, rápidamente los ponis terrestres y pegasos empezaron a enterrar sus cascos contra el muro y aun a costa de romperse o incluso arrancarse de raíz las pesuñas empezaron rascar la pared de ladrillo, apenas logran marcar algunos rasguños leves contra el muro de roca sólida.

-¡Deténganse!- exclama uno de los ponis que pese a también escuchar aquellas voces lograba apenas contenerse, pues también se sentía tentado a participar en aquella acción grupal.

-¡no los escuchen! ¡NO LOS ESCUCHEN!- exclama Ender mientras se tapaba sus oídos con sus cascos, la fuerza que este implementaba era tal que empezó a lastimarse los oídos al hacer esto.

-¡este es su juego! ¡Este es su juego! ¡TENEMOS QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ!- grita otro de los ponis que también intentaba resistirse, pero aunque este solo pensaba en correr y huir del lugar, sus patas no le hacían caso, estando completamente paralizado, pero muy tentado en participar con los demás, era demasiado tarde, ya todos estaban atrapados.

-¡DERRIBEN EL MURO!-

-¡LOS NIÑOS! ¡LOS NIÑOS!-

-¡RÁPIDO! ¡DENSE PRISA!-

-¡YA TUMBEN ESE MURO DE UNA BUENA VEZ!-

-¡HÁGANSE A UN LADO!- exclaman la mayor parte de los unicornios del grupo mientras se ponían en formación y empezaban a hacer brillar sus cuernos, el resto de los ponis miran incrédulos a los unicornios, y apenas segundos antes los ponis se logran apartarse antes de que una serie de rayos bombardearan aquel muro, una y otra vez, ninguno dejaba de disparar un rayo tras otro, generando una serie de bombardeos frenéticos contra la pared de roca, destrozándolo poco a poco, echando a volar trozos grandes de roca, rompiendo algunas tubería en el proceso y provocando que el drenaje empiece a desbordarse y bañando a algunos de los presentes, sin embargo pese a esto ellos continuaban y no se detenían ni por un solo instante, finalmente se empezó a formar un túnel frente a ellos, demostrando que había algo más detrás de este grueso muro de roca, finalmente todos los unicornios (incluido Ender quien no pudo evitar unirse a ellos dado a una fuerza mayor que los provocaba) crearon una gigantesca bola de energía la cual lanzaron contra el cráter que habían creado, se genera una fuerte explosión que provoca un derrumbe y un aun mayor estremecer en los túneles el cual se sintió incluso en la superficie. El polvo se levanta y los ponis caen al suelo dado al impacto en que se vieron envueltos, tras unos instantes el polvo empezó a disiparse por sí solo, permitiendo que los ponis que se estaban recuperando de lo aturdidos que quedaron por el estremecer se encontraran con una cueva que llevaba a un salón aun mayor que se encontraba a oscuras, sin pensarlo siquiera todos y cada uno de ellos se adentró a la cueva, adentrándose en una oscuridad aún mayor en la que ni siquiera los cuernos de los unicornios eran capases de iluminarlos más allá de sus narices, esta oscuridad era tan espesa que parecía que ni el mismo sol sería capaz de repelerla.

Una vez que entro el último de los ponis y se adentró algunos metros en la oscuridad, sin que ellos se percataran siquiera, las rocas y escombro a sus alrededores, empezaron a moverse por sí solos y dirigirse de vuelta en su lugar reconstruyendo el muro y cerrándoles la salida a los inconscientes ponis.

-¿pero que estamos haciendo?- se preguntaba Ender mientras caminaba con el grupo hasta la oscuridad, este intenta hacer brillar su cuerno e iluminar su camino, pero al igual que con los demás la luz que este producía apenas lograba iluminar más allá de su propia nariz, todo lo demás a su alrededor no podía distinguirse ni el detalle más mínimo, solo se sabía que se encontraban en una catacumba y que había barias cadenas colgando por el sonido que se producía al caminar por aquella oscuridad.

-¿Por qué tanto escándalo? ¡¿Me despertaron de mi sueñito?!- se escucha una niña quejándose.

-esa voz…. ¿Por qué me parece tan familiar?- pensaba Ender mientras el resto de sus compañeros se detenían en seco al escuchar aquella voz infantil y aparentemente inocente.

-¡visitas! ¡Para mí! ¡HOLAAAAAAA!- se escucha más ninguno de los ponis logro identificar de donde provenía, es entonces que todos empezaron a voltear incrédulamente en todas direcciones, si no ver nada más que oscuridad y solo eso, algunos incluso empezaron e chocar entre si y a tropezar con los demás.

-jijiji, son muy graciosos ¿saben? jeje-

-¡¿Quién eres?!- exclama Ender.

-niña sal... no te haremos daño...- dice otro de los ponis.

-yop mmmmmm ¿no sé si me crean si se los digo? jijiji Me gustan las visitas jijiji aunque….. no los esperaba ¿vinieron a recoger a los niños?- se escucha la vos infantil e inocente con un tono bastante juguetón y aunque parezca raro también tierno, cosa que desconcertaba a todos los presentes. Ender da unos pasos al frente para intentar imponerse como tal, pero al hacer esto el pisa algo húmedo, como una especie de charco pero más espeso, el unicornio levanta su casco y mira la tenue luz que su cuerpo se permitía expresar, al hacer esto esté queda sin aliento al ver que lo que había pisado no era nada más que sangre coagulada.

-¿acaso menciono a los niños?- murmura uno de los ponis.

-algo me dice que no es una niña común...- le murmura uno de los ponis a Ender.

-¿quieren jugar con migo? ¡Será divertido! Además…. Creo que mis invitados ya se cansaron de jugar con migo, cosa que me pone un poco triste ¡pero me alegra verlos! ¡Será muy divertido! ¡Si, si, si, si!-

-¡YA CIERRA LA BOCA!- gritan Ender quien ya no podía soportarlo más- ¡ya basta de juegos! ¡Mencionaste a unos niños! ¡¿Dónde están los niños?!-

-jijiji, no se preocupen aún están aquí-

-¡en ese caso muéstralos!-

-¿seguros? ¿No quieren jugar con migo primero?- dice la voz un poco triste.

-¡no estamos aquí para jugar!- exclama Ender y tras de èl algunos ponis empezaron a decir lo mismo y a exigir que se entregaran a los niños.

-¡que malos son!-

-¡donde están los niños! ¡Por qué te ocultas!- exclaman la mayor parte de los presentes mientras que los demás aún se encontraban bastante confundidos ante lo que estaba pasando.

-¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ LA PRINCESA LUNA?!- se escucha el grito de la potrilla con tal fuerza que por unos instantes todos quedaron ensordecidos y aturdidos- ¡se supone que mis invitaciones fueron para ella! ¡¿Por qué no vino ella?! ¡¿Por qué vinieron ustedes?!- se escuchan los llantos melancólicos y con un ligero toque de ira de la potrilla, mostrándose bastante irritada con ellos.

-¿Luna? ¿Por qué quiere a mi esposa?- piensa Ender mientras se muerde el labio.

-esperen…. ¿tú eres Ender?- se escucha la voz de la potrilla un poco más calmada.

-¡esa voz! ¡¿Acaso es?!-

-jijiji hola- dice ella con una risita siniestra y antes de que Ender pudiera decir el nombre de la potrilla un gancho de fierro atraviesa el hombro de Ender, el poni da un grito de dolor mientras colocaba su casco contra su hombro sangrando y sintiendo aquel fierro frio y oxidado que atravesaba su carne y de repente este lo jala y levanta, la fuerza fue tal que le arranco a Ender un gran pedazo de carne, haciendo que el gancho soltara al unicornio sin antes arrancarle un gran pedazo de su ser, cayendo con fuerza contra el suelo mientras gritaba de dolor y se desangraba.

-ups, perdón- se escucha la vos de la potrilla y de repente aparecen una serie de cadenas que se aferran con fuerza contra Ender y lo levantan en lo alto llevándoselo fuera del alcance de los demás. Todos los demás ponis exclamaban el nombre de su capitán mientras aun desorientados y confundidos lo buscaban torpemente con la sola mirada, algunos incluso llegaron a disparar rayos en las direcciones donde creían escuchar algo, algunos de los rayos provocaron fuertes golpes entre las cadenas, y al creer que se trataban de las cadenas que apresaban a Ender, siguieron disparando hasta que escucharon un golpe seco, de algo cayendo contra el suelo. Cuatro de los ponis corren hasta la dirección donde se escuchó el sonido y al llegar se encuentran con un cuerpo inerte, mas sin embargo no era el de Ender, si no el de un pequeño potrillo de cuatro años de edad, el cual no tenía piel, pues se le había arrancado completamente, quedando expuesta la carne y parte de sus huesos, ante tal visión los ponis pierden por unos instantes el aliento.

-tengan cuidado, no todos están muertos- se escucha la voz de la potrilla- aun no- se escucha y de repente a sus alrededores todo se ilumina, mostrándoles a los ponis una escena de pesadilla. Halla en lo alto, por encima de ellos se divisaban docenas de pequeños cuerpos, algunos desollados con la carne expuesta, otros mutilados sin sus extremidades quedando solo el puro cuerpo, otros más con moretones o cortes a lo largo de sus pequeños cuerpos, y otros más que no presentaban ni un solo corte o moretón y parecían estar intactos, pero al mirarlos mejor notarían que habían sido alterados de alguna forma, siendo que algunos poseían alas o cuernos que no les correspondían, o al contrario al mirarlos al rostro se denotaba que no tenían ojos y que las bocas fueron cosidas de lado a lado marcando una sonrisa que recordaba a la de un espantapájaros. Todos y cada uno de los cuerpos se encontraban colgando por algunas cadenas que los sostenían, y pese a no parecerlo, algunos cuantos de los cuerpos aún estaban con vida, solo que ninguno de los niños que aún estaba vivo podía pedir ayuda, pues no podían moverse y además sus lenguas les fueron arrancadas, solo podían ver y oír desde lo alto los rostros conmocionados de sus rescatadores, algunos de ellos solo podían oírlos, pues no tenían ojos con los cuales poder ver si quiera.

Ante el horror, los ponis intentaron escapar de esta horrida visión al bajar la mirada, pero estos terminarían encontrándose con pequeños ríos de sangren que recorrían toda la habitación y también hasta el fondo de la habitación algunas pieles colgadas en una especie de tendedero, pertenecientes a aquellos potrillos cuya piel les fue arrancada.

El horror fue tal que ninguno puso atención en lo que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación, un lago de sangre y en el centro una pequeña isla donde se encontraba posado y palpitando un objeto de gran maldad. Los ponis estaban destrozados, ante tal impotencia muchos se arrodillaron, otros más empezaron a llorar y algunos incluso llegaron a vomitar el heno del desayuno, de no ser que la mayoría habían sido entrenados para tener estómagos fuertes ante las escenas del crimen que se veían obligados a asistir, todo el mundo estaría con el estómago descompuesto.

Entre los lamentos y gritos de rabia y melancolía de los ponis uno llego a preguntar- ¡¿Por qué nos trajiste si ya terminaste con todos?! ¡¿Por qué nos obligas a ver esto?!- a lo que no tarda en ser respondido.

-bueno, la verdad yo no los llame, a la única que quería aquí era a la princesa Luna, pero ustedes tenían que venir-

-pero… esas voces….. ¡SI TODOS ESTÁN MUERTOS! ¡¿QUIÉN FUE EL QUE?!-

-supongo que fue esa piedrita bonita- responde la voz, es entonces que finalmente todos dirigen sus miradas ante aquel objeto que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación, en el lago de sangre donde todos los ríos desbordaban, se encontraba sobre un pedestal una pequeña gema que despedía un siniestro brillo rojizo- esa piedrita abecés dice cosas, ella fue la que me pidió la sangre de sus niños, y papi me dijo que la cuidara y obedeciera, ¡y yo como soy una niña muy obediente!-

-¡esa roca hay que destruirla!- es una idea que se hizo presente en la mayoría de los presentes, pues no les era muy difícil deducir lo que esta roca significaba sin mencionar que podían sentir su poder oscuro ahora que enfocaron su atención en ella.

-¡destrúyanla! ¡rápido!- exclaman algunos de los ponis, pero en eso se percatan de que la mayoría había quedado paralizados al mirar aquella roca sangrienta, perdiéndose en el palpitar que esta producía conforme la sangre que recorría su pedestal la bañaba, muy semejante a un corazón bombeando.

-¡¿Qué es lo que esperan?!- preguntan los que no se perdieron en el encanto de la gema a los otros que no se movían ni un centímetro, ni siquiera parecía que respiraran.

De repente sin previo aviso los ponis que quedaron paralizados empiezan a atacar a los demás, dando gritos de guerra todos fueron dominados por un oscuro deseo de luchar, de acecinar, tomando sus espadas, sus cuchillos, todos empezaron a matarse los unos a los otros, los ponis que no fueron influenciados por la gema aun así se vieron obligados al pelear dado a que sus vidas estaban en juego, y si no se defendían pronto serian asesinados. Uno a uno, iban cayendo muriendo desangrados o a merced de los golpes y patadas de sus congéneres, no tenían piedad, no podían razonar, estaban guiados por la sed de sangre. Entre esta masacre apenas dos unicornios que lograron escabullirse del combate se dirigieron a la gema mientras los demás se mataban entre sí, dispuestos a destruirla al entender que era esa roca la fuente de esta masacre. Ambos se posan a la orilla del lago de sangre y estaban a punto de unir sus fuerzas para dispararle un potente rallo contra la gema cuando de repente del lago de sangre surge una gigantesca bestia la cual con sus garras atraviesa a ambos ponis.

-jeje ¡no, no, no! ¡No se toca! ¡Incluso a mí se me tiene prohibido!- exclama la bestia de carmesí mientras los dos ponis se desangraban entre sus garras y rápidamente morían.

La masacre continua y en solo 10 minutos ya todos estaban muertos o agonizando, desangrándose en los suelos mientras su sangre se deslizaba por la habitación hasta llegar al lago de sangre generando un mayor brillo escarlata en la gema sangrienta. Es entonces que entre la pila de cadáveres se ve merodeando una pequeña potrilla rosada, de crin roja con mechones negros y con alas y cuerno de alicornio, bastante sorprendida por el baño de sangre que se provocó a su alrededor.

-Wow…. Es la primera vez que veo algo así ¡GENIAL!- exclama la potrilla sorprendida mientras admiraba los cuerpos de las docenas de ponis regados por toda la habitación- jeje ¡no sabía que podías hacer eso!- dice esta mientras voltea a ver a la gema -jijiji-

Rojo es mi color favorito si que si.

Rojo es, rojo es, rojo es mi color favorito.

Nala la lala jijiji rojo es rojo es

Pa, pa, pa, la, la, la rojo es si señor

Mi color favorito es el rojo ¡SIIIII!

Cantaba la potrilla mientras brincaba los charcos de sangre y saltaba los cuerpos de los ponis que yacían a su alrededor.

-¡o si! ¡Casi lo olvidaba jiji!- exclama ella mientras hacía brillar su cuerno y de repente de entre los cuerpos encadenados en lo alto baja a un unicornio blanco que se encontraba desangrándose, ahora con docenas de moretones provocados por las cadenas que lo apresaban, algunos cortes en la cara y los cascos, y con una prominente herida en el hombro de la cual brotaba bastante sangre, esta herida de echo era tan grande y profunda que la pérdida de sangre que le había provocado era la causante de que Ender se debilitara rápidamente, mas halla de todos los demás cortes y moretones que este poseía. ademas de todo esto, como sereza en el pastel estaba la conmocion del unicornio quien fue presente desde lo alto de aquella desastrosa masacre.

-JI, JI AUN ESTAS VIVO ¡SIIIII!-

-¡Penny!- dice Ender con algo de dificultad, este intenta hacer brillar su cuerno, pero en eso la potrilla le sopla a Ender una ventisca roja la cual anula la magia del unicornio.

-¡hola! ¡¿Me recuerdas?!-

-no lo entiendo….. Tú eres la hija de Cadance… pero…. Pero…. Se supone que estabas muerta-

-si se dicen muchas cosas- murmura la potrilla con inexpresividad.

-¿tú eres la que causo todo esto?- pregunta Ender bastante incrédulo y confundido.

-nop…. Nunca espere que se mataran entre ustedes- murmura la potrilla mientras mira a su alrededor- la verdad quería jugar con ustedes un ratito, pero bueno, no todo se puede.

-me refiero… ¡los niños! ¡¿tú fuiste la que…?!-

-mmmmmm sip- dice ella sin culpa y con algo de desinterés- jiji fue divertido, lástima que no aguantaron mis jueguitos, me habría gustado que fueran más…. ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Resistentes?-

-¡no puede ser! ¡No puede ser! ¡y todavía tienes el cinismo de decirlo así! ¿Qué cosa eres?-

-jeje ¿te gustaría saber?- murmura la potrilla con un tono siniestro mientras presionaba la herida de Ender, este da un grito de dolor, pero no puede hacer nada por evitarlo- jijiji mami tiene razón, eres una niña como yo-

-¡tu madre! Aj ¡¿ella esta tras de esto?!-

-jijiji ¡no puedo decirte, te, te, te jijiji!-

Ender no sabía que pensar, él era muy consciente de la masacre de los niños y sus compañeros, pero aun no podía procesar el hecho de que la responsable (o una de las responsables) fuera Penny quien aún era solo una niña pequeña ¿Cómo una niña puede contener tanta maldad y sadismo?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?-

-¡oh sí! Jijiji por poco lo olvidaba, quería preguntarte algo muy mucho muy importantisisisisimo para mí- dice la potrilla con una sonrisa muy alegre y por increíble que parezca sin mancha de alguna maldad, lo que confundía aún más a Ender ya que oh esta niña es una gran actora y sabe cómo ocultar sus verdaderas intenciones, o ella en verdad no tiene ni una sola noción de la diferencia entre el bien y el mal, cosa que es aún más perturbador.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- murmura Ender con inexpresividad mientras en su mente intentaba entender la mentalidad de la potrilla.

-¿sabes por qué Luna no vino? ¡Yo le mande barias invitaciones desde hace tres días y no ha venido, cosa que me pone un poco triste, pero ahora en lugar de venir ella vinieron ustedes! ¡¿Sabes por qué no vino?! ¡¿por qué no vino a mi fiesta sorpresa?!-

-espera…. ¿invitaciones?-

-me introduje en sus sueños y le mande muchas señales de donde quería verla pero nunca vino ¿Por qué nunca vino? ¿Por qué?-

-tu…. ¡tú fuiste la que le introdujo esas imágenes a mi esposa! ¡por tu culpa! aj- exclama Ender pero de repente Penny vuelve a presionar su herida para que este se retorciera del dolor.

-eran para que supiera donde encontrarme pero no sé por qué no viene ya me estoy impacientando mucho, mucho, mucho-

-¡ella nunca vendrá! ¡Estás loca si crees que bajara hasta aquí solo para verte!- exclama Ender entre dientes.

-que grosera- murmura la potrilla con disgusto- todavía que me tomo la molestia de invitarla y no viene, eso me pone mucho, muy triste…. Supongo que seré yo quien debe ir hasta con ella-

-¡si te atreves a tocarla!-

-¡YA SEEEEEEEEEE! SI, SI, SI- brinca la potrilla emocionada de un lado a otro- ¡tú me llevaras a ella! ¡si! ¡si! ¡si!- es entonces que la potrilla es envuelta en un resplandor rojo y de repente su forma cambia al de una potrilla de unicornio amarillo claro de crin color leche con mechones cafés, Ender estaba muy sorprendido al verla cambiar de forma de un momento a otro- ¡si, si, si, si! ¡Sera un juego! ¡Jugaremos al príncipe azul y la damisela en apuros! ¡Yo seré la damisela en apuros, diremos que yo soy la única poni que sobrevivió y tú me salvaste como todo un héroe! ¡Sera fabuloso! ¡Así es como me llevaras con Luna! ¡si, si, si soy una genio! ¡¿Verdad que si lo soy?!-

-¡NOOOOOO!-

-pe… pero… ¿Por qué no?-

-¡¿y todavía lo preguntas?! ¡ni loco te llevaría con mi esposa! ¡Preferiría que me mataras ahora mismo antes que poner en riesgo su vida con tigo!-

-pe… pero… pero…-

-¡eres un monstruo! ¡Acecinas niños por diversión! ¡No sé lo que eres! ¡Pero tu perteneces al infierno!- exclama Ender mientras intenta levantarse, pero su cuerpo aún se encontraba paralizado, Penny retrocede y empieza a llorar como si de una potrilla normal se tratara, según parecía las palabras de Ender la habían herido mucho. Penny da un fuerte grito de cólera y de repente esta hace aparecer unas garras del tamaños de espadas de su pequeño casco con las cuales rebana el torso de Ender, haciendo que este perdiera sangre muy rápida, aun inmóvil en el suelo mientras la potrilla llora a su lado. Luego de unos instantes la potrilla se calma un poco y fija su atención en el agonizante unicornio blanco, pero esta vez mirándolo con una mirada que denotaba rencor, mientras Ender se ahogaba en su propia sangre, Penny se le acerca lentamente sin que el unicornio pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo, y es entonces que ella lo toma por las mejillas como si de una anciana acariciando a un bebe se tratara.

-¿sabes algo? Yo quería que tú me llevaras, Luna me recibiría, tu serias tomado como un héroe al salvarme, ¡eso había sido perfecto! Pero…. (Suspiro) si no quieres…. Está bien… pero tienes que saber algo antes de irte al otro lado- murmura Penny con inexpresividad mientras mira su casco bañado con la sangre de Ender, es entonces que esta lame la sangre y luego de dar un suspiro de aparente placer la potrilla se acerca al oído de Ender y con una sonrisa le murmura al oído- que en realidad no te necesito- estas palabras helaron a Ender al escuchar que la niña las dijo con la vos de él, la potrilla se aleja de su oído y lo mira a los ojos, es aquí cuando este nota que sus ojos eran idénticos a los suyos- lo sabes ¿verdad?- murmura con una sonrisa esta mientras tomaba la cabeza de Ender y de un solo movimiento la estrellaba con fuerza contra el piso destrozando su cráneo y esparciendo su materia cerebral.


	7. Chapter 7

El despertar del demonio.

Capítulo 7: crudas realidades.

En el imperio de cristal, se encontraba una alicornio lila recostada en su cama y jugueteando con un pequeño potrillo de alicornio verde claro de crines azul y negra, con unos relucientes y bellos ojos azules como dos zafiros.

-eso es pequeñito jijiji- decía la alicornio lila entre risitas, el potrillo intenta usar sus alas para zafarse de ella pero esta lo toma y lo coloca entre sus cascos para luego hacerle cosquillas, el pequeño empieza a reír sin parar mientras intenta soltarse de la yegua pero esta lo tenía bien aferrado y seguía haciéndole cosquillas.

-¡basta! ¡Basta!- exclamaba el potrillo entre carcajadas mientras se retorcía entre los cascos de la yegua.

\- ¡no te soltare! ¡Te voy a comer!- exclama la yegua mientras le hacía cosquillas al potrillo en la barriga, el pequeño seguía gritando y riendo sin parar, al punto de que casi se le iba el aliento.

-¿madre?- se escucha de repente, la princesa se detiene y mira en la puerta a una joven alicornio de poco más de 11 años de edad de piel amarillo claro, ojos azules y crines moradas con mechones rosados, en su lomo se encontraba una pequeña mochila azul claro con una estrella a los costados.

-Starlight….- dice Twilight algo apenada y un poco sorprendida por su repentina aparición.

-¿Por qué tu estas con….? olvídalo... creo que mejor yo me… retiro…..- murmura la poni.

-espera…. ¿A dónde vas hija?-

-yo… em….-

-por favor ven cariño- le suplica Twilight- ¡saluda mi cielo!-

-ho…. Hola….- balbucea el potrillo con algo de dificultad.

-hola Gloss…. Em- murmura la potrilla algo incomoda.

-¿Cómo les fue en Ponyville?-

-como siempre Ponyville esta echo cenizas- se expresa con un tono cortante, para lo que Twilight se deprime un poco al escuchar eso- pero…. esta vez fuimos al castillo de las dos hermanas nobles, nunca antes había visto el árbol de la armonía….. me recuerda mucho a nuestro castillo- murmura la potrilla con algo de nostalgia.

-si…. No sé si te conté que nuestro castillo surgió de un cofre que provino de ese árbol-

-creo que en una ocasión lo mencionaste en una de tus historias-

-bueno… ¿Por qué fueron al castillo de la armonía?-

-fue idea de Discord, no sé si sabrás que en estos momentos el castillo de Canterlot se está reconstruyendo, bueno le pidió a Rarity y Fluttershy que recolectaran algunas cosas del castillo y las usaran para el nuevo decorado de Canterlot, creo que quiere que restaure el arte de los viejos abanderados o algo así-

-oh entiendo… ¿y las chicas también vinieron de regreso?-

-no madre…. Rarity se fue a Canterlot para organizar a los decoradores, Applejack regreso a appaloosa con el resto de su familia a una reunión familiar, y Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy se quedaron en Ponyville…. Parece que están buscando a los animalitos perdidos de Fluttershy o algo así… no sé, yo regrese junto a Spike al ya no tener nada más que hacer…..- murmura la potrilla con inexpresividad.

-oh… ¿Dónde está Spike?-

-él fue se fue al mercado del imperio, creo que quería comprarte algo por lo de…..- murmura Starlight mientras suspira, esta se regresa por donde vino aparentemente para dejar a Twilight pero al poco tiempo regresa cargando una canasta donde tenía una serie de objetos.

-¿Qué es todo esto?- pregunta Twilight mientras Starlight le acercaba la canasta, dentro de este encuentra barios pijamas, unos cuantos juguetes viejos y algunas manzanas frescas en el fondo.

-Son de Applejack… estaban en su ático, ella me las regalo para mi futuro hermanito- explica Starlight para lo que Twilight se descobija un poco revelando su inmenso vientre que esta aun cargaba.

-muchas gracias…. Cuando veas a Applejack le das mis agradecimientos-

-si…. Bueno…. ¿Por qué estas cuidando de Gloss Green?-

-bueno, Ender tuvo que ir a Manehattan para ver a Luna y no podía llevar al pequeño así que se quedo (suspiro) tuvo que dejarlo aquí en el imperio-

-¿Por qué lo estás cuidando tú? Es lo que pregunte-

-bueno... tu sabes que mi maestra tras todo lo que ha pasado ella no se encuentra bien, Discord está de un lado a otro, transportándose a Canterlot y regresando al imperio cada 10 minutos… y mis amigas no se encuentran-

-mamá…. En cualquier momento será tu hora de dar a…. por eso mismo Spike y yo regresamos en lugar de ir a ayudar a Canterlot-

-jeje, puedo cuidar de este potrillo, además, aún falta un par de semanas mi cielo- murmura Twilight mientras acariciaba su vientre con delicadeza.

-pero…. Creo que lo mejor es que descanses…. Quizás pudo hacer que no se… otros lo cuiden… quizás Cadance-

-Cadance está muy ocupada hija…. Solo la veo firmando documentos… no creo que tenga tiempo para cuidar de bebés-

-madre….-

-estoy bien mi cielo, puedo cuidar de un potrillo, además… él es muy bien portado…. – murmura Twilight mientras al mismo tiempo piensa- excepto las noches cuando extraña a sus padres, espero que regresen pronto ya no tanto por mi si no por su pequeño-

\- de acuerdo madre, como tu veas….-

-¿podrías ayudarme a cuidarlo?-

-¿eh?-

-así practicarías para cuando llegue tu nuevo hermanito- comenta Twilight con una sonrisa.

-em… yo creo que… no-

-jeje vamos cariño, ahora tú serás la mayor… - comenta Twilight con una ligera sonrisa pero pronto esta se borraría de su rostro al recordar a Lúthien.

-madre ¿te pasa algo?-

-no… no me pasa nada….- murmura Twilight con inexpresividad.

Starlight se le queda mirando a su madre, esta podía ver claramente como esta se había deprimido, no le fue difícil suponer el por qué había sido, y en eso a esta se le ocurrió como podría animarla-Déjame ver….- murmura Starlight mientras buscaba en la mochila- sé que el día de las madres no es hasta mañana pero…. – dice la poni mientras le entrega un regalo envuelto a su madre- toma-

-no debiste….-

-no es nada, madre por favor ábrelo-

-je…. Preferiría abrirlo mañana que es el día-

-por favor- suplica Starlight.

-Está bien, tu ganas hija- Twilight toma el paquete y al desenvolverlo ella se queda bastante sorprendida al ver un pequeño álbum de fotos, con barias fotografías de toda su familia, en este álbum se podía ver principalmente barias fotos de Lúthien y Starlight de bebes, algunas fotos de la boda de Twilight y Bast y otro puñado de fotografías de Twilight y sus amigas.

-de…. ¿de dónde sacaste esto- pregunta Twilight con intriga y nostalgia.

-ayer que fui a nuestro antiguo hogar encontré debajo de algunos escombros barias fotografías nuestras guardadas en una caja de cartón, me sorprendió mucho que estas se salvaran del incendio, no son como las demás que estaban carbonizadas o medio quemadas- explica Starlight mientras mira como su madre ojeaba el álbum con bastante asombro- las fotografías venían sueltas, compre el álbum y la envoltura en una tienda cuando venía camino aquí-

-¿encontraste esto en nuestro castillo?- pregunta Twilight un poco extrañada.

-si- responde la potrilla- ¿Por qué lo preguntas madre?-

-reconozco los sucesos, pero… ¿Quién tomo estas fotos? Muchas de ellas se ubican en situaciones donde no recuerdo halla cámaras….- pensaba Twilight con intriga mientras ojeaba el álbum, pasando por una fotografía donde se mostraba también a Tara de bebe durmiendo pacíficamente y abrasando con fuerza a un diminuto Discord, luego por una fotografía donde se encontraban Luna y Celestia abrasándose luego de la noche más oscura del milésimo año y en el fondo se encontraba Pinkie Pie llorando a cascadas, también se verían barias fotografías de Twilight y Bast cuando eran novios, y luego esta se detendría en seco ante una foto en particular donde se mostraba a Twilight en medio del parto de Starlight, mostrándola a ella con el rostro sudado y enrojecido mientras apretaba los dientes con fuerza y a un lado de ella se encontraba su esposo también gritando puesto que justo en ese momento Twilight lo sostenía del casco y lo apretaba con tanta fuerza que parecería que le rompería el casco al unicornio. Tras unos instantes de silencio absoluto por parte de la yegua lila, solo un pensamiento cruzaba por su mente- ¡PERO COMO ES QUE ESTA FOTOGRAFÍA ESTA AQUÍ!-

* * *

En las profundidades del bosque Everfree se encontraban dos pegasos merodeando estos terrenos oscuros y salvajes.

-Rainbow… creo… creo que tenemos que regresar…. – murmura una pegaso amarillo claro de una larga y estilizada crin rosada.

-¡solo un poco más Fluttershy!- exclama la pegaso de crin arcoíris.

-es que… es que…. Ya está por oscurecer…. no... No es seguro que nosotras…..- murmura Fluttershy y de repente esta escucha algo detrás de los arbustos, por mera sorpresa la pegaso retrocede y termina topándose con un árbol el cual al tocar sus ramas la sobresaltaron y estaba a punto de soltar un fuerte grito pero antes de esto llega Rainbow quien le tapa la boca con su casco.

-¡solo un poco más!- murmura esta mientras mira a Fluttershy con seriedad- ven ¡Creí ver algo por acá!- dice la pegaso mientras se detiene al ver unas huellas en el suelo.

-¿encontraste algo?- dice Fluttershy yendo con ella y mirando el suelo.

-eso creo…- murmura Rainbow mientras observa más detenidamente las huellas- ¡no cabe duda son huellas de poni!-

-oh ¿y son recientes?-

-¿Cómo voy a saberlo?- responde la pegaso arcoíris mientras se rascaba la cabeza con su casco y miraba detenidamente las pisadas.

-pero… creí que…-

-mmmmmm déjame ver…. Mmmmm….. Son huellas en el fango…. Y el fango aún está fresco mmmmmmm ¡creo que si son recientes jeje!-

-¿eso es bueno?-

-¡pronto lo sabremos! ¡Vamos Fluttershy!- exclama la pegaso arcoíris mientras despegaba.

-¡espérame Rainbow!-

-¡deprisa Fluttershy!-

-¡no lo entiendo!... ¿Por qué tanta prisa?- jadea Fluttershy mientras hacia un esfuerzo por ir al pazo de Dash- ¡ni siquiera sabemos si es ella!-

-¡Pinkie Pie nunca desapareció se transformó en un lobo y se oculta en el bosque lo sé!-

-¡no sabemos si ella!-

-¡tú me contaste que existe la posibilidad que ella pueda seguir siendo ella misma! ¿No?-

-em bueno…. si pero….- responde Fluttershy con bastante timidez e inseguridad.

-¡sé que ella fue la que nos salvó esa noche con los dragones!-

-¡no estamos seguras de eso Dashie! ¿Por qué mejor no se lo contamos a las demás tal y como te lo dije y regresamos todas?-

-¡por la misma razón que nos ocultaste que Blu era un lobo!-

-em… bueno….- murmura Fluttershy apenada,

-Fluttershy, piensa, ahora no es lo más indicado que todas lo sepan, tras todo lo que ha pasado, ahora entiendo más que nunca porque no nos contaste nada sobre Blu, ahora esto mismo aplica para Pinkie Pie, no te preocupes, cuando las cosas se calmen se lo contaremos a todas-

Estos últimos días, Rainbow se ha impuesto una misión, en la que estaba dispuesta a lo que sea por encontrar a su vieja amiga desaparecida, en un principio ella misma formulo todas las pistas y llego a la conjetura de lo que pudo pasar la noche de los dragones, en un principio ella investigaba sola cuando venía junto a las demás a revisar sus tierras, no tardó mucho en notar esto Fluttershy quien tras una larga charla llena de rodeos entre ambas, terminaron comenzando lo que sabían, explicando Rainbow que ella creía que Pinkie era un lobo y que los había salvado esa noche de sangre y fuego, y luego de que Fluttershy le confesara lo de Blu, esto hizo clic en la yegua arcoíris quien desde entonces se acento en lo que queda de Ponyville para buscar a la poni rosada que todos quieren y odian. De no ser por todas las calamidades que han pasado últimamente y lo delicado de la situación, Dashie habría ido directo con Twilight e incluso con el resto de las princesas buscando su apoyo para ayudarlas a encontrar a Pinkie, pero tras todo lo sucedido, ella misma analizo que no es el mejor momento, en especial por que pese a que ya empezó ella misma (junto a Fluttershy) la búsqueda, esto sigue siendo una teoría lo cual le restaría mucha credibilidad a la hora de contárselo a las demás, sin mencionar que Fluttershy sigue mostrándose arrecia a contarle a alguien más lo de Blu, lo cual podría ayudar con esto. Rainbow todavía recordaba lo mucho que le costó que Fluttershy le contara todo lo que sabía con respecto a los lobos, por lo que sabía que sería aún más difícil hacer que esta cantara ante los demás, sobre todo ante Celestia. Evidentemente el que Fluttershy le ocultara las cosas molesto un poco a la pegaso arcoíris, pero al entender que esto confirmaba su teoría termino olvidándose completamente del asunto, estando más preocupada por encontrar a la poni rosada.

-¡Fluttershy veo a alguien!- exclama Rainbow Dash mientras aceleraba el vuelo.

-yo… yo también… Dash ¡espera!- exclama Fluttershy mientras ve como Rainbow la dejaba, tardo un poco en llegar con ella, la cual no hace mucho se había detenido de golpe al encontrarse con una poni que no esperaba ver, ante el silencio Fluttershy interrumpe diciendo el nombre de aquella yegua que las miraba con inexpresividad-¿Maud?-

* * *

En Manehattan, en el hospital se encontraba la princesa Luna recluida en una habitación, recién recuperándose de un shock que la había dejado incapacitada los últimos días, tras un coctel de calmantes, antidepresivos y finalmente una noche de sueño, la princesa de la noche empezó a mostrar mejoras en su recuperación emocional, esta se sentía muy apenada por tener aquel ataque y estar estos últimos 3 días incapacitada, pero al menos ya todo pazo, pues esta última noche ella finalmente logro conciliar el sueño y es apenas ahora cuando esta finalmente despertó de su letargo, siendo que durmió más de 16 horas, a juzgar por la hora que marcaba un reloj que se encontraba pegado en la pared de su habitación y posteriormente al checar un pequeño calendario que se encontraba en su buro que marcaba "9 de Mayo" la princesa se dio cuenta de todo el tiempo que estuvo fuera de servicio, tras finalmente hacerse recuperado del efecto adormesiente de sus medicamente esta no tardo en sentir nuevamente gran inquietud al punto de que estaba a punto de abandonar su cama de un salto, pero en eso esta se da cuenta de que estaba atada en la cama.

-¿pero qué demonios? ¡Doctor, DOCTOR, ENFERMERA! ¡Alguien! – exclamaba Luna con bastante desesperación, cuando en eso entra un medico seguido de dos enfermeras tras de él.

-¡princesa Luna por fin despertó! Qué alivio- exclama el medico con sorpresa, pues no esperaba que esta se recuperara de los medicamentos tan pronto.

-¿puedo saber por qué me ataron a la cama?- pregunta Luna con bastante cólera.

-mil disculpes, pero fue por su propia seguridad, quizás no lo recuerde, pero hace tres días usted no se encontraba mentalmente sana incluso temíamos que se auto infringiera daño-

-aja... creo recordar algo...- murmura Luna con seriedad- bueno, ya estoy mejor ahora ¡DESÁTENME!- exige esta algo impaciente.

-no princesa, usted acaba de despertar-

-¡y estoy mejor, ahora desátenme que tengo trabajo que hacer!-

-no princesa, de echo fue el mismo trabajo el que le provocó esto, y aun no sabemos si usted se ha mejorado luego de esta larga siesta-

-estaba cansada, solo necesitaba una noche de sueño- replica Luna.

-eso lo sabremos luego del examen ahora ¿me permite?- dice el médico.

-está bien- murmura Luna de mala gana- si solo así me desata- piensa esta.

El medico rápidamente le hizo algunos exámenes sencillos entre los que se involucraban revisión de sus ojos con una linterna, evaluación reflejos, muestra de sangre y una serie de preguntas para evaluar su estado mental.

-muy bien, respondió perfectamente a todas nuestras preguntas, y parece que no hay daños severos permanentes en su corteza cerebral, ahora solo constaría de esperar los resultados de su prueba sanguínea, tomara dos días-

-¡perfecto! mmmm no necesito de esa última prueba- exclama Luna con una falsa sonrisa- ¡ahora desáteme!- ordena ella con seriedad.

-la desataremos…. Pero no nos parece correcto darle el alta, solo ha pasado una noche de mejora, necesitamos más tiempo para observarla y asegurarnos de que este todo bien con usted-

-¡no pueden recluirme aquí! ¡Soy una princesa, no tienen poder sobre mí!-

-si podemos, mientras su esposo lo quiera así, ahora él es el único que puede decidir por usted, todo procedimiento, examen e incluso su alta, solo puede ser dada si él está de acuerdo-

-mi esposo…-

-él está en la sala de espera, mande a un enfermera por el- dice el medico con seriedad- pero en lo personal lo mejor es que usted se quede en cama las siguientes semanas, descubrimos que el excesivo estrés de su trabajo fue lo que le provocó esto, y ahora que despertó ¿lo primero que quiere hacer es regresar?-

-usted no tiene ni idea de las responsabilidades que tengo- dice Luna entre dientes mientras una enfermera empezaba a desatarla, y cuando finalmente esta libre, Luna se sienta en su cama y se pone a la altura del médico, casi como si lo estuviera se retando.

-disculpe….- se escucha, tanto el medico como Luna voltean y ven a Ender en la entrada de la habitación.

-¡Ender!- exclama Luna al ver a su esposo, sin embargo este solamente se queda parado en la puerta.

-em…. ¿puede dejarnos a solas?- pregunta el unicornio.

-claro señor- dice el médico y tanto este como las enfermeras se retiran.

-Ender…. Ven mi cielo…- dice Luna algo extrañada con los cascos colgándole, pues quería abrasar a su esposo pero este no parecía entender el mensaje, el unicornio se acerca a la cama de Luna, mas esto solo fue para sentarse en una silla que se encontraba a un lado de ella, Luna solo mira un tanto confundida como este se sentaba en la silla e incluso llego a tomarse su tiempo para acomodarse en la silla y luego de esto, este mira a Luna.

-¿Ender? Te… ¿te pasa algo cariño?-

-ti…. Ejem… Luna, hay algo muy importante que debo decirte- dice Ender con seriedad.

-¿Qué paso?-

-encontré a los niños- dice Ender de la nada e incluso por un instante pareció como si este lo hubiera dicho con algo de desinterés.

-¡enserio!- con esperanzas.

-Claro que si- responde el unicornio con poca importancia.

-¿y cómo están ellos?

-Luna… todos están muertos-

-que… que… ¡¿Qué dijiste?!-

-todos los niños murieron, los encontré destazados-

-¡por todos los cielos! ¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser!- exclama Luna con algo de dificultad al respirar, pues estaba a poco de experimentar otro ataque nervioso, sin embargo por alguna razón los aparatos que señalaban los signos vitales de Luna no hicieron sonar sus alarmas para llamar a los médicos, pues algo o alguien habían desactivado los aparatos hace muy poco tiempo.

-¿estás bien?- pregunta Ender.

-si… solo… solo dame un segundo….- murmura Luna mientras respiraba con dificultad, tardo bastante para que Luna lograra calmarse, pero finalmente la yegua azul logro componerse y mantener la compostura.

-así que…. Todos… todos murieron- murmura Luna con inexpresividad.

-sip, no quedo ni uno solo con vida- murmura Ender mientras mira su casco.

-pero…. ¿Qué voy a hacer Ender? ¡Les prometí a esos padres que rescataría a sus hijos….! ¡Los niños… los niños!- murmura Luna ya llorando.

-Luna por favor cálmate- dice Ender mientras coloca su casco en el hombro de la princesa, es entonces que esta se deja caer ante los cascos del pegaso y empieza a llorar en su pecho, mientras Luna desahogaba todas sus frustraciones y lágrimas, esta no se daba cuenta de que el unicornio no parecía inmutarse por verla en ese estado, de echo parecía estar un tanto aburrido. Una vez que este noto que Luna se calmó un poco el poni se separó de ella.

-llorar no te llevara a ningún lado- dice Ender con seriedad- no devolverá a esos niños-

-lo se… pero…. Pero… no puedo evitarlo…-

-Luna, debes tomar iniciativa, y responsabilizarte por todo esto-

-¿Qué dices?-

-los padres deben saberlo, tienen derecho a saber que ya no verán más a sus hijos-

-Ender….- dice Luna algo sorprendida mientras mira a su esposo – está bien… creo que tienes razón-

-me gustaría que mañana organizaras una conferencia en la plaza principal, esos padres tiene todo el derecho a saberlo-

-si…. Adelante…. Yo se los hare saber- murmura Luna mientras una lágrima rueda por su mejilla y esta contenía por dentro todo aquello que la carcomía y pesaba por dentro, el pensar que les ha fallado a todos ellos, a todos esos niños inocentes, a todos esos padres que tenían la esperanza de volver a ver a sus niños, todo esto destrozaban a Luna por dentro, ella no podía soportarlo, no podía evitar sentir gran culpa e impotencia, pues todo lo que ella intento no resulto en nada, y su pesar era aun mayor al recordar que estos últimos días ella estuvo fuera del caso, cuando aun existía la posibilidad, por más pequeña que esta fuera se, de hacer algo para rescatar a esos niños y evitar esta futura desgracia en los corazones de todos aquellos padres desafortunados que pronto tendrán que enfrentar la cruda verdad de que sus niños ya no se encuentran en este mundo.

-Ender…. ¡les falle a todos!- murmura Luna entre sollozos- ¡TODO ES MI CULPA!- exclama ella mientras se tapa la cara con sus cascos.

-no te preocupes, no te preocupes, veraz que cuando lo sueltes y se los digas a todos, te sentirás mucho mejor- le dice Ender mientras abraza a Luna y deja que esta llore en su pecho.

-si… se los diré… se los diré…. – chilla Luna mientras oculta su rostro en el pecho de Ender.

-muy bien mi preciosa princesa de la noche- dice Ender con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba su larga crin con suavidad- veraz que esto es lo correcto- dice este mientras sus ojos despiden por unos instantes un tenue brillo dorado.

* * *

Era de noche en la casa de Fluttershy se encontraban las tres ponis, Fluttershy estaba preparando el té en lo que restaba de su cocina, mientras recogía algunas galletas que ella recién había preparado con lo poco que había, en eso la pegaso amarilla mira en todas direcciones buscando a alguien- que raro… no eh visto a Ángel desde que regrese… -

La pegaso amarilla toma la charola y se encamina a su destrozada sala donde se encontraban las demás ponis esperándola.

-y dinos Maud…. ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta Rainbow Dash mirando a Maud con seriedad, en eso la poni introduce su casco entre sus pliegues de ropa y saca unas diminutas rocas rojizas- aja rocas, ¿estás aquí por rocas?... ¿Por qué no me sorprende?-

-estas rocas son muy diferentes- explica Maud con su típica mirada inexpresiva.

-aja… son rojas- murmura Rainbow.

\- Rainbow- le murmura Fluttershy mientras le daba un ligero codazo.

-estas rocas provienen de un meteorito que cayó cerca de aquí hace aproximadamente un año- explica Maud.

-¡oh eso suena interesante!- dice Fluttershy.

-lo es- murmura Maud mientras toma un poco de té, dando movimientos lentos

-aja, un meteorito-

-son rocas muy especiales- murmura Maud.

-aja y supongo que no sabrás nada sobre Pinkie Pie ¿verdad?-

-¡Dashie!- exclama Fluttershy.

-se lo que paso, también se lo que paso aquí- murmura Maud.

-¿y?- dice Dashie.

-aún estoy muy triste ¿no lo ves?- murmura Maud con la misma expresión inexpresiva- estoy despedazada ¿no se nota? igual que la gravilla-

-oh lo siento mucho ¡Dashie discúlpate con ella!-

-¿qué? ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Qué dije?- en eso Fluttershy le hace la mirada a la pegaso arcoíris intimidándola completamente.

-discúlpate con ella- dice Fluttershy entre dientes mientras mira con una mirada acecina.

Más tarde, luego de tomar él te y cenar Maud dice que es momento de irse por lo que luego de una corta despedida de su parte y de agradecer la comida, la poni gris sale de la casa de Fluttershy a paso lento pero firme.

-¡espera! Ya es muy tarde ¿no quieres quedarte a dormir en mi casa?- le dice Fluttershy, Maud se detiene y se da la media vuelta mirando la destrozada caza de Fluttershy, y en eso se escucha como parte del techo se derrumba.

-no gracias, tengo un campamento cerca de aquí, no puedo dejar mis cosas solas mucho tiempo o los animales del bosque harán un desastre- explica Maud.

-pe… pero… ya es muy tarde…. El bosque no es seguro de noche-

-no se preocupen, se cuidarme yo sola- explica Maud.

-bu… bueno….-

-gracias por su hospitalidad, me alegra saber que Pinkie llego a tener muy buenas amigas, adiós- dice Maud con la misma inexpresividad y ante esas palabras Fluttershy no pudo evitar soltar algunas lágrimas mientras miraba a la poni terrestre retirarse, en el fondo ella quería pedir perdón pues sentía que todo esto era su culpa de alguna forma. Mientras tanto no muy lejos de ahí se encontraba observando cómo se alejaba Maud un conejo blanco con bastante recelo y malicia, como si aquella yegua sin aparentes emociones resultara algún tipo de amenaza para el.

* * *

Tras que finalmente el pequeño Gloss Green finalmente se quedara dormido, Twilight le pidió a su hija que cuidara del pequeño en caso de que despierte, pues ella tenía pensado (ya como costumbre) dirigirse a las habitaciones especiales en donde se tenían a su hija mayor Lúthien y el hijo menor de Celestia, Luck , para mantenerlos seguros de cualquier posible infección que atente contra sus vidas en aquellas habitaciones estrictamente esterilizadas, libres de todo agente infeccioso por mas diminuto o inofensivo que este pueda llegar a ser, pues dado al extremado estado delicado que ambos desgraciadamente comparte, no pueden arriesgarse a verse expuestos a otros elementos fuera de sus habitaciones estelarizadas, al punto de que nadie más que los médicos especialmente entrenados puedan entrar con ellos luego de una rigurosa y extenuante desinfección total y bajo el uso de trajes especiales, altamente incomodos, pero que impiden que cualquier agente infeccioso entre o salga de ellos, todas estas normas de seguridad y asepsia se dan con tal de no exponer a los pacientes ante alguna posible y letal bacteria o infección que atente contra sus vidas. Por lo cual que siempre que Twilight o algún otro poni que no se tratara de un medico calificado, viniera a ver a los pacientes solo podrían hacerlo detrás de un grueso vidrio, siendo que no eran capaces de acercarse mucho a ellos y mucho menos tocarlos, había noches en las que Twilight se quedaba horas parada junto al vidrio solo mirando el estado decadente y delicado de su hija, deseando más que nada en el mundo que le permitieran entrar y poder tomar a su hija del casco siquiera, deseaba tener el contacto físico más mínimo y leve con su hija, sentía que tenía que hacerle sentir que ella estaba presente con ella, quería demostrar su cariño de alguna forma, pero por su desgracia Twilight no puede entrar teniendo forzosamente que conformarse con solo mirarla a través de aquel grueso vidrio que las separaba completamente la una de la otra, una madre lejos de su hija enferma y delicada, que aun cuando este le duele más que cualquier otra cosa, de alguna manera, Twilight se ve forzada a resistirlo. Pese a su embarazo bastante desarrollado, ella aun siendo consciente de que faltaban muy pocos días para que diera a luz su nuevo bebé, incluso los médicos le han recomendado que evitara ponerse de pie con tanta frecuencia, y que procurase descansar el mayor tiempo posible, pero pese todo esto, pese a los reclamos de los médicos, sus familiares, amigas, eh incluso el cansancio que le genera estar mucho tiempo parada, siempre sin falta Twilight bajaba hasta aquí con tal de ver a su hijita, sintiéndose obligada a estar con ella el tiempo que sea posible.

La princesa de la harmonía se encontraba a medio camino de las habitaciones de su hija y Luck, esta avanzaba lentamente dando paso lentos y cuidadosos, con una manta cubriéndole el lomo y parte de su vientre. Esta pasa junto a unos guardias que patrullaban los pasillos del castillo de cristal los cuales la saludan, pero Twilight en cambio siguió su camino, no tanto por ser grosera, sino porque estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que la habían saludado.

De repente Twilight se detiene en seco, esta abre completamente los ojos, mostrando una expresión de incredulidad mientras sentía un ligero y en un principio escaso dolor en su vientre, pero pronto este se iría desarrollando a tal punto que Twilight no pudo evitar sultar una prominente y marcada mueca de dolor, la princesa empieza a jadear fuertemente mientras colocaba su casco con fuerza contra su vientre, el dolor fue tal que la princesa se deja caer en el suelo recargándose contra la pared mientras empezaba a gemir del dolor.

-¡¿pero qué pasa?!- murmura esta entre dientes, su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza no tanto por lo que le sucedía si no por el miedo que esta empezó a sentir ante la posibilidad de que algo malo este pasando con su bebe o que incluso haya llegado el momento de su parto. De repente así como empezó este se detuvo, el dolor rápidamente se había desvanecido, Twilight se quedó sentada en el suelo por varios minutos mientras miraba y acariciaba su vientre verificando que no hubiese pasado nada malo consigo o con su bebe.

-¿Qué fue eso?- murmura Twilight con bastante seriedad mientras se barajeaba la idea de ir directamente con el médico para que la revisara, sin embargo ella no quería hacer esto, pues sabía que si iba a que la revisaran como tal, lo más probable es que usaran esto para mantenerla recluida en la enfermería los siguientes días hasta el nacimiento. Pese a que ella sabía que esto era lo mejor para ella y su bebe que venía en camino, la razón por la que no quería hacerlo era porque si la mantenían recluida no se le permitiría ver a su hija hasta que se recuperara del parto, cosa que ella no toleraba pensar, pues no quería dejar sola a Lúthien, generándosele en su mente la idea de que tiene que estar con ella, Lúthien ya ha sufrido demasiado y necesita de su madre ahora más que nunca, no toleraba la idea de dejarla sola, aunque sea por la llegada de su nuevo bebé.

-¡¿PRINCESA LE SUCEDIÓ ALGO?!- se escucha al final del pasillo, Twilight dirige su mirada en aquella dirección y ve llegar a tres guardias que corren rápidamente hasta con ella, para sorpresa de Twilight los tres se mostraban muy agitados, rápidamente dos de ellos la ayudan a levantarse- ¿le sucedió algo?-

-no…. – murmura Twilight mientras no dejaba de mirar su vientre

-¿le pasa algo a su bebe?- pregunta uno de ellos algo inquieto.

-¡ya dará a luz!- exclama otro.

-No… no, solo estaba reposando un poco, estoy bien… los dos estamos bien- suspira Twilight sin mirar a los ojos a los guardias.

-¿está segura?-

-sí, gracias por preocuparse, pero no es nada-

-okei… ustedes dos vallan tras aquel poni encapuchado, yo me quedare a ayudar a la princesa-

-¡sí!- exclaman los otros dos guardias y rápidamente salen de escena.

-¿poni encapuchado?- pregunta Twilight algo inquieta.

-no hace mucho vimos a un poni extraño, aparentemente se trataba de un intruso, lo vimos merodear por los pasillos muy cerca de aquí, al pedirle que se identificara este huyo y corrió en esta dirección, al verla en el suelo creímos que le había hecho algo-

-solo estaba descansando... aunque... no… yo no vi a nadie pasar-

-no se preocupe princesa, la escoltare a su habitación inmediatamente-

-mi hija…-

-ella estará bien, cuando supimos del intruso enviamos tropas a las habitaciones reales para su protección, pero no sabíamos que se encontraba aquí-

-no… no me refería a eso- dice Twilight algo inquieta.

-¿eh?-

-mi hija….- murmura Twilight mientras voltea en la otra dirección al pasillo que llevaba directo a las habitaciones esterilizadas, siendo que aún faltaba algo de camino, para llegar a ellos tenían que pasar por un extenso pasillo que estaba cuidadosamente reluciente- Lúthien...- dice esta mientras respiraba agitadamente y colocaba su casco contra su vientre al sentir algo de molestia.

-princesa, creo que lo mejor es que regrese a su habitación, con el intruso merodeando no podemos arriesgarnos-

-dijo que enviaron tropas a las suites reales ¿Por qué nadie ha enviado tropas aquí?-

-eh… la princesa Cadance….-

-¡lléveme con mi hija, y traigan tropas que resguarden este pasillo!- exclama Twilight con bastante cólera.

-de acuerdo princesa- responde el guardia con sumisión mientras ayudaba a Twilight a dirigirse a aquellas habitaciones, mientras tanto no muy lejos de ellos, oculto desde las sombras se encontraba un particular poni encapuchado quien observaba como se llevaba a Twilight.

-¿pero qué demonios fue eso? Por un momento pensé que daría a luz aquí mismo, que bueno que hice que esos estúpidos guardias bajaran hasta aquí- pensaba el encapuchado con bastante seriedad.

-¿princesa está segura que no quiere ver a un médico?-

-Estoy bien, este no es el primer hijo que tengo, estas construcciones que tengo son normales cuando una yegua se encuentra en esta etapa, más allá de mi dolor de rodillas y espalda estaré bien, además este pequeñina se quedara aquí adentro una temporada- murmura Twilight con inexpresividad.

-bueno… ¿segura que no quiere regresar con su hija menor?-

-ya le dije mis razones-

-pero… con ese loco suelto no es bueno que usted merodee estos pasillos….- dice el poni pero luego este se queda callado cuando al entrar se topa con la princesa Celestia, posada en su silla de ruedas mirando en dirección al cristal donde se encontraba su hijo.

-¿Princesa Celestia?-

-Twilight, te estaba esperando- murmura Celestia mientras miraba en dirección al cristal donde se encontraba su hijo- déjenos solas soldado, quiero hablar con ella asolas-

-pero princesa… precisamente le decía a la princesa Twilight que hay un intruso merodeando estos pasillos-

-Discord- murmura Celestia con inexpresividad, y de repente de entre las sombras aparece el draconequus, el cual expresaba una mirada bastante triste- ya puede irse soldado-

-si… si princesa….- dice el poni mientras salía rápidamente de la habitación, siendo que aún había ponis que le temían a Discord y pese a que este temor ya es mínimo, la expresión severa de Celestia hizo que el indefenso guardia real sintiera bastante incomodidad y miedo.

-Discord, ve y espéranos afuera, vigila la entrada, quiero hablar con mi estudiante asolas-

-como digas- responde Discord mientras desaparece al chasquear sus dedos.

-prin… princesa, no creí verla aquí-

-yo tampoco, pero me pareció que lo mejor era decírtelo aquí-

-que… ¿Qué cosa?- murmura Twilight con algo de temor dado a que el tono sombrío de Celestia le infundía inseguridad.

-¿Cuánto ha pasado? ¿7, 8 meces?-

-eso creo…- murmura Twilight con bastante inseguridad mientras veía a su maestra usar su magia para darle media vuelta a su silla de ruedas y ver en dirección al cristal donde se mostraba a su hijo.

-creí… que ya le habían dado sus prótesis-

-son muy incomodas- murmura Celestia con inexpresividad.

-jeje… lo sé a Lúthien tampoco le gustaban al principio pero vera que pronto...- comenta Twilight con un tono amistoso como un intento para bajar la tensión y seriedad a la atmosfera que se hacía sentir, sin embargo al mencionar el nombre de su hija Celestia mira a Twilight con seriedad, cosa que intimido un poco a Twilight.

-Lúthien, precisamente quería hablar de ella, y mi hijo- dice Celestia con un tono sombrío.

-que… ¿Qué pasa?-

\- 8 meces han pasado desde que nuestros hijos…. Míralos, Twilight por favor míralos- ante esas palabras la alicornio lila voltea lentamente y se toma su tiempo para ver y observar el estado de ambos ponis, empezando por su hija, aquella que alguna vez fue una hermosa y alegre yegua de apenas entre 17 y 18 años de edad se encontraba en un estado irreconocible al perder la mayor parte de aquella hermosa y tersa piel que tanto le favorecía en su persona, aun cuando a esta le faltaba una pata delantera, era considerada por mucho como la princesa más hermosa de Equestria, gracias a sus hermosos ojos purpuras, su hermosa cabellera negra que destellaba brillos morados y sobre todo por su delicada y preciosa piel blanca como la nieve de invierno, ahora nada de eso estaba presente, y aquella princesa ya era todo lo contrario a lo que alguna vez fue, estando conectada a un respirador y una serie de aparatos electrónicos que la seguían manteniendo contra apenas con vida. el ver a su hija en este estado y debajo de todos esos aparatos claramente esto era un golpe muy duro para Twilight, la cual pese a hacer venido infinidad de veces a visitar a su hija, nunca deja de ser tan doloroso para ella. Twilight enfoca su vista en el otro cristal donde se encontraba el delicado Luck, quien ahora no contaba con muchas de sus extremidades pareciendo más una especie de gusano deforme de él que apenas se alcanzan a ver algunos vestigios de pequeño y alegre potrillo que alguna vez fue, a diferencia de Lúthien quien pese a su estado no ha demostrado alguna otra complicación, Luck solo va de mal en peor, siendo que repetidamente se le ha sometido a innumerables cirugías para amputarle partes de su cuerpo y transparentándole algunos otros, siendo que ya se le han trasplantado tres riñones y dos hígados con la esperanza de que pueda soportar y filtrar el veneno que lo carcome lentamente. Sin embargo para sorpresa de todos su corazón y su cerebro se mantienen casi intactos y es de echo por esto mismo que aún se mantienen las esperanzas de logra salvar la vida de este pequeño víctima de la crueldad del destino.

A diferencia que con su hija que aun pese al dolor que le producía verla aun en ese estado, Twilight no restito más de 10 segundo en ver el estado de Luck, incluso llego a sentir ganas de vomitar y nuevamente sintió algunas contracciones menores en su vientre, pero pudo resistirlo luego de voltearse y alejarse de aquel cristal que exponía a ese niño que se pudría en vida, un estado tan decadente y cruel que incluso aquel con el estómago más fuerte no lograría contener las ganas de vomitar ante tal aberración horrida y cruel de la naturaleza.

-¿Qué dices Twilight?- le pregunta Celestia con la misma inexpresividad mientras cerraba los ojos y respiraba hondo.

-que ahora entiendo por qué usted no baja a ver a su hijo tan seguido como yo- piensa Twilight mas no lo dice pues sabe que este comentario suyo podría llegar a tomarse a mal- Princesa Celestia…. Francamente no sé qué decirle…. Solo que lo siento mucho…-

-Twilight ¿sabes algo?-

-¿qué princesa?-

-mi hijo... mi hijo... mi hijo pudo morir hace mucho tiempo, pero gracias al tratamiento especial que recibe logramos mantenerlo con vida, se le han dado órganos que se desperdician y que pudieron tener un mejor uso en otros, pudiendo salvar otras vidas con mayores posibilidades- murmura Celestia mientras voltea a ver al cristal donde se tenía a su hijo, a diferencia de Twilight, Celestia parecía haber perdido toda capacidad de expresar o sentir algo.

-no entiendo… ¿Qué intenta decirme?-

-el corazón y cerebro de mi hijo por alguna razón continúan funcionado… es como una especie de castigo, los médicos dicen que si se detiene el tratamiento al que está sometido mi hijo, este morirá lentamente, gracias a que su corazón y cerebro continúan funcionando, el proceso de putrefacción se acelerara….pero por desgracia... pero no lo suficiente, se someterá a una lenta y dolorosa agonía, y tras tanto sufrimiento el finalmente morirá cuando no quede nada mas de su cuerpo-

-¡eso es horrible!-

-lo es…. Y mucho Twilight- murmura Celestia con inexpresividad mientras voltea a ver a su estudiante con la misma mirada inexpresiva- no puedes imaginar lo que mi hijo está sintiendo, nadie puede-

-Princesa…. Como lo siento en verdad…. Nunca me imaginé que fuera tan….-

-lo es y por eso eh venido aquí para hablar con tigo-

-¿Qué es lo que quiere decirme?-

-tu y yo como madres sufrimos al ver a nuestros hijos en este estado- dice Celestia mientras que con su casco apunta en dirección a los cristales- ¿no es verdad Twilight?-

-si…. Lo sé muy bien-

-pero nunca pensamos en lo mucho que nuestros hijos sufren-

-¿eh?-

-Twilight, nuestros hijos siguen con vida, porque los mantenemos así, gracias a nuestro cargo de princesas y gobernantes hacemos que nuestros hijos reciban lo mejores tratamientos, los cuales ¡NO SIRVEN DE NADA! - grita Celestia mientras golpea el suelo con su casco y esto combinado con una onda expansiva que ella inconscientemente libero, genero un leve temblor en la habitación.

-Princesa Celestia….- murmura Twilight un poco asustada mientras colocaba su casco contra su vientre, puesto que cada vez que Twilight se alteraba o asustaba esto también afectaba a su bebe provocándole algunas contracciones leves.

-perdona, perdona… me altere un poco, no quise asustarte a ti y tu bebe- murmura Celestia mientras esta respira hondo para calmarse un poco- lo que quise decir, es que, no vale la pena continuar con esta farsa-

-princesa… aun no logro entender… que es lo que trata de decirme- dice Twilight con bastante cólera, algo dentro de ella ya se daba una idea de a dónde iba todo lo que ella le decía, pero al mismo tiempo había otra parte en ella que le impedían comprenderlo e incluso lo ignoraba.

-mira Twilight, esto es algo muy difícil de explicar… sobre todo porque nos afecta a ambas- suspira Celestia con un tono más sereno y acercándose con su silla de ruedas hasta con Twilight- nuestros hijos sufren más que nosotras, y todo por nuestra culpa, no podemos seguir manteniéndolos así-

-princesa… ¿Qué insinúa? ¿Acaso usted quiere?-

-hacia años considere la Eutanasia como una práctica monstruosa, pero ahora entiendo que hay casos en los que lo mejor es dejarlo ir- le explica Celestia a Twilight mientras la toma del casco, la yegua lila se mostraba aún más inquieta y asustada que nunca, mientras su maestra la tomaba del casco para intentar relajarla y le decía- es momento que dejemos que nuestros hijos dejen de sufrir-


	8. Chapter 8

El despertar del demonio.

Capítulo 8: feliz día de la madre.

Era de noche en el imperio de Cristal, y entre los pasillos se encontraba una devastada Twilight, caminando lentamente entre los pasillos oscuros del castillo, con el único objetivo de llegar a su habitación, la princesa de la armonía se encontraba bastante conmocionada y deprimida, al punto que esta solo quería llegar a casa y desplomarse igual que un tronco, sentía ganas de llorar, pero sabía que su hija Starlight estaba en su habitación con el pequeño de Luna, Twilight solo esperaba que al menos estos dos ya estuviesen dormidos para que lo la vieran llegar con los ojos enrojecidos.

Twilight entra en su habitación lentamente, procurando no hacer ruido con su puerta al entrar, esta no tarda en divisar al pequeño hijo de Luna recostado en su cama y a su hija durmiendo en el sofá, por un instante la tristeza de Twilight se disipo al parecerle tierna la forma en que ambos dormían pacíficamente, ya era muy tarde por lo que la yegua embarazada usando su magia levita ambos potrillos dejando al pequeño bebé en su cuna mientras sale de su habitación con Starlight aun levitando y la lleva hasta su cama donde esta misma la arropa para finalmente dejarla descansar.

-buenas noches mi cielo….- murmura Twilight mientras cerraba la puerta tras ella.

Twilight regresa a su habitación, y luego de echarle un último vistazo al hijo de Luna, esta se tumba en su cama mientras intentaba aguantar sus ganas de llorar.

-buenas noches... Lúthien… buenas noches mi cielo… - murmura Twilight mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla, tras pasar algunos minutos (que para ella parecieron horas dado al caos que se desato en su mente) la princesa de la armonía finalmente queda rendida tras el cansancio que esto significo para ella, durmiendo finalmente mientras sus cascos rodeaban su vientre, esto debido a que ella se quedó dormida tras esta acariciar su vientre una y otra vez como un intento para lograr relajarse un poco, siendo que en estos momento estaba pasando por mucho estrés y preocupación dado a su anterior charla con Celestia, charla en la que Twilight quería negarse rotundamente en cuando Celestia se lo insinuó, pero Celestia le empezó a mostrar su punto, hablando con claridad y serenidad, siendo que la princesa del sol le explico más allá del gasto innecesario de recursos médicos en los tratamientos de sus hijos, el hecho de que esto no les beneficia en nada y que solo se está haciendo para que no dejen este mundo, Celestia no dejo de insinuarle a Twilight lo mucho que ambos están sufriendo en vida y que dejarlos vivir es solo una actitud egoísta y cruel de su parte, pues ellas como madres no sienten lo que sus hijos, sufren por verlos en ese estado, pero no piensan en que el sufrimiento de ellos es aún mayor e insoportable que ellas nunca podrían ni imaginárselos. Aun cuando Twilight seguía negándose, Celestia continuaba explicándole, sin importar que repitieras sus palabras. Al final Twilight salió de ahí llorando sin cesar y sin dejar una respuesta clara ante la petición de Celestia.

La alicornio lila se encontraba durmiendo finalmente, soñando con tiempos mejores, reviviendo en sus sueños los mejores momentos, aquellos días de alegría en que ella se encontraba con su familia, momentos que ella añoraba revivir una vez más, aunque sea en el mundo de los sueños.

Mientras Twilight dormía tranquilamente tras una noche de mucho estrés, una figura encapuchada aparece de entre las sombras y se posa junto a Twilight, observando a la alicornio dormir y respirar lentamente, prestando especial atención como su vientre abultado se inflaba aún más cuando esta respiraba.

-Twilight….- murmura el encapuchado mientras lentamente de entre su capucha sobresale su casco, el cual se ve tentado a tocarla, el encapuchado se queda inmóvil por unos instantes a solo centímetros de Twilight al creer que esta estaría a punto de despertar, pero tras ver que esta solamente se movió un poco para acomodarse entre las sabanas el encapuchado dio un suspiro y finalmente acerca su casco y acaricia la crin de la yegua.

-no hay momento en que no deje de pensar en ti- murmura el encapuchado mientras siente el calor de Twilight- sigues igual de hermosa-

El poni se queda por unos instantes acariciando la crin de Twilight, mientras este suspiraba- te extrañe mucho, no sabes cuánto te amo-

-yo también te amo….- se escucha, el encapuchado se congela al escuchar estas palabras, y con algo de temor baja la mirada en dirección con Twilight, la cual para su sorpresa y alivio aún se encontraba durmiendo pacíficamente- te amo… quédate con migo- murmura Twilight entre suspiros, la yegua aún estaba durmiendo pero soñando con aquel semental que amo. El encapuchado se acerca a ella lentamente y le da un largo beso a la yegua, el beso fue largo pero delicado, ambos se tomaron su tiempo, mientras Twilight aun creía que se trataba solo de su realidad del sueño, finalmente ambos se separan y el encapuchado empieza a alejarse de ella.

-Bast… ¡Bast!- exclama está despertando de repente y mirando en todas direcciones, mostrándose bastante agitada eh intrigada- fue… ¿solo un sueño?- murmura esta con algo de decepción y tristeza mientras colocaba sus cascos contra su pecho abrasándose a sí misma y empezando a llorar dado a la desconsolación que sentía en esos momentos- Bast… Bast…. ¿Por qué me dejaste?- murmura entre lágrimas.

A la mañana siguiente, Twilight es despertada por Spike y su hija Starlight, quienes le prepararon a la princesa un desayuno completo de huevos, jugo y cereales -¡feliz día de la madre!- exclama ambos al unísono mientras le presentaban a Twilight su desayuno. Twilight les agradece a ambos sus esfuerzos por complacerla en su día, pero no podía disimular que no se encontraba de humor, pues aun tenia presente su discusión con Celestia de la noche anterior.

-vamos Twilight, incluso los dos cooperamos para comprarte un regalo- suplica Spike.

-no lo sé Spike…. No me siento bien…- murmura Twilight-

-¿por qué? ¿Te pasa algo?- pregunta Spike un tanto preocupado.

-¿tuviste una pesadilla mami?- pregunta Starlight un tanto intrigada.

Twilight se queda pensando por unos instantes, aun pensando en lo de Celestia, pero luego recordando el sueño que había tenido en donde ella se encontraba reunida con toda su familia, luego mira a Spike y Starlight quien la miraban con bastante intriga y preocupación, Twilight les sonríe mientras pensaba - por lo menos aun los tengo a ustedes…. Y a ti- piensa mientras mira su vientre ya bastante crecido y lo acaricia suavemente.

-madre…. Em….-

-ya enserio…. ¿te sientes bien Twilight?-

-disculpe… solo estaba pensando en cosas…. Em…. De acuerdo… muchas gracias por el desayuno- suspira Twilight con una ligera sonrisa mientras usaba su magia para levitar una cuchara y tomar un poco del serial y luego le da una probada a los huevos- ¡esta delicioso! Spike te luciste-

-jeje, Starlight me ayudo-

-esta sabroso, muchas gracias- dice Twilight mientras bebe un poco del jugo de naranja- oh si, Spike ¿me arias un favor?-

-claro dime-

Twilight busca algo de entre su cajón y saca un pergamino el cual contenía un dibujo echo por el pequeño de Luna- Gloss hizo esta tarjeta para Luna, ¿podrías?-

-¡claro!- exclama Spike mientras toma el pergamino y con su fuego mágico lo envía hasta con Luna.

-muchas gracias, le dije a Gloss Green que haría que se lo enviaras a Luna, pero creo que se me olvido decirte ayer-

-no te preocupes-

-supongo que a Luna le alegrara amanecer con una tarjeta echa por su hijo jeje- comenta Starlight.

-es una lástima que este pequeñina no pueda estar con su madre en su día especial- murmura Twilight mientras se levanta con algo de dificultad de la cama y se dirige hasta la cuna del potrillo, el cual aún se encontraba durmiendo.

Mientras tanto no lejos de ahí se encontraba Cadance en un balcón contemplando su reino con bastante indiferencia, a lo lejos está notaba como muchos potrillos salían junto a sus madres y se reunían en los parques y restaurantes para tener un desayuno familiar para celebrar su día especial, esto despertaba en Cadance un leve sentimiento de envidia, mas no era nada comparado a la tristeza que le hacía sentir el recordar que ya había perdido a dos de sus hijas, son estos días de ocio y alegría en los que Cadance mas se deprime, desde la "muerte" de Penny, Cadance no ha vuelto a ver con los mismos ojos las celebraciones que involucran a las familias, solo le generaba tristeza al recordarle todos aquellos seres queridos que ha perdido, su primer esposo, su primer bebé y ahora su hija, de no ser que aún le queda alguien quien amar, probablemente ya no existiría ni una pisca de amor en su corazón.

-¿mami?- se escucha, la princesa del amor voltea y ve a un pequeño potrillo rojo de crines verde oscuro con mechones negros, el cual mira a su madre con bastante timidez.

-Wes… mi cielo-

-quise… quise sorprenderte en tu cama… pe… pero no estabas….- murmura el potrillo mientras con su magia saca detrás de él un pequeño regalo envuelto en una envoltura purpura con un moño lila.

-oh mi cielo…. Discúlpame jeje- dice Cadance con una sonrisa- ven, ¡dale un abraso a tu madre!- exclama Cadance y el potrillo se acerca hasta con ella con algo de timidez y en eso Cadance arremete hasta con el apresándolo en un fuerte abraso y rápidamente levanta al potro y empieza a hacerle cosquillas en la barriga, el potrillo inevitablemente empieza a reír a carcajadas mientras su madre continuaba haciéndole cosquillas.

* * *

Era de mañana y una fría ventisca azotaba contra los edificios de Manehattan, las calles están completamente solitarias y abandonadas, como si no hubiera ni una solo alma, mientras los rayos del sol empiezan a emerger en lo alto de entre los muchos edificios y ciudades, es cuando comienzan a salir las primeras señales de vida, ponis que guardaban una expresión bastante fría e inexpresiva, dando pasos lentos y algunos hasta arrastrando los cascos contra el suelo, con la mirada baja todos ellos se dirigían a sus respectivos trabajos, de no ser así ninguno de ellos se encontraría presente entre las extensas calles de las ciudades, ya muchos de los ponis de esta ciudad habían perdido todo sentido de emoción.

10 días han pasado desde que casi 200 potrillos que en su mayoría no arrebozaban los 5 años de edad desaparecieron, y no se ha vuelto a saber nada al respecto sobre ellos. Este acontecimiento fue un golpe extremadamente duro para los corazones de la mayor parte de los ciudadanos de esta metrópolis que lentamente se va desmoronando desde adentro, desde los corazones de sus habitantes y solo faltara una chispa para hacer estallar este terreno de desgracia y dolor.

No hay a donde ir, la mayor parte de las familias con niños que quedan intentaron salir de la ciudad, buscar otro lugar, pero no todos pueden darse este lujo, muchos habían vivido en esta ciudad por generaciones completas, intentar abandonar la ciudad y empezar de cero en otro lado no era tan fácil, pues no todos tenían el dinero o los recursos para poder trasladarse de una ciudad a otra, que estuviese lejos de esta ola de asesinatos. Algunos pocos aun guardaban un poco de fe ante la princesa Luna, esperaban que pronto encontrara a los niños, o que al menos atrapara a los responsables de esta barbaría, pero el resto ya habían perdido toda fe.

Eran las 10 horas del día, se supone que a estas horas el tráfico en la ciudad es brutal, pero esta vez la ciudad esta solitaria, siendo pocas las carrozas que se encontraban deambulando por las calles, en su mayoría ponis sin familia y 100% enfocados en su trabajo que están lejos de darse una idea de lo que los demás sufren, puesto a que siendo que aún quedan muchas familias en la ciudad, ninguna quiere arriesgar a los niños, ya no solo por las desapariciones, sino también porque últimamente han habido varios ataques anarquistas de ponis que perdieron completamente el control, las noches son peligrosas, pues están infestadas de rufianes que saquean y hacen destrozos a propiedades ajenas como si del día del juicio se tratase, la primera noche que sucedieron estos atentados anarquistas fue caótica, sucediendo apenas 3 días antes de la recaída de Luna y razón por la que se le atribuyó al estrés, pues le costó mucho a ella y los guardias mantener apenas el orden de la ciudad. Actualmente los atentados anarquistas son menos frecuentes y la mayor parte de los rezagados están encarcelados temporalmente en los calabozos de la ciudad, sin embargo dado a que la mayoría no cometieron crímenes tan serios como el hurto o destrucción de vitrales y paredes de la ciudad, se espera la liberación de la mayoría dentro de un mes, luego de que estos se vean sometidos por un examen de conducta. Comúnmente a cada uno de ellos se les habría dado hasta un año entero de encierro, sobre todo ante los que atacaron la alcaldía de la ciudad, pero su castigo fue menor dado a que en la corte se dio el veredicto que estos atentados fueron causados por la confusión e ira del momento, siendo que varios de los anarquistas eran padres o estaban relacionados con alguno de los niños que desaparecieron apenas hace 10 días.

El día de hoy es 10 de mayo, día de la madre en Equestria, comúnmente una celebración en la que incluso se organizaban festivales y días de campo en los parques donde se llevaban a cabo actividades y concursos donde los niños y sus madres participaban, un evento lleno de alegría y calidez, pero tras todo lo acontecido los parques parecen pueblos fantasmas, y todas las madres y sus hijos están recluidos en sus hogares, algunos incluso se habían olvidado del día que era, para ellas este día era solo uno más en el que tenían que estar resguardadas junto a sus niños para impedir que lo que sea que se los lleve venga por ellos.

En el parque de la ciudad, los columpios se movían al ritmo de la briza que los golpeaba, rechinando tras cada balanceo mientras las hojas caídas revoloteaban a su lado, el parque parecía sacado de una película de terror, pese a ser de día, no podía evitar tener una atmosfera llena de tristeza y desgracia, como si los espíritus de los niños perdidos estuvieran aquí, usando el viento para mover los juegos e intentar hacer un llamado ante los demás que no los ven, uno no puede pasar cerca de estos juegos y empezar a sentir un fuerte vacío en el pecho, se siente que algo no está bien en este lugar, como si una presencia extraña estuviese aquí entre los juegos infantiles sin usar. Sin embargo este día el silencio del parque se vería interrumpido de repente al escucharse la voz de una pequeña potrilla jugando entre estos juegos- ¡1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7! ¡Lo tengo! ¡8, 9,10! ¡10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2,1! ¡Si lo logre! Jijiji-

En medio del parque se encontraba trazado en el suelo el típico juego del avioncito y sobre este se encontraba jugando alegremente una pequeña potrilla color canela de ojos azules y crines rubias.

-¡otra vez!- exclama la potrilla mientras toma una piedrita y la arroja sobre el avioncito, esta cae sobre el recuadro marcado con el número 8, es entonces que la potrilla se para en sus patas delanteras con las traseras en el aire, al principio la pequeña empieza a tambalearse mientras lentamente levantaba otro más de sus cascos para estar parada sobre un solo casco delantero- ¡perfecto! Jijiji ¡1, 2, 3, 4, 5!- exclamaba la potrilla mientras brincaba cada uno de los recuadros de uno por uno y una vez que esta llego al número 8, la potrilla se detiene y sin colocar ni uno solo del resto de sus cascos contra el suelo, esta inclina el casco con el que se sostenía en pie y con la boquita toma con los dientes aquella piedrita que había arrojado, una vez que esta la tiene bien sujeta en su boquita esta dice entre dientes- ¡la tengo!- y continua su recorrido hasta llegar al final del avioncito.

-¡lo logre con un solo casco! Jijijiji- exclama la potrilla mientras brincaba de alegría, en eso esta se detiene al notar como a lo lejos desde una ventana la observaba un potrillo quien miraba con curiosidad desde su departamento, este miraba con bastante intriga y curiosidad a la potrilla jugar en el parque. La pequeña niña se sienta en el columpio y mientras se balancea esta le hace una seña al potrillo para que también viniera a jugar, el potro por su parte estaba en una sensación de indecisión, pues sentía muchas ganas de salir de casa y dirigirse al parque para jugar con aquella potrilla, sin embargo este no hace mucho había recibido un sermón de sus padres en el que le prohibían salir de casa, mas no se le dieron muchos detalles del por qué no, más que la típica que el roba chicos está merodeando por su comunidad, siendo que este potrillo apenas tenía 7 años, sus padres aun lo consideraban demasiado inocente y sensible como para que se le contara lo que estaba pasando en realidad.

La pequeña potrilla empieza a columpiarse con fuerza en el columpio dando unos alaridos de alegría y diversión, incitando aún más al potrillo a salir de casa y dirigirse a hurtadillas hasta la salida de su casa y correr al parque, sin embargo pronto este sería sorprendido por su madre quien rápidamente le reprendió.

-pe… pero mami….-

-¿Qué se supone que estabas por hacer muchachito?-

-yo… yo…-

-¡¿no te hemos dicho tu padre y yo lo peligroso que es salir?!-

-pero…. Vi una niña jugando en el parque….- murmura el potrillo con miedo, puesto a que le temía más a su madre que a su padre cuando estaba de malas.

-¡¿una niña?!- exclama la madre alterada- ¿Dónde?-

-en… en los columpios…. La vi en la ventana- responde el potrillo con algo de miedo ante su madre, acto seguido la madre corre hasta la ventana del potro y se asoma por esa enfocando su mirada en los columpios, sin ver nada más que un columpio moviéndose por el pasar del viento sobre de este.

-¿una niña?-

-si… sobre aquel…. ¿ya se fue?-

La yegua madura mira en todas direcciones buscando con la mirada a una niña entre los juegos, pero no ve nada más que los juegos abandonados.

-pero… ella estaba hay…. Me dijo que viniera a jugar…-

-quizás lo imaginaste….- murmura la yegua con seriedad mientras seguía buscando con la mirada, luego de un rato esta cierra la ventana y pone el seguro.

-mami… ¿pasa algo?-

-el… el desayuno está listo- suspira la yegua.

El potro ve a su madre retirarse y antes de pensar en seguirla hasta el comedor este da un último vistazo en dirección a la ventana y en eso este vuelve a ver a aquella potrilla sentada en el mismo columpio, meciéndose lentamente mientras sostenía un brillante globo rojo de su casco y con el otro sostenía un helado de fresa con cubierta de chocolate, y el potrillo escuchaba en su mente- ¡ven a jugar con migo!-

La potrilla seguía columpiándose ya a punto de terminarse su helado.

-¿todavía sigues de casería?- se escucha una vos siniestra y la potrilla en lugar de asustarse o inquietarse simplemente se empina el barquillo comiéndoselo de un solo bocado, es entonces que una cortina de tinieblas y oscuridad empieza a rodear a la potrilla entrando en una zona completamente negra, de oscuridad ilimitada y aun con la potrilla continua balanceándose en su columpio como si nada, es entonces que de entre el suelo surge un charco de sangre del cual brotan unos tentáculos escarlatas los cuales se enredan entre si y toman la forma de un poni escarlata, sin rastro de piel o algún tejido que recubra sus músculos expuestos y bañados en sangre- hoy será el día para hacer nuestro pequeño experimento ¿está todo listo?

-¡hola papi! jijiji- exclama la potrilla con una sonrisa bien marcada mientras un brillo dorado brotaba de sus ojos- ya envié a un puñado de ponis a enviar el mensaje-

* * *

Más tarde en el imperio de Cristal, se encontraba Celestia recostada sobre su cama, recién despertando de un largo letargo, eran las 11:00 horas y la princesa del sol apenas se estaba levantando, esta al ver la hora observa el cielo y nota como ya era de día, cosa que le sorprendió un poco puesto a que dado a que se quedó dormida se olvidó completamente de levantar el sol por sí misma.

-¿acaso Luna abra levantado el sol?- se preguntaba la princesa del sol mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-¿Cómo dormiste?- se escucha, Celestia únicamente suspira al reconocer la voz.

-Discord no estoy de humor, sal de donde te escondes por favor- murmura Celestia mientras se tallaba los ojos- tengo que hacer entender a Twilight de que esto es lo mejor para nuestros hijos, ninguno merece seguir sufriendo además Lúthien….- princesa Celestia con seriedad mientras esta mira en todas direcciones sin ver al draconequus por ninguna parte. Es entonces que se escucha un fuerte silbato que por unos instantes aturden a la alicornio blanca, esta de mero impulso se tapa los oídos y cierra los ojos con fuerza generando en si misma una mueca bien marcada de disgusto e irritación, el sonido del silbato fue tal que esta se había despertado completamente al punto de que estaba a punto de gritar y regañar a su esposo cuando en eso por la puerta entra un tren de juguete el cual dejaba una ligera estela de humo tras de sí igual que un tren de verdad.

-¡el tren del desayuno viene! ¡Chu, chu!- se escucha, Celestia habría reaccionado de forma negativa ante esto de no ser que esta vería a su hija mayor dentro de la cabina del conductor, reducida a un tamaño diminuto como el de un rato y aun lado de esta se encontraba también Discord quien tenía puesto un sombrero de maquinista.

-¡objetivo mamá amargada en la mira!- le susurra Discord a su hija al oído, esta suelta una ligera carcajada.

-jijiji ¡mamá amargada en camino! ¿Puedo sonar el silbato?-

-claro que si mi vida- responde Discord mientras chasqueaba los dedos y el cordón del silbato aparecía al alcance de su hija, esta rápidamente lo toma y tira de este, provocando que un fuerte estruendo se escuche en la habitación de Celestia, pues el silbato del tren de juguetee sonaba igual que uno real, Celestia se tapa con fuerza los oídos mientras Discord y su hija reían.

-¡muy bien! ¡Muy bien! ¡Vas bien mi cielo!- le instruye Discord a su hija quien pese a no tener el sentido de la vista era la que conducía el tren, obviamente Discord era el que tenía el control, pero este quería hacerle creer a su hija que ella era la que conducía- ¡alto!- exclama Discord y en eso la potrilla tira del freno quero este estaba atascado por lo que Discord interviene sin que su hija se percate tomando la palanca con su cola y ayudándole a tirar de esta, provocando que el tren se detenga a solo centímetros de la cama de Celestia, sin antes derribar el buro que tenían enfrente.

-¿chocamos?- pregunta Tara.

-mmm no lo creo- dice Discord mientras mira como el tren destrozo el buro de Celestia- ¡ahora activen el mecanismo de pastelillos instantáneo!- exclama Discord.

-¡sí!- exclama Tara mientras camina lentamente hasta el final de la cabina y esta estaba a punto de caerse del tren pero Discord usa su magia para hacerla cambiar de dirección, la potrilla llega hasta un muro donde se encontraba otra palanca- ¿papi es esta?-

-sipi- responde Discord, la potrilla tira de la palanca lo que provoca que uno de los vagones traseros se abra igual que un cobre y de este saliera un brazo de alambre con un guante blanco que simulaba la mano y los dedos, este mismo sostenía una charola de plata la cual se encontraba repleta de una variedad de pastelillos de coco, chocolate y vainilla, decorados con chispas de colores y chocolate rallado. La bandeja es acercada hasta Celestia la cual miraba bastante sorprendida todo lo que Discord y su hija habían preparado para ella, de repente frente a ella aparece Discord sosteniendo a tara entre sus patas ya con su tamaño normal y sosteniendo una jarra con chocolate caliente.

-¡Feliz día de la madre!- exclama Tara quien al verse ya muy cerca de su madre se suelta de los brazos de Discord y brinca hasta Celestia para darle un fuerte abrazo, la acción de la potrilla fue tan brusca que de no ser por la magia de Discord se abría derramado el chocolate caliente y los pastelillos, puesto a que ante la acción de la potrilla esta los pateo sin querer.

-Tara….-

-descuida los tengo- dice Discord mientras usa su magia caótica para acomodar los pastelillos que estaban flotando en el aire, y regresar a la charola donde se encontraban cuidadosamente acomodados.

-¿probaras los pastelillos que te hice?- pregunta la potrilla bastante ansiosa.

-tu…. ¿tú los hiciste?- pregunta Celestia con sorpresa.

-¡si, si, si! oh bueno... en realidad... papi y la doctora Diane me ayudaron de echo…. ¡pero yo mescle todos los ingredientes y decore los pastelillos!-

-¡eso es fantástico mi cielo! ¡si probare todos! veamos, uno de cada uno, uno de chocolate, uno de coco y desde luego uno de vainilla-

-¡¿y los de fresa?!-

-¿fresa?- pregunta Celestia mientras miraba la charola, pues solo veía pasteles de coco, vainilla y chocolate. en eso Discord le da un codazo a su esposa mientras finge toser.

-a esos sin querer les echo veneno de ratas en lugar de chispas de colores, por favor sígueme el juego- le murmura Discord a su esposa mientras se mordía los labios.

-oh… si…. También comeré uno de fresa mi vida- dice Celestia con una falsa sonrisa.

-espero te gusten, nos esforzamos mucho en hacerlos, los hice con mucho cariño-

-Si... gracias mi cielo, yo también te quiero mucho-

-yo también te tengo un regalito jeje- dice Discord con una Sonrisa.

-por favor, no con la niña aquí- murmura Celestia mientras le tapa los oídos a su hija.

-¿eh? ¿De qué hablas mami?- pregunta Tara.

-eso mismo quisiera saber- murmura Discord con seriedad- yo solo quería mostrarte que Rarity termino de decorar y reconstruir tu habitación y la de Tara…. - murmura este mientras se cruza de patas, pero al instante se queda callado- ¡demonios!- exclama Discord mientras se da un zape en la cabeza, pues eso era una sorpresa para su esposa.

-¿enserio?- dice Celestia mientras le daba un dulce beso en la mejilla a su esposo- muchas gracias mi vida-

-por lo que sea….- murmura el draconequus mientras se sonrojaba, es entonces que de repente un pastel de vainilla a la boca de Discord y seguido de esto uno de chocolate a la de Celestia.

-¡vamos a comer estos pastelillos que hice!- exclama Tara mientras usaba su magia para levitar algunos pastelillos, Discord mira a su alrededor y nota algunos pastelillos embarrados contra la almohada y la pared, producto de los primeros intentos fallidos de su hija por atinarles, puesto a que solo se podía vasar en el tacto y el oído para encontrarlos, una sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de Celestia y empieza a reírse y seguido de esto Discord y por ultimo Tara se echan a reír mientras comían los pasteles.

-¡Feliz día de la madre mami!- dice la potrilla mientras toda la familia se unía en un largo y cálido abrazo.

* * *

Era de tarde e Manhattan, desde que llegó el amanecer hasta la tarde se les informó a los medios y a los ciudadanos que en la tarde la princesa Luna daría un comunicado importante en la plaza central de la ciudad, es entonces que la mayor parte de la ciudad se reuniría, con la esperanza de que se anunciara que se encontraron a los niños o que al menos tienen al responsable para crucificarlo igual que en los tiempos medievales, frente a toda la sociedad.

Luna se encontraba detrás de la tarima, aun pensando en lo que les diría a los ponis, ella sabía que debía exponer lo que había acontecido con sus niños, pero también sabía que debía tomar este asunto con bastante delicadeza, pues no era algo que se pudiera digerir fácilmente, pero era necesario que lo expusiera se cuanto antes. La princesa de la noche estaba muy nerviosa eh insegura por lo que pueda pasar, temía ante la reacción de los ponis, puesto a que ella también era madre, podía imaginarse el dolor que muchos de sus súbditos estuvieron pasando desde que todo esto comenzó.

-princesa, casi es la hora- le anuncia uno de sus guardias.

-lo sé- suspira Luna con algo de miedo- ¿Dónde está Ender?-

-no lo eh visto desde que nos ordenó a anunciar su comunicado-

-okei… muchas gracias soldado- suspira Luna mientras tomaba un pedazo de pergamino que se encontraba en una mesita cercana, Luna lo desdobla y lo mira con bastante ternura, en este se encontraba plasmado un dibujo del cielo nocturno y la Luna resplandeciente tomando la forma de una cuna donde se encontraba recostada un dibujo de Luna, aparentemente durmiendo, y ya sobre el borde superior se encontraba escrito con una letra infantil y un poco deforme "feliz día mamá" este dibujo generaba en Luna un sentimiento de calidez puesto a que le hacía recordar a su hijo quien la estaba esperando en el imperio de cristal. Siendo así que pese a que su esposo no está a su lado en este momento en que ella se encontraba muy nerviosa e insegura, al menos sentía que su hijo se encontraba con ella por medio de su dibujo. Luna abrasa el dibujo como si este se tratase de su hijo con tal fuerza que llego a arrugarlo un poco.

-em ¿princesa?- dice un poni que le llama la atención, Luna voltea a verlo un poco apenada- disculpe, pero es hora, todos la están esperando-

-si… gracias- responde Luna mientras guardaba el dibujo y acto seguido se dirigía hasta la tarima, estando a la vista de todo el mundo, cientos y cientos de ponis, incluso los cielos estaban repletos con cientos de ponis pegasos, en su mayoría reporteros que vinieron a registrar el discurso de Luna, el número de ponis fue tal que esta por unos instantes empezó a sentir pánico escénico, era la primera vez que esta daba un discurso frente a tantos ponis, y en especial uno tan trágico, de no ser por un guardia que intervino y le dijo que todos la están esperando, probablemente se habría quedado paralizada. Luna camina hasta el frente de los micrófonos y luego de mirar por unos instantes a todos los ponis una vez más antes de atreverse a hablar.

-Ciudadanos de Manehattan, yo su princesa Luna eh venido para anunciarles lo que sucedió con todos los niños-

Ante esas palabras por unos instantes se inició un escándalo causado por ponis que no dejaban de preguntar cosas referentes al paradero de los niños, madres inquietas y asustadas rogando por que estén bien, tardo un rato en que se volviera a mantener el silencio para que nuevamente Luna continuara.

-¡verán, desde que todo comenzó, su servidora junto a un grupo de los investigadores más capaces de la ciudad nos empeñamos en encontrar a sus niños, por desgracia no pudo evitarse la tragedia, se derramo mucha sangre inocente en esta ciudad y no podemos permitirnos que esto nos desmorone como sociedad, debemos ser fuertes y continuar adelante!-

-¿de qué está hablando?-

-¿Qué paso con los niños?-

-¡¿Dónde están mis hijos?!-

-¡¿Qué es lo que intenta decirnos la princesa?!-

-no se referirá a…..-

Se escuchaban los murmullos de cientos de ponis cada vez más inquietos e intrigados.

-¡mis queridos ponis, lo siento mucho, pero les aseguro que hice todo lo que estuvo a mi alcance, perdónenme!- anuncia Luna.

-¡LOS NIÑOS, ¿QUÉ LES PASO A LOS NIÑOS?!-

-¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁN LOS NIÑOS?!

-NO PUEDE SER… ¡NO PUEDE SER!-

-¡TODOS ESTÁN MUERTOS!-

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

-¡se edificara un monumento en su honor, y también se hará un fideicomiso para apoyar a las familias afectadas!- empieza a comunicar Luna.

-¡¿Qué usted no lo entiende?-

-¡nuestros niños están muertos!-

-¡POR QUEEEEEEEE!-

-¿CÓMO SE SENTIRÍA USTED SI ALGO LE PASARA A SU HIJO?-

-¿CÓMO PUDO DEJAR QUE ESTO PASARA?-

-TAL DEBERÍAMOS IR POR SU NIÑO Y HACERLE LO MISMO QUE LE HAYA PASADO A LOS NUESTROS-

-¿CÓMO CREE QUE NOS SENTIMOS?-

-¡USTED ES UNA INÚTIL ¿NUNCA HA LLEGADO A HACER ALGO BIEN COMO PRINCESA?!-

-USTED ES UNA INÚTIL, NADA DE LO QUE HIZO SIRVIÓ DE ALGO, NO SALVO A NUESTROS HIJOS, FUE USTED QUIEN LOS DEJO MORIR A TODOS ELLOS-

-POR SU CULPA NUESTROS HIJOS ESTÁN MUERTOS-

-¡LA PRINCESA LUNA NO HA HECHO MÁS QUE TRAERNOS DESGRACIAS DESDE SU LLEGADA, COMO PUDO PERMITIR QUE SE LLEVARAN A TODOS NUESTROS NIÑOS!

No tardaron en escucharse insultos dirigidos a la princesa de la noche, pero por otro lado la princesa no se movía de su lugar, en lugar de eso se encontraba completamente inmóvil escuchando cada uno de los insultos que eran dirigidos contra ella, de repente se escucha un estruendo, era una botella que impacto contra un escudo mágico que protegía a la tarima y a princesa de la noche, puesto hay tras la vez que unos manifestantes empezaron a arrojarle basura días atrás, aunque si el escudo no estuviera hay, aun así Luna seguiría en su lugar, sin importar si era alcanzada y golpeada por lo que se le era arrojado, ella sentía gran culpa en su corazón que la carcomían por dentro, no podía resistirlo más, sentía que todo lo que le pasara ahora, nunca se compararía a lo que ella realmente merece, ella sentía que les había fallado a todos.

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de ahí, observando desde lo alto de un edificio se encontraba Carnage quien observaba con gusto como todos los presentes empezaban a insultar a la princesa de la noche y otros más le arrojaban cosas contra su escudo protector.

-qué triste, todos ellos extrañan a sus niños, jeje, hay que aliviar su angustia, es momento de liberarlos- dice Carnage con una sonrisa bien marcada en su rostro, en eso este hace brillar su cuerno y no tarda mucho tiempo en empezar a cubrir el cielo una espesa nube de tormenta, la cual casi nadie se percató dado a que en su mayoría estaban demasiado ocupados insultando y maldiciendo a Luna y su linaje. No fue hasta que se escuchó un fuerte relámpago que todos comenzaron a callar y prestar atención con bastante extrañeza ante la tormenta que los cabria.

-qué extraño…-

-¿pero qué es esto?-

-no es tiempo de tormenta….-

-alguien se meterá en serios al programar una tormenta para hoy y no avisar-

Es entonces que empezaron a caer las primeras gotas de la lluvia, es aquí cuando todos quedan helados al encontrarse con la desagradable sorpresa de que no era agua lo que caía del cielo.

-¿pero qué es esto? Esto no es agua... esto es….-

-¡ES SANGRE!- gritan todos del pánico y antes de que siquiera comenzaran a dispersarse y huir de la escena algo más cae del cielo, golpeando a una yegua, esta daría un fuerte grito al ver que lo que callo junto a ella era un potrillo sin piel, al poco tiempo más cuerpos empezaron a caer a su alrededor, docenas de cuerpos más que se desploman sobre los presentes los cuales no podían creer lo que estaba pasando, todos esos niños que habían desaparecido ahora estaban cayendo sobre ellos, varios de los cuales sin piel, otros despedazados por completo, otros más con signos de tortura, sin sus ojos y con las bocas cosidas formando una siniestra sonrisa de lado a lado.

Desde el estrado, Luna mira incrédula lo que sus ojos veían esta tampoco podía creer lo que estaba presenciando, tal cantidad de matanza, crueldad, sangre y muerte a su alrededor, ante tal horrida imagen, y antes de que ella pudiera hacer o decir algo para interferir, desde lo lejos algo es arrojado y es impactado con fuerza contra el escudo que protegía a Luna, esta quedo helada al ver que el cuerpo que le fue arrojado no era ningún otro más que su amado esposo Ender. Luna no podía creer lo que esta veía, su esposo muerto, con un gran agujero en el cráneo y barias heridas prominente a lo largo de su torso, el impacto de ella fue tal que por un momento Luna perdió el sentido del tiempo, quedando exhorta en sus pensamientos, su mundo entero se había desmoronado en ella, al punto que se desconectó del físico, no podía asimilar que su esposo estuviera muerto, sumado a la culpa que aun sentía por la pérdida de los niños, la princesa no se percataba del mar de sangre que se generaba a su alrededor, y así no estaría preparada para lo que vendría.

Cualquiera caería en la locura y la merced del odio, odio por aquellos que no hicieron nada para evitar esta calamidad, una rabia con incontenible empezaba a manifestarse en los corazones de todos los ponis de Manehattan, como un veneno esta empezaba a recorrer sus corazones, la tristeza estaba siendo dejada atrás, gracias a un sentimiento más fuerte y devastador.

Desde lo alto de un edificio, se encontraba Carnage observando como cada uno de los ponis empezaba a perder el control y la cordura, con una sonrisa bien marcada en su rostro, esperaba que un espectáculo aun mayor comenzara. Es entonces cuando pasa, un aura rojiza empieza a recubrir las calles de Manehattan como si fuera se niebla, lentamente se desplazaba por la ciudad sin que nadie se percatase, muchos ponis se desplomaban en el suelo destrozados completamente y ni así se percataban de lo que los asechaba.

-el experimento está funcionando, la gema está reaccionando a el dolor de todos estos ponis, y si continua así… - piensa Carnage, de repente, una onda expansiva surge de las profundidades de la ciudad y golpea con fuerza a todos los ponis, los cuales se vieron afectados por esto casi al instante, un brillo escarlata empezó a manifestarse en los ojos de todos los ponis quienes no tardaron en dar un grito de guerra al aire y atacarse los unos a los otros. Ahora ningún poni era consciente de sus acciones, un infierno se desataba en los corazones de cada uno de ellos, voces que los incitaban a buscar justicia propia, voces que les decían que debían matar, sin embargo pera a lo que parece ser, no todos se veían guiados por esta necesidad de pelear, de acecinar, puesto a que había unos pocos ponis que no sabían lo que estaba pasando y miraban aterrados como sus congéneres atacaban brutalmente a los demás, y pronto estos seguirían con ellos, obligándoles a también luchar. Una masacre se llevó a cabo en la plaza de la ciudad, todos los ponis se mataban uno a uno, todos buscaban saciar esta sed de sangre.

-ES MOMENTO DE MOSTRARLE AL MUNDO UNA PROBADA DEL VERDADERO PODER DE LA GEMA SANGRIENTA- exclama Carnage con excitación mientras todos los ponis se mataban uno a uno.

Mientras tanto Luna seguía desorientada mirando el cuerpo de su esposo caído, eso hasta que llegaron dos guardias quienes la toman e intentan hacer que reaccionara.

-¡princesa tenemos que irnos!- le decía uno de los guardias a la princesa de la noche mientras este intentaba levantarla.

-¡no reacciona! ¡Tendremos que cargarla!- dice el otro guardia.

De repente el escudo de protección es rodeado por cientos de ponis bañados en sangre quienes buscaban la sangre de Luna, al ser considerada ella la verdadera culpable de todas sus desgracias, cada uno de ellos deseaba hacer pagar a la princesa de la noche de las formas más despiadadas y crueles que uno se pueda imaginar, de no ser por el escudo protector ellos ya tendrían a Luna entre sus cascos.

-¡hay no ¿Qué aremos?!-

-estamos rodeados…-

-¡princesa! ¡Reaccione! ¡Reaccione!- exclamaban los guardias que escoltaban a Luna.

El por qué ellos y otros mas no se vieron afectados puede variar, siendo que había varios factores por las que uno pudo librarse del hechizo de rabia, el por qué Luna y algunos de sus guardias no se vieron afectados, fue por el mismo escudo de protección que resguardaba a Luna, por ello ninguno de ellos que se encontraban detrás del escudo para proteger a la princesa no sentía esta ira acecina pese a haber visto la sangre y los cuerpos, todo gracias a que la onda expansiva que disparo la gema sangrienta no era lo suficientemente poderosa como para traspasar el escudo, de echo esta onda expansiva de ira y muerte. y la razón del por qué unos pocos más se libraron del hechizo pese a no ser protegidos por un escudo protector fue porque este mal solo afecto a todos aquellos que sintieran en ese momento una ira incontrolable, la misma que genero el saber que los niños estaban muertos.

Finalmente los guardias logran hacer que Luna empieza a reaccionar.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando?- dice Luna con confusión y terror al ver la masacre y a cientos de ponis bañados en sangre golpeando su escudo.

-¡tenemos que irnos!-

No muy lejos de ahí, bailando bajo la lluvia se encontraba una pequeña potrilla rosada que brincaba uno a uno los charcos de sangre sin importarle que su lindo y estilizado pelaje rosado se manchara de rojo.

Estoy cantando bajo la lluvia,

Simplemente cantando bajo la lluvia.

Qué sensación tan gloriosa,

Soy feliz

Me estoy riendo de las nubes,

Tan oscuro ahí arriba,

el sol está en mi corazón,

Estoy bailando y cantando bajo la lluvia

¿Por qué estoy sonriendo, y por qué canto?

Parece soleado en primavera

Con alegría en mi corazón,

Por qué cada nueva tarea es insignificante

Cantaba la potrilla mientras jugueteaba con una esfera roja y bailaba bajo la lluvia de sangre y entrañas de niños destazados, finalmente la potrilla da una maro meta en el aire y toma impulso para arrojar aquella esfera que sostenía entre sus cascos, ella lo arrojo con tal fuerza, digno de un pase de futbol americano que no tardo en recorrer un largo trayecto hasta impactar contra el escudo que protegía a Luna y los guardias. Al impactar la esfera se rompió y libero un gas escarlata el cual rápidamente cubrió todo el escudo disolviéndolo en segundos ante las miradas incrédulas de Luna y los presentes, y antes de que estos pudieran reaccionar, también son bañados por aquella neblina rojiza.

\- ¡TODOS A ELLA!- exclaman los ponis que estaban bañados en sangre y corren hasta la princesa y los guardias reales. Luna en un principio intenta usar su magia para tele transportarse a ella misma y los demás a un sitio más seguro, pero antes de que esta pudiera hacerlo esta se percata de que no era capaz de siquiera hacer brillar su cuerno, Luna incrédula no tenía otra opción más que correr por su vida mientras era perseguida por cientos de ponis enfurecidos deseosos de derramar su sangre. Los guardias intentaron proteger a su princesa, y apenas pudieron detener a los agresores por un corto periodo de tiempo, apenas lo suficiente para que Luna abriera sus alas e intentara huir volando. Los guardias eran golpeados, apuñalados e incluso mordidos hasta que la muerte. Luna no podía hacer nada por ellos, no tenía magia y ahora que ya no estaban sus guardias ella era el siguiente blanco.

Muchos ponis pegasos intentaron atraparla en el aire, pero ella apenas logró evadir a algunos pocos gracias a que en tiempos antiguos ella era una excelente voladora de obstáculos de combate, pero aun así no era suficiente, eran demasiados ponis pegasos que iban tras ella, y desde el suelo no podría ponerse peor con docenas de unicornios disparándole sus rayos para derribarla. Mientras Luna volaba intentaba razonar con algunos de los ponis, pero ninguno parecía escuchar.

Estaba sola, atrapada, y sus alas no podrían sacarla de la ciudad, estaba en el centro de esta, y no podía buscar una ruta recta y directa que la sacara de la ciudad, pues así la atraparían ponis que son más rápidos que ella, sin mencionar que esta empezaría a mostrar agotamiento, pronto la atraparían y le harían lo peor. Luna suplicaba a sus ponis, les suplicaba, les pedía perdón por todo, perdón por sus niños, perdón por no ser más competente y aunque no venía al caso, también pidió perdón a su hermana.

Luna empezaba a mostrar signos de agotamiento, en eso a esta se le ocurrió volar en lo alto y buscar resguardo en las nubes de tormenta hasta que se le pasara el efecto de aquel gas que la incapacitaba con sus poderes mágicos, ante esa posible esperanza, Luna dio un último esfuerzo para llegar a las nubes de tormenta, empezó a dejar a tras a varios de los pegasos que la seguían muy de cerca, por un momento creyó que lo lograría, faltaba muy poco, pero en eso Luna ve a una poni pegaso que precisamente provenía de las nubes de tormenta, esta le sonreía macabramente mientras sostenía una recipiente de metal entre sus cascos.

-¡princesa bonita, es momento de que no lo sea más!- exclama la poni mientras arrojaba el líquido contra Luna, esta intento cubrirse pero antes de que lo hiciera es bañada por ese líquido el cual le cubre sus alas, sus cascos y parte de su rostro, Luna empezó a gritar, pues sentía que se quemaba, esa cosa no era más que aceite hirviendo ¿de dónde y cómo esa poni logro llevar aceite hirviendo hasta allá arriba?

Luna gritaba y se retorcía del dolor en el aire mientras sentía como su piel estallaba, pues esta se hinchaba descomunalmente y reventaba producto de las quemaduras siendo expuestas a la sangre fría que caía del cielo, esto le generaba llagas muy grandes y bolsas de pus estallaban exponiendo su carne roja y tierna. Pronto esta sería tomada en el aire por docenas de pegasos que la obligaron a bajar, y aun sin ellos esta pronto habría caído en los aires, pues las quemaduras de sus alas producían en Luna un dolor insoportable con el cual ella no sería capaz de seguir agitando sus alas dado al dolor que esto le provocaba.

Luna es llevada hasta la plaza, donde sería cruelmente golpeada por cada uno de los ponis, casi al punto de querer despedazarla por completo, uno a uno los ponis se peleaban por hacerle daño a Luna, la princesa de la noche estaba conmocionada, solo podía sentir el dolor de cada una de las patadas y golpes que se le daba mientras veía los rostros enfurecidos de todos aquellos que alguna vez la adoraron, uno incluso tomo un cuchillo y le arranco a Luna su Cutie Mark por completo, dejando la piel de sus caderas expuesta.

El final de Luna parecía estar cerca, muerta en los cascos de los suyos, muerta por medio de su propio pueblo que ahora la odia y no dejaban de insultarla mientras la lastimaban. Luna suplicaba, lloraba por su vida, pedir perdón, no importaba lo que esta hiciera o dijera, nadie la escuchaba, no tenía magia, sus alas estaban heridas, y no podía contra la fuerza de todos los que se aferraban a ella, estaba atrapada, no había salida para ella sola. La tortura duro pocos minutos, pero aun así cada segundo se sintió eterno, Luna no resistía más el castigo que se le daba, así que empezó a cerrar los ojos y esperar que pronto su martirio acabase, ya dispuesta a recibir los cascos huesudos de la muerte.


	9. Chapter 9

El despertar del demonio.

Capítulo 9. Catarsis.

Anarquía, dolor, ira, muerte, Manhattan era víctima de una ola de asesinatos entre sus mismos pobladores, la ciudad era un caos absoluto, cientos de ponis gritaban e intentaban huir de la ciudad y de aquellos que propagaban la muerte y el sufrimiento por la ciudad. Los ponis no comprendían lo que estaba pasando ¿Por qué de repente hay ponis tan violentos? ¿Por qué la ciudad parece salida de una escena del día del juicio? Ante tal matanza solo tenían tres opciones los pobladores insólitos y desesperados; correr, esconderse o pelear por los suyos y sus propias vidas. No se podía razonar con los anarquistas, ninguno de ellos parecía escuchar ni comprender el dolor y calamidades que provocan a sus congéneres.

Parecía como si una enfermedad se hubiese liberado por la ciudad, puesto que no solo los ponis que estuvieron en la conferencia de Luna resultaron afectados con esta ira acecina, sí no también aquellos que tras verse acorralados optaron por defenderse y cuando estos caían de la desesperación, también caían ante las garras de este mal que provoca en ellos una sed de sangre insaciable, matándose unos a otros sin parar. El final de este baño de sangre pudo ser con todos los habitantes de Manhattan muertos en cuestión de solo un par de horas, de no ser que de repente un resplandor surge desde el cielo, ahuyentando las naves de tormenta y cubriendo toda la ciudad, envolviendo a los anarquistas y haciendo que estos queden completamente paralizados.

Por toda la ciudad, cientos de ponis, aproximadamente la mitad de la población restante de la ciudad se veía congelados mientras el resto miraban incrédulos y con un poco de alivio al ver que finalmente todo parecía haber terminado ¿pero quién o que detuvo este infierno? Por encima de la ciudad observándola con bastante seriedad se encontraba Discord, quien no podía creer lo que acabo de presenciar.

-esa ligera perturbación mágica que sentí fue instantánea, que bueno que decidí venir a investigar- murmura Discord mientras contempla el desastre en la ciudad- ¡Luna!- exclama este al recordar que la princesa de la noche se encontraba en la ciudad, eh inmediatamente usando sus poderes intenta localizarla por medio de su presencia mágica, al no sentirla empezó a sentir miedo al suponer lo peor, es entonces que Discord empieza a desplazarse por la ciudad buscándola, al pasar por las calles se encuentra con cientos de escenas trágicas, ponis de todas las edades destazados, golpeados o incluso desollados por sus propios congéneres. Él no sabía qué hacer, cómo actuar ante esto, al aparecer en la ciudad y ver a cientos de ponis matarse unos a otros, uso sus poderes del caos para paralizar a todos los ponis con actitud violenta, él no sabía que hacer solo que debía detener el caos que se cernía en la ciudad de alguna forma.

Habían pasado solo 10 minutos desde que todo comenzó hasta la llegada de Discord, pese a haber trascurrido tan poco tiempo desde que comenzó el infierno, el daño echo en la ciudad y sus habitantes era demasiado, en solo 10 minutos murieron tantos y muchos más estaban heridos o delirando, quien sabe que hubiera pasado si Discord no hubiera intervenido y se hubiera dejado que este mar de ira se difundiera por toda la ciudad, el número de muertos seria incomparable.

Por el momento tras haber parado la ola de asesinatos, su mayor prioridad era encontrar a la hermana de su esposa. Tras no sentir la presencia de Luna en la ciudad, su única esperanza era que ella estuviera se lejos de la ciudad, pero eso no era muy seguro, por lo que antes de intentar buscarla en otro sitio, este les pregunto a algunos de los ponis de la ciudad, tras no recibir ninguna respuesta por parte de los ponis que paralizo con excepción de cosas como- ¡TE VOY A MATAR!- o- ¡MALDITA ABOMINACIÓN, TE ARRANCARE LOS OJOS!- y demás insultos y amenazas similares, fue con los ponis que no actuaban violentamente, los primeros a los que intento preguntar se exaltaban al verlo e intentaban huir de él, Discord cada vez se mostraba mas impaciente, tenía en claro que todos los ponis estaban conmocionados por lo acontecido, y que su presencia no inspiraba precisamente confianza y seguridad, pese a que él ya se había consolidado y aceptado en parte por la sociedad, su reputación aun lo perseguía como lastre, puesto que parecía que todos los ponis habían olvidado que él ya se había redimido y que ya había forjado una familia con la amada princesa Celestia –que ingratos ( suspiro) probablemente porque todos esperaban que quien los salvara fuera una de las princesas, y no el señor del caos- pensaba este mientras miraba como una pareja de ponis se escondía de él dentro de un bote de basura. Es entonces que a este se le presenta una idea, y usando sus poderes este adopta la apariencia de su esposa, echo esto ahora los ponis no huían de él, de hecho todo lo contrario empezando a alabarlo, agradecerle y besarle los cascos le respondía sus preguntas.

-¿Qué es lo que pasó aquí?- le pregunto a muchos ponis y la mayoría le dieron la misma respuesta, con determinadas variantes o alteraciones mescladas con congeturas propias de cada poni, describiendo que de la nada cientos de ponis empezaron a correr por las calles despavoridos, sembrando el pánico entre los ponis, mucha confusión e intriga y posteriormente ponis matándose unos a otros sin aparente razón.

-¿Qué provoco este infierno?-nadie supo responderle, pues la mayoría de los sobrevivientes no estuvieron presentes en la conferencia, solo uno le dijo que se desarrolló una tormenta en el centro de la ciudad, pero solo la había visto desde la ventana de su casa lejos de esta, pero tampoco sabía que era lo que provoco que todos se mataran unos a otros sin parar como si del fin del mundo se tratase.

Finalmente la última pregunta que Discord les hizo (disfrazado de su esposa) era- ¿Dónde está Luna?- dado a que la mayoría de los ponis sobrevivientes se encontraban lejos del centro de la ciudad y en su mayoría estaban en sus propios asuntos con respecto a la auto cuarentena que se imponían las familias con hijos, nadie sabía responderle a Discord, algunos si habían escuchado de la conferencia de Luna, pero ese dato fue nublado por la conmoción que muchos aún tenían tras ver tanta sangre y desesperación. Finalmente un reportero le dio el dato que necesitaba, este reportero tenía como tarea registrar y fotografiar la conferencia de Luna, pero dado a un conflicto personal, este no participo en el evento y en su lugar fue otro más de sus compañeros.

-¿una conferencia…?-

-Si princesa…. De hecho- mira un reloj- la conferencia empezó apenas poco menos de una hora quizás, poco antes de que todo esto comenzara...-

-¿Dónde era esa conferencia?-

-en la plaza principal de la ciudad- le responde el reportero, en eso Celestia/Discord desaparece al instante, ya antes había dado un recorrido aéreo por el centro de la ciudad, pero al solo encontrar cientos y cientos de cuerpos, por más trágico que fuese, el sentía que ya no tenía nada que hacer por aquí, y por eso se enfocó más en las afueras de la ciudad.

Al regresar al centro de la ciudad, pese a no resistir tales imágenes de muerte que se encontraban por toda la ciudad, seguía decidido a encontrar a Luna, sin embargo, ya no esperaba encontrarla con vida. Mientras este sobrevolaba la ciudad, distraía su mente con respecto a cómo le diría a Celestia, como le contaría lo que ha pasado y que su hermana probablemente este….

En eso Discord divisa a un extenso grupo de ponis paralizados, rodeando algo o alguien, inmediatamente Discord aterriza al distinguir entre el grupo un punto azul tirado en el suelo. Provocando una onda expansiva Discord avienta a todos los ponis que se encontraban agrupados, revelando a una maltrecha y desfigurada alicornio azul. Discord se queda paralizado al ver el estado de Luna, y con algo de temor este lentamente se inca y levanta a la yegua azul.

-Luna….- murmura este con un tono de voz poco audible, gran parte de su cuerpo se encontraba gravemente lastimado, su cuerno estaba roto, tenía quemaduras dispersas a lo largo de su cuerpo y parte de su rostro, sin mencionar lo cientos de moretones que esta presentaba- ¡Luna!- exclama Discord con cólera mientras sacudía a la princesa para intentar que esta despertase, pero la princesa no parecía reaccionar.

-¡No! No… ¿Qué le voy a decir a Celestia? ¡Por que! – exclamaba Discord mientras intentaba aguantar sus ganas de llorar o de hacer cenizas a los ponis que se encontraban a su alrededor, pues no le era difícil suponer que ellos eran los que le habían hecho esto a Luna. La ira que este sentía era tal que sin que este se percatara, se encontraba justamente en el centro de la ciudad, donde aquella aura era más fuerte, oculto por debajo de sus pies se encontraba aquella fuente de energía maligna aun activa, aquel mal que domino a todos estos ponis también lo empezaba a afectar a él, voces en su mente le decían que matara a todos esos ponis, que cobrara venganza por lo que ellos le hicieron a Luna y a los demás ponis, voces que le decían que esto también le pudo pasar a Celestia, y que estos ponis eran una amenaza y merecían la muerte. Discord empezó a rechinar los dientes fuertemente mientras miraba con una mirada asesina a aquellos ponis bañados en sangre.

-¡ustedes!- exclama Discord entre dientes cuando estaba a punto de usar sus poderes para levitar una gigantesca estatua y usarla para aplastar a los ponis mientras sin que se diese cuenta, el aura empezaba a dominar su mente.

-espera…..- se escucha una vos tenue y débil, Discord reacciona al reconocer aquella voz, y rápidamente baja la estatua y mira tras de él, incrédulo mira el cuerpo de Luna, el cual seguía en la misma posición en que él la había dejado, completamente inmóvil, incluso parecía que esta no respirase, este se acerca al cuerpo y la mira al rostro, en eso ve que Luna tenía un ojo medio abierto y reaccionando ante la luz que la deslumbraba, también nota un ligero y debilitado movimiento de sus pequeños orificios nasales de Luna, quienes respiraban con bastante dificultad, y posteriormente los labios de la princesas se moverían apenas unos milímetros y de ellos saldrían (con un tono tenue y agonizante) las siguientes palabras- Discord…. Por favor…. No dejes que te controle a ti también….- en eso Luna cierra los ojos perdiendo nuevamente el conocimiento.

* * *

Tres días después.

Las desgracias no dejan de recaer sobre Manehattan, tras esto falto muy poco para que la ciudad callera en una completa anarquía, sin necesidad de la influencia de la gema sangrienta, aquel acontecimiento fue demasiado para todos en la ciudad, y para los pocos sobrevivientes que se encontraban cuando todo comenzó, estaban inestables mentalmente, al borde de la locura al ver tal baño de sangre en que se veían caer los cuerpos de todos esos niños inocentes sobre ellos y luego ver a sus congéneres matarse unos a otros. Muchos de los habitantes de la ciudad se mudaron a Philadelphia, el imperio de cristal o se encaminaron a alguno de los demás pueblos de Equestria, otros más se mantuvieron en la ciudad por falta de opción.

Con apoyo de soldados del imperio de cristal, Cloudsdale y de Discord, los conflictos pararon, pero aún se encontraban por las calles a muchos ponis violentos, los cuales fueron encerrados ante cualquier riesgo de amenaza contra los demás, no se podían permitir más puertas y todos los anarquistas tenían que ser encerrados. Pocos optimistas entre la sociedad esperaban que todo viviera a la normalidad gracias al apoyo del imperio de cristal y Cloudsdale, pero todos ellos estaban equivocados, pues muchos aún viven en la ignorancia y la verdad, clara como el agua es que nada será como antes.

Estos primeros tres días fueron difíciles para todos, mientras los soldados de Cadance ayudaban a unificar la ciudad y terminar con los anarquistas, Discord solo ayudo el primer día a detener a las grandes hordas de lunáticos asesinos, probablemente de no ser por el, ahora la mayor parte de la población habrían muerto, siendo mayor el dolor y desesperación entre los sobrevivientes y las demás ciudades puesto a que varios rumores se habían escapado de la ciudad y ahora se distribuían por el resto de Equestria igual que una enfermedad, dándole una terrible reputación a las princesas de Equestria, y por el contrario aumentando la popularidad en una de ella, la princesa Cadance, cada vez era más amada y aclamada por el resto de los pobladores gracias no solo a que mando tropas y llego a visitar la ciudad el segundo día tras este desastre, sino también porque todos saben lo que ella ha sufrido, identificándose con ella y aclamándola aún más, ignorando por completo al resto pese a que estas también han perdido mucho.

Discord pese a ser el verdadero salvador de la ciudad, también fue ignorado, y esto por el momento poco vendría importándole, puesto a que había asuntos más serios sin resolver.

En las profundidades de Manehattan se encontraba Discord merodeando los mismos túneles que no hace mucho tiempo eran donde también se encontraban el grupo de guardias y detectives que desaparecieron y tiempo después cuyos cuerpos fueron encontrados cayendo desde el cielo sobre los habitantes.

-creo que de aquí provenía….- murmura Discord mientras caminaba lentamente entre los túneles, usando botas, un impermeable y un paraguas que flotaba sobre el para que ninguna gota de agua y otra sustancia lo tocase, también llevaba puesto en el rostros unas gafas y un cubre bocas relleno de hojas de menta y hierbabuena por motivos obvios. El draconequus seguía caminando hasta que en eso este piza algo- ¡aj! ¡¿Por qué tengo que hacer yo estas cosas?!- exclama este mientras arrastraba los pies para quitarse lo que sea que había pisado, este hace unas muecas de asco, y en eso mejor decide levitar para no volver a toparse con algo desagradable, obviamente sin antes quitarse las botas e incinerarla.

-cuando vine por primera vez, estoy seguro que sentí esa piedra maldita, y no me cabe duda que fue lo que origino este desastre (suspiro) como extraño los días en que el que provocaba la discordia entre los malagradecidos ponis era solo yo- murmuraba Discord mientras levitaba por los túneles.

-¡llevo dos horas aquí y no he encontrado nada!- exclama este con fastidio luego de veinte minutos de apenas empezar la búsqueda.

-¿buscas algo?-

-¿eh?- dice Discord confundido mientras se baja de su nube y mira en todas direcciones sin encontrarse con nada ni nadie- mmmm creí escuchar….. ¿Fue mi imaginación?- se pregunta este mientras pisa el suelo de las tuberías, usando unos sancos de 30 centímetros de altos. Discord sigue caminando hasta que llega al vórtice donde desbordan la mayor parte de las tuberías.

-pero qué asco mmmmmmm con tanga agua no podre encontrar nada- dice este mientras chasquea los dedos y en eso el agua deja de fluir y en su lugar esta retrocede, regresando por las tuberías completamente a la inversa, desalojando el desagüe y haciendo visible el fondo. Discord saca de la nada un botecito con burbujas, este toma la barita y sopla una inmensa burbuja, para posteriormente desaparecer y reaparecer dentro de esta, y así bajando lentamente varios metros hasta el fondo.

-nada, no hay nada…. O bueno… si hay algo… pero no me gusta lo que veo- dice Discord muy sufrido y asqueado.

El draconequus sigue merodeando por los túneles, incluso por aquellos más pequeños en donde solo entraría un ratón, cambiando de tamaño o incluso en ciertos cascos, expandiendo los túneles dependiendo de la situación y su conveniencia, este trabajo de investigador de cañerías no era uno que le agradase del todo, pero se tenía que hacer, si quería descubrir que es lo que paso en la ciudad.

-creo que ya recorrí todas estas mugrosas tuberías ¡y no encontré nada!- exclama este con bastante frustración mientras hacía aparecer una silla flotante en la que este se sienta- antes de regresar al imperio tendré que darme dos baños, uno de jugo de tomate y una larga ducha de jabón y burbujas, mi hija será ciega pero aún puede oler- murmura Discord mientras hace aparecer una lata de tomate y la miraba con bastante seriedad.

-creo que falta poco para bajar el sol, con mi esposa y su hermana incapacitadas no me queda de otra que hacer su trabajo- murmura Discord mientras hacía aparecer un reloj de la nada y se da cuenta que aún faltaban 40 minutos para el oscurecer- solo daré una última vuelta rápida y luego regresare a la superficie-

30 minutos después, el brillante sol que se encontraba en lo alto desaparece bruscamente y en su lugar aparece la luna al revés, tomando la apariencia de una boca triste.

* * *

Era de tarde en el imperio de Cristal, recostada sobre una cama de enfermería se encontraba la princesa Celestia con una mirada inexpresiva mirando en dirección hacia sus sabanas, y teniendo abrasada entre sus cascos una almohada, la cual abrasaba como si se tratase de su propio hijo.

-¿Celestia?- se escucha, la princesa no mueve ni un musculo, es entonces que entra Discord a la habitación, con una expresión bastante apenada.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- murmura la yegua con un tono cortante.

\- cariño…. Porque estas sentada… mañana tendrás una operación-

-me sacaran un pedazo de mi hígado, eso no es una operación de grado mayor-

-¿no has comido nada?- pregunta este al ver una bandeja con lo que sería el desayuno de hace tres horas- por favor cariño…. Debes comer algo- murmura Discord con preocupación mientras mira a su esposa con lastima, mas Celestia no cambiaba su expresión y no dejaba de mirar contra la pared, sin dirigirle la mirada a su esposo o la doctora que había llegado a tomarle la presión.

-su presión cardiaca está un poco acelerada, recomendaría que se recostase y descansara- dice la doctora- parece estar en condiciones perfectas para el trasplante, pero por favor hágale caso a su esposo, descanse y coma algo-

-gracias doctora Diane…. Cariño, ya la escuchaste- dice Discord y en eso Celestia dirige su mirada contra el con bastante seriedad.

-bueno…. Yo… yo me retiro- murmura la doctora Diane un tanto intimidada mientras se alejaba lentamente del alcance de Celestia.

-Celestia…. Por favor…. Recuéstate, mañana será un día muy importante, te sacaron mucha sangre y ahora tendrás una operación….-

-Luna necesita ese trasplante- murmura Celestia con inexpresividad.

-lo sé pero…. Mira… Debes descansar y comer tus comidas- se expresa Discord mientras con su cola acerca un carrito de bocadillos y descubre una variedad de platillos entre los que se encontraban muchas ensaladas, coópteles de frutas y pastelillos- mira… hay también helado de chocolate- dice este mientras de la nada saca un tazón con una montaña de helado de chocolate y mucha crema batida con fresas y jarabe de chocolate.

-los doctores me recetaron ensaladas y frutas, no golosinas- murmura Celestia con inexpresividad.

-¡oh por favor! ¡SI NI ESO TE COMES!- exclama Discord mientras hace desaparecer la comida, este ya estaba harto ante la actitud de Celestia.

-Discord, vete de aquí, déjame sola- suspira Celestia un tanto fastidiada.

-¡No!-

-¿no?-

-sé que te sientes culpable por lo de Luna-

-Discord, por favor- interrumpe Celestia.

-¿quieres que te deje sola? ¡Ya estás sola! ¡Lo has estado por mucho tiempo desde que despertaste!- exclama Discord con autoridad.

-Discord…-

-¡No! ¡Celestia por favor entiende, tu eres la que nos aleja, no puedes encerrarte y aislarte de todos! mira cariño… (Suspiro)- sé que te duele mucho-

-no sabes cómo me siento, tu nunca sabrás como me eh sentido, y todo lo que eh perdido-

-¿No?- bufa Discord- creo que te equivocas, sé muy bien que te duele mucho, con lo que te paso a ti, tu hermana, nuestra pequeña Tara y Luck... Luck... ¿Sabes algo? ¿Crees que no me dolió ver a Luck en ese estado? ¡Yo fui el que lo encontró en ese estado! ¡Tres días estuvo como perro rabioso y encadenado! Pero al cuarto día…. El… a diferencia de ti, yo presencia como lentamente nuestro hijo… se….- murmura el draconequus con un tono melancólico y se sienta en la cama, este se toma su momento para lograr componerse antes de caer ante la melancolía que sentía- ¿sabes lo que se siente ver a u hijo...? tu al menos estabas en coma... pero yo... yo fui testigo de todo el proceso... y no había nada que pudiera hacer ni con todos mis poderes...-

-lo siento mucho…. No puedo imaginármelo…. Pero….-

\- Yo fui el que encontró a Luna, la traje aquí, ¿Cómo reaccionaste cuando intente decírtelo?-

-no me lo recuerdes…- murmura Celestia con pena mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla, puesto a que cuando Discord la trajo al imperio, el inmediatamente intento avisarle a Celestia, mas esta última no solo no lo escuchaba, sino que también intento sacarlo de su habitación, le tomo algo de tiempo a la princesa del sol entender de lo serio que era el asunto, y cuando fue a ver a su hermana, no podía creerlo, no podía imaginarse quien o quienes le harían esto a su hermana- Discord… por favor vete… déjame sola- murmura Celestia mientras intentaba aguantar sus lágrimas y mostrase fuerte ante su esposo, pero lentamente se estaba desmoronando.

-¡no lo entiendes! ¡Nunca lo entenderás! ¡Yo fui testigo de cómo mi hijo fue… fue… !- murmura Discord con gran cólera- tú no eres la única que sufre aquí…. y seguir alejándome, no te ayudara en nada, yo nunca me separe de ti cuando estuviste en coma… estuve con tigo y nuestros niños, todo el tiempo-

-gracias- murmura Celestia con inexpresividad.

-¿gracias? ¡¿Gracias?! ¡Sigues sin entender!-

-¡¿qué es lo que quieres de mi Discord?!-

-¡quiero que dejes de una vez esa faceta de roca que tienes!-

-¡¿qué es lo que quieres de mí? ¿QUIERES QUE CAIGA EN LLANTO?!-

-¡sí! ¡Eso precisamente quiero! ¡Por un momento quiero que dejes tu orgullo de princesa y expreses tus emociones como tal! ¡si algo te duele quiero saberlo!-

-¿Por qué quieres que me desmorone?-

-¡No! ¡Yo no quiero eso! ¡Quiero que por una vez me demuestres que algo de verdad te duele! ¡Que puedes sentir algo por tus seres queridos! ¡Hace cinco días yo solo vine a visitarte y de la nada sacaste a cuento que quieres matar a nuestro hijo!-

-expuse claramente mi punto, no podemos dejarlo sufrir más-

-¡y eso lo entiendo pero! Cuando me lo dijiste…. No te veías triste… mostrabas enojo, pero no tristeza…-

-tristeza…-

-sé que te duele, eh intentas ocultarlo todo con ira, la ira… no es un sentimiento puro y sano…. La ira corrompe- murmura Discord mientras pensaba en las últimas palabras de Luna antes de estar en coma, Discord ya había hecho sus propias conjeturas con respecto a lo acontecido en Manehattan, pero quería consultarlo con su esposa, sin embargo antes quería romper esa coraza en que Celestia se oculta- la ira y el rencor destruyen….. ¿Por qué estas enojada?-

-¿Qué dices?-

-veo ira en tus ojos, pero no parece que fuese a los ponis... de lo contrario ya habrías ordenado represalias en cuanto te enteraste ¿hacia quien está dirigida tu ira?-

-no lo entiendo ¿de qué me hablas?-

-estás enojada con alguien… ¿con quién?- dice Discord con un tono sincero mientras miraba fijamente a los ojos de su esposa.

-Discord…. No te comprendo… ¿a qué viene esto?- dice Celestia con confusión, mientras al mismo tiempo miraba a su esposo con intriga.

-por favor, soy tu esposo, yo me he abierto con tigo muchas veces, pero tu…. Puedes confiar en mí, no tienes que aparentar fuerza ni valor, si tienes miedo, si sientes cólera, yo estoy aquí para apoyarte en todo lo que pueda- murmura Discord- estoy aquí para ti mi cielo…. Cuando estuviste en coma…. Estuve a tu lado todo este tiempo, porque te amo-

-yo también te amo…. (suspiro) quizás tengas razón... Reconozco lo idiota que eh sido- murmura Celestia mientras Discord se acercaba lentamente con ella y le daba un delicado y suave beso en los labios.

-no tienes que usar mascaras con migo- murmura Discord mientras se separaba lentamente de ella, y en eso este empieza a notar como Celestia empieza a llorar, en un principio Discord usa su cola para limpiar sus lágrimas, pero Celestia seguía llorando sin parar, mientras sus ojos se enrojecían ella empezaba a respirar frenéticamente e incluso se le llego a salir uno que otro moqueo, ante la pena Celestia usa sus cascos para taparse el rostros, este llanto era muy diferente a algo que Discord o cualquiera haya visto en ella, siendo que si se le ha visto con anterioridad a la princesa del sol soltar una lagrima, o un breve llanto, comúnmente estos son más formales, en los que Celestia no expone verdaderamente sus emociones, casi siempre cuando Celestia llega a este punto de melancolía, esta lo que hacía para ocultar su debilidad era explotar de ira, ira la cual no siempre estaba del todo justificada, intentando ocultar un sentimiento que consideraba débil por otro que según ella exponía lo contrario. La princesa del sol estaba experimentando una verdadera sensación de liberación emocional e incluso espiritual al aceptar sus emociones y sentirse comprendida por su pareja, Discord al ver el grado de cólera que la princesa estaba expresando, en lugar de decirle que se controle, este la abrasa y le dice- sácalo todo, por favor cariño…. Veras que no es malo… desahógate, desahógate- mientras le daba palmaditas suaves en la espalda.

-¡tenías razón! ¡Estaba enojada!-

-¿con quién? ¿Con los que lastimaron a tu hermana?-

-no…. Más que nada…. Con migo misma… por semanas ella intento conectarse con migo…. Pero yo la rechace… y cuando… ella acudió a mí por consejo y ayuda…. Seguí ignorándola, no escuche ni leí ninguna de sus cartas…. Por mi culpa esta así… ¡Discord! ¡por mi culpa mi hermanita casi muere!-

-no…. No es tu culpa….-

-¡CLARO QUE LO ES!- grita Celestia con cólera.

-no lo es ¿Cómo podría serlo?-

-¡yo la abandone! ¡Yo la abandone!-

-el destino no siempre es justo pero… sabes… cuando todo esto paso…. Aquella noche… creí que perdería a toda mi familia…. Creí que te perdería a ti y a los niños…. Mientras estaban hospitalizados yo no dejaba de culparme, por jugar y no regresar pronto, ustedes me necesitaban, y yo no estaba, no estaba con tigo y los niños…. Hay noches en que no dejo de pensar en que…. Todo esto es mi culpa, por ti… tú y nuestros hijos….-

-Discord….- murmura Celestia mientras mira a su esposo con bastante seriedad, Celestia levanta sus cascos y los coloca alrededor del cuello del draconequus y posteriormente procede a besarlo apasionadamente- nunca estuve enojada con tigo, te amo, y gracias por siempre preocuparte por nosotros-

\- son mi mundo- murmura Discord mientras besaba su cuello y se aferraban fuertemente, enrollándose en un fuerte abraso en el que ambos se recargaban y cobijaban el uno al otro, empezando un acto de amor y pasión que ambos disfrutarían.

* * *

Al día siguiente en Manehattan, Discord (quien se encontraba con más energías que de costumbre) hace aparecer de la nada una pequeña motocicleta purpura y se monta sobre esta, hace aparecer un escudo anti bacterias sobre este y empieza arrancar, derrapando entre los túneles de la ciudad a toda velocidad.

-nop, nop, nop, nop, nop, ¿Por qué no hice esto antes? No, nop, nop, nop, jeje, me habría ahorrado mucho tiempo jeje- murmura este mientras recorría los túneles a toda velocidad y tras pasar por cada uno de estos- debo darme prisa, le prometí a Celestia que estaría con ella en la tarde, antes de su cirugía de trasplante-

-nop, nop, nop, nop, nop, ¡espera! – exclama este mientras frenaba en seco, provocando una ola de desechos y demás sustancias que azotaron con fuerza contra uno de los túneles, provocando un geiser en la superficie, rápidamente el draconequus regresa, pues creyó ver a alguien hace 5 nops, al llegar al sitio donde creyó ver a una poni parada en la entrada de unos túneles, pero ya no se encontraría con nadie, este rápidamente se baja de la motocicleta, sin importarle que pisaría de nuevo aquel suelo asqueroso.

-pero que…. Estoy seguro de haber visto a alguien- murmura este mientras caminaba por aquel túnel aparentemente vacío- no puedo sentir ninguna presencia, pero mi vista nunca me engaña, podre escuchar cosas locas cuando me pongo a divagar y a soñar despierto, pero mi vista es una de las mejores de Equestria-

Discord saca de la nada una lupa gigante y revisa el suelo por donde estaba seguro ver aquella poni- no entiendo….- murmura este mientras chasqueaba sus dedos- ¿nada?- este sigue caminado hasta encontrarse con un muro, que daba final a aquel túnel, Discord coloca su garra contra la pared- mmmmmmm es muy raro, nunca antes me había encontrado con algo así, es una especie de magia de ocultamiento… pero mmmmmm ¿Por qué no podía sentirla hasta ahora que estoy en frente? Nunca me había encontrado con algo así, tengo la habilidad de encontrar perturbaciones mágicas por más pequeñas que sean mientras me concentré ¿Por qué no pude sentir esta? Es la primera vez que algo así pasa completamente desapercibido para mí-

El draconequus usa sus poderes para hacer desaparecer la pared, para posteriormente entrar, sin antes hacer aparecer sobre él una armadura, un escudo y una espada exageradamente pequeña flotando a su alrededor.

El draconequus entra a la cueva y no tarda en oler la sangre, y un leve aroma a podrido, pronto este cambiaría su casco de caballero por una máscara anti gas, posteriormente este hace aparecer un foco el cual deja que flote y al llegar al punto más alto este se prende e ilumina toda la habitación, revelando en primera instancia un inmenso salón, del cual solo se apreciaban charcos de sangre(algunos ya secos), y algunas cadenas y ganchos de carnicero en lo alto, donde antes solían estar todos los cuerpos de aquellos niños asesinados tiempo atrás.

-pero… ¿Qué es todo esto?- murmura Discord con seriedad mientras mira incrédulo y confundido a su alrededor.

-de nada sirve que estés aquí- se escucha una vos femenina, cosa que exalta de sobremanera a Discord, este inmediatamente voltea atrás de él, y donde ante no había nada, se encontraba una poni encapuchada, sentada en el suelo aparentemente mirando algo, mas Discord no pudo verle la cara o algún rasgo de su cuerpo dado a la capucha, y sobretodo, y esto extraño aún más al Draconequus, no pudo ser capaz de sentir su presencia aun con ella frente a su vista, ni la señal más mínima.

-¿Qué eres?- dice Discord con seriedad.

-nada, no soy nada, mejor pregúntame ¿Quién fui?-

-estas diciendo que….-

-¿crees en fantasmas?-

-creo en seres oscuros y entidades oscuras- murmura Discord con seriedad mientras se ponía en pose de defensa, más la encapuchada no se inmuta- ¿no harás nada?-

-tus poderes del caos, no pueden lastimar a un ser que no pertenece en este mundo, alteras la realidad, pero yo no pertenezco a tu realidad-

-oh bueno...- murmura Discord mientras se rasca la cabeza y hacia desaparecer su armadura la cual le incomodaba un poco, en secreto este forma con los cabellos de la punta de su cola una cola y chasquea los dedos de esta para comprobar lo que se le dijo, comprobando que en efecto no era capaz de alterar ni en lo más mínimo a aquella poni.-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- dice ya con más seriedad.

-pertenecer a algún sitio- responde la encapuchada mientras se ponía de pie revelando que se trataba de una figura alta, casi tanto como Celestia.

-intente habla con Celestia, pero ella no escucha, je, creo que ni siquiera te escucha a ti-

-tu… ¿le hiciste algo a mi esposa?-

-tranquilo, así como no puedes hacerme nada, yo no puedo hacerles nada a los vivos… no en este estado-

-¿sabes que es lo que pasó aquí?-

-muerte, y dolor, y es por eso que puedes verme aquí-

-¿qué?-

-la fuerza espiritual es muy fuerte aquí, y solo así, puedo proyectarme ante ti-

-¿qué?-

-esto es importante, tuve que esperar hasta que todo se calmara un poco, y asegurarme de que las paredes no tuvieran oídos…. quiero decirte algo, algo muy importante- murmura esta mientras empezaba a mostrarse agotada- un demonio muy poderoso asecha su mundo, dentro de poco despertara, y cuando lo haga, todos morirán-

-¡¿Qué dices?!- exclama Discord un tanto alterado.

-intente decírselos antes, pero hay oídos y ojos en las paredes del imperio-

-no comprendo-

-deben tener cuidado…. mi tiempo se acaba, me es difícil, logran mantener esta forma aquí aun usando todo el poder espiritual de los niños… creí poder aguantar más tiempo…. también está la presencia de la gema… no puedo aguantar mucho tiempo- murmura esta, y en eso Discord ve como la yegua empieza a desvanecerse.

-¿la gema? ¡Sabes lo que es!-

-es una de cuatro-`suspira esta.

-¿ehh?-

\- las respuestas están detrás del espejo…. Solo hay lo entenderán….- murmura este mientras empezaba a desvanecerse- antes de irme quiero que sepas algo… no importa lo que pase… no se dejen dominar por la ira…. así es como gana poder..… solo el amor. el verdadero amor.… es lo único que lograra detenerla…- murmura la yegua mientras se desvanecía entre pequeñas luces rojizas con dorado y estas se dispersaban.

-¡espera!- exclama Discord mientras corría hasta donde se encontraba ella pero ya era tarde, esta había desaparecido, y en su lugar, solo un dibujo se encontraba, Discord lo mira y nota que este era uno del imperio de Cristal, envuelto en tinieblas y manchado con sangre en los bordes, la cual tapaba la firma de la autora del dibujo la cual era "P W" escrito en cursiva, siendo este el único rastro de la verdadera responsable de esta masacre.


	10. Chapter 10

El despertar del demonio.

Capítulo 10. Recuerdos y remordimiento.

En el interior de un castillo, en una habitación extensa, repleta de juguetes y varios juegos de mesa se encontraba una alicornio lila recostada en el suelo, junto a una potrilla color leche de crines negras y ojos violetas muy parecidos a los de la yegua, ambas se encontraban recostadas, armando un rompecabezas de más de 1000 piezas, tras pasar algunos minutos ambas logran armar la mitad de dicho rompecabezas, armando lo que vendrían siendo las esquinas y parte del contorno del mismo.

-Lúthien, cariño ¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a estar así de seria?- le pregunta la yegua a la potrilla mientras buscaba entre el montón de piezas alguna pieza que le pudiera servir.

-no estoy enojada- reprocha la potrilla mientras igualmente buscaba entre el puñado de piezas alguna otra, a diferencia de la primera, esta no hizo falta que buscase mucho, pues casi de inmediato tomo otra pieza y la coloco en su lugar, continuando a un ritmo más acelerado a comparación con su madre.

-¿no lo estás?- murmura ella con bastante seriedad, dándole una mirada a su hija.

-nop, no lo estoy-

-en ese caso te llevare al doctor para que te opere de la cara que la tienes muy aguada-

-¡oye!-

-¿no? Entonces que te den medicinas, de esas que saben a oxido-

-¡No!-

-jeje, era broma cariño-

-no me gustan esas bromas, odio las medicinas que saben feo- murmura Lúthien mientras bajaba la mirada.

-cariño…. Sé que debí decirte antes pero….-

-¿Por qué tenía que quedarse a vivir con nosotras?- interrumpe la potrilla.

-cariño…. Tu sabes lo que pasara en 3 meces- murmura la yegua mientras se levanta, rebelando que cargaba consigo un inmenso vientre con poco más de 7 meces de gestación.

-no sé si quiera tener un hermanito- murmura Lúthien de mala gana mientras se tapaba el rostro con sus cascos.

-Lúthien, ya hablamos de esto, y ya te dije que no puedo devolverlo, este bebé llegara cuando tenga que llegar- le dice su madre mientras colocaba su casco en el hombro de su hija- tu hermanito nacerá en tres meces, te guste o no-

-no… no quiero- reprocha la potrilla, sin embargo esto más que rabieta se sintió como un alarido de melancolía de su parte, esta se da la media vuelta y estaba a punto de he levantarse eh irse corriendo.

-cariño…. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Creo… creí que te agradaría tener finalmente un padre y un hermanito…..-

-¡no!- exclama esta mientras intentaba soltarse del casco de su madre.

-¿pero que tienes? Yo…. Creí que te agradaría tener a Bast como padre… ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Te… ¿te hizo algo malo…?-

-no… no me hizo nada…-

-entonces…. Yo…. ¿Yo te hice algo para que estés así?-

-no mami….- murmura la potrilla ya dejando de hacer resistencia y empezando a ceder- tu no me hiciste nada malo- murmura ella mientras se sentaba en el suelo nuevamente.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes mi vida? ¿Es por tu hermanito entonces?- murmura ella con bastante preocupación, la potrilla asiente con la cabeza- Lúthien…. Si es acaso por qué crees… que…. Nunca dejare de amarte, cariño, mira, sé que es muy duro para ti aceptarlo, pero…. Veras que esto será una alegría, tu serás la hermana mayor, no sabes lo que yo habría dado por ser la hermana mayor…. Siempre quise tener…. Mira cariño estoy segura que cuando nazca lo amaras, así como me sucedió cuando naciste, tu eres mi mayor tesoro, y nunca nadie remplazara tu lugar, solamente…. Ven mi vida- abrasa a la potrilla- eres mi nenita, mi princesa, y eso nunca cambiara, este bebé es solo un nuevo integrante a nuestra familia, así como tú, yo, Spike, Bast, nuestra familia está creciendo es solo eso.

-lo se….- murmura la potrilla con inexpresividad.

-¿aún no quieres tener un hermanito?-

-si quiero pero….-

-¿pero?-

-pero mami…. No quiero que… que…. Que…..-

-¿Qué sucede hija?-

-yo… em…. No… em….-

-¿si? Puedes decirlo, te prometo que no me enojare, por favor mi cielo, dímelo ¿Qué te preocupa?-

-no quiero… que…. Que… mi hermanito… nazca con… con…- murmura la potrilla en un tono cada vez mas inaudible, mientras que su madre solo sentía mayor intriga ante lo que va a decir, la pequeña Lúthien toma saliva y lo dice- no quiero que mi hermanito sufra lo mismo que yo….-

-¿Qué dices?...-

-no quiero…. No quiero…. Que tenga la misma enfermedad que yo tengo- dice ella, estas palabras hielan a su madre por completo, quedando completamente enmudecida por momentos, mientras su hija la miraba con preocupación- ¿mami? Em… ¿sucede algo?-

La princesa lila coloca un casco contra su vientre, mirándolo con preocupación y miedo mientras lo acariciaba- no…. No pasa nada….-

-mami…. Cuando era bebé…. ¿era muy difícil cuidarme?-

-¿eh?-

-¿te hice pasar muchas molestias? Sé que siempre he estado enferma pero…. ¿Cuándo era bebé las cosas eran más fáciles o difíciles?- la princesa lila empezó a sentirse acorralada, puesto a que no quería contarle a su hija nada que pudiera exaltarla, sin mencionar que esto le traía consigo recuerdos muy duros de no hace muchos años, siendo que en efecto, la etapa como madre más difícil para ella hasta aquel momento había sido cuidarla cuando era una bebé, no porque la niña fuera muy molesta, sino todo lo contrario, la pequeña no lloro ni una vez en su vida, y a ella le era difícil saber cuándo algo tan simple como saber cuándo darle pecho, o cuando esta empieza a presentar síntomas de alguna enfermedad, fuera todo un reto, sin mencionar que abecés la potrilla no quería comer nada y que se enfermaba con frecuencia, teniendo variedad de enfermedades entre las que se incluían resfriados, deshidratación, ataques convulsivos causados en su mayoría por el calor, congelamiento, al punto de que la única solución en aquel entonces para ella era llevar a su hija cada dos días, solo para asegurar que no sufriera otra recaída, asistir a un montón de terapias, leer una serie de libros sobres enfermedades y medicina, estar con su niña mientras duerme para asegurarse de que la potrilla no se ahogara con su propia lengua entre otras muchas pesadillas que solo una madre desafortunada podría sufrir, y que ninguna desearía para sus hijos, Lúthien estuvo a punto de morir infinidad de veces cuando era solo una bebé, de no ser por el apoyo de sus amigas y Spike, probablemente la yegua habría colapsado hace mucho, debido al exceso de estrés, incluso en su momento ella también fue internada dado a que se le comenzó a subir la presión.

-mami… ¿mami?- dice Lúthien algo preocupada al notar como su madre se había quedado inexpresiva por algunos minutos, e incluso llego a creer ver una lagrima brotar de su mejilla.

-en la vida no todo es fácil, pero se puede seguir adelante si uno lucha por lo que ama y valora- se escucha tras de ellas, Lúthien voltea y ve a Bast entrar en la habitación. En eso Twilight aprovecha para pasar un casco por su rostro para limpiarse las lágrimas que empezaron a salirle.

-disculpen…. No pude evitar escucharlas- dice Bast apenado mientras se sentaba junto a ella- Lúthien, sé que…. No me ves como tu padre, pero quiero que sepas que yo te quiero, a ti ya tu madre, las amo a las dos… o bueno tres- murmura este mientras mira el vientre de Twilight- sé que tendré que esforzarme para ganarme tu cariño, solo prométeme que… intentaras darme una oportunidad para darme tu cariño ¿sí?-

-lo…. Jeje lo intentare- murmura Lúthien con una ligera sonrisa.

-jeje, si, veo que será todo un reto para mí, pero esa sonrisita tuya me da esperanzas- dice Bast con bastante seguridad eh ironía- oh si jeje, casi lo olvido, Spike yo fuimos a comprar helado, y les trajimos un poco-

-¡helado!- exclama la potrilla mientras salía volando a toda prisa.

-¡Lúthien no tan rápido!- exclama Twilight, pero según parece su hija no la escucho.

-tranquila, no es bueno que te exaltes así en tu estado-

-lo se pero…. Aun esta delicada, sigue siendo una niña-

-la verdad, creo que nunca dejaras de sobreprotegerla ¿verdad?-

-su enfermedad la acompañara toda su vidas… hasta que ella….- murmura Twilight con cólera.

-no te pongas así, ella es más fuerte de lo que piensas- dice Bast mientras toma a Twilight por el casco y empezaba a abrasarla, este le da un beso en la mejilla.

Más tarde esa noche, Twilight se encontraba sentada en su cama mientras miraba su vientre y lo acariciaba lentamente, sin dejar de suspirar y pensar en aquellas palabras que dijo su hija.

-¿Twilight? creí que ya estarías durmiendo- dice Bast quien iba entrando por la puerta y se dirigía con ella, sin antes quitarse su armadura de guardia real, y con su magia guardando está en un ropero.

-en realidad no tengo sueño-

\- ¿te pasa algo?-

-no solo estoy pensando….-

-¿en que mi vida?-

-en lo que dijo Lúthien…. No…. No me puse a pensar…. Que….. –

-¿Qué, que?-

-la enfermedad de Lúthien es genética…. El propio nombre lo dice…. Síndrome de insensibilidad congénita al dolor…. Congénita… significa malformación que se adquiere desde el periodo de gestación- murmura Twilight con inexpresividad, intentando ocultar un gran dolor y cólera que se estaba manifestando en su interior y que no la dejaban tranquila- existe la probabilidad de que este bebé también nazca con ese mal…-

-según se…. Es una probabilidad muy baja…. De uno en 1000 o algo así tratándose de una familia con antecedentes de la enfermedad-

-esos números se aplicaron también en Lúthien… y ella….. ¿Por qué a mi niña?- murmura Twilight mientras empezaba a llorar- ¡tengo mucho miedo!-

-cariño por favor…. No me gusta verte así….-

-¡¿Qué voy a hacer si este bebé nace… enfermo de algo?!- murmuraba Twilight entre sollozos.

-lo amaremos y cuidaremos, juntos- dice Bast con un tono comprensivo, este mira a Twilight a los ojos y dice- no tengas miedo que no estás sola, tienes a tus amigas, a Spike y ahora me tienes a mí, junto saldremos adelante, sin importar las circunstancias- dice este mientras acariciaba su vientre con cariño.

-Bast- murmura Twilight mientras se perdía en su mirada, el unicornio amarillo la abrasa fuertemente mientras ambos se unían en un tierno y delicado beso.

* * *

Twilight despierta a la mitad de la noche, esta se encontraba completamente sola en aquella enorme habitación en la que solo habitaba ella, esta mira en todas direcciones, como estuviera se buscando a alguien. Esta se pasa un casco por su crin mientras se sentaba en la cama, en eso esta nota una manta extra que la cobijaba, cosa que la extraño, pues esta no recordaba haber tomado una manta extra además de las colchas que se encontraban en su cama. Twilight se descobija revelando el inmenso vientre que esta cargaba, mirándolo con bastante seriedad.

-las probabilidades de que tenga otro bebé con la enfermedad de Lúthien son muy mínimas- piensa esta mientras acariciaba su vientre- antes tenía miedo de que, esto se volviera a repetir… pero ahora…. No sé por qué no me siento temerosa…. Voy a tener un bebé… pero… no tengo miedo… y tampoco me produce alegría… al menos la que debería producirme… piensa esta mientras acariciaba su vientre, en eso está mira en dirección a su buro y nota un marco, donde se mostraba a ella con sus esposo e hijas, Twilight lo toma con su magia y lo mira con bastante seriedad.

-Bast… dijiste que estarías con migo por siempre… y aunque…. Siento mucha tristeza porque tu perdida…. No sabes cuánto te extraño…. Aun te amo, y ahora sé que… nunca me dejaste- murmura esta mientras sus ojos empezaban a despedir lágrimas, pero al mismo tiempo una sonrisa se marcaba en su rostro.

Twilight en eso recuerda por unos instantes su boda con Bast; Flashback:

-y usted señor Bast Bloodstream, acepta a esta princesa como su legítima esposa, en la salud y la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe-

-incluso después de la muerte, acepto amarla y protegerla por toda la eternidad- responde Bast cosa que sonrojo a Twilight eh hiso soltar más de un alarido de ternura entre las presentes, sobre todo entre las damas de honor.

Fin del Flashback.

-siempre fuiste un caballero con migo… siempre cumplías tus promesas….pese a que ya no estas… aun te siento en mi corazón querido- piensa esta mientras le daba un beso a la fotografía. Twilight acaricia su vientre con bastante cariño.

\- siempre te siento en mi corazón… pero ahora… quisiera poder hablar con tigo… quisiera poder… poder preguntarte que es lo correcto... la princesa Celestia…. Confió en ella plenamente… entiendo sus motivos pero…. No sé qué hacer…. No lo sé…. –murmura Twilight con bastante tristeza- no soportaría perder a otro más de la familia… pero…. No soporto verla así…- murmura esta mientras una lagrima rueda por su mejilla.

Twilight regresa la fotografía en su lugar, estaba a punto volver a recostarse, pero en eso mejor decide levantarse de su cama, dado a que sentía algo de inquietud e intriga, aun a costa de que aún era de noche, saliendo de su habitación, y dirigiéndose una puerta más adelante, entrando en esta. Dentro se encontraría una potrilla de entre 11 y 12 años durmiendo pacíficamente.

-Starlight….- murmura Twilight mientras se acercaba a la cama de la potrilla soñadora, esta acaricia su crin levemente y en eso está descubre una marca que era ocultada por la larga crin de la pequeña.

-tanto tiempo ha pasado y no se ha desvanecido- murmura Twilight con algo de tristeza mientras recordaba aquellos tiempos, los días posteriores al atentado de Celestia, mientras Discord torturaba al grifo responsable y la mayor parte de la población se preocupaba por el estado de la princesa Celestia, Twilight y Bast estaban con el corazón en la garganta, puesto a que su hija fue víctima colateral de aquel acontecimiento, siendo tirada de chiquita, la pequeña se dio un golpe duro en su delicado cuerpo, pues apenas tenía unos días de nacida, se temía que esto repercutiera en daño cerebral permanente en el menor de los casos y en el mayor que este solo golpe significara la muerte de tan pequeña potrilla, Twilight no durmió los días consecuentes, hasta que se dieron los resultados de que aparentemente no habría daños severos en el desarrollo de la pequeña.

Twilight fue testigo de que no era del todo cierto, puesto a que Starlight pese a ser muy inteligente, tuvo varios problemas psicomotrices de pequeña, y dificultades para el aprendizaje siendo muy distraída, y al cumplir los 3 años esta mostro comportamiento muy imperativo, es por eso que en su momento Starlight fue muy consentida por sus padres, en secreto se le daban medicación que ayudarían con su desarrollo, disfrazándolas como vitaminas, el punto era no revelar que ella también era una niña enferma, ya bastante escandalo se había generado en la prensa con la enfermedad y discapacitación de Lúthien que los padres no querían que se repitiera con su hija menor. La prensa amarillista era una peste para ellos, y de echo fue por culpa de esto que Lúthien y Starlight fueron separados de ellos.

Twilight divisa en una mesita un vaso con agua, el cual su pequeña siempre acostumbraba dejar en junto a ella en caso de que le diera sed a la mitad de la noche. Twilight saca de entre la manta que la cubría un pequeño frasco con pastillas, esta saca un par y estaba a punto de romper las capsulas para verter su contenido sobre el agua.

-yo misma puedo tomármelas- se escucha, Twilight mira incrédula a su hija y nota como esta se encontraba despierta.

-Starlight….-

-no hace falta que sigas guardando el secreto-

-¿lo sabes?-

-la tía Luna me lo dijo hace 3 años, cuando vivía en Canterlot-

-pe… pero…-

-papá también lo sabía…. Tiempo después de que regrese a casa..-

-pe…. Pero… ¿Por qué no me dijiste que sabias?-

-por lo de Lúthien…. Fue cuando ella…. sabes el lio que se armó en el reino grifo….-

-mamá…. Soy…. Em…. Dis….-

-¡No!... tú no tienes nada malo…-

-¿Por qué las pastillas entonces?-

-son para….. Evitar que…..-

-sé que son para calmar mi interactividad…. Mami… ¿es por mi culpa que Lúthien está así?-

-no mi vida…. No… ¿Por qué dices eso?-

-por mi…. Ese día... Hace 4 años... yo fui la que comenzó la pelea, siempre la peleaba… me gustaba hacerla rabiar, y con mis juegos, siempre me gusto verla enojarse, y ver como la regañaban ustedes… sentía que podía hacerle lo que quiera… y….-

-Cariño….. No sé qué decirte-

-siempre me gusto hacerla enojar, incluso le clavaba agujas a escondidas para ver si así demostraba una mueca de dolor y ver si en verdad no podía sentir nada-

-tu que…..- murmura Twilight mientras intentaba reprimir una alarido de rabia.

-fui una idiota muy grande, insufrible, lo se…. No sé por qué la odiaba cuando era una niña…. Supongo que me sentía celosa de ella, nunca vi lo mucho que esta sufría, nunca vi lo que significaba para ella, o ustedes… solo querían que me pusieran atención a mí y solo mí…. Y solo a mí.

-Starlight….- murmura Twilight mientras se sienta a un lado de ella- ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Sientes remordimiento por lo que…. Le hacías a Lúthien?-

-me siento como una tonta, si….. Siento mucho, todo lo que le hice, en verdad… no me di cuenta cuanto la amaba hasta que….. Hasta que…..- empieza a llorar- FUE HORRIBLE…. Yo vi… yo vi…. ¡MAMI CREES PERDONARME!- exclamaba esta mientras recordaba aquella noche en la que Lúthien le salvo la vida a consta de la suya y la de sus bebés, aun podía recordar claramente aquella noche, recordar como Lúthien era envuelta por las llamas del infierno y aun pese a esto, aun pese a deshacerse en el fuego, esta seguía en pie, dispuesta a no dar un paso para atrás y enfrentar la amenaza para proteger a su hermanita. Desde ese momento, no hay noche en que Starlight no piense en ello, esa imagen de Lúthien envuelta en las llamas y aun así manteniéndose firme mientras su cuerpo era consumido, no la abandonan, dándole a entender la fuerza y el valor que Lúthien tenía. Twilight abrasa a su hija entre sus cascos con fuerza- Starlight….-

-no te culpo si me odias…. Sé que si Lúthien estuviera despierta me odiaría- chilla Starlight mientras se ocultaba en el pecho de su madre, Twilight por otro lado en lugar de intentar consolarla con palabras, solamente se limita a abrasarla y acariciar su crin mientras esta lo decía todo -¡por mi culpa ella está así! ¡Por mi culpa ella esta… esta….! ¡si pudiera hablar con ella lo único que quisiera decirle es… es… lo… lo siento! ¡EN VERDAD, LO SIENTO MUCHO!-

-si tuvieras la oportunidad... ¿te disculparías con ella?- le pregunta Twilight con un tono inexpresivo.

-¡si! ¡Es lo único que quiero! ¡Solo quiero decirle que lo ciento! ¡Una sola vez!-

-creo que… puedo hacer algo- murmura Twilight con seriedad.

-¿eh?-

-si en verdad lo sientes, puedo hacer que puedas verla…-

-¿enserio?-

-si- responde Twilight, acto seguido la pequeña abrasa con fuerza a su madre, luego esta al divisar las pastillas esta las toma con su magia y estaba a punto de tomar un par, pero en eso Twilight la detiene- no… mi cielo, tú ya no estas enferma-

Mientras tanto desde las sombras se encontraba un encapuchado vigilando a ambas ponis, madre eh hija dándose un fuerte abrazo, el encapuchado da un suspiro y luego se aleja entre las sombras.

* * *

En las profundidades del imperio de cristal, en las antiguas criptas se encontraba merodeando Discord, pasando por cada uno de los túneles subterráneos que se encontraban a lo largo de kilómetros y kilómetros dentro y fuera de la ciudad, en su mayoría se encontraban inundados por gigantescos ríos de lava o bloqueados por muros de rocas y cristales, producto de la batalla que se libró aquí hacia casi 20 años.

-no sé cuánto tiempo llevo buscando y no encuentro nada- murmura Discord con seriedad mientras exploraba un rio de lava, este se pone un gorrito de baño, unos gogles y un respirador, este hace aparecer un trampolín y estaba a punto de brincar en el rio de lava, pero inmediatamente este se detiene- je ¿acaso creen que soy idiota?- dice este mientras chasquea los dedos y toda la lava se convierte en chocolate derretido- ¡ahora sí! ¡Al agua pato!- exclama este mientras daba un largo brinco y se sumergía completamente en el rio ahora de chocolate. Luego de nadar un rato y consumir cierta cantidad de chocolate este sale bastante aburrido y decepcionado.

-no hay nada, pero que decepción- murmura este mientras salía del lago, pareciendo un monstruo de brea al aun estar bañado de chocolate, este coloca una de sus garras contra su pecho y luego la desliza para abajo abriendo el manto de chocolate como si de un disfraz se tratara y retirando todo rastro de este, dejándolo completamente limpio. Discord desaparece de los túneles del imperio y reaparece justamente en la plaza central justo a un lado del corazón de cristal.

-mmmmm no parece haber nada malo con tigo- murmura Discord mientras saca un estetoscopio de la nada y lo usa para examinar el corazón de cristal, este estaba a punto de tocar el corazón de cristal, cuando en eso una onda expansiva proveniente de este mismo lo golpea con fuerza y saca volando y estrellándose contra el suelo con fuerza.

-auch… okei… eso…. Si dolió…. Mi diagnostico…. El corazón de Cristal esta normal….. viva…. Auch….- murmura este mientras se encontraba aun en el suelo. Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de donde él se encontraba una serpiente negra lo observaba con bastante cautela y severidad.

\- nota mental… es la última vez que confió en un espíritu chocarrero- murmura este mientras se ponía en pie y sacudía el polvo.

-aunque…. Mmmmmm lo que paso en Manehattan no fue ningún chiste…. ¿debería decirle a Celestia?- piensa este con seriedad- las paredes tienen ojos y oídos en el imperio…. eso dijo ella... Pero yo no veo nada…. Me temo que aquí no puedo comunicarme con ella, ya muchas cosas malas han pasado como para tomarse esto a la ligera… Canterlot está completamente bajo mi mando, hay si pasa algo yo seré el primero en darme cuenta, el castillo aún no está listo… pero si es verdad…. Quizás ese sea el mejor lugar para contarle todo a Celestia sin que parezca sospechoso… sin mencionar que en este reino mis poderes son muy limitados dado al poder del corazón de cristal- piensa este mientras mira el corazón de cristal con bastante seriedad.

* * *

Llegado el amanecer en el imperio de Cristal, luego de desayunar, se encontraba la princesa Celestia, caminando a pasos torpes, acompañada por su esposo, pues está recién estaba usando sus prótesis, con las cuales le era casi imposible caminar con libertad sin sentir que en cualquier momento esta se caería.

-eso es… ¿si es así?- dice Celestia algo temerosa por caerse.

-creo que si…- murmura Discord un tanto pensativo- ¿no pudiste esperar a que se te serrara completamente la herida?-

-le prometí a Tara que aprendería a caminar con estas cosas….-

-sí, se lo prometiste, pero… antes de que tuvieras esas cirugía, ¡tienes una cicatriz de 20 centímetros a lo largo de tu vientre!-

\- 17, y es en un costado, además ya estoy mejor, y no puede perder más el tiempo, nadie se tomara enserió a una princesa en silla de ruedas, y tengo que regresar al mando cuanto antes-

-sí, supongo que tienes razón- murmura Discord- okei vas bien mi cielo, recuerda, yo estoy aquí en caso de que algo te pase ¡si, eso, eso!- alienta este a su esposa, y Celestia empieza a acelerar el paso un poco dejando atrás a Discord- ¡si eso!-

-me siento como una bebé aprendiendo a caminar- murmura Celestia un tanto avergonzada- pero no tengo opción, necesito que el pueblo me vea como un signo de autoridad si quiero restablecer el orden - en eso está escucha un ligero chascarrillo por parte de Discord- ¿de qué te ríes?-

-em…. De un chiste que me acorde jeje- responde Discord un tanto pensativo.

-vasta de acordarte de cosas, y vigila que no me caiga- dice Celestia con severidad.

-eso hago, eso hago- responde Discord mientras mira a Celestia por atrás, observando como sus patas traseras se movían similarmente al andar de un pingüino, Discord no logra evitar soltar otra leve risita, pues le parecía muy gracioso verla andar así.

-(suspiro) no sé cómo es que Lúthien aprendió andar con estas cosas en tan poco tiempo- murmura esta mientras intentaba ignorar las risitas de Discord, las cuales le molestaban mucho, pues era muy consciente de su andar, sin embargo siempre que esta intentase mover sus patas traseras de forma normal, esta perdía el equilibrio o se tropezaba con sus cascos, es entonces que Discord no logra evitar soltar una carcajada que aunque breve, fue muy marcada.

-¡sabes que!- exclama esta mientras se deja caer de puro sentón y con su magia retira sus prótesis con tal brusquedad que incluso se provocó un rasguño a lo largo de lo que quedaba de su muslo con los arneses, cosa que no le importó mucho, solo apretó los dientes en primera instancia, pero rápidamente esta supo disimular su dolor.

-Celestia…. Por… ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¡Celestia puedes abrirte las puntadas!-

-Discord has aparecer mi silla de ruedas-

-Celestia por favor… no seas tan brusca…. Puedes lastimarte…-

-Discord mi silla- repite Celestia con el mismo tono inexpresivo.

\- mi cielo…. Me prometiste que no harías nada estúpido si te dejaba salir de su cuarto, se supone que debes descansar, no hace mucho tuviste una operación-

-no quiero repetírtelo, has aparecer mi silla-

-haber déjame revisar sus puntadas-

-¡HAZLO AHORA!- exclama esta con irritación, y casi al instante Discord hace aparecer la silla, este estaba a punto de cargarla, pero en eso esta le da un manotazo y se arrastra por si sola hasta la silla, subiéndose por sí sola y acomodándose, Discord intento ayudarla, pero Celestia rápidamente lo repelía con una mirada intimidante.

-ve y dile a Tara que iré a verla en un momento- dice esta mientras se preparaba para dar la vuelta con su silla de ruedas.

-em…. ¿A dónde vas?-

-a donde crees- dice esta mientras se alejaba de Discord.

Celestia se dirige a la habitación donde se encontraba su hermana, no mucho tiempo ha pasado desde aquel día, y por el momento la princesa de la noche continua en estado de coma, aun recuperándose de las heridas y golpes que esta sufrió.

-Luna…- murmura Celestia mientras que con su silla de ruedas se acercaba lentamente hasta su hermana, sin despegar su mirada de ella, esta empieza a mostrarse bastante preocupada y triste por su estado.

-¡qué bueno que vino princesa!- se escucha una vos femenina, Celestia voltea y se topa con la doctora Diane.

-¿Cómo sigue?-

-según las lecturas, podría despertar pronto, gracias al trasplante de hígado y de sangre que usted le dio, la princesa ha podido rehabilitarse más rápido, ya le retiramos la diálisis, ella ya no la necesita, solo requiere de un poco más de tiempo para recobrarse de las costillas rotas y los moretones.

-aun no despierta- murmura Celestia con inexpresividad.

-oh bueno… no… pero como ya le dije…. Es probable que despierte pronto, las lecturas de ondas cerebrales han aumentado a buen ritmo este último par de días, esperamos que despierte pronto, mas sin embargo por el momento se le están administrando calmantes que podrían mantenerla aletargada por mayor tiempo-

-significa que… ¿despertaría si se le retiran los calmantes?-

-es muy probable, mas no es seguro-

-pero si… está en coma ¿Por qué le administran calmantes?-

-vera, mira…. ¿Ve ese exposímetro?- le indica la doctora mientras le señala la pantalla de un monitor que indicaba barios picos moviéndose en línea.

-¿si?-

-la segunda línea, la roja hace dos días aumento drásticamente, esa línea indica varias cosas, entre ellas dolor-

-¿dolor?-

-sí, los picos indicaban que estaba experimentando un dolor demasiado intenso, temíamos que despertara y entrara en Shock, sería algo muy trauman te para cualquiera despertar con semejantes quemaduras y demás daño en su cuerpo, la mente no lo resistiría y entraría en una catalepsia o trauma severo, lo que queremos es esperar a que las quemaduras y las fracturas sanen un poco más antes de bajar la dosis de calmantes-

-¡si necesitan trasplantes de piel solo díganme, yo puedo ofrecerle toda la que necesiten!-

-oh no, no es necesario, lo mejor es que usted descanse-

-no me importa realmente descansar, solo quiero que mi hermana se mejore pronto… además… sé que tiene quemaduras muy grabes a lo largo de su cuerpo y que…. Algún idiota le arranco su….-

-princesa… su hermana despertara cuando esté lista, por favor no se preocupe, ya lo tenemos todo cubierto, ya buscamos a un donante compatible y se realizaron los injertos necesarios, es mejor que usted descanse-

-¡como que encontraron otro donante! ¡yo soy su hermana!-

-Princesa por favor cálmese, no es bueno para usted que se altere de esta forma, por favor valla a descansar, aún tiene que recuperarse de su operación.

-¡No necesito descansar….! (suspiro) ¿puede dejarnos a solas?-

-claro- responde la poni mientras se retiraba.

Celestia se acerca hasta su hermana lentamente y al llegar coloca su casco contra su mejilla acariciándola he intenta alcanzar su crin, pero su postura en la silla no le permiten llegar más lejos, por lo que en lugar de este está la toma por el casco.

-no hay palabras suficientes en ningún lenguaje existente como para expresar mi remordimiento ante ti, hermana, si me escuchas… quiero que sepas que…. Lo siento, siento todo lo que has tenido que pasar por mi culpa, por lo idiota y obstinada que fui…. No te escuche, te aleje de mi eh hice que….. Te abandone…. Y lo siento en verdad….- murmura Celestia con gran cólera y dolor.

-te eh fallado…. Y lo que más me pesa es que no es la primera vez… nunca fue mi intención…. Provocarte tanto mal-

Desde lo sucedido, Celestia visita a su hermana al menos tres veces al día, en una ocasión incluso se quedó dormida junto a la cama de su hermana, y de no ser porque Discord llego habría pasado la noche hay mismo. En ocasiones Celestia se la pasaba disculpándose con su hermana por horas, en otros se ponía a divagar y a decir anécdotas que ambas vivieron de potrillas, había ocasiones en las que de plano no decía nada, de no ser que también tiene ella misma otros exámenes y también acostumbra visitar a su hija y su hijo, probablemente se la pasaría todo el día en la habitación de Luna, sin embargo lo que sí es verdad es que se la pasa todo el tiempo en la enfermería, siempre acompañando a alguien, e intentando apoyarlos para que se recuperen pronto.

-Luna…. Por favor despierta, despierta- murmura Celestia con bastante tristeza mientras sostenía el casco de su hermana con fuerza, en eso está siente algo, Celestia mira incrédula a su hermana.

-¡Luna ¿me escuchas?! ¡Luna, Luna!- repite está muy exaltada, pero Luna no parece escucharla, la princesa de la noche continuaba en la misma postura, sin signos de llegar a despertar- sé que no lo imagine…. Sentí…. Sentí como ella por un instante apretó mi casco….- murmura Celestia.

* * *

Más tarde ese día, Twilight llevo a su hija hasta la habitación especializada donde tenían a Lúthien, la potrilla cargaba consigo una pequeña mochila purpura con la marca de su madre al frente, el recorrido a la habitación de Lúthien no fue muy largo en realidad, pero desde que su madre fue a recogerla a su habitación, el corazoncito de la potrilla no dejo de latir, pues se sentía muy nerviosa e intrigada porque está en realidad, sería la primera vez que vería como tal a su hermana desde el incidente que ambas sufrieron, pues al igual que a Celestia en su momento, a ella se le prohibió rotundamente entrar a esa habitación, dado a lo joven que está aún era y lo mucho que podría afectarla ver a un poni en esas condiciones.

al entrar a la habitación se encontraron con Celestia, quien no hace mucho había llegado para ver a su hijo, con ella se encontraba también Discord quien la acompañaba.

-princesa Celestia…. Hola…. Em…. ¿Por qué esta en?-

-No preguntes- murmura Discord.

-hola Twilight, Starlight- dice Celestia desde su silla de ruedas- ¿Qué haces aquí pequeña?- dice esta algo extrañada y confundida, pues esta niña no debería estar aquí.

-yo... bueno... solo quería ver a mi…. Mi hermana- responde la potrilla un tanto tímida, al escuchar esas palabras tanto Discord como Celestia se le quedaron viendo a Twilight, quienes no podían creer que esta accediera a traerla.

-Twilight… ¿estas segura de esto?- dice Discord.

-es solo una niña- agrega Celestia.

-si… tiene que…. Ver a su hermana al menos una vez….- murmura Twilight con un poco de melancolía.

-desde lo acontecido, no se me ha permitido ver a mi hermana…. Me siento muy culpable por lo que le paso…. Por favor déjenme verla- suplica Starlight.

Celestia mira a la potrilla con seriedad mientras al mismo tiempo recordaba cómo se sentía ella cuando no se le permitía ver a su hijo- cariño esto puede ser demasiado para ti...-

-por favor... déjenme verla- dice Starlight mientras movía su cuello para intentar ver detrás de Celestia, pero Discord rápidamente se pone enfrente, tapándole la vista.

-no creo que esto sea buena idea Twilight- murmura Discord.

-ella... no dejo de insistir, me prometió que si veíamos que era demasiado para ella, la sacaríamos de aquí rápidamente- responde Twilight con inexpresividad, pues esta se encontraba muy inexpresiva.

-muy bien pero... em, cariño ¿estas segura de poder resistirlo?- le pregunta Celestia a la potrilla.

-si…. Eso… eso creo…. por favor... tengo que verla- ruega la potrilla.

\- de acuerdo, tu hermana está detrás de ese vidrio- le señala Celestia a la potrilla, esta última rápidamente corre hasta aquel vidrio, al mirar a través de este, la potrilla no podía creer lo que sus ojos presenciaban, ver el estado trágico eh irreconocible de su hermana, por unos instantes esta no podía creer que aquella fuera su hermana, pero pronto la verdad la golpeo con fuerza, los cascos que la sostenían empezaron a tambalearse un poco, mientras se recargaba contra el vidrio al no poder mantenerse de pie con tanta facilidad, extrañamente no sentía nauseas ni ascos al ver a Lúthien en ese estado, sin embargo si sentía gran dolor y tristeza, lo cual era lo que realmente la golpeo duro, ella sabía que Lúthien estaba muy mal, más nunca pudo imaginar tal horror. Al ver el estado de la pequeña, Discord hace aparecer una inmensa cortina que empieza a cubrir ambos cristales, para que no siguiera viendo a Lúthien y mucho menos a su hijo, quien se encontraba en un estado aún más deplorable y grotesco.

-¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡No!- exclama la potrilla-

-hija… creo que ya viste suficiente- le dice Twilight.

-¡por favor no!-

\- estoy de acuerdo con tu madre, esto es demasiado para ti cariño, aun eres muy joven- le dice Celestia.

-¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡Puedo soportarlo! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor déjenme verla... quiero! Por favor….- la potrilla comienza a llorar- por favor se los suplico…. Necesito estar con ella… necesito… necesito decirle que lo siento… por favor….-

-lo siento pequeña, pero ya es suficiente- le dice Discord con seriedad mientras se hacercaba a ella.

-princesa Celestia… cree que…. ¿Pueda entrar a la habitación?- murmura Twilight.

-Twilight… aun es una niña….-

-por favor-

Celestia mira a Twilight con incredulidad y luego mira a Starlight, quien mostraba una mirada suplicante-Discord, llama a los doctores- suspira Celestia.

Tras hablar con los médicos se acordó que podía entrar, siempre y cuando estuviera acompañada por dos doctores, luego de darse una ducha descontaminante y el uso de un incómodo traje que parecía estar echo de puro plástico que le cubría casi todo el cuerpo, la potrilla aun cuando esto llego molestarle e incomodarle un poco, esta accedió, sin antes hacer una última petición, ella quería introducir dentro de la habitación un retrato familiar, cosa que iba contra las normas de asepsia que prohibía el ingreso de algún otro elemento externo, aun cuando los médicos se reusaron, las princesas y Discord se vieron conmovidos por la acción de la pequeña, por lo que a este último se le ocurrió usar sus poderes para esterilizar el retrato sin dañar la fotografía, dado a que los químicos que se usarían podrían deshacer la foto y dañar el marco. Es así que finalmente la potrilla se adentra a la habitación, los primeros pasos que esta dio fueron lentos y cuidadosos, esta sentía como si estuvieras en otra realidad, en especial al llevar tanto enzima de su cuerpo y al no poder moverse con la misma libertad, aun cuando esta nueva experiencia le atemorizaba un poco la pequeña avanzo lentamente hasta aquella cama donde se encontraba su hermana.

-ten cuidado con los aparatos- le dice uno de los médicos que la acompañaban. Starlight llega hasta donde se encontraba Lúthien, al encontrarse la cama muy alta y al ella aun ser pequeña, la primera idea que cruza por su mente es volar para poder echarle un mejor vistazo, pero antes de que siquiera terminara de abrir sus alas, uno de los médicos la detiene y le dice que no, la potrilla aunque algo molesta, comprendió que no era lo correcto, sin embargo esta no podía ver a su hermana desde donde estaba, apenas podía ver uno de sus cascos sin piel sobresalir, para si quiera verla un poco mejor tendría que dar de brincos, pero tampoco eso se le permitió, es entonces que uno de los médicos siente algo de comprensión y le acerca a la potrilla una mesita en la cual le ayuda a treparse para poder ver a su hermanita.

el tiempo se detuvo para Starlight al finalmente ver por primera vez el verdadero estado de su hermana, el dolor y pesar que esta sentía al ver a su hermana era inmenso, la culpa que esta sentía se incrementaba al ver más de cerca el estado de quien fue su hermana mayor, al solo pensar en lo que cual quiere otro en su situación sentiría al estar en ese estado, le helaba el alma y su único consuelo era la enfermedad que padecía ella padecía, pues al menos así, no es capaz de sentir aquel dolor que seguro sería peor que cualquier tortura o incluso el mismo infierno, que seguro ningún otro sería capaz de soportar.

-¿Lúthien?- murmura la potrilla con bastante intriga mientras miraba a su hermana con bastante pesar, la potrilla toma la fotografía y la coloca contra su pecho mientras no despegaba su mirada de Lúthien- yo…. Yo….- murmura está enmudeciendo totalmente, no sabía que decir, antes de entrar había armado todo un discurso, pero ahora que estaba junto a ella quedo completamente enmudecida, no sabía por dónde empezar, creyó que sería más fácil hablar con ella en su estado de coma, pero no resulto así, era demasiada la culpa y remordimiento que esta sentía, que en el fondo sabía que una simple disculpa frente a ella en coma no parecería suficiente, sentía que debía hacerlo con ella despierta.

Mientras tanto al otro lado del espejo se encontraban Twilight y Celestia observando a la pequeña quien se había petrificado al no saber que decir a su hermana.

-para ser tan pequeña lo está tomando demasiado bien- piensa Celestia, pues le parecía muy extraño que esta niña pudiera soportar tanta sangre y no verse con ganas de vomitar, la potrilla se veía exaltada y petrificada, pero esto es más por la culpa y el no terminar de creer que su hermana terminase así.

-¿esa niña tiene estomago de acero o qué?- comenta Discord de la nada.

-Discord o te callas o te callo- murmura Celestia con un tono inexpresivo.

-me callo- murmura Discord.

Twilight mira a sus hijas con bastante tristeza mientras en su mente se armaba un largo debate, ella amaba mucho a sus dos hijas, y no quería perder a ninguna, sin embargo, tampoco soporta verlas sufrir, Twilight se encontraba en un completo caos mental, por varios días esta ha pensado en lo que la princesa Celestia le dijo tiempo atrás, comprende completamente el punto de Celestia, Luck y Lúthien no pueden seguir viviendo así, y quizás sea mejor dejarlos ir, sin embargo no podía evitar sentir gran dolor ante la sola idea de dejar ir a su hija.

-¿Twilight? te... ¿te pasa algo?- pregunta Celestia algo intrigada.

\- princesa Celestia….. He pensado en…. En todo lo que me ha dicho-

-pensaste en….- dice Celestia un tanto intrigada.

-si…. esta segura que es lo correcto dejarlos... dejarlos ir...- murmura Twilight mientras coloca su casco contra su vientre al sentir una patadita.

-de madre a madre, yo se mejor que nadie como te sientes, y, no podemos continuar anclándolos a este mundo, probablemente nunca despierten siquiera... y si... y si llegan a hacerlo... tendrán vidas muy difíciles... aún más que la Lúthien tenía de bebé, ya no será capaz de hacer nada por sí misma, no tendrá una verdadera relación con ningún ser vivo, se gastaran millones en solo seguir manteniéndola con vida... ¿Qué caso tiene luchar, si no tiene remedio? abecés... la muerte, es más fácil que la vida- murmura Celestia con seriedad, mientras tanto Twilight únicamente se quedó escuchándola, sin mostrar un solo cambio en su expresión, luego esta mira a través del vidrio y ve a Starlight acomodando el cuadro a un lado de la cama de Lúthien.

-Twilight... ¿entiendes lo que quiero decirte?- pregunta Celestia.

-si... lo entiendo... es solo que…. No podía…. Esto es muy duro para mi…. Aun me es difícil digerirlo, pero…..-

-Twilight, si te consuela, te diré que creo que esa es la decisión correcta, nuestros hijos, no pueden continuar así- dice Celestia con un tono comprensivo y un tanto triste.

\- si…. Supongo que tiene razón…. Después de todo, nuestros hijos no pueden seguir sufriendo ¿verdad?-

-sí, es verdad, ya sufrieron demasiado, sería muy cruel seguirlos manteniendo así-

-si... aunque... no sé cómo lo tome Starlight….- Murmura Twilight con un tono de voz poco audible, pero en eso esta se calla rápidamente , es entonces que esta siente algo en su vientre y coloca rápidamente su casco contra este y comienza a presionar.

-ella lo entenderá, ahora que es testigo de la condición de su hermana seguramente ella….- dice Celestia pero inmediatamente es interrumpida cuando de repente Twilight empieza a gemir de dolor, esta se arrodilla al suelo mientras mantenía su casco contra su vientre.

-¡Twilight que te pasa!- dice Discord.

-oh no…..- dice Celestia impactada al notar un charco detrás de Twilight- ¡Discord deprisa, llama a los médicos, se le rompió la fuente, SU BEBÉ YA VIENE!-


	11. Chapter 11

El despertar del demonio.

Capítulo 11. Nuevas oportunidades

Un carruaje, tirado por 2 pegasos guardias reales, se aproxima al Imperio de Cristal. Los pegasos descienden poco a poco, hasta llegar a la entrada del palacio, quedando cerca del Corazón de Cristal. El único pasajero baja del vehículo, y camina hacia la entrada del castillo, donde unos guardias de cristal lo reconocen. El poni es un unicornio blanco de melena rubia, quien mantiene una mirada de impaciencia.

Los guardias escoltan al poni por los pasillos del castillo, pero en el camino se encuentran con la Princesa Cadance, quien mira al unicornio con inexpresividad, mientras este hace lo mismo.

-¿Vienes a ver al bebe de Twilight, Blueblood?

-¿Otro bebé? ¿Ya cuantos van? ¿7?- comenta el príncipe con desinterés - no ha venido a ver a ningún crio, excusa de sangre real.

-¿A qué vienes entonces? – pregunta Cadance manteniendo la calma.

-Vine a hablar con mi tía Celestia – responde más alterado – Ella retiró los vigilantes del edificio de suites donde este estaba instalado en Manehattan, y apenas pude escapar de un grupo de saqueadores. - reclama este entre dientes, mientras mira a Cadance con una mirada asesina, como un bajo intento de intimidarla. Mas sin embargo el efecto fue contrario siendo él el que resultaría siendo intimidado ante la mirada fría de Cadance. El príncipe retrocede un par de pasos bastante intimidado y luego mira hacia otro lado, enfocándose en un guardia real que estaba cerca de Cadance

\- ¿¡Dónde rayos estaban mis cuidadores!? Primero pierdo mi suite en Canterlot, y ahora también la de Manehattan- descarga este su ira reprimida hacía con el guardia, aparentando que era contra Cadance, pero en realidad nunca la miro a los ojos.

-¿Por qué este estúpido sigue vivo? – piensa Cadance con fastidio.

La princesa solo se queda allí ignorando los berrinches del unicornio, el cual no parece mostrar ningún interés en la situación de la ciudad de Manehattan.

-Vine a ver a mi tía Celestia para que me den una nueva suite.

-Has lo que se te dé la gana – dice Cadance marchándose del lugar.

* * *

En otra habitación del palacio, se encuentra una alicornio lila en su cama, amamantando a una pequeña criaturita, cubierta por mantas. Twilight Sparkle tenía una gran sonrisa llena de paz, al tener a su nuevo bebé.

No se encontraban solos en su habitación, pero no la acompañaba su hija Starlight, sino un pequeño alicornio rojo oscuro, con melena verde oscura, la cual tiene algunos mechones negros. El pequeño Wes Cruger se encontraba sentado en uno de los extremos de la cama, viendo a Twilight. La mirada del pequeño no era una de ternura como la que tenían casi todos los que habían visto a su bebé, sino era más bien una mirada de curiosidad.

A Twilight no le molestaba la presencia del pequeño, pero el silencio la hacía sentir algo incomoda, aunque era difícil saber si el potro estaba igual. Él ya llevaba allí unos minutos, pero mantenía esa misma expresión de curiosidad.

-¿Has visto a Starlight, Wes? – pregunta Twilight rompiendo el silencio.

-La veo muy a menudo - responde Wes bajando la mirada- Normalmente se la pasa horas en el balcón, viendo al cielo.

-Oh, ya veo.

Twilight se muerde el labio, y pone una cara de preocupación.

-Mi pequeña Starlight, ¿cometí un error al decírtelo tan pronto? – piensa Twilight con tristeza.

-¿Ya le pusiste nombre?

-¿Eh?

Twilight sale de golpe de su melancolía, al oír esa repentina pregunta del potro, quien seguía viendo a su bebe.

-¿Ya le pusiste nombre?

-Em… aun no, jeje. Ya tengo varias opciones, pero aún no me decido.

-Okei.

El silencio vuelve a llenar la habitación, y Twilight vuelve a sentirse incomoda.

Ella realmente no habia pasado mucho tiempo con el pequeño Wes. No es que le desagradara el potro, sino que este simplemente era muy tímido para hablar con alguien que no fuera su madre, o alguien con quien tuviera cariño. Simplemente, Twilight no lo conocía bien, y no sabía cómo tratar con él.

-Y… dime Wes, ¿Cómo te va en la escuela?

-La escuela explotó hace 8 meses- responde bajando de nuevo la mirada.

Twilight se hela al escuchar eso. El potrillo tenía razón, ella ya había oído de ese incidente, pero se olvidó completamente de eso. Sin duda le pareció una falta de respeto hacia el pequeño. Quizá el habia perdido amigos en ese día, es más, el habia perdido a su hermana en esa explosión.

-Lo siento mucho, Wes – deja a su bebe acostado en la cama, y luego se acerca al hijo de Cadance y lo abraza – No fue mi intención.

El potro se empieza a sentir extraño. La única que lo había abrazado así era su madre, pero algo se sentía diferente con el abrazo de Twilight. Él no sabe cómo describir la sensación, pero sí la siente diferente. De todas formas, Wes empieza a empujar a Twilight con sus cascos. No tenía la fuerza para moverla, pero ella se da cuenta de que lo estaba incomodando, y se separa.

Antes de que Twilight le preguntara que ocurría, el potro habla.

-A veces visito la biblioteca para ver libros de historia.

Twilight queda confundida por ese repentino tema de conversación, pero era mejor a seguir con el incidente de la escuela.

-¿En serio? ¿Y qué has leído últimamente? – pregunta Twilight con un tono amable y maternal.

-La fundación de Equestria fue muy interesante, y también leí historia del Imperio de Cristal.

-Que bien. Es muy importante que estudies. Yo también era así de pequeña, jeje.

-Pero… ¿puedes contarme sobre Sombra?

Twilight vuelve a helarse al oír esa repentina pregunta

\- Som... ¿Sombra?

-¿Por qué ese potrillo querría saber sobre Sombra?- pensaba esta mientras miraba al potrillo con extrañeza.

-sí... em... ¿qué paso con él?-

-Bueno… em… Él era el antiguo gobernante del imperio. El hizo muchas cosas horribles, pero pudimos vencerlo con ayuda de tu mamá.

El pequeño traga saliva, y luego hace la pregunta que realmente quería sacar.

-¿Sombra era malo?- pregunta el potrillo un tanto confundido.

-¿Eh?

-¿Qué tal si él solo hacia lo que creía correcto? ¿Qué tal si él no sabía que lo que hacía era malo? ¿Cómo sabemos si estamos haciendo el bien o el mal? ¿Cómo sabemos que lo que creemos correcto es incorrecto?

La princesa queda totalmente confundida al escuchar todas esas preguntas. "¿Por qué Wes preguntaría algo así?" "¿Por qué alguien pondría en duda que Sombra era malvado?" Esas eran algunas de las preguntas que cruzaban por la mente de Twilight, pero hubo una que tuvo más prioridad.

-¿Por qué se ve tan triste?- piensa Twilight viendo como Wes parecía que pronto iba a llorar.

Twilight vuelve a abrazar a Wes, pero esta vez no la intenta separar, sino que recibe el abrazo. Ella quiere responder su pregunta, pero procura de que sea de forma suave, pues no quería contarle cosas demasiado fuertes a un potro de 12 años.

-Sombra hacia sufrir a muchos ponis. Gracias a él, los ponis de cristal no podían vivir tranquilos. Hacer sufrir a otros simplemente está mal.

El potro se queda muy pensativo con respecto a eso; siendo que, pese a que él sabía que algo muy serio se estaba desarrollando bajo las narices del todo, estaba muy confundido, y se preguntaba si contarle lo que le inquietaba a Twilight o cualquier otro ser. Sabía muy bien que lo que pasaría haría sufrir a muchos, Sin embargo, lo que más lo confundía era que ya antes había intentado aclarar sus dudas con su madre, pero ella siempre le decía que lo que hacían era lo correcto y que su padre haría de este un mundo mejor para ellos. Si Twilight tenía razón, entonces sus padres estaban haciendo algo muy malo, pero eran sus padres. ¿Qué eso no significa que ellos saben que es mejor?

-Wes, no sé por lo que estás pasando, pero sí sé que es importante que hagas lo que es mejor. Yo pensaba que lo mejor era quedarme sola estudiando en casa, pero luego me di cuenta que, al dejar que la magia de la amistad entrara a mi vida, podía hacer cosas maravillosas. Intenta formar lazos con otros, y entenderás lo que es correcto.

-Pero… - se separa del abrazo y mira a Twilight a los ojos -¿Cómo puedo saber si eso enserio seria lo correcto?

Twilight pone un casco en el pecho de Wes, y le sonríe de nuevo.

-Si te sientes confuso, no escuches a tu mente, escucha a tu corazón. Pregúntate, "¿Qué es lo que me hace sentir mejor conmigo mismo?" Allí entenderás.

Antes de que Wes dijera algo más, entra otra poni en la habitación.

-Princesa, he venido a tomar su presión, y a revisar a su bebé.

-Gracias, Doctora Diane.

Para asegurarse que su bebé no presentara ningún problema, Twilight había ordenado que un médico la visitara cada tarde. En la última semana no se habia descubierto ningún problema, pero Twilight aún no se sentía segura sobre la salud de su bebé.

Twilight regresa su vista al frente, pero ve que Wes ya no se encontraba allí. Dirige su vista a la puerta, y alcanza a ver como el potrillo salía por esta.

* * *

En los cielos sobre el bosque Everfree, Rainbow Dash se encontraba inspeccionando la zona. Ya llevaba bastante tiempo buscando, pero aún no encontraba lo que quería. Aún no habia ningún rastro de lobos, que la ayudara a encontrar a su amiga Pinkie Pie, o al hijo de Fluttershy.

Rainbow se adentra más en el bosque, y logra divisar una anormalidad. Desciende, y empieza a caminar calmadamente por la zona. La pegaso se encuentra con una parte del bosque que se veía devastada, como si hubiera sido escenario de un arduo combate.

Lo que más extraño es que este combate no parecía tener relación con aquel bélico combate que terminó con un gran sector del bosque, creando un gigantesco lago. Este combate pareció ser uno más reñido entre un número menor de contendores, o al menos, menos poderosos. Rainbow Dash encuentra árboles arrancados de raíz, marcas bien profundas de garras a lo largo de algunos troncos. Con solo la vista intento imaginar lo que pudo pasar aquí, pero aquellas marcas de garras de lobos entre los troncos, le dan la sensación de que aquí paso algo que probablemente tenga relación con Pinkie o incluso con Blu.

En ese instante, pasa su vista al cielo, y ve la posición del sol.

-¡Rayos, se me hizo tarde!

Se dispone a volar, pero se resbala con el fango y choca con una roca. Rainbow sacude la cabeza molesta, y se va volando, ignorando la roca con la que chocó. El objeto estaba algo enterrado, pero había unas escrituras que Rainbow no pudo ver. "Aquí yace la Gran y Poderosa Trixie" "madre amorosa y esposa de un idiota"

Rainbow regresa a Ponyville, pero mientras sobrevolaba el pueblo, nota a alguien caminando por el pueblo casi desolado.

\- ¿Maud?

La pegaso celeste se esconde detrás de una nube, y observa como la terrestre gris caminaba por el pueblo con su misma expresión seria. Rainbow aun sentía sospechas sobre Maud, pues ese encuentro que tuvieron hace días le pareció muy extraño. Lo único que Dash hace es mantenerse oculta, y mover lentamente la nube mientras sigue a Maud.

Después de unos minutos, Dash ve como Maud llega a un edificio en particular, Sugar Cube Corner, el antiguo lugar de trabajo de Pinkie. Rainbow Dash desciende, y empieza a observar desde la ventana del local abandonado. Al igual que muchos lugares, esa tienda habia sido víctima de la destrucción que provocaron los dragones.

Maud se queda parada en el centro del lugar, mirando con inexpresividad todo lo que habia a su alrededor, pero luego empieza a subir por las escaleras, hasta llegar a la habitación de Pinkie Pie. Rainbow se da cuenta, así que se eleva al balcón, y sigue observando la habitación desde allí.

La terrestre gris llega a la habitación de su hermanita, sujetando una fotografía en su casco. Rainbow no podía verla, pero luego Maud la deja sobre una mesita, donde Dash la logra distinguir. El vidrio de la foto estaba roto, pero la imagen se distingue muy bien. Esa fotografía es de la primera fiesta que habia hecho Pinkie, la cual fue para sus padres y hermanas.

Mientras recorría el lugar, Maud se encuentra con algo. Tirada en el suelo, se encuentra una bolsa de globos, que parecía ser una de las pocas cosas que habían sobrevivido. La recoge, y luego saca un globo, el cual mira sin ninguna expresión. Lo pone en su boca, y lo infla lentamente, de poco a poco. En comparación a Pinkie, cualquiera inflaría lento un globo, pues esta podía inflarlo al máximo de una sola inhalación.

Cuando el globo esta al máximo, Maud lo suelta, dejando que este se desinfle, mientras vuela por toda la habitación. Ambas yeguas ven como ese globo se mueve sin control, pero Dash lo veía con tristeza, y Maud con su expresión de siempre. Al ver que el globo llego al suelo, Maud se acuesta en la polvorienta cama de Pinkie Pie, y abraza la bolsa de globos en sus cascos.

Al ver esa escena, Dash siente una gran tristeza. Enserio empieza a sentir lastima por Maud, y también una gran culpa por haber dudado de ella. Era difícil comprender a una poni como Maud Pie, pues nunca expresaba nada con su cara o voz, pero allí mismo pudo identificarla como una hermana mayor que extraña a su hermanita. Rainbow empieza a dudar si debería ir a hablarle, pero eso sería revelar que la estaba espiando. La duda no dura mucho, pues vuelve a ver el cielo, y suspira antes de salir volando.

Rainbow llega volando a la plaza central, donde se encuentra con el resto de sus amigas y Discord, quien llevaba una canasta de picnic.

-Llega tarde señorita Dash, el expreso ya debió salir hace mucho – se burla Discord vestido como maquinista y viendo un reloj de bolsillo.

-Lo siento – responde Rainbow algo distraída.

-¿Te pasa algo? – pregunta Fluttershy preocupada.

-Pues…- se rasca la nuca- me encontré a Maud.

-¿A Maud? ¿Qué pasó?

-La vi entrando a Sugar Cube Corner. Se veía… bueno, como se ve siempre, pero se quedó acostada en la cama de Pinkie Pie.

\- Oh, pobrecita – dice Fluttershy tapándose la boca con un casco- Enserio debe extrañar a Pinkie.

Fluttershy en el fondo sentía una gran culpa. Maud habia perdido a su hermana, y eso fue porque no pudo controlar a su hijo. Ella quería disculparse con Maud desde la última vez que la vio, pero está seguro no entendería en que forma Fluttershy fue culpable.

-Seguramente- responde Dash con pena- ¿Nos vamos?

Dash se pone al lado de Fluttershy, y Discord se prepara para chasquear sus dedos, pero…

-¡Espera! – lo detiene Fluttershy.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunta Discord.

-Quiero invitar a Maud a que venga con nosotras. ¿Podrías esperarnos un rato, Discord?

El draconequs se cruza de brazos y pone una mirada de fastidio.

-Bien, pero solo porque lo pides tú, Fluttershy.

-Gracias.

-Yo te acompaño – dice Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy vuelan de regreso a Sugar Cube Corner, pero se detienen antes, pues se encuentran a Maud, quien ya habia salido del lugar. Ambas aterrizan frente a ella, y esta las mira cómo ve a todos.

\- Hola, Maud- empieza Fluttershy con una sonrisa amable

-Hola- responde la terrestre sin emoción.

El ambiente se vuelve frío con esa respuesta de Maud, lo cual generalmente pasaba cuando se habla con ella.

-Em… ¿Recuerdas a Twilight Sparkle?- vuelve a hablar Fluttershy- Vamos a ir al Imperio de Cristal a ver a su nuevo bebé. ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos?

El silencio regresa al ambiente, mientras Maud solo se quedaba allí parpadeando, mientras las 2 pegasos sonreían de forma incomoda.

-Siempre quise conocer el Imperio de Cristal.

-Genial- comenta Rainbow Dash -¿Vienes?

Maud vuelve a quedarse otro rato en silencio, pero esta vez se queda viendo la cola de Fluttershy. La pegaso se da cuenta, y habla.

-Oh, notaste a Angel. No sé por qué se metió allí. Sal de allí pequeñito.

De la cola, sale la cabeza del conejito blanco, quien mira a Maud con una mirada desafiante. Maud le regresa una mirada inexpresiva, que solo parece molestar más al conejo.

-¿Nos vamos? – pregunta Rainbow

-No gracias – responde Maud sin dejar de ver a Angel.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- pregunta Fluttershy confundida.

La poni gris solo señala con su casco al conejo de Fluttershy.

-Ustedes váyanse, igual tengo cosas que hacer. Gracias por la invitación.

La terrestre se marcha de allí, dejando confundidas a las 2 pegasos. Fluttershy intenta ir tras ella, pero es detenida por Dash.

-Déjala Fluttershy, quizá sea alérgica a los conejos, o algo así. Y quizá sea mejor darle su espacio.

Fluttershy vuelve a ver a Maud alejándose, y suspira.

\- Muy bien, vayamos a ver a Twilight.

Las 2 pegasos se marchan volando, mientras el conejo en la cola de Fluttershy suspira aliviado al ver como se alejaban de la terrestre gris.

* * *

De vuelta en el imperio de cristal, 2 potrillas se encuentran charlando en extremos de la cama habitación. Una es una alicornio amarilla, de crin morada con mechones rosados; la otra, es una alicornio blanca de crin blanca, quien lleva una venda que cubre sus ojos, o más bien la falta de estos.

-Voy a extrañar mucho tus visitas, Starlight – comenta Tara.

-Aja- responde la otra potrilla con seriedad.

-¿Te pasa algo?

\- ¿Eh? Ah, no. Solo que también te voy a extrañar cuando te vayas a Canterlot – contesta rápidamente Starlight tratando de simular otra actitud.

Tara ya no puede ver nada, pero aun así es capaz de darse cuenta cuando su mejor amiga habla de forma extraña.

-Starlight enserio me gusta me visites con frecuencia; pero, ¿no deberías estar con tu nuevo hermanito y tu mami?

Al oír esa pregunta, Starlight se queda cayada, intentando pensar cómo responder a eso.

-Puedo estar con ellos después. Ahora quiero parar el tiempo que pueda con mi mejor amiga.

Tara no se queda satisfecha. No puede confirmarlo, pero está segura que Starlight debe estar poniendo una sonrisa falsa, lo cual sí está haciendo.

\- Starlight, ¿estas celosa de tu hermano?

La alicornio amarilla se sorprende al oír eso.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¿¡Cómo puedes pensar algo así!? ¿¡Qué no me conoces!? ¿¡Cómo puedes pensar algo así de mí!?

-Te conozco bien. Si no estás ceñosa, ¿qué te ocurre?– responde Tara con pena.

-¿Y cómo te has sentido, Tara?- pregunta Starlight rápidamente.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Ya estas mejor de tus…? Em…

-Me siento mejor. Starlight, no me cambies el tema.

\- Solo quiero saber cómo estás. ¿Tiene algo de malo? Sé que cuando estés mejor podemos seguir divirtiéndonos, cuando te visite en Canterlot. Bueno, quizá no como antes, pero seguro que encontramos algo que podamos hacer. Oh, ¿recuerdas cuando jugábamos palabras encadenadas, y hacías aparecer cualquier cosa que dijéramos?

-Starlight.

-¿O recuerdas cuando convertiste todos los vegetales del castillo en dulces? Ese día sí nos enfermamos.

-Starlight

-¿O recuerdas cuando…?

-¡Starlight! – grita Tara ya harta de esa situación, lo que hace que la potrilla amarilla se quede callada de la sorpresa – Solo dime que ocurre. ¿Por qué no quieres ir con tu mami?

Sintiéndose derrotada, Starlight suspira y empieza a hablar.

-Enserio, no es porque no quiera ver a mi hermanito, o este celosa.

-¿Por qué es entonces?

-Verás… después de que naciera mi hermano, mamá me contó que quiere desconectar las máquinas de Luthien, para matarla.

Starlight pone atención a su amiga, pues le interesa saber su reacción. Un tercio de minuto pasa, y Tara permanece con la cabeza baja, hasta que decide hablar.

-Mi… mi mami también quiere hacerle eso a Luck- dice Tara con tristeza.

La otra pony abre los ojos al máximo al enterarse de eso. Al instante, la mirada de sorpresa es reemplazada por una de enojo.

-¿¡CÓMO PUEDEN HACER ALGO ASI!? ¿¡CÓMO PUEDEN SOLO DEJAR QUE SUS HIJOS MUERAN!? ¡SE SUPONE QUE LAS MADRES DEBEN CUIDAR A SUS HIJOS! ¡SON UNAS MALDITAS!

-¡STARLIGHT! – grita Tara - ¡No hables así! ¡Ellas son nuestras madres!

-¡Ellas quieren matar a mi hermana y a tu hermano! ¡Quieren quitárnoslos!

-¡Eso ya lo sé! ¿¡Cómo crees que me siento!? ¡Yo ni siquiera sé cómo esta Luck! ¡No he podido estar con él! – su tono de voz empieza a cambiar, como si estuviera algo mocosa - Solo sé que está muy mal, y que mi mami y papi están sufriendo mucho por eso. Tu mami también debe estar igual. Ella debe estar sufriendo mucho.

Starlight reconoce ese tono de voz de Tara. Muchos no lo notarían porque ya no tiene ojos, pero ella conocía bien a su amiga. En ese momento, Tara estaba llorando sin poder derramar lágrimas.

-Pero…

-Yo amo muchísimo a mi hermanito. Cuando supe lo que iba a pasar, me dolió mucho. Yo no quiero que Luck se muera, pero no quiero que siga sufriendo. He sentido que mi mami está muy preocupada por nosotros, y no piensa en ninguna otra cosa. ¡Tampoco quiero que ella siga sufriendo!

La alicornio amarilla queda impactada por esas palabras, e incluso se queda pensativa un momento, pero luego vuelve a enojarse.

-¡No está bien que los dejemos morir! ¡Yo quiero mucho a Luthien! ¡Si de verdad amaras a tu hermano, no aceptarías que muriera!

Starlight se tapa la boca al procesar lo que acababa de decirle a su mejor amiga. Sin duda acaba de decir algo horrible, y solo se queda allí esperando que su amiga le regresara el grito.

-El día en que Luck nació, no sabía cómo sentirme– dice Tara de forma serena- No sabía que se sentiría tener un hermanito, en especial porque mami me dijo que como hermana mayor tenía que cuidarlo. Yo no quería esa responsabilidad, yo solo quería seguir divirtiéndome contigo o con mi papi. Cuando lo vi por primera vez, solo vi una carga, y por eso me mantenía alejada de él.

-Tú… tú nunca me habías contado esto.

-Un día, mami me pido que lo vigilara, pues ella estaba ocupada, y papi hacia las cosas que siempre hace. Pudo pedírselo a algún sirviente, pero seguro quiso que me acercara más con él. Él tenía un año, pero sus poderes eran una locura. Convirtió mis libros en rocas, convirtió mis juguetes en animales, y tuve que perseguirlo por todo el castillo. ¿Quieres saber lo que paso cuando lo agarre? Él pequeño travieso se reía, fue el día cansado de mi vida, pero él se reía, y… - pone una sonrisa – yo también me empecé a reír. Allí lo entendí, Luck no era una carga, era mi compañero de caos. Desde ese día, empezamos a hacer más cosas juntos, como convertir el ponche de las fiestas en jarabe de chocolate, o cambiar la armadura de los guardias por un vestido.

-¿Tara?

Starlight se da cuenta de cómo el tomo de su amiga se empieza a volver melancólico de nuevo.

-¡Yo amo mucho a mi hermanito, y quede destrozada cuando me entere lo que le pasó! ¿Piensas que eres culpable por lo que le pasó a Luthien? No lo eres, ella solo te protegió. ¡Yo si soy culpable de lo que le pasó a Luck! Yo soy su hermana mayor, y no pude protegerlo. ¡Perder mis ojos no es nada comparado a perderlo a él! ¡Así que no vuelvas a decir que no lo amo!

Una onda expansiva sale del cuerpo de Tara por la ira que sentía. Para Starlight solo se sintió como una brisa, pero Tara queda confundida por esto

-Perdón, enserio lo siento – se disculpa Starlight tratando de no llorar – Me… mejor me voy.

Starlight lentamente se va corriendo de la habitación, cerrando la puerta de golpe cuando sale. Tara escucha el sonido del golpe, pero no hace nada para intentar detener a su amiga. La potrilla blanca se queda en su cama triste y confundida. Se encuentra mal por la discusión con su amiga, pero cuando disparo esa onda expansiva le pareció poder ver a su amiga, y a todo en la habitación.

* * *

En otra habitación, el pequeño Wes Cruger entra. Se ve muy cansado, pero no por sueño, sino por el gran dilema que atraviesa. Él sabe que algo ocurrirá pronto, pero no está seguro de revelarlo. Por el momento, el potro solo se aproxima a su cama, con la intención de dejarse caer, pero…

Algo inmediatamente toma al chico por detrás, y le tapa la boca para que no hable.

Wes oye como su sujetador le hablaba, o más bien sujetadora, pues es una voz femenina. El tono es muy agresivo, pero si entiende lo que dice.

-No digas nada, no digas lo que piensas. No aquí, o eso te matará.

El pequeño es soltado, y rápidamente mira a sus alrededores, pero no ve a nadie. El miedo empieza a llenar el corazón del potrillo. Rápidamente empieza a revisar su habitación. No encuentra nada, en el armario o debajo de la cama. Su respiración se empieza a hacer más agitada, así que sale de su habitación, pues no se sentía seguro allí.

Empieza a caminar por los pasillos intentando calmarse. Piensa en ir a ver a su madre, pero descarta esa opción, pues no quería arriesgarse a hablar de más. Sigue caminando, hasta que llega a un cruce de pasillos. Él se percata que alguien va a pasar por allí, por lo que se detiene, paralizado del miedo. Escucha los pasos acercarse, pero sus patas no respondían para correr. Finalmente ve una pequeña sombra pasando, la cual resulta ser de una potrilla alicornio amarilla, quien caminaba con tristeza.

Starlight apenas se percata de que alguien observa como pasaba por allí.

\- Oh, hola Wes.

-Ho... Hola Starlight.

La potrilla ve como el potro suda.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunta ella preocupada.

-¿Eh? Ah sí – dice el nervioso – no pasa nada.

-Ok, entonces me voy. Buenas noches.

En ese momento Wes nota como Starlight también se ve triste y preocupada, y luego recuerda la conversación con Twilight, en la que le dice que intente formar lazos con otros ponis.

-¿Te… te…?

Starlight se voltea al ver que el potro le habla.

-¿Qué?

-¿Te encuentras… bien?

Esa pregunta la agarra fuera de guardia. En las pocas ocasiones que habia hablado con Wes, nunca le había preguntado nada.

-No, ¡no estoy bien! – grita Starlight asustando un poco al potro - ¡Mi mama quiere matar a Luthien, y mi mejor amiga me dice que es lo mejor para que dejen de sufrir!

Después de que Starlight se desahoga, Wes se queda algo asustado por eso.

-¿Va… van a matar a Luthien? ¿Por qué? Luthien es muy buena. Ella siempre fue buena conmigo.

-Sí, mi mama se rindió con ella. Siempre habla de que siempre hay que hacer lo correcto, y ahora acepta que maten a Luthien.

Las palabras de Starlight hacen que Wes vuelva a pensar en la lección que le dio Twilight.

-¿Y si… eso es lo correcto?

-¿¡Que!?

-Tu mama dijo… em… que hacer sufrir a otros está mal. Creo… que no quiere que Luthien sufra.

-¿¡Y qué hay de mí, Wes!? – vuelve a gritar Starlight soltando lagrimas – ¡Me está haciendo sufrir a mí!

Wes vuelve a sentirse intimidado por los gritos de la potrilla. No tiene idea de cómo reaccionar. Quizá podría correr, pero algo lo estaba manteniendo allí.

En ese momento, Wes lentamente se acerca a Starlight, y hace lo mismo que hizo Twilight cuando lo vio triste. Aún con incomodidad, Wes le da un abrazo a Starlight. La potrilla piensa en apartarlo, pero no lo hace, solo acepta el gesto.

-Twilight… quería saber dónde estabas. Creo… que está preocupada por ti. ¿Podrías hablar con ella? No quiero que siga preocupada.

Las ganas de gritar desaparecen del corazón de Starlight. El abrazo del potro la empieza a calmar. Wes le habia hablado con mucha inseguridad, pero aun así fue capaz de mostrar que está preocupado.

-¿Por qué debería hablarle?

-Ella es tu mama… ¿verdad? – pregunta el aun sintiéndose incomodo – Se supone que le hables siempre.

Starlight finalmente se calma totalmente. Wes claramente no entiende su situación familiar, pero sus palabras eran simples y efectivas. No siente ganas de discutir las ultimas cosas que le dijo, pues sabe que lo mejor es hablar con su madre.

La potrilla se separa del abrazo, y pone una sonrisa al ver la cara de inseguridad de Wes, la cual le causa algo de ternura.

\- Muchas gracias, Wes – dice dándole un beso en la mejilla al potro – Eres muy amable.

Starlight se marcha del lugar, dejando solo a Wes. El potro solo se queda ahí paralizado, con un casco en la mejilla besada. Una gran confusión llena su mente, pues nunca habia experimentado esa sensación antes. Wes no entiende que es lo que acababa de pasar.

* * *

En el otro extremo del castillo, Celestia está en la habitación de su hermana, viendo como esta reposaba con múltiples heridas. Celestia está sentada en su silla de ruedas, pero eso le da igual al ver el daño en su hermana.con gran parte de su cuerpo envuelto en vendas para tratar sus quemaduras y fracturas, la princesa de la noche seguía aun conectada a varios aparatos que indicaban sus signos vitales, sin embargo nada parecía indicar que Luna llegase a despertar, cosa que le dolía aun mas a Celestia.

Mientras mira a su hermana dormir, algunos recuerdos vienen a la mente de la princesa del sol. La alicornio blanca sonríe; y, con delicadeza, acaricia la crin de su hermanita.

-La verdad yo nunca pensé que me casaría. Siempre imagine que serias tú la que se casara y me diera sobrinos. Es curioso cómo pasan las cosas, ¿verdad? Cuando te vi en ese vestido de novia, solo podía pensar en cómo mi hermanita bebe finalmente iba a formar su propia familia. Eso era algo que siempre desee para ti.

Luna seguía durmiendo, mientras Celestia hablaba. La alicornio blanca siempre habia oído rumores de que los que están en coma pueden escuchar. Fuera verdad o no, Celestia solo sigue hablando sin esperar nada.

-Aún recuerdo cuando eras solo una bebe- empieza Celestia con nostalgia y tristeza - Me sentía tan feliz de tenerte en mi vida. Cuando mamá y papá murieron, tú eras lo único que me quedaba. Quise ser la mejor gobernante para crear un reino donde todos, incluyéndote, vivieran en paz. Supongo… que me enfoqué demasiado y te deje de lado. La primera vez que te descuide, tu acabaste en la luna por mi culpa; ahora… ahora…

Celestia no termina pues el llanto le gana, y empieza a soltar varias lágrimas.

-Cuando naciste prometí cuidarte, y es la segunda vez que fallo- murmura Celestia entre llanto, tomando el casco de su hermana – Jamás podré compensarte por esto. Nada puede traer a Ender de vuelta. Nada de lo que haga hará que merezca tu perdón, Luna. Aun así… -sigue soltando más llanto – yo solo… yo solo… quiero que despiertes. No importa si nunca me perdonas, yo solo quiero volver a oír tu voz. No importa si son palabras de odio, yo solo quiero que te mejores.

El tiempo sigue pasando. Celestia no dice nada más. La alicornio blanca se queda allí viendo como su hermana sigue en coma. El llanto sigue saliendo por varios minutos, hasta que se acaban las lágrimas.

La princesa del sol ve el reloj en la pared, y ve que se hacía tarde.

\- Me tengo que ir. Prometí a Tara que la visitaría, y le leería una historia antes de dormir. Buenas noches, Luna.

Celestia respira hondo para calmarse, pues no quería mostrar esa actitud con su hija. Usa su cuerno para agarrar las ruedas de su silla, y moverlas, pero al intentar retroceder.

-¿Eh?

La princesa siente como algo la estaba sujetando en su casco, y queda paralizada de la impresión. Lentamente baja su mirada hacia su casco, y ve que era Luna quien la sujetaba.

-¡Llamen a un doctor! – grita Celestia.

Rápidamente, unos guardias entran por la puerta.

\- ¿¡Que ocurre princesa!? –pregunta uno de ellos preocupado.

\- ¡Traigan a un doctor AHORA! – grita Celestia con fuerza.

Los guardias se asustan y se van corriendo a cumplir sus órdenes. Celestia solo regresa su atención a su hermana.

\- ¿Luna? ¿Me escuchas, Luna? Reacciona por favor.

Celestia sigue intentando hacer que su hermana despierte. Una gran alegría habia llenado su corazón cuando sintió como le apretó el casco.

Lentamente, la princesa de la noche abre un poco los ojos, y lo primero que ve es a su hermana sonriendo, mientras nuevas lágrimas salían. Las lágrimas de tristeza se habían acabado, estas son de alegría.

* * *

Después de reflexionarlo, Starlight se dirige a la habitación de su madre. Ya no está segura de que es lo que debe sentir. Por ahora, solo quiere ir a esa habitación a dejar que las cosas pasen como se suponga que deban pasar.

La potrilla se acerca a la puerta, pero ve que esta estaba abierta; y, al asomarse, ve que su madre no estaba sola.

-Es una hermosura, querida.

-Es muy lindo, Twilight.

En la habitación, se encuentran las amigas de la princesa de la amistad. Todas están alrededor de la cama, viendo a la pequeña criaturita que Twilight sujeta entre sus cascos. Ellas siempre visitan a Twilight cada 2 semanas, pero en esta ocasión lo adelantaron para ver a su nuevo hijo. Starlight ve con atención a ese pequeño alicornio purpura oscuro, con la crin de los mismos colores que su madre. El pequeño duerme, sin percatarse de todo lo que pasa a su alrededor.

-Parece que alguien tiene que pagar – dice Applejack con tono de burla a Rainbow y a Rarity.

-Bien – bufa Rainbow Dash.

Tanto ella como Rarity le dan 5 bits a Fluttershy y a Applejack.

-¿Qué está pasando?- pregunta Twilight confundida.

-Apostamos por el género del bebe- vuelve a hablar Rainbow de mala gana- Yo aposte las ultimas 2 veces que sería niño y perdí. No es justo que ahora si apostara que sería niña.

Todas las amigas se empiezan a reír por la actitud de Rainbow Dash, aunque lo hacen con cuidado de no despertar al bebe. Sin embargo, el momento no cambia, Twilight aun siente esa alegría de estar junto a sus amigas. Es esta clase de momentos los que ella extraña mucho, y que no han podido tener muy seguido debido a todas las tragedias.

El momento es interrumpido cuando Twilight se percata que están siendo observadas.

-¿Starlight? – pregunta Twilight y todas voltean a ver a la puerta – Ven aquí, hija.

Starlight se intenta ocultar, pero no funciona, pues su madre ya la habia visto.

\- Starlight ven aquí- vuelve a pedir Twilight, pero esta vez con tono de súplica.

La pequeña alicornio no quería entrar, pero varias palabras empiezan a llegar a su mente. Intenta ignorarlas, pero esas conversaciones con Tara y Luck la habían hecho reflexionar. Finalmente, Starlight abre un poco más la puerta, y se aproxima a la cama de su madre. Starlight mira a su madre con inexpresividad, pues no sabía cómo sentirse. Había tantos sentimientos en ella que no sabía si aún estaba molesta o si estaba triste en realidad.

Twilight se da cuenta y mira a sus amigas. No es necesario decirles nada, pues ellas entienden que les estaba pidiendo un momento a solas. Las amigas de la princesa dejan la habitación, dejando solo a la madre con sus 2 hijos, en un ambiente tenso.

-Starlight- empieza Twilight - enserio lo sien…

Twilight no termina su oración, pues Starlight le tapa la boca con un casco.

-Lo entiendo. No creo llegar a aceptarlo nunca, pero lo entiendo. Has lo que creas mejor para nosotras.

Esas palabras llegan al corazón de Twilight, quebrándola. Unas grandes hordas de llanto intentan salir de sus ojos, pero Twilight hace un gran esfuerzo por resistirlas. No quiere actuar así en un momento donde debe ser fuerte por Starlight, y su nuevo hijo; sobre todo cuando sabe que esas palabras tampoco debieron ser fáciles para la potrilla.

-Mama- murmura Starlight- ¿Cómo era tu vida antes de que yo llegara?

-¿Eh?

-¿Cómo era tu vida con Luthien, sin mi alrededor?

-¿Por qué quieres saber?

-Por favor- vuelva a murmurar la potrilla, pero esta vez con algo de tristeza.

Twilight al principio duda en esto, pero finalmente accede.

-Era bastante lindo. Siempre me la pasaba jugando con ella, y enseñándole cosas – empieza Twilight, sin intención de contarle los momentos duros cuando Luthien se enfermaba – Yo le enseñe a leer y hablar, e incluso si primera palabra fue "estrella", como las de mi marca, jeje – continua Twilight con nostalgia – Cada noche le contaba una historia antes de dormir, y estuve pendiente de estar para ella todo lo posible.

Starlight escucha atentamente todas las palabras de su madre, hasta que finalmente habla.

\- ¿Entonces yo solo fui un estorbo?

-¿Qué? ¡No! Tú nunca fuiste un estorbo para nosotros.

-Lo fui para Luthien – dice finalmente soltando unas lágrimas- Todo lo malo que pasó, fue por mí. Fue por mí que la enviaron lejos, y por mi culpa la quemaron. No soy más que una plaga en esta familia.

-No lo eres

-Si lo soy- vuelve a hablar Starlight, pero sin gritar – Si yo no estuviera, Luthien no estaría como está, y quizá papa no estaría- se traba con su llanto- no estaría…

Antes de que Starlight termine, Twilight la levita con su magia, y la acerca para darle un fuerte abrazo con un casco, mientras sujetaba a su bebe con el otro.

-Nada de eso fue tu culpa – dice Twilight finalmente soltando su llanto – Tu padre y Luthien solo hacían lo que era necesario por los que aman. Yo haría lo mismo por ti.

-¿Por qué? Yo no merezco nada de eso. Solo he hecho cosas malas.

\- ¿Por qué? Porque te amo. A ti, a Luthien, a tu hermano, a tu padre; yo los amo a todos más que a nada. Y todos te amamos. Ese amor jamás va a desaparecer, no importa que pase. Tu padre y Luthien nunca nos dejaran mientras sigamos recordándolos. No pienses en lo malo que pasó, piensa en todo lo bueno que viviste. Piensa en esos momentos que tomabas el té con tu padre, piensa en esos momentos donde no peleabas con Luthien. Solo piensa en esos momentos felices.

Starlight se aferra con fuerza a su madre, dejando salir todo el llanto que tiene. Twilight hace lo mismo. Madre e hija se abrazan con fuerza, mientras dejaban salir todo.

-Pero eso no cambia todo lo malo que hice.

-Starlight, tu aun sigues viva – dice Twilight separando a su hija y viéndola a los ojos – Aun puedes ser una mejor hermana.

Twilight le acerca su bebe a Starlight, quien lo mira insegura.

\- No creo poder – murmura la potrilla.

\- Yo sé que puedes – dice Twilight poniendo una sonrisa entre lágrimas – Solo tienes que seguir adelante. Es difícil, pero debes intentar ser feliz. Se feliz por ti, y por tu hermanito.

La pequeña alicornio seguía insegura; pero allí, sentada en la cama, toma a su hermano entre sus cascos y lo mira. El pequeño lentamente abre los ojos, mostrando que era del mismo azul que los de su padre. Una gran calidez entro en el corazón de la hermana mayor.

-¿Ya le pusiste nombre, mamá?

-Aún no, mi cielo.

Starlight sigue viendo a su hermano, quien se estaba riendo al verla.

-¿Puedo ponérselo yo? Se me ocurrió uno- pregunta ella con timidez.

La pequeña hace una señal para que su madre se acerque, y cuando esto pasa, le susurra el nombre al oído. Al separarse, Twilight pone una sonrisa, y asiente con la cabeza.

\- Es un buen nombre- comenta Twilight.

Starlight se seca las lágrimas, y mira de nuevo al bebe.

\- Hola Eclipse, yo soy tu hermana Starlight.

El recién nombrado, Eclipse, ríe al escuchar su nombre y tener a su madre y hermana a su lado.

Ninguna se percata que están siendo observadas. En lo alto de una gran torre, se encontraba un poni encapuchado, viendo ese lindo momento en familia. No se le ve la cara, pero una gran tensión se le nota.

Él se encuentra recordando el momento en que Twilight dio a luz a Eclipse. Recuerda bien como la yegua adolorida gritaba el nombre de su amado Bast, o más pensarlo en voz alta, hasta el punto de alucinar con él. El encapuchado solo se molesta entre dientes de pensar en ese día.

Luego de un rato, desaparece en las sombras, y reaparece en otra habitación, donde se encuentra una yegua cubierta de vendajes, y en coma. Todos estaban ocupados con el despertar de la princesa Luna, por lo que nadie está vigilando la habitación de Luthien.

Lentamente, se empieza a acercar a la cama de la yegua.

-Ya lo perdí todo. Jamás tendré oportunidad de regresar con Twilight, ella simplemente nunca lo olvidara a él – se descubre la cabeza, revelando su piel naranja, su crin azul, y una expresión molesta – Aunque estuvieras despierta no sabrías quien soy – toma una jeringa en una mesa y se la clava en su pata – Soy Flash Sentry, tu padre – se extrae un poco de sangre, sin hacer ninguna mueca – Ya perdí a los que me importaron alguna vez. Ella te querrá muerta, pero no dejare que maten a mi hija.

El pegaso se aproxima a la cama de Luthien, y le mete la jeringa de forma intravenosa, dejando que su sangre entre en Luthien.

Inmediatamente, la alicornio comienza a convulsionarse, y de su cuerpo sale una fuerte onda expansiva que empuja a Flash contra la pared.

-¿Qué fue eso? – piensa Flash sobándose la cabeza.

Al voltear a ver a Luthien, ve que ella se habia calmado, pero aún seguía en su estado vegeta.

\- ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué no despiertas?

Una gran decepción invade al semental, pues él esperaba que su sangre de Wampira hiciera despertar a su hija, pero parece que sus heridas son demasiado graves para eso.

-¡Pero qué has hecho!- se escucha.

Flash voltea y ve a una doctora, la doctora Diane para ser más exactos, e inmediatamente se da cuenta que estaba totalmente rodeado de docenas de guardias.

-¿Por qué me siento tan asustado? – piensa Flash confundido viendo a todos los ponis rodeándolo.

Flash no pierde el tiempo, así que se oculta en las sombras y desaparece de la habitación, evitando enfrentase a todos esos guardias.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, el casco de la poni en coma se mueve apenas un poco.


	12. Chapter 12

El despertar del demonio.

Capítulo 12. Estabilidad mental.

* * *

Lo que debería ser una buena noticia, abecés resulta ser lo contrario cuando uno se da cuenta de la realidad.

Finalmente tras mucho tiempo de permanecer en un estado de coma, la princesa de la noche, Luna, había despertado. La reacción inicial de Celestia era de total alegría al ver que finalmente su hermana había despertado. Sin embargo su reacción inicial no fue la que Celestia o cualquiera que estaba presente en ese momento esperaba. En primera instancia Luna se presentaba en un estado de inexpresividad, pareciendo como si pese a estar despierta no estuviese en sí misma.

-¿Luna? Luna… soy yo… ¿me recuerdas?- murmura Celestia muy preocupada mientras se preocupaba más y más ante la falta de emoción y reacción de su hermana- Luna…. Por favor…- suplica Celestia, pero Luna no la mira a los ojos, Celestia intenta interponerse entre su mirada, pero la princesa ocultaba el rostro.

-tenemos que revisarla- murmura uno de los médicos- enfermera traiga las ampolletas-

-si doctor-

-debemos revisar sus signos vitales- le dice el medico a Celestia, luego este se dirige hasta con Luna- princesa ¿me escucha? Disculpe, necesito que se recueste- le dice el medico a Luna, pero la princesa seguía sentada, sin parecer que se percatase de quienes empezaban a rodearla.

-¿ella está bien?- murmura Celestia con dolor y preocupación por su hermana.

-lo sabremos pronto, Princesa ¿podría esperar afuera?-

-si…. – responde Celestia mientras se alejaba, pero en eso esta nota que su hermana aun la tenía sujetada del casco, Celestia mira a su hermana con preocupación, perdiéndose por unos instantes en mirar a su hermana, entran más médicos y enfermeras, y finalmente es una de las enfermeras la que separa a Celestia de su hermana, tirando de su silla de ruedas y así finalmente separándolas.

-Disculpe Princesa, luego de los exámenes le haremos saber los resultados cuanto antes- le explica la enfermera, Celestia por su parte no le prestó atención y en su lugar esta solamente se enfoca en doblar su cuello para intentar ver a su hermana mientras la enfermera la sacaba de la habitación y más médicos rodeaban a Luna.

-no reacciona a la luz-

-es evidente que aún está en un estado de trauma-

-enfermera páseme una ampolleta, quiero una muestra de su sangre- ordena un médico, y al poco tiempo a este se le entrega una ampolleta, la cual este coloca en el brazo de la aun inconsciente Luna, parecía que no había forma de que la princesa reaccionase, pero en eso justo cuando la aguja de la ampolleta entro en contacto con la piel de Luna esta dispara una onda expansiva que golpea a todos los médicos.

Luna mira exaltada a su alrededor, viendo a docenas de ponis a su alrededor, y al poco tiempo entrando por la puerta más ponis que venían a ver que era aquel estruendo que hace poco se provocó.

-¡princesa!-

-¡Luna!- grita Celestia desde la parte más alejada de la multitud, esta quería ver que es lo que pasaba, pero su condición de silla de ruedas no le permitió pasar entre la multitud.

-Princesa Luna… tranquila…- dice uno de los médicos que intenta acercarse a Luna. Por otro lado ls perspectiva de Luna era muy diferente, pues ella al ver a todos esos ponis rodeándola le hacían recordar cuando esta fue atacada por docenas de enfurecidos ciudadanos.

-¡ALÉJENSE DE MI!- grita Luna con terror mientras al hacerse para atrás provoca que esta caiga de la cama, los médicos van por ella, pero Luna expulsa otra onda expansiva que repele a los ponis, haciendo que se golpeen con fuerza contra las paredes, incluso Celestia que se encontraba hasta la parte de atrás resulto afectada por este golpe, más para su fortuna, la onda expansiva solo la empujo e hizo derrapar por el pasillo, mas no resulto lastimada a comparación con el resto de los médicos y enfermeras.

Luna intenta ponerse de pie a cómo puede, pues aún se encontraba gravemente lastimada, pero esta logra ponerse de pie en sus cuatro patas y aun cuando este le generaba un ardor en sus costados, esta sale por la puerta, pasando por los adoloridos ponis que ella había derribado.

Celestia aún se encontraba un poco desorientada cuando ve a Luna salir por la puerta, es aquí donde Celestia finalmente ve a su hermana completamente despierta. Luna se mostraba muy exaltada y sicótica, esta no dejaba de murmurar cosas que aparentemente no tenían sentido.

-Luna…- murmura Celestia sin habla. La princesa de la noche ignora completamente a Celestia e intenta salir corriendo de la escena. No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que se encontrase con algunos guardias los cuales se veían confundidos al no saber qué hacer, antes de que alguno pudiera deducir siquiera que era lo que pasaba, Luna les dispara un rayo el cual obliga a los guardias a hacerse a un lado mientras Luna seguía huyendo de todos y atacando a cualquiera que apenas se le pusiera en frente, en la mente de Luna ella aún estaba en la ciudad de Manehattan y todos los ponis que se presentasen ante ella solo querían lastimarla así como sucedió en la ciudad. Luna estaba muy confundida, no sabía que era lo que pasaba, su mente estaba echa un caos, no podía procesar el que ya no estaba en peligro, solo sentía un fuerte sentimiento de autodefensa, sentía que debía escapar y ponerse a salvo.

No muy lejos de hay una enfurecida Cadance aparece en los salones principales donde se encontraban la mayor parte de la guardia del imperio.

-¿princesa que es lo que pasa?-

-alguien está atacando a mis ponis, búsquenlo y deténganlo- ordena Cadance con severidad. Es entonces que docenas más de guardias van en busca de aquel intruso.

Luna intento ocultarse, intento buscar un momento de tranquilidad para poder poner sus pensamientos en balance, intentaba comprender lo que pasaba, pero esas visiones de todos aquellos ponis enfurecidos atacándola seguían en su mente, en eso está escucha como viene mas ponis y ella corre en la dirección contraria. Luna estaba por salir por un balcón, pero en eso se encuentra con docenas de guardias armados los cuales no se les dijo que aquel intruso que provocaba el caos era la princesa Luna, era de noche, todo estaba oscuro, y al ver la silueta de Luna la atacaron.

-¡atrápenlo!- exclaman los guardias.

Luna resulto herida, esta rápidamente se da la vuelta yendo por otra dirección, y al ver que aquellos guardias que aún no la habían identificado iban tras ella, la sicosis de la princesa de la noche solamente se acrecentó con este hecho, sus visiones de ponis persiguiéndola solo para lastimarla tomaban más fuerza ahora que ella era perseguida por todos estos guardias.

Luna intenta escapar, pero pronto esta divisa que por la dirección contraria también venían más ponis, la cabeza de Luna estaba por explotar así como su corazón, ella empezaba a sentirse acorralada, todos ellos venían por ella en todas direcciones, parecía que no podía escapar, su respiración cada vez era mayor, podía sentir como docenas de ponis venían por ella.

Luna intenta abrir sus lastimadas alas e intenta volar, probablemente en circunstancias normales, Luna nunca habria volado dado lo lastimadas que se encontraban sus alas, pero al verse ella ante tanto estrés y adrenalina, la princesa logro despegar del suelo momentos antes de que los ponis llegasen, estos al verla miran incrédulos y confundidos a la princesa volando sobre ellos, y más de alguno no logro evitar hacerse la pregunta ¿era esa la princesa Luna?-

Luna sale por una de las ventanas superiores, logrando salir del castillo, esta sintió un gran alivio ante esto, sin embargo eso mismo hizo que su adrenalina bajase empezando a sentir un intenso dolor en sus alas, aterrizando bruscamente y estrellándose en las calles de la ciudad de cristal.

Luna se levanta con bastante dificultad mirando en todas direcciones, cuando en eso a esta le parece escuchar a una multitud ir tras ella. Luna rápidamente reacciona y al verse incapacitada para volar, opta por correr e intentar ocultarse entre los callejones de la ciudad. Esta se oculta entre las sombras, esperando estar a salvo y oculta de todos aquellos que le quieren hacer daño, la princesa lentamente empezaba a calmarse un poco bajando su respiración y recuperando un poco la compostura, ya sintiéndose en condición de preguntarse qué es lo que pasaba, donde se encontraba y si el peligro había terminado.

Luna se arrodilla al sentir un intenso dolor en el costado, alas y uno de sus cascos, provocados tanto por lesiones que aún no se habían recuperados del todo, como por aquel ataque accidental por parte de los guardias que no la reconocieron al principio.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¡Ender! ¡¿Dónde está mi bebé?!- pensaba Luna con bastante tristeza y miedo al recordar una imagen de su esposo muerto frente a ella, ante eso, al ya aparentemente asegurada su seguridad al menos por un momento, su mayor preocupación era el paradero de su hijo- ¡¿Dónde está?!-

Se escucha un galopeo, Luna se asoma con sumo sigilo, divisando a un guardia a lo lejos, aparentemente buscándola, Luna retrocede lentamente aún muy asustada cuando de repente algo la toma con fuerza desde el cuello. Luna es separada del suelo, colgando mientras algo o alguien la empezaba a estrangular.

-haces demasiado ruido- murmura el ser que estrangulaba a Luna con una sonrisa bien marcada, mientras la princesa intentaba lo imposible por soltarse, los ojos de Luna empezaban a ponerse enrojecidos ante la presión y falta de oxígeno, ella empezaba a retorcerse levemente y cada vez menos mientras mayor tiempo pasaba suspendida. Finalmente la princesa deja de moverse, y el ser la suelta, cayendo con fuerza ante el suelo.

En el castillo de Cristal se encontraba una muy preocupada Celestia llorando en el hombro de Discord.

-¡por favor Celestia dime que te paso!- le exclama Discord a su esposa, quien apenas acababa de llegar y estaba muy confundido con respecto a lo que había pasado con Luna.

-¡No lo sé! ¡Ella! ¡Ella! Ella despertó y…. ¡no sé qué le paso! ¡Discord!-

-tranquila… tranquila… ¿Dónde está?-

-¡Salió huyendo! ¡No sé a dónde fue!- llora Celestia en el pecho de Discord.

-está bien… está bien… ya… tranquila… iré a buscarla y…. – dice Discord quedándose callado, en eso Celestia voltea y divisa al final de pasillo a Cadance, cargando en su lomo a una inconsciente Luna. Celestia se separa de Discord casi de inmediato y usando su magia fuerza su silla de ruedas a ir hasta con ellas.

-¡Luna!- exclama Celestia al llegar con Cadance- ¿Dónde estaba? ¡¿Qué le paso?!-

-la encontré en un callejón, supongo que la conmoción y trauma que sufrió fue demasiado para ella, y termino desmayándose- responde Cadance intentando disimular una actitud preocupada, cuando en realidad era todo lo contrario.

-Luna… Luna….- murmura Celestia mientras intenta hacer que la princesa reaccionase, pero esta apenas y si se veía que respirase.

-¿se desmayó?- pregunta Discord.

-¿no viste como ataco a mis guardias y doctores? Je, es evidente que está dañada, fue demasiada emoción para ella, Discord, tu estuviste hay ¿no? Tú viste lo que esos ponis le hicieron, es natural que actuase a la defensiva, y al ya sentirse segura, caer rendida- comente Cadance mientras baja Luna de su lomo.

Celestia se baja de su silla de ruedas para poder estar a la altura de su hermana y sostener su cabeza.

-si me disculpan, iré a ver a mi hijo, él está muy asustado por toda esta…. Je, buenas noches- murmura Cadance mientras se retira, sin lograr disimular una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver la cara de Celestia.

* * *

Un latido de corazón resuena lentamente, al ritmo de la manecilla del reloj ubicado en la pared de la oficina, sentada sobre una silla se encontraba una exaltada y confundida princesa Twilight, esta sostenía sobre sus cascos a su bebé durmiendo plácidamente. Pasan varios minutos hasta que finalmente por la puerta entra la doctora Diane con una serie de documentos cargando en su lomo.

-buenas tardes princesa Twilight- dice la poni mientras tomaba asiento.

-hola…. Em…. Supe que…. Que hay noticias sobre mi hija… la princesa Lúthien-

-claro que si- murmura la doctora mientras vierte un poco de azúcar en su te –oh disculpe ¿quiere uno?- pregunta esta y Twilight niega con la cabeza mientras no dejaba de mirar a la doctora con algo de confusión.

-¿ella?- murmura Twilight con timidez- ella ¿va?-

-muy bien vera- murmura la doctora mientras saca una radiografía cerebral- ¿ve esto?- le señala un punto en la radiografía, Twilight asiente con la cabeza, pero no parecía entender aun- estas líneas y ondas representan la actividad cerebral de su hija, como ve estas se encuentran casi apagadas, natural tomando en cuenta su estado, se encontraba en un estado más allá de un simple sueño, un estado de el que era poco probable que llegase a despertar-

-en…. ¿Encontraba?-

La doctora saca otra radiografiar y se la muestra a Twilight- la primera radiografía es de hace 3 meces, está por otro lado, la tomamos pocas horas después de que sufriera esa convulsión hace algunos días, como ve, sus ondas cerebrales se alteraron drásticamente, básicamente su cerebro tubo una descarga poderosa la cual provocó la convulsión.

-eso…. Eso… es… es… ¿malo?- pregunta Twilight con un fuerte nudo en la garganta.

-bueno- suspira la doctora- al principio eso creímos, la convulsión que tuvo su hija fue una muy fuerte, existía la posibilidad de que se provocase un derrame cerebral, una fractura craneal, o incluso una ruptura de espina, la convulsión que tubo fue una muy violenta, fácilmente pudo haber terminado con su vida-

-¡por Celestia!- murmura Twilight con gran dolor.

-pero….- murmura la doctora con confusión y algo de preocupación, ambas se miran a los ojos- la convulsión debió matarla pero….- saca una tercera radiografía- está la tomamos esta mañana, han pasado 5 días desde la convulsión y ahora….-

-¿que? ¡¿Qué es lo que le pasa?!- exclama Twilight intrigada y asustada.

-las ondas cerebrales de su hija…. Se han normalizado-

-entonces… eso significa que... ella ¿está fuera de peligro?-

-no….-

-¡No!- suelta Twilight con cólera y tristeza.

-bueno…. En realidad…. Esto nos confunde a todos…. Medicamente, no existe una explicación que explique este fenómeno pero…-

-por favor…. Ya dígame que es lo que le pasa a mi hija….-

-Ya se lo dije….oh bueno... eso intento (suspiro) Las ondas cerebrales se han normalizado…. Y no me refiero a su estado anterior a la convulsión, si no….. ¿ve estas hondas?- le muestra la última radiografía- estas frecuencias se le conocen como frecuencias del sueño profundo-

-eso que significa….-

-significa que... su hija… ya no está en estado vegetal…..-dice la doctora con seriedad. Un silencio se cierne en el consultorio, como si las últimas palabras no hubieran significado nada, así como lo acontecido, parecía como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido, Twilight no se movía, apenas se veía que respirase. Pasan algunos minutos antes de que Twilight pudiera procesar lo que se le dijo.

-eso…. Eso…. Significa que… pero… ¿Por qué sigue despierta?-

-mire princesa, esto aún está bajo investigación, el estado de su hija continua siendo muy delicado, pero, según nuestros exámenes, estos últimos días, aj, es complicado de explicar-

-por favor…. Dígamelo todo… quiero saberlo-

-Muy bien…. Vera, el estado vegetal es un estado de inconciencia más allá del estado de coma, muchos creen que los que se encuentran en estado vegetal aún pueden sentir y escuchar, ese es un hecho que aún no ha sido comprobado científicamente por nuestros doctores, aunque se tienen muchas teorías provenientes del imperio grifo. Lo que si sabemos, es que conforme pase el tiempo, las neuronas se van degradando mientras el paciente se encuentre en el estado vegetal, es poco probable que uno logre salir de este estado, pero si un individuo logra salir, el individuo puede sufrir de daño cerebral permanente dependiendo del número de neuronas que mueran en el proceso- explica la doctora mientras Twilight solamente la miraba con intriga y con su bebe colocándolo contra su pecho mientras empezaba a temblar -ahora, su hija tras sufrir esa convulsión, de alguna forma sus neuronas se comenzaron a regenerar…

-re... ¿Regenerar?-

-si... vera... El estado de Lúthien sigue siendo muy grave, pero el que se reciba un aumento en las ondas cerebrales indica que ha salido del limbo en que se encontraba. Antes de aquel día, el estado de Lúthien no distaba mucho al de un cadáver, pues dependía mucho de todas las maquinas que hacían que siguiera funcionando su sistema….. de alguna forma, por milagro la princesa ha logrado recuperarse del trauma cerebral. Por mucho tiempo una de nuestras mayores preocupaciones era que Lúthien callera en la muerte Cerebral, pero gracias a Celestia esto no paso-

La doctora mira a Twilight y nota como esta seguía notándose conmocionada y confundida.

-lo que quiero decir es que su hija ya dejo el estado vegetal… sigue permaneciendo inconsciente, pero no está en coma tampoco…. Según los exámenes que le hemos hecho los últimos días, su estado actual se asemeja más al de un mamífero en estado de hibernación-

-pero… eso que significa…. Ella… ¿ella despertara?- pregunta con esperanza.

-es una posibilidad… pero aun no está fuera de peligro… la regeneración cerebral es una cosa, pero su cuerpo… continua en un estado muy delicado y severo, aun si logra recuperar todas sus frecuencias neuronales, ella no podrá despertar en ese estado, y si de casualidad, de nueva cuenta, de milagro ella logra despertar, su vida correría más peligros que nunca, estaría vulnerable a enfermedades e infecciones, la más mínima bacteria o germen que pesque podría costarle su vida. En el incendio perdió más del 90% de su piel, básicamente si despierta, el simple hecho de moverse podría significar una ruptura en sus vasos sanguíneos, o algún traumatismo interno, es muy peligroso que despierte-

-oh… por Celestia….- murmura Twilight con tristeza, justo cuando creía que estaría a punto de recuperar a su hija algo llega para bajarla de su nube y darle un golpe de realidad.

-lo siento…. Lamento que no podamos hacer nada- dice la doctora con pesar mientras mira a una destrozada Twilight, sentada frente a ella, ocultando el rostro y mirando a su bebe.

-Los injertos… - murmura Twilight.

-¿disculpe?-

-¿no podemos hacerle injertos de piel?-

-eso es algo que se intentó cuando recién había pasado todo, pero… su hija…. Nadie es compatible con ella, su cuerpo rechazaría la piel y provocaría una infección aún más grabe en ella.

-¡¿Qué hay de mí?! ¡Yo soy su madre!-

-usted si es compatible… no realizamos los injertos porque estaba embarazada-

-¡ya di a luz! ¡si necesita mi piel daré toda la que sea posible!- exclama Twilight, el bebé que tenía en cascos empieza a llorar. Twilight se calma y empieza arrullar a su bebe.

-lo siento… ya, ya… ya paso…. Perdóname cariño- murmura Twilight mientras mecía a su bebé entre sus cascos.

-la piel es el órgano más grande del cuerpo, su hija perdió el 90% de su piel ella es mucho más grande que usted, aun si le entregaras toda tu piel, no sería suficiente-

-no me importa-

-bueno… podemos hacer esto, podemos extraerle partes de su piel poco a poco, principalmente de los muslos y otras partes de su cuerpo, no podemos extraerle mucho, usted puede someterse a un tratamiento, se le darán medicinas y medicamentos para intentar acelerar el proceso de regeneración en usted-

-háganlo- dice Twilight con seguridad- no me importa cuántas veces me someta a este procedimiento, o si toman varios años, háganlo, extraigan todo lo que necesiten-

-muy bien pero...pero… los medicamentos que se le darán, son demasiado fuertes para su bebé… si usted decide someterse a este procedimiento experimental….-

-Entiendo… adelante, háganlo… dejare de darle pecho... no importa- murmura Twilight con bastante seriedad.

Más tarde ese día, Twilight se encontraba en las habitaciones de Lúthien, mirando a su hija con un aire esperanzador.

-Lúthien… resiste… por favor...- murmura esta mientras una lagrima rueda por su mejilla.

* * *

Luna despierta de repente muy exaltada, esta empieza a respirar agitadamente mientras miraba en todas direcciones, es entonces que esta nota que algo rodeaba sus cascos, intenta moverlos comprobando lo que se temía, esta se encontraba atada a su cama, Luna intenta soltarse usando su magia, pero en eso nota que también se le había puesto un collar con el cual ella no sería capaz de realizar ningún tipo de hechizo.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Noooooooooo!- grita esta mientras se retorcía en la cama violentamente.

No muy lejos de ahí, detrás de un cristal polarizado se encontraba Celestia acompañada de unos médicos, Celestia miraba con inexpresividad a su hermana, mirando como Luna se retorcía e incluso llego a morder sus ataduras con el propósito de romperlas, mas esto le resulta inútil.

-¿tenían que atarla a la cama?-

-la princesa Cadance lo ordeno-

-Lo sé pero….-

-muchos de nuestros doctores y enfermeras aún están en cama dado a las lesiones que la princesa les provoco en su primer escape- explica una enfermera con bastante severidad, Celestia la mira y nota como esta tenía un ojo morado, producto de aquella arremetida que Luna dio contra ella y sus compañeros- además se requerían hacerle algunos exámenes médicos, de lo contrario ahora mismo tendría puesta una camisa de fuerza-

Celestia mira a los doctores, en el fondo sentía la necesidad de reprenderlos y exigirles que soltasen a su hermana, Celestia no soportaba verla atada igual que un animal salvaje, pero por otro lado, esta entendía muy bien el daño que había provocado, y aun cuando le dolía y enfurecía verla así, por el momento no tenía ningún argumento válido con el cual ayudar a su hermana.

-¡que es lo que está pasando! ¡Por favor! ¡Desátenme!- ordenaba Luna desde sus ataduras mientras se retorcía en la cama, al grado de tumbar las sabanas y almohadas, no importaba cuanta fuerza usase, ella no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para lograr romper sus ataduras, no podía hacer nada, estaba completamente indefensa.

Rápidamente entran dos enfermeros los cuales estaban preparando una probeta para sedar a Luna, la princesa empieza a actuar aún más violentamente al ver lo que estos estaban a punto de hacerle. Uno de los enfermeros la sostiene mientras otro preparaba la dosis para adormecer a la princesa y que esta dejara de generar tanto escándalo, pues sus gritos se escuchaban hasta barios pasillos más atrás.

-sostenla bien-

-¡tú cállate y prepara esa cosa que me está mordiendo el casco!- exclama el poni que sostenía a Luna mientras apretaba los dientes.

-muy bien… solo dame un espacio libre, ¡que no se mueva nada!- exclama el otro mientras estaba a punto de clavar la aguja en el casco de Luna.

-esperen- se escucha, los dos enfermeros voltean y ven a la doctora Diane mirando a ambos con severidad- ¿Qué se supone que están haciendo?-

-la paciente despertó-

-¿paciente?- murmura esta con seriedad- okei como sea, ella finalmente despierta luego de un ataque nervioso ¿y lo primero que quieren hacer es dormirla?-

-la princesa Cadance nos ordenó que mantuviéramos a la paciente en orden y bajo control-

-ella está atada ¿no les parece suficiente?-

-bueno…-

-váyanse, quiero hacerle algunos exámenes a la princesa- murmura la doctora con seriedad.

-¿está segura que quiere estar sola con ella?-

-¡ella es muy peligrosa!-

-en mi opinión, los únicos que son peligrosos aquí, son ustedes dos- murmura ella mirándolos con severidad, ambos ponis se intimidan y se retiran dejando sola a la doctora con Luna.

-buenas tardes princesa Luna, yo soy la doctora Diane, y he venido a hacerte algunas preguntas ¿sí?- dice la doctora con un tono relajado y un tanto alegre mientras acercaba un banco para sentarse y preparando un blog de notas.

-¡suéltenme!-

-muy bien... em… por el momento eso no está a mi alcance, ahora, como iba diciendo, he venido a hacerle algunas preguntas, y si llegase a responderme créame que me sentiría muy agradecida.

-¡SUÉLTEME! ¡DÉJEME SALIR! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI BEBÉ?!- grita Luna mientras se retorcía violentamente, más la doctora no parecía asustarse ante esto, sino más bien se notaba preocupada.

-por favor cálmese-

-¡NO ME VOY A CALMAR HASTA QUE ME SUELTE Y ME PERMITAN VER A MI FAMILIA!-

-princesa… por favor… no puedo ayudarla si usted no me ayuda primero- murmura la doctora.

-¡SUÉLTENME! ¡SUÉLTENME! ¡DONDE ESTÁ MI BEBE! ¡QUIERO A MI BEBE!-

-por Celestia ¿Por qué me deja las cosas tan difíciles?- murmura la doctora con sumisión.

-¡DONDE ESTÁ MI BEBÉ!-

-princesa, entienda que por ahora, no dejaran que usted vea a su hijo, si se comporta así-

-¡Y USTED QUE SE CREE PARA SEPARARME DE ÉL!-

-solo quiero ayudarla- murmura la doctora con incomodidad, pues no podía hacer mucho si Luna seguía así, tras insistir un poco más, finalmente Luna accede y empieza a responder a todo lo que esta le preguntaba, en su mayoría, preguntas capciosas y demás cosas un tanto simples como su color favorito, decir una palabra y que Luna le diga lo primero que se le venga a la mente entre otras cosas para evaluar su condición mental.

Celestia mira con bastante intriga a la doctora Diane, y mostrándose un poco sorprendida y aliviada al ver como la doctora Diane controlaba la situación ella sola, luego de que la doctora le mostrase unas tarjetas a Luna y esta le hiciera se una serie de preguntas, la doctora agradece la colaboración de Luna y se retira sin más.

-¿Cuánto tiempo la tendrán así?- pregunta Celestia con serenidad, intentando disimular su frustración y tristeza.

-por el momento ella deberá quedar completamente aislada de todos, hasta que recupere su estabilidad mental, ella no podrá salir de aquí- explica uno de los médicos.

-entiendo eso pero… no cree ¿Qué ella pueda recuperarse pronto?-

-no lo sabemos princesa, primero tenemos que evaluar su condición sicológica, tenemos que asegurarnos de que la princesa no represente ningún peligro para sí misma- explica el médico.

-¡o los demás!- agrega la enfermera de ojo morado.

-señorita, creo que usted termino por hoy- se escucha, y por un pasillo se divisa a la doctora Diane. La doctora va en dirección a Celestia.

-¿Cómo sigue mi hermana?-

-sin duda sufrió un trauma muy severo – suspira la doctora.

-¿Qué le pasara?-

-por el momento no podemos hacer mucho, por medio de terapias y medicamentos intentaremos estabilizarla, pero no hay ninguna garantía- explica otro médico, la doctora Diane lo mira con seriedad.

-no se preocupe, su hermana se repondrá- dice la doctora con un tono tranquilizador a la princesa.

-gracias…- murmura Celestia con inexpresividad mientras ocultaba su rostro con su larga crin al bajar la mirada.

-princesa… creo que… es mejor que se retire… nosotros le avisaremos si hay algún cambio- murmura la doctora Diane con preocupación.

-si…. Adiós- murmura Celestia con inexpresividad mientras se daba la media vuelta.

Celestia sale de la enfermería encontrándose con Cadance, sin embargo la princesa del sol no le hace caso a esta por estar tan sumida en sus pensamientos y sentimientos de melancolía y culpa que ni siquiera se percató de su presencia, Cadance mira como Celestia se retiraba lentamente.

-es tan gratificante verla así, valió la pena dejar a Luna con vida- piensa esta con bastante malicia.

Celestia se encierra en su habitación, con las luces apagadas esta avanza hasta su cama donde se baja de su silla de ruedas y arrastrándose hasta la cama, trepa por esta y se recuesta, con su cuerno hace que las cortinas se deslicen tapando la poca luz que pasaba por la ventanas, estando completamente a oscuras, una vez que sintió que nadie estaba presente, esta tapa su rostro con una almohada y empieza a llorar y a gritar.

Pasan un par de horas, y la princesa continua recostada en la cama el resto de la tarde, es entonces que esta se levanta y al divisar un reloj se percata que aún faltaba una hora para la cena, Celestia se levanta de la cama, y se sienta en esta, mirando con inexpresividad al suelo.

-Luna… ¿algún día podrás perdonarme?- murmura Celestia con inexpresividad mientras respiraba lentamente, Celestia mira a su alrededor y divisa no muy a lo lejos sus prótesis, asomándose por el armario, repletas de polvo. Celestia presta su atención aquellos objetos, mirándolos por varios minutos con inexpresividad. Finalmente Celestia hace brillar su cuerno y usando su magia hace que las prótesis leviten hasta donde ella se encontraba, Celestia toma las prótesis y las mira con inexpresividad, está sujeta los arneses y los inspecciona con algo de curiosidad.

-no puedo seguir siendo una inútil- murmura Celestia con inexpresividad mientras se colocaba las prótesis, amarrando los arneses contra sus caderas y asegurándose de que estén bien sujetas a su cuerpo. Celestia lentamente se levanta en sus cuatro patas delanteras, a esta le cuesta algo de trabajo lograr ponerse en sus cuatro patas, sentía que en cualquier momento perdería la inestabilidad y caería.

-¿Qué tal difícil puede ser?- murmura esta mientras le temblaban los cascos traseros, esta da un primer paso con su casco delantero y por el momento todo parece marchar perfectamente, pero al intentar mover una de sus patas traseras esta no logra pisar correctamente y tropieza, chocando con la cama, la cual fue la que impidió que esta callera de lleno contra el suelo.

-aj…. Vamos… tengo que hacerlo- se dice a sí misma, mientras se levantaba en sus patas delanteras, pero al intentar mover las traseras esta se tropieza con sus prótesis resbalando y cayendo de lleno contra el suelo. Celestia intenta levantarse pero nuevamente tropieza al usar sus prótesis. Una tras otra, ella intenta sin lograr nada más que golpearse a si misma contra el suelo.

-¿qué? ¡¿PERO POR QUÉ?!- exclama Celestia con fastidio y algo de dolor, pues en su último tropiezo está choco con un buro, golpeándose fuertemente contra este. Esta vez, Celestia se queda recostada en el suelo, pues el golpe que se había dado en la espalda aun le dolía bastante, esta coloca su casco contra su parte adolorida y empieza a gemir de dolor mientras se acurrucaba y mordía los labios.

-¿te rendirás tan pronto? – se escucha con un tono de vos desafiante, cosa que dado a la confusión y aun dolor que Celestia sentía en su espalda, no supo si lo pensó o fue dicho por alguien más, Celestia mira a su alrededor y no ve a nadie, para lo que esta no tarda en asumir que ella misma lo había pensado. Celestia se pone de pie, e intenta dar un par de pasos, pero nuevamente vuelve a caer, sin embargo esta vez ella se levanta casi de inmediato, pese al dolor que le generaba su anterior golpe que de hecho se había convertido en un moretón.

-si no logro superar esto, ¡no lograre superar nada! ¡Y NUNCA ME PERDONARÍA SI NO SOY CAPAZ DE HACER ALGO POR MI PROPIA FAMILIA!- exclama esta mientras nuevamente se ponía de pie, esta vez logra dar un par de pasos antes de volver a perder el equilibrio y control de las prótesis, llegando a golpearse contra la pared con fuerza y provocando que un cuadro de gran tamaño callera sobre ella, golpeándole las alas y el rostro, Celestia se levanta nuevamente, esta vez con un chichón en la cabeza que empezaba a formarse, esta da un grito y nuevamente ello intenta dando unos pasos apresurados antes de volver a perder el control y estar a punto de estrellarse contra la otra pared, pero de repente aparece un colchón frente a ella, amortiguando su golpe, Celestia se deja tender sobre el colchón, era un alivio para ella esta vez no haber chocado con algo más duro que su cabeza, pero aún estaba algo desorientada.

-¡¿pero que se supone que estás haciendo?!- se escucha, Celestia abre los ojos y ve a su esposo detrás de ella con una postura muy severa, cosa muy inusual en él.

-¿no lo ves? Intente caminar con estas cosas-

-sin mi… aja… sin mí, cuando sabes lo difícil que te es mantenerte de pie con esas cosas, ¡mírate! ¡Estas peor que Tara cuando se puso de terca con que podía ir sola al baño! ¡ELLA SOLO SE GOLPEÓ LA NARIZ CON LA PUERTA Y CALLO DE POMPAS! ¡PERO TÚ! ¡ESO ES SANGRE!-

-no es nada- murmura Celestia con inexpresividad.

-Celestia, sé que quieres recuperar tu postura de mandamás, pero ahora, no puedes hacer nada, no puedes caminar de la noche a la mañana, casi no practicas con tus prótesis, y por lo que veo cuando lo haces ES SOLO PARA GOLPEARTE ESA CABEZOTA DURA QUE TIENES- exclama Discord con severidad.

-Discord… sé que soy una inútil, pero algo se tiene que hacer, tengo que regresar, solo yo puedo arreglar las cosas, ¡Cadance tuvo una reunión con el consejo hace una semana! ¡ella me expuso que uno de los temas a tratar era mi puesto como parte del consejo! ¡Tengo que regresar antes de que intenten quitarme mi cargo a mí y a mi hermana!-

-¡tú no puedes regresar al consejo en esas condiciones! Son solo un montón de ancianos que se creen importantes ¿Qué tiene de especial?-

-Discord, el consejo existe por una razón, por medio del consejo de gobernantes EH EVITADO CIENTOS DE CONFLICTOS ENTRE LAS NACIONES POR MÁS DE 1000 AÑOS-

-aja…. Y eso…. Significa que….-

-Discord…. Han pasado muchas cosas… lo que paso en Manehattan, fue algo de grado mayor, apenas me estoy poniendo al tanto de los detalles, si el consejo considera que nuestro rol como princesas es inútil, podrían destituirnos y obligarnos a abandonar el trono, nos veríamos obligadas a cederles el control de ¡mi reino!-

-bueno, pues… visto de esa forma…. Si es algo serio ¿No? Jeje ¿pero qué pueden hacer?-

-Discord… no somos los únicos que pueden usar magia…. El que seamos alicornios… no nos hace intocables- suspira Celestia con rendición.

-pero…-

-yo…. No puedo hacer nada…. Ni siquiera… ni siquiera…. Puedo proteger a mi propia familia- llora Celestia, Discord la abrasa para intentar consolarla.

* * *

Luego de visitar a la habitación de su hijo, Celestia va (como es de costumbre cada tarde) a visitar a su hermana, está en el camino siguió pensando en una serie de cosas que involucraban su culpa y su dolor ante lo que toda su familia está pasando y que hasta el momento ella no ha podido hacer nada por ellos.

Celestia entra a la habitación de vigilancia, por la que por medio de un cristal se observaba a Luna, 5 días han pasado desde entonces, Luna ha sido sometido terapias y el uso de medicamentos que moderan su conducta violenta, adormeciéndola. Ahora esta se encontraba recostada en su cama, con la mirada perdida contra el techo mientras la doctora Diane le mostraba unas imágenes en unos blogs, manchas de tinta las cuales Luna debía decir que veía y así evaluar su estado mental.

-¿Qué ves aquí?- dice la doctora mostrándole una nueva tarjeta.

-eso… es un ojo- mientras pensaba en las miradas de todos los ponis sobre ella.

-¿y esta?-

-una pesuña- murmura Luna con inexpresividad mientras en su mente esta veía la imagen cientos de cascos ensangrentados sujetándola y golpeándola.

-¡muy bien! ¿Qué ves aquí?-

-eso…. Eso….- murmura Luna mientras levantaba la cabeza para ver mejor aquella mancha de tinta, esta para ella poseía una forma muy curiosa, pues ella creyó verse a sí misma sujetando algo, rápidamente su mente proceso esa mancha como ella sujetando a su bebé recién nacido- es mi bebé…. – murmura Luna con una lagrima rodando en su mejilla. La doctora Diane enmudece al escuchar esa respuesta. Luna por su parte se entristece, pues ella tenía muy en claro que dado a su condición no se le permitiría que su hijo la visitase, aunque en este momento, era lo que más añoraba su alma.

La doctora Diane sale de la habitación y se encuentra con Celestia.

-¿Cómo sigue?-

-parece que un poco mejor…-

-¿todavía tiene esas pesadillas?- pregunta Celestia con intriga, para lo que la doctora asiente con la cabeza y con lastima en su ser.

Cuando Luna esta despierta, y no está intentando soltarse de sus amarras, esta se la pasa en un estado inexpresivo la mayoría de las veces, pero cuando esta duerme, presenta una serie de pesadillas, se retuerce en la cama e incluso se le ha visto gritar del pánico, perdida en sus propios sueños los cuales ya no es capaz de controlar ella misma, estando a la merced de sus pesadillas que la torturan noche tras noche, Celestia no ha presenciado esto, pues no se le permite verla cuando oscurece, sin embargo la doctora Diane la mantiene al tanto de lo que su hermana pasa, mas sin embargo, esta misma a suavizado las cosas que le dice a Celestia, pues los sueños de Luna, van más allá de una simple pesadilla, siendo verdaderos terrores nocturnos, al revivir su tortura y persecución aquel trágico día en Manehattan.

-ella… ¿aun presenta actitudes violentas?- pregunta Celestia.

-solo con otros médicos… parece que ya se acostumbró a mi presencia- murmura la doctora con pena- ¿quiere verla?-

Celestia se queda paralizada al escuchar eso, pues si bien ella quería ver a su hermana, esta no sabría cómo puede esto ayudarla, pues Celestia presenta en su mente el cómo trato a su hermana antes del incidente, asumiendo que ella en este preciso momento la odiaría, y Celestia no podía soportarlo, no podía soportar que su hermanita la odie, era demasiado para ella, y por eso, no tendría el valor de ver a su hermana a los ojos, bajo el temor de encontrar odio en sus ojos.

-Gloss- murmura Luna desde su habitación mientras mira con inexpresividad contra el techo, mas sin embargo esto mismo fue escuchado por Celestia y la doctora, las cuales se le quedaron biendo a Luna con bastante lastima.

-no… pero…. Creo… que… tengo una mejor idea- murmura Celestia mientras mira a la doctora a los ojos.

* * *

Luna se encuentra despierta en su habitación, viendo una pared con inexpresividad. Ya no sigue tratando de soltarse, pues se le acabaron las energías para eso. Sus cascos siguen atados, con una soga bien amarrada, la cual tiene algunas marcas de mordidas, las cuales no ayudaron a romperla. Su mente no está en calma, esa ansiedad aún sigue en ella, pero su cuerpo ya no tenía energía para esta. Al no poder moverse, lo único que puede hacer es pensar.

Su vida ahora es un desastre, y jamás podrá volver a ver a su familia completa. Su esposo Ender fue brutalmente asesinado, y ahora ni siquiera le permiten ver a su hijo. Todo lo que ella quiere en este momento es ver a su amado hijo.

La princesa escucha unos pasos entrando a la habitación, pero los ignora. Pensó que seguramente eran más médicos que querrían sedarla.

\- ¿Princesa?-

Luna reconoce la voz. Es esa doctora que la había visitado antes, sin embargo no recuerda su nombre, aunque tampoco le importa saberlo. La alicornio solamente ignora a la doctora.

En ese momento, Luna siente como la molestia en sus cascos desaparece. Baja la mirada, y ve que la doctora había cortado sus sogas con unas tijeras. Después de eso, la yegua se va, sin quitarle el collar que anula la magia. Ahora podía moverse, y piensa en qué hacer cuando se levante, pero antes de hacerlo, escucha una voz.

\- ¿Mami?-

Los ojos de Luna se abren al máximo al oír esa voz. Es imposible no reconocer el propietario de esta. Se gira, y allí lo ve. Junto a esa doctora se encontraba su hijo, Gloss Green.

\- ¿Gloss?- murmura Luna con incredulidad, mientras lentamente una ligera sonrisa se dibujaba en ella.

-¡Mami!- exclama el potrillo corre hacia la cama de su madre, e intenta subirse, pero esta estaba algo alta. La doctora Diane se acerca, y usa su casco para subir a Gloss a la cama. Luna lo ve fijamente, e incluso siente algo de dolor en una herida sobre la que se paró el niño, pero no le hace caso al dolor. Un tic nervioso se forma en el ojo derecho de Luna, pues esto le provoca demasiada confusión para el estado actual de su mente.

-jeje, tu ojo- El potrillo suelta una risa inocente al ver el tic nervioso de su madre, sin saber lo que eso significa. Esa risa suena como un canto angelical para la princesa de la noche. La risa de Gloss la está calmando, haciendo que poco a poco el tic desaparezca poco a poco.

\- ¿Gloss? Jeje – a Luna se le contagia la risa de su hijo. El potrillo se estaba riendo de su apariencia chistosa, lo cual también genera risas en Luna – Ven aquí.

El potrillo empieza a avanzar a los cascos de su madre, causándole algo de dolor a Luna, pero es un dolor que vale la pena. Finalmente llega, y Luna le da un gran abrazo con todo su amor.

-Te extañe, mami – murmura el potrillo soltando algunas lágrimas – No te vayas ota vez.

-Jamás te abandonare de nuevo, mi cielo – responde Luna también soltando su llanto – Mami no te volverá a dejar nunca- lo besa en su cabecita - Mami siempre te va a proteger.

Las heridas en su cuerpo ya no le importan a Luna, pero la herida en su corazón finalmente empieza a sanar, gracias a la presencia de su hijo.

Mientras tanto, fuera de la habitación, se encuentran Celestia y otros médicos observando la tierna escena. En un principio claramente todos los presentes se opusieron a que el pequeño entrase a la habitación con su madre, y de echo más de algo casi enloquecida al ver como la doctora desataba a Luna, ante el posible tiesto del pequeño, sin embargo todo pareció ir bien, y solo por eso ninguno intento detenerla por el momento, aun así mas de alguno estaba preparado con una jeringa de sedantes para dormir a la princesa en caso de que esta se ponga violenta ante el pequeño.

La doctora Diane entra a la habitación donde se encontraba Celestia y los demás médicos.

-Muchas gracias doctora – dice Celestia viendo feliz a su hermana.

-Yo no hice nada, fue el niño el que calmó a su madre.

-Pero usted lo llevo con ella-

-usted fue la de la idea- suspira la doctora con una sonrisa y sigue viendo la habitación.

-Los niños pueden llegar a ser una molestia, pero su cariño nos da tranquilidad – responde la doctora viendo calmadamente la escena.

-Usted lo ha dicho-

-que quede claro que si algo le pasa a ese niño la culpa será….-

-Shhhhh- calla la doctora Diane al médico que interrumpe.

Una hora pasa, y el reloj marca las 8 de la noche, y los observadores se dan cuenta que ni Luna ni Gloss se mueven. Sin decir nada, los médicos van a la habitación de Luna, donde esta se encontraba abrazando a su hijo, mientras ambos dormían. Los doctores intentan quitar a Gloss de los cascos de Luna, pues no iban a dejarlo allí. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, Luna no soltaba a su hijo, aun estando dormida. La expresión calmada de Luna desaparece, pues aun dormida se da cuenta que algo amenaza su paz.

La Doctora Diane está presente, pero ella solo observa el vidrio polarizado donde se encuentra Celestia, sin embargo la situación cambia cuando la princesa del sol hace presencia en la habitación.

-Déjenla – susurra Celestia en voz baja, pero con autoridad.-

-Pero princesa –dice un medico semental – No podemos dejarlos la noche solos- La salud mental de la princesa Luna aun es peligrosa.

-Mi hermana ha sufrido demasiado, merece pasar una noche con su bebe.

-Pero…

-Es una orden- dice de nuevo Celestia - Yo asumiré la responsabilidad de lo que ocurra.

Los médicos se miran preocupados, pero dejan la habitación al ver esa mirada de autoridad y poder de Celestia. La que no deja la habitación es la doctora Diane, quien sigue viendo a Luna con su bebe.

\- Vendré mañana a revisar el estado de la princesa-

-Gracias, Doctora Diane-

La doctora hace una reverencia, y deja a Celestia en la habitación.

La princesa del sol se acerca a su hermana, y ve como sonríe mientras abraza a su hijo. Celestia aún no se siente con el valor de ver a su hermana a los ojos, pero si puede acariciar su crin mientras duerme.

\- Descansa, Luna- murmura Celestia con pena.

Celestia deja la habitación, dejando a su hermana durmiendo con su pequeño.

Esa noche, Luna duerme totalmente en paz. Ya no tiene esas horribles pesadillas de su experiencia en Manehattan. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Luna consigue tener tranquilidad en sus sueños, siendo acompañada de su hijo Gloss Green, quien es la mayor luz de su vida.


	13. Chapter 13

El despertar del demonio.

Capítulo 13. El corazón de Celestia.

Se encontraba Luna sentada en su cama con bastante seriedad, mirando sus sabanas con inexpresividad, esta con su casco empieza a acariciar las sabanas y a extenderla un poco, quitando algunos dobleces que se habían marcado en estas, luego esta levanta su casco y lentamente lo acerca hasta su rostro colocándolo sobre algunos vendajes que cubrían parte de su mejilla, debajo de estos aun presentaba algunas quemaduras que no habían terminado de sanar aun, el contacto con su casco contra este le provoca un ligero ardor el cual la princesa no tomo mucha importancia, Luna da un largo suspiro de tristeza, no por el ardor, si no por el dolor que aun presentaba su corazón.

De repente a la cama de Luna se trepa un pequeño potrillo, muy alegre con una hoja de papel entre sus cascos.

-¡mami, mami!- exclamaba el potrillo con alegría mientras iba contra su madre- ¡mila ya telmine!- dice este mientras le muestra a Luna un dibujo de ella, su padre y el volando entre las nubes nocturnas, el dibujo en si era bastante sencillo, con trazos un tanto gruesos y un poco deformes en las figuras de los ponis, más sin embargo lo que llamo la atención de Luna era el coloreado del entorno, el cual estaba bien difuminado y mesclado entre los colores y ambientes del horizonte.

-wow- dice Luna.

-¡¿si te gusta?! ¡Si te gusta vedad! ¡¿Vedad que si?!- exclamaba el potrillo un tanto ansioso y emocionado.

-oh hijo, lo amo ¡eres todo un artista!- felicita Luna a su hijo mientras lo abrasaba- pero… em… ¿te ayudaron a colorear el entorno?-

-no mami ¡yo solito lo hice todo!-

-valla… ¿Cómo lo coloreaste?- murmura Luna un poco sorprendida al ver lo bien coloreado que estaba este.

-bueno, en realidad no pensaba colorarlo todo, pelo mila, yo le saque punta a mis lápices de cololes y se me callo un poco de ese polvito sobre mi dibujo, intente límpialo, pelo…. No se quitaba… ¡pelo vi cómo tomaba un color muy bonito!- le explica el pequeño Gloss a su madre, Luna mira los cascos de su hijo y nota como estos se encontraban manchados con tiza de sus colores, en su mayoría el color azul cielo se denotaba sobre estos.

-jeje, así que difuminaste el color- le dice Luna a su hijo con una risita.

-¿difuminal?- pregunta el potrillo.

-jeje, así se le dice a lo que hiciste hijo- le explica Luna con una risita- eres muy listo, y muy creativo- le dice Luna mientras le daba de besitos en la mejilla, el potrillo se empieza a reír mientras Luna le hacía de cosquillitas con sus besos.

-jiji, basta mami, jiji… ¡no puedo más!- exclamaba el potrillo entre risitas.

-¡te voy a comer!- exclama Luna con un tono aterrador y juguetón.

-¡jajaja! ¡Basta mami!-

-no soy tu mami ¡SOY EL MONSTRUO DE LAS COSQUILLAS!- exclama Luna con la voz real de Canterlot, el potrillo no dejaba de partirse de la risa mientras intentaba soltarse de los cascos de su madre he intentar salir huyendo, pero Luna no se lo permitía.

Mientras tanto, al otro lado del cristal se encontraba la princesa Celestia observando la escena con bastante nostalgia, pues en su mente esto le traía recuerdos cálidos y lejanos de cuando era más joven, y ella era el monstruo de las cosquillas y Luna la desafortunada y pequeña víctima.

-¡princesa!- se escucha, Celestia no despega su mirada del cristal, esta seguía observando a su hermana jugando con su hijo, riendo juntos con gran alegría y diversión. Por unos instantes, a la princesa del sol le parecio ver en su lugar a ella misma y sus hijos jugando, Celestia da un suspiro de nostalgia. La doctora Diane se acerca a Celestia y se coloca a un lado de ella, mirando también aquella tierna escena, quedando en silencio por unos momentos, ambas mirando a Luna y su hijo reír.

-ha mejorado mucho esta última semana- murmura la doctora con una sonrisa.

-si lo se…- dice Celestia con una ligera sonrisa.

-la terapia con su hijo está funcionando mejor de lo que esperábamos-

-si... lo se- murmura Celestia con una sonrisa- em…. ¿ella?-

-ella esta mejor, podrá salir de la enfermería en solo un par de días más, sin embargo requeriría seguir tomando medicamentos que calmen su ansiedad y deberá estar en observación constante, aunque, creo que eso usted lo puede hacer-

-¿disculpe?-

-medicamente, ya no hay nada que deba hacer, se le dará el alta en unos días, si usted gusta puede pasar con su hermana-

-yo….bueno…. no creo que….- excusa Celestia un poco nerviosa mientras empezaba a sudar y a tartamudear.

-bueno…. Como usted guste…. - suspira la Doctora- Em… disculpe pero tengo que retirarme- dice la doctora mientras deja a Celestia. La princesa se queda sola los siguientes minutos mirando a través del espejo a su hermana con su hijo.

-mira mami, ¿ves? Mira ¡somos nosotros! Aquí estas tú, también yo y papi- le señala el pequeño potrillo en su dibujo a su madre para que esta pudiera apreciar más su obra.

-si, si querido, jeje, dibujas muy bien mi cielo-

-jeje, si em… - dice este mientras mira su dibujo, prestando atención a la figura de su padre, cuando en eso este lo recuerda- em...mami ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- pregunta el potrillo con timidez.

-claro mi cielo-

-em ¿sabes si papi regesala ponto?- pregunta el potrillo con inocencia, al escuchar esas palabras Celestia siente un vacío en el estómago, y no podía hacer más que mirar helada y con un fuerte nudo en la garganta a su hermana, quien se mostraba muy seria de repente, al recordar a su marido muerto.

Gloss le pregunta a su madre si sabía algo de su padre, y si regresaría pronto, esas palabras provocan un dolor en el pecho de Luna, pues no hacía falta que se le dijese, pues antes de ser atacada por todos los ciudadanos, esta aun presenta en su mente el cadáver de quien alguna vez fue su esposo, a un lado de ella, destrozado.

-Tu padre… no está….- le dice Luna a su hijo, el potrillo no parece entender lo que esta le insinuaba, y le pregunta si ahora él era el que debía trabajar lejos, para lo que Luna quien no soportaba seguir con el tema, ya que esto le provocaba demasiada tristeza le dice que sí, y que espera que pronto regrese.

-pero…. El regresara ponto ¿velda?- pregunta el potrillo con inocencia y un poco de confusión.

Luna por su parte guarda silencio por unos instantes, luego mira a su hijo y simula una sonrisa- no te preocupes él siempre nos está cuidando- le dice Luna mientras abrazaba a su hijo, ocultando su rostro contra su pecho y aprovechando el momento para soltar algunas lágrimas que ya no la dejaban tranquila, intentando evitar que su hijo se diera cuenta. El abraso dura un par de minutos, Gloss empezaba a incomodarse, pues ya quería que su madre lo soltase, pero no sabía cómo pedírselo sin sonar grosero, por lo que simplemente intento empujarla, más evidentemente no podía apartarla aun si usaba todas sus fuerzas pues no tenía mucha fuerza. Luna al percatarse de esto intento calmarse rápidamente, se aguantó el llanto que estaba a punto de soltar y se separó de su hijo, usando rápidamente las sabanas para limpiarse las lágrimas que se corrían por su rostro.

-mami…..-

-¿dime mi cielo?- murmura ella mientras terminaba de secarse las lágrimas.

Celestia no podía resistir más, esto generaba en ella un intenso dolor y remordimiento, por lo que esta se da la media vuelta y se retira.

Celestia se encuentra con su esposo en el camino de regreso.

-¿Cómo sigue Luna?-

-mejor- responde Celestia con tono cortante.

-si pero…..- murmura Discord y nota como Celestia lo dejaba atrás, por lo que este se tele transporta y aparece justamente frente a ella, sin embargo Celestia hace como que no lo vio y continua moviéndose en su silla de ruedas a poco de golpear a Discord con la silla, sin embargo este se quita levitando sobre ella segundos antes.

-Cely…..-

La princesa del sol continua avanzando sin más hacia adelante, es entonces que esta se da cuenta que por alguna razón esta dejo de avanzar pese a que seguía moviendo la silla, Celestia mira desconcertada al suelo y nota que su silla de ruedas se encontraba montada en una caminadora lo suficientemente grande como para que su silla este en ella, Celestia se detiene cruzándose de cascos, y la caminadora la hace retroceder hasta Discord.

-hola cariño ¿Qué cuentas?- dice este con ironía.

-Discord, déjame ir a mi habitación- murmura esta con fastidio.

-perfecto, yo te llevo-

-No Discord, quiero estar sola-

-aja, ya dime que paso ¿Qué paso? ¿Peleaste con ella?-

-no- murmura ella con inexpresividad.

-¿entonces que paso entre ustedes? ¿Silencio absoluto? ¡Te dije que contaras un chiste!-

-Discord ya déjame sola, por favor- suplica Celestia.

-no hasta que me cuentes que paso…. a menos que... No me digas que ni siquiera entraste- dice Discord, Celestia al escuchar esas palabras intenta nuevamente dejar a su esposo atrás, pero este hace desaparecer las ruedas de su silla.

-¡DISCORD!-

-¿Por qué no has visitado a tu hermana?-

-¡de ahí vengo precisamente!-

-me refiero a por que no has dejado que ella te vea, ¡no que estés pegada al cristal igual que un potro viendo el teatro! ¿Así se dice?-

-no quería….yo no quería...-

-¿qué?-

-no quería interrumpir un lindo momento con su hijo?- murmura Celestia con un tono poco audible.

-¿no crees que habría sido un momento aún más lindo si tú hacías presencia con ella?-

-no Discord, claro que no- murmura Celestia mientras intenta hacer que su silla avance, olvidándose por unos instantes que esta ya no tenía ruedas.

-Cely…. ¿Por qué no quieres ver a tu hermana?-

-porque estoy segura que ella no quiere verme- murmura Celestia con un tono melancólico, cosa que es notado por Discord.

Celestia se encierra en su habitación, pone todos los seguros y se tiende en su cama donde comienza a llorar por el resto de la tarde. Celestia se la pasó encerrada por bastante rato hasta que logro calmarse un poco, se escucha que tocan a su puerta.

-denme un segundo…- murmura Celestia mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas-

-ah… no, solo vine a avisarte que la cena esta lista- se escucha la vos de Discord, cosa que le extraño un poco a Celestia pues el mas bien solo aparecía de repente en la habitación o simplemente abrir la puerta y entrar.

-¿Discord?-

-iré por tara, si quieres te esperamos en el comedor- dice este.

-espera…- murmura Celestia mientras abría la puerta con su magia pero este había desaparecido.

Celestia baja más tarde, arrastrando su silla de ruedas con su magia mientras pensaba en el camino.

* * *

Luego de la cena Celestia va a la habitación de su hija, intentando buscar refugio y distracción de sus problemas. La alicornio blanca abre la puerta, y adentro ve a la potrilla ciega en su cama, usando sus cascos para leer un libro para ciegos.

-Hola, mami- murmura la potrilla mientras Celestia entraba, esta última se vio sorprendida ante eso pues sin la necesidad de que esta hablará, Tara se da cuenta que su madre estaba en la puerta.

-¿Cómo…?-

-Tu silla de ruedas hace mucho ruido, jeje-

Celestia pone una cara triste, y empieza a acercarse a la cama de su hija, quien cierra su libro.

-¿Cómo has estado, mi cielo?-

-Estoy bien, mami. ¿Cómo está la tía Luna?-

Al oir esa pregunta, Celestia enmudece. Tara se da cuenta que su madre se estaba tardando en responderle, asi que ella habla antes.

-¿Por qué no quieres hablar con mi tía?

Celestia vuelve a quedar paralizada, pero logra respirar hondo para calmarse.

\- Aun eres muy joven, no lo entenderías.

-No soy una bebe, puedo entender- replica Tara con fastidio,

Celestia suspira y habla- Tu tía debe estar muy enojada conmigo.

-¿Por qué?-

-Ella ha perdido demasiado Tara, y todo fue por mi culpa. Tu tío Ender ya no volverá, y ahora tu tía está en un estado muy decadente. Ella me necesitaba, y yo no pude hacer nada por ella. Por eso me debe odiar.

Ambas ponis bajan la cabeza con tristeza, entrando en un momento de silencio, el cual fue roto por Tara.

\- ¿Crees que Luck me odiaría si estuviera despierto? – pregunta Tara con tono melancólico.

Celestia reacciona al oir esa pregunta de su hija.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! – exclama Celestia – Tara no fue tu culpa lo que le paso a tu hermano. Nadie pudo hacer nada para evitarlo.

-Entonces, ¿por qué es tu culpa lo que le pasó a la tía Luna?

Celestia queda confundida al oír esa pregunta, pues no es algo fácil de responder.

\- Son situaciones diferentes. Yo si le hice mucho daño a Luna. Ella siempre me pedía ayuda, pero yo nunca leí sus cartas. Yo solo la ignoré.

-Pero no provocaste que la atacaran – responde Tara con tristeza – Tu no le hiciste daño.

-Aun asi, no estuve con ella. Yo soy su hermana mayor y no pude protegerla- murmura Celestia con melancolía mientras intenta ocultar su llanto de su hija.

-al igual que yo con Luck- murmura Tara con la misma tristeza- ¡Yo soy su hermana mayor, y tampoco pude protegerlo!

-¡No es lo mismo!

-¡Sí lo es! ¿¡Por qué solo es culpa si te pasa a ti!? ¡O ambas somos culpables o ninguna lo es! ¡Si no vas a dejar de sentirte culpable, entonces deja que yo me sienta igual!- reclama la potrilla.

-Tara…- murmura Celestia, quien queda impactada por los gritos de su hija. Ella no es de las que levanta la voz para discutir con ella.

\- Vamos a perder a Luck, ¿verdad?- murmura la potrilla, cosa que deja helada a Celestia- ¿Por qué los vivos no podemos mantenernos juntos? ¡Quiero que lo que queda de la familia siga junta!-

Celestia queda sin saber que decir. Tara respira agitadamente, pues había usado todo su aliento en esos gritos. Antes de que dijera algo más, Celestia le da un fuerte abrazo, y suelta algo de llanto. Tara le regresa el abrazo, pero ella no puede llorar.

-Lo siento, enserio lo siento.

-Por favor habla con la tía Luna. No quiero que sigan peleadas. Promételo.

-Lo prometo, mi cielo. Te prometo que lo hare- le responde Celestia con inseguridad y pena.

-mami….-

-si lo hare…. ¿quieres que te lea un cuento?-

Tara sonríe- si mami… por favor-

* * *

Celestia se encontraba en la habitación de su hijo, mirando a este a través de un grueso cristal que los separaba, Celestia mira el cristal con el deseo de poder estar más cerca de su niño que está sufriendo, pero por motivos que ella no puede controlar, no puede entrar y hacer algo tan simple como tomar a su hijo del casco o acariciarle la mejilla, no podía ni hacer lo más sencillo, no podía tener ni el más mínimo contacto con su pequeño, cosa que era lo que más le pesaba y dolía devastando su ser.

La princesa del sol observa con bastante melancolía y dolor, cada cicatriz, cada costra, cada llaga, cada gota de pus, cada centímetro de carne podrida quedaba grabada en la mente de Celestia, esta tenia grabado en su mente la condición de su hijo, aun si ella no estuviese aquí observándolo, seguiría presenciando el estado de su pequeño en su mente, incluso en sus sueños, no podía dejar de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera se el sufrimiento de su familia, sus seres queridos, sus hijos y hermana menor, todos están sufriendo, y Celestia únicamente observaba con impotencia a su familia. En más de una ocasión ella ha pensado en la rendición, en su inutilidad y su culpa.

Mientras Celestia miraba aquel cuerpo inerte que era su ser más amado, su pequeño eh inocente hijo, ella presentaba en su mente algunos recuerdos de cuando Luck era solo un pequeño recién nacido, una criatura tan pequeña y delicada, apenas del tamaño de un conejito, durmiendo entre sus cascos plácidamente, era tan pequeño que incluso este cabía perfectamente en la garra de Discord, siendo capaz de cargarlo con una sola garra, un pequeño bebe curioso, alegre, que aun cuando en ocasiones este usaba sus apenas prematuros poderes del caos para darle vida a sus juguetes o cambiar sus vegetales por dulces, realmente Luck siempre fue un buen potrillo, muy tímido y callado cuando se presentaba ante desconocidos y ponis los cuales el potrillo apenas conocía, y muy juguetón y activo cuando pasaba tiempo con su hermana y su padre.

Los ojos de Celestia se enrojecen, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantener la compostura, esta estira su casco como un intento por alcanzar a su hijo y tomarlo, pero aparece el cristal que le impide poder tocarlo, quedando el casco contra el cristal.

-Luck….- murmura Celestia con pena.

De repente se escucha como alguien entra a la habitación, seguido de algunos pasos, Celestia por su parte continua con su mirada clavada contra el cristal, sin molestarse en ver a quien sea que haya entrado, probablemente era algún médico, o incluso su esposo, Twilight no pudo haber sido porque está por el momento se encuentra internada dado a que recientemente tubo una operación en donde se le extrajo un 30% total del tejido de su cuerpo, rápidamente Celestia asumió que el que había entrado era su esposo Discord, probablemente para hablar con ella, por su parte no se encontraba con deseos de discutir, y esperaba que Discord pronto decidiera dejarla si no se molestaba en voltear siquiera.

-¿Cómo sigue?- se escucha, Celestia se paraliza por unos instantes, por un momento ella creyó que se trataba de su imaginación, no podía procesar que ella estuviese precisamente en este momento aquí, con ella. Celestia queda completamente paralizada, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía si voltear siquiera, un largo silencio incomodo se cierne, es entonces que antes de que la princesa del sol tomara el valor para hacer algo, es cuando pasa junto a ella una maltrecha princesa Luna, quien se acerca al cristal y mira por este al potrillo. Luna guarda un minuto de silencio mientras su mirada se enfocaba en aquel potrillo, Celestia continuaba en un estado de incredulidad, sorpresa y miedo. Temor a que su hermana le hablase, temor a que ella la odie por todo lo que ella asumía era su eterna culpa. Luna continuaba en un estado inexpresivo, mirando al potrillo, luego esta voltea mas no es para ver a Celestia, si no a Lúthien, quien se encontraba a la siguiente puerta. Luna avanza algunos pasos y enfoca su mirada la yegua sin piel, divisando como esta poseía nuevos vendajes y algunas costuras a lo largo de su cuerpo.

-supe que Twilight decidió donarle algo de su….- murmura Luna.

Celestia no supo por unos instantes si estaba hablando con ella, le tomo un momento poder procesar que estaba hablando con ella al ser la única poni en la habitación además de ella.

-he…. Si…. Ahora mismo Twilight está internada- responde Celestia un poco distraída, pues seguía sin procesar que Luna le hablase así de normal y con tanta serenidad- se…. Se está recuperando… de… em…-

-es demasiado horrible…. Pobres criaturas…. Pobre Twilight- murmura Luna- ¿y tú?-

-¿eh?-

-¿Cómo sigues hermana?- pregunta Luna, esto mismo dejo aún más confundida a Celestia quien no terminaba de comprender hacia donde iba este asunto y en todo caso quien debería preguntar eso es ella y no al revés- ¿Cómo sigues Celestia?-

-yo…. Yo….. Estoy bien….-

-¿enserio?- pregunta Luna, Celestia asiente con la cabeza- ¿entonces por qué no has ido a verme?- los ojos de Celestia se abren completamente al escuchar esas palabras, intento decir algo pero de si solo salió un alarido poco audible.

-Celestia…. ¿sigues molesta con migo?-

-¡¿eh?! ¡No! ¡No!- exclama Celestia.

-¿entonces por qué….tu no...? ¿tú me odias?-

-Luna…. Yo no te odio…. Nunca lo hice….. te amo…. Yo te amo…. Mi hermanita….- murmura Celestia con melancolía mientras miraba a Luna a los ojos, pero esta ocultaba su mirada volteando ligeramente la cabeza, tapándose con su larga crin. Luna se da la media vuelta es aquí cuando Celestia observa las cicatrices que su hermana tenia a lo largo de su torso, y en sus costados ya no tenía su marca, en su lugar solamente se encontraba una mancha arrugada que simulaba ser la piel de sus caderas.

Luna se sienta y mira en dirección donde se encontraba Luck- yo también te quiero- murmura Luna.

-pero…. Pero…. No estas….-

-nunca estuve enojada con tigo-

-pe… pero si ¡todo es mi culpa! ¡Todo esto, todo ha sido mi culpa!-

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-yo… yo te abandone… yo…. Te deje sola-

-así como yo lo hice el día que perdiste tus patas traseras y a tu…..- responde Luna mientras voltea a ver a su hermana de repente, en eso Celestia nota los ojos inundados de lágrimas de Luna.

-pe… pero…-

-hermana… cuando yo te…. Ninguna de las dos llegaremos a ningún lado si continuamos con esto- murmura Luna- ambas…. No te odio, de hecho, yo creí que tú me odiabas a mí-

-por… por qué dices eso…-

-¿no lo recuerdas? Antes…. De… lo que paso en Manehattan, tu…. Estabas destrozada por lo que le había pasado a Luck, a Tara…. A tus piernas, sabía que pasabas por una situación muy dura, pasabas por algo que yo no podía imaginar, has que…. Ahora sé cómo te sentiste en esos momentos, y puedo darme una idea de cómo te sientes ahora, porque… siento que ahora tu eres la que se siente como yo me sentía antes, sientes culpa por ti misma ¿me equivoco?-

-no… creo que no Luna….- suspira Celestia.

-no… yo no… nunca… estuve enojada con tigo… estaba frustrada… no podía…. Estaba enojada…. Pero…. No es tu culpa… nunca lo fue… tu solo protegiste a tu familia... ya hora…. Me siento como una tonta…. Tu no hiciste nada malo… yo por otro lado….-

-Celestia….-

Luna intenta acercarse a su hermana, pero ahora era ella la que la evitaba, mas no era precisamente por algún sentimiento de rencor, sino porque ella misma no se consideraba merecedora de su perdón, aun cuando ambas anunciaron lo que cada una sentía, y todo aquello que les pesaba en el corazón, Celestia seguía sintiéndose inconforme, sentía gran culpa, y no se sentía merecedora del perdón de su hermana.

Celestia mira al frente y divisa el cuerpo de su hijo a través de cristal, la princesa del sol mueve su silla de ruedas y lentamente se dirige hasta este, deteniéndose a solo centímetros del cristal que los dividiera y sin despegar la mirada de su hijo.

-¿no me crees verdad?- murmura Luna.

-no merezco….- murmura Celestia en un tono de voz casi inaudible.

-¿Por qué no?-

-yo… yo…. No lo sé….-

\- ¿no lo sabes?-

Celestia empieza a llorar- en realidad…. Si… pero… no quería decirte..-

-decirme que-

-Luna…. POR FAVOR MÍRATE- exclama Celestia apuntando ante las cicatrices de su hermana, Luna se queda inmóvil y deja que Celestia lo diga- ¡NO LO ENTIENDES! ¡NO IMPORTA LO QUE SE DIGA! ¡TODO ESTO ES MI CULPA! ¡FUI YO QUIEN NO PUDO CONTROLAR LAS COSAS! ¡FUI YO LA QUE TE ALEJO Y DEJO QUE TE HICIERAN DAÑO! ¡POR MI CULPA TU BEBÉ NO TIENE PADRE Y TÚ NO TIENES A TU ESPOSO! ¡FUI YO LA CAUSANTE DE TODO ESTO!- exclama está volteando de repente, volteando a ver a su hermana con los ojos inundados de lágrimas.

-yo no te perdono, porque no hay nada que perdonar, aunque… si lo hubiera, ten por seguro que te perdonaría, porque te amo- dice Luna con un tono sumiso y comprensivo.

-¡pero tu esposo…! ¡Tu rostro!... tu belleza… todos te trataron como si fueras… ¿no te importa? -

\- Uno no tiene que fijarse en lo que no tiene, si no en lo que aún tenemos, aun te tengo a ti hermana, y a mi bebé, los amo, amo a tu familia tanto como a la mía, siempre estaremos juntas, por favor hermana, entiende, no estás sola-

-lo que tenemos….- murmura Celestia con inexpresividad.

Celestia vuelve a mirar a través del cristal, observando a su hijo, esta coloca su casco contra el cristal cierra los ojos e inclina su cabeza en dirección al cristal, recargándose en este.

-hermana…. Quieres estar con tu hijo ¿verdad?-

-cualquier madre quisiera estar con sus hijos Luna-

-me refiero…. Se lo que sientes…. Ninguna madre desearía ver a sus hijos en ningún estado de…. En realidad…. Puede que nunca logre imaginar lo que tu estas sintiendo en estos momentos….-

-No lo hagas Luna, no desearía este mal a nadie, mucho menos a ti… solo…. Solo es el castigo que me toco llevar…-

-¿es verdad que planeas? Que Luck…-

-si yo estoy sufriendo…. Mi hijo debe estar pasando un infierno…. El no merece continuar así… creí tener el valor…. Pero…. No… soy débil…. Sé que tengo que dejarlo ir… pero… no puedo…. No puedo hacerlo…. Es mi bebé- murmura Celestia con melancolía y de no ser por la silla de ruedas se abría desplomado- soy demasiado débil-

-no, no lo eres, eres muy fuerte hermana, siempre eh admirado eso de ti-

-¿Qué dices?-

-tu, has hecho mucho…. Tú, todos los ponis te respetan, te tienen confianza, siempre has representado para ellos como una figura de autoridad, incluso el consejo te tiene mucho estima y respeto, Celestia, yo siempre te he visto como mi ejemplo a seguir…. Y creo que nunca llegare a ser como tú-

-Luna… tú no sabes lo que dices…. Tú no quieres ser como yo… eh cometido muchos errores en el pasado, y lo sabes bien-

-todos cometemos errores, y todos en algún momento nos vemos vulnerables, ahora pasas por una situación muy dura de tu vida, pero sé que podrás salir adelante, ya lo has hecho... si decides dejar ir a Luck… creo que estás haciendo lo correcto hermana, tienes razón…. Nadie merece continuar viviendo así, y si hay algo en que pueda ayudarte…. Por favor pídemelo-

-¿enserio lo crees?-

-esta decisión…. La tomaste por él, pensando en que era lo mejor para él, siendo así, me parece una decisión valiente y correcta que difícilmente otra madre podría tomar-

-tome la decisión… pero aun… no tengo el valor de…. Llevarla a cabo… es mi hijo… no puedo….-

-¿quisieras despedirte de él? ¿No es cierto?-

-si… es lo que más añoro- piensa Celestia.

-¿sabes algo? Desde hace algunos días… Gloss me pregunta con frecuencia por su padre, el cree que esta en un viaje de trabajo, no eh tenido el corazón para decirle la verdad ¿Cómo puedo explicarle a un niño de menos de dos años que su padre ya no regresara? Gloss quiere mucho a su padre… no sé si lo entienda siquiera… no sé cómo se tome la noticia… es tan pequeño….-

-no sé qué decirte Luna…. Es una situación delicada-

-hermana… quiero hacerte un trato- murmura Luna y Celestia la mira con algo de intriga- quiero que…. Le borres la memoria a mi hijo….. No puedo… no puedo lidiar con esto… la muerte de Ender fue algo muy doloroso para mí, y no quiero que mi hijo pase por esto… aún es muy pequeño….-

-entiendo…. No hay problema… hermana…-

-a cambio yo….-

-no tienes que hacer nada por mí... lo hare si me lo pides-

-no espera... no he terminado... yo te ayudare... te... Te permitiré hablar con tu hijo…-

Celestia queda por unos instantes conmocionada e incrédula- pe... pero... ¿cómo?-

-por medio de sus sueños- explica Luna

\- pe… pero… eso es imposible… según los médicos…. Mi hijo…. No… el no…. No tiene sueños… no puedes acceder a su mente…..-

-en realidad… puedo inducirlos a ambos en un sueño conjunto, si uso todo mi poder…. podre hacer que estén juntos... al menos por algún tiempo... Hermana ¿quieres ver una última vez a Luck?-

* * *

Sin decir una palabra, Celestia asintió con la cabeza mirando con intriga a su hermana. Luna hizo brillar su cuerno y este generó un manto el cual envolvió a Celestia y posteriormente envolvería también a Luck. Para la princesa del sol todo se ilumina entrando en un blanco intenso, no podía distinguir nada, ella se encontraba muy desorientada y confundida, eso hasta que antes de que siquiera pudiese comprender lo que pasaba, algo la estruja con fuerza.

-¡mami!- se escucha de repente, Celestia sentía como su corazón explotaba, esta abrió completamente sus ojos pese a no lograr ver nada aun, ella sabía quién era el que la estaba abrasando con tal fuerza, por lo que ella antes de que siquiera pudiera distinguir lo que tenía enfrente esta se abalanza y abrasa con fuerza a aquel pequeño potrillo.

-¡Luck!- exclama Celestia con gran alegría mientras empezaba a darle de besitos a su hijo.

-jeje basta mami, jeje- murmuraba el potrillo entre risitas mientras Celestia lo rodeaba con sus cascos, finalmente todo es claro para Celestia y esta logra ver a su pequeño hijo, completamente sano, tal y como ella lo recordaba antes de aquella tragedia.

-mi pequeño y apuesto hijo, ¡estás bien! ¡! Estas…!- murmura está muy emocionada mientras se separaban del abraso para poner verse el uno al otro.

-te extrañe mucho mami-

-yo también… no tienes idea…. Ven…. Ven por favor… déjame abrasarte un poco más- suplica Celestia mientras tomaba a su hijo por las mejillas y luego volvía a abrasarlo, es aquí cuando Celestia se percata de su entorno, siendo una tierra de nubes esponjadas con ligeros toques rosados, las cuales se asemejaban al algodón de azúcar, por debajo de ellos no parecía haber nada, como si estuvieran en la cima de una montaña de nubes, solo se divisaban más nubes esponjosas hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Luego de un rato el potrillo se separa de su madre y abre sus alas y sale volando mientras daba de risitas traviesas.

-¡Luck!- exclama Celestia con intriga cuando en eso esta se percata de algo que no se esperaba- no…. No puede ser- ella mira en dirección a sus patas, y nota sorprendida que poseía sus cascos traseros aquellos que se le habían amputado, habían regresado.

-¡mami a que no me encuentras!- exclama el potrillo mientras se perdía en las nubes. No tardo mucho tiempo antes de que Celestia comprendiera se lo que estaba pasando.

-okei, jovencito, será mejor que te escondas bien ¡por qué iré por ti!- exclama Celestia y emprende el vuelo, esta al principio empieza sobrevolando las nubes, siguiendo lo que ella creía eran las risas de su hijo, sin embargo las risas se escuchaban en diferentes direcciones. Esta siguió buscando, pero no encontraba a su hijo, en ocasiones el potrillo se asomaba desde detrás de alguna nube para mantener el interés en su madre, esta continuaba buscándolo hasta que finalmente Celestia decide atravesar las nubes en lugar de rodearlas, una a una, cada nube iba desvaneciéndose conforme ella las atravesaba con gran velocidad.

-¡mami eso es trampa!-

-je lo dice el que está usando su tele transportación para huir- murmura Celestia con astucia. Es entonces que finalmente esta atraviesa una nube en donde se encontraba oculto su hijo, ambos chocan y ruedan en el aire, estrellándose contra una nube, el potrillo callo en el pecho de su madre mientras Celestia cayó de espaldas, el potrillo empieza a reír, y seguido de él también Celestia, es entonces que el potrillo intenta levantarse y escapar de ella, pero rápidamente Celestia lo toma y empieza a comérselo a cosquillas y besos, provocando que el potro soltara fuertes carcajadas mientras se retorcía eh intentaba escapar de su madre.

Cuando las carcajadas terminan, ambos se tienen en una nube, recostados juntos, con Luck recargado contra el vientre de su madre, siendo envuelto por los cascos y alas de su madre, Celestia simplemente observaba a su hijo acurrucándose contra su pecho, Celestia suelta una ligera sonrisa mientras una lagrima brotaba por su mejilla.

-mami…. ¿Por qué estás tan triste?-

-no estoy triste… al contrario... es… estoy feliz…. ¡muy feliz en realidad!-

-yo también estoy muy feliz….- murmura Luck mientras se acurrucaba entre los cascos de su madre igual que un pequeño potrillo recién nacido, deseoso de sentir el calor y seguridad que le proporcionaba su madre, con su oído contra su vientre y cobijado por sus alas. Celestia por su parte nuevamente revivía aquellos hermosos momentos es que su Luck era solo un recién nacido, y se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo recostado con ella, mientras esta únicamente lo observada dormir, admirando la ternura de su pequeño bebe, esos momentos que una madre tanto añora y aprecia. Luck se encontraba aparentemente durmiendo recargado contra el pecho de su madre escuchando el palpitar de su corazón, Celestia empieza a acariciar la crin de su hijo.

Es entonces que el entorno empieza a cambiar, pareciendo como si comenzara a oscurecer, apareciendo lo que vendría siendo una luna azul predominar en lo alto del cielo y de esta surge una columna de luz azul que se posa a solo un par de metros de ambos. El potrillo al poco tiempo se levanta y mira a su madre a los ojos con una ligera sonrisa.

-Luck… ¿pasa algo?- pregunta Celestia intrigada.

-es momento ya- murmura el potrillo.

-¿qué? ¿Qué dices?-

-te quiero mucho mami- murmura el potrillo- por favor diles a papi y Tara que también los amo-

-que… no… ¿No?- exclama Celestia mientras toma a su hijo por el casco, aferrándose fuertemente a él.

-mami…. Es hora de que regreses-

-¡No! ¡No te dejare! ¡No! ¡Tú eres mi bebé! ¡No te abandonare!-

-mami…. Sabes que las cosas…. No pueden ser así-

-¡No! ¡No te abandonare! ¡Nada nos separara!- exclama Celestia con gran exaltación y comienza a llorar desconsoladamente- ¡tú no sabes cuánto he sufrido sin ti, mi bebe, por favor… no me dejes!-

-mami…. Yo- murmura Luck y en eso este saca su casco y deja que sea iluminado por la luz de la luna azul, revelando su verdadera forma, un pequeño y maltrecho casco carcomido, con los huesos expuestos y algo de pus saliéndole. Celestia queda helada al ver eso- nuestra realidad es otra-

-¡No! ¡Si esa es nuestra realidad! ¡No quiero despertar!- exclama Celestia muy alterada.

-mami…. Luna me está ayudando a bloquear mi dolor…. Si me quedo…. El regresara de todas formas… y no quieres verme en ese estado… y yo tampoco quiero que me veas así– murmura Luck mientras se acerca a su madre y coloca su casco contra su mejilla acariciándola y mirándola a los ojos- mami, no es bueno vivir en un sueño, por favor, déjame ir-

Celestia deja de llorar pero su rostro aún estaba inundado por las lágrimas, nuevamente esta toma a su hijo dándole un fuerte abrazo, el cual vendría siendo su última despedida antes de partir juntos por el remolino de luz echo por Luna.

* * *

Celestia abre los ojos y se encuentra con su rostro cubierto en lágrimas, pasa su casco por su rostro para intentar limpiarse pero aun así siguió sollozando. Esta mira al frente y divisa a una muy agotada y exhausta Luna.

-discúlpame… no pude aguantar mucho tiempo- murmura Luna mientras suspira.

-no…. No te preocupes, hiciste algo muy bueno por mí, y en verdad te lo agradezco- murmura Celestia- muchas gracias hermana- murmura esta mientras caía en un fuerte e intenso llanto desconsolador.

Luna avanza hacia su hermana y se inca para abrasarla fuertemente, Luna se aferra fuertemente contra ella, ocultando su rostro contra la crin de Celestia, esta última por unos instantes se queda inmóvil y cuando finalmente entiende lo que pasaba esta lentamente levanta sus cascos y rodea a su hermana con estos, uniéndose en un largo abraso, la situación fue tal que ambas comenzaron a sollozar, y antes de que se dieran cuenta las dos ya se encontraban llorando, soltando y desahogando todo lo que pesaban consolándose la una sobre la otra, sintiendo por primera vez entre un mar de llanto una calidez indescriptible.

Luna y Celestia se encontraban recargadas contra la pared, un largo silencio se guardó entre ambas más este no era un silencio incomodo o tenso, era más un silencio de reposo y calma en el que no era necesario decir una sola palabra, no había nada más que decir, y aunque aún había dolor en los corazones de ambas dado a las adversidades y tragedias que han sufrido, las dos sabían que se tenían la una a la otra, y que siempre han estado unidas por su hermandad y amor que se tienen.

Tras pasar algunos minutos, las cosas se calman entre ambas yeguas.

-es tarde…. Creo que… es momento de hornos…- murmura Luna.

-si…- murmura Celestia mientras estaba a punto de usar su magia para mover su silla, pero en eso Luna le ayuda, siendo ella la que mueve la silla, estaban a punto de salir de la habitación cuando en eso- espera hermana-

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Luna un poco intrigada.

Celestia centra su mirada nuevamente contra la ventana donde se encontraba Luck- hijo…. Tu… no te preocupes…. no tienes que sufrir mas- pensaba esta mientras movía su silla de ruedas, dejando atrás a Luna, esta mira extrañada y confundida como su hermana se movía hasta la puerta de la habitación de su hijo, y usando su magia esta la abre y entra.

-¡Celestia que estás haciendo!- exclama Luna mientras va tras ella y estando a punto de detenerla.

-algo quedaba haber hecho hace mucho- dice Celestia mientras mira a su hermana con una mirada severa. Luna se detiene y mira como Celestia se acerca hasta la cama de su hijo. Celestia se detiene y mira al maltrecho potrillo reposar en su cama.

-Luck…. Siempre serás mi bebé… siempre te tendré en mi corazón- murmura Celestia con melancolía mientras se acercaba hasta el rostro del potrillo, y sin importarle que este se encontraba en un estado desecho y que rallaba en lo putrefacto, le da un tierno beso en la mejilla. Celestia sigue llorando pero esta vez de una forma más calmada y controlada. Esta acaricia la mejilla del potrillo, observando el cuerpo desecho del pequeño, luego de contemplarlo unos instantes Celestia se acerca a los controles de los aparatos que mantenían con vida a su hijo. Lentamente los signos vitales decaen y en cuestión de segundos, el potrillo deja de respirar dejando por fin este mundo, pese a que Celestia no se percató de ello, el apagar los artefactos hizo sonar las alarmas de los médicos quienes al poco tiempo estaban ahí, más sin embargo Luna los detuvo, y es así como todos presencia como Celestia observaba como su hijo finalmente moría.

-ahora hijo mío, podrás descansar- murmura Celestia mientras no dejaba de mirar a su pequeño ahora sin vida- adiós….-


	14. Chapter 14

El despertar del demonio.

Capitul14. La despedida.

Starlight se encontraba merodeando por los pasillos del imperio de cristal, la pequeña vestía un lindo vestido blanco con encajes negros, y también una flor de cartoncillo negro y un listón sosteniendo su linda melena. La pequeña se mostraba muy triste, caminando lenta mente con la mirada baja, esta no estaba muy segura de como sentirse al respecto, era la primera vez que ella asistiría a un evento de este tipo, la verdad nunca creyó tener que asistir a este tipo de celebraciones en su vida, y aun cuando su madre le dijo que si ella quería podía ir con Spike a otro sitio, la pequeña se reusó, pues sentía que no podía dejar sola a su amiga en su pesar, ahora mismo ella se encuentra encaminándose lentamente hasta aquella habitación donde esperaba ver a su amiga preparada. Esta llego con la idea de tocar la puerta, pero se daría cuenta de que esta ya se encontraba abierta.

-¿Tara?- murmura la pequeña princesa mientras se asomaba por la puerta y se encuentra con el hecho de que su amiga que siempre que la veía estaba en su cama, ya no estaba.

-aquí estoy- se escucha, Starlight entra a la habitación sin ver aun a su amiga, esta voltea en todas direcciones y finalmente la divisa fuera del balcón, cosa que le extrañaba dado a que el balcón de su habitación estaba muy alejado de su cama, y en cambio la potrilla estaba como si nada, con su cabecita en dirección a la parte inferior del balcón. Starlight va con ella y luego mira por la ventana, notando la cantidad de multitud que se acomodaba debajo y alrededor del castillo de cristal.

-son demasiados ponis ¿verdad?- pregunta la princesa.

-si…. Son… creo que…. Nunca llegue a ver tanta gente reunida…- murmura Starlight mientras mira a su amiga y nota que esta tenia puesta aun sus vendajes que le cubrían donde deberían estar sus ojos.

-cuando…. Luck Nació…. Yo era muy pequeña… pero recuerdo que cuando mami y papi, lo mostraron al público, Canterlot…. Fue mucha gente a verlo…..- murmura Tara con inexpresividad- ahora vienen a despedirlo-

-si….- murmura Starlight mientras se acerca a su amiga y la abrasa fuertemente por un largo rato- es hora de irnos- murmura esta mientras se separaba de ella.

-eso suponía- murmura Tara.

-em… ¿Por qué no te has vestido?- pregunta Starlight al notar que ella únicamente tenía una capucha ligera que le cubría la espalda.

-no le veo propósito a gastar tiempo en algo que no podrá apreciar, además… a Luck nunca le gustaron las formalidades…- murmura Tara con seriedad y luego esta suelta una ligera risita- aún recuerdo esa noche, en la gala del galope, Luck tenía dos años, apenas había aprendido a volar y era un poco torpe para caminar, al ver el carrito de postres lo asalto, se ensucio el trajecito que tenía puesto, mi madre obviamente le llamo la atención diciéndole que estaba ensuciando el traje, y él lo que hace es quitárselo, y ni siquiera se molestó en doblarlo, solo se lo quito y lo aventó, este callo en el tazón de ponche al momento en que el sobrino de mi mami se servía una copa de ponche- comenta Tara con nostalgia y una leve carcajada- mi hermano era muy tímido en público, pero cuando había golosinas de por medio se convertía en otro, je, desde ese día dejaron de servirse Postres en la gala del galope y en todo evento elegante.

-je, si, por eso no me gusta ir a ese tipo de fiestas, ya de por si nunca hay algo bueno que comer-

-je, si…. bueno... em... Creo que se nos hace tarde Starlight…-

-Si…. Ven, yo te llevare a tu asiento… ¿Dónde está tu silla de ruedas?-

-yo no necesito silla, mis piernas están bien- murmura la princesa.

-pero….-

-no te preocupes, si tú me guías no pasara nada-

-(suspiro) ¿Dónde están tus padres?- murmura esta, pues se le hacía raro que ella sola ayudase a Tara a bajar del castillo e ir hasta donde tenían que sentarse.

-Ellos querían que fuera con ellos, pero yo me negué- comenta Tara, Starlight se detiene y mira a Tara con algo de confusión e intriga- me negué… creo que piensan que no quiero asistir al funeral…. pero... no es eso…. solo que.… quería estar con tigo-

-¿por qué?-

-por que…. Este es el último día que estaré en el imperio, francamente… tú me has ayudado mucho amiga…. No se cómo será cuando regrese…-

-¿por qué?-

-papa es divertido, pero…. Pero…. Me gusta estar con tigo… pasaste tanto tiempo con nosotros que llegue a considerarte una hermana- murmura Tara.

-yo también Tara, todavía recuerdo cuando tu y yo… y Luck… jugábamos juntos, aprovechándonos de sus poderes para hacer algunas travesuras-

-si… lo recuerdo bien-

-el tiempo pasa… y las cosas cambian- murmura Starlight.

-abecés… me gustarías que las cosas no cambiaran-

-te entiendo-

-¿no puedes venir con migo? Me gustaría tener una amiga cuando regrese-

-pero… ¿no habrá otros niños?-

-lo dudo mucho, desde lo que paso, dudo que familias con niños regresen a Canterlot.. y aunque los hubiera…. No sé si… ellos quieran jugar con migo-

-Tara… no puedo ir… mi madre está internada aquí…. no puedo dejarla ¿lo entiendes?-

-lo entiendo… no te preocupes, vamos, llévame al… ya sabes-

-si… em…. espera….- murmura Starlight mientras se quitaba la flor de origami del cabello y se la colocaba alrededor de la larga melena de Tara, peinándola y quitándole algunos mechones sueltos que se encontraban esparcidos a lo largo de su crin.

-iré a visitarte de vez en cuando ¿echo?-

-echo- murmura Tara con una sonrisa.

-amigas-

-las mejores- termina de decir Tara mientras abrazaba a su amiga que tenía a su lado.

* * *

Llego el momento en el que todos se reunieron en la plaza principal del imperio de cristal, la ceremonia fue llevada por Cadance y Luna, quienes organizaban aquel evento, en el cual asistieron ponis de todas las ciudades y pueblos, no solo del imperio de cristal, había de todo, desde periodistas sensacionalistas que simplemente venían a cubrir la noticia, hasta ciudadanos comunes, algunos incluso de muy lejos habían venido al funeral del pequeño Luck, un potrillo el cual más allá de su estatus de príncipe al ser hijo de la monarca del sol, en realidad el pequeño junto a su hermana y la pequeña Starlight, eran amados por casi toda Equestria, siendo queridos prácticamente desde su nacimiento, así como en su tiempo se llegó a considerar a Lúthien la princesa más hermosa de todas estos tres pequeños representaban para el pueblo de Equestria aquella inocencia y gracia que se encontraba en cada uno de ellos, al punto de que cuando se supo la noticia de que estos príncipes fueron lastimados hubo ponis a los cuales les dolió mucho este hecho, aun con todo el odio que se tenía ante la corona, los niños seguían siendo queridos.

Tara y Starlight llegan justamente al frente de la fila donde se encontraban las Manes y las princesas, sentándose en medio de ellos, justamente a un lado de Spike, (quien cargaba él bebe de Twilight) y Discord, Twilight por desgracia no pudo asistir dado a que aún no se había recuperado del todo y el exponerse a la intemperie y con tanta gente podría ser perjudicial para ella.

-Con permiso…- murmura Tara mientras ayuda a Tara a sentarse, Discord le ayuda con esto, y este se mostraba un poco feliz de ver que su hija viniese, sin dejar a un lado la tristeza que le generaba la situación. Mientras las dos jóvenes princesas se sentaban, al otro lado de la fila se encontraba Wes quien mira un poco curioso a ambas ponis llegar, pues este tampoco se esperaba que aparecieran.

Celestia sube al frente colocándose cerca de lo que vendría siendo un altar a su hijo, con una corona de flores azules celestes ( color favorito del potrillo, estas mismas fueron creadas por Discord) y barias cajas de regalos bien decoradas con moños blancos y azules, que se encontraban alrededor del altar, si bien no importaba si estas tenían algo o no dentro pues estas fueron colocadas dado a que al pequeño le encantaba recibir regalos en vida, también se podían encontrar algunos juguetes dejados por algunos de los niños del imperio de Cristal. Celestia mira al público que se encontraba, los cientos de caras de todos aquellos que han venido a ver a su hijo.

-Yo…. Me complace saber que hay muchos que vinieron a velar a mi hijo. Sé que las cosas se han puesto difíciles entre la corona y el pueblo, pero enserio aprecio que tengamos este momento de paz- murmura Celestia con un tono sumamente melancólico, quedándose muda por unos instantes al no poder hablar frente al público, en eso aparece Discord tras de ella.

-ven, si no quieres no es necesario- le dice este con un tono suave mientras le daba un leve masaje en los hombros y la ayudaba a salir del estrado.

No muy lejos de ahí se encontraba Cadance quien miraba con disgusto a Celestia- esto debería hacerme sentir feliz, Celestia está destrozada pero….- piensa esta mientras volteaba a ver al público- las calles del imperio están abarrotadas… ni siquiera cuando se hizo el funeral de mi Penny había tanta gente, ni siquiera por que el funeral se izo también en conmemoración de todos esos mocosos que murieron en la explosión- pensaba esta mientras rechinaba los dientes, sintiendo grandes celos por Celestia.

-¡espera!- dice Celestia deteniendo a su esposo quien ya estaba a punto de bajarla del estrado- tengo que hacerlo-

-¿segura?-

-si- murmura Celestia con seriedad pero al mismo tiempo con un leve tono de seguridad.

-muy bien…- murmura Discord mientras la regresaba al frente del estrado.

Celestia se posa nuevamente al frente, estas se queda mirando el altar de su hijo, prestando atención a una fotografía que se encontraba en el centro de este, en ella se mostraba a Luck en una postura un tanto curiosa, mirando hacia la cámara con un gorrito de fiesta puesto, Celestia se pone a recordar que esa fotografía pertenecía al último cumpleaños que celebraron de su hijo antes de aquel trágico incidente que marco a todos. Celestia mira la foto con detenimiento, y en su mente recreaba lo acontecido en esa fiesta, los juegos, el pastel, las risas de los niños y sobretodo de su hijo, fue tanto el tiempo que Celestia quedo posada mirando únicamente la fotografía que Discord aparece una segunda ves para retirarla, pero en eso Celestia voltea al público, y arrastrando su silla de ruedas ella misma, se dirige hacia el micrófono.

Por mucho tiempo se creyó que el hecho de ser una princesa, nos hace inmortales, la verdad es todo lo contrario, y el día de hoy, con la partida de mi hijo, esto se demuestra ante todos.

Lo que hace que la vida sea tan valiosa es que no dura por siempre, lo que la hace tan preciada es que un día se acaba.

No digo esto para que sientan que no hay esperanzas, lo digo para que recuerden que el tiempo es una suerte, así que no lo malgasten, hagan que cada día valga, pase lo que pase, abrasen a sus familias, estén con sus amigos, sientan el calor de sus parejas, hagan valer su vida cada día, cada minuto, cada segundo, atesoren lo que tienen y vallan más lejos.

¡Vallan y alcancen sus metas, hagan realidad sus sueños! incluso si fracasamos, no importara siempre que lo den todo de su parte, lo mejor de sí mismos,

Pues no hay mejor forma de vivir.

Las palabras de Celestia fueron tales que algunos comenzaron a llorar en silencio, sollozando ante tal impacto que esto había significado en los corazones de todos, prácticamente todos los presentes empezaron a sollozar, todos, con excepción de una yegua rosada y malhumorada, la princesa Cadance seguía enfurecida, mirando a Celestia con repulsión, está un rato en darse cuenta del efecto que esto había generado en todos los presentes, así que para no provocar una escena dado al infierno que se desataba dentro de sí, esta se levanta y se retira dejando atrás a todos, hubo alguno que llego a verla retirarse, con bastante prisa y ocultando el rostro, sin embargo esos pocos que la vieron supusieron que ella se había retirado por no resistir más la melancolía en su corazón. El único que llego a notar que esta se encontraba molesta, era Wes quien estaba sentado junto a ella, y sentía algo de intriga del que es lo que pudo haberla molestado tanto.

Cadance entra súbitamente a su habitación, cerrando la puerta con fuerza, provocando un fuerte estruendo el cual nadie notaria al verse como la única en todo el castillo, o eso se suponía.

-valla teatro hay afuera- escucha Cadance y antes de siquiera voltear se genera una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Carni!- exclama está emocionada y corre a los cascos de la entidad oscura.

-¿me extrañaste?-

-¡sí! ¡No tienes idea!-

-je, veo que estas muy contenta de verme- murmura este mientras acariciaba con delicadeza la crin de Cadance- falta muy poco, ahora que Discord se irá, podre estas más tiempo aquí-

-¿Cuánto falta para que tú y yo?- pregunta Cadance con timidez y sonrojándose.

-no falta mucho- murmura este mientras se acercaba a los labios de Cadance y le daba un profundo y apasionado beso.

* * *

Tras finalizar la ceremonia del pequeño Luck, todos regresaron a sus hogares en orden y silencio, algunos de los cuales continuaban llorando aun tras esto, quedando las palabras de Celestia en el corazón de la mayoría de los ponis, muchos sentían una gran impotencia y cólera por la pérdida de este príncipe de Equestria que se había ido.

En donde se encontraba el altar se podía divisar un gran ramo de flores que alfombraba el alrededor del altar.

El cuerpo del pequeño en lugar de ser enterrado en las tierras santas del imperio de Cristal, fue cremado y sus restos se guardaron en una vasija de porcelana con decoraciones azules, dicha vasija ahora mismo era sostenida por Celestia, quien no se veía con ganas de alejarse de los restos, aferrándose bien a ellas como si de su hijo en vida se tratara.

Al día siguiente, Celestia junto a su hermana y el resto de su familia se reunieron en un balcón bastante amplio donde se encontraba un carruaje guiado por nadie. Al poco tiempo también llegarían, las manes, Spike y Starlight.

-es momento de que regresemos a casa mis queridos ponis- dice la princesa Celestia con autoridad- por favor, avísenme cuando se le dé el alta a Twilight-

-claro princesa-

-eso me recuerda…. Por favor, cuando despierte agradézcanle por mí el haberse echo cargo de mi bebé mientras yo estaba…. Ya saben- murmura Luna un poco apenada, pues cuando ella estaba internada fue Twilight quien cuido de su hijo y cuando ella finalmente pudo ver a su hijo y se le permitían las visitas, Twilight había sido internado por la extracción de su tejido para donárselo a su hija, dado a este la poni pasa la mayoría del tiempo sedada por los medicamentes que se le dan para tratar su situación.

-mami… ya no soy un bebe- balbucea el pequeño Gloss.

-jiji, no hijo- le dice Luna mientras le hacía cosquillitas.

-yo se lo diré… cuando despierte- murmura Starlight con pena.

-gracias- dice Luna.

Starlight se aleja del grupo y se dirige con su amiga.

-cuídate- dice Starlight mientras abrazaba a su amiga.

-tú también- dice está recibiendo el abraso.

-cuando mama´ despierte te prometo que iré a visitarte- dice Starlight.

-gracias- murmura Tara con una sonrisa.

No muy lejos de ahí se encontraba Wes observando la despedida desde su habitación. Finalmente tras una larga despedida entre los presentes, Luna, Celestia y sus hijos suben al carruaje, ya a punto de irse.

-¡esperen!- se escucha una voz irritante y muy familiar, todos voltean y ven al príncipe Blueblood haciendo un esfuerzo por llegar con ellos.

-aj, pero que servidumbre hay aquí, le dije a esa criada de pelo arcoíris que me levantase temprano-

-¡a quien le dices criada!- exclama Rainbow Dash entre dientes mientras estaba a punto de arremeter contra el príncipe, pero Applejack y Fluttershy logran detenerla.

-¿vienes a despedirte?- pregunta Luna.

-¿eh? No, iré con ustedes a Canterlot, perdí mis aposentos en Manhattan, y según se mis aposentos de Canterlot no sufrieron mucho daño, aquí mi habitación es muy pequeña e incómoda sin mencionar que el servicio de sirvientes de aquí es horrible- se queja el príncipe Blueblood, siendo que pese a ya tener una apariencia madura seguía comportándose como un niño mimado.

-Okei, adelante sube- suspira Celestia con desinterés mientras Luna que estaba a su lado rueda los ojos.

-¡finalmente se me tratara como se debe! ¡Y recuperare al menos una parte de mis tesoros!- piensa este mientras subía al carruaje apresuradamente, llegando a empujar a Tara y a pisar el casco de Luna mientras tomaba asiento- ¡tu esposo no pudo aparecer un carruaje más grande! ¡Esto es indignante, estamos todos apretados!- dice este mientras se estiraba en el asiento, obligando a Luna y Celestia a orillarse.

Discord chasquea los dedos y hace que el carruaje se extienda dos metros más, al punto de casi desbordarse de la cornisa, al pasar esto se provoca un leve temblor en el interior del carruaje que hace que el príncipe tropiece y caiga de boca dado al sacudón.

-listo- murmura Discord mientras se estiraba- ahora, mmmmmm Fluttershy tú y Rainbow irán a Ponyville ¿no? Ya no hay trenes que pasen por halla, si quieren las puedo llevar-

-oh Discord muchas gra…..- murmura Fluttershy.

-¡ir sentada junto a ese infeliz! ¡Lo mataría a él antes de sentarme a su lado!- interrumpe Rainbow Dash.

\- creo que concuerdo con ella- piensa Rarity.

Finalmente tras tantas despedidas Discord usando sus poderes hacer que el carruaje flote en los aires y una vez en el cielo este desaparece en las nubes. Antes de desaparecer en el aire desde el suelo se encontraba Starlight quien miraba en dirección a la carroza, divisando a Tara recargada junto al cristal, es entonces que la potrilla aun sabiendo que ella no podía verla, no dejo de agitar su casco, como signo de despedida ante su amiga.

* * *

Twilight se encontraba sola en la enfermería, recostada en su cama, mostrándose muy pensativa y confundida, su corazón no dejaba de latir apresuradamente mientras ella dentro de sí intentaba calmarse, pero en su mente todo era un caos, con cientos de ideas cruzándose por su cabeza al mismo tiempo.

Finalmente la princesa no lo resiste y se levanta de la cama, para salir a caminar y así intentar relajarse, tratando de distraer su mente con la caminata, pasando por los pasillos del castillo, sin percatarse siquiera que no había nadie, ni siquiera los guardias nocturnos que cuidan de los balcones y salones imperiales, ella estaba completamente sola, sin embargo esto importaría poco para ella, pues en su mente seguía confundida, al punto de que aun si hubiese alguien rondando por los pasillos, posiblemente ella no le habría puesto atención. Twilight continúan caminando con la mirada baja y aparentemente sin un rumbo prefijo, pues solo caminaba, y no se mostraba interesada en algún sitio en específico, al menos, no conscientemente. Es entonces que la princesa levanta por unos instantes la mirada y se encuentra con la sala de maternidad, Twilight se queda posada por unos instantes frente a la entrada, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido para ella, cuando finalmente reacciona, esta mira con intriga en todas direcciones como si nuevamente le importase si alguien se encontraba cerca y la viera hacer lo que estaba a punto de atreverse. Twilight entra a paso lento por el salón de maternidad, no tarda mucho en llegar a la habitación donde se encontraban los bebés. En esta sala se encontraban varios pequeños recién nacidos, sin embargo uno se destacaba entre los demás, en el centro de la habitación, se encontraba una pequeña criatura envuelta en una sábana rosada.

Twilight entra a la habitación y abriéndose paso sigiloso entre las demás cunas, esta se dirige hasta aquella cuna donde se encontraba la criaturita cubierta con la manta rosada, al llegar esta se detiene y se queda parada por unos instantes, como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba presenciando, lentamente Twilight levanta su casco y lo acerca contra el pequeño durmiente, toma la sabana, lista para descubrir al pequeño, pero algo en ella se lo impedía, era como si no tuviera el valor suficiente para enfrentarlo ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no tendría valor de ver a un bebé durmiendo? Ella estaba a punto de alejarse y salir de ahí, pero en eso una ventisca que no debería estar hay azota contra Twilight y la pequeña cuna, mandando a volar la sabana, Twilight mira en todas direcciones muy confundida, se suponía que no hay ventanas ¿por dónde pudo entrar una ráfaga de viento tan fuerte? no importa ya, Twilight mira al pequeño infante con bastante sorpresa y asombro, una pequeña alicornio con piel blanca como la leche y crines negras como plumas de cuervo con destellos purpuras al ser bañada con la luz de la luna.

Pese a la fría ventisca que resoplaba, la pequeña potranca no se inmutaba, no había señal de que esta despertase, ni siquiera soltó una mueca de incomodidad ante la ventisca, simplemente siguió durmiendo como si nada pasara. Twilight acerca su casco hasta la potrilla, palmando su frente, sintiendo como está aún estaba caliente, pese al frio que empezaba a manifestarse. La pequeña seguía respirando, y entre bostezos la pequeña balbuceaba palabras sin forma alguna, simples balbuceos de bebé, e incluso llego un momento en el que ella empezó a hacer burbujas con su saliva, se formó una grande que estuvo varios segundos de pie, inflándose más y más hasta que finalmente estalla y salpica a Twilight con algunas gotitas de saliva, Twilight pasa su casco por su mejilla y empieza a reír. Twilight acaricia con su casco el vientre de la bebé, haciéndole un cariñito delicado en un añoro por hacerle cosquillitas, mas esta no tenía el valor de despertar a la pequeña de su letargo, simplemente está usando su magia levita la manta que hace un momento había sido volada con el viento, tapando a la pequeña con mucha delicadeza, y justo cuando finalmente había terminado, nota como la pequeña lentamente empezaba a abrir sus bellos y delicados ojos morados. La bebe empieza a sonreírle a Twilight, esta se pierde en la tierna mirada de la pequeña, aquella risita tierna empezaba a cautivar su delicado corazón ya debilitado, la poni lila toma a la bebe entre sus cascos rodeándola con estos, mientras no dejaba de mirar a la pequeña criatura, esta comienza a acurrucarse entre los cascos de ella, una ligera sonrisa se empieza a dibujar en su rostro.

-no te preocupes pequeñita, yo te voy a cuidad, mi pequeña princesa-

* * *

-hoy parece que tienes un lindo sueño- murmura la pequeña Starlight mientras nota como una sonrisa se formaba en el rostro de su madre. Sentada sobre una silla se encontraba la joven princesa, observando a su madre dormir pacíficamente. Esta su casco contra la crin de su madre y comienza a acariciarla- descansa- murmura ella mientras con su magia levitaba las sabanas de su madres y la tapaba con estas, cubriendo los vendajes que Twilight tenía alrededor de su vientre.

Starlight se levanta y estaba a punto de irse, cuando en eso esta se encuentra a Wes, el cual se sobresalta cuando la potrilla lo mira.

-¡disculpa! ¡Yo solo!- murmura el potrillo avergonzado mientras estaba a punto de irse apresuradamente.

-espera- dice ella, Wes se detiene, aunque aún se mantiene nervioso- ¿Por qué me estas siguiendo?- dice esta con un tono severo.

-yo… yo….- murmura el potro muy nervioso y asustado- lo siento… no lo volveré a hacer-

-jeje, estoy jugando solamente- dice Starlight con un tono juguetón, Wes se le queda mirando un tanto extrañado, al notar como rápidamente Starlight le muestra una sonrisa y al segundo siguiente esa sonrisa desaparece y esta vuelve a tener una mirada baja y un tanto depresiva.

-¿te pasa algo malo?- pregunta Wes con timidez.

-no….-

-es… ¿estas segura?-

-si Wes…. Muy segura- murmura Starlight con tristeza.

El joven Wes mira a Starlight con un poco de intriga y preocupación, este no sabía bien que es lo que estaba pasando en la mente de la joven princesa, pero solo con mirar su expresión y comportamiento más tranquilo, podía notar que ella no estaba bien, y que algo le pasaba.

Starlight regresa su mirada a su madre, regresando a su postura depresiva y perdiéndose nuevamente en sus pensamientos de culpa, tristeza y dolor, la potrilla se sentía sola nuevamente, su madre estaba internada ahora, su mejor amiga ya había regresado a Canterlot, Spike cuidaba de su nuevo hermanito la mayoría de las veces, y aunque abecés ella le ayuda a cuidar de este, la joven princesa aún no se siente capacitada como para hacerse responsable por su hermanito de solo algunas semanas de nacido, abecés ella tiene miedo de que algo le pase mientras ella lo cuida, pues es tan pequeño y delicado que incluso le da miedo cargarlo si alguien no está presente, en especial por el desafortunado historial de enfermedad que ha tenido su familia.

Starlight le prometió a su madre que cuidaría de su hermanito mientras ella estuviera internada, pero la princesa no se siente aun lista como para hacerse responsable de su hermano, en especial siendo este aún demasiado pequeño, por ello ella se encuentra ahora aquí, cuidando de su madre.

De repente Starlight siente como algo la rodea con sus cascos, la potrilla se muestra un tanto confundida, es entonces que esta se da cuenta de que se trataba de Wes dándole un fuerte abraso.

-Wes… que… ¿Qué haces?- pregunta esta mientras sentía como el potro la rodeaba completamente con sus cascos y ella empezaba a sonrojarse un poco.

-te doy un abraso…. Eso…. Ayuda… ¿no?- dice el potro un tanto confundido, pues ni el mismo sabía lo que estaba haciendo, solo tenía en su mente aquella imagen en la que Twilight lo abraso cuando él se sentía confundido.

Starlight deja que Wes continúe y termina contra el pecho de este llegando a escuchar sus latidos por unos instantes, la paz que Starlight llego a sentir por unos momentos fue tal que incluso empezaba a cerrar los ojos, hasta que en eso se da cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, separándose bruscamente de Wes un tanto exaltada, Wes sintió miedo y vergüenza ante esto e igualmente se separó de Starlight.

-gracias- murmura Starlight mientras le regresaba el abraso- es lo que necesitaba- murmura esta con una ligera sonría mientras se iba dejando al potro un tanto confundido.

* * *

En Canterlot, un carruaje aparece y aterriza en el gran salón del trono, atravesando los muros, y estando cerca de arremeter contra los tronos reales y arrollarlos.

Discord aparece y abre el carruaje, un delicado casco blanco se asoma y Discord inmediatamente lo tomo y ayuda a salir como todo un caballero, con todo y traje de botones.

\- gracias- suena una vos masculina mientras se bajaba del carruaje, cosa que hace que Discord abra completamente los ojos y suene de repente un sonido de platos rompiéndose, el draconequus se separa bruscamente del unicornio blanco.

-ejem- dice Discord con disgusto y repudio, mientras miraba con bastante desprecio a Blueblood, quien lo miraba con desinterés.

-mis cosas están en el maletero, llévalas a mi habitación- dice el príncipe mientras se habría paso por el salón del trono. Discord estaba a poco de usar sus poderes para hacer volar a este príncipe hasta la luna de forma literal, el draconequus empezaba a rechinar los dientes a una provocación de hacer realidad su fantasía.

-Discord- se escucha desde el interior del carruaje, cosa que logra distraerlo, este inmediatamente voltea y ayuda a su esposa a salir del carruaje, Celestia mira a su alrededor.

Mientras todos bajaban Discord nota que dentro se quedó un balde- eso es…-

-mami no se sentía muy bien en el camino- dice Tara mientras se limpiaba con un trapo una mancha de vómito, pues cuando empezó, Blueblood la uso como escudo para no ser salpicado.

-pero…. ¿está bien? ¡Cariño estas bien!-

-si… estoy bien mi cielo…- suspira Celestia.

\- pero…. ¿Por qué no me dijeron?-

-ya habían pasado poco más de la mitad del camino mi cielo- murmura Celestia.

-pero….- murmura Discord mientras le tomaba la temperatura a Celestia sacando un termómetro de la nada.

-estoy bien…. Solo me marie un poco, je… no debí comer tanto en el desayuno- balbucea Celestia con el termómetro en la boca.

-¿estas segura que te sientes bien?- murmura Discord preocupado.

-si mi cielo…. Si no fuera así, créeme que te abríamos pedido que te detuvieras- dice esta mientras se quita el termómetro y se lo entrega a su esposo.

-bueno…. No tienes temperatura…- suspira Discord.

-nop, solo estoy un poco cansada por el viaje…. ¿Por qué aterrizaste en la sala del trono?- murmura Celestia con inexpresividad al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado.

-porque tu habitación está a solo un par de puertas, y así no tendrás que pasar por las escaleras mi cielo- dice Discord con cariño.

-supongo que está bien- suspira Celestia, quien estaba aún algo mareada y agotada como para reprenderlo, sin mencionar que viéndolo desde otro punto de vista era un detalle tierno, y dejando de lado la alfombra dañada, no causo ningún daño en el salón del trono. La princesa del sol usa sus cascos para mover su silla de ruedas, pero en eso Discord toma de la silla, y de paso coloca a Tara en el regazo de Celestia, quedando junto a la vasija donde se contenían las cenizas de su hermano, esto Tara lo sabía, y no estaba muy segura de como sentirse ante esto.

-¡muy bien! ¡Ahora señoritas les mostrare su nuevo hogar!- exclama Discord mientras arrastraba la silla de ruedas con Luna Cargando a su hijo caminando a un lado de ellos, y por detrás una montaña de maletas flotantes que pertenecían a ellas, quedando únicamente en el carruaje las maletas de Blueblood y el balde con el vómito de Celestia, las puertas del carruaje se sierran con seguro, dejando encerradas las maletas del príncipe de risos dorados.

-muy bien, esta será su habitación, Luna- dice Discord mientras abría la puerta del cuarto de Luna- muchas de las cosas son las que tenías en tu cabaña, espero no halla problema- dice Discord un tanto emocionado, puesto a que él se la paso los siguientes meces arreglando el castillo, y esperaba que se le felicitara y alagase por esto.

-no… es prefecto… muchas gracias Discord... no debiste- dice Luna con una sonrisa mientras se adentraba en la habitación.

-espero les guste- murmura Discord mientras hacía que las cosas de Luna aterrizaran a un lado de su puerta- si quieres en un momento regreso y te ayudo a desempacar-

-Jeje, no gracias- dice Luna- es solo que…-

-¡muy bien pasemos a la siguiente habitación!- dice Discord mientras se lleva la silla de ruedas y tras ellos los seguían las maletas de Celestia y Tara.

La siguiente puerta por verse era la habitación de la joven Tara, la cual era muy diferente a como era originalmente, probablemente si la potrilla no hubiese perdido la vista, su primera reacción seria de completo disgusto e incluso algo de molestia por lo que su padre había hecho con su habitación, mas sin embargo la potrilla pronto se daría cuenta de que algo no andaba bien con su cuarto al entrar y pisar el alfombrado.

-¿una alfombra?-

-sip- dice Discord con orgullo mientras veía a su hija desplazarse por su habitación, mientras que a su lado se encontraba Celestia con una mirada bastante sobresaltada.

-¿pero qué hiciste a la habitación de nuestra hija?- murmura Celestia.

-ahora es más segura para ella- dice Discord con orgullo y astucia mientras contemplaba que prácticamente cada centímetro cuadrado de la habitación estaba de alguna forma acolchado y suave, con muebles hechos de un material esponjoso y peluche asemejándose a las nubes, todo el piso y paredes alfombrado con un tapis especial que recibía los golpes y de alguna forma evitaba que sin importar si ella tropieza o chocase con algo no se haría ni el más mínimo daño.

-¿te gusta?- le pregunta Discord a su esposa, pero esta no le responde- saque la idea de uno de los libros de cuentos que le leíamos a nuestros niños, jeje tierra de algodón de azúcar y galletas, lo malo del algodón de azúcar es que es muy pegajoso pero pude encontrar un material similar, pensaba usar nubes, pero esas se deshacen muy fácil- comenta Discord- pensaba en hacer que todo el castillo fuera así, pero no estaba muy seguro así que me gustaría consultarlo con tigo-

-¡No!- responde Celestia inmediatamente.

-bueno mmmmmm supongo que pasa su habitación está bien, pero aun así habrá que hacer arreglos para convertir este castillo más adecuado para ella ¿no crees?-

-Discord….. Luego hablaremos de eso- suspira Celestia.

-¿Qué opinas hija?-

-está bien…. Em…. Gracias papi- murmura Tara mientras comienza a dar del saltos en el alfombrado, pareciéndole un poco divertido para ella.

\- ves le gusta, quizás debamos hacer lo mismo con el resto del castillo-

\- qué bueno que no puedes ver hija- piensa Celestia mientras Discord la llevaba a su habitación- quizás ese cuarto te habría encantado a los 4 años, pero ahora que estar por cumplir 14…. no se cómo reaccionarias al ver tanto rosa-

Finalmente Discord le muestra la que sería su habitación de ambos, Celestia se muestra un poco sorprendida, pues parecía como si este lugar se hubiese congelado en el tiempo al permanecer completamente intacto y tal cual ella lo recordaba.

-¿Qué te parece?-

-me encanta….-

-también… em… - dice Discord mientras se dirigía a una cortina y tiraba de este mostrando una pared repleta de retratos familiares- aquí… puse algunas fotografías nuestras…. Mira…. Aquí esta cuando Tara tenía cuatro años… y aquí… cuando tú y yo nos… bueno…. – murmura Discord mientras contemplaba un cuadro donde se mostraban en su boda, destacando Celestia con su hermoso vestido de bodas.

-¿te pasa algo?- pregunta Celestia al notar a su marido un poco perdido.

-aun con todo lo que ha pasado… aun eres muy hermosa- murmura Discord.

-si….- murmura Celestia mientras hacia una cara de asco.

-¿seguras que estas bien?-

-si… solamente tengo…. Mal sabor de boca- murmura esta.

-¿una menta?- dice Discord sacando de la nada un tubo de pastillas de menta.

-je gracias….- dice tomando una.

-muy bien… si quieres recuéstate, mientras yo desempaco las cosas… por lo mismo deje la cama preparada- murmura Discord mientras habría un par de cajas, sacando de una de estas las prótesis de Celestia, las cuales inmediatamente guarda en el armario.

-Discord… por favor…. Has eso después….-

-mmmmm nop-

-Acabamos de llegar-

-hay mucho que hacer-

-Jeje, desde cuando eres tan trabajador-

-¿Qué dices? Siempre eh sido muy trabajador, por si no lo sabias, ejecutar el caos es todo un arte y un trabajo minucioso, no es algo que se pueda tomar a la ligera- comenta Discord.

-jeje, lo que digas- murmura Celestia mientras se tendía en la cama- ¿Qué cenaremos esta noche?-

-no lo sé, supongo que tendré que cocinar algo- comenta Discord.

-¿tu, cocinar?-

-sip ¿hay algún problema?- comenta Discord- intente convencer a los sirvientes de regresar, apenas convencí a algunos guardias y mozos, ellos vendrán en una semana creo, pero eh tenido dificultades con mucamas y cocineros- murmura Discord con disgusto- ponis cobardes-

-bueno…. Si lo que cocinas es comida, supongo que no hay problema-

-¡a no! ¡Ahora de castigo comerán papel corrugado con salsa de soya!- exclama Discord y en eso ambos se echan a reír.

-jeje, eso es lo que más amo de ti, siempre encuentras la forma de hacerme reír- piensa Celestia mientras se levanta y en eso esta divisa la urna donde se encontraban los restos de su hijo, Celestia la levita con su magia y la toma entre sus cascos, mostrándose nuevamente un poco triste.

-no te preocupes…. Ya nunca más los dejare- dice Discord mientras tomaba a Celestia del casco y la besaba profundamente en la boca, dándole un fuerte abraso en el que la vasija quedaría en medio como si esta se tratase de su hijo.

Pasada un par de horas, Discord deja a Celestia, prometiéndole que regresaría con algo sabroso para la cena. Celestia se encontraba recostada en su cama, con el recipiente donde contenía los restos de su hijo, fuertemente abrasados contra su pecho, mientras recordaba los buenos tiempos, cuando su niño era solo un pequeño e inquieto bebé, los cumpleaños, los juegos, pero el recuerdo que finalmente la desmorono e hizo que callera en llanto fue la primera vez que lo vio, cuando este había nacido luego de varias horas de un parto duro y agotador, verlo tan pequeño y delicado, siendo acercado por uno de los médicos a ella, y Celestia esforzándose por mirarlo, acerca su casco para tocarlo, y en eso el pequeño la toma con su pequeña garra de agila, pues había nacido con la forma de su padre, pero aun así era para ella lo más hermoso que nunca antes había visto, su niño, su pequeño bebé.

Celestia se levanta, limpiándose las lágrimas con las sabanas, aun sosteniendo con fuerza la urna.

-te amo mamá- escucha ella en su mente mientras recordaba la última vez que lo vio con vida, esta mira la urna y recuerda en eso las últimas palabras que le dijo su hijo.

-por favor déjame ir-

Celestia solloza, pero deja de llorar, esta abraza con más fuerza la urna mientras miraba alrededor de su habitación, en eso mira en dirección a su armario.

Al poco tiempo por la puerta entra Discord, cargando con sigo un platón con una ensalada, un pastel y una tetera, pero se encuentra con la sorpresa de que su esposa no se encontraba en la habitación. Asustado y preocupado deja la bandeja y busca por todo el castillo, más pronto sus miedos terminarían al finalmente encontrarla, pasada al borde del balcón de la torre más alta de Canterlot, y en su lugar este sentiría gran asombro al ver a su esposa usando las prótesis, estando como si las prótesis formaran parte de ella, perfectamente de pie sin parecer que en cualquier momento caería, esta estaba firme, mirando hacia el atardecer de su hermana.

Discord estaba a punto de llamar a su esposa, pero en eso esta nota que saca la urna donde se contenían las cenizas de su hijo, Celestia mira la urna y luego la abre dejando que las cenizas se esparzan con el viento.

-ahora…. Podrás descansar en paz…- murmura Celestia con una lagrima rodando por su mejilla- hijo mío… ahora serás libre-


	15. Chapter 15

El despertar del demonio.

Capítulo 15. Nuevas relaciones.

Sola en su habitación se encontraba la joven Tara, leyendo un viejo libro para ponis con su misma capacidad, usando sus cascos para palmar las hojas y así poder sentir las palabras, la potrilla se encontraba muy clavada en su lectura, siendo este una vieja novela que trata sobre un poderoso hechicero que debía de enfrentar contra una entidad tan poderosa y antigua que solo se le conocía como "la dama de negro" en esta historia relata la vida de un alicornio el cual trras ser huérfano, fue criado por un grupo de seres celestiales los cuales eran conocidos como los astrales, seres de Luz, responsables de la creación de Equestria, la potrilla se veía cada vez más intrigada y emocionada conforme leía, puesto a que la villana de la novela era incluso más poderosa que cualquier otro ser, inclusive los mismos astrales, las batallas se llevaban a cabo en múltiples universos sin precedente.

La potrilla estaba tan clavada en la lectura que no había dormido esa noche y ya estaba a punto de llegar el amanecer cuando en eso suena su despertador, la emoción al llegar a un momento crítico de la lectura combinado con la sorpresa que le dio el despertador hicieron que la potrilla diera un fuerte sobresalto y el libro que tenía entre sus cascos volara.

-¡No!- exclama esta mientras brinca de la cama como un fallido intento de alcanzarlo, pero esta no pudo calcular la fuerza de su salto lo cual la llevo a chocar contra su mesita de noche, derrumbando las cosas, el escándalo provocado hizo que la potrilla no supiese en qué dirección callo el libro, podría estar a un lado de ella y no se daría cuenta, no había ningún indicio de que este se encontrase cerca , no escucho en qué dirección callo, inmediatamente se echa ágatas y empieza a buscar desesperadamente , gateando por todo el alfombrado acolchonado de su habitación, pasan solo un par de minutos y la potrilla ya estaba desesperada ¿por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle esto justamente en la mejor parte? Ella no podía ver nada, para ella todo estaba en completa oscuridad.

Desesperada y casi olvidándose por un instante de que estaba ciega, la potrilla hace brillar su cuerno con el fin de iluminarse a su alrededor, es entonces que por extraño que parezca, la potrilla rápidamente divisa su libro casi sobresaliendo por debajo de su buro, inmediatamente esta lo toma con una sonrisa bien marcada de gozo y alegría al por fin encontrarlo, era tal que tardo un poco en darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, la poni alvina queda completamente paralizada y con una postura bastante incrédula y confundida.

-a… acaso…. Yo….- murmura Tara con asombro mientras apretaba con fuerza su libro.

-¡Tara!- se escucha con bastante exaltación y antes de que la potrilla pudiese decir o hacer algo, esta es levantada por su interlocutor.

-papi…. Yo solo estaba-

-¿te caíste de la cama?-

-no… bueno si…-

-¡no! ¡estás bien! ¡quieres que te lleve al médico! ¡Te duele algo! ¡Dime por favor si te duele algo!-

-¡papi, papi! (suspiro) no me caí… solo salte de la cama-

-¿Por qué saltaste de la cama? ¡NO ME LO DIGAS! Jeje, okei, hija por favor, se que esto puede llegar a ser divertido, tu habitación es demasiado esponjosa y abecés incluso yo mismo me veo en la tentación de saltar, pero por favor, ten mucho cuidado, ya tienes 14 años además, no eres una niña pequeña- le sermonea su padre.

-si… entiendo….- murmura Tara con la mirada baja pese a no poder ver a su padre, esta podía sentir su mirada sobre ella aun así, cosa que la incomodaba un poco- lo siento... no lo volveré hacer-

-¡muy bien! ¡Hora de bajar a desayunar! ¡Te prepare tu favorito! ¡Cereal con miel de oveja y fresas con crema!- dice Discord con una sonrisa mientras le quita el libro que la potrilla abrasaba entre sus cascos y lo aventaba por ahí.

-¡espera! ¡No! ¡noooo!- exclama la potrilla mientras su padre la sacaba de la habitación, con ella extendiendo sus cascos e intentando soltarse de estos, Discord por su parte disfrutaba de hacer esto, pues le parecía un pequeño castigo para su hija por andar de loquilla brincando de un lado para otro sin supervisión.

Discord entra en el gran comedor, donde el único poni sentado era el príncipe Blueblood, quien ya estaba tomando un café suave echo con la más fina y refinada leche de cabra y los granos más suaves y perfectamente molidos en su café mientras esperaba a que Discord (quien era el único que cocinaba por el momento) le preparase su desayuno.

-ya era hora, quiero un par de huevos con lechuga y un puré de papas- ordena el príncipe con seriedad.

-juro que un día de estos, si no provoca que alguien lo mate antes, lo are yo mismo- piensa Discord mientras se contenía por actuar impulsivamente frente a su hija.

-papi… ¿pasa algo?- pregunta Tara al escuchar como Discord rechinaba los dientes.

\- no cariño, jeje,- murmura Discord mientras sentaba a su hija- espérame aquí iré a prepararles el desayuno-

Discord deja a su hija y este se dirige hacia otra habitación donde hace aparecer de la nada el pedido del príncipe Blueblood, este mira el platillo con inexpresividad y luego se asoma y nota como el príncipe y su hija estaban distraídos, es entonces que Discord se da la espalda y escupe en la comida del príncipe, usando una cuchara revuelve el escupitajo con el puré de papas para que este no sea notado y luego de esto, sale y le entrega con mucho gusto su platillo al príncipe.

-¡aquí tiene! ¡Espero que lo disfrute!- dice Discord con educación y una sonrisa bien marcada en su rostro.

-aja, ya puedes irte- murmura le príncipe con desinterés mientras estaba a punto de comer del puré, Discord no contiene la intriga y mira fijamente como el príncipe tomaba un poco de puré y estaba a poco de meterlo en su boca, pero en eso este baja la cuchara de repente, cosa que provoca la decepción en el draconequus, el cual no logra disimularlo en su cara.

-¿eh?-

-¿Por qué me miras así?-

-que… oh… es que… jeje, me gusta que… em….. Los demás me digan que les pareció la comida que les cocino- dice Discord con un tono inocente.

-Aja…-

-ejem… ¿Dónde está mi esposa?-

-no lo sé, no soy su niñera- murmura Blueblood con desinterés mientras toma un diario y comienza a leer, cada vez a Discord le daban más ganas de rapar al principito, pero este se resistía.

-la vi entrar a la biblioteca- se escucha, Discord deja de mirar a Blueblood con esa mirada acecina y voltea encontrándose con Luna quien cargaba en su lomo a su hijo.

-¿la biblioteca?-

-si….- responde Luna mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

-okei…. ¡ahora vuelvo!- dice Discord mientras desaparecía en un puf.

-¿puedo regresar a mi habitación?- pregunta Tara un tanto impaciente.

-¿ya desayunaste?- le pregunta Luna, y Tara estaba a punto de decir que si con tal de regresar por su libro lo más pronto posible.

-no- interrumpe Blueblood mientras toma un poco de su café.

-mmm me temo cariño que deberás esperar a que tu padre regrese y sirva el desayuno- murmura Luna mientras nota como la mesa estaba completamente solitaria, con excepción de lo que comía Blueblood. La potrilla se encoje de hombros pues se vería muy maleducado de su parte retirarse así nomás, sin mencionar que posiblemente en cualquier momento su padre entre con el desayuno de los demás.

Discord aparece en la biblioteca y no tarda en encontrar a su esposa sentada en una gran mesa, con docenas de libros y documentos a su alrededor.

-Celestia ¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunta Discord un tanto curioso.

-estoy buscando algo-

-¿que buscas?-

\- no estoy muy segura... este es un viejo libro de registros de Star Swirl-

-un libro de ese barbón… mmmmm ¿y para qué?-

-Esa gema…. Es demasiado poderosa, quería ver si encontraba algo sobre ella en estos viejos apuntes, pero no hay nada-

-¿la gema?-

-¡la que se robaron de mi bóveda! ¡La que dijiste que sentiste cuando paso lo de Manehattan!- exclama Celestia con seriedad.

-yo…. Si… creo que ya recuerdo…-

-Discord… esa cosa es demasiado poderosa… desde…. Desde lo de Luna, intente investigar en el imperio de Cristal, tampoco encontré nada, pero… esa cosa es muy peligrosa como para que estemos de cascos cruzados-

-Celestia…. Te juro que si sintiera el poder de esa piedra iría inmediatamente por ella- murmura Discord con seriedad.

-ah pasado mucho tiempo, y esa cosa solo aparece para hacer daño a mi reino… luego desaparece…. Algo muy grande esta por pasar… ¿no lo entiendes?-

-¿no crees que exageras?-

-esa gema provocó que los ponis de Manehattan se acecinaran unos a otros ¡¿Qué pasara si vuelve a aparecer? ¿Que pasara si obtiene más poder? ¿Que pasara con Equestria?!-

-no pensé en eso-

-quiero proteger a mi reino, a Tara, a Luna… a ti- murmura Celestia con seriedad- ahora que puedo caminar…. Iré….-

-¿qué?-

-eh estado mucho tiempo sin hacer nada… tengo que regresar y recuperar a mi reino- murmura Celestia con inexpresividad- solo así recuperare el control de todo, y podre protegerlos a todos-

-Celestia… aun te estas rehabilitando-

-¡eh estado mucho tiempo con el trasero contra una silla! ¡¿No entiendes?! Tengo que hacerlo-

-estas muy delicada aun…- murmura Discord.

-y es por eso que tengo que recuperar mi reino, mientras yo este débil, se pensara que mi pueblo también lo es, no puedo permitir eso-

-Cadance está a cargo, deja que ella lo haga todo de una vez, antes de esto ella no hacía nada más que descansar y dar mensajes de amor empalagosos a todos, ¡por favor!-

\- Discord… solo yo puedo con esta tarea, solo yo, puedo arreglar las cosas- murmura Celestia con seriedad, es entonces que Discord nota las ojeras de su esposa.

-¿dormiste siquiera?-

-¿qué?-

-te ves cansada… dices que quieres aparentar fuerza… no puedes hacer eso si te ves cansada…-

-estoy bien, dormí un par de horas… luego me levante y vine aquí-

-dos horas no es nada….- murmura Discord preocupado.

-aunque quiera, no puedo dormir bien mi cielo… tengo que terminar con esto yo misma- murmura Celestia con seriedad.

-ven a desayunar por lo menos…-

-Discord… no hace falta-

-¿Cómo que no hace falta? ¡Primero no duermes bien y ahora no comes!-

-Discord… hace poco, yo misma me serví un par de bocadillos nocturnos… estoy bien, ya comí bastante bien… quizás después los acompañe en la comida-

-de acuerdo…- murmura Discord con seriedad mientras se retira.

Discord aparece en la cocina, e inmediatamente se dirige al refrigerador, y estaba a punto de tomar algunos huevos del refrigerador, al abrirlo nota que aquellos pastelillos que había guardado la noche anterior habían desaparecido, junto a las fresas con crema y algunos refrigerios más, Discord sonríe al verificar con esto que su esposa no le dijo mentiras, aunque si se vio un poco intrigado por la cantidad de postres que esta consumió, pero por el momento no diría nada, pues tenía otras cosas en que pensar, como el desayuno de su hija y cuñada.

En el gran comedor, Blueblood estaba a punto de retirarse, tras finalizar de desayunar.

-apenas tocaste tu plato de papilla de papa- comenta Luna.

-ese draconequus quedo demasiado mi papilla, odio que las cosas este aunque a ligeramente quemadas, al menos los huevos no salieron tan mal, pero, je, eh comido cosas mejores preparadas por mi sirvienta de Manehattan- reprocha el unicornio mientras se retira- sin mencionar que está demasiado salado para mi gusto-

-apenas lo probo- murmura Luna mientras mira el plato casi completo de puré- no es correcto desperdiciar así la comida-

-bueno, a mí me gustan las papas cosidas, mmmmm, creo que yo me lo comeré- murmura Tara.

-bueno, tu padre y tu madre no llegan, supongo que está bien- murmura Luna mientras usando su magia le acerca a Tara el plato con papilla- creso que se enfrió un poco ¿quieres que te lo caliente?-

-no hacia está bien- murmura la potrilla ya bastante impaciente mientras tomaba la cuchara y estaba a punto de comer la papilla.

-¡esperaaaaaaaa!- se escucha y de la nada aparece Discord quien con un coletazo golpea el tazón y la cuchara, evitando que Tara comiera de eso- uf demasiado cerca-

-¡Discord pero que haces!- exclama Luna.

-eh….. ¡PAPRIKA! Seee ¡tenia paprika! ¡Tara es alérgica a la paprika!-

-soy alérgica al comino…. Y solo me produce irritación en la garganta….- murmura Tara con inexpresividad - ni siquiera se me inflama-

-pues…. Más vale prevenir que lamentar ¿no?- murmura Discord con una falsa sonrisa.

* * *

La noche finalmente llega, con el descenso del sol y la salida de la luna.

Starlight se encuentra en la cornisa de una de las torres del castillo. No es la primera vez que vuela hasta uno de esos puntos, y se sienta a pensar. No estaba viendo nada en específico, solo una vista general de la noche. Escucha el sonido de los grillos, el cual le ayuda a relajarse. Su mirada está perdida, pues está en un estado muy pensativo, pensando en lo que le pasaba.

Ahora que Tara ya no se encuentra en el imperio, no tiene una amiga con quien hablar. Su madre sigue internada, lo cual la mantiene intranquila. A Starlight no le agrada la idea de que su madre se sometiera a esos procesos, no es que no quisiera que Luthien mejorara, pero tampoco quería que su madre tuviera que sacarse la piel para eso. Twilight aun esta inconsciente, por lo que no puede hablarle, siempre la visita mientras duerme, lo cual le da tranquilidad, pero preferiría tenerla despierta. El único con el que podía hablar era Spike, pero él siempre está ocupado cuidando a Eclipse, quien aún sigue haciendo que ella se siga sintiendo un poco incomoda. No es que odie a su hermano, solo que aún no se sentía conectada con él.

Al rato siente el frio de la noche y vuelve a entrar al castillo, sin percatarse de que un pequeño potro alicornio la observaba desde otra torre.

Starlight decide ir a la habitación donde duermen Spike y Eclipse, pues quería preguntarle algo al dragón. No le toma mucho llegar. Al llegar, toca la puerta y Spike sale a abrirle.

\- Hola Starlight, justo iba a ir a buscarte-

-Hola, Spike... ¿Cómo esta, mamá?-

-De eso quería halarte – responde Spike feliz – Los doctores dicen que su tejido ya se está regenerando, así que despertara pronto.

Starlight pone una cara de emoción al oír eso, pues era justo lo que ella quería oír.

\- ¿¡Cuando!? ¿¡Cuando despertará!?-exclama la potrilla sin lograr contener su emocion por esta noticia.

-Dicen que quizá en unos días-

-Oh – la pequeña pone una cara de decepción al oír eso.

-No te preocupes – dice Spike con calma – No es algo de lo que se recupere en un instante, pero es bueno que falte poco-

-Supongo que tienes razón-

En ese instante se escucha un fuerte llanto, y ambos voltean a la cuna que se encontraba en la habitación. Starlight pone una cara de fastidio, mientras Spike se mantiene calmado, yendo a la cuna.

\- Ya, ya – dice Spike con cariño sacando al bebe de su cuna – Ya pequeño Eclipse, Spike está aquí – dice meciéndolo un poco.

Spike sostiene a Eclipse en una de sus garras, mientras que en la otra agarra el biberón del pequeño. Le hecha una muy leve flama al biberón para calentarlo, y al revisar que tiene una temperatura apropiada, se lo da a Eclipse para que se alimente, lo cual hace que él bebe se relaje.

\- Últimamente llora mucho, ¿no? – comenta Starlight.

-Solo extraña a su mami, ¿verdad que sí, Eclipse? ¿Verdad que sí? – habla Spike con tono juguetón haciendo caras raras, que hacen reír al bebe – pero yo te cuidare hasta que mami despierte.

En ese momento se oye una puerta cerrándose. Spike se voltea, y ve que Starlight se había ido. Al ver eso suspira, y mantiene su atención en Eclipse hasta que el pequeño se duerme, lo cual le permite descansar al dragón.

* * *

La mañana siguiente llega sin problemas. Un nuevo día empieza para el imperio de cristal.

En el castillo, Spike se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente en su cama, tratando de descansar de cuidar al pequeño Eclipse, quien dormía en una cuna a su lado. El dragón poco a poco abre los ojos, y…

\- Hola, Spike-

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Spike grita con todas sus fuerzas al ver una cabeza saliendo de sus sabanas.

\- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA. Esa broma nunca pasa de moda – ríe Discord saliendo de las sabanas, para mantenerse flotando sobre el dragón.

-¡Discord! ¡Eso nunca ha sido divertido!

-Lo es para mí – responde el draconequus chasqueando sus garras, para hacer desaparecer una cúpula de vidrio sobre la cama, la cual había bloqueado el sonido.

Spike se sienta con fastidio, y mira a Discord con enojo.

\- ¿No deberías estar en Canterlot? – Pregunta Spike - Molestando a alguien más - piensa dentro de su cabeza.

\- Hacia allá voy, y te vienes conmigo.

-¿eh?-

\- Necesito que ayudes a Celestia- dice Discord mientras apresa a Spike con su magia haciéndolo flotar de cabeza.

-¡espera!- exclama el dragón, mientras patalea, Discord lo suelta, provocando que este caiga de cara, por suerte para él, el impacto fue contra su cama.

\- ¿Qué ocurre con la princesa? – pregunta Spike más preocupado.

-Desde que Celestia llego a Canterlot no deja de trabajar. A cada rato la veo leyendo y escribiendo documentos. Me preocupa que este teniendo exceso de trabajo, y como no confía en mí para esos asuntos, no sé porque,... como sea, el punto es que quiero que tú seas su asistente.

Spike se queda pensativo un rato, pero su mente se aclara al voltear a su izquierda y ver a Eclipse durmiendo en su cuna.

-Twilight siempre alardeaba sobre lo excelente asistente que eras, muy organizado y trabajador- agrega Discord.

\- Lo siento, pero no puedo-

-¿que dijiste?-

-que no... perdona, pero también tengo mis responsabilidades aquí-

-¡Oh Por favor!– suplica Discord haciendo ojos de perrito tierno – Solo será hasta que convenza a mas ponis de regresar a la ciudad. Solo serán a lo mucho 2 semanas, quizá 2 y medio, pero te prometo que no serán años-

-¡Ya dije que no! Discord, tengo la responsabilidad de cuidar a Eclipse. No puedo dejarlos, en especial con Twilight estando internada-

-¡Bien!– responde Discord de mala gana mientras le daba la espalda muy disgustado, en eso una idea pasa por su mente a lo que de inmediato buelbe a boltearse – ¡ya se! Si quieres puedes traer a Starlight y al bebé. ¿Eso estaría mejor?-

-Hmmmm. No lo sé, primero tendría que decirle a Starlight...-

-Está bien – Discord vuelve a chasquear sus garras, e inmediatamente ambos desaparecen de la habitación, haciéndolos aparecer en la habitación de Starlight, quien seguía durmiendo - ¡Starlight!-

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-

La potrilla despierta de golpe asustada, pero se calma un poco al ver que eran Discord y Spike.

\- ¡Discord! ¡No puedes ir por ahí despertando a otros de susto! – le replica Spike.

\- Así es más rápido – responde él de forma divertida.

-¿¡Qué está pasando!? – grita Starlight molesta.

-Veras…

-¡No! ¡Ya hiciste bastante! – grita Spike interrumpiendo a Discord- ¡Yo se lo explicaré!

-Bien, como quieras – responde Discord de mala gana, poniéndose un sombrero con forma de cono, y moviéndose a una esquina de la habitación.

Spike por otro lado se acerca a la cama de Starlight, y se sienta en esta.

-¿Qué ocurre Spike? ¿Le paso algo a mamá?- pregunta con intriga y preocupacion.

-No, no es sobre ella-

-¿Qué pasa entonces?-

-Discord llegó, y me explico que la princesa Celestia necesita un asistente por todo el exceso de trabajo, así que me necesita. Sin embargo no puedo dejarte a ti o a Eclipse, así que podemos ir todos a Canterlot. ¿Quieres venir?-

-Podrías ir a jugar con Tara – interviene Discord, pero la poni y el dragón lo miran feo – Bien, ya me calle – dice poniéndose un zipper en la boca.

Spike regresa su atención a Starlight.

-¿Qué dices?-

La niña se queda pensativa un rato, pero luego habla.

\- Me gustaría visitar a Tara, pero no quiero dejar a mamá. Cuando despierte va a querer vernos a mí y al bebe. No podemos irnos.

Spike suspira al oír esa respuesta, y voltea a ver a Discord.

\- Starlight tiene razón, Discord. Lo siento, pero no puedo ir...-

En ese momento Discord se empieza a poner rojo, como si fuera un volcán a punto de explotar, sobre todo por el humo que salía de sus oídos. Spike se apresura a cubrir a Starlight, para protegerla de la posible explosión.

\- Esta bien - suspira Discord enfriándose.

Spike y Starlight voltean a ver, y ven que Discord había vuelto a la normalidad. Ambos suspiran del alivio.

\- Lo siento, pero mi responsabilidad está aquí.

\- Lo entiendo - suspira Discord con tristeza - ¿Estás seguro?

\- S…

\- ¡Espera! - Antes de que Spike respondiera, Starlight lo interrumpe levantándose de su cama – Yo puedo cuidar a Eclipse. Tú ve a ayudar a Celestia.

\- ¿Qué? Pero Starlight….

\- No te preocupes – responde con una sonrisa – Puedo cuidar a mi hermanito. Tú vete sin preocupaciones.

Spike mira como la niña estaba decidida, y luego voltea a ver a Discord quien se veía mas emocionado.

\- ¿Estas segura?-

-Totalmente. Necesito pasar más tiempo con mi hermanito-

Spike mira con inseguridad a Starlight. Es cierto que ella debía pasar tiempo con Eclipse, pero no estaba seguro si podía cuidarlo ella sola. Ella es una pony inteligente, pero no sabe si tiene lo que se necesita para eso. Sin embargo, Spike tampoco quería negarle su ayuda a Celestia, pues ella también es una buena amiga para él y para Twilight. El dragón finalmente suspira y habla.

\- Esta bien, voy a ir.

Tras la partida de Spike, Starlight lleva a Eclipse a su habitación, y lo coloca en su cuna.

\- No sé porque Spike se preocupaba tanto, ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser? - se asoma a la cuna, y ve como su hermanito la veía fijamente – Solo eres un pequeño… AHHHHHH.

En ese momento Eclipse agarra del pelo a Starlight, y se lo empieza a jalar.

\- ¡Para! ¡Suéltame! – Starlight grita de dolor, mientras su hermanito reía - ¡BASTA! – usa uno de sus cascos para pegarle a los de Eclipse, haciendo que la soltara, al principio se alegra de haberse soltado, pero inmediatamente… - Oh no.

En ese mismo instante Eclipse empieza a llorar con fuerza, por el golpe que le había dado su hermana. Starlight se alarma y lo levanta con magia hacia sus cascos.

\- No por favor, no llores. ¡Perdón! – exclama Starlight pero el bebé seguía llorando - ¡Ya se! ¿Quieres comer? Aquí tengo tu lechita – agarra un biberón con leche que había en un pequeño refrigerador y se lo da al bebe, pero este al tenerlo en su boca lo escupe - ¿¡Que!? Vamos, a ti te gusta – intenta metérselo en la boca, pero el bebé se rehusaba.

Starlight entonces lo intenta mecer, y hacerle caras chistosas, pero esto solo hacía que llorara más.

-duérmete niño duerme ya que viene el...- cantaba ella con bastante intriga hasta que el bebe vomita en su pecho- ¡pero qué hiciste!- exclama ella con algo de rabia, a lo que él bebe responde con un llanto aún más fuerte.

-¡no! aj... ¿qué puedo hacer? aj... huele a papilla de zanahoria...-

El bebe continua llorando pese a todo, la joven yegua no sabía qué hacer ante tal situación, siendo que en el fondo ella empezaba a desmoronarse y a enloquecer dado a que no toleraba los llantos de su hermanito, intento darle juguetes, hacer caras chistosas, pero nada parecía funcionar. No podía pensar con claridad, por lo que finalmente ella se rinde, y lo deja en su cuna esperando que se le acabara el llanto mientras intentaba tapar sus orejas con los peluches que su hermanito no quiso para jugar.

* * *

El sol empieza a descender en el Imperio de Cristal. La princesa Cadance se encontraba en un jardín del castillo al lado de una carroza tirada por pegasos. A su lado se encuentra su hijo Wes Cruger, quien tiene una mirada triste en su rostro.

\- ¿Por qué tienes que irte, mami? – pregunta Wes con tristeza.

-Perdón, mi cielo, pero es algo importante. Tengo que ir a un asunto con otras naciones – responde ella con una sonrisa, acariciando con cariño la melena de su hijo.

-¿Pero cuando regresaras?-

-No sé, mi cielo, pero te prometo no tardar mucho-

En eso, el potrillo se para en sus cascos traseros para darle un abrazo a su madre, quien lo rodea con uno de sus cascos.

\- Te voy a extrañar mucho, mam-.

-Y yo a ti, Wes. Adiós-

\- mami... ¿te puedo preguntar algo antes de que te vallas?-

-claro mi vida-

-¿por que le diste el día libre a todos los sirvientes del castillo?-

-jeje bueno, creo que ya han trabajado demasiado, adiós mi vida- dice esta mientras le da un cálido beso en la cabeza a su hijo y luego se sube a la carroza. Los pegasos despegan a la señal de Cadance, y se ve volando. El pequeño Wes solo la ve alejarse. Con tristeza el potro regresa al interior del castillo. Le daba mucha tristeza que su madre lo dejara. Sin embargo, una idea viene a su mente, sobre lo que hará ahora.

* * *

Las horas pasan, y Eclipse no dejaba de llorar. ¿Cómo era posible que aun siga? Pensaba Starlight viendo al bebe. Sus ojos estaban un poco rojos, y su melena hecha un desastre, por lo mucho que ella misma se jalo los pelos por el estrés. Afuera el anochecer cubre al imperio, ninguno de los 2 podía dormir.

\- ¡Por el amor de Celestia, deja de llorar! – grita Starlight, pero él bebe seguía - ¡Solo eres un miserable que arruina mi vida! ¿¡Que no ves que estoy intentando hacerme cargo de ti!? ¡Cállate de una vez!

A pesar de sus gritos, Eclipse no de deja llorar. Ya rendida, Starlight se deja caer en el suelo, mientras ella también empieza a llorar.

\- Por favor – solloza ella – Solo cállate. Te lo suplico.

Starlight permanece allí llorando junto a su hermano, suplicándole que deje de llorar; aunque, obviamente, él bebe no le entiende. Siguen así por varios minutos, sin que ninguno de los 2 pare.

Toc toc toc

Alguien toca la puerta, pero Starlight no se percata. Los toquidos siguen, pero nadie responde. En eso, la puerta se abre.

-¿Starlight?-

La joven princesa abre los ojos de golpe, y en la puerta ve a Wes Cruger, quien la veía confundido. Ella se levanta, y se seca las lágrimas rápidamente, aunque era obvio que él ya las había visto.

\- Hola, Wes – saluda ella con melancolía.

\- ¿Estas bien? -

-¿Eh? Ah sí, estoy bien- responde ella con una sonrisa forzada, pero el llanto de Eclipse la vuelve a enojar.

Wes se percata de que eso era lo que molestaba a Starlight.

\- ¿Ne… necesitas ayuda? – pregunta él nervioso.

-¿Qué? No. Yo puedo sola – responde ella con orgullo, mientras vuelve a usar magia para poner al bebé en sus cascos – Solo necesita que le den cariño – dice agitando al bebe, quien no dejaba de llorar – Puedes irte, yo me encargo.

-Oh, ok – responde el decepcionado – Solo pensé que…

-¡Estoy bien, Wes! – vuelve a hablar ella con más seriedad.

-Perdón – el potro se da la vuelta y se dispone a irse, pero voltea su cabeza una última vez y ve lo desesperada que ella estaba – Debes sujetar su cabeza.

-¿Ehh?-

-Si se la dejas colgando, se va a lastimar-

Starlight se da cuenta, y reacomoda al bebe, para que su cabeza quede fija, pero aun no deja de llorar.

\- Pon su cabeza en tu pecho…. Con cuidado….. em… puedes usar tus alas para cobijarlo-

-¿Cómo dices? – pregunta ella confundida.

-Déjalo escuchar los latidos de tu corazón, y respira hondo…. No le gusta cómo suena cuando estas tensa-

Starlight al principio duda, pero el escuchar los llantos de su hermano la hizo ver que no tenía más opciones. Hace como dijo Wes, y pone a Eclipse contra su pecho. Al principio no pasa nada, pero conforme ella respiraba profundo, su ritmo cardiaco disminuye. Eclipse sigue llorando, pero en eso empieza a oír el sonido calmado del corazón de su hermana. Poco a poco se fue tranquilizando con la comodidad que sentía.

-cuenta hasta 10, y respira hondo- le decía Wes con un tono suabe, es entonces que Starlight se da cuenta y se alegra al ver como el pequeño bebe empieza a acurrarse entre sus cascos.

\- ¡Funciono! – Exclama ella con susurros, pues no quería asustar al bebé.

\- si... lo haces bien...-

– co... ¿Cómo supiste que eso funcionaria?- murmura ella mientras suspiraba de alivio.

-Eso me gustaba cuando yo era bebe – responde el con una sonrisa inocente – Mejor me voy – dice poniendo una cara triste – Se cuándo no me quieren en un lugar.

Wes se empieza a marchar, pero…-

\- ¡Espera! – Susurra Starlight en tono alto – Te necesito, Wes – dice con tono de súplica.

-Pero dijiste que…-

-Perdón, estaba siendo una tonta. Por favor no me dejes-

-Es… está bien – responde él inseguro, aunque sintiendo una extraña felicidad por dentro.

Wes se adentra más a la habitación, quedando frente a Starlight.

\- ¿Qué más debo hacer? – pregunta ella poniendo su atención en Wes, quien se incomoda un poco por eso.

-Pues… ¿ya le diste de comer?

-Eso intente, pero no quiere – dice viendo a un biberón con leche.

Wes lo toma con su magia, y lo siente en sus cascos.

\- Esta fría. ¿Se lo calentaste?-

-¿¡Había que calentarla!?-

-okei...-

Ambos pasan la siguiente hora cuidando al bebe. En ese tiempo Wes le explica a Starlight como cuidar a Eclipse. Le enseña que siempre debe revisar la temperatura de la lecha para que él bebe tenga una buena alimentación. También le enseña a darle golpecitos al bebe después de comer, para que este eructe y saque el gas en su interior. Starlight queda asombrada por el conocimiento de Wes.

Ahora mismo, Wes se encontraba levitando un sonajero frente a Eclipse para hacerlo reír, lo cual si funciona. Starlight estaba en su cama, viendo todo con ternura. No solo veía la risa del bebe, sino también la expresión inocente de Wes.

-No sé cómo Spike aguanta cuidarlo. Es una molestia total – comenta ella.

-Es solo un bebé, no sabe lo que hace – responde él con calma.

-Aun así, es toda una molestia. Espero no tener en el futuro.

-¿No quieres tener hijos? – pregunta él viéndola.

-jeje, no. Solo serían un dolor de cabeza. Solo los tendría si te tuviera a ti para cuidarlos.

Al oír eso, Wes se sonroja.

\- ¿Es… estas diciendo… que quieres que tengamos hijos?

-¿¡Que!? ¡No! – Responde ella también sonrojándose – Era solo una broma. ¿No te diste cuenta?

Wes baja la mirada apenado.

\- Perdón, no soy muy bueno con las bromas.

Starlight suelta una risita y se rueda, quedando de espaldas, pero aun viendo a Wes.

\- Eres muy tierno, y divertido a tu propia manera.

-¿Eh?

-Ya es la tercera vez que me siento triste, y tú me animas – dice ella sonriéndole al potro.

-Pe… pero si no dije ninguna broma – responde el rápidamente.

-jeje, no hizo falta. Me haces feliz siendo tú mismo.

Wes observa fijamente a Starlight. Su crin estaba hecha un desastre y unas ojeras cubrían sus ojos, pero su cara sonriente emitía un brillo que lo tranquilizaba, y lo hacía sentir feliz por dentro. El no entiende porque, pero lo hacía muy feliz el ver feliz a Starlight. Es un tipo de felicidad que él aun no comprende.

Allí mismo se escucha un bostezo, el cual viene del pequeño Eclipse. Wes sonríe, y levanta al bebé, para ponerlo en su cuna. Allí mismo, lo cubre con una mantita, y le tararea un arrullo, para ayudarlo a dormirse.

Starlight observa con ternura la escena, sintiendo ella también algo de sueño por el arrullo.

Eclipse no tarda en quedarse dormido, y al hacerlo Wes deja de tararear.

\- Ya se durmió – susurra el potro.

Starlight se baja de su cama, y suelta un bostezo también.

\- Gracias, Wes. Eres todo un salvavidas.

-Pero si no te salve la vida, solo te ayudé con el bebé.

Starlight vuele a soltar otra risita al oír eso.

\- Es lo mismo – dice dándole un abrazo a Wes – Gracias por todo.

-De… de nada – responde el sintiéndose raro por el abrazo – Cuando tú quieras.

-¿Qué tal mañana? – pregunta ella emocionada separándose del abrazo.

-¿Eh?

-Aun me falta mucho por aprender, y debo cuidar a Eclipse hasta que mi mamá despierte. ¿Me ayudas?-

-Yo…- murmura Wes con sorpresa y algo de nervios.

-Por favooooor – dice ella haciendo una mirada tierna de súplica.

-Es… está bien – acepta Wes mientras no lograba evitar soltar una ligera sonrisa.

-¡Sí! – Exclama ella susurrando para no despertar a Eclipse – Gracias Wes. Aunque Tara ya no esté aquí, es bueno saber que tengo un buen amigo en el castillo.

-¿A… amigo?

-Sí, eres un gran amigo. Gracias por estar para mí.

De… de nada – dice él sonrojado - Me… Mejor me voy, es tarde.

-Sí, tengo mucho sueño. Mejor duermo mientras pueda. ¿Oye?-

-¿Sí?-

-¿Por qué viniste a mi habitación?-

-Em… yo… escuche tus gritos….. y me preocupe-

-Pero tu cuarto queda algo lejos-

-Esto…-

-¿Me estabas siguiendo de nuevo?-

-Yo… - empieza a sudar bastante-

-Jeje, tranquilo, no estoy enojada – responde ella con tono alegre – Me alegra tener un ángel guardián – le da un beso en la mejilla haciéndolo sonrojar de nuevo – Buenas noches, Wes.

-Bu… buenas noches, Starlight-

Wes sale de la habitación, y cierra la puerta detrás de él. Una vez afuera suelta un suspiro, y pone una cara de tristeza.

\- No soy un ángel – piensa con melancolía mientras se perdía en la oscuridad del pasillo.

* * *

En las profundidades de un bosque, cubierto por una espesa manta de nieve el oscurecer se abre paso y poco a poco las sombras empiezan a envolver estas tierras, las pequeñas aves y mamíferos empiezan a ocultarse debajo de rocas, madrigueras y nidos en las copas de los árboles, buscando resguardo y refugio de las bestias de la noche. La noche abre paso, un día termina para unos cuando para otros apenas está comenzando todo, de entre cuevas, debajo de la tierra y la sima de montañas innumerables bestias nocturnas aparecen y van en búsqueda de presas indefensas y cegadas por la oscuridad que a ellos les proporciona seguridad y resguardo. Serpientes, aves más grandes, bestias jamás antes vista entre otros depredadores van en búsqueda de algo que cazar para alimentarse a sí mismos y los suyos.

Rápido como un rayo dos seres se abren paso en la oscuridad, uniéndose al grupo que busca algo de comer, pero estos no se veían interesados en pequeños roedores o aves, ellos vienen por algo más grande.

No muy lejos de ahí se encontraba un gigantesco lago congelado, y en el centro se divisaba una enorme grieta, de la cual sale apresuradamente un gigantesco oso blanco el cual se aleja rápidamente de la grieta, con una pata coja y lastimada aun sangrándole por una herida que no hace mucho se le había provocado, el oso hace todo lo posible por alejarse de aquella grieta y adentrarse a tierra donde estaría seguro, es entonces que de entre las sombras surge un gigantesco lobo azul el cual planta sus patas sobre la gruesa capa de hielo. El oso intenta levantarse en sus dos patas delanteras con el fin de verse más grande que el lobo e intimidarlo, pero rápidamente este tropieza y cae de espaldas, para lo que el lobo arremete contra el buscando su yugular para matarlo lo más pronto posible.

-¡espera!- se escucha.

De repente de la grita en el hielo surge un gigantesco tentáculo el cual apresa al lobo de pelaje azul y lo empieza a arrastrar hasta el agua, el lobo intenta aferrarse con sus garras contra el hielo, cosa que de poco le sirve más que para darle un poco más de tiempo antes de que de entre las sombras apareciera un segundo lobo pero este tenía el pelaje blanco como la misma nieve, solo tenía algunos mechones azul cielo a lo largo de su lomo y su cola. El lobo corre en dirección a lobo que se encontraba atrapado entre los tentáculos, pero en lugar de intentar hacer algo para ayudar a escapar al lobo azul esta da un largo brinco y entra al agua de golpe, provocando una fuerte salpicadura. El agua empieza a agitarse con fuerza y violencia mientras el lobo azul seguía intentando aferrarse con fuerza contra el hielo para no caer el agua. Es entonces que de repente los tentáculos lo sueltan, el lobo azul inmediatamente se levanta, pero en eso este resbala del hielo y cae de boca, pues se le presentaba un poco de dificultad el mantenerse de piel sobre el hielo mojado. Este intenta pararse pero sus patas no dejaban de patinar por lo que no paraba de tropezar.

De entre el agua surge una inmensa criatura de tentáculos muy semejante a un calamar combinado con un lagarto, poseyendo barios tentáculos a lo largo de su lomo y cola, y una cabeza superior semejante a la de un dragón, la bestia sale completamente por el agujero, el lobo se pone en sus cuatro patas con un inicio un tanto torpe, pero logra ponerse en pose de defensa listo para atacar a la gigantesca bestia, la bestia sale completamente y se desploma fuertemente a un lado del lobo azul, agrietando un poco el hielo que se encontraba por debajo de ella. El lobo observa a la bestia y nota que esta se encontraba agonizante y con una prominente herida detrás de la nuca.

De entre el agua helada sale una temblorosa loba blanca la cual se dirige lentamente y dando uno que otro estornudo, se encamina hasta la cabeza de la bestia, mirándola con algo de inexpresividad, el lobo azul mira a la loba blanca con algo de intriga y confusión, de repente la loba blanca arremete contra el rostro de la bestia de tentáculos arrancándole la cabeza de un solo mordisco, el cuerpo de la bestia se retuerce unos instantes antes de finalmente dejar de moverse.

-mete las garras, usa tus almohadillas- le dice la loba al lobo azul es entonces que comienza a encogerse y lentamente esta toma la forma de una unicornio blanca (con un ligero tono azulado) y crines azules de mechones blancas, la yegua suspira y se recuesta en el suelo- así no resbalaras con el hielo-

-¿estás bien?- pregunta el lobo azul mientras se transformaba en un unicornio azul.

-si… solo quiero descansar un poco- suspira la yegua mientras enfocaba su mirada contra el cielo, viendo la ligera nevada caer sobre ella, es entonces que esta empieza a hacer angelitos de nieve en el suelo.

-¿es enserio? Por poco te come este monstruo y tú te pones a jugar en la nieve-

-jeje Night Light, creo que en realidad eras tú el que casi era devorado- murmura la yegua con una risita juguetona mientras se estiraba en el hielo- yo solo me di un chapuzón y le rompí el cuello a un juvi del ártico-

-¿y no tienes frío siquiera?-

-nop, jeje, de echo a mí no me afecta mucho el frio hermanito, dicen que tengo la sangre muy caliente-

-aun así Ara…. Me parece demasiado imprudente de tu parte, se ve que esta agua esta demasiado helada.

-por favor Night Light, deja de ser aguafiestas- murmura la yegua mientras se levanta de la nieve, y empieza a sacudirse como un perro, mojando al unicornio azul, luego esta commienza a dar vueltas a su cuello para destensarlo un poco- además, el imprudente eres tú, por atacar al oso-

-estaba herido, se nos dijo que debemos comer animales heridos y enfermos para mantener el equilibrio-

-estaba huyendo ¿no te diste cuenta? Ese pobre osito estaba huyendo de… esta cosa- murmura esta mientras le daba una patada a la criatura muerta a un lado de ella.

-odio el pescado, lo bueno es que a mi esposo le encanta- murmura esta mientras se transformaba en loba y con sus mandíbulas se aferraba a la criatura- no se debe desperdiciar una potencial comida- piensa esta mientras arrastraba el gigantesco animal.

-¿no es demasiado pesado para ti?- murmura Night Light mientras también se transformaba en lobo y seguía a la loba, la cual parecía que para ella aquel monstruoso monstruo no pesara nada.

-¿quieres que te ayude?- piensa el lobo comunicándose con su mente con la loba.

-jeje, no hace falta hermanito, guarda energías para cuando estemos en la pata de la araña, hay si necesitare toda tu ayuda para cargar a esta cosa-

-¿segura que quieres cargarlo todo el camino hasta la colina?-

-bueno, si quieres ayudarme- piensa la loba mientras suelta al calamar, el lobo azul se acerca a la bestia y en eso cuando intenta tirar de él, se ve forzado a usar todas sus fuerzas para arrastrarlo apenas medio metro.

-ya me ayudaste mucho, vamos, tenemos que llegar a la pata antes de que llegue el amanecer y el sol eche a perder a mi presa-

-si lo que digas- piensa el lobo azul con pocos ánimos.

-mmmm, ¡ya se! Puedes vigilar si quieres que no lleguen carroñeros que intenten arrancarle un trozo a esta cosa, odio llegar a casa y presentar una presa mordisqueada, como para que digan que yo me la iba comiendo en el camino, sé que abecés yo hago eso, pero si es molesto cuando no soy yo-

-sí, lo que digas- piensa Night mientras seguía a la loba.

No muy lejos de donde ellos se encontraban, se podía divisar una inmensa montaña invertida a la cual ellos se dirigían, pese a la presencia de una tormenta de nieve que cubría esa zona. Mientras la loba arrastraba semejante presa, aun así el lobo azul oscuro se llegó a quedar atrás, con la mirada baja apenas y si seguía a su compañera.

-Vamos Night Light, no te quedes atrás-

Ambos lobos recorren un largo camino, aun arrastrando esa bestia muerta entre los dientes, pasando por praderas, una pequeña extensión del bosque y tras una colina se encontraba aquella montaña invertida, empezando justamente en el centro del cráter.

-¿segura que podemos cargar esa cosa hasta arriba?- murmura Night light con inexpresividad al ver el largo camino que debía recorrer.

-je, claro que sí, usaremos nuestra magia para evitar esa cosa- responde Ara con una sonrisa.

-pero... ¿Por qué no lo hiciste desde el principio?- pregunta Night Light un poco intrigado.

-quería aprovechar el largo sendero de nieve para que se congelara un poco, sin mencionar que nuestra magia produce una frecuencia de calor un poco leve, cosa que no sería problema de no ser que es un largo camino y la comida podría echarse a perder antes de que lleguemos siquiera, si mis cálculos no me fallan, la comida aun permanecerá fresca cuando lleguemos- explica la poni mientras transformaba sus patas en aquellas patas de lobo y da un largo brinco llegando hasta un barranco.

-Night, esto será muy duro, aquí si necesitare que me ayudes- dice Ara- ayúdame a sostener esta cosa, no puede chocar contra la coraza ni mucho menos dejarlo caer ¿entiendes?-

-si, si, si, no es la primera vez que te acompaño a cazar-

-pero es la primera vez que cargamos un pulpo de 5 metros de largo cojeado hasta la cima, entiende, esta cristalizado por los jugos que posee en su cuerpo, si recibe un golpe muy fuerte se destrozara igual que un cristal- le explica Ara muy insistente.

-okei…. Sabes demasiado de traslado de carne ¿no crees?-

-¿Por qué crees que no se les permite a novatos bajar sin supervisión? Si no sabes cómo cargar un calamar de 12 metros hasta la cima, no podrás subir ni siquiera un par de conejos … eso me recuerda ¿Dónde están las liebres que cazamos antes de encontrar este pulpo?-

-Aquí esta…- suspira Night mientras le muestra una bolsa con tres conejos muertos-

-muy bien, tienen un par de horas, pero estoy segura que con el frio de la montaña se mantendrán bien- dice Ara mientras mira a los conejos- muy bien, uno será para mí, otro para ti y el tercero creo que se lo regalaremos a "13"-

-si lo que digas- murmura Night de mala gana.

-muy bien, esta parte de la montaña es muy difícil lo mejor será que solo tus patas estén transformadas, así podrás sujetarte contra las la coraza sin problemas, si te transformas será mucho peso y podrías caer con facilidad – piensa Ara mientras empieza a escalar la montaña, pero aun así su hermano fue capaz de escucharla perfectamente, dado a que pensó en voz alta.

-siempre tiene que ser así, me repite lo mismo cada vez que bajamos- piensa Night mientras mira la cima de la colina con algo de intimidación, este hace brillar su cuerno creando un manto mágico que cubre a la bestia de tentáculos, ya una vez en el aire, Ara crea un segundo manto con su magia y así entre ambos cargan aquella bestia colosal por la sima de la montaña, pasando por aquel largo trayecto, escalando una montaña que aparentemente no tendría fin.

Tras un largo trayecto, los dos ponis paran en lo que vendría siendo poco más de la mitad del camino para poder descansar un poco.

\- 5 minutos más y volveremos a subir- dice Ara.

-¿Por qué tan poco tiempo? Aún falta un largo trayecto y esta cosa esta muy pesada-

-no quiero perderme otra vez del cumpleaños de mi hijo- murmura Ara mientras estira la espalda, para lo que Blu se le queda mirando un poco confundido- jeje, espero que no haiga pasado mucho tiempo-

-¿Por qué lo dices? Solo pasamos como 10 horas en ese mundo-

\- haber…. Si mas no recuerdo, esta es la tierra 423 del sector, el tiempo pasa tres veces más lento que aquí, mmmm si mis cálculos ni me fallan, ya pasaron como dos días desde que partimos, mi niño y mi esposo deben extrañarme-

-los tiempos de cada mundo… es muy complicado para mí eso ¿tú sabes cuál es la frecuencia temporal de cada mundo?-

-mmmm solo de los 8 a lo que podemos cruzar, la verdad hay cientos quizás miles de dimensiones en este sector, y eso que hablamos solo de un pequeño punto en todo el macrocosmos, y a lo que tengo entendido cada una camina a diferente frecuencia, es muy complicado, lo sé, pero esto es algo que se tiene que saber, sobre todo si vas a bajar a diferentes mundos como yo lo hago jeje, una vez estuve tres días en la tierra 289 y cuando regrese mi bebe ya sabía caminar, cuando lo deje solo gateaba, (suspiro) desde entonces ya no regreso a ese mundo, ni a ningún otro donde el tiempo pase tan lento-

-si…. Y por qué no vas a aquel mundo donde la velocidad de tiempo es un poco mayor que a al nuestra, un día hay solo serían algunas horas en el otro-

-¿la tierra 369? El puente da directo con el bosque negro, solo casaríamos arañas y serpientes venenosas, entre otras criaturas que son incluso peligrosas para nosotros, sé que hay más extensiones de tierra con mayor variedad de criaturas que podríamos cazar, pero están muy lejos, el tiempo no se sentiría en casa, pero si en ese sitio y no pienso pasar más de una semana en un solo lugar solo por buscar un par de liebres- dice Ara- sin mencionar que los ponis de esa tierra odian a los que son como nosotros, sería muy peligroso, sin mencionar que podríamos exponernos, y esa es la regla número uno para los que bajan a estas tierras-

-si… no tenías que recordármelo- piensa Night con bastante tristeza.

Finalmente tras un largo trayecto, Night y Ara llega a la cima, entrando en aquella habitación de las 8 puertas.

-espérame aquí, iré a ver si consigo que alguien nos ayude con este pulpo- dice Ara mientras sale corriendo rápidamente.

Mientras tanto Night simplemente se sienta en el suelo, buscando con la mirada una puerta en específico, es entonces que esta presta su atención hacia un túnel que a simple vista no tendría nada de especial, pero para él lo significaba todo, siendo este el único recordatorio de su antigua vida.

Ara llega al poco tiempo, encontrándose con un distraído Night Light quien no dejaba de mirar hacia aquel túnel de viento, dos lobos entran y toman a la gigantesca bestia, mientras Ara se acerca a su hermano.

-Night… es momento de ir a casa- dice Ara mientras lo toma por el hombro.

-si… claro- murmura Night Light mientras sigue a su hermana, aun con las liebres en aquella alforja que tenía en su lomo.

Night Light y Ara se dirigían al castillo, pasando por la plaza central, junto a varios lobos y ponis, ya estando a punto de llegar a la entrada del castillo de entre la multitud aparece un pequeño potrillo blanco azulado con crines rojas y amarilla, el cual de un brinco salta hasta los cascos de Ara, quien inmediatamente lo abraza. -¡cariño! ¡Te extrañe mucho!- dice Ara con ternura mientras le daba de besitos.

-¡yo también mami!- exclama el potrillo con alegría.

-bueno aún tiene 4 años- dice Night Light de forma burlona.

-jeje, si- murmura Ara mientras le daba de besitos a su hijo.

-¡mami! ¡Mami!- dice el potrillo.

-¿sí? ¿Qué pasa mi vida?- en eso el potrillo al notar la multitud se acerca al oído de su madre y empieza a susurrarle, es entonces que una sonrisa se marca en ella mientras sus ojos se abrían completamente- ¡Night! ¡Ya nació!-

-¿Qué dices?- murmura el unicornio azul con algo de intriga.

Night y Ara corren rápidamente hasta el castillo, pasando justo a un lado de dos gigantescos lobos negros que resguardaban, y esos no interfirieron, ni siquiera se inmutaron ante la presencia de ellos, más que por uno que apenas y si rodo los ojos, más siguió en su misma postura. Abriéndose paso pos los pasillos, finalmente llegan hasta una enorme habitación, en la cual se podían divisar a varios alicornios reunidos (todos hijos del "Herrero") y algunos guardias y sirvientes del castillo.

Ara sin siquiera tener la decencia de pedir permiso se abre paso entre los ponis, y Night Light la sigue por atrás, entrando finalmente a la habitación. En el centro de la habitación se encontraban "13" y Shining recostados juntos, y entre los cascos de "13" se encontraba envuelto entre unas sábanas un pequeño bebe de alicornio, color café claro de crines café oscuro con mechones azul cielo.

Ara da un alarido de ternura y corre a ver más de cerca al potrillo con gran emoción, mientras Night Light se mantenía inmóvil, completamente paralizado mirando con los ojos bien abiertos al pequeño bebé.

-Night… ¿no vendrás a saludar a tu nuevo hermanito?- le pregunta Shining.

Fuera de la habitación se encontraba un unicornio negro de crines rosadas y ojos rojos observando junto al resto de guardias y sirvientes la escena, mirando al unicornio azul con bastante inexpresividad, luego de un rato este se da la media vuelta y se aleja de la escena, perdiéndose en la oscuridad solitaria del pasillo.


	16. Chapter 16

El despertar del demonio.

Capítulo 16. Armas de doble filo.

En la cima de una cornisa, se encontraba posado un unicornio azul, mirando en el horizonte con bastante seriedad, pensando en lo que alguna vez fue su vida pasada, vida que añora pero al mismo tiempo siente demasiado dolor de recordarla.

 _ **Diario de Night Light- Día: 573**_

 _Ha pasado un tiempo desde que volví a escribir en este diario. No me había nacido volver a escribir, pero con el nacimiento de mi nueva hermana, me he puesto ha pensar en muchas cosas._

 _Night Light, se supone que ese es mi nombre ¿no? Es el nombre que me pusieron mis padres al nacer._

 _La vida te trae sorpresas inesperadas, uno no puede saber que será de su futuro, que le espera a la vuelta de la esquina, uno nunca piensa en que las cosas puedan cambiar tan fácil, en un instante, todo puede cambiar y la vida que conocías terminara por siempre, en mi caso, ya van dos veces que puedo decir esto, la primera fue en aquella tormenta… mis recuerdos previos a ella no son muy claros, recuerdo una cabaña, y en ocasiones, también creo recordar a mi madre, sus ojos, como me cuidaba, ella ya no está, no recuerdo que paso, solo que esa noche de tormenta yo..._

 _De pequeño me separe de mi familia, quizás algo muy terrible, era solo un potrillo d años a lo mucho, no recordaba nada, pero pareciera como si no importase mi pasado, mi madre adoptiva me dio todo lo que pudiera desear_

 _Muchas cosas han pasado a lo largo de mi vida, sorpresa tras sorpresa, mis recuerdos de mi infancia no son muy claros, sobre todo aquellos que se desarrollan antes de llegar con Fluttershy quien me crio y cuido por poco más de 10 años y quien llegue a considerar mi madre…. Blu, así es como me pusieron, 10 años estuve con ella, hasta que nuevamente mi vida dio un giro inesperado, y me vi forzado a dejarlas, no solo a Fluttershy, sino también a aquella que consideraba el amor de mi vida._

 _Todo puede cambiar en un solo instante… ahora, estoy de regreso con mi familia, mi padre, mi hermana, ahora incluso soy tío y tengo una nueva hermanita, entonces… ¿Por qué no estoy feliz?_

 _Me abro paso por los pasillos, paso por la habitación de mi padre y su nueva esposa, apenas echo un vistazo y logro divisar a aquella pequeña criatura que estos poseen entre sus cascos, sus rostros de alegría provocan un estado completamente opuesto en mi… no estoy seguro porque… quizás.. Por qué…. Aun la extraño….. no puedo regresar…. No puedo…. No después de lo que hice… no sería capaz de encárarlos… tengo miedo…. ¿Qué habrá sido de mi madre? ¿Algún día llegara a perdonarme? ¿Qué será de Lúthien? ¿y mis hijos? Ni si quiera sé si nacieron bien… y si son como yo….. ya habrán nacido…. Pero…. Mi corazón se destroza al solo imaginar lo que les pudo haber pasado._

 _Intente regresar, pero, me perdí en el bosque, nunca antes lo había recorrido, y no había forma de que supiera el camino de vuelta, sin mencionar lo extenso qué este sería, según me cuenta mi madre, les tomo barios meces pasar del Bosque Everfree, quise buscar a alguien que me llevara, pero el desgraciado guardia de cabello roza se negaba, y ni hablar de mi padre, creí que él me ayudaría, pero al final, se negó, había abandonado ese mundo y yo perdí la esperanza de algún día regresar, aun sueño con regresar algún día… pero quizás ya nadie me espere en ese mundo, les di la espalda, ¿Por qué ellos no me la darían a mí?_

 _Para intentar distraer mi mente, me aventure nuevamente por el pasillo donde se encontraba la colección de armas del "Herrero" el amo de este castillo, y mi nuevo abuelo por así decirlo. Aquí se encuentra una amplia selección de armas de todo tipo, espadas, escudos, lanzas, cada una diferente a la otra, echa con distintos materiales, ¿cuáles? No lo sé, hasta antes de llegar a este sitio solo conocía los metales más comunes "oro, aluminio, cobre, bronce, hierro, etc." ¿Quién iba a saber que abría más variedad de metales y elementos? Según se dice la mayor parte de estas armas fueron forjadas por el mismo "Herrero" y algunos de sus hijos, según me han contado, guardan habilidades especiales ¿Qué clase de habilidades? no lo sé, y en momentos han llegado a picar un poco mi curiosidad. Cada una de las armas está detrás de un cristal reforzado y hechizado, si bien en estos pasillos es raro ver a algún guardia merodear, en las salidas de estos pasillos solo encontraras lobos gigantescos que resguardan las entradas para que ningún intruso tome algo que no le pertenece. Al principio no me atrevía a venir por estos lares, dado al miedo que me generaban los guardias y demás protecciones de este lugar, ahora, esto poco me tiene cuidado, supongo que ya me estoy acostumbrando a estar aquí._

 _Iba caminando por los pasillos, hasta que finalmente llegue al salón central que conecta estos pasillos, justo en el centro se encontraba una columna de cristal, y dentro se podía divisar una espada, echa con un material que no podía ser ninguna clase de metal, mas parecía una roca, dicha espada era enorme y poseía bordes acerrados y aspedos, mas parecía una estatua con empuñadura que una verdadera espada, la verdad, esta de toda la colección era mi menos favorita, la verdad nunca me gusto el diseño, y no entiendo a quien se le pudo haber ocurrido dejar esta cosa en el centro de esta exposición._

 _Esta vez al llegar me topé con algo que no esperaba, frente aquella espada de piedra se encontraba un alicornio blanco, de crines negras y ojos dorados como el mismo sol mirando aquella espada con un aire de severidad, ya anteriormente había visto algunos ponis y lobos que viene a ver este sitio, todos invitados de alguno de los hijos del rey, mas siempre estos están acompañados por ellos, este poni estaba solo, y aún más intrigante, era un alciornio. Los únicos alicornios que hay en estas tierras son los hijos del Herrero, por lo que me sorprendió mucho verlo, aunque, según se el "Herrero" tiene 13 hijos, de los cuales apenas conozco 7,_

 _Vi como el alicornio levanto su casco y lo coloca contra el cristal, yo en ese momento estaba a punto de interferir puesto a que los cristales que resguardan las armas del "Herrero" están protegidos por un hechizo que repele a quien lo toque, pero en eso, el cristal no lo daña, de echo parecía como si el escudo no estuviese, el toco el escudo como si nada. El alicornio mantiene su pesuña contra el cristal por un rato, mirando el objeto con una expresión de tristeza, me vi tentado a leer su mente, pero en eso me di cuenta de que no podía acceder a sus pensamientos, sin importar cuanto me esforzara ¿Quién o qué es este sujeto? Quise preguntarle pero en eso escucho la vos de "13" quien saluda cordialmente al extraño, abrasándolo y diciendo que había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se vieron, yo me retiro, limitándome a escuchar la conversación con ayuda de mis agudos oídos, según parecía, este sujeto vino solamente a este mundo para ver al bebé de "13" y mi padre, parecían hermanos, pero había algo que no cuadraba, entre sus pláticas, pude escuchar su nombre, me parecía que era "Serkis"_

* * *

En el imperio de cristal se encontraban dos jóvenes alicornios acompañados de una carriola, paseando por las calles de la ciudad y terminando en la plaza central del imperio ambos ponis se detienen y preparan un pequeño pidgin.

-no sé cómo me convenciste de esto- murmura la joven alicornio amarilla.

-ya te dije, no es bueno que se quede encerrado todo el tiempo, requiere de aire fresco- responde el otro.

-aj… como digas Wes- murmura Starlight con bastante pena mientras mira la carriola y ve a Wes sacando al pequeño Eclipse de esta, el alicornio rojo oscuro lo coloca entre sus cascos y con cuidado lo coloca sobre el césped.

-tranquila, esta parte de la ciudad es poco transitado, este es el terreno de prácticas para los juegos equestrianos, y está cerrado hasta el próximo mes cuando empiezan los entrenamientos, mmmm creo que este año se desarrollaran en Cloudsdale- comenta Wes como un vagó intento de romper el silencio.

-aja- fue la única respuesta que dio Starlight, causando una sensación de incomodidad para el otro potro.

En eso el pequeño eclipse empieza a mostrarse algo inquieto, Wes lo mira y nota como el pequeño bebé se mostraba bastante inquieto y alegre al ver unos pajaritos sobrevolando muy cerca de ellos, él bebe comienza a reír con bastante alegría, cosa ante los oídos de Starlight causo una sensación que nunca antes había sentido, por unos momentos la joven yegua soltó una sonrisa y con ello una ligera risita de ternura, como si la alegría del pequeño bebe se le hubiera contagiado.

-¿vez? Te dije que le gustaría- murmura Wes con una sonrisa.

-je, no sé a qué te refieres- murmura Starlight mientras volteaba en otra dirección -¿Cuándo vendrá tu madre?-

No estoy seguro…. Creo que dijo que regresaría en 4 días… mmmm quizás en un par de días más-

-okei…-

-¿Por qué preguntas?-

-por nada en especial- suspira ella.

-bueno…. Em…. Si no estás cómoda con esto…. Em… si quieres yo me hare cargo de tu hermanito… sé que no te agrada mucho cuidarlo-

-¿de qué estás hablando?-

-sé que no te gusta estar así…. – murmura Wes con un tono triste- no te culpo… realmente…. Nunca antes… estuve cerca de otros ponis que no fueran mi madre o mi hermana-

-Wes…. No te dejare solo con el bebé… es mi responsabilidad de echo.. en cuyo caso… el único que está en su derecho a dejarlo eres tu-

-la verdad… no me molesta cuidarlo… si quieres salir con tus amigas… adelante-

-amigos… aquí no tengo amigos Wes… todos mis amigos de Ponyville y Canterlot… ya no están… unos se mudaron a otras ciudades lejos… y otros…. –

-¿Por qué no intentas hacer amigos aquí? tu hermana me conto mucho sobre la facilidad que tienes para hacer nuevos amigos….-

-en realidad… no tengo ganas de eso….- suspira Starlight mientras se mostraba muy seria.

-¿Por qué no?-

-olvídalo si- murmura ella con un tono sombrío.

-de… de acuerdo- murmura Wes con algo de preocupación, siendo que este deseaba saber en verdad que era lo que estaba pasando por su mente, pues quería saber qué es lo que le pasaba para poder ayudarla, mas sin embargo no tenía el suficiente valor como para preguntarle.

* * *

Era de tarde en Canterlot, desde llegado el amanecer Celestia y Spike se encontraban revisando una serie de documentos y libros antiguos buscando una respuesta a una pregunta que aún no conocen. Luego de acomodar algunos libros que previamente Celestia había revisado, Spike salió de la biblioteca por un poco de té y galletas, dejando la charola a un lado de Celestia, en una parte de la mesa que no estaba tapizada de libros.

-no debiste- murmura Celestia mientras no despegaba su mirada sobre un antiguo libro de historia.

-Discord me dijo que vigilara que no te malpases con las comidas- explica Spike, pero luego se queda callado al ver que aquella charola de galletas que había traído, casi estaba por acabarse, este mira a Celestia y nota como esta tenía muchas morusas y migajas de las galletas a lo largo de sus labios mientras continuaba masticando, y al poco tiempo esta con su magia toma otra galleta y la introduce en su boca, todo esto lo hacía sin despegar ni por un instante su mirada de aquel libro.

-iré por mas….- murmura Spike mientras se retira y al poco tiempo regresa con otra charola, para cuando este llego, de aquella primera charola de galletas que trajo, ya solo restaban unas cuantas migajas.

-hay algo que no cuadra- murmura Celestia muy frustrada mientras cierra el libro con fuerza y lo deja caer sobre una pila de libros ya revisados.

-¿Qué cosa?- murmura Spike.

-estos documentos son más antiguos que yo…. Y no hay nada…. Nada referente a esa piedra- dice Celestia muy frustrada mientras colocaba sus cascos contra sus cienes empezando a brotárselas ligeramente para así poder calmar un poco su estrés.

-la gema…. ¿es verdad que fue la causante de aquel golpe a Manehattan?- pregunta Spike con algo de preocupación e intriga.

-no es seguro aun, no fue encontrada…. Pero es posible- murmura Celestia con bastante inexpresividad mientras introducía otra galleta en su boca- una gema que es capaz de provocar en los que la rodean un estado psicópatas descontrolados y sedientos de sangre, ¡no puedo dejar que algo con semejante poder siga por ahí, tengo que encontrarla! pero hay algo más… alguien se está burlando de mi… y resguarda esa gema, algo que sabe que es lo que es- piensa ella con bastante seriedad.

-¿princesa?-

-gracias por las galletas- murmura Celestia con bastante seriedad.

Luego de un par de horas Spike regresa a los libreros, buscando algo que quizás pueda ser de utilidad mientras Celestia revisaba los libros que ya tenía consigo.

-bueno, esta es la sección privada donde están los documentos de Stars Will, mmmmmm no hemos revisado todos los libros aun, quizás haya alguno que le sea de utilidad- se decía Spike así mismo mientras caminaba por ese pasillo.

\- todavía Recuerdo cuando Twilight venía a este sitio cada mañana, desde que se le permitió entrar en esta sección, jeje, no durmió por días enteros dado a la emoción que esto le provocaba… Twilight…. Espero que te mejores pronto... ¿Cómo estará Starlight y el pequeño Eclipse?- pensaba este con algo de nostalgia.

Spike revisa cada uno de los libros de reojo, revisando las contraportadas y los índices, la mayoría los descarta rápidamente dado a que él ya tenía una idea de su contenido al ser algunos de los que Twilight usaba para estudiar, muchos eran libros de estudios antiguos, reportes y algunos diarios del viejo hechicero, estos últimos eran los que más le interesaban a Celestia dado a que quizás en alguno de ellos venga la respuesta a este caos, Spike tenía esto en mente, y en base a este dato era como el enfocaba su búsqueda por esta extensa biblioteca.

-veamos….- murmura Spike mientras toma un libro ubicado en la parte más alta de una de las estanterías, dado a esta obviamente tuvo que usar una escalera para llegar a este- clasificación de criaturas de las tinieblas- murmura Spike con bastante seriedad, en eso este abre el libro revisando el índice.

\- tejedoras de la muerte, dragones oscuros, murciélago vampiro de las montañas nubladas, Juvis- lee los títulos de algunos capítulos mientras iba pasando cada hoja, deteniéndose solo para ver algunas ilustraciones, las cuales le parecían muy tétricos y en algunos casos grotescos, cada una de las ilustraciones era solamente dibujos hechos a pesuña, sin embargo el detalle y realismo de cada uno hacían pensar lo contrario.

-por Celestia…. Uj…. Creo que no me gustaría estar cerca de ninguna de esas cosas- murmura Spike con algo de intriga mientras cierra el libro y estaba a punto de colocarlo en su lugar, cuando en eso este divisa algo que llamo su atención, Spike introduce su garra de entre los libros, llegando a tentar algo que se encontraba por detrás.

-¡Si! Aj… cre…. Creo que…. Lo tengo- murmura Spike con algo de dificultad mientras intentaba estirarse un poco más para alcanzarlo, sus dedos alcanzaban a tocarlo, pero aún le faltaba poco para poder tomarlo, con sus dedos intenta voltearlo y así tener más margen e agarre, pero al intentar llegar al borde Spike tenía mucho menos espacio para moverlo- falta poco… falta poco….- murmura este mientras daba un último estirón, con el cual finalmente logro tomar el libro, pero pronto se arrepentiría de ello al sin querer tumbar la escalera donde se encontraba recargado, quedando atorado por encima del librero.

-¡hay no! ¡Ahora que hago!- dice este muy exaltado mientras su corazón empezaba a ir fuertemente al ritmo en que el librero empezaba a balancearse dado al último impuso que Spike dio para tomar ese libro, el dragón se encontraba completamente inmóvil, esperando que el balanceo cesara, pues sabía que si este continuaba quizás el librero terminaría cayendo, aplastándolo junto a la tonelada de libros que este resguardaba, pese a tratarse de solo unos minutos, para el dragón esto fue eterno, pues en verdad se encontraba sobresaltado. Cuando finalmente cesa el balanceo, Spike da un suspiro de alivio, pero aun sus problemas no habían terminado, pues seguía colgando del librero, el dragón intenta acomodarse para bajar, dando gracias a que sabía cómo trepar y bajar, pero aún estaba con el pendiente de que un movimiento en falso podría significar que el librero callera sobre él.

-con cuidado… con cuidado- murmura Spike mientras introducía lo que tenía en su garra entre sus dientes, para así poder usar las dos garras, le toma algo de tiempo, pero finalmente logra llegar al suelo.

-uf…. Por poco- dice este entre dientes, es entonces que se da cuenta que aun traía algo consigo, lo saca de su boca y admira un viejo y antiguo libro de apuntes, que en efecto era del hechicero.

-aj… creo que me trague una telaraña- dice este con repudio mientras se limpiaba la lengua, nuevamente toma el libro y revisa su contenido, no tenía índice dado a ser un libro de apuntes, donde nada estaba organizado, siendo más el día a día del hechicero, entre las páginas Spike encontró barios apuntes de algunos experimentos y viejos hechizos, de los cuales, Spike ya había oído al encontrarse muchos de estos en sus libros de hechizos, pero es entonces que Spike se encuentra con algo en las páginas finales, se encontraba un relato, el cual no tendría tanta importancia dado a las cientos de vivencias que el hechicero contaba entre sus libros de apuntes, de no ser qué junto a este relato se encontraban algunas páginas sueltas, las cuales eran referente a un tipo de criatura diferente, de la cual nunca antes se había conocido.

-esta cosa….- murmura Spike bastante alterado mientras leía la descripción de la criatura, rápidamente este corre con el libro entre sus garras a toda prisa, saliendo del pasillo privado y regresando a donde estaba Celestia, pero al llegar Spike se sorprende al darse cuenta de que esta ya no se encontraba. Luego de dar un rápido vistazo por la biblioteca este estaba a punto de salir de la biblioteca para buscarla en su habitación, pero en eso frente a él aparece alguien muy conocido pero que no esperaba ver.

-¡la cena esta lista!- dice Discord apareciendo de repente frente al dragón, el cual da un grito ahogado antes de caer de espaldas, por fortuna para èl, Discord hizo aparecer un cojín el cual amortiguaría completamente su repentina caída.

-jeje, nunca pasa de moda- murmura Discord con una sonrisa mientras ve a Spike respirando agitadamente.

-¡Discord! ¡Esto no es gracioso!- reclama el dragón con bastante seriedad y algo de exaltación.

-¿a no? Je ¿pues yo creo que sí?- murmura el Draconequus mientras hace aparecer un guante blanco el cual cobra vida y ayuda a levantar a Spike, este al darse cuenta de lo que era retrocede un poco sobresaltado- okei, es hora de cenar ¡esta noche hice calabaza cosida y bañada en vinagre! y de postre ¡chirimoya endulzada con miel de maple!-

-¿chiri que….?-

-¿no se suponía que eras listo? Jeje, okei vamos o te quedaras sin cenar-

-Discord… em… ¿Dónde está la princesa Celestia?-

-oh, ya la lleve a la mesa, esta con Tara y Luna- responde Discord con despreocupación.

-necesito que revise algo- murmura Spike mientras le muestra el libro de apuntes al draconequus, a lo que este lo toma, sintiendo algo de repudio por estar este bañado en polvo y telarañas, hace aparecer un sacudidor para sacudir el libro y le da una revisada estando de cabeza.

-es importante que la princesa lo vea... esto podría ser...-

-na, puede esperar para mañana- dice este mientras arroja el libro con el resto de la pila.

-¡espera!- dice Spike mientras estaba a punto de ir tras el libro, pero Discord lo detiene.

-¿Qué intentas? ¿Sabes lo que me costó convencerla de acompañarnos a cenar esta noche?- murmura Discord con seriedad.

-es importante-

-mira, ya es muy tarde por hoy, me costó mucho hacerla dejar los libros para que viniera a cenar, ¿no la has visto? Está muy cansada, se supone que viniste a ayudarla con su investigación ¡no a hacerla trabajar más!- murmura Discord con un tono reprobatorio mientras voltea a Spike de cabeza- ahora ¿no crees que lo que sea que quieras mostrarle, puede esperar para mañana?-

-bueno…- murmura Spike pero en eso este se pierde en la mirada severa de Discord cosa que hizo que no saliera ni una sola palabra de su boca.

-muy bien- murmura Discord con un tono sombrío- ¡ven a cenar!- dice este con un tono más alegre mientras baja a Spike- ¡soy un genio! Je debí dedicarme a la cocina ¡estoy seguro que te gustara mis chirimoyas bañadas en miel de maple rellenas con mermelada de durazno! ¡Son extremadamente deliciosas! No es solo porque yo mismo lo diga jejeje-

* * *

Paso el resto del día con normalidad, en casi todo momento Wes estuvo a cargo del pequeño Eclipse, mientras Starlight hacia solamente de acompañante observando a determinada distancia como Wes jugaba con el pequeño, le daba de comer y arrullaba, esto mismo causaba en Starlight una gama de sentimientos y pensamientos que hacían conflicto en su cabeza.

Finalmente tras un largo día, Wes recostó al pequeño Eclipse en su cuna, la cual había sido cambiada a la habitación de Starlight para que supuestamente esta lo cuidase, luego de arrullarlo en su cuna y darle un biberón con leche tibia, el pequeño duerme pacíficamente, ante esto Wes deja de prestarle atención por un instante al bebé para ver a Starlight, esperando encontrarla recostada en su cama como hasta hace unos minutos ella estaba, pero al voltear ella ya no se encontraba. Wes se asoma por la puerta en dirección al pasillo y no tarda en darse cuenta que la habitación de alado se encontraba la puerta abierta, dicha habitación correspondía a Twilight, tiempo antes de que esta se sometiera al procedimiento médico.

Wes apenas se asoma y ve a Starlight sentada en el centro de la habitación, el joven alicornio se adentra un poco más, y en eso este nota como Starlight miraba fijamente una serie de retratos familiares, de ella y su familia, enfocando especial atención a un cuadro donde se encontraban ambas hermanas, ella y Lúthien varios años más jóvenes, juntas en un mismo marco, Wes da un paso y sin querer provoca un rechinido con este cosa que hace que Starlight voltee a verlo con la sola mirada, cosa que sobresalta la potro.

-¡los siento!... Starlight…. Em… solo quería avisarte que… que…. Que… tu hermanito ya está dormido…. Me voy… lo siento…- murmura Wes mientras retrocede lentamente para salir de la habitación.

-no me molesta tu presencia- murmura Starlight con seriedad- puedes pasar-

-em… de… de acuerdo- murmura este mientras entra en la habitación -te… ¿te pasa algo?-

-ese cuadro….-

-¿Cuál?- murmura Wes mientras voltea a verlo y divisa el retrato donde una pequeña Starlight se encontraba a un lado de su hermana.

-fueron las ultimas vacaciones familiares que tuvimos- murmura Starlight con seriedad, Wes se acerca y nota que tras de ellas se encontraba el museo de armas antiguas.

-wow… me han dicho que esa exposición es muy interesante-

-lo fue… había armas de todo tipo, algunas eran más antiguas que la misma Equestria según se- murmura Starlight con seriedad.

-je tú y tu familia debieron divertirse mucho- murmura Wes con una ligera sonría animosa para ella.

-en realidad…. – murmura Starlight mientras en su mente pasaba una fugas imagen de ella de pequeña levitando una espada oxidada y con esta arremetiendo contra Lúthien la cual se cubría con un escudo antiguo.

-Starlight… ¿te pasa algo?- pregunta el potro al verla ida por unos instantes.

-no… no es nada… em… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-

-em… claro-

-Wes… ¿tu algunas vez pélate con tu hermana?-

-¿Cómo?... por… ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?-

-Em...no sé, solo quería saber cómo eran las cosas con tu hermana. La verdad…. Yo siempre tuve problemas con Lúthien- murmura Starlight con bastante seriedad mientras otra imagen aparecía en su mente; ella siendo empujada hasta un estante de lanzas provocando que este se rompiera y todas las lanzas cayeran, ella se levanta y con su magia hace que todas las lanzas leviten y sean disparadas.

Es entonces que Wes se queda serio por unos instantes, pensando en lo que es su hermana y lo que esta significo para él, guardando completo silencio por bastante tiempo, cosa que incomodo a Starlight, quien ya se sentía algo arrepentida por preguntarle.

-lo siento... no quería...- murmura Starlight con vergüenza.

\- Penny siempre estaba en su mundo- responde Wes de repente, cosa que sorprendió un poco a la alicornio amarilla. - casi siempre estaba feliz, alegre... nada parecía molestarla realmente-

-¿Cómo era ella?-

-recuerdo que cuando era pequeña ella siempre se caía, tropezando con sus cascos o resbalando, pero ella nunca llego a llorar como tal mas bien se reía, todo el tiempo, se golpeaba la cabeza con algo, y esta soltaba una fuerte carcajada. Penny hablaba dormida. Cuando éramos más pequeños compartíamos habitación. La razón por la que pedí que se me diera otro cuarto es porque ella, abecés balbuceaba cosas. -¿qué cosas? - vuelve a preguntar ella, cosa que hace que Wes se quede pensativo por otro rato.

Es entonces que Wes empieza a recordar algunas de las frases más comunes que su hermanita solía decir cuando era más pequeña; quiero comerme tus ojos ¿será verdad que todos tenemos un corazón rojo y palpitante? me gusta mucho tus alas ¿me las regalas? que chistoso hacen los gatitos cuando se queman ¿a qué saben los bebés rostizados? papi, papi, los niños molestan a Wes ¿puedo arrancarle la cabeza a mis compañeros del quinder?

-aj... - murmura Wes con escalofríos cosa que llamo la atención de Starlight quien no dejaba de preguntarse en que estaba pensando, y cuando este se da cuenta de ello inmediatamente responde- em... babeaba mucho... siempre bañaba las almohadas con sus babas. También se movía mucho al dormir... me tumbo de la cama barias veces-

-ya veo... bueno (suspiro) Yo molestaba mucho a Lúthien mientras dormía, pero yo si lo hacia apropósito -

-je Penny siempre se comida mi postre... Pero realmente nunca me importo, de echo… en ocasiones…. Ella misma decía compensarlo, dándome de los pastelillos que ella orneaba-

-¿Penny sabia ornear?-

-solo pastelillos… siempre los decoraba con un betún rojo, y solía poner pedacitos de chocolate blanco y rojo encima, decía que se llamaban corazoncitos de dulce, creo que los cocinaba desde los 5 años… -

Wow… ¿5 años? Jeje, yo la verdad… no aprendí a hervir el agua hasta los 9… y creo que aun ahora necesito un poco de ayuda para preparar algún platillo… siempre Spike me supervisaba y me decía que hacer… y cómo hacerlo… pero en realidad… nunca aprende a hacer nada sola... nunca sabía qué hacer si no había nadie que me dijera…-

-bueno… je, sé que algún día aprenderás, todo a su tiempo ¿no?-

\- si jeje… (Suspiro) ¿Sabes?... Yo siempre me comía los waffles de Lúthien... y sus galletas... y sus dulces... y bueno... todo lo que me gustaba comer... Ella siempre me gritaba, pero lo seguía haciendo… y realmente nunca hice nada para compensárselo… no como Penny… que orneaba para todos… yo nunca… siempre que ayudaba a Spike en la cocina… era para que así se me diera mayor porción de postre… realmente nunca lo hice por los demás…..- murmura Starlight con pena.

-¿sabes? Penny siempre me brincaba encima y le gustaba asustarme cuando estaba desprevenido-

-Yo le clavaba agujas a Lúthien para ver si de veras no sentía dolor -

-Penny se reía cada vez que se golpeaba con algo. Una vez incluso se colgó del candelabro, y este le callo encima. Luego del estruendo y un paro cardiaco de mi madre, Penny solo se reía y decía "Otra vez, otra vez, otra vez." con gran emoción-

-Wes, no es tiempo para bromas.

-Perdón - murmura Wes apenado.

-Pensé que te lo estabas tomando enserio - reclama ella mientras se cruzaba de cascos.

-si... olvida lo que dije -suplica Wes.

-Bien, no lo vuelvas a hacer. Mira, Penny quizá no fue la mejor hermana, pero no fue tan mala como yo- dice esta con severidad y algo de culpa en su ser que intentaba disimular.

\- bueno...- murmura Wes con algo de duda- Penny realmente nunca me hizo daño... Pero...-

-¡Yo si le hice mucho daño a Lúthien!... Pero ella nunca lo sintió - dice esta mientras su rostro empieza a mostrar la tristeza que hasta hace poco intentaba ocultar- Y siempre fue ella la que recibía el castigo -

-en realidad... Penny tampoco era tan buena - dice intentando consolarla.

-¡Yo soy peor, Wes! -empezar a soltar llanto.

\- no... No sabes lo que dices... - murmura Wes mientras ocultaba la mirada.

-¿Que dijiste?- pregunta la potrilla amarilla pues no logro escuchar bien lo que este dijo.

-Nada- se muerde el labio.

-No, dijiste algo, no me engañas- reclama ella, intentando forzarlo a que le cuente y hable con claridad.

-bueno... en realidad... si te sientes mal por lo que hiciste... creo... que eso te hace mucho mejor poni. Nunca vi a Penny arrepentirse de algo en la vida- suspira Wes.

-Yo... em... pero... eso no cambia lo que hice ¡¿Que se supone que haga?!-

-mami siempre dice que uno recibe lo que merece, y que todos debemos pagar... creo... que si te sientes mal... lo mejor que puedes hacer es... no se... ser mejor poni... no repetir con tus acciones... e intentar ayudar... como lo estás haciendo ahora-

-¿Ahora?¿Hablas de Eclipse? -

-Si...- murmura el potrillo rojo.

-Je, seamos sinceros. Sin tu ayuda no podría hacer nada-

-No es verdad...-

-Si lo es. Sin ti no podría hacer que deje de llorar o que coma. No serví como hermana menor, y ahora soy un desastre como mayor.

-bueno…. En realidad… yo no sé de eso… Penny siempre decía que ella era la hermana mayor... pero realmente nunca se nos dijo quien nació primero- comenta Wes- bueno lo que quiero decir… es que…. Pese a lo… enérgica, traviesa (o aterradora- esto último lo pensó solamente) ella siempre decía que me cuidaba, y creo… que tú, sin importar cuanto peleabas con Lúthien sé que la querías y que realmente nunca hacías las cosas esperándole verdadero mal, y también que pese a todo eso, ella también te quería mucho-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-porque pese a todo el miedo que yo siento por Penny, sé que aunque sea en el fondo… yo también la quiero- piensa Wes mas no es esto lo que le dice a Starlight, en lugar de eso se queda callado por unos instantes y luego se le ocurre algo mejor que decir- porque si no se amaran… nunca habría arriesgado la vida por ti….-

Ante esas palabras Starlight comienza a llorar desconsoladamente, ya ni siquiera se molestaba en intentar disimular o minimizar su pesar con solo unas cuantas lágrimas, esta vez, ella comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente con todo lo que da, su piel empezaba a tomar un tono rojizo, su nariz escurría y sus ojos eran cascadas de lágrimas.

-¡Discúlpate!- escucha Starlight su propia vos de pequeña mientras en su mente se hacía presente la imagen de ella y Lúthien chocando espadas una contra la otra.

Flashback.

La situación se volvía tensa, docenas de ponis miraban ,algunos horrorizados y otros bastante emocionados como dos jóvenes princesas se atacaban mutuamente, utilizando las espadas y demás armas de la exposición causando un gran desastre.

\- ¡Starlight esto ya está yendo demasiado lejos!- escucha la vos de Lúthien mientras veía una imagen de ella repeliendo sus erráticos ataques con bastante facilidad, cual experta en esgrima.

Siendo que aquí en esta pelea, era Starlight la única de las dos contendoras quien realmente tiraba a matar contra Lúthien, mientras que esta solo se enfocaba en esquivar sus ataques y empujarla para intentar detenerla, logrando esto con relativa facilidad, sin embargo, cada vez que la poni blanca repelía una de las envestidas de Starlight, esta última se enfurecía aún más y más, intentando dar ataques más enserio, con el propósito inconsciente de herirla, pues no estaba en sí misma en ese momento, guiada completamente por la ira que sentía por esos momentos.

-¡DISCÚLPATE!-

-¿disculparme por qué?

-¡DISCULPATEEEEEEE!- exclama ella mientras daba un brinco y lograba herir a Lúthien en un costado, provocando que su sangre se derramara en el piso de madera, Starlight al ver el sangrada se queda pausada por unos instantes al no creer que en verdad le había echo daño, pero en eso Lúthien quien aún no se había percatado de su corte arremete contra Starlight, quitándole la espada y empujándola contra el suelo, Starlight empieza a gruñir y estaba a punto de levantarse para continuar atacando cuando...

-¡STARLIGHT, LÚTHIEN! ¡BASTAAAAAA!- se escucha la vos de Twilight. Una onda expansiva surge la cual detiene en el aire a ambas yeguas. Ambas estaban inmóviles, pero aun podían ver y escuchar, con bastante remordimiento ambas miran la mirada de decepción que su madre tenía sobre ellas, mientras una serie de flashes , producto de los turistas que poseían cámaras tomaban sobre toda la escena, capturando el momento para que este se difundiera posteriormente por toda Equestria.

Fin del Flashback.

-todo es mi culpa… todo es mi culpa…- murmuraba Starlight con bastante tristeza mientras una marea de lágrimas brotaba de sus mejillas.

Ante esta situación de Starlight, Wes no sabía que hacer por unos instantes, pero luego al ya no resistir mas el llanto de Starlight, Wes se acerca lentamente hasta ella y lentamente la rodea entre sus cascos, Starlight al percatarse de eso está brinca a sus cascos y oculta su rostro contra el pecho de Wes.

-¡fue mi culpa! ¡Fue mi culpa!- repetía ella sin parar, y esta vez, Wes no se molestó en preguntarle de que se atribuía la culpa, pues no quería empeorar las cosas.

-no te preocupes…. lo pasado pasado…-

-¡es mi culpa! Es... mi… mi… mi… culpa….- solloza ella- yo lo comencé todo… por mi… todo está así….-

-no te preocupes… uno abecés se arrepiente de las cosas… no podemos cambiar el pasado.… pero quizás.… el… futuro…-

-ya ni siquiera recuerdo porque estaba enojada ese día….- murmura Starlight con los ojos enrojecidos totalmente.

-perdóname… no quise acerté….- murmura Wes ya arrepentido por las palabras que hasta hace poco dijo, siendo que en su momento le parecía una mejor respuesta a lo que realmente estaba pasando por su mente en ese momento, puesto a que es verdad que él sabía que Penny y el, no eran realmente ponis o al menos eran algo muy diferente, en el fondo Wes sabía de su procedencia oscura, mas nunca se imaginaria siquiera la magnitud de esta.

-¿Por qué me salvo ese noche?- murmura Starlight con sus ojos completamente rojos mientras en su mente venia la imagen de Lúthien siendo consumida por las llamas.

-por qué te ama- murmura Wes y al terminar de decirlo se muerde los labios, puesto que hace poco esto mismo provoco su llanto.

-perdóname… si quiere…. Ya nunca… quise que….- murmura Wes mientras ve como lentamente Starlight se separaba de sus cascos, con sus ojos aun inundados en lágrimas y enrojecidos por el llanto, pero un poco mas calmada.

-no te culpes…- murmura Starlight con una ligera sonrisa mientras lentamente se acerca a Wes y le da un ligero vero en la mejilla, el corazón del poni rojo se acelera a mil por hora mientras se sonrojaba ante el acto de Starlight- en realidad… no sabes cuánto me ayudas…- murmura ella mientras mira al confundido y exaltado Wes a los ojos, para lo que Starlight se recuesta en su pecho y cierra los ojos para relajarse. Wes mira incrédulo y con gran confusión y nerviosismo como Starlight se acurrucaba entre su pecho para descansar.

-bien hecho hermanito- escucha Wes en su mente.

-Penny…- murmura Wes con gran asombro al reconocer la vos, cosa que hace que este salto por unos instante, provocando que Starlight resbalase.

-aj ¿Qué te pasa?-

-yo….-

-Jijiji- escucha la risita de Penny.

-lo siento…. Tengo que irme….- dice Wes exaltado mientras sale de la habitación apresuradamente. Corriendo entre los pasillos hasta salir al balcón donde por unos instantes creyó ver una silueta muy semejante a la de su hermana, pero al llegar, solo con el cielo nocturno se encontraría, Wes mira exaltado en todas direcciones, es entonces que este divisa algo en el suelo, se inca a recogerlo mirando con bastante asombro lo que esto era, un pastelillo de crema roja y con chocolate blanco encima.

-Penny….- murmura Wes con un nudo en la garganta.

* * *

En el reino de los minotauros, una tierra repleta de montañas y algunas escazas praderas se encontraba sobrevolando una carroza guiada por dos pegasos los cuales ya se encontraban bastante agotados dado a la larga jornada de vuelo a la que se vieron obligados a volar sin descanso por casi dos días completos sin reposo alguno, mientras cargaban tras de si una elegante carroza donde se encontraba una única pasajera, la princesa Cadance, quien en todo el camino a mantenido la misma postura mirando al frente de la carroza con la misma mirada inexpresiva. Mientras sobrevuelan por la ciudad, los pobres pegasos dan un suspiro de alivio y esperanza de por fin descansar, pese a que a lo largo del trayecto uno de ellos pregunto en mas de una ocasión si podían descansar, la princesa nunca llego a responderles ni dirigirles la mirada como si ignorara que estuvieran hay, y dado a que no quería defraudar a su princesa, no volvieron a preguntar y siguieron adelante.

Finalmente la carroza aterriza en la cima de una colosal torre de roca sólida, pronto por unas escaleras que se encontraban en el fondo, aparecen dos filas de imponentes minotauros, los pegasos se exaltan eh intentan aparentar también imponencia, pero ninguno lograba disimular su cansancio, mostrándose patéticos para el grupo de minotauros armados.

-tranquilos- murmura Cadance con inexpresividad cosa que ayudo apenas un poco a que los dos guardias se calmasen un poco, mas sin embargo aún sentían miedo de aquel pequeño ejército de minotauros que los rodeaba.

-mi nombres Mi Amore Cadenza, soy la princesa del imperio de Cristal y eh venido a hablar de negocios con su rey Taurum Aurum- dice la princesa Cadance con total normalidad y sin mostrar ni una sola pisca de intimidación. De entre los gigantescos minotauros se hace presente uno más pequeño y con una vestimenta más formal a comparación de los demás que aparentaban ser grandes guerreros.

-oh por supuesto princesa, la esperábamos, pase por aquí- dice el minotauro, mientras le señalaba el camino para que pasara y el resto de los minotauros se abrían paso par a permitir su paso.

-traigan mis cosas- le ordena Cadance a los dos ponis antes de seguir al minotauro.

Los dos pegasos exhaustos se dirigen hasta la carroza y ahí se encuentran con dos costales, que había dentro no era de su incumbencia, pero pronto se darían una idea al intentar levantar una de las bolsas y sentir su excesivo peso.

-¿joyas?- murmura uno mientras intenta cargar la bolsa, pero esto le es bastante difícil, por lo que apenas logra dar algunos pasos pues el peso combinado con su cansancio, hacían que este poni estuviera en las ultimas de su desgaste físico- aj… son demasiado pesadas….-

-¿será oro?- murmura el otro mientras estaba a punto de acomodarse el costal en su lomo, en eso el otro da un grito ahogado al ver como una de las bolsas parecía moverse, cosa que hace que ambos caigan por el sobresalto- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?-

-se… se… se movió…-

-¿Cómo que se movió?-

-Oh vamos ponis, no tenemos todo el día- dice un minotauro impaciente quien con gran facilidad sostiene ambos costales, uno en cada brazo- caminen-

Los dos ponis siguen el pasillos y no tardan mucho en encontrarse con la princesa Cadance quien aún estaba encaminándose hasta un gran salón donde se reuniría con el señor de los minotauros.

-es aquí princesa- le indica el guía mostrándole una puerta- mi señor la espera-

-mil gracias- murmura Cadance con el mismo tono inexpresivo, mientras voltea tras de si encontrándose con los dos ponis.

-¿Dónde están los costales?- dice Cadance algo molesta.

-ah… bueno….- dicen ambos ponis, en eso se divisa a un gran minotauro quien llega con ambas bolsas, los dos ponis se encojen en hombros, uno incluso estaba a punto de excusarse, pero la mirada de Cadance intimidaba aún más que la imponencia del ejercito minotauro.

-el rey la espera-

-muchas gracias- murmura Cadance mientras hace brillar su cuerno para tomar ambas bolsas con su magia y entra al salón con bastante prepotencia, dejando a sus dos acompañantes quienes no dejaban de sentirse asustados por estar en este sitio, bajo de las miradas de aquellas bestias de gran tamaño, quienes los miraban como insectos.

-valla, valla, ¿pero que tenemos aquí? una princesa Alicornio, en tierras de minotauros.

-ahórrese la habladuría, le envíe una carta donde anunciaba mi presencia ¿no lo recuerda?- dice Cadance con severidad.

-je, si, puede sentarse- se escucha, y de entre las sombras aparece un imponente minotauro quien vestía una larga capa escarlata, y en su cuello tenía muchas cadenas de oro y diamantes. El minotauro da un fuerte pisotón en el suelo y una chimenea de gran tamaño se enciende rebelando el gran salón, sobre de este se encontraba un imponente escudo de metal negro, y en el centro se encontraba una colosal mesa de roca tallada con incrustaciones de rubís, tras esta hay una imponente silla echa con el mismo material, el minotauro se habré paso y se sienta en aquel trono, mientras se acomoda en la silla, nota a Cadance quien lo miraba con inexpresividad mientras lentamente dirige su mirada hasta aquel escudo que se encontraba por encima de la chimenea.

-oh disculpa ¿Dónde están mis modales?- dice el minotauro mientras chasquea los dedos, y en eso por una puerta más pequeña entran dos cabras las cuales cargaban consigo una silla de madera para la princesa, la cual dejan a un lado de la colosal mesa de roca, Cadance deja los dos costales en el suelo, a un lado de la mesa y pasa a sentarse en la silla de madera.

-¿gusta algo de tomar?-

-no gracias, no eh venido a merendar con usted- reprocha Cadance.

-oh si, negocios, je ¿Qué clase de negocios?-

-quiero que forjen algo para mí…- murmura Cadance mientras nota como el rey estaba con algunas cabras, las cuales lo estaban atendiendo- ejem- bufa Cadance-

-¿un arma? Je, creo que aún estamos en tiempos de paz ¿no?- se burla el minotauro mientras aparecían dos cabras las cuales le sirven una especie de bebida rojo intenso en una copa de mármol, da un largo trago antes de regresar su atención con Cadance- ¿segura que no quiere nada?-

-no gracias, en verdad necesito que me haga caso por un momento-

-sí, si, negocios, sabe, debió ser un viaje largo ¿Cuánto es del imperio de cristal para acá? ¿3 días?-

-dos días- responde Cadance-

Oh, jeje, es demasiado ¿no cree? ¿Segura que no quiere algo? Debe estar cansada-

-¡no! ¡y me gustaría que me hiciera caso de una vez!-

-je, que carácter - murmura el rey mientras come algo que Cadance intento ignorar, sobretodo porque era de carne, no tanto por el vegetarianismo de su pueblo, si no por el contrario, siendo que dejo de ser 100% vegetariana desde que nacieron sus hijos- ¿quiere?-

-no…. por favor… ya hágame caso- dice Cadance irritada.

-je, enserio, que actitud, que actitud jeje, eso explica por qué ya nadie la corteja- comenta el minotauro, son estas palabras las que hacen clik en Cadance quien de un momento a otro hace estremecer la habitación, el minotauro no se sobresalta, solo mira como su copa empieza a temblar y un poco de su bebida es derramada sobre su pierna- okei ¿Qué es lo que desea?- murmura con inexpresividad.

-su gente es conocida por crear las mejores herramientas, artículos y…-

-¿armas?-

-sí-

-Je, ¿para eso tanta confidencialidad? Sé que Equestria dejo de comprarnos armas hace 500 años, pero aun así ¿Por qué tanta discreción? no le veo sentido a que alguien como usted venga asta acá solo por un cargamento de escudos y lanzas, si hubiera mandado una carta donde especificara el pedido, se lo hubiéramos enviado en un mes a lo mucho-

-en realidad, solo quiero dos objetos-

-¿dos? Je, que clase de artilugios necesita, siendo que usted vino personalmente debe ser algo muy interesante ¿no?-

-quiero que forjen una armadura de ulectanium-

-¿ulectanium? ¿Bromea?- dice el minotauro bastante extrañado-

-no, no lo hago-

-el ulectanium es el metal más pesado de todos, si un insignificante poni usara una armadura, ¡no! Un simple chaleco hecho con ese material, no solo no podría moverse, sino que incluso corre el riesgo de morir aplastado, ni siquiera el más fuerte de mi raza resistiría llevar tanto peso encima, no imagino como seria si usara una armadura de cuerpo entero-

-lo sé muy bien- murmura Cadance mientras una gota de sudor frio brota por su frente.

-bien, como quiera, el ulectanium es un metal caro ¿eh? Pero siendo usted, se lo dejare a mitad de precio ¿le parece?-

-muchas gracias-

-je, una armadura de ulectanium, ese metal se usa para hacer grilletes y pesas jeje, que locura, jeje, aun así, no lo veo necesario que viniera personalmente, igual pude fabricársela si me enviaba una carta-

-aún hay otro objeto que quiero que hagan-

-¿así? ¿Qué cosa será?- dice el rey minotauro interesado, en eso la princesa saca algo envuelto en una servilleta y con su magia lo acerca hasta el rey minotauro, el cual lo toma y rápidamente lo desenvuelve, y saca de este una roca negra como la misma oscuridad, el rey rápidamente quita aquella sonrisa de su rostro y la cambia por una expresión más seria. Mientras tanto, sin que el rey o ninguno de los sirvientes se percatasen, uno de los costales que yacían a un lado de Cadance comenzó a moverse ligeramente.

-¿reconoce ese material?-

-¿Cuál es su interés?- pregunta el rey con seriedad.

-no es secreto para el consejo, que en sus tierras hay una mina repleta de este material, ¿Cuánto es? Realmente nunca se ha molestado en informarnos, pero sabemos que usted lo tiene todo-

-este material, es patrimonio de mi raza- murmura el rey minotauro con inexpresividad.

-lo sé, y por eso he venido, su raza es la especie más talentosa en el arte de la herrería, sus capacidad no tienen sin igual, eh venido a que se me forje un arma especial- dice Cadance

-una objeto echo con este material… ¡para ustedes los ponis!- murmura el rey con inexpresividad y un ligero tono de indignación, denotándose algo de rabia en su voz- ¡es inaudito!-

Es entonces que con toda calma la princesa levita uno de los costales y se lo muestra al rey- le pagare medio quintal de oro y joyas-

-medio quintal, ¡MEDIO QUINTAL! ¡CREE QUE LE DARÉ UN ESCUDO O UN SIMPLE BRAZALETE ECHO CON ESTE MATERIAL CON SOLO MEDIO QUINTAL!- exclama el rey entre dientes mientras da un golpe en la mesa, provocando que el oro se derrame por toda la habitación- ¡este material es muy escaso ya, y es demasiado valioso para ser vendido por esa mísera cantidad, sobre todo a ustedes los ponis!-

-¿Cuánto cree usted que debería pagar por un objeto hecho con este material?- dice Cadance, en eso el rey se muestra un poco pensativo, mientras tanto, de entre el costal de oro que se encontraba desparramado, surge una serpiente negra de ojos rojos, la cual rápidamente repta fuera del costal y se esconde en las sombras de la habitación.

-quiero, 5 quintales de oro- dice el rey con una sonrisa maliciosa, ante esas palabras Cadance queda boquiabierta.

-pe... pero… con esa cantidad… llenaría esta habitación entera….. – murmura Cadance ya mostrándose bastante sorprendida.

-exacto-

La princesa estaba a punto de negarse, pero en eso está mira detrás del rey, posada sobre la chimenea se encontraba la serpiente negra la cual miraba toda la escena, y está mirando a Cadance a los ojos asiente la cabeza.

-es… está bien…. Usted gana, pero tendrá que darme tiempo para….- murmura ella aun con inseguridad.

\- tómese el que usted guste ahora…. ¿un arma?- murmura el rey con inexpresividad- ¿Qué clase de arma? No creo que sea un escudo ¿verdad? en ese caso mmmm ¿Un martillo? ¿Un mazo?-

-jeje, no, lo que quiero, es una espada….-

-¿una espada? ¿Bromea cierto?-

-no… yo quiero… una espada echa con ese metal-

-pero que desperdicio- murmura el rey mientras se levanta de su asiento, y se dirige a la chimenea, es entonces que este toma el escudo que se encontraba posado en la chimenea, el rey chifla, y por la puerta entra una cabra la cual se coloca frente al rey, es entonces que el rey le arroja el escudo a la cabra la cual lo toma un poco extrañada, el rey aplaude y por la puerta entran tres cabras las cuales cargan un inmenso mazo, el rey empuña el mazo, y mira a la cabra que tiene el escudo con malicia.

-este metal, no sirve para hacer espadas… no tiene buen filo, no serviría para destajar….- murmura este mientras mira a la cabra con malicia, es entonces que levanta el mazo en lo alto y arremete un poderoso golpe con el mazo contra la cabra, la cual asustada se cubre con el escudo que el rey le entrego, es entonces que pasa, una poderosa onda expansiva surge devastando la habitación, apaleando la chimenea, golpeando a Cadance haciendo que esta caiga de espaldas mientras una fuerte ventisca azota su crin con fuerza y violencia, destrozando lo que sería la mesa de roca y las pertenencias del rey, dejándolo completamente expuesto, con algunos rasguños leves en su cuerpo, y frente a él un gran cráter, del cual surge una asustada pero ilesa cabra que aún tenía el escudo en cascos, el mazo que tenía el rey en las manos se había destrozado por completo mientras que el escudo seguía intacto.

-este material es perfecto para hacer escudos o mazos para destruirlo todo- murmura el rey con una sonrisa y algo de excitación mientras mira a una sorprendida Cadance quien no podía creer lo que acabo de presenciar.


	17. Chapter 17

El despertar del demonio.

Capítulo 17. El descanso de Celestia.

Era de madrugada en Canterlot, pese a que aún faltaban un poco más para que el amanecer tuviese que abrirse paso, la princesa Celestia, quien realmente lleva bastante tiempo despierta desde antes, no lograba conciliar el sueño como tal, durmiendo muy poco y despertando repetidas veces conforme avanzaba la noche.

Celestia ya no podía resistirlo más, por lo que mira a su lado, notando a Discord aún dormido. La princesa intenta levantarse, pero nota que por su cintura Discord la tenía abrasada. Luego de dar un suspiro, con mucho cuidado y sigilo retira la pata de águila de su esposo, teniendo cuidado de no despertarlo, pues no era tanto por no querer interrumpir su letargo, sino más bien para que el no interfiriese con lo que tenía en mente. Le cuesta un poco de trabajo, dado a lo escurridizo que era Discord para volver a aferrarse a ella, pero finalmente logra separarse de él. Celestia se sienta en la cama, donde se detiene por unos instantes al toparse con los muñones de sus piernas mutiladas. La princesa del sol se detiene por unos instantes y coloca su casco sobre los muñones para palmar estos mismos. La sensibilidad que ella tenía sobre los muñones era nula, pero podía sentir aquella piel abultada y arrugada con sus cascos. La imagen por sí sola, era desalentadora para Celestia, recordándole su fragilidad, su vulnerabilidad y todo lo que ha perdido, no tenía más sus piernas traseras, y esto género en ella un fuerte trauma del cual aún no ha logrado recuperarse del todo, Celestia cierra los ojos por unos instantes, respirando indo, intentando recobrar su valor por dentro, luego de esto al poco tiempo abre los ojos con una mirada más decidida y es entonces que con la misma cautela comienza a amarrar los arneses de sus prótesis. En momentos Celestia no lograba evitar soltar un leve sonido al mover los arneses y las correas al golpearse, sobre todo al ajustarlos contras sus entrepiernas. No podía hacer nada para evitarlo, incluso u ligero movimiento de ella provocaba que los resortes del colchón soltaran un tenue rechinido, cosa que le molestaba bastante pese a no ser realmente muy ruidosos, apenas y si emitía alguna respiración, con tal de minimizar el ruido, pues no quería ser descubierta tan pronto por su esposo. Mientras esta mordía sus labios con fuerza, logra finalmente amarrar las correas como es debido, para ya levantarse de la cama y salir de la habitación cuanto antes, sin embargo hay algo que ella no había notado, sujeto al dedo meñique de Discord, una cuerda delgada que este mismo ató a su dedo y cuyo otro extremo estaba atado en la cola de Celestia, este lo despertó tan pronto como Celestia dio sus primeros pasos fuera de la cama.

-¿ya vas a levantar el sol?- bosteza el amo del caos mientras se estiraba. Celestia se queda paralizada por unos instantes preguntándose en su mente que era lo que lo había despertado, cuando en eso esta nota la cuerdita atada a su cola, Celestia mira a Discord con indignación y de un tirón con su magia se quita esa cuerdita. Mientras tanto el draconequus estaba solamente estirando su espalda, dando un fuerte tronido -aj, creo que dormí chueco- murmura mientras con su cuerpo formaba un numero 8 con tal de así volver a tronar su espalda y descansar mejor, un fuerte tronido suena, y Discord se tiende en la cama muy aliviado.

-Aja. Quizás no deberías dormir tan pegado a mí- murmura Celestia con inexpresividad mientras avanzaba hasta su espejo, toma un cepillo y comienza a cepillarse el cabello, no tanto porque le interesase mantener su crin libre de nudos, sino para ganar un poco de tiempo y que Discord se fuera a ver a Tara o alguna otra cosa con tal de que la dejase sola para poder escabullirse a la biblioteca y seguir investigando. Anoche Discord la interrumpió cuando estaba a la mitad de una lectura sobre paredes de espacio tiempo, parte de las teorías e investigaciones de Star Swirl. De no ser porque Discord usó a su hija como excusa para levantarla de esa silla, quizás habría pasado toda la noche leyendo. Ante este tipo de chantajes Celestia no podía hacer mucho, puesto a que era verdad que desde que despertó es poco el tiempo que pasa con su marido y en especial con su hija.

-Mmm ¿o el reloj está atrasado o nos levantamos muy temprano hoy?- murmura Discord un tanto pensativo mientras revisaba un reloj cucú que flotaba por la habitación.

-tenía ganas de ir al baño Discord- murmura Celestia irritada.

-¿y por qué no simplemente fuiste al baño?- responde Discord con una sonrisa mientras señalaba con el dedo el cepillo que Celestia sostenía, para lo que esta última no supo cómo responderle- recuerda que llegamos a un convenio de que no te encerrarías en la biblioteca hasta después del desayuno, que te darías un descanso para pasar tiempo con Tara y que dejarías los libros a las 8:00, ¡es más! ¡Aquí lo tengo por escrito!- exclama este mientras hace aparecer un pergamino de la nada donde venía su firma hasta el fondo.

-nunca debí firmar ese pedazo de papel- murmura Celestia fastidiada.

-jeje, así que tienes ahora dos opciones, o regresas a la cama con migo o pasas tiempo con Tara, de lo contrario serás sancionada con una semana entera de tiempo en familia –

-¿¡Cuando estipulamos eso!?-

-Cuando firmaste el contrato. Ejem, lee las letras pequeñas cariño- dice Discord mientras le muestra el documento y se lo señala con una lupa- así que ¿quieres quedarte conmigo o con Tara?-

-Iré con Tara- murmura Celestia casi de inmediato, cosa que dejo a Discord con la garra en alto sin dejarlo terminar de expresarse.

-je, muy bien- murmura Discord mientras le da un beso al pergamino que hizo firmar a Celestia , luego lo enrolla y levanta el pelaje de su cuello y lo guarda dentro como si este se tratase de un saco. Al poco tiempo Discord pasa por la habitación de Tara para ver cómo estaban las cosas, se asoma y ve a su hija aun durmiendo y Celestia estaba apenas a un lado de ella, justo como el esperaba.

-¿a qué horas es el desayuno?- pregunta Celestia con inexpresividad.

-dentro de un par de horas más- responde Discord con un tono de vos muy suave.

-¿qué?-

-shhhh no quieres despertar a Tara ¿o sí?-

-¿Por qué falta tanto?- murmura Celestia con un tono un tanto irritado.

-bueno no es mi culpa que tú hayas querido levantarte temprano ¿verdad?- dice Discord con un tono burlón, mientras tanto Celestia bufa del fastidio y rueda los ojos.

-¿Por qué ella sí puede leer?- se queja Celestia al encontrarse con que su hija estaba abrasando un libro, dejando en evidencia que la potrilla se desveló otra vez leyendo.

-porque ella no se mata al hacerlo, además, ella solo lee libros de cuentos…. Eso creo- murmura Discord mientras ojeaba el libro de su hija y no encuentra más que puntos entre las páginas- ¿Cómo le hace para leer esta cosa?-

-si se desveló otra vez, quizás no despierte a menos que le llegue el olor del desayuno- murmura Celestia.

-si estas aburrida puedes ir conmigo, jeje, estoy seguro que nos divertiremos mucho en dos horas-

-vete- murmura Celestia con un tono cortante.

-okei, regreso en dos horas- murmura Discord mientras se retira con una sonrisa bien marcada en su rostro, dejando finalmente sola a su esposa, quien da un suspiro al por fin verse relativamente libre.

Celestia mira a su hija dormir con bastante calma, y por unos instantes un sentimiento de paz y quietud se manifiesta en la cansada princesa del sol; sin embargo esto, por desgracia, no podría durarle mucho tiempo.

Pasa poco más de hora y media, y Discord regresa ya con el desayuno listo apenas unos minutos antes de la hora prevista. El no tarda en llegar a la habitación de su hija; pero, al buscar con la mirada a Celestia, la encuentra escribiendo un pergamino junto a un par de libros.

-¡Hey, eso es trampa!- exclama Discord mientras entraba en la habitación de súbito.

-¡Discord Shhhhhh!- reclama Celestia- Vas a despertar….-

-aj… ¿Mamá? ¿Papá? ¿Son ustedes?- murmura la potranca quien estaba despertando y lentamente se levanta de la cama mientras daba fuertes bostezos.

-eh…. Mmmmmmm-

-¡tu madre acaba de romper el tratado y deberá ser sancionada!- Exclama Discord.

-¡no es cierto! ¡DIJISTE QUE FUERA CON TARA Y ESO HICE!-

-¡¿Lo rompió?! ¿Eso es verdad papi?- pregunta Tara un poco ansiosa.

-¡No! ¡Yo estaba con Tara!-

-Aja, ¿y qué es esto? ¡Un libro sobre paradojas! Jejeje- dice Discord entre risitas- No sé ustedes, pero esto no es un libro de cuentos jejeje-

-Discord… solo estaba buscando algo-

-mami, tu sabes a qué acuerdo llegamos- murmura Tara- si rompiste las reglas, según el documento estipula que de castigo debes pasar toda la semana con nosotros-

-¡ese documento no tiene valor!-

-Fue dictado por mí y escrito por mi tía, la princesa Luna- murmura Tara.

-¡yo lo selle!- agrega Discord.

-al tener la firma de mi tía Luna, y la tuya también, eso significa que tiene tanto valor como los decretos que tu ordenas- murmura Tara con seriedad.

-¿eh? ¡Desde cuando ustedes dos me salieron tan políticamente correctos!-

-algunos de los libros que he leído son sobre política. ¿No recuerdan que les dije que eran libros aburridos? Pero aun así, es lo mejor que puedo leer en esta condición-

-¡no pueden tomárselo enserio!-

-oh si, muy enserio, tanto que si no cumples las normas te enviaremos al tártaro- dice Discord con severidad.

-¿en verdad?- pregunta Celestia impactada.

-no… jajaja- ríe Discord- PERO... pero esconderé todos los libros y manuscritos de la biblioteca si no cumples- explica este con un tono persuasivo.

-pero… aj… comprendo…. Debo cumplir... Pero una semana es demasiado…. Que sea un día….-

-lo dices como si fuera un martirio estar con nosotros- murmura Tara con tristeza.

Celestia se da cuenta de cómo hizo sentir a su hija.

\- no es eso…. Hija, Discord, por favor… tienen que comprender-

-Somos tu familia- reclama Discord.

-aj, esto es muy importante-

-¿más que nosotros?- murmura Tara.

Celestia intenta pensar rápidamente en algo que la haga salir de la situación, pero no se le ocurre nada.

-está bien… ustedes ganan- murmura Celestia derrotada.

-okei Cariño, la comida esta lista, puedes ir a desayunar si quieres, en un momento bajaremos.

-sí…. como digan- murmura Celestia mientras sale de la habitación derrotada.

La princesa ya estaba por bajar por las escaleras, cuando en eso recuerda que antes tenía que tomar una pastilla antes de cada comida, para lo que regresa a su habitación y es entonces que empieza a escuchar algunas risitas. Al acercarse más, nota que provienen de la habitación de Tara, no le es necesario asomarse para saber que los que se carcajeaban eran Discord y su hija.

-¡siiiiii!- gritan los dos de alegría.

-¡Sí! ¡Vencimos a mamá en su propio juego!-

-¡y ni siquiera tuvimos que esperar! ¡Solo han pasado dos días desde que hicimos que firmara el documento!-

-¡te dije que era buena idea hacerla firmar eso!-

Al escuchar como su esposo y su hija se burlaban de ella, Celestia empieza a rechinar fuertemente los dientes. Aunque en realidad no era algo de verdad grave, para Celestia esto era señal de acto de guerra y no dejaría que las cosas se quedasen así.

Celestia llega a la mesa donde ya como era de costumbre encontraría a él príncipe Blueblood y a su hermana con su pequeño hijo sentado en su regazo.

-¿Qué pasa, hermana? Te vez muy…-

-¿tenías que redactar ese documento?- murmura Celestia entre dientes.

-em… bueno…. Yo…. Pero… ¿tan pronto rompiste las normas?-

-no quiero hablar de eso- bufa Celestia.

-¿poque tia Celestia está enojada?- le susurra el pequeño Gloss a su madre al oído, mostrándose un poco intimidado y temeroso por su actitud.

-tranquilo Cariño, tu sabes lo cascarrabias que es abecés- le comenta Luna con un tono suave provocando la risa del potrillo.

-¿Disculpa?- reclama Celestia.

\- ten cariño, come esto mientras llega el desayuno- le dice Luna a su hijo mientras le entregaba un pedazo de pan.

-gracias mami- dice este con alegría.

-ejem- bufa Celestia.

-oh… bueno… no lo veas de ese lado… no es tan malo como piensas... mira…. Je, no sabes lo mucho que me ha servido pasar tiempo con mi pequeño, jeje, seguro que no te harán mal estos días de sanción ¿verdad Cariño?-

-jiji, si mami- ríe el potrillo puesto a que Luna empezó a hacerle cosquillas.

-aja, lo que digas….- responde Celestia con seriedad, es entonces que Luna nota las prominentes ojeras de su hermana.

-Cely... ¿otra vez no pudiste dormir?- pregunta esta con preocupación.

-aj pero que estupidez- se escucha, ambas yeguas voltean y ven a Blueblood con una postura bastante severa- no hacen más que perder el tiempo- comenta este desinteresadamente- con razón el consejo ya no se ha molestado en llamarlas-

-tampoco te han llamado a ti- murmura Luna con un tono burlón.

-no hacen más que perder el tiempo mientras Equestria se hunde- dice Blueblood irritado, estas palabras hicieron enojar a la princesa de la noche, quien estaba por levantarse de su silla para responderle como es debido, pero Celestia la detiene.

-Luna, creo que él tiene razón… -

-¡¿cómo puedes decir eso?!- reclama Luna indignada.

-mira... solo olvídalo quieres... no lo vale-

-como digas...- murmura Luna mientras se sentaba.

Celestia se queda sentada en su asiendo con la mirada baja, pensando en las palabras de Blueblood cuando eso recuerda algo – Mmm… Luna ¿tienes una copia de ese documento?-

-em… si… como documento oficial, tengo copias pero….-

-quiero que me prestes una por favor, requiero leer ese documento para estar al tanto de mis capacidades- explica Celestia con una sonrisa.

-em… si… claro…. Digo…. legalmente tienes derecho a poseer una copia si así lo deseas, te la daré después de desayunar.

-je, muchas gracias-

-hermana por favor, no veas esto como un castigo. No veas estar con tu familia como un martirio-

-no los veo así, Luna, es solo que…- murmura Celestia con seriedad y en eso se da cuenta de que Blueblood estaba aún presente, aunque no se veía muy interesado en la conversación, aun así Celestia sentía que no era correcto seguir hablando – olvídalo - suspira.

-¡hoy es será un gran día para desayunar una torre de Waffles y pastelillos!- exclama Discord mientras entraba junto con su hija y una torre de Waffles recién hechos, mientras que tras de ellos flotaba una jarra de chocolate caliente.

-aj, ¿Cuándo vendrán los cocineros? ¡Estoy harto de esta comida tan corriente!- se queja Blueblood.

-si no quieres no comas jejeje- ríe Discord con una alegría bien marcada. Era tal su alegría que en esta ocasión nada de lo que dijera el principito arrumaría sus planes, sobre todo tras todo lo que este tiene en mente.

De repente, entra apresuradamente Spike quien cargaba consigo algunos libros y pergaminos.

-¡Princesa estuve buscando en la biblioteca y creo que encontré…!- dice este pero en eso todos los documentos que este cargaba desaparecen- pero… ¿qué?-

Discord aparece frente a Spike con un traje de abogado y unas gafas oscuras.

-momento mi amigo, me temo que la acusada no está en su derecho de leer nada que no sean libros de cuentos infantiles, y si usted intenta para alterar mi orden, me temo que será recluido por una semana entera en el tártaro- dice Discord con un tono severo.

-¿qué? Pero… ¿Qué está pasando?- pregunta Spike algo confundido y un poco intimidado pos las palabras de Discord.

Ante esta acción Celestia se acerca a Luna y le susurra al oído- necesito esa copia cuanto antes-

-sí….- murmura Luna mientras se retira, mientras tanto Celestia procede a tomar algunos waffles y empezar a desayunar.

* * *

Durante el resto del día, Celestia se la pasó casi en todo momento con Discord y Tara, jugando a las escondidas por el castillo, saliendo a almorzar en los jardines de Canterlot, ayudando a acomodar su habitación, jugando con su hija en su habitación acolchonada, entre otras actividades que pasaron juntos; estando de un lado a otro por todo el castillo descansado solo para comer, y finalmente una cena en familia. Solo en momentos Celestia encontraría oportunidades para revisar más minuciosamente aquellos documentos que la tenían atada a esto que ella consideraba una pérdida total de tiempo. En sí, Discord no podía decirle nada por leer dicho documento, pues así como este era una sanción completamente legal, significaba que ella misma tenía derecho de informarse de su condición, lo que sí es que no podía darse el lujo de sentarse a leer este pergamino, pues parte de su castigo era pasar todo el día con su familia, por lo que solo en pequeños momentos, ya sea breves descansos, comidas e incluso para ir al baño era cuando ella aprovechaba para leer este documento. Finalmente, el día culmina con una ronda de cuentos que cada uno contó, dentro de una casa de campaña improvisada, hecha con sábanas y colchas. Se contaron variedad de historias, leyendas, y una que otra anécdota del pasado de Celestia y Discord. El único punto de esto era mantener interesados a los oyentes, por lo que la mayoría de las historias eran de comedia, y así se la pasaron por algunas horas hasta que finalmente Tara termino rendida, siendo arropada por sus padres y llevada a su cama donde se esperaría el día de mañana. Tras terminar, Discord y Celestia se dirigen a su respectiva habitación, igual de cansados, sin embargo Celestia aún tenía algo que hacer.

-¿Cómo te la pásate hoy, cariño?-

-¿y todavía lo preguntas?- murmura Celestia de mala gana.

-oh, cariño, ¿sigues molesta?-

-no- murmura esta con un tono severo.

-oh por favor….-

-adelántate, en un momento iré a la cama- murmura Celestia.

-em… bueno…. está bien- murmura Discord.

Celestia se encamina hasta la habitación de Spike, donde encontraría al joven dragón algo somnoliento pero aún despierto.

-¿princesa?-

-hola, Spike- murmura Celestia- lamentos no haberte atendido hoy, pero Discord…-

-Luna ya me explicó el asunto- interrumpe Spike.

-si… lo siento… sé que como a mí, no te gusta perder el tiempo – murmura Celestia con fastidio.

-em bueno... princesa… me tome la libertad de ir a la biblioteca y buscar un poco más, creo que por fin encontré algo… algo que quizás…. No estoy seguro, pero quizás esto sea lo que estamos buscando…. em…. de hecho creo que los tengo…-

-Spike… No….- lo detiene Celestia- aprecio mucho lo que haces por mí… pero me temo que no puedo revisar los documentos… Discord lo usará para sancionarme por un mes…. lo entiendes, ¿verdad?-

-lo entiendo…- murmura Spike con un poco de decepcionó, pues en verdad creyó encontrar algo, sin embargo necesitaba que Celestia lo revisase- bueno…. Hasta donde sé... Nada impide que yo siga investigando…. Si usted gusta… puedo continuar buscando por usted- dice Spike con una ligera sonrisa-

-muchas gracias- le dice Celestia con una sonrisa mientras le sacudía la cabeza en señal de aprecio -no te preocupes, todo esto terminara, más pronto de lo que crees…. pero antes necesito que me hagas un pequeño favor.

-claro que sí. ¿Qué favor?-

-quiero que envíes un pequeño mensaje- le susurra Celestia al oído.

Celestia regresa a su habitación, y va directo a la cama, donde se encontraba ya Discord, mas sin embargo ella evita todo contacto visual con él, haciendo que esto incomodara y preocupase a Discord, quien no lograba sentir un nudo ante este trato de su esposa.

-¿no te la pasaste bien hoy?- pregunta Discord un poco preocupado, cosa que Celestia no le responde y en lugar de eso se cubre el rostro con las sabanas- Cely… -

-buenas noches- murmura Celestia con un tono cortante. Discord únicamente se le queda mirando con bastante tristeza.

En su mente, Discord había jurado que se había divertido. El Draconequs intentaba poner sus pensamientos en orden, puesto a que pese a que esto en cierto sentido le molestaba. Él no podía enojarse con su esposa, no podía reclamarle puesto a que en el fondo él sabía por qué ella se comportaba así. Ninguno puede ignorar que las cosas que han pasado últimamente han sido desastrosas para todos, no solo para ellos, sino también para el resto del reino, pero eso no significaba que no pudieran pasar al menos un tiempo en familia. Es muy posible que esto les venga bien a todos, puesto a que tras tanta tragedia, un momento de calma y alegría podría ayudarles. Discord sabía esto, pero él no tenía idea de cómo hacer que Celestia se olvidase aunque sea por un momento de que aún pueden ser felices, y convivir todos juntos.

-¡Discord por favor no me toques así!- reclama Celestia mientras se hace bolita en las cobijas- ¡no estoy de humor!-

-¿eh?- dice el draconequus extrañado, puesto a que él ni siquiera la había tocado.

-déjame dormir ¿sí?- murmura Celestia mientras daba un largo suspiro.

-de… de acuerdo….- murmura el draconequus un poco extrañado y preocupado mientras se levanta de la cama- em…. Duerme…. Creo…. Creo que iré mejor con Tara- dice mientras se retiraba, dejando a Celestia completamente sola -creí que se la había pasado bien…-

Discord muy triste se encamina hasta la habitación de su hija. Antes de que este entrase, se escucha a su hija decir.

\- puedes pasar-

-¿cariño? Creí que estabas dormida…- murmura Discord un poco sorprendido.

-yo también lo note-

-¿eh?-

-a mami no le gusta estar con nosotros- suspira la potrilla desde su cama.

-no… no digas eso, es solo que…. Tiene mucho en la cabeza que…. No puede ver las cosas con claridad-

-quizás sea verdad, quizás… solo le... Estorbamos…-

-¡No! No… no es verdad… solo está muy cansada y confundida. Créeme, le estamos haciendo un bien. Si… si dejáramos que siga exigiéndose tanto, estoy seguro que enfermara… debemos hacerle ver que un poco de alegría puede ser más beneficioso que…. No se me ocurre nada…-

-creo que entiendo- murmura Tara.

-hay que darle su espacio… hoy… creo que fueron demasiados juegos infantiles para ella- murmura Discord.

-perdona… sé que muchos de esos juegos fueron idea mía… a veces olvido que ya no soy una niña- dice Tara con pena.

-no digas eso cariño, je, siempre serás mi niña- dice Discord con un tono paternal mientras acaricia la crin de su hija con mucha delicadeza.

-creo…- murmura Tara un poco pensativa.

-¿Qué mi vida?-

-creo que… tengo una idea… mañana… hay que hacer algo especial para mami…. Hay que hacer que mañana… sea su mejor día….-

-¿cómo?- pregunta Discord algo interesado.

-em… no… no lo sé…. Pero… quizás… no se… ¿llevarla algún lado?-

-Mmm, no es mala idea… jeje creo que tengo un lugar en mente- dice Discord con una sonrisa.

-¡¿Dónde?!- exclama Tara con intriga y algo de emoción.

-jeje, tranquila mi cielo, todo a su tiempo, jeje, todo a su tiempo-

-oh, papi- dice esta con decepción y suplica- por favor papi dime ¿sí? Por favor-

-jeje, tranquila, también será una sorpresita para ti, mi cielo- dice Discord con un tono travieso mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su hija.

-jeje okei…-

-bueno… creo que… mmmm regresaré con tu madre… espero que se le haya pasado el… o si no tendré que dormir en el sofá… em… buenas noches mi vida- dice Discord dándole un beso en la mejilla a su hija ya como despedida para dejarla, pero cuando este estaba a punto de retirarse algo lo apresa.

Discord mira en todas direcciones desorientado, al ver como todo a su alrededor era mucho más grande, es entonces que se da cuenta que las cosas no se habían hecho más grandes, si no que él se había encogido y que ahora estaba envuelto entre los cascos de su hija, abrasándolo igual que un peluche de felpa.

-si mami está enojada, mejor dejarla sola por esta noche, después de todo, dijiste que hay que darle un poco de espacio ¿no?- murmura Tara.

-jeje, sabía que eras tú- ríe el pequeño Discord mientras se acurruca entre los cascos de su hija, para así al poco tiempo quedar dormido pacíficamente entre estos.

* * *

Era aún de noche en Canterlot y Celestia se encontraba recostada en su cama, aún despierta. Pese a las horas que habían pasado ya, ella no era capaz de conciliar el sueño, pese a que ella se sentía en verdad cansada, es ahora que se da cuenta que la única razón por la que anteriormente lograba dormir al menos un par de horas, era por esa escasa pero necesaria calma que Discord infundía en ella. Nuevamente no había podido dormir gracias a lo que le carcomía el alma, la princesa no podía dejar de preocuparse por una serie de infinidad de cosas, miles de cosas pasaban por su mente, las tragedias pasadas que tanto la marcaron a ella y a los que quiere, el presente con su reino en decadencia y el temor al futuro, del cual ella no sabe por qué, pero cada vez le es más difícil recordar esa premonición, aquella imagen del final de su raza que era tan clara como el agua. Cada día que pasa se vuelve más difusa, y ante su saber del por qué su preocupación se acrecentó a cada segundo, ante la intriga de que les depara en el futuro.

-cuando desperté… esa imagen seguía presente… luego sucedió lo de Luna… y mi corazón se desmoronó…. Por poco olvido ese sueño…. ¿Qué era? No recuerdo ya casi nada… el imperio de Cristal… la gema… la gema está en el centro…. Es la fuente de todos los males… tengo que encontrarla... y destruirla…. Seré capaz de hacerlo…. Sabiendo que eso significaría la muerte de Twilight…. – pensaba Celestia mientras sus ojos comenzaban a inundarse en lágrimas- parece que no tengo opción…. No puedo continuar con estos juegos… - se levantaba de la cama, y al estar a punto de salir, a solo milímetros de tomar de la perilla, escucha como tocaban a su puerta.

Celestia se detiene solo por unos instantes, y finalmente decide abrir la puerta. Al otro lado de la puerta estaba su hermana Luna.

-Luna… em… ¿qué? ¿Por qué tocas a esta hora?-

-hermana…. Tú y yo sabemos que no estabas durmiendo… yo sé cuándo lo haces-

-¿Qué es lo pasa?-

-em… bueno… quería charlar contigo-

-okei… pasa si quieres- murmura Celestia mientras termina de abrir la puerta, dejando pasar a la princesa de la noche, esta última se sienta en la cama, y Celestia la rodea y se sienta en un pequeño sofá que estaba cerca.

-¿Cómo has seguido?- pregunta Celestia para romper el hielo.

-mejor…. Em…. Ya no…. Ya no veo con tanta frecuencia esas… imágenes- suspira Luna.

\- perdóname….-

-hermana… te perdoné hace mucho-

-lo sé... pero…. Aún siento este remordimiento dentro de mí….-

-no deberías…. Realmente nunca fue tu culpa-

-eso dices…- murmura Celestia.

-no te he agradecido…-

-¿por qué?-

-por borrarle la memoria a mi hijo….-

-eso…. No es algo por lo que debas sentirte agradecida Luna…. Realmente no lo considero algo….-

-yo sí…. Y es que… fue muy duro para mí… confrontar el hecho de que mi Ender… ya no…. Cada vez que mi pequeño preguntaba por él…. Se me partía el alma-

-Luna… tranquila… sé que sufriste mucho-

-ahora… no sé… no sé… si hice lo correcto…. No sé si fue buena idea…. Borrarle la memoria a mi pequeño…- murmura Luna un tanto confundida y triste.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes?-

-me siento muy culpable… ¿fue buena idea privarle de sus recuerdos cálidos a mi hijo?-

-Luna… francamente no puedo… no puedo darte una respuesta a eso…. Por qué…. A mi… a veces también me gustaría olvidar que Luck nació….. Por qué el solo pensar en él…. Me hace sufrir por dentro, pero…. Olvidarlo… significaría olvidar cuanto lo amé- murmura Celestia con tristeza.

-entonces…. Hice… hice mal… al… al… borrarle la memoria a mi hijo…. De su….-

-francamente… en mi opinión… no sabría decirte en realidad…. Pero…. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

-¿eh?-

-lo hiciste por ti… o por él…- murmura Celestia.

-yo…. No quería que mi hijo… sufriera lo mismo que yo… No tenía el valor de anunciarle su muerte…. No tenía el corazón… para resistir más, y… continuar con la mentira- murmura Luna con cólera.

-lo hiciste por ambos- murmura Celestia.

-¿fui egoísta?-

-quizás, pero… también lo hiciste por él, por lo que… creo que no hiciste ningún mal… eres su madre… y a veces… ser madre…. significa tomar decisiones difíciles-

-¿crees que deba decirle algún dia?-

-eso… creo que tú lo sabrás en su momento- murmura Celestia con seriedad, esta se queda mirando la expresión melancólica de su hermana, para lo que ella levanta del sofá y se sienta a su lado para luego proceder a colocar su ala sobre su espalda cobijándola con esta.

-¿aún piensas en Luck?- murmura Luna.

-siempre- murmura Celestia con seriedad.

-¿Por qué no puedes dormir?- le pregunta Luna a su hermana con algo de preocupación.

-aún tengo presente lo que paso aquí hace casi un año- murmura Celestia con seriedad- estuve demasiado tiempo en coma y luego… con lo que aconteció en Manehattan, no dejo de pensar en que…. Alguien se está burlando de nosotras-

-¿Qué es lo que paso aquí?- murmura Luna sin dejar de sentir aun un poco de esa culpa constante que siente al haber dejado sola a su hermana en aquel incidente.

-robaron la gema… vinieron por ella…. Solo por eso vinieron… y estoy segura que esa piedra tuvo algo que ver con lo que aconteció en Manehattan-

-pero… si vinieron por la gema… ¿Por qué atacaron Ponyville?-

-no estoy segura…-

-¿crees que buscaban obtener algo también de ahí?-

-¿Qué es lo que buscarían? ¿El árbol de la armonía? Hace poco fui junto con Discord a revisarlo, aún está intacto - murmura Celestia.

-¿pero?-

-no lo se-

-hermana… ¿hay algo que no me estés diciendo?- le pregunta Luna con seriedad, a lo que Celestia con la mirada completamente baja y lentamente niega con la cabeza- hermana…. Te prometo que… cuando esto termine…. Tu sanción… anular´d el pergamino… y te ayudare en todo en todo lo posible-

-¿Por qué hasta que termine la sanción de Discord?-

-por qué… estoy de acuerdo con él. Necesitas descansar- murmura Luna- por favor, trata de relajarte, o esto terminara contigo más pronto de lo que crees... por favor… trabajas demasiado….- le suplica esta mientras la miraba con una mirada llena de preocupación e intriga.

-está bien Luna, lo intentare, pero… aun así, no creo poder dormir- murmura Celestia con seriedad, en eso Luna la mira con una ligera sonrisa.

-para eso vine- murmura ella mientras le pedía que se recostase en la cama, Celestia obedece sin la más mínima objeción- muy bien… ahora, hermanita… cierra los ojos por favor-

-je, Luna, se cómo dormir-

-¿entonces por qué no lo haces?- le dice Luna a lo que ella no supo cómo responderle- muy bien, la razón por la que no logras conciliar el sueño, es porque te estresas demasiado. Puedo ayudarte a descansar, pero necesito que me hagas caso, acata mis indicaciones hasta la más mínima, no importa lo insignificante que te parezcan.

-Está bien Luna- suspira Celestia.

-intenta calmarte, respira hondo y lento- le dice Luna, a lo que Celestia aún cuando se rio al principio, obedeció- muy bien – murmura Luna mientras mira como su hermana se relajaba- deja de pensar en todo lo que te acoge, e intenta imaginar una situación agradable-

-¿agradable?-

-shhh, no hables, solo escucha y has lo que te digo, piensa en algo que te haga sentir bien, un lugar, una situación, tu postre favorito. ¿Lista?- murmura Luna con un tono suave, a lo que Celestia que estaba a punto de hablar, mejor decide responderle asintiendo la cabeza- muy bien, piensa en eso, y respira- murmura Luna mientras hacía brillar su cuerno lentamente, con una tenue luz azul.

-son tus preocupaciones y temores los que no te dejan descansar, esta noche, te ayudaré a bloquearlos- piensa Luna mientras hacía brillar su cuerno y nota como al poco tiempo su hermana deja de manifestar esa postura engarrotada y finalmente suelta el cuerpo, abre la boca y comienza a roncar. Finalmente había logrado entrar en un sueño profundo.

-descansa- murmura Luna mientras con su casco cerraba la boca de su hermana- esta noche cuidare que no tengas pesadillas.

* * *

Celestia durmió con tanta pasividad, que por esta vez, fue Luna quien trajo al sol de vuelta y así permitir que esta durmiera un poco más. Nadie la molestó, ni siquiera se le fue llamada para el desayuno, sin embargo no haría falta, pues Celestia despertaría casi de inmediato al oler el dulce aroma de las galletas que su esposo estaba horneando. La princesa del sol se levanta de la cama dando un fuerte bostezo y alarido de comodidad, mientras se estiraba en la cama. Celestia se toma su tiempo para arreglarse y finalmente se dirige al comedor, donde se encontraban Discord, Luna, su hija y el principito a la mitad del desayuno.

-Cariño…. Em… esperaba que aun estuvieras durmiendo- murmura Discord, notándose algo intrigado por la larga sonrisa de lado a lado que Celestia tenía en su rostro, producto del buen descanso que tuvo esa noche.

-es que no pude evitar el olor…. ¿son galletas de chocolate con chispas de chocolate blanco?-

-em… si…- responde Discord.

-huelen deliciosas- dice Celestia mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

-son el postre…- murmura Discord.

-no importa, jeje, em ¿Dónde está la avena?- dice Celestia.

-oh sí, aquí esta- dice Discord mientras chasqueaba los dedos y hacia aparecer un platón de avena frente a ella.

-perfecto, ¡oh, y le pusiste fresas!- exclama ella.

-jeje, sí, sé cuánto te gustan - murmura Discord mientras le servía un poco de jugo de naranja a su esposa, procediendo a desayunar comiéndose tres tazones de avena con fresas antes de proceder y culminar con las galletas de chocolate, hecho que dejó algo sorprendido a Discord y Tara, quienes no acababan de comprender que sueño pudo haber cambiado el humor a su esposa tan pronto. Mientras tanto Luna miraba a determinada distancia, con una sonrisa bien marcada en su rostro.

-Bien ¿Qué haremos hoy, mi cielo?-

-¿eh?-dice Tara un poco sorprendida por la pregunta.

-¿no se suponía que hoy nos la pasaríamos en familia?-

-eh… ¡Si!- exclama la potrilla con una mescla de sorpresa pero al mismo tiempo alegría.

-muy bien ¿Qué quieres hacer mi cielo?- pregunta Celestia con un tono amable.

-papi…-

-eh… ¡oh sí! Ejem, las dos prepárense que en una hora las llevaré a un sitio especial-

-¡Sí!- exclama Tara con alegría- ¿¡Qué debo preparar!? ¿¡A donde iremos!?-

-jeje, solo quiero que se les baje un poco el desayuno, realmente yo ya tengo todo preparado en este maletín- dice Discord mientras les muestra ambas un pequeño maletín apenas más grande que el casco de Tara.

-Jeje okei- ríe Celestia.

Luna pasa acerca de Celestia solo para susurrarle- diviértete.

* * *

Pasa una hora, y finalmente Celestia y Tara se reúnen fuera del casillo, originalmente tenían pensado en invitar a Luna y su hijo para que viniera con ellos, pero esta se rehusó rotundamente, diciendo que este día era solo para ellos. Por su parte nadie se molestó en invitar o siquiera avisarle a Blueblood. Discord las sorprendería con una gran carroza de oro sólido, con incrustaciones de diamantes, y luego aparece frente a ellas, vistiendo un traje de mayordomo, y procede a abrir la puerta de la carroza, invitando a su esposa e hija a subir. Ambas princesas sentían gran intriga por saber a donde los llevaría. El viaje fue corto, pero la princesa Celestia no pudo saber a dónde se dirigirán debido a que una nube de neblina las siguió durante todo el camino, obstruyendo la vista de Celestia, sin embargo, Tara empezó a darse una idea de a donde se dirigían gracias al sonido del viento y sobretodo el aroma, que aunque un poco sutil, no era difícil de percibir si se prestaba la debida atención.

-¡prepárense sus majestades! ¡que hoy será su día!- exclama Discord mientras hacía desaparecer la neblina, dejando ver a Celestia el lugar, este no era ningún otro que un arroyo de agua cristalina, ubicado en una pradera, y a solo unos cuantos metros, se encontraba el océano, el cual Tara pudo oler esa característica ventisca salada, incluso momentos antes de comenzar a aterrizar.

-¿Qué les parece?-

-oh Discord…- murmura Celestia mientras voltea a ver a Tara.

-no te preocupes… por eso escogí este cutio… las aguas son limpias… no hay rocas afiladas, no hay riesgo de que se lastime… y cerca está la playa por si quieren hacer castillos de arena- murmura Discord un poco nervioso, pues sabia lo complicado que esto sería para ellos con Tara en ese estado.

-no sé… Tara… tu qué opinas….- pregunta Celestia, pero en eso se da cuenta de que su hija ya no estaba a su lado, ambos padres voltean y ven a Tara correr hasta el arroyo, empezando a galopar entre las aguas poco profundas, salpicándose a sí misma y a sus padres, mientras poco a poco se introducía en las aguas.

-¡vamos! ¿¡que esperan!?- exclama Tara mientras con su magia elevaba una burbuja de agua y al no saber dónde estaban sus padres la hace estallar en el aire para así bañar toda la zona. La larga y estilizada piel de Celestia queda completamente empapada y colgándole mientras correaba a montón, mientras Discord aún permanecía seco gracias a que se cubrió con un paraguas.

-jeje ¿estás molesta?- dice Discord mientras se mordía el labio, en cambio Celestia solo volteó a ver a Discord con una mirada severa, cosa que empezaba a incomodar al draconequus. En eso, el silencio incomodo termina con Celestia escupiéndole un chorro de agua (que esa había tragado) en el rostro de Discord, la alicornio comienza a reír y corre en dirección con su hija, tomándola con su magia y arrojándose juntas un estanque más profundo, provocando un fuerte salpicón que baña Discord.

-¡conque esas tenemos ¿eh?!- exclama el Draconequus con una sonrisa bien marcada mientras se arrojaba al agua y provocaba un fuerte remolino que hundió por unos instantes a su esposa, mientras que su hija simplemente flotaba en una burbuja de agua.

Celestia aparece detrás de él, logrando apresarlo con sus cascos y empujándolo al fondo, es aquí cuando se comienza una pequeña guerra de ver quien se salpicaba más, en la que los tres participaron, siendo que el agua del arroyo no es era suficiente y entre careticas y escapes, sin querer terminaron en el mar. Al darse cuenta de eso, Discord y Celestia estaban por regresar, pero Tara se rehusaba, diciendo que se divertirían más en el mar, y al final accedieron, convenciéndose que no le pasaría nada, si ambos ponen de su parte para cuidarla. Es así como los tres se aventuraron en la orilla del mar, y mientras que Celestia se aseguraba de que Tara no tragase agua ni tuviera dificultades para nadar, Discord se aseguraba de que ninguna de ellas se adentrara demasiado en mar adentro, de igual manera, Tara no estaba tan indefensa, puesto que también se valía de sus poderes para mantener cierta estabilidad en el océano y no hundirse con tanta frecuencia.

Luego de una larga jornada de competencias de natación, clavados, guerras de agua y demás juegos, todos regresarían a la playa, en donde continuarían con competencias de castillos de arena, meriendas, y cavar un foso donde enterrarían a Discord por una hora, mientras Celestia y Tara tomarían el sol. Regresarían al agua una última vez, pero cuando llegara el momento de bajar el sol, todos salieron y acaparan en la playa, donde Discord armaría una fogata para asar malvaviscos, donde se acordaría que cada uno debía de hacer alguna gracia. Tara comenzaría contando una historia corta sobre una princesa del océano, Discord contaría barios chistes para animar el ambiente, inclusive recreando algunos de ellos. Cuando finalmente llega el turno de Celestia, esta no sabía qué hacer, para lo que Discord le susurró al oído algo que podía hacer. Celestia se apeno ante esto, pero al final termina accediendo.

-Tara… esto es para ti- murmura Celestia mientras mira a su hija con una ligera sonrisa y es entonces que comienza.

Cuando tú naciste, me trajiste una gran alegría.

Qué gran alegría me diste, no sabes cuanta!

Al tenerte en mi vientre, sentía como te movías.

No podía esperar más a verte.

Una mañana a fines de mayo, tú llegaste a este mundo,

Y tan grande fue aquella ilusión que me diste

Que como pude te tomé entre mis cascos

No podía dejar de verte, mi vida, mi cielo, eres mi corazón.

Verte crecer día a día, estar a tu lado,

Te sentía grande aunque tenías 6 años,

Y al mismo tiempo seguía considerándote mi bebé

No importa cuánto crestas siempre lo serás.

Tengo recuerdos que no se han borrado,

Que llevo conmigo, mi querido angelito eres tú. . .

La luz de mi vida, tu sonrisa me ilumina

Eres la esperanza que nunca dejare.

Siempre te amare…..

Le canta Celestia a su hija con un tono maternal y dulce, el cual de ser posible, la pequeña princesa habría caído en llanto, en lugar de eso, esta se arrojó contra los cascos de su madre, aferrándose fuertemente a ella, mientras Celestia le regresaba el abraso. Esta mira Discord y lo invita a formar parte de su momento. El momento no podría ser más perfecto, de no ser que lamentablemente este sería interrumpido con la aparición de un pergamino ante los presentes. Celestia toma la carta y su mirada de alegría cambia por una de absoluta seriedad.

-¿Qué es?- pregunta Discord mientras ve a su esposa leer la carta.

-es el consejo… se me… se me ha convocado a una junta en Canterlot, mañana temprano-


	18. Chapter 18

El despertar del demonio.

Capítulo 18. El regreso de las princesas.

En la cima de una de las torres más altas, Celestia observando desde lo alto de su torre el horizonte, llegando a notar un diminuto punto el cual la princesa del sol ya supondría de quien se trataba, más no aun de quien. Poco a poco el ritmo cardiaco de la princesa del sol empezaba a aumentar ligeramente, producto de los nervios que esta comenzaba a sentir, nuevamente esa faceta de relajación y calma que con tanto trabajo a Discord le había costado obtener en ella, se había desvanecido, no podía dejar de sentir un ligero e incómodo dolor de cabeza, sintiendo como si esta palpitara o tuviese una máscara pesada puesta, ante esto Celestia coloco uno de sus cascos sobre su cien y empezó a frotársela ligeramente para que esta le ayudase a relajarse un poco, de repente esta comenzó a sentirse un poco más cómoda al dejar de sentir tanto peso en sus hombros, esta mira a su lado y nota a Discord dándole un ligero masaje.

-Discord…-

-tranquila… solo vienen a ver como sigues ¿no?- le murmura el draconequus con un tono suave.

-eso es lo que decía el pergamino- murmura Celestia con bastante seriedad.

-sí, eso decía, yo también lo leí jeje-

-Discord… el consejo es algo serio, no es correcto que leas un documento privado de algún miembro-

-algo serio, si, si, si ¿crees que no lo es? Jeje, solo eso explica por qué nadie ha hecho nada por integrarme en el-

-Discord ya te dije por que no puedes entrar, se requiere de disciplina y orden-

-¡yo puedo ser disciplinado y aburrido si me lo propongo!- exclama Discord mientras aparece con un traje de copa gris.

-jeje, no, cariño, tu nunca serás aburrido- murmura Celestia con una ligera sonrisa demostrando cierto animo cosa que agrado a Discord.

-¿así que no puedo entrar? ¿Ni por qué soy tu lindo y cariñoso esposo? ¡la princesa del sol! ¡la principal monarca de Equestria! ¿Eso tiene que valer algo no?-

-no cariño… para ser miembro del consejo se necesita más que tener a algún pariente o amigo dentro, también tienes que tener el consentimiento del resto de los miembros, se tendría que hacer una votación…-

-¿y tú no botarías por mí?-

-jeje claro cariño... pero…-

-sí, sí, si, el resto de los ancianos nopiti, je, al cabo que ni quería ser miembro del consejo- murmura Discord mientras le daba la espalda a su esposa dando una media vuelta.

-oh Discord, no es algo por lo que debas enojarte… estas reuniones son algo molestas y aburridas-

-¡por eso quiero entrar! ¡Alguien debe animar las cosas en esas juntas de mala muerte! ¡vamos cariño, no te hará bien tanto estrés, debes en cuando uno tiene que reír como decía Pinkie Pie-

-por eso te tengo a ti- murmura Celestia, pero en eso está rápidamente voltea hasta la plaza de Canterlot, y nota como la primera carroza empezaba a aterrizar- han llegado… tengo que ir a recibirlos…- murmura Celestia un poco exaltada ya a punto de irse, pero en eso Discord la detiene.

-no te estreses mi vida, déjame ayudarte, yo recibiré a los cascarrabias-

-¡Discord por favor no te atrevas a decirles así!- reclama Celestia.

-shhhh, shhhh, shhhh- la calla Discord colocando su dedo contra sus labios- no te preocupes mi vida, solo estaba bromeando-

-por favor… no bromees con ellos….-

-no te preocupes, se lo importante que es esto para ti- le dice Discord con un tono suave y una ligera sonrisa en su rostro- mejor ve a tu habitación, tomate unos minutos, cepíllate la crin, dejaste algunos nudos, y cuando todos lleguen te lo hare saber-

-pero Discord….-

-Shhh, Shhh, shhh, no te preocupes, solo relájate y límpiate esas migajas de panqueques que tienes en las mejillas- le dice Discord con el mismo tono relajado- mmmmm jeje estas un poquito gordita cariño-

-¡Discord!-

-es verdad, creo que ya no debo cocinarte tantos postres, je, es lo único que comes-

\- ¿no dijiste que ibas a recibir a los miembros?- murmura Celestia con un tono irritado.

-jeje, okei, nos vemos- dice este desapareciendo frente a ella y reapareciendo justamente frente a la carroza que había llegado, la cual ya tenía algunos minutos esperando, Discord aparece con un traje de botones junto a una larga alfombra roja, toma de la perilla, pero en eso un grifo de gran tamaño lo empuja y toma su lugar abriendo la puerta, y de esta asomándose el señor de los grifos Crown Wings III-

-demasiado lento- murmura el rey Grifo mientras ve a Discord en el suelo, un poco exaltado por lo que acabo de pasar, y aunque el draconequus pensó en hacer desaparecer al grifo que lo empujo, este rápidamente retomo la compostura, manteniendo una actitud relajada.

-¿gusta pasar? ¿O quiere que lo acompañe?- exclama Discord con una sonrisa bien marcada.

-no hace falta, ven cariño- dice el rey grifo y en eso de la carroza sale una segunda grifo, más pequeña, de plumaje blanco, quien no era ninguna otra que la hija del rey. Discord solo mira como ambos grifos escoltados por sus guardias personales se adentran en el castillo.

-je, yo su esposo y no me dejan participar en sus juntas, y ella es su hija y si puede acompañarlo, no hay justicia- murmura Discord mientras cruzaba sus patas, al poco tiempo llega una segunda carroza, igual guiada por grifos donde saldrían un grupo de grifos más ancianos, los cuales serían los consejeros y otros allegados del rey grifo.

-su patrón se fue por haya- dice Discord con un tono serio.

De los 10 grifos que pasaron junto a Discord, solo uno de ellos le dijo gracias, y era el más joven de ellos, un joven grifo de plumaje amarillo con algunas cuantas azules.

-je, se creen mucho porque tienen pico con el que pueden sacar los ojos, ¡YO SOY PARTE ÁGUILA TAMBIÉN SABEN!- exclama un diminuto Discord que se encontraba en el hombro del verdadero.

-tu cállate- bufa Discord mientras sacaba volando al pequeño Discord con el golpe de uno de dedos, quitándoselo igual que un insecto, en eso llega una tercera carroza, de la cual no parece salir nadie, rápidamente Discord supone que este espera a que alguien lo reciba, por lo que Discord sintió que este era su momento, para lo que el draconequus aparece de inmediato frente a la puerta de la carroza, nuevamente con su traje de botones, este toma aire para inflar su pecho, toma de la perilla y abre la puerta con total presentación.

-¡sea bienvenido señor perro diamante….!- anuncia el draconequus mientras se reverencia.

-¡SOY HEMBRA!-

-¡SEÑORA! Bulldog diamante- exclama Discord- ¡pase por favor! ¿Quiere que le ayude con su bolso?-

-aj, pero que servidumbre tan aberrante- se queja la señora perro diamante con repudio.

-lo mismo digo, lo mismo digo- responde Discord con una sonrisa.

-¡QUE DIJISTE!-

-pase, mi compañero la llevara a la sala de reuniones- dice Discord, y en eso aparece un segundo Discord con vestimenta de mayordomo- pase por aquí señora-

La réplica de Discord gia a la señora diamante por los pasillos de Canterlot, y pronto se encontrarían con el resto de los grifos, los cuales para sorpresa de Discord se encontraban esperando afuera del salón de juntas.

-¿Qué está cerrado con llave?- dice Discord mientras se abre paso entre los grifos, este abre la puerta y se encuentra con el salón de juntas en un estado semi destruido, aun con escombros por donde quiera y sin techo, dejando ver el vello cielo despejado desde lo alto, entrando los rayos del sol e iluminando un pequeño nido con polluelos que se encontraba sobre una estatua rota de Celestia.

-oh… jeje como… jeje… como nadie entra a esta habitación más que cuando vienen ustedes jeje, creo que se me olvido reconstruir esta habitación... y es que hay tantas habitaciones en este castillo que bueno.. jeje creo que se me olvido- murmura Discord un tanto nervioso mientras se muerde la lengua.

¿Dónde está la princesa Celestia?- exige Crown Wings con severidad.

-em… ella bajara en un momento…. Em… em….. ¡Esperen aquí!- exclama Discord mientras rápidamente entra al gran salón y cierra la puerta, los grifos esperaban impacientes mientras solo podía escuchar una serie de sonidos de rocas moviéndose, una serie de martilleos, se llegó a escuchar también una motosierra y un derrumbe de rocas.

-¡por el amor de •!"%&$/$•%/())! MI ""•%/•&## Y TAMBIEN MI •$# # ¬¬ POR QUE NO SE ##€¬ $%&-

La puerta se habré y por esta se asoma Discord- jeje, denme 5 minutos, ¿un poco de té y galletas?- dice este mientras ofrece un par de bandejas flotantes.

-no gracias- responde Crown Wings con un tono severo.

-yo si quiero uno- dice la hija del rey.

-yo también- dice el joven grifo de plumaje amarillo y azul.

\- jeje, toma Wisper- dice la princesa ofreciéndole la charola.

-em... gracias...- dice el grifo algo apenado mientras tomaba uno.

-jeje okei….- dice Discord con un tono nervioso mientras nuevamente entra en la habitación, se escucha un choque eléctrico, y seguido de eso un derrumbe aun mayor y un fuerte estremecer-

-oh pi#€$% TECHO POR QUE TENIA QUE CAERSE ENSIMA DE MI #$&/()++*^-^3#####!%&* maltita ¡ #€¬¬- ¿Por qué la pared está destilando chocolate? # €¬¬-

-¿alguien entiende lo que está diciendo?- murmura uno de los grifos entre la multitud que de plano no entendía lo que pasaba adentro ni que tanto gritaba Discord.

-diría que son insultos…. Pero no se le entienden- murmura Wisper.

-¿está censurando sus propias groserías?- dice la princesa un poco extrañada.

* * *

De regreso en la plaza central, el Discord botones recibe a los dignatarios de Maretonia.

-¡buenas tardes! ¡Sean bienvenidos comenzales de maratónica!-

-es Maretonia y somos Dignatarios- murmura uno de ellos con seriedad.

-¡pasen por aquí por favor!- dice Discord mientras aparecía otro Discord mayordomo el cual los escoltaría, abriéndose paso por el castillo, los dignatarios se muestran algo confundidos al ver como Discord los llevaba por otro sitio.

-em Disculpe… ¿no se suponía que nos llevaría al salón de Juntas?-

-oh pero por supuesto, solo que aún estamos remodelando y cambiamos de lugar ese salón- responde Discord con total educación mientras los encaminaba por unas escaleras que llevaba hasta el observatorio de Canterlot, llegando hay Discord los guía por otro pasillo bajando de nuevo y dirigiéndose a la biblioteca, así se la pasaron por los siguientes 15 minutos hasta que en eso se encuentran con un cuarto Discord mayordomo el cual guiaba a los señores Yak.

-por favor príncipe, pase por aquí- les dice el cuarto Discord.

-¡más vale que falte poco o si no TENDREMOS QUE DEMOLER EL LUGAR!

-por favor no lo haga, acabamos de reacomodar las cosas después de la visita de los dragones groseros y satánicos que nos atacaron- dice Discord con total calma, cuando en eso este se topa con su otro yo.

-¡hola Discord!-

-¡hola Discord!-

-¡te vez muy bien!-

-¡tú también!-

-por favor príncipe pase por aquí- le indica Discord número 4 mientras subían las escaleras junto a los yaks, mientras que el tercero y los dignatarios de Maretonia bajaban estas mismas.

-por favor sígame, ya casi llegamos ¿oh esa capa es nueva? ¡Se ve muy bien!-

-em… gracias….- murmura uno de los dignatarios.

-¿es de ceda? WOW, ustedes si saben de moda ¿saben? yo conozco a alguien que hace fabulosos vestidos, creo que les encantara conocerla-

-em gracias…..-

-por aquí, falta muy poco para que termine-

-¿eh? ¿Quién?-

-¡que ya casi llegamos!, ¡solo tenemos que subir estas escaleras!-

-pero acabamos de…-

-¡digo, bajar!- exclama Discord mientras chasquea los dedos y hace aparecer una puerta desde el suelo- por aquí- dice este mientras abre la puerta, revelando un largo y profundo pasillo de escalones- después de ustedes- dice este mientras los Dignatarios bajan las escaleras.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Celestia esta se encontraba sentada en su cama, muy nerviosa y ansiosa por lo que estaba por pasar, en su mente intentaba buscar su valor y fuerza para mostrar imponencia y seguridad ante el resto del consejo, mientras esto pasaba tras ella se encontraba Luna cepillándole el cabello.

-tranquila hermana no te sientas mal si estas nerviosa-

-¡yo no estoy nerviosa!- exclama Celestia pero al darse cuenta de ello, esta suspira y baja su mirada.

-no es forzoso que siempre debas ser la más imponente de todos, un poco de debilidad no siempre es malo, de echo te hace más humilde-

-eso no aplica aquí Luna- murmura Celestia.

-¿Por qué no? Mira todos en esa junta son un montón de pesados y falsos, ¿crees que todos ellos son así en la vida real? Aparentar frialdad no es aparentar fuerza, sino todo lo contrario- reclama Luna mientras le cepillaba el cabello a su hermana y quitaba un nudo en su cabello, provocando que Celestia suelte un leve alarido de dolor ante esto- lo siento- dice Luna apenada.

-no importa…-

-si quiere… puedo estar con tigo… técnicamente… también soy parte del consejo…-

-aun estas incapacitada Luna… si regresas ahora… te verás obligada a retomar todos los cargos de gobernación como la responsabilidad…. Aun no estás del todo sana Hermana… deja que al menos terminen tus terapias, aprovecha ese tiempo para estar con tu pequeño- murmura Celestia.

-Hermana… tu tampoco estas del todo sana… apenas aprendiste a usar tus prótesis… y tu salud.. No ha sido la mejor que digamos-

-tengo que regresar….-

-fuiste tú ¿verdad?- murmura Luna, pero Celestia se mantiene callada como si no la hubiera escuchado— el consejo no está al tanto de tu recuperación, y hasta donde ellos sabían, aun te estabas recuperando… pero…. Una de las cláusulas del documento que te retenía era que solo se anularía si elementos mayores requerían de tu presencia o atención, en otras palabras… solo un llamado del consejo u otra catástrofe como la de Manehattan te exonerarían del tratado de Tara…- murmura Luna.

-Luna… por favor… entiende-

-yo entiendo… pero…. Creo que debes decirles a Discord y Tara….-

-ahora me arrepiento de ello...pero... ayer... fue... había olvidado lo que era divertirse... estaba molesta esa noche… quería regresar a los libros…. -

-pues ahora lo harás- suspira Luna-con migo no es con quien debes disculparte hermana-

-tengo nauseas…- murmura Celestia.

-es tu conciencia….-

-creo que necesito ir al baño… antes de….- murmura Celestia mientras se levanta súbitamente y se aleja de Luna corriendo apresuradamente al baño. La princesa de la noche suspira mientras se dirige a un rincón donde se encontraba su hijo dibujando.

-¿Qué haces cariño?-

-¡mila mami!- exclama el potrillo mientras le muestra su dibujo a su madre, el cual era un dibujo del castillo de Canterlot.

-¡oh es muy bonito cariño! Jeje ¡es precioso!- exclama Luna mientras le daba de besitos en el cuello a su pequeño, el cual no evita reír ante esto. De repente se escucha tocar a la puerta.

-pase… está abierto- dice Luna, y en eso por la puerta se asoma Discord.

-em…. La junta comenzara en 5 minutos… la mayoría de los miembros han llegado-

-oh claro, muchas gracias, en un momento Celestia bajara-

-okei…- suspira Discord ya a punto de retirarse.

-em... Discord…- lo detiene Luna.

-¿Si?-

-em… ¿podrías hacerme un favor?- pregunta Luna.

-em… claro… creo…- murmura este.

-¿puedes cuidar de Gloss mientras yo em? (Suspiro) acompañare a Celestia ¿si?-

-claro... em… solo que ahora estoy un poquito atareado… pero… déjalo con Tara, y en 10 minutos iré con ella-

-muchas gracias- suspira.

* * *

Una de las réplicas de Discord se encontraba guiando a los Yaks por unas escaleras invertidas, estando completamente de cabeza, esto sin embargo no repercutiría en nada en los Yaks, más que una impaciencia que se convertía en rabia por no llegar aun al salón de consejos.

-mmmm saben que… creo que era por el otro lado, habrá que regresar- dice Discord con un tono muy relajado.

-¡YA ESTOY HARTO! ¡YAKS APLASTAR!- exclama el príncipe Yak mientras arremetía junto a sus acompañantes contra el draconequus, Discord aparece con una vestimenta de torero y con la muleta torea a los tres yaks los cuales impactan contra un gigantesco yunque que no vieron, suena un fuerte estruendo y los tres caen inconscientes.

-seamos sinceros, ¡Todos queríamos que algo así les pasara!- exclama Discord con una sonrisa. El draconequus toma a los yaks y juntos aparecen a solo un pasillo de la entrada del salón de juntas, Discord estaba por arrastrar a los tres miembros hasta el salón, cuando en eso recuerda que había algunos grifos esperando fuera, este se asoma y en efecto se asegura de que aún estaban hay esperándolo.

-mmm mejor usare la puerta trasera- murmura el draconequus mientras hacía aparecer una puerta tras de el, y por esta entra junto a los tres yaks inconscientes.

-¡por que se tarda tanto!- exclama Crow Wings con impaciencia.

-papá... solo han pasado 15 minutos- dice su hija.

\- 20... - afirma Wisper.

En eso se habré la puerta, mostrando a un Discord muy agotado y exhausto, este tenía sobre su cabeza el nido de los polluelos s como sombrero- pasen….- suspira este, en eso todos los grifos y demás miembros del consejo que ya se encontraban hay entraron con bastante prepotencia, haciendo a un lado al exhausto Draconequus, este sale del salón y se dirige a donde estaban otros tres como él.

-¿Qué me ven?-

-¡que bonitos pajaritos, creo a Tara le gustaran!-

-¿Por qué te tardaste tanto Discord?-

-¡soy el amo del caos! ¡no de la arquitectura victoriana! ¡y digan que lo hice en 15 minutos!-

\- 20- dice otro.

\- aj ¡recuerden que nos tomó barios meces reconstruir el resto del castillo! ¡Esto! esto... - se queja Discord mientras se tira al suelo por el agotamiento, el nido que este tenía por sombrero estuvo a punto de caer también, pero otro de los Discord logra atraparlo a tiempo.

-¿deberíamos dejarlo hay?- pregunta uno de los Discord.

-yo no sé, eres tú-

-también tú eres yo-

Finalmente luego de tantos rodeos, todos los miembros del consejo que hasta ahora habían llegado y seguían vagando y rodeando el castillo eran llevados al verdadero camino del salón de juntas, uno por uno se acomodaba en su respectivo asiento, la mayoría ya poseían un lugar pre designado, por lo que no hubo mucha discusión entre quien debía sentarse en determinado lugar, con excepción de los que cuyos lugares correspondían donde se encontraban sentados los yaks, pues nadie quería meterse con ellos, dado a lo agresivos que podían llegar a ser abecés (y por eso mismo pocas veces eran invitados a las juntas del consejo) sin embargo gracias a que estos tenían el rostro cubierto de pelo, ninguno de los miembros del consejo noto que estaban inconscientes, y dado a que tampoco querían sentarse en los lugares delos yaks para no tener problemas, se fueron a un rincón a esperar. Entre los últimos miembros del consejo en llegar eran la princesa MI Amore Cadenza y el señor de los minotauros, ambos llegaron juntos, dado a anteriores negocios que tuvieron previamente a él llamado, esto en si no impresiono ni llamo la atención de nadie más que de Discord quien no podía dejar de preguntarse del porque ella estaba con él, siendo que Equestria no tiene digamos una relación muy amistosa con el reino minotauro, sería más probable ver a Luna salir con el señor de los grifos que a Cadance con el de los minotauros, y eso ya es decir mucho.

Luego de que la mayor parte de los del consejo aparecieran, Celestia finalmente llega a la entrada del salón de juntas, donde ya todos estarían esperándola, la princesa se encontraba un poco inquieta eh indecisa, esta se encontraba posada frente a la puerta, intentando en su mente reacomodar sus ideas y tomar la actitud que desea presentar ante el consejo, no quería que nadie notara su miedo y debilidad, incluso esta traía puesta una capucha con el fin de ocultar sus prótesis de madera y cicatrices que esta poseía a lo largo de su cuerpo, dichas cicatrices le provocaban algo de vergüenza ante su postura con el resto de los gobernantes del mundo, pues según ella, representaban su debilidad y fragilidad. Apenas habían pasado un par de minutos desde que Celestia había llegado y no se atrevía a entrar, pese a haber sido muy poco tiempo el transcurrido para ella este era demasiado lento, al punto que ella podía escuchar sus propios latidos.

-tranquila hermana, estaré con tigo- se escucha, Celestia voltea y ve a Luna con una sonrisa bien marcada en su rostro.

-Luna…. No debes estar aquí…-

-si debo…- dice esta mientras abrasa a Celestia con su ala, por unos instantes, los temores de la princesa del sol parecían desvanecerse por sí solos- ¿estas lista?-

-eso creo….- murmura Celestia con algo de inseguridad.

-bien…- murmura Luna mientras toma la capa de Celestia con sus dientes y se la retira.

-¡Luna!- exclama Celestia.

-no tengas miedo que vean tus marcas… cuando las aceptes, serán tu fuerza- le dice Luna con una sonrisa.

-gracias…- dice Celestia mientras las dos se dan un abraso. Ambas hermanas entran al gran salón, y antes de que alguna de ellas usara sus poderes para abrir la gigantesca puerta, esta es abierta por si sola, siendo que atrás de ellas se encontraba Discord (cargando al pequeño de Luna entre sus garras) y observando la escena.

Celestia aún se encontraba un poco nerviosa, pero pronto sus nervios serian dispersados por un nuevo sentimiento, asombro, asombro por su entorno, por aquella habitación en la que esta había entrado, el gran salón del consejo ahora era muy diferente a como ella lo recordaba, siendo ahora para ella un encanto visual sin precedente, con grandes y relucientes pilares que levantaban la estructura y apuntaban hasta un inmenso tragaluz conformado por docenas de vitrales muy semejantes a los encontrados en su salón del trono con ilustraciones de ella y las demás princesas, y lo que más le llamaría la atención y terminaría apenando, una enorme estatua de ella y Discord besándose, en donde algunos de los detalles de esta misma estaban labrados en oro y diamantes, dándole un tono más celestial y encantador para la vista de Celestia, quien no podía evitar sonrojarse ante la obra de su esposo.

No muy a lo lejos, sentada por detrás se encontraba la princesa Cadance observando con repudio y celos en su ser a su tía Celestia, sentía náuseas y repudio ante como esta se paseaba por el gran salón contemplando la obra de su esposo, tanto así que ella deseaba en el fondo que pronto pasara algo que destruyera este sitio junto a su tía Celestia.

-desgraciada, pasearse frente a nosotros como si nada, y en sima nos presume que viene bronceada, no siente ni una pisca de vergüenza o decencia, maldita desgraciada, como me gustaría quitarte esa sonrisa de tu cara- pensaba Cadance mientras apretaba los dientes, intentando ocultar su rabia que lentamente se acrecentaba conforme pasaba más tiempo en este sitio, el cual es una oda al amor que Discord le tenía a su Celestia, cosa que la volvían loca por dentro, corroyéndose en su envidia y celos.

-oh Discord…. Esto debió tomarte una eternidad…. ¿Cuánto has de haber trabajado por hacer esto… por mí? Cariño… siempre sabes cómo cautivarme- pensaba Celestia mientras inconscientemente se tapaba el rostro con uno de sus cascos. Mientras Celestia caminaba con la mirada enfocada en el tragaluz y la estatua, la mayor parte del consejo se mostraba un tanto sorprendido ante el estado físico de Celestia, la mayoría ya sabía desde antes del ataque en Canterlot, y que Celestia había resultado gravemente herida tras esto, pero nunca se imaginaron del daño que esta recibió, muchos ni siquiera concebían que ella hubiese terminado perdiendo alguna de sus extremidades, con todas las miradas sobre sus piernas de palo que esta movía como si de sus patas reales se tratasen. Por suerte para Celestia el encanto que esta sentía por la arquitectura de su esposo fue tan grande que en ningún momento se sintió intrigada o presionada ante las miradas de todos los presente, incluso ella dejo de moverse y se quedó parada en un mismo punto, sin percatarse de que estaba en medio de todos, para poder observar mejor un vitral donde aparecía ella cargando entre sus cascos a sus dos hijos de pequeños, ante esta imagen que le traía tan bellos recuerdos, Celestia no logro evitar soltar una ligera lagrima de nostalgia ante esto.

-puede sentarse princesa- se escucha de repente, cosa que saca de onda a Celestia quien estaba muy distraída por andar admirando la obra de su esposo que por unos instantes se había olvidado de su propósito en este sitio.

-hermana por aquí- le murmura Luna.

-oh… claro…- dice Celestia un poco exaltada, yendo rápidamente hasta su asiento, sentándose a un lado de su hermana. Ante el frente del salón se posiciona una de los dignatarios de Maretonia, siendo actualmente por elección la cabecilla del consejo desde que Celestia fue forzada a abandonar el cargo hacia casi 20 años.

-recibimos su confirmación con respecto a su recuperación, nos complace saber que finalmente dos de nuestras más importantes miembros regresaran- dice la dignataria, ante esas palabras, Luna a escondidas le da un codazo en el costado a Celestia, puesto a que esto de antemano confirma y reafirmaban lo que se sospechaba. Celestia por su parte se muerde los labios y oculta su rostro en señal de pena.

-primero que nada, queremos darle nuestro más sincero sentido pésame, estamos al tanto de lo que ha sufrido últimamente y le ofrecemos todo nuestro apoyo para que su adaptación se lleve lo mejor posible.

-pero que hipócritas- murmura Luna con disgusto.

-Luna, aquí no... Todos nos observan- le dice Celestia con seriedad.

-¿Disculpe?- le llama la atención la cabecilla, quien no pudo escuchar lo que Luna dijo pero si noto a ambas yeguas decir algo mientras esta estaba hablando.

-oh, nada, solo…. Mi hermana me decía algo sobre su hijo, asuntos familiares-

-de acuerdo, ahora nosotros les damos la bienvenida y esperamos que….- dice esta pero nuevamente algo la interrumpe, hasta el fondo se ve y escucha como nuevamente se abre la puerta, y por esta se asoma el príncipe Blueblood, quien como si estuviera en su propia casa se habré paso entre el salón y busca con la mirada un asiento lo más cercano posible del frente, mientras este entraba se guardó silencio total, escuchándose solo el sonido de los pasos del príncipe, y finalmente un fuerte rechinido producto de una silla que este arrastro para acomodarla y finalmente sentarse con toda comodidad.

-pueden continuar- dice este con total cinismo y desinterés.

-bueno, Princesa Celestia, no sé si ya lo sepa, pero desde que nos enteramos del ataque en Canterlot, nosotros, con ayuda de su sobrina Mi Amore Cadenza nos hemos encargado de los dragones de Equestria, recluyéndolos en sus tierras, las montañas de fuego, y asegurándonos de que no regresen a Equestria, con excepción de su dragón asistente de nombre Spike, y unos pocos más, ya no se encuentra ningún dragón no registrado en las tierras de Equestria, mientras organizábamos la reubicación interrogamos a docenas de dragones, ninguno parecía estar involucrado por lo acontecido, intentamos encontrar a los culpables, pero sin su testimonio era nulas las descripciones de los agresores, además del hecho de que algunos como su esposo, no quiso decir nada al respecto-

-lo entiendo- murmura Celestia.

-si usted esta lista, podemos enfocarnos en la búsqueda de aquellos que atrevieron a atacar su ciudad-

-la verdad… todo fue muy rápido… y aun… intento….. Disculpe… es muy duro para mí...- murmura Celestia con tristeza, la princesa del sol oculta la mirada entre su larga crin, al más puro estilo de Fluttershy.

-lo entendemos, no se preocupe, todo a su tiempo-

-gracias….- Murmura Celestia.

-Bien… según la agenda del consejo primero revisaremos los informes de escases de alimentos en el imperio grifo y las muchas donaciones que se han hecho de los reinos vecinos, también revisaremos la bolsa de valores de cada una de las naciones, discutiremos los términos de expansión del reino minotauro y las normas de comercio entre razas y recursos- lee la dignataria de un documento que se encontraba frente suyo- pero primero, queremos preguntar (claro si no es inconveniente) ¿Qué es lo que paso en Manehattan? En el caso de Luna ¿y qué sucedió exactamente en el atentado de Canterlot? Princesa Celestia-

* * *

En el imperio de Cristal, se encontraba Starlight en su habitación junto al pequeño Eclipse y Wes, esta trataba de hacer que su hermanito comiera un poco de la papilla que ella misma habia preparado, aunque el pequeño bebé por su parte no le hacia las cosas tan fáciles a su hermana negándose a comer.

-¡por favor come!-

-Starlight… em… no es bueno que le hables así… solo empeoraras las cosas….-

-¡es que este niño es demasiado especial y no quiere comer nada de lo que le doy!-

-em… ¿quieres que te ayude con eso?-

-No… es mi hermano, y debe comer lo que su hermana le dé- dice esta entre dientes, en eso él bebe golpea la cuchara aventándola lejos de ellos.

-Starlight…. Em…. Mira…. Los bebes nunca reaccionan bien ante…. Los malos tratos… tienen que ser amables con ellos-

-¡soy amable! ¡De lo contrario ya lo habría metido en su cuna sin desayunar!-

-Star… Star… por favor… no te pongas así, tu hermanito nunca cooperara si te desesperas- le explica Wes mientras toma una cuchara limpia- ¡haber aquí viene el pajarito! ¡el pajarito!- dice este con un tono bobo y haciendo caras mientras le acercaba al pequeño una cucharada de papilla, al contrario que con Starlight, con Wes el pequeño no da ninguna objeción porque lo alimentara.

-aj… él bebe me odia- murmura Starlight derrotada.

-no… no digas eso…-

-créeme… si no fuera por ti… este niño ya habría muerto de hambre… o algo peor…- murmura ella con tristeza- creí que podría hacerlo pero… -

-no te pongas mal… mira…. Mira… lo has hecho muy bien estos días… solo que aun tienes cosas por aprender- le dice Wes con un tono tranquilizador.

-no sé cómo le haces…- murmura Starlight- tú le haces cosquillas y el niño ríe a carcajadas, ¡yo le hago cosquillas y el niño llora!-

-solo… se amable, has una que otra bobada, el pequeño no entiende tus palabras, pero si tus gestos, si te ve molesta, esa molestia se reflejara en él, tienes que ser amable…. no estoy seguro de cómo decir esto pero… un poco tonta… hacerlo reír con tus gestos, eso le gusta, por eso yo hago esas cosas… se que parece una tontería, y lo es, pero sirve… sirve para hacerlo reír y que te tome más confianza- le explica Wes.

-entonces…¿tengo que hacer caras de idiota…?-

-bueno… es solo parte… si lo haces reír… si lo haces sentir bien… confiara en ti más fácilmente, es muy pequeño y no entiende muchas cosas-

-de acuerdo…- bufa Starlight mientras lentamente se acerca con él bebe, con una mirada seria, el bebe hace exactamente lo mismo.

-si no puedes hacerlo… por lómenos sonríele-

-¿crees que no puedo hacerlo?- reclama Starlight.

-em… yo…. no quise…. – murmura este muy apenado y encogiéndose en hombros.

Starlight se voltea y en eso está mira una almohada la cual toma con su magia y se cubre el rostro, el pequeño mira a Starlight con confusión y un poco de intriga, luego de un momento a otro esta quita la almohada y hace una cara rara sacando la lengua y con los ojos desorbitados, rápidamente se vuelve a tapar la cara, y vuelve a quitársela mostrándose esta vez mordiéndose los labios, con los dientes salidos y los ojos en blanco, vuelve a taparse la cara y al descubrírsela infla las mejillas, repite esta misma acción varias veces más, esperando a que él bebe reaccionase, este por su parte mira a Starlight con algo de curiosidad, preocupando a la alicornio amarilla, tardo un poco pero finalmente hace reír al pequeño, en eso Starlight toma la cuchara y le intenta dar de comer, esta vez, el bebé no se opone y tras esto empieza a reír a fuertes carcajadas y a aplaudir fuertemente.

-¡lo logre! ¡lo lo…..!- dice Starlight emocionada, pero repentinamente las palabras se desvanecen al ver frente a ella aun fantasma, hay asomándose por la puerta de su habitación observando la escena, Starlight no podía creerlo, y por unos instantes, todo se quedó en silencio.

-ma… mama…. Murmura Starlight con un tono que asemejaba a un balbuceo de bebé.

-hola mi vida- dice Twilight con un tono maternal, al escuchar estas palabras provenir de ella, los ojos de Starlight comenzaron a inundarse en lágrimas.

-¡mamá!- exclama esta mientras corría y saltaba sobre Twilight, abrasándola fuertemente- ¡mamá, mamá, mamá! ¡Estas despierta!-

-si mi cariño… lo estoy…- dice Twilight con un tono maternal mientras acariciaba la crin de su hija con suma delicadeza, y de paso limpio sus lágrimas con uno de sus cascos, Starlight oculto su rostro contra el pecho de su madre por un rato, luego al separarse un poco esta nota que su madre poseía en algunos de sus vendajes al rededor de su cuerpo y sobretodo en su vientre, notando como de estos sobresalían partes de su piel que se mostraban diferente al resto de su cuerpo, mostrándose algo arrugada y deforme, cicatrices y marcas que nunca llegaran a desvanecerse del todo - no llores por favor, estoy bien cariño... y ustedes también, y eso es lo que importa-

-mamá… pe... pero… ¿cuándo?-

\- desde hace apenas dos días desperté mi vida, se me puso en observación… y esta mañana se me dio de alta…-

-pe… pero…. Si despertaste… por… porque… ¿Por qué nadie me dijo nada?- murmura Starlight aun con lágrimas en su rostro.

-cuando supe que tu cuidabas de tu hermanito… decidí que lo mejor era esperar y verte con mis propios ojos - dice Twilight con una sonrisa en su rostro, en eso ambas se abrazan fuertemente, mientras lentamente Wes se escabullía de la escena, pues no sentía como que perteneciera en ella, y prefería dejar a madre e hija juntas disfrutando de su momento. Wes sale de la habitación y se encuentra con la doctora Diane quien miraba con bastante ternura aquella escena.

-¿Por qué no crees que perteneces hay? No te sientas excluido, porque aquí hay ponis que te quieren- le dice la doctora al potro, el cual voltea y mira nuevamente la escena, sintiendo una sensación extraña al verlo, una sensación agradable en su pequeño que no podía describir ¿era este acaso su corazón? Era lo que él se preguntaba.

* * *

En Canterlot luego de tres horas de una larga y estresante junta, cada uno de los miembros regresaban a sus carrozas y se encaminaban en su regreso a sus respectivos reinos, mientras tanto Luna y Celestia los observaban irse desde el balcón.

-hermana- murmura Luna.

-dime-

-¿Por qué no les dijiste nada sobre la gema?-

-¿tú les dirías?- murmura Celestia con seriedad mientras observa como una a una de las carrozas desaparecían en el cielo.


	19. Chapter 19

El despertar del demonio.

Capítulo 19. Feliz cumpleaños, Starlight.

Es de tarde en el Imperio de Cristal. Varios ponis andan por las calles, enfocados en sus propios asuntos. Entre estos, se encuentra un joven alicornio rojo oscuro, el cual ve las tiendas de una en una. El pequeño Wes Cruger ya llevaba bastante tiempo recorriendo el lugar. A pesar de que es el príncipe del imperio, nadie había reaccionado ante él, pues el potro tiene muy poca presencia, y al verlo sería difícil imaginar que es un príncipe.

Wes se encuentra en una misión que el mismo se impuso, encontrar un regalo para su amiga Starlight, cuyo cumpleaños será celebrado mañana. Sin embargo, la misión era una casi imposible, pues no dejaba de pensar "¿Qué regalo debería darle?"

El pequeño pasa frente a una joyería. Él sabe que a las yeguas les gustan esa clase de cosas, y seguro Starlight no sería la excepción, pero aun así no estaba seguro.

\- No, eso es muy formal para nuestra edad – piensa Wes.

Sigue avanzando por las tiendas. Ve tiendas de ropa, pero él decide ignorarlas, pues no conoce las medidas de Starlight, y aunque las supusiera, no sabe absolutamente sobre lo que una chica busca en un vestido.

Wes llega a una juguetería, y decide entrar en ella. Va a una estantería donde hay peluches de animales, y empieza a pensar si eso sería apropiado. La joyería era demasiado formal, pero esto podría ser el otro extremo. Starlight cumplirá 14, y quizá un peluche sería muy infantil para ella, pero no está seguro de eso. Ve un peluche de un gato, y él sabe que a ella le gusta ese animal, pero…

\- Creo que mejor no – pensó con pena.

Sale de la juguetería, y sigue merodeando por las tiendas. Al final, no ve nada que le parezca, y decide volver al castillo sintiéndose derrotado. En el camino ve unos restaurantes, y empieza a pensar en otra opción.

\- Quizá pueda invitarla a comer. Luego de su cumpleaños, podríamos venir – empieza a pensar. En eso, ve en una de las mesas a una pareja de ponis de cristal. El potro ve lo felices que están charlando, y se imagina a sí mismo en esa situación con Starlight. Por un momento queda atrapado en su fantasía, pero se sacude la cabeza para regresar a la realidad – No, no creo que ella quiera eso. Quizá pueda comprarle chocolates… No, eso no-

Wes se encuentra en un gran dilema. Él quiere que el regalo de Starlight sea algo especial, pero tampoco quiere que sea algo que lo haga exponerse mucho, pues sabe bien que a la fiesta vendrán varios amigos de Starlight, y no quiere realmente llamar su atención. Él nunca tuvo amigos, de hecho Starlight es la primera, así que no quiere hacer algo que lo podría avergonzar frente a tantos ponis.

El tiempo se empieza a agotar, y aun no encuentra el regalo para su amiga. Allí mismo, algo hace clic en su cabeza, si él no sabía que regalarle a Starlight, entonces lo mejor sería consultarlo con la única poni a la que podría pedirle consejo, la princesa Twilight Sparkle.

Wes regresa lo más rápido que puede al castillo, y al llegar, corre con prisa por los pasillos. No le queda mucho tiempo, así que debe consultarle a Twilight inmediatamente. Finalmente, llega a la habitación que buscaba, pero reduce su velocidad al ver que la puerta está cerrada.

Antes de tocar la puerta, Wes escucha voces viniendo del interior. Reconoce las voces al instante, eran Twilight Sparkle y… Starlight.

-…pero son tus amigos, cariño. ¿No te emociona verlos al fin? – se escucha la voz de Twilight en la habitación.

\- No sé, mamá, realmente nunca me escribieron desde que nos fuimos de Ponyville – se escucha la voz de Starlight sin mucha emoción.

\- Starlight, sabes que las cosas no han sido fáciles para nadie desde el incidente en Ponyville.

\- Lo sé, pero se anuncia mi fiesta, y de repente se anuncian. ¿De quién fue la brillante idea de hacerla pública?

\- Intenta alegrarte, mañana cumples 14, y habrá una fiesta solo por ti.

\- Si, supongo que será divertido.

Wes en ese momento retrocede. No puede evitar sentirse mal por haber escuchado la conversación entre madre e hija. Da pasos leves hacia atrás para que no lo oigan, pero al hacerlo, choca con alguien que estaba detrás.

\- AH… - se tapa la boca para no gritar del susto.

\- Tranquilo, alteza, no se asuste.

Wes se voltea y ve a una poni vistiendo una bata blanca. La reconoce sin problemas, era la Doctora Diane.

\- Perdón – se disculpa el potro.

\- No tiene que disculparse, yo solo venía a revisar a la princesa Twilight. Solo van 2 semanas desde que despertó, y aun necesita revisión. Em… ¿Le pasa algo a usted?

El joven alicornio duda de si contarle su dilema a la doctora. Él no conoce muy bien a esa pony, y no está seguro de si ella podría ayudarlo. Sin embargo, Twilight esta con Starlight, y realmente ya no le quedaban opciones, así que decide contarle.

\- No sé qué regalarle a Starlight.

La doctora se queda en silencio por unos momentos, como si estuviera pensando en algo. Le echa una mirada a Wes, y luego a la habitación de Twilight.

\- Los mejores regales son los que uno hace – explica ella con calma.

\- ¿Cómo? Pero… ¿Qué le puedo hacer? – pregunta Wes confundido.

\- Mmm… no sabría decirle. Solamente haga algo que venga de su corazón. Estoy segura que a la princesa Starlight le gustara lo que sea que le dé, si usted lo hace de corazón.

Esas palabras confundieron más que nunca a Wes.

\- No entiendo.

\- Solo piénselo, ya se le ocurrirá algo. Si me disculpa, tengo que revisar a la princesa Twilight.

\- Sí, perdón por haberla retrasado.

\- No es nada.

La doctora Diane entra en la habitación de Twilight, y Wes solo se limita a regresar a su habitación.

Más tarde…

La noche llega, y Wes se encuentra acostado en su cama, sin poder dormir. Por más que intentara pensar en que hacerle a Starlight, no se le ocurría nada. Empieza a pensar en cómo podrían resultar las cosas si no le da un regalo. Starlight recibirá bastantes regalos, así que seguro ni se preguntara por qué él no le dio uno.

\- Tal vez ni deba intentarlo – pensó Wes con tristeza.

No, no quiere que esto se quede así. Ella es su primera amiga, y enserio quiere darle algo para agradecerle por eso. No lo hace solo por ella, sino por sí mismo.

Wes se rueda frustrado, tratando de pensar en qué hacer.

\- ¡Ahhh! – grita al oír algo afuera de su ventana. Al ver, por unos instantes le pareció ver una sombra - ¿Penny? – se restriega los ojos, y al abrirlos no ve ninguna sombra afuera. Wes corre inmediatamente a su ventana, sintiendo una gran ansiedad, pero no ve nada al llegar. Revisa toda su habitación, pero no ve a nadie más, así que respira hondo para calmarse - ¿Habrá sido mi imaginación?

Allí mismo, Wes tiene una idea. Lentamente levanta su casco y lo mira con atención. Cierra los ojos con miedo, como si ese casco pudiera hacer algo horrible. Respira agitadamente por unos instantes, y luego abre los ojos y ve de nuevo su casco. Él sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Intento pensar en alguna otra cosa, pero nada se le ocurrió. Si quería darle un regalo a Starlight, debía hacer algo que no se sentiría bien para él.

* * *

Oscuridad, es todo lo que hay en los túneles subterráneos del Imperio de Cristal. Casi nadie se atrevería a entrar a ese lugar, y Wes Cruger definitivamente no es de los que quisieran estar allí. La oscuridad sin duda era horrible, pero el pequeño aun así siente mucho miedo, pero no por la poca visibilidad, es más, él no tenía problemas avanzando en la falta de luz. El verdadero temor, viene de que ese lugar es el escondite de su padre, Carnage. Wes no tiene ningún deseo de encontrarse ahí con su padre, pues este no le tiene permitido ir allí. No se imagina como podría reaccionar su padre si lo encontrara.

\- Tranquilo, Wes – se dijo a sí mismo – Él quizá no esté aquí.

Wes sigue avanzando, y llega a una zona rocosa, con varias rocas de colores saliendo de la tierra. Avanza lentamente por la zona, tratando de no tropezarse. Observa varias rocas saliendo del suelo, y finalmente encuentra lo que busca, un pequeño rubí de fuego. Aun esta algo metido en la roca, pero lo saca al jalarlo con su magia. El rubí aún tenía bastante suciedad, y otros elementos, pues acababa de ser sacado de la tierra. Wes lo observa con una sonrisa, pero recuerda que enserio no debe estar en ese lugar, así que sale corriendo por donde llegó.

Wes regresa corriendo a los pasillos del palacio, y empieza a correr por estos, a toda prisa, pues aún se siente asustado por haber ido a ese aterrador lugar. Corre sin fijarse en nadie a su alrededor, pero hay alguien que se sorprende al verlo corriendo.

\- ¡Wes!

El potro se detiene al oír su nombre. Lentamente giro su cabeza, y vio a Starlight corriendo hacia él. Wes mira el rubí de fuego que trae, no podía permitir que Starlight lo viera. Solo se le ocurre una solución para el problema.

Starlight llega a donde estaba su amigo, y este se voltea totalmente.

\- Ho… hola, Starlight.

\- Hola, ¿Por qué estabas corriendo?

\- ah… em… es que mi mamá me llamó.

\- Entiendo.

Por un momento, hay un silencio incomodo entre los 2. Wes solo está pensando en alguna forma de irse para poder trabajar en el regalo.

\- Mejor te dejo – dice Wes algo nervioso – Seguro quieres descansar para el día de mañana.

\- Sí… - responde Starlight con la mirada baja - ¿Wes?

\- ¿Sí?

\- Vas a ir a mi fiesta, ¿verdad?

\- Claro, voy a ir.

\- Que bueno. Oye, ¿crees que mañana…?

-¿Eh?

Starlight se sonroja un poco, cosa que confunde a Wes, quien no quería retrasar más el regalo.

\- En mi fiesta… quizá podríamos… no nada, olvídalo. Buenas noches.

La alicornio se va corriendo a su habitación dejando a Wes confundido. Enserio no entendió que fue lo que paso allí, pero mejor no le dio importancia, porque aún le falta hacer el regalo.

Wes sigue su camino por los pasillos, pero no va a su habitación. En uno de los pasillos, al asegurarse que nadie le observa, pone su casco en la pared, presionando un interruptor, el cual abre un pasadizo secreto en la pared. El joven alicornio entra por la apertura, la cual cierra oprimiendo otro interruptor adentro.

Finalmente Wes llega a un salón diferente, ubicado en la cima del palacio. A sus alrededores se podía ver todo el imperio de cristal descansando bajo la luz de la luna. En ese lugar alguna vez estuvo escondido el corazón de cristal, y ahora le serviría para ocultar lo que estaba por hacer.

Wes se mete un casco en la boca, sintiendo un gran asco, para sacar el rubí de esta. Lo deja en el suelo, y se jura a sí mismo no volver a hacer algo así nunca.

Una vez que calma su asco, Wes ve la piedra en el suelo. Aún no está del todo seguro de si enserio quiere hacer lo que está pensando, por lo que cierra los ojos, y respira hondo para tratar de calmarse. A su mente viene la imagen de Starlight. No puede evitar sonreír cuando piensa en los días que había pasado con ella. Finalmente abre los ojos, y levanta su casco delantero derecho. Tras dar una última respiración, Wes se concentra.

\- Agghhhh – se queja del dolor.

Mientras sentía un molesto dolor, el casco de Wes se empieza a alargar poco a poco. El enserio habría preferido nunca tener que usar los poderes con los que nació, pero estaba dispuesto a hacerlo por esta ocasión. Su casco empieza a tomar una forma puntiaguda y blanca, hasta que Wes se detiene y empieza a respirar agitadamente. Mira su casco, el cual ahora es una gran y filosa garra hecha de hueso.

Wes recupera su aliento, y regresa su vista a la joya en el suelo. Sin perder más tiempo, Wes empieza a tallar una figura con el rubí, usando su gran garra. Esa piedra era demasiado dura para cortarla con cualquier instrumento, pero con sus poderes podía cortarla sin problemas.

Pasa toda la noche haciendo el regalo de Starlight.

* * *

Al día siguiente

Wes se encontraba posado frente a su espejo, mirándose a sí mismo y al traje de gala que traía puesto, dicho traje le apretaba un poco el cuello, y le provocaba una leve picazón en su lomo, cosa que lo incomodaba bastante, por otro lado este se sentía algo bien al verse así, bien vestido y presentable, puesto que él quería verse lo mejor posible para esta noche, aun cuando le daba pena admitirlo, esa era su verdad. Wes se dirige a su cama, donde reposaban una colección de corbatas y moños que irían con el traje, el potro usa su magia para levitarlos y se posa frente al espejo, donde coloca de uno por uno cada uno de los moños, intentando ver cual le quedaba mejor, pero ninguno le parecía al potro. Ante la indecisión el potro deja las corbatas en la cama, dando un suspiro voltea al espejo y abotona los botones de su saco, pero al hacerlo, este observa algo en el espejo que no le parecía en su persona, siendo que el parecía verse muy cachetón con los botones abrochados, este se desabrocha y según él se veía mejor, pero ahora se veía muy desarreglado y algo wandajo.

-no puedo…. Quizás un peinado diferente…- murmura el potro mientras presta atención a su crin- desde que tengo memoria…. Siempre he tenido ese mismo peinado….- murmura el potro mientras observa su crin exageradamente lacia y caída, siendo que ni un solo cabello estaba fuera de su lugar. Wes busca entre sus cosas un cepillo para el cabello, pero no encuentra ninguno, dado a la falta de necesidad por atender su crin, Wes sale de su habitación y se dirige hasta el cuarto de su madre, la puerta estaba cerrada, y a Wes le daba pena entrar así nada más.

\- 971, 972, 973, 974, 975- se escucha desde dentro de la habitación, cosa que confirmaba para el potro que quien se esperaba se encontraba dentro, el joven príncipe toca con algo de timidez la puerta, dando leves toqui dos que apenas se lograrían escuchar, luego de esto se retrae un poco nervioso.

\- 976, 977, 978, 979, 980- se sigue escuchando.

-mejor…. Espero a que termine….- piensa el potro quien estaba a punto de darse la media vuelta cuando en eso.

-puedes pasar- se escucha, cosa que exalta un poco al potro, este aun con timidez y algo de nervios, se asoma por la puerta y ve a su madre, cepillándose su larga melena sin parar, contando cada una de las cepilladas mientras Wes solamente observa a su madre haciéndolo- 997, 998, 999, 1000- concluye Cadance dejando su cepillo de diamantes a un lado de su espejo, he inmediatamente se voltea a ver a Wes.

\- hijo ¿te pasa algo?- pregunta Cadance al ver el rostro de su hijo un tanto desorientado.

-no… em… como… ¿Cómo supiste que yo era?- murmura Wes con algo de timidez y asombro.

-hay hijo jeje, solo tu tocarías así a mi puerta- ríe Cadance por un instante, pero luego esta vuelve a una actitud más comprensiva- ya dime ¿Qué te pasa mi cielo?-

-yo… em… veras… quería ver si me… me prestabas tu cepillo- murmura el potro mientras retrocedía un par de pazos al darle esto algo de pena.

-em, claro mi cielo… pero… ¿para que lo quieres?-

-quería… em…. Solo quería peinarme- murmura el potro con un tono de vos casi inaudible, pero Cadance pudo ser capaz de escucharlo claramente.

-¿peinarte? Je… pero… a ti no te gusta peinarte- murmura Cadance.

-lo se… solo quería….-

-ven-

-¿eh?-

-ve mi cielo, si quieres yo te peino- le dice Cadance, Wes obedece aunque aún con algo de timidez, Cadance lo envuelve entre sus cascos, lo coloca de espaldas, en dirección a su espejo para que el potro se viera- hijo ¿dime que te gustaría?-

-¿eh? ¿Qué cosa?-

-tu peinado-

-em…. No… no lo sé- murmura este apenado.

-¿Por qué quieres peinarte mi cielo?-

-solo quiero hacerlo… solo eso- reprocha el potro mientras no lograba evitar que sus mejillas se sonrojasen.

-oh, jeje está bien, mmmm hijo ¿sabes por qué rara vez te peino?-

-em… no….-

-mira…- dice Cadance mientras coloca su cepillo contra la crin de su hijo, y luego lo suelta, inmediatamente el cepillo cae, el potro se sobresalta y mira en todas direcciones, notando el cepillo en el suelo.

-ahora mira mi cielo- dice Cadance mientras con su casco obliga a Wes a mirarla, en eso Cadance repite la misma acción pero con ella misma, colocando el cepillo contra su pelo, y en eso Wes nota como el cepillo se atora levemente en la larga crin de Cadance y de igual manera baja, pero a un ritmo mucho más lento.

-hijo tú tienes mucha suerte, difícilmente se te enredan los cabellos, la verdad, te envidio, a mí me toman 3000 cepilladas tener mi crin así, y aun así no es tan suave y liza como la tuya, tu cabello es resistente, pero no se enreda, es suave, tu crin se acomoda sola, no necesitas peinarte mi cielo, jeje, si tuviera mi crin así, me ahorraría mucho tiempo jeje-

-entonces... ¿no puedo peinarme?- pregunta el potro un poco desanimado.

-bueno…. Si…. Pero tendrías que usar mucho gel…. Y ¿para qué quieres hacer eso? Solo dañaría tu perfecta crin-

-em…. yo… yo… solo…. Quería lucir un poco diferente…- murmura el potro mientras se suelta de su madre y estaba a punto de salir, pero Cadance se levanta y lo alcanza.

-Wes…. Que…. Em…. ¿Qué te pasa?-

-nada…. Será mejor que continúes… te faltan 2000 cepilladas- murmura Wes mientras bajaba la mirada y su crin le tapaba el rostro.

-tienes el cabello muy largo- murmura Cadance- creo que puedo hacer algo con eso.

-¿eh?-

Cadance se dirige a su mesa donde tenía sus demás productos y de un cajón saca una pequeña liga- haber ven- le dice Cadance, Wes obedece, Cadance toma su crin y rápidamente le prepara una cola de caballo a su hijo- listo, jeje, diría que te vez como todo un príncipe de no ser que ya lo eres jeje- Wes se sonroja, en eso su madre lo voltea y abotona su saco, dejando los primeros dos abiertos- así está mejor mi cielo- dice esta mientras le acomodaba las mangas a su hijo- ahora, bueno, a mí me tomara un rato más en arreglarme, pero creo que ya están comenzando a llegar los invitados, si quieres baja cariño, o espérame en tu habitación, como tú quieras mi cielo-

-si mami…- murmura Wes con un leve tono animado mientras salía de la habitación de su madre, el joven príncipe estaba por bajar, pero en eso recuerda que había dejado el obsequio de Starlight en su habitación, por lo que inmediatamente regresa apresuradamente, entra y en la cama lo encuentra, debajo de un puñado de moños de distintas formas y colores. Wes toma el obsequio y rápidamente baja hasta el salón donde se llevaría a cabo el evento. Al llegar, solo vería a varios meseros y asistentes acomodando las mesas de invitados, siendo que aún no había llegado aparentemente algún invitado, siendo esta la oportunidad perfecta para Wes.

-bien… ¿Dónde está la mesa de regalos? Tengo que darme prisa… no quiero que me vea- piensa Wes mientras oculta el pequeño obsequio en su saco, y con la mirada buscaba dicha mesa de obsequios, pero no la veía por ningún sitio cosa que lo inquietaba un poco, este se adentra un poco en la pista, caminando lentamente por el salón aun buscando dicha mesa de obsequios, es entonces que finalmente logra divisarla, hasta el fondo del salón, a un lado de una amplia mesa donde se encontraba el pastel ya listo, hay estaba la mesa de obsequios, Wes camina apresuradamente hasta aquella mesa, estando a punto de asomar el obsequio de su saco, cuando en eso divisa a una yegua sentada en esa misma mesa, que no había notado antes, y para su desgracia, no era cualquier poni, si no de las misma Twilight, quien entre sus cascos sostenía al pequeño Eclipse. El joven estaba a punto de retroceder y regresar por donde vino cuando en eso….

-¡Wes!- escucha como lo llaman, Wes voltea y ve a Twilight llamándole, el potro suspira y regresa, yendo con Twilight.

-buenas tardes princesa Twilight- murmura el potro con educación y algo de timidez.

-¿Dónde está tu madre?-

-oh… ella… ella… em… está arreglándose creo que bajara en una hora- murmura Wes.

-oh, jeje, Starlight también, está arriba con su tía Rarity, ella le preparo un lindo vestido jeje, no creo que tarde en bajar, jeje- comenta Twilight.

-¿así?-

-desidia bajar para atender a los invitados que fueran llegando, pero jeje, creo que aun es demasiado temprano.

-bueno… en realidad no… el festejo empieza a las 6:00, faltan 10 minutos- murmura Wes.

-sí, bueno, en verdad me siento muy agradecida-

-em… ¿por qué?-

-¿por qué? Tu madre… en verdad está organizando todo esto… creo que no había estado en una fiesta formal desde mi boda- murmura Twilight mientras por un momento bajaba la mirada al recordar un trágico suceso que paso en esa misma fecha.

-¿le pasa algo?-

-em… no…. Jeje, no, como iba diciendo muchas gracias por esto, no debieron… tomarse demasiadas molestias… es solo su cumpleaños-

-em... bueno… creo que… ejem… mami pensó que han pasado demasiadas cosas malas… y… bueno…. Con este festejo también celebramos indirectamente su recuperación- murmura Wes.

-oh Wes…. Aun así… me parece demasiado….-

-¿cree que a Starlight le guste?-

-em bueno…. Yo creo que si… además…- murmura Twilight, cuando en eso ve entrar por la entrada al salón a las princesas Luna y Celestia, junto a Discord, e incluso también las acompañaban Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash. Las ponis realmente no vestían nada en especial, con excepción del broche que Fluttershy poseía en el cabello, mientras que Celestia y Discord se encontraban vistiendo un sencillo traje de gala.

-¡princesa Celestia, CHICAS!- exclama Twilight yendo con ellas, pero en eso algo se arroja contra ella, cortándole la circulación.

-¡Twilight!- exclama un dragón púrpura.

-Spike….- murmura Twilight, voltea y ve a Tara en la espalda de Discord. quien extrañamente, pese a no tener ojos, parecía como si los mirara, cosa que incomodo un poco a la unicornio- ¡qué bueno que todos pudieron venir!- exclama Twilight alegremente.

-es un gusto estar aquí- se escucha una voz inexpresiva, Twilight busca con la mirada más atrás y ve a una poni terrestre, color gris con un atuendo azul oscuro, con una mirada inexpresiva.

-¿Maud?-

-em… yo la invite… es… espero que no te moleste…- murmura Fluttershy.

-em... no… al contrario…. Jeje em... bienvenida….- murmura Twilight algo incómoda mientras se acerca a Fluttershy y le susurra- ¿sabe lo de su?-

-si…- murmura Fluttershy un poco triste.

-oh… ¿y cómo lo tomo?-

-creo que esta mejor…. La veo mucho más animada que el mes pasado-

-¿enserio?-

-la verdad yo no noto diferencia- le susurra Rainbow Dash mientras todas miran como Maud se paseaba por el salón.

-me alegra que viniera, últimamente se ha recluido mucho en el bosque, pero es bueno que pase tiempo con nosotras ¿no creen?-

-¿y cómo la convencieron de venir?- pregunta Twilight.

-solo le dije que el imperio de Cristal estaba hecho de una variante de roca muy especial y único-

-en realidad es cristal….-

-¡el punto es que la sacamos de su agujero!- exclama Rainbow un poco molesta.

-¿Dónde está Starlight?- se escucha, todas voltean y ven a Tara, tomando de su garra a su padre.

-em… ella mi cielo bajara pronto-

-muchas gracias- murmura la joven princesa mientras su madre la tomaba.

-bueno... em... veamos, nuestro asiento es en la mesa numerada con el número 13- dice Fluttershy mientras lee su invitación-

-oh, jeje, esa está cerca de mi mesa- comenta Twilight.

-¿Twilight cuál es nuestro asiento?- pregunta Celestia.

-¿no viene en su invitación?-

-¡sí! Je, creo que nuestra invitación se perdió- comenta Discord- je es gracioso ¿no?¿pueden creer que no llego nuestra invitación?-

-Discord….- le reclama Celestia.

-¿cómo? ¿No llegaron?- pregunta Twilight extrañada.

-no (suspiro) bueno... la verdad solo nos enteramos de esta fiesta por que Fluttershy nos pidió que las llevaramos-

-oh entiendo...-

\- jeje, seguramente la invitación se perdió ¿no crees?- dice Celestia con un tono divertido.

-si como digas cariño jeje-

-em… bueno, con respecto a su asiento mmmmmmm, creo que habrá que verlo con Cadance que es la que organizo el evento…. Mmmm si quieren pueden sentarse en mi mesa de mientras-

\- oh no te preocupes Twilight, si quieres esperare a que Cadance venga-

-¿seguras? No tengo ningún problema, además esa mesa es muy amplia, solo requeriríamos de acercar unas sillas-

-¡PERO QUÉ ES ESO! ¡¿QUÉ SE VOLVIERON LOCAS?!- se escucha, todos voltean y ven a una alterada Rarity yendo con Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy- ¿Cómo se les ocurre venir así? Aj ¡ni siquiera están vestidas!-

-¡nunca se aclaró el tipo de fiesta que era! ¿No se suponía que era una de cumpleaños?- se escusa Rainbow Dadsh.

-bueno… yo si iba a ponerme un vestido... pero…. Mi habitación se quemó en el ataque… y… muchas de mis cosas se perdieron- murmura Fluttershy un poco triste.

-oh no te preocupes mi cielo, ahora, ustedes dos…. Tres….- murmura al ver a Maud dando golpecitos contra el suelo de cristal, evaluando la resistencia y características del material- ¡ustedes tres vengan con migo!-

-¿A dónde?- pregunta Rainbow Dash.

-arriba, por suerte siempre estoy preparada, y traje una pequeña muestra de mis vestidos más recientes, quizás tenga algo que les quede- dice Rarity mientras se lleva a las tres yeguas consigo.

Mientras tanto, en la mesa de los regalos, Wes se encontraba sentado a un lado, cuando en eso ve pasar rápidamente a Fluttershy y Luna dejando sus regalos antes de irse a otro sitio, Wes nota como dichos obsequios fueron colocados hasta el fondo, permitiendo que una pequeña cajita roja con un moño rojo aun fuera visible, Wes no quería esto, algo en el no quería que su regalo se viera, por lo que el potro, toma el pequeño obsequio, y levanta los otros para así colocarlo debajo de los otros dos, pero el sentía que aún se notaba su obsequio, por lo que optaría por ponerlo hasta el fondo de un rincón, pero en eso.

-¡Wes!- se escucha, el potro se exalta, y se da la vuelta topándose con un encanto, vistiendo un detallado vestido rosado con encajes amarillos pastel, y con vellos risos Wes quedo paralizado al ver el atuendo de Starlight, el cual en su mente le parecía angelical y hermoso.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo? ¿Estabas revisando mis regalos?- dice ella con un tono serio.

-¡que, no! ¡Yo…. Yo… yo solo….!-

-jijiji, tranquilo, no te pongas así…. Em… ¿ese regalo es para mí?- murmura Starlight mientras mira como Wes aun sostenía entre sus cascos el pequeño regalo de envoltura roja.

-emmm… em… si….-

-jeje, si claro, ¿Qué otra fiesta hay por aquí? ¿No?-

-si…. Em… lo dejare aquí….- murmura Wes- lo siento… no quería…-

-no te preocupes, solo estaba jugando-

-si…-

-mmmm sabes que… ¿puedo abrirlo?-

-¿eh? Pe… pero… ¿eso no se hace hasta el final de la fiesta?-

-je, si, pero ahora mi madre esta distraída con los invitados jeje, además, je, me llama mucho la atención… ¿Por qué no tiene etiqueta?-

-em…. Creo que se me olvido ponerla- murmura Wes mientras se muerde el labio, pues en el fondo tenía miedo que se supiera que era suyo, pues tenía miedo de que no le gustase, y así al menos, si no la agradaba el regalo, no se sentiría tan mal si no sabe de quién era.

-jeje, ten más cuidado con eso, porque puede que no lleve a saber que era tuyo, eh incluso le atribuya el crédito a alguien más, jeje-

-em... si… lo tomare en cuenta…- murmura Wes con timidez.

-¡sabes que, creo que si lo voy a abrir!- exclama Starlight- no vaya a ser que después lo confunda-

-de…. De acuerdo….- murmura Wes mientras lentamente se alejaba de ella, el quería irse, quería escapar, pero algo en él le impedía moverse.

-Wow…. Esto… esto… ¡es precioso!- exclama ella mientras mira el lindo collar que Wes le habia dado.

-¿enserio?- dice este incrédulo.

-¡sí! ¡es muy bonito!- exclama Starlight mientras se ponía el collar, en eso Wes no pudo evitar mirarla, y mirar como esta colocaba su regalo alrededor de su cuello, prestando atención al más mínimo movimiento que esta daba para acomodarse el collar de manera que pudiera verse pese a su vestido- ¿Dónde lo compraste?-

-em… yo… yo lo hice- suelta Wes mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza, pues no dejaba de sentir cierto miedo que ni el mismo podía explicar.

\- tu… ¿tú lo hiciste?- murmura Starlight sorprendida mientras le daba un vistazo más detallado al objeto, provocándole mayor intriga y admiración al verlo.

-si… - murmura Wes con un tono de voz poco audible, mientras ocultaba su mirada, pero se sentía expuesto, en eso nota que esto se debía a su cola de caballo, la cual sujetaba su cola de caballo, con la que el inconscientemente suele ocultarse en estos momentos.

-Wes… ¿estás bien?- murmura Starlight algo preocupada al notar como Wes se volteaba, y esta intentando verlo a los ojos, intenta seguir su rostro, pero Wes seguía evitándola.

-¡STARLIGHT!- se escucha la princesa voltea y ve a un grupo de potros de su edad llegando en grupo hasta con ella.

-chicos….- murmura Starlight sorprendida mientras era rodeada por sus amigos de la infancia, tal y como se había prometido, Cadance se encargó de buscar a la mayor parte de los amigos de la joven princesa y arreglárselas para que todos vinieran a este festejo. Starlight busca su espacio entre los potros que a su lado eran enanos pese a tener la misma edad, siendo que ella era una alicornio, su crecimiento y desarrollo era mayor que el de sus compañeros, siendo un poco más alta que la mayoría, esta levanta la mirada intentando buscar a Wes, pero el potro se había ido.

Llegando ya por la salida, se encontraba Wes, con la mirada baja, con el propósito de salir de la habitación he irse de ahí, pero en eso, este vería a una multitud entrar, el potro no se sentía cómodo ante tantos ponis, por lo que este retrocede lentamente, regresando a la pista, este intenta buscar otro sitio por el cual salir, pero en eso, este se topa con su madre, la cual le pide que lo acompañe a la mesa. Wes se queda sentado, mientras mira como rápidamente el salón se llenaba de multitud de jóvenes ponis junto a sus padres.

-Starlight… si tenía muchos amigos después de todo- piensa Wes con algo de tristeza al ver tantas caras desconocidas para él.

Cadance se da cuenta de que Wes se encontraba triste, y le habla.

\- ¿Te pasa algo, cielo?

\- ¿Eh? No, estoy bien – contesta Wes con una sonrisa calmada.

La fiesta transcurre con normalidad. La joven Starlight se encontraba bailando con un potro de su edad. La música era alegre, así que no se podría considerar un ambiente romántico. Ella conocía a ese potro, iba con ella a la escuela, pero realmente no le había hablado en mucho tiempo. La canción termina, y en ese momento otro joven se acerca a invitar a bailar a la princesa. Starlight acepta, pues con ese potro ocurre lo mismo que con el anterior, lo conocía, pero no le había hablado en mucho tiempo.

Al principio no hay problemas, pues Starlight si disfruta bailar. Había aprendido en el tiempo que vivió en Canterlot, cuando la separaron de su madre. Además, los chicos eran bastante agradables, pero eran demasiados. Cada vez que se sentía cómoda bailando con uno, otro llegaba, y no podía ser descortés y rechazar la invitación de un amigo. Sin embargo, después de varios bailes, Starlight empieza a cuestionarse las cosas.

\- ¿Enserio tenia tantos amigos? – Piensa la alicornio - ¿Y por qué solo se aparecen hasta ahora?

Efectivamente, en la fiesta había demasiados potros de su edad, y ella no recordaba haber tenido tantos amigos cuando vivía en Ponyville... o en Canterlot. Empieza a recibir invitaciones de potros que no estaba segura de conocer. En medio del baile en el que estaba, ve a su alrededor, y se da cuenta de cómo la veían varios adultos. Algunos incluso parecían estar dándoles instrucciones a sus hijos.

Starlight no tarda en conectar los puntos, y empieza a pensar si realmente tiene amigos. Todos los potros con los que se encontraba, la invitaban a bailar y le decían lo hermosa que se veía. Muy pocos le preguntaban como había estado, o se disculpaban por no haber permanecido en contacto.

\- ¿Solo les interesa mi título? – Pensó la joven princesa sin animo - ¿Hay alguno aquí que enserio le preocupe como me siento?

Starlight sigue bailando con la pareja que tiene enfrente. Ya no sentía ganas por seguir bailando, ya se había hartado, ahora solo mostraba una cara sin emoción. Sin embargo, siente algo en su cuello, que la hace reaccionar de golpe. Al bajar la mirada, ve ese lindo collar que Wes le regalo.

\- Wes…. murmura ella.

-¿Dijiste algo? – pregunta la pareja de baile de Starlight.

\- Em… - en ese momento logra divisar la mesa donde está sentado Wes, junto a su madre – Lo siento.

Starlight se aleja de su pareja, quien no comprendía que pasaba.

\- Hola, Starlight-

\- Bailamos-

\- Te ves hermosa-

Varios jóvenes la intentan cortejar o invitar a bailar, pero ella solo los ignora. Su vista estaba dirigida a solo un potro. Finalmente llega a la mesa donde está su amigo, quien se ve confundido de que ella este allí. Starlight se acerca, y le extiende su casco.

\- ¿Wes?-

\- ¿S… si? -

\- ¿Bailarías conmigo? -

El corazón del potro se acelera al máximo. Starlight lo estaba invitando a bailar. Enserio no sabía que decir. Sintió un gran temor, pues ¿bailar en público? El nunca hacia nada en público. Sin embargo, ver esos lindos ojos azulados de su amiga, hace que no piense en su pena. Sin siquiera pensarlo, extiende su casco y asiente con la cabeza. Solo se enfoca en la sonrisa de Starlight al invitarlo, y ni siquiera ve como su madre por poco se atraganta de la sorpresa de eso.

Starlight lleva a Wes a la pista de baile, pero en ese momento la música cambia. Antes, las canciones eran más alegres, y todos los que bailaron con Starlight lo hicieron con esa música, pero ahora… la música se vuelve lenta, siendo la apropiada para un vals lento.

Wes seguía perdido en los ojos de Starlight, sin comprender que pasaba, pero en el instante en que reacciono, todo cambio. Al ver su alrededor, se da cuenta de cómo todos en el salón los miraban. Las demás parejas habían dejado de bailar, pues tuvieron más interés en ver a la princesa con el potro que había elegido, el cual resultó ser un príncipe. Los jóvenes lo vieron con enojo, pues ellos querían bailar con la princesa. El alicornio empieza a sudar de los nervios, y siente como su respiración se vuelve más rápida.

\- ¿Estas bien?- Pregunta Starlight un poco preocupada por Wes al notar como este empezaba a palidecer. Wes regresa su vista al frente, y ve la cara de preocupación de Starlight, pero esta vez no lo tranquiliza.

-L… lo… lo siento- Tras disculparse, Wes suelta el casco de Starlight y sale huyendo del salón.

-¡Wes! – grita Starlight mientras veía como este se perdía entre la multitud, intento alcanzarlo, pero de repente, como si fuera por arte de magia Wes había desaparecido.

* * *

Vergüenza, es todo lo que Wes se encuentra sintiendo en este momento. Ignorando el frio de la noche, el potro solo llora, ocultándose en uno de los balcones superiores del castillo. Sentía una gran vergüenza de sí mismo, Starlight lo invitó a bailar, y el solo salió huyendo. Seguro la había avergonzado, y en su fiesta de cumpleaños. Seguro no se lo iba a perdonar. El solo quería que Starlight tuviera un feliz cumpleaños, por eso convenció a su madre de que le hiciera la fiesta a la joven princesa. El sabía bien que Starlight había pasado por mucho últimamente, y por eso quería que ella tuviera algo de felicidad.

De repente, se escuchan unos pasos llegando al balcón.

\- Estoy bien, mamá – murmura el potro entre sollozos.

-No lo pareces...- se escucha, y Wes levanta la mirada incrédulo. Su corazón empezó a latir a mil por hora mientras la princesa Starlight se sentaba junto a él. Wes se seca rápidamente las lágrimas pues no quería que ella lo viera así.

-co... ¿cómo me encontraste?- pregunta incrédulo.

\- te perdí en el salón.. pero... creo que te conozco mejor de lo que crees...- murmura ella - Lo siento- suspira ella mientras baja la mirada.

\- ¿Eh?-

Wes se sorprende al oír que Starlight se había disculpado con él.

\- No quise ponerte en una situación tan incómoda.

-N… No, no tienes nada de que disculparte – responde Wes rápidamente – No fue tu culpa.

\- Si lo fue – responde Starlight con tristeza – Yo enserio quería bailar contigo, pero no pensé en cómo te sentirías tú. Perdón, fui muy egoísta.

\- … - Wes queda sin palabras.

\- Es que eres tan bueno conmigo. Yo soy todo un desastre, pero gracias a ti pude arreglármelas con Eclipse. Y esta fiesta…

\- ¿No te gusta?

\- No es eso, es que… la mayoría dicen ser mis amigos, y ni siquiera parecen preocuparse por mí, cuando era más joven no me di cuenta... pero... ahora creo que solo se me acercan porque eso les conviene... que sea una princesa-

\- Eso no es cierto, tu eres muy buena amiga-

\- Je, ya no sé. Seguro la mayoría allí nunca fueron mis amigos. Solo puedo pensar en Tara y en ti-

Wes se sonroja de nuevo al oír eso.

\- Em…en... ¿enserio piensa eso de nosotros?-

\- Wes… enserio me gustas mucho – confiesa Starlight rápidamente - eres el potro más dulce que he conocido, pero… creo que ese es otro problema conmigo, nunca pienso en lo que sienten los demás. No pensé en lo que tú sentías.

\- ¿Starlight?

Wes ve como la joven princesa se levantaba para irse.

\- Está bien si no sientes eso por mí. Gracias por ser mi amigo. Creo que ya te lastime mucho, buenas noches-

Starlight se dirige hacia el interior, mientras Wes la observa. Una gran confusión llena el corazón del chico. ¿Ella enserio lo quería? Wes se levanta, pero su garganta se traba al intentar hablar. No sabe que decir, pero tiene que decir algo. Starlight se estaba marchando, y por un momento le pareció ver que sus ojos estaban llorosos.

-Es…

Las palabras intentan salir, pero se siguen trabando. Wes vuelve a pensar en la sonrisa de Starlight, y como ahora no tiene una. El enserio quiere que ella sea feliz, aunque… realmente ella también lo hace feliz a él.

-¡Espera!

Starlight reacciona de golpe al oír esa exclamación. Se voltea y ve a Wes de pie, temblando un poco. Aun así, el nunca elevaba su voz, era la primera vez que lo escuchaba exclamando.

\- ¿Wes?

\- La… la música aún se escucha… ¿quieres…? ¿Quieres… bai…?

Antes de que terminara, sintió un fuerte abrazo de Starlight.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Sí quiero bailar contigo!- exclama Starlight entre lágrimas.

Starlight se separa tras aceptar la invitación, y se seca sus lágrimas de alegría. Ambos se toman del casco. Mientras se sujetan, lentamente empiezan a moverse hacia adelante y hacia atrás, siguiendo el lento ritmo de la música. En ese elevado balcón, nadie llegaría a molestarlos, el lugar perfecto para que ambos disfrutaran de ese momento.

\- Gracias por este gran cumpleaños, Wes.

\- P… pero yo no hice la fiesta – dice Wes apartando la mirada, pues si había sido su idea.

\- No me importa la fiesta. Este collar y este momento contigo me hicieron el día.

Ambos se miran a los ojos. Los 2 sonríen, pero Wes sigue nervioso, pues aún hay algo que debe decirle a Starlight.

\- Em… Starlight…

La joven princesa presiente lo que viene, y pone una sonrisa antes de interrumpir a Wes.

-Road.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Ese es mi nombre completo, Starlight Road.

\- ¿Q… Qué?- pregunta Wes aun confundido.

La joven princesa suelta una risita al ver la cara de confusión de su amigo.

\- Jeje, ya se, no muchos lo saben. Siempre todos me llaman por mi primer nombre, y piensan que solo me llamo Starlight, así que se me ocurrió que solo le diría mi segundo nombre a ponis especiales.

Wes vuelve a sonrojarse al escuchar que ella enserio lo consideraba tan especial. No importa cuántas veces lo diga Starlight, esos cumplidos nunca dejaran de sorprenderlo.

El joven se calma, y vuelve a ver a los ojos a su amiga.

\- Starlight Road… yo… te quiero mucho-

La princesa sonríe, ella siempre quiso que cuando se le declararan dijeran su nombre completo, en señal de que el poni que lo hizo era realmente alguien especial para ella.

\- ¿Wes?-

\- ¿Si?-

La música cada vez sonaba más bajo, hasta que finalmente paró. Ambos ponis se quedan parados mirándose a los ojos. La princesa mantiene una mirada coqueta, la cual confunde al príncipe. Lentamente Starlight Road se acerca a la cara de Wes, poniendo sus labios cerca de los suyos. Finalmente hace contacto, haciendo que el corazón de ambos se acelere.

Wes no podía describir lo que sentía. Ya lo sentía desde hace tiempo, cuando empezó a pasar tiempo con ella. Era una sensación que nunca había experimentado. En un principio se asustó, pero con forme pasaban los días, se dio cuenta que esa sensación en su corazón se sentía bien. Ahora mismo esa sensación estaba presente, y con más fuerza que nunca. Se olvidó del frio a su alrededor, y se enfocó en la calidez en su corazón, y en los labios de Starlight Road. Sea lo que fuera lo que estaba sintiendo, le gustaba, y quería seguir sintiéndola al lado de ella.

Los dos potros empiezan a bailar libremente al ritmo de la música por el balcón, sin la más mínima preocupación de llegar a caer, pronto sus cascos dejan el suelo y comienza a bailar en el aire, dejando de lado su mundo y enfocándose solo en ellos dos.

No muy lejos de ahí, observando desde una ventana no muy lejana, se encontraban dos yeguas, la doctora Diane y la princesa Twilight, quienes observaban sorprendidas y cautivadas dicha escena.

-mi niña….. Ya…. Ya es una yegua…- murmura Twilight con una mescla de tristeza y alegría.

-si… ya no son niños- murmura la doctora Diane con una sonrisa.

En eso se escucha un leve alarido, Twilight mira a un lado de ella, y nota a su pequeño Eclipse un tanto somnoliento.

-oh… creo que es mejor que lo lleve a la cama- murmura Twilight.

-si adelante jeje, no te preocupes, yo me asegurare que no se propasen esta noche-

-Gracias… -murmura Twilight retirándose.

* * *

Alejándose un poco de la fiesta se encontraba la princesa Twilight, con su pequeño Eclipse en cascos, ya era de tarde y la alicornio lila se dirigía a su habitación con el propósito de recostar a su pequeño para que este durmiera una siesta. Esta entra a su habitación y con mucho cuidado coloca a su bebé dentro de su cuna, inmediatamente esta lo cobija con sumo cuidado y posteriormente esta se queda a su lado observándolo, sintiendo algo de ternura cuando soltaba un ligero bostezo.

-fue un día muy agotador ¿no es verdad mi cielo?- le susurra Twilight mientras colocaba su casco contra la barriguita de su pequeño y comenzaba hacerle un cariñito suave, en eso Twilight nota como su pequeño comenzaba a cerrar los ojos, esta dejo de frotar su barriguita y procedió a taparlo con las cobijas para que este durmiera bien, pero al hacer esto el pequeño empezó a soltar un ligero alarido, dando pataditas el pequeño se quita las cobijas y abre sus cascos ampliamente, para que su mami lo cargara.

-lo siento mucho cariño, pero ya es hora de dormir- murmura Twilight- ya es noche y estás cansado mi cielo- le dice ella a su bebe pero este no parecía escucharla, pues seguía suplicando porque lo cargase de nuevo.

-lo que me hacía falta, otra Starlight, creo que lo sacaron de su padre, Lúthien nunca fue así de dependiente, aunque me extraña un poco pues Bats siempre fue muy tranquilo y un poco tímido….- piensa Twilight mientras no evitaba en ponerse triste por unos instantes al recordar a su esposo fallecido el cual pese al tiempo que ha pasado aún sigue extrañando. El pequeño bebé no dejaba de mostrarse inquieto y pese a parecer tener algo de sueño por unos instantes, esta somnolencia parecía haber desaparecido en el ahora que se encontraba en su cuna, por lo que Twilight decide acceder a cargarlo, esperando que así el pequeño se quedara dormido en cualquier momento mientras ella lo tenía entre sus cascos.

-está bien SHHHH tu ganas (suspiro) ya estas con mami- mi pequeñito, ¿me extrañaste verdad?- murmura ella con un tono maternal y cariñoso, el pequeñito le sonríe cosa que cautiva a la alicornio, siendo que no podía resistir la ternura que esto generaba en ella, era tal el sentimiento que por unos instante Twilight creyó ver a Lúthien de bebé en lugar de su pequeño, un sentimiento de melancolía y nostalgia empezó a hacerse presente en ella.

-¿quieres estar con migo?- murmura Twilight mientras mira a su pequeño el cual la miraba con una ligera y agradable sonrisa- de acuerdo… pero… calladito ¿si?- murmura Twilight. Es entonces que la unicornio lila se adentra entre los pasillos del casillo del cristal, buscando llegar a una determinada y ya conocida habitación para ella, cargando a su pequeño en su lomo, con un biberón en la boca y con una pañalera pequeña, esta se dirige a la enfermería, quizás hubiera sido mejor que esperase a que el pequeño se durmiera, pero aparte de que ella ya tenía muchas ganas de venir, aún estaba la probabilidad de que el pequeño despertase, y al no estar nadie en esas habitaciones gracias a la fiesta de Starlight, la cual no quería interrumpir su festejo para encargarle a su hermanito, sintió que lo mejor era (si tantas ganas sentía por ir) llevarlo consigo, así podría vigilarlo, sin mencionar que dejando de lado la actitud dependiente de su pequeño, le era agradable y relajaba un poco el que la acompañase.

Twilight entra a la habitación de cristal, donde detrás de un cristal transparente, se podía ver hay, el cuerpo inerte de su hija, siendo que ya había pasado casi un año entero desde el incidente, Twilight encuentra aún a su hija en la misma postura que ha mantenido desde que la internaron, recostada en una camilla, envuelta con vendas, con apenas algunas partes de su piel expuesta, divisa Twilight, pese a la distancia que impedía ver a detalle el cómo se encontraba Lúthien, Twilight de tantas veces que había venido a verla, ya se había dado una visión de cómo esta se encontraba, al punto de que casi podía imaginarse cada quemadura, cada hueso expuesto y costra cubierta por aquel grueso vendaje que la envolvían. Ahora Twilight vino con otro objetivo en mente, esta vez, vino para ver si podía ver algo diferente, según los reportes de los médicos, la mayor parte de la piel que ella dono, fue usada para intentar reconstruir el rostro de su hija, pero desde su perspectiva solo podía ver la postura de su hija, recostada en la cama, mientras aquellos aparatos que estaban conectados a ella, soltaban señales de luces de focos aparentemente al azar, debido a que el estado de la joven princesa era extremadamente delicado, la habitación donde se encontraba no solo estaba completamente esterilizada, sino que también estaba diseñada para que nada pudiera entrar más que por esa pasillo de aire presurizado y limpio que actualmente se encontraba sellado. Por esto, el cristal era lo suficientemente grueso como para bloquear los sonidos provenientes de los aparatos que mantenían con vida a Lúthien.

Twilight vino esperando ver una diferencia con el estado de su hija, pero al no verlo, esta sintió gran decepción y tristeza, era como si al menos por un instante ella hubiera creído que el donar su piel realmente haría una diferencia, pero el que la realidad le golpee finalmente, demostrándole que lo que hizo realmente fue muy poco, casi terminarían desmoronándola, de no sé qué esta ves, aun conservaría un poco de esperanza, planeando en su mente el donar el resto de su piel, ya antes había hablado con los médicos respecto al tema, y sabe que una vez donado tal cantidad de su piel, no podría volver hacerlo en un largo tiempo, una espera de quizás años, pues el nuevo tejido que tiene debía fortalecerse para poder ser trasferido otra vez, si lo hiciera ahora, ese mismo tejido sería muy frágil, cosa que no les serviría, Twilight no planeaba esperar tanto, si bien no podía donar tejido que recién se acabó de restaurar, eso no significa que no pueda donar piel del resto de su cuerpo, incluido su propio rostro, a conciencia de perder completamente con esto su propia belleza, con marcas horribles que difícilmente llegaran a borrarse y por sobretodo, dejando bajo riesgo constante su propia salud, ella estaba decidida a continuar con esto, mientras exista esta ligera oportunidad, ella seguirá teniendo fe, y lo arriesgara todo con tal de ver una vez más a su hija, aunque sea en su lecho de muerte, verla de nuevo y aunque esto ya es más una fantasía que realidad lejana, ver una vez más la sonrisa de su pequeño fruto, Lúthien.

Cuando termina de buscar algo que no encontrara, Twilight se mantiene parada frente al cristal, mirando aparentemente a Lúthien recostada, pero en realidad su mente ya se había ido a otra parte, regresando al mundo de sus recuerdos, aquellos vellos y tiernas vivencias que tanto añora y desea con toda su alma, recuerdos de Lúthien de bebe, recuerdos de ella con Bast, aquellos pocos recuerdos donde Lúthien y Starlight no peleaban y jugaban como verdaderas hermanas amorosas, aquellos momentos que aunque muy raros, era los que Twilight mas atesoraba en su ser.

De repente su transe se ve interrumpido al sentir algo húmedo en el pecho y un sonido chirriante que ella tardaría en identificar, Twilight mira y nota que su hijo estaba vomitando la leche, debido a que se había atragantado con la botella, ante el malestar el pequeño empieza a llorar, dando un chillido en un inicio leve pero poco a poco este iría aumentando al ver como su madre tardaba en reaccionar.

-oh... disculpa… - dice la alicornio lila mientras se daba la media vuelta, y alejaba a su hijo de su pecho, notando que este se había bañado un poco por su propio vómito, Twilight busca con la mirada la pañalera y la ubica al fondo del pasillo, donde ella la había recargado sobre una banca, esta camina apresuradamente para sacar algunos pañuelo, empezando con limpiarse a sí misma y luego al pequeño, lo coloca en su pecho de nuevo he intenta arrullarlo, pero el pequeño estaba irritado por el malestar, por lo que le costaría a Twilight lograr calmarlo. Finalmente esta logra calmarlo, y le da su chupón para que se relaje un poco.

-disculpa…. Mami… estaba un poco distraída- murmura Twilight mientras busca entre su pañalera una manta pequeña, la cual le cuesta un poco de trabajo lograr sacarla, incluso llega a tumbar algunas cosas, Twilight bufa y usa su magia para tomar los objetos que se salieron y guardarlos dentro de la pañalera, mientras comienza a acomodar a su pequeño entre la manta y nuevamente lo recarga sobre su pecho.

-¿mejor?- suspira Twilight mientras mira a su pequeño- bien….- murmura esta mientras busca un bote de basura, para tirar los pañuelos manchados con vomito de bebé.

-¡eh!- balbucea el pequeño con una mirada un tanto seria, cosa que a Twilight no le gustaba ver en ninguno de sus hijos.

-¿si que pasa mi cielo? ¿Por qué tan serio?- le dice Twilight con un tono divertido, y en eso esta le hace una mueca para que el pequeño se ría un poco, logrando su cometido, luego de eso esta le hace cosquillitas, cosa que en efecto hace que el pequeño empiece a reírse a carcajadas.

-¡¿Por qué tan serio? ¿Por qué tan serio?! ¡No me gusta verte serio!- exclama Twilight entre risitas mientras le hacía cosquillas al potro cosa que hacía que el pequeño se riera aún más.

-jeje, ya es tarde mi cielo (suspiro) es hora de ir a la cama- le dice mientras lo acomodaba, por inercia, Twilight da un último vistazo en dirección al cristal, pero en eso, esta nota algo inaudito, no podía ser posible, por lo que Twilight se acerca lentamente, con un fuerte nudo a la garganta, mientras todo se sumía silencio, aun los balbuceos de su pequeño, volvieron a ser inaudibles ante la conmoción que ella tenía ahora, escuchando únicamente los latidos de su corazón, con un frio recorriéndole la espalda, mira a través del cristal, y solo ve una camilla, con la sábanas ensangrentadas, Twilight gira la mirada y nota como en el suelo se encontraban varios cables y un rastro de sangre, su hija ya no estaba, ella intenta buscar con la mirada, dirigirla hasta la única salida de esa habitación, de repente, algo golpea el vidrio, Twilight dado a la impresión no logra evitar soltar un alarido, que provoca de nueva cuenta el llanto del pequeño al asustarlo con esto. Twilight mira con asombro he incredulidad al cristal y ve una yegua envueltas en vendas ensangrentadas, con la escasa piel visible debajo de estrás, eran más bien costras negras rojizas y algo de carne expuesta, la yegua se encontraba posada detrás del vidrio mirando a Twilight y al bebe, recargando su único casco contra el vidrio como si intentara alcanzarlos.

Twilight no deja de mirar con incredulidad aquella yegua y ante esto apenas logra soltar una palabra que sonó más como alarido ahogado - Lu... Lúthien-


	20. Chapter 20

El despertar del demonio.

Capítulo 20. El fracaso de Twilight.

-Bum, bum, bum- era lo único que se podía escuchar entre un inmenso silencio casi absoluto, pese a que en momento se podían escuchar algunas voces, ninguna lograba ser perceptible del todo, escuchándose más como murmullos que como otra cosa, siendo completamente incomprensibles para quien los escuchase, lo único claro era el sonido de un latido, lento pero palpitante latido de corazón resonando en todo momento sin parar, sin que nada más lo interrumpa, o eso se creía, cuando de repente se comienza a escuchar el llanto de un bebe, el chillido era tal que logro opacar casi por completo el latido que dado a esto mismo comenzaba a acelerarse rápidamente, una luz entra desplazando la oscuridad casi en su totalidad, es entonces que alguien que aparentemente se había ido regresa a este mundo.

El llanto para por sí solo luego de unos instantes, pero ya había provocado el despertar de una yegua que en un estado inicial, no recordaba quien era o donde estaba, tardaría algunos segundos en lograr reincorporarse, abriendo sus ojos y mirando con confusión una habitación que se encontraba casi a completa oscuridad, a excepción de algunas cuantas luces, pertenecientes a otro tipo de aparatos. La yegua quiere pedir ayuda, pero siente como algo le obstruía la garganta. Con algo de dificultad logra sentarse en lo que descubriría se trataba de una cama de hospital, y usando su único casco, toma de lo que parecía ser una manguera y tira de esta, extrayendo un largo tubo que se extendía por su interior, al finalmente sacarlo, ella logra ser capaz de respirar mejor, aunque ella no podía explicarse, el por qué después de tanto tiempo de reposo, sentía agotamiento. Se sienta en la cama, intentando poner en orden sus pensamientos, tardando unos momentos en lograr recordar apenas su propio nombre.

-mi nombre…. Mi nombre… es Lúthien….- murmura la yegua mientras sentía como todo le daba vueltas, esta coloca su casco contra su cien, como un intento de masajear su frente, ella abre un poco más los ojos, la vista finalmente se le aclara, y ella se encontraría con algo que pareceria haber sido sacado de sus peores pesadillas, al lograr distinguir su propio casco que tenía contra su frente. Era completamente imposible que aquel miembro le perteneciese, no podía ser posible que aquella malformación, aquel pedazo de carne envuelto en vendajes ensangrentados fuera suyo, pero pronto la realidad la golpearía con fuerza, estando a punto de dejarse caer en la camilla, pero logra reponerse. Aun con incredulidad, ella levanta y mueve su único casco, enfocando su mirada únicamente en él, esta lo mira, viendo que debajo de aquellos vendajes se encontraban una serie de costras negras y viscosas, las cuales serían lo único restante de lo que alguna vez era su piel. Seguía sin creerlo, por lo que esta intenta hacer magia, un brillo morado muy debilitado, tenue pero aun prevaleciente envuelve sus vendajes, y usando su magia retira una primera fila de vendas, permitiéndole ver con mayor detalle aquella masa amorfa de carne quemada, y logro ver debajo de algo de carne abultada algo blanco sobresaliendo, lo cual no tardaría en suponer que se trataban de sus propios huesos. Con su propia magia arranca un pedazo de costra, esto mismo provoca un sangrado muy semejante a cuando alguien pincha una cama de agua, la sangre era rojo intenso, y empezó a bañar sus relucientes sábanas blancas. La respiración de la yegua comienza a acelerarse, pese a que no podía sentir nada, ni siquiera una simple brisa, toda sensibilidad que pudo haber tenido, no siendo necesariamente dolor, si no como simple sensación de tacto, este ya no existía, por lo cual seguía pensando que esto no podía ser nada más que un sueño… no, una pesadilla, aun con todo esto, pese a ella no saberlo, su cuerpo por otro lado evidentemente no estaba bien, e iba de mal en peor.

Alterada continua inspeccionando su cuerpo, su torso estaba completamente envuelto en vendajes, en su mayoría ensangrentados con su propia sangre que parecía no tener mucho tiempo, dado a lo tibia que aún se encontraba, Lúthien empezó a sentir como las paredes se le serraban , su ser no podía tolerar lo que presenciaba, esto no podía estarle pasando, de ser así, hubiera sido mejor que hubiera muerto en ese trágico incidente, la sangre comenzó a brotar en su cuerpo, ella misma sin querer había rasgado bolsas de sangre que se le habían formado a lo largo de su cuerpo, provocándole severos sangrados tanto internos como externos que podrían terminar con su vida en cualquier momento, eso quizás sería lo mejor, pues si continuaba así, en cualquier momento su mente se destrozaría por completo y entraría en una verdadera oscuridad de locura de la cual quizás nada podría sacarla.

Entonces un leve rayo de luz se hace presente ante ella, al voltear frente suyo, pudo ver un pequeño marco recargado sobre un estante cercano a su cama, ella intento tomarlo con su casco, pero este no logro tomar el objeto con firmeza dado a la falta de carne que este tenía, en lugar de eso, tubo el marco, cayendo fuera de su alcance, aun podía verlo, asomándose debajo de su cama, esta intento hacer brillar su cuerno con el fin de levantar el objeto, inicialmente el marco se cubrió por un tenue manto de energía morada, la cual le provocó que su vista se nublara por unos instantes, y aunque no lo sentía, empezaba a experimentar un agotamiento aun mayor que cada vez se acrecentaba conforme ella intentaba usar sus poderes para levantar ese marco, le tomo bastante concentración, pero finalmente logro levantarlo, intento tomarlo, pero este vuelve a caer, esta vez en su regazo, ella estira su único casco para tomarlo, y poder verlo, sin percatarse que empezaba a gotear sangre de todos sus orificios, de cada yaga y protuberancia este era cubierto por un manto de sangre y pus. Lúthien tomo el cuadro al fin, le dio la vuelta, pero solo divisaba figuras difusas, gracias a la oscuridad de aquella habitación, y de su cada vez peor vista. Acerco el cuadro a su rostro, he intento hacer un esfuerzo por enfocar, logrando así divisar las figuras, este era un cuadro no muy viejo de una serie de ponis, una familia, tardaría un momento en identificar quien era cada uno de ellos, una yegua lavanda, un unicornio amarillo de crines rojas, una potranca amarilla de crines moradas y rosadas, y por último, una yegua de piel blanca como la nieve y crines negras con destellos morados.

-soy yo… y mi….. que pasa…. Que está pasando- murmura ella cada vez más desorientada dado a la constante pérdida de sangre que esta comenzaba a presentar por cada uno de sus orificios, una gota de sangre cae sobre el cuadro asemejándose a lágrimas, la yegua empezaba a sangrar por los ojos, justo como si en lugar de lágrimas esta tuviera sangre. Empezó a tambalearse en la cama, como si en cualquier momento fuera a desmayarse dado al intenso sangrado que esta sufría.

De repente ella logra escuchar una risa, no una aterradora, molesta, o desconcertante, sino todo lo contrario, una riza de un pequeño bebe, provocando en ella una sensación más relajada y hasta esperanzadora, inmediatamente ella voltea en la dirección de la que cree proviene la risa, ¿Cómo es que pudo escucharla? Si frente a ella solo habría un grueso muro de cristal, pero hay estaba lo que ella buscaba, hay del otro lado del cristal se encontraba una yegua lavanda la cual cargaba un pequeño bebe de solo algunos meces, ninguno se había percatado aun de ella, pero no importaba, de repente en Lúthien empezó a surgir una fuerza que no sabría explicar de dónde vino, de la nada ella se levanta de la cama, se apoyó en su casco delantero, y de repente algo truena, la yegua estuvo a poco de tropezar, pero logro mantenerse en pie, sin prestar atención en lo que le acabo de pasar, pues a un lado de ella se encontraba un trozo de carne proveniente de ella, y sin mayor cuidado continuo caminando, sin importarle que empezaba a dejar tras de sí un rastro de sangre muy marcado así como algunos trozos de su carne carbonizada, despedazándose lentamente con cada paso que ella daba. Faltaba muy poco para que llegase con la yegua, a tropezones esta logro llegar hasta el cristal y antes de que la yegua lavanda lograse ubicarla, tropezando y estando a punto de impactar contra el cristal, ella coloca su casco para detenerse y evitar su caída, provocándoles un susto no malintencionado ante ella y él bebe que cargaba en cascos.

Él bebe comenzó a llorar fuertemente dado al susto, era lo único que Lúthien podía escuchar, pese a la barrera de cristal, de alguna forma ella podía oír ese llanto, y era lo único que escucharía, pues la princesa Twilight, quien estaba muy sorprendida y exaltada por lo que presenciaba, no dejaba de mirar a Lúthien quien igualmente ella las miraba, con esos ojos ensangrentados, Twilight dijo algunas palabras, probablemente intento llamar a la yegua, pero el cristal, no permitió que le escuchase con claridad. Nuevamente un palpitar empezó a resonar, le tomo unos instantes a Lúthien entender que se trataba de su corazón, el cual hacia un gran esfuerzo por mantenerla, este cada vez se mostraba mucho más agitado, pero esto no le importaría a la yegua sin piel, aun cuando su cabeza daba vueltas y cada vez le era más difícil mantener la percepción, seguía recargada contra el cristal mirándolas. Finalmente Lúthien cae por su propio peso dado a su debilidad, no pudo mantenerse en pie aun cuando estaba recargada, desplomándose lentamente, primero arrodillándose y luego dejándose caer al suelo.

-¡LÚTHIEN! ¡LÚTHIEN! ¡POR FAVOR ALGUIEN! ¡AYUDEMEEEEEEEEEEE!- gritaba Twilight con gran desesperación mientras miraba como su hija se desplomaba dejando únicamente una huella de sangre contra el cristal, la princesa tomo a consideración el dejar él bebe en el suelo y ella misma entrar por la fuerza, destrozando las barreras para llegar con su hija que agonizaba, por suerte antes de que tomara la decisión llego la doctora Diane junto a algunos guardias y médicos que parecían no entender lo que pasaba ¿Por qué Twilight se encontraba de rodillas ante el cristal? ¿Qué era esa mancha de sangre en el vidrio? ¿Por qué el bebé lloraba con tanta fuerza? ¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando aquí? solo uno de entre el grupo parecía tener una idea y fue la primera en actuar, la doctora Diane inmediatamente acorrió contra las regaderas, dándose una ducha potente de agua hirviendo la cual sin lugar a dudas terminaría provocándole algunas quemaduras, pero aun con todo esto, ella sigue y se puso rápidamente una bata esterilizada unos guantes y un cubre bocas entrando así a la habitación de Lúthien, aun cuando el tiempo estaba sobre ellos, ella nunca se olvidó del procedimiento de higiene, si el cual no importaría si alguien entraba ahora, si no pasaba antes por este procedimiento, Lúthien corría un fuerte riesgo de morir de una infección, la cual sería imposible de tratar en su estado, siendo que ella moriría de todas formas en un periodo aún más corto.

La doctora entro y rápidamente tomo a Lúthien levantándola del suelo, ella sola intento llevarla hasta la camilla, y aunque le costó mucho trabajo logro aselo por su propia cuenta, pero el corazón de la yegua se había detenido, no tenía más tiempo, estaba contra reloj, y rápidamente ella corrió hasta una gaveta tomando una jeringa y un frasco.

-¡SE VAN A QUEDAR HAY PARADOS! ¡ENTREN A ESAS MALDITAS DUCHAS Y TRAIGAN SUS CULOS AQUÍ!- gritaba ella en el primer respiro que tuvo mientras preparaba la jeringa, al terminar clavo esta contra el pecho de la yegua, más precisamente donde estaba su corazón, inmediatamente la yegua soltó un fuerte respiro, ahora su corazón seguía latiendo, lo que se le había dado era una dosis baja de adrenalina, la cual hizo que su corazón volviese a latir, y ella despertara otra vez, su visión era tenue, pero podía verla silueta de la doctora que la ayudaba.

La doctora Diane intentaba por todos los medios mantener a Lúthien con vida, la princesa perdía mucha sangre, su cuerpo de estar en un estado decadente ahora estaba en un estado inestable, en el filo de la vida y la muerte que ella misma se había puesto, de haber despertado y quedarse en su cama no habría presentado tantos problemas, pero al levantarse eh intentar caminar provocó que barios estancamientos de sangres, pus y carne tronaran dentro y fuera de ella.

Tardan algunos minutos, pero finalmente entran a escena algunos médicos y enfermeros que se demoraron en el proceso de desinfección, y finalmente la doctora recibe la ayuda que tanto necesitaba, no había tiempo pare reclamos ni regaños, el punto era que ya están aquí, y si querían salvarle la vida a esta princesa, tenían que actuar ya.

-¡rápido necesito dos unidades de plasma! ¡ALGUIEN TRAIGA UNA CAMILLA CON RUEDAS NECESITAMOS OPERAR DE INMEDIATO Y LLEVARLA A UNA CÁMARA IPERBARICA, ¡DEPRISA! ¡AÚN PODEMOS SALVARLA!-

Desde el otro lado del cristal, se encontraba Twilight desplomada en el suelo, con su bebe a un lado de ella, el pequeño seguía sollozando, pero ya no llorada más que nada se veía desconsolado al ver el estado de su madre, el pequeño era demasiado joven como para entender siquiera lo que pasaba, pero si sabía que algo muy serio preocupaba a su madre, por lo cual dejo de gritar, pero siguió llorando, pues aun tenia incertidumbre y gran miedo al estar el en el suelo mientras su madre estaba de rodillas, mirando en dirección a aquel cristal.

La noticia se hizo llegar a Celestia, quien inmediatamente fue en tanto se enteró del asunto, al entrar a al pasillo se encontraría con una desconsolada Twilight en el suelo y junto a ella a su bebe aun sollozando, la princesa avanza lentamente hasta su estudiante, estando detrás de ella su hermana la princesa Luna y su esposo Discord.

-Luna…. Busca a Starlight-

-Si hermana…. Em… ¿Qué le digo cuando la encuentre?-

-dile que.… Lúthien despertó y que su madre la necesita a su lado- murmura Celestia con seriedad.

-Si….- dice Luna mientras rápidamente sale de la escena.

-Twilight….- murmura Celestia mientras se acercaba a un más a la alicornio lavanda, Celestia levanta su casco y lentamente lo acerca ante el hombro de Twilight quien permanecía completamente inmóvil ante el asunto, mirando sin parpadear siquiera como los médicos acercaba un respirador portátil y entubaba a Lúthien, pasa junto a ellas una camilla con ruedas, esta es cubierta por algunas mantas esterilizadas, y entra a la habitación, en donde rápidamente los médicos ayudan a levantar a la yegua y la suben en la otra camilla, para así transportarla. Twilight no dejaba de mirar esta escena ni por un instante, al punto que incluso se había olvidado que su pequeñito esta aun lado de ella pidiendo que la cargase, pero el pequeño no lograba hacer que Twilight reaccionara.

Mientras dos médicos tiraban del carrito, otros más se encargaban de llevar y mantener el respirador, y el plasma que estaban conectados a Lúthien. Todo el equipo médico salió apresuradamente del salón, pasando por donde estaba Twilight y demás curiosos, la alicornio al ver la camilla inmediatamente reacciona, levantándose de golpe y yendo contra ella, Discord la detiene, Twilight intenta zafarse, pero el draconequus la tenía bien sujeta, ella únicamente quería llegar con Lúthien, pero aunque quisiera, no podía hacerlo en esta condición, finalmente los forcejeos se detienen al escucharse un fuerte y desgarrador grito, un frio se siente en todos los presentes, inclusive la camilla se detuvo, Twilight y Discord bajan la mirada lentamente y se encuentra con él bebe gritando con tanta fuerza que incluso se puso rojo, no se habían dado cuenta aun de lo que había pasado, pero la verdad pronto los golpearía. Celestia inmediatamente toma al bebe que estaba en el suelo, y ve con horror como de una de las patas traseras del bebe sobresalía el hueso de su patita, Twilight al levantarse bruscamente he intentar avanzar piso al bebe con tal fuerza que le había roto su patita, provocando que el mismo hueso se asomara.

Twilight intento gritar, pero de si solo un gemido salió, quiso ir con su bebe, pero al ver lo que le habia echo ella se congelo. El momento hizo que todo se detuviera, nadie podía creer lo que se acababa de presenciar, ni siquiera los gritos desgarradores del bebe eran suficientes para traer de vuelta a la realidad a todos los presentes. Eso hasta que se empiezan a escuchar una serie de alarmas, eran los signos vitales de Lúthien los cuales estaban descontrolados y activaban las alarmas en los aparatos a los que estaba conectada, la princesa sin piel empezó a convulsionarse fuertemente, cosa que finalmente saco de Shock a los presentes.

-¡rápido llévenla a la sala de operaciones!- exclama la doctora Diane mientras se quita el cubre bocas y corre en dirección a Celestia que sostenía al bebe- ¡Corran!- exclama ella al ver aun parados a los demás médicos.

-tenemos que llevarlo a urgencias- murmura la doctora con un nudo en la garganta mientras rápidamente le hacía un torniquete.

-¡si! Si….- Murmura Celestia mientras todos menos Twilight salen de escena. Mientras todos los demás se movían apresuradamente, en el camino él bebé deja de gritar, y rápidamente pierde aquella energía, mostrándose muy somnoliento y debilitado dando a la pérdida de sangre y el Shock al que había entrado.

-¡asegúrate que no se duerma!- exclama la doctora Diane.

-¡si, si!- responde Celestia mientras hacia lo posible por mantener al bebe despierto, el cual había entrado en un Shock, siendo que su respiración empezó a hacerse más y mal lenta, y rápidamente su temperatura empezaba a descender.

-¡se está poniendo frio!- exclama Celestia aterrada.

-¡se está poniendo catatónico! ¡No dejes que cierre los ojos!-

-¡vamos despierta! ¡Por favor!- dice Celestia muy alterada mientras sacudía al bebe. El bebe se convulsiono en los cascos de Celestia, ella no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese en el pequeño, al ser ella la que lo cargaba, sentía como su corazón se detenía, y por un instante la imagen de su hijo muerto vino a ella, Celestia no podía permitirse que esto pasara otra vez, no podía dejar que otro pequeño inocente muriese en sus cascos.

-¡NO DEJES QUE CIERRE LOS OJOS! ¡SI LO HACE NUNCA DESPERTARA!- grita la doctora Diane mientras estaban a punto de llegar al salón de urgencias.

* * *

Tras todo el caos que había pasado, solo se encontraba Twilight, aun paralizada, sin creer lo que había pasado, sin creer lo que acabo de hacer ella misma, lastimar a su bebe, en su mente estaba a punto de colapsar, su hija mayor estaba muriendo y no tuvo el tacto ni la prudencia de pensar por un instante en el bebé que hasta hace poco la acompañaba, siendo ella la que lo había traído aquí, y ella misma la que le provocaría el daño, el grito de su pequeño Eclipse seguía en su mente, torturándola pese a que él bebe se había ido junto a los demás, ya ni siquiera Celestia se molestó en ir por ella, pues el tiempo corría y ahora también él bebe peligraba, siendo mayor prioridad asegurar el bienestar del pequeño que el de Twilight. Twilight no dejaba de culparse por todo lo acontecido, ella fue la que lastimo a su bebe, aún tenía esa imagen presente, el hueso de su patita sobresaliendo en su niño, ella no dejaba de pensar en todo en lo que había fallado y provocado con su ineptitud, ella lastimo a su propio bebe, ella fue la que no protegió a Starlight cuando la necesitaba en aquel incidente, ella fue la que dejo que Lúthien diera su vida por ella.

¿Qué sería de Twilight ahora? Ya no estaba en sí, perdida completamente en su mente, aun con los gritos de aquella inocente criaturita, gritos de dolor por que su madre lo había pisoteado igual que un muñeco, el pequeño indefenso no podía hacer nada, ni siquiera pudo prever que algo así le pasaría, mucho menos Twilight que en ese momento solo pensaba en estar con Lúthien, y ahora, ¿Qué haría? Su desesperación y falta de prevención causo esto, todo lo que la representaba, el orden, la serenidad y el amor, todo parecía perder significado y desmoronarse en ella.

Dentro del salón donde se encontraba la camilla de Lúthien empezaron a emerger docenas de serpientes rojas que empiezan a reptar por toda la habitación, estas se desplazan por todas partes siseando con gran fuerza, esos siseos para Twilight eran los gritos ahogados de su bebe y de Lúthien incendiándose. Escuchaba a sus seres queridos gritar del dolor y la agonía mientras ella continuaba inerte.

-todo es tu culpa- escucha Twilight en su mente, una vos muy semejante a la de Lúthien empezó a adentrarse en ella y susurrarle cosas, Twilight al reconocer por fin la vos mira en todas direcciones, pero no ve a nadie- eres una inútil, no puedes hacer nada bien, tus amigas te abandonaron, tu familia se desmorona, y tú solo te sientas a ver como sufren, como si esta fuera una especie de diversión ¿verdad?-

De repente de entre las sombras surge Carnage, quien lentamente avanza hasta Twilight con una sonrisa bien marcada en su rostro.

-¿nos dejaras morir?- dice Carnage con la vos de Lúthien.

Twilight inmediatamente voltea y ve frente a ella a Lúthien, pero, no era la que ella esperaba ver, si no esta era una versión infantil de su hija, una Lúthien previa a la edad en que perdió a su casco derecho.

-dijiste que me protegerías, que estarías con migo- dice la falsa Lúthien con un rostro de decepción.

-¡no es verdad! ¡Yo hago todo lo que puedo, YO DARÍA MI VIDA POR USTEDES!- grita Twilight.

-¿entonces por qué? ¡DEJASTE QUE ESTO PASARA!- grita ella mientras de repente aunque sea por unos instante se muestra a la Lúthien sin piel y envuelta en llamas.

-¡NOOOOOO!- Grita Twilight, las llamas se apagan y nuevamente aparece la Lúthien pequeña, pero sin su casco derecho, la potranca mira con indiferencia su casco mutilado.

-al menos fue el día más feliz de tu vida ¿no?- dice esta con inexpresividad y por unos instantes, se escuchan unas campanas de boda, Twilight no logra evitar recordar aquel día en que Lúthien perdió su casco, coincidido con el día en que ella se casó con Bast- fuiste feliz, mientras yo estaba debajo de un montón de herramientas ¡VERDAD!-

-¡yo! ¡Yo solo!-

-¡¿tu solo que?! ¡no me has hecho nada más que pasar infortunios y desgracias por tu culpa! ¿crees que eres una buena madre? ¡una que deja que sus hijos sufran, que los lastima, que provoca que estén al borde de la muerte! Por tu culpa perdí mi vida, lo perdí todo por ti y no conforme con eso, también harás que mis demás hermanos, sufran también, ¿Cuándo estarás feliz? ¡CUANDO TODOS ESTEMOS SEPULTADOS!-

-¡Nooooooo! Nunca…. Nunca…. Nunca quise hacerles ningún mal…. Solo… solo quería protegerlos…. – chilla Twilight mientras ve como la pequeña Lúthien desaparecía ante sus ojos.

-has hecho de todo ¡menos protegernos! ¡Estábamos mejor lejos de ti, con Starlight en Canterlot y yo en el imperio de Cristal! realmente nunca te necesitamos-

-perdóneme… perdónenme…. Nunca…. Perdónenme….- suplica Twilight mientras sus ojos se enrojecían y bañaban en lágrimas todas sus mejillas- lo admito ¡LO ADMITO! ¡Soy una mala madre! ¡Soy una mala madre! ¡No he hecho más que….!- murmura ella pero se calla al ver frente a ella nuevamente a Lúthien, pero esta vez en su forma más inocente y pulcra, ella de bebé.

-realmente nunca me amaste- escucha Twilight en su mente mientras lentamente se acerca a quien creía en ese momento era su bebe- sé que intentaste regalarme a la primera pareja que se ofreciera, sé que nunca me quisiste, ¡sé que solo fui un accidente para ti, una niña que nunca debió nacer!-

-no es verdad… no lo es…. No lo es….- murmura Twilight entre lágrimas mientras intenta cargar en cascos a la pequeña bebé, ambas mirándose fijamente mientras Twilight la acomodaba entre sus cascos- yo te amo…. siempre te he amado... y siempre te amare... -

-¡NO ES VERDAD!- se escucha fuertemente, él bebe desaparece, Twilight mira desconcentrada en todas direcciones, cuando en eso algo la toma por la cabeza y la estrella fuertemente contra un cristal, rompiendo parte de este, Twilight cae al suelo con fuerza con una contusión muy severa en esta, un leve sangrado empezó a surgir de ella, la alicornio estaba mareada, desorientada, todo le daba vueltas, lo único que logro divisar frente a ella fueron algunos cristales rotos, producto de su golpe.

-si en verdad te importamos, haznos un favor y termina tu misma con esto- escucha Twilight en su mente mientras aquellos cristales que yacían frente a ella parecían despedir un brillo propio- sabes que hacer-

Twilight lentamente levanta su casco, he intenta tomar uno de los cristales más grandes, sin embargo aún estaba muy desorientada por lo que no lograba distinguir con claridad la distancia de los cristales y de ella, su mente aún estaba muy confundida, por lo cual tampoco pudo hacer uso de su magia para acercar los cristales. Palmando el suelo, Twilight logra finalmente tomar uno de los vidrios, esta se sienta en el suelo, mirando el cristal, prestando especial atención en su filo, ella apretaba el vidrio tan fuerte que empezó a sangrar de su casco dado a la presión que esta generaba. Lentamente ella empezó a colocar el cristal contra su cuello, preparándose para una tajada limpia y concisa que terminara finalmente con su miseria, tal y como la falsa Lúthien le hacía creer, Twilight cierra los ojos, mientras genera presión contra su cuello, provocando un primer y pequeño corte que logro hacerla sangrar un poco.

-perdónenme- murmura Twilight mientras estaba a punto de soltar el corte sobre de si, pero en eso…

-¡NOOOOOOOOOO!- se escucha, y antes de que Twilight pudiera hacer la acción alguien se abalanza sobre ella y le obliga a soltar el cristal, estrellándose este contra el suelo y despedazándose completamente en trozos de cristales mucho más pequeños- ¡mama que estabas haciendo! ¡mamá!- Exclama una alterada Starlight mientras intentaba hacer reaccionar a su madre- ¡¿Qué le pasa?!-

-no lo sé…. – dice Wes confundido mientras Starlight intentaba hacerla entrar en si y en eso nota una mancha de sangre en la cabeza de Twilight, ambos potros se sienten muy exaltados y asustados al ver la sangre.

-¡mamá, mamá! ¡Que te paso!- exclama Starlight alterada.

-lo... lo siento mucho...- murmura Twilight mientras ocultaba su rostro contra el pecho de su hija, ensuciando su vestido con sangre y finalmente cayendo inconsciente.


	21. Chapter 21

El despertar del demonio.

Capítulo 21. El valor de Wes.

Fuera del salón de espera se encontraba una desconsolada y joven princesa, sus ojos se encontraban completamente humedecidos, en contraste con el mar de lágrimas que hasta hace poco habían brotado de ella, aquel maquillaje, aunque sea leve que traía puesto se había corrido casi por completo, dándole un aspecto más marcado en sus lágrimas, resaltando en su delicada piel amarilla, la joven yegua se encontraba sentada en una de las tantas sillas de la sala de espera, junto a docenas más de ponis, la mayoría amigas y conocidas de su madre, quien precisamente por eso, es que todos están aquí desde un inicio. Pese a la presencia de todos estos ponis que se encontraban aquí por el mismo objetivo que ella, ella se sentía completamente sola aun así.

¿Cómo se sentirían ustedes si técnicamente toda su familia se encuentra en urgencias? Con la posibilidad de que más de alguno pueda morir, he de decir que esa sensación no se le desearía a nadie, el nivel de miedo, preocupación e impotencia terminarían consumiendo a cualquiera. Así era como se sentía Starlight, quien no podía creer como en un instante lo que fácilmente podría considerarse la mejor noche que ha tenido desde la muerte de su padre, puede demostrarle absolutamente lo contrario, viendo a casi toda su familia caer en una serie de eventos que eventualmente terminarían desmoronando todo lo que le quedaba. La princesa miraba con bastante tristeza su vestido, el cual ya ni siquiera recordaba que aún lo tenía puesto, intenta distraerse un poco observando los pequeños y delicados detalles de su vestido, sabía que preocuparse no mejoraría las cosas, y buscaba al menos por un instante, intentar distraerse, pues al darse cuenta de todos los ponis que se encontraban a su alrededor, una parte de ella, no quería llorar frente a todos ellos, desde el principio ella intento guardarse sus lágrimas, y aunque no lo logro del todo, pues sus mejillas ya se encontraban inundadas en estas, al menos no se desmorono frente a ellos, siendo un llanto más silencioso, mas sin embargo estaba muy lejos de lo que ella realmente sentía por dentro, tenía ganas de gritar, de golpear el suelo con fuerza, de sollozar con mayor intensidad, armar un completo escándalo, pero se esforzaba por no hacerlo, sin darse cuenta que esto solo empeoraba las cosas en ella, siendo una bomba a punto de estallar.

A un lado de ella se encontraban Spike y Wes, cada uno de un lado, ambos miraban contra el suelo, Spike al enterarse del asunto intento conectar con Starlight para poder consolarla, sin embargo ella se mostró muy indiferente ante esto, el joven dragón temía que de alguna forma Starlight lo culpase de lo que aconteció, especialmente con Twilight y el pequeño Eclipse, sobre todo porque anteriormente, Spike era el encargado de este último, pero desde que fue a trabajar con la princesa Celestia, el dragón se vio obligado a desconectarse de ese deber, cediendo la responsabilidad a Starlight, y cuando Twilight despertase ella tomaría el cuidado del pequeño con ayuda de su hija, siendo que se trataba del cumpleaños de Starlight, lo más lógico era que esta noche la que cuidase del pequeño fuera Twilight, para así darle un reposo a su hija y que con esto disfrutara de su noche especial. Los motivos por los que Spike se culpaba y creía que Starlight lo culpase en respuesta a su indiferencia, eran realmente poco racionales, puesto a que la razón por la que Spike nunca se acomido de cuidar a Eclipse eran porque en la noche anterior se había desvelado leyendo, por lo que al llegar a la fiesta realmente estaba muy cansado, y siendo sin serio, no poseía ganas de cuidar de un pequeño bebe, de echo aun no tenía planeado regresar con la familia Sparkle aun, pues Spike se encontraba a la mitad de una investigación importante, se la había pasado los últimos días buscando entre los pergaminos sueltos de la biblioteca las paginas perdidas de uno de los libros, y tenía pensado quedarse un par de semanas más, pero ahora, esos deseos y curiosidad por seguir buscando habían desaparecido, y en su lugar un creciente sentimiento de culpa comenzaron a dominarlo, ni siquiera tenía el valor de mirar a Starlight a los ojos.

Wes por su parte, se encontraba en una postura opuesta a la de Spike, realmente el no había intentado hacer algo por consolar a Starlight desde que todo paso, y no tanto porque no quiera, sino al contrario, cuando quería hacerlo, el miraba a su alrededor y miraba al resto de los ponis, cada quien en lo suyo posiblemente, pero esto le causaba gran miedo y temor, no se sentía listo, y realmente, el único contacto poni que ha tenido en público es con su propia madre, cómo reaccionarían los demás, era solo una de sus preocupaciones, pero, en realidad, lo que más temía era como lo tomaría un solo individuo, pues su temor ha sido confirmado, y seguramente éntrelas sombras, se encontraba quien lo engendro, mas no podría considerarse padre en ningún otro sentido, más que nada esto le generaba terror al potro, siendo que realmente no ha logrado precisar algo que de verdad genere terror en él, Wes desde siempre le ha temido con toda el alma, algo en él, provoca en el joven príncipe un terror indescriptible que no logra explicarse, es como si desde siempre, supiese del tipo de ser que es, o presintiera lo que el sería capaz de hacer a futuro, aun cuando es algo que ignora, él sabe que la presencia de su padre en el imperio no podría traer cosas buenas para nadie. Wes miraba a Starlight, notando algunas lágrimas brotándole de su mirada bacía, mas sin ningún verdadero sollozo, notando claramente como esta hacia un esfuerzo por contenerse. Wes se sentía impotente, quería hacer algo, pero tenía miedo, y más cuando una vaga idea comenzó a rondar por su mente al pensar en el regreso de su padre ¿Qué tal si solo lo hizo porque lo vio bailando con Starlight? Era lo que empezaba a temerse, pues no tenía sentido que atacase a la madre de Starlight, solo porque si, Wes quizás no conocía muy bien la entidad que era Carnage, pero si algo tenia presente de él, era que nunca hacia algo, si antes no lo tenía previsto ¿en qué le beneficia atacar a Twilight? ¿El provocó el accidente con Eclipse? ¿Por qué lo haría? ¿Es un castigo para él? Wes no dejaba de preocuparse por eso, pero al observar como Starlight miraba inexpresiva la mancha de sangre que esta tenía en su vestido, sangre que por cierto no era suya, si no de su propia madre, dicha mancha era relativamente reciente, notándose ligeramente ceca, Starlight no podía dejar de ver esa mancha de sangre en su vestido, Wes no podía saber qué era lo que ella estaba pensando, pero por su falta de expresión, el sentía gran tristeza y empatía con ella, no soportaba verla así, y aun con su miedo a su padre, Wes decidió hacer algo, que a primera instancia parecería muy simple y de echo eso esperaba el, pues no quería llamar la atención. Wes acerca su casco y lo coloca sobre el de Starlight para tomarla he intentar consolarla, casi de inmediato Starlight responde y lo toma por el casco, el corazón de Wes comienza a latir fuertemente, el mira rápidamente en todas direcciones, aparentemente a los demás ponis que se encontraban hay, pero en realidad, el buscaba con la mirada algún indicio de su padre o sus serpiente, pero no había nada sospechoso, por lo que él se calmó un poco por el momento. Es entonces que pasa algo que Wes no se esperaba, Starlight se recuesta en su hombro ocultando su rostro contra su pecho, Wes se sonroja por unos instantes, su corazón no dejo de latir ante esta acción, pero luego comenzó a notar los sollozos de Starlight, era muy discretos, posiblemente nadie más podría escucharlos más que el al estar muy cerca, pero no había duda, Starlight estaba llorando en su pecho, algo en Wes quería alejarse de ella, tal y como cuando escapo del baile, pero no tuvo el corazón de alejarse esta vez, y dejo que Starlight llorara aunque sea de forma discreta contra su pecho, ya dejando de importarle lo que los demás piensen, pero aun prevalecía su temor hacia su padre.

-Disculpen- se escucha de repente, todos los presentes parecen despertar de repente y miran en dirección a la poni que se encontraba frente a ellos.

-¿Cómo siguen doctora?- dice Celestia de repente, poniéndose al frente del grupo, tras ella inmediatamente se posiciona Starlight, quien no podía emitir ni una sola palabra y en su lugar solamente se quedó tras Celestia para escuchar, siendo que esta sentía aun algo de miedo, tanto por sus hermanos como por su madre.

-em… me gustaría hablar con usted en privado si no es molestia- murmura la doctora Diane.

-¡No!- Suplica Starlight- tengo que saberlo… ¡es mi mamá y mis… y mis… y mis hermanos! –

-¿estas segura de esto querida?- le murmura la doctora Diane, Starlight por su parte asiente con la cabeza mientras tragaba saliva.

-francamente… creo que todos queremos saber lo que pasa- murmura Spike.

-la princesa Twilight sufrió una contusión muy fuerte, hicimos radiografías para verificar que no hubiese fracturas o daños severos, por el momento los resultados no revelan nada serio-

-¿por el momento?- se escucha la tenue vos de Starlight por detrás de Celestia.

-sí, es que…. Una cosa es una fractura, y otra es una contusión o daño cerebral, el cerebro en sí, permanece Flotando en una de serie fluidos que evitan que este mismo golpee contra el mismo cráneo, amortiguando la mayoría de los golpes… pero…. Las radiografías revelaron que su cerebro empezó a hincharse… le hicimos un agujero para liberar la presión-

-un… un agujero….- piensa Starlight mientras sentía un frio recorriéndole la espalda.

-esperemos que con esto la hinchazón baje, y con un poco de suerte se recuperara en unos días...- suspira la doctora Diane- aunque… Temo decirles, que el estado de Twilight es el menor de los males-

\- ¡¿Qué es lo que les pasa?!- exclama Starlight de repente sorprendiendo a todos.

-Lúthien… perdió mucha sangre, su puntadas se abrieron, tuvimos… tuvimos que retirar una gran cantidad de carne de su cuerpo…. Empezaba a gangrenarse, intentamos retirar toda la carne dañada, si un solo germen entra en contacto con ella… morirá y aun asi… con todas las precauciones, no es suficiente, su estado está peor a como estaba hace unos días, ella misma… se infringió daños irreparables, ahora… solo podemos mantenerla con vida, dentro de una cámara hiperbárica y esperar que el tiempo haga un milagro-

Todos guardan silencio al escuchar esas palabras, el solo imaginar lo que Lúthien y Twilight están pasando, no podía ser concebido por nadie, todo era muy confuso, y muy trágico, ¿Cómo deberían reaccionar? Las manes six, las princesas y algunas más de sus amigas se encontraban presentes en esa habitación, intentando concebir lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Cómo esta Eclipse?- pregunta Starlight con un fuerte nudo en la garganta.

-aun intentamos salvarlo- murmura la doctora Diane con inexpresividad, al escuchar esas palabras no hizo falta que se expresara más, pues todos comprendieron el estado tan peligroso que el pequeño bebé estaba pasando, Celestia cerró los ojos, Luna abraso con fuerza a su pequeño hijo, las manes se unieron en un abraso, Spike intento incluir en el abraso a Starlight, pero esta se alejó de ellos, mientras en su mente intentaba procesar todo lo que se dijo, sin embargo a diferencia de los demás que se denotaban muy tristes, Starlight por su parte dejo de llorar y se encamino hasta la doctora Diane.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?- pregunta ella con seriedad.

-¿disculpa?-

-mi mama… intento ayudar a Lúthien... dio su sangre y su piel en repetidas ocasiones ¿yo también puedo hacer algo no?-

-bueno… quizás si… pero no se… es demasiado agresivo para una joven de tu edad… y tu madre esta incapacitada como para decidir-

-no me importa, es mi cuerpo, si pueden sacar algo…. Que sea de utilidad…. Háganlo- dice Starlight con decisión y seriedad, la doctora Diane incrédula mira en dirección a Celestia y Spike, los cuales no hicieron nada por objetar lo que la joven princesa se proponía.

-eres demasiado joven- dice la doctora Diane tomándola del hombro, Starlight baja la mirada con un tono sombrío- pero si hay algo que puede hacer, esto… no será tan agresivo como transferir un poco de tu piel, pero te debilitara mucho-

-no me importa- murmura Starlight con severidad.

Wes mira desde un rincón, tras de la multitud, como Starlight seguía a la doctora Diane hasta dentro de los salones, el joven potro no sabía que es lo que le aria a Starlight y algo dentro de si no quería ni imaginárselo, una vez que las puertas se serraron y Starlight dejo de verse, Wes se retiró del lugar inmediatamente.

* * *

Debajo del imperio de Cristal se encontraba un alterado y enfurecido potro, con prepotencia se postra frente a una gigantesca caverna y grita -¿¡POR QUE LO HICISTE!?-

\- un hola, sería más adecuado para saludar a tu padre ¿no crees?- se escucha desde las sombras, y tras del potro aparece una criatura sin piel, la cual en primera instancia exalta a Wes quien da un brinco, pero rápidamente retoma una postura firme ante él.

-... RE... RESPONDEME-

-¿qué tengo que responderte?- pregunta Carnage con una sonrisa.

-POR QUE LASTIMASTE A TWILIGHT?-

-porque ella quería que así fuera, se sentía muy culpable por matar a su bebe, yo solamente quise ayudarla-

-¡aún no sabemos eso!- chilla Wes.

-¿a no? Je, de cualquier forma, creo que habría sido mejor para todos, jeje-

-¡Tu no la ayudaste!- grita Wes con gran cólera.

-yo creo que sí, ella ya ha sufrido mucho, es patético que siga viviendo después de tanto-

-¡No es cierto! ¡Twilight es una buena poni! ¡No merece eso!- reclama Wes mientras rápidamente el valor con el que había entrado empezaba a desvanecerse, notándose en sus cascos que empezaban a temblar.

-y los buenos ponis no merecen sufrir ¿verdad? la muerte seria el fin de su sufrimiento-

-Pero... ¡Eso haría que Starlight sufriera mucho!-

-Starlight, je hijo mío, ¿no te has dado cuenta? ella es una cretina, un cáncer que solo trae penurias a los que la rodean, merece todo lo que le pase, y más-

-¡No es cierto! ¡No la conoces!-

-¿ah no? je, y que te hace pensar que tú la conoces mejor que yo?-

Siempre estoy con ella-

-y yo siempre la estuve vigilando, desde antes de que nacieras-

-¿Qué? ¿Porque?-

-jeje, eso no importa, tengo ojos en todas partes hijo mío, siempre eh estado al tanto de todo- ante esas palabras Wes empezó a sentir un fuerte frio recorriéndole la espalda- será mejor que no cometas una estupidez, o tu amiguita, un día de estos, simplemente desaparecerá-

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No la lastimes!- suplica Wes, arrepintiéndose de haber bajado.

-francamente me estas tentando a hacerlo, a ver si así y solo así, aprendes a respetar a quien te dio la vida-

-NO, POR FAVOR NO LO HAGAS

-jejeje, adiós-

-No, por favor, NO LA LASTIMES- grita Wes mientras corría por el túnel el cual pese a estar completamente oscuro, Wes era capaz de orientarse perfectamente y no chocar entre la oscuridad.

Carnage desaparece entre las sombras mientras Wes corría desesperado tras él.

-¡Regresa! ¡por favor!- exclama Wes mientras este se detenía de golpe al finalmente perder el rastro de su padre, Wes mira a su alrededor y nota que ahora se encontraba en una parte de los túneles que él no conocía, siendo que rara vez el baja a este sitio, el joven alicornio nunca ha presentado la oportunidad de recorrer cada uno de los túneles. Wes mira a su alrededor, intentando encontrar sus huellas para regresar de inmediato, siendo que empezó a sentir un fuerte temor que él no sabía explicar, Wes encuentras sus huellas finalmente, el potro siente un alivio ante esto por lo que solo tendría que seguir ese pasillo para regresar a la superficie cuanto antes. De repente se escucha un fuerte y agudo rugido, Wes exaltado mira tras de sí, intentando ver algo que no se encontraba hay, ¿fue su imaginación acaso? Él no tenía pensado en quedarse para averiguarlo por lo que inmediatamente este se voltea con el fin de salir corriendo, pero entonces pasa algo insólito, Wes impacta contra un muro de roca y cae de espaldas contra el suelo, le toma unos instantes reponerse, Wes mira algo confundido al frente suyo, mirando un muro de roca solida el cual antes no estaba ahí, asustado, inmediatamente se levanta de un salto, busca sus huellas nuevamente, y no tarda en encontrarlas, pero, esta vez su confusión y temor se acrecentarían al ver que su camino se dirigía directo al muro de roca ¿Cómo podía ser posible? Ese muro no estaba ahí, y en ningún momento pareció haber algún derrumbe de cualquier tipo, es más, el muro parecía como si desde siempre hubiese estado hay.

El potro rojo vuelve a tropezar, y arrastrándose en el suelo busca una salida apresuradamente, su corazón empezaba a latir con mayor intensidad mientras corría con desespero entre los túneles oscuros y desolados, pese a que Wes poseía visión nocturna, tal y como su padre y hermana, aun así, no era la oscuridad lo que en verdad temía, si no a lo que se oculta en ella, y pese a poder ver con relativa claridad lo que lo rodeaba, eso no significaba que pudiese verlo todo, hay cosas ocultas que incluso con la ayuda de una linterna o el mismo sol, nunca sería capaz de encontrar, y eso era lo que tanto temía, ahora mismo podría ser vigilado por centenares de monstruos que él nunca sabría dónde o como están escondidos, pero algo en su ser le dice que están hay mismo.

Wes estaba perdido en un sitio que para él se asemejaba el mismo infierno, un sitio que él sabe está repleto de criaturas horridas y siniestras, que pocas veces el ah visto, pero cuyos recuerdos siguen perturbándolo en sus pesadillas. Wes en momentos podía ver algunos ojos rojos observándole desde algunas cuevas, el joven procuraba mantenerse firme e intentar controlarse a sí mismo, no quería gritar y correr pues sabía que eso incitaría a las bestias. Es entonces que finalmente Wes ve lo que para él sería un rayo de esperanza y alivio, al ver que de unos de los túneles provenía una luz, inmediatamente el corre hasta ella encontrándose con algo desagradable que no se esperaba ni imaginaba encontrar. Wes se detiene en seco al ver frente a el a lo que aparentaban ser tres capullos o huevos, un vistazo más detenido confirmarían que aparentemente estaban hechas de carne o una especie de membrana, Wes hace brillar su cuerno, y se sobresalta al ver que dentro de una de esas esferas se encontraba un pequeño poni acurrucado en posición fetal, Wes empezó a temblar, y aún más cuando de repente ese mismo poni abre los ojos y Wes pudo ver una iris muy semejante a la de una serpiente, mirnadole finamente, Wes inmediata mente retrocede muy asustado cuando de repente un enorme aguijón lo atraviesa de lado a lado. el joven alicornio mira incrédulo su pecho perforado por una cuchilla echa de hueso sólido, y su sangre empezando a brotar a borbotones.

-oh ¿eres tu Wes?- se escucha una vos que no tardaría en identificar.

-pe… Penny…- murmura Wes mientras sentía como se le iba el aliento.

-jijiji lo siento mucho hermanito, pero papi me dijo que nadie puede entrar aquí- dice Penny con una risita inocente mientras Wes seguía siendo atravesado por la garra de Penny, dejando debajo de si un extenso charco de sangre- ¡te extrañe mucho, mucho, mucho hermanito!- exclama Penny mientras le daba un tierno besito a Wes en la mejilla, y luego desencaja su largo aguijón del torso de su hermano, dejándolo caer en seco contra el suelo, mientras su sangre se extendía por todo el piso.

* * *

Wes despierta de golpe, exaltado mira en todas direcciones, y se encontraría con la sorpresa y alivio de que se encontraba en su habitación, recostado aun en su cama, como si lo que acabo de pasar se hubiera tratado de solo un sueño, inmediatamente él se levanta y corre hasta un espejo, eh inmediatamente se retira la pijama que traía puesta, de un tirón desabrocha los botones de su pecho, llegando a romper algunos botones, y mira con asombro su pecho, el cual estaba completamente intacto ¿todo fue solo un sueño? Se preguntaba el con inquietud, pues no recordaba el haberse regresado a su habitación y mucho menos haberse puesto una de sus pijamas, la cuales èl solo usaba en temporadas heladas y siendo que últimamente a echo un poco de calor, no parecía lógico que el por más cansado que estuviese se hubiera puesto una pijama para dormir.

-Wes cariño ¿ya despertaste?- se escucha de repente, Wes se voltea y ve asomándose por la puerta a su madre, la princesa Cadance quien entrando a su habitación, notándose muy contenta, más de lo habitual, cosa que llamo la atención del joven príncipe.

-em…. Si…. Si… em-

-jiji, okei, te espero para desayunar-

-em… si… claro- murmura el potro aun algo inquieto, sin embargo Cadance no pareció notar eso en Wes, ella estaba demasiado contenta como para siquiera notar la incertidumbre con la que su pequeño despertó ¿Qué es lo que hace que su madre este tan contenta? No dejaba de cuestionarse Wes mientras al mismo tiempo intentaba no pensar en la supuesta pesadilla que tubo, aunque seguía pensando que esta fue demasiado real como para serlo.

Wes baja al gran comedor, en donde únicamente se encontraban ellos dos, cosa poco habitual, pues siempre los acompañaban la familia Sparkle en cada comida, Wes extrañaba un poco el hecho de ver a Starlight sentada en aquella silla que se encontraba en el centro de la extensa mesa, en eso este dejo de pensar en su pesadilla y recordó lo que paso apenas anoche, Wes se empezó a maldecir a sí mismo, en el sentido de haber dejado de pensar en ella y preocuparse por una sola pesadilla que este tubo, recordó con claridad como encontraron a Twilight en el suelo con aquel cristal en casco, y como Starlight corrió a detenerla, pensó en que Eclipse y Lúthien ahora corrían peligro de muerte, y como todos esperaron por horas fuera del consultorio, en eso Wes voltea a ver a su madre y nota como esta tenía una mueca de alegría bien marcada en su rostro mientras leía el diario con toda tranquilidad.

-mama… ¿Cómo siguen?-

-no se hijo, me fui a la cama temprano- murmura Cadance con el mismo tono relajado y despreocupado.

-te… te fuiste a la cama… ¿es por eso que no te estuviste con nosotros? Sabes… ¿sabes lo que paso con Twilight?-

-si- dice ella con despreocupación mientras comía una galletita dando mordiscos muy pequeños y refinados, luego levita su servilleta y se limpia con esta- disculpa, estuve toda la noche con tu padre jijiji- dice ella sonrojándose.

-aja…- murmura Wes mientras sentía un frio recorriéndole la espalda.

-por cierto me dijo que por favor ya no viajes a los túneles, no es lugar para un niño como tu mi cielo- dice Cadance con un tono amable.

-he… es… está bien- murmura Wes mientras se encogía en hombros y ocultaba su rostro en su crin lacia, mientras al mismo tiempo su corazón comenzaba a latir precipitadamente dando al miedo que esto le infundía.

-muy bien mi cielo-

El desayuno continuo con normalidad y silencio para ambos, hasta que en eso a Wes, dado a la inquietud que tenía por lo que paso anoche, decidió aprovechar la oportunidad para preguntarle algunas cosas a su madre.

-em… ¿la tía Celestia regreso a Canterlot?- pregunta Wes un poco curioso, ante esas palabras la sonrisa de Cadance se desdibujo por un instante.

-no, creo que ella y los demás durmieron en la sala de espera, je que importa, mientras no estén molestando aquí, no me interesa realmente- replica Cadance mientras se sirve un poco de azúcar en su te.

Wes estaba por preguntarle a su madre si sabía algo más, que alguien le haya informado sobre el estado de la familia Sparkle, pero al notar el reproche de su madre otra cuestión comenzó a inquietarlo-mami…. ¿Por qué no te caí bien la tía Celestia?-

-en primer lugar no es tu tía, es tu tía abuela, en segundo…. Me tengo que retirar- dice Cadance levantándose de la mesa con bastante brusquedad, llevando a golpear la mesa, y derramando el vaso de jugo de Wes, el potro mira como su madre se alejaba con bastante prepotencia y molestia, como si en un solo instante, todo el buen humor que ella tenía se hubiese desvanecido.

* * *

Más tarde Wes se encamina en dirección a la enfermería, en eso este se topa con la princesa Celestia quien tenía en su lomo a Tara.

-Wes….- murmura Celestia al verlo, el potro pudo notar en Celestia una ojeras bien marcadas a lo largo de su rostro.

-buenos días-

-tardes mi cielo… ya son tardes- murmura Celestia con un bostezo, Wes en ningún momento se dio cuenta de que ya era tarde, en su mente creía que era de mañana, pero dado a que tanto él como su madre se levantaron tarde por diversas razones, no se dio cuenta de que ya sobrepasaba la una de la tarde.

-disculpe… em… ¿Cómo siguen?- pregunta Wes preocupado.

-Twilight parece que se recuperara pronto, quizás despierte mañana… -

-qué bueno...- suspira Wes con alivio- ¿y que paso con Lúthien?-

-ella... todavía tenemos esperanza...- murmura Celestia con un tono sombrío.

-oh... bueno... ¿y Eclipse?-

-em... ahora mismo iba a ver cómo sigue el pequeño Eclipse- murmura una muy cansada y adolorida Celestia, puesto a que durmió en esas incomodas bancas de la sala de espera.

-oh… ¿puedo ir con usted?-

-claro mi cielo…- murmura Celestia mientras inclinaba su cuello y este emitió un fuerte tronido. Wes la acompaña hasta la sala de pediatría, donde en una habitación especializada se encontraba el pequeño bebe dentro de lo que parecía ser una cuna de vidrio, muy semejante a una caja de cristal, cobijado entre algunas mantas, conectado a un respirador y una serie de artefactos que indicaban sus signos vitales, el simple hecho de ver al pequeño conectado a tales aparatos, provocaba un vacío en ambos ponis que solo miraban al pequeño bebe con gran preocupación y miedo.

En eso ven salir por una puerta a la doctora Diane, la cual cargaba consigo algunos blogs de notas.

-oh… hola princesa Celestia- murmura ella reverenciándose.

-¿Cómo sigue el pequeño?-

-su presión cardiaca ha disminuido, su temperatura se ha regularizado, pero sin embargo tuvimos que….-

-no, no, no- interrumpe Celestia- me refiero a como sigue…. Él se… (Traga saliva) ¿Estará bien?-

-bueno, por el momento está fuera de peligro, si es lo que quería saber…. Gracias a las donaciones de Starlight, logramos….-

-¡Starlight!- exclama Wes de repente mientras mira a la doctora con intriga, en eso se da cuenta de lo imprudente que fue, eh inmediatamente se retrae y se encoge en hombros- disculpen…. Lo siento… no quise…. Perdónenme- murmura Wes temeroso.

-em… si… ella esta…. Está al final del pasillo, dos puertas a la derecha- le indica la doctora Diane- en un momento iré a revisarla puedes adelantarte si quieres…-

Wes mira a ambas yeguas, y luego camina a paso apresurado hasta la habitación de Twilight, mientras este llegaba no podía dejar de pensar en las amenazas de su padre y temía que algo le hubiese pasado o pudiera pasarle en cualquier momento, Wes entra en la habitación, lo primero que ve es a Starlight recostada en una cama de enfermería, mirando en dirección al techo, la joven princesa se veía muy pálida, Wes se acerca a ella, a paso lento y temeroso, y en eso nota que Starlight tenía algo conectado al casco, esto parecía ser una manguera con la que se suministraba antibióticos, solo que al mirar la bolsa Wes se helaría al ver que se trataba de sangre, y entonces comprendería que esa cosa en lugar de suministrarle algo, le extraía su sangre.

Wes se acerca lentamente hasta la yegua, y en eso este nota como ella voltea a verlo, dando movimientos un poco leves y delicados.

-Wes….- murmura ella dando una sonrisa.

-te…. ¿te encuentras bien?-

-solo estoy un poco cansada…. Supongo que es normal…- murmura Starlight con un tono muy quedito.

-¿Cuánto te sacaron?- pregunta Wes un poco temeroso, Starlight mira su bolsa de sangre casi repleta hasta el tope.

-no tengo la menor idea- responde ella mientras se acomodaba en la cama- solo espero que sea suficiente… Wes…. ¿Cómo sigue mi mami?-

-ella…. Escuche que la doctora Diane dijo que… ella se mejoraría pronto-

-¿y Eclipse?-

-em… acabo de verlo… esta mejor….-

-¿el se?-

-si… parece que si- responde Wes con un tono esperanzador, en ese momento los ojos de Starlight empezaron a humedecerse más sin embargo esta no sollozo en ningún momento y la mueca de su rostro era inexpresiva por lo que Wes no podía saber si eran lágrimas de felicidad o de tristeza.

-¿tu cómo te sientes?- pregunta Wes preocupado por ella.

-estoy bien… muy bien….- murmura Starlight mientras cierra los ojos.

-¡oh por Celestia! ¡Starlight que hiciste!- se escucha y de repente por la puerta entra apresuradamente la doctora Diane, quien corre inmediatamente hasta la bolsa de sangre, mirando con algo de exaltación la bolsa llena -¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!-

-¿qué? ¡¿Qué pasa?!- exclama Wes asustado.

-¡ya te habíamos extraído un litro!-

-no era suficiente sangre- murmura ella muy cansada.

-oh por Celestia… aquí debe haber poco más de un litro…- murmura la doctora mientras inmediatamente saca su estetoscopio y revisa el pulso de Starlight.

-¡¿Qué le pasa?!-

-perdió demasiada sangre…. – murmura la doctora mientras tomaba un reloj y revisaba la velocidad de su pulso- se suponía que solo tenía que descansar… pero en cuanto extrajimos el primer litro inmediatamente salimos para tratar a su hermano…. No debimos dejar el aparato junto a ella… ¡donde se supone que están las enfermeras! ¡Por qué nadie reviso a esta niña!- dice la doctora enfurecida.

-eso…. ¡¿estará bien?!- exclama el joven potro rojo muy asustado por ella.

-sí, lo estará… pero me temo que tendremos que regresarle su sangre- dice la doctora a regañadientes.

-no… no… désela a mis hermanos…. -suplica ella- Ellos la necesitan más…. Dénsela a ellos, por favor…- murmura Starlight mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

La doctora Diane le toma la temperatura y luego le suministra una dosis de epinefrina para estabilizarla, en eso llegan los enfermeros.

-saquen está cosa de aquí, no podemos dejar que extraiga otro litro o ella misma se provocara la muerte- murmura la doctora con seriedad, inmediatamente los enfermeros toman el aparato- lleven la sangre al salón 7G suminístrenselo a la princesa Lúthien- murmura la doctora Diane mientras guardaba sus cosas, los enfermeros obedecen-

Wes solo mira como los médicos sacaban la bolsa de sangre y se la llevaban por el pasillo, en eso por la puerta entra la princesa Celestia, quien se mostraba un poco confundida al ver a Starlight en ese estado tan decadente, pues ella no recordaba que esta se encontrara tan grabe.

-¿Qué le pasa?-

-nada… solo que…. Por la falta de sangre, le tomara algunas semanas recuperarse, lo mejor será que este en cama y descanse y que de una vez alguien me proporcione mejores médicos- murmura la doctora Diane mientras se daba la media vuelta, mirando en dirección al pasillo y notando como enfermeros y enfermeras se escondían de su mirada.

-tengo que ir a ver cómo sigue la paciente Lúthien- suspira ella mientras pasa a un lado de Celestia.

-Oh si… em… con respecto a eso… me temo que me tengo que retirar con asuntos relacionados con las naciones- dice Celestia un poco deprimida, pues no quería irse.

-lo entiendo-

-pero… en verdad… si algo… lo que sea, por favor escríbanme, Spike se quedara aquí…. por favor, cualquier cosa, comuníquenmelo- dice Celestia con bastante preocupación.

-no se preocupe, déjelo todo en mis cascos- responde la doctora, Celestia se retira finalmente de la habitación y la doctora Diane da un último vistazo en dirección a Wes- hazme un favor… ¿podrías vigilarla por mí?-

-claro….-

-gracias…- suspira la doctora mientras se retira.

* * *

El resto del día Wes se quedó al lado de Starlight, pendiente ante cualquier cambio, el pequeño no se movió de su lugar en ningún instante, llegada la hora de la comida, Wes ayudo a Starlight a comer, siendo que esta se encontraba muy débil, no podía levantarse y mucho menos sostener algo entre sus torpes cascos, es así que Wes tuvo que sostener el vaso de licuado de zanahoria con manzana, acercándole el popote a los labios de ella para que pudiera succionar, y aun esto le costaba algo de trabajo, por lo que le tomo casi una hora beberse un vaso de medio litro de jugo, limpiándole la boquita en barias ocasiones que ella misma regurgitaba un poco del jugo, Wes estuvo atento ante cualquier cosa para ayudar a Starlight, ella parecía una bebe ante sus movimientos torpes y débiles, incluso en momentos esta balbuceaba algunas cosas que apenas Wes lograba entender, pero esto realmente nunca le importo al potro, solo quería estar hay para ella.

Llego el anochecer, Wes seguía con Starlight, la doctora Diane se encargó de que las enfermeras no lo molestasen con eso de ya haber pasado las horas de visitas, Wes permaneció a su lado, tanto por el estado delicado de Starlight, como por su miedo a que algo le pasase al aun recordar las amenazas de su padre las cuales fueran un sueño o no, él no podía permitirse que nada le pasase a ella.

Starlight parecía dormir con algo de dificultad en su cama, Wes en eso noto como ella comenzó a mover los labios, y luego como esta apretaba los ojos, pareciendo que esta tuviese una pesadilla, Wes se levanta y se acerca a ella, notando como ella movía levemente la cabeza, retorciéndola en la almohada, en eso Starlight abre los ojos y suelta un alarido muy quedito.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?- pregunta Wes con preocupación, Starlight por su parte únicamente se le queda mirando- no te preocupes… yo estoy aquí- dice este sonriéndole, Wes se le queda mirando por unos instantes, Starlight por su parte no dejaba de mirarlo, Wes se quedó parado a su lado por unos instantes, pero pronto el cansancio vendría a cobrarle, sintiendo la necesidad de sentarse, por lo que regresa a la silla donde estaba sentada, por su parte Starlight no dejaba de mirarlo, siguiéndolo con los ojos.

-vuelve a dormir… aquí estaré- murmura Wes.

-Wes….- murmura Starlight con su tono quedito- Wes… por favor…-

-¿eh? ¿Qué pasa?- murmura Wes volviéndose a acercar a ella.

-tengo miedo-

-no te preocupes… no tienes por qué temer mientras este aquí- le dice este con un tono tranquilizador, Starlight lo mira a los ojos por unos instantes.

-Wes… ¿puedes dormir con migo?- pregunta Starlight, dicha pregunta dejo paralizado a Wes.

-eh.. per… ¿perdona?-

-cuando… cuando era niña, siempre que tenía miedo… siempre que soñaba cosas feas.. dormía con mis padres…. O con Tara…. Pero…. Ellos no están aquí…. – le explica Starlight.

-no estoy seguro… no creo que sea correcto- murmura Wes mientras comenzaba a sonrojarse y retrocedía algunos pasos.

-por favor- suplica Starlight mientras Wes nota como una lágrima brotaba de la mejilla de Starlight.

-es… está bien- suspira Wes mientras se acerca a ella lentamente y se acomoda en la cama, quedándose en una orilla, aun con el riesgo de caerse, él no quería quitarle tanto espacio a Starlight, sobre todo por su estado, Starlight inmediatamente se acurruca en el pecho de Wes, el por su parte no dice nada, y solo deja que Starlight se acomode, aunque siendo sinceros, este contacto tan cercano incomodaban mucho al joven príncipe. En eso cuando Starlight oculto su rostro contra el pecho de Wes, este comenzó a escuchar algunos sollozos.

-es… ¿estás bien?- pregunta Wes con un nudo en la garganta, Starlight por su parte no le responde y sigue sollozando en su pecho por algunos minutos, Wes al no saber qué hacer decide abrasarla con su ala, Starlight continua sollozando, pero poco a poco esta se va calmando, hasta que finalmente esta deja de llorar, es aquí, cuando ella separa su rostro del pecho de Wes y lo mira a los ojos, Wes observa como sus ojos estaban humedecidos, pero de su boca denotaba una ligera sonrisa.

-gracias…. Ahora si lo estoy- murmura esta mientras le da un beso en la nariz y luego esta pasaría a acomodarse en los cascos de Wes, obligándolo a abrasarla, y finalmente ambos así se quedarían, durmiendo juntos en un fuerte abraso hasta llegado el amanecer.


	22. Chapter 22

El despertar del Demonio.

Capítulo 22. Temores ocultos.

En Canterlot, se encontraban la princesa Celestia, repasando algunos documentos en su habitación, desde que esta regreso, dejando finalmente de lado su periodo de incapacidad que se le había dado por sus muchas heridas que esta había sufrido, nuevamente esta se vio inundada de documentos y pergaminos que revisar y firmar, la mayoría de estos eran de distribución comercial entre naciones, algunos asuntos legales y demás papeles que ella difícilmente podría revisar sola, es por eso que su hermana la princesa Luna le ayudaba con esto mismo, en determinados momentos, más precisamente cuando su pequeño dormía o era cuidado por Discord y Tara, siendo que Luna aún estaba en una etapa donde difícilmente podría separarse de él. Aunque la princesa de la noche lo negase, realmente ella no se había recuperado del todo, su salud mental aun esta algo delicada por lo que aun ahora se ve obligada a tomar calmantes y pasar tiempo con su hijo, como parte de su terapia emocional, al punto de que a Luna le es muy difícil separarse de el por mucho tiempo, pues sin él, Luna en momentos llegaba a revivir aquellas pesadillas que tanto la alteraban, imágenes que no solo le aterran sino que también le parten el corazón. Luna da un suspiro luego de firmar un documento donde se anunciaba la desaparición de un potro en el imperio de Cristal hacía apenas dos semanas.

-pero que terrible- murmura Luna.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Celestia mientras hace a un lado una pila de papeles recién firmados y se detiene para tomar un pastelillo de una charola que ella misma había traído.

-esta carta anuncia la desaparición de otro potro…-

\- ¿Dónde? ¿Hace cuánto fue?- pregunta Celestia intrigada mientras deja el pastelillo que acabo de morder de nuevo en la charola.

-en el imperio de Cristal, hace dos semanas- murmura Luna con seriedad.

-¿Qué edad tenia?- murmura Celestia con seriedad.

-según el reporte… 15 años- responde Luna, y luego se queda pensando por unos instantes- ¿no pensaras que…. Sea como lo que paso en Manehattan?- dice intrigada, mientras sentía un frio recorriéndole la espalda.

-no lo sé Luna… han pasado ya barios meces desde el incidente… y nunca atrapamos a los culpables- murmura Celestia con seriedad.

-los niños que secuestraban eran desde bebes hasta niños de 10 años a lo mucho- responde Luna con frialdad- lo sé por qué yo misma me encargue de escribirles a las familias-

-Disculpa Luna… perdona…- dice Celestia ya algo arrepentía al ver como rápidamente la alegre expresión de su hermana cambio bruscamente con una más fría he inexpresiva, guardando silencio por un largo rato mientras miraba en dirección al suelo-Luna...-

-les prometí que encontraría a sus hijos…. Yo se los prometí…- murmura Luna con inexpresividad.

-Hermana…- murmura Celestia mientras se acerca a darle un abraso, en eso Luna comienza a llorar, esta oculta su rostro contra el pecho de su hermana por unos instantes, hasta que Luna vuelve a calmarse.

-si quieres ve con tu hijo, yo puedo con esto- le dice a su hermana con una ligera sonrisa.

-no, estoy bien… además… aún faltan dos costales de correspondencia… no seas modesta hermana, esto no es trabajo para una sola poni, incluso para ti- dice Luna.

-estoy bien, jeje, ¿Qué son un montón de papeles?-

De repente sobre ellas aparece una nueva pila de documentos sin firmar sobre de ellas, enterrándolas entre una pila de cartas y pergaminos.

-aj ¿pero qué es esto?- exclama Celestia irritada al ver de nueva cuenta toda la correspondencia.

-¿no se suponía que Cadance se encargaba de ayudarte con los asuntos reales mientras estabas en reposo?-

-se supone….-

-toda esta correspondencia parece como si se hubiera acumulado desde hace meses- reclama Luna.

-aj, lo sé, lo sé, supongo que fue demasiado trabajo para ella, recuerda tras lo que paso aquí y en Ponyville (suspiro) con todo lo que paso, creo que es natural que haiga tantos pergaminos dirigidos a mi persona-

-aun así… son demasiados… casi parece como si no te hubiera ayudado en nada- murmura Luna inexpresiva.

-exacto ¿no?- se escucha y frente a ellas aparece Discord de entre una pila de pergaminos, con unos gogles y un traje de buzo puesto- ahora ¿ya podemos aplicar mi método?-

-¡no quemaremos los pergaminos!- exclama Celestia.

-aj, por favor, ¿Qué tan importantes pueden ser?-

-¿ves esto? ¡esto es un tratado de distribución de joyas al reino de los perros diamantes, a cambio ellos nos darían metales necesarios!-

-sí, sí, si, se necesita cobre para forjar herraduras- bufa Discord.

-no solo eso, el cobre también se usa para la fabricación de redes eléctricas- dice Celestia mientras le acerca el documento a su esposo, este lo toma y lo lee.

-veamos- murmura Discord.

-ves, es muy importante que estos documentos se revisen y se firmen-

-sí, pero ¿un documento que tiene casi un año desde que se entregó aun cuentan?- pregunta el draconequus muy pensativo.

-¡¿qué?!- exclama Celestia mientras le arrebata dicho documento y revisa la fecha- este tratado se debió firmar hace 9 meces….-

-¿Por qué nadie reviso el documento antes?-

-no me miren a mí, cuando ustedes estaban en cama yo solo me encargue de levantar el sol y la Luna- se escusa Discord.

-¡que es esto! ¡DISCORD COMO QUE LA LUNA CHOCO CON EL SOL HACE 5 MECES!- exclama Celestia mientras lee un reporte urgente de hacia barios meces.

-¡que la luna QUEEEEE!- reclama Luna impactada.

-no, no, no, ese reporte está mal- dice Discord relajado- je, si eso hubiera pasado la luna ya no existiría.

-¿enserio?- dice Celestia esperanzada.

-aja, fue Plutón quien choco con el sol- aclara Discord.

-Plutón…- dicen las dos hermanas con incredulidad y asombro- ¿Cómo se supone que tu….?-

-¿Qué importa? Ni siquiera era un planeta de verdad- se excusa Discord.

\- Pero… pero….- murmura Celestia impactada.

-soy yo o Cadance es una floja- dice Discord como un intento de cambiar de tema- esa ya es noticia vieja y ni siquiera se aclararon las cosas- murmura dando una leve risotada, en eso Celestia se deja caer de espaldas sobre la pila de documentos.

-¿hermana? Hay no…- murmura Luna mientras va con Celestia para intentar hacerla entrar en si.

\- miren nada más, estas cosas son de hace 10 meces, así nunca van a acabar- dice Discord- ¿enserio creen que todos estos papeles sirven de algo?-

-Discord, son papeles muy importantes… ni siquiera- murmura Luna mientras recoge algunos pergaminos- oh miren es una invitación para la fiesta de cumpleaños de la hija de Crow- lee Luna.

-¡eso lo dice todo!- exclama Discord mientras saca de la nada una pala y hace aparecer una bolsa de basura en la que introduce todos los papeles, Celestia aun inconsciente quedo flotando en el aire, justamente en la misma pose en que estaba cuando estaba recostada sobre la pila de cartas, producto de la magia de su esposo.

-creo que no será necesario partir leña para el invierno jeje- murmura Discord con malicia.

-¡Discord al menos deja los documentos de este mes!- exclama Luna.

-como quieras- murmura Discord mientras hace llover una serie de pergaminos sobre Luna- esos son los de este mes y también los de esta mañana- dice Discord mientras se retira con todos los documentos a cuestas.

-oh por cierto… les recuerdo que en una hora vendrá de nuevo el consejo, para que se preparen- anuncia Discord.

-¡Queeeeeee!- exclama Celestia despertando de repente.

-em... aquí está el anuncio...- murmura Discord muy intimidado mientras le entrega un documento a Luna y luego este desaparece en un instante.

-tiene razón... la fecha es de hace una semana... para hoy...- murmura Luna mientras le muestra el anuncio a su hermana.

-aj... ¿qué voy a hacer?- murmura Celestia muy estresada.

-tranquila hermana, ven... vamos a arreglarnos un poco- dice Luna mientras ayuda a su hermana a levantarse, llevándosela de vuelta a su habitación.

* * *

En el imperio de Cristal, siendo hora de comer, se encontraba Wes ayudando a Starlight a comer, cucharada por cucharada, el joven príncipe era muy cuidadoso y delicado a la hora de tomar un poco de papilla con la cuchara y acercársela a Starlight para que esta pudiera alimentarse, a Starlight le toma un poco de tiempo lograr pasar la comida con cada bocado, cosa que era un tanto bochornoso para Starlight, quien se sentía muy apenada e inútil al no ser capaz de alimentarse ella misma.

-bien… solo falta un poco más- le dice Wes con un tono amable mientras le acercaba otra cucharada, Starlight abre la boca para tomar ese otro bocado.

-creo- dice con la boca llena, se toma una pequeña pausa para tragar- creo que es suficiente, ya estoy satisfecha-

-¿estas segura?-

-si- asiente ella.

-bien… em… dejare esto por aquí- dice Wes mientras deja los platos en una mesita que se encontraba cerca- mmmmm que raro ¿Por qué las enfermeras casi no pasan por este pasillo?- se pregunta Wes.

-déjalos en la mesa, no creo que se acabe el mundo por un par de platos sucios-

-mmmm supongo que tienes razón…. Pero este es un hospital, eso no sería nada higiénico- murmura Wes-mmmmm si no vienen nadie en una hora yo mismo los llevare-

-oh Wes, no tienes que tomarte tantas molestias-

-no son molestias- Dice Wes mientras recoge una sábana que Starlight había tirado sin querer, este la sacude y la dobla con su magia.

-Wes, ¿Por qué haces esto?-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-¿Por qué eres tan gentil con migo?-

-bueno… te aprecio como amiga ¿Por qué no debo serlo?-

-amiga… si….- murmura ella mientras se sonrojaba- Sabes algo… esa noche…. En mi cumpleaños… antes de que todo esto pasara- dice señalando su casco que estaba conectado a una manguera, la cual esta vez en lugar de extraerle sangre, le suministraban antibióticos- me di cuenta de muchas cosas ¿tú no?-

-¿Qué cosas?-

-bueno... todo fue muy rápido…. Pero… cuando tú y yo bailamos, mi corazón no dejo de...de... pero… tu…- murmura Starlight con un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Wes, no te veo como amigo-

-¿No?- murmura Wes ya poniéndose deprimido.

-no… te veo como algo más-

-Algo más….-

-no lo sé… -murmura Starlight mientras se sonroja, Wes empieza a temblar y nuevamente escucha como su corazón comienza a latir aceleradamente- ¿tú que es lo que sientes?-

-yo…. Yo….. – murmura Wes mientras comenzaba a retroceder lentamente, con su mirada baja y su rostro tapado por su crin lacia, el potro retrocede hasta llegar a la pared, la cual al sentirla este se exalta.

-lo siento… perdóname, no quise incomodarte- se disculpa Starlight.

-no… no importa…. Em… llevare esto a… em… regreso pronto- murmura Wes mientras toma el plato sucio y sale de la habitación apresuradamente, ya cuando no cree que salió de la vista de Starlight, Wes se echa a correr rápidamente, escondiéndose detrás de un pasillo, donde creía que no había nadie, sin embargo al salir no paso tan desapercibido como él se creía, pues llego a ser visto por alguien que no se esperaba, siendo que no pudo darse cuenta de ello al salir a toda prisa.

Starlight se quedó en su cama, aunque quería ir por Wes, la verdad era que aún se encontraba muy débil y mareada como para dar ese esfuerzo, ella siendo consciente de sus capacidades actuales y del hecho de no querer exponerse aún más ante los demás decidió esperar recostada en la cama. Dado a lo nerviosa que empezó a sentirse, usando su magia toma una pañuelo de una mesa, y comienza a jugar con este en un inicio, para finalmente formar con este un pajarito de origami, el cual volaba sobre ella y para darle un poco más de altitud ella comenzaba a soplarle para que así este revoloteara más alto sobre ella. Es entonces que Starlight escucha unos pasos y algo postrándose ante su puerta, esta sonríe y deja caer el pajarito el cual le cae en el rostro, Starlight se levanta de la cama a punto de decir algo al creer que se trataba de Wes, pero pronto esa sonrisa se desvanecería al ver frente a ella a una yegua color lavanda, con algunos vendajes en la nuca y un parche en el ojo, esta miraba con su ojo sano a la joven princesa, la cual yacía recostada desde su cama. Un silencio incomodo domina la habitación por unos instantes, mientras ambas yeguas se miraban la una a la otra, no había palabras, no pareciera que hubiera algo que decir realmente, y si es que lo hubiera, pareciera como si con la sola mirada fuera suficiente para que cada una entendiese lo que la otra pensaba. En medio de ella se encontraba un incómodo dragón purpura el cual sentía la necesidad de romper el incómodo silencio que ya a el mismo empezaba a inquietar, pero decidió mejor retroceder y empujar a la yegua lavanda para que algo más pasase, gracias a esto la yegua lavanda y Starlight dejan de mirarse y finalmente la primera entra en la habitación, manteniendo la mirada baja, esta mira el estado de Starlight con mucha pena y tristeza, se acerca hasta su cama, posándose a solo un par de pasos de distancia la una de la otra, la yegua levanta su casco y con un leve movimiento acomoda un mechón de su crin, manteniendo su lindo rostro despejado.

-espero que me perdones- dice finalmente ella con bastante tristeza.

-mamá…. No estoy enojada-

-arruine…. Yo… tu….- comienza a decir ella, pero Starlight hace un esfuerzo por levantar su casco y lo coloca sobre sus labios, la yegua lavanda mira a Starlight y nota como sus ojos comenzaban a inundarse en lágrimas, y tal y como si se lo hubiera dicho con la sola mirada, Twilight se inclina y abrasa fuertemente a su hija, la cual la rodea con sus cascos fuertemente.

-tenía miedo… por favor… no vuelvas a asustarme- empieza a sollozar Starlight.

-perdóname….- llora Twilight.

Desde la puerta, se encontraban Spike y Wes quien hacía poco había regresado, ambos miran la escena con bastante aprecio. No se dijo nada por varios minutos, únicamente, Twilight y Starlight se quedaron hay por un largo rato. Finalmente es Twilight quien se levanta, toma a su hija por el casco y le susurra-gracias…. Por lo que hiciste por nosotros…. mi niña… ya estas madurando- le dice con una sonrisa orgullosa, Twilight se levanta y se dirige hasta la puerta donde aún se encontraban Spike y Wes, Twilight se acerca a Wes y le susurra- gracias por cuidarla por mí-

Wes se siente un poco apenado al escuchar esas palabras, pues realmente el no sentía como si hubiera hecho algo importante o sobresaliente, más que por su único deseo de estar con Starlight y ayudarla con todo lo que ha pasado.- de nada….- responde finalmente con un tono quedito, Twilight le acaricia la crin y finalmente se retira, con Spike yendo tras de ella. Wes mira de nueva cuenta a Starlight, la cual luego de limpiarse algunas lágrimas, esta mira al potro que la esperaba a su puerta, y le dirige una sonrisa.

Twilight salió de la habitación de su hija porque luego de despertar, lo primero que esta hizo fue visitar a su hija mayor, y ahora luego de ver a Starlight, aún le quedaba un sitio a donde ir, pese a lo doloroso que fue para ella encarar el estado de su hija mayor, la cual paso de estar en una habitación esterilizada a una cámara hiperbárica, la triste realidad es que una parte de su ser ya se había acostumbrado a ver a Lúthien en ese estado, pero posiblemente ahora ni ella misma sabría si está preparada para ver lo que le seguía, puesto a que ahora las cosas son un poco diferentes, y aunque sabe que el daño no fue tan severo en comparación al estado de su hija mayor, este caso en particular se ve reforzado por un fuerte sentimiento de culpa el cual no le dejarían tranquila, posiblemente por el resto de su vida.

Twilight llega a la sala de pediatría, en donde se encuentra con la doctora Diane, quien aparentemente le estaba esperando, fuera de una habitación de Cristal, se encontraba la poni terrestre, mirando en dirección a una cuna de vidrio.

-¿segura que quiere ver esto?-

-desde hace mucho me he tenido que enfrentar a cosas que no le desearía a ninguna madre, la verdad, parece como si la vida misma me estuviera castigando…. el mundo es cruel e injusto ¿no?-

-eso cree usted ahora…. Pero, alguien me dijo una vez, que la luz brilla más fuerte donde hay oscuridad- murmura la doctora Diane.

-¿Quién le dijo eso?-

-alguien muy especial- responde ella con una ligera sonrisa- de acuerdo… si usted gusta… puede entrar, pero me temo que no podrá cargarlo, lo siento... pero... se le pueden abrir las puntadas-

-lo entiendo... gracias- murmura Twilight con un tono depresivo.

-sígame por aquí- dice la doctora Diane mientras encamina a Twilight por un largo pasillo, hasta llegar a una habitación especial, esta se hace a un lado y espera afuera. El corazón de Twilight empezó a latir fuertemente conforme entraba a la habitación, al punto de que ella misma era capaz de escuchar sus propios latidos. Lentamente la alicornio lavanda se acercaba hasta una caja de cristal, dentro se encontraría con un pequeño bebé de pelaje negro y melena purpura, durmiendo aparentemente, y con un respirador conectado a su garganta, al ver el respirador, Twilight sintió un fuerte vacío que estuvo a punto de desplomarla, pero supo seguir adelante y continuo su camino, mirando más de cerca al pequeño bebé, el verlo dormir con tal calma y pasividad, por unos momentos causaban este mismo efecto en Twilight. El ver a su pequeño hay cobijado entre las mantas tentaban a Twilight en cargarlo y colocarlo contra su pecho, pero teniendo las palabras de la doctora Diane en mente, se abstuvo de hacerlo, y únicamente se limitó a verlo dormir, la ternura que esto generaba en Twilight, hacían que Twilight se sintiese mejor por unos instantes. Aun tentada a cargarlo, decide mejor solo acariciar la crin de su potrillo, y luego pasaría a acariciar su barriguita, un leve y suave cariñito, que ella esperaba su pequeñito pudiera sentir para que supiera de alguna forma que ella está a su lado, pero en eso el potrillo comienza a apretar los ojos como si este sintiera como si de repente este comenzara a sentir algo de dolor, ante esto él bebe por reflejo levanta sus cascos traseros y da una patadita, aun dormido, es entonces que Twilight se da cuenta de que algo andaba mal cuando noto que él bebe solo levanto uno de sus cascos traseros, de inmediato Twilight retira la cobijita que cubría a su bebé, al hacerlo, esta abre completamente los ojos, suelta la cobijita, retrocede torpemente y cae de puro sentón en el suelo, estando por unos instantes en un estado de incredulidad, pronto la realidad la golpearía cuando él bebe comenzara a llorar, con la sola mirada Twilight mira a su bebe llorando en la cuna, viendo que donde debía estar la pata trasera derecha de su pequeño, solo se encontraba un muñón con algunas marcas recientes de costuras.

* * *

Era de tarde en Canterlot, y luego de dos horas de discutir una serie de asuntos entre naciones, comercio, distribución y la expansión de algunos reinos, se decidió tomar un receso de media hora para el descanso de los miembros y merendar algo. Celestia y Luna por su parte se alejaron del grupo para descansar en la habitación de Luna por un rato, dado a que no toleraban estar más tiempo con los líderes y quería aprovechar el tiempo para darse un respiro para ellas mismas con sus hijos, también invitaron a Cadance a que las acompañasen, pero esta decidió mejor salir un rato a los jardines para respirar aire fresco. Para cuando el receso estuvo a punto de terminar, sabían que era hora de dejar a los niños y regresar, sin embargo ya se mostraban algo aliviadas dado a que finalmente todo estaba a punto de terminar, en especial luego de semejante reunión que pese a no ser tan larga como la mayoría de las reuniones, se sintió igual o más cansada, dado a tantas discusiones entre el rey grifo y el señor de los minotauros por las vetas de metales que se encontraban en las montañas que se encontraban como barrera natural entre los reinos, y ahora ambos peleaban por quien debía quedarse con esas montañas.

-hermana, no es tan malo, solo piénsalo así, en una hora ellos se irán y regresaremos con nuestros hijos-

\- si supongo… (Suspiro) todavía debo regresar a revisar más correspondencia.

-aja- murmura Luna indiferente.

-Luna... sabes lo ocupada que estoy...-

-oh por favor hermana, tranquila, te estresas demasiado- le dice Luna con un tono divertido- después de esto te ayudare, ¿de acuerdo?-

-de acuerdo- suspira Celestia.

Las dos princesas estaban encaminándose al gran salón de juntas donde se encontrarían con el consejo, pero al llegar se mostrarían algo sorprendidas al no ver a ninguno de ellos.

-¿Dónde estarán todos?-

-mmmm quizás aún estén en el gran comedor- murmura Luna.

Al salir del salón se encuentran con Cadance quien sin siquiera dirigirles la mirada entro al salón solitario. Ambas princesas llegan al gran comedor y en efecto, hay se encontraban la mayoría de ellos, aparentemente discutiendo en la mesa, pero al verlas todos guardan silencio.

-em… ¿pasa algo?- pregunta Celestia algo intrigada.

-no, no pasa nada- murmura el señor grifo con una mirada agresiva que intimido a ambas yeguas.

-regresemos al salón- declara uno de los dignatarios de Maretonia, todos los miembros del consejo se levantan todos en fila y al pasar junto a las princesas, cada uno de ellos expreso indignación o molestia ante ellas, cosa que confundió e hizo temer a ambas princesas. Todos los miembros del consejo toman su lugar uno a uno, toma algunos minutos el que finalmente se deje de escuchar ruidos de sillas y pasos por la habitación que resonaba eco. Por un rato se guarda silencio interrumpido únicamente por algunos murmullos entre los presentes, cosa que inquietaban a las princesas de Canterlot, quienes sentían como si estuviesen hablando de ellas.

-em bueno…. Ahora continuaremos con los asuntos- lee la dignataria superior- revisión de traslado especies animales del imperio minotauro para el reino grifo para ayudar con la crisis de hambruna en….-

-¡por favor ¿esto se va a quedar así?!- exclama el rey grifo con severidad mientras se ponía de pie.

-¡papá por favor…!- le dice su hija mientras lo detiene.

-señor Crow por favor siéntese- ordena la dignataria con seriedad.

-¡ÉL TIENE RAZÓN!- se escucha otra vos entre la multitud.

-¡¿Cómo es que no nos informaron sobre esto?!- reprocha la señora perro diamante y todos miran con reprobación a las princesas.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- pregunta Celestia inquieta y ya comenzando a sentirse muy estresada.

-¡ESO MISMO QUEREMOS SABER!-

-¡USTED! ¿POR QUÉ NO NOS DIJO NADA?—

-¡¿a qué se refieren?!-

-¡a esa reliquia que devasto Manehattan!- se escucha entre la multitud, al escuchar esas palabras Celestia se paraliza.

-que… que….-

-¡orden en la sala! ¡Orden!- impone la dignataria superior.

-¡YA CONFIESEN!- exclama el señor grifo.

-¡Señor Crow no se lo repetiré! ¡Siéntese o salgase!-

-de acuerdo- dice con un tono extrañamente relajado, pero al sentarse se muestra que no era asi al arrastrar la silla al acomodarse provocando un fuerte chirrido.

-Princesas, Luna y Celestia, cuando les preguntamos si había algo más que ustedes supieran sobre los ataques a Canterlot y Manehattan, ustedes juraron que nos lo habían dicho todo- dice la dignataria mirando a ambas princesas con severidad.

-si….- responde Celestia mientras su corazón comienza a latir a mil por hora.

-ahora, recién nos llegaron reportes de que ustedes mantuvieron oculto un objeto oscuro en su castillo por 20 años y que ese mismo objeto fue robado para causar los desastres en las ciudades antes mencionadas ¿no es verdad? ¿Qué dicen ante eso?-

-yo….-

-princesa Celestia, le recuerdo a usted que fue la que lo presencio y acepto en su momento, que hace 150 años se estipulo un tratado en el que aquellos objetos de procedencia oscura o poder incontrolable, sean guardados en la bóveda o destruidos si cuyo riesgo atenta ante las naciones-

-yo…. Lo se… pero... esa gema… es algo muy diferente a una palantir corrompida-

-la bóveda se creó con el fin de sellar los males, ¿Por qué no nos entregó dicho objeto cuando lo obtuvo hace 20 años?-

-por que…. Esa cosa se alimenta de oscuridad… no quería que al estar encerrada con todos esos objetos malignos… se fortaleciera aún más- murmura Celestia con un fuerte nudo en la garganta, mientras intentaba no quebrarse ante el consejo- temía que ese mal se hiciera más fuerte…-

-¡POR QUÉ NO LO DESTRUYO!- se escucha una vos entre la multitud.

-no se puede… es indestructible… ya lo intente… por todos los medios posibles….- responde Celestia mientras comenzaba a sentir como las miradas de todos la asechaban, Luna la tomo por el casco discretamente para intentar calmarla pero esto no pareció funcionarle.

-aun así debió informarnos- decreta la dignataria- princesa Celestia y Luna, si quieren conservar su puesto como miembros del consejo y también conservar nuestra ayuda en la reconstrucción de Manehattan deberán decirnos todo lo que saben de esa piedra-

Celestia mira alterada en todas partes, notando como todos los miembros la miraban a ella y a Luna con bastante severidad, y pese a que también su hermana era vista con los mismos ojos, solo Celestia se sentía tan presionada, al punto de que empezó a sentir como se le cerraba el aliento, dificultándosele respirar, sudando a montón y palideciendo ante ellos.

-Hermana… por favor tranquilízate… hermana…. cálmate- le dice Luna ya muy preocupada, es entonces que al darse cuenta del estado de Celestia el consejo comienza a bajar sus miradas.

-bien, supongo que será todo por hoy, pero pronto organizaremos otra junta donde esta vez, queremos que nos diga todo con detalles- decreta la dignataria con severidad mientras se retira junto a sus allegados. Es así que ahora el resto del consejo comenzó a retirarse, algunos pasando junto a Celestia la cual intentaba recuperarse, pero no podía, aun se sentía demasiado alterada.

-hermana tranquila… no te hará bien…-

-como…- murmura Celestia- ¡¿Cómo lo supieron?!- dice ella jadeando bastante.

-eso no importa ¿verdad?- se escucha, ambas princesas voltean y ven al señor grifo mirándolas con sus ojos de águila al acecho. Luego de unos instantes, el grifo se da la media vuelta y lentamente sale del salón junto a su hija y sus acompañantes.

Celestia y Luna son las ultimas en salir del salón, y para entonces ya la mayoría de los miembros estarían subiendo a sus carrozas para regresar a sus respectivos reinos. Dado a la conmoción, Celestia tuvo que ser ayudada por Luna para salir del lugar, pues de no ser por ella, probablemente ella se habría quedado sentada en su silla, probablemente inmóvil, pues ese era su estado hasta antes de que Luna le ayudase a levantarse.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- pregunta Discord preocupado al ver el estado de su esposa, este se acerca y la toma por las mejillas para mirarla a los ojos, notando su mirada perdida- Celestia... Cely... ¿me escuchas? ¡¿Qué le hicieron?!- dice ya enojado.

-¿Qué le pasa a mami?- pregunta Tara quien estaba en el lomo de Discord.

-no pasó nada cariño...- responde finalmente Celestia, mirando a su hija.

-pero... ¿Cely? por favor dime mi vida...- le insiste Discord, pero Celestia vuelve a quedarse callada.

-ha estado bajo mucha presión... - murmura Luna.

-¿mami? ¿Qué te pasa?-

-la verdad…. fue un día muy pesado… será mejor que hoy se recueste pronto... necesita descansar- le sugiere Luna.

\- si pero…- dice Discord preocupado.

-ya es muy tarde Discord…- murmura Celestia con inexpresividad, dicho murmullo fue tan leve que por un momento pareció no escuchar.

-bien... preparare la cena entonces- dice Discord.

-no tengo hambre- murmura Celestia con inexpresividad.

* * *

El crepúsculo había llegado y en las profundidades del imperio de Cristal, en el sitio más alejado del imperio se encontraba un joven potro de unos 15 años de edad aproximadamente, colgando de una cadena de cabeza, el potro ya llevaba varios días en esta postura, sin nadie que viniese siquiera, aunque en momentos este llega a ser capaz de escuchar algunos murmullos, y por sobretodo y (esto en especial termina helándole la sangre y provoca que entre en pánico) también llega a escuchar algunos rugidos de alguna bestia que él no logra identificar, pero cuyo alarido es lo suficiente como para hacer que se helase su sangre y en momentos se detenga el corazón, bajo el terror de llegar a ser devorado. De repente este escucha algo, solo que esta vez, no se trataban de rugidos o alaridos, esta vez, se trataba de algo muy diferente, algo que por un momento lo llenaría de esperanzas.

-por favor… por favor…. Quien sea…. Por favor…. Bájenme- murmura el potro con bastante miedo y cansancio, con un fuerte dolor en su cabeza dado a estar colgado por demasiado tiempo-

-oh disculpa las molestias, pero realmente no sabía que hacer- se escucha una vos a primera instancia inocente, muy semejante a la de una potranca- además estaba muy, muy, mucho muy ocupada con otros asuntos-

-¡por favor ayúdame a bajar!- exclama el potro muy alterado y casi rayando a la desesperación- por favor… aj…. Ya no lo resisto…-

-claro, hare lo que me pidas siempre y cuando lo pidas por favor- se escucha de entre las sombras aparece una potranca apenas un par de años más joven que él, esta misma hace brillar su cuerno de entre la extensa oscuridad y baja al potro con cuidado, y se acerca al potro lentamente, es entonces que el potro queda perplejo al ver que quien era su posible recatadora.

-Princesa Penny…- murmura el potro muy sorprendido.

-jijiji hacia mucho que no me decían así ah, eres muy lindo- dice la yegua divertida.

-que…. Usted…. ¿estuvo aquí abajo todo el tiempo?- pregunta el potro algo intrigado.

-jeje, quizás sí, quizás no, lo más seguro es que quien sabe, pero gracias por preguntar-

-eh….- murmura el potro algo incómodo, es entonces que se escucha un rugido segido de unos fuertes golpes de cadenas, el cual hizo reaccionar al potro el cual pese al agotamiento se levanta de un salto y toma a Penny, por el casco- ¡tenemos que irnos de aquí o lo que sea que está en ese túnel nos matara!- exclama el potro mientras sale corriendo con Penny, esta última mantenía una sonrisa inocente bien marcada en su rostro mientras comenzaba a sonrojarse.

-qué Lindo, estoy seguro que Starlight nunca aria esto por Wes- piensa Penny mientras corría al lado del potro, este por su parte intentaba encontrar la salida de esta serie de túneles aparentemente interminables, mientras Penny únicamente se mantenía a su paso, dando ligeras risitas divertida.

-¡Donde está la salida!- exclama el potro muy exaltado, ya arto de correr en círculos por todas partes excepto por los sitios donde se escuchaban esos rugidos, los cuales evitaba rotundamente.

-jeje es por el otro lado tontito- dice Penny divertida.

-¿Qué?-

-por haya- dice Penny señalándole con su casco a un túnel el cual se mostraba cada vez más estrecho.

El potro se arma de valor, pues tenia que llevar a la princesa a casa.

\- No se preocupe, la llevare a casa-

-Jeje, eres todo un caballero-

El potro toma de nuevo del casco a Penny para correr, pero esta no se mueve.

\- ¡Ya recordé! - en ese momento Penny somete al potro contra el suelo.

-¿Princesa que hace?-

El potro intenta quitársela de encima, pero esta de alguna forma tenía mucha más fuerza que él.

-Te traje aquí para besarte-

-¿Que?-

\- Mi hermanito Wes ya dio su primer beso. Jejeje, no puedo dejar que me tenga ventaja.

\- Usted...

Penny transforma su cola en un aguijón y lo pone cerca de la cara del chico, haciendo que quedara callado del miedo.

-No te muevas, porfis - dice Penny acercando su cara a la del potro asustado.

Inmediatamente Penny junta sus labios con los del poni, pero va mas allá y le mete la lengua en la boca. El potro sentía como se ahogaba con la lengua de la princesa, la cual se sentía tan larga que llegaba a su garganta.

Penny se separa al rato dándole al potro oportunidad de respirar.

-¡Estuvo horrible! - exclama Penny escupiendo.

\- ¿Princes...- murmura el potro ya empezando a aterrarse, en eso este siente algo caliente pero punzante atravesándole el pecho, el potro se arrodilla mientras comienza a vomitar sangre.

-que decepción, al menos me quedare con tu corazón- murmura Penny con frialdad mientras le sacaba algo del pecho, el poni incrédulo cae de súbito al suelo, mientras Penny da una leve risita al ver como lo que sostenía entre sus cascos, daba sus últimos latidos antes de finalmente convertirse en un trozo más de carne- jiji, me gusta que aun latan antes de comerlos- dice ella entre risitas traviesas mientras se comía el corazón a mordiscos.

* * *

Fuego y cenizas caen desde el cielo oscuro que cubría toda Equestria, muertos tirados en las calles, criaturas horrendas similares a serpientes infestan y devoran todo a su paso. El imperio de cristal ahora estaba recubierto por una serie de cristales rojo sangre mientras relámpagos surgían de estos, y al frente donde debía estar el corazón de Cristal se encontraba una pequeña jema infectando la sagrada reliquia y usándola para fortalecerse. Todo este infierno era presenciado por Celestia quien no podía creer lo que veía.

-¡no puede ser! ¡No puede ser!- exclama Celestia con desespero.

-¡mami!-

-¡Tara!- Grita Celestia al escuchar la vos de su hija, esta corre desesperadamente en la dirección donde ella creía provenía su hija, se escuchan gritos cada vez más y más fuertes, Celestia corre lo más rápido que puede, intenta bolar, pero por alguna razón que ella no podía explicar sus alas no se abrían siquiera.

-¡MAMI!-

-¡Tara! ¡Haya voy mi cielo! ¡Resiste!- exclama Celestia con desespero mientras corría más rápido, pero en eso está tropieza y cae de súbito rodando por el cuello y golpeándose con fuerza.

-¡MAMI! ¡Mami! Mami…..- se deja de escuchar la vos de la potrilla, hasta que finalmente esta deja de ser perceptible para Celestia y todo a su alrededor se desvanece.

-¡TARA!- grita Celestia con gran desesperación mientras era rodeada por las tinieblas.

-ya lo olvidaste- se escucha una vos femenina que a Celestia le resulta curiosamente familiar, mas no podía recordar de quien era esta, la princesa del sol mira desesperada en todas direcciones, pero no podía ver nada a su alrededor más que oscuridad-lo olvidaste-

-¡¿Qué olvide?! ¡qué está pasando!- reclama Celestia con algo de desesperación.

-tu visión, se hará realidad si no haces nada para evitarlo- se escucha nuevamente la voz esta vez con un tono más crítico.

-¡te refieres a!- exclama Celestia y en eso aparecen barias visiones frente a ella de la gema sangrienta, la sangre siendo derramada y el espejo de oro blanco.

\- quiero hablar con tigo- se escucha con un tono de vos tenue hasta que finalmente se deja de escuchar las palabras.

-¡espera! ¡Que es lo que está pasando!-

Se siente un fuerte estremecer, la oscuridad que rodea a Celestia se desvanece apareciendo en su lugar una devastada ciudad que no pertenecía a Equestria, la princesa siente un frio recorrerle la espalda al sentir un intenso calor repentino, lentamente y con algo de temor esta voltea su mirada y tras ella puede observar una figura alta en la cual lo que mayor predominaban eran sus dos largos cuernos que tenía en su frente y aquella mirada sin piedad que se clavaban en Celestia igual que un depredador acorralando a su presa, la figura extiende su casco y en este se materializa una espada de fuego.

-no…. Por qué tenías que ser tú- Llora Celestia.

-¿dejaras que esta sea tu realidad?- se escucha mientras la criatura de cuernos arremete contra Celestia y estaba a punto de partirla en dos con esa espada de fuego y oscuridad mientras se escuchaba un fuerte rugir proveniente de las llamas que estaban a punto de azotarla.

Celestia despierta completamente exaltada y sudando a montón, esta mira con desespero a su alrededor y nota a su esposo recostado a un lado de ella aun durmiendo, pronto se vería confundida y aliviada por el silencio de la noche, ante la incredulidad y el sobresalto, Celestia finalmente comienza a sollozar, era demasiada la presión que ella tenía en la cabeza, que ni siquiera ella misma sabia porque estaba llorando. El sobresalto y posteriores sollozos de Celestia, despiertan a Discord después de un rato, quien preocupado le pregunto si pasaba algo.

-todo fue un sueño…- murmura Celestia ya calmándose un poco, mientras ella misma se secaba sus lágrimas con su casco, pero en eso esta se queda bastante seria por unos instantes- oh... no… no lo fue-

-¿Qué, que pasa cariño?- pregunta el Draconequus preocupado mientras nota como Celestia comenzaba a temblar- ¿te sientes bien? ¿por qué estabas llorando?- le dice este mientras comenzó a tomarle la temperatura con su garra.

-estoy… estoy…- murmura Celestia con ascos y sin dejar de jadear fuertemente.

-Cariño….-

-espera… espera….- dice Celestia mientras corre a toda prisa por la habitación hasta llegar al baño y hay vomitar. Por la puerta entra inmediatamente la princesa Luna quien también se notaba muy exaltada, esta busca a Celestia en dirección a la cama y solo encuentra a Discord en esta, con una expresión cada vez más confusa, en eso ambos ven a Celestia entrar en la habitación, la cual se mostraba un tanto mareada.

-¿hermana?- se escucha, Celestia voltea y se encuentra con Luna mirándola con algo de miedo y preocupación, Celestia no le dirige ni una sola palabra solo mira a su hermana con bastante seriedad como si ella ya supiera lo que pasaba- ese sueño que tuviste…. Fue…-

-Si….- murmura Celestia con tristeza y miedo, mientras se sienta en la cama, está aún se mostraba muy agitada, cosa que preocupaban tanto a Discord como a su hermana, el draconequus hace aparecer un abanico y empieza a soplarle aire a su esposa, mientras este aparecía frente a ella con una facha de doctor y comenzaba a tomarle la presión.

-sé que no soy un profesional… pero esto no se ve nada bien….- murmura Discord muy preocupado al ver lo alta que se encontraba la presión de su esposa.

-¡Discord por favor suéltame!- exclama Celestia muy exaltada, casi pareciendo una rabieta que una orden, cosa que confundió aún más a los presentes ¿Qué es lo que le estaba pasando a su esposa? Y aunque Luna si poseía una ligera idea de que era lo que esta pasaba, realmente no se esperaba que esto le afectarse de tal forma en tan poco tiempo, Celestia comienza a jadear fuertemente, cosa que inquietaban demasiado a los presentes.

-cariño… por favor dime… ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunta Discord ya muy asustado, y al mismo tiempo este empezaba a entristecerse por lo molesta que se estaba poniendo ella.

Luna se acerca a Celestia y coloca su casco sobre su frente- Discord… será mejor que la llevemos a un médico de verdad-

-¡Sí!- Dice Discord a punto de acercarse a su esposa para cargarla, pero esta rápidamente se niega, y en su lugar ella misma se levanta y estaba por salir de la habitación, pero Luna la detiene.

-¡suéltame Luna! ¡No iré a ninguna parte!-

-Hermana, no entiendes, solo mírate, no estás bien- dice Luna con seriedad.

-cariño por favor…- suplica Discord.

Mientras tanto fuera de la habitación, dicho escándalo que armaba Celestia, no solo habían despertado a Discord, fuera entre los pasillos se encontraba una muy confundida y preocupada Tara, quien gracias a que ella misma ya se había encargado de memorizar algunas partes del castillo, ya era capaz de llegar ella sola hasta la habitación de sus padres, pero en esto está al estar a punto de llegar a la puerta choca con algo, o mejor dicho con alguien.

-¿qué?- murmura esta.

-Shhhh- alguien la calla.

-pero… ¿Príncipe Blueblood?- dice ella al reconocer la voz y por sobre todo, el perfume que este siempre se pone, pero en eso el poni se abalanza sobre ella para taparle la boca, este la apretaba tan fuerte que provoco que Tara se mordiera el labio, he incluso impedía que esta pudiera respirar.

-¡Cállate mocosa!- reclama este con severidad mientras colocaba su casco con fuerza contra la boca de Tara, quien ahora se mostraba muy asustada al no entender que es lo que pasaba o por que el de repente la empezó a tratar de esta forma.

-aj, demonios- dice Blueblood mientras suelta a Tara y se retira a toda prisa por el pasillo. Discord se asoma al poco tiempo y este se ve extrañado al ver a su hija tirada en el suelo.

-¡Tara! Pero… ¿Qué haces hay?- dice Discord, Tara no quiso hablar, pues sentía mucho dolor en su labio y aún estaba algo sobresaltada.

-¿te pasa algo cariño?-

-no… no pasa nada- murmura Tara con un tono bastante temeroso, Discord voltea tras de él, mirando a la conmocionada Celestia, quien Luna intentaba de calmar, inmediatamente, él pensó que se trataba de eso.

-cariño… tu madre… estará bien… solo…- murmura Discord- aj… ven cariño, te llevare a tu habitación… debo llevar a tu madre al doctor-

-no… no te preocupes por mi… yo puedo sola- dice Tara mientras obliga a separarse de las garras de su padre.

-Cariño tu….-

-se bien el camino de memoria…. Si mami esta tan mal… será mejor que te apresures- murmura Tara con seriedad mientras con su casco se sobaba su mejilla, pues aún le dolía por dentro.

-de…. De acuerdo… ve cariño- murmura Discord con una sonrisa confiada, mientras ve como su niña regresa por si sola por donde vino.

-¡muy bien vámonos!- exclama Discord con severidad, te llevare al hospital del imperio de Cristal-

-¡NO IRÉ A NINGÚN LUGAR!- grita Celestia con todas sus fuerzas.

-em… mejor llevémosla al hospital de Manehattan… está mucho más cerca…- sugiere Luna.

-em… claro- murmura Discord aun sorprendido por el grito de su mujer.

-estoy bien, no iré a ninguna parte…. ¡Luna díselo!- exclama Celestia.

-hermana…. Por favor… si sigues en ese estado tu…. –

-será mejor que la duerma- piensa Discord mientras chasquea sus cascos y una onda de energía envuelve a Celestia.

-¡Discord no lo intentes!- exclama Celestia con rabia y de repente el manto de energía desaparece por sí solo, cosa que sorprendió tanto a Discord como a Luna- no me llevaran a ninguna parte, ¡ya perdí demasiado tiempo, no lo entienden!-

-Discord…. Ve a el imperio o donde sea, trae un medico aquí- murmura Luna.

-si pero…-

-intentare calmarla mientras tanto… -

-Está bien-

Discord desaparece finalmente, dejando a Celestia y a Luna en la habitación, Luna se acerca a la puerta y la cierra con seguro.

-Luna… no estoy loca, conozco esas caras ¡tú viste mi sueño ¿verdad?! ¡Por eso viniste de inmediato! – exclama Celestia alterada.

-si… lo vi… pero… fue solo eso un sueño… ¿Cómo puedes creer que…?-

-¡Luna escúchame! ¡Desde que todo comenzó no hemos hecho nada más que perder el tiempo, desde siempre, desde que todo comenzó! ¡Desde hace 20 años!-

-¿te arrepientes de no haber destruido la gema cuando tuvimos la oportunidad?- pregunta Luna con seriedad.

-yo…. – Celestia guarda silencio y baja la mirada- nunca quise que esto pasara…. Ya no se…. Ya no sé qué es lo correcto… quizás si…. ¡Luna! Viste el poder de esa roca…. Quizás… pueda llegar a rivalizar con el de los elementos… ¿Qué haremos si eso pasa? ¡¿Qué pasara si esa roca se vuelve más poderosa?!-

-hermana… si tu sueño… es real… es una visión del futuro…-

-una visión no… una advertencia quizás…- murmura Celestia.

-hermana…. Creo entender lo que piensas… pero… ¿Qué tal si te equivocas? ¿Qué tal si ese sueño es parte de…. Una manipulación de alguien que te quiere hacer daño o que hagas algo incorrecto?-

-¿Cómo piensas eso Luna?-

-sabes que uno de mis dones es entrar y manipular los sueños, pero no soy la única que puede hacerlo, cuando tuviste esa pesadilla, detecte una magia involucrada en esto, aun no estoy segura si alguien intenta manipularte… o…-

-o qué tal si intenta guiarme- murmura Celestia.

-eso no lo sabremos, hasta que sepamos qué es lo que está pasando-

-sea como sea, manipulación o no, tiene razón, esa gema no ha causado más que penurias desde que apareció – murmura Celestia con un tono decidido, esta estuvo a punto de levantarse, pero en eso está siente un ligero dolor, el cual si bien no era muy fuerte si llegaba a ser molesto para ella, sobre todo por el estrés que esta pasaba, Celestia se inclina por unos instantes hasta que el dolor pasa por sí solo.

-¿estás bien?- pregunta Luna preocupada.

-si.. si...- murmura Celestia aun algo alterada, pero intentando calmarse.-¡CÓMO ES QUE SE ENTERARON!- grita ella.

-no lo sé… se supone que solo nosotras y las chicas sabían de esa gema… ¿crees que Cadance le haiga dicho algo?-

-no lo sé… no lo sé…. No quiero pensar eso…. Quizás... fue alguno de los grifos de ese Crow…. ¡vi un puñado de grifos llegar a la hora del receso, quizás ellos nos investigaron y les informaron!-

-no podremos saberlo…. El punto es que ellos ya lo saben….-

-no debían enterarse…. No debían hacerlo….- murmura Celestia muy estresada.

-lo se… pero ¿Qué podemos hacer? ¿Dejar el consejo?-

-si dejamos el consejo, se nos tendrá prohibido involucrarnos en la búsqueda de la gema, y posiblemente intenten ponernos un freno…-

-¿que pueden hacernos?-

\- esos idiotas poseen la mayoría de esas reliquias antiguas, esparcidas por todo el mundo hace milenios… y una de ellas es capaz de robarnos a nosotras nuestros poderes-

-¡¿qué?!-

-fue encontrada en Maretonia hace 150 años… fue mucho antes de que despertaras…. hay un orbe…. que puede quitarnos nuestros poderes-

-¿tal y como lo hace Tirek?-

-peor…. Es capaz incluso de matarnos, nos robaría hasta la vitalidad…. por todos estos años, intente apropiarme de ese objeto, pero… al final se decidió esconderlo, si ellos lo usan en nosotras… si no nos matan... quedaremos indefensas- murmura Celestia con miedo.

-no puede ser….-

-tenemos que ayudarles con lo de la gema…. Solo así…. Todo podrá seguir adelante… solo así…-

-no puede ser…. No…-

-ellos serían capaces de cualquier cosa con tal de preservar el orden…. Ese orbe por poco provoca una guerra en todo el mundo…-

-¿Por qué no sabía de esto?-

\- solo los miembros más antiguos del consejo conocen de su existencia…. Tú estabas…. Desde ahora, solo podemos seguir las reglas que ellos nos imponen… la gema podría estar en cualquier parte… y cuando la encuentre… quizás intenten destruirla.

-Hermana… si eso llega a pasar… ¿crees que?-

-no lo sé…. Luna... no lo sé...- murmura Celestia con lágrimas en los ojos, comenzando a llorar nuevamente dando a la impotencia que esta sentía y a todo el miedo que comenzaba a sentir ante las posibles adversidades, ante aquello que aún no comprenden, ante el hecho de tomar decisiones que podrían terminar con la vida de más de un inocente, era demasiado para ella, en eso Celestia vuelve a dar otra expresión de malestar y se aprieta el vientre.

\- mira…. - suspira Luna y toma a su hermana por los cascos para consolarla- Entiendo lo que pasa… pero… de nada servirá estresarte de mas, eso solo te enfermara, hermana por favor mírate… sufrirás un colapso - murmura Luna mientras la cobija con una manta- creo que iré por un poco de te... (Suspiro) hermana, por favor, intenta relajarte por un momento, o el estrés terminara matándote -

-estoy bien Luna, solo fue una patadita- suspira Celestia mientras se tallaba los ojos.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!- pregunta Luna intrigada, en eso Celestia abre completamente los ojos de golpe, la princesa del sol mira con incredulidad su vientre y con un casco comienza a palmarlo, es entonces que siente otro golpecito, los ojos de Celestia comienzan a inundarse de lágrimas precipitadamente.

-no puede ser…. no... no ahora…. – llora Celestia.

* * *

 _ **Espero que les haiga gustado el capítulo de hoy, fue muy entretenido de escribir y espero a ustedes también les guste y me lo expresen en sus reviows XD.**_

 _ **Y bien, este será el último capítulo del año XD, Espero continuar escribiendo estos fanfics que disfruto escribir tanto como ustedes disfrutan leerlos, sin más les deseo a todos un feliz año nuevo y que vuestras metas se cumplan.**_


	23. Chapter 23

El despertar del demonio.

Capítulo 23. Decisiones.

Celestia se encontraba sentada en su cama, con la mirada baja y contra el suelo, esta no miraba al frente suyo donde se encontraba su hermana quien se encontraba un tanto confundida y al mismo tiempo sorprendido, esta miro a su hermana con bastante curiosidad, ¿acaso sería posible que su hermana este…? Era lo que ella se preguntaba. Celestia por su parte pese a mostrarse inexpresiva en su mente se desempeñaba un caos, su corazón no dejaba de latir fuertemente al punto de que era capaz e escuchar sus propios latidos, Celestia intentaba negarse a que esto fuera verdad, y pese a que cuya única pista del acontecimiento era solo un leve malestar algo dentro de ella le decía que era verdad y que no importa cuanto lo niegue eso no cambiaría la verdad.

-¿hermana?- murmura Luna mientras se acerca a Celestia, está la toma por el hombro pero Celestia seguía manteniéndose con la mirada baja y perdida, de hecho ni siquiera pareciera como si esta mirara algo en específico, mas parecía como si se hubiera ido-¿quieres….? ¿Quieres que te traiga una prueba de… ?-

Celestia en lugar de responderle esta coloca sus cascos contra su vientre y comienza a frotarlo ligeramente por unos instantes, lentamente y con bastante delicadeza recorría sus cascos por su vientre y luego esta envuelve su vientre entre sus cascos.

-¿hermana?-

-creo que no hace falta Luna…. No se cómo no me di cuenta antes…-

-¿Qué dices?-

-en mi vida he presenciado muchos alumbramientos…. Buscando algo que no estaba hay… y cuando lo obtuve me di cuenta de que las cosas son muy diferentes cuando las experimentas tu misma… ¿o no Luna?-

-entonces… tu… estas…-

-estoy segura- murmura Celestia con inexpresividad- puedo sentir como se mueve dentro de mi…. En verdad…. Con tanto que tenía en mi cabeza… no me di cuenta antes… Discord no pudo someterme…. Yo no puedo anular sus poderes a menos que…. (Suspiro) aún recuerdo esa noche que tuve con Discord… salió de la nada… no me esperaba… estaba muy vulnerable, muy delicada y Discord apareció para consolarme… ahora, este es el resultado-

-eso…. Hermana ¿no crees que eso sea una buena noticia?-pregunta Luna un poco confundida ante todo lo que decía y la expresión que su hermana no dejaba de presentar, ella aun recordaba cuando se enteró de su primer embarazo y el segundo, pues en cuanto sucedió Luna presencio una cara que rara vez ha podido ver en ella, una expresión de verdadera alegría, alegría por el hecho de saber que sería madre, alegría por sentir como su bebe comenzaba a dar sus primeras pataditas dentro de ella, alegría que incluso provocaba que Celestia lo expresara en su máxima potencia, cuando se enteró del embarazo de Tara, Celestia corrió a los balcones y lo grito ante los cuatro vientos que sería madre, nunca antes se le había visto a la princesa del sol con tal actividad y energía, una verdadera alegría que solo puede sentir alguien solo como ella, alguien mayor que nunca ha tenido hijos y luego se le presenta la noticia es invadida por una felicidad sin precedentes, así es como se sentía Celestia en aquellos entonces, pero ahora, más que llena de energía Luna encuentra a su hermana apagada, como si en lugar de enterarse de una excelente noticia, se hubiera enterado de algún acontecimiento trágico muy semejante a que algún ser querido hubiese muerto. Luego de repasarlo en su cabeza, Luna comienza a comprender del porqué del estado de su hermana, al recordar que justamente no hace mucho tiempo Celestia decidio dejar ir a un hijo con tal de que este no sufriera más. Luna comenzó a imaginarse como lo mucho que eso afecto a su hermana y también que ella en lo personal tampoco se ha recuperado de la muerte de su esposo si que ella sabe por lo que está pasando. La princesa de la noche le sonríe a su hermana y coloca su casco sobre el hombro de su hermana, intentando buscar sus ojos, finalmente es Celestia la que regresa su mirada mirándose ambas a los ojos.

-no te preocupes, se lo que estás pasando, pero puedes volver a ser madre- dice Luna mientras coloca su casco contra su hombro y le da una sonrisa comprensiva.

-si... Lo sé bien Luna- responde Celestia- sé que puedo tener otro be…. Pero no ahora- dice ella con un tono cortante mientras agita la cabeza.

-pero… si estas…-

-no es momento de pensar en esas cosas Luna y lo sabes muy bien- murmura Celestia con severidad mientras se levanta en sus cuatro cascos.

-pero… no entiendo…. ¿A qué te refieres?-

-puedo volver a ser madre cuando yo quiera, pero no ahora- murmura Celestia mientras se acerca a la ventana y mira por esta.

-pero… si estas embarazada… ¿Cómo dices eso?-

-no le digas a Discord ni a Tara nada de esto- murmura Celestia con severidad.

-hermana…. ¿Qué es lo que intentas?-

-cuando venga el médico, veré si me pueden programar una cirugía-

-¡¿piensas abortar?!- exclama Luna.

-¡Luna! ¡no ves que Tara está a solo dos puertas!- exclama Celestia mientras se encamina a la habitación, pero en eso Luna se le interpone y la toma por los hombros.

-¡no me digas que serias capas!- dice Luna un tanto alterada.

-SI, si seré capaz- dice está haciéndola a un lado y abriendo la puerta de su habitación, esta se asoma y se fija por el pasillo, luego cierra la puerta y pone los seguros para que nadie la habrá.

-¿Por qué?-

-por qué no es necesario-

-hermana ¡Después de todo lo que nos ha pasado a ambas! ¡Esto e puede ser lo mejor que le pudo pasar a esta familia después de tanta desgracia!-

-después de todo lo que ha pasado- murmura Celestia con inexpresividad.

-¡en qué cabeza cabe hacer tal barbaridad!-

-Luna, no lo entiendes, ahora, puedes bajar la voz, te lo estoy pidiendo por favor- ordena Celestia mientras mira a esta con severidad.

-¡No! Es que… ¡no hasta que me expliques el porqué de este acto tan desalmado!-

-es mi cuerpo y puedo hacer lo que quiera-

-¡PERO MATAR A TU PROPIO BEBÉ!- exclama Luna con severidad.

-¡DIJE QUE TE CALLES!- grita Celestia mientras de su cuerpo brota una onda expansiva y de repente una cinta aparece aparentemente de la nada y cella la boca de Luna, el impacto inicial fue tan fuerte que esta cayó de espaldas, muy exaltada y sorprendida ante lo acontecido, esta mira a su hermana, mirándola con una mirada llena de ira. Tarda unos momentos antes de que la misma Celestia se dé cuenta de lo que había pasado.

Celestia se acerca lentamente hasta su hermana, y le ofrece su casco para ayudarla a levantarla, Luna al principio solo mira el casco con bastante confusión y miedo, pero Celestia mantenía este mismo en la misma posición, Luna finalmente levanta su casco pero se detiene a medio camino, y con la mirada mira fijamente los ojos de su hermana, luego esta baja su casco negándose a que Celestia le ayude, y en lugar de eso está coloca su casco sobre su boca y se quita la cinta, provocando un sonido rasposo que predomino en la habitación dado al extremo silencio que hay se presentaba.

-no lo llames bebé- murmura Celestia con inexpresividad mientras se daba la media vuelta - no es un bebé… aun no lo es-

Luna se levanta rápidamente, molesta, esta estaba a punto de salir de la habitación de Celestia de inmediato, pero en eso esta se da cuenta de que aún estaban los seguros puestos, rápido los busca con la mirada para quitarlos y salir cuanto antes.

-Luna ¿le dirás a Discord?- pregunta Celestia.

-¡claro que se los diré, esto es simplemente lo peor que se te ha ocurrido¡ ¡y si aun así lo vas hacer merecen saberlo!-

-eso me temía- murmura Celestia con un tono inexpresivo mientras mira en dirección al suelo, en eso una manta se enrolla en Luna tumbándola y haciéndola caer, antes de que la princesa de la noche entendiese lo que estaba pasando, Celestia se coloca sobre ella, cargando un hechizo en su cuerno.

-¿pero qué haces?-

-no espero que me perdones…. Pero no lo recordaras de todos modos- murmura Celestia mientras lanza un hechizo sobre Luna, esta intento quitársela de encima, pero ya era tarde, una intensa luz se expande por toda la habitación, iluminando las ventanas. Luego de unos instantes todo vuelve a la normalidad.

Celestia se encontraba de pie a un lado de su inconsciente hermana, esta se le queda mirando por unos instantes, para ella simplemente parecía como si estuviese durmiendo y le gustaba ver eso, pues le traía bellos recuerdos de una época muy alejada en la que las cosas eran mucho más simples y fáciles para ellas. Celestia coloca su casco contra su vientre, sintiendo una última patadita aparentemente de inquietud, siendo que pese a que no había forma de que el pequeño que cargaba en el vientre supiera lo que estaba pasando, este mismo podía percibir que algo estaba sucediendo gracias al carácter de su propia madre.

-lo siento…- murmura Celestia mientras lentamente se acercaba a ella, he intentaba levantarla.

* * *

En el imperio de Cristal se encontraba Twilight parada frente ante lo que a primera vista parecería un ataúd de cristal, mas sin embargo esto era más bien una cámara hiperbárica, que en términos simples vendría siendo una especie de capsula sellada y regulada a presión, dentro se encontraba una destrozada poni, la cual había perdido su forma hacia casi un año al punto de que si alguien que no supiera de su pasado, pensaría que ella era en realidad una criatura repugnante y agonizante al no tener básicamente ni un solo vestigio de la belleza y forma que antes poseía, solo huesos y carne ennegrecida, costaba trabajo pensar que siquiera aún estaba con vida, pero era verdad, pese a todo pronóstico, aquella princesa aún se aferraba a la vida.

-es muy fuerte- escucha Twilight, y a su lado se acerca la doctora Diane- realmente es de admirar, cualquiera en su estado ya habría dejado este mundo, no puedo creer que haiga alguien que se atreva a soportar tal castigo.

-ella siempre ha sido fuerte, desde que era solo una pequeña potrilla, siempre ha luchado-

-deberías estar orgullosa-

-siempre lo estuve… pero…. Aun pienso en… si sería mejor terminar con su sufrimiento-

-bueno, eso realmente es algo a lo que no puedo opinar, pues realmente la disección es de ustedes-

-en realidad solo de ella… ella es la que se aferra a la vida… creo que no sabe lo realmente grabe que se encuentra… pero ¿Quién soy yo para decidir por ella?-

-su madre- murmura la doctora Diane.

-¿cree que debería desconectarla?-

-bueno ya le di mi respuesta pero…. Siendo sincera hace 3 meces quizás le hubiera dicho que si… pero ahora- murmura ella mientras voltea a ver a través de la cámara.

-tiene razón…. Si ella está luchando por seguir adelante… yo debería hacer lo mismo ¿No?- murmura Twilight mientras una ligera sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro al ver como poco a poco los ojos de Lúthien comienzan a abrirse, al principio esta mira a su alrededor, y luego esta gira los ojos en dirección a Twilight, clavando su mirada en dirección a ella, los ojos de Twilight comienzan a inundarse de lágrimas mientras mira como su hija la miraba, Twilight levanta su casco y lo coloca contra el cristal como una señal de que ella estará hay para su hija, que pese a las adversidades estará con ella por siempre.

Lúthien intenta hablar, pero de su boca solo sale un gemido completamente incomprensible, aun así, aunque hubiese podido decir algo, Twilight no la hubiera podido escuchar dado a la barrera que las dividía, que hacía casi imposible que el sonido pudiera entrar o salir.

-Lúthien… ¿puede oírme?- dice Twilight muy ansiosa.

-em… la cámara viene equipada con una bocina pero… - murmura la doctora Diane mientras señala la bocina que se encontraba fuera de la cámara, Twilight inmediatamente la toma.

-¡Lúthien! ¡Lúthien! ¿Puedes oírme?-

-disculpe…-

-¡¿Lúthien?!-

La doctora le quita la bocina- lo siento… no me explique antes… pero para que ella pueda escucharla, Lúthien debe tener la otra bocina a un lado de su oído… - murmura la doctora Diane.

-oh… entiendo- murmura Twilight un poco triste.

-no se sienta mal… el que haiga despertado es solo el primer paso, ahora, las posibilidades de que logre recuperarse son mayores- le dice con un tono animoso.

-sí, supongo que tiene razón- murmura Twilight con una ligera sonrisa mientras al mismo tiempo una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla, pronto su expresión cambiaria nuevamente por una de seriedad- ¿Cómo sigue Eclipse?-

-acabo de revisar a Eclipse…. Me temo que deberá estar en cama por un par de meces- murmura la doctora Diane con inexpresividad.

-¿hasta qué se le cierren las puntadas?-

-no... es joven y creo que sus puntadas se serraran en un par de semanas, es la ventaja de tener su edad… pero… hay que vigilar que no se exponga a enfermedades y cuidar sus niveles de potasio he hidratación, está muy delicado y lo mejor es que se cuiden bien esos aspectos, sobre todo por su estado.

-entiendo- murmura Twilight- sé que lo cuidaran bien-

-bueno… en realidad… no dije que no pueda visitarlo… además, para cuando se cierren sus puntadas estoy segura que le agradara que lo cargase de nuevo-

-no… no podría-

-¿Por qué no Twilight…? Desde esa noche… usted no pasa de la puerta para ver a su bebé…. Sé que lo que paso fue muy duro para ti pero… no puedes hacerle eso a tu bebé… estoy muy segura que él tiene muchas ganas de verte-

-¿usted tendría ganas de ver a alguien que… que…. ?- murmura Twilight mientras sus ojos comienzan a inundarse en lágrimas, y esta intenta hacer un esfuerzo por recomponerse.

-¿princesa?- murmura la doctora Diane con preocupación mientras estaba a punto de colocar su casco sobre su hombro para consolarla.

De repente frente a ellas aparece Discord quien se mostraba muy fastidiado.

-¡pueden creerlo! ¡Todos los ponis de este hospital corren al verme! ¡Ya nadie tiene decencia!-

-las cosas se piden por favor, y no es de buena educación aparecer de repente- comenta la doctora Diane mientras lee una papeleta que registraba los últimos avances en Lúthien.

-¿enserio? Mmmmmm quizás lo pruebe la próxima vez-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- pregunta la doctora Diane irritada.

-bueno, ejem, ejem, hola mucho gusto, mi esposa tuvo un ataque nervioso, la pobrecita está muy delicada y quisiera que por favor, si no es mucha molestia, si no es mucho inconveniente, si no tienen ningún problema, ni por más mínimo, minúsculo que este fuese que si por favor usted puede venir con migo y atender a mi esposa- dice Discord.

-no- responde la doctora Diane en corto.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si dije por favor chorrocientas veces!

-lo siento pero estoy muy ocupada- dice la doctora Diane con firmeza y sin una sola pisca de intimidación- ahora Twilight, ven con migo, vamos a ver cómo sigue Starlight-

-espera, espera, espera- dice Discord deteniéndolas- usted es la única doctora de este mugre hospital que no me tiene miedo y que es una experta en aparentemente toda materia conocida y por haber, así que usted vendrá con migo, además Celestia ya me regaño por la última vez que secuestre a un médico miedoso, y le jure con esta garra que no lo volvería hacer, por lo que mi mejor opción es que usted venga con migo por las buenas-

-y si me niego ¿qué? ¿Romperás tu promesa?-

-¡pues yo!... ah…-

-me lo suponía, pide las cosas con amabilidad e intenta no parecer un lagarto al que le pisaron la cola y quizás alguno de mis colegas acepte acompañarte- dice la doctora Diane con seriedad mientras estaba por salir con Twilight.

-¡espere, espere! ¿Está en cirugía?-

-no…-

-¿tiene un caso urgente en el que si usted no está presente por 10 minutos alguien morirá?-

-no tanto así pero…-

-¿tiene que correr a salvar la vida de un poni que se le atoro la cabeza en el retrete?-

-no….-

-¿está en sus días?-

-¡Nooo!-

-hay esta, puede venir con migo, le prometo que solo será por un par de horas a lo mucho, solo quiero que revise a mi esposa- dice Discord.

-tengo pacientes, y ahora mismo estaba por acompañar a Twilight de vuelta con su hija-

-¡por favor! Le prometo que solo serán un par de horas a lo mucho, y le juro que en cuanto termine, la regresare aquí de inmediato-

La doctora Diane se quedó pensando por unos instantes y estaba a punto de negarse cuando en eso Twilight interviene.

-valla, creo que… la princesa Celestia la necesita más que mi familia…-

-en realidad no quiero dejarte, aquí entre nos… aquí hay una bola de incompetentes-

-¡y así pensabas hacerme buscar otro médico!- interrumpe Discord.

-ya es muy tarde…. La verdad, si usted no quiere ir con la princesa Celestia, de todos modos iba a sugerirle que descansara, ya ha hecho mucho por nosotros-

-jeje, ya estoy acostumbrada a dormir solo 3 horas-

-aun así… gracias… bueno… yo me iré a la habitación de mi hija, con su permiso- dice Twilight con educación despidiéndose de ambos y luego retirándose del salón.

-bueno… ¿nos vamos?- pregunta Discord de la nada.

* * *

La doctora Diane finalmente acede a acompañar a Discord, apareciendo ante la princesa Celestia, quien se encontraba extrañamente en el pasillo del castillo.

-cariño… ¿no te dije que te quedaras en tu habitación?-

-em… realmente…- murmura Celestia pensando en una mentira.

-bueno, aquí traje la doctora, apúrate que cobra por minuto- le murmura Discord al oído de Celestia.

Todos aparecen en la habitación de Celestia, y Discord rápidamente la recuesta.

-¡muy bien que tiene mi esposa!- dice Discord pese a que apenas todos aparecieron en la habitación.

-lo sabré en un momento- murmura la doctora Diane mientras toma su maletín y de este saca una lamparita.

-diga ahhhh- dice ella, y Celestia obedece, la doctora coloca un palillo en la garganta de Celestia junto y con la lámpara ilumina su garganta para ver.

-mmmmm ¿algún síntoma que no me hallan platicado?-

-bueno yo….-

-¡no te preocupes querida ya le platique todo a la doctora!-

-aja, princesa algún otro síntoma que la aqueje- dice la doctora ignorando al draconequus, Discord se pone a flotar sobre la habitación y mira desde arriba como la doctora atiende a su esposa, mientras la doctora intentaba ignorar a Discord, mas sin embargo la presencia insistente de su esposo inquietaban un poco a Celestia.

-ejem… Discord… - dice Finalmente Celestia.

-¿si mi vida? ¡¿Te duele algo?! ¡¿Qué deseas?!-

-¿puedes salir?- dice Celestia.

-jeje ¿por qué?- pregunta Discord inocentemente y luego se topa con la mirada severa de su esposa, que rápidamente funciono como un letrero que amenazaban al Draconequus con no tener diversión por un largo tiempo.

-okei… me voy… por aquí…. adiós….- dice Discord asiendo aparecer una puerta tras él y saliendo por esta, y al cerrar la puerta esta desaparece.

-Disculpe a mi marido… el….-

-no importa, ya estoy acostumbrada… ahora por favor levante los cascos-

-¿Disculpe?-

-levante los cascos, hacia arriba-

-oh si…- obedece Celestia, la Doctora Diane mira a Celestia por un rato, y luego escribe algo en un blog de notas.

-muy bien- dice ella mientras le toma la temperatura con su casco.

-¿ha sentido dolores repentinos? ¿Se cansa con facilidad?-

-em... si…. Bueno… no con frecuencia… pero si últimamente si…-

-muy bien, puede bajar los cascos- murmura ella.

-¿es todo?-

-sí, usted está embarazada- dice la doctora finalmente, cosa que provoco que Celestia abriera completamente los ojos.

-co… ¿Cómo lo sabe? Si…. Ni… siquiera me ha hecho algún examen-

-con los síntomas que me dio su marido, sumado a verla puedo saberlo-

-no…. Eso… no puede ser….-

-¿no me cree? Bueno, esto no es algo que me conto su marido, pero puedo darme cuenta de que su aumento de apetito con solo ver sus mejillas, puedo ver algo de azúcar lo que significa que pese a que ya debió pasar la cena, usted inconscientemente busca la oportunidad de comer cuando puede-

-¿lo sabe por ver mis mejillas?-

-por eso, y por qué debajo de las sabanas aun puedo ver algunas migajas de galletas- murmura ella- oh, y son de las de naranja... esas que se bañan en azucar, jeje, esas me gustaban de niña-

-tengo un problema alimenticio… eso no significa que…- reprocha Celestia.

-tiene 3 meces-

-¿qué?-

-usted, tiene tres meces, lo puedo saber por el tamaño de su vientre, obviamente para cualquiera solo parecería que comió un poquitito de más, pero para un ojo más experto… mmmmm sabe que, quizás sean ya 4 meces mmmmm ¿o serán 3?- murmura ella mientras mira a Celestia detenidamente, esta última comienza a sentirse muy incómoda ante esto y rápidamente se tapa con las cobijas antes de que a la doctora se le ocurriera tocar su vientre.

-bueno, el resto de los síntomas son atribuidos al estrés, su marido me ha dicho que ha estado muy presionada con el trabajo y preocupada por lo del consejo, bueno, no soy experta en esos temas, pero si continúa así podría repercutir en él bebe, no es bueno para ninguno-

-¡por favor! No… no siga-

-bueno… mmmmm- murmura la doctora mientras revisa un documento- ¿no quiere tenerlo verdad?-

-¿eh?-

-su actitud me lo dice todo, es obvio que algo la inquieta, lo que sí me parece raro es ¿Por qué?-

-no le incumbe-

-esa respuesta curiosamente si me la esperaba, muy bien no me diga, no tiene por qué hacerlo- suspira ella mientras firma una receta- estando embarazada no puedo hacer mucho, lo que más le recomiendo es descansar, y pues si no quiere tenerlo puede darlo en adopción aunque se vería raro que una princesa de en adopción a un bebe suyo, sin embargo no es la primera vez que pasa, así que supongo que no hay problema-

-no… no quiero darlo a nadie… ¡no quiero que nazca!-

-¿piensa abortar?-

-si…- suspira Celestia un poco indignada, esperando algún regaño de la doctora, esta sin embargo se mantiene inexpresiva, aparentemente leyendo algo de un documento.

-bueno, si quiere abortar, diría que está en su derecho, pero el aborto es ilegal en toda Equestria después de que se cumple el primer mes y como usted ya tiene tres… aunque es la soberana y puede romper sus propias reglas si lo desea, la verdad, nadie la detendrá si eso es lo que quiere-

-¿no está molesta?-

-¿Por qué debería estarlo? Es su cuerpo ¿no? Yo soy solo una doctora que se le paga un sueldo y si mi paciente tiene nulo aprecio por la vida no hay nada que pueda hacer-

-¿me ayudara entonces?-

-¿a abortar? Je no, no está en mi área ni mis estudios hacer eso-

-pero…-

-si de verdad quiere hacerlo, conozco un centro médico de bajos recursos en Manehattan donde se practican ese tipo de operaciones, por mi parte es todo, solo le advierto, que si intenta abortar en ese estado, corre riesgo de pescar alguna infección severa ¿no le importa? Después de todo, no conozco ningún otro hospital que practique esa operación una vez pasado el primer mes, sin mencionar que si no quiere que nadie se entere, este es el método más adecuado, pues es ilegal y se guardara la mayor discreción que es lo que usted busca ¿no?- dice ella entregándole un papel con una dirección- bueno ya que es todo, me retiro, y si cambia de parecer o pesca alguna infección letal en la operación llámeme ¿sí?- dice la doctora con prisa mientras abre la puerta y sale dando un portazo.

* * *

Twilight se encontraba caminando por los pasillos del imperio de Cristal, pese a ya ser muy tarde , la princesa lavanda no sentía realmente el peso de sus ojos gracias a lo pensativa que esta se encontraba, no podía dormir, y de echo ni siquiera podía estar recostada, no dejaba de moverse y realmente no se sentía cómoda pese a lo suave y calientes que eran sus cobertores. Ella no podía simplemente recostarse y cerrar los ojos como si nada pasara, realmente Twilight estaba sufriendo por dentro.

Pese a que los recuerdos de aquella noche eran un tanto difusos gracias al golpe que sufrió, algo tiene ella bien claro, y es la imagen de sus dos hijos agonizando, Lúthien desmoronándose y desangrándose al otro lado del cristal y aquella imagen de su bebe con su hueso salido, gritando con tal dolor y agonía, un dolor que realmente ella no podría imaginárselo, pero estaba ahí, torturándola, desde que despertó de su inconciencia a ella le ha sido muy difícil poder dormir, porque cada vez que ella lo intenta aun escucha ese grito, ese fuerte, desgarrador y horrible grito de su pequeño porque su propia madre fue la que lo lastimo.

Twilight se la paso merodeando por los pasillos, hasta que sin darse cuenta, ella misma se ve frente a frente ante la habitación de su pequeño, Twilight siente como se le cerraba el aliento, sintiendo un fuerte peso en el pecho mientras se encontraba parada ante aquella habitación, no había nadie cerca, solo ella en aquella oscura habitación. Twilight estaba por entrar a la habitación, pero al estar a punto de abrir la puerta ella se congela, se escucha un chillido muy familiar para ella, el cual realmente no estaba presente, pero aun así ella podía escucharlo, una lagrima rueda por su mejilla y se aleja de la puerta a toda prisa, mientras esta intentaba aguantar sus lágrimas y tratar de recomponerse, pues pese a estar sola por estos pasillos, todavía cabía la posibilidad de que alguien estuviera cerca, y ella no quería que nadie la viera en ese estado.

Twilight continua caminando por el pasillo, hasta finalmente llegar a la habitación de su segunda hija, esta entra y tal y como si fuese costumbre, se encontró a Wes en la habitación, recostado en el sofá, lo que si fue una sorpresa para ella fue verlo aun despierto.

-Wes…. ¿Por qué aun estas despierto?- pregunta Twilight un poco intrigada.

-yo… no tengo mucho sueño- murmura el joven potro con algo de timidez.

Twilight voltea y ve a Starlight durmiendo aparentemente, Twilight se acerca lentamente hasta la cama de su hija y con delicadeza esta toma las cobijas y tapa a su hija que se encontraba descubierta de la espalda apenas un poco.

-no le gusta estar toda tapada…. Ella siempre se quita las cobijas siempre que la tapo- murmura Wes.

-si, a Starlight siempre le da mucho calor cuando duerme, pero no me gusta pensar que por dormir destapada le pueda dar un aire en la espalda o algo…- comenta Twilight.

-si…. Ella siempre se acalora mucho….-

-Wes… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-

-em… si…-

-¿te gusta Starlight?-

-¡¿eh?!-

-si te gusta… em… no sé cómo expresarme-

-yo… yo… yo la verdad… no sé a qué se refiere…- murmura Wes muy apenado.

-pasas más tiempo con ella que yo o Spike-

-lo hago porque… me... me gusta estar a su lado… solo eso… no me gusta verla triste… y abecés siento que necesita que este a su lado…-

-entiendo... ¿pero tú siempre estarás a su lado entonces?-

\- si ella me pidiera que la dejara lo haría… me irire lejos si ella me lo pide…-

-jeje, entonces si te gusta- piensa Twilight mientras cobija a Wes con su ala.

-no me gusta verla triste…-

-a nadie le gusta ver a sus seres queridos tristes-

-seres queridos…- murmura Wes un tanto pensativo.

-¿ella no sabe lo que sientes?-

-no sé lo que siento- murmura Wes un tanto triste.

-si tu no lo sabes ¿Quién sabrá cariño?-

-no se… siento… no se… cuando estoy con ella siempre me siento raro… pero se siente bien… no sé qué es lo que me pasa…. –

-tranquilo mi cielo, es normal, es normal- dice dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

-¿normal?- dice Wes extrañado.

-sí, todos en algún momento nos sentimos así con alguien-

-¿por qué? ¿Qué significa esto?-

-jeje eso es amor-

-¿amor? Mmm mami siempre usa esa palabra… pero… no estoy seguro de que es… ¿Qué es el amor?-

-bueno, ella es la princesa del amor jeje, me sorprende que no lo sepas….- dice Twilight y luego nota la expresión confundida de Wes- veraz… el amor es… ¿Cómo te explico?... oh si, es un sentimiento de cariño muy grande que tienes por alguien muy especial para ti-

-como… como… ¿Cómo lo que yo siento por Starlight?- murmura Wes sonrojándose, bastante, este sacude la cabeza, y estaba a punto de irse, pero en eso nota que Twilight aun lo sostenía con su ala, el joven poni pudo soltarse, pero no quería parecer muy brusco y grosero.

-¿ella es muy especial para ti?-

-em… yo… yo…. Em… si- murmura Wes ocultando su rostro entre su crin y encogiéndose en hombros.

-entonces yo diría que si… no tengas miedo… eso es algo bueno-

-¿lo es? ¿Entonces por qué me siento así?- murmura este con mucho nerviosismo.

-Eso es lo que pasa cuando alguien te gusta. Tu corazón se acelera, sientes que se te va el aliento. Se siente raro, pero es parte de la felicidad-

-¿mi corazón?- murmura Wes mientras coloca su casco contra su pecho- no… no lo entiendo-

\- no te preocupes lo entenderás, lo entenderás- dice Twilight mientras lo abrasaba.

* * *

Era de Tarde en Manehattan, y entre las calles más desafortunadas y desdichadas se encontraba una poni alta, tapada con una capucha pasa así intentar pasar desapercibida entre estos callejones, llenos de mendigos, muchos de los cuales eran ponis que perdieron sus hogares, aquellos que alguna vez vivieron en el sector alto de la ciudad ahora se veían en una situación muy difícil al perder la mayoría de sus bienes, solo podían dejar la ciudad o buscar un lugar entre la parte más pobre de la ciudad, no todos podían darse el lujo de abandonar la ciudad y es por eso que ahora muchos ponis que lo perdieron todo en la masacre del centro, buscaban resguardo aquí.

La poni se detuvo por unos instantes, olvidándose por unos instantes de a que había venido tras ver a una pequeña familia desamparada durmiendo en un bote de basura de gran tamaño, la escena en cuestión provoco una sensación empatía y lastima, por lo que esta saca de su capucha una pequeña bolsa de la cual arroja a los niños que se encontraban durmiendo, los niños al despertar se encontrarían con la agradable sorpresa de que dentro se encontraban algunos diamantes que no solo servirían para darles algo de comer esta noche, sino también un techo donde dormir, ellos miraron en todas direcciones buscando a quien les había dado tan generoso obsequio, pero quien fuese ya se había ido.

La poni encapuchada se encamina hasta llegar a un edificio que se encontraba hasta el final de un callejón, esta saca de entre su capucha un papel en el cual venia la misma dirección que poseía el edificio, ella se encamina lentamente hasta el lugar, entrando por una entrada que no poseía puerta, solo las bisagras de lo que alguna vez estaba ahí, al entrar se encuentra con una poni de un aspecto poco higiénico sentada en lo que parecía ser el salón de secretaría, esta se encontraba leyendo una revista mientras la poni encapuchada se acercaba, esta se detuvo por unos instantes ante el aparador, y luego volteo a un lado de ella, notando un salón repleto de docenas de ponis, cada uno con diferentes cuestiones médicas, entre las que más se destacaba, desnutrición, infección o enfermedad.

-tome una ficha o pague 300 bits si quiere que la atiendan de inmediato más gastos médicos-

-¿Qué?-

-¡pronto necesito que me enyesen el casco que me caí de un tercer piso mientras me….. Aquí está el dinero!- exclama un poni de mala pinta mientras dejaba caer sobre el aparador una serie de monedas.

-segunda puerta a la derecha- dice la encargada con inexpresividad mientras cambiaba de página, y con su magia guardaba el dinero, el poni del casco roto rápidamente corre en dirección a ese consultorio.

-buenas tardes, vengo a hacerme una si…-

-page o tome una ficha-

-em… está bien... - toma una ficha, y ve que se trata de la que posee el número 127, voltea y nota que apenas va en el 56, para lo que inmediatamente esta saca de entre su capucha algunos diamantes, cosa que logro cambiar la expresión de la encargada, de una inexpresiva a una de total asombro ante semejante cantidad de diamantes.

-quiero que se me haga una cirugía cuanto antes- dice finalmente con seriedad.

-¡¿trasplante de corneas o de riñón?! ¡Si es de corazón me temo que deberá esperar como todos, o solo que quiera pagar un cargo extra para conseguirlo de inmediato aunque… creo que no hay problema por eso jeje!-

-nada de eso... yo… quiero…- susurra- quiero practicarme un aborto-

-oh si, ejem, salón cuatro, la atenderán cuanto antes- dice ella mientras deja su revista de lado y toma todas la joyas, abrasándolas entre sus cascos con fuerza.

-gracias…- murmura ella mientras se encamina por un pasillo igual o más sucia que el resto de los salones, la yegua se detiene ante la puerta al estar esta serrada por dentro, esta quiere tocar pero en eso la puerta se abre sola.

-puede pasar- se escucha desde el otro lado, ella entra y se encuentra a un médico con una bata amarilla con alguna que otra mancha marrón.

-buenas tardes-

-eh venido a que se me practique una operación de….-

-¿aborto o cesaría?-

-a... Aborto…-

-muy bien, por favor súbase a esa bascula- dice el medico mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se iba en dirección a la báscula, donde el medico la pesa.

-aja, muy bien, ahora aja, si- dice el medico con indiferencia- ¿me permite ver su vientre?-

-em… si…- dice ella levantándose parte de su capucha, descubriendo solamente su vientre, teniendo aun su cara cubierta y teniendo cuidado de no descubrir su marca de belleza, el medico palma el vientre con bastante delicadeza, al principio esto no la llego a incomodar, pero en esto esta sintió como el casco del médico comenzó a bajar un poco más, para lo que ella inmediatamente se baja la capucha para cubrirse.

-entonces… ¿puede practicarme la operación o no?- dice irritada y con un ligero tono amenazante.

-oh pero claro, jeje, siéntese por favor, antes quisiera explicarle como ira el asunto- el medico busca algo entre su cajón y saca un largo gancho tipo pinzas de fierro oxidado.

-básicamente la cosa es esta, hay dos formas de practicar un aborto, podríamos abrirle el vientre y extraer el feto directamente pero la cirugía es muy costosa y deja marca-

-que… ¿Qué otra forma hay?-

-bueno, en eso entra mi amiguito, básicamente usted se recuesta sobre la mesa de operaciones, y mientras monitoreamos su vientre, yo meto este fierro en su vagina y lo uso para raspar su útero y así despedazar al bebe, sacando la mayor parte con las pinzas, posteriormente con una manguera extraemos los trozos más pequeños y limpiamos el área afectada- termina de decir el médico y mira a la yegua que pese a no mostrar su rostro podía darse una idea de que está pensando- ¿está de acuerdo con que ágamos esto?-

-claro, ¿Dónde quiere que me recueste?

-¿segura?-

-si, muy segura-

-pero… ¿ya le mencione que si queda un mínimo pedacito, aun el más pequeño de su bebe…. Puede causarle una infección que se extenderá por todo su cuerpo?-

-no importa, adelante, hagan la cirugía-

El medico aprieta los dientes y de repente este se alarga y se transforma en Discord quien le arrebata la capucha a la yegua mostrando a una avergonzada Celestia.

-¡Discord!-

-¡Celestia!-

-pe… pero… se suponía que te quedaste a cuidar de Tara-

-¡y tú que solo ibas a firmar unos papeles en esta ciudad! Dice Discord con una expresión que nunca antes habida presenciado Celestia en su vida, aquella mirada de rabia contenida de su marido, una rabia seria y severa contra ella misma.

-co… como…-

-Tara me lo dijo todo mientras estabas en consulta, será ciega mi niña pero no es nada sorda también me conto la doctora Diane de tu plan para matar a ¡NUESTRO BEBE! Solo quise ver si eras tan idiota como para continuar, y en verdad, me tienes muy decepcionado-

-Discord….-

-¡mira a dónde has llegado! A un hospital de mala muerte con tal de matar a ¡NUESTRO BEBE! SIN IMPORTAR QUE CON ESTO TAMBIÉN ATENTAS CONTRA TU PROPIA VIDA ¿crees que invente lo de las pinzas? ¡PUES ASÍ ES UN ABORTO DE VERDAD! ¡COMO SE TE OCURRE SIQUIERA!-

Celestia comienza a llorar.

-¡OH YA AHARA ESTAS LLORANDO! ¡TODO SI TODO SE RESOLVIERA CON LÁGRIMAS! Pues NOOOO- exclama Discord entre dientes- ¡en verdad esto es lo más estúpido que jamás se te pudo ocurrir en la vida, y créeme que nunca creí que alguien con más de 2000 años de edad hiciera cosas tan estúpidas eh irresponsables! ¡me tienes decepcionado Celestia! ¿No quieres al bebe? okei, cuando nazca yo me iré junto a los niños y te dejaremos trabajar en paz ¡PIOJOSA ADICTA AL TRABAJO! ¡Puedo dejarte hacer muchas cosas PERO MATAR A MI BEBE! Así es ya no es nuestro ahora es MI BEBE, eso nunca Celestia, eso nunca, no sabes que decepcionados nos tienes, Tara lo sabe, ella lo sabe, y estoy seguro que después de esto, no querrá estar más con tigo-

-Discord… por favor… Basta….- llora Celestia.

-¡y sigues llorando! ¡Eso no te va a funcionar esta vez!-

-¡YA CÁLLATE!- grita Celestia y en eso todo el hospital se estremece.

-okei… eso si asusto un poquito…-

-¡tú no entiendes! ¡No entiendes nada!- llora Celestia- no lo entiendes… no lo entiendes… no lo entiendes- continua llorando Celestia mientras se tiraba en el suelo y se tapaba los ojos con sus cascos. En eso está empieza a sentir una brisa, esta mira frente suyo y ve una hermosa playa frente a ella.

-siempre odie los hospitales- murmura Discord mientras hacía aparecer una silla flotante y se sienta en esta- muy bien, dices que no te entiendo, ahora, cuéntame todo entonces, soy todo oídos, y no, si esperabas que haría aparecer un par de orejas gigantes estas muy equivocada, esto va enserio

-Discord… -

-espera- la detiene el draconequus malhumorado, hace chasquear los dedos y hace aparecer algunas cámaras flotantes- así siempre recordare lo idiota que eres-

-bien… como quieras… Discord… realmente… nunca quise hacer esto… no quise…. Te lo juro-

Discord en lugar de hablar saca un letrero que dice "¿entonces porque estabas en ese lugar?" como parte de su ley del hielo.

-Discord…. Tu sabes mejor que nadie, como me sentí cuando, perdimos a Luck, él era mi bebe…. Mi príncipe… y yo…. Yo… yo…. – se toma unos momentos para calmarse un poco pues ya estaba entrando en un desconsolado llanto- yo cuando murió… cuando vi en lo que se había convertido por mi culpa… no lo resistí… y ahora… con este nuevo beba… tenía miedo… yo… tenía mucho miedo, de perderlo…-

-pero si lo que intentaste hacer fue…- murmura Discord.

-quería…. Quería deshacerme del… antes de que… no lo resistiría... Discord… yo no sería capaz de resistir…. Otra perdida…. si dejaba que el embarazo continuara al menos un par de semanas más…. Si me encariñaba con el pequeño…. No podría resistir si llegaba a pasar algo…. No lo toleraría… aun si nace bien…. Nada asegura que pueda crecer sin correr algún peligro ¡viste lo que le pazo a Luck! ¡Viste lo que le paso a Tara! ¡A Twilight! A Luna…. Mientras esa gema este fuera… cosas terribles pueden pasar en cualquier momento, y si pierdo a este bebe… por causa de esa cosa… o por que no hice lo suficiente por protegerlo…. Mi corazón… no resistiría otra perdida como esa- dice Celestia entre lágrimas mientras se tira en la arena y comienza a llorar.

-Luck… mi Luck…. Mi bebe….- murmura Celestia entre sollozos mientras enterraba su rostro en la arena, es entonces que esta siente como la arena se convierte en unas sábanas, esta levanta su cabeza y nota que se encontraba ya en su habitación, mira al frente y ve a Discord parado de espaldas ante ella.

-yo tampoco lo he olvidado- murmura Discord.

-Discord… en ese caso... debes saber cómo me siento….-

-se cómo te sientes… pero… no logro concebir lo que intentaste hacer-

-Discord… tú no sabes… lo que es tener…. Tener una pequeña vida dentro… yo…. Esa una sensación indescriptible…. Desde mucho antes de que nasca, una madre se conecta con el pequeño… si…. No sabes lo que esto… eso provocaría en mí… si llego a perderlo-

-intentar abortar no es una solución… es un escape-

-es mejor que perderlo cuando ya le puse un nombre, cuando ya imagine que hará de grande, o si será niño o niña, es mejor que perderlo cuando ya tenga esas ilusiones y sueños, y luego verlos despedazarse ante mi…-

-tienes miedo… de perderlo después de amarlo….-

-si….-

-¿y aun quieres hacerlo?-

-¿eh?-

-abortar ¿aun quieres hacerlo?-

-yo… yo….. ya ni se…. Ya no se nada- solloza Celestia mientras se tapa su rostro con sus cascos, en eso está siente como algo la toma de estos, Celestia mira y ve a Discord suspendiéndola entre sus garras.

-lo siento-

-¿eh?-

-perdona…. No quise… ser tan duro… no quise herirte…- murmura Discord mientras con su pata de oso limpia una de las lágrimas de Celestia- dije cosas que en verdad… ahora me arrepiento….-

-dijiste la verdad…. Esa es la pura verdad-

-no lo es, tú no eres una mala poni… bueno eres un poco cascarrabias... pero... solo estas asustada, y cuando uno está asustado, abecés comete tonterías…-

-puedes hacer lo que quieras…. Ya no te dure nada, si crees que es mejor que este bebe no nazca, adelante, ya no te detendré… pero…. Si… si…. Si llegas a decidir… con… conservarlo…. Te juro, por toda Equestria, por todo el poder del universo, por mi vida, que dar hasta mi último aliento por protegerlos y asegurarme de que este bebe… y tu... y tara, sean felices y vivan lo mejor posible por todo el poder que poseo-

-Discord…- murmura Celestia mientras se acerca lentamente hasta el draconequus y le da un profundo y delicado beso, el cual él le devuelve ante el acto, mientras en ambos comenzarían a brotar de sus mejillas una lágrima la cual rodaría y terminarían uniéndose en las sabanas de la cama.


	24. Chapter 24

El despertar del demonio.

Capítulo 24. Relaciones delicadas.

En las profundidades del bosque negro, una tierra remota y alejada de toda civilización, hogar de una de las razas de bestias más peligrosas y desconocidas de este mundo, y también resguardo de uno de los secretos más grandes, la entrada a otro mundo, uno muy diferente a este, una tierra de seres nacidos en la oscuridad que buscan un lugar donde vivir en paz, al ser seres perseguidos eh incomprendidos tanto por propios como extraños.

Merodeando en el bosque, se encontraba un pegaso encapuchada, del cual entre su capucha apenas sobresalía un mechón de crines azules, caminando con bastante calma entre las tierras oscuras llenas de plantas de espinas y criaturas al asecho.

-odio tener que hacer esto- murmura el pegaso mientras sube una colina y al llegar a la sima se encuentra con un cráter de gran tamaño de diámetro, y en el centro se divisaba una montaña invertida, siendo que la punta de esta misma se encontraba precisamente a raíz del suelo, mientras el conforme se contemplaba se divisaba como dicha montaña se hacía más gruesa conforme más alto se miraba, una montaña de gran tamaño, cuya sima no se podía divisar desde el suelo.

-¿de quién fue la jodida idea de qué esta cosa se tiene que escalar o si no, no pasas?- se queja el pegaso mientras guarda sus alas entre su capucha, y corre en dirección a al montaña y dando un largo salto sin necesidad de impulsarse con sus alas logra trepar 10 metros antes de aferrarse contra la roca.

-si ese escudo de energía no me electrocutara cuando intento sobrevolar la montaña las cosas serían mucho más fáciles- piensa este mientras corre a toda prisa dando brincos y trepando la colosal montaña, pasados apenas algunos minutos este finalmente llega hasta lo que podría ser el final de la montaña, una malformación de nubes rojas con relámpagos, la cual el pegaso encapuchado miraba con bastante seriedad.

-malditas, espero que esta vez no intenten arrojarme lejos, todavía me duele la espalda de la última vez- piensa este mientras traga saliva antes de proseguir pero esta vez con mayor lentitud y cuidado, sosteniéndose de la roca, dado a que era muy consciente de que al menor movimiento este fácilmente podría caer y lo fácil que esto era, al empesgar a cruzar el pegaso empezó a sentir como sus alas se paralizaban, y como una serie de pequeñas descargas comenzaban a lastimarle levemente.

-¡aj ¿Qué hice?! ¡por qué siempre eres tan brusca con migo maldita barrera!- dice entre dientes, es entonces que como si alguien lo hubiera oído, que de repente surge una onda expansiva que lo golpean con fuerza, de no ser que estaba bien aferrado a la roca este habría caído en picada gracias a que sus alas permanecían adormecidas gracias a el aura que se manifestaba en esta zona, el pegaso se aferra con fuerza ante la roca quedándose completamente inmóvil por unos instantes, pese a el castigo de las descargas de la atmosfera de ese sitio. Cuando siente que lo peor paso, este continua adelante, dando pasos lentos, y en cada uno sujetándose lo más fuerte que podía sus cascos contra las rocas. Hasta que finalmente llega a la sima, un peñasco el cual estaba por sobre de las nubes rojas, este se tira al suelo, intentando descansar un poco antes de proseguir, pues para llegar a su destino aún tenía que pasar por un túnel de viento, el cual no estaba nada ansioso de cruzar, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Tras todo esto el pegaso finalmente llega hasta un gran salón donde se encontraban 8 puertas contando por la que este provino y una escaleras justo en el centro del salón. Este rápidamente trepa por las escaleras llegando a lo que sería la salida, pero rápidamente este sería sorprendido por dos colosales lobos negros, los cuales se imponen ante él.

-¡ahhh! ¡Tranquilos soldados…. !- exclama este mientras cae de espaldas y ambos lobos se ponen frente a él, gruñéndole ferozmente y mostrándole los colmillos.

-¡si, si, si, prometo no volver a correr por este recinto!- dice este muy exaltado mientras intentaba levantarse, pero volvía a tropezar.

-si… si… perdonen, perdonen…. Adiós… tenido que… tengo que irme…. – dice este mientras se aleja de los lobos con la cola entre las patas y con ambos lobos aun mirándole con severidad y gruñéndole, ya cuando cree que esta fuera del territorio este abre sus alas y emprende el vuelo, al principio un poco torpe, dado a su anterior encuentro con la barrera, pero rápidamente este recobra la compostura y sobrevolar con normalidad y alejarse de la colina, sobrevolando un poblado y dirigiéndose a un imponente castillo.

* * *

Posado fuera de uno de los balcones se encontraba un unicornio de pelaje azul observando la oscuridad de la noche con bastante seriedad, mientras en su mente intentaba imaginar lo que era de su vida anterior y por sobre todo en aquellas dos yeguas que el amaría, quien lo adopto y aquella que él consideraba el amor de su vida.

-¿Cuánto tiempo seguirás así?- se escucha, el joven semental no hace caso a estas palabras y en lugar de eso sigue mirando en dirección al cielo nocturno.

-muy bien no me digas nada- se escucha la misma voz. Tras del unicornio se encontraba recostada sobre un sofá de piel de cordero una yegua adulta la cual se encontraba estirándose en dicho sofá mientras que con su magia meneaba una pequeña cuna que se encontraba a su lado.

-¿sabías que el cielo de este mundo no es más que un simple reflejo de un mundo exterior?- comenta la yegua- oye al menos di algo, me desespera verte así todo el día.

-¿Qué quieres que diga Ara?-

-por el amor de Eru Night Light, no crees que ya estás muy grandecito para hacerle esto a tu hermana mayor.

-no eres mi hermana mayor-

-si lo soy- bufa esta mientras mece la cuna, cerrando los ojos y mirando a otro lado con bastante seriedad, pero al poco tiempo esta cambia su expresión por una de ternura.

-tu hermanito es muy amargado ¿verdad que sí, verdad que si?- dice esta mientras saca de la cuna a un pequeño bebe de alicornio de pelaje café, él bebe ríe ante esto

-jejeje, son tan tiernos cuando aún son pequeños- comenta esta.

-¿Dónde está Shining?- pregunta Night Light.

-creí decirte que salió con "13" por el fin de semana ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo?-

-aja- murmura el unicornio azul mientras se da la media vuelta y ve de reojo al pequeño bebe que Ara sostenía en cascos.

-mmmm ya es tarde, creo ¿Dónde estará ese holgazán con mi hijo?-

-¿Por qué le dices holgazán a tu esposo, si se ve que es un poni muy trabajador?-

-mmmmm no lo sé, jeje solo me gusta decirle así- dice esta mientras con su magia levita una pelota roja y hace que esta flote alrededor del pequeño bebe, el cual comienza a reír y aplaudir ante esto.

-¡hay eres una ternurita!- dice Ara dándole de besitos en la mejilla al potrillo, ante esta acción, Night solo observaba la acción, prestando especial atención al pequeño potrillo que su hermana se comía a besos, por unos instantes Night no logro evitar en pensar en sus propios hijos y el cómo debería estarla pasando Lúthien y sus bebes.

-¿extrañas a tu familia Blu?-

-¿eh?-

-así te decían ¿no? Blu-

-¡Bu, bu, bu!- exclama el pequeño bebe aplaudiendo.

-jejeje, si ¡hay creces muy rápido ternurita!- dice Ara mientras levanta al potrillo en lo alto y luego lo baja rodeándola entre sus cascos. Night Light ante esta escena él no lo soporta más y estaba a punto de irse del lugar- no he terminado- dice ella con seriedad mientras la puerta se cierra en la nariz de Night, haciéndolo caer de puro sentón, él bebe se ríe ante esta acción.

-aj ¿Por qué hiciste esto Ara? ¡Eso si dolió!- se queja el unicornio.

-odio que me ignoren, no lo tolero hermanito, así que por favor no lo vuelvas a hacer, así que trae tu trasero aquí mismo ¿o me obligaras a ir por ti?- dice ella con un tono amenazante, Night ante la amenaza se levanta y camina hasta un sofá cercano, pero sin mirar directamente a los ojos a su hermana.

-eres igual de terco que papá- suspira ella.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Ara?- se queja este.

-huy, que modales, ¡ese no es modo de hablarle a una chica!-

-si sigues así me iré sin importar que digas, sé que con él bebe en cascos no puedes ir a mi paso-

Oh, no, no, no- dice ella mientras se escucha un clic, Night voltea tras de sí incrédulo y ve como una cadena con una pesa de un extremo se había ajustado a la cola de el mismo.

-¡pero! ARAAA-

-Shhhhh no grites por favor, o asustaras a tu hermanito y si haces que llore juro que te dejo al bebe mientras yo me voy por un helado de piña-

-eres una bruja- piensa Night Light.

-hoy eso- piensa esta misma y Night es capaz de escuchar ese pensamiento- esa pesa es de 5 kilos, lo cual no es mucho a menos que la tengas sujeta a la cola, es así que si intentas arrastrarla, huy hasta a mí me duele de solo pensarlo, tomando en cuenta que no tienes la cola entrenada-

-aja ¡¿Dónde está la llave?!- exclama este mientras intenta quitarse la cadena, pero con esto solo lograba lastimarse la cola cosa que le causaba algo de dolor.

-francamente no lo sé, tendrás que esperar a que mi marido llegue, el colecciona estas cosas, seguramente debe de tener las llaves por ahí- reprocha ella mientras hace levitar un biberón y con este alimenta al potrillo que tiene en cascos, el potrillo al comenzar a alimentarse este empieza a mostrarse un poco somnoliento- ahora ¿te comportaras?-

-está bien- bufa este mientras se deja caer en el sofá.

-ahora, dime ¿Por qué no quiere hablar de ello?-

-¿Por qué tanto interés de saber?-

-porque soy tu hermana mayor-

-no, no lo eres-

-sí, si lo soy, y como hermana mayor, me preocupa por lo que está pasando mi pequeño hermanito- explica esta mientras tanto Night Light se cruza de cascos- por favor Blu, a papi también le preocupa, pero no tiene los huevos para hablar con tigo-

-¿y el te ordeno que me interrogaras de esta forma?-

-em nop, de hecho tuve que esperar a que él se fuera del castillo para poder hacer esto, sé que no calificaría de buena manera mis métodos persuasivos, pero cuando obtenga lo que ambos queremos saber, estoy segura que lo pasara por alto-

-y se supone que tú eres la psicóloga del castillo, pobre de todos aquellos que sean tus pacientes- piensa Night Light.

-mis métodos son diferentes para cada tipo de holgazán, puedo llegar a ser muy abierta y comprensiva si me lo dicen todo, y tú por ejemplo eres del tipo que debo encadenar en una mesa y ofrecerles una taza de té para que me lo digan todo- escucha en su mente.

-¿quieres un poco de Te hermanito?-pregunta Ara con una sonrisa.

-no… pazo-

-muy bien- dice Ara mientras de un cajón que se encontraba tras de ella levita con su magia un par de lentes y una libreta de apuntes, la yegua se pone los lentes y con una liga se sujeta su larga crin- muy bien, ahora dime- ¿Qué te aflige?-

-¿eh? ¿a qué estás jugando?-

-soy Psicóloga Night- dice ella.

-no pienso decirte nada- bufa el unicornio.

-muy bien, sigue si quieres, yo tengo toda la noche- murmura esta mientras aparentemente escribe algo en su blog de notas.

-aj, eres insufrible-

-sí, muchos me lo dicen, ¿insultarme te hace sentir mejor?-

-¡¿Cómo que insultarte si tú eres la que?!-

-shhhh, no hay necesidad de gritar-

-estás loca-

-quizás todos estemos locos ¿Cómo te hace sentir eso?-

La puerta se abre y por esta se asoma un unicornio negro de crines amarilla rojiza y un pequeño potrillo blanco azulado con una crin muy parecida a la de su padre.

-cariño….-

-mami….-

-LLEGAS TARDE ¡cuida del cachorrito mientras yo me encargo de aplacar a este holgazán, hola mi vida, quédate con tu papi, adiós, adiós, adiós!- dice esta mientras con su magia le da a su marido el somnoliento bebe que sostenía entre cascos.

-okei….- dice este mientras la puerta se cierra en su cara.

-disculpa el inconveniente ¿me dacias algo sobre esa tal Lúthien? –

-¡yo no dije nada de eso!-

-pero lo pensaste y eso cuenta-

-sabes que solo pierdes el tiempo con migo ¿verdad?-

-no es la primera vez que pierdo el tiempo limpiándole la baba y secando las lágrimas de una nena que no acepta sus emociones- murmura esta mientras continua escribiendo en su blog- pero tú eres mi hermano, y yo como hermana mayor me corresponde ayudarte de laguna forma-

-si lo que digas-

\- mmmm tengo que hacerte un espacio en mi agenta, mañana poder verte, pero a partir de la próxima semana me temo que solo tendremos una sesión cada semana, mmm tengo muchos pendientes y otros pacientes que ver antes que a ti-

-¿Qué te hace pensar que volveré?-

-no te preocupes, todos vuelven, todos vuelven, ¿miércoles a las 6:00 está bien?

* * *

En las profundidades del castillo. Se encontraba merodeando el pegaso encapuchado, este caminaba lentamente entre los extensos pasillos del castillo, dirigiéndose a la enfermería del castillo, buscando a alguien en específico, este se adentra en la enfermería, pero al llegar solo lobos enfermos o con una pata rota ve a su alrededor, al sentirse algo incómodo este regresa, y decide mejor preguntar a un guardia cercano.

-disculpa… ¿Dónde está Roz?-

-¿Quién?-

-Roz… aj el de crin rosa-

-oh, mmmmm creo que lo vi mmmm, puedes preguntar en administración- dice el guardia señalándole a una yegua ordenando papeles, este se acerca y le hace la misma pregunta.

-está en la subsección D, dos plantas abajo, salón de capsulas- le responde la yegua sin dejar de revisar sus papeles.

El unicornio hace caso de su indicación, y se adentra en lo más profundo de la enfermería, una vez hay, uno más de los guardias tubo que escoltarlo dado a que ponis de su rango no tenían permitido venir solos a esa área, finalmente es llevado a una habitación con techo esférico, y frente a él se encontraba una capsula y un poni unicornio de pelaje negro y crines rozadas.

-Roz….- murmura el al verlo.

-puedes irte soldado- dice el unicornio sin dirigirles la mirada.

-claro señor- dice la escolta del encapuchado mientras se retiraba.

-si regresas a recuperar tu trabajo me temo que si quieres hacer eso tendrás que empezar de 0, te ausentaste demasiado tiempo y tendrás que hacer otra vez el examen de lealtad y seguridad-

-no vine a trabajar otra vez de guardia del castillo- reclama el encapuchado.

-entonces a que has venido ¿Por qué tanto empeño por ocultar tus pensamientos?- murmura Roz mientras mira en dirección a la capsula frente a él.

-he venido a pedir su ayuda-

-¿ayuda?-

-¡si así como te acompañe a ese mundo para salvar a tu hermano tú debes…!-

-¿salvar? No digas tonterías, viniste porque quisiste acompañarme, para ver a tu hija-

-¡aj como sea mi punto es que me debes un favor!-

-no te debo nada, fui tu maestro y tú superior en la guardia-

-¡pero somos amigos! ¿O no?- dice este entre dientes.

Roz queda en completa seriedad por unos instantes, sin siquiera voltear a ver al pegaso que esperaba impaciente su respuesta, finalmente este suspira y voltea en dirección al pegaso- ¿Qué es lo que deseas Flash?-

-mi hija, está muy grabe…. La infecte con mi plaga pero ella… no funciono- dice mientras se quita el gorro de la capucha y mira a Roz con seriedad.

-¿Qué tan grabe estaba?-

-demasiado... es sorprendente que siga con vida siquiera-

-si sus heridas tienen mucho tiempo, no me sorprende que la transformación no tomara el efecto que esperabas, su cuerpo ya está acostumbrado a estar en ese estado-

-pero… ¡No! ¡No!-

-shhhh, aquí no es lugar para gritar- le dice este con severidad mientras voltea a ver a la capsula- ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga?-

-¡quiero que me ayuden… su medicina… quizás puedan ayudarla!- dice Flash con exaltación , Roz por su parte le da la espalda y queda en silencio, como si no le importara realmente el estado errático de Flash- por… por favor… - dice finalmente con un tono suplicante.

-muy bien, tráela aquí, y are que la atiendan-

Ante esa respuesta, Flash abre completamente los ojos y mira a Roz con una expresión de alegría que el mismo no pudo disimular.

-gracias… pero, requiero de ayuda… no puedo traerla yo solo su…-

-Su estado es muy delicado- termina de decir Roz con seriedad.

-si… exacto…-

-lamento decirte que estamos cortos de personal, y nadie se atrevería a ir a ese mundo, los nuestros no son bien vistos en esas tierras, sin mencionar que medio mundo nos está cazando-

-lo sé pero…. Podemos hacer esto…. Solo requiero de que tu vengas con migo….-

-no- dice Roz.

-¿no?- dice Flash molesto.

-no puedo irme de aquí, ya me eh ausentado mucho tiempo, además, no puedo dejarlo solo-

-¡por favor! ¡solo necesito que tu me…!-

-DIJE QUE NO- exclama Roz con severidad.

De repente se siente una perturbación en la habitación, sin embargo esta no fue producida por Roz, sino por la capsula que yacía detrás de él. Ambos ponis miran al frente, en dirección a la capsula, dentro de esta se encontraba un maltrecho poni, prácticamente irreconocible dado a las muchas malformaciones producto de todas las cicatrices y partes inacabadas de su cuerpo que este presentaba, aquel poni que estaba conectado a tubos y mangueras empezaba a presentar fuertes movimientos violentos, inmediatamente entran dos médicos los cuales revisan los signos vitales, y le administran algo al poni de la capsula, al poco tiempo todo se calma, y se le informa a Roz sobre lo acontecido.

-¿Qué fue eso?-

-no se preocupe señor, esto es normal- le dice uno de los médicos.

-¿despertara?-

-em, no, aun no es recomendable que eso pase, su cuerpo aún está muy dañado, pero esto es un indicio de mejoría-

-mejora ¿se estaba convulsionando?- interviene Flash.

-no, estaba despertando-

-¡¿qué?!- dice Roz ansioso.

-su cuerpo aún está demasiado vulnerable, debe permanecer en la cámara al menos un año más, hasta que podamos reconstruir todo el tejido, señor, esto es una buena noticia, significa que vamos por buen camino para la recuperación de su hermano, solo que… aún tenemos que mantenerlo hay dentro por su propia seguridad.

-entiendo- murmura Roz, el medico se despide y se retira, dejándolo solo con Flash quien aún esperaba impaciente una respuesta, Roz mira con seriedad a Flash por unos instantes, el pegaso dejo de lado su coraje mostrando esta vez una expresión más suplicante y temerosa, ante su respuesta, él sabía que Roz tenía superiores y precisamente es por esto que él se negaría a ayudarle, pero es el único con quien Flash puede ir a pedir ayuda en este mundo.

-ve y busca al doctor Brooks, es un médico en jefe, dile que te de dos unidades de sabia de Splinter pura, llévate esa sustancia y con ella baña a tu hija, su cuerpo reaccionara casi de inmediato-

-¿sabía de Splinter?- pregunta Flash confundido- ¿qué le hará eso?-

-es una sustancia diez veces más eficaz que la saliva de Wampira, sería capaz incluso de resucitar un árbol marchito, con ella tu hija se estabilizara, no sería suficiente para curarla, pero al menos la estabilizara lo suficiente como para que resista el viaje hasta aquí, tráela y yo me encargare de que los mejores médicos estén a su cuidado-


	25. Chapter 25

El despertar del demonio.

Capítulo 25. Bajo la nieve

Era de noche en el imperio de Cristal. En la enfermería, justamente donde se tenía al pequeño Eclipse, era momento de cambiar las sabanas por unas limpias y alimentar al pequeño bebe. Wes Cruger y Starlight Road se encontraban presentes cargando al bebe, mientras alguien cambiaba las sabanas.

\- Puedes cargarlo si quieres – dice Wes mientras carga al bebe, y usa su magia para sujetar la mamila que lo alimentaba.

\- No, aun no me agarra cariño – responde ella con algo de tristeza.

\- Es porque le dejas colgando su cabecita cuando lo haces.

La joven princesa pone una mirada insegura tratando de pensar en una excusa.

\- Aun así, la última vez que lo tuve en cascos me vomitó encima.

La verdad era que Starlight no quería cargar a Eclipse por otra razón. Desde que el pequeño perdió una de sus patas, Starlight siente un gran desagrado al sentir el muñón de la pata faltante. Además, también tiene miedo de accidentalmente lastimar al pequeño en ese punto tan delicado, aunque ella no era la única con ese problema.

\- Eso fue hace meses, no dejes que te afecte - dice Wes, y Starlight aparta la mirada con fastidio, lo que preocupa a potro – Oh… lo siento, no quiero presionarte, solo…

\- Esta bien – interrumpe ella con calma – Tienes razón.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Es mi hermano, tengo que cuidarlo.

Starlight se sienta, y extiende sus cascos hacia Wes. El potro sonríe, y con cuidado le acerca al bebe y su mamila. La princesa lo recibe, y se asegura de sostenerlo bien para que su cabeza no le quede colgando. Pudo sentir el muñón en su cuerpo, pero ese desagrado fue opacado por la ternura que le provocaba Eclipse.

\- Es tan lindo – dice ella con ternura.

\- Lo sé – responde Wes con una sonrisa.

El pequeño Eclipse se encontraba muy cómodo en los cascos de su hermana mayor. Con sus cascos delanteros sujetaba la mamila que su hermana levitaba, y con sus ojos veía a sus cuidadores. Starlight suelta una risa al pensar en algo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunta Wes.

\- Jeje, parecemos una pareja cuidando a su bebe – dice ella con tono burlón.

\- ¿Enserio? – pregunta Wes apenado y sonrojándose.

Starlight se da cuenta de cómo se puso el joven príncipe y se ríe de nuevo.

\- Nah, aún es algo pronto para eso.

\- Okei… - responde Wes aun sonrojado.

\- Ya están las sabanas altezas – dice una enfermera terminando de cambiar las sabanas de la cuna de Eclipse.

\- Muchas gracias - responde Starlight.

Tan pronto Eclipse termina su biberón, Starlight lo lleva con cuidado a su cuna. Tras eso, Starlight empieza a mecer la cuna, mientras Wes le lee un cuento al pequeño. A la mitad de la historia, Eclipse cierra poco a poco sus ojitos, hasta quedarse dormido.

\- Ya se durmió – dice Wes en voz baja.

\- Ya vi. Mejor vamo…

Starlight se voltea a la puerta de salida, pero quedó paralizada al ver como alguien los observaba atravesó de la puerta abierta. La poni observándolos se aleja rápidamente. La joven princesa sale corriendo de la habitación, pero al llegar al pasillo, no había nadie. Starlight pone una mirada seria, pues pudo reconocer bien a la poni que la observaba.

Wes sale preocupado de la habitación, pero solo alcanza a ver como Starlight salía corriendo, así que la persigue.

Starlight Road finalmente llega a la habitación que buscaba. Sin tocar, abre rápidamente la puerta.

\- ¡Mamá!

Tras gritar, Starlight observa que la habitación de su madre se encontraba vacía, lo que la frustra. Ella había visto muy bien como su madre los observaba en la enfermería, y eso la molesto al punto de querer confrontarla para arreglar las cosas.

\- ¿Por qué haces esto mamá? – piensa ella frustrada.

\- ¡Starlight! – exclama Wes llegando a la habitación - ¿Qué…. paso? – pregunta tratando de recuperar el aliento.

La princesa guardo silencio por unos momentos, viendo la habitación vacía, tratando de pensar en una respuesta.

\- Nada – dice para no preocupar a Wes.

\- Oh… bueno. Es tarde, mejor te dejo dormir.

Wes se dispone a irse, pero Starlight le pone un casco encima antes de que se fuera.

\- En… no tengo sueño esta noche. ¿Te molesta si hacemos algo juntos?

\- Oh… claro. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

* * *

Con forme el frio de la noche llenaba el Imperio de Cristal, muchos entraban a sus casas para cobijarse y descansar. El invierno llegaría pronto, y a diferencia de las demás zonas de Equestria, este vendría con naturalidad, pues el Imperio se encuentra muy cerca de montañas nevadas.

En una terraza del palacio, Wes y Starlight se encontraban recostados, viendo el cielo estrellado. Un poco arriba de ellos se encontraba varias líneas de luz, las cuales eran conjuradas por el cuerno brillante de Starlight. Desde la perspectiva de los jóvenes, las líneas de luz le daban forma a las constelaciones.

\- Esa es la osa mayor, justo al lado de la menor – indica Starlight haciendo que unas de las líneas brillaran más que el resto.

\- Vaya, sabes mucho de estrellas – dice Wes asombrado.

\- Mi mamá me lleva enseñando desde hace mucho. Recuerdo que cuando tenía 3 años, me dejaba ver por su telescopio.

Starlight se sienta derecha, y mira hacia abajo con melancolía. Wes también se sienta, preocupado por ella.

\- En aquel entonces todo era lindo. Yo vivía feliz en el castillo de mamá, mi papá aún seguía vivo, y no me peleaba con Lúthien. ¿Sabes? Cuando tenía 3 años ella siempre estábamos juntas. Creo que recuerdo una fiesta de té que hicimos las dos solas.

Wes se sorprende al escuchar como Starlight Road aun recordaba aquel tiempo en la que no era enemiga jurada de su hermana.

\- ¿Por qué se pelearon?

\- Ya no me acuerdo – responde ella viendo a un lado – Ya no recuerdo mucho de mi infancia, solo momentos con mis padres y unos pocos momentos felices con Lúthien.

El tono de Starlight indicaba una gran tristeza. Wes se da cuenta y empieza a pensar en que decir. Debía actuar rápido, pues no quería que ella se pusiera a llorar.

\- Em… Lúthien… los quería a todos ustedes.

\- Sí, ¿Cómo no? – responde ella incrédula – Ella me odiaba, y no la culpo.

\- Cuando ella vivía con nosotros... Ella… estudiaba en la universidad, pero en las vacaciones siempre se quedaba en su cuarto. A veces… yo pasaba por ahí… y la oía murmurar cosas. Ella decía lo mucho que extrañaba su casa.

Starlight voltea a ver a Wes al escuchar lo que dijo.

\- ¿Ella dijo algo sobre mí? – pregunta Starlight con interés.

\- Pues… a veces ella hablaba con mi mami sobre como odiaba sus estudios por como la molestaban, y que enserio quería regresar a casa contigo.

Starlight se queda un rato pensando en lo que dijo Wes. No sabía que a Luthien la molestaban mientras estudiaba en el Imperio. ¿Enserio el sufrimiento era tan grande que prefería volver con ella que también la molestaba? ¿Qué le quería decir Wes? ¿Qué ella no era la peor cosa que le había pasado a Lúthien? No sabía cómo responderle al potro. Él no tenía malas intenciones, claramente solo la quería ayudar.

Sin embargo, antes de que Starlight pensara en una respuesta algo pasa. Ambos miran al cielo, y ven como nieve empezaba a caer. Starlight empieza a temblar por el frío, pero Wes la abraza con su ala.

\- Sera mejor que entremos o te enfermaras – dice Wes preocupado, también sintiendo el frio.

\- No – responde Starlight – Ya se me paso. Quedemos un rato, por favor, quiero ver la primera nevada del invierno.

\- Pues…

\- Se esperaba para la próxima semana, pero ahora está aquí. ¿La verías conmigo? – pregunto con un tono tierno.

Wes ve como Starlight lo veía con una sonrisa. Sin duda era mejor a lo triste que estaba antes, y lo que él más quería era que ella estuviera feliz, pues le gusta mucho verla feliz.

\- Okei…

Mientras Wes abrazaba a Starlight con su ala, ambos veían como los copos de nieve caían por el imperio. Era un momento de silencio y paz para los 2. El silencio es llenado al rato por un comentario de la yegua.

\- Adoro ver caer la nieve.

Allí Wes recuerda como Lúthien alguna vez le dijo algo parecido, pero en con ella era la lluvia. Recuerda momentos donde la había visto parada bajo una llovizna, viendo hacia abajo como las gotas caían. En cierto sentido, las 2 hermanas eran parecidas.

\- No me importa el frio – vuelve a hablar Starlight viendo a Wes – Vale la pena por ver caer los copos de nieve.

Wes oye las palabras de Starlight, pero no les pone tanta atención por estarla viendo. Bajo esos copos de nieve, y con un poco de luz lunar, la belleza de Starlight resaltaba. Algunos copos se habían quedado en su larga melena morada, lo cual la adornaba muy bien. Y para adornar, ella tenía una calmada sonrisa, que indicaba lo feliz y relajada que estaba. El potro estaba perdido en esa imagen, pero su instinto, o quizás su corazón, hizo que el ala que cubría a Starlight se aferrara más, para protegerla lo más posible del frio.

Starlight se hace para atrás, para recostarse, por lo que Wes hace lo mismo. Ella se recuesta el pecho del potro, acurrucándose bien entre sus alas.

\- Em… si te gusta la nieve, entonces… ¿quieres que…?

\- ¿Sí? – pregunta ella interesada.

\- ¿…que vayamos a pasear mañana?

Starlight Road puso una cara muy alegre, y procedió a darle un beso en la mejilla a Wes, haciéndolo sonrojar.

\- ¡Sí! – responde ella con alegría – ¡Eres el mejor novio de todos!

Wes se queda pensando en esa palabra. Hacia unos meses que Starlight Road le habia pedido que fueran novios. Fue poco después de que a ella le dieran de alta por haber donado tanta sangre. En ese entonces no entendía el significado de esa palabra, pero acepto, pues Starlight se veía muy nerviosa por preguntarle eso. Obviamente, buscó el significado de la palabra, y quedo impactado por lo que descubrió. Aun no entendía del todo lo que era el amor, pero quería estar con ella. Así que, oficialmente, Starlight Road era su novia.

Más tarde, Wes y Starlight regresan por los pasillos de la enfermería con el fin de echarle un último vistazo a Eclipse antes de ir a dormir, cuando en eso se encuentran con una sorpresa. La princesa Twilight Sparkle se encontraba frente al cristal que la separaba de ella y su bebe. Los jóvenes se dan cuenta que Twilight no se había percatado de su presencia. Los dos se esconden, y observan como la alicornio lavanda mira con tristeza a su bebe durmiendo.

Wes quiso decirle algo a Starlight, pero ella solo se da la vuelta y regresa por donde vino. Estaba claro que Starlight no quería interrumpir a su madre, así ambos la dejan viendo a su bebe.

* * *

Al día siguiente, la nevada había parado en su mayoría. El imperio de Cristal estaba cubierto por una gran manta de nieve blanca. Varios potros salían de sus casas a jugar con la nieve, y así aprovechar la época.

Como Wes había dicho, él y Starlight Road salieron a pasear. Ambos se encuentran andando por el parque del imperio de Cristal, llevando bufandas y gorros, pero Wes también llevaba un gran suéter que le cubría todo el cuerpo. Se encontraban muy juntos, Starlight tenía su cabeza recostada en la de Wes, mientras él la abrazaba con su ala. Aun cuando esto en momentos llego a incomodar a Wes realmente a él le gustaba pasar tiempo con Starlight

A pesar de que están juntos caminando en la nieve, Starlight se ve triste. Wes se da cuenta, y procede a preguntarle.

\- ¿Estas bien? – pregunta Wes preocupado.

\- No lo sé – responde ella manteniendo su cabeza junto a la de Wes – Estoy preocupada por mi mamá. Desde lo que le paso a Eclipse, tiene miedo de estar con él. Creo que ayer es la primera vez que la veo cerca de él desde el accidente.

Wes pone una cara triste al ver así a su novia, pero la cambia por una de pensamiento al ver que al frente había una panadería.

\- Espérame aquí por favor.

Starlight se queda allí, esperando confundida, mientras Wes está dentro de la panadería. Al poco tiempo este sale levitando dos pastelillos con crema y dos tazas de chocolate, todo esto con el objetivo de animarla un poco.

\- Oh, Wes no te pedí nada, ¿Por qué te molestaste?

Wes se pone nervioso pensando que había cometido un error.

\- Mí… mí mama dice que una buena taza de chocolate siempre la anima en esta temporada – responde Wes con timidez.

Starlight pone una sonrisa, y le da un beso en la mejilla a su novio.

\- Gracias – dice agarrando el chocolate con su magia.

Ambos se alejan juntos. No muy lejos de ahí ambos son observados por Cadance, quien mira con inexpresividad como caminaba la joven pareja. En su mente surge un recuerdo de ella con Shining Armor cuando eran novios.

\- ¿Por qué me siento así? – pensó ella.

Cadance ante la confusión no sabe por qué se siente enojada y al mismo tiempo feliz, pues ese recuerdo detonaba ambos sentimientos en ella.

Los dos jóvenes se posan en los jardines privados del imperio, donde Wes pone un mantel y ambos se sientan a la sombra de un árbol sobre una colina nevada.

\- Tiene que haber algo que pueda hacer por mi mamá – empieza Starlight, mientras Wes bebía su chocolate caliente – Odio verla así. Quizás debería hablar con ella. No, ayer ella se escondió de mí. Tiene que ser algo más.

Wes escucha atentamente lo que dice su novia. La verdad era lo único que podía hacer, pues no se le ocurría nada para ayudar a la mama de Starlight Road. Y quizás parecía grosero que el bebiera mientras ella hablaba, pero enserio sentía tanto frio que necesitaba calentarse. Tan pronto termino su chocolate, procedió a comerse su pastelillo.

\- Quizás pueda… jeje – Starlight deja de pensar en planes, y se ríe al ver a su novio, quien se acababa de comer el pastelillo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunta él confundido.

Starlight sigue soltando su risita, y se pasa un casco por la mejilla derecha, como si quisiera indicarle algo a Wes. Wes tarda en comprender, pero al final entiende lo que ella le decía, que tenía betún en la cara por el pastelillo.

\- Es del otro lado – vuelve a decir ella riendo.

Wes se pasa el casco por su otra mejilla, pero lo hace más abajo del punto correcto.

\- ¿Me lo quite?

La princesa se sigue riendo, y se acerca lentamente a Wes, poniéndolo nervioso.

\- Yo te lo quito.

Wes piensa que ella le extenderá el casco para quitarle el betún, pero queda impactado cuando ella le da un beso en la mejilla para eso. Quedando totalmente impactado, Wes pierde el equilibrio. En un intento de mantenerse estable, se sujeta a Starlight, pero solamente hace que ella caiga también. Ambos caen hacia atrás, y ruedan colina abajo, quedando ella encima de él en la base de la colina.

\- ¡Lo siento! – Exclama Wes preocupado – ¿Estás bien? No quise…

El potro no puede terminar, pues Starlight lo calla con un beso en los labios. Wes queda totalmente perdido en ese momento. Ella no lo había besado desde que bailaron juntos en su cumpleaños. Pudo sentir de nuevo esa sensación extraña que se sentía bien. Starlight se separa, y lo mira con una mirada seductora.

\- Siempre sabes cómo hacerme reír – dice ella con una sonrisa - ¿Quieres otro?

Wes queda sin palabras al oír esa pregunta. ¿Le estaba preguntando si quería otro beso? Él no sabía que responder.

\- Em…, pues…

Starlight se ríe al ver como su novio se sonrojaba, y se levanta.

\- ¡Te lo doy si me alcanzas!

Starlight rápidamente corre a esconderse en unos arbustos, dejando a Wes confundido. Con algo de esfuerzo, Wes se levanta. Sus cascos se sentían entumidos, pero aun podía moverse sin muchos problemas. Siempre le pasaba cuando hacia frio, por eso nunca salía en invierno. No era algo que él supiera, pero la debilidad ante el frio era parte de la maldición, o plaga, que se encuentra en sus genes.

Por razones que no se podía explicar, empezó a buscar a su novia. Fue a los arbustos donde se había escondido, pero no la encontró allí.

\- ¿Dónde está? – piensa Wes.

En ese momento Wes siente como algo lo golpea por detrás. Se pasa el casco por la nuca, y ve que tenía nieva allí.

\- ¿Starlight? – pregunta Wes volteando hacia atrás, sin ver a su novia, pero otra bola lo golpea por la derecha – ahí.

\- jejejejeje.

Wes escucha la risa de su novia, y a su derecha ve un árbol, de donde sobresalía una cola morada. El potro finalmente lo comprende, Starlight quería jugar con bolas de nieve.

\- Está bien – dice él inseguro.

Usando su magia, Wes agarra algo de nieve y la hace bola. En ese momento Starlight sale de su escondite, con una sonrisa, y le arroja una bola de nieve a Wes, que le da en el pecho. Wes entonces le arroja la bola a Starlight, dándole en el costado.

\- Jeje, buen tiro, Wes – ríe Starlight.

En eso, Wes también pone una sonrisa. No solo porque Starlight se veía feliz, sino porque también disfruto tirar esa bola. Era la primera vez que arrojaba una bola de nieve, y le gustó. Starlight entonces agarra más nieve, y Wes hace lo mismo.

Durante los siguientes 10 minutos, ambos se la pasaron tirándose bolas de nieve, mientras reían. Ambos se escondieron detrás de unos arbustos, mientras seguían lanzando sus municiones. Wes pudo sentir una gran energía dentro de él que le hizo olvidar totalmente su debilidad ante el frio. Por primera vez en su vida, Wes se estaba soltando. Siempre estaba callado, o preocupado, pero por esta ocasión se estaba riendo. No era la primera vez que sentía felicidad, pero era la primera vez que experimentaba una gran diversión, la cual podía compartir junto a su amada novia.

Finalmente, Wes arroja una bola de nieve, que le da en la cabeza a Starlight, haciéndola caer. Wes se refugia esperando a que ella le dispare, pero no ocurre. Lentamente asoma la cabeza, y no ve a Starlight. Temeroso de haberla lastimado, él corre hacia el escondite de su novia, pero no la encuentra. Empieza a ver a su alrededor, pero no la ve.

De repente, los arbustos se empiezan a agitar, y de allí sale Starlight gritando de alegría, tirándose hacia Wes. Ambos caen, quedando juntos en la nieve.

\- ¡Eso fue de lo mejor! – exclama ella riéndose.

Starlight se seguía riendo, como si eso hubiera sido lo más divertido en su vida. Wes no pudo evitarlo, y también se empezó a reír. Se sintió muy bien riendo junto a su novia, alguien con quien podía compartir sus emociones.

A lo lejos, Cadance observa la escena, con ojos de nostalgia. Ella simplemente se retira llorando mientras coloca un casco en su pecho. Su corazón estaba muy conmovido, pero también añorante, de aquel amor perdido hace muchos años.

\- ¿Por qué me pasa esto? Ahora estoy con Carny, ¿Por qué mi corazón me duele?

No lo comprendía y no sabía por qué pero le causaba dolor en su ser. Cadance regresa a su habitación, y esta se tumba en su cama, y sin saber por qué comienza a llorar, enterrando su rostro contras las almohadas para no ser escuchada.

Por otro lado, Wes y Starlight seguían recostados en la nieve. Ya habían dejado de reírse, y ahora solo estaban abrazados en calma.

\- Gracias, Wes.

\- ¿P… por qué?

\- Por darme este día tan divertido.

\- D… de nada – responde él sonrojado.

\- Ojala mi mamá pudiera divertirse así también, pero sigue muy mal por lo de Eclipse.

\- De seguro aún no tiene el corazón para confrontar a Eclipse – comenta Wes – Debe estar sintiendo que su bebe la odia.

\- Pero un bebe no puede odiar a su madre… - en eso algo viene a la mente de Starlight - ¡Lo tengo! ¡Ya sé que hacer!

* * *

Pese a ser aun de día, Twilight se encontraba recostada en su cama, durmiendo una siesta. Dado a la cantidad de estrés que esta maneja, comúnmente se le puede ver durmiendo durante el día y merodeando por el castillo durante la noche en horarios variados, y relativamente fijos. Generalmente usaba las noches para ver a sus hijos, mientras todos los demás dormían.

Sin que ella se diera cuenta, Starlight y Wes se introducen a escondidas en la habitación y le dejan una sorpresa en su cama.

La alicornio lavanda quien yacía durmiendo, al poco tiempo es despertada por algo que empezaba a irritarle la nariz, esta abre levemente los ojos y casi de inmediato los abre por completo al ver algo frente a ella.

\- AHHHHH

Por fortuna Twilight pudo contenerse de hacer movimientos bruscos, pues no su instinto no le permitió hacerlos por él bebe que estaba en su cama, pero no era cualquier bebe. El bebé era su hijo Eclipse.

Twilight queda totalmente inmóvil viendo a su bebe. ¿Qué hacia allí? Es algo que ella no entiende. Piensa en la posibilidad de ir por alguien para que regrese a su bebe a la enfermería, pero quedo quieta viendo como su bebe la miraba. Twilight espera que su bebé grite o llore, pues quien no lo haría ante la causante de que perdiera un miembro. Sin embargo, el bebé solo mira a Twilight con curiosidad.

Lo siguiente deja impactada a Twilight. Eclipse gatea torpemente con sus únicas tres patas, se recarga en el pecho de Twilight y pide que su madre lo cargue, mientras se reía.

Twilight queda paralizada, tardando en comprender lo que pasa, y le toma un tiempo el entrar en sí. Es entonces que esta con mucho cuidado toma a su hijo en cascos y lo levanta a su altura. Twilight divisa el muñón de su pequeño y no lo logra evitar sentirse triste ante esto.

-lo siento, lo siento, lo siento mi bebe…- suplica ella con los ojos cerrados, como si algo le fuera a pasar, pero era su corazón lastimado – No tengo perdón para lo que hice. Por mi culpa estas así.

Twilight abre los ojos al máximo al sentir algo de nuevo en su nariz. El bebé habia estirado sus pequeños cascos para colocarlos en la nariz de su madre. Eclipse suelta un balbuceo, pero fue la cosa más tierna del mundo para Twilight. Ella ve a su hijo, quien le sonreía, pues estaba feliz de estar con su madre.

Twilight acerca a su hijo contra su pecho, y este se acurruca entre sus cascos, como si aun conservara toda confianza y cariño hacia ella, pues así era. Twilight comienza a llorar, pero esta vez de felicidad. Por meses se sintió culpable de haber dañado a su bebe, pero ahora comprende su verdadero error, el cual fue alejarse de él, pero ya no más.

\- Tranquilo, mami está aquí. No te volveré a dejar solo.

Twilight se acuesta de nuevo en su cama, viendo como su hijo se quedaba dormido. Poco a poco a ella le fue regresando el sueño, y cerró los ojos. Madre e hijo quedaron dormidos juntos en esa cama, finalmente teniendo un momento juntos, luego de mucho tiempo.

Afuera de la habitación, por la puerta semi abierta, Starlight y Wes ven todo. Starlight suelta unas lágrimas por la ternura que sentía. Wes la abraza con su ala, y se recuesta en su cabeza, sabiendo hizo un buen trabajo.

Esa noche, luego de pasar todo el día con Starlight, Wes regresa cansado a su habitación. Esperaba solo llegar, quitarse su ropa de frio y acostarse, pero una sorpresa lo espera allí. Al entrar a su cuarto, Wes ve a su madre sentada en su cama. Por un momento se sobresaltó, pero se calma al respirar hondo.

\- Ho… hola maní.

\- Hola cariño, ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? – pregunta Cadance con una mirada seria.

Wes queda confundido al ver esa cara y oír ese tono de su madre. Habia visto como ella era así con otros, pero era la primera vez que pasaba con él.

\- ¿M…mi día? Estuvo… bien.

\- Ya veo

Cadance mostraba una expresión seria, pero por dentro sentía un gran enojo. Un enojo que ella no se podía explicar.

\- Wes, cariño, últimamente has desatendido tus estudios.

\- ¿Qué? Em… - baja la cabeza - lo siento, he estado ocupado.

\- Eso he visto. Wes, necesitas aprender a ser un príncipe. No puedes solo seguir perdiendo el tiempo aquí en el castillo.

\- ¿Qué?- Wes se preocupa - ¿Qué intentas decir?

\- Lo he estado pensando, y es lo mejor. Te iras a un internado.


	26. Chapter 26

El despertar del demonio.

Capítulo 26. Abandono.

-pe…. Pero dices- balbucea Wes con bastante incredulidad y sorpresa.

-ya me oíste hijo (suspiro) empaca tus cosas que mañana te iras por la mañana- le explica Cadance mientras se daba la media vuelta dando por terminada la conversación, pero Wes no podía dejar así las cosas por lo que este rápidamente la arreboza y se pone ante ella.

-¿quieres que te ayude a empacar mi cielo?-

-¡No! No…..- dice en primera instancia alterado pero al darse cuenta de su tono de vos este rápidamente recupera la compostura, pues Wes no era de los que le respondían de esta forma a su madre- no…. Yo… yo… ¿Por qué?-

-ya te lo dije mi cielo, has desentendido tus obligaciones y tienes que enfocarte en tu preparación como príncipe, recuerda el conocimiento es la mayor arma de todas-

-eh… lo se…. Lo sea pero… ¿Por qué ahora? Eh… ¡recién empezó el invierno!- dice este con más ánimos- en estas fechas las escuelas cierran… ¡el semestre ya termino!-

-jeje, si tienes razón hijo mío, pero por el momento no entraras a clases regulares mi cielo-

-¿Cómo dices?-

-te enviare a la mejor escuela de todas, la real academia de Fillydelphia, la escuela de paga más costosa de Equestria y la mejor de todas las academias fuera de…. Ejem, en Equestria-

-creí que la mejor academia era la de Canterlot y seguido de esa la tuya….- murmura Wes apenado.

-Canterlot…. Ya no existe esta escuela- murmura Cadance entre dientes.

-¿y la tuya?-

-oh lo ciento mi vida pero aquí hay muchas distracciones, a la escuela donde te enviare solo habrá barones-

-¿solo varones?- murmura Wes temeroso, no tanto por la falta de chicas si no porque realmente nunca se ha llevado bien con otros ponis de su edad.

-de echo mmmm si hay yeguas, pero las tienen todas en otro plantel asociado al otro lado del campus, y separados con una barrera especial para establecer el orden – explica Cadance.

-no te preocupes, ya me encargue para que tengas una habitación privada lejos de ese plantel y muy cerca del edificio principal de estudios-

-ya… ¿ya lo tienes todo cubierto?-

-claro mi vida, tus clases regulares empezaran en 3 meces cuando el invierno culmine- dice Cadance con una amigable sonrisa.

-pe… pero…. ¿Por qué tengo que ir ahora?-

-jeje, te has atrasado mucho mi cielo, por eso te he inscrito en los cursos de invierno, son como clases regulares pero un poco más relajadas, solo te imparten 4 horas de las 8 que son comúnmente, no logre conseguir cursos regulares de primer ingreso, aparentemente eso es algo externo, pero te admitieron en los cursos de grado superior-

-¿grado superior?- murmura Wes con una voz chillona.

-te enseñaran muchas más cosas y te servirá de mucho cuando entres a las cases regulares jejeje, creo que si tomas ese curso serás el más listo de tu clase apenas comenzar, lo cual no dudo pues tú me traes mucho orgullo mi pequeño genio-

-mami….-

-así cuando llegues a la mayoría de edad serás posiblemente el mejor… ¿Qué digo príncipe? ¡Rey que Equestria allá tenido!- exclama Cadance con bastante emoción, cosa que saco de si a Wes terminando casi por completo con su valor de reclamarle a su madre, pues le parecía como que esto realmente era algo que le interesaba he importaba a su madre, y él no quería parecer un mal hijo, sobre todo ante ella que hasta antes de conocer a Twilight y Starlight con mayor profundidad, era la única con quien realmente se sentía seguro y sentía un poco de ese cariño cálido que no conocía bien pero que lo hacían sentir reconfortante y seguro.

-¡vamos hijo ve a empacar!-

-mami….- murmura Wes con un tono de voz casi inaudible mientras miraba a su madre a los ojos, intentando encontrar un poco de valor en su ser para decir lo mucho que esto le inconformaba e incluso llegaba a molestar, pero de su boca no salió ninguna otra palabra. No tenía el coraje para contradecir a su madre, sobre todo cuando ella se ve tan contenta. Ante su falta de respuesta Cadance lo acerca entre sus cascos y le da un ligero abraso, para luego acariciar su crin con cariño. Wes no podía enojarse con su madre, pues técnicamente no le había dado motivos, sin mencionar que son muy pocas las veces, casi inexistentes, las que Wes le ha levantado la voz a alguien.

-te voy a extrañar mucho mi vida- murmura Cadance con una sonrisa- no sabes cuánto te extrañare mi cielo-

-mami….- suene un quejido casi inaudible, Cadance se separa de Wes y vuelve a mirarlo el potro se notaba bastante triste y con una gran marca de confusión en su rostro.

-dime ¿Qué es lo que te pasa mi cielo?-

-puedo… (suspiro) ¿Puedo despedirme de Starlight?- pregunta Wes ya rendido y con timidez mientras miraba a su madre, la cual su única respuesta fue una ligera sonrisa dirigida a su hijo.

* * *

En el bosque Everfree la nieve cae lentamente con bastante calma y lentitud cubriendo toda la zona con un delgado y pulcro manto blanco y limpio por todo el bosque, los árboles se tiñen de blanco y lentamente los ríos y lagos comienzan a cristalizarse, de repente la calma de este paraje se ve interrumpida cuando velozmente sobrepasa las nubes un destello arcoíris, volando tan rápido que apenas podía verse tras de si aquel destello multicolor como si de la cola de un cometa se trataba, está sobrevolando todo el bosque, sin detenerse ni por un solo instante, buscando a una poni cuyo destino pareció incierto y existía una ligera posibilidad de que aun estuviera con vida .

No muy lejos de ahí contemplando aquel destello arcoíris se encontraban una pegaso amarilla de crines rozadas y una poni terrestre cuyo color predominante era el gris visto desde el mismísimo punto de vista de aquel destello arcoíris.

-debería ir yo también-

-oh no Maud, Rainbow Dash no tardara en revisar todo el bosque-

-agradezco lo que hacen por mí, pero no debieron molestarse- murmura la yegua gris con la misma inexpresividad.

-no te preocupes, no es ninguna molestia de echo…. Em….-

-solo dije que escuche un lobo aullar por la noche, no sé por qué tantas molestias- murmura Maud.

-em… bueno…-

-¿Por qué es importante escuchar un lobo aullar? En el bosque hay muchos-

-¿los has visto?-

-sí, son inofensivos- murmura Maud mientras recordaba como hacia tanto, poco antes de quedarse con Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash esta misma se encontró con algunos lobos muy cerca de su campamento, recordando cómo estos se acercaron y la miraron fijamente a los ojos, luego de eso estos se fueron sin pasar a un contacto mayor, ni siquiera llegaron a hacerle algo a su campamento.

-¿y es la primera vez que los viste?-

-un par de veces más, cuando las deje por una semana para buscar rocas celestes en el interior de la cascada, dos lobos se encontraban no muy lejos de mí-

-¿y por qué no nos lo dijiste antes?-

-por qué no me lo habían preguntado- murmura Maud con inexpresividad mientras ambas ven a Rainbow Dash aterrizar.

-aj, di cinco vueltas por el nuevo valle y lo que queda del bosque y no pude ver nada… pude seguir buscando… pero una tormenta de nieve se está comenzando a manifestar desde el oriente- dice la pegaso arcoíris con fastidio- ¿estas segura que escuchaste esos lobos?-

-ya lo dije, no pude dormir por los aullidos de uno de ellos- murmura Maud con inexpresividad.

-aj ¿segura que no fue tu imaginación? ¡Ya recorrí ocho veces el bosque y no vi nada!-

-si los escuche, mis oídos nunca me engañan-

-¡aj yo no escuche nada!-

-Dashie por favor, todo el mundo sabe que cuando duermes difícilmente una explosión logra despertarte y yo por mi parte…. Desde que hay un agujero en el techo de mi habitación acostumbro usar orejeras y algo para cubrirme los ojos para poder dormir-

-aja- murmura Rainbow Dash.

-no veo cual sea el problema, los lobos son inofensivos- murmura Maud mientras estaba por regresar a la casa de Fluttershy.

-creo que solo estaba soñando- reclama Rainbow Dash.

-no lo creo… ¿has visto a Ángel? Desde hace unos días el pobre ha estado muy nervioso, creo que el también escucha esos aullidos… probablemente le tenga miedo a los lobos- murmura Fluttershy triste.

-mmm la verdad no lo culpo, pues después de todo lo que paso…. -

Una ventisca comienza a golpear a ambas yeguas con fuerza alborotando como decir el por qué ya nadie quiso regresar a Ponyville- murmura Rainbow Dash un poco dolida mientras mira las crines de ambas, Fluttershy retrocede algunos pasos y estuvo a punto de caerse gracias a lo desorientan te que era para ella el que su crin se moviera así de agresivamente, para lograr mantener un poco de equilibrio esta se sentaba y con sus cascos intenta apartar su crin para poder ver.

-cre… creo que es mejor que regresemos a casa…. – murmura Fluttershy mientras no dejaba de titilar por el frio.

-si… podre un bloqueo en el cielo para que la tormenta no azote con tanta violencia tu casa- murmura Rainbow Dash mientras rápidamente igual que un cohete emprende el vuelo.

* * *

Caminando muy animada por los pasillos del imperio de Cristal se encontraba la joven Starlight, sosteniendo entre sus dientes un par de patines, la princesa se dirigía con gran emoción e inquietud hasta la habitación de Wes, con el fin de invitarlo a patinar en la plaza del imperio donde se había organizado un pequeño festival de invierno donde se podían comprar variedad de adornos y regalos como juguetes y ropa de invierno, y por sobretodo había algunas actividades entre ellas una pista de patinaje para todos los presentes. La joven yegua se encuentra en la entrada de la habitación de su novio, pero para su sorpresa la puerta se encontraba cerrada, cosa poco común en Wes.

-¿abra tenido otra pesadilla?- se pregunta Starlight al recordar que Wes le dijo que cuando tiene pesadillas este cerraba la puerta para que ningún monstruo entrase y ya cuando ya estas eran muy extremas y demasiado para el este corría hasta las habitaciones de su madre para buscar resguardo con ella.

-¿Wes? ¿Wes? ¡Soy yo!- dice tocando la puerta pero nadie respondía, Starlight busca entre los bordes de la puerta y nota que esta estaba cerrada con llave, cosa aún más extraña pues Wes no usa las llaves porque siempre teme quedar atrapado, comúnmente cuando tiene pesadillas solo pone el seguro de su puerta y algunos muebles para atrancar la misma.

-¿WES?- dice con fastidio mientras deja los patines en el suelo e intenta ver a través de los bordes de la puerta, pero no podía divisar nada más que oscuridad- ¡Wes!- dice ya molesta mientras daba golpes bruscos contra la puerta, ante la falta de respuesta incluida la respiración del mismos Wes quien no era capaz de disimularla cuando tenía miedo, Starlight comienza a preocuparse, ya estando en una mescla de molestia y preocupación esta toma los patines y usando la hoja de metal de uno de ellos lo coloca sobre donde se ponía el seguro para cerrar la puerta, esta lo aleja y de repente con este mismo golpea la puerta justamente contra la cerradura abriendo la puerta mientras al mismo tiempo tronaba la cerradura. Starlight entra de súbito en la habitación deteniéndose justamente en el centro, buscando con la mirada a su alrededor algo que ya no se encontraba.

-¿Wes?-murmura Starlight con vos quebrada, ahora volteando la cabeza de un lado a otro busca a Wes, pero no se encontraba y pronto se daría cuenta de que no era el único, pues comenzó a notar como muchas de las cosas de su novio ya no se encontraban, su cama no estaba tendida, de echo ni siquiera poseía colchas o almohadas, solo el solitario colchón, entre sus repisas solo podía verse algunos libros viejos que ella recordaba como Wes le había dicho que no le gustaban ya al considerarlos demasiado infantiles, pero sus demás libros de matemáticas, geografía e historia del imperio de Cristal ya no se encontraban, busco en su cajón y solo encontró las orejeras que ella le había regalado. Regreso a su armario y únicamente se encontraba su traje de gala el mismo con el que asistió a su fiesta de cumpleaños y algunas otras prendas que Wes ya no usaba o porque no le gustaban o simplemente porque no le quedaban dado a que tanto el como ella entraron a la etapa en la que crecen con rapidez, siendo que la Starlight de ahora ya no era la de hace un año, siendo más alta y lo mismo pasaba con Wes.

Starlight estaba muy confundida ¿Qué habrá pasado con Wes? ¿A dónde se habrá ido? En eso algo hace clic en ella, recordando que en la mañana ella despertó por unos instantes al escuchar como fuera unos pegasos comenzaron a organizar una carreta, el ruido fue tal que Starlight molesta por que no la dejaban dormir se levantó para cerrar las cortinas, pero al hacerlo pudo divisar a Cadance llegando, pero no le tomo importancia, cerro la cortina y volvió a la cama.

La joven princesa corre apresuradamente hasta la estación de las carrozas, pero al llegar solo pudo ver un largo manto de nieve y en el suelo dos marcas de ruedas y pisadas que se alejaban y desaparecían, lo que indicaba que se fueron volando. Starlight pregunta a algunos guardias y todos le respondían con la misma respuesta "la princesa Cadance partió desde temprano y regresara en la tarde" pero ninguno le supo responder si Wes fue con ella pues lo único que sabían era el aviso de Cadance de que se irire, pero nunca especifico a que se había ido o si iba acompañada por alguien más. No fue hasta que se topó con uno de los guardias que participo en ayudar a cargar la carroza que le dio la respuesta que esperaba "fue a llevarse al príncipe Wes a una academia, no estoy seguro donde fue tendrás que preguntarle cuando regrese"

Starlight no podía creerlo, y no podía procesar aun el que Wes se haya ido, en el tiempo que pasaron juntos Wes nunca menciono que se iría a estudiar lejos, y no comprendía por que irse ahora en pleno comienzo de invierno cuando la mayoría de las academias cierran y dan inicio las vacaciones de invierno. Algo no tenía sentido para ella, si bien Wes le dijo que antes solía ir a la escuela con su hermana, siempre le decía que prefería y que de echo aprendía mucho más estudiando por su cuenta ¿Por qué de repente simplemente este desaparece para asistir a una academia que nunca menciono siquiera? Y lo que era más alarmante e indignante ¿Por qué no se despidió siquiera?

Devastando y aun confundida, la joven princesa regresa lentamente hasta la habitación de Wes, solitaria y casi vacía como si se hubiese ido para siempre, esta se sienta en el colchón de su poni especial, intentando de esta forma tener un contacto con él, aunque no estuviera hay, le gustaba imaginar que este estaba recostado aun durmiendo tranquilamente, y ella sin que él se diera cuenta se escabullía entre sus colchas y lo abrasaba para así cuando este finalmente despierte, darle una agradable sorpresita que terminaba con ella robándole un beso y luego tumbándole de la cama, era el método favorito de Starlight para despertarlo, ya lo había hecho algunas veces y siempre le parecía divertido, excepto la última vez en que Wes se golpeó la cabeza con su buro, cosa que por fortuna y alivio para ella no fue nada serio.

Starlight se queda recostada en la cama unos minutos hasta finalmente sentir la necesidad de levantarse de la cama, esta se sienta en el colchón y estaba a punto de retirarse cuando en eso esta divisa algo en el cesto de basura que se encontraba a un lado de su buro, Starlight con su magia saca su contenido, haciéndose con algunos fragmentos de lo que a primera instancia parecían ser solo algunos papeles despedazados, pero al verlos mejor esta sentiría un fuerte nudo en la garganta al ver que se tratan de algunas fotografías de ella misma con su vestido de cumpleaños y algunas más incluso rayoneadas de ella y Wes.

* * *

Pese a los esfuerzos de Rainbow Dash, no fue suficiente para parar por completo el azote de la tormenta por sobre la casa de Fluttershy, siendo que solo logro aminorar un poco la intensidad de esta misma, sin embargo aun así fuertes y helados vientos comenzaba a arremeter contra la casa de Fluttershy, atravesando los muros apenas levantados con tablones, la ventisca entro con total fuerza que incluso uno de los muros que ya desde antes se encontraba dañado y apenas reparado con tablones comenzó a ceder de no ser por Maud que sostenía la estructura con sus dos cascos sin representar para ella ningún problema , y mientras ella ayudaba sosteniendo ese muro, Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash intentaron arreglar el daño colocando más tablones y algunos muebles pesados de Fluttershy, les toma varios minutos pero finalmente logran arreglar el problema al menos por el momento.

-¡aj! Como es posible ¡si todos hubieran regresado no tendríamos este problema!- se queja Rainbow Dash.

-desde que los pegasos dejaron de encargarse del clima en esta zona, los cambios climáticos del Bosque Everfree se han acoplado a estas tierras también- murmura Maud mientras bebe con toda calma un poco del te que Fluttershy había preparado.

-¡lo sé, lo sé! Es solo que….-

-lo siento Maud… desde lo que paso…. Rainbow no ha sido la misma- explica Fluttershy con timidez y temor que Rainbow Dash le reclame, pero la pegaso arcoíris se quedó de espaldas mirando el muro seudo arreglado, buscando grietas que tapar o fallas que puedan significar otro colapso.

-si ya todos se fueron ¿Por qué siguen aquí?-

-oh… no todos se han ido… de vez en cuando tenemos visitas de Discord y de las demás chicas, Applejack abecés vienen a inspeccionar sus tierras-

-pero…. ¿Por qué ustedes son las únicas que se quedan?- vuelve a preguntar Maud con inexpresividad.

-por que estamos buscando a alguien….- murmura Rainbow Dash con un tono tan poco audible que difícilmente las otras dos ponis que se encontraban podrían oírlas, en especial por el ruido de la tormenta de nieve.

-no nos es fácil… dejar este lugar… aquí pasamos muchas cosas… es como intentar olvidar algo importante de nosotras- explica Fluttershy con un tono nostálgico.

-ahora creo que las entiendo.. mi investigación de esta zona termino hace meces- murmura Maud.

-¿y tú por que no te has ido?- pregunta Fluttershy.

-supongo… que por la misma razón que ustedes- murmura Maud, mas sin embargo para sorpresa de ambas, estas palabras aunque sea por un instante ella no las dijo con el mismo tono frio e inexpresivo, esto no paso desapercibido para ellas, pues al menos por un instante escucharon un tono de verdadera melancolía en Maud. Fluttershy y Rainbow Das voltean a ver a Maud, su mirada seguía igual de inerte, pero algo parecía brotarle de su mejilla, pero pronto ese algo nuevamente se perdería, y seria opacado con Maud tomando su tasa y dando otro trago a su te.

-Pinkie- murmura Rainbow Dash mientras recordaba cuando encontró a Maud caminando por los restos de la que antes solía ser el hogar de aquella poni tan alegre y molesta que todos querían.

* * *

Wes se encontraba sentado en un rincón de la que sería su nueva habitación, una habitación estudiantil bastante amplia comparada con el resto de los dormitorios, un cuarto en el que fácil podrían dormir 4 estudiantes con toda comodidad y espacio, todo este espacio que era dedicado solo para Wes bajo el mandato de Cadance, siendo el único alumno con habitación propia pues en el resto de los cuartos había al menos dos estudiantes compartiendo dormitorio, estando el completamente solo, incluso en su piso, pues en donde él se encontraba los cuartos conjuntos eran de limpieza, la bodega y las escaleras que daban directo al techo. Teniendo una amplia vista al campus, puesta cuidadosamente con la vista única para la zona de barones, siendo que en los departamentos de las chicas se encontraban al otro lado del campus, a espaldas de él, con lo que ni yendo al techo podría ver el campus de las chicas, tapados por montones de árboles que dividan su perspectiva visual tal y como aquella reja divide la escuela en dos partes , lo único que se encontraba cerca de él era el edificio de las aulas de estudio y la biblioteca.

Wes solo mira inexpresivo como los guardias reales que lo habían traído actuaban como cargueros y acomodadores de su habitación, tal y como Cadance les indicaba donde debían estar todas las cosas, sin pedir ninguna opinión de Wes, en eso uno de los guardias entra con una caja de cartón cuyo único contenido aparente eran libros, en eso la mirada inexpresiva de Wes cambian y se enfoca en aquella caja que el guardia cargaba y comenzaba a sacar su contenido, varios libros de historia, pero el oficial torpe estaba a punto de dejar caer los libros pero su compañero le ayuda, en eso como si de un faro se tratara Wes se enfoca en un pedazo de papel que apenas se asomaba por uno de los libros.

-acomódenlos con los demás- ordena Cadance, en eso un nudo se cierne en Wes y voltea a ver a su madre quien acomodaba la roca de su hijo en un closet sin prestar atención a lo que hacían los guardias.

-princesa esa era la última caja- dice uno de los guardias mientras recogía las cajas de cartón vacías.

-muy bien…. Hmmmm- murmura Cadance mientras mira a su alrededor, inspeccionando la nueva habitación de Wes- supongo que es todo, esperen afuera-

-si princesa- dicen al unísono y posteriormente ambos se irían con orden y sin darle la espalda a su princesa.

-Wes-

-si…. -Murmura Wes nervioso quien estaba mirando otra cosa mientras su madre estaba instruyendo a los guardias.

-siéntate hijo- le dice Cadance quien ahora se encontraba sentada en la cama, Wes lentamente se acerca a ella y Cadance lo toma y lo sienta en su regazo.

-mi pequeñito jeje, no sabes cuánto te voy a extrañar- le dice Cadance con una sonrisa.

-yo también…. Em…. Yo también- murmura Wes mientras ocultaba su mirada a través de su crin.

-Vendré a visitarte los fines de semana y si quieres ese día tu y yo podríamos ir a alguna parte-

-¿Cómo a casa?- dice Wes de inmediato.

-jeje, no, como al cine, a al parque, a la biblioteca, jeje quizás por un helado aunque ahora hace frio- dice Cadance con un tono divertido.

-un chocolate caliente entonces- murmura Wes con la mirada baja mientras recordaba que eso fue lo último que comió acompañado por Starlight.

-bueno, veamos, tu uniforme lo puse en tu cajón, se te dieron tres juegos, un suéter verde bandera y una corbata marrón, si quieres no los uses ahora, pues son cursos de veranos y clases regulares, ya cuando comiencen las clases normales deberás usarlos, en los tiempos de calor se me entrego un chaleco el cual remplazara el suéter, si tienes frio puedes usar ambos- le explica Cadance.

-si mami…- murmura Wes quien realmente no le estaba poniendo atención a nada de lo que le decía, pero sentía que debía decir algo para no parecer grosero.

-jeje, si ¿Por qué no?- dice dándole un beso en la mejilla- Mi niño como has crecido- dice con un tono nostálgico.

-si….- murmura Wes con la mirada baja, este quería preguntarle por qué no le dejo despedirse de Starlight, porque no le permitió llevarse nada que le recordara a ella, porque no le permitió siquiera visitarla aun cuando esta aun dormida, pero algo dentro de Wes lo hacía callar cosa que hacía que sintiera rabia por sí mismo por ser tan cobarde, quería gritar, quería decirle a su madre lo mucho que esto le molestaba, pero al ver el rostro alegre de su madre terminaban por callar sus ideas negativas, no es muy común ver a su madre sonreír, y él sabe que ella a pasado por mucho, siendo que cuando Penny "murió" aún recuerda como cada noche encontraba a su madre llorando. Wes no tenía ni el corazón ni el coraje como para decir lo que realmente pensaba, no podía hacerlo. Y la culpa que esto le generaba era tal que ni siquiera se preguntaba ¿Por qué exactamente su madre estaba tan feliz si se supone que no quiere separarse de él?

-te voy a extrañar mucho mi cielo…. Si tienes miedo te traje esto- murmura Cadance mientras saca de un bolso que cargaba dos objetos, el primero era un viejo peluche que pertenecía a Wes y a Penny cuando eran pequeños, no poseía un ojo ni una oreja ambos fueron arrancados por Penny y de echo también se los había comido junto a la mitad de sus viejos peluches, y por ende no tenían tantos juguetes de su infancia más pura. El segundo objeto era un cuadro de ellos, Penny, Cadance y Wes cuando eran más pequeños, dicha fotografía estaba enmarcada en un bonito marco de cristal con una patita para dejarse en su buro.

-así no dejaras de pensar en nosotros- dice Cadance haciendo énfasis en "nosotros" refiriéndose por supuesto a ella y a su hermana que ya no está.

-si…. Yo también te voy a extrañar mami- murmura Wes mientras ambos se abrazaban.

-adiós mi cielo- dice Cadance acariciando su crin, dándole un beso y finalmente levantándose de la cama, Wes la acompaña hasta la carroza donde una vez más se despiden antes y después de que Cadance suba a la carroza, alejándose finalmente perdiéndose entre la nevada de los cielos y por una última vez se escucha a Cadance despidiéndose, pero Wes simplemente dejo de prestarle atención, pues ya ni siquiera podía verla. Lentamente el príncipe regresa y sube las escaleras para llegar a su habitación, el potro al llegar se detiene y contempla con frialdad su nuevo dormitorio, era muy amplio, quizás no tanto como su habitación en el imperio, pero era demasiado espacio para él, lo que provocaba un sentimiento aún más fuerte y predominante de soledad en si mismo al tener tanto espacio para el solo y sin posibilidad de visitas agradables que no fueran su propia madre. Wes miraba sus dos libreros, su escritorio ya organizado, su amplia cama con colchón nuevo, su sofá y lámpara para leer, estaba todo lo que el necesitaba para dedicarse a los estudios, todo menos una cosa.

Wes lentamente comienza a encaminarse por la habitación, dando pasos lentos por está yendo lentamente hasta su librero, este se detiene nuevamente y mira a su alrededor como asegurándose de que nadie le observase, este al ver su puerta entreabierta usando su magia la cierra y la atranca con una silla de madera y lo mismo hace con sus ventanas, colocando los seguros y las cortinas, encendiendo su lámpara de lectura únicamente para no estar completamente a oscuras. El príncipe toma con su casco uno de sus libros en específico y lentamente lo acerca hasta con él, abriéndolo y encontrando como separador una fotografía, Wes toma la foto y deja el libro en su lugar, lentamente regresa de espaldas hasta su cama y se sienta en esta sin dejar de mirar ni por un instante la fotografía y luego divisa el marco de la foto familiar en su buro donde se divisaba a su madre y su hermana, Wes toma el marco y sobre la fotografía coloca la que sostenía en su cascos, acomodándola con cuidado sobre la primera, y luego dejándola de nuevo en el buro, para luego recostarse en su cama mirando aquella foto que había colocado, esta era una muy especial perteneciente a la fiesta de Starlight era una foto de Starlight vistiendo su hermoso vestido bailando con él en la pista de baile.

* * *

Al sentir más frio Fluttershy sube a su habitación y toma una más de sus cobijas y se cubre con esta, cada vez las temperaturas bajaban con mayor rapidez, al punto de que incluso era visible el aliento de cada una de las ponis, Fluttershy estaba por regresar con las demás chicas, cuando en eso ve a su conejito acurrucado entre un montón de cobijas, titilando fuertemente del frio.

-Ángel- murmura Fluttershy preocupada mientras se acerca al conejo blanco y tienta su frente- ¡estas helado! Hace mucho frio….. ven… ven con migo- murmura Fluttershy mientras lo tomaba y lo introducía entre sus cobijas recostándolo contra su pecho y luego tapándolo con sus cobijas.

-ambos nos mantendremos calientes… no te preocupes- murmura Fluttershy mientras lo abrasaba y se lo llevaba consigo, regresando con las demás chicas.

Rainbow Dash mira a Fluttershy con bastante inexpresividad, viéndola llegar con otra capa más de mantas para mantenerla caliente, con tanto encima, difícilmente se podía distinguir a la pegaso amarilla, más que su nariz que apenas y si se asomaba. La pegaso arcoíris se quedó pensando por unos instantes, evaluando su situación, tomando en cuenta de que eran las únicas presentes en el pueblo, no había forma que se quedaran más aquí, cada noche hace más frio y pronto no habría suficientes mantas para ayudarlas a estar calientes y la casa de Fluttershy puede que no resista mucho más tiempo tantas tormentas de nieve, a menos que estén dispuestas a robar cosa que hasta el momento al intentado negarse a ese, pero cada vez se ven más tentadas, en especial Rainbow quien no quiere hacerlo debido a lo que la representa, será una holgazana en ocasiones pero no es una ladrona, y tampoco siente correcto aprovecharse de las desgracias de los demás, sobre todo cuando tantos murieron.

-creo… creo que lo mejor será que dejemos estas tierras...al menos por el invierno- dice Rainbow Dash de repente.

-¿enserio estas segura de esto?-

-si…. Ya pasamos demasiado tiempo… el invierno apenas comienza… y no creo… siendo franca no creo que logremos sobrevivir aquí nosotras… ya ni siquiera habrá comida en ningún sitio, no tiene sentido que nos quedemos más- murmura Rainbow con rendición.

-entiendo…- murmura Fluttershy con un tono de rendición-¿A dónde iremos?-

-no lo sé… podríamos ir al imperio de cristal, o quizás a Cloudsdale- murmura Rainbow Dash.

-ambas están muy lejos, y no hay trenes que nos lleven- a ninguno de esos lugares- murmura Fluttershy pensativa y un tanto temerosa, pues no confiaba en que Ángel resistiera el viaje, ya comenzaba a preocuparle que pese a tenerlo entre sus cascos el pobre aún se mantenía un poco frio.

-mmmm quizás podamos ir a Canterlot, estoy segura que solo nos tomara un par de días a vuelo regular…- comenta Rainbow Dash y en eso una fuerte ventisca golpea con fuerza las ventanas haciendo crujir los tablones y permitiendo entrar algo de viento a través de algunas de las rendijas resoplando entre la habitación- quizás tres….-

-no sé si Ángel pueda soportar el viaje… sin mencionar que… ¿Qué pasara con Maud? Yo no puedo cargarla… y no creo que puedas llevarla todo el camino aun si conseguimos una carreta… estos vientos….-

-no se preocupen por mí, yo regresare a casa, pueden ir con migo si lo desean, tomare el camino a través de la montaña, hay un túnel que se aísla de la tormenta, será más seguro y el camino es más corto-

-oh… pero ¿no será problema con tu familia?- pregunta Fluttershy.

\- estoy segura que mis hermanas las recibirán- murmura Maud.

-oh Maud eso sería perfecto- dice Fluttershy.

-em… no lo sé….- murmura Rainbow Dash insegura.

-¿Por qué no?- pregunta Fluttershy, en eso Rainbow le susurra algo al oído referente a la familia de Maud.

-¡Rainbow!-

-¿Qué?-

-si no quieren quedarse, podrán tomar el tren a Canterlot o el imperio desde la estación- dice Maud de la nada.

-¿eh?- dice Rainbow.

-¿Cómo dices?- pregunta Fluttershy.

-el tren dejo de pasar por Ponyville, pero sigue pasando por las tierras de mi familia, hay ay una estación- explica Maud. ante esto ambas pegasos se miran mutuamente.

-oh… entonces… ejem… ¿nos acompañarías hasta la estación?-

-si ¿Por qué no? Pinkie lo habría querido- murmura Maud con inexpresividad, dichas palabras incomodaron y provocaron un sentimiento de melancolía entre las presentes, menos en uno de ellos pues Ángel al escuchar esas palabras no hizo más que sonreír, oculto entre las mantas de Fluttershy.

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de donde ellas se encontraban, sin importar que aún se encontraba la intensa tormenta de nieve y granizo aun azotando los alrededores, se encontraban merodeando con total sigilo, y discreción, desplazándose entre las sombras que la noche les proporcionaba se encontraba una serie de criaturas esperando el mejor momento para atacar.


	27. Chapter 27

El despertar del demonio.

Capítulo 27. Tiempos helados.

Lentamente, el brillante sol desciende ocultándose tras las colinas y permitiendo que la luna ascienda en lo alto, para dar paso al anochecer. El viento sopla con suavidad y calma, mientras lentamente comienzan a caer los diminutos copos de nieve bañados por la luz de la misma luna. Blancos como la pureza misma, y delicados como un diente de león, poco a poco estos se ven revoloteando al ritmo del viento subiendo por varias corrientes y finalmente cayendo, uniéndose a los demás formando un delicado y pulcro manto blanco que envuelve todas las tierras externas y aquellos que aún se encontraban fuera contemplando su belleza. Entre ellos se encontraba una joven yegua amarilla posada en lo alto de uno de los balcones del imperio, con su mirada clavada en lo alto, viendo caer a cada uno de aquellos pequeños y delicados copos, hasta que uno de ellos termina aterrizando en la punta de su nariz. La yegua, en lugar de intentar quitárselo por la incomodidad, cierra los ojos suavemente y contiene su respiración, sosteniendo el diminuto copo en la punta de su nariz, como para ver cuánto tiempo podría sostenerlo; hasta que, por una ventisca, el copo termina volando y cayendo en otro sitio. La joven yegua abre los ojos, y manteniendo un porte inexpresivo, mira al copo de nieve caer muy cerca de su casco. La yegua levanta su casco lentamente y al siguiente segundo esta pisa el copo con prepotencia terminando con este. Un acto completamente innecesario y sin sentido aparente, pero que de alguna forma provocaron en ella una sensación de satisfacción ante algo que tanto le molestaba en su interior.

-¿Starlight?- se escucha fuera en uno de los pasillos. Casi al instante suena una puerta abriéndose, y por esta se asoman un dragón y una yegua lavanda, ambos se le quedan mirando por unos instantes mientras que Starlight mantenía inmóvil mirando en dirección a las colinas lejanas desde su sitio.

-¿¡Qué estás haciendo afuera y sin abrigo!?- interviene el dragón rompiendo el silencio. Rápidamente este toma una manta y va en dirección a ella, colocando su garra sobre la mejilla de la joven princesa, pero esta no parecía inmutarse siquiera, como si no se hubiera percatado aún de su presencia- ¡estas helada!- dice colocando al manta sobre los hombros y lomo de ella. El dragón intenta meterla dentro pero la yegua mantenía sus cascos firmes y clavados contra el suelo.

Ella no quería irse, no quería moverse.

-¡STARLIGHT ROAD, SÉ QUE ME ESCUCHAS!- continua el dragón ya muy molesto- ¡ahora jovencita, entra de inmediato y ponte un abrigo!- ante tal reclamación Starlight únicamente apenas y mueve los ojos por un instante para ver al dragón.

-por favor cariño- dice la yegua lavanda aproximándose, mientras sostenía entre sus cascos un pequeño bebé envuelto entre una gruesa manta.

Starlight no responde.

-Spike…. gritarle no resolverá nada- suspira Twilight.

-¿Qué se supone que haga entonces, Twilight? Ni siquiera puedo hacer que entre ¡¿Quién sabe cuánto lleva en esa postura con esta nevada!? ¡Ya está muy pálida y helada!-

-toma a Eclipse, déjame un momento con ella- murmura Twilight.

-está bien- suspira el dragón mientras con cuidado toma al bebe aun dormido y se retira de la habitación dejándolas solas.

Twilight mira a su hija con preocupación y lastima, al no encontrar aun las palabras que decirle, esta prosigue a acomodarle la manta, tapándole la cabeza y el resto del cuerpo expuesto, a excepción de parte de su rostro que apenas se asomaba un poco entre la capucha que se había formado con aquella cobija. En todo esto, Starlight continuaba completamente inmóvil y cuando Twilight comenzó a cubrirle la cabecita con la manta, la joven princesa lentamente bajo la mirada quedando aún más oculta entre las mantas. Una vez finalizado, Twilight intento ver a su hija a los ojos pero se dio cuenta de que esta había usado la manta para esconder su mirada.

-Starlight…- murmura Twilight con un nudo en la garganta.

Ella creía tener ya listo lo que le diría a su hija, pero no pudo decir nada nuevamente. Intenta organizar sus pensamientos, pero todo se le complicaba pues en realidad ella podría decir muchas cosas sobre el tema y la mayoría de estos serían solo rodeos o especificaciones de mas, cosas sosas o muy predecibles. De todo lo que esta intentaba pensar en decir, nada parecía de gran ayuda para su hija. Finalmente Twilight suspira y se sienta a un lado de su hija, mirando en la misma dirección en la que ella miraba.

-lo sé, no sirvo para esto- dice finalmente Twilight, haciendo que Starlight gire levemente la cabeza y la mire entre la abertura de su manta- la verdad nunca he servido para esto, nunca he tenido ese… tacto… no como tu padre. Él… sabría qué hacer en estos momentos, él sabría qué decir, siempre fue tan…..- murmura con un tono melancólico mientras voltea a ver a su hija.

Starlight solo sigue tapada con la manta, ocultando su rostro y sin decir nada.

-Quisiera decirte muchas cosas, hija mía. Quisiera decirte que todo saldrá bien, que pronto encontraras a alguien más, pero…. La verdad yo nunca he sido buena para eso. Solo puedo asegurarte que… si quieres hablar o no, es tu decisión, pero siempre te escucharé, y siempre intentare todo lo que está a mi alcance por…. ayudarte-

-yo no quiero a alguien más- murmura Starlight desde las sabanas.

Twilight voltea a ver a su hija pero solo ve como esta se levanta de su sitio y sale de la habitación, pasando de súbito frente a Spike. El dragón intentó detenerla, pero Starlight hace brillar su cuerno y desaparece frente a él. El estruendo provoco que él bebe despertara, provocando su llanto. Al oír el llanto del bebe, Twilight se dirige con Spike para ayudarle con esté, tomándolo en cascos y arrullándolo.

-ya, ya shhh shhhh shhhh- dice Twilight meciéndolo e intentando arrullarlo.

-¿pudiste hablar con ella al menos?- pregunta Spike suspirando.

-no como quisiera- responde Twilight con sumisión.

-¡es muy terca esa niña!-

-adolescente- murmura Twilight mientras finalmente logra hacer que el pequeño eclipse se arrullara.

* * *

En las afueras de Ponyville, un pequeño grupo de tres ponis iban cruzando lo que vendría siendo, o al menos antes solía ser, el bosque Everfree, dado a que la serie de calamidades no solo han afectado Ponyville si no también los alrededores, por lo que el sitio se asemejaba más a un pantano que un bosque. Cientos de árboles derrumbados, las tierras húmedas y en lo que antes solía ser el centro de propio bosque ahora era un inmenso lago que se extendía por kilómetros y kilómetros hasta donde se extendía la vista. Gracias al clima extremo ese lago se había congelado casi en su totalidad, sin embargo aún no estaba completamente solidificado con lo cual no era muy conveniente intentar cruzarlo, al menos aún no. Pese a que el lago aún no estaba completamente congelado, eso no significara que las temperaturas actuales predominaran ya esas tierras, azotándola con sus heladas devastadoras, que podrían terminar matando a cualquiera.

-¿cu… cuanto falta?- pregunta una tímida Fluttershy quien se encontraba envuelta entre al menos 5 abrigos más que sus otras dos acompañantes, lo que la hacía ver muy pachoncita, y le dificultaba moverse con total libertad, lo cual retrasaba un poco a las otras dos.

-a este ritmo llegaríamos mañana - responde Maud Pie con inexpresividad.

-¿¡que!?- exclaman las dos al unísono.

-¡dijiste que sería rápido!- exclama Rainbow Dash alterada.

-sí es rápido. Ir a Canterlot caminado me tomaría una semana, dos con este clima-

\- yo calculo que en 6 horas más llegaremos a la estación, pero dentro poco me temo que tendremos que acampar-

-¡en la noche! ¡Fluttershy no sobrevivía a eso!- reclama Rainbow Dash.

-sí yo no…. ¡oye!-

-¡aj, si tan solo voláramos de seguro llegaríamos en un par de horas a lo mucho!-

-lo siento, pero el camino más corto y seguro es atravesando de lado, pero este ya está congelado, por lo que de nada servirá el bote. Tendremos que rodearlo y por eso tardaremos tanto. Si vuelas tendrías que cruzar la montaña por arriba justamente donde se manifiestan las nevadas más fuertes- explica Maud.

-Dashie no podemos ir volando, Maud no puede volar y además es muy peligroso con este clima- murmura Fluttershy- y tampoco creo que Ángel pueda soportar los vientos del cielo- murmura mientras revisa al interior de su abrigo y observa con tristeza al conejo blanco titilando del frio.

-aj, está bien- suspira Rainbow Dash un tanto impaciente.

-¿cuánto falta para que oscurezca?- pregunta Fluttershy con timidez.

Maud mira en dirección al cielo, dado a las nevadas resultaba imposible saber la posición exacta del sol, dificultando saber cuánto faltaría, en eso Maud saca a su mascota Peñasco, de su bolsillo. Lo mira por unos instantes y luego lo deja caer en el suelo, retrocede un par de pasos para atrás y sigue observándolo, mientras las dos pegasos la miraban con confusión.

-poco menos de dos horas- responde Maud con inexpresividad.

-espera, espera, espera ¿Cómo sabes eso?- dice Rainbow Dash frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Peñasco refleja los rayos solares y muestra una diminuta franja que puedo seguir para saber en qué posición está el sol por más nublado que este- responde Maud con inexpresividad, mientras levanta a Peñasco y lo guarda de nuevo en su bolsillo.

-oh… ¿y eso tu misma lo descubriste?-

-No, fue Pinkie- murmura Maud con inexpresividad mientras continuaba caminado a su ritmo- ella sabría incluso cuantos segundos faltaban-

Luego de una larga caminata que término desesperando un poco a Rainbow Dash por lo lento que avanzaban todas, al punto de que en lugar de seguirlas caminado, esta iba a su ritmo pero sobrevolando muy bajo. No se veía ansiosa por caminar, prefería agitar sus alas un poco para así ejercitarlas. Finalmente comienza a oscurecer, el cielo empieza a tornarse gris oscuro con relativa rapidez y lentamente la oscuridad comienza a hacerse presente. Fluttershy siente gran miedo ante lo que estaba aconteciendo, pues lentamente el bosque comenzaba a tomar un tono sombrío y aterrado que incluso también llego a intimidar a Rainbow Dash; aunque, obviamente, esta intentaba disimilarlo completamente.

Maud se encarga de buscar un sitio seguro donde pasar la noche. Encuentra una pequeña cueva, y usando ramas secas y algunas rocas prende una fogata, y a su lado se sienta Rainbow Dash, la cual también estaba titilando del frío. Maud por su parte no parecía resultar afectada ante el infernal frío que se sentía por todas partes. Pese a la fogata y la cueva parecía no ser suficiente; pues, con el oscurecer, también se vinieron las ventiscas más heladas. Ambas ponis comenzaron a castañear fuertemente los dientes mientras su piel se erizaba ante el intenso frio. Maud por su parte, pese a que su piel también se había erizado, mantenía la misma postura inexpresiva, tal y como si su cuerpo, pese a sentir el intenso frio, a ella seguía sin importarle. En lugar de eso está observaba a ambas ponis haciendo un esfuerzo por mantenerse calientes, la poni terrestre deja de mirar a las pegasos por un instante y mira en dirección a la entrada con inexpresividad, luego regresa su mirada en dirección a las dos ponis que la acompañaban, y procede a levantarse de donde estaba sentada para ir a la salida de la cueva.

-Maud… ¿Qué haces?- pregunta Fluttershy.

Maud no responde y en lugar de eso está mira fuera de la cueva en todas direcciones, como si estuviera buscando algo.

-voy a cerrar la cueva o todas nos congelaremos- murmura Maud de la nada mientras salía de la cueva.

-¿Qué dijo?- pregunta Fluttershy.

-dijo que…. ¿cerraría la cueva?-

-¿a qué se refiere con eso?-

-no lo sé….-

Las dos ponis se mostraban muy confundidas, ante lo que dijo Maud, y se veían tentadas a levantarse para investigar, pero el frio les tentaba a no moverse, preocupándose mejor por mantenerse calientes. En eso, algo se precipita y sale de entre los pliegues de ropa de Fluttershy, era Angel quien de inmediato salta a solo centímetros del fuego y se pone en posición para recibir el calor. De repente se escucha un estremecer, y ambas pegasos ven con impresión como de repente una gigantesca roca comienza a cubrir la entrada de la cueva. Esta era arrastrada por Maud, quien usaba dicha roca como puerta para impedir que las fuertes ventiscas entrasen. A solo centímetros de bloquear completamente la entrada, la roca se detiene y por la abertura entra Maud, quien se quita uno de sus dos abrigos y lo extiende para tapar lo que quedó expuesto y así evitar que el viento entrase.

-Maud… no… ¿no tienes frio?-

-sí tengo- murmura Maud mientras se acerca a la fogata y se recuesta frente a esta, muy cerca del conejo blanco el cual mira a Maud con una mirada severa, más esto a Maud no le importó ni lo más mínimo.

* * *

Un silencio predomina, un silencio seco y siniestro, interrumpido únicamente por los mecanismos tenues de una cámara en forma de capsula, y una débil respiración perteneciente a una poni actualmente irreconocible, sin rastro alguno de lo que alguna vez fue, solo una masa de carne con apenas unos rastros leves de piel lavanda, que ni siquiera le correspondía, y una serie de vendajes cubriendo las partes más vulnerables y delicadas de su cuerpo incluyendo su rostro. Sus parpados están cerrados, aparentemente durmiendo. De repente se comienzan a escuchar una serie de pasos lentos y temerosos acercándose. Cosa que, pese a apenas oírse, es suficiente para que la yegua cremada comience a abrir sus ojos. Ella únicamente se encuentra con la parte superior de su capsula, esférica y alargada, con una base blanca. Lentamente esta intenta girar la cabeza hacia unos ventanales donde vería asomándose a una yegua lavanda, tal y como la escasa piel que esta poseía. Ve a la yegua decir algo pero ante sus oídos no eran más que sonidos burdos e inentendibles, como si algo obstruyera su audición, cosa extraña dado a que mientras dormía su oído tenía un grado de agudeza superior, pero ahora nuevamente no podía escuchar más que su propia respiración. Es entonces que la yegua lavanda se aleja del ventanal y en su lugar acerca a un pequeño potrillo de crines moradas y pelaje negro. Una pequeña criatura tan pequeña e inocente que su sola imagen hicieron que la sensación de letargo que poseía la poni incinerada desapareciera casi por completo y sintiera ganas de levantarse, pero no podía hacerlo, sus cascos no respondían y apenas era capaz de levantar levemente la cabeza para intentar ver mejor aquel pequeño milagro. Para ella esto era lo más hermoso que había visto en todo lo que llevaba de su vida, y dado a su condición también podría ser lo más hermoso que vería en lo que quedaba de esta. El pequeño bebé acerca sus cascos contra el cristal y comienza a palmar estos, el pequeño se mostraba bastante curioso por aquella yegua que se encontraba dentro, este era demasiado pequeño e inocente como para comprender siquiera lo grave que esta se encontraba, por lo cual no sentía ni repulsión ni mucho menos miedo, solo curiosidad y nada más. Para la yegua, el solo verle representaba un alivio reconfortante para ella, como si su estado fuera un precio que pagar para ver tan bella criaturita, lo que se vería más potenciado cuando el pequeño comienza a reír. No podía escucharlo, pero sí podía verle sonreír y carcajearse. Aparentemente, la yegua que lo sostenía le estaba haciendo cosquillas, lo que provocaba su tierna risotada. Como si fuera un impulso, o un reflejo,, la yegua incinerada, pese a su estado, también intento reír para acompañar al pequeño en su diversión, pero al intentarlo solo se provocó a sí misma un ataque de tos fuerte, al punto de que comenzó a sangrar por la boca, llegando a salpicar el cristal donde el pequeño se asomaba. Casi de inmediato, el bebé es retirado. Ante esto, la yegua se altera, intenta hablar para que no se lo lleven, pero de sus escasos labios no se emitió ningún otro sonido que no fuera su débil respiración junto a algunas alarmantes gotas de sangre. Quería suplicar, quería gritar que no se lo llevaran pero de nada le serviría, nadie podía escucharla.

* * *

En el consultorio de la doctora Diane se encontraba una muy preocupada Twilight Sparkle, esperando los resultados de su hija, pese a no haber pasado mucho desde que vino, para ella cada segundo era eterno, y no podía esperar más por los resultados de Luthien. Finalmente, luego de aquella espera que solo para ella era eterna, aparece la doctora Diane con una serie de documentos.

-¿¡cómo está mi hija!?- exclama Twilight casi de inmediato al ver a la doctora, si dejar siquiera tiempo de sentarse.

-em… está bien, bueno, realmente su lo que sucedió hace poco no es nada grave.

-¿¡nada grave!? ¡VOMITÓ SANGRE!- grita una alterada Twilight.

-lo siento, perdone, quise decir…. Que esto no representa nada serio para su hija… No ha tenido una recaída en las últimas semanas, y lo que le acaba de suceder es solo una reacción natural ante el estrés que ella presenta. Tiene muchas vías cerradas y algunas hemorragias internas leves, que no han sanado completamente. Realmente esa tos fue solo un resultado natural ante la exaltación. Probablemente algo le impresionó y al intentar hablar se provocó a sí misma la tos-

-Yo… lleve a Eclipse… creí… Creí que sería buena idea que viera a su hermanito…- murmura Twilight con bastante pena y culpa, culpa hacia el hecho de poder haberle hecho algún mal a su hija. Desde el accidente de Eclipse, Twilight se convirtió en alguien que actúa con mayor cautela, y el ver que provocó daño solo por visitar a su hija con su bebe, provocó en ella una sensación desagradable de culpa y remordimiento.

-no… no se ponga así, no tiene que sentirse mal por esto.

-pero… pero…. ¿no la vio?-

-Princesa, revisé a su hija. Ella está bien, no le provocó nada serio- le dice la doctora Diane- de hecho, sería buena idea que lo llevara otra vez-

-pero…. Yo… ¡no vio lo que paso! Yo….-

-¡no pasó nada! Verá…. Cuando…. ¿ha escuchado que una sonrisa es la mejor medicina?-

-em... sí….-

-mire, usted me contó que antes de la tos, Lúthien parecía sonreír. Francamente, me parece que lo mejor es provocar ese sentimiento en ella más seguido. Uno de los grandes peligros de que su hija este consciente es el estado psicológico. Estar encerrada tanto tiempo en esa capsula, puede provocar serios daños en ella, y esto…. la sensación que le provoca ver a su hermanito puede ayudarle. En verdad, no tiene idea de lo bien que le haría-

-¿usted cree?-

-claro, usted no se preocupe, estará bien. Poco a poco estamos logrando avances, su hija lo que ahora necesita es su apoyo, necesita que este con ella, aún si no puede tocarla. Que ella sepa que usted estará a su lado-

-sí… ¡sí!- dice Twilight con una ligera sonrisa.

-bien… ahora, veamos, hay un par de cosas a tratar. Su hija necesita someterse nuevamente al procedimiento de desinfección, retiraremos la carne muerta, limpiaremos las heridas y revisaremos cada una de las capas de piel que hemos colocado sobre ella, veremos si la fusión se concretó, y si es así colocaremos la nueva capa de piel-

-sí…. Sí…-

-bien, ahora, solo requiero que firme este permiso, y deje todo en mis cascos-

-claro…- murmura Twilight mientras toma el documento con su magia y toma un bolígrafo para escribir su nombre.

* * *

Las horas pasan y todas las presentes en la cueva se encontraban recostadas muy juntas, a solo unos pasos de la fogata con tal de mantenerse calientes. Pese a que todas poseían los ojos cerrados, ninguna de las presentes se encontraba dormida, dado al intenso frio. Aún con la única salida cerrada, con todo el abrigo, la fogata y que las tres se unan para conservar el calor, aun así, el frio se seguía manifestando. Todos estos elementos solo lo hacían más soportable para ellas.

En eso la luz que generaba la fogata comienza a apagarse, cosa que llama la atención de Maud, quien inmediatamente se levanta, provocando que las otras dos que estaban recargadas a ella rodaran.

-aj ¡¿pero qué haces?!- exclama Rainbow titulando del frio.

-no podemos dejar que la fogata se apague, iré por leña- murmura Maud mientras camina en dirección a la salida.

-pero… Maud… ¿y tú abrigo?- le dice Fluttershy pero la poni terrestre no pareció escucharla al salir sin ninguna precaucione hacia afuera.

Efectivamente al salir Maud inmediatamente sintió los efectos del frio, cosa que provocaron que esta se hiciera mucho más lenta, al punto de que incluso se vio forzada a entrecerrar los ojos al no resistir las ventiscas. Aún con todo esto y los dolores de huesos que seguramente le deberían de provocar el frio intenso, Maud continua y no regresa por su segundo abrigo.

Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash se quedaron junto a la fogata cubiertas entre las dos con todos los abrigos que poseían, ninguna de las dos podía soportar el frio que generaba la tormenta. Nunca en sus vidas pensaron que podrían llegar a pasar tanto frio. La helada era tal, que por unos instantes recordaron aquella historia de la fundación de Equestria, y de aquellas criaturas de hielo. El tiempo parece pasar lento, y con los rugidos de los árboles y la nevada que parecía hacerse más y más fuerte.

-creo que Maud ya se tardó- titila Fluttershy con preocupación.

-no…. Fluttershy apenas han pasado 5 minutos- dice Rainbow Dash.

-¿co… como lo sabes?-

-Peñasco me lo dijo-

-pero ¿Maud no se llevó a peñasco consigo?-

-aj… olvídalo…..- murmura Rainbow Dash mientras castañeaba los dientes con fuerza.

-espero que esté bien…- murmura Fluttershy con miedo mientras escuchaba como un árbol crujía con fuerza y seguido de eso un fuerte retumbar. La pegaso amarilla suelta un grito ahogado ante tal exaltación- creo… creo que debimos acompañarla… con este clima cualquier cosa podría pasarle….-

Los murmullos de miedo de Fluttershy, provocan que en Ángel surja una idea, y un brillo dorado destella por un instante de sus ojos mientras sonreía con malicia.

-aj… tranquila… tranquila… es Maud…. Estará bien- murmura Rainbow Dash titilando, en eso ambas observan como su única fuente de calor se apagaba lentamente al punto de que solo se divisaba una pequeña flama que cada vez era más y más pequeña.

-hay no….- murmura Fluttershy mientras veía como poco a poco la luz se apagaba haciéndose todo más y más oscuro.

-lo que de verdad espero es que se apresure- murmura Rainbow con seriedad mientras se pegaba un poco más a Fluttershy para ambas mantenerse calientes. Mientras, sin que Fluttershy se percate, su pequeño conejo se desliza entre los abrigos donde estaba envuelto y aprovechando la creciente oscuridad que lentamente asechaba la fogata. Se dirige a la salida y se encamina entre la nieve. Casi de inmediato este siente el fuerte frio, pero inmediatamente logra aguantarlo cuando sus ojos despidieron un fuerte brillo dorado y una garra se formó en una de sus patas igual que una espada. Ángel suelta una ligera risotada, y camina por la nieve, siguiendo un olor en específico que la llevaría hasta la poni terrestre.

No muy lejos de ahí, se encontraba Maud que pese a algunas dificultades y sufrir los efectos de la helada, ya casi terminaba con su tarea, mientras cargaba un puñado de maderos, los más secos que pudo encontrar para prender la fogata de nuevo. Ya estaba de regreso, cuando en eso algo la golpea con fuerza, los maderos caen al suelo, y Maud se estrella contra un árbol, mientras ese algo le arrebataba su único abrigo para que esta se congelase en la nieve. Maud intenta levantarse, pero en eso algo intenta someterla, pero logra reaccionar y le da una patada a lo que sea que la quería envestir, haciendo que se retire. Logra ponerse de pie y mira con confusión en todas direcciones. Nieve, solo eso era lo que veía, todo el bosque cubierto por aquel manto blanco, era lo único que se podía ver. La poni terrestre quiso regresar, pero en eso esta se percata de que lo que sea que la atacó aún se encontraba, y no demasiado lejos de ella, más sin embargo aún no era capaz de verlo.

De repente, algo surge entre la nieve, ella intenta detenerlo con sus cascos, pero este objeto que era blanco como la nieve, y muy pequeño logra golpearla en el estómago, haciendo que esta caiga de rodillas. Maud intenta recomponerse, pero en eso ese algo la toma por la cabeza y la estrella con fuerza contra un árbol, lo cual provoca que este se parta en dos, y no solo eso sino que también cae sobre ella. Maud apenas logra rodar antes de que el árbol caiga sobre ella, recibiendo solo el impacto de la nieve y algunas rocas que salieron volando. La poni terrestre intenta levantarse, pero se vio con el problema de que sus patas traseras se veían entumidas por el extremo frio, y antes de que pudiera preverlo algo la golpea fuertemente en el rostro.

Frente a ella se posiciona un malicioso Ángel, vistiendo el abrigo de Maud, cuyos ojos brillaban con total intensidad, mientras un su cuerpo se llenaba de marcas escarlatas las cuales despedían bastante calor que le permitían soportar lo suficiente esta helada, pese a que la misma lo limitaba bastante, impidiéndole usar todas sus capacidades. No le eran necesarias, pues ahora solo requería de una tajada en el cuello de Maud para terminar con ella. Hace crecer sus garras hasta 30 centímetros y se prepara para encestar un zarpazo definitivo contra su garganta y pecho para terminar con ella, pero de repente se escucha un aullido el cual interrumpe la victoria de Ángel. Lentamente, este voltea su mirada.

* * *

Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash se encontraban juntas intentando conservar el calor, es entonces que se escucha un fuerte aullido el cual estremece a ambas pegasos, no les era nada difícil imaginar siquiera lo que esto significaba, no había confusión, no había error, eran los lobos espectrales, y fuera del hecho de que se encontraban aparentemente atrapadas dentro de una cueva, realmente su verdadera preocupación vendría hacia quienes no les acompañaba.

-¡oh no, Maud!- exclama Fluttershy.

-¡quédate aquí!- exclama Rainbow Dash mientras intentaba quitarse todas los abrigos con lo que se cobijaba, para moverse tan rápido como quisiera, llegando a tropezarse con estos mismos- ¡aj demonios!-

-¡espera! ¿Iras sola? Pe… pero que pasara si no son…-

-no importa… no podemos dejar a Maud sola- dice Rainbow quien finalmente logra liberarse de los abrigos, pero en eso se escucha el chillido que quizás a Rainbow Dash le sea difícil identificar, pero Fluttershy lo reconoció al instante.

-¡ANGEL!- grita esta mientras mira en el interior de su abrigo y al no encontrarlo, estaba a punto de salir de súbito, pero Rainbow Dash la detiene- ¡DÉJAME IR, DÉJAME IR, DÉJAME IR!-

-¡FLUTTERSHY POR FAVOR!-

-DEBO IR A SALVAR A ÁNGEL- grita Fluttershy mientras empujaba a Rainbow Dash pero antes de que esta llegase a la salida, de inmediato por la entrada entra una pequeña figura blanca y esponjada la cual choca contra Fluttershy, tumbándola y metiéndose dentro de su abrigo, le toma a Fluttershy unos instantes para lograr recomponerse.

-¡Ángel!- dice está muy aliviada al ver a su conejito, pero pronto su rostro cambiaría por uno de miedo y preocupación al verle en un estado tan panqueado. Se escucha un gruñido acercándose, Fluttershy estaba a punto de soltar un alarido, pero en eso tanto Rainbow Dash como Ángel le tapan la boca y la obligan a contener la respiración al igual que los demás.

-shhhhh- le dice Ángel muy nervioso mientras mira por la abertura, y todos se quedan sin aliento al ver a una sombra asomándose por la abertura. Los corazones de todos comienzan a latir a mil por hora al ver la silueta de esa criatura tan cerca, y todos no dejaban de preguntarse si esa cosa ya sabía dónde se encontraban. Ninguno de los presentes podría estar tranquilo ante tal tensión, y aún más al escuchar un fuerte gruñido acechante. ¿Sabe que están escondidos? ¿Entrará para devorarlos? La única salida que poseían era aquella pequeña abertura que Maud les había dejado, cubierta únicamente por el abrigo de Maud, puesto únicamente para impedir que entrase el fuerte e incesante viento helado y al mismo tiempo para impedir que se sofocaran dentro.

Se escucha un fuerte aullido, tan fuerte que los presentes se taparon los oídos con fuerza mientras cerraban los ojos. Luego de eso, se escuchó como la criatura salía corriendo apresuradamente aparentemente alejándose del lugar donde se encontraban, una vez que parecían que todos estaban a salvo, dieron un fuerte suspiro de alivio.

-¿ya se fueron?- pregunta Fluttershy con temor.

-parece que sí- murmura Rainbow Dash- tengo que salir… Maud sigue afuera- murmura la pegaso arcoíris-

-pe… pero… corres gran peligro si los lobos aún están afuera…-

-no puedo dejar a Maud… Pinkie nos lo perdonaría- murmura Rainbow con seriedad, cosa que provoca un silencio entre ambas.

Fluttershy ya no sabía que decir, por lo que solo bajo la mirada y cerró los ojos como una señal de que podía irse entonces, pero aún estaba muy asustada.

-solo estaré en peligro si me mantengo en el suelo como ahora, Fluttershy sabes que en el aire nadie puede alcanzarme- dice Rainbow Dash con una ligera nerviosa, intentando inspirar confianza en su amiga asustada.

-de… de acuerdo- dice Fluttershy un poco más confiada.

Rainbow Dash sale de inmediato por la salida, y deprisa sobrevuela el bosque en busca de Maud, la ventisca era muy fuerte, las nevadas le impedían lograr divisar algo entre tanta nieve. Con trabajo lograba mantenerse en vuelo, y no tardo en sentir los efectos del frio, al punto de que su mayor riesgo ahora, dejando de lado el que los lobos estén por los alrededores, era que sus alas terminaran congelándose con ella en pleno vuelo. Si eso le llevaba a pasar no solo no podría ir demasiado rápido, si no que podría perder el control y estrellarse ante la merced de cualquier cosa que aseche en tierra. Rainbow Dash tomando esto en cuenta, pese al dolor que esto desde luego le generaba, no dejo de agitar las alas en ningún momento, sabiendo que la fricciona suficiente evitara que sus alas se congelen en vuelo, pero eso significaba que no podía detenerse, por lo que para poder buscar a Maud tenía que dar vueltas y vueltas sobre múltiples sitios y valerse muy bien de la escasa visibilidad que se permitía con todas estas ventiscas.

-vamos… vamos, no me fallen ahora, demonios, ya estoy sintiendo los 40- piensa Rainbow Dash agitadamente, mientras intentaba concentrarse en mirar en dirección al suelo para buscar a Maud y a la vez tomando en cuenta los demás árboles, he intentar chocar con ellos- ¡hay esta!- exclama esta al ver un diminuto punto sesudo enterrado entre la nieve.

Mientras tanto Fluttershy esperaba dentro de la cueva, muy bien abrasada a Ángel, esperando a que Rainbow Dash regresara con Maud rápidamente para que todas estén aquí a salvo de la tempestad y los lobos. En eso Fluttershy escucha unos pasos lentos, como si algo se estuviera arrastrando lentamente, y no tardo en ver una sombra acercándose.

-¡Rainbow!- dice Fluttershy mientras se levanta de donde está sentada para ayudar a Rainbow con Maud, mientras tanto Ángel que se encontraba entre sus cascos se esconde entre los abrigos de Fluttershy. De repente por la diminuta entrada de la cueva se asoma una colosal pata de lobo, con pelaje negro como la noche, y parte de la cabeza de un gigantesco lobo el cual intenta entrar, pero gracias a la roca que Maud coloco para obstruir parte de la entrada, el lobo no podía entrar y de hecho pareció por unos instantes que se había atorado. Fluttershy se echó a gritar mientras el lobo gruñía salvajemente clavando sus garras contra la roca que Maud había colocado, como en un intento de moverla, pero por suerte el lobo solo no era lo suficientemente fuerte.

Fluttershy retrocede lentamente hasta el interior de la cueva, buscando otra salida que no existía, estaba a salvo, pero al mismo tiempo atrapada dentro de la cueva, no había lugar a donde ir y si ese lobo lograba mover la roca, estaba perdida. Un asustado Ángel se asoma aterrado a través de los pliegos de ropa de Fluttershy, titilando fuertemente.

-Tranquilo… tranquilo…. Yo te protegeré- murmura Fluttershy con temor, pero al mismo tiempo firmeza con tal de proteger.

Es entonces que se escucha fuerte aullido, seguido de una serie de pasos lentos hasta donde ella se encontraba, de pronto pasaría lo que ella tanto temía, la gigantesca roca comienza a temblar y lentamente comienza a ser removida, Fluttershy logra ver una salida por sobre la roca, en la cual si volaba lo suficientemente rápido podría huir junto con Ángel. Ante la oportunidad, la pegaso se arma de valor y abre completamente sus alas y vuela contra el lobo que estaba por entrar y logra superarlo, logrando pasar la abertura superior que se había formado mientras la roca era removida, pero antes de que pudiera alejarse volando un segundo lobo salta, y tal y como si fuera un disco al aire atrapa a Fluttershy entre sus dientes mordiéndola fuertemente en el pecho y arrojándola contra la blanca nieve.

* * *

Era de noche en el imperio de cristal, y entre los salones de la enfermería, se encontraba un poni encapuchado rondando lentamente los pasillos del imperio, deslizándose entre las sombras y siendo invisible para cualquiera de los presentes. Lograba escabullirse con facilidad, buscando entre los pasillos de la enfermería a una poni en específico.

-muy bien…. No hay nadie- murmura este mientras finalmente salía de entre las sombras, con bastante cautela. Ya se dispone a buscar con calma entre los pasillos privados, dirigiéndose a la habitación de Lúthien, pero para su sorpresa esta no se encontraba dentro.

Molesto, sale inmediatamente y comienza a buscar entre los alrededores con bastante impaciencia y rezando porque no le haya pasado nada malo.

-¡No! ¿¡Dónde está?!- se dice a si mismo muy impaciente mientras corría apresuradamente entre los pasillos, buscando por todas partes pero sin encontrar a quien buscaba.

Ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia, cuando en eso, siente algo que le llamaba de entre una de las habitaciones alejadas. Este se adentra por un largo pasillo blanco y llega hasta un gran salón dividido por un grueso cristal, dentro de este se encontraba Lúthien conectada a una serie de aparatos, sedada y con barias bandejas de carne muerta en algunas mesas que la rodeaban. El poni encapuchado camina lentamente hasta aquel cristal llegando reflejar su rostro en este, siendo un poni de ojos y crines azules con una serie de cicatrices de mordidas en todo el cuerpo. Él alguna vez fue un guardia de este mismo imperio, conocido por todos como Flash Sentry. Este miraba con seriada a su hija, sintiendo gran rabia y tristeza al verla en ese estado. Flash logra entrar hasta donde se encontraba Luthien y lentamente este se coloca junto a ella, observando su estado decadente, escaso de piel. Nota algo inusual, algunas de las escasos rastros de piel que esta poseía eran color lavanda, con algunos bordes blancos, pero a final de cuentas color lavanda, cosa que solo podría significar una cosa, la cual Flash intento ignorar, pues no quería pensar en ello.

-no te preocupes más, yo te salvaré- murmura Flash con un nudo en la garganta mientras de su capucha saca un pequeño frasco trasparente, con una sustancia celeste y un tanto transparente dentro.

Lentamente, y con mucho cuidado, el Wampira abre el frasco y saca un poco de su contenido en su casco. Observa a su hija por una última vez, y luego prosigue a cubrir con mucho cuidado todo el cuerpo de Lúthien, empezando por el rostro y el pecho. Comienza a colocar una capa de aquella sustancia, inclusive en las partes más privadas de Lúthien aun cuando esto terminó incomodándole. Por suerte para él, aparentemente la princesa estaba sedada por razones médicas ante el lavado de llagas y retirar piel muerta. Rápidamente comenzó a notar el efecto, comenzando con un tenue brillo azulado, Flash observaba con gran impacto y sorpresa como a un ritmo considerablemente rápido, la piel de Lúthien comenzaba a extenderse al punto de incluso un poco de su carne comenzó a recomponerse.

-no puede ser… no… no puede ser posible- dice este con gran asombro mientras mira como el cuerpo de Lúthien tomaba forma, y justo cuando creía que vería a su hija recuperarse por completo, pues ve a su hija dando una fuerte bocanada de aire, el brillo se desvanece, apagándose completamente. La regeneración celular se detiene, dejándola aun con varias heridas expuestas; pero, aun así, era mucho mejor que el estado antes de que comenzara a aplicar aquel remedio.

-por todos los cielos…. La sabia de Splinter…. Es más…. No puedo creerlo….- murmura este mientras se acerca lentamente hasta Lúthien, la cual se notaba algo somnolienta y desorientada. Ella o podía saber qué era lo que pasaba todo era muy confuso.

-Roz dijo que te estabilizaría lo suficiente para llevarte… y creo que cumplió- murmura Flash mientras comienza a desconectar los muchos cables y escáneres que estaban conectados a Lúthien.

Al desconectar todo, provoca algo que este no quería. Un fuerte estruendo, producto de varias alarmas, comenzó a sonar. Flash no tenía tiempo, tenía que correr y llevársela antes de que los demás lleguen, pero Lúthien estaba aún atada a la camilla y tampoco podía ser muy brusco con ella.

Cuando finalmente logra quitarle los arneses y colocarla entre sus cascos, Flash mira al frente y ve a Twilight, parada junto a él, mirando con impacto el cómo se llevaba a su hija. El tiempo parecía detenerse para ambos. Flash sabía que con la capucha y al estar en las sombras ella no podría reconocerle, pero aun así, prefirió actuar de inmediato y terminar antes de que más ponis entraran. Flash arrojo un tanque de oxígeno contra el cristal, asegurándose de no lastimar a Twilight, el vidrio se rompe en mil pedazos, y Flash lo cruza mientras aun cientos de cristales empiezan a caer. Ante la confusión, Flash aprovecha a salir volando, con Lúthien. Él se apresura lo mas que puede, pero al mismo tiempo intentando tener algo de cuidado para no lastimar a Lúthien. Justo cuando parecía que iba a lograr escapar, un pequeño batallón de guardias de cristal aparece frente a él, obstruyéndole el paso, el fácilmente podría someterlos si quería, pero eso significaba abandonar a Lúthien o arriesgar a que se lastimara, por lo que decide mejor regresar y buscar otro camino, mientras era perseguido por docenas de guardias tras de sí, pero luego pasa algo que él no preveía, pues por donde el diese vuelta aparecían más y mas guardias, obstruyéndole principalmente las ventanas. Todos armados con lanzas en lo alto, preparados para atacar. Flash comenzó a sentir rabia, pero no podía perder el control ahora, no si quería que Lúthien estuviese a salvo, tenía que apresurarse. Finalmente, este encuentra una ventana, y no parecía haber nadie, ya estaba a punto de arremeter contra ella cuando en eso frente a él se aparece Twilight en un destello de luz, y luego hace aparecer une escudo el cual apresa a Flash junto con Lúthien.

-¡no te llevaras a mi bebé!- grita Twilight entre lágrimas.

Flash atrapado mira el rostro envuelto en lágrimas de Twilight. Al no tener opción, este lentamente acerca su casco contra su capucha, con el fin de revelarse ante Twilight. La princesa miraba al encapuchado con confusión, sin imaginar de quien se trataba. Flash estaba a punto de quitarse la capucha, cuando en eso este escucha algo en su mente.

-no lo hagas-

-¿Qué…?-

-no lo hagas- le seguía insistiendo la voz.

En eso Flash se percata que aun poseía la cuchilla con cadena, la toma y dando un fuete azote rompe en dos el escudo de Twilight. La princesa anonadada ve como el encapuchado se libera de su encierro, y vuela en dirección a la ventana, Twilight no dejaría que este sujeto se llevara a su hija, por lo que vuela hasta él, como un intento de obstruir su camino, pero Flash segué adelante y aun cuando Twilight logra interponerse. Flash sin querer la taclea y ambos caen por la ventana. Los tres cayeron desde 100 metros de alto, a toda velocidad, para cuando Flash intento emprender el vuelo se dio cuenta de que Twilight seguía aferrada a ellos, sin ninguna intención de dejarlos ir, el peso y la inercia eran demasiada por lo que Flash no pudo evitar que la caída, solo aminorarla, resultando un impacto un poco más suave, pero que terminaría con Twilight azotándose contra la nieve que colaboro en amortiguar su caída.

Flash se levanta lentamente, mirando a Twilight aun respirando en el suelo. No podía hacer nada, se lamentaba el haberle hecho esto, pero el verla respirar, era un consuelo para él. Un poco adolorido se dirige hasta donde estaba Lúthien quien estaba a unos metros de él, tenía que darse prisa, pronto seria rodeado por los ponis del imperio. En eso Flash se detiene al notar algo. Lúthien comenzaba a abrir los ojos, y miraba a Flash con una expresión que solo podía reflejar miedo, miedo hacia él. Ella no podía sentir el frio de la nieve, solo miedo hacia su secuestrador. La mirada de Lúthien fue demasiado para Flash haciéndolo parar por un instante. Pero pronto este decide mejor quitarse la capa que tenía puesta sobre la capucha, para envolver a Lúthien, quien yacía inmóvil en la nieve, pero con su mirada fija contra él. Al envolverla Flash siente los primeros intentos de Lúthien por resistirse, esta pataleaba, pero están tan débiles que apenas y si se podían sentir.

-no… no…- susurra Lúthien con su débil voz.

-nos vamos- murmura Flash mientras la acomoda entre sus cascos

-¡NOOOOOOO!- se escucha. Flash voltea y ve a Twilight, quien estaba dispuesta a dispararle, pero al ver que este aun sostenía a su hija se abstuvo de hacerlo- no… no…. A mi niña no…. No a mi bebé….- llora Twilight mientas caminaba un tanto coja, posiblemente se habría lastimado por la caída. -por favor no… no lo hagas… es mi bebe…. Es mi bebe….- llora Twilight.

Flash mira Twilight con bastante impacto a través de su capucha. Este observa como Twilight se arrastraba una de sus patas mientras intentaba llegar con ellos, pero en eso está tropieza y su rostro se hunde en la nieve- no… no por favor… no… si quieres a alguien llévame a mi….- llora Twilight.

Flash queda inmóvil, mira con mayor detenimiento las muchas cicatrices de Twilight en todo su cuerpo, y luego este mira a Lúthien, notando aquellas manchas lavanda que poseía, imaginado como Twilight, dio su belleza por su hija. No pudo evitar en pensar lo que estaba haciendo, y lo mucho que esto lastimaría a Twilight, no quería que esto pasara, no sabía qué hacer, Lúthien era su única familia, pero es evidente que no tiene lugar aquí. Él ni siquiera pude salir durante el día, y con todo lo que ha pasado, posiblemente ya no exista ninguna esperanza de vida con ellos ¿Qué podía hacer?

-por favor… no a ella… no mi bebe…- continuaba suplicando Twilight mientras intentaba ponerse en pie, pero su pierna no le respondía, estando recostada en la nieve.

\- No… - escucha Flash una tenue voz, este mira a Lúthien la cual lo miraba con los mismos ojos que solo reflejaban miedo- Por favor… déjame - murmura esta con su debilitada voz.

Esas eran las primeras palabras que Flash escuchaba a su hija dirigirle, y eran para pedirle que la dejara. Flash mira al frente, los guardias aparecen y respaldan a Twilight, es entonces que igual que un cohete, Flash despega y desaparece en la oscuridad de la noche. Las guaridas se acercan a Twilight y la ayudan a levantarse.

-¡Lúthien!- grita esta, es entonces que los guardias le ayudan a llegar con ella, tendiéndose bajo la nieve, entre las ventiscas y los copos cayendo lentamente a su alrededor.

-mamá….- murmura Lúthien con una tenue sonrisa.

-mi niña….. Estoy aquí… estoy aquí…- llora Twilight, y sin logar evitar su impulso.

Twilight termina abrasando fuertemente a su hija mientras comenzaba a llorar fuertemente.

* * *

Fluttershy despierta alteradamente, agitando los cascos con fuerza.

-¡no, no, Nooooooo!- grita Fluttershy alteradamente mientras daba un fuerte respiro.

-tranquila, tranquila, tranquila- se escucha una voz mientras esta siente como intentan detenerla.

-no… no…- murmura una alterada Fluttershy, mientras lentamente entraba en si, y no podría creer a quien vería a continuación. -¿Discord?- murmura Fluttershy confundida.

-tranquila, estás a salvo. Estás en Canterlot-

-¿qué?- murmura Fluttershy mientras se levanta muy confundida y aun alterada, en eso nota que en la camilla a un lado se encontraba Maud, inconsciente y con algunos vendajes- ¡tú nos salvaste!- exclama Fluttershy agradecida.

-em…. No…. Yo solo las encontré en el bosque…. No… no estoy seguro de que es lo que paso…. Solo…. - murmura Discord muy pensativo y confundido, tal y como si esperara que ella le explicara que paso exactamente.

-¡los lobos! ¡¿Dónde…?!-

-no sé…. No lo sé….- murmura Discord confundido y preocupado.

-¡Fluttershy!- exclama Rainbow Dash quien va entrando a la habitación, muy preocupada y con un vendaje en la cabeza.

-que… ¿Qué paso?-

-nos atacaron… en realidad… no recuerdo cómo es que…-

-Yo solo vi un destello de luz provenir de donde las encontré, y fui a investigar- explica Discord.

-los lobos… los lobos, los lobos….- murmura Fluttershy una y otra vez hasta que algo más llega a su mente- ¡mi abrigo!- grita esta mientras mira su pecho el cual estaba completamente ileso.

-em…. Cuando te encontré… te encontré con esta cosa… pero…- murmura Discord mientras le muestra su abrigo el cual tenía un gran agujero en el pecho.

-¡Nooooo!- grita esta mientras le arrebata el abrigo a Discord- mi abrigos…. Rainbow…. Don… donde esta…-

-lo siento Fluttershy….- murmura Rainbow con pesar.

\- no….. No….. ¡NOOOOOOO!- grita esta entre lágrimas.

-wow, debió ser en definitiva su favorito- comenta Discord.

-¡NOOOOOOO ANGEL NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-

* * *

Llega el amanecer en el imperio de Cristal, Twilight se encontraba al pie del cristal donde los médicos se encontraban, examinado a la princesa Lúthien. Twilight se encontraba con un fuerte nudo en la garganta, esperando que no le haiga pasado nada malo a su hija a un preocupado por aquel que intento secuestrarla. En eso frente a ella aparece la doctora Diane, la cual la acompaña.

-¿Cómo sigue tu casco?- pregunta la doctora.

-un poco mejor- suspira Twilight.

-fue solo una dislocación, solo necesitas descansar- le dice la doctora con amabilidad.

-si…- murmura Twilight con tristeza.

-su hija está mucho mejor, he de estimar que su estado ha mejorado mucho. Un gran avance diría yo, jeje- dice la doctora con una sonrisa.

-intento llevársela… intento llevársela….- murmura Twilight con conmoción.

-si… no importa, lo importante es que no se la llevó- dice la doctora Diane con inexpresividad, mientras mira como el resto de sus colegas examinan a la princesa Lúthien, mostrándose muy asombrados por el extraordinario avance en su recuperación, siendo mucho más que lo que se ha dado en el último año.

-¿Por qué se la querría llevar?- murmura Twilight con algo de trauma.

-No importa, no pasó nada- vuelve a hablar la doctora con seriedad

-¿Cómo dice eso? ¡Intento llevarse a mi hija ese sujeto!- exclama Twilight alterada.

-je, no pasó nada en realidad.

La doctora Diane voltea a ver a Twilight a los ojos y en eso un brillo blanquinoso brota de sus ojos, provocando en Twilight una mirada perdida.

-no… no pasó nada en realidad- repite Twilight con inexpresividad.

-exacto, jeje, no se preocupe. Lo importante es que Lúthien está bien - dice la doctora Diane con una sonrisa.

\- No me preocupo. Lo importante es que Lúthien está bien – repite Twilight poniendo una sonrisa mientras su mirada seguía perdida.

El brillo en los ojos de la doctora desaparece y la mirada de Twilight vuelve a la normalidad.

Twilight solo se mantiene enfocada en su hija, esperando que se mejore. La poni lavanda ya no tenía la preocupación de anoche, como si esta hubiera desaparecido de su mente. La doctora solo acompaña a Twilight, y ve a Lúthien con una sonrisa.


	28. Chapter 28

El despertar del demonio.

Capítulo 28. La sombra de la desgracia.

 _La nieve cae lentamente, tal y como plumas descendiendo a un ritmo muy lento y pacífico, envolviendo en un manto blanco toda Equestria, un fino y delicado manto que lentamente va cubriendo todos los techos, calles y jardines de todos los ponis que con optimismo ven este pequeño milagro de la naturaleza, contemplando su verdadera belleza, dejando de lado las ventiscas heladas que lo acompañaban, esto era solo un pequeño precio que se tenía que pagar a cambio de tal maravilla natural._

 _Entre los que se encontraban contemplando este bello espectáculo se encontraba la princesa del sol, Celestia, mirando a través de su ventana con bastante entusiasmo y emoción. Una vez levantado el sol y con este en su punto más alto pero sin interferir con la nevada se lograban divisar a todos los potros de Canterlot y uno que otro adulto saliendo a los jardines y plazas principales para disfrutar de la nieve, todos bajo el uso de abrigos que les mantendrían calientes, brincaban, cavaban, se arrojaban bolas de nieve, formaban fuertes o simplemente se tiraban en el suelo para formar angelitos con su siluetas bajo aquel manto blanco._

 _-¡si, si, si, si!- se escucha desde los pasillos y por la puerta entra una pequeña potrilla tan blanca como la misma nieve saltando de un lado a otro con gran emoción- ¡mami, papi ya está nevando, ya está nevando!-_

 _-jeje, así es cariño- dice Celestia con una sonrisa._

 _-¡si lo sé, y yo ya estoy listo!- se escucha y de repente en medio de ellas aparece Discord con un equipo completo de esquiar y un trineo en garras- pero cariño, no tienes todo el equipo completo-_

 _-¿a qué te refieres papi?- dice la pequeña con confusión mientras se miraba a sí misma._

 _-ejem, ¿no saldrás así verdad?- dice Celestia._

 _-¿eh? Oh, jiji iré por mi bufanda- dice la potrilla ya a punto de salir corriendo, pero en eso Discord chasquea los dedos y de repente es envuelta por todo lo que uno pueda imaginarse se usaría para los tiempos helados, un gorrito acolchado, orejeras, botitas acolchadas, dos bufandas envolviendo su cuello y una pequeña colección de abrigos y suéteres que asían parecer a la pequeña una pelotita de tela y colcha._

 _-¡papá!- exclama la potrilla irritada._

 _-tienes razón aun te falta una mantita caliente con la que te tapes la espalda- dice Discord haciendo aparecer una pequeña colcha y envolviendo a su hija con esta, ahora la pequeña parecía más una pila de ropa que una niña bien abrigada, al punto de que ni siquiera podía moverse y termino rodando por la habitación._

 _-Jeje, Discord ya basta de molestar a Tara y deja que ella misma elija que usar- dice Celestia divertida._

 _-oh por favor, el año pasado me regañaste por que deje que saliera con poco abrigo afuera y ahora me sermoneas de que es demasiado abrigo- dice Discord divertido- ¿quién las entiende? enserio ¿quién? para que me expliquen de una vez-_

 _-el año pasado dejaste que saliera ¡sin! Abrigo y por eso se la paso todo el invierno enferma de la gripe- murmura Celestia con inexpresividad._

 _-he…. No recuerdo eso ultimo-_

 _-por qué te la pasaste jugando en la nieve todo el invierno mientras yo cuide de ella mientras al mismo tiempo trabajaba- murmura Celestia con inexpresividad._

 _-he….-_

 _-¡papi eres muy malo!- se escucha una vocecita irritada de entre una pequeña montaña de abrigos._

 _-¡no digas eso! ¡no soy malo! Soy… soy… soy divertido…- murmura Discord triste mientras se encogía al tamaño de una pulga._

 _Celestia ríe por un rato y luego ayuda a su hija a quitarse algunos abrigos para que esta pudiera respirar._

 _-gracias…- dice la potrilla mientras intentaba ver donde estaban sus cascos, con tanto enzima no podía ni sentir su propia colita, una vez libre Celestia se acerca a su hija y le susurra algo al oído- jijiji, claro- dice la potrilla riéndose al escuchar lo que su madre le dijo._

 _-muy bien Discord, no te preocupes, eso fue el año pasado, y pues ya como dice el dicho, lo pasado, pasado-_

 _-¿eh?- dice el draconequus confundido mientras se rascaba la cabeza._

 _-que te perdonamos- dice Tara con una sonrisa._

 _-¡enserio!- exclama Discord haciendo ojos de perrito alegre._

 _-sip- dice Celestia._

 _-pero- dice Tara y en eso hace brillar su cuerno y de repente una pila aún más grande de abrigos envuelve al draconequus casi por completo- ¡ahora tú tendrás que usar todos esos abrigos todo el invierno, no importa que tanto te moleste o incomode! –_

 _Discord se mira a un espejo que hace aparecer de la nada y se ve bastante redondito, mientras que su esposa e hija lo miraban con malicia._

 _-espero que no te moleste cariño-_

 _-¡bromeas! Con todo este frio esto es mucho mejor, además, así puedo hacer esto- dice Discord con una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a rodar tal cual pelota, solo que a diferencia de Tara quien no podía moverse o controlar sus escasos movimientos Discord se movía con mayor fluidez, como si desde siempre hubiera sido una pelotita con vida- ¡QUÉ ESPERAS TARA, EL INVIERNO NO ES ETERNO, HAY QUE APROVECHAR CADA SEGUNDO DEL DÍA Y EN LA NOCHE CENAR UN CHOCOLATE CALIENTE CON PASTEL DE CHOCOLATE!- exclama este mientras salía rodando por la puerta._

 _-¡sitio! Jejeje- exclama Tara mientras seguía a su padre vistiendo solamente un abrigo, una bufanda pequeña y sus orejeras, pero en eso la potrilla se detiene en seco- ¿mami no vienes?-_

 _-oh no gracias mi cielo, tengo cosas que hacer- dice Celestia._

 _-pero… sería bonito que estuvieras con nosotros- dice Tara con un poco de tristeza._

 _-lo siento cariño, en verdad me gustaría estar con ustedes pero en verdad estoy un poco ocupada- dice Celestia con un tono comprensivo._

 _-na, a tu madre no le gusta jugar en la nieve ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello- comenta una pelota de tela que rueda a un lado de Tara._

 _-¡Discord!- reclama Celestia con un tono severo._

 _-huy… creo que dije algo que… ¡Tara corre que se nos hace tarde!- exclama este mientras arrastra a Tara consigo saliendo apresuradamente como si en cualquier momento Celestia hiciera aparecer un bate para poncharlo._

 _Más tarde ese día, Celestia se encontraba revisando algunos documentos, con una pluma a la disposición para firmarlos uno a uno tras ser leídos y revisados, en momentos su concentración se veía interrumpida por gritos de alegría y gozo, no solo de su esposo he hija, sino también de todos aquellos otros ponis que disfrutaban de esta alegría. En ocasiones, Celestia ponía pausa a sus labores para echar un breve vistazo por la ventana, buscando con la mirada a su esposo y su hija divirtiéndose en la nieve, observándolos con felicidad y un discreto sentimiento de anhelo por acompañarles, pero en su mente ella quería mantener una cierta porte de respeto y autoría que sentía se vería manchada si salía afuera y se comportaba como cualquier otro poni , luego de su ultimo vistazo, Celestia estaba por regresar a su silla y continuar con otra pila de papeleo cuando en eso observa un pequeño reloj que tenía a un lado, el cual marcaba las 4:22._

 _-¡no, tenía que salir hace media hora!- exclama esta mientras sale apresurada de la habitación, y yendo apresurada por los pasillos de Canterlot._

 _Celestia se encontraba sentada en un consultorio esperando a que se le sea atendida, esta se encontraba con los cascos ocupados, jugando a escondidas con un pedazo de papel para así entretener sus ansias mientras el medico finalmente aparecía._

 _-disculpe la tardanza… pero antes tuve otro paciente y…-se disculpa el medico apenado._

 _-no se preocupe, la culpa es mía por llegar media hora tarde al tiempo que habíamos estipulado- dice Celestia comprensiva y un poco apenada por su retardo- disculpe pero jeje, yo también tuve algunas cosas que hacer y no calcule mi tiempo-_

 _-jeje, supongo que ambos tenemos algo de culpa-_

 _-jeje, si como diga ¿ahora ya están mis?-_

 _-oh claro, aquí están- dice el medico sacando una carpeta, Celestia toma la carpeta y revisa sus resultados un tanto impaciente, pero entre tanta información y datos le era difícil encontrar lo que estaba buscando- felicidades dio positivo- dice finalmente el médico._

 _Celestia deja a un lado el documento y mira al médico- es…. ¿está seguro?-_

 _-muy seguro- dice el medico con una sonrisa._

 _Discord y Tara se encontraban en uno de los jardines de Canterlot jugando entre una de las colinas, siendo que Discord fingía ser una colosal bola que aplastaría a su hija, y esta tenía que huir de él, Tara se valía de sus poderes para huir de su padre, más precisamente de su capacidad de tele transportarse distancias cortas para eludirlo de un lado a otro, entre cada envestida e intento fallido de Discord por alcanzar a su hija no dejaban de escucharse las incesantes risitas de ambos._

 _-¡Te voy a alcanzar!-_

 _-¡no, no lo creo!-_

 _-¡yo creo que sí!- exclama Discord y en eso cuando Tara pasa cerca de un árbol una raíz aparece y apresa a la potrilla por una de sus patas traseras._

 _-¡hey eso es trampa!- reclama la potranca con disgusto y desespero al ver a la bola de nieve ya tan cerca._

 _-¡no, no es verdad!- exclama la bola ya estando muy cerca de ella. Tara en un desesperado intento por no perder el suelo, esta usa sus alas para volar, siendo que estaba prohibido bolar en este juego pero al ver que su padre ya había echo trampa apresándola, no le importó aun así, pero de todos modos no podía alejarse dado a que aún estaba apresada y esa bola estaba a punto de pasarle enzima, es entonces que Tara agita sus alas lo más fuerte que puede, la raíz se tensa, y a solo centímetros de que la bola le pasara por enzima, la raíz se rompe y le da un latigazo a la gigantesca bola, la cual inmediatamente fue repelida gracias al certero golpe, haciéndola rebotar hasta el borde de la colina, Discord no logra evitar caer colina abajo y estrellarse con fuerza contra una de las estatuas de los jardines. La bola de nieve se rompe en miles de pedazos y de esta surge un bastante mareado Discord, quien no duda en hacer aparecer una bolsa de papel y vomitar en esta._

 _-¡papi, papi, lo siento no quise!- exclama la potrilla bajando la colina apresuradamente mientras su padre aun intentaba recomponerse por su mareo, una vez que este se siente mejor hace desaparecer la bolsa con cuyo contenido repugnante, bebe un vaso de agua que se convierte en hielo rápidamente por lo que termina masticándolo e intento hacer gárgaras con este, escuche, se come una menta para terminar con todo._

 _-jeje, no importa cariño, no me paso nada ¡soy muy poderoso!- exclama Discord ya recuperado y aparentando una gran musculatura- se necesita más que eso para terminar con migo._

 _-si pero…. Em…. Papi… creo que la estatua no piensa lo mismo- dice Tara señalándole tras el, Discord voltea y ve un puñado de piedras desechas que antes solían ser una imponente y colosal estatua de una poni, estatua tan antigua como el mismo castillo y que simbolizaba el valor de todos los ponis de Equestria._

 _-okei… jeje no importa… solo un poco de cola-loca en gota y en brocha y quedara como nuevo- dice Discord con una sonrisa nerviosa- será mejor que me apresure, si tu madre se entera seguro nos mata- dice Discord intentando levantar los escombros, pero la estatua estaba tan destrozada que ni siquiera sabía por dónde comenzar._

 _-no, solo a ti- se escucha, y Discord siente un fuerte frio recorriéndole la espalda, los dientes y hasta la cola al ver frente a ellos a Celestia, la cual se veía presencio todo lo acontecido, mirando a ambos con una expresión severa._

 _-Cely… ho… hola… ¿Qué te trae por aquí mi cielo?-_

 _-solo vine a verlos pero…- murmura Celestia acercándose lentamente hacia con ellos y mirando la estatua con seriedad- ¿sabías que esta estatua se edificó justo cuando se terminó de construir el castillo?-_

 _-¡perdóname, solo dame 10 minutos y la tendré como nueva!- exclama un asustado Discord quien rápidamente usa sus poderes para armar la estatua, pero como resultado se arma la estatua de un poni sin cabeza- eh…. Solo déjame buscar la cabeza….- dice el draconequus asustado mientras saca una pala para intentar buscar la cabeza pero esta no estaba por ningún sitio, pero de repente una bola de nieve es arrojada, dándole en la cara y provocando que este se detuviera, en eso Discord voltea y solo ve a su esposa con la misma porte._

 _-creo que rodo cuando tu irresponsablemente te arrojaste sobre ella- dice Celestia con un tono inexpresivo, esta se acerca a Discord lentamente, y luego le señala hacia arriba, Discord voltea y de repente una pila de nieve cae sobre el enterrándolo, Discord emerge aún más confundido, y en eso Celestia se le abalanza, abrasándolo fuertemente riendo mientras lo hacía._

 _-jejeje, no puedo enojarme con tigo- ríe Celestia mientras tumba a Discord y ambos caen juntos, Celestia seguía riendo cosa que intrigaba e inquietaba al draconequus y aún más cuando esta se le encimo y le dio un profundo beso._

 _-em…. Jeje ¿Qué te pasa cariño?- pregunta Discord incomodo, pues no era muy común ver a Celestia con semejante humor._

 _-esta tarde me he dado cuenta de que tengo un regalito muy especial-_

 _-¿un regalo?-_

 _-uno muy especial, para nosotros tres- le dice Celestia con un tono picaron._

 _-¡es una casa de playa flotante con un bosque de dulces y ríos de chocolate!- Dice Discord de la nada._

 _-jeje, no tontito- le dice Celestia con una sonrisa y se acerca a su oído y le susurra algo, al escucharlo Discord abre completamente los ojos._

 _-es... es…. ¿es enserio?- pregunta Discord pasmado con cuya respuesta por parte de Celestia, solo paciente con la cabeza- ¡SI! ¡SI, SI, SI, ESTO ES INCREÍBLE, ESTO… ESTO… ESTO ES FANTÁSTICO, SI, SI, SI!- grita Discord con gran emoción mientras abrazaba a Celestia y daba de saltos con ella en garras. Muy cerca de ellos se encontraba Tara quien observaba la escena con mucha confusión._

 _-¿no entendí? ¡¿si nos darán la casa de jengibre en la playa?!-_

 _-no mi cielo, es algo mucho mejor- dice Discord mientras le daba de besos a Celestia en el cuello, sin dejar de abrasarle en ningún momento._

 _-no entiendo… ¿Qué puede ser mejor que eso?- murmura Tara pensativa._

 _-jeje mi cielo,- dice finalmente Celestia- vas a tener un hermanito-_

* * *

Luego de una larga noche de letargo, los rayos del entran finalmente por los ventanales de la extensa habitación de Celestia, provocando así que esta despierte finalmente.

-perdona, perdona- se escucha una voz suave mientras Celestia siente como una manta comienza a envolverla- shhhh sigue durmiendo, shhhh yo me encargare de todo hoy-

-fue un sueño- murmura Celestia con nostalgia.

-¿que cosa cariño?-

-nada... ¿qué horas es?- murmura está dando un bostezo.

-las 10: 32- responde el Draconequus con un tono suave- sigue durmiendo mi cielo.

-¡no, no Discord!- exclama Celestia mientras lentamente se levanta, presentando algo de torpeza ante su aun cansancio que presentaba, la princesa del sol da un largo bostezo y mira a su esposo, y mira por la el ventanal, notando que el sol ya estaba en lo alto, opacado un poco por algunas nubes grisáceas, por encima de aquel manto blanco que envolvían sus tierras.

-no debiste hacerlo- murmura Celestia mientras mira su reloj- Discord ¿Por qué apagaste mi despertador?- dice ya un poco más seria.

-oh, bueno, solo quería que durmieras un poco más, tienes que descansar mucho mi cielo-

-Discord, no soy una inútil- se queja Celestia mientras se talla los ojos- aun tengo muchas responsabilidades.

-lo sé, lo sé, y no lo eres, pero por favor cariño, piensa en él bebe- dice Discord apareciendo tras de ella y dándole un masaje de hombros, Celestia miea inexpresiva el ya notorio y relativamente enorme vientre que esta cargaba consigo.

-Discord…. Prometí que continuaría con esto… si no interfería con mis labores ¿recuerdas?- suspira Celestia.

-oh por favor, cariño, el que te levantes un par de horas tarde no es nada malo, debes descansar cariño-

\- Discord…- murmura Celestia.

-¡mira esto Celestia!- exclama Discord emocionado, y mostrándole una cinta métrica- ¡mira, mira, TU VIENTRE CRECIO MEDIO CENTÍMETRO DESDE ANOCHE!- dice este con gran emoción.

-si…. Es fantástico….- murmura Celestia apenada e incómoda, no tanto por los cuidados de su esposo, si no más porque no se sentía que merecía este trato, sobre todo tras aquel intento de terminar con esta vida que tenía dentro, no se sentía merecedora del perdón y buenos tratos de Discord como si este acontecimiento nunca hubiera pasado, tal y como si se tratara solo de un mal sueño, de aquellos que fácilmente te olvidas he ignoras, siguiendo con tu vida con normalidad, quizás para Discord eso era, solo una mala vivencia que solo quiere ignorar que nunca paso, pero para Celestia era todo, era un símbolo de su debilidad, y fragilidad, un error que pudo cometer y luego arrepentirse de ello, y pese a todo esto, pese a estar arrepentida de intentarlo, algo dentro de ella, seguía queriendo terminar con la vida de este pequeño regalo del cielo, y es por eso que no se siente merecedora de los buenos tratos de Discord, pues aun siente que lo mejor para todos seria terminar con el embarazo ahora y evitar traer otra vida inocente a este mundo lleno de peligros ocultos en las sombras e inseguridad . sin embargo pese a esto, ahora Discord ya no tiene que temer por eso, pues ahora Celestia ya no tiene el corazón para deshacerse de su bebe, a pasado justamente lo que ella no quería que pasara, ahora ya le tiene cariño al pequeño que crece dentro de ella, pese a aun no verlo siquiera, el simple hecho de sentirlo dentro de ella, y ver su vientre crecer poco a poco con el pasar delos días, gestaron en ella ese sentimiento especial que solo una madre podría ser capaz de sentir, un amor puro e incorruptible que le hacen sentir impaciencia por que llegue el día en que por fin pueda tenerlo entre sus cascos. Pese a que aún hay una vos en su cabeza que le susurra que todo sería mejor si esto no hubiera pasado, cada vez esa vos es más tenue , provocando un sentimiento de culpa y confusión en Celestia, ella quiere tener al bebé, pero aún no está segura de lograr darle la vida que este merece, sigue teniendo miedo por aquello que se mofa de ella, oculto donde no puede encontrarlo y ella sabe, solo espera el mejor momento para dar su siguiente golpe, y teme que este de alguna forma afecte al pequeño inocente que lleva dentro así como a su hija discapacitada y el resto de su reino.

-¿Cely?- escucha la princesa del sol.

-eh… ¿Qué?- dice desorientada.

-em… pregunte si querías algo en especial de desayunar-

-oh…. Bueno, no importa realmente, has lo que quieras cariño- murmura Celestia con inexpresividad.

-¡no te vas a defraudar, preparare un banquete, recuerda que ahora comes por dos jeje!- exclama el Draconequus dándole un beso en la mejilla y luego haciendo esta misma acción con el vientre de Celestia. Discord estaba por retirarse pero en eso nota la mirada inexpresiva de su esposa, el draconequus la toma por la barbilla dándole una sonrisa.

-¿sigues preocupándote mi cielo? Por favor, no te agás eso a ti misma, yo me encargare de que todo sea perfecto para ti, y para nuestros hijos- le dice este mientras acaricia con sumo cariño el vientre de su esposa, Celestia por un instante deja a un lado su rostro inexpresivo y lo cambia por una ligera sonrisa. Discord finalmente se retira dejándola sola en la habitación, mas sin embargo Celestia aun permanecía sentada en su cama, con un casco contra su vientre.

Luego de un rato la princesa del sol se levanta, retirando sus cobijas esta se sienta en la cama para ponerse con cuidado cada una de sus prótesis, ya cuando estaba a punto de levantarse, Discord aparece y la obliga a regresar a la cama.

-¿pero qué estás haciendo? No puedes levantarte en ese estado-

-Discord por favor no exageres- dice Celestia un poco molesta pero intentando calmarse un poco con tal de conservar su paciencia sobre su esposo.

-cariño, por favor, si de por si te es difícil mantenerte en pie en condiciones normales, ahora con tu….- murmura este mirando sus prótesis- No me parece buena idea que estés de pie, quizás no puedas sostenerte mi cielo- dice este con un tono que denotaba demasiada preocupación- en un momento más yo mismo te traeré el desayuno-

-Discord, por favor, ya tuvimos esta conversación, puedo levantarme y caminar por mí misma, mis prótesis no me representan ningún impedimento- dice insistente mientras intenta levantarse, pero Discord la detiene, devolviéndola de sentón en la cama, Celestia comienza a mostrarse poco a poco más molesta.

-lo sé pero….-

-Discord, ¿no recuerdas lo que acordamos?- le dice Celestia con un tono severo.

-bueno si pero….-

-déjame hacer mi trabajo por favor- dice Celestia con severidad.

-es… está bien, tú ganas-

-bien (suspiro) ¿falta mucho para el desayuno?-

-em, jeje, en un momentito estará-

-bien… ¿Cómo sigue Fluttershy?- pregunta Celestia un poco preocupada.

-pues… no lo sé… se encierra en el cuarto que le dimos… apenas logramos convencerla de comer algo-

-está muy afectada- murmura Celestia- debió ser trauman te estar en presencia de esos lobos-

-y debió ser aún más trauman te perder a ese conejo, la verdad yo siempre pensé que era una molestia, no sé qué tanto le veía...-

-perdió su hijo, su casa, su pueblo, ese conejo era todo lo que le quedaba-

-si…-

-¿has podido hablar con ella?-

-solo un poco, creo que… la verdad, lo único que me pide es que la regresemos al bosque, quiere buscarlo… pero… con estas nevadas es muy peligroso-

-entiendo… bueno…. Cuando regrese creo que hablare con ella- murmura Celestia mientras se estira.

-¿Cómo que cuando regreses?-

-bien, que a lo mucho en un par de horas tendré que partir al reino grifo para llegar a tiempo a la junta del consejo de esta noche-

-¡¿Qué?!- exclama Discord- ¡no me dijiste que irías a una junta hoy!-

-¿no te lo dije? Si hasta Luna te pregunto que si le hacías el favor de cuidar al pequeño Gloss –

-¡si pero no dijiste que tú también irías!-

-tampoco dije que faltaría a esas juntas, Discord sabes que son cosas muy importantes, y no puedo faltar a ellas-

-¡pe… pero y él bebe!-

-¿Qué le puede pasar? Es solo una junta, a lo mucho la única molestia es el extenso camino- dice Celestia desinteresada.

-lo sé pero…. Cariño… no crees que em…. ¿El consejo no te puede dar un periodo por maternidad?-

-esos periodos de descanso no se dan hasta que nace- ríe Celestia mientras se ajusta los arneses de una de sus prótesis.

-si pero…. Digo discapacidad ¡si eso! ¿No te pueden dejar en paz al menos en estos últimos meces?-

-el bebé no nace hasta dentro de 3 meces, Discord-

-si pero…. Tres meces se van volando jeje-

-exacto (suspiro) mira Discord, cuando estuve internada falte por casi un año a esas juntas, y ve el caos que se desato por mi ausencia, de echo ahora no puedo descansar como tú quieres, todavía no recobro todo el control de Equestria, Manehattan está en crisis y Ponyville sigue destruida, y ni hablar de Canterlot…-

-¿Qué tiene? Hice mi mayor esfuerzo por reconstruir este castillo, nada te satisface- dice Discord con un tono dramático y trágico, como si se tratase de una pobre víctima de las circunstancias.

-jeje, no, en verdad aprecio lo que hiciste pero, dejando de lado a nosotros, solo hay 4 sirvientes y media docena de guardias-

-¡son a los únicos que logre convencer de regresar! , de hecho estuve a punto de contratar a otra veintena, pero ellos no parecían confiables, los pocos sirvientes y soldados de cartón que están aquí son los únicos que pasaron mi examen de confianza... y por ciento que lo pasaron apenas. Y por cierto que tuve que ofrecerles un buen pago para regresar, suerte que en el salón de los tesoros hay mucho-

-no me digas que les estas pagando con tesoros….-

-em…. Nop… jeje ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- dice Discord mordiéndose los labios.

-muy bien, solo por favor no les ofrezcas las reliquias, son invaluables y algunas poseen secretos que no preferiría mencionar- suspira Celestia.

-aja….- dice Discord sonriendo- em… jiji... iré a preparar mi… digo… el desayuno-

-si has lo que quieras….- suspira Celestia, finalmente cuando Discord se retira, esta se levanta de la cama, ya sin el riesgo de que Discord aparezca de nuevo y la ate a la cama. La princesa se estira un poco, llegando a tronar su cuello y espalda, producto del estrés y que nunca llega a dormir correctamente. Lentamente camina hacia el espejo de gran tamaño y está en primera instancia lo usa para poder arreglarse y peinarse como es debido, pasando su peine con cuidado sobre su larga y extensa crin ondulada, y a diferencia de Cadance que tenía que darse 300 cepilladas mínimo para aplacar su crin, con menos de 30 Celestia ya estaba lista.

Una vez lista, Celestia baja casi por impulso su mirada, topándose con su vientre abultado casi como si fuera hipnótico, Celestia no deja de mirarse a si misma y a su vientre, perdiéndose por unos instantes en sus pensamientos, Celestia comienza a comparar sus estado actual con el de hace poco más de una década cuando tenía a Luck creciendo dentro de ella, intento recordar lo feliz que esto la hacía sentir, he intento aunque sea por unos instantes sentirse feliz a si misma por su estado, intento olvidarse de todas las tragedias y calamidades con tal de poder sonreír ante el hecho de estar embarazada, de sentir a otra pequeña vida creciendo dentro de ella, el hecho de sentir cuando este se movía, pero aun con todo esto, Celestia no podía sonreír de forma natural, si ella quería podía fingir una sonrisa para decirle a Discord que todo estaba bien, pero ella sabe que las cosas no están bien por ende, por más gracioso que sea Discord, por mejor que vallan las cosas, por tal que sea esa sensación dentro de ella, no podía soltar una verdadera y sincera sonrisa, una que le diera esperanzas, una que le dijera que tener este bebe es buena idea, una que le dé una promesa de un mejor futuro ya no para ella, si no para sus hijos, pero en momento esa promesa se va perdiendo, siendo solo una ilusión que ella ni de lejos, ni aunque quisiera llegaría a creer. Celestia estaba por darse la vuelta, cuando en eso esta nota por su ventanal que aún estaba nevando, lentamente esta se acerca y contempla la escena, mirando a través de su ventana aquel bello manto que envolvía su reino, y por unos instantes ella recuerda aquel día en que se enteró del embarazo de su pequeño Luck, dicho momento al ser revivido en la mente de Celestia esta estuvo a poco de expresar una verdadera y ligera sonrisa, pero pronto esta murió al recordar el trágico final de su pequeño, el recuerdo de ese acontecimiento combinados con los dulces recuerdos de un mejor tiempo fueron demasiado para Celestia, la cual comenzó a tambalearse y se dejó caer en la cama, necesitaba reorganizar su mente antes de que comenzara a desmoronarse, cosa que no quería hacer.

Celestia baja la mirada con inexpresividad, pero con una diminuta lagrima brotándole de su ojo y rodando por su mejilla, hasta finalmente caer a solo centímetros de su casco en el suelo, lentamente esta acerca su cascos y acaricia su vientre con cuidado y delicadeza y al sentir una ligera patadita esta logra calmarse un poco.

-bueno…. (suspiro) será mejor que me apresure, o Luna me dejara en Canterlot y sola se ira a la junta, tal y como paso hace 10 años- suspira Celestia mientras recordaba cómo tiempo atrás cuando estaba embarazada de Luck, Luna tomo sola el carruaje que las llevaría a una de las juntas.

Al llegar al gran comedor, Celestia ve a Blueblood, su hija Tara, a su hermana con su hijo y a Rainbow Dash, sentadas en la mesa, Fluttershy no se encontraba con ellas, cosa que no era de extrañarse, pues la pegaso amarilla quedo muy afectada tras todo lo acontecido. Discord aparece frente a ella he inmediatamente le ofrece asiento a su esposa embarazada, con total presentación y delicadeza, este atendía a su esposa llegando a ofrecerle mucha más comida de la que cualquiera de los presentes pudiera comer, Celestia realmente no le puso atención a la cantidad, perdida entre sus pensamientos, sin darse cuenta devoro cada ración que Discord le entrego, parecía como si fuera aire para Celestia, pues solo hacia el acto de masticar y tragar todo con facilidad, mientras para algunos esto parecía algo desagradable para Discord era todo lo contrario, siendo que le gustaba a su esposa alimentarse bien.

-¿Cómo sigue la poni…?- pregunta Celestia finalmente, siendo esta una de las tantas preocupaciones que no dejaban de rondar por su mente.

-Maud… - murmura Rainbow con inexpresividad- su nombre es Maud-

-¿Luna cómo sigue…?-

-está mejor, no tiene heridas muy graves que atienten contra su vida, lo más grave es algunas costillas fracturadas, y una contusión que bueno… despertara quizás en unos días, y estoy segura que se recuperara pronto- dice Luna con una sonrisa tranquilizadora mientras miraba a Rainbow, pero esta mantenía la misma postura seria.

-gracias- murmura la pegaso arcoíris cerrando la conversación pese a Celestia realmente no quería terminar hay, pero dado a la falta de tiempo y que tampoco sabía cómo animar a la ponis, desdijo tal y como lo prometió, dejarlo para otro día.

Entre el desayuno las cosas fueron muy silenciosas, ahora

Celestia se encontraba ya a punto de terminar de desayunar en el gran comedor junto a los demás, cuando en eso aparece Discord con un pequeño regalo para su mujer, dentro de una bolsa de regalo.

-bueno, sé que no puedo evitar que vayas a esa aburrida junta, pero eso no significa que no vallas bien abrigada- dice Discord sacando de la bolsa un sencillo suéter aparentemente tejido a mano- hace frio afuera, esta echo con una tela especial, por lo que te mantendrás muy calientita teniéndolo puesto-

-oh Discord… no debiste…-

-oh, el crédito no es todo mío, fue Rarity la que lo hizo, aunque he de decir que yo mismo le puse algunas cosillas extras- dice Discord mientras sin pedir permiso siquiera le pone el suéter a Celestia, dejándola solamente un poco aturdida por su rápida acción.

-wow, e increíble- comenta Luna.

-su panza desapareció- murmura el pequeño Gloss.

-¿Qué?- dice Celestia y en evento su extenso vientre aparénteme se había ido.

-es un truco muy simple, jeje, mientras lo tengas puesto el suéter crea la ilusión de que no está- comenta Discord con grandeza de sí mismo.

-wow, es facinante…- dice Luna.

-ñe- bufa Blueblood.

-Wow Discord es… es…. ¿es?- dice Celestia mientras rápidamente su expresión de asombro cambia a una de incomodidad total.

-jeje, sabía que te sería de gran utilidad ¿no sé por qué no se me ocurrió antes?- murmura Discord pensativo.

-Discord… si el objetivo de este suéter era disimular mi embarazo…. Entonces por qué… ¡¿Por qué le escribiste un letrero que dice "bebé abordo" y un dibujo de un pequeño….?!- dice Celestia irritada y avergonzada por el dibujo tan meloso de un pequeño bebe alicornio sonriendo, en primera instancia esto le parecería un acto bastante tierno por parte de Discord, pero para Celestia no cuadraba que este suéter que supuestamente oculta su vientre, pero el hecho de que el mismo señale su estado era indignante, sin mencionar que a ella nunca le gusto usar este tipo de ropas, cosa hilarante tomando en cuenta lo mucho que le gustaba vestir a Tara de conejita y abejita cuando era más pequeña.

-em… yo… yo…. Fue idea de Tara- dice Discord asustado por el carácter de su esposa y comenzando a ponerse triste.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclama Celestia volteando a ver a su hija que pese a estar siega pudo saber que su madre la miraba con recelo gracias a la intensidad de su respiración.

-creí que te gustaría, como a mí de niña me comprabas puras pijamas de conejitos- dice la joven yegua mientras bebe un poco de su té con toda la calma del mundo- ¿abra postre?-

-aj…. Ustedes dos son igual de….- piensa Celestia mientras intentaba calmarse.

-no… ¿no te gusto?...- murmura Discord entristecido.

Celestia da un largo suspiro- si… si me gusto mi cielo, jeje, es solo que em… Luna ¿no se nos hace tarde?-

-mmmm probablemente- dice Luna un tanto pensativa- pero si no quieres ir a la junta hoy, si quieres por ti y solo por ti, yo también me quedo-

-je, si como digas, tu quédate si quieres, yo me iré-

-si Luna se queda significa que yo puedo ir… digo ella puede cuidar de los niños- dice Discord de repente con gran ansiedad, no tanto por que quisiera ir a esas juntas que él consideraba aburridas y donde a cada rato lo amenazan de muerte, de echo si fuera por él no tendría nada que ver con los del consejo, pero por su parte él no quiere dejar sola a su esposa, y lo único que le impide acompañarla según Celestia es que no puede llevar a los niños y tampoco pueden dejarlos solos.

-Luna te espero en la carroza- dice Celestia entre dientes mientras se retira del comedor con bastante molestia.

* * *

Llegado hora del atardecer finalmente la carroza de las princesas llega al gran castillo de la capital del imperio grifo, lentamente la carroza aterriza en una gran pista donde se podían divisar otras carrozas pertenecientes al resto de los miembros, tal y como siempre Blueblood quien también era parte del consejo y siempre las acompañaba a este tipo de juntas, era el primero en bajar, si siquiera molestarse en ayudar a su tía embarazada, el unicornio blanco baja de la carroza y camina apresuradamente hasta la sala de juntas.

-henos aquí- suspira Luna- ahora solo tenemos que… ¿pero qué estás haciendo?- dice ella al encontrar a Celestia intentando quitarse el suéter que Discord le había dado.

-no me presentare ante los miembros de todas las naciones con esta cosa- dice Celestia mientras con algo de dificultad logra quitarse el suéter, no tardo en revelarse nuevamente su inmenso vientre.

-¿y ahora que, vas a estar así desnuda con este clima?- reclama Luna mientras señalaba la nieve.

-mientras tú estabas despidiéndote de tu hijo yo oculte un abrigo en la carroza- murmura Celestia mientras levanta un compartimiento, sacando de este un viejo abrigo-

-¿no hubiera sido mejor dejarte el suéter y ponerte el abrigo enzima?-

-¿Cómo dices eso si apenas me queda el abrigo? No sirve para taparme el suéter si lo tuviera puesto- se queja Celestia mientras se ponía aquel abrigo, he intentaba abrochárselo, pero su inmenso vientre no se lo impedía totalmente.

-si tuvieras el suéter puesto no sería así- dice Luna insistente- ¿se te olvido que te rebaja la panza?-

-mira Luna, ya no tenemos tiempo, se nos hace tarde para la junta-

\- se ve que le puso mucho cariño a tu presente- murmura Luna mientras observa como Celestia esconde el suéter en el mismo compartimiento donde saco el abrigo- le romperás el corazón si se entera -

-por eso no le dirás nada ¿verdad?- dice Celestia con un tono severo mientras se bajaba de la carroza, Luna suspira y la sigue, yendo tras de ella.

Al poco tiempo frente a ellas aparece un joven grifo de plumaje azulado.

-bienvenidas su majestades, el resto del consejo les espera- dice el grifo reverenciándose- por aquí.

Celestia y Luna son guiadas hasta un gran salón ubicado en la parte trasera del castillo, frente a ellas se encontraban don colosales puertas resguardadas cada lada por colosales estatuas de grifos con una postura agresiva y pese a no tener realmente ojos, poseían unas miradas muy acechantes y amenazantes, como si realmente les observaran.

-nunca me gusto venir a este reino- murmura Luna.

-¿por estar tan lejos?- murmura Celestia.

-no por….- murmura Luna mirando las estatuas.

-je, y eso que no has visitado el reino minotauro- dice Celestia mientras era la primera en entrar al gran salón, dentro se encontrarían una serie de bancas en filas circulares y en el centro dos estrados, el primero perteneciente a la miembro líder del consejo y sus allegados los dignatarios de Maretonia, el segundo que se encontraba apenas a un lado era para el rey grifo y su hija que pese a no tener puestos muy importantes en el consejo, por el simple hecho de tratarse de su reino esto significaba que se sentían merecedores de tener semejante lugar a comparación de los demás que solo se encontraban en mesas y sillas que pese a ser elegantes y cómodas, no eran nada comparadas con los lugares del señor grifo.

-eh hay la prueba máxima de la egolatría de nuestro señor- comenta Luna en voz baja para su hermana- ¿crees que sea para compensar algo más importante?-

-jeje, que no te escuche decir eso- susurra Celestia mientras caminaban muy juntas por el estrado y buscaban sus lugares.

No muy lejos de donde ella se encontraba, estaba la princesa Cadance, mirando con repulsión y ojos envidiosos a Celestia, prestando atención especial al inmenso vientre que era muy visible a través de ese abrigo. Entre el consejo Cadance no era la única que miraba de esta forma a Celestia, pues entre los demás miembros muchos la veían con una gama de miradas diferentes, desde aquellos que se mostraban comparecientes ante el estado de Celestia como aquellos que de plano no aprobaban su estado y lo consideraban una completa deshonra, impropia de una miembro con tantos años de antigüedad.

-por aquí princesas- se escucha la voz de Fancy Pant quien les señalaba sus asientos a solo dos filas delante de él.

-em muchas gracias….- murmura Celestia apenada mientras se acercaba a sus asientos, pero en eso Fancy Pant y uno de los grifos le ayudan a Celestia e incluso le acercaban el asiento para que esta se pudiera sentar.

-¡pero que desgraciada!- piensa Cadance mientras rechinaba los dientes con bastante fuerza.

-disculpe las molestias- dice Celestia apenada.

-no es ninguna, por favor siéntese-

-vamos Luna….-

-em si….- Ambas princesas se sientan juntas y esperan a que la dignataria de comienzo a la reunión.

El embarazo de Celestia hizo que muchos de los que estaban molestos con ella por ocultar lo de la gema pareciera haber quedado olvidad, la verdad era que muchos de los del consejo solo estaban teniendo consideración con ella por su estado, es por eso que incluso aquellos que no aprueban su estado, deciden dejar pasar solo un poco este hecho, aun así muchos otros de los miembros siguen enfurecidos porque se les ocultara tal información. Sin embargo aun con todo esto, los miembros del consejo no eran completamente unos monstruos sin corazón, muchos de ellos tenían familias que cuidar y proteger por lo que en cierto punto comprendían lo que Celestia estaba pasando, además del hecho de que no era ningún secreto que Celestia perdió un hijo en aquel ataque en Canterlot, y pues después de ver como Celestia sufrió un colapso en la reunión de hace 3 meces algunos temían y sentían culpa por que algo le hubiera afectado al bebe. La situación era compleja entre los miembros del consejo y ante los que no aprobaban el embarazo y quienes se alegraban de este, se mantuvo una sensación de discreción, sobre todo entre los que no les parecía, inclusive el propio rey de los grifos, en las ultimas juntas en ningún momento llego a decir algo en contra de Celestia o referente a su embarazo.

-sean bienvenidos todos, miembros de todos los reinos y naciones- anuncia la dignataria con prepotencia y autoridad- antes de comenzar me gustaría darle reconocimiento a la princesa Celestia por asistir a esta junta pese a que le habíamos pedido que no viniera.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclama Luna.

-jeje, mi deber esta primero- dice Celestia apenada.

-así que no era mi imaginación cuando vi que echaste algo en la chimenea- murmura Luna dándole una mirada severa a su hermana, esta última suelta una sonrisa de incomodidad y una expresión que decía "por favor no le digas a Discord".

-muy bien, ahora los asuntos que hoy nos vienen a tratar son- dice la dignataria mientras revisa sus documentos- restauración de Manehattan retribución de habitantes afectados, quinta enmienda de comercio entre el reino minotauro y las naciones del norte, tratado de transporte entre los reinos, caminos que conecten directamente en naciones vecinas y nuevas rutas de vuelo, desplazamiento del bosque negro por parte de los grifos y tratos legales con respecto a las tierras de grifos y minotauros-

-otra vez- comenta Luna a lo que Celestia no logra evitar soltar un chascarrillo.

-muy bien, antes de comenzar quisiera preguntar a los presentes si se tiene alguna noticia sobre la gema- dice la dignataria con seriedad, cambiando en un instante su expresión relajada por una seria.

-em yo….- murmura Celestia estresándose nuevamente, mientras en un solo instante su actitud relajada se iba a Pike, dado a su creciente estrés, empezó a sentir un ligero dolor en su vientre el cual inmediatamente esta intento calmar presionando su casco contra este y respirando hondo.

-no hay rastro de la gema- dice Fancy Pant de repente.

-la gema desapareció desde el incidente en Manehattan- se une Cadance, cosa que sorprendió tanto a Luna como Celestia, parecería un acto por protegerla a ella, pero Cadance lo hacía con otros motivos, y es que realmente no le agradaba que este tema se tocara en las reuniones- no se sabe realmente donde este oculta.

-francamente- se levanta el señor grifo Crown Wings, cosa que intimido y puso aún más nerviosa a Celestia, y esto solo se agravó cuando el mismo grifo volteo a mirarla con la misma mirada llena de frialdad de siempre- por mi parte me encargue de enviar a mi mejor equipo de investigadores a Equestria y por sobre todo en las ciudades afectadas.

-¿ciudades afectadas, pero solo fue Manehattan?- murmura Luna.

-creo que también se refiere a los incidentes de Ponyville y Canterlot- murmura Celestia con un nudo en la garganta.

\- la gema se tubo cautiva por 20 años tal y como la princesa del sol naciente nos lo reporto… con 20 años de tardanza- agrega el señor Crow mofándose un poco- pudimos encontrar algunas irregularidades, no solo no tiene sentido los rangos de ataque, de echo casi parecerían haber sido hechos al azar, fuentes más confiables y unas no tanto, mencionan los vestigios de serpientes escarlatas rondando el área, cosa que en lo personal quizás no parecería importante de no ser por dos razones, primero, Equestria no son el tipo de tierras donde existen gran variedad de especies reptiles, la más conocida es el cocodrilo de roca pero las serpientes son mayormente escasas y en su mayoría inofensivas, segundo según esta fotografía- dice el señor Crow sacando una foto de una carpeta donde se muestra una difusa fotografía de una serpiente escarlata- según los herpetólogos más importantes de mi nación, esta serpiente, no existe-

-¿Qué dice?- piensa Cadance intrigada.

\- es muy raro que de la nada no aparezca una nueva especie que pocos han visto, y aún más sospechoso que esta se le vea en momentos sumamente trágicos- anuncia el señor Crow con seriedad, mas esta no era una que regañara a Celestia mas parecía todo lo contrario- y aquí hay otra cosa, la primera vez que se tiene reporte de haberse visto una serpiente con esta descripción, fue hace aproximadamente 15 años, en Canterlot-

-¿Qué?- dicen tanto Luna, Celestia y Cadance al unísono.

-tengo un testimonio de uno de los trabajadores más antiguos del castillo que vio una serpiente roja moverse por los pasillos del castillo, y según el mapa que poseo de su estructura, se le vio muy cerca de donde estaba la bóveda donde según nos dijo la princesa Celestia, tenían resguardada ese objeto oscuro-

-fue cuando Tara solo era una bebe…- piensa Celestia con algo de miedo y al mismo tiempo alivio porque no le paso nada.

-según las conjeturas de mis investigadores, "eso" que se llevó la gema, la estaba buscando desde hace mucho tiempo, es probable que la buscara desde la primera vez que se le encontró debajo del imperio de Cristal, ¿qué cosa es? Aun no lo sabemos, pero si sabemos que está relacionado con esas serpientes- todos los presentes, en especial las princesas de Equestria se encontraban pasmados ante las palabras del rey grifo.

-¡HIJO DE PUTA! ¡OH NO! ¡CARNY…..!- piensa Cadance mientras su corazón empezaba a latir a mil por hora.

-¡Y es probable que si encontramos el nido de esas serpientes, lo encontremos a él y a la gema!- anuncia el rey grifo con prepotencia y casi como si todos se vieran obligados comienzan a aplaudir, todos excepto las princesas quienes por su parte estaban pasmadas ante esto, y en especial la princesa del imperio quien ahora mismo temía por su amado.

Tras esto y algunos reportes más del rey grifo la reunión continúo con normalidad, y una vez esta finalizo todos los miembros regresaron a sus carrozas para emprender el largo camino a casa. En ningún momento en la reunión se llegó a mencionar la reciente aparición de los lobos en el bosque Everfree dado a que este era un echo relativamente reciente y también porque ni Celestia ni Luna querían comprometer a Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy en una investigación tras trauman te acontecimiento, y se sentían capas de poder manejarlo ellas mismas, aun así algo en Celestia temía que el Rey grifo ya lo supiera dado al número de investigadores que este posee, y también tomando en cuenta todo lo que pudo aprender y descubrir en cuestión de semanas, no era de extrañar que también se enterara de ese hecho, o al menos que supiera de la llegada de estas pegasos a su castillo.

Luna y Celestia suben a la carroza, esta inmediatamente abre el compartimiento secreto y saca de este el suéter que Discord le había regalado, ella tenía que ponérselo antes de partir, pues era peligroso para ella y él bebe que intentara cambiarse en pleno vuelo, y quería que su esposo la encontrase con el suéter al llegar.

-¿estas lista?- pregunta Luna mientras intentaba ignorar a quien se encontraba sentada junto a ella, ósea el príncipe Blueblood quien se denotaba más molesto que antes, cosa que no agradaba para nada a Luna.

-creo que si… uj… que frio…. – murmura Celestia mientras coloca su segundo abrigo enzima de su espalda con el fin de cobijarse con este.

-bien dense prisa que quiero llegar a casa- reclama el príncipe Blueblood a los pegasos, los cuales al igual que ellos pasaban igual o mayor frio, y se veían muy intimidados al hecho de volar con estas temperaturas tan bajas y de noche. Pero en eso Celestia divisa entre la multitud de concejales y carrozas retirándose, al rey Crow merodeando por la pista.

-esperen…- murmura Celestia mientras baja de la carroza y se encaminaba hasta con el rey.

-princesa Celestia ¿pasa algo?-

-em yo… quisiera preguntarle sobre el…-

-¿el reporte? Enviare una copia a Canterlot si lo desea revisar, de hecho se me ordeno que enviara copias a todos los miembros del consejo- dice el rey.

-no… yo quería preguntarle como… ¿Cómo es que obtuvo toda esa información?-

-mire princesa con todo respeto, si se lo dijera usted misma me lanzaría una bofetada o dos, solo diré que mi equipo de investigación es uno de los mejores de todo el mundo y gracias a ellos puedo saber casi cualquier cosa sobre cualquier persona de cualquier raza- murmura el rey con un tono cortante que casi rallaba en amenazante, ya a punto de retirarse, pero en eso este se detiene y suspira- espero que entienda que ser un líder significa hacer lo correcto, no importa a que costo -

-lo sé muy bien- dice Celestia con un tono severo, el rey grifo voltea a verla.

-quizás tengan razón… debí decirles de la gema desde antes- murmura Celestia con sumisión, mientras se daba la media vuelta, desde que todo comenzó, nunca antes Celestia se había sentido tan cerca de resolver el acertijo, para ella era increíble que en tan poco tiempo Crow supiera más que ella en 20 años, y aunque aún conservaba sus dudas e inseguridades, una parte de ella sentía como lentamente se le quitaba un peso de encima gracias a él.

-Espere- escucha Celestia, esta se voltea y ve al rey mirándola con seriedad- hace mucho frio para alguien en su estado- murmura este buscando su vientre que ya no estaba y encontrando solo el dibujo en el suéter de Celestia y aquel letrero que decía "bebe abordo" Celestia al percatarse de esto inmediatamente se cubre con el otro abrigo.

-la Reyna diamante y los dignatarios se quedaran en mi reino por esta noche, si usted gusta puedo proporcionarle una habitación a usted y su hermana, y podrán irse por la mañana- dice el rey.

-em yo…- murmura Celestia un tanto sorprendida por lo que este le proponía.

-como guste, si quieren quedarse Whisper las guiara a sus habitaciones- murmura el rey grifo mientras se retiraba finalmente.

* * *

Celestia acepta la invitación del rey, y junto a su hermana pasan la noche, Blueblood por su parte no quiso quedarse ni un segundo más en estas tierras, llevándose la carroza y los guardias que vinieron consigo, esto en si no les tenía mucho cuidado a las princesas, que solo tenían que esperar a que Discord viniera por ellas, pues aun cuando Blueblood no les dijera nada sobre que sucedió con ellas, la opción más obvia es que Discord al no verlas llegar el mismo vendría solo para recogerlas, aun así, el rey grifo ofreció una carroza tirada por 4 de sus mejores grifos para llevarlas de vuelta, ante este último ofrecimiento ellas se negaron, sabiendo que Discord no tardaría en llegar por ellas.

Discord aparece finalmente tras el desayuno, este al llegar lo primero que hace es ir con Celestia y abrasarla fuertemente, para luego acariciar y medir su vientre desde su ausencia. Ya estaban a punto de irse, y ahora Celestia y Luna solo querían anunciarle al rey grifo su partida, y aunque este no aceptara sus agradecimientos, de todos modos le darían las gracias por hospedarlas.

-con su permiso señor, nos retiramos, gracias por su hospitalidad- se reverencian Luna y Celestia ante el Rey que las miraba con aparente indiferencia, ambas hermanas ya estaban por retirarse cuando en eso...

-esperen, antes quisiera hablar de algo con la princesa Celestia- dice el rey con seriedad, esto a Discord en primera instancia no le pareció, pero aun así tubo que obedecer a su mujer, tanto Luna como Celestia salen del salón del rey dejando a Celestia, pero aun esperando en la entrada.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- pregunta Celestia intrigada.

-sabes algo, cuando envié a mi equipo de investigación, lo que viene en el reporte que les enviare no es todo lo que descubrieron- murmura el rey grifo dando un suspiro- ¿Por qué no se nos informó nada sobre el estado de la princesa Lúthien?-

-em… -

-casi se cumple un año desde lo que paso, y apenas se nos reportó lo acontecido, supimos de su estado, de lo que pasó en los pueblos y su castillo, pero nunca se nos informó lo que le paso a la princesa Lúthien-

-ella… fue un daño colateral, como muchos otros más, terminaron gravemente heridos, muchos de los cuales llegaron a morir tras la primera noche… desde que Twilight dejo el consejo… y desde que ella regreso a casa… todo asunto de la familia Sparkle dejo de incumbirles, y fue suficiente con lo que nosotros mismos les hicimos pasar-

-lo entiendo, pero se equivoca al decir que no me incumbía lo que le aconteció a la princesa Lúthien, por ella recupere a mi hija- dice el rey con severidad.

-lo siento… -

-nuestros tratamientos y avances son mayores que los suyos, ¿sabe? Estos últimos años mi gente ha trabajado en un traje prototipo que reestructura y protege cuerpos dañados, si Lúthien está lo suficientemente estable creo que podría usarlo- murmura el Rey grifo con seriedad- si es así, ella recuperara la movilidad y ya no tendrá que pasar dentro de una incubadora, podrá salir al exterior, interactuar con otros, podrá recuperar al menos un poco de su vida, y seamos honestos, la vida que ella posee ahora, no es vida-

-us… ¿usted aria eso por… por ella?-

-por quien le debo la vida de mi hija si- murmura el Rey grifo con seriedad- ¿acepta mi ayuda?-

-yo…. Creo que eso sería un acto muy generoso… no se bien como lo tomara la familia Sparkle… Pero creo que estarían muy agradecidos-

-muy bien, enviare a Wisper y a mis mejores médicos mañana, hasta pronto princesa- dice el señor grifo con un tono educado- suerte con su bebe.

* * *

En el imperio de Cristal se encontraba una enfurecida y alterada princesa Cadance, quien al llegar inmediatamente, busco a Carnage en las criptas del imperio de Cristal y lo que restaba del subterráneo que estaba en su mayoría bloqueado por muros de lava petrificada, al no encontrarlo, Cadance empezó a desesperarse y se dirigió a su habitación, sin antes correr a todos los ponis que se encontraban en el piso donde se encontraba su cuarto. Cerró todas las cortinas y puso los seguros de sus puertas y ventanas.

-¡NO PUEDE SER!- grita finalmente Cadance mientras con su magia levita una silla y la arrojo con fuerza contra su pared, la fuerza fue tal que no solo despedazo la silla, sino que también provocó una enorme grieta en aquella pared de cristal, casi parecía que si lo hubiera arrojado con un poco más de fuerza hubiera sido capaz de romperlo ella misma.

-¡desgraciado!- exclama esta mientras corre hasta su cama, pero en lugar de arrojarse a la cama, esta enviste la propia cama y con un movimiento rápido de su cuello, fue capaz de levantar ella misma toda la cama y hacer que esta impactara contra el techo, cayendo sobre ella un montón de escombros y trozos de madera y resortes de lo que alguna vez fue su cama, y aun pese a haberse provocado un fuerte chichón y un sangrado predominante en su frente a esta no le importaba ni en lo más mínimo.

Esta toma su buro y con un fuerte movimientos lo arrastra y arroja contra otra pared, despedazando en el acto dicho objeto, mientras por toda su habitación se divisaban barios charcos de sangre propios de ella, cuyo sangrado en la cabeza comenzaba a nublarle la propia visión. De repente Cadance siente un pinchazo en su costado, esta voltea y ve una serpiente negra de ojos rojos mirándole, antes de que siquiera comprendiera lo que paso Cadance cae inconsciente, pero antes de llegar al suelo cae ante los cascos de un poni que ella tanto apreciaba.

-despierta, cariño despierta- escucha Cadance mientras lentamente recobraba el conocimiento, esta despierta en una cama de sabanas rojas en una habitación que ella no conocía, esta mira a su alrededor confundida y le cuesta un poco reconocer el lugar, en primera instancia solo viu una serie de decoraciones con telas rojas y barias pieles de animales exóticos, inclusiva algunos animales disecados como aves y comadrejas, esta se levanta de la cama, algo mareada y desorientada y al colocar sus cascos contra el suelo pudo sentir un suave y esponjado tapete el cual resultaría ser la piel de un oso polar, al divisar la estructura pudo saber que se trataba de una de las cuevas subterráneas del imperio, más la decoración tan refinada y un tanto sensual le confundió en primera instancia.

-la rabia es un arma de doble filo cariño, puede sacar tanto la mejor como la peor parte de ti misma, será mejor que la sepas canalizar y enfocar en quienes la merecen, y en los momentos mas indicados- escucha ella, voltea y ve a Carnage, vistiendo una sencilla capucha echa con la piel de un lobo gris.

-¡Carny precisamente quería hablar con tigo! ¡Pero cuando baje al subterráneo solo me encontré la barrera de lava petrificada!- dice Cadance de repente- ¡esto es importante! ¡Eso idiotas tienen!-

-no te preocupes, lo sé- murmura Carnage con inexpresividad.

-pero cariño…. ¿Qué aremos?-

-no te preocupes, se cómo manejar esto, solo necesito que no te alteres, si es verdad que ese rey tiene ojos en todas partes, no puede tener estos arranques de ira-

-lo… lo siento…. Pero desde que escuche todo lo que ese infeliz descubrió…. Tenía que sacarlo de alguna forma- murmura Cadance apenada mientras ocultaba su rostro triste entre su larga melena, en eso está siente como un delicado casco pasa por su melena y le acaricia el rostro, esta levanta la mirada y divisa a Carnage el cual se veía bastante relajado y con una mirada llena de confianza.

-¿por qué?- pregunta Cadance con un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Por qué que cariño?-

\- Esto… ¿no tienes miedo?-

-miedo… solo le tengo miedo a una cosa- murmura Carnage.

-¿a qué le temes?-

-a perderte- responde Carnage.

-Carny….- murmura Cadance, cautivada por sus palabras- yo también tengo miedo de eso…. No soportaría perderte- comienza a llorar, Carnage la envuelve entre sus cascos, dándole cobijo y consolación, cosa que ella era lo que quería recibir, la princesa del amor oculta su rostro contra el pecho de Carnage y comienza a llorar.

-¿Por qué lloras?- murmura Carnage.

-no quiero…. No quiero… no quiero perderte…. Te amo demasiado… no lo soportaría- comienza a sollozar Cadance al punto que apenas lograba entendérsele lo que esta intentaba decir.

-Shhh, shhhhh- le susurra Carnage mientras coloca su casco levemente contra los labios de Cadance, esta última lo mira con sus ojos inundados en lágrimas.

-está bien tu ganas-

-¿Qué?-

\- hace tiempo me pediste que te diera algo muy especial, y si aún lo quieres, te lo cumpliré, pero debes prometerme que sin importar lo que pase, tu mantendrás la calma y acatas cada una de mis peticiones-

-Carny… si…. Lo que sea- murmura Cadance, con completa entrega a él, es entonces que Carnage lentamente acerca sus labios contra los de ella, rosando suavemente uno contra el otro, dándose un profundo y apasionante beso, Carnage levanta a Cadance con uno solo de sus cascos y con cuidado y delicadeza este la recuesta en la cama.

-¿estas lista para esto?-

-para ti, siempre- le dice Cadance con una sonrisa pícara y al mismo tiempo tímida, Carnage le da otro beso, pero esta vez en el cuello y lentamente este comienza a bajar recorriendo el cuerpo de Cadance mientras esta comenzaba a respirar hondo con bastante intriga y excitación, ambos comienzan a acariciarse mutuamente con bastante delicadeza y pasión, uniéndose finalmente comenzando entonces el acto prohibido de pasión y lujuria que les traería tanto gusto y placer.

Cadance comienza a gritar del gozo, aclamando el nombre de su amado entre cada gemido y jadeo, mientras todo su cuerpo era puñado por una fina y brillante capa de sudor dado al calor que esto le generaba, mientras Carnage seguía en lo suyo, revolcándose en la cama una y otra vez, hasta que terminaron haciéndolo por toda la habitación, recargados en los muros de rocas, recostados sobre las suaves pieles de los animales, haciéndolo todo el día, sin aparente descanso o un final próximo, pasando horas enteras juntos, acariciándose mutuamente, y mientras realizaban aquel acto, sin ningún testigo más que aquellos ojos de todos esos animales disecados y la propia oscuridad de aquella fría caverna donde ambos se encontraban.


	29. Chapter 29

El despertar del demonio.

Capítulo 29: Bajo el manto blanco.

El viento sopla con mayor intensidad y potencia que antes, el bosque Everfree se ve devastado por fuertes y arrolladoras ventiscas heladas, producto de una serie de criaturas oscuras que en tiempos antiguos se habían ocultado en las profundidades de las montañas nevadas, lejos de todo civilización, ahora con la devastación del Bosque Everfree y todos los males han comenzado a aquejar al mundo, estas entidades empezaron a ganar terreno. Es así que ahora desde el punto de vista de Canterlot, el bosque Everfree y sus alrededores ahora parecen solamente una mancha blanca, con un manto de nubes por encima. Desde uno de los balcones de Canterlot, se encontraba Fluttershy observando las constantes nevadas con ojos llorosos.

La pegaso pese al intenso frio que se cernía en Canterlot pese a estar muy retirados de aquella zona, a esta no parecía incomodarle ni en lo más mínimo, pues en su mente solo pensaba en una sola cosa, anhelaba con todo el corazón tener de vuelta a su amado conejo blanco de ojos oscuros entre sus cascos, ella aun recordaba cuando se le fue arrebatado por esos lobos, antes de perder el conocimiento, ella recuerda claramente cómo se le fue arrancado, tal y como si se hubieran llevado una parte de ella misma, aquello fue horrible para ella, lo último que recuerda escuchar antes de perder el conocimiento eran los chillidos despavoridos de su dulce conejito, pidiéndole ayuda, y ella sin hacer nada, cosa que le corroía el alma. El pensar en todo lo que ha perdido, su hijo, su hogar, todo, ese conejo era lo último que le quedaba, y pese a que ha pasado varios días desde el incidente, ella aun quiere ir, quiere salir de este castillo, quiere correr de vuelta, buscar a su conejito. Por suerte o desgracia, rodeando Canterlot se encontraba un extenso escudo de energía, creado por el propio dueño de este castillo una vez que comenzaron las primeras súper nevadas, impidiéndole completamente el salir de Canterlot y dirigirse al bosque en busca de su amado conejo.

-¿quieres ir, verdad?- se escucha de repente, tras de Fluttershy se encontraba una aun embarazada princesa Celestia, caminando lentamente hasta la pegaso amarilla, esta mira con una preocupación maternal a la poni esperando su respuesta.

-si…- dice finalmente Fluttershy con tono inexpresivo y sin voltear a ver a la princesa- déjeme ir-

-los Windigos tomaron control de esa zona, la tristeza, la desolación y el abandono, los atrajo finalmente- murmura Celestia.

-lo se… conozco la historia.

-cuando termine el invierno, será más fácil deshacernos de ellos, solo tienen control en esa zona, se verán acorralados y cuando todo pase podrán….-

-¡todavía faltan 3 meces para eso!- insiste Fluttershy mostrándose muy severa ante la princesa Celestia, está por su parte no hizo nada por reprobar la conducta de Fluttershy, pues comprendía muy bien porque se encontraba así- ¡si esperamos más podría no sobrevivir! ¡¿Qué tal si aún está vivo?!-

-si sigue vivo, Discord lo encontrara- murmura Celestia con un tono inexpresivo mientras se daba la media vuelta.

-espere…. ¿Qué dijo?- pregunta Fluttershy un poco incrédula por sus palabras.

-hable con Discord anoche, salió al bosque, y si aún esta con vida lo encontrara- murmura Celestia.

-en... ¿enserio...?- murmura Fluttershy esta vez un poco más tranquila- por... por….-

-por qué nos preocupamos por ti, Discord, Rainbow Dash, nos preocupamos mucho por ti- le dice Celestia mientras comenzaba a mostrarse algo cansada, pues desde hace algunas semanas, no le es tan fácil mantenerse en pie mucho tiempo por lo de su embarazo, pese a que siempre le dice a Discord que puede sola, la verdad es lo contrario.

-siéntese… por favor- murmura Fluttershy mientras le ayudaba a sentarse en la cama.

-no te preocupes por mí, je, esto no es nada-

-pero que dice… usted…-

-estoy aquí para estar con tigo- dice Celestia con un tono maternal, pero pronto esa mirada cambia por una de culpa- perdóname-

-¿pero… que dice?-

-sé que eh cometido muchos errores, y por mi culpa he dejado que todo Ponyville, Canterlot, tu, Twilight... mis hijos... sufran puras tragedias-

-¿pero por qué dice eso?-

-he dejado que todo se me valla de los cascos, debí prever que algo así pasaría….- murmura Celestia con seriedad pero con un tono remordimiento en su voz- sé que tú y las demás piensan lo mismo, ni siquiera me he atrevido a encarar a Twilight desde que deje el imperio-

-princesa….- murmura Fluttershy, mientras observa a Celestia mirando su vientre con seriedad mientras lo acariciaba con uno de sus cascos.

-si no encontramos a…-

-Ángel- responde Fluttershy.

-Ángel, quiero que sepas que… puedes contar con nosotros, quiero que sepas que no estás sola- murmura Celestia con un tono suave pero directo, Fluttershy al escuchar esas palabras comienza a deprimirse, no le gustaba nada la idea de que se insinuara que ya lo perdió, seguía teniendo fe en que aún estaba vivo, o al menos ella prefería pensar eso. Celestia la abrasa con su ala, acercándola a ella, para intentar calmarla y que sepa que sus palabras son ciertas, que estará con ella y le apoyara. Fluttershy no logro evitar llorar, y ante la cólera esta estaba a punto de empujar a Celestia y salir corriendo, pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, siente una patadita del vientre de Celestia, por un instante esa cólera parecía desvanecerse, y miro con curiosidad el vientre de Celestia, ante la situación, esta se había olvidado por un instante de su embarazo, y en eso empezó a recordar lo mucho que ella también había perdido al mirar un poco más abajo y encontrándose con las prótesis de madera de Celestia. Con todo esto la pegaso amarilla seguía sintiéndose triste y con ganas de llorar, pero ya no estaba enojada, solo muy triste, no pudo evitar que sus ojos se inundaran de lágrimas finalmente, lentamente esta levanta su mirada y mira a Celestia notándola también bastante triste, probablemente recordando al hijo que perdió, pensando si tal vez esta vez lo aria bien, o si podría cuidar de este pequeño que pronto vendrá, todo eso pudo imaginarse Fluttershy con mirar a Celestia a los ojos. Fluttershy no lo resiste más y se abalanza contra Celestia abrasándola, como si fuera una niña buscando consuelo de su madre, Fluttershy no podía evitarlo, no pudo dejar de sollozar, hubo un momento incluso en el que llego a soltar algún grito, todo esto para poder sacar lo que le pesaba dentro de sí.

-está bien, está bien, llora, llora, hace bien, no te preocupes, tranquila está bien- murmura Celestia mientras acariciaba la crin de Fluttershy con suavidad.

-yo… yo…- solloza Fluttershy, era lo único que se le podía entender, el resto eran balbuceos apenas audibles. Entre su mar de lágrimas, llego incluso a írsele el aliento ante tanto sollozo. Tomaría un momento el que la pegaso amarilla pudiera calmarse apenas un poco.

-sé que tienes miedo, y yo también lo tengo,- le dice Celestia.

-en… ¿enserio?-

-por supuesto- murmura Celestia mientras acariciaba su vientre- pero el miedo no tiene que ser una cruz que debamos cargar, a beses puede ser nuestro aliado y en otras ocasiones, será el miedo lo que determine nuestro valor, uno no es valiente por no tener miedo, si no por enfrentarlo y superarlo con tal de ayudar a alguien que quieres, ¿entiendes?-

-si… eso… eso creo…-

-yo tengo miedo, pero sé que tengo a Discord y a Luna de mi lado, y tu Fluttershy, tienes a Rainbow Dash, a tus amigas, y también a mí- le dice Celestia a la pegaso amarrilla con una sonrisa- y créeme, nunca estarás sola en el mundo a menos que quieras estarlo-

* * *

Entre las profundidades nevadas del bosque Everfree, las tormentas de nieve aún continúan, ante esto hace acto de presencia Discord, apareciendo entre las profundidades del bosque, muy cerca las montañas y a solo unos pasos del gigantesco lago que ahora por cuestiones del clima se encontraba congelado. Una vez en el sitio, Discord se adentra en el interior del bosque y se dirige al pie de la montaña, divisando una cueva muy particular, donde eran visibles severas marcas de garras entre la roca de las paredes de la entrada y el suelo de la cueva, lentamente el draconequus se adentra en la cueva encontrándose los restos de una fogata extinta, y barias huellas de pesuñas marcadas por todo el suelo de la cueva, también pudo encontrar algunas cosas abandonadas, tales como un puñado de abrigos apilados y algunas tasas, las cuales fueron usadas para preparar momentos antes de que todo pasara. Fuera de la cueva había un inmenso manto blanco, y era un poco más difícil seguir las huellas y rastros de la batalla, sin embargo pudo divisar algo asomándose de entre la nieve, muy cerca de aquel árbol donde hacía solo una semana había encontrado a Fluttershy inconsciente. Discord saca de entre la nieve un gran retazo de tela acolchada, desgarrada como si hubiera sido mordida brutalmente. A Discord no le costó imaginar que se trataba de los restos del abrigo de Fluttershy. El draconequus observo el pedazo de tela por unos instantes, encontrando entre sus capas algunos cabellos blancos, muy pequeños y delgados como para ser de algún poni, pero del tamaño justo a él de un pequeño mamífero, uno que en específico Discord estaba buscando.

Discord aun tenia presente aquel suceso, esa noche el se encontraba durmiendo a lado de su esposa, cuando de repente sintió un impresionante poder que lo despertaría, al ir a investigar encontraría el lago extrañamente sin congelar, y no muy lejos encontraría Fluttershy y posteriormente a Rainbow quien había sido noqueada y junto a ella se encontraba Maud, Rainbow Dash la había encontrado, y al intentar investigar algo la ataco, no pudo ver que era porque para su sorpresa resulto moverse muy rápido y así perdería el conocimiento, aparentemente la pegaso arcoíris fue la única que no pudo ver a los lobos, pero no faltaba que les creyese a los demás, bastaba con ver el estado de Fluttershy para darse cuenta de lo que había acontecido.

-maldito conejo…. Si estás muerto ¿Qué le diré a Fluttershy?- murmura Discord con frustración.

El draconequus propone continua con su búsqueda, sin embargo pese a ser pleno día, eso no detienen las fuertes y extremadamente heladas ventiscas que azotan con fuerza entre los troncos del bosque, el draconequus pese a poseer un abrigo bastante grueso, parecía no parecer suficiente, casi pareciera como si en un instante las temperaturas hubieran descendido todavía más de lo que ya estaban hace 10 minutos, el frio era tal que casi parecía imposible creer que el clima podría ponerse aún más helado. La nevada continua cubriendo todo con nieve y hielo, acumulándose en las partes más altas de las colinas y cuando esta llega determinada densidad, las olas de nieve se desbordan y entierran todo a su alrededor, esto mismo término pasándole a Discord justo cuando estaba por dejar la zona de la cueva, cayéndole encima toneladas de helada nieve, y sobrevolando sobre si se podían divisar algunas criaturas espectrales, responsables de la fuerza de las nevadas que azotan el bosque.

\- ¡MALDITOS WINDIGOS! ¿POR QUÉ TIENEN QUE HACER QUE HAGA TANTO FRIO EN EL BOSQUE?- emerge Discord de entre la colina de nieve, pero pronto toda esa energía se le termina al sentir en sus huesos el extremo frio, comenzando a titilar fuertemente, mientras colocaba sus patas contra su pecho y se envolvía con su propia cola para mantener su calor, este mira en dirección al cielo y ve sobrevolando a unos espectros con forma de caballo, Discord los mira con molestia, y estos al percatarse de su mirada los Windigos inmediatamente se retiran despavoridos.

Discord y los Windigos eran criaturas mágicas súmales en cuanto a poderes, ambos podían controlar su entorno y manipular la realidad, solo que los Windigos a diferencia de Discord sus poderes se enfocaban únicamente en las heladas nevadas y todo lo referente al hielo, Discord era una criatura mucho más poderosa con diferencia, pero al ser criaturas similares sus poderes se anulaban entre sí, siendo que Discord no podría evitar que estas criaturas crearan sus nevadas, o al menos no sin tener que usar antes gran parte de su poder, cosa que era un desperdicio. Es natural que los Windigos ahora se encuentren en el bosque Everfree, desde que Ponyville fue abandonado y con toda la desgracia que asecha en el mundo, los Windigos se han visto confiados a la hora de tomar otros terrenos. Dado a que por el momento los Windigos son el menor de muchos males, por lo pronto la princesa Celestia no se ha molestado siquiera en ellos, y si a caso las criaturas comenzaran a causar conflictos en otras zonas pobladas, podrían ser repelidos fácilmente, tan fácil como que su esposo sea el amo del caos. Por lo que si Celestia se lo pidiera, Discord sería el encargado de regresar a estos seres a sus montañas, lejos de los demás de su reino.

-odio los Windigos….. uf… uf…. Que frio- titila Discord mientras castañeaba los dientes, este al no aguantar más el frio hace aparecer de la nada media docena de abrigos, dándole un aspecto muy semejante al de un oso, muy pachoncito y voluminoso- uf….. Creo que es mejor así - exclama Discord mientras maldecía a los espectros de la nieve- estos espíritus chocarreros que no respetan a nadie, malditas alimañas-

-con toda esta nieve quizás nunca encuentre el cuerpo… aunque por otro lado ¿sería buena idea encontrar un cuerpo? No creo que Fluttershy resistiese verlo, aj ¿Qué puedo hacer?- dice Discord muy pensativo mientras se elevaba en lo alto de las nevadas, llegando hasta donde se encontraban los Windigos mirándolos con inexpresividad.

-a ver, sé que no pueden hablar, pero si me entienden y si no quieren decirme nada al menos ¡PODRÍAN HACER QUE DEJE DE NEVAR POR UNA HORA!- exclama Discord con bastante molestia, los Windigos intimidados se disuelven y las nubes de nevadas se desvanecen con ellos.

-gracias, muy amables- dice Discord con un falso tono amistoso mientras volvía a descender, ahora con el cielo despejado y sin esas malditas avalanchas de nieve que tanto le molestan ahora sería más fácil para el buscar de ese conejo y al menos así regresar a Canterlot y no decir que no hizo el intento por buscarlo, aunque aún se seguía preguntando en que es lo que le diría a Fluttershy si no lo encuentra, o aun peor, si lo encuentra despedazado.

* * *

Por toda esta zona alguna vez había cientos de indicios que indicaban lo que había pasado, pero las nevadas y el poder de los Windigos habían distorsionado todo el ambiente, dificultándole la tarea a este, sin embargo lo que paso aquí, no llegaría ni a la mitad de lo que él se imaginaba.

Una semana atrás, esa misma noche en la que fueron atacadas por los lobos, una aterrada Fluttershy se encontraba atrapada dentro de una cueva, acorralada ante los lobos oscuros que estaban por entrar, en un último intento por salir con bien y proteger al conejito que tenía dentro de su abrigo al ver lo que podría ser su última oportunidad, sale volando en dirección a los lobos y logra salir de la cueva por medio de una abertura superior, esperando así lograr evadirlos, pero justo cuando creía haber escapado un lobo la apresa en el abrigo con fuerza, azotándola contra la nieve dejándola inconsciente, mientras los lobos se enfocaban ahora en su verdadera presa.

El lobo que ataco a Fluttershy inmediatamente escupe el trozo de abrigo que le había arrancado, emergiendo de este un alterado eh intimidado Ángel. El conejo blanco se coloca de pie, rodeado por al menos tres lobos oscuros de gran tamaño y con el clima en su contra intento escapar, por un principio logro dejar atrás a los lobos, pero cuando se dio cuenta noto como los lobos corrían a su paso, no intentaban arrebozarlo, solo lo seguían, como si estuvieran jugando con él.

Ángel se enfurece y saca sus garras, del tamaño de dagas cada una de ellas, de un tajo podría matar a cualquiera con facilidad, pero poseía un problema, el frio lo limitaba mucho y lo hacía ir más lento en todos sus movimientos. No falto para que el dolor se hiciera presente en él, aquel dolor muscular que uno siente cuando se le adormecían las piernas tras estar expuesto tanto tiempo al frio extremo, Ángel lo sentía pero a una escala mayor, no era buena idea transformarse, mientras más expandiera su cuerpo, mayor era el calor que requería, y aunque su cuerpo era capaz de regular su temperatura en situaciones extremas, no sería suficiente si se transformaba en una forma mayor. Comenzó a pelear con las garras, haciendo crecer sus patas para proporcionarle la capacidad de dar brincos mayores y veloces, y sus dos patas delanteras se alargaron 4 veces y sus dedos esponjados desaparecieron completamente y se convirtieron en garras de 40 centímetros. En esta etapa en situaciones normales podía ser muy veloz y letal, pero el frio repercutía más en el conforme su transformación sea más pronunciada, es por esto mismo que comenzó a pelear así, esperaba no tener tanta desventaja su aún conservaba un tamaño menor, pero resulto no ser suficiente, los lobos lo envestían con facilidad mientras que él no podía darles ni un solo golpe, casi parecía como si jugaran a patear la pelota con el, estrellándole contra los árboles.

El conejo blanco se estaba enfureciendo, y ante esto finalmente decidió pelear con su trasformación completa. Carnaje mismo le advirtió de las desventajas de esta forma, pero esto lo ignoro al estar harto de los lobos, ya dispuesto a ganar, el conejo empezó a ser cubierto por una serie de musculo rojo que despedía su propio brillo escarlata a través de sus venas marcadas, las garras de 40 centímetros se duplicaron de tamaño, le salieron colmillos largos y delgados de serpiente, sus orejas se volvieron rojas y membranosas, y su tamaño aumento de modo exorbitante siendo casi del tamaño del lobo más pequeño del grupo.

La forma final de Ángel era monstruosa y muy diferente a la de un conejo, mas parecía una criatura retiniana que un mamífero siquiera, conformado de carne expuesta, en esta forma Ángel poseía una fuerza mayor a la de los lobos, pero sus problemas solo podían aumentar. Empezando con que la temperatura de su cuerpo es más difícil de regularse mientras mayor sea su tamaño, la nieve rápidamente hizo efecto en él, comenzando a sentir un dolor aún más intenso en todo su cuerpo, cosa que también le indico que no era momento de confiarse, tenía que actuar ahora. El monstruoso Ángel se abalanzo contra los lobos, estos se dispersaron rápidamente mientras el conejo monstruoso partía un árbol en dos usando sus garras. Frustrado y ahora más enfurecido corre contra los tres lobos, en su caza, los lobos corrían rápido, sus extensos pelajes y adaptación a los climas helados les ayudaron mucho en esta carrera, Ángel era rápido, pero poco a poco perdía la velocidad y calor, de no ser por la adrenalina que corría en su sangre este ya habría caído, su cuerpo no regula adecuadamente la temperatura, lucha por estar caliente y este calor se enfoca en el cerebro, esto causa en si un efecto muy dañino en el que el usuario se vuelve loco, esta era la razón principal por la que Carnaje de advirtió de su transformación al máximo, terminando con todo sentido del raciocinio en el conejo, incluso si Fluttershy hubiera aparecido, ella también hubiera sido víctima de Ángel, al encontrarse en un estado salvaje y bestial, tumbando todos los árboles que se le cruzasen en el camino. Los lobos continuaban corriendo, guiando a Ángel a una trampa segura.

El conejo al frustrarse ante la falta de reacción de sus patas para correr, da un colosal brinco, aterrizando a la orilla del lago congelado, al frente suyo se encontraban los tres lobos, pisando el hielo, esperando al conejo, los lobos aúllan los tres juntos como una señal de reto, y el conejo corre a través del lago, resbalando y cayendo, pero de inmediato se levanta, y al no poder correr en el hielo, este hunde las garras, usándolas como ganchos para prensarse al grueso hielo, dando pasos lentos pero firmes para ir por los lobos, que se encontraban parados en el centro del lago esperándole, ya cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca, Ángel da un zarpazo, los lobos a diferencia de él, podían correr sobre el hielo, y comenzaron a correr a su alrededor, incitando al monstruo a atacarlos, algunos incluso brincándole muy cerca para tentarlo. Ángel desde intentaría darles con sus poderosas garras, pero estas en lugar de darles a los lobos golpeaban contra el suelo, provocando fracturas en el hielo, golpe tras golpe, Ángel penetraba el hielo con fuerza, provocando que tras un último golpe, el hielo se rompiera y el callera al agua. Los lobos se alejaron mientras Ángel intentaba salir despegadamente, intento salir del agua usando sus garras para apoyarse, pero su peso provocaba que el fragilizado hielo se rompiera de nuevo y volviera a hundirse una y otra vez, extendiendo únicamente el radio del agujero. Finalmente luego de tantos intentos, Ángel logra salir de agua, retomando su forma de conejo, conservando solo las garras para poder sostenerse y salir. El conejo castañeaba los dientes como tal fuerza mientras intentaba recuperar su calor, pero algo andaba mal, había usado toda su energía en la pelea, y si quería recobrar su calor necesitaba comer algo, solo así recobraría la capacidad de autorregular su calor, pero ahora era imposible, no solo estaba exhausto, si no que llegaría el punto en que finalmente no podría moverse, ese último chapuzón en el agua fue lo último que resistiría su cuerpo, y quedaría completamente inmóvil, mientras los tres lobos lo rodeaban, completamente al asecho, pues era su turno de atacar. Pese a ser literalmente una estatua Ángel aún era consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, mirándose a sí mismo al asecho de los lobos, mientras se colocaban en una posición triangular con él en el centro, es aquí cuando Ángel se daría cuenta de que los tres lobos que se lo atacaron poseían un cuerpo, cosa que significaba que alguna vez fueron unicornios. Los tres lobos hicieron brillar sus cuerpos, usando finalmente el ataque que habían esperado usar hasta ahora contra Ángel, indefenso e inmóvil no pudo hacer nada por evitar o resistir todo el poder combinado. El conejo cuando finalmente logra recobrar la movilidad gracias al calor del ataque, solo pudo chillar de dolor mientras sentía como lentamente todo su cuerpo se desintegraba lentamente ante los lobos, desapareciendo finalmente de la fase de la tierra.

Fue precisamente este poder el que despertarían a Discord de su letargo, y lo incitarían a ir a investigar, a llegar al lago solo encontró este mismos derretido, y con sus aguas tibias, Discord busco en el bosque, no encontró a los lobos, pero si encontraría a Fluttershy y las demás chicas.

* * *

Era de tarde en Canterlot, y adentrándose entre los pasillos, se encontraba caminando a paso lento pero firme la princesa Celestia, segura de que nadie le veía, se dirigía directamente al salón de los tesoros, pasando frente a una serie de objetos variados y de gran belleza, Celestia continua su camino hasta llegar a un salón apartado, deteniéndose ante una inscripción en el muro, la princesa del sol hace brillar su cuerno, desactivando un hechizo de contención, abriéndose una puerta oculta frente a ella, se vela un enorme objeto cubierto por una manta empolvada, Celestia se hacerla lentamente hasta aquel sitio, tomando con su magia parte del manto, y de un solo movimiento retira en seco la manta rebelando frente. Celestia mira aquel objeto con bastante seriedad.

-ahora si me revelaras todos tus secretos- murmura Celestia mientras contempla frente a ella, aquel espejo de oro blanco e inscripciones doradas, el mismo que tenía oculto desde hace 20 años.


	30. Chapter 30

El despertar del demonio.

Capítulo 30. La sorpresa de Discord.

* * *

El viento sopla con prepotencia y devastación, los Windigos se han apropiado de buena parte de los terrenos desolados de Equestria, lo que alguna vez fue Ponyville y aquel pantano que ahora es el bosque Everfree ahora pertenecían a estas criaturas de hielo y desolación, pareciera difícil ahora pensar que antes todos estos terrenos pertenecían a aquellos ponis alegres que una vez habitaron estas tierras, pese a todo esto y el infierno helado en que se habían convertido estas tierras heladas, había un punto brillante entre tanta bruma y aquellas devastadoras ventiscas de hielo y nieve, por encima de una enorme he imponente montaña aún se encontraba Canterlot, envuelta entre un manto de energía, semejante a una burbuja de jabón, y pese a parecer frágil realmente solo con ella todo Canterlot estaba completamente protegida tanto de las heladas como el poder de estas criaturas espectrales, quedando completamente aisladas y segura día y noche.

Por encima de todas estas nubes de nevadas se encontraba la luna y las estrellas, tan hermosas y resplandecientes como siempre, siendo una verdadera lástima que aquellas nevadas no permitiesen que fuesen contempladas como se merecían, con excepción de un ser que se encontraba posada por encima de las nevadas, justamente en la punta de la montaña que conforma a Canterlot, estando apenas por encima de las nubes de tormenta, haciendo parecer a estas un simple manto acolchado, tan espeso que pareciera como si cualquiera pudiera caminar y rebotar sobre ellas.

-supongo que todos merecemos ser felices al menos una vez- murmura Discord mientras observa aquellas luces tenues que representaban a los Windigos, desplazándose por sus territorios, y por primera vez con total libertad después de tanto tiempo de estar recluidos en las montañas nevadas, lejos de todo ser viviente con sangre caliente.

-bueno diviértanse mientras puedan, que cuando llegue la primavera yo los sacare de aquí apuros golpes de pala- bosteza Discord mientras se estiraba desde su posición, sentado en la punta de la montaña, pese al inmenso frio que se cernía, para Discord era apenas una simple ventisca, en parte principal a usar un abrigo que el mismo diseño para mantenerse caliente, como su resistencia sobre los poderes de los Windigos y el hecho de que al estar sobre las nubes y fuentes de todo este infierno de hielo, le permitían sentarse con toda calma y contemplar las estrellas.

Este paraje aunque caótico y helado, le recordaban un poco a cómo fue aquel bello momento con Celestia, Discord empezó a recordar aquella tarde en que Discord se le declaro a Celestia, hace poco más de 15 años igual que en estos tiempos, cuando él se declaró a Celestia, que aunque pareciera tan lejano, para Discord era como si hubiera sido apenas ayer.

Flashback.

El draconequus quería que todo fuera especial y único, al querer impresionar a su amada y al mismo tiempo demostrarle que en ocasiones puede ser un poco más tranquilo e incluso romántico y tierno se la paso planeando esta noche por meses, y nunca terminaba de convencerse, en su mente pasaban desde las ideas más extravagantes y exageradas como llevarla a la luna y hacia decírselo, como las ideas más sencillas y simples como simplemente invitarla a cenar. Discord no quería que esta noche fuese algo muy sencillo y simple por lo que descarto la cena, también opto por eliminar su idea de llevarla a la luna, dado a los problemas que estos implicaban y por sobretodo el hecho de que la luna representaba un hecho que a Celestia le duele mucho recordar, así es como cada día descartaba idea tras idea sin poder convencerse a sí mismo de como declarársele, quería que fuera algo emocionante, pero al mismo tiempo simbólico, algo extravagante pero tampoco tan exagerado, algo divertido pero tampoco infantil, estaba en un completo dilema y si continuaba así podría pasar una eternidad completa sin que se le ocurriese nada.

Discord quiso llevar a Celestia a un lugar lejano, pero dado a que la princesa del sol se reusaba alejarse de su castillo por periodos de tiempo muy extensos sobre todo por su trabajo, Discord termino teniendo la idea de llevarla a la cima de la montaña de Canterlot, justo en la punta de esta misma, por sobre las nubes y todo lo lejano, parecía el lugar perfecto, hermoso, espectacular, romántico y por sobre todo muy cercas de Canterlot, estaba nervioso, todo debía salir perfecto para si de ser posible poder declarársele hay mismo.

Comenzaron con contemplar la puesta de sol que la misma Celestia había creado, ambos se vieron encantados con esto, sobretodo Celestia quien era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que observaba una puesta de sol de esta forma, pese a ser ella la responsable de su creación, realmente nunca se le había ocurrido o pasado por la cabeza contemplarlas y en especial desde esta altura, donde la apreciación era mayor, y al ser época de invierno, los últimos destellos del sol se reflejaron sobre los mantos de nieve de toda Equestria generando un verdadero y bello espectáculo, que sorprendió a ambos.

La noche llego y Discord también incluyo esa noche algunos trucos para impresionarla, comenzando con una pequeña lluvia de estrellas y luces, en un momento a Discord se le vio tentado a hacer que esas luces bailaran tomando un aspecto muy caricaturizado, pero se detuvo al ver la cara de asombro de Celestia, con esto el sentía que no era momento de chistes y le gustaba mucho ver su rostro iluminado ante tal asombro y emoción.

La noche fue larga e inolvidable para ambos, pero tras 15 años desde aquella noche, la parte que Discord mas recuerda con cariño es a Celestia y a él recostados en este mismo punto, muy cercas el uno del otro pero aun separados, contemplado las estrellas, y tomándose de los cascos, lenta y cautelosamente, mientras poco a poco se acercaban más y más, hasta el punto en que ambos ya estaban muy cerca, Discord estaba muy nervioso, no paraba de repetirse a sí mismo cual sería el mejor momento para declarársele, estuvo incluso a punto de dejar pasar su oportunidad, el draconequus se perdía en la mirada de Celestia, y quedaba completamente enmudecido, terminando diciendo cualquier otra cosa, abecés incluso sin tener ningún sentido lógico, sacando comentarios poco racionales y hasta infantiles, esto a Discord desde luego le apenaba mucho, pero era capaz de decir cualquier cosa que pasara por su mente excepto las palabras mágicas que tanto deseaba decir en verdad.

-Discord eres un completo idiota, idiota, idiota y cobarde- no paraba de repetirse a sí mismo, pues para el cada segundo que dejaba pasar era una oportunidad única que había perdido por hacerse el distraído, él tenía en claro lo que quería hacer, quería declarársele a Celestia esta noche ¿pero cómo lo haría? Hasta el momento la noche que habían pasado juntos parecía perfecta, pero aun así por mas motivador que llegase a ser el momento el Draconequus no lograba concentrarse y decirle a su amada lo que tanto quería, si continuaba así, dejaría pasar una noche más y dado a que Celestia era de las que trabajaban mucho, eso era una perdida muy grande, precisamente esa misma noche era la primera en todo un mes que Discord logro salir con ella, dado a una serie de juntas que hicieron de ese mes que apenas pudieran verse y acompañarse a alguna que otra comida y saludo casual (o ni tan casual ya que Discord siempre que podía aparecía frente a Celestia para robarle un instante de su tiempo, llegando en momentos a ser un poco molesto para la misma Celestia) ¿Quién sabe cuándo vuelvan a tener una noche como esta? Una noche en la que por fin la tendría para el solo como tanto quería, una noche en la que pudiera tenerla tan cerca y aunque ambos poseían abrigos gruesos por cuestiones del clima de aquel entonces, Discord era capaz de sentir el calor de Celestia y por sobretodo escuchar sus propios latidos, resonar una y otra vez. Era desesperante para él, en verdad quería decirle, tenía la argolla preparada y lista, el mismo la había hecho con un mineral que el mismo obtuvo de las profundidades de un volcán, un mineral morado de destellos rosados, no parecía ni metal ni diamante, sino una combinación de ambos el mismo había tallado la argolla usando todas sus habilidades para darle la mejor forma, creía sentirse preparado para declarársele en tanto tuviera la argolla perfecta, pero han pasado 11 meces desde que la forjo y sigue sin poder decirle lo mucho que la ama y lo que le gustaría, encantaría, honraría, emocionaría si ella le dice que si quiere ser su esposa. Pero pese a todo, pese a haber tomado la decisión un año atrás continuaba indeciso en eso, no podía hacerlo, probablemente porque una parte dentro de él tenía miedo, mucho miedo ante el rechazo ¿Qué tal si le decía que no? no era la palabra que Discord tanto le tenía miedo, solo eso, solo el miedo que tenía a escuchar esa respuesta era lo que le detenía y dejaba en duda si decirle o no, si era el lugar prefecto o si tendría que esperar a otra oportunidad aun si esta no llega hasta dentro de 3 meces.

Discord observaba a Celestia, usando aquel abrigo celeste de algodón blanco cubriéndole casi todo el cuerpo, observaba como su abrigo se ajustaba perfectamente a su figura y hacia contraste con su estilizada y ondulada melena multicolor, dándole un aspecto más enternecedor que ponían aún más nervioso al draconequus, el cual no podía poner en claro sus pensamiento.

-son muy lindas ¿no?- murmura Celestia.

-¿eh? ¿Qué cosa?- murmura Discord un poco distraído y apenado.

-las estrellas ¿no te parecen lindas?-

-eh…. Si, son muy lindas em…-

-hacía tiempo que no veía de esta forma las constelaciones, creo que la última vez fue cuando le enseñe a Twilight unas clases privadas de astronomía, poco antes de que se fuera a Ponyville-

-eso… em... fue hace tiempo-

-si…. Lo que pasa es que he estado muy ocupada, no he tenido tiempo de mi misma- suspira Celestia.

-oh….- murmura Discord apenado y un poco nervioso, esas palabras de Celestia comenzaban a desanimarle, dado a que le hacían pensar en que era verdad que no ha tenido mucho tiempo libre y quizás eso signifique que le dirá que "no" ya que tiene una responsabilidad muy grande con su reino.

-perdóname- suspira Celestia.

-¿Por qué?-

-en verdad quise salir con tigo la semana pasada, y la antepasada, pero se me vino encima mucho trabajo, y hasta ahora pude hacer un hueco en mi agenda, los tiempos de festividades son un dolor de cabeza, mucho que firmar y muchos eventos a los cuales asistir-

-no te preocupes… lo entiendo….- murmura Discord un poco triste mientras hacía aparecer su argolla y la miraba con tristeza- ¿quizás no es momento?- pensaba Discord mientras la hacía desaparecer de un chasquido.

-pero si tú quieres puedes venir con migo al festival de los corazones cálidos- dice Celestia.

-¿eh?-

-si… em… sé que no te gusta asistir a esos eventos, pero me gustaría que fueras-

-por… ¿por qué….?- pregunta Discord un poco temeroso.

-bueno… solo era una idea… si no quieres acompañarme no importa…-

-no… em… si quiero… pero… ¿no te importa lo que digan los demás?-

-¿lo que dirán los demás?- murmura Celestia un poco pensativa, en el breve silencio que esta se tomó para pensar el corazón de Discord no dejaba de latir- ¿eso no debería importarnos? ¿o sí? Jeje me gusta estar con tigo- dice Celestia con una sonrisa mientras se recargaba en Discord, el draconequus se sonroja bastante ante esta acción de Celestia.

-enserio piensa eso de… de…. De mi…- murmura Discord nervioso.

\- pero claro, me gusta estar a tu lado, siempre encuentras la forma de animarme el día- le responde Celestia mientras cerraba sus ojos.

-a mí también me gusta estar con tigo- murmura Discord con un nudo en la garganta mientras no evitaba soltar una sonrisa apenada y ponerse tan rojo como una manzana.

-Discord….- murmura Celestia con un tono de deseo mientras lo miraba a los ojos, Discord acaricia su crin y se paraliza al ver a Celestia a los ojos, quedando igual o más sonrojado y nervioso que antes. Lentamente la princesa del sol se aferra a su cuello, y se coloca frente a sus ojos, las mejillas de Celestia estaban sonrojadas y una leve sonrisa se veía tenuemente en su rostro.

-no sabes cuánto te amo- murmura Celestia mientras finalmente se acercaba a los labios de Discord, y este comenzó a abrasarla mientras estaban a punto de caer de la montaña, caen algunos metros pero rápidamente Discord hace aparecer una serie de nubes que terminan amortiguando su caída y mantenerlos aun en el aire, Celestia comienza a reír ante la emoción, y a disculparse con Discord por ser tan atrevida.

-perdóname… no… no sé qué me paso….- murmura una apenada Celestia mientras se separa del draconequus con bastante pena, teniendo la cara tan roja como una manzana.

-no… no te preocupes…- murmura Discord igual de apenado y mientras se mordía los labios, finalmente este voltea a ver a Celestia con seriedad y decisión- yo también te amo-

Celestia voltea a ver a Discord con curiosidad y pena, mientras nuevamente se acercaban lentamente, esta vez los corazones de ambos no dejaron de latir siendo incluso perceptibles para ambos. Ante tal silencio de inconformidad e incomodidad, finalmente es Discord quien rompe el hielo.

-em… creo que tienes algo atorado en la crin- murmura el draconequus.

-¿mi crin?- dice Celestia un poco apurada mientras repasaba con sus cascos su extensa crin buscando algo que no podría encontrar.

-em… yo te lo quito- murmura Discord mientras se acerca a ella y coloca su pata de oso y la desliza por la crin de Celestia- era esto- dice sacando una pequeña cajita con un listón, Celestia mira el objeto con curiosidad e intriga, y continua mirándolo una vez que Discord lo coloca entre sus cascos. Probablemente en el fondo sabría que era, pero algo en ella no podía procesarlo- em… ¿Qué esperas? Ábrelo…- murmura Discord con bastante pena mientras se daba la media vuelta para ocultar su pena a Celestia. La princesa del sol observa la cajita con algo de curiosidad y finalmente se dispone a abrirla, un destello purpura surge e ilumina su rostro, mientras finalmente contemplaba aquella argolla de compromiso. La princesa del sol la observaba con sorpresa e incredulidad, el no escuchar una inmediata respuesta comenzó a inquietar al Draconequus quien inmediatamente suponía el peor de los escenarios, no se atrevía a voltear y ver su expresión, la sola idea de recibir un rechazo rompería su corazoncito en miles de pedazos en tan solo un instante. La espera de su respuesta era grande y la falta de esta le hacían dar por sentado que esta seria negativa.

-acepto- escucha de repente Discord, ante esas palabras, el corazón de Discord se detuvo completamente, ¿era verdad? ¿En verdad no quiso decir "No" acepto? ¿No estaba sordo? Quizás debió limpiarse las orejas antes de venir a la cita. Estaba paralizado y algo dentro de él no podría creerlo, y seguía pensando que todo podría ser un engaño o quizás se refería a otra cosa.

-¿Discord?-

-ce… ce….- murmura Discord mientras se daba la media vuelta- ¿es verdad lo que….?- pregunta este pero al voltear Celestia ya no se encontraba, Discord comenzó a respirar agitadamente y a sentir decepción y tristeza al no verla. De repente cuando este se da la vuelta, Celestia se le abalanza, empujándolo sobre las nubes y besándolo apasionadamente.

-acepto ji, ji ¿no me escuchaste la primera vez?- dice Celestia con un tono seductor, Discord mira a Celestia con bastante asombro, en eso este nota su argolla colocada sobre el cuerno de Celestia, es entonces que lentamente un sentimiento de alegría empezó a manifestarse, en el, ver aquel anillo en el cuerno de su amada era la confirmación que el tanto esperaba, y le hizo entender que esto era verdad y que no era ningún sueño que él estuviera teniendo, es entonces que este finalmente se aferra a Celestia con fuerza y ambos comienzan a besarse y acariciarse apasionadamente.

Fin del Flashback.

-pero que recuerdos- murmura Discord con nostalgia mientras observaba la luna en lo alto- hmmmmmm es curioso, 9 meces después de esa noche tuvimos a Tara…..- murmuraba Discord muy pensativo, y en eso otra idea pasa a su mente y comienza a reírse.

-Bueno creo que es hora de levantar el sol- murmura Discord mientras saca un reloj de la nada y luego lo arroja hacia atrás dándole a un gato que quien sabe de dónde salió. El draconequus se levanta en sus dos patas traseras, estirándose y tronándose los huesos, y luego este levanta una de sus garras y la coloca en posición al oriente y como si estuviese jalando algo este tira con algo de dificultar y finalmente comienza a asomarse un destello dorado.

-¡muy bien flojito es hora de salir!- exclama Discord mientras colocaba su garra en dirección al destello y comienza a levantar su garra lentamente hacia arriba y así levantando lentamente el sol en lo alto del cielo- ¡y ya está!- exclama este con aires de triunfo una vez terminada su tarea.

-hmmmmm ¿el sol siempre es tan grande?- murmura Discord muy pensativo, mientras comenzaba a sentirse algo de calor completamente innatural, sobretodo en este clima, la nieve que cubría Equestria empezaba a derretirse e incluso los Windigos comenzaron a debilitarse ante esto- por si las moscas lo recorreré un poco para atrás- dice Finalmente Discord mientras colocaba su garra en dirección al sol, tapándolo con este mismo y literalmente empujando el sol para atrás.

-¡ya está ahora sí!- exclama este mientras se sacude las garras- ¿es normal que mis garras tengan cenizas?- murmura este al ver una nube de polvo negro brotar al sacudirse los cascos.

Luego de una noche fuera, Discord aparece finalmente en Canterlot, más precisamente en las habitaciones de Celestia, gracias a su última acción con el sol, los Windigos habían retrocedido un poco permitiendo que finalmente se pudiera apreciar el sol como se debía, dichos rayos de sol alcanzaban a entrar en la habitación de Celestia, por lo que Discord rápidamente cierra las cortinas y le echa un vistazo a su esposa aun durmiendo pacíficamente y haciendo una acción que le pareció bastante divertida a Discord, pues encontraría a Celestia mascando la almohada, teniendo esta ya bastante humedecida, probablemente porque Celestia nuevamente estaba teniendo ese sueño en el que estaba en aquella tierra de pasteles y helado infinito. Discord con algo de diversión hace aparecer sobre la almohada un pastelillo de crema, el cual Celestia comenzaría a roer en lugar de la almohada, dando mordiscos pequeñitos y lentos, estando por supuesto aun durmiendo ante todo esto.

-oh es tan linda cuando duerme- dice Discord con ternura mientras de la nada hace aparecer una cámara y le toma una foto a su amada- pal álbum- dice este mientras de la nada hace aparecer un álbum de fotos y la pegaba en las últimas páginas, tal y como lo hizo aparecer este mismo desaparece en un parpadeo, y Discord lentamente se acerca a su esposa, toma las sabanas y la descubre apenas un poquito para poder contemplar su vientre el cual ya era bastante grande y notorio pese a un faltar tres meces para el alumbramiento. Discord mira con una amplia sonrisa el vientre de su amada y asegurándose de no despertarla, este hace aparecer una cinta métrica y lentamente envuelve a Celestia con esta, alrededor de su inmenso vientre para poder medirlo.

-veamos... con cuidado… con cuidado…- murmura Discord mientras lentamente retira la cinta métrica ya con una marca puesta para saber cuál era su medida, al ver el resultado los ojos de Discord se abrieron tanto como platos y estuvo a punto de dar un grito de alegría, pero logro contenerse haciendo desaparecer su boca a sí mismo y de paso sus extremidades también para no hacer ruido, mientras se retorcía en el aire sin boca y extremidades, una vez que se calmó, este hace aparecer las partes de su cuerpo que hizo desaparecer.

-¡dos centímetros! ¡Su vientre creció 2 centímetros! ¡DOS CENTÍMETROS!- no dejaba de pensar este, conteniéndose aún por no gritar de la emoción con tal de dejar seguir durmiendo a su amada esposa.

Ante todo Celestia comienza a retorcerse un poco ya pareciendo que estaba a punto de despertar, Discord se da cuenta de que Celestia estaba despertando gracias a que le había retirado las cobijas y la helada que aún se cierne no tardaría en ser sentida por ella, por lo que Discord rápidamente aparece rodeándola con su cola y cuerpo, tomando sus cobijas y haciendo aparecer algunas más para taparla.

-shhh, shhh, shhh descansa, shhh, shhh, shhh descansa mi cielo, shhh- le susurra Discord mientras le acariciaba la crin y le daba un masaje en la espalda para relajarla, Celestia al mover la cabeza contra la almohada sin querer y sin darse cuenta aplasta el pastelillo que Discord le dejo con la cara, embarrándoselo todo en la nariz y mejillas –unps…. Em… em… shhh, shhh eso es, si, shhh sigue durmiendo- susurra este mientras intentaba limpiar el rostro de su esposa sin despertarla, pero al pasar un trapito por su rostro noto como comenzaba a incomodar a Celestia estando a punto de despertarla, este intentaba maniobrar y limpiarla, pero Celestia tenía medio rostro cubierto de pastel en una zona que era poco accesible, en eso este nota como Celestia comienza a sacar la lengüita y a lamerse las mejillas y los labrios.

-oh…. Bueno…. Supongo que ella sola se limpiara- suspira Discord- si pregunta, ella es sonámbula ¿entendido?-

-pasteles… pasteles- murmura la somnolienta Celestia.

-bueno… supongo que sigue siendo tierna jeje- murmura Discord con ternura, Discord se acerca a acariciar la crin de su esposa, peinándola por detrás de su oreja con suma suavidad y delicadeza- sigo sin creer que tú me aceptaras, me siento muy afortunado- suspira Discord- descansa mi vida-

Discord se coloca en posición al vientre de Celestia y comienza a acariciarlo por encima de las sabanas- tú también descansa, se bueno, papi los cuida- murmura Discord mientras le daba un beso al vientre de Celestia y luego procede a acariciarlo con suavidad, llegando a sentir una patadita, Discord suelta una leve risita y alarido de ternura ante este- ya quiero que nazcas jejeje, mi pequeñito- dice dándole otro beso en el vientre e imaginando como si fuera su bebe el que recibiera el besito en la frente.

Discord retrocede lentamente sin despegar la mirada de su esposa aun durmiendo, la escena era tal que en el fondo el draconequus se veía tentado a incluirse en la escena, sentía ganas de recostarse junto a Celestia abrasarla del vientre y recargando su rostro contra su pecho para dormir juntos, sin embargo pese a lo que le pese, tenía otras obligaciones como que él era el único que proporcionaba desayuno comida y cena en el castillo, y aunque Luna y más actualmente Fluttershy, en ocasiones le ayudaban con preparar las comidas, tenían a alguien que era muy delicado con lo que comía, siendo Discord el único que podría preparar sus alimentos al simplemente hacerlos aparecer porque si, y no por que tuviera ganas, Discord Sabia que si no se apresuraba en cualquier momento aparecería ese unicornio molesto y tocaría con prepotencia su puerta para despertarlos a ambos y en especial a Celestia. Discord no quería que nada despertara a su esposa, prefería que ella simplemente se levantara cuando estuviera lista a que cualquier otro llegase y la despertara de un grito o golpe contra la puerta.

-descansen- se despide Discord mientras daba un último vistazo contra su esposa dormida, cerrando lentamente la puerta haciendo cada vez más y más minúscula la franja de luz que entraba desde el pasillo hasta que finalmente se escucha un leve golpe, siendo este la puerta finalmente cerrándose ante la salida de Discord.

* * *

Pese a los esfuerzos de Discord, evidentemente Celestia no se quedaría en cama todo el día ni aunque la atara a esta, es así que desde su despertar hasta este momento, la princesa del sol se encontraba sentada en la biblioteca estudiando una serie de libros antiguos referentes a simbología y códigos.

-¿em cariño?- se escucha de repente.

-¿Qué pasa Discord?- murmura Celestia con un tono relajado.

-¿sigues aquí?-

-em… si-

-creí que descansaría…-

-Discord….-

-Luna te está ayudando con tu correspondencia, y yo con cuidar a tara, a tu sobrino, cocina, mantener la casa limpia, protegida y libre de chusma (o casi toda) todo para que puedas estar tranquila y relajada- murmura este mientras pensaba en Blueblood.

-sé qué haces mucho, si quieres que ayude con algo solo pídemelo- suspira Celestia.

-no me refería a eso- murmura Discord.

-aún hay cosas que hacer Discord- murmura Celestia mientras daba un suspiro.

-lo sea pero… ¿quieres que traiga a Spike de nuevo?-

-no, él tiene cosas más importantes de que preocuparse-

-cariño… estas embarazada, por favor descansa-

-Discord, aún tengo muchos deberes, por favor entiende- murmura Celestia con un tono relajado pero directo.

-lo se… pero… - murmura Discord con un tono preocupado- ¿Qué estás haciendo?-

-investigo un tipo de manuscrito arcano-

-¿y eso significa?-

-investigo el significado de unos símbolos antiguos- responde Celestia finalmente.

-¿era tan difícil decir eso?... bueno.… ¿y eso como para que o qué?- murmura este mientras aparece a un lado de Celestia encontrándose únicamente con pilas de documentos y documentos sobre símbolos antiguos, signos que ni siquiera el había visto antes en su vida.

-todavía no lo sé Discord, pero sé que es importante-

-Okei… es importante pero no sabes que es….-

-Discord por favor, solo estoy leyendo libros, esto no le hará daño al bebé tampoco me estresa mucho… de hecho, me estresaría mas no hacer nada-

-entiendo pero….-

-solo déjame terminar de leer este capítulo e iré a cenar ¿sí? – suspira Celestia finalmente- de todos modos, ya estoy un poco cansada y quizás continúe mañana-

-de acuerdo- Dice Discord con una sonrisa más relajada- oh pero…. Em…. No vine solo a decirte que la cena estaba lista- murmura Discord con un tono juguetón.

-¿Qué pasa entonces?-

-jeje, tengo una sorpresita para ti… después de la cena, me gustaría que me acompañaras jeje-

-¿Qué es?- pregunta Celestia intrigada.

-jeje, ya lo veraz- murmura Discord con una risa traviesa mientras desaparecía entre una pila de libros, dejando a Celestia finalmente sola. La princesa del sol da un largo suspiro al ver a su esposo retirarse y es entonces que saca por debajo de algunos pergaminos algunas fotografías tomadas no hace mucho de aquellos símbolos de oro que poseía el espejo blanco que mantenía escondido en el salón de los tesoros.

* * *

Luego de una deliciosa cena preparada por Fluttershy y los postres hechos por Discord, Celestia acompañaba a su hija hasta su habitación para recostarla.

-valla cariño, parece que ya sabes cómo llegar a tu habitación sola- le dice Celestia con asombro.

-conozco bien el camino a mi cuarto mami…. Aunque admito que aún me es difícil subir y bajar escaleras y por el contrario me es muy fácil perderme en los jardines jeje-

-Jeje, por eso no queremos que salgas- le dice Celestia con un tono divertido.

-¿Por qué no? El que no pueda ver nada no significa que no pueda estar sola, he vivido en este castillo por 15 años, y además creo que….- murmura Tara un poco pensativa.

-¿Qué mi cielo?-

-nada…- murmura Tara mientras caminaba lentamente hasta la puerta de su habitación, palmando la pared, localizando la puerta y abriéndola ella sola, rápidamente esta pisa el acolchado suelo de su cuarto y ya a partir de ahí ya era incluso capaz de llegar hasta su cama sin la menor ayuda, Celestia solo observa con orgullo y admiración como su hija camina lentamente hasta su cama, esquivando una mesita de centro y algunos otros juguetes y luego trepando ella misma hasta su cama, una vez hay, Celestia hace brillar su cuerno para cobijar a su hija.

-¡mami! ¡Ya te dije que yo puedo sola!- le reclama Tara con una sonrisa.

-lo sé, pero me gusta hacerlo- murmura Celestia mientras se acerca a su hija y ella misma le acomoda las sabanas y almohadas con sus cascos.

-bien, jeje creo que ya está- murmura Celestia mientras contempla a su hija recostada con 4 almohadas detrás de la cabeza, en eso Tara se quita una de las almohadas y la coloca entre sus cascos para abrasarla, colocándose de lado en dirección a su madre.

-mami… ¿crees que algún día pueda hacer algo por mí misma?-

-¿pero qué dices mi cielo? Si ya sabes hacer muchas cosas-

-me refiero a otros tipos de cosas- murmura Tara con timidez.

-¿Cómo qué?-

-cuando era más pequeña siempre quise aprender a cocinar, también extraño volar en los cielos y también… extraño las estrellas… pero sé que nunca volveré a verlas- murmura Tara con un tono inexpresivo, ante esas palabras el corazón de Celestia se parte en mil pedazos, poniéndose un poco triste ante lo que su hija le dedica- también extraño ver tu rostro y el de papi…. Si no escucharas sus voces me sentiría muy sola-

-no estás sola…. Mi niña…- murmura Celestia con sus ojos inundados en lágrimas, esta toma a su hija y la envuelve en un fuerte abrazo, colocándola contra su pecho.

-al menos aun puedo escuchar- murmura Tara entre el abraso de Celestia- y sentir- agrega esta mientras acaricia el vientre de su madre-

-tu hermanito vendrá en unos meces, jeje…. ¿has pensado en un nombre?- pregunta Celestia mientras mira su vientre con ternura.

-¿nombre? ¿Tú no se lo elegirás?-pregunta Tara un poco inquieta.

-bueno… todavía no me decido por uno en específico, y me gustaría consultarlo con tigo-

-bueno…. La verdad…. No se me ocurre ninguno- murmura Tara un poco indecisa.

-no te preocupes, aún faltan tres meces, estoy segura que ambas pensaremos en un nombre-

-¿y papá?-

-ha…. Te lo pondré así, cuando naciste él no se decidía si llamarte Golpeadora o Alvina- le dice Celestia, provocando en sí, un silencio incomodo por unos momentos.

-entonces mejor escogemos nosotras el nombre ¿verdad?- ríe Tara y ambas se echan a carcajear por un rato.

-sí, tu padre nunca ha sido bueno con los nombres, a Luck le quería poner Chaotic-

-bueno Alvina no me pareció tan malo, aunque jeje me gusta más Tara jeje-

-Si a mí también- rie Celestia.

-¿lo de Solaris también fue idea tuya?-

-mmmm no eso si se le ocurrió a tu padre, aunque no se le ocurrió hasta que dije que te llamarías Tara-

-jeje okei-

-buenas noches mi cielo- se despide finalmente Celestia con un abrazo.

-buenas noches mami- continua ella mientras la despide con un beso en la mejilla.

Celestia sale de la habitación de su hija y lentamente se asegura de cerrar la puerta sin provocar mucho ruido.

-¿así que no se dar nombres?- se escucha de repente, Celestia da un chillido de sobresalto.

-¿yo elegí el nombre de Solaris sabes?-

-jeje- ríe Celestia nerviosamente- si perdona-

-además, debes admitir que Chaotic sonaba cool- ríe Discord mientras sacaba unos lentes oscuros y se cruzaba de cascos.

-si… como digas…- murmura Celestia mientras una gota de sudor brota por su frente. La princesa del sol da un suspiro y regresa a su cuarto.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunta Discord.

-a la cama, estoy algo cansada cariño- suspira Celestia mientras acaricia su vientre dado a que esto le generaba demasiado peso que provocaba su rápido agotamiento al estar de pie.

-oh, pero si dijimos que tenía una sorpresita para ti mi cielo-

-puedes mostrármela cuando este recostada en la cama- suspira Celestia.

-oh, pero no creo que pueda mostrarte esto desde tu cama a menos que habrá un agujero en las paredes jeje- ríe Discord. Celestia ya con algo de intriga voltea a ver a su esposo pero este ya no se encontraba dónde estaba recargado, vuelve a voltear y lo encuentra delante de ella, a solo unos pasos de su habitación, Celestia vería la entrada a otra habitación, una que ella no recordaba.

-Discord….- murmura Celestia.

-ven mi cielo- le dice el draconequus mientras la toma por el casco y la dirige hasta dentro del nuevo cuarto. Al entrar la princesa del sol quedaría boquiabierta al ver semejante belleza, un hermoso y estilizado cuarto infantil bien decorado con figuritas de animalitos en las paredes, barias estanterías con juguetes de felpa y algunos libros de cuentos, y en el centro una pequeña y reluciente cuna de madera tallada.

-oh Discord…- murmura Celestia mientras se adentraba en la nueva habitación- tu… ¿tu hiciste esto?—

-si, aunque he de admitir que recibí asesoramiento de Rarity- agrega Discord, pero pronto se arrepentiría de eso.

¿Ella te ayudo a construir esta habitación en un día?-

-¡no! ¡Acabo de decir que solo me asesoro en la decoración, je, casi me arrepiento de eso, ¿puedes creer que quería que rehiciera toda la habitación? ! Je, me tomo semanas terminar este cuarto, trabaje en ella todas las noches mientras dormías para así mantenerlo como una sorpresa - bufa Discord mientras se cruza de cascos, en eso Celestia se le acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla.

-gracias por ser tan atento-

-si… jeje, así soy- dice Discord apenado.

La princesa del sol se aventura entre la habitación, observando con detenimiento, curiosidad y asombro, un sentimiento de alegría mesclado con uno de nostalgia comenzó a predominar en la princesa mientras miraba cada uno de los detalles, ineludible los más minúsculos y delicados, para contemplar el que será la habitación de su futuro bebe.

-obviamente cuando nazca pasaremos la cuna a nuestro cuarto los primeros meces, y ya cuando sea un poco mayor lo mudaremos aquí, quise poner unas ventanas, pero la verdad no estoy muy seguro de si sea buena idea, bueno aún falta mucho para pensar en eso, y Rarity me dio un esquema de donde poner la ventana, y los demás juguetes…. Y las cortinas…. Y los tapetes de juego…. y el armario…. Y….. aj básicamente todo un remodelaje de la habitación- murmura Discord con fastidio mientras observa a su esposa aun paseándose por la habitación y deteniéndose frente a la cuna, observando en su interior.

-¿Qué te parece?-

-es perfecto- responde Celestia.

-¡aja lo sabía! ¡esa Rarity que sabe de armar habitaciones!- exclama Discord triunfante.

\- pero…- murmura Celestia mientras mira en todas direcciones.

-¿qué?- pregunta Discord intrigado, y aun más cuando viera a su esposa salir apresuradamente de la habitación, saliendo al pasillo y mirando en todas direcciones con intriga.

-¡¿Dónde está?! ¿Dónde está?- repetía ella una y otra vez mientras se dirigía a una pared que se encontraba en medio dela habitación de Tara y el nuevo bebe. Celestia coloca su casco contra el muro, buscando algo que ya no se encontraba.

-tranquila… tranquila mi cielo-

-Discord… ¿tu?-

-no, no tuve corazón para hacerlo- murmura Discord con seriedad mientras se acerca al muro donde se encontraba Celestia, y luego de golpearlo tres veces, frente a ellos aparecía una puerta de gran tamaño, la cual Celestia reconocería de inmediato, sin perder más el tiempo, Celestia se encamina hasta la habitación y abre la puerta lentamente, un rechinido suena deteniendo la respiración de Celestia mientras perseguía a terminar de abrir la puerta y tras ella le seguía Discord.

Celestia se detiene justamente en el centro de una habitación oscura y un poco empolvada, una que ella conocía perfectamente, un cuarto repleto de estanterías de libros y juguetes, una mesa de centro, donde reposaba una maqueta del sistema solar, la cual era capaz de prender con un interruptor y rotar tal y como lo aria en la vida real, Celestia se acerca lentamente hasta aquella maqueta y la enciende, la esfera central que representaba el sol, comenzó a brillar con total intensidad, iluminando la habitación, y lentamente el resto de las figuras comenzaron a rotar a su alrededor. Celestia suelta un chascarrillo que se convertiría en llanto, mientras se tapaba la boca con su casco, estaba a punto de caer de espaldas por la conmoción pero Discord logro detenerla.

-tranquila… tranquila… estoy aquí…- le dice Discord con un tono comprensivo- he de admitir que… al principio quería convertir esta habitación en la del nuevo bebe… pero no pude mover nada…. No pude…. Ni siquiera un libro- murmura Discord con tristeza.

-Discord….- murmura Celestia con los ojos repletos de lágrimas.

-siento como si aún estuviera aquí…. ¿tú no?-

-siempre está aquí… con nosotros…- murmura Celestia con lágrimas en sus ojos- nuestro niño siempre estará aquí… en nuestros corazones- murmura Celestia mientras se recargaba en el pecho de Discord y contemplaba las estrellas fluorescentes que decoraban el techo de la habitación, asemejándose al cielo nocturno.

-todavía lo extraño…. – murmura Discord con tristeza.

-yo también…. Siempre lo extrañare- solloza Celestia.

-¿recuerdas cuándo creo una luna del tamaño de una pelota que rotaba alrededor de una lámpara de noche?-

-jeje si…fue el último regalo que dio…. Se lo dio a Luna cuando nació Gloss... lástima que la robaron de la cabaña de Luna- murmura Celestia con tristeza.

-encontrare esa lámpara- se propone Discord con seriedad.

-Discord… no importa…-

-sí importa… fue lo último que hizo nuestro hijo antes de….-

-Discord….- murmura Celestia entre lágrimas, le dolía demasiado recordar lo que le paso, ambos se quedan sentados en el suelo de la habitación, sintiéndose incapaces siquiera de sentarse en la cama, no querían distenderla, no quería alterar lo que les rodeaba, ni un solo objeto, sentían la necesidad de preservarlo tal cual.

Discord y Celestia se quedaron sentados al pie de la cama de Luck, inspeccionando en momentos con la mirada la habitación de su hijo, llegando a recordar en momentos situaciones y vivencias con su pequeño hijo cuando este yacía en vida, cada objeto en la habitación hacia que se les viniera algo en la mente, aquella vieja caja de pañuelos pintado de negro y salpicado con brillantina plateada les recordaba a cuando Tara y Starlight se habían resfriado por jugar bajo la lluvia aquella noche, y sin miedo a enfermarse este ayudo a cuidar de ellas a su manera, Luck evidentemente era demasiado pequeño para saber cómo cuidarlas y atenderlas, pero siempre estuvo a su lado, coloreando, leyendo o intentando entablar conversación con alguna de ellas, Luck era un potro muy callado y reservado, pero también era muy listo y noble, Celestia aun podía recordar cómo era Luck el que se encargaba de llevarles la comida a su hermana y amiga y posteriormente cuando ambas se mejorarían, este haría ese lapicero con una de las cajas de pañuelos.

Discord aun podía imaginarse a su hijo dibujando puntitos que él decía eran estrellas sobre aquella mesita que se encontraba en el rincón mientras Celestia divisaba el telescopio que su hijo usaba para observar las constelaciones.

-le gustaban todo lo referente a la astronomía….- murmura Celestia dolida.

-si jeje, recuerdo cuando le mostré como hacer un sol en miniatura jeje, él nunca pudo recrearlo, pero como le fascinaba- dice Discord con un tono nostálgico.

-¿eso cuando paso?-

-en su último cumpleaños jeje, supongo que eso es lo que le inspiro a crear esa Luna, todavía recuerdo cuando él y yo salíamos y le di de regalo una experiencia más vivida de lo que era contemplar las estrellas-

-wow…. Yo solo recuerdo que... que... em... ¿asi que eso hicieron cuando termino la fiesta?-

-sip, también comimos helado, aun cuando ya habíamos comido pastel jeje-

Celestia se puso a pensar en aquella fiesta de cumpleaños, pensando en aquel día, pero entre tanto que se esforzó por recordar, solo una imagen apareció en su mente y era el de ella comiendo el pastel con forma de sol y media Luna, Celestia intento esforzarse por recordar algo más, pero esa era la única imagen que ella tenía del ultimo cumpleaños de su hijo, bueno, en realidad no, también recuerda haber estado gran parte del día firmando documentos, que pese a ya haber pasado tanto tiempo, aun recordaba que se trataban de documentos de comercio y reportes de avistamientos de un lobo azul en el bosque Everfree ¿Cómo era posible que pudiera recordar eso y no recordara a su hijo comer pastel siquiera? ¿Cómo era posible? Celestia comenzó a sentir un fuerte vacío en el estómago, así como un dolor sobre las cienes producto de no lograr concretar ni una sola imagen de esa noche.

-jeje, y ese pastel que él y yo preparamos nos quedó delicioso- ríe Discord con nostalgia.

-¿ustedes lo hicieron?-

-¡si! ¿No te acuerdas? ¡Si te comiste como 6 rebanadas!- ríe Discord con un tono burlón.

-no…. Recuerdo el pastel… recuerdo que estuvo delicioso…. Pero no me acordaba que…..- murmura Celestia mientras sus ojos comenzaban a inundarse en lágrimas.

-¿Cely? ¿Te pasa algo cariño?-

-yo…..- murmura Celestia y más temprano que tarde la princesa del sol comenzó a caer en llanto desconsolado mientras al mismo tiempo se mordía con gran fuerza los labios, sentía gran rabia consigo misma, no toleraba la idea de que ella no paso el suficiente tiempo con su hijo aun en su último cumpleaños, cosa que era como una daga contra su corazón y orgullo, Celestia podía recordar más a ella misma firmando unos documentos y reclutando más soldados para la búsqueda de los lobos que cantándole a su hijo las mañanitas, de echo ahora que se ponía a pensar, ni siquiera recuerda haberle dicho feliz cumpleaños, cosa que empeoraban las cosas para ella, probablemente si llego a decirle alguna vez las felicitaciones por su cumpleaños, pero no lo recordaba, no podía recordarlo, como si ese día simplemente no hubiera existido.

-Cely…. Por favor dime ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunta Discord ya muy preocupado al ver a su esposa ya respirando con dificultad, Celestia sentía como se le cerraban las paredes, como toda la culpa de su ser la estrujaba, haciendo que se mostrara muy agitada.

-¡Celestia por favor, dime que te pasa! ¡¿Es él bebe?!- pregunta Discord ya muy preocupado mientras miraba en dirección al vientre de su esposa.

-¡No!- exclama Celestia mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

-¿entonces qué te pasa?- murmura Discord un poco asustado.

\- él siempre me pedía que le acompañara…. Pero yo lo mandaba con su tía Luna…. – murmura Celestia mientras comenzaba a sollozar.

-Cely…-

-¡él quería pasar tiempo con migo y yo siempre lo hacía a un lado!- exclama Celestia con gran cólera en su ser.

-Celestia…..-

-siempre lo hacía de lado…. Siempre que él quería que le explicara algo prefería enviarlo con Luna, nunca me detuve a explicarle por mí misma el siclo de los cometas o el siclo de la luna- se lamenta Celestia mientras Discord la abrasaba para intentar calmarla un poco.

-ya… ya….- le dice Discord mientras le daba de palmaditas en la espalda.

-mi bebe…. mi bebe…. Porque fui tan idiota… por que no aproveche mi tiempo con el- repite Celestia una y otra vez.

-ya…. Ya…. tranquila cariño, shhhh, no hiciste nada malo-

-¡soy terrible! ¡SOY LA PEOR MADRE!-

-no, no lo eres-

-¡él quería que pasara más tiempo con él, pero siempre estaba trabajando!-

-no eres una mala madre-

-¿Por qué dices eso? ¡SI NI SIQUIERA PUDE PROTEGERLO! ¡SOY LA PEOR MADRE DE TODAS!-

-¡CELESTIA!- grita Discord llamando toda la atención de Celestia, quien le mira con ojos aun llorosos- ¡no eres una mala madre!- dice con un tono firme.

-pe…. Pero….- murmura Celestia pero Discord la calla.

-shhhh, tú no eres una mala madre, eres trabajadora, atenta, y muy cariñosa ¿acaso olvidas que tú le enseñaste a volar? Luck era muy tímido y temeroso, él no me tenía confianza a mí, pero a ti te escuchaba, el dejo de tenerle miedo a las alturas gracias a ti, sí, yo era el papá divertido, pero tú eras la mamá cariñosa y protectora, tú le enseñaste a leer, a escribir ¿yo que le enseñe? Un par de hechizos del caos, Luck le tenía miedo a sus poderes y no los usaba para otra cosa que no fuera convertir sus vegetales en galletas o taparle la boca a Pinkie Pie cuando esta se tornaba insoportable, Celestia tu hiciste más como madre que yo como padre- le cuenta Discord con bastante seriedad y poco a poco relajando su cara mostrándose con más confianza para reflejarla en su esposa, terminando finalmente con una ligera sonrisa.

-pe… pero… todo eso se lo enseñe cuando era muy pequeño…- murmura Celestia con pena y aun algo de tristeza.

-trabajabas mucho ¿y eso que? No te vuelve una mala madre-

-si lo hace- murmura Celestia con frialdad mientras estaba a punto de levantarse he irse, pero Discord la detiene. Celestia voltea aun con la mirada baja, incapaz de mirar a su esposo a los ojos, pero este la toma por el rostro, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos, Celestia no quería verle, tenía miedo de toparse otra vez con esa mirada severa que tanto le paralizaba el alma, sin embargo al llegar a la altura del rostro de Discord, no se encontró con una mirada severa, sino todo lo contrario.

-si, Es verdad, cuando Luck creció ya no pasabas mucho tiempo con nosotros, pero cuando lo hacías eran nuestros mejores días para todos nosotros, aquel día en la playa, aquella noche en que todos acampamos, aquella vez que fuimos todos juntos a Ponyville a festejar la noche de pesadilla, esos días te lo aseguro, fueron los más felices que Luck, Tara eh incluso yo pudimos tener, y aunque no nos gustaba que te la pasaras trabajando tanto tiempo…. La verdad es que eso hacía que esos días fueran más mágicos y especiales-

-Discord….- murmura Celestia con un nudo en la garganta, pero pronto Discord se acerca a ella y le da un beso en los labios, Celestia abre completamente los ojos ante la sorpresa, pero al darse cuenta de lo que se trataba, este cerro los ojos y se aferró al cuello de Discord.

-te amo Celestia, y siempre te amare, hasta el final de los tiempos, siempre estarás en mi corazón-

-Discord…. - murmura Celestia mientras se separaba de el-¿en verdad me amas?-

-más que a mi vida-

-¿puedo preguntarte algo entonces?- murmura Celestia con un tono tímido, cosa poco usual en ella, y que provoco en Discord una sensación de seriedad.

-dime mi cielo- le responde Discord con un tono suave.

-¿te gusta esto?-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-esto…. Vivir así…. Como…. Mi….-

-yo te amo mi cielo, si quisiera estar en otro sitio lo estaría mi vida, yo solo quiero estar con tigo- murmura Discord mientras toma a Celestia por su casco y les daba unos tiernos y suaves besitos en estos.

-si… pero…. ¿Cómo sería si em….?- murmura la princesa un poco tímida.

-¿Qué cosa mi cielo? Por favor, dímelo, puedes contármelo todo-

-Discord… ¿alguna vez te has puesto a pensar como serian nuestras vidas si fuéramos…. Ponis normales?-

-¿Cómo qué?-

-si…. Tu yo…. Como serian nuestras vidas si yo fuera una poni común, y tu… bueno también…. ¿Cómo serían nuestras vidas?-

-eh…. ¿a qué vino eso? ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-bueno…. no he dejado de pensar últimamente…. En que…. Sabes que olvídalo…. Buenas noches-

-Cely… - murmura Discord mientras acaricia su mejilla- puedes decírmelo ¿Qué te acongoja?-

Celestia da un largo suspiro mientras se reincorporaba, la cabeza le pesaba, pero sentía que debía sacarse esto que tiene en el pecho- durante años he visto a generaciones de mis súbditos, he sido testigo de ver nacer a infinidad de ponis, verlos crecer, casarse, tener hijos y luego…. Pese a todo… la mayoría de las veces todos parecen tener una vida feliz, y sencillas…. Ya ni siquiera recuerdo cuanto tiempo llevo encargándome de mi labor de gobernante, siempre busco encargarme de los asuntos políticos y reales, he pensado en como serian nuestras vidas si estuviéramos en su lugar…. Hacerme preguntas ¿cómo sería mi vida si no fuera una alicornio que es capaz de vivir miles de años…? ¿Cómo sería mi vida si fuera un unicornio, una pegaso o incluso una terrestre? ¿Nunca has pensado en eso?-

-la verdad… no mucho…. Pero si pienso, en cómo habría sido mi vida si no te hubiera conocido, ya hora puedo decirte que si me dieras a elegir entre todo el poder del caos o estar con tigo, elegiría estar con tigo, tener todo el poder del mundo no es divertido si no tienes a nadie más- murmura Discord con un tono suave pero que denotaba cierta chispa en Celestia, la princesa del sol le sonríe a su esposo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos, en eso Discord interviene y le ayuda a secarse las lágrimas.

-es hora de ir a dormir ¿no crees?- murmura Discord con una sonrisa.

-si… supongo que tienes razón- murmura Celestia con una sonrisa.

Ambos salen de la habitación de Luck, y al serrarse la puerta esta se desvanece entre la piedra de la pared desapareciendo completamente, mientras ambos se dirigían lentamente hasta su habitación, Discord le ayudo a su esposa a retirarse las prótesis y con mucho cuidado y cariño la recostó en la cama y la cobijo con sumo cuidado para finalmente acurrucarse junto a ella, abrasándola del vientre y ambos recargándose el uno contra el otro para así estar unidos en un fuerte y caluroso abraso que lo mantendrían seguros del frio, protegiéndolos de esta manera así sea simbólicamente al bebe que Celestia cargaba consigo quedando técnicamente en medio de ambos, no hizo falta que ninguno dijese algo más, para cuando las luces estaban apagadas ambos comenzaron a cerrar sus ojos y pronto entrarían en un profundo sueño sintiéndose seguros y unidos, soñando con su familia he imaginando como sería el futuro retoño de esta pareja ¿Qué les esperaría ahora? Es un misterio, pero de algo estaban seguros, mientras se tuvieran el uno al otro junto a sus hijos, serian felices, no importa que tan mal estén las cosas, su verdadera felicidad radica en su unión y en sus pequeños, esperando así un futuro mejor.


	31. Chapter 31

El despertar del demonio.

Capítulo 31. El anhelo de Fluttershy.

* * *

El amanecer llega en Ponyville, los rayos del sol son reflejados entre el extenso manto blanco que cubre todas esta tierras, destacando la pureza de la mismísima nieve que lentamente cae sobre este pequeño pueblo. De entre las pequeñas casas y cabañas que conforman este pueblito, los ponis salen a jugar con gran emoción y alegría, disfrutando de aquel manto que había aparecido sobre sus hogares, arrojándose bolas de nieve, formando fuertes o simplemente angelitos en el suelo, todos se divertían con gran gozo y jubilo.

A las afueras del pueblo, se encontraba una pequeña casita campestre, de la cual surgieron dos ponis que se unirían a la diversión, el primero y más pequeño era un potro de al menos 10 años de edad corriendo de un lado a otro con gran emoción, el joven e imperativo potrillo se trataba de un unicornio azul con algunos cuantos mechones blancos que se perdían con facilidad entre su extensa y desgreñada cabellera azul marino. Vestía una bufanda tejida a pesuña azul cielo, unas botitas azul con detalles blancos, una montura acolchada y unas orejeras.

-Blu por favor no corras tan rápido- se escucha una vos por detrás del potro, una yegua madura, que a diferencia del potro que era un unicornio ella era una pegaso de pelaje amarillo claro y largas y estiladas crines rosadas. Ella vestía dos bufandas, una roja y una rosada, unas orejeras rosadas, un corrito amarillo, y al menos dos abrigos muy bombachos y calientes.

-¡mami apresúrate! ¡Apresúrate!- exclamaba el potrillo con gran emoción saltando alrededor de su madre- ¡primer día de invierno, primer día de invierno!- seguía exclamando y repitiendo mientras saltaba de un lado a otro, al punto que se le cayó la bufanda y las orejeras gracias a esto.

-oh no… ¡Blu!- intento exclamar la pegaso amarilla, pero de su vos apenas sonó un alarido contenido, al no captar la atención de su hijo, esta levanto las orejeras y la bufanda he intento alcanzarlo.

-jeje, por favor ve un poco más lento- le insiste la yegua con una sonrisa temerosa mientras dejaba el suelo y finalmente abría sus alas, pero estas no se agitaban muy rápido por lo que seguía sin ir al ritmo del imperativo potrillo.

Ambos se detuvieron a la entrada de un castillo hecho de diamante, que se encontraba a las afueras del pueblo.

-bueno, ahora veamos- murmura la yegua mientras estaba a punto de dirigirse a la puerta para tocarla.

-¡PUEDE SALIR LÚTHIEN A JUGAR!- exclama el potrillo aturdiendo a su madre, al poco tiempo por una de las ventanas aparece una yegua color lavanda, la cual ni siquiera abrió la ventana, por temor a la ventisca. Se vio decir algo, pero al menos la pegaso no pudo escuchar, se hoyo como alguien iba bajando las escaleras y finalmente abren la puerta ante ellos.

-¡hola Fluttershy, hola Blu!- les saluda un pequeño dragón.

-hola Spike- dicen ambos al unísono.

-jeje hola, hmmmmmm ¿gustan pasar? Llegan a tiempo para desayunar- comenta el dragón con un tono amistoso.

-oh, no gracias, acabamos de desayunar- se excusa Fluttershy.

-¿seguros? Hice galletas-

-¡galletas!- exclama el potrillo con baba en la boca.

\- jeje si-

-bueno pero solo una- dice la pegaso antes de que el potrillo que estaba a su lado se desvaneciera, llegando a sobresaltarla ante esto, ya cuando se había dado cuenta veía a su hijo engullendo dos galletas de un solo bocado. La pegaso suspira acomodándose con esto un mechón largo que le tapaba la percepción.

-¿un poco de té?- ofrece el dragón junto a una tetera.

-oh, gracias- dice Fluttershy mientras dejaba que le sirvieran una taza caliente, degustándola con gusto.

-buenos días- se escucha la vos de un joven semental, todos voltean y ven entrar a un unicornio amarillo claro de ojos azules y crines entre rojizas y amarillas.

-buenos días Bast- saluda Fluttershy con educación- espero que no moleste que nosotros….-

-oh, de ninguna manera, ustedes saben que son bienvenidos cuando quieran- dice el semental con un tono relajado y amistoso.

\- qué bueno jeje-

-bueno supongo que vinieron a ver a Lúthien- comenta Bast.

-¡sí!- exclama el potrillo con emoción, cosa que sobresalto a Bast y por un momento su sonrisa amistosa se desvaneció, mas sin embargo, más temprano que tarde esta regresaría.

-bueno ¿Qué quieren hacer?- suspira el unicornio.

-¡es verdad que Lúthien ya puede salir a jugar en la nieve!- pregunta Blu muy emocionado.

-bueno es verdad que ya puede salir, mas sin embargo em… em…- murmura el unicornio.

\- eso dependerá de la patrona- concluye Spike.

-¿Cuál patrona?- se escucha, el dragón se paraliza mientras tras él se posaba aquella alicornio lavanda, el dragón comenzó a sudar, temeroso de mirar hacia atrás y toparse con ella. su corazón comenzó a latir precipitadamente, mientras este era consciente de que podía escuchar la respiración de aquella poni.

-buenos días Twilight- dice finalmente Fluttershy rompiendo con el silencio, y desviando las miradas de Spike, quien sitio un respiro al ver como la yegua lavanda pasaba de lado y se dirigía con Fluttershy.

-creo… que yo….. Debo ir…..- murmura el pequeño dragón mientras retrocedía lentamente y al salir de la vista corrió por las escaleras.

-¡buenos días Starlight!- exclama Fluttershy con ternura ante una pequeña potrilla de no más de tres años que la yegua lavanda cargaba entre sus cascos.

-¡hoga Futi!- dice el potrilla con un tono muy agudo.

-Fluttershy, es Fluttershy, ella es tu tía Fluttershy mi cielo- le dice la alicornio lavanda a su hija.

-jeje, no importa, me gusta, y si ella quiere que me diga a si- ríe Fluttershy con un tono de ternura mientras acariciaba la crin de la potrilla y le hacía cosquillas en el cuello- Blu, saluda mi cielo-

-em, hola Starlight- Saluda Blu.

-hoga bu-

-es Blu….-

-¿Bo?- murmura la bebé con curiosidad.

-es Blu… ¡mi nombre es Blu! Blu, Blu-

\- ¿Bo, bo?¿Bobo?- murmura la potrilla confundida, y todos menos Blu se echan a reír, la potrilla quien aún estaba confundida por lo que pasaba, pero al ver a los demás reír ella también se echó a reír- ¡Bobo, Bobo, tú eres Bobo!- aplaudía la potrilla una y otra vez.

-jeje, no te sientas mal, ella no lo dice apropósito- dice Bast.

-aun no aprende hablar bien, tiene problemas para decir la "L" y la "R" en las palabras.

-¡eve, eve, eve, eve!- exclama la potrilla con alegría.

-es "R" mi cielo no "eve"- le corrige Twilight.

-¡eve! ¡Bobo! ¡Bobo! ¡Bobo!- aplaude la potrilla con emoción, mientras no dejaba de mecerse a sí misma entre los cascos de su madre. Nuevamente todos se echan a reír menos Blu quien miraba con inexpresión a Starlight, sintiendo algo de malestar contra la pequeña potrilla- ¡Bobo, Bobo, Baboso!-

-¡Starlight!- le regaña Twilight mientras le tapaba la boca con su casco- perdona…. No sé quién le enseño eso- dice ella apurada y tanto Bast como Spike que se encontraba bajando las escaleras se hacen de la vista gorda, y Spike vuelve a subir las escaleras en retroceso.

Las risas se detienen cuando ante ellos aparece una joven yegua blanca como la leche, de crines negras como la oscuridad, con leves destellos morados intensos, al igual que sus hermosos ojos morados; vestía una bufanda lila y un abrigo delgado pero abrigador, la poni se mostraba un poco tímida.

-Lúthien…- murmura el unicornio azul con algo de nerviosismo, destacándose entre sus pasos el pisar de algo hecho de madera, muy semejante a caminar con un bastón, los presentes hicieron lo posible por no mirar en dirección al suelo, donde se destacaba entre el abrigo de la yegua una pata de palo en su lugar.

-em…. hola- murmura Lúthien con timidez, intentando disimular su pata de palo entre su abrigo, Blu se acerca hasta con Lúthien, pero la joven princesa retrocede un poco apenada.

Fluttershy contemplaba la escena junto a los padres de Lúthien, mirándoles con algo de ternura.

-bobo babojo jijiji tuten ojona jijiji- se escucha la vos de Starlight rompiendo completamente con el momento.

-bueno em….. ¿Nos vamos?- murmura Lúthien apenada mientras se dirigía a la salida.

-Lúthien por favor ponte otro abrigo- se escucha la vos de Twilight.

-claro madre…-

-no te preocupes, me asegurare que no hagan nada peligroso- le cuenta Fluttershy a Twilight.

-Si… Te la encargo Fluttershy- murmura Twilight con inseguridad.

-estarán bien mi cielo, solo irán al parque- le dice Bast mientras la besa en el cuello, Twilight se sonroja, acto seguido Bast con mucho cuidado toma a su hija pequeña entre sus cascos para que Twilight pueda descansar.

-bien mi cielo ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?- le dice Bast a su bebe mientras la levantaba en lo alto, ya estando a punto de llevársela.

-¡quiero jugar a la comidita!-

-jeje, por supuesto mi cielo-

-¡con hepado de fesa y gagetas!- exclama la potrilla con gran alegría mientras su padre se la llevaba.

Twilight y Fluttershy ven como Bast sube las escaleras con Starlight en su lomo, muy contenta y aun aplaudiendo.

-es muy linda tu bebé-

-je, que no te oiga decir eso que le molesta que le digan bebé- dice Twilight con un tono desafiante.

-jeje ¿enserio? ¿Por qué? Si aún es muy pequeña-

-tiene cierto temperamento, que no se de quien heredo- suspira Twilight- pero tienes razón, es muy tierna, jeje creo que sufriremos cuando llegue a la pubertad, por eso hay que aprovechar ahora que es solo una niña- ríe Twilight.

-¿de verdad es tan….? ¿Cómo?-

-no lo sé- murmura Twilight muy pensativa- bueno, me tengo que ir, tengo que programar una cita con el doctor, para Lúthien para mañana temprano-

-¿por qué? Em… ¿si esta aun mal, puedo venir otro día?-

-oh, no, no, ella está bien, solo le prometí que la dejaría ir con ustedes… sin mi supervisión… si mañana la llevaba a una revisión.

-oh…. ¿no te parece un poco exagerado?-

-su enfermedad no es nada normal- suspira Twilight.

-si… debió ser difícil- murmura Fluttershy apenada.

\- vallan, diviértanse, creo que le hace mucha falta-

-de acuerdo, no te preocupes cuidare de ella-

Al salir del castillo Twilight se separa de Fluttershy dejándola a esta con los niños; Fluttershy llevo a los potros al parque en donde ambos jugarían y patinarían, gracias a la ausencia de su madre Lúthien pudo aprovechar mejor su estadía, llegando a ser un poco más activa que de costumbre, sin embargo esta tenía que descansar cada 15 minutos para poder regular su temperatura, en momentos incluso ella misma se colocaba una bola de nieve en la frente con relativa frecuencia para así bajarse a sí misma su temperatura. Pese a todas estas pausas, el día no pudo ser más divertido para ellos, incluso Fluttershy se vio envuelta en más de algún juego.

De ese día solo risas y diversión podían estar presentes en quienes estuvieron aquel bello día de invierno. Siempre ha sido divertido jugar bajo la nieve, con un poco de imaginación puedes convertir tu entorno en un mar infinito de posibilidades de diversión.

* * *

Fluttershy se encontraba paseando por los helados pasillos de Canterlot, luego del desayuno esta se había encerrado a sí misma en su habitación para tener un momento asolas consigo misma, aquellos momentos privados en donde desborda todo lo que siente y le pesa, le ayudaban a sentirse un poco mejor para la hora de comer, sin embargo al buscar a los demás, no encontró a nadie presente por ningún sitio, temerosa por estar sola en semejante castillo, busco por los pasillos a los demás.

Al no encontrar rastro de ellos, esta empezó a sentirse un poco asustada, no le agradaba para nada permanecer tanto tiempo sola, incluso un ratoncito le seria de consuelo en estos momentos, pero no había rastro de vida por ningún sitio. Para su consuelo pronto escucharía algunas voces, la pegaso amarilla las sigue hasta los jardines de Canterlot, al salir esta se encontraría con Luna quien se encontraba con su pequeño, armando juntos un muñeco de nieve mientras una pequeña nube nevaba por encima de ellos. Fluttershy se detuvo por unos instantes observándoles, por un momento recordó aquellos tiempos en los que ella salía con su hijo para realizar algunas actividades similares. La pegaso amarilla estaba por encaminarse hasta con ella, sin despegar su mirada del aun pequeño retoño de Luna, intentando formar con sus cascos una pequeña bola de nieve para formar la cabeza de aquel muñeco que estaban armando. Luna y su hijo estaban empapados por la nieve, producto de todos los juegos que pasaron juntos, Fluttershy al mirar a un lado de ellos pudo divisar un par de angelitos de nieve en el suelo que no podía corresponder a nadie más que ellos dos. Fluttershy recordó como esta también solía salir con Blu para jugar con él.

La pegaso mira en otra dirección y logra divisar a Discord y Tara, patinando en una fuente para aves, justamente de un tamaño no mayor al de un canarito, convirtiendo esta fuente congelada en una pista de patinaje potencial, la joven princesa, pese a no contar con el sentido de la vista, patinaba igual que una bailarina experta, todo esto gracias a una combinación de talento nato, sazonado con un poco de ayuda de su padre, quien le proporciono unos patines especiales con los cuales ella nunca se caería y preverían el peligro, dejando que la princesa pueda patinar con total libertad, teniendo de pareja a su padre, el cual se veía muy encantado por hacer esto con su hija. Fluttershy recordó en ese momento a Blu y Lúthien patinando sobre los lagos congelados de Ponyville, y aunque el unicornio era algo torpe en el hielo (llegando a caerse seguido cuando patinaba solo), cuando patinaba al lado de Lúthien parecía otro poni.

Al salir del castillo, sintió una ventisca golpeándola, era Rainbow Dash quien se encontraba despejando el cielo mientras al mismo tiempo practicaba, Fluttershy se quedó observando a por unos instantes los cielos, viendo a su amiga sobrevolar por toda Canterlot a toda velocidad, llegando a recordar cuando eran más jóvenes y ella siempre estaba con Rainbow para ayudarle a entrenar siendo su asistente.

Fluttershy no se esperaba esto, no contaba con la sorpresa de que en su mayoría se encontraban afuera jugando entre la nieve, divirtiéndose de una u otra forma mientras ella hace apenas algunos minutos se encontraba ella sola llorando en su habitación. La pegaso amarilla sentía que no pertenecía en ese lugar, empezó a sentir un fuerte nudo en el estomago, así como un frio leve en su espalda, un malestar que no podía explicar, solo sabía una cosa, y era que esto le entristecía mucho, Fluttershy no lo comprendía ¿Por qué le hace daño la alegría de los demás? Fluttershy empezó a sentir vergüenza de sí misma por todo esto que sentía, sin embargo no podía evitarlo, no podía quedarse, sentía que en cualquier momento se echaría a llorar, y no quería interrumpir la alegría de los demás, no pertenecía aquí.

-espera- escucha Fluttershy, una vos tenue pero firme que ella reconocería al instante, Fluttershy voltea en dirección a los jardines, pero no ve a nadie, sin embargo esa inquietud permaneció, y al creer ver algo entre los arbustos. Fluttershy se adentra a los jardines más apartados, al caminar por los arbustos esta divisa las muchas plantas marchitas, otras simplemente en un estado semejante a la hibernación, las bellas flores con sus pétalos cerrados y algunas incluso mirando en dirección al suelo, reposando y esperando la llegada de la primavera para aflorar. La pegaso amarilla sigue caminando por el camino de matorrales y muros de arbustos hasta llegar a un pequeño balcón, hay Fluttershy se encontraría con la princesa Celestia, sentada sobre aquella mesa de roca junto a una pequeña cantidad de libros y pergaminos.

-Princesa…-

-¿Qué pasa Fluttershy?-

-yo…. Em… solo estaba….-

-en tu habitación- suspira Celestia y Fluttershy asiento con la cabeza- yo... no te dejamos sola por que no te queramos- murmura Celestia con algo de pena- solo queríamos darte tu espacio-

-¿cómo?-

-intentamos darte tu espacio, no queremos presionarte, sabemos lo mucho que has pasado- murmura Celestia con un tono firme pero con un ligero tono maternal, la pegaso amarilla mira a Celestia y nota como lentamente una ligera sonrisa de confianza se dibuja en la alicornio.

-yo…. Em… estaba…. ¿cómo?- murmura Fluttershy con asombro, y algo de pena, pues según ella se guardaba todo para ella sola y no era consciente de que alguien más le escuchaba o veía llorar.

-sabemos lo mucho que has tenido que pasar, y si necesitas un tiempo a solas lo entendemos, pero también queremos que te mejores, sé que es duro, pero aún se puede seguir adelante-

-no lo creo Princesa….- murmura Fluttershy.

-¿Por qué no?-

-por que…. Por qué….- murmura la pegaso en un tono poco audible el cual apenas se entendía.

-Fluttershy, sé que en la vida hay obstáculos, pero quiero decirte que el obstáculo más grande que puedas enfrentar serás tú misma. La pegaso amarilla se le queda mirando por unos instantes.

-Ven, siéntate- le dice Celestia señalándole un lugar libre.

-em… no estoy bien aquí…- murmura Fluttershy con timidez- de echo… ya estaba por irme al castillo-

-¿Por qué?-

-em… porque….yo... yo...-

-Ven, quiero que veas algo- le insiste Celestia, Fluttershy finalmente accede y va en dirección con Celestia, la princesa del sol se hace a un lado permitiendo que Fluttershy se recargue (mas no se sienta) aun lado de ella, apoyándose en la pequeña banca. En eso Celestia le señala algo con la mirada, Fluttershy al principio no entiende el gesto, pero al finalmente voltear logra divisar un gran árbol, tan frange quizás, como aquella primera biblioteca que Twilight tuvo en Ponyville, al mirar entre un hueco, pudo divisar algo que le aria escosar una sonrisa, Fluttershy vería a una familia de aves que habían formado su nido en el árbol, la pegaso amarilla inmediatamente abre sus alas y no evitar ir hasta haya y observar su interior, los pajaritos estaban durmiendo dado al invierno que obliga que la mayoría de criaturas pequeñas y otros cuantos animales busquen un lugar para dormir y pasar el invierno hasta la llegada de la primavera, Fluttershy encuentre en ese mismo árbol al menos 4 nidos más, ubicados en distintos puntos y en todos había tanto ardillas como otras aves reposando en plena hibernación, pese a esto, a Fluttershy le alegraba como tal encontrar a otros animalitos, el simple hecho de verles resguardados en el interior de su nido, provocaban en ella una alegría que no tenía precedentes, ya había olvidado la última vez que esta había estado tan cerca de un pajarito, una ardillita o cualquier otro animalito, pequeño y enternecedor como solo ella sabe.

Celestia sonríe al ver a Fluttershy tan animada que decide no interferir con ella, mientras esta continuaba leyendo sus pergaminos. Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que finalmente Fluttershy bajara a tierra con Celestia.

-no todos los animales dejaron Canterlot… solo fue atacada la ciudad- murmura Celestia con algo de tristeza al recordar el incidente.

-lo siento…-

-¿Por qué? Cariño, tu no tuviste nada que ver con eso…. Además, ya han pasado casi dos años desde…. – murmura Celestia con un nudo en la garganta, la princesa da un suspiro y por un instante baja la mirada entre sus cobijas, donde tenía escondido su vientre y comienza a acariciarlo como medio para relajarse un poco.

-cuando llegue la primavera todos estos animales despertaran y rondaran estos jardines con sumo gozo y alegría ¿no te gustaría estar aquí cuando eso pase?- pregunta Celestia.

-eso…. Me encantaría… si cuando llegue la primera versa nacerá su bebé-

Ante tal insinuación una ligera sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de Celestia- ¿sabes algo? Discord se esfuerza por hacer que los ponis regresen a Canterlot, pero creo que puedo proporcionarte una casa muy cerca de estos jardines ¿o prefieres tu habitación en el castillo?-

-¿Cómo dice?-

-bueno, francamente no sé si sea cómoda para ustedes la habitación, y con lo que paso… creo que es mejor que vuelvan a asentarse en un lugar-

-quería regresar a Ponyville, para ver si encuentro a….-

-Ponyville…. En el tiempo que ha pasado no he recibido reportes de reconstrucción, creo que nadie quiere regresar…-

-lo se….- murmura Fluttershy con tristeza- pero es el lugar donde conocí a mis amigas… donde tuve a mi…..- murmura esta mientras pensaba en Blu y una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla.

-entiendo.… perdona hmmmmm, quizás podamos- divaga Celestia.

-¿Qué dice?-

-si logramos convencer a algunos cuantos ponis más, como a tus amigas de regresar, yo podría financiar la reconstrucción de Ponyville, claro una vez termine los preparativos de Canterlot, Discord no tiene suerte con traer de regreso a los habitantes de Canterlot, pero cuando me alivie de mi embarazo yo misma me encargare de todo-

-¡¿enserio aria eso por nosotras?!-

-pero claro ¿Por qué no?-

-no es muy….costoso…-

-como dijiste, uno no puede dejar el lugar donde criaste a tus hijos, aquí, nacieron y crie a mis niños, solo por eso quise regresar, pude buscar otro lugar para edificar mi nuevo castillo, pero, me siento más cerca de Luck, al estar aquí- murmura Celestia con nostalgia mientras pensaba en su hijo- me veo aquí, recostada sobre esta banca, y aún recuerdo cuando estaba embarazada de él, cuando lo traía aquí a jugar, estos jardines me traen muchos buenos recuerdos, y creo que no los cambiaría por nada-

-usted…. ¿Cómo se siente ahora?-

-¿Cómo dices?-

-¿cómo se siente ahora que tendrá otro bebe?-

-Bueno, pues veras… siento miedo-

-¿miedo?- murmura Fluttershy temerosa- por…. ¿por qué?-

-por qué tras todo lo que ha pasado, no me siento lista para traer un bebe a este mundo…- murmura Celestia con tristeza.

-oh…. Entiendo- murmura Fluttershy desilusionada y sintiéndose un poco triste- quizás tenga razón, no es momento de tener un bebe- murmura esta.

-pero…. También siento mucha felicidad y emoción-

-¿enserio? por... ¿por qué? si acaba de decir que...-

-lo se... se lo que dije... pero cuando lo siento moverse en mi interior, cuando siento sus pataditas, me digo a mi misma, quizás no pueda darle la mejor vida posible, pero lo intentare, no sé cómo describir esto Fluttershy, estar embarazada es una sensación única, que francamente, es como tener un regalito de felicidad dentro, es una sorpresa, puede ser niño, niña, o incluso gemelos, esperas por 9 meces con impaciencia e inseguridad, quizás no te sientas lista, nadie nace estando lista pero cuando nazca, tu vida se iluminara- murmura Celestia mientras acariciaba su vientre con ternura.

-Princesa…. ¿puedo preguntarle algo?-

* * *

Luego de una larga conversación y platica con Celestia, Fluttershy regreso a su habitación, en donde se quedaría pensando el resto del día, con su mirada fija contra la ventana, observando como la nieva cae lentamente. Pasarían las horas hasta que finalmente alguien viniera a buscarla.

-¿Fluttershy? ¿Por qué estás aquí sola, con la luz apagada?- se escucha una vos mientras encendía la luz, revelando a Fluttershy quien se encontraba inmóvil contra su ventana.

-solo contemplaba el atardecer- murmura la pegaso amarilla con un tono apenas audible.

-je, ya es de noche, no puedes quedarte a oscuras, le hará daño a tu vista-

-si…. Perdona… solo es que…. Estaba pensando y no me di cuenta que ya había oscurecido-

-¿en qué cosa?-

-en nada- suspira Fluttershy- mejor iré a ayudar a Discord con la cena-

La pegaso amarilla estaba a punto de retirarse, pero Rainbow le detiene, interponiéndose en su camino, esta intenta buscar los ojos de Fluttershy, pero estos estaba tapados con su larga cabellera rosada.

-¿Fluttershy?-

-Rainbow…. Por favor…. Tengo que ir-responde con un tono que disimulaba seriedad, pero casi al terminar la frase por un momento se le escapo un sollozo que Rainbow pudo percibir; la pegaso arcoíris toma a Fluttershy de la barbilla con un casco y con el otro hace a un lado su larga crin, sintiendo un vacío en el estómago al ver el rostro lagrimoso y enrojecido de su amiga.

-por…. ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Qué te paso? ¿Alguien te hizo algo? Por favor dime-

-no es nada Rainbow…. Solo…. Solo….aj….. Solo fue una basurita en mi ojo-

-Fluttershy, no son solo tus ojos, en verdad no puedes ocultármelo, ¿Por qué estas así?-

-Rainbow por favor…. No importa…. Enserio…. No es nada…. No es nada-

-estas llorando porque algo te duele ¿eso no es nada?-

-no es nada importante…. Solo…..-

-sé que algo muy serio te pasa, dime por favor lo que te pasa-

-Pero…. Pero….-

-¿no confías en mí?-

-yo…. No…. Digo…. Si, si confió en ti pero…..- murmura Fluttershy mientras sus ojos seguían lagrimeando, y en eso la pegaso arcoíris le seca las lágrimas.

-¿es por lo de Ángel?- pregunta Rainbow Dash con un tono suave y cuidadoso, por un momento la pegaso amarilla guardo silencio ante esas palabras- Discord prometió que lo encontraría….-

-si aún estaba con vida…..- termina diciendo Fluttershy, un silencio incomodo se cierne en la habitación, durante algunos minutos que parecieron horas para las presentes.

-¿crees que algún día vuelva a verlos?-

-¿Cómo dices?-

-Blu, Ángel, mis demás animalitos, ¿crees que algún día vuelva a verlos?- murmura Fluttershy con un tono depresivo.

-em… yo…..-

-lo supuse….. Yo también lo creo…. No volveré a verles... al menos no en esta vida-

-¡Fluttershy no digas eso… no días eso…. Aun nos tienes a nosotras!- dice Rainbow Dash precipitadamente al imaginar lo que cruzaba por la mente de su amiga.

-no te preocupes, lo se….. Aun las tengo a ustedes…. ¿verdad?- murmura Fluttershy con un tono inexpresivo, y como Fluttershy volvió a ocultar su rostro con su crin, Rainbow Dash no pudo saber con qué intenciones dijo eso.

-Si…. Aun nos tienes a nosotras…. Fluttershy-

-cumpliré 43 años en dos días- suspira Fluttershy mientras se sentaba en su cama, teniendo un casco contra su crin, peinándose a sí misma el cabello como impulso para relajarse, eso hasta que esta encuentra entre su crin rodada dos mechones plateados, al percatarse de ellos, ella suelta su melena tal y como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

-sí, bueno el tiempo pasa volando, jeje, em falta muy poco-

-si…. Es verdad- murmura Fluttershy con el mismo tono inexpresivo- ahora mismo podría estar esperando nietos-

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-a nada….- murmura Fluttershy mientras se encogía en hombros.

-por favor dime….-

-no creo Dashie, solo... solo olvidalo... estaba divagando- murmura Fluttershy tímida, pero Rainbow la toma por el casco.

-puedes contarme lo que sea, que no te de miedo-

\- cuando uno sobrepasa los 40…. Siempre dicen que es el momento en que uno reflexiona sobre su vida, lo que hizo y lo que dejo pasar….-

-¿aja?-

-sé que sonara como una tontería, pero cuando era más joven… soñaba con casarme, tener una familia…. Hijos….-

-¿en verdad?-

-si…. Pero… siempre me dio miedo salir con chicos…. –

-¿enserio? Je- suelta un chascarrillo Rainbow Dash, ante lo cual Fluttershy se siente apenada estando a punto de no proseguir- em… perdona… ignora eso, por favor sigue…. Por favor…-

-cuando paseaba por el parque para pasear a mis animalitos…. Veía otras parejas…. Algunas incluso con hijos, niños muy pequeños, incluso bebés, y en ocasiones me preguntaba, como sería tener una vida así-

-¿tu querías tener esa vida?-

-em…. Si- chilla Fluttershy con un tono agudo.

-si querías eso… ¿Por qué no, simplemente lo intentaste?-

-siempre me dio miedo…. El compromiso…. Tener un novio…. No podía ni estar cerca de un semental sin que se me fuera el aliento, solo podía estar con ustedes… y Discord-

-¿Discord? Murmura Rainbow extrañada, pues por que lo ha mencionado- Fluttershy…. Perdona la pregunta pero…. ¿tu llegaste a sentir algo por Discord?- ante tal insinuación, Fluttershy sentía que estuvo a punto de ahogarse con su propia lengua, provocándole un pequeño ataque de tos, mientras su corazón no deja de latir- perdona…. Olvida lo que dije….-

-no… está bien…. Lo quería como un amigo, pero realmente nunca supe si lo que sentía por el era por nuestra amistad… o algo más…. Igualmente no importa, ya han pasado 20 años, y las cosas siguen avanzando- suspira Fluttershy- mientras yo me quedo atrás…..- piensa esta con tristeza.

Fluttershy continuo y la pegaso arcoíris simplemente la dejo hablar.

-los años que tuve a Blu… posiblemente fueron los mejores años de mi vida…. Nunca antes me había sentido tan feliz, que cuando lo tuve, he de admitir que los primeros días estuve nerviosa, y cuando me entere de su padecimiento no supe que hacer, pero no me importo lo que fuera, lo amaba mucho…. Era mí… mí…. Mi hijo- murmura Fluttershy con nostalgia, terminando llorando, Rainbow Dash coloca su ala sobre su espalda para consolarla, manteniéndose en silencio.

¿Sabes algo? por un tiempo pensé en que debía darle un padre a Blu, sentía que no podía crecer sin una verdadera figura paterna…. Aún recuerdo haber tenido algunas propuestas para tener citas, pero siempre los rechaces… no podían pensar en que encontraría un padre para Blu, o al menos uno que entendiera y no se asustara por su estado…. Tenía mucho miedo- murmura Fluttershy mientras mira con frialdad por la ventana- solo sería él y yo… y por mucho tiempo pensé que así sería… y cuando tuve que dejarlo ir…. No pude resistirlo…. Pero sabía que era lo correcto-

-Fluttershy…. Em… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

-si…. Em…. Dime-

-¿no has pensado en tener un bebé?-

-¡cómo!- exclama Fluttershy mientras se separaba de Rainbow Dash- por…. Por… ¿Por qué dices eso?-

-he visto como miras a Celestia, y la verdad…. Con lo que me dices, me das esa impresión-

-yo…. Yo….. Yo….- murmura Fluttershy enrojecida, casi a punto de colapsar- ¿tú crees que yo….?-

-no me malentiendas, ¿recuerdas a Cadance? Ella tuvo a sus gemelos de forma artificial…. No recuerdo como se llama el tratamiento, pero mi punto es que no necesitas tener una pareja para tener un bebé, vi cómo le preguntabas a Celestia sobre el tratamiento-

\- no podría…. No… no puedo-

-¿Por qué no?-

-un bebé….yo…. tener un bebé…-

-tu misma me has dicho que ya sobrepasas los 40, y que eso te hace pensar en todas las oportunidades que dejaste ir ¿una de ellas era tener un bebe propio no?-

-yo… yo….-

-¿no quieres tener uno?-

-es una gran responsabilidad…. un bebé no es un niño hay que…. ¿Cómo podría cuidar de un bebé?-

-cuidaste de docenas de animales antes, ¿Qué será una boquita más?-

-yo…. Yo…. No… no lo sé, un bebe es muy diferente a cuidar de unos pajaritos… o unos perritos…. O unos conejitos….-

-para mí eso es más difícil, pero bueno, si no quieres tener un bebé-

-¡Si quiero!- grita esta, cosa que sorprende a Rainbow Dash, la pegaso amarilla al darse cuenta de su tono se cohíbe y encoge en hombros- yo… si quiero…. Pero no creo estar lista…. Y cuidar a un bebe sin un padre…. Cuidarlo yo sola…. Tengo mis temores y dudas con respecto a eso-

-si temes tenerlo sola, si tú quieres yo me quedare con tigo y te ayudare a cuidarle-

-tu…. ¿tu arias eso por mí?-

-claro, no puedo dejarte sola…. Después de lo que paso en…. Sé que has sufrido mucho, probablemente después de Twilight, eres las que más sufrió de todas nosotras…. No puedo dejarte sola-

-siempre has cuidado de mi desde niñas…. No tienes que hacer esto por mí….-

-si tengo, Fluttershy, tu eres mi mejor amiga- murmura Rainbow mientras peina la crin de Fluttershy con uno de sus cascos, la pegaso amarilla se queda mirando los ojos rosado de su amiga, sintiendo por primera vez una sensación extraña que por alguna razón, no parecía ser tan desconcertante, como si siempre lo hubiera sentido, pero apenas se da cuenta de ello. Ante la confusión, Fluttershy desvía la mirada al suelo.

-Dashie…. No creo estar aún lista para tener un bebé- murmura finalmente Fluttershy- no después de todo lo que ha pasado-

-¿Por qué no? Después de todo lo malo que has tenido que pasar ¿no mereces algo que te haga feliz?-

-yo…. Yo….-

-mira Fluttershy, está bien, si no quieres tenerlo está bien, pero si de verdad deseas un bebe, aun tienes tiempo, puedes tener un bebé ahora, pero…. Si decides esperar…. Bueno está bien, solo te recuerdo que posiblemente en algunos años más, ya no puedas tenerlo…. Aun cuanto lo desees… el tiempo sigue avanzando, eso dijiste ¿dejaras que te deje atrás?-

-no…- comienza a llorar Fluttershy desconsoladamente, mientras se tapa el rostro con los cascos, Rainbow Dash comenzó a arrepentirse de decir eso y va con ella para consolarla.

-perdona…. Perdóname…- murmura esta mientras la cobijaba con sus alas, Fluttershy no podía dejar de llorar, no podía dejar de pensar en una infinidad de cosas, en Blu, en lo que le dijo Celestia, en todo lo que ha pasado, y en los fuertes deseos y confusión que tiene .

-está bien…, tranquila está bien, ya, ya, shhhhh, está bien- dice abrasándola.

-¡no sé qué hacer Dashie!- llora Fluttershy- no sé qué hacer, no, no lo sé...quiero, quiero… pero tengo miedo, tengo miedo de… de…-

-en ese caso… yo te diría que no escuches a tu cabeza-

-¿Cómo dices?-

-sé que es una decisión difícil, pero en estos casos… abecés lo mejor es no pensar en lo que puede ser, si no en lo que realmente quieres Fluttershy ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

Fluttershy mira a Rainbow Dash con confusión, tardando algunos minutos en comprender lo que le decía- ¿yo?-

-si, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? No pienses en lo que puede salir mal, solo piensa ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

-yo... yo quiero...-

-dilo, sin miedo-

-quiero una criatura pequeña que cuidar, y que siempre este pueda estar a mi lado…. que me llame mami - llora Fluttershy- quiero tener un bebé-


	32. Chapter 32

El despertar del demonio.

Capítulo 32. Condiciones y deseos del corazón.

* * *

-tengo mucho miedo, no estoy segura de que hacer, siempre quise ser mamá, pero no lo sé, esta es una sección muy importante, y no lo sé….- murmura una tímida y confundida pegaso amarilla, mientras se hacía bolita en su asiento, con sus cascos contra sus patas traseras, ocultando su rostro con sus rodillas- - sé que es una decisión muy importante, y de echo eso es precisamente lo que más me da miedo, sé que cuidar de un bebe es algo muy difícil en lo que se requiere mucha dedicación, pero…. También sé que esta podría ser mi última oportunidad de ser mamá.

La pegaso amarilla se lleva un casco a las cienes, intentando relajarse un poco con esto, pero no podía concentrarse, había tanto en la cabeza que no podía pensar con claridad.

-realmente no sé qué hacer…. Tengo mucho miedo... ¿Qué tal si no soy una buena madre? ya falle una vez…. Falle…. Aun no puedo olvidar a mi primer hijo, no quisiera que este bebe sea representado para olvidarlo, porque no quiero olvidarlo, no quiero olvidarlo, pero pese a que tengo a mis amigas apoyándome, me sigo sintiendo sola, cuando veo a la princesa Celestia, feliz con su embarazo, yo… quisiera estar en su lugar, soy terrible, lo sé pero…. Es lo que siento- murmura con un fuerte nudo en la garganta mientras sus ojos comenzaban a inundarse en lágrimas, legando a salpicar a una poni que poco le importaría esto y que solo escuchaba a Fluttershy hablar.

-¿Tu qué opinas Maud?- murmura la pegaso, esperando respuesta de una poni terrestre grisácea, de carácter inexpresivo, dicha poni se encontraba recostada sobre una camilla de enfermería, y con varios vendajes en el pecho y algunos más en la cabeza y los cascos, pese a posiblemente tener algo roto la terrestre no parecía sentir dolor o siquiera algún signo de molestia, manteniendo su expresión fría en todo momento.

-¿Maud?- vuelve a preguntar con algo de temor y en un tono tan poco audible que difícilmente alguien podría escucharla, la pegaso ante tal incomodidad se encoge en hombros, mientras no podía dejar de ver aquellos ojos inexpresivos de esa poni que le miraba con atención e inexpresividad, no se movían, no parpadeaba, ni siquiera parecían tener verdadera vida, pero hay estaban, mirándola fijamente, reflejando a la pegaso en ellos; ante la incomodidad esta uso su larga y estilizada crin rosada como una barrera, ocultando su rostro, para de forma indirecta y sin parecer grosera, romper con aquella conexión.

-a Pinkie siempre le gustaron los niños - murmura la poni terrestre con inexpresividad, guardando una pequeña pausa que incomodo a la pegaso amarilla la cual sintió un nudo en el estómago al escuchar esas palabras, bajando la mirada y sintiendo pena por la terrestre, ya ni siquiera esperaba que le respondiera siquiera, se sentía tan apenada que incluso llego a pensar que se había molestado consigo, eso hasta que Maud prosiguió finalmente- hazlo si quieres Fluttershy, estoy segura que serás una buena madre-

Ante esas palabras Fluttershy quedo paralizada por unos instantes, realmente no se esperaba esa respuesta de ella, en especial porque creía que estaba molesta con ella.

-en…. ¿en verdad piensas eso? Por… por… ¿Por qué?-

-¿Por qué de verdad lo deseas? Y si de verdad lo deseas, significa que lo serás-

-no… no…. Yo no… nunca lograría ser la mejor madre…. yo…. Yo…-

-pero lo intentaras, eso es lo importante- murmura Maud con su mismo tono inexpresivo- ¿Cuándo parten?-

-esta tarde iremos al imperio….- Responde Fluttershy con algo de temor.

-no creo poder acompañarlos, así que te lo diré ahora, feliz cumpleaños Fluttershy- murmura con su mismo tono inexpresivo, al escuchar esas palabras la pegaso amarilla se abalanza sobre ella y le da un fuerte abrazo.

Fluttershy se encontraba encerrada en su habitación, parada frente a un espejo, ante todo silencio, interrumpido apenas con su propia respiración, la pegaso no hacía más que mirar fijamente su reflejo, en su cabeza, las cosas eran muy diferentes, una lluvia de ideas se encontraban presentes, ideas de todo tipo que apoyaban o se negaban a la idea de ser madre, pensamientos que no hacían más que confundirla aún más. Luego pensaba en sus amigas, en las palabras de Celestia, Rainbow y Maud, y retomaba un poco más de confianza sobre sí misma. La pegaso amarilla se sigue mirando al espejo hasta que en eso nota algo, esta se levanta un poco crin, empezando a notar no solo algunas raíces plateadas, si no también algunos cuantos cabellos grises, al ver esto Fluttershy sintió aún más miedo, su juventud se acababa, y si iba a mantener su decisión, era ahora o nunca.

-¿Fluttershy? ¿Estas lista?- se escucha la vos de Rainbow Dash.

-claro, lo estoy- responde Fluttershy con sección en sí misma.

* * *

Fluttershy es llevada, directo al imperio de Cristal junto a Rainbow Dash, Celestia y Discord, Luna se quedó junto a Tara, su hijo y el príncipe Blueblood, dado a que tenía otras labores al ser ahora la encargada temporal del reino mientras su hermana pasa por su embarazo.

Al llegar al imperio inmediatamente son recibidos por la doctora Diane, la cual era la última poni que esperaban ver recibiéndoles, no había rastro de Cadance o siquiera de sus guardias reales. Discord hizo aparecer una grúa de la nada y con esta saca a Celestia de la carroza, la princesa del sol no hizo más que poner una expresión de molestia mientras lentamente era bajada hasta el suelo. Celestia se encontraba sentada en su silla de ruedas, sin sus prótesis, dado a lo difícil que era para ella poder caminar en su estado, lo más preferible era que permaneciese sentada el mayor tiempo posible. Luego de una reverencia ante Celestia, la doctora Diane hablo.

-la princesa me informo sobre su visita-

-¿Dónde está Cadance?-

-oh, ella está muy ocupada ahora, está terminando su papeleo porque mañana temprano tiene que partir para visitar a su hijo en la academia y se quedara con el dos días- les explica la doctora con una sonrisa.

-oh… me gustaría saludarla, pero si está muy ocupada….-

-lo siento mucho, pero ella ha ordenado que no le molestasen, tiene muchos pendientes que terminar antes de irse-

-si entiendo- dice Celestia con resignación.

-veamos- dice la doctora acercándose a Celestia y acariciando el vientre de Celestia sin permiso alguno y con mucha suavidad, cosa que incomodo mucho a Celestia e irrito a Discord- hmmmm jeje, el pastelito ya casi está listo, disculpe, me gustaría que cuando termine, quisiera hacerle una consulta para ver cómo sigue su bebe por medio del ultrasonido-

-por favor ¡sáquese con su casco en el vientre de mi esposa!- le regaña Discord.

-Discord por favor solo estaba siendo amable- le calma Celestia-em claro… hace tiempo que no me hago una revisión pero….-

-bueno….. ejem, supongo que tú eres la que quiere saber sobre el tratamiento de fertilización- le dice la doctora Diane a Fluttershy, la pegaso amarilla escuchar esas palabras se exalta y esconde tras Rainbow Dash, aún estaba un poco nerviosa ante esto, y solo sus deseos por ser madre fueron los que impidieron que saltara de la carroza cuando venían de camino, le daba miedo pensar en el rendimiento, no sabía si le dolería, o que harían exactamente para preñarla. Rainbow Dash toma a Fluttershy por el casco, dirigiéndole una mirada de seguridad y confianza, y prosiguieron caminando, hasta el salón de la doctora Diane.

-básicamente la cosa es así, se le mostrara una serie de expedientes de nuestro grupo de donantes, para luego inseminarla con el material genético en el momento en que este en celo- explica la doctora Diane.

-¿y cómo sabrán eso?-

-bueno hay dos maneras de saberlo una es por medio de un examen de hormonas que realmente es muy rápido y preciso, y otro es que ella tenga contemplada su última regla-

-mi última regla fue hace dos semanas- murmura Fluttershy- ¿eso significa que?-

-si tubo la regla hace dos semanas, es probable que ahora mismo este ovulando- responde la doctora con una sonrisa-si es así, es probable que si eligen el código genético, podamos inseminarla hoy mismo-

Ante estas palabras Fluttershy sintió tanto emoción como miedo.

-de todos modos haremos el examen hormonal, dado a que en nuestra organización se nos tiene prohibido desperdiciar así el código genético, bueno.

-¿me extraerán sangre?-

-jeje, bueno, en realidad no es completamente necesario, con una muestra de orina podremos saber que tan altas están sus hormonas- explica la doctora- es como una prueba de embarazo, pero aun sin el embarazo jeje-

-pero…. Em… disculpe tengo una pregunta-

-¿si?-

-yo…. Cumplo 43…. Eso… no… no es un problema para….-

-pues vera, básicamente, las yeguas no llegan a la menopausia hasta los 50 años, algunas lo desarrolla entre los 47 y 48, pero en su mayoría es a partir de los 50. Sin embargo si hay una disminución hormonal a partir de los 40, pero aún se puede producir un embarazo-

-pero él bebe…. No…. ¿no nacerá enfermo verdad?-

-las probabilidades son muy bajas a su edad, pero lo más recomendable es que comience a tomar Asido sifolico, y se le sea programada un tratamiento de fertilidad-

-entiendo- murmura Fluttershy aun con algo de miedo.

-no se preocupe, esto es algo bueno, es solo para asegurar que su bebe nascerá sano- le dice la doctora con una sonrisa.

Fluttershy se encoge de hombros mirando en dirección al suelo, la pegase se notaba aun insegura, ella tenía mucho miedo de que algo llegara a salir mal con su embarazo, pese a que aún le faltaban algunos años para llegar a la tercera edad, Fluttershy ya se consideraba demasiado mayor, probablemente por todo el tiempo que estuvo sola, fue demasiado tiempo soltera, y ahora siente el peso del tiempo encima, aun cuando la posibilidad de que algo salga mal con su embarazo es mínima, el simple hecho de que exista la pequeña posibilidad, aun cuando esta sea tan pequeña, le hacían temer, la pegaso estuvo a punto de cambiar de opinión, de salir precipitadamente, pero hubo algo que la detuvo, alquilen la estaba tomando por el casco, Fluttershy salió de si y regreso a la realidad al encontrarse con los ojos de Rainbow Dash frente a ella, dándole una sonrisa de apoyo y seguridad que hizo que toda duda en Fluttershy se desvaneciera.

-adelante- murmura Fluttershy.

-bien, aquí tengo algunos expedientes, pueden revisarlos, y si tienen alguna pregunta solo háganmelo saber- les dice la doctora Diane mientras les entregaba una primera pila de carpetas con distintos archivos.

-em… esto…-

-son los expedientes médicos de los donantes, fotografías y un corto perfil social y familiar- les explica a doctora.

Fluttershy toma uno de los expedientes, y al abrirlo se encuentra con la fotografía de un pegaso de melena café y piel blanca. Revisa un par de expedientes.

-¿Qué tal este? 26 años, casado, con dos niños y una niña- lee Fluttershy.

-y es alérgico al polen- le señala Rainbow Dash en el expediente- no creo que quieras tener un niño que no pueda estar con tigo en el campo-

-si tienes razón…. Hmmmmm- revisa otros expedientes solo de reojo, dejando pasar a muchos sementales con aspecto varonil y fornido, ella simplemente no se sentía cómoda con solo verlos, le parecía demasiado- ¿Qué tal este? 31 años, soltero, pero viene de una familia de muchos hermanos-

-ese tipo es un idiota- reclama Rainbow Dash.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-solo mírale ese peinadito ridículo, y esa sonrisa de recalca que es podría ocultar algo-

-¿lo sabes por solo ver la fotografía?-

-no, lo sé por qué en padecimientos familiares dice Psicosis, el podría estar sano, pero esas cosas se saltan una generación ¿sabes?-

-oh… ¿y este?-

-tiene cara de idiota, y esas alas son patéticas-

-si…. Supongo que tienes razón…..- murmura Fluttershy mientras hacía a un lado el expediente, y veía como la doctora Diane llevaba con otra pila de carpetas.

Fluttershy se sentía una extraña sensación recorriéndole el cuerpo, se sentía sofocada, la cabeza le dolía, Fluttershy realmente no sabía qué hacer, tenía los expedientes, y era obvio que tenía que elegir a uno de entre todos ellos, pero ¿a quién? ¿Qué está buscando específicamente? ¿Cómo terminaría eligiendo al final? Muchos nombres, muchos sementales de todos los tamaños y formas, puros desconocidos de los que no sabe nada más que lo que se expone en el documento. La cosa era difícil para ella pues a quien eligiera, significaría que el seria el padre de su bebe ¿Cómo un poni que no conoce seria el padre de su bebe? Los expedientes tenían un reporte familiar, pero este era solo un breve resumen que encontrarías en cualquier registro social, edad, sexo, si es casado o con hijo, y un breve listado de padecimientos médicos y padecimientos familiares; la pegaso amarilla se sentía cada vez más confundida, ¿a quién debía elegir? ¿De quién será la semilla del fruto de su vientre?

* * *

Las luces son muy fuertes, demasiado fuertes, luces blancas y enceguecedoras, luces y siluetas puntiagudas, en algunas se podían ver claramente que poseían largos y puntiagudos picos, figuras espectrales, rodeándola, asechándose, estaba atrapada, ni siquiera podía moverse, así era como se sentía Lúthien al verse a la merced de un nuevo grupo de médicos, ponis y grifos que la manoseaban, sacando instrumentos quirúrgicos y lo que podría ser lo peor, y más traumante que cualquiera pudiera sufrir, era consiente de cómo estos iban extrayéndole trozos de carne, raspando lo que restaba de su cuerpo, tallando sus huesos, esto no podía ser otra cosa que una horrible pesadilla, no podía moverse, no sentía los cascos, no sentía ninguna parte de su cuerpo, quería gritar, eso tenía que ser, una pesadilla, era lo que deseaba Lúthien y en todo caso quería despertar ya, pero algo andaba mal, no podía despertar, no podía hacer nada, la tortuosa situación prosiguió, sin señal de que pronto despertaría, esto no podía ser posible, esto no era una pesadilla, era su realidad.

-¡YA DÉJENME EN PAZ! ¡POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR! ¡ALEJEN ESAS COSAS DE MÍ!- quería gritar, quería salir corriendo y esconderse debajo de la cama, todos esos instrumentos filosos, todos los trozos de carne que le extraían como si la diseccionaran, el sonido de la sierra, y los demás aparatos médicos, la volvían loca, no podía decirles que se detengan, no podía hacer nada solo contemplar su tormento, todo su cuerpo estaba paralizado completamente, sin embargo el sedante no tuvo el efecto que se esperaba, para los médicos Lúthien estaba dormida, pero ella podía verlos, sus ojos estaban abiertos con una mirada perdida, pero realmente ella estaba ahí, aún estaba consiente.

-¡YA BASTA, YA BASTA, POR FAVOR, SE LOS SUPLICO, QUIERO A MI MAMÁ, QUIERO VER A MI MAMA! AUXILIO, AUXILIO, POR FAVOR, QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE ¿POR QUÉ ME HACEN ESTO? DÉJENME EN PAZ, QUIERO A MI MAMÁ ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI MAMÁ? ¿QUÉ ME ESTÁN QUITANDO? ¿ESO ES UNO DE MIS RIÑONES? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- quería gritar, pero no podía hacerlo, imploraba por su madre, que esto termine, pidió ayuda, pero nadie podría escucharle, sin importar cuanto se esforzara.

No siempre los tranquilizantes logran el objetivo de aislar al paciente del martirio de una operación, abecés solo duermen el cuerpo pero la conciencia prevalece, eso es lo que le estaba pasando a Lúthien, su cuerpo no filtraba bien los medicamentos, y los somníferos no lograron completar su efecto, su cuerpo estaba inmóvil pero aún era consiente de todo, ella estaba atrapada en su propio cuerpo, mientras la desmesuraban igual que un puerco en una carnicería

-POR FAVOR, YA VASTA, POR FAVOR ALGUIEN, DETENGAN ESTO, POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR, MAMÁ ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS? AYÚDAME, AYÚDAME MAMA- seguía pensando ella mientras para los médicos ella estaba dormida, con la mirada perdida, mientras ellos simplemente realizaban su trabajo para intentar mejorar su vida.

Se escucha una risita psicótica, Lúthien no podía voltear a ninguna parte, pero pudo divisar algo por encima de las luces, un par de ojos morados, y una risa de una niña pequeña, que parecía disfrutar verla sufrir ¿Quién era esa niña? ¿Si sabía que estaba sufriendo por que no va por ayuda? ¿Por qué se está riendo? Era lo que se preguntaba Lúthien mientras veía como un médico sacaba una gigantesca placa de acero, y aparentemente la enterraba en el cuerpo de Lúthien, no podía ver dónde o como, pero parecía estar cociendo algo.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- quiso gritar, ya no pedía suplicas, ya no pedía ayuda, solo gritaba desesperadamente en su mente, mientras una pequeña potrilla rosada de crines negras y rojas reía inocentemente.

* * *

Fuera de la enfermería se encontraba Twilight, esperando impaciente a que estén los resultados del tratamiento de su hija, la princesa Lavanda se encontraba con el corazón en la garganta, mientras esperaba a que los médicos atendieran a su hija, esta no paraba de estar de un lado a otro en la sala de espera.

-tranquila Twilight estará bien- se escucha la vos de Spike, el cual iba llegando con una charola con te y galletas.

-¡llevan dos horas desde que tuvieron que llevarla a urgencias, Spike no me pidas que me calme!- reclama Twilight con un fuerte nudo en la garganta.

-por favor tranquilízate Twilight, eso no te ara bien-

-¡mis dos hijas están hospitalizadas! ¡No puedo creer que Starlight se ofreciera a donarle sangre! ¡¿Quién le dijo que tenía el mismo tipo que Lúthien o yo?!-

-Twilight, tú no puedes donar sangre ahora, tu organismo está muy contaminado con todos los medicamentos que tomas para regenerar tu tejido-

-¡aj como pueden hacer esto! Starlight es solo una niña- comienza a sollozar Twilight.

-ya no lo es- murmura Spike mientras echaba un vistazo en una cuna cercana, dentro se encontraría el pequeño Eclipse durmiendo-

-no puede ser…. No puede ser…. ¿Por qué nos tiene que pasar esto?- solloza Twilight. El joven dragón se acerca a Twilight y le da un abraso, Twilight se lo regresa y lo apresa fuertemente entre sus cascos, llegando a ser un poco incómodo para Spike, pero este decidió no decir nada para que Twilight pueda desahogarse.

-Spike….. Mis niñas están… están….- solloza Twilight.

-lo se…. Lo se…. Yo también estoy preocupado…. Pero es para mejor…. Le están retirando la carne muerta a Lúthien, necesita más sangre para sobrevivir, estará bien, esto es para que mejore-

-aun así… no me gusta estar aquí, sentada ¡como toda una inútil!-

-no eres una inútil-

-¡SI LO SOY!- grita Twilight con gran cólera, el grito fue tal que el pequeño Eclipse despertó y comenzó a llorar, dado al estado errático de Twilight, fue Spike el que inmediatamente fue a calmar al bebé, sin embargo al escuchar a su niño llorar, la alicornio lavanda comenzó a calmarse un poco y a sentir vergüenza por haber gritado.

-Lo siento….- murmura Twilight mientras observa a Spike consolando al bebé en su lugar.

-tú no eres una inútil- escucha Twilight una vos familiar, la alicornio lavanda abrió completamente los ojos e inmediatamente volteo a ver tras ella.

-prin…. Princesa Celestia….- murmura Twilight impresionada al ver a su maestra sentada en una silla de ruedas y por sobre todo con su actual vientre, siendo que había pasado mucho tiempo que no la veía, le impresiono mucho ver su estado actual.

-lo siento…. Solo quería ver como seguías… pero ahora….-

-¿me escucho gri… gritar?- pregunta Twilight con pena.

-también te vi- suspira Celestia con serenidad.

-per…. Perdone…. Yo… yo…. Fui… no debí perder la compostura-

-no te disculpes…. Lo comprendo muy bien, veo que Lúthien aún sigue mal-

-si…. A mejorado las últimas semanas, pero…. Su estado aún es muy delicado- murmura Twilight con tristeza.

-entiendo….¿y tú como sigues?-

-¿perdone?-

-tu como sigues, ¿estás bien?-

-yo…. Yo….. Em…. No sé qué decirle….- murmura Twilight con confusión.

-ven, ven por favor- le dice Celestia a su estudiante, Twilight al principio se mostró un poco confundida, esta se detiene por un instante al ver más de cerca el inmenso vientre de su maestra, deteniéndose y no despegando la mirada de este, sin embargo Celestia le pide que se acerque más. Twilight prosigue, y antes de que se diera cuenta, se encontraba en el regazo de Celestia, cobijada con una de sus alas.

-ahora, por favor dime ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?-

-yo….- murmura Twilight enmudeciendo al sentir el vientre de su maestra, pero Celestia le insiste- Starlight otra vez esta donando sangre, ya lo había hecho una vez no tenía que hacerlo, aun…. Aún es muy pequeña-

-Lúthien necesitaba esa sangre ¿no es verdad?-

-si pero…. Ella…. ella no tuvo que hacer eso….-

-bueno ¿Qué hubieras echo tú en su lugar?- le pregunta Celestia con un tono sereno.

-yo… yo… em….-

-Starlight tomo la decisión que le pareció correcta-

-desde hace un tiempo no ha sido la misma- murmura Twilight- cada vez es más distante, pero cuando se enteró que Lúthien necesitaba de más sangre no lo dudó ni un segundo y se ofreció a donarle su sangre-

-ella quiere a su hermana, yo habría hecho lo mismo por Luna-

-lo se…. Pero me preocupa que no sea solo eso…-

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-a que…. Tiene el corazón roto, y tengo miedo que…. Que…. Ella cometa una estupidez-

-¿Cómo donar su sangre a su hermana?-

-quizás algo peor…. No lo sé… ya no la conozco….. No sé de qué sea capaz- chilla Twilight.

-en ese caso tendrás que hablar con ella-

-¡ella no escucha a nadie desde que Wes se fue!-

-entonces tendrás que hacer que te escuche- dice Celestia con seriedad.

* * *

Wes se encontraba sentado en un pupitre con los ojos puestos contra un folder que contenía al menos 30 páginas, y en cuyas páginas contenían docenas de preguntas. El potrillo vestía una bufanda verde oscuro, un gorrito roco y un chaleco marrón, sus cascos se sentían un poco entumidos, le picaba el cuello con la bufanda, y sus orejas se encontraban un poco incomodas ante el gorrito, aun así pese a todo esto el joven príncipe no despegaba su mirada de los textos del examen. A su alrededor se encontraban al menos 15 estudiantes más, todos mayores, quebrándose las cabezas por responder sus cuestionarías mientras el reloj avanzaba, el sonido de las manecillas del reloj predominaba junto al sonido de los lápices contra el papel.

-se acabó el tiempo- exclama una vos atarea- bajen lápices ahora- ordena con prepotencia, se llegó a escuchar más de algún alarido de súplica, pero un unicornio de porte madura pero dominante, con crin canosa se levanta y comienza a avanzar por las filas de los pupitres, recogiendo con su magia cada uno de los exámenes de los suplicantes estudiantes que querían 5 minutos más para poder continuar, pero sin excusa alguna este recogía el examen. Incluso alguno de los estudiantes llego a decir que aún faltaba una hora para terminar las clases.

-¿Dónde está su examen?- pregunta el profesor con seriedad al estar frente a Wes y no ver el examen a la vista- ¿no ha terminado?- pregunta con indignación al encontrarlo aun leyendo los textos del examen.

-disculpe- murmura Wes mientras levanta el folder y por debajo saca una hoja de papel doblada, el profesor la toma y ve que se trata de la hoja de respuestas. El profesor prosigue a recoger el resto de los exámenes y regresa a su escritorio.

Algunos estudiantes preguntaron si ya se podían retirar, pero el profesor les anuncio que revisaría los exámenes ahora mismo y conforme los valla entregando se podían retirar. Todos los estudiantes se vieron obligados a quedarse en silencio en sus pupitres, algunos intentaron distraerse dibujando o leyendo, pero la mayoría estaban tan nerviosos que no podían hacer más que ver al profesor revisando los exámenes, y en su mayoría marcándolos con una serie de taches que era muy evidente dado a la forma de escribir del profesor, siendo que desde sus pupitres si veían al profesor dar dos pincelazos rápidos, indudablemente había puesto una tache, sin embargo un pincelado rápido y sin seguimiento, era una vendita palomita, por desgracia para la mayoría sus exámenes presentaban muchas más respuestas negativas que aciertos.

Uno por uno, los estudiantes fueron llamados por el profesor, quien solamente les entregaba sus exámenes, sin decirles nada más, ni siquiera se molestaba en voltearlos a ver, mientras ellos recogían sus exámenes, viéndose en su mayoría rostros de derrota al ver sus bajas calificaciones, todos tenían en mente lo difíciles que fue realizar este examen, muchos de los cuales ni siquiera fueron capases de llenar todas las respuestas, dejando más de un espacio en blanco. Conforme pasaba el tiempo los ponis que aún no habían sido llamados estaban mordiéndose los cascos, muchos se mataron estudiando la noche anterior, y casi nadie estaba seguro de si les irire bien en este examen, solo tuvieron una hora para contestar 150 preguntas, con más de 30 textos que leer, y docenas de operaciones que resolver, hubo quien no logro llegar ni a la mitad del examen.

El profesor iba a la mitad de la revisión cuando tomo un examen en el cual apenas lo comenzó a revisarlo, y comenzó a dar una serie de pinceladas limpias y consecutivas, el alumnado estaba atónito al ver la cantidad de posibles palomitas que el profesor calificaba, parecía que el examen iba a sacar el anhelado y aparentemente imposible calificación perfecta, pero al estar a punto de terminar el profesos cambio los pincelados limpios por unos cruzados y más bruscos y así le continuo hasta que el examen llego al final. El profesor se humedeció los labios, los estudiantes estaban al filo de su asiento, rezando porque ese examen sea suyo, al ser hasta el momento el examen con la mayor cantidad aparente de palomitas.

-Wes Kruger- dice el profesor con un tono inexpresivo, el pequeño príncipe se levanta de su pupitre, toma sus cosas y se dirige hasta la mesa del profesor, mientras sentía como todos le miraban con asombro. Wes toma su hoja de respuestas, encontrándose con aproximadamente 125 palomitas, todas juntas y seguidas, pero el resto, mas precisamente al borde de la hoja todas eran taches.

-no termino su examen, las ultimas preguntas no las contesto- suspira el profesor mientras volteaba su mirada.

-no tuve tiempo de….- murmura Wes con miedo, pero en eso nota como el profesor dejo de mirarle, para proseguir calificando el siguiente examen, Wes dio pasos lentos para atrás y luego salió de su habitación, con una expresión de derrota, al no haber sido capaz de terminar el examen a tiempo, sin darse cuenta de que hasta el momento su examen había conseguido la mayor calificación, las únicas respuestas que saco mal en el examen fueron aquellas que no alcanzo a contestar, el resto de ellas, todas y cada una de las que estaban contestadas, estaban correctas, echo que aunque no lo expreso, impresiono a su profesor y sus compañeros.

Sin perder tiempo, Wes sale de los salones de la escuela, y sin mirar atrás se dirige hasta su habitación, en la parte superior del edificio, el potro estaba completamente solo, los pasillos estaban oscuros, sus pasos eran lentos y resonaban entre el eco de los pasillos, subió escaleras arriba, hasta finalmente llegar a su habitación, se introdujo su casco dentro de su chaleco y saco una cuerda en cuyo extremo tenía una llave cromada. Al abrir la puerta, la oscuridad era más penetrante, no se podía distinguir nada, sin embargo esto a Wes no le intimido ni en lo más mínimo, sin necesidad de siquiera buscar el interruptor para prender las luces, Wes se encamino entre su habitación, esquivando con facilidad un par de sillas y otros muebles hasta finalmente llegar a su cama, la cual rodea, hasta llegar a un buro donde prende una lámpara de noche, la cual era una luna que rotaba alrededor de la lámpara de noche, y cada vez que esta daba una vuelta completa a la lámpara, indicaba que se había cumplido una hora.

-¿de dónde habrá sacado mi mami esta lámpara?- se pregunta Wes mientras admiraba tan bonito ejemplar, casi hipnotizado al ver a la pequeña Luna rotar por la habitación.

Wes se recuesta en su cama, estirando sus cascos y acomodándose en la cama, estaba cansado, el examen que presento fue muy difícil, y sentía que le había ido muy mal pese a ser realmente todo lo contrario. Mirando su techo, contemplando una serie de sitúelas luminosas de estrellas y planetas que rotaban por su habitación. Ante tal espectáculo, Wes comienza a sentirse un poco más animado que antes.

-no sé de dónde lo saco pero me alegra que lo trajera- ríe Wes cual potrillo emocionado.

Wes se levanta de golpe, sentándose en la cama, y mirando en dirección a su escritorio, entre todos los documentos, papeles y libros que había dejado la noche anterior para estudiar, se encontraba una pequeño pero bello marco de cristal, asomándose entre algunos papeles, Wes hace brillar su cuerno y levita el marco hasta sus cascos, atrapándolo en seco.

-te extraño mucho, no es divertido estar aquí…. Como me gustaría verte- suspira Wes con un tono soñador.

\- espero que recibas mis cartas… me preocupa que no me hayas enviado alguna respuesta- murmura Wes con un tono de tristeza, pero luego mira la fotografía una vez más, y no evita esbozar una sonrisa al recordar aquella noche, en la que bailo con Starlight, no dejaba de pensar en ese momento, al punto en que sentía deseos de revivirlo una y otra vez, hasta que finalmente pueda volver a estar con Starlight.

Wes se recuesta nuevamente en su cama, con la fotografía contra su pecho, mira el techo nuevamente contemplando las figuras de estrellas y planetas que pintaba su lámpara de noche, luego abre sus cascos y hace levitar el marco de cristal, comienza a flotar, reflejándose sobre si las luces de la lámpara, creando pequeños destellos que figuras y colores que reflejaban lo que Wes sentía por aquella poni que tanto ama y anhela volver a ver.


	33. Chapter 33

El despertar del demonio.

Capítulo 33. El fruto del futuro.

* * *

Luego de un largo día de revisión e ir descartando de uno por uno cada documento, se encontraban Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash, revisando más documentos tras documentos. Los que al principio parecían ser solo algunas docenas se convirtieron en cientos de documentos, pilas y picas de carpetas, cada una con el registro de un diferente poni, sementales que ella no conocía y que probablemente nunca llegó a ver siquiera hasta este momento. Había de todo, desde ponis terrestres, pegasos, unicornios, incluso ponis de cristal, guardias y comerciantes de este mismo imperio de Cristal ¿Cómo podría elegir uno solo? Ambas yeguas se encontraban revisando entre ambas cada uno de los documentos, descartando a muchos ponis. Al no ponerse ninguna de acuerdo decidieron mejor cada una revisar los documentos e ir seleccionando a los posibles candidatos, las horas pasaron y finalmente una exhausta Rainbow Dash se dirige a Fluttershy quien aún no parecía elegir a un solo candidato.

-bueno encontré algunos posibles candidatos pero…. Tú eres la que lo va a tener así que… em…- murmura la pegaso arcoíris mientras le entregaba una pequeña pila de expedientes- ¿quieres revisarlos?-

-em… sí….- murmura Fluttershy mientras tomaba los documentos, y comienza a ojear a cada uno de ellos.

En la primera carpeta Fluttershy abrió los ojos exaltados al ver a un colosal semental que más que un poni parecía un caballo de tamaño completo, ni siquiera se molestó en leer su nombre, rápidamente cambio de carpeta, el segundo era un pegaso con un remarcado tinte deportivo, esta vez sí leyó un poco de su texto, y lo apartó para proseguir.

-todos…. ¿son deportistas?-

-sí, bueno…. así tendrás un bebé sano y fuerte-

-no lo sé, Dashie- murmura Fluttershy con inseguridad.

-oh por favor, solo revisa este, 24 años y ganó 3 años seguidos las medallas deportivas… ¡oh este! Sí, tiene 76 años pero ¡es un miembro retirado de los Wonderbolts!-

-no estoy muy segura….- murmura Fluttershy con inseguridad, la verdad ninguno de los candidatos que proponía Rainbow le inspiraban confianza.

-¿estas molesta por que dije que el zoólogo tiene patas de palillos chinos? Si ese fuera el padre tendrías un bebé muy delicado-

-no, Dashie… no…..-

-¿es por qué dije que el que dice que tiene 5 hijas tiene pocos huevos? ¡Por favor! Quien tiene tantas hijas, además si quieres un niño con este tipo las probabilidades parecen 0% o tendrás un niño muy….-

-¿muy qué?-

-em… nada….- ríe la pegaso arcoíris con nerviosismo.

-em… no me importa si es niño o niña….-

-lo sé pero si es niño será….-

\- El que pueda elegir el género, no significa que deba hacerlo… no… no es natural…- dice Fluttershy indignada.

-bueno…. prácticamente el embarazarte en base a un frasco de vidrio tampoco es natural- comenta Rainbow Dash.

Al escuchar esas palabras Fluttershy enmudece y comienza a sentirse aún más insegura y temerosa, la pegaso arcoíris oculta su rostro entre su larga crin, es hasta ese momento que Rainbow Dash se da cuenta de que dijo algo indebido.

-disculpa…. No quise….-

-no…. No tienes por qué disculparte… es verdad…-

-lamento haber metido mis narices donde no me importa…. A final de cuentas él bebé será tuyo- murmura Rainbow Dash con algo de culpa en su ser, tras esto un silencio dominoóla habitación y al no recibir ninguna respuesta Rainbow comenzó a inquietarse- ¿Fluttershy? -

-¿si?- murmura con un tono poco audible.

-¿todavía quieres tener al bebé?-

La pegaso amarilla guarda silencio por un instante, y Rainbow Dash coloco su casco en el hombro de Fluttershy y volvió a formular su pregunta

\- ¿todavía quieres continuar con esto?-

La pegaso amarilla no respondió con palabras pero si movió ligeramente su cabeza como una respuesta positiva.

-bueno…. es tarde…. ¿Qué tal si mañana continuamos con esto?-

-no…. Aún… aún quiero estar aquí un poco más….- murmura Fluttershy con un tono casi inaudible.

\- bueno – suspira Rainbow Dash - elige a quien tú quieras… ya no me hagas caso-

-sí…. Gracias- murmura Fluttershy mientras mira a Rainbow Dash se retiraba. Fluttershy da un largo suspiro y regresa a los documentos.

Fluttershy no sabía qué hacer, podía usar cualquier recurso: basarse solo en el atractivo, la raza de poni o su expediente familiar y médico; no podía procesar la sola idea de que pueda elegir el que quisiera. Quien sea que eligiera, probablemente nunca sabría que ahora tendría un hijo de ella, todo esto era anónimo y en cuando esos sementales dejaron su material genético en el congelador, lo dejaron a la disposición de cualquiera que lo quisiera. Podía elegir a quien quisiera, entonces, ¿Cuál sería el problema? Probablemente ese sea el problema, ella posee esta responsabilidad. No se sentía muy cómoda elegir al padre de su hijo en base a solo un pedazo de papel, y la intriga aumentaría cuando se le comentó en su momento que el procedimiento no solo se limitaba a elegir al padre de su bebé si no el género. Según se le explicó eso es un punto más experimental, pero en base a un tratamiento especial podrían manipular el género del bebé, todos los óvulos desde un inicio son femeninos y no es hasta que se integra un gen en específico en el momento correcto que el óvulo se convierte en masculino, o simplemente se podría únicamente fecundar el óvulo y esperar que sea la naturaleza quien elija el resultado final ¿enserio esto sería posible? ¿Elegir el padre y género de su fruto? Todas estas interrogantes y libertades le inquietaban tanto. Fluttershy nunca fue buena tomando decisiones, y al ser esta una tan importante, ¿Quién podría ser el padre? Tantos candidatos y solo se permitiría una elección. La cabeza de la pegaso amarilla no paraba de dar vueltas y vueltas, no podía pensar en nada con claridad, tantas ideas inundan su cabeza que no logra concentrarse en nada más.

* * *

Era de mañana en la academia.

Wes despertaba finalmente de su letargo, un poco más fresco que el día anterior. Esta mañana el joven príncipe durmió hasta tarde, bien merecido se lo tenía luego de la última semana de exámenes a los que tuvo que enfrentarse. La cabeza aun le dolía un poco, pero su anterior noche de sueño había logrado minimizar su malestar. Estirándose en la cama, suena un fuerte tronido de su espalda seguido de un bostezo del príncipe.

-bueno…. Qué bueno que es sábado- suspira este mientras seguía estirándose, el potro mira un reloj y se percata que se trataban ya de las 11:47.

-¡mamá llega en 13 minutos!- exclama este exaltado mientras brincaba de su cama y apresuradamente comenzaba a tenderla.

Se dirige a su escritorio donde se apresura a acomodar sus libros valiéndose de su magia para hacer las cosas más rápido, mas no era suficiente. Él tenía que apresurarse cuanto antes pues no quería que su madre viera su habitación desordenada. A Wes siempre le gustaba que su madre le felicitara por lo organizado y responsable que era, y luego de una semana de exámenes tan larga, ¿qué mejor forma de des estresarse que pasándola bien con su madre? Aunque en el fondo, realmente no era lo que él quería. Por el momento no podía hacer mucho, solo ser un buen chico y complacer a su madre. Estaba a punto de terminar cuando en eso se percata del marco de Cristal que se encontraba sobre su buró. Wes lo mira y se percata de que aún poseía la fotografía de él y Starlight en aquella gala que fue su cumpleaños, donde ambos bailaron juntos. Wes se sienta un instante en su cama mientras no dejaba de mirar aquella fotografía.

-¿Por qué tengo que esconderla cuando mamá viene de visita?- se pregunta Wes a sí mismo- Mami me quiere mucho, ella me dio este marco pero…. Con otra fotografía- murmura mientras levanta la fotografía revelando la que tenía por debajo, una foto familiar de él junto a su madre y hermana cuando era más jóvenes.

Wes echa un último vistazo en la fotografía de él y Starlight, enfocándose en el bello vestido que llevaba su amada. Siempre que miraba esta foto no sabía por qué, pero su corazón no dejaba de latir. Era una sensación extraña superada solo por la sensación real que Wes sintió cuando bailó con ella. Aún podía verse a ambos en la pista de baile, tenía miedo, sentía muchos nervios, pero al ver los ojos de Starlight se sentía bien, se sentía feliz, una felicidad muy diferente a la que uno siente cuando algo le hace gracia o divierte. Esta felicidad era más pura; y, por ende, más confusa y complicada de entender para un potrillo que desde pequeño siempre ha crecido con miedo ¿Miedo a qué? Wes no comprendía.

Mientras más pasa el tiempo más la extraña, y anhela estar de regreso con ella. Quería volver a verla, volver a sentir su calor cálido, mirar sus hermosos ojos azules, oler su estilizada y delicada crin. Era difícil de describir esto para Wes, ni siquiera ahora terminaba de comprender lo que sentía, solo sabía una cosa, y era que lo que sentía era amor.

Se escucha como tocan a su puerta insistentemente.

Wes despierta de su mundo de ensueño e inmediatamente esconde la fotografía de Starlight debajo de la otra foto del marco. Ni siquiera lo pensó, fue casi mero impulso. Una vez colocado el marco en su lugar, Wes caminó apresurado hasta su puerta, retiro el seguro de cadenita y abrió la puerta, encontrándose con quien esperaba. Frente a él se encontraba su madre, la princesa Cadance. Al verla finalmente Wes no logró evitar un "hola mami" tan agudo y precipitado que pareció que su vos regreso a la edad de 4 años.

-¡hola mi niño!- exclama Cadance abrasándolo y dándole un beso en la mejilla- te extrañe mucho- dice mientras le daba otros dos besos en ambas mejillas- ¿Cómo te fue esta semana mi vida?-

-bueno….- murmura un poco apenado- fue semana de exámenes…. Y bueno….-

-oh mi niño, has de estar muy cansado ¿verdad?- dice Cadance con un tono tierno mientras sacudía su crin.

-mami… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-

-dime mi cielo ¿Qué cosa?-

-¿Cómo sigue Lúthien?-

-bueno, ya vinieron unos grifos a ayudarla. Creo que le darán un traje para que pueda mejorar, o no estoy muy segura de que sea- le cuenta Cadance mientras finalmente daba un suspiro- que bueno que no estas allá, hijo. Mis barrenderos están hartos de recoger todas las plumas que estos dejan atrás- se queja esta mientras frunce el ceño- sin mencionar que todos tienen unas miradas que pareciera que en cualquier momento te están observando, hasta a mí me incomoda eso-

-¿enserio?-

-si cariño, uf, es bastante incómodo. Pero bueno, todo sea en el bien de Lúthien ¿no?-

-comprendo- suspira Wes.

-¿Qué te pasa cariño?- pregunta Cadance un poco preocupada.

-no es nada… solo que…. Ya hace mucho que estoy lejos de casa….-

-por eso vengo todos los fines de semana, para que no extrañes tu hogar mi vida- dice Cadance abrasándolo.

-sí, lo sé pero….-

-¿pero?-

-extraño a Starlight….- confiesa Wes con algo de temor y timidez en su voz, y su miedo aumentaría al ver la mirada de su madre inexpresiva- ¿mami?-

-¿la extrañas? ¿Qué tanto?- murmura Cadance mientras se volteaba, dándole la espalda a su hijo.

-mucho…. Mami, no dejo de pensar en ella…. Creo… creo que la amo….-

-NO DIGAS TONTERÍAS. ERES MUY JOVEN PARA SABER QUE ES EL AMOR, A LAS ÚNICAS YEGUAS QUE PUEDES AMAR SON A MÍ Y A TU HERMANA, QUE EN PAZ DESCANSE- Piensa Cadance mientras le dirigía una mirada severa a su hijo el cual al ver esa mirada se sobresaltó y no logró evitar soltar un salto para atrás. Wes no comprendía lo que significaba esa mirada en su madre, pero despertó en él un miedo y un temor tan grande que por un momento no creyó que quien estaba frente a él era su madre.

-no te preocupes, te prometo que este fin de semana será el mejor de todos- dice finalmente Cadance con un tono relajado.

\- ¿enserio? – pregunta Wes aún con algo de miedo.

-Claro que sí. Tenía pensado guardar esto para después, pero…. te tengo una sorpresita muy especial que creo que te alegrara mucho, quizás tanto como a mí-

-¿¡enserio!? ¿¡Qué es!? ¿¡Qué es!? ¿¡Es algo muy parecido a la lámpara que me diste la semana pasada!?-exclama Wes insistente cual potrillo, dejando a un lado completamente su lado sumiso, pues como a todos le encantaba recibir regalos.

Emocionado, se presidido en salir de su cuarto y mirar tras su habitación y buscar algo tras de su madre. Este la rodeo, dando tres vueltas antes de darse por vencido.

-jeje, no mi cielo, tu sorpresita no puedes verla aún-

-¿cómo? ¿Lo dejaste en tu carroza?- pregunta Wes un poco inquieto, le había encantado la lámpara que le había regalado su madre, por lo que no esperaba ansias por ver cual sería su próxima sorpresa.

-jeje, no, no está en la carroza corazón-

-¿entonces me llevaras a algún lado?-

-bueno tenía pensado llevarte al cine y pasar por una tasa de chocolate caliente para este frio, pero no jeje-

-oh… entonces… em…-

-jeje, paciencia, tendrás que esperar algo de tiempo para verlo-

-¿Cuánto tiempo?- murmura Wes algo intrigado.

-hmmmmm, más o menos como, d meces- responde Cadance con una risita traviesa.

-no entiendo…. ¿Por qué tengo que esperar tanto tiempo? Mi cumpleaños es en 5 meces además…-

-jajaja. Ay, Wes. Eres muy listo, mi pequeñito, pero aun eres muy inocente. Jijiji, tendrás que esperar tanto tiempo porque es más o menos lo que tardara en venir tu nuevo hermanito-

-¿her… hermanito? - murmura Wes con los ojos bien abiertos y un nudo en la garganta, Cadance comenzó a reír al ver la expresión de su hijo.

-jeje así es, ya era tiempo Wes jeje- ríe Cadance mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su hijo- en unos meces más habrá un nuevo miembro en nuestra familia-

* * *

En el consultorio de la doctora Diane se encontraban Discord y Celestia esperando a que la doctora llegase con sus resultados, Discord comenzó a inquietarse un poco y empezó a jugar con los adornos del escritorio de la doctora.

-Discord por favor deja eso en su lugar-

-¿por qué? Si para algo son ¿no? Jeje mira este adorno parece un grifo-

-Discord ten cuidado con eso no lo vayas a romper- murmura Celestia mientras colocaba sus cascos contra su vientre.

-pero si este mi está mirando feo- murmura Discord mientras con su cola chasquea los dedos y así le daba vida a una figurita de Cristal he izo que esta se moviera como si tuviera vida, la figura se posó en sus patas delanteras y con las garras hizo una seña retadora a Discord-

-¿¡ah si!?- en eso Discord toma un mondadientes y reta a la figurita de cristal a un duelo de espadas, el pequeño adorno con forma de grifo toma una pluma y arremete contra Discord, el cual detiene la pluma con su palillo de dientes.

-¡¿es lo mejor que tienes?!- exclama Discord mientras se encogía al tamaño de la figura, armado únicamente con el palillo de dientes ambos se baten en duelo, uno a uno, golpe tras golpe era repelido. Ambos parecían estar a la misma altura hasta que Discord resbalo con una liga y tropieza, el grifo de cristal salta y estaba a punto de atravesar a Discord con su pluma, pero Discord rueda y toma la misma liga con la que tropezó y al atarla contra su palillo forma un arco, pero no tenía flechas, el grifo arremete contra él, Discord salta y se aferra contra un cuaderno, del cual arranca un pedazo de papel, el cual lo coloca en la liga y la dispara contra grifo encegueciéndolo momentáneamente. En ese momento el aprovechó para inmovilizar a la criatura enredándole encima un puñado de ligas, generando fuertes nudos.

-¡ahora pagarás por decirle gorda a mi esposa!- exclama Discord con un tono heroico ya a punto de arremeter contra la atrapada figura de cristal cuando en eso aparece un matamoscas y aplasta a Discord.

-¿a quién le dices gorda?- murmura Celestia con inexpresividad mientras despegaba como si fuera una calcomanía al aturdido Discord.

-Disculpen la tardanza, pero he estado un poco ocupada, Fluttershy aún no elige un….- murmura la doctora Diane mientras entraba y se encontraba con la curiosidad de un pequeño Discord tendido y aturdido en su escritorio.

-ejem…. No hay problema-

-bien, sus niveles de azúcar son perfectos, así como los exámenes de orina no revelan ningún problema con sus riñones, su presión es correcta, así como su nivel de insulina- responde la doctora Diane mientras revisa algunos documentos.

-perfecto- suspira Celestia.

-bueno, ahora solo faltaría el examen de ultrasonido-

-oh, no gracias…-

-¡Si!- exclama un emocionado Discord.

-Discord no creo que sea buena idea que….-

-¡ándale por favor, di que sí, aunque sea uno minutitos, nomás un ratito, no seas mala anda ¿siiiiiiiiii?!- insiste Discord mientras jalaba de Celestia.

-Discord por favor…..-

-¡dice que sí!- interrumpe Discord.

Celestia todavía recordaba la reacción de los otros médicos ante sus otros embarazos, uno incluso llego a gritar del pánico al ver que Tara presentada dos cuernos en la cabeza cuando se encontraba en su vientre. La princesa del sol mira la mirada suplicante de su esposo, de verdad quería que ella se sometiera a este eximente, y no podía culparlo, sin embargo Celestia aún tenía esa piedrita enterada en el casco

-de acuerdo- suspira Celestia un poco temerosa, inmediatamente Discord se le abalanza y le da un beso en la mejilla.

La doctora acerca el ultrasonido y comienza a revisar el interior del vientre de Celestia, Discord parecía un niño pequeño, muy entusiasmado por finalmente ver al bebé de su esposa aunque sea tras un monitor.

-muy bien…. Veamos, ahí está- dice la doctora mientras pasa el transductor por su vientre con bastante suavidad, casi asemejándose a un masaje. Celestia mira intrigada el rostro de la doctora, pues temía que esta sobrerreacciones si él bebé presentaba algo anormal como una cola de serpiente, un cuerpo alargado o partes del cuerpo muy inconsistentes o diferentes unas de otras.

-¡es nuestro bebé! ¡es nuestro bebé!- repetía Discord emocionado mientras apretaba el casco de Celestia, apretándolo fuertemente para indicarle que esta con ella.

Celestia inclina su cabeza y se recarga en el hombro de Discord para sentirse más cómoda y a su lado.

-sí Discord… lo se…- murmura ella mientras no dejaba de observar la reacción de la doctora -si… como sabrá Discord…. Mi esposo…. Em…. El…. por favor no sé…-

-ahí está su colita, jeje veo que es muy larga, y parece tener dos diferentes alas- comenta la doctora mientras revisaba el monitor.

-como le decía, Discord…-

-jeje se parece mucho al padre- ríe la doctora Diane, mientras no parecía inmutarse por la apariencia del bebé, de hecho todo lo contrario, cosa que calmo un poco a la princesa del sol- deben estar felices, parece que tienen un bebé muy fuerte aquí dentro. Oh miren tiene dos cuernos jeje, se parece mucho a su papi.

-¡cariño!- exclama Discord mientras abrazaba a su esposa con fuerza.

-momento….- murmura la doctora Diane con seriedad.

-¿qué?- murmura Discord.

-¿le pasa algo al bebé?-

-¿usted hace mucha actividad física?-

-em… no… no mucha- murmura Celestia- ¿le pasa algo al bebé?-

-no realmente…. El cordón lo tiene demasiado cerca de su cuello, francamente le recomiendo que permanezca en reposo el mayor tiempo posible, no queremos que ese cordón se enrede en su cuello- murmura la doctora con seriedad.

-es… ¿es muy grabe?-

-no se preocupes no es nada serio, solo permanezca en reposo lo que resta de su embarazo- le recomienda la doctora mientras firma un formulario- será mejor que no se arriesgue-

-entiendo…- murmura Celestia con un poco de miedo mientras acariciaba su vientre.

-¿sabes algo? Acabó de recordar que en 5 días hay una reunión del consejo jeje, me temo que no podrías ir ya- se burla Discord.

-Discord por favor…-

-la verdad yo creo que es mejor que permanezca en cama el mayor tiempo posible. Si algo llega a pasarle podría peligrar la vida del bebé. Les programare la cirugía, él bebé viene en dos meces aproximadamente, y los últimos días son críticos. Me gustaría estar con ustedes los últimos días para asegurarme de que todo salga bien-

-sí, doctora- murmura Celestia algo preocupada, la doctora al notar el rostro de preocupación de Celestia esta le dirige una sonrisa.

-no se preocupe, me asegurare que todo salga bien, cuente conmigo-

Luego de imprimir la imagen como recuerdo para la pareja, Discord estaba ya saliendo del consultorio con su esposa en silla de ruedas.

-escuchaste a la doctora, nada de actividad por el resto de tu embarazo jeje- se mofa Discord.

-sí, eso significa también que nada de sexo- responde Celestia con una sonrisa ante lo que Discord se detiene por unos instante con los ojos como platos.

-demonios- murmura este.

Al salir ambos se encuentran con Fluttershy la cual se mostraba con una mirada muy inexpresiva.

-Fluttershy…. ¿ya te decidiste por la semilla?- pregunta Discord.

-no…. Em… de hecho solo los estaba esperando para regresar a Canterlot y decirle a la doctora que terminé de acomodar sus folders- murmura Fluttershy con un tono tímido que denotaba algo de tristeza- ya me despedí de Twilight… y creo que Rainbow Dash está afuera-

\- ¿no te harás el tratamiento?-

-no… por favor… ya vámonos- suplica Fluttershy con un tono melancólico que preocupó a la pareja.

-¿estás segura de esto?- insiste Celestia- ayer te veías muy ilusionada con ser madre.

-por favor vámonos- suplica la pegaso amarilla, Discord y Celestia se miran algo incrédulos.

-partiremos en la tarde- dice finalmente Celestia.

-bien….- murmura Fluttershy mientras pasaba a su lado.

* * *

En un salón de enfermería, se encontraba Starlight Road recostada, con la mirada en dirección al techo. La alicornio amarilla miraba inexpresiva una mancha en uno de los focos superiores, llegando a notar incluso cuando esta parpadeaba levemente, llegando incluso a contar los segundos que transcurrían entre cada parpadeo de la lámpara.

-¿Starlight?- se escucha una voz muy familiar para la joven yegua, mas sin embargo esta no se inmutó ni en lo más mínimo- ¿cariño?-

En la entrada a su habitación se encontraba Twilight Sparkle, observando a su hija con un sentimiento de lastima, temor y preocupación. La alicornio lavanda intentó llamar a su hija por su nombre otras tres veces pero ella no respondía, era como si no estuviera en sí. La yegua lavanda entró a la habitación y se sentó a un lado de su hija. Ella seguía sin responder o reaccionar, manteniendo su mirada fija contra el techo. Twilight se mordía los labios mientras observaba a su hija, quiso llamarla nuevamente por su nombre, pero esta vez el tono fue muy poco claro dado al nudo en la garganta que presentaba esta, no sabía cómo dirigirse a su hija, o como comenzar. El silencio comenzó a ser una tortuosa e incómoda situación para la yegua lavanda. Al ya no saber qué hacer, esta intenta comenzar con lo primero que se le ocurre; lentamente esta acerca su casco contra su hija y la coma con algo de temor. Al tomar a Starlight por su casco, esta finalmente dio un parpadeo y respiró hondo, cosa que su madre notó y llegó a calmarla un poco.

-Starlight…. Em…. Yo quiero que sepas que…- murmura con un tono apenas audible, y con un tono maternal, Twilight suspira y prosigue a acariciar la crin de su hija con cariño.

-cómo… ¿cómo sigue Lúthien?- dice finalmente Starlight, cosa que sorprendió y cautivó a Twilight, sintiéndose feliz, no solo porque había logrado que esta hablara con ella para romper el hielo, sino que también le demostraba que ella realmente se preocupaba por su hermana.

\- Mejor. Ya salió de cirugía y está ahora en recuperación. Fue un acto muy noble de tu parte, estoy segura que cuando Lúthien despierte se sentirá muy agradecida contigo- murmura Twilight con una ligera sonrisa mientras acaricia las crines de su hija- hiciste mucho por ella-

-solo le di un poco de mi sangre- murmura la yegua con un tono completamente frio e inexpresivo mientras regresa su mirada contra el techo.

-estoy segura que apreciara eso-

-¿apreciar qué…..?-

-lo que has hecho por ella… darle de tu sangre cuando ella….-

-¿Cómo sigue?-

-bueno…. acaba de salir de operación, se esta vez fue para incluirle el exoesqueleto…. Si todo resulta bien ella….-

-podrá caminar- murmura la alicornio amarilla.

-quizás…. Sí, podrá moverse otra vez….-

-podrá moverse de nuevo- repite Starlight- pero nunca se recuperará totalmente ¿verdad?-

-no digas eso, tu hermana es muy fuerte y estoy segura que saldrá adelante-

-no dije que no saldría adelante… dije que nunca lograría recuperarse totalmente-

\- ¿Starlight?-

-nunca recuperará lo que le fue arrebatado. Cuando menos, su cuerpo estará cubierto por docenas de cicatrices-

-¿Preferirías que tu hermana este…?- murmura Twilight con voz quebrada.

-no… no…. No me refiero a eso-

-¿entonces a qué?-

\- ¿crees que se sentirá agradecida por mí solo porque le di un poco de sangre? Ella lo perdió todo por mi culpa-

-oh Starlight…. No digas eso, no es tu culpa. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, ya lo hemos discutido antes…. No tienes la culpa de nada, ella te quiere, y por eso se sacrificó por ustedes-

-lo hizo por ti… no por mí…. No tenía que salvarme a mí- piensa Starlight con cólera mientras cerraba los ojos y se contenía por no llorar.

-lo extrañas, ¿verdad?- pregunta Twilight, al escuchar esas palabras Starlight abre completamente los ojos y mira con recelo a su madre- A Wes…. Lo extrañas ¿verdad? Está bien si lo extrañas, pero…-

-vete…..-

-hija, por favor escúchame lo que tengo que decirte-

-por favor déjame sola- murmura Starlight con un tono leve pero firme mientras le dirigía una mirada severa a su madre la cual quedó helada al verla. No sabía por qué, pero al ver a su hija a los ojos llego a sentir una sensación demasiado extraña, una intimidación y parálisis mientras se sentía diminuta ante la mirada de su hija. Twilight quiso decir algo más, quiso expresarse ante su hija, aquella preocupación y comparecencia que sentía por ella, pero de su boca no surgió ni una sola palabra, quedó completamente enmudecida.

-está bien….- dice finalmente mientras bajaba la mirada en señal de derrota mientras se daba la media vuelta, dejando a su hija completamente sola nuevamente.

* * *

Fluttershy se encontraba en uno de los balcones del castillo mirando en dirección al cielo con bastante inexpresividad. En eso se escuchan unas risitas. Fluttershy baja la mirada en dirección a la plaza principal y divisa a una pareja saliendo con sus hijos, aparentemente paseando por las tiendas. Ver la alegría de los niños y los padres provocaron en Fluttershy un sentimiento de añoranza, ella quería estar en sus lugares, añoraba esa vida, pero no se sentía que lo mereciera.

-¿estés segura de no querer hacer esto?- se escucha la voz de Discord y el draconequus aparece junto a ella.

-estoy segura…- murmura Fluttershy.

-pero… em… te veías muy ilusionada ayer ¿Qué paso?- pregunta Discord preocupado.

-no pasó nada….-

-¿enserio? No puedes simplemente decir que no pasó nada…. ¿Qué paso? Anda puedes decirme ¿Qué no éramos mejores amigos?- dice Discord con un tono animoso.

-sí… todavía recuerdo cuando salíamos a tomar él te con mis animalitos-

-si jeje ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que salimos a tomar el té? ¿Tres? ¿cuatro años?

-diecisiete- suspira Fluttershy.

-oh….- murmura Discord incómodo- supongo que el tiempo pasa volando ¿no?-

-sí… todo pasa demasiado pronto…- suspira Fluttershy mientras miraba a Discord con una mirada triste.

-¿qué? ¿Tengo algo en los dientes?- dice Discord mientras hace aparecer un espejo flotante e hilo dental.

-no… estás bien- suspira Fluttershy.

-ya, por favor dime porque no quieres el tratamiento…. ¿no querías tener un bebé? Últimamente has estado muy triste y todos esperábamos que eso te animara- comenta Discord mientras de la nada hace aparecer una banca y se sienta, Fluttershy le mira por unos instantes y ella también se sienta.

-no lo sé, Discord…-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-son demasiados donantes…. Podría elegir a cualquiera, y nunca se sabría quién fue el padre-

-bueno… ¿eso no suena tan mal o sí? Así no tendrás ningún compromiso más que el de cuidar de tu bebé-

-lo se… pero… son demasiados… no pude elegir a ninguno… son muchos…. ¿Cómo puedo? Me la pase toda la noche leyendo cientos de expedientes… no pude decidirme por ninguno, revise sus expedientes y registros familiares y de salud, su edad, todo… pero… ¿Cómo puedo elegir a alguien en base solamente a un papel?-

-pues elige el que te inspire más confianza- comenta Discord.

-confianza….-

-sí, ósea, no te fijes tanto si el fulano está casado, tiene hijos o es un solterón, solo piensa en alguien que te de la confianza que buscas como para tener un producto de él, a final de cuentas, sin importar a quien elijas el niño será tuyo-

-no sé si sea tan sencillo Discord- murmura la pegaso amarilla mientras ocultaba su rostro.

-¿Por qué no?-

-no conozco a nadie… y no puedo sentir confianza hacia alguien que no conozco.

-hmmmmm ¿y si eliges alguien que conozcas?-

-¿Cómo?-

-¿no hay nadie que tú conozcas entre esos expedientes?-

-No conozco a muchos sementales, Discord…- murmura Fluttershy con pena.

Discord se pone a pensar y en eso este hace chasquear los dedos haciendo aparecer un par de expedientes.

-veamos…. Aquí hay un tal Bulk Biceps… ¡por el amor de mi esposa mira esas alitas!- ríe Discord y en eso este mira la mirada inexpresiva de Fluttershy- em… aquí hay otro… vaya, Bast también está en el registro.

-¡¿enserio?!- comenta Fluttershy intrigada.

-sí, aquí esta- dice Discord enseñándole el documento- hmmmm ¿a qué se referirá con reserva privada?- murmura Discord pensativo, al escuchar esas palabras Fluttershy se desanima.

-la doctora me explicó que significa que solo la esposa pareja tiene acceso a su... Nadie más puede disponer de él más que Twilight-

-entonces pídele permiso a Twilight y ya está-

-no…. No le haría eso… probablemente sea lo único que quede de su esposo…- murmura Fluttershy.

-hmmmmm, podrías pedírselo a alguien más entonces, según se, no necesita estar registrado, no sé, solo pídele a alguien que te done su…. ¿Cómo puedo decirlo sin que suene obsceno?-

-no conozco a muchos sementales, Discord… y creo que no me gustaría tener que llegar y decirles si me donan un poco de su material para tener un bebé suyo. La sola… la sola idea es…. Mejor no Discord… mejor no… las cosas están bien así-

\- ¿estás segura de eso?- murmura Discord un poco preocupado.

-sí…-

-¿segura que no hay nadie? ¿Quién sea? De todos modos, esto no entablara ninguna relación, es solo para que puedas tener….-

-no lo sé, Discord… yo….- murmura Fluttershy mientras comenzaba a inundarse sus ojos en lágrimas.

-shhh, shhh, shhh, no llores, está bien- le dice Discord mientras la abrasaba, Fluttershy al verse envuelta entre sus garras y sentir su calor no logro evitar sentirse sonrojada ante esto- no te preocupes, sé que estas confundida. Solo piénsalo un poco mejor, y si aún quieres tener un bebé, regresaremos el próximo mes si lo deseas- le dice Discord con una sonrisa.

Fluttershy no pareció escucharle y antes de que Discord pudiera preguntarle si aún se sentía mal, la pegaso amarilla se abalanza sobre el draconequus y lo besa apasionadamente. Por unos instantes el tiempo pareció detenerse ¿pero qué estaba pasando? Ninguno lo sabía, Discord quiso quitársela de encima, pero algo en él se lo impedía y Fluttershy por alguna razón no se separaba de él. Mientras sus labios estaban unidos, todo el mundo pareció estallar. Una sensación extraña y gratificante, un placer culposo que ambos sentían pero ignoraban, luego de un momento de confusión y pasión finalmente, es Fluttershy la que parece reaccionar, separándose de Discord inmediatamente.

-¡lo siento yo….! No… no sé qué me…. ¡adiós!- exclama la pegaso amarilla mientras salía volando precipitadamente.

Discord estaba paralizado, no sabía que hacer o que pensar ante esto.

-¿Discord?- se escucha una voz muy familiar que hizo que la espalda del draconequus se helara.

-¡Celestia yo… yo… no es lo que parece…!-

-Discord… lo vi todo- murmura la princesa mientras salía al balcón, rodando su silla de ruedas.

-¡yo… yo… te juro que….!- dice Discord exaltado, pero en eso nota como Celestia se lleva un casco a su vientre.

\- Fluttershy está muy confundida, ha pasado por mucho - suspira Celestia.

-yo… ¿Qué podemos hacer?-

Celestia guardo silencio un momento y luego vio a su esposo

-¿Qué estas dispuesto a hacer por ella?- pregunta Celestia.

* * *

Wes encontraba recostado en su cama muy pensativo, todo el día se la paso pensando en lo que su madre le había contado, ella que dijo que en algunos meces tendría un hermanito y este no sabía cómo sentirse ante esto, en todo el día no dejo de pensar en ello, en como seria su nuevo hermanito, más que generar en él un sentimiento de alegría, por alguna razón que aún no comprendía la noticia le inquietaba bastante, sentía algo de miedo, un miedo semejante al que solo Penny le provocaba en él, pese a que Penny nunca provoco en el una verdadera razón para tener miedo, Wes siempre presentía algo atemorizante en su alegre hermana, y ahora este sentimiento se volvía a hacer presente en el al saber del nuevo embarazo de su madre ¿Por qué sentía inseguridad? ¿Por qué parecía tener miedo por la llegada de su nuevo hermanito? Wes no lo comprendía.

La noche transcurrió con normalidad y Wes no conciliaba el sueño, el joven príncipe no dejaba de moverse de un lado a otro en su cama, dando vueltas, envolviéndose y descobijándose una y otra vez sin parar. Wes se levanta de la cama por un poco de haga, pasando muy cerca de una segunda cama, en la cual dormía su madre, siendo que esta cada semana se quedaba con desde el sábado hasta el domingo, siendo que no se irire hasta la tarde del día siguiente. En eso Wes se percata que no era el único con problemas de sueño, al notar como su madre también se movía demasiado en la cama, la única diferencia es que ella si parecía estar dómida, cosa que inquieto a Wes.

Cadance no dejaba de moverse, llegando a incluso patear las cobijas descubriéndose totalmente, luego como si de repente sintiera el frio viento que se está cerniendo, la alicornio rosada se hace bolita en la cama un sin despertar. Wes recoge las cobijas y estaba por cobijar de nuevo a su madre, cuando en eso este nota algo muy extraño, por un momento este creyó ver algo moverse, pero la oscuridad no le permitió distinguirlo, mas por curiosidad que por otra cosa Wes hace brillar su cuerno con una tenue luz morada como sus ojos, iluminando a su madre. Cadance estaba con los cascos contras el pecho, aparentemente sentía mucho frio, en eso está como si se sobresaltara, extiende los cascos y se estira en la cama, es ahí cuando Wes lo ve, su mandíbula se desencaja mientras soltaba las cobijas y un tenue alarido casi inaudible mientras contemplaba como algo semejante a un gusano se movía dentro del vientre de su madre, reptando y sobresaliendo entre su piel como si se asomara, en eso el gusano se detiene y voltea como si pudiera ver a Wes atreves de la piel de Cadance. Wes no sabía qué hacer, estaba congelado, quería gritar pero no podía hacerlo quería correr pero sus patas no le respondida, mientras tanto notaba como ese gusano le asechaba y miraba fijamente pese a la barrera de piel, luego como si este se cansara de Wes se desvanece entre la piel de Cadance desapareciendo totalmente.

Wes finalmente reacciona y corre contra su cama, y se tapa con las cobijas totalmente, buscando resguardo donde no lo había.


	34. Chapter 34

El despertar del demonio.

Capítulo 34. palabras del corazón.

* * *

Un mes puede ser poco o mucho tiempo, dependiendo de tu estado de ánimo. Puede pasar en menos de un parpadeo, o puede hacerse una espera eterna. Fluttershy se sentía en la segunda opción. Todo ese mes había estado demasiado nerviosa, esperando algo que podría o no pasar. Se encontraba sentada, con la mirada baja, pensando en lo que pasaría después. Quería gritar de la desesperación, pero no lo haría, no era el lugar para eso. La espera la estaba matando, quería saber la respuesta de inmediato.

\- ¿Estas bien? – escucha Fluttershy a su lado.

La pegaso gira su cabeza y ve a su amiga Rainbow Dash, quien estaba sentada a su lado, mirándola con preocupación.

\- Si… - murmura Fluttershy con un tono bajo.

Rainbow Dash suelta un suspiro y rodea a Fluttershy con su casco.

\- Tranquila, todo estará bien.

Las palabras de aliento llegan a oídos de Fluttershy, pero no tienen mucho efecto. La pegaso amarilla seguía demasiado nerviosa como para que unas simples palabras la tranquilizaran.

Fluttershy sentía muy tensas sus patas, así que se levanta de su asiento, y empieza a dar vueltas por esa sala de espera. Frente a las sillas había una mesa con revistas, y Fluttershy solo le da vueltas una y otra, y otra, y otra, y otra, y otra vez. El reloj seguía girando en la pared.

\- ¿Por qué se tarda tanto? – se dice Fluttershy a si misma - ¿Habrá algún problema?

Rainbow Dash se rueda de ojos y se levanta de su asiento, dirigiéndose con Fluttershy.

\- Mejor ven a sentarte – dice Rainbow con tono calmado. Fluttershy asiente.

Ambas pegasos regresas a las sillas, pero la amarilla no se logra tranquilizar.

\- ¿Y si esto fue una mala idea, Dashie? – pregunta Fluttershy a su amiga.

\- Fluttershy, ya pasamos por esto, tú quieres un bebé – responde Rainbow con una sonrisa, pero también con algo de fastidio.

-Lo sé; pero, ¿qué tal si no funciono el tratamiento?

\- No digas eso, Fluttershy.

\- Se están tardando mucho.

\- No sé, todas estas cosas científicas seguro toman su tiempo. Yo ni siquiera sé cómo es que confirman que estas embarazada. Les das tu orina, ¿y luego qué? ¿Cómo es que eso les dice si estas embarazada?

Fluttershy ve a Rainbow Dash, y no puede evitar soltar una risita por las cosas que esta decía. Ella tampoco entendía el proceso para confirmar el embarazo, pero algo en la forma de hablar de Rainbow la hacía reír. Siempre había sido así desde pequeñas.

\- Pero… - vuelve a poner una cara triste - ¿Y si no hago un buen trabajo? Ya le falle antes a Blu, no podría aguantar eso de nuevo.

\- Lo harás bien – dice Rainbow de forma relajada.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Porque te conozco.

\- Pero nunca he cuidado a un bebé. ¿Qué tal si se me cae? ¿O si no lo crio bien? ¿Qué tal si cuando sea adolescente me odia?

Fluttershy estaba por levantarse para dar más vueltas por la ansiedad, pero algo la mantiene en la silla. Detrás de ella estaba Rainbow Dash, sujetándola de hombros.

\- Necesitas relajarte.

En ese momento, Rainbow empieza a darle un masaje a su amiga. Aplicando movimientos cuidadosos en su espalda y cuello. Al principio Fluttershy se sintió incomoda por eso, pero poco a poco empezó a sentir una verdadera relajación. Cierra los ojos y empieza a respirar con mayor tranquilidad, mientras Rainbow seguía con lo suyo.

-¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer esto? – pregunta Fluttershy con relajación.

\- Jeje, mejor ni te digo - responde Rainbow con tono bromista.

Fluttershy suelta un suspiro, y le indica a su amiga que ya puede parar. Rainbow procede a sentarse en la silla al lado de la pegaso amarilla y las dos se miran.

\- Ojala pudiera ser tan confiada como tú, Rainbow.

\- Jeje, nadie puede ser como yo, soy demasiado asombrosa – ríe Rainbow con una cara burlona – pero tú eres asombrosa a tu propia forma.

\- ¿Enserio? – pregunta Fluttershy con intriga.

\- Sí. No conozco a nadie que sea tan amable como tú.

\- Pero tú eres valiente, siempre estás tan segura. Me gustaría poder sentirme así con todo esto.

Fluttershy baja la mirada, pero Rainbow le pone un casco en la barbilla para hacer que la mire a los ojos.

\- Nah – dice Rainbow Dash – Yo no podría cuidar a tantos animales o a un potro como lo has hecho tú.

\- No digas eso – dice Fluttershy rápidamente.

\- Es cierto, simplemente soy así – habla Dash rascándose detrás de la nuca - Siempre he pensado que es asombroso como haces todas esas cosas. Tu bebé tendrá la suerte de tenerte.

Fluttershy entonces abraza a Rainbow Dash con ternura, y la pegaso cian le devuelve el gesto

\- Gracias. Tú me ayudaras, ¿verdad?

\- Claro, ya te lo prometí, ¿no? – responde Rainbow Dash con calma.

Fluttershy se separa del abrazo y pone una sonrisa calmada.

\- Entonces él bebé también tendrá suerte de tenerte – dice Fluttershy tomando el casco de Rainbow.

Finalmente, se escucha el sonido de una puerta abriéndose. Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy dirigen inmediatamente su atención a esta. De allí sale la doctora Diane, llevando un sobre con papeles. A Fluttershy casi se le corta la respiración al ver esa carpeta donde dice si está embarazada o no. Se sentía muy tensa, pero luego siente como Rainbow la toma del casco, lo cual la hace tranquilizarse un poco.

La doctora mira a ambas yeguas con calma, y luego abre la carpeta para ver los papeles. Cada pequeño segundo se le hacía una eternidad a Fluttershy.

\- Los resultados no mienten – habla la doctora.

Se da un momento de silencio. La intriga era demasiado grande en la pegaso amarilla, pero poco a poco su cara se va entristeciendo cuando la doctora oculta la mirada. Fluttershy pudo interpretar bien esa cara. Obviamente le diría que no. La pegaso quería llorar, pero se contiene. Estaba por decir que no importaba, para luego irse, pero luego la doctora sube la mirada con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Felicidades está usted embarazada!- exclama la doctora con un tono animoso.

Fluttershy queda en silencio. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿No había algún error? ¿Enserio lo que la doctora decía era verdad?

\- ¡SIIIII! – escucha Fluttershy a su lado, y luego sale de su trance al sentir como la abrazan y levantan del suelo.

Rainbow Dash le da un fuerte abrazo a su amiga, mientras da vueltas en el aire.

\- ¿¡Escuchaste, Fluttershy!? ¡Estás embarazada! ¡Tendrás un bebé!

Poco a poco Fluttershy pone una sonrisa, mientras salían unas lágrimas de sus ojos.

\- ¿Un bebé? ¿Voy a tener un bebé? ¡VOY A TENER UN BEBÉ!

Fluttershy entonces abraza a Rainbow Dash con fuerza, mientras dejaba salir sus lágrimas de alegría. La pegaso grita una y otra vez que tendrá un bebé.

En el suelo, la doctora Diane observa todo con una sonrisa, pero luego pasa algo que la haría cambiar esa sonrisa con una cara de sorpresa.

En el aire, Rainbow Dash tenía los ojos abiertos al máximo, mientras sentía algo en su boca. Era algo húmedo y tibio. Fluttershy tenía los ojos cerrados, sin procesar todavía lo que estaba haciendo. Al abrir los ojos se da cuenta de lo que pasaba. Estaba besando a Rainbow Dash en los labios.

\- Lo… lo siento – se apena Fluttershy separándose del abrazo – Yo… em…

Antes de que Fluttershy diga alguna excusa, Rainbow Dash la vuelve a abrazar y la besa en los labios. Fluttershy cierra los ojos y se pierde en el momento. Rainbow estaba allí, ella siempre estaba allí para ella. Cuando todos se fueron de Ponyville, ella se quedó. La acompaño en momentos de adversidad, y siempre buscaba protegerla. Incluso ahora que quiere un bebé, es Rainbow quien la apoyaría en eso. Rainbow seguía allí para ella.

Finalmente se separan del beso y se miran fijamente. Ninguna se percata que la sorprendida doctora se había marchado de la habitación para darles algo de privacidad.

\- Oops, creo que me deje llevar, jeje – ríe Rainbow Dash.

\- Sí... – dice Fluttershy sonrojada con la mirada baja.

Ambas bajan al suelo, y se miran en silencio. Fluttershy está totalmente apenada, mientras Rainbow se mantiene sonriendo.

\- Te quiero Fluttershy.

\- Rainbow, yo… no sé si pueda, Rainbow. Hace poco… - traga saliva – besé a Discord.

\- ¿Eh?

Rainbow pone una cara de completa confusión al oír eso. Fluttershy se da cuenta y rápidamente continua hablando.

\- ¡Fui yo! El no engañaría a la princesa Celestia – explica Fluttershy a toda velocidad - Me sentía confundida. No sabía que sentir. Yo solo me deje llevar, no sé en qué estaba pensado…

Fluttershy es interrumpida cuando Rainbow Dash la toma de los cascos y la mira con la misma sonrisa confiada de siempre.

\- Fluttershy, está bien.

\- Pero…

Rainbow le acaricia la melena a Fluttershy, y le mueve el pelo cubriendo sus ojos para verla mejor.

\- Hagamos esto. Piensa en lo que sientes, y luego me dices que quieres. Si no sientes lo mismo, entonces… – baja un poco la mirada triste, pero luego la sube con una sonrisa – Haremos que esto nunca pasó.

\- Rainbow, yo…

\- Nah, mejor vayamos a dar la buena noticia. Tendrás un bebé.

\- Sí… - suspira Fluttershy – voy… ¡Voy a tener un bebé!-

* * *

Las luces blancas azotan con intensidad contra una mesa de acero cromado, sobre de esta se encontraba un cuerpo esquelético, una masa que no pesaba más de 15 kilos, siendo apenas huesos y un poco carne y órganos vitales apenas intactos. Un sinfín de instrumentos quirúrgicos rodeándola, conectada a un respirador, un pequeño equipo de médicos especializados conformados casi enteramente por grifos, llevaban ya 5 horas desde que una exhaustiva operación había comenzado. Tras ellos se encontraban unas bandejas desinfectadas donde reposaban pequeños pedazos de carne seca, poseían una entonación negruzca, con algunas manchas rojas y frescas.

-retirando segunda ala- dice el cirujano en jefe mientras retiraba una gigantesca extremidad, que más que parecer un ala, se asemejaba a la pata de alguna araña al ser larga, encorvada y muy delgada, de un tono rosado intenso.

-hemos terminado- suspira uno de los médicos, mientras contemplaba como se llevaba aquel pedazo de carne y hueso, y luego miraba a su paciente, observando la delicada capa de pellejo rosado que ahora era, y por sobre todo dos grandes protuberancias abiertas donde antes solían estar dos alas- ya podemos comenzar..-

-aun no, revisen que no tenga más vestigios de carne muerta - ordena el cirujano en jefe y todos los presentes se ponen a buscar con sumo cuidado y con unas pinzas a la mano, llegando a retirar pequeñas costras, y lavándolas con alcohol, aquellos sangrados que encontraban inmediatamente era cauterizados, pasarían al menos otra media hora antes de que comenzaran a escucharse los reportes.

-carne muerta, retirada en su totalidad-

-no hay más carne podrida en la espalda y el abdomen-

-cascos y pesuñas limpios-

-cabeza y cuello limpia-

-bañen a la paciente en alcohol, y traigan el traje- murmura el medico en jefe mientras observaba aquel marchito cuerpo. Era una figura rosada, muy delgada (con los huesos bien remarcados) pero alargada y alta. Alguna vez llego a tener dos largas y relucientes alas con plumaje blanco como la nieve, así como una bella y suave piel del mismo color, y por sobretodo una larga, reluciente y tersa crin negra con destellos morados; ahora, no era ni la sombra de lo que era, irreconocible ante ojos incautos, mas tenía la figura de un feto que fue abortado que de lo que alguna vez fue considerada la princesa más hermosa y bella de toda Equestria. Nadie podría creerlo, ni siquiera aquellos que le conocieron en mejores tiempos, podrían creer o asimilar tal escena.

Twilight no tuvo estomago para ver todo el proceso y por más que intento quedarse frente al cristal para observar el procedimiento, simplemente no pudo aguantarlo, era demasiado para su ya herido corazón, realmente era sorprendente el solo hecho de que los médicos y enfermeros a cargo de tal riguroso y largo procedimiento tuvieran no solo el estómago, si no la paciencia y voluntad para permanecer en ese sitio, frente a aquel marchito cuerpo.

Solo un individuo que no era medico permanecía hay, en el lugar donde hace algunas horas se encontraba Twilight, estaba posado un grifo de plumaje amarillo con algunas plumas azules en lomo, cabeza y patas, este observaba con una mirada bastante severa y que rallaba en inmisericorde todo el procedimiento. Mientras en su mente únicamente veía ir y venir docenas de imágenes, recuerdos de tiempos mejores, donde todo parresia ser más sencillo, donde la felicidad podía subsistir.

El grifo solo miraba en dirección al cristal, mirando como limpiaban el delicado e irreconocible cuerpo de aquella yegua, mientras en su mente comenzó a llegar un recuerdo muy específico.

Se ve a sí mismo, parado junto a ella, pero no como se ve ahora, no como está ahora, si no como el siempre la tubo presente en sus pensamientos, dos hermosos ojos morados que relucían como las estrellas, pelaje suave y reluciente, esponjado como las nubes del cielo , y aquella hermosa melena oscura que parecía despedir su propio brillo purpura al ser bañada por la luz de la luna, una belleza celestial sin igual, y mientras el intentaba memorizar cada facción de lo que alguna vez fue su hermoso rostro, recordó las últimas palabras que se dijeron.

-hasta pronto Lúthien-

-adiós... Whisper-

Ambos se dan un abraso, y es cuando el grifo hace algo que ella probablemente no se esperaba, le da un tierno y delicado beso en aquellos suaves labios blancos mientras se unían en un fuerte abrazo, no podía recordar si era de día o de noche, si estaban solos o no, para él ese momento se había detenido en el tiempo y el espacio, aquella unión, aquella tierna despedida, fue tan emblemática y preciosa que nunca dejaría su corazón, su corazón no dejaba de latir con fuerza y prepotencia ¿cómo era posible que su corazón se sintiera así? Nunca antes sintió esto por alguien de su especie ¿Por qué lo sentía con ella y solo con ella? Aun cuando fue poco el tiempo que estuvieron juntos y que aquel beso que se dieron también fue el último, él nunca la olvidaría.

Aquella noche que se separaron, él nunca la olvido, desde que supo que regresaría a casa, paso los últimos días tratando de memorizar su rostro, cada facción, cada ceja, cada cabello, sabía que no podían estar juntos por ser de mundos diferentes, razas diferentes, por eso cuando tubo ese último momento con ella, no perdió el tiempo y le robo un largo beso que termino prolongándose, no pensó en si alguien los miraba, solo quería sentir su calor al menos una vez, si tenía que dejarla ir, por lo menos se quedaría con algo muy especial para recordarla por siempre en su corazón.

Ahora que se encontraba frente al cristal, observando como los médicos deformaban aún más lo que restaba de su cuerpo, él no podía más que sentir coraje, no solo por su estado, si no por dejarla ir, dejar que regresara, dejarla indefensa, sola, sentía gran culpa y remordimiento en su ser, no podía perdonárselo, estaba furioso consigo mismo ¿ahora que sería lo que pasaría?

El grifo sostiene una garra contra el cristal, como si intentara alcanzar a Lúthien, pero no podría alcanzarla, no podía tomarla con sus garras y traerla consigo para intentar protegerla, porque siempre hay algo que debe estar interfiriendo, separándolos el uno del otro, por siempre separados.

-debí pedirle que se quedara con migo… pero no tuve el suficiente valor para decírtelo- murmura este mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla.

Mientras Lúthien seguía inconsciente gracias a una serie de sedantes, tres de los médicos del equipo inicial de cirujanos salen de la habitación, quedando solo el cirujano en jefe, un par de médicos y un par de enfermeras, los tres médicos que salieron al ya no ser de utilidad son remplazados por tres nuevos médicos, estos a diferencia de los primeros tenían un aspecto más fornido, pareciendo más guerreros que médicos, aunque también mantenían las batas blancas y al igual que sus demás compañeros estos antes de entrar habían pasado por todo un procedimiento de asepsia. Cada uno de los nuevos médicos cargaba consigo una camilla, las cuales se encontraban cubiertas con mantas, aunque por el tipo de bulto que estas representaban no se trataba de ningún otro paciente, sino una serie de artefactos.

Las tres camillas son colocadas alrededor de Lúthien, una a su izquierda, otra a su derecha, y la tercera sobre de ella, hasta el fondo, pues por el momento no se usaría.

-¿está todo listo?- pregunta el medico en jefe.

-trajimos todo lo que se nos especificó- responde uno de los tres nuevos grifos.

-muy bien… comencemos ahora- murmura este mientras eran descubiertas las primeras dos camillas, la primera contenía una serie de instrumentos y herramientas mecánicas de todo tipo, taladros, destornilladores, frascos con varillas y tornillos esterilizados. La segunda camilla contenía una serie de piezas sueltas que se asemejaban a las partes de un traje, y una enorme estructura ya armada, que se asemejaba bastante a la prótesis de madera que usaba Lúthien, sin embargo esta estaba hecha con un compuesto que a simple vista se asemejaba al plástico, sin embargo era tan duro como el acero y tan ligero como la madera, el resto de los compuestos estaban hechos de este mismo material.

Se comenzó con colocarle a Lúthien una serie de arneses y chalecos en la espalda y extremidades, seguida de las varillas de aquel material plástico, las cuales fueron sujetas a los chalecos y arneses comenzando a darle forma. Con mucho cuidado y precisión fue ensamblándose pieza por pieza lentamente formando el traje metálico que cubriría cada una de las articulaciones de Lúthien creando de esta manera un exoesqueleto completo, bastante liviano, que solo cubriría parte de su cuerpo, dejando el resto expuesto. No todas las piezas encajaron a la perfección, la falta de masa muscular dificulto por algunas horas el procedimiento, al final se optó por taladrar sus huesos y unir algunos de los arneses a estos mismos, que eran lo único de su cuerpo que se mantenía firme y sólido. Al final el exoesqueleto termino pareciendo una red de correas y varillas que cubrían todo lo que restaba del delicado cuerpo de Lúthien. Les tomo 4 horas poder terminar de ensamblar la nueva armadura, dejando al último la nueva prótesis modificada, pero finalmente luego de largas y exhaustivas horas de estrés, trabajo duro y dedicación habían terminado.

Casi estaban por terminar, ya solo faltaba una cosa, se retiraron todos los materiales necesarios, sobrantes y herramientas, despejando el área y finalmente se retiró la sabana de la tercera camilla. Los médicos miran con seriedad aquello que se encontraba frente a ellos.

Whisper se encontraba fuera de la habitación esperando, el grifo estaba muy cansado, pero en ningún momento despego la mirada de la mesa de operaciones, intentando buscar con la mirada a Lúthien. Finalmente uno de los médicos sale ante él, Whisper le mira con bastante seriedad.

-ve por la familia Sparkle- anuncia el medico con seriedad. Whisper solamente asiente con una mirada inexpresiva.

Poco tiempo después aparece Twilight quien caminaba con un paso apresurado, y tras ella Spike (quien cargaba a Eclipse en sus garras) y Starlight, todos tenían puestos sus pijamas, pues recién se habían levantado de la cama (y dado al frío que azota en las noches era preferible dormir con una pijama puesta) la única que se encontraba sin Pijama era Twilight, quien había dormido esta noche en la sala de espera, haciéndose notar esto al mirarla y no solo ver su crin despeinada y alborotada, sino también las remarcadas ojeras en sus ojos, también había perdido mucho peso dado a las ultimas semanas de estrés y preocupación.

-¡¿Cómo sigue mi hija?!- exclama Twilight con apresuramiento-¡¿Dónde está?!- exclama esta al mirar por el vidrio y no encontrarla.

Whisper solo miraba la familia de Lúthien con una mirada inexpresiva, este se retiró y al poco tiempo regreso con uno de los médicos. Twilight vuelve a hacer su pregunta, llegando a sobresaltar un poco al médico.

-por aquí- les anuncia el médico, y todos los siguieron por un pasillo, hasta llegar a un nuevo muro de cristal.

-hicimos nuestro mejor trabajo, es la primera vez que realizamos un equipamiento tan complejo, los modelos más recientes son solo prótesis más avanzadas o exoesqueletos de patas traseras para los que perdieron el control de su parte posterior. Debajo de ese traje blanco se encuentra el más complejo exoesqueleto que se ha creado, cubre cada articulación de su cuerpo con total precisión. Dado a la falta de piel se le proporciono un traje echo con un material muy especial y revestido por una capa de fibra de carbono y algodón, que la protegerá de los males de la hipertermia y la hipotermia, así como todo tipo de bacterias, siendo esta su nueva piel hasta que los trasplantes que ya se le han hecho hagan raíces y comiencen a extenderse por todo su cuerpo, requerirá de más trasplantes, y muchos otros tratamientos, pero con el tiempo, ira recuperando poco a poco lo que se le fue arrebatado- les explica el medico a la familia Sparkle los cuales parecía como si no le hubieran escuchado, todos ellos miraban con asombro a través de aquel cristal.

Reposando sobre una camilla levantada se encontraba una figura alta y delgada que poseía un traje blanco de tela gruesa pero acolchada con algunas cuantas partes negras y aparentemente más duras en cascos, rodilleras y el pecho, poseía un casco con un cristal poralizado por el cual no se podían divisar el rostro de la princesa, en la parte baja la mandíbula y la nariz , sobresalía la mascarilla de un respirador pintado de blanco, el cual emitir un tenue sonido distorsionado de la respiración de la princesa.

-ella por el momento tiene que estar en reposo, la mantendremos aislada y en observación por un par de días para revisar sus signos vitales, cuando nos aseguremos que su cuerpo acepto el traje, comenzaremos la terapia para que recobre su movilidad, cuando eso pase, podrá recibir visitas, incluso tener contacto físico con ustedes-

* * *

Han pasado 3 días desde que Lúthien recibió su tratamiento. Todo parecía ir bien; el cuerpo de Lúthien había aceptado bien el traje especial, y ahora era el momento de realizar la terapia para poder moverse. Había varios médicos presentes en la habitación, incluyendo a la doctora Diane. En la cama se encuentra la princesa Lúthien, pero usando el traje que le permitirá volver a moverse. El traje la cubre totalmente, con la excepción de sus ojos que se podían ver a través de un cristal.

\- Muy bien, Princesa. Por favor levante su casco – indica la doctora Diane, pero Lúthien ni siquiera intenta levantar la pesuña cosa que no cuadraba en los médicos.

-¿puede escucharnos?-

-quizás algo ande mal con el traje-

-imposible-

-princesa, por favor intente levantar su casco-

-parece que no nos escucha-

-¿princesa?-

-por favor, si puede escucharnos parpadee dos veces-

Por más que le insistieron a la joven princesa no se mueve, manteniéndose en esa misma posición, con la mirada pérdida, como si no estuviera en si misma.

\- Por favor levante su casco –

-¿no puede moverse?-

-¡el tratamiento no pudo salir mal! ¡Simplemente ella no está comparando!- reclama uno de los médicos comenzando a irritarse.

-quizás solo está cansada- comenta la doctora Diane con preocupación mientras mira a Lúthien, la cual no le devolvió la mirada y en su lugar permitió con esta contra él su regazo.

Los doctores presentes empiezan a hablar sobre lo que pasaba con Lúthien. Saben que está despierta porque sus ojos se movían y reaccionaban a la luz. Todos empiezan a revisar que todo se encontrara bien con el traje y con la paciente. Algunos revisan archivos para verificar que el estado de salud de Lúthien fuera el correcto, mientras otros revisan que no hubiera problemas con la movilidad del traje. En teoría Lúthien no debería tener problemas para moverse, aún era muy pronto para que hablara, pero debería poder ya no levantar, si no al menos mover un casco.

\- Lúthien por favor – habla de nuevo la doctora mientras se mostraba muy preocupada– Solo intentamos ayudarte-

Por un momento la doctora nota como los ojos de Lúthien la vieron, pero casi al instante esta pasa a observar al resto de los médicos presentes. La doctora comprende que la princesa la estaba escuchando, pero no puede, o no quiere, moverse.

En eso se escucha un leve gemido alegre, y pasa algo que sorprende a todos. Lúthien gira un poco la cabeza, con total naturalidad y sin ningún impedimento mirando en dirección a un cristal. La doctora también se da vuelta y ve que del otro lado del cristal esta la familia de Lúthien. Allí están Starlight Road y Twilight Sparkle, esta última cargando al pequeño Eclipse, de 7 meses de edad.

El gemido había sido del bebe. No se debería haber escuchado a través del cristal, pero Lúthien aun así los pudo escuchar, resonando en sus oídos como eco. La doctora observa los ojos de Lúthien, y en ellos se podía ver toda su añoranza por su familia. Del otro lado era igual, Twilight y Starlight también veían con preocupación a Lúthien, mientras el pequeño Eclipse veía a su hermana mayor con curiosidad.

\- Todos salgan – dice la doctora Diane con seriedad, el resto de los médicos miran a la poni terrestre con confusión

-dije, que todos afuera- ordena la doctora Diane con un tono autoritario, que por increíble que parezca, ninguno de los grifos, ni siquiera los más grandes reprocharon, es entonces que los demás médicos se miran entre ellos confundidos, pero una mirada seria de la doctora hace que todos le obedezcan y salgan de la habitación.

-no te preocupes, iré por ellos-

-espere…- murmura con una voz muy ronca, la doctora mira a Diane, notando a través del cristal de su casco sus ojos preocupado, rodeados de una piel reseca, arrugada y deformada. Lúthien intento decir algo más, pero tenía la garganta muy seca, esta intento aclarar su garganta pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo, la doctora le sonríe a Lúthien, y en eso está levanta su casco y presiona un botón en la parte trasera del casco de Lúthien, al presionar el botón, el cristal de su casco se ennegrece, generando un efecto poralizado con el cual nadie podría ver lo que había del otro lado del cristal, ocultando lo visible de su rostro deformado ante aquellos externos. Entonces la doctora también sale, y se dirige con la familia de Lúthien.

\- ¿Cómo está Lúthien? – pregunta Twilight preocupada, casi con el corazón en la garganta, mostrándose muy inquieta, mientras cargaba a su bebé en cascos, en eso Spike al notar lo brusca que estaba actuando Twilight, toma al pequeño bebe de entre los cascos de Twilight y lo carga entre sus garras mientras la mira con una porte inexpresiva.

\- Está en perfecto estado – responde la doctora con una sonrisa y total serenidad – Ya pueden pasar a verla-

Todos guardan silencio por un instante, como si no hubieran escuchado las últimas palabras de la doctora.

-¡¿enserio?!- dice Spike anonadado.

-dis… disculpe… ¿Qué dijo...?- murmura Twilight con un tono sorpresivo y nervioso.

-Dije que ya pueden pasar, gracias al traje, está libre de todo peligro, ya pueden entrar si lo desean- les explica la doctora con una sonrisa.

La idea era que pasaran los tres al mismo tiempo, sin embargo al avanzar Spike, este se percata que tanto Twilight como Starlight se habían quedado completamente inmóviles.

-ejem, ¿Qué están esperando?- dice Spike algo impaciente mientras mecía entre sus garras a Eclipse.

La verdad era que ninguna de las dos se sentía lista para entrar con Lúthien, había pasado tanto y tanto tiempo, que no se sentían muy cómodas ante esto. Luego de un largo silencio, fue Spike el primero en entrar a ver como seguía Lúthien, el dragón dejo al pequeño Eclipse con su madre y hermana, y entro a la habitación, pudo haber entrado con él bebe, pero él prefería que Twilight y Starlight sean las que se lo presentaran.

Spike se quedó bastante rato con Lúthien, la verdad ni Starlight ni Twilight comprendían como Spike podía llegar a ser tan conversador con Lúthien, que aunque pareciera que Lúthien solo le escuchaba, el dragón seguía platicándole a ella, aparentemente, según podían juzgar Twilight y Starlight que solo lo veían mover sus labios, el dragón intentaba animarla.

Finalmente Spike sale, este tenía una sonrisa bien marcada, sin embargo entre sus ojos se denotaban algunas lágrimas, casi pareciera como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Al salir de la habitación el dragón da un largo suspiro.

-bien… las… las está esperando…- suspira Spike con vos temblorosa.

-¿Spike…. Te encuentras bien?- pregunta Twilight.

-si… solo… solo….- murmura el dragón con vos temblorosa- si me disculpan iré a mi habitación- murmura este mientras tallaba sus ojos y comenzaba a sollozar.

Ambas yeguas miran con una mescla de extrañeza, comprensión y tristeza como Spike se retiraba, incluso cuando estuvieron a punto de perderlo de vista al doblar el pasillo llegaron a escuchar algunos sollozos.

La alicornio lavanda estuvo a punto de entrar pero se detiene en seco, esta mira en dirección a Lúthien con inseguridad y miedo. Después de tanto tiempo finalmente podría estar con su hija sin riesgo a dañarla, pero ahora que la oportunidad le viene, se siente temerosa, no podía creerlo, y no sentía que estuviera lista para esto aún.

\- em ¿mamá...? si quieres yo puedo pasar primero- Twilight reacciona, y ve a su hija Starlight. La alicornio amarilla tenía una mirada seria, como si enserio estuviera totalmente determinado a entrar a esa habitación y reunirse con su hermana. Twilight no puede decirle que no.

\- Muy bien, pasa-

\- Gracias-

La doctora Diane le pasa a Starlight una bata blanca y una mascarilla, para que usara al entrar. La princesa se las pone y entra, mientras la doctora observa afuera con Twilight.

La poni amarilla entra y se queda parado por unos instantes, al ver a Lúthien recostada en la cama, con ese extraño traje cubriéndole todo el cuerpo, difícilmente pensaría que se tratara de ella, de no ser porque ya sabía quién era el que estaba dentro del traje. Starlight respira hondo, andando hacia la cama de Lúthien, viendo su estado con seriedad. Se posa frente a ella, mirándole con bastante seriedad, estuvo a punto de decirle algo a su hermana, pero de su boca solo salió un quejido, espero a que Lúthien empezara diciendo algo, pero su hermana parecía más un maniquí que una poni, ante la falta de movimiento y el no poder ver sus ojos, no parecía tener vida, de no ser por los aparatos que señalaban sus signos vitales.

Starlight se arma de valor, lista para sacar lo que quería decir, ella solo quiere saber una cosa, algo que quería saber desde el incidente en Ponyville.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Es lo primero que dice Starlight a su hermana, mirándola con una mirada desesperada y confusa, desde hacía tanto esta interrogante no dejaba de dar vueltas en su cabeza- ¡por qué me salvaste esa noche!-

Por un instante el intenso calor del incendio regreso a ella, como un fuerte golpe contra ambas, viéndose envueltas de nuevo en el incendio atrapadas, la habitación pareció arder por unos instantes mientras las dos se mantenían en su lugar. Las llamas se dispersas y ambas regresan a la realidad.

-no tenías que salvarme… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- murmura Starlight mientras se mordía los labios, ella misma no aceptaba el hecho de que Lúthien se haya sacrificado por ella, ¿Por qué lo hizo? Antes del incendio ella misma sabe que no era más que una molestia para su hermana, la causante de todos sus problemas, una peste que merecía estar atrapada en ese incendio. Entonces, si era tan mala ¿Por qué aun así sacrifico su vida por ella? Era lo que no terminaba de cuadrar en ella.

Lúthien no responde, solo permanece en la misma posición, ocultando toda expresión tras la máscara del traje. Solo se ve una tenue silueta contra la luz, que parecerían ser sus ojos, los cuales no se enfocan en Starlight. El silencio llena la habitación. Starlight se siente como una olla de presión a punto de explotar. Durante el primer minuto espera pacientemente, pero luego de eso se desespera. No aguanta que su hermana la ignore.

\- ¡Ya responde! – Estalla Starlight - ¿¡Por qué me salvaste esa noche!? ¡Tú me odias! ¡Me debiste haber dejado morir! ¿¡Por qué me salvaste!?-

Una vez más, Lúthien guarda silencio, manteniéndose en esa misma posición, sin ver a su hermana.

\- ¡Deja de ignorarme! ¡Respóndeme!- exige la princesa, sin percatarse que una sombra comenzaba a materializarse sobre ella.

-¿no es obvio?- escucha una voz burlona que Starlight creyó reconocer, inmediatamente volteo a ver a su hermana, la cual permanecía en la misma pose, con la máscara ocultando su rostro, sin embargo creyó creer que la voz provenía de Lúthien aunque esta se escuchaba un poco diferente – Mamá estaba muy ocupada cuidando a los demás, tú estabas atrapada con Spike. Fue por eso- termina de escuchar Starlight, quien tomo esto como la respuesta de su hermana.

Starlight queda mirando incrédula a su hermana mayor. Allí estaba su respuesta. Lúthien solo la había salvado porque le hacia el favor a su madre. Con esas pocas palabras Starlight entiende todo. Todos le decían que Lúthien la quería, pero ella nunca les creyó. Ahora sabe que tenía razón, Lúthien nunca se preocupó por ella.

Mientras, Lúthien permanecía en esa misma pose, como si no le hubiera dicho nada a su hermana.

\- Bien – dice Starlight con frialdad mientras le daba la espalda – Gracias por responder-

-espera….- se escucha una voz ronca- ¿A dónde vas…?- era Lúthien con un tono preocupado, mientras miraba como su hermana salía precipitadamente de la habitación, quiso pedirle que no se fuera, contra apenas podía hablar en un tono muy bajo y dificultoso.

La alicornio amarilla sale corriendo de la habitación, manteniendo esa misma cara. Al salir, va con su madre, quien la ve con preocupación.

\- ¿Estas bien, cariño? – pregunta Twilight preocupada.

\- Sí – responde Starlight con seriedad – Entra tú, te quiere ver a ti, déjame a Eclipse.

Starlight siente ganas de llorar. No entiende el porqué, pues solo confirmó que su hermana no la quería, cosa que ella ya sabía. No entiende por qué siente toda esa tristeza, pero no iba a llorar, pues eso solo preocuparía más a su madre.

Twilight siente preocupación por Starlight, pero ya no quiere hacer esperar más a Lúthien. No puede permitir que su inseguridad le quite a Lúthien el deseo de verla. Deja a su bebe con Starlight y entra a la habitación, sintiendo una ola de nervios mientras se acerca a su hija.

\- Hola, cariño – saluda Twilight a su hija.

Lúthien en ese momento gira la cabeza y mira a su madre, pero no dice nada. Twilight solo se pone más nerviosa al sentir la mirada de su hija, no podía ver sus ojos directamente, solo una tenue silueta, pero aun así el ver aquel inmenso cristal negro que cubría el rostro de su hija, la hacían sentir que esta la observaba directamente. Finalmente están juntas, después de tanto tiempo, tantas penurias, tanto sufrimiento y tantas noches de llanto, por fin, estaban frente a frente, y ahora simplemente no sabe que decirle, hacia solo unos días tenia tanto en la mente que decirle a su hija cuando finalmente este con ella, pero ahora simplemente todo se le había borrado. De tantas cosas que le puede decir, pero no se le ocurre cual debería ser la primera en salir. Finalmente, da un intento.

\- No te preocupes, todo estará… - Twilight no pudo terminar esa frase por la tristeza en su corazón, no toleraba ver a su hija el recordar el estado en que estaba hace apenas unos días, le hacían imaginarse lo que había debajo de aquel traje blanco, el traje solo ocultaba su verdadero estado, pero su hija, aún estaba sufriendo – Vas… vas…. Vas a mejorar – suelta unas lágrimas que intenta limpiar con su casco, pero estas continúan – Te pondrás bien… Em… Volveremos a estar juntas otra vez – las lágrimas no se detenían, se estaba desmoronando rápidamente, no podía aparentar seguridad, ahora que estaba finalmente frente a su hija solo sentía ganas de llorar – Lo siento, yo…

Twilight no puede terminar ninguna frase que intenta decir. Todas eran interrumpidas por su llanto y tristeza. Se siente demasiado culpable, por todo lo que le había pasado a su familia y porque ahora no podía mostrar fortaleza frente a su hija.

Twilight reacciona al sentir algo en su casco. Lentamente baja la mirada y ve una pata blanca sobre la suya.

\- No te preocupes, todo estará… - Twilight no pudo terminar esa frase por la tristeza en su corazón, el recordar el estado en que estaba su hija hace apenas unos días, le hacían imaginarse lo que había debajo de aquel traje blanco, el traje solo ocultaba su verdadero estado, pero su hija, aún estaba sufriendo – Vas… vas…. Vas a mejorar – suelta unas lágrimas que intenta limpiar con su casco, pero estas continúan – Te pondrás bien… Em… Volveremos a estar juntas otra vez – las lágrimas no se detenían, se estaba desmoronando rápidamente, no podía aparentar seguridad, ahora que estaba finalmente frente a su hija solo sentía ganas de llorar – Lo siento, yo…

Twilight no puede terminar ninguna frase que intenta decir. Todas eran interrumpidas por su llanto y tristeza. Se siente demasiado culpable, por todo lo que le había pasado a su familia y porque ahora no podía mostrar fortaleza frente a su hija, intenta calmarse, pero no podía hacerlo, sentía gran dolor que no podía evitar llorar.

Twilight reacciona al sentir algo en su casco. Lentamente baja la mirada y ve una pata blanca sobre la suya.

\- No es tu culpa- se escucha un quejido leve, pero cuya voz la alicornio lavanda pudo reconocer. Twilight siente una gran alegría al oír hablar a su hija. Sin importarle nada, le da un fuerte abrazo a su hija. Permanece así unos segundos, hasta que recuerda el estado delicado en el que se encontraba Lúthien.

\- ¡Lo siento!- Twilight se intenta separar pero siente una débil fuerza que la sostiene. Detrás de ella sintió el casco de Lúthien rodeándola, pues la joven princesa también añoraba poder abrazar a su madre. Twilight solo pone más delicadeza en su abrazo y permanece así un rato.

Finalmente se separan, y se miran. Había tanto que podrían decirse, pero ninguna sabía por dónde empezar. Sin embargo, Lúthien es quien rompe el silencio.

\- ¿Estás herida?

Twilight reacciona y se da cuenta que Lúthien podía ver los vendajes que cubrían la parte trasera de su madre. Su piel casi se ha regenerado por completo, pero aun necesitaba los vendajes.

\- No te preocupes, no es nada - responde Twilight con una sonrisa.

Esos vendajes eran la prueba de que Twilight había donado su piel a su hija, pero no quería preocuparla más. Lúthien no necesitaba saber eso, ya tendría mucho que asimilar ahora, la a alicornio palma sus cicatrices con algo de añoranza.

\- ¿Estas bien?-

\- Si cariño, estoy bien, no es nada-

\- Pero...-

\- Eso ya no importa. Lo que importa es que todo será como antes- le insiste Twilight con una sonrisa. Lúthien permanece un momento en silencio al oír esas palabras "como antes".

\- No...- murmura Lúthien con un tono frio.

\- ¿Eh?-

\- No... Nada será como antes- murmura con su tono debilitado.

\- No… No digas eso-

\- Mírame- dice Lúthien con un tono que se notó algo más triste - ¿Cómo volverá a ser como antes?-

\- Mi cielo...- murmura Twilight mientras sentía como su corazón se despedazaba dentro de ella.

\- Tengo miedo - murmura la princesa mientras bajaba la mirada, notando su casco recubierto con el traje, la princesa permanece en silencio por unos instantes y luego intenta moverlo, logrando un tenue movimiento, Lúthien respira hondo - sin importar cuanto logre mejorar... No sé... que me pasara después-

Twilight siente un gran dolor en su pecho. Empieza a pensar en todas las tragedias que le han pasado a su hija. La joven princesa había perdido un casco, a sus hijos, a su amado, su piel, y ahora sus alas. Lúthien había perdido tantas cosas, que Twilight ni se podía imaginar cómo se sentía.

\- Por favor, no te rindas- suplica Twilight.

Lúthien permanece en esa pose seria y sin emoción, pero si escucha a su madre.

\- Cuando estabas en coma yo... yo pensé que sería mejor dejarte ir - empieza Twilight y Lúthien la voltea a ver - No quería que siguieras sufriendo, pensaba que así podrías descansar.

\- ¿Por qué no... ?

Lúthien no necesita terminar para que Twilight la entendiera. La alicornio lavanda traga saliva y continúa.

\- Fue por ahí cuando despertaste. Empezaste a mejorar. Para mí fue tu forma de decir que no te rendirías.

\- ¿Por qué pensaste...?-

\- Porque te conozco - dice Twilight con una sonrisa con lágrimas- Lúthien, enserio lamento no haberte podido cuidar lo suficiente, pero te admiro tanto. Admiro como siempre sigues adelante. Verte crecer es la más grande bendición que hay…. Siempre fuiste más fuerte y valiente que yo…-

Lúthien permanece callada ante esas palabras de su madre, pensando en ellas con bastante seriedad. Twilight se acerca a su hija y le da un beso a un lado del traje, donde debería estar su mejilla. No sabe si Lúthien se dio cuenta, pero aun así quería mostrarle su cariño. Se sentó a un lado de ella y le cobijo con su ala.

\- Te amo- le murmura Twilight con un tono emotivo, mientras le dirigía una ligera sonrisa con la que intentaba expresar confianza y felicidad a su hija.

Lúthien volteo a ver a su madre y con su voz asmática dice - Yo también-

* * *

Afuera de la habitación, Starlight Road observa todo. En sus cascos sostiene a su hermanito Eclipse, mientras usa su magia para alimentarlo con su mamila. La alicornio amarilla siente una sensación extraña al ver como su madre y su hermana parecían tener un momento emotivo. Starlight se siente ausente, como si ella no perteneciera a ese lugar, como si solo estuviera allí porque sí.

En eso se escucha un quejido. Starlight gira la cabeza en dirección a su hermano y ve que este se queja de que le siguiera dando la mamila. Starlight se la quita, pero mantiene una cara seria mientras mira a su hermano. Al ver esa mirada fría, Eclipse comienza a incomodarse, como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Starlight se da cuenta, y empieza a mecerlo.

\- Ya. Ya. No llores – dice Starlight con un tono más tierno.

La joven princesa mece lentamente a su hermano de lado a lado, asegurándose de que su cabecita no colgara en el aire. Luego de mecerlo un poco, lo coloca en su pecho, haciendo que el pequeño escuchara los latidos de su corazón para calmarse. El método funciona, Eclipse poco a poco se empieza a alegrar.

Starlight empieza a pensar en cómo antes ella no era capaz de tranquilizar a su hermano, pero ahora le salía sin ninguna dificultad. Era impresionante la diferencia que hay con su yo de hace 6 meses. Habría sido imposible que aprendiera eso de no ser por…

\- Wes…

Era Wes quien siempre le ayudaba a cuidar a Eclipse. Gracias a él, ella podía realizar esa tarea. Starlight nunca fue muy entusiasta por cuidar a Eclipse, pero el estar con Wes hacia que todo valiera la pena. Esos eran los buenos tiempos, los cuales ella extrañaba.

Toda la cólera en Starlight provoca que empiece a soltar lágrimas. Él bebé ya no lloraba, ahora era ella quien siente las ganas de hacerlo. Starlight quería gritar, pero no lo haría, pues eso llamaría demasiado la atención. Ella extrañaba a Wes, quería verlo de nuevo, cuando todo le iba mal, él era quien la ayudaba a seguir adelante, pero él se había ido. Estaba sola.

De repente oye una puerta abrirse. Starlight ve que su madre está saliendo del cuarto de Lúthien, así que rápidamente se seca las lágrimas y oculta su mirada.

\- ¿Cómo esta, Lúthien? – pregunta Starlight.

\- Esta mucho mejor – responde Twilight sonriendo – Quería que conociera a su hermanito.

\- Okei.

Starlight le pasa a Eclipse a su madre. El pequeño se alegra de reunirse de nuevo con ella. Twilight nota que algo parecía incomodar a su hija.

\- ¿Estas bien, cariño?-

Starlight se gira, y se lleva un casco a la boca simulando un bostezo.

\- Sí, mama, solo estoy cansada. Me voy a dormir.

\- Oh, está bien. Descansa-

\- Buenas noches- dice fingiendo un bostezo.

Starlight se empieza a marchar, pero Twilight la llama.

\- ¿Starlight?-

\- ¿Si mama? – se detiene sin voltearse.

\- Te amo-

\- Yo también-

Finalmente Starlight se va corriendo a su habitación, dejando a su madre. Twilight ve preocupada a su hija. La alicornio lavanda siente una gran frustración por no poder ayudar a su hija. Solo espera que ella se ponga bien y que su corazón sane.

Twilight mira a su bebé quien estaba sonriendo, y esta le devuelve el gesto.

\- Hora de conocer a tu hermana Lúthien- le dice con un tono mimoso y él bebe comienza a reír.

Twilight entra a la habitación con un pequeño y delicado bulto de sabanas en cascos, antes de entrar esta mira con bastante curiosidad a su pequeño bebe, tan pequeño e inocente, este también le miraba con bastante curiosidad mientras escupía burbujitas de saliva, Twilight hace un gesto de simpatía y limpia las mejillas de su potrillo. Luego levanta la mirada en dirección a Lúthien, quien se encontraba aun recostada, pero mirándoles, desde esa distancia Twilight no era capaz de distinguir los ojos de su hija dado al cristal paralizado que poseía el casco de ella, aunque sin embargo, pese a esto, Twilight parecía presentir o imaginar lo que esta se encontraría pensando. La poni lavanda respira hondo y lentamente camina en dirección a su hija con su pequeño hijo en cascos, sentándose junto a ella.

-cariño… hay alguien que quiero que conozcas- murmura Twilight con una sonrisa mimosa ante el pequeño, provocándole una ligera risita, dicha risita fue como un rayo de sol cálido sobre el corazón de Lúthien, la cual se mostraba impaciente por cargar al potrillo. Cuando Twilight se acerca lo suficiente con el potrillo Lúthien levanta sus cascos, como un intento de poder tomarlo, pero Twilight lo aleja de ella al notar esta acción.

-Lúthien…. Tu…. No creo que sea buena idea que tú lo….- murmura Twilight con un nudo en la garganta, mientras al mismo tiempo abría los ojos con gran sorpresa ante tal movimiento tan apresurado de su hija, realmente ella no se esperaba que pudiera realizar movimientos tan complejos y naturales en poco tiempo, por mucho tiempo los médicos le explicaron que tardaría años en recobrar total movilidad, pero esto hacían dudar a Twilight y mirar a su hija de un modo más optimista, pero aun así, dudaba de dejar que cargue a su bebe, sobre todo tras lo que le paso a Starlight de pequeña. Lúthien se quedó paralizada, con los cascos delanteros al aire, en dirección a Twilight, esta quiso decir algo, pero tenía la lengua muy seca y tardaría en aclarar su garganta, sin embargo lo que quería decir era "por favor"-

\- no… no hace mucho saliste de cirugía podrías no poder… cargarlo...- murmura Twilight dolida, luego da un largo suspiro- será mejor que te recuestes o se te caerá- Accede finalmente. Lúthien al oír esas palabras se desliza en la camilla quedando recostada de lado, una vez hecho esto, Twilight coloca al potrillo en la cama apenas a un lado de ella. El potrillo quien al principio se veía un poco temeroso al ser acercado a Lúthien, este se distrae al encontrar su reflejo en el casco de Lúthien para lo que comienza a sonreír, pues le divertía ver su reflejo.

-es adorable…..- murmura Lúthien con un tono seco y poco audible.

El potrillo intenta pararse en la cama, este se tambalea pero Lúthien lo detiene con la nariz de su casco, el potrillo apoya sus cascos contra el cristal del casco de Lúthien, aun mirando su reflejo, y comenzando a soltar una risita que hizo que el corazón de Lúthien estallara de la ternura.

-es precioso….- murmura Lúthien con su mismo tono ronco mientras envolvía al potrillo entre sus cascos para poder abrasarlo, Twilight no podía divisar bien a través del cristal los ojos de Lúthien, apenas lograba distinguir una silueta tenue, realmente tenia deseos de ver el rostro de su hija con claridad- ¿Cómo se llama?-

-su nombre es Eclipse…. El…- responde Twilight con un tono suave.

Es un lindo nombre…. Mamá yo…. – murmura ella con un tono muy ronco, esta toma su tiempo para aclarar su garganta y con una vos aun reseca, pero lo más clara posible intenta preguntar algo pregunta, pero esta vez no pudo hablar dado a un creciente temor que se cernía en ella, y comenzaban a provocarle un malestar en su pecho, una duda que le carcomía, y temía mucho la respuesta.

-hija… ¿pasa algo?- pregunta Twilight con preocupación.

-mamá… yo… yo-

-dime ¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Dónde están mis otros bebes?- pregunta Lúthien con un tono apenas audible mientras abrazaba aún más fuerte al pequeño Eclipse, pero que llego a oídos de Twilight, y fueron el equivalente a un golpe en su corazón, se le partía el alma- ¿no eran tres? do... ¿dónde están los otros dos...?- murmura con voz quebrada.

-Lúthien… lo siento mucho….- murmura Twilight con voz quebrada, mientras sus ojos se inundaban en lágrimas- esa noche sufriste mucho daño, todo fue muy rápido… tú los per… per...-

Twilight enmudeció por unos instantes, enfocando su mirada en su pequeño bebe que su hija sostenía, luego mira a Lúthien, en donde por primera vez y gracias a la refracción de la luz en el punto correcto pudo divisar los ojos de su hija, los cuales se veían muy preocupados y esperanzados, Twilight no pudo soportarlo, ya no quería ver esos ojos, se destrozaban el corazón ver esos ojos en ella, y aún más imaginar cuál sería su próxima reacción. La poni lavanda respiro hondo, guardo silencio por unos instantes pensando en su respuesta y luego finalmente respondió – hija… lo siento mucho, en verdad lo siento solo... solo Eclipse sobrevivió al parto-

* * *

Sentada sobre una cornisa se encontraba una depresiva y silenciosa Starlight, escuchando únicamente el sonido del viento tranquilo y nocturno, pese al frio que aún se cernía sobre estas tierras a ella no parecía afectarle mucho, no le importaba el frio, era como si no lo sintiera siquiera aun cuando este sacudía su larga y bella crin en momentos, y el hecho de ya comenzar a entumírsele la punta de los cascos gracias al intenso frio que se sentía fuera ella continuaba con la misma mirada. Entre los cascos ella sostenía algo muy pequeño, aferrándose a ello como si se tratase de su propio corazón el que cargaba, algunas lágrimas brotaban por sus mejillas mientras contemplaba aquel pequeño objeto, era un pequeño dije echo de una roca muy especial, ni metal ni diamante, algo intermedio tan hermoso que aun recordaba la expresión que dio la primera vez que lo vio, se sentía como una potrilla que había recibido un elefante de navidad, un pequeño dije tallado, con la forma de un gatito. Al verlo Starlight sentía una pasividad momentánea, como si por un instante sintiera de nuevo el calor de aquello que tanto anhela.

Starlight por mucho tiempo se sintió sola e incomprendida, sentía gran culpa y remordimiento, pero nunca llegó a sentir el verdadero peso y dolor como ahora, porque pese a que estaba sola, siempre había alguien hay, ocultó tras ese librero, observándolo desde una ventana o una nube en lo más alto del consumado infinito, cuando todo comenzó, cuando solo estaba ella porque su madre estaba demasiado traumada por lo acontecido hacia casi 2 años , Spike cuidaba de Eclipse, y ella simplemente quería estar sola, nunca se sintió realmente sola, porque alguien siempre estaba con ella, alguien le observaba siempre, pero nunca con mala intención, solo por curiosidad, o quizás porque el sentía lo que ella sentía. De cualquier forma Starlight nunca llego asentirse amenazada por que aquel príncipe cohibido que solo había saludado formalmente un par de veces con anterioridad en sus visitas al imperio de cristal.

Starlight no lo conocía realmente, pero sentía que no era necesario, aquel potro de pelaje rojo oscuro y melena lacia y verde, con tintes oscuros, desde la primera vez que lo vio cuando eran solo niños, siempre sentía ella curiosidad por él, desde muy niña, en aquellas contadas ocasiones que visitaban el imperio, la princesa siempre sintió curiosidad por aquel potro que siempre huía ante los cascos de su madre, como si le tuviera miedo a su propia sombra, a ella le parecía muy divertido y cuando estaba aquí, lejos de la supervisión de sus padres, le gustaba aventurarse por el imperio de Cristal, aquel potro rojo siempre se encontraba cerca, ella no sabía por qué, pero siempre sentía su presencia, posiblemente lo llego a ver asomándose en más de alguna vez, quizás le escuchaba soltar un gemido de sobresalto cuando estaba muy cerca de él, o simple intuición de ella misma, para Starlight era un juego, por años intento hacerse su amigo, pero nunca lo logro, no fue hasta el incidente en Ponyville que los papeles se voltearían, y ahora era Wes quien la buscaba a ella. Starlight aun recordaba esos primeros días en el imperio, ella estaba muy confundida, sentía rabia, miedo y remordimiento, había ocasiones que esto era tal que era ella la que se escondía entre tan inmensos pasadizos del imperio de Cristal, buscaba la soledad absoluta para poder llorar en paz, pero nunca estaba sola, porque alguien siempre estaba hay observándole. Siempre supo que estaba ahí, y solo esperaba a que Wes fuera el que diera el siguiente paso.

Starlight se encontraba en la cima de una de las cornisas del imperio de cristal, uno de los sitios que más frecuentaba para llorar a solas, o no completamente, antes, siempre podía saber que Wes le observaba, y sentía esto como una compañía agradable, semejante a la compañía que uno siente a estar con su oso de felpa que se tiene desde la infancia, eso represento para Starlight, Wes al principio, siempre le pareció tierno y curioso como un pequeño gatito, con sus grandes ojos morados, sus orejitas siempre caídas y aquella lacia crin verde que le tapaba parte de su rostro, pero no impedían que los ojos del potro resaltaran en la oscuridad, era simplemente adorable para ella.

Cuando finalmente Wes se atrevió a acercarse más a ella, Starlight dio el siguiente paso, sabía que Wes era extremadamente tímido, por lo que en un principio solo dejo que el fuera el que comenzara cualquier conversación, aunque Starlight no era del todo paciente, por lo que un simple "em" de parte de Wes era suficiente para ella, como pretexto para comenzar a platicar con él.

Le gustaba siempre tenerlo a su lado, más que cualquier cosa, en Ponyville y Canterlot ella llego a tener docenas de ponis que ella consideraba "amigos" pero realmente nunca llego a considerarlos algo realmente significativos, solo aplicaba las ideales que su madre le había impuesto desde bebé "has muchos amigos" "la amistad es la magia más poderosa" "es bueno que te agás amiga de todos aquellos que conozcas" todas estas enseñanzas en Starlight solo provocaron duda y una falsa idea de socializar, era amigable, animada y pese a tener un carácter un poco difícil siempre buscaba la amistad de todos, pero con el tiempo terminaría dándose cuenta de que no eran sus amigos, solo conocidos, en eso es cuando finalmente entendería una frase que su madre solía repetirle mucho, pero no llego a comprender por mucho tiempo "un verdadero amigo es aquel que siempre te apoyara incluso en los momentos más difíciles, un buen amigo es aquel que se preocupa por ti" al analizar esas palabras solo podía pensar en tres ponis a los cuales considerar sus verdaderos amigos y uno por sobre ellos destacaba con creces ahora.

Para Starlight, Wes no era un buen amigo, sino mucho más, nunca antes llego a sentir esto por nadie más, no veía a Wes como un amigo, lo veía como quien siempre le cuidaba, siempre se preocupaba por ella, y con quien en un momento de verdadera debilidad y confusión, cuando dono sangre por primera vez, esa noche ella estuvo sola con él, solos en una misma cama sin que la escena pasara a nada mayor a simplemente ella abrasarlo buscando resguardo en él. Ella pensaría, así fuera solo por un instante, que el seria el poni con el que ella querría estar por siempre. ¿Fantasías infantiles? Tal vez era verdad, incluso a Starlight actualmente le parecía estúpido y soso, pero no podía dejar de pensar en esa noche. Es ahora cuando se da cuenta de su error, cualquier otro en su situación pudo haberse aprovechado de ella, pero Wes no lo hizo, estuvo a su lado porque ella se lo pidió, durmieron abrasados porque ella lo abraso primero, y todo quedo simplemente en una tierna noche que pasaron juntos. El que Wes sea aún un poco inocente no tiene nada que ver, no era solo su inocencia, si no su verdadera semblanza.

La soledad puede llegar a ser hermosa, cuando se tiene alguien con quien compartirla, estar solo no es tan malo cuando alguien te acompaña. Ella amaba estar sola con Wes, y de ser un poco mayores quizás habrían llegado a algo más, y aun se seguiría sintiéndose feliz a su lado. Se daría cuenta que Wes es el poni con el que quisiera estar, ahora que estaba sola, solo podía pensar en él, solo ella y Wes. Su primer beso, aquel baile que tuvieron en los balcones durante su cumpleaños, las veces que comieron helados juntos, lo delicado y cuidadoso que era Wes con ella, siempre escuchándola cuando ella sencillamente parloteaba. siempre escuchaba sus quejas, nunca le reprocho nada, siempre era atento ¿por que se fue? acaso... ¿fue por ella?

Starlight abre una ventana desde fuera y entra a su habitación, sacudiéndose un poco la nieve que tenía entre la crin y su pelaje, prosigue a dirigirse lentamente hasta su cama, donde se queda parada por unos instantes.

-Wes…. Idiota… por que…. ¿Por qué me dejaste?- comienza a sollozar Starlight mientras se tumbaba en la cama y escondía su rostro entre la almohada- ¿Qué hice para que me dejaras?-

-nada, eso hiciste- escucha ella en su mente, la princesa mira desorientada en todas direcciones con bastante confusión, no había nadie, se levantó de su cama y camino hasta su puerta para ver por el pasillo, estaba sola, justo como quería. No había nadie a la vista. Lentamente cerró la puerta, quedando en completa oscuridad al cortar con la luz que entraba por su puerta.

Lentamente Starlight regresa con la mirada contra el suelo, hacia su cama, esperando volver a recostarse, pero al llegar a su cama, se daría cuenta de que algo le faltaba.

-¡¿Dónde está?!- exclama esta mientras se esculcaba a si misma sin encontrar lo que buscaba- ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¿Dónde está?!- seguía repitiendo mientras buscaba bajo su cama, hacia brillar su cuerno para iluminarse y continuaba buscando a su alrededor y de la cama, pero no lo encontraba, se subió a la cama y palmo con sus cascos las sabanas y almohadas, al no encontrar nada, retiro estas mismas con su magia de un solo movimiento, sacudió las sabanas esperando escucharlo caer, pero no lo encontraba. Desesperada esta aventó sus almohadas, llegando a golpear su lámpara de noche, provocando que esta se encienda. Es entonces que Starlight vería una sombra algo peculiar.

Colgando de la cubierta de la lámpara de noche se encontraba aquel dije que Wes le había hecho, por un instante la princesa se quedó posada frente a este contemplando como la luz relucía con fuerza al reflejarse los diminutos tallados de diamante que se reflejaban, por toda su habitación. Ante tal escena Starlight sintió por un momento gran emotividad, pero también gran tristeza al recordar que no lo tendría junto a él nunca más.

-Wes…. Te amo….- murmura Starlight con total sinceridad, esa era su verdad, ella lo amaba con toda el alma, y aun pese a sentirse muy mal ahora porque el no estaba, porque se haya ido, porque la haya dejado sin despedirse, ella por alguna razón que no comprendía, no podía odiarlo, no podía sentir verdadero rencor por él, incluso llamarlo idiota en su mente terminaba incomodándole, como si ese insulto ni ella misma se lo creyera, no podía odiar a Wes por haberla dejado, pero por alguna extraña razón que ella no sabría explicar, ella sentía odio consigo misma ¿Por qué? Es la interrogante que tanto la acongoja, era como si ella se sintiera culpable por algo, algo que no está segura de haber hecho, algo que probablemente provoco esto.

-¿Por qué me dejaste? ¿Qué hice para que me dejaras?... si te hice algo… perdóname- solloza Starlight, diciéndoselo al collar que sostenía entre sus cascos, como si imaginara que está hablando con Wes, llegando a su mente aquel divertido y elegante aspecto que Wes tenía con su traje de gala, en la fiesta de su cumpleaños, justo como se veía cuando le entrego el collar- ¿Por qué no te despediste?-

-¿Por qué debería haberse despedido de ti?- escucha Starlight nuevamente en su mente, al principio esta mira confundida en todas direcciones, pero no había nadie a su alrededor, solo la oscuridad de su habitación. Starlight regresa a la realidad y mira el collar con bastante melancolía, y luego procede a finalmente colocándoselo en el cuello, intentando imaginar que era Wes el que se lo ponía. Pero Wes no estaba ahí, estaba ella sola, y lo sabía muy bien.

Starlight comienza a llorar desconsoladamente, coloca el dije contra su pecho mientras se cohibía y su crin estilizada comenzaba a taparle el rostro, quería gritar de cólera, pero se contuvo, no quería que entraran, no quería que alguien intentara consolarla, ella solo quería ser consolada por una sola persona, aquel por quien ella sentiría el verdadero sentimiento, aquella magia que era realmente más poderosa que la misma amistad, aquello que le daba una verdadera razón por seguir viviendo, solo para estar a su lado.

Desconsolada y sin dejar de llorar esta toma un pañuelo que se encontraba reposando en el mismo buro donde se encontraba la lámpara de noche, sin darse cuenta de que al levantarlo consigo tumbaría algo más, un estridente y característico ruido metálico se escucharía con prepotencia contra el suelo, llamando la atención de la princesa, quien inmediatamente bajaría su mirada con bastante incredulidad y confusión al ver tal objeto a solo centímetros de su casco.

* * *

Un largo momento de silencio se cernió en aquella habitación, Lúthien le había devuelto él bebe a Twilight, y había regresado a sentarse en la re cargadera de su camilla, manteniendo la mirada baja, como si el vidrio poralizado no fueran suficientes para ocultar su pena, no podía llorar, pero no hacía falta, en su interior se manifestaba un infierno, al pasar por su mente la sola idea de que había perdido a dos de sus bebes, no fue hasta que Twilight noto que Eclipse se había dormido que noto que decidió hablar.

-lo siento…- murmura Twilight con cólera - intentamos todo lo que pudimos pero… pero…-

-no tienes por qué disculparte…- murmura Lúthien con un tono que parecía más un quejido- es la suerte que me toca- dice con un tono más claro.

-Lúthien….-

-desde pequeña nunca he tenido buena suerte… siempre todo me ha salido mal… ¿Qué me haría pensar que eso cambiaria?- murmura Lúthien, terminando con una toz seca, llevándole algunos minutos en lograr reincorporarse.

-no digas eso… no…. No lo digas tú…-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Por favor… Lúthien no pierdas la fe…. Veras… veras que todo saldrá bien- esas últimas palabras terminaron desentonándose, aunque Twilight no quería admitirlo, ni ella misma creía en sus palabras, de echo estaba completamente de acuerdo con Lúthien, pero no quería que lo supiera, no quería perder a otro ser amado, no a su hija, su niña, su Lúthien.

-mi vida ya no tiene significado… - murmura Lúthien mientras ocultaba la mirada.

Twilight queda helada al escuchar esas últimas palabras de su hija. Lúthien guarda silencio por unos instantes, mientras Twilight le miraba con preocupación y temor, es entonces que esta se levanta con su hijo durmiendo en cascos y lo coloca en los cascos de Lúthien, y luego prosiguió a abrasarla fuertemente.

-mientras haiga amor, la vida tendrá significado, mientras aun nos tengas a nosotras…. Y a tu bebe… siempre habrá algo por que valga la pena vivir- le susurra Twilight al oído mientras le abrasaba con fuerza, intentando contener las ganas de caer en llanto y mantener una porte segura para inspirar confianza en su hija. Lúthien mira al pequeño Eclipse durmiendo entre sus cascos, el debilitado corazón de la princesa comenzó a latir precipitadamente, era demasiado para ella que no podía soportarlo.

-las perdí a ellas… pero al menos aun te tengo a ti- piensa Lúthien mientras levanta al potrillo contra su pecho dándole un cálido abrazo, Twilight se incluye en el abrazo y cobija a sus hijos con sus alas.

-mi bebe… mi bebe….- murmura Lúthien con un tono melancólico, a tal punto que parecía que estaba llorando, cosa completamente imposible, sin embargo el no poder ser capaz de llorar, no significaba que no podía estar triste o melancólica.

-si… si así es… es tu bebe, tranquila mi niña, tranquila, todo mejorara, lo veraz… todo va a mejorar- le dice Twilight mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda para intentar consolarla, en eso está mira desde atrás al pequeño Eclipse durmiendo en los cascos de Lúthien.

-es mejor así- piensa Twilight con tristeza mientras cierra sus ojos y una lagrima rueda por su mejilla, y luego soltando una ligera sonrisa, al finalmente estar con su hija.

-ma ¡¿mamá?!- dice Lúthien con voz ronca pero preocupada.

-dime mi cielo-

-do… ¿Dónde está Starlight?- murmura Lúthien con preocupación y empezando a toser levemente.

-¿ella? Hmmm es tarde…. Debe estar en su habitación supongo….- murmura Twilight un poco pensativa mientras mira a su hija con algo de extrañeza- ¿Por qué preguntas?-

-ve a buscarla por favor…. Rápido…- dice Lúthien con un tono de vos que le trajo muy malos recuerdos a Twilight, ese tono, ese característico tono de seriedad y miedo, no podía ser posible, no ahora.

Twilight no pierde el tiempo al reconocer el tono con el que le hablaba Lúthien, rápidamente Twilight se apresuró por los pasillos al recordar que no era la primera vez que Lúthien le hablaba con ese tono, empezó recordar aquella noche en que todo sucedió, en que lo perdieron todo. Rápidamente Twilight llega a la habitación de Starlight.

-¡Starlight! Cariño abre la puerta- dice Twilight con un tono insistente mientras golpeaba la puerta con su pesuña pero nadie respondía- ¡Starlight!-

-¿Qué pasa?- bosteza Spike.

-¡Spike! ¡¿Starlight regreso a su habitación?!-

-supongo que si... creo que la escuche cerrar su puerta ¿Por qué preguntas? ¿pasa algo?-

-Starlight- dice tocando la puerta- ¡Starlight! ¡Starlight!- comienza a desesperarse y procede a empujar la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, al principio no logra hacerle nada, así que Spike le ayuda en la siguiente arremetida, pero tampoco logran moverla, en su lugar ambos caen muy adoloridos, uno encima del otro, es entonces que Twilight recuerda que puede usar magia y se tele transporta apresuradamente en el interior del cuarto de su hija.

-¡Starlight! ¡Starlight!- dice buscándola con la mirada, pero la habitación estaba completamente oscura, Twilight hace brillar su cuerno y lo que vería haría que su corazón se detuviera por un instante, recargada sobre la cama, se encontraba tumbada en el suelo y sobre un prominente y creciente charco de sangre, su hija, su niña.

-¡STARLIGHT!- grita Twilight con terror e impacto mientras corre y toma a su hija entre sus cascos, encontrando un largo corte a lo largo de su casco por el cual aún empezaba a brotar su sangre, y muy cerca de ellas, en el suelo y bañado por sangre se encontraba un afilado cuchillo el cual sin que se percatara empezó a desaparecer entre las sombras lentamente mientras una singular risita de potrilla se hacía presente.


	35. Chapter 35

El despertar del demonio.

Capítulo 35. Resignación.

* * *

Sentada frente a una cama de enfermería se encontraba una yegua color lavanda y de crines moradas, esta se encontraba con la mirada baja y sombría, con sus cascos delanteros recargados sobre la camilla, sosteniendo el casco de una joven yegua amarilla, de crines moradas, la poni se encontraba en un estado decadente y debilitado, si piel se tornaba un poco pálida, poseía un respirador conectado así como un largo vendaje enrojecido a lo largo de su otro casco.

-Starlight… mi niña… mi niña- murmura la yegua lavanda mira con tristeza a la potranca y con cuidado y delicadeza pasa su casco por la crin de la princesa, es entonces que la princesa comienza a mostrar una mueca, aparentemente de incomodidad. Twilight le quita una miga de polvo que ella tenía en su nariz, aquella mueca se desvanece y la potrilla continúa durmiendo.

Desde aquel trágico incidente, Twilight ha pasado los últimos días al lado de su hija, dejando que Spike y Lúthien se encargasen del pequeño Eclipse. Twilight mira a su hija dormir otra vez, y nota entonces el largo vendaje que poseía en su casco, debajo de este se encontraba un horrenda marca que aún no había suturado del todo, se le tuvieron que hacer 18 puntadas para detener la hemorragia que esta misma se había provocado, dado a la excesiva pérdida de sangre Starlight posee un estado muy debilitado y pasa la mayor parte del tiempo durmiendo. Recordar el como la encontró una semana atrás sobre un charco de su propia sangre agonizando entre sus cascos es una imagen de terror que Twilight detesta revivir, pero era lo único que podía pensar al ver el vendaje de su hija e imaginar que debajo de este ella poseía aquella horrenda cortada por la que ella casi muere.

Twilight trata de mantener su compostura, y busca relajarse un poco al pasar su casco una y otra vez por la crin de su hija, peinándola mientras esta dormía, Starlight desde el incidente dormía demasiado, estaba muy cansada todo el tiempo y no puede comer sola, ni siquiera puede levantarse para ir al baño y por ende debajo de ella se encontraba un orinal, tapado por las cobijas, y este era retirado cada mañana y noche con lo que llevase dentro. Twilight en todo momento permanecía con ella, ayudando incluso a las enfermeras con el baño de esponja.

Siempre en todo momento que pasaba con ella, Twilight no dejaba de pensar en que todo esto era su culpa y que por no haberle prestado la suficiente atención cuando la noto deprimida, esto pasó. Era un golpe muy duro para ella, haciéndola cuestionarse el trabajo que ha hecho como madre, y más al comparar la estadía de sus hijas con ella a cuando estaban lejos de ella. Dándose cuenta de que sus hijas no pasaron verdaderos males hasta que regresaron con a su lado.

El corazón de Twilight comenzaba a destrozarse en miles de pedazos, mientras más pensaba en ello, de no ser por el hecho de que siente que su hija le necesita, probablemente habría vuelto a intentar la misma estupidez que su hija cometió.

Lentamente la joven Starlight comienza a abrir sus ojos con algo de dificultad, encontrándose con su madre, la cual esbozaba una amplia sonrisa y al mismo tiempo una serie de lágrimas de alegría al ver a su pequeña por fin despertando. La joven princesa intento decir unas palabras pero de su boca solamente salió un quejido.

-shhh, shhh, tranquila mi cielo, todo está bien, shhh, shhh –

-ma… mama….- murmura Starlight como un quejido débil -lo... lo... lo siento-

-está bien... descansa mi cielo- murmura Twilight con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- lo siento….- murmura Starlight mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos e intentaba acomodarse para estar más cerca de su madre, Twilight se muerde el lamio mientras seguía acariciando el lomo de su hija, esta cierra los ojos con fuerza e intenta sofocar un alarido que estuvo a punto de soltar, no era su intención molestar a su hija y prefería que siguiera descansando.

El corazón de Twilight se detuvo por un instante al escuchar esas palabras, ¿Qué es lo que podía hacer? Ella seguía preguntándose eso constantemente, cada vez que Starlight despertaba, en esos breves momentos su hija siempre le pedía disculpas.

-shhh, descansa mi cielo, sigue durmiendo, sigue durmiendo por favor- murmura ella mientras aguantaba sus ganas de comenzar a llorar, tarda un momento en que Starlight aparente bolver a dormir.

-no tienes por qué seguir pidiéndome disculpas- le susurra Twilight mientras una lagrima pasaba por su mejilla, esta se la seca con el casco- soy yo la que te tiene que pedir disculpas- piensa esto último.

En eso esta divisa un cambio en la luz, había una nueva sombra, se da la vuelta y logra observar a Spike parado en la entrada mirándoles con una mirada conmocionada y preocupada, cosa que intrigo a Twilight.

-Spike…. ¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Twilight un poco intrigada mientras acomodaba las mantas de su hija. Spike estuvo a punto de hablar y explicarle lo que pasaba, pero al ver a Starlight con un ojo medio abierto este guardo silencio por unos instantes.

-ejem… te llego una carta Twilight- dice Finalmente Spike mientras le entregaba a Twilight un pergamino con el sello abierto, Twilight lo toma y en eso al ver a Spike a los ojos comprende que no debe leerlo con Starlight presente.

-gracias…- murmura Twilight mientras guarda el pergamino en un abrigo que llevaba puesto.

-Si…de acuerdo... es... estaré con Lúthien- asiente Spike mientras no lograba evitar que sus ojos comenzaran a lagrimear, el dragón se da la media vuelta y se retira precipitadamente, mientras Twilight y Starlight le miraban retirarse.

* * *

En ocasiones la espera puede llegar a ser una de las más grandes torturas Psicológicas, el miedo a lo desconocido, la intriga, la propia expectativa de que algo puede pasar y uno sin poder hacer nada más que esperar, esperar y nada más, ante la ligera posibilidad de que algo terrible o aun peor pueda llegar a ocurrir, puede corroer el alma, detener tu corazón y paralizar tu cuerpo mientras simplemente esperas a que llegue ese momento que aunque no quisiera, tiene que esperar a que simplemente llegue y con un poco de suerte, pase sin mayores problemas. Así era como se sentía Twilight, quien desde el momento en que llego esa carta hasta este momento estuvo con la mirada perdida mientras en sus pensamientos se desataba un infierno de temores y preocupación.

Ahora se encontraba montada en una carroza, dirigiéndose hacia un futuro, nada alentador o esperanzador, y del que ella tenía una certeza de cuál podría ser su posible desenlace, estaba muy intrigada, asustada y preocupada, ni siquiera la vista sería suficiente para calmar su corazón, pasar sobre amplios y extensos prados cubiertos con aquel puro y reluciente manto nevado, los bosques, los lagos congelados, aquellos desiertos extensos recubiertos por nevadas y en una gran variedad de paisajes, que llego a presenciar en tan largo trayecto, con variedad de fauna y flora, una belleza sin igual que solo estas tierras podrían ofrecer.

-Fluttershy amaría ver esto- fue lo único que pudo pensar Twilight que no concerniera a aquella preocupación implacable que no hacía más que estrujar su corazón, mientras miraba por el borde de la carroza en dirección a las tierras por las que iban sobrevolando. De entre su abrigo la alicornio lavanda saca un pedazo de pergamino, y lo mira de reojo con una mirada inexpresiva, no leyó el pergamino, pues antes ya lo había revisado al menos 20 veces, en él se anunciaba un citatorio para su persona, ante el consejo.

Cada vez que ella repasaba la carta, su corazón se detenía, pero ninguna reacción superaría a la que tuvo cuando la leyó por primera vez. Hace dos días atrás, esa misma tarde cuando llego la carta, llegado un momento en que estaba segura que estaba sola Twilight, saca el pergamino que le entrego Spike en la mañana y comienza a leerlo, su corazón se detuvo como si le hubiera impactado un rayo y estuvo a punto de desplomarse, soltó un fuerte alarido y comenzó a llorar mientras se acurrucaba contra el suelo, mientras comenzaba a llorar como una pequeña potranca desolada desando que esto no fuera verdad, sintiendo verdadero terror.

-bajen un poco la velocidad, no hay prisa- se escucha una vos firme con un ligero tono disimulado de seriedad. Twilight gira un poco la mirada y observa a la princesa Cadance, quien era la única pasajera aparte de ella. Pese a la compañía de su antigua cuñada, Twilight no sentía ni una sola sensación de confianza o tranquilidad, aquella mirada fría y evasiva, dándole la espalda en casi todo momento, hacían que la presencia de la princesa del amor fuera completamente ausente para ella, sintiéndose muy sola, haciéndola desear más que nunca tener a sus hijas consigo, sentirlas cerca, y también, esto hacia que su temor aumentara ante la posibilidad de perderlas como hace 5 años.

El leer la carta tantas veces llego a ayudarle un poco, ahora estaba más tranquila a comparación, al menos por fuera, pues en su interior se comenzaba a desatar un fuerte infierno que devastaba todos sus pensamientos, reviviendo sus temores más grandes una y otra vez. Pero ahora ya de nada serviría leer una y otra vez la carta para enfrentar sus temores, pues no era a la carta lo que en verdad temía, la carta solo poseía palabras y solo eso, ya se las había memorizado de cabo a rabo, ya no serviría de nada que intentara buscar fuerza leyéndola otras 20 veces si no era a eso a lo que tanto le temía y estremecía.

El papel que la princesa lavanda sostenía es arrebatado por el viento revoloteando por el extenso abismo, quedando muy atrás de la carroza donde ambas se encontraba, Twilight, no intento recuperarlo, en lugar de eso, solo mira como este se alejaba y se perdía mientras ambos se alejaban, desapareciendo entre las nubes y el infinito ausente, la yegua da un largo suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza. Pensando en otros tiempos que aunque ya lejanos le recordaban mucho a su situación actual, ella aun recordaba con pánico ese día, el día en que fue llamada por el consejo para arrebatarles a sus hijas.

* * *

Flashback.

Cinco años atrás, luego de que Lúthien y Starlight tuvieran un pequeño combate el cual fue noticia global, Twilight fue llamada inmediatamente a una junta del consejo, al principio al ser ella en aquel entonces una miembro productiva del consejo, no sintió gran preocupación, de echo ni siquiera se esperaba que el asunto fuera tan grabe, ya había regañado a sus hijas, y el incidente ya llevaba tiempo que no se mencionaba en Ponyville, no se daría cuenta que mientras el incidente se hizo a olvidar en muy poco tiempo en su tierra natal, en el resto del mundo la noticia era como un incendio que rápidamente se esparcía y hacia saber en cada rincón del globo.

Fastidiada por el calor, a lo largo del camino hizo que se olvidara de todo lo demás, esforzándose más por mantener un abanico dándole aire que siguiendo concentrarse en sus problemas de casa, para llegar a las tierras de Maretonia debían cruzar por un extenso desierto, razón por la cual Twilight se daba una idea de por qué no se llevaba a cabo muchas reuniones en estas tierras, aun así se veía un poco intrigada, pues sería la primera vez que visitaría estas tierras.

Twilight llego a la reunión a tiempo como siempre, cada vez que hay una reunión, esta se llevaba a cabo en diferentes reinos y capitales, para así dar unidad e igualdad ante los demás reinos, no había una base fijada como tal, cada reunión podía desarrollarse en diferentes lugares, esta vez la reunión se realizó (y por primera vez para Twilight) en el lejano reino de Maretonia. Twilight se la pasó la mayor parte del camino pensando en sus hijas y en que esperaba que no volvieran a pelear mientras se ausentaba, estando más molesta que preocupada, por la vergüenza que le hicieron pasar hace poco. Finalmente sus pensamientos se verían interrumpidos y opacados por la contemplación del imponente reino de Maretonia , una ciudad compuesta con estructuras del tipo románticas, imponentes y bellas a la vista, grandes plazas y prados a los alrededores, dejando atrás los desiertos por lo que pasaron al bernia aquí , estas tierras parecían un hermoso oasis en medio de semejante desierto infinito.

Para Twilight esta sería una reunión como las demás, disputas política, negociaciones y reclamos del rey grifo contra el señor minotauro, sin embargo al llegar (embobada con la belleza del lugar) tardara un momento en darse cuenta de que las cosas eran muy diferentes, todos la miraban con seriedad y desaprobación, confundida, al llegar a su asiento, que estaba junto al de su maestra, esta le preguntaría que está pasando, Celestia no supo cómo responderle, no le miraba con desaprobación como el resto del consejo, pero si la miraba con bastante preocupación, y esta misma preocupación se reflejó en Twilight, quien aún no sabía que es lo que pasaba pero ya estaba asustada. Se guardó un silencio incomodo hasta la llegada de los dignatarios, aunque llego a escuchar algunos murmullos, Twilight no logro entender bien lo que se decía, excepto que aparentemente era sobre sus hijas.

La reunión comenzó de forma normal, nombrando a los presentes e introduciendo a los miembros en los temas a tratar, sin embargo Twilight miraría incrédula a la dignataria cuando esta dijera- pero antes de tratar esos temas, tenemos que ocuparnos del caso Sparkle-

Twilight se helo al escucharla decir eso y al mismo tiempo no dejaba de preguntarse con a que se refería con "el caso Sparkle" Se comenzó preguntándole a Twilight que es lo que había pasado exactamente ese día en que en la exposición con sus hijas, Twilight un poco nerviosa, conto que todo se originó por un juego entre ambas, no estaba segura de cómo responder por lo que fue breve y concisa, sin embargo cometió un error fatal, menciono la palabra "juego" no pudo darse cuenta de su error hasta demasiado tarde.

-¿en ese caso usted considera que lo que ellas hicieron no tiene ninguna importancia?- se escuchó una voz entre la multitud.

-bueno… no dije eso… solo digo que ellas…-

-¿no las reprendió por eso?-

-em… si… si las reprendí, les castigue dos semanas con no dejarlas salir- respondía Twilight nerviosa un silencio se cernió en el salón por unos instantes. Luego continuaron preguntándole cosas sobre el estado de sus hijas, el cómo era su relación de hermanas.

-bueno, como todas las hermanas en ocasiones llegan a pelear- responde Twilight.

-je, según se no sè, ella se pelean todo el tiempo, incluso por las cosas más insignificantes- se escucha una vos hasta el fondo, era Blueblood.

-¿y esa es la educación que usted le ha dado a sus hijas?- le cuestiona la dignataria. Twilight al sentirse ofendida reacciona de sobremanera con respecto al asunto, con respuestas más agresivas, diciendo que no es la educación que les baba y que esa pelea realmente no fue nada serio y que ya había pasado mucho tiempo. Es en este punto donde el consejo expresa su descontento y la verdadera magnitud del asunto, le mostraron periódicos y carteles, otros simplemente le reclamaron y contaron que la noticia estaba en boca de todos en sus reinos. Twilight se quedó callada mientras leía los periódicos, en muchos la noticia de sus hijas aparecía en primera plana, ante esto ella no podía sentir más que pesar y vergüenza, pero seguía sin comprender el verdadero problema.

Siguieron comentando cosas sobre la conducta de sus hijas, enfocándose más en la mayor, pues todos consideraba a Starlight demasiada pequeña, y más una víctima de las circunstancias, Twilight aun sin saber en qué se metía y pese a las advertencias de Celestia siguió hablando con un tono moderado y molesto, sintiéndose muy ofendida y furiosa por como hablaban de sus hijas.

-¡Señorita Sparkle por favor siéntese!- le ordena la dignataria superior con bastante molestia, Twilight se reusó a sentarse por un instante, Celestia tuvo que obligarla ante esto, por más que la princesa le decía que tomara esto con calma Twilight no le escuchaba, se sentía muy enfurecida con ellos, no toleraba que hablaran tan mal de Lúthien.

Tras una discusión entre los miembros y con Twilight al borde de estallar del coraje, finalmente se llegó a una conclusión.

-lo sentimos mucho princesa Twilight, pero hemos llegado a la conclusión que por el bien de sus hijas, su hija mayor, la princesa Lúthien deberá separarse de Starlight, ella será enviada a otra nación donde se le cuidara- explica la dignataria con seriedad.

Al escuchar esas palabras Twilight finalmente estalla.

-¡No! ¡Ustedes no pueden hacer eso!-

-lo sentimos mucho señora Sparkle, pero creemos que eso será lo mejor para el desarrollo de ambas, Lúthien debería irse y entonces…-

-¡No! ¡No pueden arrebatarme a mi hija! ¡Ella está muy enferma necesita de su madre!-

-estamos muy conscientes de su padecimiento y tenga por seguro que la cuidaremos bien-

-¡NO! ¡USTEDES NO TIENEN NI IDEA DE LO QUE ELLA PADECE! ¡PODRÍA MORIR INCLUSO EN UN DÍA CALUROSO!- exclama Twilight levantándose de nuevo.

-¡señora Sparkle por favor siéntese!-

Nuevamente Celestia le ayuda a regresar a su asiento, pero esta vez la poni se resistía, por lo que Luna tuvo que ayudarle, Twilight estaba reacia a dejar que le arrebataran a Lúthien, ella no quería permitir eso, y comenzó a llorar en los cascos de Celestia.

-lo sentimos señora Sparkle, pero eso será lo mejor para ambas- dice la dignataria con un tono compasivo. Twilight no dejaba de bufar, pero comenzó a calmarse un poco al darse cuenta que no estaba comportándose de la mejor manera.

Todo pudo terminar hay mismo, Twilight seguía molesta y triste porque le quitaran a su hija, pero estaba cercana a aceptarlo tras la calma que le infundio Celestia. Sin embargo los murmullos continuaron y muchos de ellos fueron escuchados por Twilight.

-esas niñas son demasiado salvajes ¿esta es la nueva generación de gobernantes?-

-¿un juego? ¿dijo que solo fue un juego?-

-pero que carácter-

-¡esas niñas casi se matan entre si!-

-¿vieron su cómo le grito a los dignatarios?-

-no me extraña que sus hijas sean un par de salvajes desalmadas-

Ese último comentario izo click en Twilight, quien enfurecida soltó una onda expansiva y grito con todas sus fuerzas- ¡CÁLLENSE!-

El grito fue lo de menos, la onda expansiva que soltó fue tan poderosa que devasto el salón entero.

-¡ELLA ES MI HIJA, NO ME LA ARREBATARAN!- exclama Twilight alterada, Celestia intenta calmarla, pero los ojos de Twilight comenzaron a brillar con gran intensidad, uno de los dignatarios corrió de la habitación, Twilight no le dio importancia, y mientras otros más comenzaron a escapar, Luna y Celestia intentaron hacerla razonar, Twilight soltó otra onda expansiva, Luna quedo inconsciente, es aquí cuando Twilight finalmente reacciona al ver a Luna entre los cascos de Celestia, y antes de que pudiera regresar a la normalidad . Sintió una punzada y de pronto empezó a sentirse débil, sus cascos le pesaban y de súbito cayó al suelo, alguien le había arrebatado los poderes y callo con fuerza al suelo.

Twilight estuvo recluida dos días, antes de que se le devolvieran los poderes, bajo la amenaza de que si algo semejante volvía a pasar esta vez no se le devolverían. Para entonces a ella ya no le importaba, pues en esos dos días se tomó la decisión de no solo quitarle el puesto del consejo, y separarla de su hija mayor, sino también de Starlight, se le redujeron las visitas a solo una mensual, así como se le negó los primeros años el siquiera poder mandarles cartas, y otros medios ce contacto. Desde entonces paso los últimos 3 años culpándose en secreto, nunca le contó a Bast su acto en la reunión, y Celestia nunca volvió a hablar de ello, Twilight sintió gran remordimiento, el mismo que le haría encerrarse varias noche para llorar hasta finalmente quedar dormida, el mismo que género en ella un sentimiento de completa inseguridad hacia sí misma, tal como un prevaleciente odio por su persona, al ser este no solo un castigo para sus hijas, si no para ella misma por su conducta reprobable, el hecho de que por su culpa se le arrebataran sus dos tesoros más preciados, pasando por una larga etapa de nada más que tristeza y soledad para toda su familia.

Fin del Flashback.

* * *

5 años han pasado y esa pesadilla aún está presente en ella, como un fantasma asechando desde las sombras, ella miraba con miedo para atrás, temiendo que apareciera frente a ella otra vez, no podía soportar la idea de que esa pesadilla vuelva a repetirse, pero aun la tenía presente en sus pensamientos.

Una lágrima cae desde lo alto del cielo semejante a una gota de lluvia, Twilight se pasa los cascos por los ojos para secarse las lágrimas que comenzaban a salirse, mientras una tenue ventisca golpeaba su crin agitándola en el viento.

La poni lavanda se encontraba en un estado muy delicado emocionalmente, estuvo mucho tiempo lejos de sus hijas como para que se las vuelvan a arrebatar. No podía soportar la sola idea, pero aun así, no dejaba de pensar en ello. Ahora se encontraba hay, sentada en una carroza, ante la posibilidad de que la historia se vuelva a repetir, no podía estar tranquila, su corazón no dejaba de latir, y sentía un frio en el pecho y la espalda, mientras sentía como algo reptaba por su cabeza haciéndola parecer más pesada, intento calmarse, mostrarse más tranquila y no suponer lo peor inmediatamente, pero era imposible, no podía estar tranquila, quería estar a sus hijas, si las tuviera a su lado quizás se sentiría un poco más tranquila, pero no pudo traer a sus hijas, no solo porque no era conveniente que vinieran a este tipo de juntas, sino porque ninguna de las cuales se encontraba en condiciones para viajar, mucho menos un viaje de tantas horas como lo es hasta el reino de Maretonia.

Por más que deseara tener al pequeño Eclipse entre sus cascos para consolarse a sí misma, es demasiado pequeño para viajar, y el clima no es el apropiado para un pequeño como él. Twilight abrasa su pecho con fuerza intentando imaginar que posee a sus bebe con sigo, acurrucado entre sus cascos con su cabeza contra su pecho escuchando su corazón. Quería imaginar que estaba ahí, no había nada, solo un pequeño bulto que formo con parte de su abrigo, ella lo sabía muy bien, no está alucinando o enloqueciendo, al contrario estaba muy consciente de su realidad, y es esa conciencia lo que le partía el alma, pero prefería imaginar que tenía a su bebe entre sus cascos a pensar en todas las cosas malas que pudieran salir mal, esa misma noche hizo toda una lista mental y por eso mismo no pudo dormir, al no dejar de pensar en ello. Estaba cansada, sus ojos le pesaban, pero al mismo tiempo no podía cerrarlos ni siquiera un poco, como si algo le sostuviera los parpados.

Cadance voltea por un instante en dirección a Twilight, notando como estaba con la cabeza baja y sus cascos contra su pecho, esta acción tan patética de Twilight, género en ella una pequeña risotada que intento disimular. Cadance se voltea inmediatamente antes de que Twilight voltear al creer haber escuchado la risita mas no supo de dónde provino y no tardo en creer que fue su imaginación, regresando su mirada contra su pecho y el bulto que sostenía.

Twilight se sentía muy sola, sentía la necesidad de que se le consolara de alguna forma, sabiendo que Cadance desde hace años no es muy unida a ella como antes, esta aun así esperaba que Cadance le diera algunas palabras de aliento y confianza, pero tras horas de viaje, Twilight comenzaba a perder sus esperanzas en llegar a conseguir consuelo de alguien, y es por eso, que dado a la falta de sus hijas y las palabras de aliento de alguien de confianza, que cargaba este bulto, intentando pensar en que era su bebe. Sin embargo no era suficiente, no podía remplazar el verdadero contacto poni, y esto la hacía sentirá aún más la soledad, comenzaba a desesperarse. La intriga le mataba, y echo de saber que solo llevaba la mitad del camino para finalmente llegar a aquello que tanto temía. Sentía la necesidad de hacer algo, de romper con este silencio de inmediato, o si no siente que se volvería loca en cualquier momento.

La poni lavanda intenta levantarse de su asiento en la carroza, y acercarse un poco a Cadance, pero en eso golpea una fuerte ventisca que le obliga a sentarse, cierra los ojos al sentirse muy presionada por el aire, tardando unos momentos en recuperarse. Quería hablar, quería recibir consuelo de Cadance o cuando menos olvidarse por un instante de sus problemas, al ver que ella no comenzaría conversación con ella, ella tendría que comenzar, pero enmudeció, no sabía por dónde comenzar, no podía llegar y decirle simplemente "tengo miedo ayúdame a calmarme" "dime que todo estará bien" "di que el consejo solo quiere saludarme" "dime que el consejo solo está preocupado y convaleciente por el estado de mis hijas y de ninguna forma esto representa una amenaza" parecía tonto, pero era lo que Twilight quería escuchar de su antigua cuñada.

Twilight quedo en silencio por unos instante, pensando en cómo comenzar una conversación sin que nada viniera a su mente, en eso está al observar a Cadance se percata de un detalle, pudo notar (pese a estar de espaldas) como Cadance parecía acariciar algo, Twilight no tardo en imaginar que se trataba de su vientre, a juzgar como poco esta tenía la cabeza inclinada, observando aparentemente su vientre, pudo notar los movimientos suaves, delicados y constantes que Cadance realizaba, frotando algo, no podía ser otra cosa, y lo sabía muy bien, porque eso es lo que ella hacia cuando estaba embarazada.

-bueno…. em…. ¿Cuándo pensabas decirnos que estas esperando un bebé?- murmura Twilight con un tono sumamente tímido, Cadance no responde en un inicio, cosa que incómodo y desanimo a Twilight.

-tenía pensado anunciarlo en la celebración de los corazones cálidos- se escucha finalmente una respuesta por parte de Cadance cosa que sobresalto y relajo a Twilight, esbozando una sonrisa ante esto.

-y cuanto tienes de…. Em….-

-poco menos de dos meces quizás- responde Cadance automáticamente sin dirigirle la mirada a Twilight.

-¿y por qué decidiste que...?- pregunta Twilight sintiendo un poco más de confianza.

\- creí que era tiempo de que hubiera otra carita en la familia- responde Cadance con un tono serio.

-te entiendo je… después de lo de Pe…. Em…. ¿y Wes ya lo sabe?-

-lo sabe- responde inmediatamente, aun sin dirigirle la mirada a Twilight, manteniendo la vista al frente mientras Twilight simplemente se sentía muy incómoda con esto, sobre todo porque después de esa respuesta se mantuvo otro minuto de silencio.

-será muy bonito tener otra carita en la familia ¿verdad?- repite lo que hace poco le respondió Cadance como un patético intento de continuar conversando y romper con el silencio.

-¿sabes algo? pudiste haber ayudado a Fluttershy con su decisión de ser madre- comenta Twilight un poco más animada.

-tenía otras cosas que hacer por aquel entonces, además, según se, tu tampoco estuviste con Fluttershy para ayudarle con su decisión- murmura Cadance con un tono sereno pero cortante, Twilight sintió gran remordimiento ante esas palabras al recordar que en el tiempo que Fluttershy y Rainbow ella estuvo muy ausente en el sentido de no prestarles atención pese a que ellas en más de una ocasión quisieron estar con ella, incluso intentaron apoyarla en su momento, pero ella siempre las ignoro. Nuevamente Twilight baja su mirada ensombreciendo la mirada ahora con un peso más encima que soportar. Reacia ahora a seguir conversando con su cuñada mientras Cadance esbozaba una sonrisa de alivio al ver a Twilight nuevamente callada.

* * *

Luego de barias horas, finalmente se ve a lo lejos una imponente ciudad, majestuosa y enorme, la ciudad de equinos más grande de todo el mundo, la capital del reino de Maretonia.

Ante tal majestuosidad ni Cadance, ni mucho menos Twilight se vieron impresionadas, algo completamente inauditos ante tal ciudad de contemplar. Con gigantescas estructuras redondas, casas de roca solida pero al mismo tiempo con un tono bastante cuidado y moderno, estatuillas de antiguos gobernantes y héroes de la nación decorando los parques y calles principales, se respiraba un aire de grandeza en cada rincón.

-no creí volver- murmura Twilight con el corazón en la garganta mientras la carroza comenzaba a aterrizar. Al llegar al suelo, el corazón de Twilight comenzó a latir agitadamente mientras presenciaba la llegada de caballos de tamaño completo avanzar hasta la carroza donde se encontraba.

-sean bienvenidas princesas del reino del norte- dicen los dos caballos reverenciándose ante ellas.

-hemos venido a la junta del Alva- anuncia Cadance con un tono educado e imponente.

-nuestros señores les esperan junto al resto de la comunidad de gobernantes-

-muchas gracias, vamos Twilight, es hora- le dice Cadance a la yegua lavanda mientras esta tardaba unos momentos en reaccionar, para cuando se dio cuenta, la princesa Cadance ya le llevaba bastante ventaja, siendo un punto distante que estaba por entrar al castillo. Twilight inmediatamente, a paso acelerado pero con la cabeza baja, se sentía como una pequeña niña perdida, sin saber que hacer o a donde ir mientras mira a su alrededor a otros caballos que duplican su tamaño, prestándole poca o nula atención. Twilight al alcanzar a Cadance intento permanecer a su lado como una pequeña con su madre, pero Cadance le ignoraba completamente mientras ellas solo intentaba mantener su paso y no quedarse atrás otra vez. Pasaron junto a docenas de guardias reales de Maretonia, caballos imponentes que hacían parecer a Cadance y por sobre todo a Twilight como pequeñas yeguas.

-tranquila Twilight, tranquila, tranquila… no puede ser tan malo, no… no puede repetirse lo de hace 5 años, mantente calmada y no será tan grabe, por favor, cálmate, hazlo por tus hijas- se repetía Twilight a sí misma en sus pensamientos mientras iban recorriendo los pasillos tan estilizados y cuidados, dirigiéndose al gran salón de juntas de Maretonia. Al llegar finalmente ante la colosal puerta de madera blanca con terminaciones de oro y plata, Twilight siente como su corazón se le bajaba completamente, se sentía tan diminuta e insignificante ahora, como si otra vez le hubieran quitado los poderes, nuevamente esta indefensa ante la merced de cualquiera, incapaz de hacer algo, sus cascos se congelaron en la entrada, y tarda en reaccionar hasta que alguien le da una patada en los cascos traseros, voltea y ve a Cadance mirándole con seriedad, mas con una porte de carcelera que de alguna amiga o cuñada.

-pase lo que pase, no pierdas la compostura- le aconseja Cadance antes de entrar finalmente mientras entraba al salón y tras ella le seguía Twilight.

El gran salón era un gigantesco domo echo de mármol con estructuras curveadas y tallados entre los pilares donde se contaban la historia de la antigua civilización que daría origen a Maretonia y por sobre de ellos, justamente en el techo entre los vitrales se mostraría una imponente y celestial representación de su diosa, Artemisa. El sitio se asemejaba más a un templo que a un salón de juntas político razón por la que son pocas las reuniones que se llevan a cabo aquí mismo. Al entrar Twilight sintió la necesidad de reverenciarse, pero Cadance le da una patada para que prosiguiera.

-si quieres rezar, reza en tu lugar- le murmura Cadance con impaciencia. Ambas prosiguen, Cadance se sienta en su lugar, y Twilight estuvo a punto de sentarse a su lado, pero nota que en el lugar de Cadance solo había una sola silla y una pequeña placa sobre la mesa que decía "princesa Mi Amore Cadence" y con letras más pequeñas y por debajo "regente del imperio de Cristal" Twilight se quedó parada junto a su mesa por unos instantes, esperando a que alguien hiciera algo como acercarle otra silla, ante la falta de respuesta ella misma estaría a punto de tomar una silla cercada.

-disculpe pero ese es mi lugar- se escucha una vos, Twilight voltea y divisa a uno de los gobernantes del reino del sur, perteneciente al reino de Maretonia, Twilight con timidez se disculpa y se hace a un lado.

-por aquí- se escucha, Twilight voltea y observa a un acomodador, vestía un traje color caqui y cargaba consigo un bloc de notas, Twilight le sigue y se adentra más al centro del salón, bajando unas escaleras y llegando justamente ante el estrado donde se sentarían los tres dignatarios principales, justo en el centro de todo, como el acusado a un homicidio o algún crimen semejante, era como Twilight se sentía al mirar a su alrededor y ver los cientos de sillas mesas, todos apuntando en dirección a donde ella se encontraba, cuando este salón se llene estará ante las miradas de todos, juzgándola en silencio mientras los dignatarios toman su veredicto.

-señora Sparkle siéntese por favor- escucha ella Twilight voltea a ver con confusión, ¿señora Sparkle? Nunca antes le había llamado así un civil, mucho menos un sirviente, hacia tanto tiempo que no venía a estas tierras y es ahora que se da cuenta que para el concejos y en general, los gobernantes de todas las naciones, el título de "princesa" dejo de ser válido para ellos con respecto ante Twilight.

\- los gobernantes están comenzando a llegar, la junta dará comienzo en 15 minutos- le anuncia el acomodador con inexpresividad, Twilight, bastante cohibida se sienta, colocando sus cascos contra la mesa. Busca con la mirada a su alrededor, ubicando no muy lejos los asientos de Canterlot, solo pudo ver una larga mesa y dos sillas de madera tallada, una con un símbolo de media luna y la otra con un sol, no había nadie hay, aún no habían llegado, esta mira a su alrededor, y observa a el príncipe Blueblood, sentado en su banca, un poco apartada de la de las princesas, solo había venido el ¿Dónde estaban la princesas Celestia y Luna? en eso recordó que Celestia actualmente ya debería tener al menos 8 meces de embarazo, haciendo poco probable el ver a su maestra, cosa que le preocupaba y desilusionaba, necesitaba verla, sentirse segura al menos por medio de su mirada, estaba sola en esa silla, esperando su juicio.

Uno a uno, los miembros del consejo comenzó a llegar de uno en uno, yendo a sus asientos y haciendo rechinar sus sillas mientras Twilight mantenía la mirada perdida, con sus cascos en posición de rezo, más sin embargo Twilight no era capaz de recitar nada, al verse interrumpida por los constantes rechinidos y golpes de las mesas y sillas.

-muy bien, ¿esta lista señora Sparkle?- se escucha una voz que Twilight reconocería, pero no le traería buenos augurios. Lentamente Twilight levanta la mirada y ve sobre un colosal y alto estrado donde se mostrarían a tres caballos de tamaño completo y destacándose de entre el resto, en medio se encontraba la dignataria superior, los tres estaban a contra luz, pareciendo ante Twilight tres espectros de gran tamaño gracias a las sombras que estos generaban.

-yo…. Yo…. Yo…- murmura Twilight con voz seca y dificultosa.

-bien, es momento de comenzar- dice otro dignatario con seriedad, su voz se hizo escuchar por toda la sala, y todos los gobernantes presentes guardaron silencio. Twilight voltea rápidamente a los asientos de Luna y Celestia y se sorprende y preocupa al solo ver las sillas solitarias. Ya ni siquiera Luna había aparecido. Twilight comenzó a sentir un fuerte nudo en la garganta mientras sentía como su estómago comenzaba a burbujear con furia, sus cascos se helaron como si se le hubiera cerrado al circulación y comenzó a sentir un excesivo peso en la cabeza como si algo muy pesado se la estuviera aplastando.

Un silencio se guarda por unos instantes mientras la dignatario superior organizaba los documentos, Twilight se encontraba perdida en los movimientos de cascos de ella, mientras era incapaz de mirarle el rostro, pese a ser un momento muy breve el que le tomo en acomodar sus documentos, para Twilight fue eterno, pendiente ante la intriga que le generaba.

-esta sesión se dividirá en dos partes, la primera será para tratar el caso irresponsabilidad de la señora Sparkle, y la segunda para los…. – Twilight dejo de escuchar cuando se anunció irresponsabilidad, luego de eso el resto de las palabras fueron como un eco incomprensible, mientras sentía como su mundo se tambaleaba igual que un bote atrapado en medio del océano.

-señora Sparkle ¡Señora Sparkle!- reacciona finalmente Twilight mostrándose muy desorientada e intrigada mientras miraba a la dignataria superior mirándole con seriedad.

-Dis…. Disculpe… yo… yo…. Me… me puede repetir lo que di… dijo….- dice Twilight exaltada mientras mira con nerviosismo a su alrededor, notando todas las miradas severas observándole y clavándose sobre ella, y por sobre todo los dignatarios que le miraban con un tono reprobatorio.

-le dijimos -suspira la dignataria superior, notándose un poco impaciente. En eso se escucha un grito que aparento a reclamo desde fuera del salón, todos miran a su alrededor bastante confundidos mientras escuchan unos pasos aproximándose ante ellos, de repente de golpe la puerta principal es abierta con fuerza y azote, apareciendo frente a esta la princesa Celestia con una porte enfurecida y tras ella un cohibido Discord.

-¡TE DIGO QUE ESPERES AFUERA!- exclama Celestia con irritación ante su esposo, mientras lo miraba con severidad, a un lado de ella, casi arrastrándose, pasa la princesa Luna quien no quería intervenir entre la ira de Celestia.

-prometiste que no asistirías a juntas hasta después del nacimiento-

-¡ESTO ES MUCHO MÁS IMPORTANTE DISCORD Y LO SABES!-

-pero…. Pero cariño, piensa en él bebe, ya tiene ocho meces y no es bueno que…..- le dice Discord.

-¡¿y que sugieres que haga?!-

-deja que Luna se encargue sola- le insiste Discord, mientras tanto la princesa de la noche aparecía en su silla con una mirada bastante incomoda y asustada.

-¡TE DIJE QUE ME QUEDARE Y PUNTO FINAL!- exclama Celestia mientras le cierra la puerta a su esposo en la cara. Celestia da un largo suspiro mientras se llevaba un casco a su vientre, mostrando una expresión bastante incomoda, luego esta camina hasta el estrado, dirigiéndose a donde estaba Twilight, de repente Luna quien estaba sentada en su silla desaparece de la nada y reaparece a un lado de Twilight y en el otro se encontraba la silla de Celestia. Luna se muestra muy sorprendida y aun intimidada.

-¿Qué le pasa?- murmura Twilight asustada.

-amaneció con un desorden hormonal…. por favor… no la hagas enojar- le susurra Luna bastante intrigada, mientras ven como Celestia se sentaba junto a Twilight, dejándola en medio de la mesa como si fueran sus defensoras.

-disculpe la tardanza, es que alguien, intento esconder la carta de llamado- dice Celestia mirando a Luna de reojo.

-yo no escondí la carta…. Fue Discord- murmura Luna mientras se escondía detrás de Twilight.

-pero sabias de la junta y su propósito- le agrega Celestia con severidad.

-princesa Celestia, creímos que no asistiría a mas juntas hasta allá pasado su periodo de maternidad- comenta uno de los dignatarios.

-todavía no doy a luz su majestad- dice Celestia con un tono educado pero firme.

-tenemos entendido que su estado actual es muy delicado, por lo que aconsejamos que por favor se retire-

-mi condición es delicada, si, si lo es, y si es preferible que este en ese momento en cama- suspira Celestia con comprensión-

-¡es lo que he tratado de hacerte entender!- se escucha la vos de Discord mientras se asomaba por debajo del gafete que decía "Twilight Sparkle" en eso Celestia aplasta el gafete, aplastando a su esposo como si fuera una cucaracha.

-me quedare su majestad, me quedare porque tengo que estar aquí, sin importar que-

-muy bien, pero está bajo su responsabilidad-

-rotundamente-

-y no espere que solo por su estado, tendremos compasión por la acusada –

-¡ACUSADA!- piensa Twilight con sobresalto.

-lo comprendo muy bien- murmura Celestia con seriedad mientras bajaba la mirada y musitaba algo que solo Twilight pudo escuchar.

-también esperamos que se comporte, este no es un bar para que ande gritando por cualquier cosa- regaña la dignataria- haremos como que no paso su entrada escandalosa, y actuaremos todos como lo que somos, figuras de autoridad respetables, reyes, reinas, princesas, fiscales, todos, guardaremos orden y respeto.

-si su majestad- se reverencia Celestia con ligero tono de ironía mientras retomaba su asiento. Celestia da un quejido y acaricia su vientre para calmar su molestia. Twilight mira a su maestra con preocupación, y la princesa del sol nota esto- el bebé ha estado un poco inquieto los últimos días, no es nada-

-princesa… no debió venir…. Usted-

-tonterías, no puedo dejarte sola con estos ineptos- le susurra Celestia al oído de Twilight.

-ejem- se escucha y ambas miran a la dignataria, quien les miraba con seriedad- ¿podemos comenzar?-

-claro, por favor-

-muy bien- bufa la dignataria mientras revisa su papeleo- señora Twilight Sparkle, antes de comenzar le preguntare ¿sabe por qué la hemos llamado?-

-em… yo… yo….- murmura Twilight casi quedándose sin voz, en eso Celestia la toma por el casco para que sepa que esta con ella, dándole un poco más de confianza -yo pues…. Porque mi hija Starlight está ahora hospitalizada-

-¿Por qué está hospitalizada?- pregunta la dignataria con seriedad.

-yo… yo… porque ella…- Twilight no pudo terminar la oración, el solo recordarlo le provocaba un inmenso dolor que carcomía su corazón.

-pregunte ¿Por qué su hija está hospitalizada?- repite la dignataria con autoría.

-ella… ella- murmura la poni lavanda mientras comenzaba a sentir como su corazon colapsaba.

-por favor, no podemos tratarla así esto no es un- dice Celestia con un tono comprensivo.

-no hable si no se le ha dado la palabra- regaña uno de los dignatarios, esto irrito bastante a la princesa del sol, Celestia se limita a únicamente rechinar los dientes y colocar su casco contra su vientre, sentía necesidad de gritarles, pero se contenía pues sabía que de nada le ayudaría a Twilight si la sacaban de la junta.

-señora Twilight Sparkle, responda ¿Por qué su hija está hospitalizada?-

-ella… ella… se….-

-dígalo ahora-

-¡ella intento suicidarse!- exclama Twilight entre lágrimas mientras comenzaba a llorar, nadie dijo nada, ni siquiera parecieron exaltarse ante la noticia, como si todos ya lo supieran.

-¿puede contarnos que causa, motivo, razón o circunstancias le llevaron a esta acción?-

-ella…. te…. Tenía el corazón roto- murmura Twilight.

-pero que estupidez más grande es esa- se escucha una voz entre la multitud.

-una joven no se corta las venas con total furia solo por un corazón roto- murmura la dignataria con severidad.

-pero… es verdad- chilla Twilight.

-tenemos el reporte médico, perdió casi toda su sangre en el proceso, herida de 15 centímetros de largo, desgarre muscular y posible incapacidad permanente en la extremidad afectada- lee uno de los dignatarios.

-eso no suena como un simple suicidio por corazón roto, para que se haya infringido una herida de esas proporciones, debió ser algo mucho más serio-

-quizás el corazón roto pudo ser la gota que derramo el vaso- comenta uno de los concejales del señor grifo, quienes estaba sentado hasta atrás con todos sus concejales y su hija a un lado.

-si es así, significa que esta niña paso por mucho mas ¿no cree?- murmura uno de los dignatarios con seriedad.

-veamos, la niña en su reporte médico, Starlight requería de supresores, desde pequeña fue una niña enferma, por años guardamos el secreto a publico común, pero según nuestros reportes más recientes, ella dejo de tomar los medicamentos- lee uno de los dignatarios.

-¿puedo preguntar por qué dejo de tomar sus medicamentos?- murmura la dignataria superior con seriedad.

-ella…. estaba curada…. Ya no las necesitaba-

-¿enserio? En nuestro reporte no viene que los médicos hayan prescrito que ya no requería de los medicamentos-

-¿Quién le dijo que ya no debía tomar los medicamentos?- le cuestionaron a Twilight y esta sintió como su corazón se detenía.

-pues… pues….-

-¿acaso usted dejo de darle los medicamentos, sin previa consulta médica, sin saber en lo que esto resultaría?- dice la señora perro diamante con una falsa sorpresa.

-ella estaba bien… estaba bien…. Ella…- comienza a llorar Twilight, Celestia intenta consolarla de forma sutil, pero no podía hacerlo, tenía que sacarla de ahí, cuanto antes, pero no se le permitiría hasta que el consejo lo decidiera.

-tenemos un reporte de ignorancia, usted deja solos a sus hijos a cargo de un dragón terrestre ¿es eso verdad?-

-¡eso a que viene!- se queja Celestia.

-disculpen, pero ese dragón del que hablan, es un miembro de la familia Sparkle, fue criado desde su nacimiento por ellos- explica Luna, nadie dijo nada.

-tenemos reportes de que su hija pasaba mucho tiempo sola y no solo eso sino que también dejaba que ella cuidara sola al bebe- lee otro dignatario como si lo último no hubiera pasado.

-si pero es porque…. Ella-

-¿esta consiente de lo que esto repercutiría en su hija?-

-yo… yo….-

-¡¿Qué es esto? Usted…. Dejo que donara grandes cantidades de sangre!-

-¡No… digo si… pero….!-

-si lo sumamos a toda la sangra que ha perdido significa que a perdigo al menos un tercio, podría incluso ser incapaz de recuperarse- comenta uno de los dignatarios con un nudo en la garganta.

Celestia solo observaba con bastante rabia a los dignatarios, quería gritar, pero una pequeña pisca de sentido común le decía que no era buena idea, pero cada vez esa voz era más tenue, estaba a poco de explotar de la rabia mientras Twilight estaba a poco de desmoronarse de la cólera. Luna también sentía bastante resentimiento por cómo se le estaba exponiendo a Twilight, pero sabía que no podían hablar aun, debían de esperar a que los dignatarios terminaran de dictar todos los puntos por lo que se le acusaba.

-ahora señora Sparkle ¿Cuál es su opinión al respecto?-

-yo… yo…-

-¿niega que realizo todas estas faltas?-

-yo… ¡No! No… no lo sé…-

-¿sabe a dónde queremos llegar? ¿Sabe cuál es el castigo por estas acciones cierto?-

-yo….- Twilight se queda enmudecida por unos instantes mientras ante su mente venían aquellos recuerdos de hace 5 años cuando ella- ¡NO! ¡NO PUEDEN QUITARME A MIS HIJAS OTRA VEZ!- grita Twilight con tono suplicante mientras en su mente revivía todo lo que tuvo que pasar tras la última vez.

-lo sentimos, pero dado las circunstancias, no nos deja otra opción-

-no... No... No... Por favor no...- comienza a llorar Twilight desconsoladamente, Celestia le abrasa he intenta consolarla, esta soltó un grito enmudecido por hacerlo contra el pecho de Celestia, aunque se logró escuchar el alarido, a Celestia se le partía el corazón al ver a su estudiante en ese estado.

\- YA BASTA- grita Celestia, con gran cólera, no lo resistía mas, esta va frustrada y enfurecida por todo lo que se estaba diciendo de su estudiante.

-princesa Celestia, por favor le pedimos que por favor baje su tono de voz que esta no es una disputa callejera- le dice uno de los dignatarios con un tono serio pero educado, Celestia simplemente se siente indignada ante esto.

-¿Cuál fue el propósito de esto?- murmura con un tono frio mientras miraba en todas direcciones.

-Princesa Celestia, usted sabe bien lo que está en juego, sabe que lo que ha pasado con Starlight nos afecta a todos-

-¡No! ¡Ustedes no lo saben!- exclama Celestia - ¡¿Por qué estamos todos aquí?! Enserio ¿Por qué estamos todos aquí? ¡Hemos venido solo para atormentar aún más a la familia Sparkle!-

-princesa Celestia, le pedimos que comprenda todo lo que se pone en juego, su hija regreso a su supervisión y desde entonces solo han pasado cosas trágicas para la infante-

-¡en primer lugar esas cosas trágicas, no les pasaron solo a ella, todo mi reino sufrió las consecuencias ¡ - exclama Celestia mientras se levanta de nuevo haciendo evidente sus patas de palo, poniéndose de pie con algo de dificultad, su casco delantero con el que se apoyaba se tambaleaba mientras con el otro lo mantenía contra su vientre, antes de continuar, se tomó un momento para respirar hondo, pues se le dificultaba bastante, Celestia estuvo a punto de caminar directo al estrado, pero en eso está siente una contracción que la obligan a regresar al suelo, sin embargo no logro apoyarse correctamente, estuvo a punto de caer, Twilight y Luna intentaron detenerla, pero no actúan los suficientemente rápido, Celestia cae, pero una gigantesca almohada aparece frente a ella, amortiguando su caída.

Celestia comienza a respirar hondo mientras seguía sosteniendo un casco contra su vientre, es entonces que frente a ella un abanico que le soplaba aire y un par de guantes blancos que tenían vida propia y le tomaban la presión a Celestia.

-cariño tranquila, tranquila, tranquila- escucha Celestia como algo le susurraba a su oído.

-no puedo tranquilizarme con estos…. Aj…- se queja Celestia mientras aprieta su casco contra su vientre.

-Discord será mejor que la saques de aquí- murmura Luna con preocupación.

-estamos de acuerdo, no vaya a ser que dé a luz aquí mismo- dice uno de los dignatarios con repulsión, más preocupado por el estado del salón que el estado de Celestia.

-¡No! ¡No se desharán de mi tan fácil!- murmura Celestia con severidad mientras se levantaba ella sola- y no se preocupen, no daré a luz aquí, todavía me faltan tres semanas- murmura Celestia con un tono irónico y fastidioso.

-princesa Celestia, le pedimos que por favor se retire del salón- dice la dignataria principal con seriedad.

-¡no pienso irme!- exclama Celestia mientras comenzaba a respirar con dificultad sin dejar de sostener un casco contra su abundante vientre.

-¡PRINCESA CELESTIA! ¡QUEDA USTED SUSPENDIDA DEL CONSEJO!- exclama la dignataria con severidad y hartazgo- no nos obligue a tomar medidas- dice con un tono frio pero que incluso llego a intimidara la enfurecida Celestia.

La princesa del sol guarda silencio por unos instantes, hasta que aparece su esposo tras ella, listo para llevársela.

-¿y por qué no me expulsan del consejo de una vez?- murmura Celestia de mala gana mientras se daba la media vuelta, Discord intento ayudarla a salir, pero Celestia se negaba a toda ayuda que le pudiera dar su esposo.

Twilight solo mira con tristeza como su maestra se retiraba del salón, pasando ante las miradas inexpresivas de todos los miembros del consejo, incluidos sus sobrinos, el príncipe Blueblood y la princesa Cadance. Ya a punto de salir esta se detiene y voltea una vez más en dirección al consejo.

-atormentar a una familia no es por lo que se fundó el consejo hace 1500 años, fundamos el consejo para mantener la paz y alcanzar la prosperidad entre las naciones, mantener una unión y amistad entre las naciones, si en esto nos hemos convertido… - Celestia no pudo terminar la frase al sentir otra contracción, esta coloca su casco con fuerza nuevamente contra su vientre, esbozando una nueva mueca de dolor.

-¡Cely!- exclama Discord preocupado.

-estoy bien- bufa Celestia mientras mira a los miembros con seriedad.

-salga de aquí princesa, es lo mejor para su bebé- dice el rey grifo quien estaba a solo unas bancas de distancia de con Celestia. La princesa del sol finalmente se retira. Twilight traga sabía ante esto, mientras su corazón no dejaba de latir a mil por hora. Se guardó un minuto de silencio ante la retirada de Celestia, nadie sabía que decir, y muchos aún estaban muy confundidos ante lo que paso, otros cuantos empezaron a pensar en lo que la princesa del sol se había les había dicho.

-señora Sparkle, comprende la gravedad de sus acciones ¿cierto?- dice finalmente la dignataria.

-siendo sincera, y con mucho respeto, yo no entiendo la gravedad del asunto- interviene Luna quien mira con seriedad a los dignatarios, pero al mismo tiempo manteniendo cierta educación ante los presentes.

-vera princesa Luna, hace aproximadamente 5 años, como sabrán todos los presentes, tuvimos una falta similar en la que se nos puso en jaque a todos nosotros-

-supongo que se referirá a la pelea que la princesa Lúthien y Starlight tuvieron ¿cierto?- murmura Luna con seriedad.

-precisamente- asiente uno de los dignatarios.

-siendo realistas, es intolerable que unas niñas que se dicen pertenecer al linaje real actúen de esa forma- se escucha una voz hasta el fondo, era Blueblood, mas sin embargo cuando algunos voltearon a ver este hizo como si no hubiera dicho nada.

-eso es verdad, es intolerable que un par de niñas actúen así- suspira la dignataria superior, mientras organizaba sus documentos, y de estos sacaba un recorte del periódico de su estado, el cual entrega a Twilight, la princesa de la armonía toma el papel con su magia y lo lee. Twilight queda sin aliento al leerlo, este era un recorte de periódico de Maretonia, y lo que anunciaba provocaría en Twilight un fuerte nudo en el estómago, mientras nuevamente una nube de tristeza y cólera se hacía presente en ella.

Joven princesa de Equestria hospitalizada por intento de suicidio.

La joven princesa Starlight fue encontrada la noche del 13 de diciembre , agonizando en el suelo de su habitación en el imperio de cristal, fue encontrada con una tajada de 15 centímetros a lo largo de su casco, la pérdida de sangre es incalculable y se teme que la princesa no logre sobrevivir, han llegado rumores de que la joven princesa ya ha fallecido pero por el momento no se ha podido confirmar nada.

¿El fin de Equestria está muy cerca? Acaso las cosas están tan mal que incluso los más jóvenes buscan otras alternativas ante el sufrimiento. Se tienen reportes de temibles acontecimientos sin resolver que asechan en este reino, y se teme que el sufrimiento sea demasiado incluso para los más jóvenes.

-¿no se dan cuenta lo que esto significa? ¡Gracias a esa niña todo el mundo cree que nuestra nación está en crisis¡- grita Blueblood con total cinismo- ahora Equestria es solo un gatito asustado ante los demás reinos-

-je, es verdad-

\- la conducta de la niña es reprochable en todo sentido, sobre todo cuando esas niñas son princesas-

-futuras herederas y miembros del consejo, no solo fue un golpe contra si misma, si no también nosotros-

-francamente desde ese incidente hemos pensado en ser más selectivos con nuestros miembros-

-¡olviden eso y piensen en la niña! ¡Oh por Artemisa! ¿Qué clase de madre permitiría esto?-

-es evidente que no es una buena madre-

Comienzan a comentar algunos de los miembros entre sí, provocando una atmosfera de mayor temor e intriga para Twilight y Luna. Luna intento taparle los oídos a Twilight, pues era muy consciente del fuerte golpe indirecto que cada uno de los miembros musitaba sobre ella. La alicornio lavanda únicamente mira su fotografía de su hija en el periódico, una foto donde se le mostraba recostada, con un respirador conectado, pálida como la leche, el solo verla, provocaba en Twilight un fuerte sentimiento de dolor en ella, no solo al recordarle lo delicado de su estado, si no también (gracias a los comentarios de los miembros) que todo esto era su culpa de alguna forma, un hijo no es más que el reflejo, la forja de los padres, quienes lo criaron y enseñaron desde pequeño, por ende el cómo son sus hijas, no podía ser más que culpa suya, aun cuando al crecer no estaba con ella demasiado tiempo, eso era peor, por que significaba que le dio poca o nula orientación, dejo que ella misma creciera sin que ella le mostrara un mejor camino, ciega ante la seguridad de que ella misma tomaría las decisiones correctas pero ¿esto era verdad? ¿Twilight tiene la culpa de todo? En términos generales se podría decir que sí, pero la verdad va más lejos y es mucho más compleja, pues tampoco el destino ha sido amable con ella y sus hijas, esta es la vida que les toco llevar, y ninguna de ellas podría estar segura de lo que llegaría a pasar.

-¡orden, orden en la sala!- interviene finalmente la dignaría superior cuando las cosas comenzaron a ponerse más agitadas entre los propios miembros del consejo, todos guardan silencio y aquellos que se habían levantado regresan a sus asientos.

-bien, ahora, señora Sparkle, ¿Qué tiene usted que decir con respecto a todo lo presentado?-

Twilight guarda silencio por unos instantes, aparentemente no le había escuchado, ella simplemente se mantenía con la mirada perdida en aquella fotografía de su hija, esbozando apenas una emoción de tristeza, pero sus ojos ya no lagrimeaban.

-siendo sincera, su majestad, ninguno de ustedes sabe que es lo que Twilight ha tenido que pasar, y lo que dice su diario es verdad, Equestria no pasa por un buen momento, todo eso ya lo sabíamos desde hace tiempo- explica Luna mientras intentaba mantener en sí misma una porte serena, todo lo que a dicho sobre Twilight le enfurecían, pero sabía que no era el momento de rabietas si quería ayudar a Twilight.

-¡pero los plebeyos no lo sabían! ¡el resto de los renos no se dieron cuenta de ello hasta que esta niña intento matarse!- exclama Blueblood levantándose de su haciendo.

\- príncipe de Equestria, le pedimos que por favor regrese a su asiento o tendremos que sacarlo a usted también- sentencia uno de los dignatarios.

\- francamente, yo estoy de acuerdo con lo que dice mi primo- se escucha una voz femenina y todos no podían estar más sorprendidos al ver que quien dijo eso era Cadance, inclusive Twilight se bajó de su nube y miro con incredulidad a quien alguna vez fue su niñera, mejor amiga y cuñada.

-¡Cadance!- Exclama Luna sorprendida, cuando se dio cuenta de que lo había gritado ella misma se tapó la boca con sus cascos pero seguía atónita ante lo que había escuchado.

-francamente pido disculpas ante mis tías y sobre todo a ti Twilight, pero es la verdad, como madre soy consciente de la importancia de los hijos, yo en lo personal también he sufrido mucho y como todos sabrán hace apenas un año perdí a un hijo, tras los eventos en Canterlot, yo misma me he encargado de mantener en pie mi propio reino, he descuidado mi otro hijo, y por eso lo envié lejos para desarrollarse como es debido, y paso el mayor tiempo que puedo con él, en los márgenes vacacionales, para que en todo momento sepa que estoy hay para él, cosa que por su parte, me diferencia de Twilight, quien francamente, más que el que sea ella quien se preocupe por sus hijas, parece que son sus hijas las que se preocupan de ella. Twilight, tienes un amplio expediente de desequilibrio mental, y eso no le beneficia en nada a tus hijas, tu falta de preparación, tacto y responsabilidad se refleja en ellas con grandes consecuencias, desde el hecho que ninguno de tus hijos nació con planeación y con excepción del ultimo, nacieron fuera del matrimonio, nunca estuviste lista para ser madre- le dice Cadance con seriedad, mas sin embargo en su interior hacia todo lo posible por no soltar una sonrisa malévola y de satisfacción, la cara de Twilight, la expresión que esta esbozaba ante las palabras de Cadance provocaban en ella una fuerte sensación de placer y jubilo que sentía la necesidad de expresarlo, pero no podía, solo podía permanecer hay parada viendo como sus palabras habían apuñalado a Twilight donde más le dolía.

-según se, tus hijos también nacieron fuera del matrimonio- se escucha una vos severa de hasta el fondo, era el rey Grifo, quien desde que inicio la junta no hizo más que escuchar y analizar todo lo que estaba pasando.

-je, la diferencia con migo es que, ¡yo si quería ser madre! En otras palabras, mi embarazo fue planeado y anticipado, no me acosté con un guardia cualquiera, es más, ni siquiera tuve sexo, mis hijos vinieron al mundo porque yo quería que eso pasara, y estaba preparada para ello, jeje estas, pensaba guardarlo para después, pero he de anunciarles que ahora estoy embarazada, y no pueden juzgarme por eso, a diferencia de las demás princesas yo si he hecho mi tarea, mi reino esta en completa armonía y aunque ahora tengo algo más de trabajo, cuando nazca mi futuro bebé tengan por seguro que le daré todo amor y dedicación que merece- se mofa Cadance, cosa que se ganó el desprecio por parte de Luna, el resto del consejo, no dijo nada más tas las palabras de Cadance, ni siquiera Blueblood. Luna por su parte sentía muchas ganas de reprender a su sobrina ante las palabras que dijo sobre Twilight, pero no tenía más opción que quedarse callada por el momento. Tenía que decir algo, pero solo se le venían palabras fuertes que no quería expresar ante el consejo.

Luna deja de apretar los dientes por un instante y observa a Twilight, la alicornio estaba con la mirada perdida, ya no lloraba, no sollozaba, pese a tener lágrimas en los ojos, estas comenzaban a secarse, en lugar de eso poseía una mirada sombría.

-entiendo- murmura finalmente Twilight, cosa que llamo la atención de todos.

-Twilight….- murmura Luna.

-tiene razón….- murmura Twilight mientras se levantaba ante el consejo mirándolos a todos con su misma expresión sombría, lentamente una lagrima comienza a brotar de su mejilla- todos tienen razón… ya no… no puedo…. Nunca he sido una buena madre… y quizás nunca debí serlo…. Pero amo a mis hijas…. Es lo único que puedo decir, son todo lo que me quedan en este mundo- solloza Twilight mientras sus ojos se enrojecen.

-Twilight no digas eso….-

-pero es verdad Luna… es verdad…. Es verdad, todos tienen razón… yo… yo…. No puedo más-

-¿está diciendo que es mejor que Starlight esté lejos de usted?- le pregunta la dignataria superior mientras fruncía una ceja.

Twilight comienza a llorar y con resignación dice- sí, estoy segura, están mejor lejos de mí-


	36. Chapter 36

El despertar del demonio.

Capítulo 36. Estado síquico

* * *

Llevando la bandeja en su lomo, Fluttershy llega a la enfermería. Al abrir la puerta vio una cama donde descansaba Maud Pie, en estos últimos días la terrestre gris ha mejorado bastante. Aún tiene que estar un tiempo en cama, pero ahora solo tiene algunos moretones a lo largo de su cuerpo, en lugar de cientos de vendajes y algunas costillas rotas. Todo es gracias a un tratamiento a base de cremas que bajan la hinchazón y anestesian su dolor, sumado al tiempo de reposo y cuidados que esta ha recibido. Ahora ya puede caminar, pero es mejor para ella permanecer en cama hasta su total mejoría.

Fluttershy se acerca a la cama, donde la terrestre permanece con su misma cara inexpresiva.

\- Te traje el desayuno – dice Fluttershy con un tono amable y mostrándole la bandeja, esperando asi animarla un poco.

\- No es necesario que te molestes con eso – dice Maud con tono calmado viendo a la pegaso.

\- Oh, no es molestia. Me gusta ser tu enfermera, jeje- ríe la pegaso.

Maud se mantiene viendo a Fluttershy un rato y luego se acomoda sentándose. Fluttershy aprovecha a colocarle la bandeja en la cama.

\- Gracias – suspira la terrestre con su característico tono inexpresivo.

\- No es nada-

Fluttershy se sienta en una silla al lado de la cama, mientras Maud toma una cuchara y empieza a comer la avena del plato. En ningún momento Maud muestra alguna expresión por el sabor de la comida, pero algo en Fluttershy le hacía suponer que le gustaba. La pegaso solo observa comer a Maud en silencio. Fluttershy entonces se lleva un casco al vientre para acariciarlo, pues sabe que allí se encuentra su futuro bebe. El vientre aun no es muy notorio, pero Fluttershy sabe bien que pronto crecerá.

\- Gracias por la comida- escucha la pegaso desprevenida, Fluttershy reacciona y ve como Maud había terminado de comer.

\- Que rápida – piensa Fluttershy asombrada.

La pegaso rápidamente se levanta de la silla y empieza a recoger los platos. En eso Maud nota que Fluttershy está algo triste, pese a intentar aparentar lo contrario, ella pudo notarlo.

-¿pasa algo Maud?- pregunta al notar que la terrestre no dejaba de mirarla mientras acomodaba las cosas.

\- ¿Hoy también te quedaras hasta tarde?- pregunta la terrestre, Fluttershy se siente algo apenada al creer que le molestaba su presencia.

\- Oh, lo siento – se disculpa Fluttershy apenada – Si quieres te dejo sola.

\- No, me gusta que me acompañes. Solamente es un poco extraño-

\- ¿Extraño? ¿Por qué?-

\- Desde que regresaste del examen, te la pasas aquí conmigo, creí que querías ser madre-

-si quiero... es solo que... em... -

-¿pasa algo?-

-no... no... no tiene nada que ver con el bebé- suspira Fluttershy.

-¿Pasa algo con Rainbow Dash entonces?- la pregunta tomo desprevenida a la pegaso, como si hubiera dado en el clavo.

Fluttershy se pone nerviosa. Empieza a pensar en aquel beso que tuvo con Rainbow Dash en el imperio de Cristal. Desde que volvieron a Canterlot, Fluttershy ha hecho todo lo posible para evitar a su amiga, pues siente una gran pena y nerviosismo al verla. Ahora se la pasa todos los días con Maud, pero casi ni conversan, Fluttershy solo se asegura de que la terrestre coma bien. La pegaso amarilla se sonroja y empieza a sudar. Rápidamente se dirige hacia la salida de la habitación, pero se detiene en la puerta a pensar en lo acontecido.

\- Si no quieres decirme, está bien – dice Maud con su típica inexpresividad.

Fluttershy se queda con la garganta seca, quería hablar pero algo en ella se lo impedía. Sentía que tenía que consultar esto con alguien, pero no podía pedírselo a Celestia, pues también tuvo un momento con Discord y dicha cosa le confundía mucho más, sin mencionar que temía en lo que esto repercutiría, el cómo reaccionaría ella si supiera que beso a su esposo, el solo pensarlo hacían que su corazón estuviera a poco de estallar, y temiera porque les desterraran o algo peor, era todo un caos en su mente esta idea, y desde que paso, intento olvidarlo, aunque no sabe que de echo la princesa del sol no solo ya lo sabe si no fue testigo del acontecimiento, aun así, por no hablar más de ello, desarrollo un fuerte miedo que intenta olvidar. La pegaso amarilla no lo resiste más y se desploma, quedando sentada en la entrada de la habitación, llorando. Quería consultar sus dudas con Maud, pero no sabía ni como comenzar a explicarse.

Maud permanece un rato observando a la pegaso amarilla, pero eventualmente se levanta de su cama, y se dirige con ella. La terrestre se sienta a su lado, y la rodea con su pata para darle un abrazo. Fluttershy queda asombrada por el acto de Maud. La terrestre mantiene en todo momento su expresión seria, pero Fluttershy puede sentir todas sus buenas intenciones.

\- Ya, ya – dice Maud dándole palmadas suaves a la pegaso – No llores. Si quieres decirme algo, no se lo diré a nadie.

\- ¿Pinkie te contaba todo? – pregunta Fluttershy aun entre lágrimas.

\- Sí, incluso las cosas que yo no quería saber. Ella me contaba todas sus penas y secretos. Yo le prometí ser como una tumba.

Fluttershy se seca sus lágrimas y respira hondo, para luego abrazar con fuerza a Maud.

\- Esta bien, hay algo de lo que quiero hablar- dice luego de un momento de llanto y desahogo.

La pegaso inmediatamente empieza a contarle a Maud todo lo que paso en el Imperio de Cristal. Le cuenta todo, incluyendo como beso a Discord y a Rainbow Dash. Fluttershy estaba hablando bastante cosa que tomo por sorpresa a Maud, mas esta no lo expreso físicamente, manteniéndose seria en todo momento, enfocándose en escuchar lo que le decía y armar el rompecabezas en su mente.

\- No sé en qué estaba pensando – explica Fluttershy rápidamente – Me siento tan confundida, ya no sé qué sentir. Ahora tengo que preocuparme por mi embarazo, y Rainbow me ayudara, ¿pero qué pasa si nuestra amistad se arruina? -

Maud escucha atentamente cada palabra que Fluttershy dice. Es hasta que la pegaso termina, que Maud le responde.

\- No creo que hayas hecho nada malo, entiendo por qué lo hiciste-

-en... en... ¿enserio?-

-si - asiente Maud- ¿Qué fue lo que sentiste al besarlos?

\- No lo sé – responde Fluttershy con pena – No sé cómo expresarlo-

Maud se queda pensativa un rato, mirando en dirección al techo mientras Fluttershy se sentía cada vez más intrigada por su silencio, luego de un momento la terrestre habla.

\- En ese caso, ¿que sientes por ellos?-

Esa pregunta hace que la mente de Fluttershy haga clic. ¿Qué siente por ellos? La pregunta parece simple, pero realmente es muy difícil de responder.

\- Pues si llegue a querer a Discord en un momento. Antes de que él se... se... em, Siempre me hacía reír, era muy divertido pasar tiempo con él. Sabía bien como animarme. Pero sé que todo eso ya quedo en el pasado, él ahora tiene familia… una esposa, hijos, cosas más importantes en que pensar- dice dolida.

\- Entiendo, ¿y qué hay de Rainbow Dash?

\- Rainbow… ella ha sido mi mejor amiga desde pequeña. Siempre me defendía cuando se burlaban de mi - sin darse cuenta empieza a soltar algo de llanto – Cuando algo malo me pasaba, ella siempre se aseguraba de que yo estuviera bien. Y sé que soy lenta, pero ella nunca me abandonaba para poder viajar más rápido – el llanto sale con algo más de fuerza – Ella permaneció conmigo cuando todos dejaron Ponyville. Siempre me está cuidando-

Maud se mantiene inexpresiva mientras sigue abrazando a Fluttershy, para que esta suelte el llanto que traía. La pegaso ya no hablaba solo lloraba luego de haber hablado de Rainbow Dash.

\- Suena a que la quieres mucho-

\- Si la quiero mucho. No quiero que me deje.-

-creí que era Rainbow la que se quiso quedar en el pueblo para buscar a... -hace una breve pausa y traga saliva- a Pinkie...-

-en parte es cierto... pero yo tampoco quería irme, nunca me quise ir... ella no se habría quedado en Ponyville tanto tiempo de no ser por... mi...- solloza Fluttershy.

Maud se queda pensando por otro momento antes de continuar.

\- ¿Y si le dices cómo te sientes?

\- No sé cómo. ¿Y si no soy buena para ella?

\- La verdad, a mí me parece que van bien juntas.

\- ¿Enserio lo crees?

\- Sí. Creo que ella te quiere.

Fluttershy se sentía demasiado confundida, al punto de que se empezó a sentir algo mareado.

\- Lo siento, necesito aire.

Fluttershy sale corriendo de la habitación dejando sola a Maud.

* * *

Dar una mala noticia puede ser uno de los trabajos más duros de todos, pues sabes que veras a alguien siendo lastimado por tus palabras. Eventualmente el dolor sana, y la vida sigue, pero siempre puede aparecer otra herida en el futuro. Así es como se siente Twilight Sparkle. Ahora mismo se encuentra de regreso en el palacio de cristal, luego de haber ido a esa horrible reunión del consejo. Tristemente, Twilight traía muy malas noticias para su familia, noticias que ya le habían afectado antes en el pasado.

Tiene que ir con sus hijas a darles la mala noticia, pero no se siente con el valor para verlas a los ojos. Simplemente no sabe cómo decírselos. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Starlight al saber que la apartaría de su familia otra vez? Al llegar a la enfermería, Twilight quedó totalmente paralizada del miedo.

Twilight no se encuentra sola, a su lado está la princesa Celestia, quien la acompaño desde que regresaron.

\- No tienes que hacer esto Twilight – dice Celestia con preocupación.

Twilight no escucha a su maestra, por andar muy perdida en sus pensamientos. Solo se acerca a un cuarto de la enfermería, y observa por la ventana de este. Del otro lado del cristal se encontraba su hija Luthien, llevando su traje especial. Luthien no está sola, en la cama se encuentra el pequeño Eclipse jugando con ella.

Él bebe estaba riendo en la cama, mientras Luthien le hacía cosquillas en su panza. Twilight no podía asegurarlo, pero podía sentir que Luthien estaba sonriendo debajo de ese traje. Desde que despertó, Luthien se la pasaba jugando con su hermanito, pero… ella no sabía que Eclipse era su hermano.

Twilight amaba a sus hijos, y haría por ellos lo que sea, incluso mentirle a Luthien sobre quien era realmente Eclipse. No podía hacer nada más, simplemente no podía romperle de nuevo el corazón a su hija mayor. Ella sabía bien que Luthien necesitaba al bebe, y… no era la única que lo pensaba.

Flashback

-ya quedo acordado, será la princesa Luna la nueva tutora de la princesa Starlight- decreta la dignataria superior, y Twilight baja la mirada, cerrando los ojos con resignación- ahora solo quera decidir quién era el tutor del pequeño príncipe Eclipse-

-¿Qué dijo?- dice Twilight abriendo completamente los ojos y mirando de nuevo hacia los dignatarios.

-usted ha aceptado ceder los cuidados de sus hijos, eso incluye a sus otros dos hijos restantes.

-ahora se decidirá quién será el tutor del príncipe Eclipse y la princesa Lúthien, los hechos que se deben tomar en cuenta es que con respecto al pequeño Eclipse son a) aún es un bebé de apenas algunos meces ; y b) posee una discapacidad debido a la perdida de uno de sus cascos traseros, cosa que hará más difícil su aprendizaje a la hora de aprender a volar o caminar-

-¿discapacidad?-

-¡otro niño enfermo!-

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-

Se escuchan los murmullos de varios de los miembros, algunos de intriga y otros de enojo y furia contra la yegua lavanda. Los miembros exigían una respuesta ante el estado del bebe de Twilight, no todos estaban al tanto de su situación, por lo que les resulto muy desconcertante y hacia que vieran con peores ojos a la acusada.

-yo se los diré- se levanta Cadance una vez más, Twilight oculta su mirada, pero Luna observa a la princesa del imperio con severidad.

\- hace aproximadamente4 meces si mi memoria no me falla, la princesa Twilight en un acto de total irresponsabilidad y descuido piso al pequeño Eclipse.

-¡Cadance!- exclama Luna levantándose de súbito.

-princesa Luna, le pido que por favor se siente y guarde respeto a con su sobrina o le negaremos la tutoría de la princesa Starlight. Luna estuvo a punto de ir con Cadance, sentía muchas ganas de reprenderla, pero no podía hacerlo, y si quería conservar la custodia de Starlight, no podría hacer nada, al menos por el momento- princesa Cadance continúe-

-como decía, en un acto de irresponsabilidad y descuido, la princesa Twilight Sparkle, pizo a su hijo, pero no fue algo tenue o sin intención, literalmente ella apoyo toda su fuerza y peso en ese solo pisotón-

-¡eso es mentira Cadance! ¡¿Pero qué pasa con tigo?!- exclama Luna alterada.

-princesa Luna, por favor siéntese o salga de inmediato- le regaña la dignataria superior- prosiga princesa del imperio-

\- los huesos del pequeño bebé reventaron en miles de pedacitos, estuvo a punto de morir, se le genero una infección y tuvimos que retirarle su casco trasero antes de que la infección se esparciera, ahora está marcado de por vida, todo gracias a la estupidez de su madre- murmura Cadance con un falso sentido de resignación y pesar, mientras no lograba evitar soltar una tenue sonrisa ante esto.

Cada palabra que decía Cadance en Twilight era como una daga directo a su corazón, no podía soportarlo, era demasiado para ella, no podía asimilarlo, todo era su culpa, el mal que pasan sus hijos, ella se los provoco, ella les provoco este mal a todos y cada uno de ellos, de por vida sus hijos vivirán con severas marcas que por siempre y para siempre les acompañaran, ella no merecía ser madre, sus hijos no merecen seguir sufriendo por su culpa, tal vez era lo mejor, simplemente dejarlos ir.

La dignataria superior esbozo que se levantaran los cascos por quien sería el tutor del pequeño Eclipse, pero nadie levanto el casco o garra, nadie quería hacerse cargo de un pequeño bebe discapacitado. Los dignatarios preguntaron dos veces más, pero nadie resultaba responder, Luna aunque quisiera no podía levantar el casco y ofrecerse por el cuidado de Eclipse o Lúthien, pues ya era la tutora de Starlight. Twilight comenzó a llorar, y Luna ante la impotencia de poder hacer algo más por ayudarle, la princesa de la noche se acercó a la poni lavanda y le dio un fuerte abraso.

-muy bien a falta de una mejor opción, él bebe Eclipse será cuidado por nosotros, al menos hasta que encontremos un tutor que se haga cargo enteramente de él, se criara y crecerá aquí, y no regresara a Equestria hasta su mayoría de Edad- dicta la dignataria con seriedad. Ese último decreto casi hacían que Twilight se desplomara, de no ser porque Luna le sostenía, no vería a su bebe crecer, no estaría con el nunca más, el crecería sin saber quién era su madre y no importaría, porque no la recordaría, no sabría quién es ella, y seguramente tendría una vida feliz y sin más tragedias que le acompañen, Twilight comenzó a evaluar la posibilidad en su mente y empezó a aceptar que eso era lo mejor para su bebé. Lo mejor para todos.

-¿está usted de acuerdo con nuestros términos? Señora Sparkle-

-si… estoy muy segura, es lo mejor para todos- responde Twilight con resignación.

-eso es correcto, ahora solo falta continuar con quien será el tutor de la princesa Lúthien Sparkle-

-si me permite- se escucha, todos voltean y se percatan que se trataba del señor grifo.

-señor Crown, je, supongo que usted mantendrá su tutorado por la princesa Lúthien- dice la dignataria superior con una sonrisa.

-diría que eso es lo mejor por el estado de la princesa, los médicos del reino de Mana son de los mejores del mundo- comenta uno de los concejales del rey grifo.

-tu cállate- le bufa la hija del rey.

-si su majestad- se cohíbe el concejal.

-¿Cómo dice? ¿No se hará cargo de la princesa Lúthien?- pregunta la dignataria con extrañeza.

-jeje, no, no, claro que no-

-entonces tendremos que buscar a otro tutor para….-

-no seré su tutor, porque la princesa Lúthien ya no requiere de un tutor- dice el rey grifo con una sonrisa, todos menos su hija le miran confundidos- vera, princesa Twilight Sparkle, ¿puedo decirle así?-

-dígame como usted quiera- piensa Twilight mientras miraba al rey grifo sin mucho entusiasmo, casi como su hubiera perdido los ánimos por vivir, como un cuerpo sin alma.

-¿puede responderme una sencilla pregunta?-

-adelante…- suspira la yegua.

-¿Qué edad tiene su hija?-

Twilight se queda seria por unos instantes, procesando lentamente lo que este le había dicho, finalmente ella responde- tiene 19, está cerca de cumplir los 20-

-¡20 años! Jeje ¿Cuánto tiempo la tendré en mi cuidado? ¿Un año? Jejeje, no, sé que en cada reino las cosas se aplican diferente, en Equestria por ejemplo, la mayoría de edad se considera a los 18, en Maretonia por su parte es hasta los 21, pero en mi reino y el de los minotauro concordamos en que aun crio se le considera adulto a los 14, ahora, si dejamos de lado mis creencias y aplicamos el estatus de edad de ustedes, Maretonia, significaría que solo estaría a cargo de la princesa por poco más de un año, una cantidad de tiempo casi nula. ¡Además! Tenemos que considerar otra cosa y es que el estado de la princesa Lúthien está muy delicado-

-por eso queremos que usted sea su tutor, puede proporcionarle los medicamentos y tratamientos adecuados-

-puedo si, si, si puedo, pero lamento informarles que el estado de la princesa es tan, pero tan delicado, que no puede viajar, no puede abandonar el imperio de Cristal, podría morir en el camino y eso jeje, no se vería bien en los periódicos ¿verdad?- esboza el señor grifo con una sonrisa bien marcada, mirando a los dignatarios fijamente con su mirada de águila, Twilight no comprendía que es lo que estaba pasando- yo me encargare de que no le falte nada a la princesa Lúthien, tendrá todos los médicos y tratamientos que necesite, eso vendrá directo de mi cuenta, y si de pura casualidad la princesa Cadance decidiera por cualquier razón, no darles asilo a la princesa Lúthien y su familia, yo mismo me encargare de trasladarla junto a mi equipo a un mejor lugar para que se recupere, y si lo amerita, moveré cielo y tierra por regresarla a mi reino, solo y solo, si las circunstancias lo ameritan.

Por un instante las miradas de Cadance y el rey grifo chocan. Ese último comentario, parecía como un reto u ofensa contra la princesa del imperio, camuflado por sentido común y buenas intenciones.

-muy bien, la princesa Lúthien Sparkle queda fuera del dictado, ahora que se ha decidido quienes serán los tutores del príncipe Eclipse y la princesa Starlight supongo que este caso queda por…-

-no se quedaran con el bebé- interviene de nueva cuenta el rey grifo.

-señor Crown, usted no votó a favor de ser el tutor cuando se le dio la oportunidad, y a falta de tutor, nosotros nos….-

-muy bien, muy bien, quédense con él bebe, pero, si lo hace Lúthien morirá, y será su culpa-

-¿Cómo dice usted?- reclama la dignataria indignada.

-jeje, se me ocurrió una idea un poco rebuscada, legalmente la princesa Lúthien ya posee la edad para ser parte de nuestro consejo, porque no que ella sea la tutora del pequeño Eclipse-

-eso es una completa estupidez, la princesa Lúthien aún no tiene el reconocimiento para formar parte de los nuestros- se queja la señora de los perros diamante mientras bebe una copa de vino tinto con total clase.

-además esa niña está en estado cadáver, debería ya estar bajo tierra- reclama Blueblood.

-¡TÚ CÁLLATE BLUEBLOOD!- chilla Twilight, quien pese a ya estar destrozada aun no concebía el hecho de que su hija mayor debería estar muerta, no quería eso para ninguno de sus hijos. Podía aceptar que le separaran de ellos, pero no que terminen con sus vidas.

-señor Crown no estamos de juegos- le regaña uno de los dignatarios.

-si lo entiendo- ríe por un instante- pero aun así, no se quedaran con el bebé- murmura este con un tono severo.

-¿Por qué no?- pregunta la dignataria superior.

-la princesa Lúthien, se encariño mucho con su hermanito, desarrollo un vínculo afectivo muy fuerte, no sé si recordaran todos que ella estaba embarazada, razón por la que se le separo de sus padres por segunda vez, perdió a los bebés en ese trágico ataque a Ponyville- dice el rey grifo con seriedad mientras volteaba a ver a Twilight, la princesa de la amistad le miraba con mayor confusión- ahora ¿Cómo creen que reaccionara si le quitamos él bebe?-

-dice usted… que si le arrebatamos al bebé, la princesa Lúthien…-

-antes de que mi padre de más explicaciones sin sentido, quisiera dirigirles una situación a todos ustedes- interviene la hija del rey grifo- ¿Cómo se sentirían ustedes? Si desde jóvenes no han pasado más que peripecias, nacer enfermos, crecer sin amigos, perder un miembro, y al final después de tanto, sufrir una serie de malformaciones gracias a un trágico incidente, ¿se sentirían muy mal no? Ahora, díganme ¿Cómo se sentirían si les arrebatáramos lo único que les permite seguir adelante?-

-si le quitan al bebé, la princesa Lúthien perderá la fuerza para vivir, y la culpa, será enteramente de nosotros- concluye el señor Crown con seriedad, todos los miembros del consejo se quedan pensando por unos instantes, se llegaron a escuchar algunos murmullos entre algunos de los miembros.

-lo siento señor Crown pero no podemos acceder a….-

-escuche señorita Ariel, conozco su caso mejor que nadie, usted no tiene hijos, estuvo casada sí, pero no puede tener hijos, y ahora le quiere quitar los hijos a alguien más solo para sentirse mejor consigo misma, je-

-¡señor Crown, le recuerdo que usted también uso a Lúthien para…!- se defiende la dignataria.

-para ayudar a mi hija, ¿usted que sabe lo que es ser un padre o, una madre?- le encara el señor grifo- sé que lo que hice fue egoísta, y por eso ahora mi deber es corresponderle como es debido a la familia Sparkle-

-señor Crown, salga-

-¿por qué?-

-salga de aquí, su boto ya no es válido- dice la dignataria dolida.

-¿no? Je ejem, ejem que todos los miembros que prefieran que me retire, levanten el casco o garra por favor- esboza el señor grifo, evidentemente los dignatarios de Maretonia, la princesa Cadance y por supuesto, Blueblood levantaron el casco, pero fuera de ellos, el único miembro que levanto el casco, o en este caso pata, fue la señora de los perros diamante.

-creo que me quedare- dice el señor grifo con una sonrisa.

-ahora, si el pequeño Eclipse requiere de un tutor activo del consejo, yo me ofrezco como tutora- se levanta la princesa Grifo, Luna y por sobretodo Twilight, los miran con asombro.

-pero no lo llevare a mi reino, los cargos de Twilight solo requieren que cada uno de sus hijos sea cuidado por uno de nosotros o de alguno de nuestros súbditos, ahora mismo uno de nuestros miembros de mayor confianza se encuentra en el imperio de Cristal, él se hará cargo del cuidado del pequeño, mi padre y yo iremos de visita con relativa frecuencia- dicta la princesa.

-eso es estúpido- gruñe Cadance en su mente.

-¿alguna objeción?- declara el señor grifo con una sonrisa mientras apoya su garra contra el hombro de su hija.

Se guarda un silencio incomodo entre el consejo, hubo quien intento objetar lo que el rey grifo y su hija habían establecido, pero al final nadie dijo nada más, ni siquiera Cadance.

Fin del Flashback.

\- ¿Twilight?-

La alicornio lavanda reacciona al escuchar la voz de Celestia detrás de ella. Se voltea y ve a la alicornio blanca viéndola preocupada.

\- Perdón princesa, ¿me dijo algo? – dice Twilight apenada.

Celestia suelta un suspiro, y pone un casco sobre su alumna.

\- Te decía que no tienes que hacer esto. Puedo convencer al consejo de que anulen la sentencia. No importa que me suspendieran, no voy a dejar que te hagan esto.

Twilight ve en los ojos de su maestra que esta hablaba enserio. Ella confiaba en Celestia, y sabía que ella no la dejaría abandonada, pero no estaba segura de querer que anularan la sentencia.

En ese momento, Luthien levanta un poco al bebe en sus cascos, y Twilight ve algo que era una prueba de que la sentencia no debía anularse. Ella divisa que a su hijo le faltaba una pata trasera, y recuerda que ella fue la que le hizo a su bebe. Por no pensar con claridad, ella lo había discapacitado. Aun podía escuchar en su mente aquel desgarrador grito que su bebe soltó cuando ella lo piso con fuerza. Su mente comienza a taladrar con fuerza y las voces de que es una mala madre se hacen aún más potentes en ella. La alicornio lavanda hace lo posible por mantener la compostura, respirando hondo y manteniendo una cara seria.

\- No, el consejo tiene razón. Soy una mala madre. Starlight no puede seguir conmigo.

Celestia está a punto de darle un sermón rea Twilight. Pensó en decirle a Twilight que el que se vaya no la convierte en una mejor madre, pero decide callar ese comentario al ser consciente de que Twilight no estaba en condición para recibir ese tipo de regaños. Lo mejor que puede hacer ahora es tratar de aliviarle la tensión.

\- Twilight, si quieres… yo puedo darle la noticia a Starlight.

\- No… yo… yo tengo que hacerlo, solo… necesito tiempo para pensar como lo haré.

\- Entiendo – suspira Celestia – Debo regresar a Canterlot. Regresaré en dos días por Starlight.

\- Está bien – responde Twilight sin emoción.

Celestia mira con pena a su alumna. Enserio quiere ayudarla a sentirse mejor, pero no hay nada más que pueda hacer si ella ya se resignó a la decisión del consejo.

\- Te prometo que cuidaré bien a Starlight. Y… cuando pienses en lo que es mejor, te apoyaré en todo lo que pueda.

Twilight rápidamente abraza a su maestra, haciendo esfuerzo por no llorar.

\- Gracias, princesa.

\- Lo que sea por ti, Twilight – respondió la alicornio blanco abrazando a su alumna.

\- Por favor no se esfuerce mucho, usted ya tiene bastante con su embarazo. ¿Segura que está bien?

\- ¿Lo dices por lo que paso en la junta? – suspira Celestia – Tranquila, eso es normal. Lamento haberte asustado.

\- Entiendo… gracias por defenderme.

\- Es hora de que me valla.

\- Gracias por todo.

Celestia se empieza a marchar caminando con algo de dificultad. Su embarazo desarrollado y la falta de patas traseras le hacían difícil moverse. Discord siempre le insiste en que utilice silla de ruedas, pero Celestia prefiere estar de pie con sus prótesis. Los miembros del consejo serían incapaces de tomarla enserio si la veían en un estado tan débil.

\- ¿Twilight? – habla Celestia deteniéndose y viendo a su alumna.

\- ¿Sí, princesa?

\- No te rindas. No eres una mala madre, solo tuviste mala suerte.

Twilight suspira, y gira la cabeza para no ver a Celestia a los ojos. No responde. Celestia comprende que Twilight ya no quería hablar, y se marcha de allí.

Twilight entonces se dirige a otra habitación que se encuentra cerca de allí. Sin tener aun la fuerza para entrar, solo observa desde fuera de la ventana. Allí se encontraba su hija Starlight, quien estaba siendo cuidada por Spike.

Adentro, Spike le da a Starlight su jugo de zanahoria, pero esta se encontraba algo mareado, por lo que se le mancha un poco su boca. Spike aparta el vaso, y toma una servilleta para limpiar a la joven princesa como si fuera una bebé.

\- No me trates como una bebe – se queja Starlight.

La alicornio amarilla odiaba que la trataran en ese estado, pues no era la primera vez que le pasaba. Cuando dono sangre por primera vez, fue Wes quien la acompaño y la cuido de esa misma forma. En aquel entonces le gustaba que el potro la acompañara a cada momento, pero ahora odiaba todo lo que le recordara a los momentos que paso con él.

\- Jeje, pero si para mí siempre serás una bebita – responde Spike con tono divertido, limpiando la mancha.

En ese momento entra Twilight Sparkle a la habitación, llamando la atención de Starlight.

\- Mama… - Starlight aparta la mirada, pues aún no se sentía capaz de ver a su madre a los ojos luego del incidente.

Twilight suspira, y se acerca. Tanto Starlight como Spike ven preocupados como Twilight tenía una mirada vacía, per en el fondo esta hacia un esfuerzo por no llorar.

\- Spike, nos das un momento a solas.

\- Em… Oh, claro.

El dragón mira preocupado a su familia y luego sale de la habitación, esperando que nada malo fuera a pasar.

\- ¿Qué pasa, mama? – pregunta Starlight ahora si viendo a su madre directamente.

\- Cariño… tengo… tengo algo que decirte.

No muy lejos de donde ellos se encontraban, un grifo amarillo de con algunos plumajes azules les observaba, como parte de su trabajo para con su rey.

* * *

De regreso en Canterlot, luego de un largo día, finalmente las princesas llegar a su hogar, con nada más que deseos de descantar tras una larga jornada. Celestia se encontraba caminando sola hasta su habitación, o bueno no tan sola.

-cariño, por favor déjame cargarte hasta la cama- le insiste Discord con preocupación.

-no Discord, ya te dije que no-

-ya estamos en casa, no hay ninguno de esos amargados que te vea, déjame darte al menos tu silla de ruedas-

-que no Discord, yo puedo llegar sola a mi cuarto-

-tienes 8 meces y apenas puedes sostenerte en lo que quedan de tus cuatro patas, por favor ¡deja a un lado tu orgullo y piensa en él bebe!-

La princesa del sol se detiene a medio pasillo con la mirada baja, como si lo último que dijo Discord le hubiera llegado. Discord al darse cuenta de lo que le dijo a su esposa se tapa a sí mismo la boca, si la ofendió o la hizo enojar, no estaría preparado para confrontar a su esposa en otro más de sus arranques de ira, no quería comenzar una discusión, no solo él bebe y lo que repercutiría en la salud de su esposa, sino también porque sabe que con Celestia en ese estado de irritabilidad nunca ganaría, y la pelea verbal seria eterna si Celestia esta de malas. Discord cierra los ojos, esperando a que comiencen los gritos de su esposa.

-está bien, llévame a mi cuarto- suspira Celestia con resignación, pero aun sin mirar a Discord. El draconequus se sintió inseguro al no poder ver los ojos de su esposa, no estaba seguro si lo que le decía era una indirecta, o en verdad le decía que le llevara a la cama, Discord es muy consciente de que su esposa en el último trimestre de embarazo es muy cambiante en su humor, tenía que ser cauteloso, pero tampoco podía tardarse, o eso podría empeorar las cosas.

Con cautela Discord avanza hasta su esposa, y al ver que ella seguía sin mirarle, siguió preocupado, pero lentamente la acomodo entre sus garras, Celestia se aferró a su cuello, Discord solto un breve alarido de impresión, pero luego se calmó y sonrió. Desapareció al instante, y reapareció en sus habitaciones. Con mucho cuidado este se la llevó hasta la cama, y la recostó en esta, Celestia seguía ocultando su rostro debajo de su larga crin. Discord al no saber qué hacer, opto por preparar a su esposa para dormir, comenzando con sus arneses que sostenían sus prótesis, al retirarlas, Discord queda sin aliento al ver los muñones de su esposa, enrojecidos y con fuertes marcas que presionaban esta parte del cuerpo de Celestia.

-¡Cariño!- exclama Discord con asombro y preocupación- por favor… ya no uses las prótesis, cargas demasiado peso….-

-si, él bebe ya viene, dentro de poco- murmura Celestia con inexpresividad.

-sí, si, por eso tienes que quedarte aquí-

-no podía dejar sola a Twilight, y si me encontraba en una silla de ruedas, esos infelices no me tomarían enserio- murmura Celestia con inexpresividad.

-cariño, no puedes seguir involucrándote en estos asuntos, no hasta que nazca nuestro pequeño, recuerda lo que dijo la doctora, no puedes seguir alterándote-

-¿Qué podía hacer Discord?- esboza Celestia con un tono melancólico que intento ocultar.

-yo em…. No lo sé, ¿pero qué hubiera pasado si hubieras dado a luz hay mismo frente a ellos? Dudo que eso ayude a Twilight, y de hecho, creo que nos metes a nosotros en un conflicto similar-

-tenía que intentarlo, no podía dejarla sola, no podía dejarla sola con ellos- repite Celestia con cólera.

Un silencio se cierne por un instante, hasta que Discord rompe el silencio.

\- bueno, la cena estará en un momento, ¿quieres ducharte antes de dormir?- le pregunta Discord con atención, dispuesto a el mismo preparar la tina y todo lo que sea necesario.

-sí, pero… antes quiero hablar con Luna- murmura Celestia, en eso Discord le dirige una mirada seria- te prometo que no me alterare otra vez-

-está bien- acepta Discord.

* * *

Fluttershy sale del castillo y se sienta junto a un árbol, donde se quede el resto de la tarde hasta llegado el anochecer. Se sentía mejor al relajarse en un ambiente natural, pero eso no aclaraba sus dudas. Se sentía demasiado confundida por sus sentimientos. No sabía bien que hacer, y con su bebe en camino, todo era más complicado. Estaba llorando. Solo quería que todas sus dudas se aclararan.

\- ¿Fluttershy? ¿Estás bien?

Fluttershy reacciona y levanta la mirada. Para su mala o buena suerte, Rainbow Dash es la que estaba allí.

\- Oh… em… - Fluttershy baja la mirada en intenta buscar una explicación para su llanto, pero no encuentra ninguna.

\- Maud me dijo que algo malo pasaba – explica Rainbow preocupada - ¿Estas bien? ¿Por qué estas llorando?

\- Pues… yo…

Rainbow suelta un suspiro, pues ya entendía lo que molestaba a su amiga.

\- Fluttershy – empieza Rainbow poniendo un casco en la barbilla de Fluttershy, levantándole la mirada - Solo quiero que seas feliz.

Fluttershy no lo resiste más, quería gritar.

\- ¡Pero no es justo para ti! – Exclama Fluttershy con fuerza – Tu eres tan buena conmigo. No mereces a alguien tan insegura de lo que siente como yo.

En ese instante Fluttershy abre los ojos como platos al sentir algo rodeándola. Rainbow Dash le da un fuerte abrazo a Fluttershy, lo cual la confunde totalmente.

\- Siempre has sido insegura, ¿y qué? Yo no soy precavida.

\- Pero…

Rainbow se separa del abrazo y mira a Fluttershy.

\- Yo enserio quiero intentarlo. ¿Qué me dices, Fluttershy? ¿Lo intentamos? – pregunta Rainbow Dash acariciando la cara de su amiga.

Fluttershy pone su casco sobre el de Rainbow Dash, para que la calidez de este no se separara de su cara. Cierra los ojos, respira hondo, y al abrirlos ve a su amiga aun sonriéndole.

\- ¿Y si no funciona? – pregunta Fluttershy con pena.

\- Nah, no pienses en eso. Seguro que funcionará. Soy un gran material para novia.

Fluttershy se empieza a reír al oír ese comentario de Dash. Le divertían bastante las actitudes de Rainbow.

\- Así me gusta – ríe Rainbow Dash. – Te ves más linda sonriendo.

Fluttershy se sonroja un poco aparta la mirada apenada por ese cumplido.

\- ¿Qué me dices, Fluttershy? – pregunta Dash.

Fluttershy sonríe, se acerca a Rainbow Dash; y, sin aviso, le da un beso en los labios, lo cual sorprende a la pegaso cian. Fluttershy se separa y ve que ahora es Dash la sonrojada, lo cual la hace soltar una risita.

\- Sí. Te quiero Rainbow Dash. Gracias por estar siempre para mí.

Ambas pegasos se juntan, y permanecen allí unidas por un beso. En ese beso Fluttershy pudo aclarar la mayoría de sus dudas. Quizás aún sentía algo por Discord, pero no podía permitir que eso interfiriera en su felicidad. Ella quería estar con Rainbow Dash, la poni que siempre la ha cuidado, y que lo seguirá haciendo cuando tenga a su bebé.

* * *

Celestia se encontraba recostada en su cama, esperando a que Discord llegara con Luna para poder hablar con ella con respecto al caso de Twilight. La princesa del sol se encontraba esperando en su cama acariciando su vientre con sumo cariño para relajarse un poco. Un movimiento muy simple pero que causaban un efecto relajante en ella, haciendo que al menos por un momento se olvidara de sus problemas.

En eso comienza a percatarse del sonido de un lento galopeo acercándose, inmediatamente Celestia reacciona, apartando sus cascos de su vientre y tapándose con una manta para apartar la atención de este mismo.

-hermana, por favor pasa- murmura Celestia con la mirada baja mientras se percata de como su hermana se sienta a su lado.

Se guardó silencio por un instante, había tanto que decir, pero era un tema muy delicado y serio como para tomarlo a la ligera por cualquiera de las dos. Luego Luna prosiguió a contarle con mayor detalle todo lo acontecido con el caso Sparkle, la reacción del consejo y por sobretodo como el rey y la princesa grifo ayudaron a Twilight.

-el señor Crow resulto ser de mayor ayuda que yo en el caso, hermana… me sorprendió mucho como aporto su apoyo con la familia de Twilight-

-conozco a la familia de Crown desde hace 15 generaciones, es una familia de honor y respeto, él puede ser un manipulador y un cabeza dura en ocasiones, pero tiene un corazón dentro, no sé, quizás con el tiempo pueda ser mejor rey de lo que fue su padre… o su bisabuelo-

-lo siento, debí ayudar más-

-hiciste lo que pudiste, si alguien debe disculparse, debo ser yo, no debí perder el control, tuvimos suerte que Crow estuviera de nuestro lado esta vez-

-si… - asiente la princesa de la noche, en eso esta piensa en algo que le comenzaba a intrigar desde aquella junta- ¿hermana?-

-dime Luna-

-hay algo muy serio que debo decirte con respecto a la actitud de Cadance en la junta- le dice Luna con seriedad, Celestia mira con algo de intriga a su hermana- presiento que hay algo muy serio con ella-

* * *

Dos días pasan, pero para Twilight Sparkle fueron una eternidad. Sabía que cuando el plazo se cumpliera, ella se despediría se su hija Starlight. El momento ya ha llegado, y todo es mucho más difícil de lo que había imaginado.

En las afueras del palacio, se encontraban Twilight y su familia, viendo cómo llega la princesa Celestia en una carroza tirada por pegasos. Spike se encontraba al lado de Twilight, tomándola del casco para intentar consolarla, pero este también se sentía bastante devastado. Lúthien también estaba presente, en una silla de ruedas, pues aún no se recuperaba lo suficiente como para caminar. En sus cascos estaba el pequeño Eclipse, quien estaba sonriendo, pues no entendía lo que estaba pasando.

Starlight se encontraba atrás de todos, sentada en unas escaleras con inexpresividad. No llevaba maletas grandes, solo unas alforjas donde guardaba las posesiones que valía la pena llevarse. Su pata aún estaba vendada. Por fortuna, ya se sentía mejor. La espera de dos días había sido para que se estabilizara y pudiera viajar.

Al ver que la carroza había llegado, Starlight se levanta. Su madre rápidamente se aproxima a ella y le da un fuerte abrazo.

\- Te prometo que te iré a visitar pronto.

\- Gracias, mamá – murmura Starlight con inexpresividad.

Twilight mira muy preocupada la falta de sentimientos en su hija, pero no podía culparla. Como madre ella ya estaba sufriendo, y no se imaginaba como se debía estar sintiendo su hija. Aun recordaba bien como fue ese duro momento donde le tuvo que dar la mala noticia.

Flashback.

Hace 2 días, Twilight se encontraba en la enfermería con su hija. Le acababa de explicar la decisión del consejo, y por lo tanto, su inminente separación.

\- No… - murmura Starlight – No otra vez… ¡No otra vez!

\- Starlight…

\- ¡No quiero que nos separen de nuevo! – Estalla Starlight en llanto - ¡Por favor no!

Twilight siente como si le atravesaran el corazón al ver a su hija en tanto llanto. La joven princesa antes estaba en un estado muy somnoliento, pero esta noticia la hizo despertar. Twilight se preocupa que esa exaltación pueda ser mala para su salud, por lo que rápidamente abraza a su hija.

\- Lo siento – dice Twilight tratando de no llorar – Esto es mi culpa.

\- ¡No lo es! – Sigue llorando Starlight - ¡Soy una estúpida! ¿¡Por qué siempre nos separamos por mi culpa!?

\- Es lo mejor para ti, mi cielo. Te iras a Canterlot, allí estarás mejor.

\- ¡No quiero ir a Canterlot, quiero quedarme aquí!

Algo de llanto sale de Twilight, pero logra contener la mayoría de lo que iba a salir.

\- Lo siento. Lo siento tanto. Ya no… ya no puedo cuidarte. No puedo cuidar a nadie. Por favor Starlight, esto es por tu bien.

\- ¡No! ¡No quiero! ¡NO QUIERO!

Twilight no lo resiste más y empieza a soltar todo el llanto que tenía guardado. Starlight está igual. Madre e hija se abrazan con fuerza, pues no querían separarse. Querían seguir juntas como una familia, pero eso ya no podía ser.

Flashback.

En ese momento Celestia se acerca a Twilight y a Starlight, viéndolas con pena.

\- Es hora de irnos – murmura Celestia con tristeza.

\- Okei – responde Starlight.

Starlight se acerca un poco a su hermana mayor, y la mira fijamente. No puede ver sus ojos debido a que la máscara del traje la cubre, pero sabe que Lúthien la está viendo.

\- Lo siento… - murmura Starlight inexpresiva – Solo quería decirte eso. Lo siento por todo lo que te hice.

Lúthien permanece viendo a su hermana un momento, antes de responderle lentamente.

\- Yo también – murmura Lúthien con la voz asmática que provoca el traje – Yo también tuve la culpa de lo que paso ese día. Yo… te amo, Starlight, por eso te protegí-

Por primera vez en el día, Starlight cambia su mirada inexpresiva por una de sorpresa. ¿Enserio escuchó bien? ¿Enserio Lúthien le había dicho que la amaba? Inmediatamente la alicornio amarilla se paró en sus patas traseras y le dio un abrazo a Lúthien.

\- Yo también te amo – dice Starlight mientras una lagrima sale de su ojo – Siempre fuiste una gran hermana mayor.

Lúthien no responde esa afirmación de Starlight, simplemente no quería responder.

\- Cuídate mucho, Starlight-

\- Gracias-

Ambas hermanas se separan. La alicornio amarilla le hecha una última mirada a su hermanito, el cual sigue en los cascos de Lúthien. El pequeño mira a los ojos a la hermana que lo había cuidado cuando su madre estaba indispuesta, y suelta una risita. Starlight suspira, y pone una sonrisa. Le da un beso en la mejilla a su hermanito, haciéndole algo de cosquillas.

\- Adiós, Eclipse.

Starlight se aleja de sus hermanos y se sube a la carroza. Celestia aún estaba afuera, despidiéndose de Twilight.

\- Te prometo que la cuidare bien – afirma Celestia.

\- Gracias por todo – responde Twilight dándose un abrazo con su maestra.

La alicornio blanco se separa, viendo como Twilight rápidamente se seca unas lágrimas en su cara. Luego de soltar un suspiro, Celestia se sube con Starlight a la carroza.

\- Ya podemos irnos – murmura la joven con calma.

Celestia suspira y le ordena a los pegasos despegar.

Los pegasos al frente agitan sus alas, y se levantan del suelo. Starlight ve como poco a poco se aleja de su familia. Finalmente alcanzan una altura cercana a las nubes, y la carroza se nivela.

Celestia mira con preocupación a Starlight y le intenta hablar.

\- Tranquila, te haremos sentir cómoda en el castillo. Tara está muy emocionada por que llegues.

Starlight seguía con los cascos sobre el borde, viendo el paisaje con tristeza, pero si había escuchado las palabras de Celestia.

\- Sí… yo también.

Mientras en el palacio de Cristal, todos siguen viendo el cielo hasta que la carroza desaparece de la vista. Twilight no llora, pues debe mantenerse fuerte. Lúthien la estaba observando, y Twilight no quería que la situación fuera más dolorosa para nadie.

En lo alto del palacio, la princesa Cadance había observado todo. Cuando finalmente Starlight se fue, ella empezó a reírse, como si fuera la mayor victoria en su vida.

\- Eso te enseñara a no meterte con mi hijo, zorra-


	37. Chapter 37

El despertar del demonio

Capítulo 37. Cambios.

* * *

Sobrevolando sobre lo que alguna vez era el bosque Everfree, siendo ahora un insípido y extenso pantano congelado, se encontraba una reluciente carroza, guiada por papalotes de todos los colores, yendo a un ritmo considerablemente lento. Dentro de la carroza se encontrarían la princesa Celestia y Starlight. En todo el camino pese a los intentos de Celestia, no pudo llegar a entablar ni una sola conversación con la joven princesa, Celestia ya se había rendido con el hecho de intentar animarla, desde que partieron, ni siquiera una sola mirada le ha dirigido.

Celestia al sentir una tenue sensación en su vientre, esta lo acaricia para relajarse un poco, y más por una costumbre que otra cosa, al punto de hacérselo inconscientemente, incluso dormida.

-¿Cuánto le falta?- se escucha una voz, cosa que llamo inmediatamente la atención de Celestia quien volteo a ver en dirección a Starlight, la potrilla se encontraba en la misma posición que en todo el camino, con las orejas abajo igual que un perro regañado, la espalda curveada y mirando en dirección afuera de la carroza, por debajo de ellas. Starlight permanece en silencio, tal y como el resto del camino, ya cuando Celestia estaba por dar por sentado que fue su imaginación, nota como Starlight voltea a verle ligeramente, fue un movimiento lento, y apenas asomo uno de sus ojos entre su agitada crin por las ventiscas de invierno.

-em… nacerá dentro de algunas semanas, ya se me programo una cesaría para dentro de 17 días-

-entonces sera después de la llegada del verano- murmura Starlight.

-em si.. Starlight yo quiero decirte que...-

-¿Por qué no vino Luna por mí? Es mejor que este en cama- murmura Starlight con inexpresividad mientras nuevamente se volteaba.

-ella tuvo que salir esta mañana a revisar algunos papeles de la nueva plaza de Manehattan y los arreglos de construcción, quiso venir pero…-

-Entiendo- responde Starlight con el propósito de cortar la conversación, a su parecer ya se estaba extendiendo mucho, y no tenía ganas de continuar hablando.

Starlight permanece en silencio por el resto del camino, poco tiempo después de pasar bosque Everfree para ir sobre lo que alguna vez fue Ponyville, un punto lejano entre los cielos, apenas visible entre tanta nieve que había tapiado el pueblo como un tapete, Celestia tardo unos momentos en percatarse de que por donde estaban sobrevolando, inmediatamente voltea a ver a Starlight, para ver su reacción, ya estaba a punto de ir con ella y apartarla de la orilla, pero la joven princesa permaneció exactamente igual que como comenzaron, esto hasta que pasaron sobre una estructura alta, derruida, completamente en ruinas, una figura que difícilmente podría ser identificable desde tal altitud, solo un punto más entre el manto, pero Starlight, lo reconocía, ella sabía que era. De súbito la joven yegua se levanta de la carroza.

-Starlight, por favor sienta….- dice Celestia, cuando en eso se percata de que se trataba, al asomarse fuera de la carroza- el castillo de...-

Celestia voltea en dirección a Starlight, esta se exalta al ver que esta ya no se encontraba.

La nieve continua cállenlo lentamente a los alrededores, y por debajo de las nevadas, posada frente a unas ruinas, se encontraba Starlight.

-se ve como si hubiera pasado una eternidad…. Y al mismo tiempo…. como si hubiera sido ayer cuando solía jugar por estos pasillos, molestar a Lúthien, pasar tiempo con mamá, cocinar junto a Spike… jugar con… Papá- piensa Starlight con cólera mientras lentamente caminaba en dirección a lo que alguna vez fue su hogar.

No han pasado ni seis meces desde la última vez que Starlight regreso al pueblo por última vez, y un año desde la última vez que piso los escombros de lo que alguna vez fue tan imponente castillo de diamante, varias veces más Starlight visito Ponyville, pero solo una vez se atrevió a entrar a los escombros, era muy doloroso para ella permanecer aquí, y cada vez este dolor aumentaba, al sentir mayor nostalgia y tristeza. Pese a haber pasado ya 6 meces de su última visita al pueblo ver el castillo en ruinas una vez más, y esta vez cubierto de nieve casi en su totalidad, provocaban en ella una extraña sensación, más allá del cólera tristeza y rabia que uno podría sentir. Pero por alguna razón, sentía una calma momentánea, ante la suavidad del ambiente, y la tranquilidad de su entorno, solo los copos cayendo a su alrededor, con suavidad y sin precipitarse. La princesa se deja caer sobre la nieve, con su mirada perdida en aquellos viejos recuerdos, recreando en su mente muchos momentos especiales para ella, viejas vivencias, una ventana a su pasado.

Se escuchan unos pasos sobre la nieve, Starlight permanece completamente inmóvil, ni siquiera inclino la cabeza cuando esta figura yacía a solo unos pasos de ella, deteniéndose y aparentemente también contemplando lo que yacía frente suyo. Starlight permanece en el suelo, sin parecer que tenga ganas de levantarse o siquiera voltear.

-cariño, no es bueno que estés aquí mucho tiempo- se escucha un murmullo, Starlight inmediatamente supo que no era para ella, por lo que ni siquiera le presto importancia.

-no podemos dejarla aquí- se escucha la vos de Celestia.

Starlight se levanta sin aviso y pasa por en medio de Celestia y Discord, dirigiéndose directo a la carroza que había aterrizado pocos metros más adelante. Celestia observa con preocupación cómo la joven yegua se levantaba y retiraba, sentándose de nuevo en la carroza. Celestia y Discord se miran con algo de preocupación.

-¿Qué podemos hacer Discord?- le pregunta Celestia a su esposo con preocupación.

-no lo sé cariño…. No lo sé, yo no soy bueno para esto-

Celestia regresa a la carroza, y se sienta a un lado de Starlight, quiso poner su casco sobre el hombro de la princesa, pero esta se sacude y esconde la mirada completamente.

-ya casi llegamos- dice finalmente Celestia, sin dejar de sentirse preocupada por ella- sé que estas muy triste… enojada, pero te prometo que cuando me alivie me encargare de que vuelvas a reunirte con tu madre y hermanos-

-eso no cambiara lo que ya paso, nada lo hará- murmura Starlight con un tono severo.

La carroza parte de nuevo, dirigiéndose de vuelta a Canterlot, al llegar una abertura se abrió entre el inmenso escudo que Discord había creado para proteger al castillo y a los pocos que lo habitaban, atravesándolo sin mayor complicaciones, finalmente aterrizan en Canterlot. Discord aparece fuera de la carroza, esperando a Celestia con una silla de ruedas que hizo aparecer. Celestia sin hacer mayor queja, se sienta ella misma en la silla de ruedas, apoyando sus cascos contra su vientre.

Starlight baja por ella misma de la carroza, eludiendo a Discord y Celestia, para disponerse a entrar por ella misma al castillo, sin importarle si le esperaban o no. Estaba por dar la vuelta a los pasillos, cuando en eso está impacta con alguien, Starlight estuvo a punto de caer de espaldas, pero alguien le detiene.

-cuidado… ¿Starlight?- escucha ella mientras siente como alguien le manoseaba la cara, irritada empuja con quien había chocado, pero esta última solo retrocedió un poco, al tener un mejor equilibrio de sus cascos, solo tambaleándose un poco.

-okei… si eres tú-

-¡mejor fíjate tú por donde…..!- Enmudece al finalmente mirar frente suyo y encontrar a una yegua un poco más grande que ella, con piel blanca como la nieve, con un tenue y poco perceptible contraste rosado , dos alas azul cielo así como un cuerno del mismo color, una figura esbelta y firme, y por sobretodo y lo que le dejaría boquiabierta, una larga melena que no era de un solo color en específico, aquel blanco reluciente que solia destacar en ella, ahora era completamente diferente, siendo que ahora se podría reflejar la luz de una amanecer, los contrastes de un atardecer y la presencia del manto nocturno, tados estas tonalidades juntas en total armonía como un arcoíris en el cielo, una figura celestial, que por un momento se creería que se trataba de otra poni, de no ser por aquella característica venda que cubría el sitio donde deberían estar sus ojos.

-¿Tara?- murmura Starlight con asombro.

* * *

Esa misma noche, en una tierra muy alejada de Canterlot, Wes se encontraba sentado en su cama, al pie de su buro, mirando con añoranza una fotografía que sostenía entre sus cascos, aquella foto que el tanto atesoraba y quería, aquella captura de un bello momento que tuvo con la poni que el tanto ama. Ver esta fotografía en las noches antes de dormir, le ayudaban a conciliar el sueño cuando se sentía solo, incluso aquellas noches en las que realmente no estaba solo.

Wes mira tras de sí, y divisa a su madre durmiendo pacíficamente, siendo que ella había llegado a visitarlo esa misma tarde. Luego voltea a ver la fotografía una vez más, intentando memorizar cada facción, cada detalle, incluso el más pequeño de tan bello momento; para tenerlo siempre presente en su corazón.

Wes con mucho cuidado esconde la fotografía detrás otra foto, una de él y su familia, con mucho cuidado de no despertar a su madre, luego regresa lentamente hasta su cama. En eso este se percata como su madre se revuelca en su cama, esta vez, Wes no iría a averiguar por qué sucedía esto, bajo el temor que aquello que considero una pesadilla fuese real.

El potro se recuesta en su cama y lentamente cierra sus ojos, esperando un nuevo día, con la imagen de la chica que ama en su mente, esperando que esta se manifieste en sus sueños.

* * *

En la enorme ciudad de Fillydelphia se encontraba la princesa Cadance, acompañada de su hijo, caminando entre las plazas principales donde se encontraban variedad de tiendas de artículos de alta calidad y costo, con pasillos relucientes transitados por docenas de ponis de alto nivel económico.

-mama…. ¿Qué venimos a comprar?- pregunta Wes con algo de intriga mientras caminaba a un lado de su madre , la cual no dejaba de sofreír desde su llegada, cosa que a Wes le traía cierta confianza y tranquilidad, el joven príncipe ahora estaba un poco más emocionado que de costumbre, parecía el fin de semana ideal, con su madre muy feliz llevándolo de un lado a otro, pese a que realmente Wes no era de los que les gustara salir de compras a tiendas caras, le gustaba estar con su madre en ese estado.

-he decidido que ya es tiempo de preparar algunas cosas, mi vida- dice Cadance con un tono animoso.

-¿Qué cosas?- pregunta Wes un poco intrigado.

Cadance se le acerca al oído y le susurra

\- es momento de elegir algunas cosas para preparar la habitación de tu hermanito- ante esta respuesta Wes abre los ojos como platos, realmente no sabía que sentir ante esto.

Por un lado estaba muy emocionado con la noticia, pero por otro no dejaba de sentir cierto temor, sobre todo al recordar aquel pequeño incidente con su madre durmiendo, desde entonces cierta intriga ha estado picando al príncipe, pero tratándose de su madre y de la felicidad que esto le generaba, Wes oculto todas sus preocupaciones y opto por intentar convencerse que lo que paso aquella noche fue una pesadilla y nada más.

-jeje ¿me ayudarás a elegir las mejores cosas para ya sabes?- le pregunta Cadance con un tono alegre y emocionado.

-¡Sí!- exclamo Wes con decisión y entusiasmo.

-¡muy bien!- exclama Cadance sacudiendo la crin de su hija, y contemplando con algo de diversión como la larga crin de su pequeño se reacomodaba sola dado a lo extremadamente lacia y desenredada que esta se encontraba- Ahora hmmmm ¿por dónde comenzamos?-

-hmmmmm ¡¿Qué tal los juguetes?!- exclama Wes brincando, no podía evitarlo, desde pequeño siempre le emocionaba ir a las jugueterías.

-jeje, muy bien- ríe Cadance- solo recuerda que son para ya sabes quién y que por el momento solo iremos a ver ¿eh? Mi cielo-

-jeje, si mami-

Ambos caminan por la plaza con total calma pasando junto a algunos ponis de clase alta quienes no evitaban detenerse por un instante para contemplar la visita de la princesa de cristal. Algunos llegaron a murmurar con cierta emoción, pero todos procuraban guardar cierto espacio con ella y su hijo, por cuestión de respeto y estatus. Sin embargo los ponis de clase alta no era los únicos que se encontraban por el área, a una distancia aun mayor, e intentando camuflase entre los demás ponis había uno que otro fotógrafo o reportero que seguían de cerca de la princesa con su hijo para tomarle alguna foto. No podían acercarse mucho porque no muy lejos de donde se encontraba ella se encontraban dos guardias entrenados, que ya han tenido algo de fama por encargarse de algún que otro paparazis.

Cadance caminaba con su hijo muy de cerca mientras a distancia se encontraban los dos guardias que la trajeron desde el imperio, en eso estos se detienen ante la entrada de una colosal juguetería, Wes parecía haber regresado a los 4 años, pues no tardo en entrar de súbito al establecimiento con gran emoción y Cadance le siguió por detrás mientras no evitaba esbozar una sonrisa, en eso esta se detiene en seco al escuchar por medio de su agudo oído un flash, Cadance cambia su expresión alegre por una de total seriedad.

-¡Vamos mamá!- le insiste Wes cual potrillo.

-je, si mi cielo- dice Cadance disimulando mientras entraba a la juguetería.

Wes galopaba entre los pasillos, buscando con emoción los juegos de armar, rompecabezas y figuras de bloques, pero la juguetería era un lugar muy grande como para encontrar lo que buscaba, Wes comenzó a impacientarse un poco, empezó a sentir como si caminara en círculos a simplemente encontrarse a su madre una y otra vez, en eso se detiene de golpe a ver algo que llamaría completamente su atención, no podría creer lo que veían sus ojos, frente a él se encontraba una estantería de docenas de peluches, sin embargo no eran peluches comunes con figuras de osos o conejos, sino de algo mucho más familiar para Wes.

-¿Starlight?-

Frente a él se encontraba un serie de colección de peluches de cada una de las princesas de Equestria, inclusive de su madre y por sobretodo de Starlight, Wes sintió una sensación extraña, no solo por ver a todos sus tías en una versión de peluche, no solo por ver a Starlight en esa misma forma; sino por lo que esto le provocó en sí mismo, su pecho comenzó a dolerle, y aquella alegría infantil había desaparecido y en cambio tenía una sensación de nostalgia y tristeza. En eso este divisa, muy atrás de entre los demás peluches, había uno de su propia persona. Wes toma como bastante curiosidad el peluche de sí mismo y lo mira con asombro. Luego de guardar unos instantes de silencio toma también el peluche de Starlight, mira sus ojos, acaricia su crin y piensa en la original. Comenzó a sentir un fuerte vacío en el estómago, no estaba seguro por qué era, no sabía por qué tan repentinamente se sentía mal. Coloca ambos peluches en las estanterías, juntos y los mira con deseo.

-te extraño- murmura Wes con algo de pena mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

-¿Wes?- se escucha y frente a él aparece Cadance, esta al igual que Wes en un inicio se detiene para contemplar la colección de peluches. Al principio esta esboza una expresión de asombro y alegría al ver los peluches de sí misma y de Wes, pero pronto esta expone una mueca de desagrado al ver semejante cantidad de Lunas y Celestia opacando a los peluches de su propia forma, luego esta nota a Wes observando los peluches.

-jeje, sé que dije que no compraría juguetes aun, pero me veo tentada a comprar este- le dice Cadance mientras sostenía un peluche de sí misma y lo abrasaba- ¡es tan suave! ¿Crees que le guste a ya sabes quién?-

-sí, es muy bonito- murmura Wes con inexpresividad mientras mira los peluches de sí mismo y de Starlight juntos, y en ese momento, Wes anhelaba con toda su alma estar en el lugar del peluche de su forma.

\- jeje, estoy segura que será su favorito, así me tendrá presente todo el tiempo- murmura Cadance mientras observa su peluche, en ese momento a Wes se le vino una idea en la mente.

-¡mama puedo comprar un peluche yo también!- exclama Wes con entusiasmo.

-jeje, claro mi cielo- le dice Cadance con una sonrisa, Wes estuvo a tomar uno de los peluches más se detuvo en el acto y se pudo a pensar en otra cosa- ¿Qué pasa mi cielo?, si buscas otro peluche como el mío están acá arriba… tapadas por los peluches de Celestia….-

-no bueno….-

-¿o prefieres el que tiene tu forma?-

-sí... o bueno… yo en realidad quería dos- murmura Wes con timidez.

-¿dos?- murmura Cadance mientras observa los precios percatándose que eran costos.

-yo los pagare con mi cochinito mami- le dice Wes con un tono suplicante.

-no lo sé….- dice Cadance pensativa en eso está mira los ojos suplicantes de su hijo y siente una ternura sin precedentes - está bien si los vas a pagar con tus domingos, supongo que…. - suspira Cadance, Wes esboza una sonrisa y apresuradamente toma ambos peluches, Cadance le detiene al percatarse que no solo tomo el peluche con su figura si no también el de Starlight- espera, espera…. ¿Por qué?-

-quiero regalarle uno a Starlight- murmura Wes con timidez.

-¿regalar?- murmura Cadance mientras se le iba el aliento- ejem, ejem, es muy tierno de tu parte pero…-

-dijiste que podía comprar dos-

-sí, pero…. Yo... yo… aj- bufa Cadance- ¡me acabo de dar cuenta que son muy costosos! Mejor solo compra uno, es mucho dinero hijo y el que seas un príncipe no significa que lo derroches en dos peluches…-

Cadance estaba demasiado exaltada, intentaba disimular lo mucho que le molestaba el que su hijo quisiera comprar un peluche con la forma de esa mocosa y aun peor, uno para dárselo a yegua que en la mente de Cadance no dejaba de llamarla zorra.

-¿solo uno?- murmura Wes con decepción.

-sí, solo uno- dice Cadance con seriedad, pero serrando sus ojos, pues no soportaba ver los ojos suplicantes de su hijo.

-es… está bien- dice devolviendo los peluches y pensando en cual llevarse, el príncipe mira ambos peluches con bastante indecisión, no sabía cuál llevarse, ambos le gustaba, pero solo podía llevarse uno solo ¿Cuál podía elegir? Luego de tanto pensar, Wes estuvo a punto de tomar el peluche con la forma de Starlight, Cadance estuvo a punto de estallar y soltar algún pretexto para que no comprara eso, pero de inmediato Wes cambia de opinión y toma el peluche con su propia forma.

-¿ya?- murmura Cadance con un tono de alivio.

-sí, creo que sí… si solo puedo llevarme uno creo que mejor me llevo este- murmura Wes con timidez.

-jeje, okei mi cielo ¿ya terminaste de ver todos los juguetes?-

-no… em… no sé dónde están los juegos de armar-

-Oh jeje, creo que los acabo de ver, ven mi cielo – dice Cadance con una sonrisa mientras abraza a su hijo con su ala y daban la vuelta, en eso, sin que Wes se percatara, Cadance hace brillar su cuerno y todas las figuras de Luna, Celestia, Twilight y Starlight son empujadas hasta el fondo de la estantería, y en su lugar al frente se colocan en fila todas las figuras de Cadance y Wes.

Luego de un rato más de ver los juguetes, finalmente Cadance se dirige a la caja de cobro, todos los ponis que se encontraban formados inmediatamente se hacen a un lado para permitirle a su princesa pasar primero que ellos, pese a que algunos ya llevaban bastante tiempo formado, todos se reverencia ante su paso y Cadance llega a la caja. Los encargados parecían muy entusiasmados y ansiosos por la presencia de su princesa, algunos incluso se notaban muy nerviosos y no se decisión por quien debería atender la caja en la que Cadance esperaba.

-buenas tardes su majestad yo…. Em…-

-buenos días, solo quiero comprar esto- dice Cadance con amabilidad mientras expone los dos peluches de ella y su hijo.

-pero claro son…- dice la cajera pero en eso es empujada por el jefe.

-¡puede llevárselos si gusta!- exclama el jefe de la juguetería.

-jeje ¿están seguros?- murmura Cadance con una sonrisa picarona.

-¡claro, claro!- dice el vendedor, y en eso Cadance le acerca su casco y el poni comienza a besárselo- su sola presencia es más que suficiente-

-jeje okei- dice Cadance.

-si son gratis ¿puedo?- murmura Wes con timidez, pero Cadance le da un empujoncito.

-ya es hora de irnos hijo, tenemos otros lugares a los cuales ir- die Cadance con una sonrisa mientras se lleva a su hijo y ambos peluches consigo en dos bolsas de regalo que los trabajadores les dieron gratis para que se los llevaran.

Al salir Wes pudo notar a un trabajador poniendo apresuradamente contra el cristal lo que parecía ser un viejo poster el cual anunciaba "nuevos peluches con las formas de sus princesas favoritas, vengan a comprarlos" y en su imagen se encontraba el peluche de Cadance y más atrás , estando a punto de ser también colocado estaba el poster individual del peluche de Wes, también pudo divisar otros posters con las imágenes de ella las demás princesas. El trabajador al verlos salir inmediatamente se reverencia ante ellos. Cadance al notar los demás posters aun sin colocar, hace brillar su cuerno y provoca que estos salgan volando por una ventisca que apareció de la nada. El trabajador suelta una alarido al ver los demás posters irse volando, en eso Cadance lo detiene y le entrega el poster con el peluche de su hijo para que ese también sea colocado junto a de su ella.

-¡muchas gracias!- exclama Cadance mientras saca de una de las bolsas el peluche de ella misma, todos los ponis que se encontraban a los alrededores observan con curiosidad el peluche que Cadance sostenía y luego miran en dirección a la juguetería notando los posters, cuando Cadance se aleja de la tienda, una manada de ponis corre precipitadamente contra la juguetería.

* * *

Luego de hacer algunas compras, Cachando y Wes se detienen a tomar una taza de chocolate caliente en un puesto cercano. En eso Wes saca el peluche de sí mismo y lo mira con curiosidad.

-¿se parece a mí?- pregunta Wes con intriga, Cadance suelta una risita al verlo y compararlo con su hijo.

-no, tu eres más guapo- ríe Cadance.

-je, lo que digas, hmmm sí es muy lindo ¿verdad?- dice Wes con una sonrisa mientras le muestra el peluche a su madre. Cadance ríe al ver que hacia la misma pregunta pero con otras palabras.

-sí es muy lindo, porque se parece a ti mi cielo- dice Cadance mientras se acercaba a su hijo y le hace cosquillitas en el cuello. El príncipe no evita soltar una breve carcajada ante esto.

-jajaja, ya mami… por favor- dice este mientras se le iba el aliento.

-¡eres tan adorable que podría comerte!- exclama Cadance con ternura mientras no dejaba de hacerle cosquillas a Wes. Wes no paraba de reía, y Cadance no paraba de hacerle cosquillas hasta que se escuchó otro flash, Cadance se detiene y voltea a un callejón donde otro poni fotógrafo se escondía.

-¿quiere que hagamos algo con el su majestad?- preguntan los dos guardias llegando con ella.

-jeje, no, no es necesario- murmura Cadance mientras le da otro sorbo a su chocolate- espero que esa foto llegue a ti Twilight y veas lo que es ser una buena madre- piensa esta mientras con su lengua se limpia un bigote de leche.

Wes se percata del fotógrafo y se pone algo nervioso, pues le incomodaba mucho.

-déjenlos en paz, je, hoy estoy de humor- dice Cadance- solo que no se acerquen demasiado-

-sí, su majestad-

-pe… pero mami…-

-tranquilo Wes, son solo ponis que hacen su trabajo-

-pero con ellos viéndonos de cerca no podremos ir a…. ya sabes, sin que se den cuenta-

-hmmmm tienes razón- dice Cadance pensativa, en eso está mira los peluches y un par de bolsas más que habían comprado.

-guardias-

-¡Si su majestad!- dicen al unísono. Wes por un instante creyó que les pediría que se deshicieran de ellos.

-¿pueden llevar nuestras cosas al cuarto de Wes, en la academia?-

-pero Princesa… no podemos dejarla sola y está próximo a oscurecer-

-tonterías, no nos pasara nada- dice Cadance con un tono relajado- regresaremos por nuestra cuenta a la academia- die Cadance relajadamente, los dos guardias no terminaban de comprenderlo- es una orden- dice con seriedad.

-si princesa- dicen ambos ponis mientras se llevaban las cosas y retirándose finalmente.

Cadance permanece sentada terminando su chocolate.

\- no te preocupes, los perderemos en un instante - suspira Cadance. Wes no dijo nada, solo miro a su madre con algo de intriga.

Al terminar de beber su chocolate, Cadance se levanta y se lleva a Wes consigo. En principio solo caminaron por la plaza, llegando a ver algunas cosas de reojo, y luego continuando como si nada. Wes podía sentir como los ponis cada vez parecían estar más cerca; y, al ya no haber guardias, en cualquier momento alguno se atrevería a precipitarse, comenzando una estampida de fotógrafos, la sola idea atemorizaban al pequeño Wes. En eso Cadance lo toma y juntos entran a un callejón, los reporteros se precipitan y todos corren contra el callejón, pero al llegar no encontrarían a nadie más que un par de cajas de basura.

-¡desaparecieron!-

-¿Cómo es eso posible?-

-¡Aún puede estar aquí, seguramente regreso a las tiendas!-

Decían los reporteros entre si mientras miraban en todas direcciones sin poder encontrar a Cadance o su hijo. Algunos supusieron que se habían tele transportado a otro sitio al recordar que la princesa Twilight poseía la misma habilidad. No se iban a rendir tan fácil y comenzaron a dispersarse para buscarlos, pues tenían el presentimiento que aún se encontraba en el área.

No muy lejos de ahí, sobre uno de los edificios se encontraban Cadance y Wes.

-¡buena idea mami, los perdimos y ahora podremos ir a la tienda sin que nos sigan!- exclama Wes emocionado.

-jeje, no mi cielo, me temo que aun si logramos perderlos, cualquiera podría vernos en esa tienda, somos jejeje, muy vistosos en público- ríe Cadance.

-oh… ¿y que aremos entonces?-

-je, tu padre me enseño un par de truquitos mi cielo- ríe Cadance.

-¿Qué te enseño?- pregunta Wes intrigado, en eso Cadance se estira un poco y Wes mira impresionado como lentamente su madre comienza a encogerse, y mayor sería su impresión al ver como sus alas de alicornio comenzaban a encogerse y a desaparecer en su lomo, su larga crin se acorto y cambio de color a rubio. Sus ojos se tornaron dorados y su largo cuerno de alicornio se convirtió en un cuerno de unicornio común. Cadance se había convertido en una unicornio común y corriente. Wes no podía creerlo, ni siquiera sabía que podían hacer eso.

-jeje ¿Qué tal me veo?- ríe Cadance.

-es… estás… tú…-

-oh ¿no me digas que no sabías que podías transformarte?- pregunta Cadance un poco extrañada, en eso Wes recuerda las garras de hueso y largos colmillos con los que en ocasiones despertaba cuando tenía pesadillas. Comenzó a sentir un frio recorriéndole la espalda mientras esas imágenes se hacían presentes en su mente.

-aj… no sé… no creo poder hacerlo- murmura Wes al pensar en que solo se podía transformar en un monstruo.

-oh mi cielo, por favor. Si yo, que no nací con esta condición, puedo transformarme; tú, que naciste con ello, sí podrás, lo heredaste de tu padre-

-no... ¿No naciste cómo?-

-mira cariño, es fácil, solo concéntrate en una parte de tu cuerpo, digamos hmmmm tus alas jeje, piensa en tus alas-

-¿Qué piense en mis alas?- murmura Wes mientras observa sus alas y las agita impulso.

-ahora solo piensa en que desaparezcan-

-¿Cómo dices?-

-piensa que poco a poco se hacen más pequeñas y solo piensa eso, y en nada mas-

Wes cierra los ojos e intenta pensar en eso, piensa en sus alas, pero cuando abre los ojos estas aún permanecían en su lugar.

-solo concéntrate mi cielo, es muy fácil- dice Cadance mientras le sonríe y en eso Wes observa con asombro como la crin rubia de Cadance cambiaba de color a un castaño- solo concéntrate-

-Wes vuelve a intentarlo, cierra sus ojos, estura su cuerpo, y agita sus alas, provocando una leve ventisca, luego la extiende y estira a todo lo que puede mientras intenta hacer que estas desaparezcan, en eso este nota como algo en su cuerpo comienza a cambiar.

-eso es, eso es, vas muy bien- le alienta Cadance. Cuando Wes cree haber terminado abre sus ojos y mira el resultado, el pequeño suelta un alarido de pánico al no solo ver que su ala desapareció, si no también que la otra aún estaba en su lugar.

-em…. Ahora inténtalo con la otra- murmura Cadance un poco incomoda.

Una Wes que Wes logra hacer que su ala desaparezca, este se entusiasma mientras al mismo tiempo se aterra al ya no tener sus alas. Cadance lo felicita al por fin haberlo logrado.

-¿ya podemos irnos?- pregunta Wes un poco tímido y asustado.

-jeje, aun no, todavía te pareces mucho a mi apuesto hijo-

-¿Qué puedo hacer?-

-hmmmm creo que solo con que cambies tu color, eso bastará- sugiere Cadance.

-¿y cómo puedo hacer eso?-

-eso es aún más fácil jeje, solo piensa en un color, es básicamente lo mismo que con las alas, pero ahora es más sencillo, hacer desaparecer extremidades si admito que me cuesta un poco de trabajo.

-¿pensar en un color?-

-claro mi cielo- dice Cadance mientras su crin cambiaba nuevamente de color, esta vez de ser castaño a ser pelirroja.

-bueno…- murmura Wes mientras cerraba los ojos- ¿un color? ¿Cuál color?-

-el que tú quieras mi cielo-

Wes se queda con los ojos cerrados por un instante, no se decidía en ningún color para siquiera intentar el cambio, frustrado abre sus ojos y mira al suelo, en eso este piensa en Starlight, y antes de que se diera cuenta, nota como su casco rojo oscuro empezó a aclararse y rápidamente pasaba a ser de color amarillo, exactamente del mismo tono de amarillo del que era la piel de Starlight. Wes suelta un tenue alarido al notar como todo su cuerpo tomaba esa tonalidad de color, sorprendido este retrocede y se da un sentón.

Exaltado busca algo en que reflejarse, inmediatamente divisa un charco en el suelo, corre ante este y mira aún más sorprendido no solo como su piel roja era ahora amarilla, si no que su crin verde era ahora morada, aun conservaba el mechón negro y el mismo peinada que poseía, y finalmente, lo que lo dejaría aún más atónito, sus ojos ya no era morados como comúnmente lo son sino que eran azul celeste, el mismo color que el de Starlight. Wes inspecciona su cuerpo muy impresionado, sin percatarse lo molesta que se encontraba su madre, sin lograr disimular una mueca enfurecida.

-ejem, es hora de irnos- dice Cadance con un tono severo.

-sí sí…. ¿¡pero qué pasó!?- exclama Wes al notar como su madre cargaba consigo un inmenso vientre de al menos 8 meces, una gran sorpresa a comparación de cómo se encontraba hacia unos minutos, el cual con trabajos era visible.

-oh, je, no te preocupes, es parte del truco, aún tengo solo 2 meces de embarazo- ríe Cadance.

-por… ¿Por qué verte así entonces?-

-bueno, como no puedo usar mi estatus de princesa para ir a las tiendas que nos faltan recorrer, esa es la mejor forma para que nos atiendan rápido y con presentación mi cielo, además, en este cuerpo tan pequeño, tengo miedo de que él bebé no tenga suficiente espacio, por eso mejor así- le explica Cadance mientras acaricia su vientre con sumo cariño.

Wes y Cadance aparecen en medio de la plaza ya con sus formas de unicornios, y caminan juntos hasta una tienda que ya habían pasado unas tres veces anteriormente, una de artículos de bebe.

Pasando por las cunas, Cadance se detiene al ver una decorada con diamantes en los bordes superiores.

-buenas noches ¿hay algo en que pueda ayudarle?- aparece un empleado para atenderlos, manteniendo una porte amable y animosa.

-buenas noches jeje, quería ver… em… escuché que esta era la tienda con la mejor calidad para artículos de bebés-

-exacto linda dama ¿Qué está buscando?-

-bueno jeje, vera, estoy preparando la habitación de mi pequeñito que vendrá pronto, y quisiera que me mostrara algunas algunos muebles jeje- ríe Cadance mientras colocaba sus cascos contra su vientre.

-claro pase por aquí-

-Gracias- le sigue Cadance.

-¿busca algo en especial?-

-hmmmm no precisamente, solo busco lo mejor para mi bebe- dice Cadance.

-ha venido al lugar indicado- le dice el vendedor con una sonrisa.

Wes solo sigue con la mirada a su madre yendo con el vendedor, y a este mostrándole algunas carriolas y otros pequeños muebles que podrían ser de interés para su madre. Cadance se mostraba muy contenta, y en seguida llega otro empleado con ella, preguntándole en que podía ayudarle pese a aun estar el otro consigo, todos eran muy amables con Cadance, probablemente por su estado aparentemente tan delicado.

-no sé…- murmura Cadance mientras evalúa una carriola de madera tallada y con decoraciones doradas- cariño em…. Cru- dice Cadance llamándole la atención a su hijo que estaba un poco distraído y tardó en reaccionar al habérsele olvidado que ambos se habían transformado, sobre todo porque no le llamo por su nombre y en vez de eso lo llamo Cru que era un diminutivo de su segundo nombre Cruger.

-¿eh? ¿Qué pasa mami?- dice un poco atontado mientras va con ella.

-ven Cru, mira ¿Cuál te gusta más?- le dice Cadance mientras le señalaba dos carriolas, una era demasiado sencilla pero muy bonita, pintada de un hermoso azul cielo con algunas decoraciones en forma de nube, mientras la otra era una carriola blanca con decoraciones doradas.

-em no sé…. Hmmmm-

-¿Cuál te gusta más?-

-veamos hmmmm creo que la azul- responde Wes mientras mira ambas carriolas con curiosidad.

-jeje, si, es más bonita ¿verdad?-

-sip- responde Wes.

-jeje, sí, veamos ¿hay forma de apartarla?-

-Claro que sí, y de hecho si no le gusta, puede encargarnos un modelo personalizado y nosotros haremos que se lo fabriquen- dice uno de los vendedores.

-¡¿enserio?!- exclama Cadance emocionada.

-por supuesto-

-jeje, suena muy bien, jeje ¿no crees cariño?-

-creo que sí, pero me gusta ese- dice Wes con inocencia.

-jeje, tranquilo, hoy solo venimos a ver, además, no creo poder cargar con esto en mi estado jeje, y es demasiado peso para ti mi cielo-

\- tenemos servicio a domicilio-

-oh, pero nosotros no vivimos aquí- dice Cadance sufrida.

-no hay problema, solo denos su dirección y código postal y se lo enviaremos-

-fantástico jeje, por el momento solo estoy viendo las cosas ¿puede darme una tarjeta?-

-por supuesto que sí-

* * *

Wes y Cadance, aun con su forma de unicornio se encontraban caminando por la plaza en busca de un taxi para regresar a la academia, donde seguramente sus guardias le estarían esperando impacientemente.

-se nos hizo noche- murmura Wes mientras contemplaba las estrellas con bastante admiración.

-jeje, si, no te preocupes, pronto conseguiremos un taxi- le dice Cadance con una sonrisa, en eso la unicornio se detiene al pasar frente a una tienda de vestidos de novia, Wes mira extrañado a su madre, y en eso este nota como esta se encontraba mirando con seriedad un vestido de novia, muy hermoso y con detalles floreados.

-¿mamá?- murmura Wes un poco preocupado, y luego mira el vestido, buscando a que es lo que tiene de especial.

-se parece a…- murmura Cadance, y en eso un recuerdo vienen en su mente, uno que creyó ya haber olvidado, se vio a si misma usando un vestido similar, y frente a un unicornio blanco de crines azules, vistiendo un traje rojo.

Wes mira por curiosidad dentro de la tienda a través del espejo y logra divisar un lindo vestido que por un instante le recordó al vestido que Starlight uso en la fiesta de su cumpleaños. Wes esbozó una sonrisa mientras recordaba aquella bella noche en que bailo a su lado. Mientras para Wes esto parecía traerle recuerdos muy agradables, para Cadance era todo lo contrario, reviviendo un pasaje de su vida que ella creía haber enterrado, su pecho comenzó a dolerle mientras no dejaba de mirar ese vestido de novia.

-Cadance, te amo con todo mi corazón, siempre estaré a tu lado- escucha Cadance en su mente, la voz de aquel unicornio, que pese a los años aun la recordaba con claridad como si no hubiera pasado mucho tiempo desde aquel tiempo, Cadance no entiende por qué, pero sus ojos comienzan a lagrimear, esta se seca los ojos inmediatamente, bufando de la rabia.

-¿mamá?- pregunta Wes ya asustado por encontrar a su madre llorando y rechinando los dientes, mientras seguía mirando ese vestido. Es entonces que un tenue temblor empezó a sentirse, Cadance cierra con fuerza los ojos, soltando un alarido.

-Cadance ¿prometes que me amaras por siempre?-

-Lo prometo, por siempre y para siempre, solo tú y yo, hasta el infinito-

Se escucha una carreta aproximándose, Cadance reacciona y corre a la cartera como si intentara huir.

-¡TAXI!- exclama Cadance con desespero y soltando un grito desgarrador, el taxi estaba ocupado, pero el poni al ver el estado que aparentaba Cadance inmediatamente se bajó y le ayudo a subir. Cadance se tira en el asiento, respirando muy agitadamente y sudando a montón, mientras contenía otro alarido de cólera.

-¿Qué pasa? ¡¿La llevo al hospital?!- pregunta el taxista preocupado al creer que estaba a punto de dar a luz.

-¡NO! No aj- dice está fingiendo una contracción y luego mostrando una expresión de calma- no parece que aún no es momento-

-¿está segura?-

-si… em disculpe, no sabía que estaba ocupado- se disculpa Cadance fingiendo falsa pena.

-oh no importa… ya estaba muy seca de casa- dice el pasajero quien no dejaba de mirar con preocupación a Cadance- ¿segura que no quiere ir al hospital a que la revisen?-

-no… estoy bien- suspira Cadance mientras miraba atrás buscando a su hijo quien la miraba con confusión, y detrás de él aún se encontraba aquella tienda de vestidos que altero tanto a Cadance – muchas gracias… em Cru, ven mi cielo… vámonos a casa- cariño.

-eh… sí… si voy mami- dice Wes un poco incómodo y aun asustado por la reacción que tuvo su madre hace poco. Rápidamente el potro sube al taxi y se sienta junto a su madre.

Cadance se encontraba inexpresiva en su asiento, con sus cascos contra su vientre, abrasándolo.

-¿mami?- vuelve a preguntar Wes preocupado.

-llevemos a la zona norte por favor- le dice Cadance al taxista finalmente. El taxi finalmente parte y Cadance baja la mirada intentando contener todo posible deseo de mirar atrás, como si no quisiera voltear a ver hacia su pasado, no quería recordar más, era demasiado doloroso para ella, creía haberle olvidado, pero la verdad era otra, pues en lo más profundo de su ser ese amor que ella cree marchito aun poseía una pequeña chispa.

* * *

Tras llegar a unas cuadras de la academia Cadance se bajó de la carroza, paga al taxista, y pese a que ese se ofreció a llevarla hasta su casa, Cadance se negó y camino junto a su hijo por una pequeña zona boscosa, mientras iban caminando Cadance fue creciendo de tamaño y al ritmo de sus pasos fue recuperando su verdadera forma. Unas lágrimas caen en el suelo fértil del bosque, mientras esta iba caminando lentamente, con la miraba baja y derrotada mientras.

-em… mamá- se escucha tras ella una voz muy aguda y asustada, era el pequeño Wes quien poseía algo de dificultades en regresar a su verdadera forma, el potro recupero su verdadero color con facilidad, pero no podía hacer que sus alas regresaran- no puedo… ¡no puedo hacer aparecer mis alas!-

-tranquilo mi cielo, solo relájate- le dice Cadance con un tono maternal pero manteniendo y leve tono depresivo que no podía ocultar.

-¡Mamá! ¡¿Qué te paso?!- exclama Wes exaltado- tu… tu cara….- dice aterrado.

Cadance confundida pasa un casco por su rostro, y se paraliza al sentir una serie de marcas en su piel, exactamente tres marcas que se extendían a lo largo de su meguilla, asustada paso esta palmo su pecho y sintió otras marcas, estas era de mayor tamaño y llegaban hasta su espalda, bajo aún más su casco, acariciando su vientre y su corazón se detendría al sentir una amplia y arrugada cicatriz a lo largo y ancho de su vientre, Cadance aun incrédula bajo su mirada lentamente, y al comprobar que la cicatriz estaba hay en su lugar, sus ojos comenzaron a inundarse en lágrimas, el mundo comenzó a darle vueltas y vueltas.

-te amare por siempre, yo siempre estaré a tu lado para protegerte- escucha Cadance en su mente.

-eso es mentira, es mentira- murmura Cadance con vos quebrada.

-¿mamá?- murmura Wes cada vez más asustado.

Cadance no parecía escucharle, como si de la nada este hubiera desaparecido, la princesa del amor de da la media vuelta, como si estuviera buscando algo mira en todas direcciones con desespero y luego mira en dirección al cielo donde se topa con la luna llena resaltando entre el dulce manto azulado de estrellas y constelaciones. Cadance se pierde en el brillo de la luna llena, reluciente y pura se ve a sí misma sentada junto al mismo unicornio blanco de crines azules contemplando su belleza.

-es hermosa, ¿no crees Shining?-

-no tanto como tú-

Ve al unicornio reverenciándose ante ella, y mostrándole una pequeña cajita purpura, y lentamente abriéndola, mostrándole un hermoso anillo de oro con una aún más hermosa y reluciente gema incrustada, en un paraje similar, lleno de árboles y nieve, en la víspera de los corazones cálidos, hace tanto tiempo.

-Cadance ¿aceptarías ser mi esposa?-

Se ve a sí misma acercando sus labios lentamente contra los de él estando a punto de concluir en un apasionado beso juntos, Cadance se pasa otra vez el casco por la cicatriz que tenía en el vientre. De repente esa imagen se desvanece ante ella y en su lugar aparece la imagen de un gigantesco lobo negro ante ella.

-Shining, mi amor, soy yo- se escucha a si misma mientras trata de apaciguar al lobo, pero de nada sirve, violentamente la imagen concluye con el lobo dándole un poderoso zarpazo que la estrellaría contra la pared.

-lo sentimos, pero él bebe no sobrevivió, lo perdió, lo perdió, lo perdió, lo perdió, él bebe no sobrevivió, lo perdió, lo perdió, lo perdió, lo perdió- escuchaba Cadance en su mente una y otra vez, esa imagen esas palabras taladraban una y otra vez en su cabeza. Los ojos ce Cadance comienzan a despedir un brillo dorado que relucía fuertemente entre la oscuridad de la noche, Wes se aleja tambaleándose de su madre ante el gran susto que esto le generaba.

-¡TU ME LO QUITASTE TODO!- le grita Cadance a la luna llena, mientras la imagen de aquel unicornio blanco no dejaba de hacerse presente en su mente.

-fuentes confiables confirman la aparición de lobos en el bosque Everfree, enviamos una unidad a buscarles pero desaparecieron tras ese informe, se ha llegado a ver a uno de ellos rondando por los ríos cercanos a las montañas azules, pero no hemos sabido de los demás-

-¿lobos? ¿Habla de una manada de ellos?-

-no exactamente princesa, es solo una pareja y dos crías-

"Dos crías, una pareja, dos crías, dos crías, dos crías"

Cadance por años envió a grupos a capturar con vida a un lobo blanco que rondaba por los alrededores del bosque Everfree, pero al enterarse de la familia, algo en ella comenzó a quebrarse.

-¡TÚ ME MENTISTE! ¡TODO ES TU CULPA!- grita Cadance un prepotencia mientras sus ojos no dejaban de despedir un potente brillo dorado- ¡TÚ ME LO QUITASTE TODO, ME DEJASTE SOLA Y LUEGO TE FUISTE CON OTRA, TE ATREVISTE A TENER HIJOS CON ELLA! ¡TE ATREVISTE AL OLVIDARTE DE MÍ!-

Las cicatrices de Cadance comienza a desvanecerse y a desaparecer lentamente mientras ella continuaba gritando, es entonces que la tierra comienza a sacudirse con violencia y prepotencia, Wes comienza a gritar del pánico, y al no tener sus alas no podía ir muy lejos, la tierra comienza a brise, y el potrillo cae al suelo con fuerza, unas rocas se elevan y rodean a Cadance como si orbitaran junto a ella. Cadance suelta finalmente un agudo y potente grito aturdidor, y se deja caer al suelo, comenzando a llorar en posición fetal. Aun en el suelo.

-¡mamá! ¡Mamá!- exclama Wes exaltado y preocupado por su madre mientras iba a haber cómo estaba.

-yo te amaba…. ¿Por qué me dejaste?- balbucea Cadance entre llantos.

-¿mamá?- murmura Wes preocupado.

Cadance mira a su hija con ojos llorosos y borboteando la nariz, sus ojos, sus cicatrices ya habían desaparecido, pero su estado permanecía deplorable y colérico, Wes al no saber que más hacer le responde el abraso.

-yo no te voy a dejar, eres mi mami, yo te amo- le susurra Wes mientras la abrasaba.

-Wes… mi niño…. Mi pequeño tesoro no sé qué haría si no te tuviera- llora Cadance, en eso está observa hacia arriba y ve a dos pegados dirigiéndose con ellos.

-¡princesa! ¡Se encuentra bien!-

-ese temblor…. Parece que se sintió por toda la zona, ¿está usted bien?-

-sí… estoy bien- responde Cadance mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas- solo fue el susto ¿verdad, Wes cariño?-

-em… sí….-

-¿quiere que la llevemos a un hospital?-

-no…. No nos pasó nada- suspira Cadance- solo… ¿pueden ayudarme a levantarme?-

-si princesa- dicen los guardias mientras entre ambos le ayudan a ponerse de pie, Wes mantiene el abrigo cubriéndole, ocultando el hecho de que no tenía alas.

-¿quiere que le ayudemos en algo más?-

-solo quiero ir a la habitación…. Ne… necesito darme un baño- solloza Cadance.

Wes y Cadance son escoltados hasta la las habitaciones estudiantiles de Wes, dicho sitio era el único apartamento que contaba con baño propio, el resto de los pisos poseían un solo baño para todas las habitaciones, y era un baño mucho más pequeño a comparación. Los guardias se asentaron afuera, donde harían guardia.

Cadance se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro, buscando su bata de baño.

-lo olvide… no la traje- suspira Cadance fastidiada.

-puedes usar mi toalla mami- murmura Wes con inocencia.

-supongo que sí es lo mejor- suspira Cadance mientras tomaba las toallas de baño de Wes, en su mente esta no dejaba de pensar en lo acontecido, la cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas y vueltas, se sentía muy delicada y sola, no lo resistía, y ahora sentía que si se encerraba en el baño, seria para llorar otra vez, pero ella no quería llorar, no quería llorar más, no por aquel que le dejo y acabo con su felicidad. Cadance estuvo a punto de entrar al baño, pero en eso se detiene ante la puerta.

-¿paso algo mami?- murmura Wes.

-¿ya te bañaste hijo?- dice Cadance.

-em…. En la mañana me di una ducha- responde Wes.

-báñate conmigo- dice Cadance.

-¿disculpa?-

-extraño esos días en que solíamos bañarnos todos juntos… con tu hermana…. Por favor, báñate con migo mi cielo-

-em, si, está bien- dice Wes mientras se encamina hasta su madre, sin dejar de mirarla con preocupación- ¿estás bien?-

-si cariño- responde Cadance con un tono cohibido.

Entre Cadance abre el agua caliente y observa con bastante inexpresividad como lentamente la tina se iba llenando de agua caliente y le cubría un manto de vapor caliente, ideal para un baño en estos tiempos de frio, ve las ondas que se formaban en el agua conforme iba llenándose la tina lentamente, observa como cada una de ellas empezaba siendo muy pequeño y rápidamente se expandía, y tras ella e seguían nuevas ondas que se iban formando, estaba demasiado calvada en esto que no se dio cuenta cuando un manto blanco y jabonoso empezó a hacer desaparecer esas ondas. Wes había vertido en la tina un poco de champú en el agua caliente y la tina comenzó a llenarse con cientos y cientos de burbujas. Cadance mira con inexpresividad a su hijo el cual se exalta un poco al ver a su madre con esa cara mirándole.

-disculpa…. Em…. A Penny le gustaban muchos las burbujas… y bueno… a mí también-

-sí, mi vida- dice Cadance con una sonrisa relajada.

Ambos entran a la tina, Cadance no se veía muy animada, Wes no sabía qué hacer, por lo que procede a simplemente enjabonarse el cabello, mientras no dejaba de ver a su madre, manteniendo la misma porte inexpresiva, ni siquiera se movía, casi pareciera como si no estuviera aquí y en su lugar solo hubiera dejado una estatua, Cadance solo estaba sentada con medio cuerpo medito en el agua, dejando que sus cascos se remojaran y arrugaran, con los ojos cerrados y apenas dando respiraciones lentas. Wes se enjuaga el cabello y al ver que su madre aun no reaccionaba, este tomo un poco de champú y comienza a tallar y lavar la larga y extensa crin de su madre, dando movimientos suaves y lentos, le potrillo empezó a cepillarle el pelo con sus cascos para que el jabón y la espuma entraran bien, asegurándose de hacer un buen trabajo para su madre. Wes sabía cómo le gustaba a Cadance lavarse el cabello, siendo que cuando era más pequeño le gustaba hacer esto mismo mientras Penny chapoteaba en la tina sin parar.

-tus cascos son muy suaves hijo- murmura Cadance con una ligera sonrisa.

-em… por favor no abras los ojos, porque te puede caer en los ojos- dice Wes como si su madre no lo supiera.

-jeje Okei- ríe Cadance mientras su hijo seguía lavándole el cabello, dado a que Cadance tenía una crin demasiado larga, era un trabajo de bastante tiempo y cuidado, Wes sabia precisamente que hacer y cómo hacerlo, una vez termino espero a que el jabón se asentara un poco, y luego prosiguió a enjuagarlo.

-bien, ya está la primera enjabonada, ahora fintan tres más- suspira Wes.

-jeje, tranquilo hijo, vine para pasar tiempo contigo, no para que me laves el cabello- ríe Cadance, pero aún mantenía un tono depresivo.

-pero a mí me gusta lavarte el cabello- dice Wes con timidez.

-a ti te gusta jugar en la tina- ríe Cadance.

-em… no... No sé….- Murmura Wes, no se sentía muy cómodo ni animado para jugar en la bañera como cuando tenía 5 años, ahora poseía 14 y aunque aún se sentía algo tentado a algunos juegos de niños, tras lo que paso, no siente ánimos de jugar en el agua.

-¿Qué pasa cariño?- murmura Cadance un poco desanimada, Wes le mira con confusión, y al darse cuenta del deseo que su madre tenía por revivir los viejos tiempos, este salpica un poco, mas no se sentía cómodo por lo que no lo hizo con fuerza ni entusiasmo. El silencio predominaba en la habitación, interrumpido apenas por unos tenues chapoteos que Wes daba en la tina.

De repente una bocanada de agua azota contra Wes, el potro mira desorientado y en eso otra ráfaga de agua le salpica, haciendo que su crin le tape la vista, con sus cascos este retira algunos cabellos y observa a su madre riendo, sus ojos estaban humedecidos, pero no sabría si era debido al agua o sus lágrimas, pero seguía riéndose como una pequeña potrilla que había hecho una travesura, pero al notar la seriedad de Wes esta misma retomo lentamente una porte seria y triste. En eso un balde de agua cae sobre ella, tu larga crin la cubre totalmente, y al abrirse paso entre su crin ve a Wes riendo y llenado un pequeño balde con más agua, pero Cadance abre la llave que estaba tras ella, y la obstruirle para luego redirigir un chorro de agua contra su hijo, Wes es sumergido en el agua, y luego Cadance se le abaliza y lo sumerge más adentro, Wes sale apresuradamente retomando una bocanada de aire con desespero, y luego de toser un rato comenzó a reír , y Cadance también comenzó a reír, y entre ambos seguían echándose agua y uniéndose el uno al otro, derramando y salpicando agua por todas partes, inundando el baño.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Wes y Cadance se encontraban en el campus de academia, junto a la carroza de Cadance, ya había pasado el fin de semana y era momento de que Cadance regresara a el imperio de Cristal.

-adiós Wes- dice Cadance abrasándolo.

-adiós mamá-

-¿sabes?, el viernes que viene será la celebración de los corazones cálidos ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres pasar el próximo fin de semana en el imperio de Cristal?

-¡Siii!- exclama Wes entusiasmado- ¡así podre darle el peluche a Starlight en persona!- exclama Wes emocionado.

-¿Cómo dices?- dice Cadance mientras su expresión alegre cambiaba completamente por una seria.

-¡el peluche lo compre para ella! jeje- dice Wes aun emocionado, sin darse cuenta como esto cambio bruscamente la expresión de su madre, estaba tan entusiasmado de volverla a ver que quería regresar.

-Oh Wes…. Lo siento pero ella ya no vive en el imperio de Cristal- dice Cadance con un falso tono de comparecencia.

-¿Qué dijiste…?-

-ella se mudó hace solo unos días-

-¡que! ¡¿A dónde?!- exclama Wes alterado.

\- ella se fue a Canterlot, no te preocupes está bien-

-pe… pero…. Por… porque no me escribió…. Por… ¿Por qué no me dijiste?-

-no quería preocuparte hijo, solo se fue a vivir haya…. Ella, está bien, es normal hijo, ya tiene su casa en Canterlot, creo que quieren reconstruir Ponyville, su hogar es ala y no en el imperio- le dice Cadance, Wes mantiene un porte inexpresivo mientras y algo triste, cosa que a Cadance, por más que odiara que Wes estuviese enamorado (no, para Cadance eso no era amor, si no seducción de una puta zorra como Starlight) pero seguía queriendo a su hijo, y no le gustaba nada ver a su hijo triste, ni siquiera por Starlight.

-si quieres yo le llevo el peluche- dice Cadance compareciente.

-¿enserio?- dice Wes un poco menos triste.

-sí… vamos por el peluche- suspira Cadance.

Wes emocionado de nuevo corre de vuelta a su habitación, y Cadance le sigue, al llegar a la puerta del cuarto de Wes, al llegar Wes ya tenía entre sus cascos al peluche de sí mismo.

-¡aquí esta!-

-¿no lo envolverás?-

-em….yo no sé… ¿cómo?-

-hmmm, ¿y las bolsas de regalo que nos dieron con los peluches?-

-¡sí!- exclama Wes mientras regresa a su habitación, ahora en búsqueda de aquellas bolsas de regalo, las cuales no recordaba donde las dejo. Mientras tanto Cadance entra a la habitación, y se sienta en la cama de Wes para esperarlo, Cadance se estira un poco y en eso divisa el marco de cristal que le había regalado, con la fotografía familiar aun en su lugar, Cadance la mira con algo de nostalgia, y toma el marco para mirarlo mejor, en eso esta nota algo peculiar, la esquina de la foto estaba un poco maltratada, y parecía tener unas pestaña sobresaliendo, cosa que a Cadance le extrañaba mucho, pues la foto del marco era una reimpresión, en otra palabras era una fotografía nueva, por lo que no debería estar maltratada a menos que alguien la manipulara demasiado.

Wes aparece ya con las dos bolsas de regalos que les habían dado.

-¿Cuál la roja o la azul?- pregunta Wes un poco pensativo.

-hmmmm, no sé hijo, la que tú quieras-

-¡la azul! ¡No espera LA ROJA!- exclama Wes mientras le entregaba la bolsa de regalo a su madre, está la toma y dentro guarda el peluche de Wes. Cadance le esboza aúna sonrisa a su hijo, y Wes le regresa la sonrisa.

Cadance y Wes regresan a la carroza, y luego de una última despedida, la princesa sube a la carroza, y parte finalmente. Wes observa como la carroza de su madre se retiraba y finalmente cuando le perdió de vista este regresa a su habitación, luego de preparar sus cosas para entrar a clase dentro de una hora, Wes al sentirse un poco nervioso por la tarde de estudios que le esperaba se dirige hasta el marco de cristal, luego de sostenerlo entre sus cascos un rato, retira la fotografía, y como si fuera un golpe en su pecho, Wes esboza un alarido y rápidamente comienza a buscar por todas partes al no encontrar la fotografía de su amada debajo del marco.

Mientras tanto en el aire, se encontraba la princesa Cadance observando la fotografía de su hijo vistiendo un elegante, y un tierno peinadito de cola de caballo que cautivaban a Cadance, para ella ver esta foto hubiera provocado en ella un bello sentimiento de orgullo y ternura al ver a su hijo tan guapo y presentable, de no ser por un pequeño detalle, no estaba bailando solo, la fotografía no era solo de él, pues una malnacida zorra estaba hay también sonriéndole a Wes con esos despreciables dientes blancos, mirándole con esos ojos apasionados que simplemente enfermaban a la princesa porque ¿Por qué Wes tenía esta fotografía? ¿por de esa perra? Le quitara a su hijo, es todo lo que quiere, jugar con los sentimientos de Wes, alejarlo de ella, no podía ser otra cosa, Wes estaba confundido, no era amor lo que sentía por ella, ella lo había hechizado con sus encantos lujuriosos, solo podía ser eso. Enfurecida Cadance destroza la fotografía en miles de pedazos y deja que el viento disperse los restos, mientras sentía que le estaba haciendo un favor muy grande a su hijo.

* * *

Más tarde Cadance se encontraba sentada al pie de su cama, mirando con seriedad al suelo, sentía un frio en el pecho, un viejo dolor que no le dejaba en paz, y no le quedaba más que ignorar, la princesa observaba con seriedad el peluche que con su forma, mirándole con seriedad, dicho peluche tenía una sonrisa bordada, con hilo negro, la princesa no podía dejar de mirar su peluche con seriedad. Luego de un momento de aclarar su mente, esta dejo de mirar a su contraparte con severidad, e intento imitar la sonrisa que este poseía. Sus labios temblaron un poco, pero no pudo realizar el gesto, cosa que llego a frustrarle.

-por que…. ¿Por qué no puedo?- esboza esta frustrada mientras deja el peluche en su cama, dándole la espalda, aquella figura inocente le seguía mirando con sus ojos bordados, Cadance al sentir la mirada del peluche sobre ella, le tapo con una sábana.

-¿Por qué no puedo ser feliz?- murmura esta con seriedad mientras se levantaba de su cama, y se dirigía a su chimenea encendida, se detiene ante el fuego, mirando las llamas con seriedad, pese al calor que la chimenea le proporcionaba, por alguna razón, Cadance no dejaba de sentirse fría, como si el calor del fuego no fuera suficiente para calentarla, pero este, no era un frio común, no uno que hiciera que le dolieran los músculos al enraizarse hasta sus huesos, no era así, no tenía esa clase de frio, tenía frio en su corazón.

Cadance comienza a llorar, sin saber por qué.

-¿Qué me hace falta?- murmura esta mientras se sentaba al pie de su chimenea, continuando observando el fuego con bastante seriedad. En eso esta se pasa un asco por la mejilla, y se da cuenta de que tenía algunas lágrimas.

-¿estoy llorando? ¿Por qué?- dice esta exaltada mientras mira el fuego con seriedad, la imagen de aquel poni comienza a venir nuevamente en su mente, su sonrisa, se imagina a él abrasándola ante la chimenea, llegando a imaginar su calor en ella, era lo que quizás le harían dejar de tener frio, tal vez, pero no estaba ahí, ya no estaba, y aunque se había resignado a tenerlo de vuelta, por alguna razón, siempre en estas noches, presentes en la víspera de los corazones cálidos, era cuando ella más lo anhelaba, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué si ya no lo amaba aun lo quería a su lado? O tal vez, no era verdad, y al decirse que ya no lo amaba, solo era una mentira, para sí misma.

Cadance se limpia las lagrimas que apenas comenzaban a brotarle con su casco, y al verlas esta comienza a sentir una rabia creciendo descontroladamente.

\- ¡pero que estúpido! ¡yo te daré una razón para que llores de verdad!- piensa la princesa de cristal con gran cólera, mientras levanta su casco y lo introduce dentro del fuego, bañándose por las llamas, un dolor punzante y agudo comienza a hacerse presente en ella, uno que probablemente le harían gritar del dolor, uno que en otro tiempo le hubieran hecho suplicar o pedí ayuda, mientras su delicado casco se ennegrecía y marchitaba, y parte de su pelaje empezaba a prenderse en llamas también.

Cadance contiene un alarido del creciente dolor que le provocaba la quemadura, pero continuaba con su casco contra el fuego, mirando como gigantescas pústulas se inflaban y estallaban como un estofado hirviendo, nuevas pústulas le brotaban y estallaban, el hueso de su muñeca comenzó a hacerse visible ante ella, intento moverlo, y en efecto su casco aun respondía, aun con todo el daño y el insoportable dolor que se presentaba, aun podia moverlo, pero aun dejo que el casco se quemara. Las llamas tronaban junto a su carne rostizandose, Cadance cerró los ojos con fuerza, mientras un humo negro empezó a inundar su habitación con presencia, las llamas se escandalizan, craqueando junto a su casco, toda su habitación se inundó por el humo negro.

De repente su puerta es golpeada con fuerza, como si algo intentara derribarla, Cadance saca su casco del fuego y lo cubre con una manta, momentos antes de que su puerta fuera tumbada y por ella entra sus dos guardias personales.

-¡Princesa Cadance!- exclaman los dos guardias, buscando a su princesa con la vista, tardando en encontrarla, sentada nuevamente en su cama, dándoles la espalda- ¿está usted bien?-

-estoy bien- responde Cadance con frialdad.

-¡vimos el humo!-

-fue un madero podrido- responde inmediatamente Cadance- provoco demasiado humo, ya me encargue de ello, lo saque y abrí mis ventanas-

-¿princesa?- pregunta uno de los guardias al notar como Cadance sostenía su casco con fuerza contra su pecho como si este le doliera bastante- ¿está usted bien?-

-estoy bien, ahora, pueden tomarse el día, permaneceré aquí- dice Cadance con seriedad.

-de acuerdo princesa-

-cierren la puerta al salir-

Los dos guardias se retiran y es entonces que Cadance se quita la manta de su casco, este se tornaba irreconocible, siendo más huesos con trozos de carbón que cualquier otra cosa, los ojos de Cadance no dejaban de lagrimear, mientras mordía sus labios con fuerza mientras contemplaba aquel delgado y carbonizada extremidad que se suponía era su casco, completamente negro y aun despidiendo un poco de humo. Esta intenta moverlo, lográndolo con dificultad y bastante dolor, su rostro se puso rojo mientras intentaba ahogar un grito. Comenzó a hacer círculos con su casco lastimado una y otra vez, cada vuelta generaba en ella un dolor equivalente a diez azotes, pero ella los aceptaba con resignación. Lentamente el dolor que sentía en su casco fue disminuyendo hasta que finalmente este simplemente paro, y es cuando este dejo de dolerle, fue testigo de cómo una serie de diminutos tentáculos provenientes de su antebrazo comenzaron a brotarle y a enraizarse a lo largo y ancho del hueso carbonizado que se convirtió su casco, las raíces crecieron hasta concentrase en una masa de carne palpitante que despedía su propio brillo escarlata. Cadance miro hipnotizada todo el procedimiento, especialmente en la última parte, prestando especial atención a cada palpitar, llegando a asociarlo con el palpitar de su propio corazón, y luego poco a poco aquella masa amorfa de carne, comenzó a ser cubierta por una suave y tersa capa de pelaje rosado, hasta que finalmente su casco había regresado a la normalidad, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-no volveré a llorar, no por ti- murmura Cadance mientras contempla su casco rehabilitado- si vuelvo a ver tu rostro, yo misma te matare-


	38. Chapter 38

El despertar del demonio.

Capítulo 38. Un paso al frente y uno atrás.

* * *

Era de noche en Canterlot, y en una cornisa se encontraba Starlight completamente sola, ante la luz de la luna y las estrellas, deseando otra vida, deseando que nada de lo que paso hubiera pasado, deseando que no hubiera pasado el conflicto en el museo hacía ya 5 años, deseando nunca haber sido separada de su familia, deseando nunca haber sentido nada especial por Wes, deseando que esta desgracia termine. ¿Qué era lo que ella podía hacer? Sentía gran cólera y tristeza en su corazón, se sentía muy sola, sentía que no valía nada la pena, extrañaba tanto a su familia, y aún más extrañaba a su padre al pensar que aquí fue donde murió, más nunca llego a saber cómo, y aunque la duda persistía, algo en ella prefería no saberlo, al tomar en cuenta los horribles acontecimientos que se desarrollaron aquí hace casi dos años.

La princesa comenzaba a sentir como si el universo entero estuviera en su contra, todo mundo, el consejo, sus ex compañeros que la abandonaron, Wes, inclusive consigo misma, sentía que ya nada valía la pena, tal y como aquella noche, pero ahora ese sentimiento era más rabioso que depresivo. No lo soportaba más, sentía que no importara lo que se hiciera, ella y su familia estuviera destinadas a la desgracia, ¿este era su castigo? Castigo por ser una cretina, una niña malcriada, ¿es esto lo que ella merece? ¿Por qué el resto de su familia también sufre si ella es la culpable? Preguntas que no dejaban de taladrar su cabeza.

Mientras mira en dirección al cielo, la princesa intenta buscar resguardo y calma, pero el silencio de la noche no le ayudaban ni en lo más mínimo, estaba furiosa, no sabía que podía hacer, solamente se sentía enojada, furiosa. La rabia era tal que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Con gran rabia la poni piza con fuerza provocando un fuerte golpe seco contra la roca, un fuerte dolor se cernió en ella, pero se contuvo en soltar un agudo grito, sus cascos le dolían bastante, en especial aquel en el que aun poseía la herida sin aun cicatrizar de aquel incidente, Starlight levanta su casco y mira con inexpresividad su casco lastimado, cubierto con un vendaje, esta observaba como unas diminutas gotas de sangre empezaban a brotarle por debajo de los vendajes.

-¿Qué caso tiene continuar? Con todos los problemas que he causado, no eh sido más que la responsable del sufrimiento de mi familia…. si él no me ama ¿Por qué debería seguir? – Piensa Starlight con gran cólera mientras miraba en dirección a la luna con bastante seriedad, y sin dejar de pensar en Wes, sentía un fuerte vacío en el pecho, le dolía mucho su corazón, no podía soportarlo.

-YA ESTOY HARTA- grita Starlight mientras con gran cólera se arranca con los dientes los vendajes, pero estos estaban demasiado bien sujetos por lo que usa su magia para arrancarse los vendajes, con gran cólera y rabia, ignorando completamente su dolor, estaba dispuesta a ella misma terminar con esto dejando que aquella herida se abriera y terminara de una vez.

De repente, algo le detiene, Starlight abre completamente los ojos y queda inmóvil e impactada al ver como de la nada frente a ella apareció Tara, sosteniendo su casco vendado, alejándolo de sí misma, y pese a no tener ojos en aquellas cuencas vacías, apenas tapadas por unas bandas, ella sentía su mirada sobre ella, debajo de esas vendas, imaginando las cuencas vacías, sintiendo como si fuera succionada por ellas.

* * *

Era víspera de los corazones cálidos den Fillydelphia, dentro de tan solo unos cuantos días más seria la festividad más esperada del año, ya se podía oler en el aire la calidez que acompañaban estos tiempos helados, aquella misma que hacía que te olvidaras del mismísimo frio. El amor en el aire era presente, cautivando los corazones de todos los ponis y dentro de poco seria tiempo de empacar el invierno, para permitir la llegada de la preciada primavera.

Entre las calles y mercados de la ciudad, se encontraba agitados y congestionados con montones de ponis yendo de un lado a otro, comprando y vendiendo variedad de artículos destinados a ser regalos para esta fecha tan especial.

Caminando entre estas mismas plazas, siendo apenas un pequeño punto entre la inmensa población de la ciudad de Fillydelphia se encontraba un joven semental merodeando por los alrededores, pasando cerca de las tiendas y apenas echando un breve vistazo de reojo a los productos que estas ofrecían, realmente no estaba muy interesado en la compra de vestidos, herraduras de oro o degustar algún platillo, que era lo que más se podía ver entre estas tiendas de alto costo.

-¿Dónde estará? Estaba seguro que estaba por aquí- se pregunta el joven poni mientras miraba desorientado a su alrededor, encontrándose solo con tiendas de ropa cara y docenas de ponis ricos que le miraba con indiferencia, casi como un bicho que no debía estar, un joven potro amarillo claro de crines moradas con los uniformes de la academia real. El potro al notar las miradas de los demás este saca un pequeño reloj de bolsillo y revisa la hora.

11:57 A.M

-aún tengo una hora para que comiencen mis clases, si me apresuro llegare a tiempo- suspira este como si le estuviera diciendo a los que le miraban con extrañeza, pero nadie pareció haberle escuchado.

-bueno…. em…. ¿dónde estará? Estaba seguro que era en esta calle… ¿o era por la otra?- se dice a si mismo mientras comenzaba a caminar en círculos de un lado a otro. Rápidamente el tiempo comenzó a dejarlo atrás, marchando sin compasión con él, dejándole atrás rápidamente.

12:18 A.M

Al no encontrar ningún rastro de lo que tanto buscaba desde que hacía dos horas que estaba ahí, finalmente este al ya tener el tiempo encima intento preguntar a los transeúntes, pero ninguno le hacía caso.

-disculpe ¿puede decirme dónde puedo….? ¡Disculpe señora! ¿Puede indicarme por favor donde puedo encontrar la…? ¿Señora?- insistía el joven potro con un tono de vos bastante tímido y tras cada negativa más y más bajo, pero la mayoría lo ignoraban y los pocos que le llegaron a dirigir alguna palabra solo le decían:

-niño ¿no deberías estar en el colegio?-

-¡no molestes niño!-

-hazte a un lado que tengo prisa-

-por favor… solo respóndanme donde está la... Oiga…. Di… disculpe- sigue insistiendo el potro cada vez mostrándose un tanto más desesperado pero

-ese es el uniforme de la academia del norte, hay las vacaciones son hasta el jueves- le dice un oficial con seriedad.

-Lo se… lo se… disculpe- murmura el joven asustado.

-¿no crees que se te hace tarde?- le dice el oficial con seriedad-

-no… tan solo son las…. 12:27-

-el colegio está a tan solo 30 minutos de aquí, y las clases comienzan a la 1:00 solo alcanzaras a llegar si te vas ahora- le dice el oficial con seriedad.

-si… lo se… y está a tan solo 10 minutos volando-

-pero… tu eres un unicornio niño- le dice el oficial extrañado.

-eh…. Si…. Em…. Tomare un taxi… solo… solo quiero comprar algo... Un regalo…. Mañana parto a otra ciudad y solo quería…. Em disculpe- dice el potro bajando la mirada- es importante por favor….-

-¿y cómo que querías comprar?- le pregunta el oficial con seriedad.

-quería ver algo en la juguetería…. ¿sabe dónde está la juguetería Duncan?-

El oficial mira al poni con seriedad, y luego este mira a un reloj que cargaba.

-será mejor que te apresures o no llegaras muchacho, esta dos cuadras más adelante, dando la vuelta en la contra esquina- suspira el oficial.

-¡gracias!- exclama el poni mientras comienza a galopar rápidamente.

-¡solo ten cuidado al cruzar la calle!- reclama el oficial- niño descuidado-

12:35

El potro apenas logro llegar a la juguetería, este miro su reloj con bastante intriga mientras pensaba en que podía hacer. Pasando frente a un puesto de periódicos y revistas a toda velocidad, el potro entra de súbito, sin percatarse de algo que se encontraba publicado entre los periódicos.

-¡todavía alcanzo!- exclama este mientras entra a la juguetería, pero al entrar se percata de que esta se encontraba muy congestionada, repleta de docenas de ponis que al igual que el habían venido en busca de algo especial para algún familiar o conocido.

-¿Qué hago? No creo poder llegar a tiempo... podría ir saliendo pero…. Mamá vendrá por mí esta noche.,..- piensa el joven poni mientras se rascaba la cabeza- ¡ya estoy aquí! ¡No perdamos más el tiempo!- se dice con decisión, entra a la juguetería y rápidamente busca entre las estanterías, una tras otra, descartándolas rápidamente.

-¿Dónde están? Estaban por aquí…. Aj….- decía el joven poni ya impacientándose sin dejar de mirar su reloj.

12:41

Se le acababa el tiempo, debía actuar o irse ahora, pero no podía desaprovechar esta oportunidad, intento preguntarle a uno de los encargados, pero en su mayoría estaban ocupados atendiendo a otros clientes, padres de familia y abuelos que vinieron a comprar regalos para los niños, y aunque él tenía un cochinito repleto de monedas en su mochila, parecían tener mejor predilección hacia ellos en lugar de él.

-¿Qué puedo hacer? Llegare tarde a la clase…. No puedo llegar tarde- se dice a sí mismo una y otra vez.

12:47

-A quien quiero engañar, tengo que salir ahora o no llegare a tiempo a menos que…..- murmura este mientras mira a su alrededor había mucha gente, demasiadas caras y aun cuando ninguno le prestaba atención no podía arriesgarse, en eso este divisa un rincón oscuro tras una estantería, el potro se escabulle y se introduce dentro, luego de unos instantes en su lugar aparece un alicornio rojo oscuro de crines verdes con mechones oscuros. El joven alicornio sale de la estantería con un fuerte dolor en la espalda.

-aj… mi espalda… mis alas…. Aun no me acostumbro a….. ¡ahhh!-

Uno de los trabajadores tropieza con el cayendo sobre ambos una pila de juguetes.

-¡NIÑO FIJATE POR DONDE…!-

-¡perdone, perdone, no era mi intención!-

-no puede ser…. Aj…. ¡príncipe Wes!- dice el trabajador callándose, y ayudando al potro al levantarse rápidamente, y sacudiéndole de cualquier daño que pudo haber recibido.

-disculpe… no quise….- sigue disculpándose el príncipe.

-no se disculpe fue mi error…. Em… ¿puedo ayudarle en algo?-

-em… si… ¿sabe usted dónde están? los em…. Los… los-

-¿los que?- Wes con timidez se acerca a su oído y le susurra lo que quiere.

-oh claro, pero em…-

El encargado lleva a Wes hasta un aparador que a diferencia de los demás que estaban repletos de juguetes de todo tipo, estos se encontraban, para desgracia del príncipe completamente vacíos, sin rastro alguno de un solo peluche o juguete.

-pe… pero… hace dos días estaban repletos….- dice Wes desilusionado.

-se terminaron dos horas después de que ustedes visitaron a la juguetería- le explica el encargado- pero tendremos otros cargamento pronto-

-¿Cuándo?-

-esperamos que la próxima semana-

-oh… yo ni siquiera estaré aquí para entonces- piensa Wes con tristeza.

-¿y no le quedo ni uno solo?-

-bueno… en el aparador de atrás hay muchos peluches pero son de….- Wes inmediatamente da la vuelta a los aparadores y se encontró con docenas de peluches, todos iguales y de un mismo personaje que él conocía.

-¿Blueblood?-

Wes comenzó a sentirse desilusionado, ya a punto de darse por vencido.

-lo siento príncipe Wes pero es todo lo que hay de la colección real-

-¿Por qué hay tantos?-

-son los que se fueron quedando-

-¿pero por qué son grises si él es…?- Dice Wes mientras toma uno de los peluches y en eso este al sentir algo en su casco al sostener el muñeco lo mira y nota que se había manchado su casco con una capa de polvo y tierra.

-tiene mucho tiempo que se quedaron, esperábamos que se vendieran con lo de, bueno…- le explica el vendedor- los sacamos para venderlos junto a las demás, pero solo hemos vendido uno en todo lo que va de la semana-

-al menos vendieron uno- suspira Wes un tanto triste, el vendedor nota esto y se queda pensando por unos instante.

-sabes algo… em… aún nos quedan algunos- suspira el vendedor.

-¡enserio!-

-si pero… no están en muy buen estado-

-¡no importa!- exclama Wes impaciente.

Wes sigue al vendedor a la bodega, y hay, tras una caja se encontraban un pequeño puñado de peluches de princesas, sin embargo estos estaban en mal estado, unos rotos, sin un ojo o extremidad, o degradados. Wes busca entre los peluches, había dos de Luna, a uno le faltaban los ojos, y otros tenían la crin descosida y se le salía el relleno, uno de Lúthien sin cabeza, uno de Twilight desgarrado del pecho, con todo el relleno fuera algunos cuantos de Celestia manchados con lo que parecía ser pintura, y finalmente entre esa pila, se encontraba uno solo que sobresalía de entre los demás, un peluche de Starlight, cuyo único defecto era que le faltaba uno de los cascos delanteros, esto a Wes no le importaría, le miro a los ojos y por mero impulso y olvidándose de que aún estaba presente el vendedor abraso el peluche.

-es tan suave- murmura Wes colérico, después de tanto, el tener a este peluche entre sus cascos hacían que le fuera fácil imaginar que era a ella a quien abrasaba.

-disculpe príncipe Wes, pero es todo lo que nos quedó de la mercancía-

-es perfecta, Gracias- dice Wes con una sonrisa solloza, rápidamente este se pasa un casco por los ojos y procede a tomar su mochila y saca su cochinito, y se lo entrega al vendedor.

-oh, no, no, está bien, si quiere puede llevárselo- dice el vendedor.

-por favor…..- dice Wes mientras le saca algunas monedas de su cochinito y se las entrega al vendedor, el poni se encontraba muy agradecido, y aunque le faltara una pata al peluche de Starlight, era lo que quería, su Starlight, desde que perdió esa fotografía no había podido concebir una sola noche en paz, pero ahora con este peluche, él estaba seguro de poder dormir otra vez, y tenerla presente en sus sueños.

-muchas gracias príncipe- dice el vendedor aceptando las monedas.

Wes guarda el peluche de Starlight en su mochila, teniendo mucho cuidado de no agravar aún más la condición del peluche, lo cosería en casa, compraría un hilo amarillo y así él se encargaría de repararlo, y si tiene algo de suerte encontrando la tela necesaria y todo sale bien también le reconstruirá el casco que le hacía falta. Wes mira una última vez los ojos del peluche antes de cerrar el cierre de su mochila, y no logra evitar soltar una leve sonrisa antes de finalmente cerrar el cierre.

* * *

Wes iba saliendo de la juguetería con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, dando de brincos alegremente, olvidándose por un instante que se le hacía muy tarde para ir a la escuela, en eso este al levantar su mirada al frente, divisa algo que le llamaría su atención completamente, plasmado entre las páginas de los diarios del día.

-¿Starlight?- murmura Wes mientras camina lentamente hasta el puesto de periódicos con un nudo en la garganta mientras avanzaba y observaba un diario, con una fotografía muy peculiar y preocupante de su amada, Wes no comprendía lo que significaba esto, y cuando estaba por tomar el diario para leer lo que decía….

-¡NO PUEDE SER!-

-¡ES EL!

-¡MIREN TODOS ES EL PRINCIPE DEL IMPERIO!-

Wes siente un frio recorriéndole la espalda mientras lentamente mira a su alrededor, notando a docenas de ponis mirándole con ojos exaltados y acechantes, el haber obtenido lo que quería era tal que se había olvidado de que no podía salir en público, ahora él estaba bajo las miradas de todos y todas, bajo el asecho como un pedazo de carne muerta asechado por los buitres hambrientos, ansiosos por arrancarle un buen pedazo, era como Wes se sentía al tener a todos los ponis de la ciudad observándole con esas miradas fijas y sin parpadeo.

-¡es el príncipe Wes!- exclaman todos y todas repentinamente, exaltando al joven príncipe quien salió de su parálisis y se echó a correr por los pasillos, olvidándose por completo que poseía alas, todos los demás comenzaron a seguirle, Wes sentía como si estuviera al asecho, tenía miedo, no sabía que podía pasar, no consideraba ni siquiera un poco que esto no resultara algo tan grabe para él, no podía quedarse a firmar autógrafos, Wes sentía como si el mundo entero lo fuera a aplastar, era la primera vez en su vida que le pasaba esto, nunca antes había sido perseguido por una turba de admiradores, Wes no podía evitar sentirse agredido, y no hacer nada más que huir, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Luego de una larga corrediza, Wes desapareció finalmente entre los callejones, muchos ponis lo buscaron, pero no lo encontraron, pasaron algunos minutos, y pasando por ese mismo callejón un pegaso adulto compra un periódico en un puesto cercado.

-son 3 monedas- dice el vendedor.

-aquí tiene- responde el pegaso con tono seco mientras le entregaba el periódico, este estuvo a punto de leerlo ahí mismo, pero mejor decidió colocarlo entre sus alas y camino un poco por la plaza hasta llegar a un callejón.

 _Luego de que se le diera de alta, la princesa Starlight fue asignada a la princesa Luna como su nueva tutora legal, aun no se nos han propuesto nuevos detalles con respecto a el porqué de esta nueva separación de la familia real de los Sparkle, rumores aseguran que fue por un intento de suicidio en contra de la princesa Starlight, aún no sabemos si al igual que como sucedió hace 5 años también se separaran el resto de los hijos de la familia Sparkle de su madre._

-¡STARLIGHT!- exclama el semental con una vos aguda, en eso esté comenzó a encogerse y de un momento a otro este retomo su verdadera forma.

-no…. No Starlight….- comienza a sollozar el joven potro en que se había convertido, este no era ningún otro que Wes, quien ahora tenía el corazón contra la garganta mientras no dejaba de pensar en que todo esto era su culpa y en lo grabe que debe estar el estado de su amada, así como un sentimiento de rabia que él no sabría explicar por qué o hacia quien sentía- tengo que verte… tengo que regresar a como del lugar-

* * *

Era de noche en Canterlot y Starlight se encontraba sola en el observatorio, contemplando las estrellas, buscando pasividad en su corazón, y pese a lo calmado del ambiente y favorable del cielo, al estar despejado y poder contemplarse cada una de las constelaciones con total claridad sin necesidad del telescopio, la princesa seguía sintiendo este vacío en su corazón, las horas pasaron y la princesa se ausenta incluso en la cena, siendo en términos generales hora de recostarse, pero Starlight continuaba sola, hay parada observando las estrellas.

De pronto el silencio fue interrumpido súbitamente con el sonido de unos golpes leves y unos pasos acercándose, Starlight miro desorientada y al voltearse se percató que subiendo las escaleras para llegar a donde se encontraba, se encontraba que era Tara quien se aproximaba, usando un bastón para palmar las escaleras y subiendo a paso lento y con mucho cuidado. Starlight mira incrédula y fastidiada como Tara se le acercaba a paso lento y molesto.

-lo siento, aun no memorizo esta parte del castillo- explica Tara mientras iba llegando con ella.

-¿tus padres te dijeron que estaba aquí?-

-no, te conozco muy bien Starlight, vivimos juntas por 3 años, y me se todos tus escondites-

-ah si- dice sin mucho interés- pero aun así estaba en completo silencio-

-escuche el rechinar de tus dientes cuando iba a medio camino-

Tara se sienta a solo un par de metros de Starlight y enfoca su cabeza apuntando en dirección al cielo, como si intentara ver las estrellas pero era claramente imposible.

-no deberías estar aquí- murmura Starlight con inexpresividad.

-tu tampoco- responde Tara- no podemos dejarte sola-

-¿creen que volveré a intentar quitarme la vida?-

-mis padres y mi tía Luna te están dando tu espacio, pero después de lo que pasó la otra noche, me dijeron que lo mejor sería que estuviera con tigo cuando te encierres o escondes-

-¡¿les dijiste?!-

-tenía que hacerlo, no me dejaste elección-

-no tienen que cuidarme- bufa Starlight con cólera.

-tenemos que hacerlo, porque nos preocupas, yo me preocupo por ti amiga-

-hace tiempo me di cuenta que no tengo amigos- murmura Starlight con rabia, mientras piensa en cuando se dio cuenta que todos aquellos que bailaron con ella en su fiesta de cumpleaños no eran sus amigos y lo que terminaría destrozándole el corazón, creer que ni siquiera Wes lo era, por lo cual siendo Wes alguien muy importante para ella, ya ni siquiera considera a Starlight como su amiga, no tiene amigos, esta ella sola y siempre lo estará.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- pregunta Tara intrigada y con gran preocupación.

-¡ESO A TI QUE TE IMPORTA!- grita Starlight dolida, Tara no reacciona ante el grito, no se sorprende, ni siquiera parecía molestarse, solo mantuvo la misma expresión que expreso antes de eso, un rostro de preocupación y confusión- ¡YO NO TENGO AMIGOS, NI A NADIE!-

Un silencio se hace presente en esa habitación, interrumpido apenas por el sonido del viento que azotaba levemente.

-¿no soy tu amiga?- dice finalmente Tara con un tono colérico, a Starlight le sorprendió que no se mostrara molesta como ella, realmente la poni amarilla esperaba que Tara también comenzara a gritar, pero ni siquiera se mostró molesta, solo se mostró triste.

-mi hermano, Luck ¿tampoco era tu amigo?- pregunta Tara con el mismo tono colérico, Starlight no respondió, el viento siguió soplando, haciendo que las melenas de ambas yeguas se meciera y agitara con el viento. Tara siguió esperando una respuesta, Starlight al sentirse culpable pero aun molesta intento dejarla, salir por la cúpula del observatorio, y aunque abrió sus alas y se elevó unos metros, no tuvo el corazón para dejarla hay sola, Tara dirigió su mirada en dirección a donde ella sobrevolaba, pendiente a la tenue ventisca que las alas de Starlight provocaba, sabiendo así que aún no se había ido. Starlight sintió como si Tara le observara, pese a tener una venda sobre las cuencas donde ya no estaban sus ojos, de alguna forma Starlight se sentía presionada, por una mirada que no podía ser posible. Finalmente rendida, y con un gran sentimiento de culpa y remordimiento en su corazón aterriza a pocos metros de Tara, mirándole con una mescla de confusión, cólera y culpa.

-sabía que no te irías- sonríe Tara, Starlight intento no chocar su mirada con el rostro de Tara, algo en ella le hacía sentir mucha incomodidad con mirarle- sino fuera tu amiga, te abrías ido-

-no sigas hablando, o te juro que me iré- se queja Starlight mientras se dirige al telescopio y mira por este, para poder distraerse un poco, el telescopio de Canterlot era uno de los más grandes y mejor equipados de todos, por lo que era fascinante mirar por medio de estos, solo buscaba aclarar su mente, y dejar de sentir este dolor en su pecho. Pero en eso esta se percata de como Tara seguía sentada, notándose algo triste, es cuando Starlight recuerda que ella nunca podría apreciar otra vez el mirar por el telescopio, sintiéndose nuevamente culpable y estúpida.

-¿sabes Tara? ¿Qué tal si nos vamos a otro sitio? Como hmmmm ¿la biblioteca….?- Starlight se pasa un casco por la cara- aj… ¿que tal tu cuarto?-

-no te preocupes por mí, si quieres mirar por el telescopio adelante, no me sentiré ofendida- dice Tara.

-no me siento cómoda-

-si quieres que me retire lo hare- dice Tara.

-no, no…. No quiero que te vayas pero… em-

-je, está bien- ríe Tara, y luego suelta un suspiro - ¿sabes algo? abecés siento que puedo verlas-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-las estrellas- Starlight mira a Tara con extrañeza.

-sé que suena ridículo- murmura esta mientras se pasa un casco por encima de las vendas, en el punto donde debería estar su ojo izquierdo- no lo sé, abecés miro en dirección al cielo nocturno y me parece ver unos destellos blancos que se asemejan a las estrellas, abecés incluso, puedo distinguir constelaciones completas-

-¿enserio?-

-no lo sé, puede que sea mi imaginación, no soy como Luck, ese niño, je, él se sabía de cabo a rabo todo el manto estelar, podía saber dónde estaba cada una de las constelaciones sin siquiera mirar, se las sabía de memoria, ahora yo… no sé si es porque lo extraño, pero cuando miro al cielo, creo ver las estrellas, y formar en mi mente las constelaciones que el tanto apreciaba-

Starlight permanece completamente callada, escuchando todo lo que Tara le decía, sentía un fuerte sentimiento de culpa y tristeza al ver como su amiga aun pensaba mucho en su difunto hermanito.

-¿sabes algo? Esta era su habitación favorita, todavía recuerdo cuando pequeño él se escapaba de su cuarto y siempre lo encontrábamos aquí, durmiendo frente al telescopio, con nada más que una mantita y un pijama- cuentan Tara con nostalgia.

Starlight únicamente se limita a ver sus cascos contra el suelo, ocultando completamente su mirada ante Tara pese a técnicamente no ser necesario.

-sé que extrañas mucho a Wes, pero al menos tú tienes la oportunidad de volverlo a ver algún día- murmura Tara con cólera.

-no sabes lo que dices- murmura Starlight mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza eh intentaba ignorar lo culpable que las últimas palabras que su amiga le dijo generaron en ella.

-sé que has pasado por mucho, y quiero decirte que pese a lo mal que vallan las cosas, siempre habrá algo bueno-

-¡¿Qué tiene de bueno que este yo aquí?!- se queja Starlight entre dientes.

-que estoy con tigo- dice Tara con un tono sincero. Starlight le mira con confusión, Tara únicamente se dispone a suspirar.

-hacía tiempo que no estábamos juntas, siempre fuiste mi mejor amiga, y lo que pasamos juntas de más jóvenes, bueno, nunca lo olvidare-

-yo tampoco- piensa Starlight sintiéndose un poco culpable.

-siempre te vio como una hermana- suspira Tara.

-en… ¿enserio?- dice abriendo completamente los ojos

\- sí, Luck siempre te quiso mucho, y bueno yo también…. el estar con tigo, me ayuda a recordar más fácilmente cuando tú y yo lo cuidábamos o solíamos jugar con él -

-si… ¿lo extrañas mucho verdad?- pregunta Starlight con un nudo en la garganta.

-siempre-

Un silencio se guarda por unos instantes.

-no te sientas sola amiga, porque no lo estás, siempre tendrás a alguien aunque no te des cuenta, solo que abecés no lo ves- dice Tara con un tono animoso.

-je, supongo que a mí no me sirven de nada mis ojos, quizás debería dártelos- comenta Starlight, estando a punto de taparse la boca al creer que la había ofendido, pero se calmó al ver a Tara riéndose y ella le siguió, riéndose juntas.

-no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien, veras que sí, y si las cosas salen mal, siempre me tendrás a mí para apoyarte, así como siempre tendrás a tu madre y hermanos, así como siempre tendrás a mis padres y tías, todos nosotros siempre te queremos y preocuparemos por ti- sonríe Tara.

De repente Tara siente algo abrasándola, era Starlight, no pudo darse cuenta de inmediato, pero estaba llorando, y cuando se dio cuenta Tara no dijo nada, solamente le correspondió el abraso, finalmente Starlight no lo resiste más y comienza a sollozar con fuerza ya dejándole de importar su orgullo y temple, dejando aflorar su lado más sensible con ella, cosa que solo había hecho una vez con alguien más, alguien que ella aun quería, pero su corazón lastimado y mente confundida, le hacían pensar que no lo quería más, cuando la verdad era otra.

Ambas se quedan sentadas en dirección a las estrellas, permaneciendo juntas y sintiendo el apoyo y valor que cada una sentía sobre la otra, Starlight mira en dirección a sus cascos, notando los vendajes que poseía sobre su casco cubriendo su herida, en eso una idea pasa por la mente de Starlight.

-hoye ¿Cómo es que me encontraste tan rápido cuando estaba sola en la cornisa?-

-no me lo entenderías si te lo dijera-

-¿qué?- dice Starlight intrigada.

-jeje ni siquiera yo misma lo entiendo-

* * *

Lejos de cualquiera de las ciudades o pueblos de Equestria, por encima de las montañas nevadas, se encontraba un exhausto alicornio rojo de melenas verdes y negras, el potro se encontraba muy cansado, sentía que sus alas pesaban una tonelada cada una, su estómago no dejaba de gruñir con prepotencia y presencia, generando una tortura interna, como si su intestino grueso estuviera atacando al delgado para alimentarse, la cabeza le daba vueltas y vueltas, era la primera vez en su vida que su cuerpo era forzado a expresar esta tortuoso castigo. Desde hace dos días que se encontraba volando, usando solamente una brújula que le señalaba en norte, buscando el sudoeste para poder encontrar su destino.

-no resisto más…. No…. Tengo que admitirlo…. Estoy perdido- murmura Wes mientras no lograba evitarlo y termino aterrizando súbitamente, de no ser por la nieve que recubría la montaña, habría tenido un trágico aterrizaje ante la fuerza con la que se estrelló.

-mis alas…. Mis alas…. Aj…. Mis alas- se queja Wes mientras sentía como estas le dolían bastante.

-¿Dónde estoy?- murmura este mientras saca de una mochila que cargaba la brújula y un mapa bastante sencillo de Equestria.

-¿Dónde estoy?- se pregunta el potro mientras se tapaba el pecho con sus propias alas.

-veamos, aquí esta Filadelfia…. Llevo volando dos días así que…. ¿o fueron 3?-

Wes mira a su alrededor con bastante intriga, buscando algo que fuera a especificarle donde se encontraba, mira en todas direcciones y lo único que ve es una montaña, cuya punta tenía la curiosa forma de media luna, inmediatamente busca en el mapa, y no encuentra ninguna montaña con forma de media luna, el mapa que poseía solo señalaba las ciudades principales y algunos terrenos con dibujos, nada claro para saber de qué se trataba.

Por la condición del ambiente solo pudo suponer que se trataba de las montañas nevadas, sin embargo no se podía estar tan seguro, el invierno aún está presente en todo el mundo y esto aria que así como esta en las montañas nevadas, también podría encontrarse en las montañas nubladas que están a 5 días de Canterlot, o inclusive debajo de la misma Canterlot.

-hace frio…. ¿Qué pasara si no estoy en las montañas nevadas?- se pregunta el príncipe con miedo mientras comenzaba a sentirse nervioso por la posibilidad de estar perdido.

\- tranquilo, tranquilo, tranquilo Wes…. el ultimo pueblo que vi fue ayer en la noche, así que, veamos…. ¿Cuál era el nombre de ese pueblo? ¡Aj, ¿Dónde fue que me detuve a pedir indicaciones?! ¿Vías del tren? ya ni recuerdo cual fue la última estación que pase-

Wes se quedó sentado en la nieve un rato intentando descifrar el mapa, pero este no era muy claro, ya antes Wes había aprendido a leer mapas, pero este era solo un folleto turístico, no se puso a pensar en lo grande que podía ser Equestria, y mientras más tiempo pasaba sin ver señal de su objetivo, más se desesperaba.

De pronto como si no fuera suficiente su mala suerte, una colosal tormenta comenzó a acerca presente, el viento comenzó a soplar con fuerza, se podía escuchar como las montañas comenzaban a rugir, y un tenue pero aterrador estremecer se empezó a hacer presente. Wes abrió su mochila rápidamente para guardar el mapa y la brújula, se distrajo unos instantes al ver dentro de su mochila el peluche de Starlight, y antes de que entrara en si las ventiscas llevándose el mapa que cargaba, y haciendo que este rodara de espaldas por la nieve, cuando logro levantarse y percatarse de que su mapa se estaba alejando, Wes se levantó abrió sus alas e intento tomarlo en el aire, pero este fácilmente bolo de sus cascos y se alejó aún más rápido de lo que podía volar con sus alas, nuevamente perdió el equilibrio y se estrelló contra la nieve.

-¡NO ESPERA!- exclama Wes mientras estaba a punto de levantarse y seguir con la persecución del mapa, pero para su desgracia la tormenta empeoro rápidamente, la tierra comenzó a estremecerse en sus cascos y antes de que se diera cuenta frente a él se desencadenaba una avalancha.

Wes quedo completamente paralizaba mientras veía como semejante muro de nieve, estaba por arremeter contra él.

-corre, ¡Corre!- escucha Wes en su mente, y finalmente el joven príncipe reacciona y corre apresuradamente, más rápido que nunca, sus cascos aceleraron a gran velocidad, una velocidad sin precedente siendo capaz de incluso ganarle a cualquiera en una carrera, sus cascos parecían una maquina ante el modo en que aceleraban sobre la nieve. Quiso volar y dejar atrás el muro de hielo que le amenazaba, pero sus alas estaban muy cansadas, y sentía que no lograría elevarse lo suficientemente rápido para poder escapar. Sus cascos pese a aun seguir galopando a toda velocidad, Wes sentía como rápidamente también estos comenzaban a dolerle, no tenía mucho tiempo tenía que encontrar la forma de evadirlo. Wes no se atrevió a mirar atrás de sí, pero sus oídos eran muy presentes de lo cerca que estaba del muro de nieve.

Pronto pasaría lo que Wes tanto temía, el camino se le estaba acabando, ante él se encontraba el acantilado, el final de su camino, Wes se dispuso a abrir sus alas e intentar dar un largo brinco al llegar al borde, grandes golas de granizo y nieve comenzaban a golpearle en la espalda y nuca, la nieve estaba muy cerca, era ahora o nunca, tenía que hacerlo ya, Wes se detuvo un instante para tomar impulso y dar un largo salto, pero antes de que pudiera dar el salto, es golpeado por la nieve, siendo llevado al fondo, Wes intento emerger, pero la nieve le caía encima y lo obligaban a caer hasta el fondo, Wes sentía que este era su final, que todo lo que había intentado era para nada, creyó que moriría hay mismo, cuando en eso este divisa, no muy lejos de donde el intentaba mantenerse en vuelo una pequeña cueva, no tuvo tiempo de analizarlo siquiera, rápidamente entro a la cueva, lo hizo con tanta rapidez que no midió el camino y se estrelló dentro de la cueva, quedando inconsciente mientras fuera un muro de nieve caia a la oscuridad, con la fuerza de una montaña, aplastando todo a su paso.

Wes permaneció inconsciente barias horas dentro de esa cueva, y cuando finalmente despertó, el joven príncipe se aterro al no ser capaz de mover sus cascos, estos se encontraban completamente paralizados, no era capaz de mover siquiera un solo musculo, ya con bastante trabajo Wes pudo abrir los ojos, sus cascos estaban helados como paletas, no le dolían, pero tampoco los sentía, era como una paleta con vida, consciente de lo que había a su alrededor, pese a que la cueva estaba completamente oscura, Wes era capaz de ver hasta el más mínimo detalle de la cueva, pero de nada le serviría ahora su capacidad de visión nocturna, no podía moverse, estaba atrapado en su propio cuerpo, intento gritar, intento pedir ayuda, pero sus labios estaban pegados los unos contra los otros, no podía hacer nada.

El corazón de Wes comenzó a latir frenéticamente, mientras hacia un intento desesperado por mover siquiera uno de sus cascos, no podía moverse, no podía hacerlo, sus músculos estaban endurecidos.

-por favor, alguien ¡quien sea! ¡Ayúdeme por favor….! Por favor, mami, Starlight papá…. Penny… quien sea, quien sea por favor ayúdenme- pensaba Wes ante la impotencia de poder moverse.

Pronto a Wes le fue difícil respirar siquiera, sus órganos internos fueron los últimos en sucumbir ante el frio, primero sintió como su estómago se encogía y endurecía lentamente, seguido de sus intestinos y pulmones.

-¿este es mi castigo? Mami… ¿este es mi castigo? Yo no quise desobedecerte, no quise…. Solo quería estar con ella, solo quería verla, pero no sabía que esto me pasaría…. Mami…. Mami…. Starlight-

Los ojos de Wes comenzaron a dejar de moverse, sentía como estos se cristalizaban permaneciendo en una sola postura, mirando en dirección al muro de nieve que debería ser la cueva. Una capa de hielo cristalino comienzo a cubrir todo el cuerpo del inmóvil Wes agravando su condición.

-lo siento, lo siento mucho- fue lo último que pensó Wes antes de que todo se oscureciera finalmente, su cerebro fue el último en cristalizarse, como si se hubiera detenido en el tiempo, Wes había sido congelado completamente, su cuerpo era inerte, y sin un rastro de aparente vida, de no ser por una sola cosa, y es que dentro de su pecho, algo aun permanecía tibio, ante cualquier pronóstico o realidad científica, algo dentro de Wes seguía palpitante, un latido bastante tenue, y poco detectable, pero permanecía hay, ese palpitar provenía de su corazón.

Mientras tanto desde las sombras, las suplicas de Wes fueron escuchadas, por alguien que no se esperaba o siquiera conociera, una tenue y debilitada llama roja y palpitante se hace presente ante el pequeño potro, como un corazón en llamas que permanecía palpitante sin un cuerpo aparente, ilumino el rostro inerte del joven príncipe.

El corazón de fuego despide de si una llamarada que lo envolvía, comenzando a soltar tenues ondas de calor ante el cuerpo petrificado de Wes.

-tú no tienes la culpa de nada, tu solo hiciste lo que creíste era lo correcto, y si alguien aquí es el verdadero culpable es tu madre por separarte de ella y no corresponder a tus sentimientos- se escucha una voz femenina.

Un casco de fuego se materializa y acaricia la crin de Wes, derritiendo la crisálida de hielo que lo había envuelto. El potro cae, pero algo lo sostiene y con cuidado lo deja reposar en el suelo de la cueva.

-descansa ahora y mañana ve por ella, regresa con ella, que solo el amor puede detener la oscuridad-

El pequeño cae al fondo de la cueva incontinente, mientras el corazón de fuego permanecía a su lado el resto de la noche, impidiendo el paso de hielo y las ventiscas, cuidando de él hasta la llegada del amanecer.

* * *

Como si todo hubiera sido un mal sueño, Wes despierta, un tanto desorientado, muy sediento, hambriento, y por sobre todo agotado. Con confusión mira a su alrededor, en un instante este miro confundido su entorno, pero luego recordó como era arrollado por una abalanza y con mucho trabajo este apenas logro refugiarse aquí. Wes se levantó del suelo de la cueva con movimientos torpes, caminando hasta su mochila, pero tropezó y callo de cara, sus cascos traseros aun no le respondían correctamente, pero al menos ya no los sentía petrificados. Lentamente se arrastró ante su mochila, la acerco a su pecho y la abrió. Wes al principio se exalto al no ver dentro aquel peluche de Starlight que tanto atesoraba, desesperado miro en todas direcciones, y se calmaría al encontrarlo posado sobre una roca, sentado ante la salida de la cueva. Wes un poco nervioso y confundido se acerca al peluche y lo toma entre sus cascos, mirándolo con bastante curiosidad, se sorprende al sentir como el peluche estaba caliente, Wes no supo a que se debía, pero inmediatamente abraso al peluche para que le compartiera un poco de su calor. En eso Wes se percata de una luz que provenía fuera, inmediatamente Wes sale de la cueva y emerge a la superficie, quedando atónito al encontrarse no solo con un bello amanecer, si no con algo que aún se encontraba muy lejos, pero ya era visible, al pie de una montaña se encontraba por fin, Canterlot.

Wes voló con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban apresuradamente, aun le faltaba un largo recorrido, pero el finalmente poder ver su objetivo presente ante él, le daban fuerzas para continuar de inmediato, ante su emoción no podía pensar en nada que no fuera Starlight. Voló por varias horas más, directo a la ciudad capital de la cima de la montaña, y aunque parecía que al principio no avanzaba mucho al verse el castillo a la misma distancia que cuando comenzó, pronto empezó a sentir como cada vez estaba más y más cerca, al hacerse más y más grande ante su vista aquel castillo.

-¡ya casi! ¡Ya casi!- exclama Wes a si mismo mientras se esforzaba más y más, sus alas le dolían demasiado pero no le importaba, es entonces, cuando aún le faltaban al menos una hora más de vuelo que sus ojos brillaron y como si fueran unos monoculares, fue capaz de mirar a través de árboles y arbustos ante aun varios kilómetros de distancia de donde él se encontraba, un pequeño punto que poco a poco se volvía más claro, una joven yegua amarilla de crines moradas, una hermosa princesa, se encontraba merodeando por los jardines de Canterlot, Wes podía verla con claridad, aun cuando esta se encontraba tan lejos, aun cuando aún faltaban al menos 30 kilómetros para su llegada, él pudo verla, pudo ver como esta caminaba por los jardines y finalmente se sentaba a reposar en una banca al pie de una estatua.

-hay esta- murmura Wes con bastante asombro, tal y como si fuera la primera vez que contemplara aquella belleza encarnada, aquel fruto de pureza y deslumbro que cautivaba y encendía su corazón, aquella que le hacían sentir algo que nunca antes había sentido, aquel calor que cautivaban tanto su espíritu. Por un instante sintió que su corazón se detenía, para luego comenzar a latir con mayor prepotencia, siendo incluso percibidle para el mismo, escuchando su propio corazón latir una y otra vez sin parar como si su corazón pudiera estallar en cualquier momento. No podía dejar de verla, estaba agotado, hambriento, pero el verla, hacían que obtuviera su segundo aire, el potro que una vez estuvo a punto de estrellarse ahora tenías más energías que nunca, su estómago dejo de gruñir, dejo de sentir pesadas las alas, estaba cerca, muy cerca, ella estaba ahí, en los jardines de Canterlot.

-¡ya casi! ¡Starlight!- exclama Wes mientras se esforzaba por que sus alas dieran un último aleteo, despegando apresuradamente, ya no lo resistía mas, ya casi era tiempo, ya casi estaría finalmente con su amada, su corazón no dejo de saltar de alegría, estaba feliz, más que nunca, cada segundo que estaba lejos de ella parecía insoportable, y ahora que sentía que faltaba tan poco solo podía quejarse de por qué sus alas no aleteaban más rápido, quería llegar ya, quería estar hay de inmediato, faltaba poco, muy poco, parecía que finalmente estaría con ella, ya se estaba preguntando en como llegaría con ella, que le diría, y luego pensó que eso no importaba ahora, que lo más importante era darse prisa.

-¡WES!- se escucha un grito bastante exaltado, un grito de una vos femenina que Wes conocía muy bien, sin embargo no era a quien esperaba oír decir su nombre. Wes se detiene en seco cuando la voz le llama por segunda vez, este mira a su alrededor y vería igual que un fantasma a su madre mirándole con una expresión bastante exaltada, en el suelo detrás de unos árboles entre el paraje boscoso.

-ma… mama….- murmura Wes mientras veía con incredulidad a su madre.

-Wes… Wes… por favor baja- le dice Cadance.

Wes mira por un instante en dirección a Canterlot, buscando a Starlight en aquella banca donde se encontraba leyendo, pero esta al parecer ya se había retirado.

-¡Wes!- exclama Cadance sin atreverse a ir por él.

Wes permanece en el aire por unos instantes, no sabía que hacer estaba muy confundido. Wes espero a que su madre fuera la que fuera por él, pero ella permaneció en el suelo, escondida en las sombras, llamándole. Wes quería seguir, quería dejar a su madre y continuar, ya estaba muy cerca, pero algo dentro de él no se lo permitía, no podía darle la espalda a su madre. Wes soltó un alarido de impotencia y finalmente aterrizo, permaneciendo a distancia de su madre.

-¡Wes!- exclama Cadance corriendo hacia él, pero el potro la evadió, impidiendo que esta le abrasara, el príncipe mira a su madre con extrañeza, y un poco de incertidumbre.

-Wes…. Solo mírate…. Tu crin…. Tu preciosa crin, y tu pelaje- solloza Cadance. Wes mira su cuerpo y nota que su suave pelaje se encontraba rasposo y cubierto de tierra y nieve, palma su crin y se percata que esta se encontraba enredada y endurecida, con algo de tierra y ramita enredadas. Cadance intento ir con el nuevamente, pero el potro siguió retrocediendo en dirección a Canterlot, sus cascos y sus alas se notaban impacientes, quería emprender el vuelo de inmediato y continuar.

-Wes…. Por favor…. Déjame revisarte, por… podrías estar lastimado- chilla Cadance quien no dejaba de mostrarse colérica, mas no molesta, oh al menos, no como Wes esperaba. Wes no sabía cómo actuar ante su madre, podía notar lo preocupada que esta se encontraba, pero en el fondo de su corazón algo en el comenzaba a percibir un sentimiento muy diferente, cuando la escucho, cuando aterrizo, Wes no sintió ni por un instante un gramo de felicidad por volverla a ver, como si algo que en él hubiera muerto en la tormenta, Wes no sabría explicarlo, pero al ver a su madre un sentimiento de rencor se hizo presente en él, mas no comprendía por qué, cosa que le inquietaba más.

-Wes por favor… déjame revisarte-

-estoy bien- suspira Wes mientras intentaba poner sus pensamientos en orden.

-Wes estuviste perdido por 4 días enteros, creí que…. Creí que estabas- chilla Cadance, pero no pudo terminar la frase, intento acariciar la mejilla de su hijo pero este retrocedió rápidamente.

-¿Cómo supiste que estaría aquí?- pregunta Wes con un tono colérico.

\- Wes…. ¿no recuerdas que iría por ti a buscarte? Fui a al dirección y me dijeron que no asististe los últimos días a clases, envié a que te buscaran por la ciudad, y no te encontraron, yo te busque por días enteros ¡y no te encontré! ¡creí que te había pasado algo!-

-¿pero como supiste que vendría hasta aquí?-

-yo… Wes…. Porque soy tu madre, y te conozco muy bien cariño-

-entonces sabes por qué he venido ¿cierto? O pregúntame por que vine desde tan lejos hasta aquí- murmura Wes con un tono que empezaba a hacerse colérico- ¡pregúntame por que deje la escuela, pregúntame por que vine hasta aquí desde tan lejos y no te dije nada!-

-Wes por favor no me hables en ese tono- intento regañarle Cadance, pero no le era fácil al mirar el estado tan deplorable y decadente de Wes- Wes por favor, tengo que llevarte a un doctor, estas en los huesos… ¿eso que te brota en el cuello es sangra? ¡Wes puede ser serio!-

-¡ya te dije que estoy bien!- grita Wes, sentía como su cabeza comenzaba a palpitar fuertemente como si fuera a estallar- solo… solo quiero que me respondas algo- murmura Wes mientras mira a Cadance con seriedad.

-que cariño- murmura Cadance con un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Por qué me robaste mi foto?-

-dis… ¿disculpa?-

-mi foto, porque… ¿Por qué me robaste mi foto?-

-Wes… no se dé qué me estas ablando- dice Cadance con un tono nervioso.

-bien, te are otra pregunta entonces- murmura Wes con un tono frio, cosa que intimida aún más a Cadance- ¿Por qué me dijiste que Starlight estuvo a punto de morir?-

-Wes… yo…- Cadance no supo cómo responderle.

-¡responde!-

\- no quise preocuparte, no quise que te preocuparas por ella…. –

-porque no quieres que este con ella ¿verdad?- pregunta Wes mientras sentía algo rasposo en su garganta, como si esta ardiera, sentía ganas de gritarle a su madre, pero intentaba contenerse.

-Wes… mira mi cielo, las cosas son más complicadas de lo que crees, tú eres muy joven aun, y es mejor que te enfoques en tus estudios-

-la amo- murmura Wes mientras le daba la espalda a su madre- tenías que decírmelo, no había excusa-

-Wes tú no sabes lo que es el amor-

-¡¿y tú lo sabes?!- pregunta Wes de repente, cosa que toma desprevenida a Cadance.

-¡Wes! ¡Por favor deja de hablarme con ese tono o te castigare!- exclama Cadance herida mientras no dejaba de pensar en su pasado.

-¿castigarme? ¿Qué me harás? ¿Me alejaras de ella otra vez?- pregunta Wes con un tono severo, encarando a su madre.

-Wes… por favor…. Trátame con respeto, yo soy tu madre- dice Cadance sintiéndose con la espada contra la pared, nunca ante su hijo le había gritado o hablado con ese tono, y no estaba preparada, ver la mirada severa de su hijo, no hacía más que ser más fulminante sobre ella- Wes por favor…. Tú eres bueno, eres mi bebe… yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti.-

-si lo soy ¿Por qué no quieres que sea feliz?-

-Wes….-

-¿Por qué no quieres que este con ella, si eso me hace feliz?-

-¡Wes yo soy tu madre!- murmura Cadance entre dientes, comenzando a enfurecerse, ante la sola idea de que su hijo prefiera estar con esa puta zorra que con ella.

-ya no soy un niño, tengo 14 años, y creo que es momento que yo tome mis propias decisiones, y elijo estar con ella-

-¡NO DIGAS TONTERÍAS TU AUN ERES UN NIÑO! ¡Y NO SABES LO QUE QUIERES!- grita finalmente Cadance, mostrándose muy alterada.

Wes se sorprende un poco al ver como los ojos de su madre brillaban y las venas de su cuello se marcaban. Wes retrocede, dispuesto a dejar a su madre,

-TU NO ME DEJARAS, ¡ESTARÁS CON MIGO! ¡ASÍ TENGA QUE OBLIGARTE!- exclama Cadance mientras arremete contra Wes, Wes mira con incredulidad como su madre se le abalanza e intenta someterlo. El príncipe intento quitársela de encima. Cadance lo levanta, procurando no usar ningún hechizo y valiéndose de su fuerza para someter a su hijo, de esta forma, no llamaría la atención de Discord. Wes intento soltarse, pero su madre lo tenía bien sujeto, esta comenzó a arrastrarlo.

-¡por favor sueltame! ¡Me lastimas!-

-¡te soltare cuando lleguemos a casa!-

-¡No!-

-¡no volverás a ver a esa zorra! ¡Nunca más!-

-¡no! ¡No le digas así! ¡Ella no es una zorra!-

-¡claro que es una zorra! Conozco a las de su tipo ¡esa bruja te hechizo, pero no te preocupes mi cielo, QUE CUANDO LLEGUEMOS A CASA ARE QUE TU PADRE TE BORRE LOS RECUERDOS DE ESA CERDA!-

-¡NOOOOOO!- grita Wes y en eso este coloca sus cascos traseros contra el pecho de su madre, por más fuerza que aplico no logro separarse de ella, en eso este noto como comenzaron a alejarse de Canterlot, al perderse tras la colina, Wes comenzó a sentir gran rabia, Cadance lo aprieta más fuerte, inmovilizándolo, la desesperación y rabia de Wes eran tal que él aria algo que no pensó que sé que atrevería hacer, este alejo sus cascos traseros y luego golpeo con fuerza a su madre en el pecho, dándole una monumental patada que le separo de ella, el golpe fue tan fuerte que Cadance salió disparada estrellándose contra un árbol y partiéndolo en dos.

Wes cae en el suelo, y cuando se da cuenta que es libre este corre apresuradamente del bosque sin mirar atrás, rápidamente, tan rápido como sus cascos le permitían este busca un espacio libre para solamente desplegar sus alas y emprender el vuelo lo más pronto posible, directo a Canterlot, pero algo no andaba bien, algo empezaba a hacerse presente en sus oídos, Wes pese a alejarse rápidamente del sitio donde aterrizo su madre, podía escuchar claramente su llanto desgarrador, Wes intento ignorarlo, quiso seguir adelante, pero pese a ya estar en un espacio más despejado, por alguna razón no era capaz de abrir sus alas y abandonar el suelo, solo siguió corriendo por la nieve, siguió corriendo y corriendo tan rápido como pudo, como si estuviera huyendo, los llantos de su madre aun eran presentes, aun podía escucharlos por alguna razón, y esos llantos no hacían más que ser como una daga contra el corazón de Wes.

-¡Wes porque lo hiciste! ¡Wes yo te amo! ¡Perdí a tu hermana, no quiero perderte a ti también! ¡Wes!- escuchaba Wes sin importar cuanto se alejara del sitio del incidente, era como si no pudiera huir de su propia culpa.

-¡Wes! ¡¿Por qué me hiciste esto?!- los llantos de Cadance eran desgarradores, Wes quiso ignorarlos y seguir adelante, pero no podía bloquearlos, podía imaginar a su madre tirada en el suelo probablemente lastimada, llorando sin poder levantarse siquiera, mientras el seguía alejándose de ella.

-lo siento, lo siento, lo siento- repite Wes una y otra vez intentando bloquear los llantos de su madre, mientras no evitaba soltar algunas lágrimas.

-Wes…. Ya no puedo sentir a tu hermanito- escucha Wes, este abre los ojos como platos, y eso no impidió que chocara contra unos arbustos.

Wes emerge de entre los arbustos y la nieve, respirando agitadamente, sin poder creer lo que había escuchado.

-¡no lo siento! No puedo sentirlo…. Wes…. WEEEEEEEES- seguía escuchando los llantos de su madre desde tan lejos. El joven príncipe se veía en un verdadero conflicto, ya no sabía que hacer ¿Qué podía hacer? Y aquella idea no dejaba de hacerse presente en su mente ¿acaso a matado a su hermano? La culpa de Wes era demasiada tanto que ahora está luchaba con su amor, no podía seguir, no podía levantarse sin tomar una decisión ahora.

Cadance se encontraba en los suelos, bañada con su propia sangre, entre un manto de nieve enrojecida, la princesa del imperio tenía la cara bañada en sus propias lágrimas, su cuerpo repleto de moretones y astillas clavadas y enredadas entre su cuerpo y melena.

Lentamente de entre una colina el pequeño Wes comenzó a asomarse, mirando aterrado el estado de su madre. Sentía que su corazón se detenía, así como su aliento.

-Wes… por favor… ayúdame…. ayúdame- suplica Cadance aun con lágrimas en sus ojos, la princesa intento levantarse, pero volvió a tropezar, cayendo de cara, mientras seguía sollozando, mientras Wes permanecía de pie aun sin saber qué hacer, este mira por última vez hacia atrás, buscando el castillo de Canterlot, estaba tan cerca, tan cerca.

-lo siento- dice Wes entre lágrimas.

* * *

Aun cuando Wes quiso insistir en llevar a su madre a Canterlot para que la revisaran, esta le convenció que en Canterlot no encontrarían buenos médicos que le atendiera, el camino de regreso fue corto a comparación de lo que le tomo a Wes llegar hasta aquí, no muy lejos de donde Cadance se estrelló se encontraba una carroza, los pegasos al ver a su princesa gravemente herida y con la posibilidad de haber perdido al bebe que cargaba, se apresuraron en llegar al imperio de cristal, donde aún se encontraba la doctora Diane, inmediatamente Cadance fue puesta en cuidado intensivo y se le hicieron varios exámenes.

Wes espero junto a Cadance por todo el tiempo que tardaron en salir los resultados, el joven príncipe se sentía como un verdadero monstruo, en su mente no dejo de revivir cuando empujo a su madre e hizo que esta se estrellara contra aquel árbol, una y otra vez no dejaba de pensar en que era el acecino de su propio hermano que aún no nacía siquiera, no podía perdonarse el hecho de que fue capaz de hacerle tal daño a su madre, sentía que se había convertido en un monstruo, sentía que no merecía su perdón, ni el de nadie, se sentía como el peor poni del mundo y que merecía que se le aplicara el peor castigo, aquel que fue capaz de lastimar a su propia madre y matar a su hermano aun indefenso, merecer ser considerado un verdadero monstruo, era lo único que pensaba Wes.

Wes permaneció en silencio todo el tiempo, no podía creer siquiera que su madre no dijera que el la arrojo, la versión de Cadance ante los guardias y médicos fue que se tropezó y cayó por una colina, Wes no sentía que mereciera que su madre lo siguiera protegiendo. Solo podía pensar en que su madre está en su derecho de odiarle, incluso de encerrarle en una jaula si es preciso, lo merece, merece todas las calamidades que a su madre se le ocurran y más, no merece su perdón, no merece a Starlight, no merece estar con ella, alguien como él no merece ser feliz.

Finalmente, tras una espera que fue apenas de un par de horas, pero para Wes fueron años, aparece la doctora Diane con los resultados de las pruebas.

-físicamente no sufrió daños grabes, no tiene por qué preocuparse, no tiene huesos rotos, y sus moretones sanaran pronto- dice la doctora Diane suspirando.

-pero… como… esta….-

-no sé si usted lo sepa, pero está embarazada-

-eso ya lo sabía… ¿él bebe esta….?- pregunta Cadance con un nudo en la garganta.

-sufrió una conmoción muy fuerte, una que pudo provocarle un aborto con mucha facilidad pero…. Sucedió un milagro, tuvo suerte-

-eso…. ¿Quiere decir que aun esta…. Vi… vivo?- pregunta Wes con intriga.

-tuvo suerte de no perderlo esta vez, no sabremos si el bebé sufrió algún daño , tendrá que pasar la noche en observación, pero dudo mucho que tenga algún problema- responde la doctora Diane- tuvo mucha suerte, pero no hay que correr riesgos.

-si… gracias doctora- dice Cadance con una sonrisa de alivio.

-bueno…. los dejare, asignare a algunas enfermeras a que la cuiden, y me reporten si hay algún cambio-

-si... está bien- suspira Cadance mientras no dejaba de acariciar su vientre.

La doctora se retira y Cadance y Wes se quedan completamente solos, Wes permanece sentado en su silla, incapaz de ver a su madre a los ojos, en el fondo esperaba que su madre comenzara a gritarle, que le comenzara decir que pudo haber matado a su hermano, que le hizo mucho daño pero nada pasaba. Wes siguió esperando, poniéndose cada vez más impaciente, se preguntaba si esperaría a que las enfermeras se fueran para empezar a gritarle, o preferiría que fuese su padre quien lo reprendiera, cosa que lo asustaba aún más. De cualquier forma el merecía cualquier castigo, y ninguno podría ser más desgarrador que el que ella dejara de quererle, después de todo, por su culpa casi pierden a su hermano, todo porque quiso escapar con otra chica, posiblemente dejándola olvidada, aunque esa nunca fue su intención.

-Wes- escucha finalmente a su madre llamándole, cosa que hace que su corazón se detenga por un instante- ven por favor mi cielo-

Wes casi se atraganta con su lengua, pero se levanta y lentamente se acerca hasta la cama donde se encontraba su madre.

-Mami…. Mami… yo… yo…. Lo siento, ¡perdóname, en verdad no se en que estaba pensando, fui un idiota, en verdad no quise!- comienza a llorar Wes.

-Shhhhh- dice Cadance callándolo de repente- yo también tuve la culpa, no debí dejarte en esa escuela solo- comienza a decirle mientras le acariciaba su crin, Wes le mira con ojos llorosos- pero no es tu culpa, yo debí ser más cuidadosa con ver en donde pisaba-

-¡pero mamá yo te…!-

-shhhhh, ya, ya paso mi cielo, no es tu culpa, no tienes la culpa de nada- Wes mira a su madre muy confundido, mira a su alrededor, y no ve a ninguna enfermera, por lo que no entendía por qué continuaba con esto.

-Mami… yo… yo te hice mucho daño ¡deberías odiarme!-

-sí, lo hiciste cuando escapaste, estaba muy preocupada, me asustaste mi cielo, pero ya pasó-

-¡Mamá que no entiendes, YO FUI EL QUE TE….!- Cadance le tapa la boca a Wes y lo mira directamente a los ojos.

-tú no tienes la culpa de nada- le repite Cadance con un tono firme, Wes no lo entendía, ¿Por qué le decía esas cosas? ¿Por qué no quería admitir que fue el, el que la empujo?-

Cadance envuelve a Wes en un fuerte abrazo, el potro abre completamente los ojos, incrédulo ante lo que su madre hacía.

-¿Por qué no me odias?- llora Wes en los cascos de su madre.

-no te odio, porque te amo- le responde Cadance y Wes comienza a llorar más fuerte.

-¡no lo merezco! ¡No lo merezco!- repite Wes entre lágrimas.

-¿Por qué no? ¡pude haber sido responsable de la muerte de….!- Wes no pudo terminar la frase.

-escuchaste a la doctora-

-¡lo sé! ¡Pero eso no significa que yo pude haber sido….!-

-Wes, aunque hubiera pasado, seguiría queriéndote-

-¡por que!-

-porque eres mi pequeño niño- le dice Cadance con una sonrisa maternal, Wes comienza a llorar en el pecho de su madre.

-no merezco tu perdón-

-claro que lo mereces, solo prométeme una cosa- le dice Cadance, Wes le mira con sus ojos inundados en lágrimas- prométeme que nunca me volverás a dejar sola-

Wes mira a su madre con sus ojos aun inundados en lágrimas.

-Lo… lo prometo... Mami…. ¡nunca te dejare!-

Ambos se abrazan fuertemente, en un cálido y fuerte abraso, Wes no dejaba de llorar y oculta su rostro contra el pecho de su madre mientras esta coloca su casco sobre su cabecita para consolarlo.

-no llores más mi pequeño, no estoy enojada con tigo mi tesoro, porque de ahora en adelante estarás con migo por siempre, yo también lo prometo- dice Cadance con un tono maternal, y sin que él se diera cuenta una sonrisa triunfante y maliciosa se dibujaba en el rostro de ella, mientras al mismo tiempo una pequeña pesuña sobresalía en su vientre levemente hinchado de Cadance y luego vuelve a ocultarse.

* * *

Mientras tanto, sin que nadie se percatase del futuro peligro, algo grande estaba sucediendo en las profundidades de la tierra, tres capullos compuestos de carne, tentáculos y membranas, después de tanto tiempo de espera, finalmente comienzan a eclosionar, estando a poco de liberar algo aún mayor. Un fuerte y agudo rugido comienza a escucharse, capas de no solo ensordecer, sino incluso provocar la muerte de quien lo escuchase.

Ante este acontecimiento, como únicos testigos se encontraban Carnage y Penny, quienes observaban el hecho con bastante emoción, Penny comienza a reír sicóticamente, mientras que su padre simplemente sonreía malevolente-

-finalmente, están listos- murmura Carnage mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro- ahora solo falta una cosa y pronto llegara mi momento.


	39. Chapter 39

El despertar del demonio.

Capítulo 39. La noche de los corazones cálidos.

* * *

Era una noche despejada en el imperio de Cristal, las estrellas resplandecían con intensidad ante el bello manto nocturno que envolvía Equestria.

Sentados sobre una cornisa y contemplando aquella maravilla nocturna se encontraban dos jóvenes príncipes, los dos estaban sentados al pie de la cornisa, con sus cascos muy cerca los unos de los del otro, pero aun sin tocarse.

Una de ellos se la pasaba señalando las constelaciones y explicando un poco de su historia mientras el otro príncipe simplemente le escuchaba atentamente.

-sabes mucho de constelaciones Starlight- le dice el príncipe de piel roja y melena verde.

-jeje, no, no se tanto-

-enserio, nunca antes pensé que hubiera tantas historias detrás de las constelaciones, en verdad sabes muchas cosas-

-jeje, bueno, yo tampoco sabía mucho acerca de la historia del imperio de Cristal, o inclusive de Canterlot, la verdad nunca antes me había interesado tanto la historia-

-bueno… si quieres… dejo de aburrirte con mis…-

-no, no, no, no me malentiendas Wes, jeje me gusta que me platique sobre diversas cosas, jeje ojala hubieras estado con migo cuando tuve ese reporte de historia, aj, fue mi único 70 en mi boleta- se queja Starlight.

-bueno, no es tan difícil, conozco muchas historias, cuando quieras puedo contarte algunas otras- murmura con tímidos.

-Si jeje, gracias, y a ti ¿te gusta que yo te cuente sobre las estrellas?- pregunta la princesa.

-sí, si me gusta- responde Wes con timidez mientras al mismo tiempo piensa- podría escucharte toda la noche-

Starlight le sonríe y le da un besito en la mejilla, Wes se sonroja, y mira apenado contra el suelo, en eso este se topa con el costado de Starlight y comienza a contemplar su marca de belleza, la cual era tres estrellas de cinco puntas cada una de diferente tamaño colocadas de forma circular, a Wes le gustaba mucho observar la marca de Starlight, le parecía muy bonita e intentaba deducir que era lo que significaba.

-ejem…- escucha Wes y se exalta al ver que era Starlight, Wes se apena y sonroja y rápidamente se pone de pie.

-disculpa, disculpa, yo solo… -

-jeje no te preocupes, solo jugaba con tigo- le dice la princesa sacándole la lengua.

-solo quería preguntarte como…. ¿Cómo obtuviste tu marca?- pregunta Wes con curiosidad.

\- mi marca- murmura Starlight pensativa -la obtuve hace como cinco años, eso creo, quizás un poco más-

-oh ¿y recuerdas cómo fue?- pregunta Wes intrigado y curioso.

-hmmm fue hace tiempo, pero aun lo recuerdo- murmura Starlight pensativa.

-¿puedes contarme?-

-¿quieres que te cuente?-

-¡si! Em… si tú quieres-

-jeje okei… veamos, hmmmm ¿por dónde empiezo? okei, yo estaba estudiando en la real academia de Canterlot, en aquel entonces muchos de mis compañeros aun no obtenían su marca, creo que…. Solo Tara había obtenido su marca antes de entrar a clases, y pues bueno, como sabrás ella desde muy pequeña siempre fue muy talentosa, y pues bueno, de pequeña a ella le gustaba mostrarnos algunos de sus trucos, realizaba azañas que para nuestra edad eran increíbles. Un día, no recuerdo quien, le propuso el crear un sol en miniatura, ya antes había visto a Tara intentarlo, y siempre le explotaban en la cara, jejeje una vez se quedó sin cejas ¿sabes?-

-wow, ¿enserio?-

-sí, siempre le eran inestables, y terminaban estallando, pues bueno, Tara luego de que algunos le insistieran, incluyéndome, la verdad solo quería ver cómo le explotaba en la cara, de pequeña era muy cruel, pero bueno, la convencimos de que lo intentara delante de nosotros y…- Starlight permanece callada por un instante.

-¿Qué paso?-

-no estoy segura de que fue lo que paso, si ella quiso intentar otra cosa, o se esforzó tanto en que, término creando un hoyo negro en miniatura-

-¡un hoyo negro! ¡¿Enserio?!-

-si.. pero... se salió de control, por poco succiona a 4 de mis compañeros, así como todo el patio de juegos- murmura Starlight con seriedad mientras repasaba en su mente aquel acontecimiento.

-¿y que paso después? ¿Alguien salió lastimado?- pregunta Wes con intriga.

-no…. Por suerte no fue así, todo fue tan rápido, no sé cómo lo hice o en que estaba pensando, pero yo, simplemente hice brillar mi cuerno e intente evitar que mis compañeros fueran absorbidos, el torbellino era muy fuerte, pero logre evitar que mis compañeros y cualquier otro callera dentro mientras Tara intentaba cerrar el agujero que abrió, fue todo tan rápido, y al mismo tiempo parecía como si el tiempo pasara muy lento, pude ver como cientos de juguetes, trozos de rocas y las loncheras de muchos de mis compañeros entraban en el hoyo negro-

-Wow…- murmura Wes muy atento a lo que le contaba Starlight.

-se suspendieron las clases ese día, bueno, como decía, simplemente cuando me di cuenta ya está ahí-

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunta Wes.

-mi marca… ¿no es por eso que me preguntaste?-

-oh jeje, si, ya recordé, em…. ¿y que paso después?-

-pues bueno, Tara falto a clases por algunos días, creo que lo que resto del mes, seguramente eso le afecto mucho, creo que nadie estaba más asustado que ella, ver como su poder se salía de control, estuvo distante un tiempo pero se recuperó tiempo después-

-¿y que más paso?- pregunta Wes intrigado.

Starlight guardo silencio por unos instantes, y luego aparentemente de la nada una lagrima comenzó a brotar de su mejilla.

-¿pasa algo?- pregunta Wes un poco preocupado por verle sollozando.

-No… no pasa nada… es solo una basurita en mi ojo- dice pasándose un casco por el ojo para secarse las lágrimas, luego de tomarse un momento, esta se relaja y vuelve a sonreírle.

-¿alguna otra pregunta Wes?-

-em bueno…. ¿Cuántos años tenías cuando obtuviste tu marca?-

-hmmmm creo que 10 años, quizás 9- responde un poco pensativa.

-¿y el resto de tus compañeros?-

-creo que al terminar el año escolar ya todos tenían sus marcas- le explica Starlight, en eso esta nota como Wes comenzaba a ponerse un poco triste, Starlight mira su costado y nota que Wes aún no poseía su marca.

-¿no te preocupes? Estoy segura que tú también obtendrás tu marca-

-¡ya tengo 14 años, y aún no he obtenido mi marca!- se queja Wes, pero luego se apena ante el tono de voz con el que le hablo a Starlight- perdóname, pero es que…. Aj, incluso Penny obtuvo su marca a los 6 años-

-wow ¿enserio? Era una flor con una lagartija ¿no?-murmura un poco pensativa.

-era una rosa roja con una serpiente enroscada mordiendo su propia cola- corrige Wes.

-sí, bueno, nunca entendí a esa niña ¿Qué significaba su marca?- le pregunta Starlight.

-em, no estoy muy seguro, creo que ni siquiera recuerdo como la obtuvo- murmura Wes depresivo.

-mira no te preocupes, no es importante-

-es lo que define a un poni, si no tengo una significa que… que… no soy…. Especial…-

-Wes, ya eres especial- le dice Starlight.

-no…. No lo soy- se niega Wes mientras menea la cabeza- no lo soy, no tengo un talento especial, y quizás nunca lo obtenga-

-Wes no necesitas de una marca para ser especial o importante-

-¿Por qué no?-

-porque es solo un dibujo que tienes en el costado que indica para que eres bueno-

-el que no tenga una, significa que soy un bueno para nada- murmura Wes colérico.

-¡No! ¡No lo eres!- le reclama Starlight con un tono severo.

Wes se cohíbe, y Starlight lo cobija con su ala, al principio Wes pensó que aria algo como golpearle, pero al sentir como le cobijaba se relajó un poco, mira con temor en dirección a Starlight esperando ver unos ojos severos que correspondiera con el tono que le había hablado, pero en su lugar se encontró con una mirada emotiva que no hacían más que cautivar su corazón.

\- Wes el que aún no tengas tu marca, no significa que no tengas un talento o que no seas especial, significa que aún no tienes conciencia de tu potencial, significa que aun tienes un mar de probabilidades que probar, significa que aun tienes la opción de decidir qué es lo que quieres ser y que tienes un montón de puertas a tu disposición-

-¿en… enserio piensas eso?-

-por supuesto Wes, claro que si- dice Starlight mientras le daba un besito en la nariz, Wes cambia de color de rojo oscuro a colorado y brillante, comienza a sudar, poniéndose nervioso.

-si aún crees que no eres especial, te diré que eres muy especial para mí, y eso Wes, significa mucho- le dice Starlight mientras vuelve a besarlo, esta vez en los labios, Wes pierde el equilibrio y estuvo a punto de caer de espaldas.

* * *

Wes cae de su cama despierta mirando en todas direcciones, encontrándose únicamente con su cuarto a oscuras, Wes mira con decepción hacia su regazo.

– solo fue un sueño... aj... caí sobre mis alas- murmura adolorido, mientras se levanta y regresaba a su cama, con un ala doblada.

\- ¿qué hora es? aun es de noche... ¿me levante demasiado temprano?- se pregunta este mientras se sentaba en la cama, no tenia deseos de volver a recostarse, en su lugar se quedó sentado pensando en lo que había soñado, no podía dejar de sacarse la imagen de esa yegua en su mente, aquella belleza que cautivaba su corazón, aquella princesa celestial que de solo pensar en sus ojos hacía que su corazón latiera precipitadamente.

Wes se levanta de la cama y camina hasta un baúl que tenía en el fondo de su habitación, lo abre y dentro se divisan gran variedad de juguetes viejos que hacía tiempo solo se encontraban acumulando polvo, Wes introduce su casco y busca el fondo del baúl, logrando palmar algo suave, este saca de entre sus juguetes un peluche muy peculiar, le faltaba un casco y estaba un poco maltratado, pero Wes aun así la atesoraba con mucho amor, aquel peluche era lo último que le recordaba a su amada, aquel muñeco que poseía la forma de la princesa Starlight.

-Starlight… no sabes cómo te extraño…. Pero- le habla Wes al peluche, imaginando que estaba hablando con ella, su pecho comenzó a dolerle.

-no lo sé… no podemos estar juntos ahora, quiero estar con tigo, pero, no merezco estar con tigo- murmura Wes mientras comienza a llorar, estuvo a punto de abrasar el peluche, pero no se sentía merecedor siquiera de eso, sentía que no merecía estar con ella, sentir su afecto aunque sea de un muñeco con su forma.

Wes deja el peluche sobre el baúl, y lentamente se aleja de este y retrocede hasta llegar a su cama donde se sienta, y baja la mirada, ocultándola completamente ante su larga y estilizada crin, intentando evitar los ojos de botones azules que poseía el peluche.

-no te merezco, no merezco estar con tigo- murmura Wes con cólera.

El silencio predomina la habitación, interrumpido apenas por la misma respiración del príncipe, las sombras parecían posarse sobre el muñeco ensombreciendo su rostro.

\- te equivocaste sobre mi…. No soy especial, no soy especial soy solo un… un niño, pequeño y patético- murmura Wes con cólera, mientras mira su costado, el cual estaba libre de marca, siendo un costado en blanco completamente. Wes comienza a caer en llanto, y al no resistirlo más con su magia toma el peluche, y lo guarda dentro del baúl, pero eso no paro su llanto.

-¡no merezco tu amor, no merezco ser amado por nadie, no soy especial, no valgo nada eso es lo que se refleja, en mi costado!-

* * *

Discord despierta esbozando un fuerte bostezo. Sentándose en la cama y estirando sus garras provocando un tenue tronido.

-momento… ¿Por qué no puedo escuchar…?- se cuestiona Discord mientras mira a su lado, y se exalta al no encontrar nada más que algunas sábanas arrugadas. Discord apresuradamente toma una cuerdita que tenía atada a la cola y busca con exaltación el otro extremo el cual estaba cortado.

-¡Celestia!- exclama este mientras retiraba las mantas con desespero, luego este pasa a busca de bajo de la cama llegando a levantarla por encima de el- ¡Celestia a donde te fuiste!-

El draconequus corre de inmediato al baño, y luego pasa a buscar por cada habitación del castillo.

-¡se supone que no debe levantarse!- musita Discord mientras buscaba en todas las habitaciones. Busca en la habitación de su hija, en la habitación del futuro bebé, hasta que finalmente de súbito entra en las habitaciones de Luna, quien le mira con exaltación.

-disculpa…. ¿no has visto a Cely por aquí?-

-no…. – responde Luna aun un poco sorprendida, y un poco molesta por entrar de esa forma a su cuarto.

-¡demonios! ¡Está cerca de cumplir los 9 meces, se suponía que debe permanecer en cama!-

-si… ejem- suspira Luna conteniendo un grito de rabia- ¿ya buscaste en la biblioteca?-

-¡la biblioteca! ¡Claro!-

-muy bien ahora….- murmura Luna irritada, pero cuando se dio cuenta Discord ya no estaba.

-¿ya se fue?-

-sí, cariño- suspira Luna, y detrás de ella se asoma el pequeño Gloss, quien se había asustado por la forma en que Discord había entrado al cuarto- no te preocupes, es solo el Tío Discord-

Discord se encontraba bajando las escaleras a paso rápido, mostrándose un tanto irritado por la situación.

-aj, creí que ya no jugaríamos a estos juegos- musita este mientras entraba las escaleras, se mostraba con bastantes ganas de llegar con Celestia y regañarle por haberse levantado a la mitad de la noche para salir del cuarto e ir a un lugar que no fuera el baño.

Al llegar, no tardó mucho en encontrar a Celestia, la cual se encontraba sentada sobre una mesa con una pila de libros y pergaminos cubriéndole la cara. Discord ya estaba preparado para darle el sermón, pero al ver a su esposa todo deseo de molestarse se calla. Al verle durmiendo, usando un puñado de pergaminos como almohada, la ternura momentánea que le hizo sentir fue suficiente para quitarle los deseos de entrar gritando, pero aún estaba enojado con ella. No debió levantarse de la cama, no debió venir hasta aquí, se suponía que pasaría estos últimos días de su embarazo en su cuarto, por el bien de ella y el bebé.

Discord da un suspiro, y procede a tomar con mucho cuidado a su esposa, retirando algunos pergaminos que esta abrasaba, y teniendo especial cuidado de hacer el menor ruido posible, estando atento a los ronquidos de Celestia para no despertarle. Él con mucho cuidado la acomoda entre sus garras.

-no puedo enojarme contigo cuando estás así - piensa Discord mientras contemplaba la belleza de su esposa durmiendo. Un angelito, una belleza sin igual, aun cuando esta poseía un inmenso vientre, eso la hacía para él aún más preciosa.

Discord acaricia con mucha delicadeza y cariño el vientre de su esposa, el draconequus esboza una ligera sonrisa, y luego de darle un beso en la mejilla a su esposa aun durmiente, se levanta y prosigue a devolverla a su habitación dejando atrás todos los libros y pergaminos, y entre todos ellos, algunos documentos escritos por la misma Celestia. Aquel material que había trabajado donde se mostraban varios asuntos referentes a varios temas, observaciones y datos que quería recordar, entre todos estos asuntos, se encontraba una traducción que a Celestia le había costado descifrar, referente a una series de símbolos encontrados en el espejo. Dicho mensaje encriptado significaba, según las investigaciones de Celestia que tanto le costó resolver al punto que solo pudo obtener dos palabras "puerta dioses".

Discord recuesta con mucho cuidado a su esposa en la cama, y con mucho cariño este comienza a acomodarle las sabanas para que pudiera descansar mejor. El draconequus mira un reloj cercano y se percata que iba un poco tarde para levantar el sol, por lo que este quiso antes darle a su esposa un último gesto de cariño antes de dejarla para salir, aun cuando esto realmente no iba a tomar nada de tiempo. Se acerca a los labios de Celestia y prosigue a darle un suave beso sobre sus labios. De repente Celestia empieza a mostrar un gesto de incomodidad, Discord queda un tanto confundido y nota como su esposa, pese a aun estar dormida, sostenía su casco sobre su vientre. Discord se asusta al interpretar esto como que él bebe ya venía y de un jalón retira las sábanas de Celestia, la recuesta boca arriba y le abre las piernas a su esposa. Discord intenta buscar algo que le indique la salida del bebé, pero en su lugar recibe una patada del muñón de Celestia en la nariz. Discord se aleja un poco adolorido y se topa con la mirada severa de su esposa.

-¡Cely!-

-¡¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?!- le reclama Celestia con una mirada severa.

-yo em…. El bebé, pensé que…. Ya venía- responde Discord un poco tímido- tuviste contracciones….-

-siempre tengo contracciones en las últimas semanas- reclama Celestia.

Discord le mira un poco triste, pues nunca le gusto que su esposa le regañara.

-aún faltan como dos semanas- suspira Celestia un poco más calmada.

-en realidad- dice Discord sacando un calendario- te faltan solo 11 días ¿vez? Nacerá 6 días después de la primavera- le señala en el calendario- existe la posibilidad que nazca un poco antes-

-así como cambien existe la posibilidad que nazca un poco después- suspira Celestia mientras se sentaba en la cama con un casco contra su vientre.

-si, por eso iré hoy temprano por la doctora Diane, ella debe supervisar el nacimiento…. Admito que no soy bueno para esto- murmura Discord mientras se rasca la nuca.

-sí, está bien Discord-

-prométeme que permanecerás en cama todo el día-

-¿eh?-

-te encontré en la biblioteca, cariño ya habíamos discutido eso. Prometiste que no trabajarías este último mes-

-Discord, es importante-

-¿más importante que nuestro bebé?- pregunta Discord con voz quebrada, inicialmente esto último quería gritarlo, pero se tomó un breve momento para calmarlo. Celestia permanece en silencio ante lo último que le dijo su esposo.

-Cariño…. Por favor recuéstate, entiende que no es bueno que estés de pie. Si fuera por mí, tú permanecerás recostada y descansando muy tranquila y relajadita hasta el momento en que nazca- le dice Discord mientras le daba de palmaditas en el vientre.

-Discord, si fuera por ti yo estaría en estado vegetal hasta que él bebe nazca- comenta Celestia.

-no es bueno que te levantes, tus prótesis no hacen más que lastimarte, cargas mucho peso, entiéndelo no es solo por tu bien, si no también por el del nuestro bebé-

-lo sé, pero sigo siendo una princesa, y aún hay tanto que debo saber- suspira Celestia mientras pensaba en lo que investigo a noche.

\- cuando nazca, podrás encerrarte si quieres todo el día, y yo cuidare de nuestro pequeño- le reclama Discord- nadie te molestara más-

-Discord, esa no es mi intención, y lo sabes- murmura Celestia dolida.

-lo sé por favor, prométeme que te quedaras en cama mientras estoy fuera- le dice Discord, Celestia permanece en silencio- solo quiero asegurarme de que no darás a luz mientras voy por la doctora-

\- está bien, tú ganas- suspira Celestia, Discord le sonríe y le da un beso suave en la mejilla.

-dejare el desayuno listo, en el comedor- le dice ya a punto de retirarse.

-Discord….- le detiene Celestia mostrándose un poco culpable.

-¿sí? ¿qué pasa cariño?-

-perdóname por la patada que te di-

-Oh, jeje, no fue nada, aunque me sorprendió un poco que tuvieras tanta fuerza en ese….- no pudo terminar la frase.

-lo siento, es que me asustaste cuando desperté, creí que… olvídalo- suspira Celestia- ¿no tienes que levantar el sol? O ¿prefieres que yo lo haga?-

-¡no, no, no! Tú descansa, mi cielo- ríe Discord mientras sale por unos instantes para realizar su tarea, el sol aparece bruscamente del horizonte y es elevado rápidamente por encima de Equestria. Faltó poco para que este se saliera de su lugar, pero Discord apresuradamente lo acomodo en el cielo.

-¡LISTO!- dice este mientras entra a su habitación, encontrándose con su esposa sentada sobre su cama mirándole.

-muy bien, ahora ven Discord por favor- le dice Celestia con un tono suave, Discord obedece Celestia le pide que se acerque más, y antes de que entendiera lo que pasaba, Celestia lo sorprende con un apasionante beso en los labios. Celestia se aferró al cuello de Discord acercándole contra ella, casi obligando a Discord a recostarse, pero este se resistió pues no quería lastimar al bebe con su peso sobre su esposa. El beso demoró un par de minutos, quizás demasiado, al punto de que incluso llego a extrañar a Discord y al mismo tiempo empezó a hacer que este se sintiera un poco excitado dado a lo cálido e íntimo que resulto está sola interacción de ellos, finalmente ambos se separan

-¿y eso por qué fue?- esboza Discord mostrándose un poco agitado.

-jeje, feliz día de los corazones cálidos- ríe Celestia con un tono travieso.

* * *

Fluttershy se encontraba caminando con una charola con el desayuno predispuesto, un platón de avena, algunas fresas, algunas galletitas recién horneadas y un vaso de jugo de zanahoria. La pegaso amarilla entra a una habitación y se encontraría con la sorpresa de encontrarse con una terrestre fuera de su cama.

-Maud…. ¿Qué…? ¿Qué haces?-

-debo regresar a casa cuanto antes- murmura la terrestre mientras acomodaba las cosas de su alforja.

-pero….¿pasa algo grabe?-

-todos los años nos reunimos en la granja de mis padres durante la celebración de los corazones cálidos- responde Maud mientras se colocaba su alforja en el lomo- es una tradición-

-entiendo… pero…. Aún no te has recuperado totalmente ¿piensas ir tu sola hasta allá?-

-debe partir ayer, pero no estaba al tanto de la fecha. Si me apresuro y tomo el paso de las montañas llegare antes del anochecer- murmura Maud con inexpresividad mientras se acercaba a Fluttershy para darle un abraso de despedida- gracias por cuidar de mí-

-no fue nada- murmura Fluttershy mientras se encogía en hombros.

-suerte con tu bebé- le dice Maud antes de estar por salir de la habitación.

-¡espera!-

Maud se detiene y mira a Fluttershy con la misma inexpresividad.

-creo que puedo hacer que te lleven hasta tu casa- le dice Fluttershy.

-no gracias, estoy segura que yo puedo llegar-

-insisto, aún no estas completamente recuperada, además, si hago que te lleven estoy segura que llegaras a casa en un parpadeo- le dice Fluttershy, Maud permanece muy seria mirando a Fluttershy con esos ojos que no reflejaban ni una sola emoción, Fluttershy comenzó a incomodarse un poco.

-está bien, muchas gracias- dice Maud mientras se quitaba la alforja la cual soltó un sonido estridente al caer al suelo.

-¿Qué tienes hay dentro?- pregunta Fluttershy un poco sorprendida por el impacto.

-rocas-

Fluttershy lleva a Maud al gran comedor donde aún se encontraba la mayoría desayunando.

* * *

Desde su regreso al imperio de cristal, Wes pasaba la mayor parte del día con su madre al punto de que incluso no era raro que ambos se bañaran juntos, tal y como en los viejos tiempos madre e hijo se duchaban en la tina caliente, algo relajante para Cadance, sin embargo para Wes daba igual cuanto tiempo se quedaran en la tina, el simplemente se encontraba sumergido en la tina, mirando la regadera gotea o en caso de que su madre se lo pidiera, peinarle en cabello hasta que fuera Cadance la que decidiera salir.

-¿sabes algo? Esta noche será especial mi cielo- comenta Cadance rompiendo con el silencio, Wes reacciona, dejando de ver como su crin goteaba y se pone atento ante su madre.

-sí, es la celebración de los corazones cálidos- responde Wes con un fingido tono de alegría, pues no quería que su madre se deprimiera o preocupara por su culpa, además de que no quería hablar con ella sobre lo que en verdad sentía, sobre todo tras todo lo que paso, la confianza que Wes tenía sobre su madre ya no era la misma, pero su amor hacia ella seguía intacta, y es por eso que aún permanecía aquí, a su lado, pese a que no era lo que realmente quería.

-jeje, sí, pero no me refiero a eso mi cielo-

-hmmmm ¿será por la fiesta qué administraras?-

-jeje, no precisamente, aunque tiene que ver- ríe Cadance como una potrilla que había hecho una travesura.

-hmmm ¿entonces qué es?-

-hoy será la noche que elegí para anunciar que pronto habrá una nueva carita en nuestra familia- Cadance comienza a caricia su vientre, el cual aún no era tan visible, pero si se observaba detenidamente se distinguía el bulto. Wes mira esta acción mientras sentía un nudo en la garganta.

-oh, sí- murmura Wes al notar como su madre esperaba una reacción de él- estoy seguro que tomará a todos por sorpresa-

-jeje, sí, claro algunos ya lo saben, pero estoy muy segura que aun así sorprenderá a toda Equestria, saber que su princesa tendrá un nuevo bebé-

-supongo que sí- murmura Wes mientras le sigue cepillando la crin a su madre, aprovechando el hecho de que se encontraba a su espalda para que esta no notara su sentimiento de indiferencia. Él no quería parecer grosero ante su madre, pues esto realmente no le importaba, al punto de que él prefería guardarse su opinión. Su mente ya estaba demasiado confusa como para prestar atención a ese hecho.

-será un baile inolvidable- ríe Cadance- hacía tiempo que no me sentía tan emocionada por un baile, estoy un poco ansiosa ¿tú no?-

-em….- Wes no pudo responder al momento en que a su mente llegó la imagen de él bailando con una hermosa yegua, probablemente la fotografía ya no estaba pero el recuerdo aun prevalecía, y no quería contarle a su madre, lo mucho que esto le entristecía; y, aunque ni el mismo lo admitía, también le provocaba rabia contra su propia madre, pero seguía siendo su madre, no podía odiar a quien le dio la vida, y tienen que entender lo que ella sabe lo que es mejor para él ¿o no?.

-listo, 2000 cepilladas- suspira Wes una ver terminado de cepillar la crin de su madre.

-jeje, gracias mi cielo- dice Cadance mientras se enreda sus cascos contra su crin para comprobar la suavidad de su crin -¡perfecto! Ahora es tu turno-

-¿eh?-

Cadance toma a su hijo y repite el mismo procedimiento ahora siendo ella la que le cepillarla el cabello, cosa que le tomo desprevenido, y para cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba en el regazo de su madre, sentado mientras ella le cepillaba el cabello.

-155, 156, 157, 158-

Wes, a diferencia de su madre, no estaba acostumbrado a que lo peinaran. La verdad nunca hubo necesidad de que un peine pasara por su crin por más de 20 segundos, gracias a lo suave y desenredada que solía ser su crin, cosa que por desgracia ya no era así, pues tras pasar congelado por tanto tiempo, su crin ya había perdido esa facultad. Luego de algunos minutos, Wes comenzó a impacientarse un poco tras pasadas las primeras 100 cepilladas, realmente él deseaba en su mente que con él no aplicara el caso de aplicar 1000 cepilladas o más, todo para obtener su crin tersa y suave tal y como Cadance aplica consigo misma.

-mamá creo que es suficiente- le detiene Wes impaciente al notar que estaba cerca de las 200 cepilladas. A diferencia de ella a él no le gustaba que pasaran un cepillo por su cabeza constantemente, sentía como se le diera de golpecitos en la nunca y le arrancara el cabello cuando estos se enredaban, era una sensación bastante incomoda y molesta, al punto de ser incluso tortuosa al no estar acostumbrado a esto. Sentía mucha inquietud, casi sentía ganas de salir de la bañera y salir corriendo si su madre no se detenía pronto.

-no espera ya casi termino- le dice Cadance mientras le sigue cepillando la crin- tu crin está aún muy enredada ¿Dónde te metiste Wes?-

-mami, creí que ya no hablaríamos de eso- murmura Wes con pena.

-sí, lo siento… 295, 296, 297, 298, 299, 300- concluye Cadance mientras separa el cepillo de la crin de su hijo- creo que ya está-

-¿ya?- dice un poco impaciente, y con algo de alivio.

-si…. Hmmmmm ¿o crees que debería darte otras 100?-

-¡no! enserio mamá, creo que mi crin ya está lista- murmura Wes con una gota de sudor en la frente. Cadance ríe ante esto, y ambos salen de la bañera.

-jeje, okei mi cielo, bueno, déjame cambiarme, en tu cuarto deje el trajecito que usaras, mi cielo- dice Cadance mientras se ponía una toalla en la crin para secarla sin maltratarla.

-sí… gracias mamá- suspira Wes mientras se ponía una bata sencilla de baño, echa justo a su medida y dos pares de pantuflas, Cadance le dirige una sonrisa a hijo y Wes finalmente se dirige a su habitación.

Vistiendo una bata de balo y con la crin envuelta en una toalla se dirige a su cama donde se sienta para poder tomar algunos accesorios que tenía guardados en su cajón.

-hmmmmm, sé que son un poco anticuados, pero me gustan estos- dice mientras elegía un par de pendientes de cristal, bastante sencillos a comparación con otros más elaborados, Cadance regresa a su espejo donde se probaría los pendientes, se coloca uno y luego se mira detenidamente al espejo.

-hmmmm se me ven bien pero…. quizás deba esperar a que me ponga antes el vestido- piensa Cadance mientras se quita en pendiente y lo deja justamente en su mesita, se desenvuelve la crin en de la toalla y comienza a usarla para secarse el cuello.

Cadance suspira al ver como su hijo se retiraba, pese a que su hijo ha ocultado los últimos días sus verdaderas emociones, Cadance podía notar como él no era feliz con ella, cosa que no hacían más que traerle confusión en sí misma, al punto de que llegaba a preguntarse si está haciendo lo correcto. Aun cuando negara y odiara la relación de Wes con Starlight, no le hacían feliz el ver a su hijo triste, podía notar como la extrañaba, cosa que le provocaba gran rabia, pero al mismo tiempo pena y una pisca de remordimiento ¿hizo lo correcto al obligarlo a estar con ella? Como madre no permitirá que nada le separe de su hijo, pero su preocupación con el luchaban con sus pensamientos.

Se escucha como alguien abre su puerta y entra.

-¿tan pronto te pusiste tu trajecito, hijo?- dice Cadance mientras estaba atenta en secar su cabello sin maltratarlo demasiado, es entonces que siente algo tibio palmando su cuello, inmediatamente Cadance sintió como se quedaba sin aliento y su corazón empezaba a leer.

\- yo diría que esos pendientes te quedan bien, pero por favor úsalos con este collar- Cadance mira en dirección a su pecho y nota como en su cuello estaba siendo colocado un hermoso collar de cristal, reluciente y con un pequeño y reluciente adorno de oro blanco en el centro.

-¡oh Carny!- exclama Cadance mientras se daba la media vuelta y abrasaba a quien estaba tras de ella- ¡es precioso mi cielo!-

-¿sí te gusta?-

-¡me encanta! ¡En verdad lo amo!-

-jeje, que bueno que te gustó- ríe Carnage, mientras coloca su casco en la barbilla de su esposa y le da un profundo eso en los labios.

-te amo- suspira Cadance cautivada.

-lo sé- sonríe Carnage- yo también-

Cadance se separa de Carnage por un instante y se mira al espejo con el collar puesto, en verdad se había cautivado con su presente.

-oh… ahora me siento un poco mal porque no prepare nada tan especial y lindo como esto para ti- murmura Cadance apenada mientras se dirigía a su armario y sacaba el peluche de ella misma que había comprado en Filadelfia.

-oh, es muy bonito, jeje pero creo que es mejor que lo guardes para nuestro bebé- le dice Carnage mientras se dirigía con ella, estando frente a frente.

-pero si este no es tu regalo… significa que yo no….-

-oh no te preocupes cariño jeje, solo con ver tu belleza me basta- le dice con un tono romántico mientras acaricia su crin- ¿acabas de salir de la ducha?-

-jeje sií

-¿Por qué no me invitaste? Estoy seguro que nos habríamos divertido-

-jeje no- se sonroja Cadance- Wes se ducho conmigo y no creo que haiga sido buena idea… tú y yo-

Carnage acorrala a Cadance en un rincón, la princesa aun poseía en sus cascos el peluche de sigo misma-

-en ese caso creo que me pondré un poco celoso- dice Carnage con un tono apasionante mientras comienza a besar el cuello de Cadance, la princesa suelta un alarido mientras sentía como su cuerpo se calentaba -vamos, regresemos a la ducha, solo tú y yo, y si quieres el peluche- le ruega Carnage mientras no dejaba de pesar el cuello de Cadance, la princesa de cristal no sabía cómo reaccionar, se veía muy tentada a la propuesta de Carnage, pero se le acababa el tiempo.

-lo siento… pero no puedo- murmura Cadance con resignación.

-¿Por qué no?- le dice Carnage con una expresión triste.

-en menos de una hora tengo que salir por esa puesta y dirigirme al gran salón. Hoy es el festival de los corazones cálidos, habrá una obra que conmemore la celebración y luego…. Luego un baile, tengo que estar presente, eso se hace cuando una es la administradora del evento-

-lo entiendo- murmura Carnage con un tono depresivo.

-pero…. ¿Por qué no vienes con migo?- sugiere Cadance con timidez.

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-al evento… ¿Por qué no vienes?-

-Cariño... tú sabes que yo…-

-lo sé… lo sé, no sé en qué estaba pensando, no puedes salir-

-no te preocupes por mí, disfruta de esta noche mi cielo-

-¡pero en verdad quiero estar con tigo!- suelta Cadance- disculpa… no quise…-

Carnage le dirige una sonrisa, la toma por las mejillas y luego le da un largo y apasionado beso, el corazón de Cadance no dejaba de latir a mil por hora, sentía como su cuerpo estallaba en llamas, ambos se tumbas en la cama, estando a punto de comenzar algo más haya de simples cariños y abrazos, pero antes de comenzar, se escucha como tocan a su puerta.

-mamá ya estoy listo- se escucha la voz de Wes desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Cadance abre completamente los ojos ante esto.

-¡Sí! Allá voy, solo dame un momento hijo….- responde Cadance, con la inquietud que en cualquier momento su hijo abriera la puerta, para su fortuna esto no paso.

-estaré en mi cuarto- se escucha la vos de Wes con un tono un tanto triste.

-sí…. Está bien…- responde Cadance mientras estaba completamente atenta a cuando su hijo se retirara, escuchando cada uno de sus pasos alejándose.

-lo siento…. Tengo que…- murmura Cadance al notar que lo único que traía puesto era el collar que Carnage le había dado.

-si está bien- responde Carnage con una sonrisa.

-¡y todavía no he elegido el vestido que usaré!- piensa Cadance apurada, mientras corría a su ropero- ¿Cuál te gusta más?- le dice a Carnage mientras le muestra tres vestidos diferentes todos muy bonitos y decorados con gemas.

-para mi todos se verán hermosos en ti mi cielo, escoge lo el que quieras- le dice Carnage con una sonrisa.

-pero… pero yo nunca puedo decidirme- murmura Cadance mientras se ponía tan roja como una manzana, Carnage se levanta de la cama y se dirige con ella.

-si ese es el caso- dice Carnage seleccionando al azar un hermoso vestido azul cielo.

-jeje, okei, usaré ese- dice Cadance entre risitas como si fuera solo una potrilla.

Carnage permanece en su habitación, mientras Cadance se coloca el vestido, pero al intentar abrochárselo esta tiene un problema, pues aquel vestido estaba hecho justo a su medida, cosa que género que su vientre levemente hinchado no le permitiera serrarlo completamente. Carnage al notar que Cadance tiene problemas con esto último se dirige a ayudarle. Cadance no podía hacer más que ponerse más roja mientras sentía los calientes cascos de su amado tomándola de las caderas para sentarla y luego subir con mucho cuidado el cierre.

-¿Cómo le hiciste?- dice Cadance sorprendida, pues ella misma paso un rato intentándolo sin éxito.

-mientras subí el cierre aplique un pequeño hechizo de expansión sobre la tela, no es bueno que te aprieten las ropas en tu estado, mi cielo- le susurra Carnage mientras la besa en la mejilla levemente.

-hoy se los diré, hoy todos lo sabrán- murmura Cadance con una sonrisa mientras acaricia su vientre.

-está bien- le susurra Carnage mientras le da otro beso en el cuello.

Cadance se posa frente a su espejo, contemplando como se veía, esperando no verse muy gorda por su vientre, pues los vestidos que usaba siente estaban hechos pare resaltar su figura, y temía que se arruinara la sorpresa antes de tiempo. Luego de dar unas vueltas le pregunta a Carnage como se ve.

-como una rosa en primavera- le responde Carnage, cautivando aún más a la princesa.

-oh Carnage, no digas esas cosas, me apeno-

-no te apenes, en verdad eres lo más hermoso que este mundo pudo concebir-

-oh Carny- dice abrasándolo.

-te ves muy hermosa, pero…-

-¿pero?-

-pero estoy pensando ahora que es mejor que uses hermosos vestidos todo el tiempo-

-¿Por qué?-

-por qué así solo yo vería tu escultural cuerpo, cuando estemos asolas, eres tan hermosa que no quiero compartirte con nadie- le dice Carnage mientras la toma por el casco, Cadance cierra los ojos y no evita soltar una risita de potrilla ante tantos halagos. Carnage la abrasa y acaricia su vientre.

-pronto se cumplirá nuestros deseos y viviremos felices con nuestros hijos toda la eternidad- Le susurra Carnage al oído.

Cadance suspira al pensar en Wes, y el como el permanecerá triste aun cuando las palabras de Carnage sean ciertas.

-¿pasa algo?-

-no… es solo Wes…. Desde que escapo de la academia no es el mismo de siempre- murmura Cadance.

-¿Cómo dices?-

-¡esa perra!- exclama la princesa pero luego suspira con impotencia- quiere estar con ella. No quiero que esa niña me quite a mi niño, no puedo… no quiero que se aleje de mí, es mi niño-

-entiendo lo que sientes, yo tampoco querría que te alejaras de mí- responde Carnage, Cadance lo abrasa -¿Qué tienes en contra de Starlight?-

-¡es una zorra! ¡Desde muy niña era una cretina e insoportable! Además he visto como mira a Wes. Él es muy pequeño para juntarse con esa puta ¡es igual que su madre! ¡si no los hubiera separado, probablemente ahora mismo habría terminado con la inocencia de mi bebé, y esa zorra estaría embarazada! ¿y si se vuelve a repetir lo del consejo? esos ancianos me separaran de mi pequeño…. NO QUIERO ESO!- exclama Cadance con cólera.

-te entiendo- le sonríe Carnage- sí, tienes razón, esa chica es peor que su madre-

-lo sé- bufa Cadance- pero… aj… no me gusta ver a mi Wes triste… y tengo miedo que este enojado conmigo-

-¿quizás si hace amigos?-

-Wes nunca fue muy sociable… no como Penny…- murmura Cadance dolida.

-si lo sé- murmura Carnage.

-entonces no quieres que Wes este con ella porque temes que esa niña lo seduzca-

-su madre se embarazo muy joven y su hermana aún más joven, es más que probable que ella también siga esos pasos, incluso la noto mucho más aventada que ellas-

-je okei, pero siendo sincero, creo que tú te pondrías así con cualquiera que seduzca a tu hijo-

Cadance no responde, quedando en silencio por unos instantes.

-oye, no te pongas así, si te molesta solo olvida lo que dije- le dice Carnage mientras la toma por las mejillas y le da un beso suave en los labios el cual Cadance correspondió.

-no estoy enojada, jeje supongo que tienes razón, pero ¿Qué puedo hacer? Nunca dejara de ser mi niño, pero tampoco me gusta verlo tan triste.

-te sentirías mejor si Wes estuviera con alguien que pudiéramos controlar-

-supongo ¿piensas hacerle algo a Starlight?- pregunta Cadance con intriga.

-jeje, lamentablemente, mientras este en Canterlot bajo la supervisión de Discord no puedo acercarme a ella- le dice Carnage con una carcajada mientras le daba otro besito- pero algo se me ocurrirá, a mí tampoco me gusta que te pongas tristes por cosas como esa-

-Carny- le abraza Cadance.

-jeje, okei, hmmmmm ¿no se te hace tarde para el festival?-

-¡es verdad! ¡lo siento!- exclama Cadance apurada mientras le da un último beso y se retira apresuradamente, esta regresa al espejo al recordar que no se había arreglado la crin, pero para su sorpresa su crin estaba radiante y deslumbrante, incrédula mira a Carnage.

-mientras estabas recostada yo me encargue de eso- le dice Carnage burlonamente mientras muestra un peine y un fijador levitando con su magia.

-¡te amo!- exclama Cadance con una sonrisa mientras finalmente sale de la habitación.

* * *

Fluttershy se encontraba sola en su habitación, vistiendo un abrigo morado para cubrirse del frio. Se encontraba viendo la nieve caer por su ventana. Para ella la noche de los corazones cálidos era el momento más tranquilo del año. En parte se sentía algo aburrida en el invierno pues muchos de sus animales hibernaban, pero le gustaba ver como muchos ponis la pasaban bien en la nieve. La Noche de los Corazones Cálidos también le encantaba, pues era una fiesta de amor entre amigos y familiares. No era como la Noche de Nightmare que era muy oscura.

Tampoco podía olvidar los últimos años, donde pasaba las fiestas con su hijo Blu. A él también le encantaba esa fiesta. Fluttershy recordaba la cara de alegría de ese poni siempre que abría sus regalos. Una madre simplemente no podía dejar de extrañar a su hijo, por eso se sentía muy nostálgica esa noche.

\- Hola Fluttershy.

La pegaso amarilla regresa a la realidad, y al voltearse ve a su… novia Rainbow Dash sonriéndole mientras entra a la habitación. Rainbow viste un gorro morado en su cabeza, unas botas de nieve del mismo color, y una bufanda roja. La pegaso cian deja una bandeja que traía en una mesa, y luego dirige su atención a su novia.

\- Hola Rainbow.

\- ¿Por qué tan triste? – pregunta Rainbow acercándose.

\- Yo… me siento algo nostálgica supongo. Yo solía pasar las fiestas con Blu.

\- Oh, entiendo – responde Rainbow rascándose detrás de la nuca – Bueno, ahora la pasaras conmigo. Eso debe valer algo, ¿no? – pregunta con una sonrisa calmada.

\- Sí, estoy feliz de que estés aquí conmigo.

Rainbow Dash acerco la bandeja que trajo, donde había galletas en forma de corazón; que no se veían muy bien, por así decirlo. Y de beber, una botella de sidra de manzana.

\- ¿Rainbow que es esto?

\- ¿Ves? Yo también puedo ser romántica. Soy la mejor novia de Equestria, ¿o qué? – dice Rainbow con aires de grandeza – Se me ocurrió que como te ayudare a cuidar al bebé, quizás debería cocinar y cosas así.

Rainbow destapo la botella de sidra con sus dientes, y la sirvió en un vaso para Fluttershy. La pegaso amarilla solo se queda viendo insegura el vaso.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres?

\- No, es que… no debo beber alcohol mientras espero al bebe.

Al oír eso Rainbow Dash se llevó su casco a la cara con fuerza, por haber cometido ese error. ¿Cómo pudo olvidarse de algo tan simple?

\- Tu bebé si quieres –dice Fluttershy.

\- No – responde Rainbow Dash con seriedad – Se supone que esto es para ti. Oh, prueba una de mis galletas.

Rainbow tomo una de las galletas que trajo y la acerco a la boca de Fluttershy. La pegaso amarilla la muerde con algo de inseguridad.

\- ¿Qué tal están?

Fluttershy se encontraba sintiendo uno de los peores sabores que había sentido en su vida. Masticaba lentamente esa horrible comida, tratando de mantener la mejor cara posible.

\- Están… ricas – dice Fluttershy poniendo una cara de incomodidad luego de tragar.

Rainbow Dash no se traga lo que su novia le dijo. No necesitaba ser una experta para saber que a Fluttershy no le gustaron.

\- Oh vamos, no pueden estar tan mal.

Rainbow agarra una de las galletas y al morderla, la escupe y rápidamente toma el vaso de cidra que había servido antes para quitarse el sabor de la boca.

\- ¡Ugh, eso fue horrible! – se quejó Rainbow Dash.

\- Creo… que mejor voy a prepararnos algo – dice Fluttershy.

\- ¡No! ¡Rayos, puedo arreglarlo! A ver… quizás podríamos bailar, o quizás podríamos ir a dar un paseo en las nubes…

Antes de que Dash siguiera dando sugerencias, Fluttershy le tapa la boca con su casco.

\- ¿Por qué haces esto Rainbow?

Rainbow ve la cara de preocupación en Fluttershy, y no quiere preocuparla más.

\- Sé que estas deprimida por todo esto de las fiestas, y… no sé, ahora que soy tu novia pensé que podría intentar… no sé, más cosas románticas para animarte.

Fluttershy vio como Rainbow se estaba sonrojando, y no pudo evitar conmoverse por la actitud de esa pegaso. Le dio un fuerte abrazo a Rainbow Dash, tratando de no soltar llanto de felicidad.

\- No necesito que hagas estas cosas, no es lo tuyo-

\- Aun así, quiero hacerte sentir mejor-

Fluttershy se separó del abrazo, manteniendo una sonrisa calmada.

\- Bueno… ¿podríamos sentarnos a ver caer la nieve?-

\- ¿Eh? ¿Solo eso? – pregunta Dash confundida.

\- Oh, pero si no quieres podríamos hacer otra cosa – dice Fluttershy apenada.

\- ¡No! ¡Sentarnos a ver la nieve! ¡Entendido!-

Antes de que Fluttershy pudiera decir algo, Rainbow Dash voló rápidamente hacia la cama, donde agarro unas almohadas y las coloco frente a la ventana. Sin duda era la más rápida. Rainbow se sentó en una de las almohadas, y le hizo una seña a Fluttershy para que se acercara. La pegaso amarilla se sentó al lado de Rainbow.

Al principio Fluttershy estuvo un poco separada, pero Rainbow la rodeó con su casco, en señal de que podía acomodarse. A pesar de que eso le avergonzaba un poco, Fluttershy recostó su cabeza junto a la de Rainbow, quedándose en esa posición mientras veían la nieve caer. Fluttershy se sentía tan cómoda en esa posición, que cerró los ojos.

Fluttershy abrió los ojos como platos al sentir como algo pasando sobre su vientre. Vio el casco de Rainbow Dash allí, y se sonrojo.

\- Todavía no se nota – comenta Rainbow Dash viendo si podía sentir al bebé.

\- Es… es que aún es muy pronto – responde Fluttershy aun sonrojada.

\- ¿Cuándo es que crece?-

\- Em… creo que se empieza a notar a los 3 meses-

\- Ya veo. Pues yo solo sé que te pones gorda, no puedes ni caminar bien, comes mucho. Wow, si es una enorme carga, ¿no?-

\- ¿Entonces voy a ser una carga? – pregunto Fluttershy con pena.

Rainbow Dash reacciona inmediatamente al decir eso.

\- ¿¡Que!? ¡No! Em… - dice Rainbow poniéndose nerviosa - No quise decir eso… O sea, no me importa que te pongas gorda. Tú serías linda estando gorda, lo que quiero decir es…

\- Jajajaja-

Rainbow queda aún más confundida cuando Fluttershy se empieza a reír. Era una risa leve, pero muy tierna.

\- Jeje, ya sé que me vas a cuidar – dice Fluttershy dándole un beso en la mejilla a Rainbow – Tu siempre me has estado cuidando.

\- Me preocupo mucho por ti.

\- Lo sé – dice Fluttershy poniendo su casco en su vientre, justo al lado del casco de Rainbow – Solo espero que este bebe pueda crecer con mucho amor.

Rainbow Dash se queda pensando y momento, y luego se emociona.

\- ¡Ya se!, el próximo año nos juntaremos todos para celebrar la Noche de Corazones Cálidos. Así tu bebé pasara las fiestas en familia.

\- ¿Sera posible?

\- Sí, seguro las cosas se habrán calmado para ese entonces. Créeme, tu bebe crecerá rodeado de amigos.

\- Gracias Rainbow – dijo Fluttershy acomodándose mejor.

\- Jeje, no es nada – responde rodeando a Fluttershy con su ala.

\- Y Rainbow…

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- También es tu bebé. Tú serás como su segunda mamá – dice Fluttershy sonriendo.

Rainbow Dash sonríe también al oír eso.

\- Jeje, en ese caso será la mejor segunda mama de Equestria-

Ambas yeguas se sonrieron entre ellas, y luego se unieron en un beso. Mientras la nieve caía afuera, ellas dos disfrutaban ese momento de soledad que tenían. Fluttershy quizás no volvería a pasar festividades con Blu, pero ahora tenía una novia que la quería mucho y se preocupaba por ella. Rainbow no podría reemplazar lo que Fluttershy perdió, pero le permitiría almenos ser feliz. Y el próximo año tendría a su bebe, y podrían ser una familia, los tres.

\- Pero enserio, Rainbow, creo que mejor voy a cocinar algo – dice Fluttershy cuando se separaron.

Rainbow Dash suspira derrotada.

\- Está bien-

Fluttershy le abrasa fuertemente, y esta le corresponde el abraso.

* * *

En los jardines exteriores del imperio de cristal, se podía ver como los ponis preparaban todo para la llegada la gran celebración que se llevaría a cabo esta noche, todos parecían estar emocionados, en la plaza principal aún se podían ver algunos ponis haciendo sus últimas compras y preparativos para la cena especial de esta noche, se podían ver a infinidad de potrillos y uno que otro poni aun divirtiéndose en la nieve, despidiendo de esta manera aquel manto que pronto tendría que abandonarlos.

Observando todo esto desde una cornisa, se encontraba un particular grifo, quien les miraba con algo de curiosidad, era evidente que la noche de los corazones cálidos no se encontraba en sus celebraciones, pero con solo ver los rostros felices de los ponis, las familias reunidas y en general la alegría que esto generaba en todos, podía darse una idea del significado e importancia que esta tiene para su culturas. Whisper respira hondo, mientras regresa a los pasillos del castillo, de vuelta a la enfermería.

Manteniendo la mirada baja, el grifo caminaba solitariamente, ignorando el resto de los ponis, algunos de los cuales aún le miraban con una combinación de extrañeza y miedo, pues no todos se habían acostumbrado aun a la presencia de los grifos en el imperio de Cristal. a Whisper no le importaba realmente como lo veía o que pensaban sobre el los demás ponis, no les interesaba en lo más mínimo, solo en su mente habría espacio para una sola yegua, quien le robo el corazón.

Whisper se encamino hasta las habitaciones de Lúthien en la enfermera, esperando encontrarla nuevamente junto al pequeño Eclipse, como era la mayoría del tiempo, pero este se llevaría una sorpresa al encontrarla a ella sola, se encontraba hay mismo, aparentemente leyendo un libro, Whisper volteo en todas direcciones, y no encontró rastro de Spike, su madre o siquiera el pequeño Bebé que ella casi siempre cuidaba. Whisper miro a través de cristal por unos instantes, observando a Lúthien fijamente mientras sentía como su corazón se detenía al simplemente te verla hay.

En eso Lúthien voltea, Whisper regresa por el pasillo, ocultándose rápidamente, esperando que no la haya visto.

-¿pero que estoy haciendo?- murmura Whisper mientras mira a lo lejos a Lúthien, dado a su posición no podía verlo, y esta regreso a su lectura - será mejor que me valla- piensa este quien ya estaba a punto de retirarse, pero algo se lo impidió en ese momento, manteniéndolo de pie en ese sitio aun oculto de la vista de la princesa.

Whisper se quedó pensando por bastante rato, mientras en momentos se asomaba para ver a Lúthien, parecía que aún no se había percatado de su presencia, podía irse ahora si tanto lo deseaba y pasar desapercibido, pero él no quería irse, no quería dejarla, no otra vez. Es entonces que finalmente Whisper se arma de valor y decide entrar en la habitación e, grifo se adentró lentamente, hasta detenerse faltando poco para la cama donde estaba recostada la yegua, el grifo quería empezar a hablar decirle lo mucho que lo siente, expresar sus sentimientos por ella, pero quedo completamente enmudecido, el verle en ese estado no hacían más que torturar su debilitado corazón, no sabía que podía hacer que podría decirle, simplemente se quedó ahí, inmóvil al pie de la cama, donde no podría saber qué es lo que pensaba ella de él, aquel vidrio oscurecido, no podría permitírselo

-¿Whisper?- se escucha una vos tenue pero que el grifo pudo escuchar y hasta reconocer a través de aquel filtro que conformaba la mascarilla de la yegua, una voz seca y debilitada, distorsionada por las válvulas de la mascarilla, pero seguía siendo su voz, no había duda era ella.

Detrás de su máscara, la princesa le miraba con bastante asombro y confusión, tal y como si hubiera visto un fantasma, uno que nunca espero volver a ver.

-yo... Lu… Luthy…-murmura el grifo con un tono bastante bajo y poco entendible, le costaba mucho poder hablarle, no esperaba que fuera tan difícil pero solo verla así destrozaba su corazón. Whisper permaneció en silencio, mientras no podía dejar de mirar a Lúthien en su estado.

-¿te encuentras bien?- pregunta la yegua preocupada.

-¿tu estas bien?-

-em… bueno…-

-disculpa… no quise…-

-estoy bien Whisper… estoy bien, hasta ni siquiera podía moverme… era como si estuviera atrapada…- murmura Lúthien en un tono que dado a la distorsión de su bambula de oxigeno apenas pudo entenderse.

Whisper respira hondo al escuchar la declaración de Lúthien, el solo imaginar el infierno que ella paso estos últimos días, le rompía el corazón y lo inundaban de gran culpa, la cólera cada vez se hacía insoportable, y parecía que dentro de poco suplicaría su perdón.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-

-¿yo?- murmura con vos quebrada.

-si…te… ¿te pasa algo?-

-yo…. Lo… lo siento- murmura el grifo mientras una lagrima gira por su mejilla, Whisper se limpia inmediatamente, pero no logra evitarlo y cae en llanto.

-¿Por qué lloras?-

-No debí… no debí….- repetía el grifo en vos tenue.

-no entiendo-

-¡no debí dejarte sola!- dice con cólera.

Por un momento, ambos guardaron silencio.

-Oh….- murmura la yegua mientras bajaba la mirada, Whisper siente como su corazón se detenía- no tuviste la culpa de nada, ni siquiera estabas hay, tu, estabas en tu reino-

-esa es la cuestión…-

-no entiendo que quieres decirme, no veo como puede ser tu culpa-

-¡yo tenía que estar con tigo! No debí dejarte desprotegida si tenías que regresar a casa… yo tenía que estar a tu lado porque…- Whisper se calla, no pudo terminar la frase.

-¿Por qué, qué?-

-por qué… porque… yo…. Yo...- murmura el grifo con mucha pena, no podía hablar más, se quedó sin aliento, y sabría explicar por que

-no tienes que hablar si no quieres- murmura Lúthien.

Whisper le mira con tristeza, una parte de él quería tomar su palabra pero por alguna razón quería decírselo ahora, algo que tal vez ya sepa o intuya, pero aun así sentía la fuerte necesidad de comunicárselo. Finalmente lo dice.

-yo…. No sé si tú me entiendas o compartas mis sentimientos, pero yo… yo…. Te amo-

-¿Qué… que…?- murmura Lúthien con un tono de incredulidad.

Whisper permanece callado, por uso instantes, mientras Lúthien aún no procesaba lo que este le había dicho. El grifo simplemente baja su mirada al no recibir otra respuesta.

\- p... pero... ¿Por qué?-

-no lo sé... y no lo entiendo yo tampoco, quizás tarde en darme cuenta de ello, pero desde que te vi, sentía algo muy diferente a lo que he sentido por cualquiera-

Lúthien bajo la cabeza, guardando un momento de silencio antes de responder.

\- No soy especial. Solo mírame- dice señalando su traje- no... No tienes idea de cómo soy por debajo de esto... nadie... absolutamente nadie, toleraría verme sin el traje-

Whisper se le queda mirando con seriedad, y luego se acerca lentamente hasta Lúthien, mirándola con esa mirada colérica y triste, Lúthien permanece inmóvil, mientras Whisper levanta su garra y presiona un botón en la parte trasera del casco de Lúthien, quitando el efecto polarizado, y mostrando el rostro deformado de Lúthien, la princesa pierde completamente el aliento ante esto, mientras no podía dejar de mirarle, no sabía si repelerlo o intentar huir, estaba avergonzada, apenada, odiaba su estado, y no toleraba que le vieran.

-sigues conservando esos hermosos ojos purpuras-

Algo pasa dentro de Lúthien, escucha como algo comienza a palpitar con fuerza, era su corazón agitado, esta aun confundida se separa de él, y busca con desespero el botón que estaba en su nuca para activar el cristal, pero no lograba encontrarlo, cosa que simplemente le desesperaba. Whisper la toma de los cascos, deteniéndola.

-no me asusta tu estado, solo me pone triste, pero aun eres hermosa, solo que no lo sabes-

-por qué… ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Porque eres tan… tan bueno…? No sabes lo que dices… ¿Por qué?- dice exaltada y sin poder creerlo.

-porque quiero ser bueno con tigo, y por qué no es justo que el mundo te haya tratado tan mal, cuando tú no has hecho nada-

Lúthien continuaba mirándole, no podía creer lo que decía, y por alguna razón, su corazón no dejaba de latir por él.

-ciento no estar con tigo desde el inicio, de haberlo sabido, nunca me hubiera separado de ti, y le habría echo cazo a mi corazón- dice el grifo con una expresión triste.

\- olvídame por favor... lo que sientas por mí... olvídalo- suplica Lúthien.

-¿por qué?-

-no es justo para ti. Apenas y puedo moverme. No puedo salir de este traje ¡Mereces algo mejor!- murmura Lúthien dolida, ella misma era muy consciente de la gravedad de su estado, era más que consiente que esta no podría tener más una vida normal, sin importar todos los tratamientos a los que sea sometida en toda su vida, aun si un día logra sobrevivir sin depender del traje que llevaba puesto, las cicatrices y deformidades aun prevalecerán, y difícilmente llegaran a desvanecerse con el pasar de los años. Una aberración, una criatura que no puede más que pasar por tanto sufrimiento, así es como ella se sentía, cada vez que miraba su reflejo, cada vez que pasaba por el tratamiento de limpieza y veía su cuerpo marchito, no podía mas que sentir gran dolor emocional con solo verse a sí misma, llegando a considerar incluso que no vale que continúe con vida, nunca podrá tener una vida normal, nunca más. y la pregunta prevalece ¿Cómo es que aún puede conservar su cordura? Probablemente la fuerza de apoyo que le brindan sus seres queridos que aún permanecen a su lado, le ayudan a sostenerse en el filo emocional, siendo que es solo por ellos, solo porque ellos le ayudan a seguir adelante, que continua con esto, de lo contrario, probablemente ella ya habría caído apenas despertar.

-Lúthien, tú eres la que merece algo mejor- le dice Whisper con un tono sincero.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué dices eso?- murmura Lúthien negándose a aceptar lo que él le decía.

-eres buena, amable, fuerte y valiente, alguien como tú no merece pasar por todo esto-

-¡¿Cómo lo sabes?!- exclama ella con cólera, continuando reacia a aceptar sus palabras, le provocaban demasiado dolor, ella sabía lo que era, no podía creer lo que le decía, pero, con forme el continuaba ella comenzaba a créele y su debilitado corazón se cautivaba con cada palabra que este decía.

-Lo he visto, he visto cómo eres, y lo que has pasado no es secreto, en verdad me entristece saber que es verdad, y probablemente solo tú sabes todo lo que realmente has pasado-

-yo no elegí esta vida, no elegí nacer así-

-nadie nace eligiendo en que familia nacer, en que comunidad crecer, ni siquiera de que raza. Si yo hubiera tenido la oportunidad, probablemente haya elegido nacer en Ponyville, así hubiera tenido la oportunidad de conocerte desde más jóvenes-

-a mi… a mí también me hubiera gustado conocerte desde antes- murmura Lúthien y de ser posible se habría sonrojado.

Whisper se acerca lentamente hacia Lúthien, y con cuidado y ternura este acaricia donde debería estar su meguilla, por sobre el cristal.

-si fuera posible… ahora mismo te pediría permiso de besarte- murmura Whisper con algo de pena y timidez.

-si fuera posible… yo… te daría el permiso- responde Lúthien con el mismo tono apenado y tímido, mientras no dejaba de mirarlo a los ojos, y sentía como su corazón seguía palpitando fuertemente.

* * *

Bajo el manto estrellado, en los jardines de Canterlot se encontraban paseando Discord y Celestia, contemplando la belleza de luz nocturna sobre las estatuas, las fuentes congeladas, y los arbustos cubiertos por aquel manto blanco y helado.

-es tan hermoso ¿no crees?- comenta Celestia contemplando las estrellas.

-sí, aunque no tanto como tú- comento Discord con un tono suave.

-oh por favor Discord, no digas tonterías- murmura Celestia, el draconequus se acacha y frota su mejilla contra la de su esposa, Celestia en el acto le da un besito en la nariz a su esposo. Discord empuja la silla de ruedas donde estaba reposando su esposa y continúan su camino, admirando los jardines en esta noche tan especial. Dado a su condición, Celestia se encontraba sentada sobre su silla de ruedas mientras Discord simplemente la paseaba por los jardines, su condición actual, a Celestia no le importaría mucho, pues estaba con el hombre que amaba, y con ella no tenía por qué sentir pena o debilidad por su condición, sino todo lo contrario, esto es probablemente algo que Celestia nunca se ha atrevido a decirle a Discord, dado a que ella no lo veía muy necesario y pensaba que él ya lo sabía, pero a su lado ella se sentía segura y protegida, como si nada le fuera a pasar, con Discord Celestia podía ser diferente a como lo es con sus súbditos, seguidores o demás políticos, Con Discord ella podía ser ella misma sin miedo a nada.

Por su misma condición, Discord no pudo preparar nada especial para su esposa aparte de su regalo y la cena que tuvieron juntos. En años anteriores Discord siempre usaba esta celebración para ponerse aún más romántico que nunca, aún más que el día del amor. El draconequus se sentía más cariñoso que nunca, dado a una fuerza que el mismo no puede explicar. Cada año siempre procuraba que en especial las noches fuera lo más perfectas para él y Celestia, solo ellos dos cenando en una playa, bailando en el gran salón solo para ellos solos, en los jardines de Canterlot a la luz de la luna, o incluso en la misma luna, cada año era diferente y cada año Discord hacia un esfuerzo por que fuera aún mejor que el anterior, sin embargo, este año, dado a la condición de su esposa, no pudo pensarlo demasiado, y tuvo que eliminar barias cosas que pensaba hacer, le dio de regalo un nuevo abrigo que Celestia usaría esa misma noche, y también un cajita musical que a Discord le tomo meces en hacer, un pequeño artefacto el cual no solo despedía una singular y enternecedora melodía, si no que al presionar un botón esta hacia aparecer un pequeño sol en miniatura que flotaba sobre la cajita musical y que al activar la melodía junto al solo este giraba al ritmo de la música y conforme esta se hacía más relajante el sol se convertía en una media Luna que se medía como una cuna.

La cena fue tal y como Discord la planeo, y no intervino nadie gracias a Luna que entretuvo a los demás (Blueblood y las niñas) y a Fluttershy que preparo la cena de esta noche, Discord pudo sorprender a su esposa con una cena espectacular y romántica, y aunque salido como él quería. No se sintió tan mágica como esperaba, solo comieron juntos, Celestia terminó comiendo triple ración por su embarazo, y se pasó la mayor parte de la cena comiendo, mientras Discord simplemente estaba ahí, lo que le quito cierta atmósfera a todo. Discord estuvo a punto de sentirse desilusionado, pero cuando Celestia termino de cenar, le pidió que por favor salieran a los jardines, cosa que al principio no le llamo mucho la atención y solo obedeció a lo que parecía un simple capricho de su esposa. Pero en el momento de salir del castillo, Discord se sorprendería al ver el cielo despejado, permitiendo ver el hermoso manto estrellado, y la luz de la luna tan radiante como nunca, bañando los jardines con su resplandor y a su esposa, quien a su parecer se veía más hermosa que nunca, aun con su embarazo, es más, eso le daba un toque más enternecedor.

Discord y Celestia continuaron paseando por los jardines, hasta llegar a una banca, donde Discord planeaba sentar a Celestia para juntos contemplar las estrellas. Discord rodea a Celestia entre sus garras para levantarla de la silla y cargarla.

-siento arruinarte la noche- se disculpa Celestia muy apenada.

-¿Cómo dices?-

-sé que no podemos hacer mucho con mi condición, lamento arruinar tus planes-

-oh, pero no te preocupes mi vida, no importa- le dice Discord mientras la levantaba entre sus garras ya a poco de llegar a la banca para sentarla, Celestia se apoya en el pecho de Discord cosa que sonroja al draconequus.

-¿sabes? Hay algo que echo de menos- murmura la princesa con un tono nostálgico.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué cosa cariño?-

-cuando tú y yo solíamos bailar juntos al ritmo de la música, eras mi semental de brillante armadura, tan galante y romántico- murmura Celestia mientras recarga su oreja contra el pecho de su esposo.

Discord se queda pensando por unos instantes, mientras aun sostenía a su esposa entre sus brazos.

-¿Quién dice que no podemos?- murmura Discos con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué dices?- pregunta un poco confundida.

Discord hace chasquear sus dedos y de la nada comienza a escucharse una melodía tranquila y romántica, al princesa queda cautivada al reconocer la melodía, pues era exactamente la misma que años atrás había sido tocada el día de su boda. Discord que aun sosteniendo a Celestia entre sus brazos comienza a danzar al ritmo de la música, como si estuvieran en un vals, Celestia comenzó a sonreírle a su esposo, y se aferró con mayor fuerza en el cuello de este. Dando pasos delicados, giros suaves todo bajo el ritmo de la música, Discord estaba sondando con su esposa, con ella aun entre sus garras, sin necesidad de que estuviera de pie para esto. En cada movimiento Discord procuraba ser suave y lo menos brusco posible, siendo apenas un poquito más duro cuando daban las vueltas completas.

Lentamente una pequeña lluvia de copos comenzó a caer sobre ellos, atorándose en la crin y pelaje de ambos mientras continuaban danzando bajo la nieve. Discord se perdió en la belleza de los ojos de su amada esposa, y llego a tropezar, pendiente de no lastimar a su esposa, se encargó de que ella callera sobre ella, y procuro mantener un margen de separación lo suficiente para que ni ella ni él bebe resultaran lastimados. Ambos caen sobre la nieve, Discord término medio enterrado por esta mientras Celestia simplemente provoco que su crin se fuera hacia adelante tapándole el rostro por unos instante.

-¿estás bien?- pregunta Discord preocupado, Celestia tarda un poco en retirar su crin, y luego mira a Discord con algo de asombro, el draconequus comenzó a preocuparse, pero pronto eso cambiaria cuando su amada comenzara a reírse. Discord le abrasa y ambos se ríen, mientras permanecían recostados en la nieve a la luz de la luna.

De pronto la sonrisa de Celestia desaparece por unos instantes, Discord se inquieta un poco ante esto, y antes de que pudiera preguntarle a su esposa si algo pasaba, Celestia es la que habla.

-Discord….- murmura Celestia con un tono poco audible, caso como un quejido al aire, mientras colocaba sus cascos contra su vientre, mostrando una ligera mueca de molestia.

-¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Es él bebe…?!- pregunta ansioso, ya arrepintiéndose en su mente por aquel pequeño juego que tuvieron, temiendo porque algo le hubiera pasado al bebe o que ya fuera el momento, que aunque aún con la presencia de la doctora en Canterlot, Discord aun así e veía temeroso ante la llegada de su nuevo bebe como si fuera el primer hijo que fuera a tener.

Celestia le sonríe provocado en él un sentimiento de calma, y procede a tomar la garra de Discord y lo dirige a tocar su vientre, es cuando el draconequus siente las pataditas de su hijo dentro del vientre de Celestia.

-¿lo sientes?-

-si…. ¡Sí!- dice emocionado.

-el bebes está muy inquieto hoy, jeje creo que es por nuestra culpa- murmura Celestia mientras coloca su cabeza contra el pecho de su esposa, Discord continua acariciando el vientre de su amada, estando muy atando ante cada movimiento, así fuera el más tenue que su esposa provocaba.

Discord comienza a reír, mientras no evita soltar un alarido de ternura mientras seguía acariciando el vientre de su esposa, aun sintiendo las pataditas de su bebe.

\- falta muy poco- suspira Celestia con añoranza.

-si lo sé- sonríe Discord mientras acaricia la mejilla de su amada- muy poco ¡falta muy poco, muy poco!- dice mientras se recuesta en el regazo de Celestia, con su oído contra el vientre de su esposa, ignorando el hecho que aún se encontraban en la nieve, pero esto no le importaría a Celestia.

Celestia cierra los ojos por unos instantes, mientras respira hondo, pensando en lo que pudo ser, no pudo evitarlo pero recordó aquel día en que casi aborta a su bebe, un escenario que en su momento le parecía lo correcto, pero ahora, sentía odio por si misma al siquiera pensarlo, no dejo de pensar en que si Discord no la hubiera detenido, probablemente esta pequeña alegría no existiría. Discord coloca su casco contra la crin de su esposa mientras sentía como dentro de su vientre su pequeña alegría daba algunas pataditas, las cuales tanto Discord como Celestia percibieron, no podían más que sentirse felices ante esto, pero sin embargo el recordar que ella pudo haber terminado con esta vida provocaron en Celestia algunas lágrimas que no pudo contener. Antes de que ella estuviera a punto de pasarse un casco para limpiarse las lágrimas un pañuelo aparecer secando las lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Discord…- suelta un sollozo la princesa del sol.

-¿Por qué lloras mi cielo?- le dice con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, Celestia se le queda mirando por unos instantes, sin poder resistir las ganas de llorar.

-yo…- dice con un tono ronco y quebrado.

-¿sí? ¿Te pasa algo?- vuelve a preguntar un poco preocupado.

-no… no me pasa nada Discord- murmura Celestia mientras se pasa un casco por las mejillas.

-¿entonces por qué lloras?- pregunta este preocupado- anda cariño, puedes decírmelo-

-es que…. Es por que… porque eres tan bueno, y yo no lo soy- esboza Celestia.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- le sonríe Discord.

-siempre eres tan atento, siempre te preocupas por mí, y siempre intentas animarme-solloza Celestia- y yo casi nunca he hecho nada por ti-

\- tú fuiste la que saco la luz de mi corazón, me enseñaste que hay cosas más importantes que solo andar jugando y usando mis poderes para divertirme, me mostraste que en mi pecho había un corazón escondido, tú me enseñaste a amar-

-Discord…- murmura Celestia mientras miraba a su esposo a los ojos aun despidiendo lágrimas.

-podría estar contigo por siempre, y solo te dejaría si me lo pidieras, aunque no sé si sería capaz de hacerlo-

-Discord te amo- murmura Celestia sonrojada mientras se aferraba al cuello de Discord, ambos se recuestan en la nieve, Discord permanece a un lado de ella para no aplastar el vientre de su amada mientras continuaban besándose.

Entre tanto, el draconequus mantuvo sus garras y cascos contras el vientre de su amada, acariciándolo con cariño y delicadeza mientras el uno al otro continuaban deseándose. Lentamente Discord fue bajando, separándose de los labios de su amada, pero continuando besándole el cuello con la misma pasión, Discord desabrocho el abrigo que Celestia tenía puesto, descubriendo lentamente el pecho y el vientre desnudo de su amada, prosiguiendo con besarla en el pecho y finalmente deteniéndose en el vientre de su esposa. Celestia sentía como su sangre ardía, pese al frio que aún se sentía en esta noche, ella sentía mucho calor, mientras Discord continuaba besando y acariciando su vientre. Celestia sintió como la punta de la cola de su esposo le hacía cosquillas en diversas partes del cuerpo mientras él continuaba acariciando su vientre. Celestia reía como una potrilla, impotente ante el ataque de cosquillas de Discord, solo podía reírse y retorcerse en la nieve mientras Discord continuaba.

Discord se posa sobre ella, cruzándose las miradas de ambos, ninguno podía dejar de mirarse, como si cada uno viera en el otro aquella belleza, sintiendo una atracción muy fuerte. Aquel amor que cada uno se tenía. Los corazones de ambos latían frenéticamente mientras cada vez estaban más cerca el uno del otro, con gran deseo, un deseo culposo de él que no estaba seguro si era buena idea satisfacer esta noche. La tentación era muy grande, demasiada para esperar más. Ambos se deseaban el uno a otro.

-te amo Celestia- murmura Discord mientras no dejaba de contemplar la belleza de su esposa, y mirar esos hermosos ojos que le inspiraban una calidez sin igual, una calidez que ni el mismo sol lograría darle en una tarde de verano.

-¿Cuánto me amas?- pregunta Celestia con un tono tímido, cual potrilla.

-más allá de lo que puedas imaginarte, más allá de aquí a la luna, más allá de la luna al sol- le responde Discord mientras acariciaba las caderas de Celestia, más precisamente donde estaba su marca, Celestia se le abalanza y se coloca por encima de él.

-pues yo te amo más allá del infinito- dice Celestia con lujuria mientras le besaba con gran pasión y deseo.

Discord la rodea con sus brazos por el torso, mientras Celestia se aferraba a su cuello, rodando en la nieve, bañándose ambos por el manto blanco y helado, pero esto no les importaría ni en lo más mínimo, pues los corazones de ambos ardían como el mismo sol al estar juntos en esta noche tan especial.

* * *

Luego de la representación en honor a lo que dio origen a Equestria, todos los ponis salieron del auditorio y se dirigieron a los jardines del imperio de Cristal donde se había servido un banquete para los invitados, momentos antes de finalmente inaugurar el bailé, mientras se comenzaba a preparar la cena, la gran mayoría acepto la invitación de su princesa y comenzaron a bailar con mientras una orquesta tocaba sobre una tarima, tocando una melodía refinada pero lo suficientemente animada como para motivar a bailar a más de alguno.

Mientras todos se mostraban muy alegres y ansiosos por el baile, un joven príncipe no se sentía nada bien, mostrándose muy depresivo al punto de ni siquiera querer tocar su comida.

-Wes se te va a enfriar tu comida- le dice su madre quien se encontraba por acabar su segunda porción. Wes no responde y permanece completamente inmóvil, sumido en sus pensamientos.

-Wes…- murmura Cadance mientras coloca su casco contra su hombro, pero su hijo no reacciona, mientras tanto la mayor parte de los ponis estaban por terminar de cenar, y comenzaban a mostrarse ansiosos por regresar a la pista de baile.

-princesa gusta decir algunas palabras antes de dar inicio oficial al baile- se le acerca uno de los organizadores. Cadance no le responde al poni, aun mirando con preocupación a su hijo.

-adelante mamá, ¿Qué no tenías algo importante que decir?- murmura Wes mientras toma su cuchara con pocos ánimo y finalmente le da un primer bocado a su platón de acelgas.

-sí, tienes razón- suspira Cadance mientras se levantaba de su silla, dejando finalmente a su hijo, el cual al ver como su madre se retiraba, hace a un lado la cuchara y aleja el plato de acelgas de sí mismo, mientras ocultaba su mirada, mostrándose bastante triste.

Cadance se posa delante de todos los ponis, y todos guardan silencio por unos instantes, atentos ante lo que tenga que decirles su preciada princesa. Cadance guarda silencio por unos infantes delante del micrófono, pensando bien en lo que iba a decir, mientras los ponis continuaban guardando silencio.

-primero he de agradecer su presencia ante tal celebración, sé que dado a una serie acontecimientos que es mejor dejar atrás, no hubo gala del galope ni tampoco la celebración anual del festival de los corazones que comúnmente se celebran en Canterlot, por eso yo misma me he ofrecido de ser la anfitriona este año, y esperemos que con esto lleguen tiempos mejores-

Se comienza a escuchar algunos aplausos entre la multitud.

-lamento decir que mi tía la princesa Celestia y su familia no pudieron venir dado a su condición tan delicada, y esperemos que pronto se recupere- anuncia Cadance, la verdad ni siquiera quería mencionarlos, pero sentía que debía hacerlo para quedar bien entre las masas, siendo que ni siquiera les había invitado.

-ahora, bien, jeje, quieren que les diga algo, la verdad no solo fui la anfitriona por esta tan especial celebración, siendo que también quería darles un anuncian muy importante- anuncia Cadance guardando unos momentos de silencio, provocando algo de intriga entre los presentes, menos Wes que en ningún momento se molestó siquiera en mirar en dirección a su madre, entre la pausa que esta dio, Cadance se percató que su hijo se denotaba más triste de lo común.

-¡ya digamos!-

-¡no nos deje con la duda!-

Se escuchan algunos ponis entre la multitud y también se escuchó como más de alguno llegó a callarles. Cadance finalmente sale de sus pensamientos y regresa su mirada en dirección a la multitud.

-em, jeje, disculpen, lo que pasa es que esto es algo un poco- dice Cadance con algo de timidez- la verdad, es que ahora mismo estoy esperando… estoy… estoy esperando un bebé-

Se guarda silencio entre la multitud por unos momentos, parcial como si no hubiera nadie, incluso la música que se encontraba de fondo fue detenida súbitamente, pues incluso los de la orquesta estaban en shock.

-¡UN BEBÉ REAL!-

-¡UN NUEVO PRÍNCIPE!-

-¡O PRINCESA!-

Las alabanzas de moción y festejo no tardaron en escucharse y resonar con fuerza, llegando a escucharse incluso fuera de los terrenos del castillo. Nos aplausos no se hicieron a esperar tampoco, así como cientos de felicitaciones y alaridos de alegría y emoción ante tal noticia.

Cadance se sentía muy bien al escuchar las alabanzas de emoción de todos sus súbditos, sintiéndose enorgullecida y satisfecha con la reacción de todos mientras colocaba un casco contra su vientre, asegurando ante los demás que sus oídos no les engañaron. Cadance Bajo de la tarima, pero esta vez fue ayudada por aquellos que se encontraban muy cerca, como si de la nada Cadance ya tuviera 9 meces de embarazo y no pudiera bajar por su cuenta, sus guardias inmediatamente la escoltaron y aseguraron que no fuera de repente rodeada por la multitud de ponis que seguramente querían ir a felicitarla y hacerle preguntas.

-¡luego habrá tiempo para eso! Ahora todos ¡bailen!- exclama Cadance mientras regresaba a su asiento.

La atmosfera era perfecta, se podía oler en el aire aquel sentimiento de amor y calidez previa al verano, literalmente el amor estaba en el aire, y todos los ponis no podían estar más que felices, o eso parecía, pues entre las mesas se encontraba un joven príncipe, muy desolado y solo.

Pese a que muchos invitaron a bailar a Cadance esta no acepto las invitaciones, permaneciendo al lado de su hijo, no quería admitirlo pero se sentía muy culpable por su estado, no toleraba verlo así. Al ver que Cadance estaba empeñada a rechazar las invitaciones de bailar, sus guardias comenzaron a repeler a los demás ponis que se le acercaran para proponerle dicha invitación, y así no se le molestara más.

-Wes si quieres puedes irte a la cama- dice Cadance con un tono suave y preocupado.

-estoy bien- suspira Wes mientras mira en dirección al baile, en dirección a la pista e imaginaba una vez más a el mismo y Starlight danzando.

-¿seguro? Si… si quieres te acompaño, o me quedo contigo-

-Estoy bien madre- murmura Wes con un tono cortante, cosa que preocupo aún más a Cadance.

-Wes…- murmura Cadance mientras estaba a punto de abrasarle con su ala.

-¿disculpe princesa puede darme esta pieza?- escucha un último poni.

-disculpe señor pero no puede…-

-¡esperen!- detiene Cadance a sus guardias y voltea a ver al poni que le propia el baile, era un unicornio blanco, con una larga melena roja oscura y penetrantes ojos dorados.

-Car…- murmura Cadance con un tono seco, no podía creer que él decidiera haber venido.

-princesa ¿puede darme esta pieza?-

Cadance mira en dirección a su hijo y luego mira el casco de aquel unicornio, Cadance lo toma pero permanece sentada, es entonces que comenzó a perderse en el brillo de los ojos de aquel unicornio, e inconscientemente una sonrisa de emoción se marcó en su rostro.

-claro…- murmura Cadance mientras se levantaba de su asiento. Y yendo con el unicornio, pese a que quería permanecer con su hijo algo en ella no quería perder esta oportunidad.

Ambos se adentran hasta el centro de la pista, delante de todos y todas, quienes miraban con incredulidad y asombro, entre algunos se llegaron a hacer las preguntas ¿Quién será ese poni? ¿Por qué acepto bailar con él y no con migo? E incluso hubo alguno que llego a pensar ¿será el padre del futuro bebe de la princesa?

La princesa y el unicornio de ojos dorados comenzaron a bailar en el centro de la pista, al ritmo de la música, con cierta elegancia. Cadance sentía que flotaba, ni siquiera era consciente del movimiento de sus cascos, pronto todos sus problemas seria olvidados y su completa atención se enfocaría en los ojos de aquel unicornio, inclusive ante la expectación los demás ponis que se encontraban bailando se detuvieron para observar a la princesa y el desconocido.

Un poni llego a decir que no se encontraba en la lista de invitados, pero no podían sacarlo si estaba con la princesa. Se llegaron a escuchar algunos murmullos más entre la multitud, los cuales fueron ignorados completamente por la princesa del imperio

-Carny… creí que no…- murmura Cadance con timidez mientras danzaba al ritmo de Carnage, el cual era lento y relajado.

-me quede pensando, y llegue a la conclusión que no era correcto de mi parte dejarte sola, después de todo, es la noche de los corazones cálidos ¿no?-

Cadance sonríe por unos instantes, sonrojándose totalmente, pero luego como si hubiera despertado voltea bruscamente en dirección a la mesa donde estaba su hijo, el cual permanecía exactamente igual que como lo dejo, la verdad no lo pensó mucho, en cuando Carnage le invito a bailar algo en ella simplemente se dejó llevar por él, como si estuviera completamente entregada.

Para antes de que se diera cuenta, Cadance ya comenzaba a transpirar dado a lo mucho que había bailado, es entonces que alguien dado a lo activa que era la melodía, es entonces que se decidió tocar algo más lento, para dar un respiro, alguien entre la multitud comenzó a empujar a algunos de los ponis, y es entonces que todos continúan bailando dejando de observar aquella danza que su princesa había tenido, sin embargo siguieron manteniendo cierto margen y distancia entre ellos para no molestarles.

Cadance sin pensar en que les observaban coloco su cabeza contra el pecho del unicornio mientras seguía danzando al rimo de la melodía, que cada vez parecía más lenta. Es entonces que al dar una vuelta en la pista que la mirada de Cadance se topa con Wes, quien seguía en la misma posición en que lo había dejado.

Algo en ella despierta y se separa un poco de Carnage, pero este seguía abrasándola de la cintura.

-no te preocupes mi cielo, estará bien, muy bien- le dice Carnage con una sonrisa mientras la tomaba de las caderas y comenzaban a bailar al ritmo de melodía más lenta que había sido colocada.

Wes se encontraba mirando con inexpresividad su plato de acelgas con patatas que tenía a distancia, pese a no haber comido prácticamente nada desde el desayuno, Wes no poseía apetito alguno, en su mente no dejaba de pensar en ella, y no soportaba mirar a su alrededor, no creyó en verdad que todo lo que vería le recordara a ella, el traje que usaba, la música, los ponis bailando, todo le recordaba a aquella noche tan especial, sintiendo un fuerte dolor en su pecho, era su corazón devastado, era demasiado doloroso para él, pero al mismo tiempo, no podía irse, no podía, porque ese mismo dolor también era un alivio, el estar tanto tiempo lejos de ella, no podía causar otra cosa que no fuera pesar en el príncipe, y estar presente en el bailé revivían y hacían más claros aquellos recuerdos, llegando a remplazar en momentos aquella fotografía que perdió, todavía podía verse a sí mismo bailando a su lado, sosteniéndola de las caderas mientras ella lo guiaba por la pista de baile, sus hermosos ojos ante la luz de los reflectores, su hermosa figura danzando a su lado. Le provocaba mucho dolor, pero se sentía muy bien al mismo tiempo, hacia tanto que no tenía un recuerdo tan claro de ella, casi podía sentirla a su lado con esa reluciente sonrisa. No podía dejar de pensar en ella, parecía que nunca se recuperaría de esta herida de su corazón.

Wes baja completamente su mirada, cerrando sus ojos y únicamente prestando atención ante la melodía relajante que sonaba por estos momentos, esperando también llegar a relajarse un poco.

-disculpa ¿quieres bailar conmigo?- escucha Wes de repente, una vos angelical y suave, una voz tan delicada y preciosa como si proviniera de un mismísimo ángel.

Wes abre sus ojos y mira con incredulidad lo que al principio dado a la contraluz, interpreto como la figura de su amada Starlight, pero al despejar su vista, este notaria que se trataba de lo que aparentemente era una unicornio azul cielo, su crin era negra como alas de cuerpo, que parecía despedir un resplandor morado ante la luz de los reflectores. También poseía un mechón dorado como un amanecer, y sus ojos era una luz purpura que creía haber visto antes.

La yegua que estaba frente a él poseía un hermoso vestido azul con encajes purpuras que contrastaban con sus ojos, en el lomo poseía una capa purpura y unas zapatillas blancas. La yegua parecía tener su misma edad pero algo en ella desconcertaba a Wes, no comprendía esto, no sabía porque sentía que había visto esos mismos ojos antes, o porque su corazón comenzó a liar frenéticamente ¿quién es esta yegua? ¿De dónde ha salido? Y… ¿Por qué se siente así? Wes estaba confundido, y al ver el casco de la yegua frente a él, su primera reacción fue sobresalto, estando a punto de caer de espaldas, pero la poni usa su magia para impedirlo.

Por un instante Wes pensó en aquella noche, en cuando él también estaba solo como ahora mientras todos los demás bailaban, y de repente llega Starlight, y justo igual que esta poni le ofreció bailar consigo. Wes no estaba seguro de que hacer ¿debía bailar con ella? No podía ser grosero, pero tampoco quería traicionar a Starlight, se suponía que esa fue su noche especial, ¿Qué podía hacer?

-bueno… em… ¿quieres bailar con migo o no?- vuelve a preguntar la poni con timidez.

Los ojos que expreso la yegua fueron tan enternecedores y tristes que el príncipe no lo soporto, no soportaba verle que esos relucientes ojos expresaran tristeza, se levantó con y tomo finalmente el casco de la poni, esta le sonrió, y Wes pensó que su sonrisa era tan radiantes que cualquiera se enamorara de ella con solo verla.

Wes agito su cabeza, intentando mantener a Starlight en sus pensamientos, pero los de ella eran tan cautivantes y relucientes que cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba bailando en pista, sosteniendo con uno de sus cascos sus caderas mientras danzaban al ritmo de la música.

Wes estaba desconcertado, era como si no pudiera controlar su propio cuerpo, y de pronto solo como así, dejo de pensar en Starlight, su imagen era borrada de sus pensamientos, se desvanecía y ahora solo podía verla a ella, ver sus relucientes ojos atravesando su corazón y todo sentido común, como si no existiera nada más hermoso que ella y solo ella.

Cadance se exalto al ver a Wes bailar con semejante yegua desconocida, y estuvo a punto de interferir y separarlos, pero Carnage seguía aferrado a ella, esta le mira extrañada mientras él le sonreía.

-tranquila cariño, todo está bien, todo estará bien- le detiene Carnage.

-¡pero! ¡esa arpía!-

-shhh, deja que los niños bailen, no está bien que intervengas en público-

Cadance suspira con resignación.

-no te preocupes, todo va a salir perfectamente- dice Carnage mientras la abrasaba y aun continuaban danzando.

-deja que la olvide ¿no es lo que quieres?- le dice Carnage con una sonrisa, Cadance no estaba muy segura, pero al ver a los ojos a su amado supo que no tenía por qué preocuparse y siguió bailando, ante la mirada de todos.

-eso es cariño, deja que la olvide, deja que su corazón la olvide, y alguien más llene su vacío- piensa Carnage con malicia mientras observa a Wes y aquella yegua bailando ante en la pista de bailé, Wes suelta un alarido de diversión el cual llega a oídos de Cadance, la cual no evito soltar una tenue sonrisa a escuchar a su hijo finalmente divirtiéndose. Pronto sus celos maternales también desaparecerían de Cadance, como alguien más los hubiera eliminado de su sistema.

\- disfruten esta noche ponis, recuérdenla bien, que su futuro será diferente- piensa Carnage con una sonrisa mientras ve como todos les aplauden a él y Cadance luego de un último baile con el que dejaron a todos boquiabiertos ante tal hazaña de habilidad y talento

La música continuo por horas, hay en la pista de baile, la princesa de amor continuo bailando toda la noche, mientas sus súbditos miraron con asombro y jubilo, sin saber que el diablo estaba presente mofándose de su festividad más preciada e inocente, danzando ante ellos mismos, sin que nadie lo sospechase.

-mañana será mí noche, mañana en luna nueva, la gema responderá ante mí-


	40. Chapter 40

El despertar del demonio.

Capítulo 40: poderes incontrolables.

* * *

En una tierra alejada de Equestria, tras unas montañas se encontraba una pequeña base devastada por una serie de explosiones y temblores.

A los alrededores se encontraban algunos minotauros de gran tamaño, muchos de los cuales se denotaban algo golpeados, producto de haber del desastre causado por los temblores y una serie de desgracias que han sucedido últimamente.

-debí pedir todo el oro de la corona de Equestria- se escucha una voz, y de una carroza monumental sale un imponente minotauro con una capa roja, dirigiéndose a uno de sus allegados que se denotaba muy exhausto.

-¿Dónde está?- pregunta el minotauro con autoridad.

-aún sigue adentro- dice el joven minotauro suspirando, en eso se siente un fuerte estremecer que ahuyenta a las aves que anidaban cerca de ahí.

-señor por favor espere a que el regrese- le sugiere uno de sus guardias personales.

-no tengo tiempo, esa espada debió entregarse hace dos meses, y no hay nada peor que una fémina con desorden hormonal- murmura el rey minotauro mientras entraba a una cueva en el centro de la base. Aquella cueva estaba revestida con arcos e inscripciones antiguas, de su antiguo lenguaje. Los temblores continúan con bastante fuerza, haciéndose cada vez más fuertes conforme se adentraba en la cueva, sorpresivamente esta no se había derrumbado pese a todos los temblores que ha habido, cualquier otro sitio ya se habría derrumbado por completo.

El minotauro continua solo hasta un gran salón, el cual relucía y era completamente visible, dado al rio de lava que brotaba a su alrededor, y por sobre de este se encontraba únicamente una pequeña isla, conectada por un puente de roca tallada, y con las mismas inscripciones decorando toda la habitación.

En la isla se encontraba un viejo minotauro, el cual se encontraba sumergiendo algo en la lava, usando unas pinzas para sostenerlo. De entre la lava saca una hoja al rojo vivo, la cual coloca sobre un yunque hecho de un material que no era ni roca ni metal, más asemejándose a un diamante negro. El herrero coloca la hoja sobre el yunque y con un martillo hecho con un metal ennegrecido, semejante al del yunque, comienza a golpear fuertemente la hoja de metal al rojo vivo una y otra vez, con cada golpe que este daba se generaba una pequeña explosión sónica que estremecía la cueva y los alrededores, pero ni la isla ni el túnel se veían afectados tanto como los alrededores. Cada golpe tenía una separación de al menos 10 segundos, siendo que era todo un reto para el viejo herrero darle más de un solo golpe en menos tiempo. Cada onda expansiva que soltaba la hoja impactaba directo contra el viejo minotauro, de no ser porque este poseía un casco que le cubría todo el rostro y una armadura ligera de pecho, probablemente ya tendría todas sus costillas rotas y poseería más de alguna fractura en el cráneo ante las poderosas ondas expansivas que el recibía de lleno. Recién había perdido uno de sus cuernos, producto de las mismas ondas que le golpeaban.

El viejo minotauro observa la hoja, y procede a sumergirla en un balde que contenía una sustancia transparente, al introducir la hoja se genera una nube de vapor, y al sacarla se apreciaba su brillante estructura negra. Es hasta ese momento que el herrero se percata de la visita de su rey.

-disculpe mi señor…. No lo escuche- se disculpa el herrero mientras se reverencia.

-eso no me importa ¿esta lista?-

-disculpe su majestad, pero no eh podido concluirla-

-¿por qué no?-

\- todos mis asistentes resultaron gravemente heridos, uno de ellos casi cae a la lava, por lo que he estado yo solo trabajando en ella-

-sí, eso me dijiste el mes pasado- murmura el rey con fastidio.

-la hoja está casi lista, y ya mande a que me fabricaran la empuñadura y el forro, solo requiero de una semana más para ensamblarla y darle filo a la espada-

El rey minotauro se acerca al herrero, tomando la hoja de la espada y la observa con bastante sorpresa, y algo de admiración, realmente no se esperaba que se pudiera forjar una espada con este material, pero ahora que ve el resultado casi terminado, se muestra muy sorprendido, al punto de sentir en el fondo un poco de fastidio y envidia, al ver lo imponente y dificultosa que estaba resultando esta espada, en el momento ya sentía algo de intriga y ansiedad de verla terminada, al punto de incluso pensar en que debía ordenar cuanto antes la fabricación de otra para sí mismo, pero eso vendría después de entregar este pedido.

-ha hecho un estupendo trabajo, realmente eres el mejor herrero- dice el rey entregándole la espada a sus supedito.

-mil gracias su majestad-

-tienes tres días, apresúrate- murmura el rey con seriedad- tengo que entregarla cuanto antes a la princesa del imperio-

* * *

-muy bien, veamos ¿Qué tenemos aquí?- dice la doctora Diane mientras recorría el transductor sobre el vientre de Celestia. Ambos, tanto Celestia como Discord estaban muy pendientes ante el monitor, guardando gran emoción por ver una vez más a su fruto creciendo dentro de Celestia, la imagen era un poco difusa y distorsionada dado a la naturaleza del aparato, pero hay estaba, podían distinguirlo entre esas ondas distorsionadas, ya podía distinguir su forma, sus alas, sus dos cuernos, sus pequeñas patitas.

Celestia ríe por un momento luego de ver el monitor por un largo rato.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-nada, jeje, solo que creo que ya sé que va a ser nuestro bebé- ríe Celestia divertida, luego de haber visto la misma imagen al menos tres veces al día desde la llegada de la doctora a Canterlot, Celestia comenzaba a volverse experta en identificar a su pequeñito entre esas ondas poco claras, al punto de que cree ya haber identificado el género del bebé.

-¡¿enserio?!-

-sí, solo mira bien el monitor cariño- ríe Celestia. Discord se pega al monitor, con ambos ojos bien abiertos intentando buscar algo que le indicara el género de su bebé, pero no distinguía la gran cosa, y aún más porque su pequeño había juntado sus cascos impidiéndole ver lo que tanto buscaba.

-aj, pequeño travieso ¡lo hace a propósito!- reclama Discord señalando el vientre de Celestia, esta última ríe.- bueno-

-¿bueno que?-

-me vas a decir que es ¿verdad?-

-em, nop-

-¡que! ¡Por que!- reclama Discord ansioso.

-por qué quiero que te lleves la sorpresa- ríe Celestia.

-¡aj no seas mala!-

\- es mejor así Discord, jeje-

-aj no- Discord se cruza de brazos.

-muy bien, recuerde que en esta última semana es mejor que permanezca recostada y haga la menor actividad posible- interrumpe la doctora Diane.

-si doctora-

-creo que será mejor que mude mi equipo a su habitación así…-

-oh, no, no, no, me gusta el consultorio, además esta solo dos pisos debajo de mi habitación-

-¿está segura?-

-la verdad, no me gusta permanecer mucho tiempo en mi cuarto, no se… nunca me gusto estar recluida-

-¡dígale que es mejor que la ate en la cama, y que es por su bien!- interviene Discord, Celestia le dirige una mirada severa.

-jeje, lo mejor es que permanezca en cama, eso es verdad-

-¡TE LO DIJE!-

-pero es bueno que salga a tomar un poco de aire al menos una vez al día-

-aj… ¡le abro las ventanas!- reclama Discord.

-sin mencionar que permanecer mucho tiempo recluida puede ser un poco estresante, y no es bueno que eso pase en su estado jeje- ríe la doctora Diane.

Discord le mira con disgusto mientras Celestia miraba a Discord con una sonrisa triunfante.

Discord se quedó penando por un rato, y no se dio cuenta que su esposa se levantaba de la mesa de la enfermería y con ayuda de la doctora Diane esta regresaba a su silla de ruedas. Discord al darse cuenta quiso también ayudar, pero reacciono demasiado tarde.

-¡bien la paseare como a los perros!- murmura Discord, casi al instante se arrepintió de decir eso, tapándose la boca a sí mismo, en eso este siente como la silla de ruedas de Celestia aplasta la cola del draconequus, el cual hizo un esfuerzo por no gritar.

-lo siento, no fue mi intención cariño, solo quería retroceder para voltearme- dice Celestia con un fingido tono de culpa.

-bueno, pero en ese caso recuerde que es mejor que se traslade en su silla de ruedas, no es bueno para usted que se someta al estrés físico de estar de pie, sin mencionar que sus prótesis no están diseñadas para soportar su peso actual sin que esto conlleve lastimarle-

-lo sé- suspira Celestia- Discord me lo repite mucho.

-pero es verdad, no se si lo ha notado pero su vientre ha dejado de crecer-

\- em... no lo note ¿eso es malo?-

-¡yo si!- interrumpe Discord- hace 4 días que no ha bueno a crecer ¿eso es malo?-

-jeje, no, solo es el primer indicio de que falta muy poco, y según veo, quizás dentro de ocho días será-

-falta muy poco- murmura Celestia un poco intrigada.

-no falta casi nada, por eso le pido que se cuide, todavía tengo que revisar mis últimos resultados, pero lo más probable es que tenga que hacerle una cesaría, con su condición actual no estoy muy segura si tenga la fuerza suficiente para pujar, sin mencionar que me sigue preocupando el cordón, temo que se le pueda enredar en el cuello, es mejor evitar eso-

-entiendo- murmura Celestia un poco seria- no importa…. ¿tiene todo lo que requiere?-

-sí, solo requiero un poco de ayuda, sabe bien que por aquí, jeje, no hay muchos ponis, requiero de al menos un par de enfermeros que me ayuden en la operación.

-entiendo - suspira Celestia mostrando una actitud firme ante la operación, esto realmente le daba un poco de miedo, más que con el parto natural, sería la primera vez que realizarían una cesaría, su único consuelo es que no es la primera vez que es sometida a una operación por la doctora Diane, pues cuando le sacaron el trozo de hígado para dárselo a Luna, ella fue la que realizo dicho procedimiento.

-no se preocupe, el procedimiento es completamente inofensivo para el bebé- le dice la doctora al notarla preocupada.

-si- sonríe Celestia- Discord ira mañana temprano por ellos-

-¡¿ES UN NIÑO VERDAD?! TIENE UN AMIGUITO TAN VISTOSO COMO SU PADRE ¿VERDAD?- exclama el draconequus de repente. Celestia le mira inexpresiva, pues no le parecía apropiado su comentario, aun si es de broma. Discord no tardó en darse cuenta que lo que dijo era completamente inapropiado y comenzó a sentir el silencio de su esposa con bastante intriga.

-em…. ¿es una niña entonces?- murmura Discord un poco apenado- una niña seria lindo, porque se parecería más a ti-

-cuando nazca lo sabrás- suspira Celestia.

-oh por favor cariño, dime-

-¡nop!- dice Celestia mientras se acomodaba en la silla- muchas gracias doctora-

-de nada princesa-

-¡por favor dime! ¡No puedo esperar…! ¿Cuánto dijo?-

-ocho días- responde la doctora mientras organiza sus papeles.

-¡no puedo esperar tanto tiempo! ¡Por favor cariño dime!-

-tendrás que soportarlo-

Celestia sale por su cuenta del consultorio y Discord le sigue.

-por favor dime-

-nop-

-ándale por favor-

-no-

-ándale no seas mala con migo por favor dime ándale si, no seas mala, anda le ¡siiiiiiii!-

-no, es un NO, Discord-

-SI NO ME DICES MI CABEZA EXPLOTARA- exclama Discord y en eso su cabeza estalla, dejando un cráter donde debería estar su cabeza y un poco de humo, el cuerpo de Discord se detiene aparentemente inerte, pese a aun estar de pie. Al poco tiempo este pasa un casco por el cráter intenta palmar su cara, pero esta no estaba; de la nada saca una regadera y vierte un poco de agua sobre el cráter, casi al instante sale la cabeza de Discord cual margarita en primavera.

-¡vez! ¡No te gustaría que eso me vuelva a pasar!... ¿verdad?- Discord mira incrédulo como su esposa le ignoraba, mientras el continuaba de pie, ella simplemente le deja. El aún permanece de pie esperando su respuesta, mientras dos pegasos le miraban confundidas y un poco exaltadas por lo que hizo Discord.

-¡espérame!- exclama Discord apresurándose, y ahora siendo él el que dirige la silla de ruedas.

-me vas a decir ¿verdad que si?- insiste este.

-si eres bueno te lo diré en siete días-

Las dos yeguas miran como la singular pareja se retiraba, mientras ellas continuaban un poco incrédulas y asombradas por lo que había pasado. Mientras tanto Discord continuaba insistiéndole una y otra vez a Celestia.

-Okei… solo espero que eso no nos pase a nosotras….- comenta la pegaso de melena arcoíris. Su compañera permanece en silencio, mirando aun como se alejaba la pareja.

-¡muy bien las que siguen!- exclama la doctora Diane con una sonrisa mientras se dirige a la pareja de pegasos.

-muy bien Fluttershy es nuestro turno- suspira la pegaso de crin arcoíris.

-Si… Rainbow….- murmura con timidez mientras miraba su vientre con bastante expectación. Ambas ponis se levantan de los asientos donde se encontraban desde hace rato y se encaminan, hasta el consultorio de la doctora. Fluttershy mantenía la mirada baja, un poco nerviosa por lo que se le pueda decir respecto a su embarazo, pese a aun tener solo un par de meces, la intriga era brutal, al punto de que hay noches en las que simplemente no logra conciliar el sueño. Antes de entrar al consultorio la pegaso amarilla se detiene, mostrándose un poco insegura, en eso la pegaso de crin arcoíris le abrasa con su ala.

-tranquila estoy aquí con tigo- le dice con una sonrisa.

Fluttershy le dirige una ligera sonrisa y se dispone a entrar, Rainbow deja que ella entre primero y luego esta le sigue por detrás.

* * *

Era un día cálido en la academia real de Canterlot, luego de la primera mitad del horario en clase, habían llegado finalmente la salida al recreo y los potrillos se encontraban juntándose todos alrededor de un par de jóvenes princesas de aproximadamente su misma edad.

-¡vamos Tara enséñanos otro truco!- insisten los potrillos alegremente.

-¡bien, este le llamo… el tornado!- dice una potrilla de alicornio con piel y crin blanca como la leche mientras juntaba sus cascos y hacia brillar su cuerno, prosigue a frotar sus cascos y sobrarles a estos, es entonces que al separar sus cascos surge un pequeño remolino de viento, el cual comienza a recorrer todo el patio del recreo, uno de los potrillos se acerca demasiado y es arrastrado por el diminuto remolino, causando que este comienza a girar en el aire hasta que el remolino desaparece, y el potrillo comienza a tambalearse bastante mareado pero divertido. Todos los niños comienzan a reír y a alabar a la joven princesa. Mientras desde el columpio se encontraba observándoles, otra princesa de apenas un año menor que la otra, esta se encontraba un tanto pensativa y triste. Luego de un último truco la joven princesa se percata de que su amiga se encontraba sola y triste.

-¿Qué pasa Starlight? Has estado así toda la semana- dice dirigiéndose con la princesa solitaria.

-es que extraño mucho a mi mami y mi papi, ya hacía tiempo que no los veo, y pues, quise enviarle una carta a mi mami anoche, pero esta mañana se me fue devuelta- murmura triste.

-¿no vinieron de visita la semana pasada?-

-si… pero solo se quedaron un día y se fueron- murmura con la misma melancolía.

Tara se queda un poco pensativa mientras miraba a su amiga deprimida en el columpio.

-¿crees que estén enojados con migo?-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-siempre vuelvo loca a Lúthien, y Spike me dice que soy demasiado traviesa-

-je, mi madre dice lo mismo de mí, aunque bueno… yo no vuelvo loco a mi hermano-

-porque es un bebé-

-jeje, la verdad creo que él me vuelve loca a mí, aj, anoche no pude dormir porque él decía que había una serpiente bajo su cama-

-si, a mí también me despertó cuando grito a mitad de la noche- murmura Starlight aun depresiva.

-creo que eso de ser molestos es cosa de hermanos menores- comenta Tara y en eso esta se da cuenta de cómo su amiga se deprimía más- oh vamos, no te pongas así, seguramente están muy ocupados y por eso no han podido venir-

-no lo sé… es que… en las últimas vacaciones también solo se quedaron un día, y luego regresaron ¿porque ya no vienen a visitarme? me siento... me siento...-

-¡por favor Tara, muéstranos otro truco!- interrumpe alguien.

-¡si otro truco!-

-¡OTRO TRUCO, OTRO TRUCO, OTRO TRUCO!- repetían los potrillos al unisonó. La princesa no estaba segura, le preocupaba más el estado de su amiga que los juegos infantiles.

-¿Qué estas esperando? Te están llamando- murmura Starlight con inexpresividad.

Tara se queda pensante un rato y luego obliga a Starlight a levantarse de su asiento.

-¡¿Qué haces?!-

-tu bienes con migo- dice Tara mientras arrastra a Starlight hasta el centro de la cancha.

-are otro truco, pero solo si mi amiga Starlight me dice que hacer- exclama Tara, todos aplauden ansiosos.

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-nadie conoce mejor mis trucos que tú ¿Qué te gustaría que realizara?- le dice Tara, y todos los niños gritan de la alegría. Starlight estaba por irse, pero en eso algo le toma por el casco, era una ramita de un árbol que se enredó en su casco, impidiéndole avanzar.

-por favor suéltame… no estoy de humor-

-por favor, vamos, elige un truco, el que sea, uno que creas sorprenderá a todos-

-no- bufa Starlight.

-oh, si no me dices que hacer me temo que no hare ningún otro truco- murmura Tara con falza tristeza, y todos los niños comienzan a animar a Starlight para que elija un truco. Starlight no hace más que irritarse con esto- vamos amiga, sé que te gustan mis trucos, y ha de haber alguno que te guste-

Starlight se queda pensando, y en eso esta se percata de que hacia demasiado calor, y que el sol golpeaba con fuerza su vista. Los niños continuaron apoyándola y rogándole por que elija otro truco.

-está bien- suspira Starlight, y todos los niños gritan de alegría.

-bien ¿Qué quieres que haga?-

-quiero que hagas… un sol en miniatura- dice Starlight, para lo que Tara quedo helada.

-un…. Un sol….-

-¡SI UN SOL EN MINIATURA!- gritan todos emocionados.

Tara se acerca apresuradamente a Starlight.

-¿segura que no quieres otra cosa? ¿Qué tal la estrella fugaz?- le murmura Tara nerviosa.

-dijiste que lo que yo quisiera-

-si pero…. Siempre me….-

-siempre me anima verte sin cejas y con la cara chamuscada- comenta Starlight con una sonrisa un poco malévola, Tara bufa.

-eres malvada, esta vez no me explotara en la cara- dice la princesa alvina con seriedad.

-haber, pruébalo- le reta Starlight mientras de fondo seguían los gritos de los niños entusiasmados.

-¡muy bien! ¡Todos! Hagan un circulo a mi alrededor, aléjense al menos un par de metros de mí, esto puede….. Solo aléjense de mí- suspira Tara.

Todos los niños obedecen, y miran con mucha intriga y expectación como esta estaba a punto de realizar dicho truco, mientras Starlight se mantenía al frente de la fila y una sonrisa un poco malévola se dibujaba en su rostro.

Tara comienza a concentrarse, mientras un sudor frio comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo, esta junta sus cacos mientras comenzaba a hacer brillar su cuerno y de este sale una pequeña bola de energía no más grande que una canica.

-¿ese es el sol en miniatura?- comenta uno de los niños decepcionado.

Tara prosigue, la pequeña canica cae hasta sus cascos, en los que ella lo envuelve y coloca contra su pecho, mientras su cuerno seguía brillando, es entonces que todos miran asombrados, como una pequeña esfera de fuego comenzaba a materializarse en los cascos de Tara, la esfera de fuego y luz crese lentamente hasta ser poco más grande que una pelota. Todos los niños aplauden emocionados, pero Tara seguía concentrándose, el pequeño sol seguía creciendo pero aun ritmo más lento que Tara intentaba controlar. Comenzó a mostrarse muy agitada por el esfuerzo, le costaba demasiado trabajo, no conseguía que aquel pequeño sol fuera estable y se mantuviera fijo.

Tara suelta la esfera y esta flota a un lado de ella, parecía que lo había logrado, un pequeño sol en miniatura orbitaba exitosamente a su lado, ahora solo restaba lo siguiente, usando su magia levita un par de rocas, una pequeña pelotita de tenis una manzana y un par de naranjas que simularon los planetas orbitando alrededor de su creación. Todos los niños aplauden emocionados ante tal demostración, Tara sonríe al creer que lo había conseguido, pero ene so esta nota como el sol comienza a expandirse precipitadamente. Exaltada y nerviosa, Tara se abalanza contra el sol e intenta comprimirlo para que no estallara, tomándolo entre sus cascos y deteniéndolo con su pecho, intento hacerlo más pequeño a la fuerza. Con bastante trabajo y dificultad logro reducir el sol de vuelta al tamaño de la canica, e intento desvanecerlo aplastándolo con sus cascos, se expulsa una tenue onda solar, hasta antes de que finalmente logra aparentemente terminar con este.

Todos aplauden bastante extasiados, todos menos Starlight, quien se limita a suspirar.

-bien tu ganas- suspira la poni de crin morada mientras se daba la media vuelta dispuesta a regresar al salón. Tara se percata de como su amiga se alejaba aun triste.

-¡espera Starlight!- exclama Tara estando a punto de ir tras ella, pero al separar sus cascos para cabalgar hasta con ella, algo pasa. Una poderosa onda surge de sus cascos, y aquella canica que creyó haber aplastado se invertía y comenzó a crecer hasta el tamaño de un plato. Tal y como si la luz del mundo fuera succionada, una inmensa oscuridad se cernió sobre el patio de la escuela, y antes de que Tara o alguien más entendieran lo que había pasado, las cosas comenzaron a ser succionadas y a desaparecer en la oscuridad del agujero negro.

El pánico se cierne en todos los potrillos, comenzando a correr precipitadamente, tratando de ponerse fuera su alcance cuanto antes, pero la fuerza con la que el agujero les obligaba a regresar era muy fuerte, luchando por no ser succionados, todos intentan agarrarse de algo.

-¡NOOOOO!- grita Tara mientras veía como cientos de objetos comenzaron a ser absorbidos, esta contemplo impotente como algunos de sus compañeros eran arrastrados ferozmente hasta el fin infinito de aquella oscuridad que ella misma creo. Desesperada, intento atraparlos con sus poderes, pero noto que al dejar de intentar cerrar el agujero este se hacía más grande y feroz. No podía hacer más que ver como esos cuatro chicos estuvieron a punto de entrar ante aquello que ella misma había creado. De repente cuando creyó que era el fin para sus compañeros, esta nota como estos se detienen flotando a solo unos centímetros del hoyo, no había sido ella, Tara mira en todas partes y divisa, no muy lejos de ella a su amiga Starlight, usando su poder para sostener a sus compañeros. El portal se hizo más fuerte por un instante, y más ponis estuvieron a poco de ser succionados, pero Starlight los interceptaba con sus poderes.

-¡DATE PRISA, CIÉRRALO, CIÉRRALO TARA!- grita Starlight desde su sitio, mientras hacía un esfuerzo por evitar que otro poni estuviera a punto de caer dentro.

Tara reacciona y se abalanza sobre el agujero, este también estuvo a punto de succionarla, pero logro evitarlo usando todo su poder, la princesa hizo brillar su cuerno, e intento cerrar el portal, pero este solo absorbía su luz, no tenía más opción, esta salto al agujero e intento tomar ambos extremos, por instante, ella retomo su forma Draconequus, e intento cerrar el portal, lográndolo al fin, llegando a comprimirlo tal y como lo hizo con el sol, pero al aun sentir su poder en la palma de sus garras, esta para no arriesgarse a liberarlo de nuevo hizo brillar su cuerno y disparo directo entre sus garras, se generó una explosión que golpeo a Tara, pero lo había logrado, el agujero había desaparecido y todos sus compañeros estaban a salvo.

Tras calmarse las cosas, Starlight bajo a sus compañeros y corrió tras su amiga, e intento a ayudarle a levantarse. Tara tose una nube de humo, esta se encontraba con la crin chamuscada y bañada en cenizas, pero fuera de algunos raspones, estaba ilesa, sin embargo eso no era lo que sorprendió a Starlight.

Tara incrédula mira las garras que antes solían ser sus cascos, intento retomar su forma poni cuanto antes, pero era demasiado tarde ya muchos le habían visto con su verdadera forma.

-¡Tara! Es… ¿estás bien?- dice Starlight ignorando completamente ese último echo, ella sabía bien su procedencia, y aunque nunca espero que esa fuera su forma real, no sentía miedo ante ella, pues sabía que seguía siendo su amiga.

-si… creo que si….- murmura Tara mientras intenta levantarse, y en eso esta presencia lo que pasaba a su alrededor, todo el patio de juegos ahora era un desastre, los juegos estaban doblados, los arboles torcidos, y todos sus compañeros, le miraban con una expresión de miedo. Tara sintió todas sus miradas sobre ella, sentía su temor, sentía como le observaban.

-¿estás bien? ¿Te lastimaste?- pregunta Starlight con preocupación al ver como los ojos de su amiga comenzaban a inundarse en lágrimas.

Tara comienza a llorar hay mismo, completamente desconsolada, ahora era Starlight quien intento animarla esa noche, sin percatarse que en su costado de la poni amarilla aparecían tres estrellas moradas.

* * *

Era de noche, y Starlight se encontraba a las afueras de Canterlot recostada sobre el césped, admirando las estrellas, pese a que le traía algo de tristeza verlas y recordar a aquel que tanto anhela, no podía evitar sentirse tentada a salir y contemplar aquella belleza, y así como le causaba dolor en su corazón también le provocaban una extraña sensación de bienestar.

Starlight suspira y baja su mirada, mirando en dirección al césped, la princesa hace brillar su cuerno para evitar una botella con agua que esta cargaba y beber un poco al sentir su garganta un poco seca, ya con la garganta aclarada y fresca prosigue a seguir contemplando las estrellas. Es entonces que algo pasa, y esta se percata de como la dirección del viento cambia. Starlight pudo escuchar unos pasos tenues sobre el césped, esta soltó un bufido.

-aj, ¿Cómo me encontró?- piensa esta.

-¿no puedes dormir?- murmura se escucha la vos de Tara.

Starlight subconscientemente responde asintiendo con la cabeza, tarda unos momentos en recordar que Tara no podía ver sus acciones, aunque en ocasiones sentía como si pudiera verle, no estaba segura porque, algo en ella le hacían sentir la sensación de que estaba siendo observada por ella.

-no…. No puedo dormir- murmura Starlight con sumisión.

-¿aun piensas en él?- pregunta Tara, pero Starlight permanece en silencio- sí, me lo suponía, te entiendo –

-no... no me entiendes- bufa Starlight.

-si te entiendo amiga aunque no me lo creas-

-¡¿a ti llego a gustarte alguien?! ¡y ese alguien se a alejado de ti!- pregunta Starlight un poco fastidiada.

-en realidad…. Si- responde Tara.

-¿enserio? Je, cuéntame- insiste Starlight esperando voltearle la jugada a su amiga. Tara sonríe levemente- anda, cuéntame-

-je Okei…. Lo conocí cuando estaba en la primaria, había un chico que me parecía muy tierno... obviamente no era consciente de lo que era el amor y estaba muy confundida con respecto a mis sentimientos, siempre intente llamar su atención pero….-

-¿pero?-

-nunca llegue a nada, ni siquiera pude hablar con él ni una sola vez… o bueno, no como quería-

-¿cómo? No entiendo, tú tenías la ventaja de ser una princesa…. No se supone que….-

-ese chico me tenía miedo-

-¿eh? ¡¿Enserio?! ¡¿El chico te tenía miedo?!- exclama Starlight pues no podía creerlo.

-bueno, supongo que me teme debido a que él fue uno de los que casi absorbe mi agujero negro- murmura Tara inexpresiva- de echo creo que es él chico que logro entrar por unos instantes, si no hubieras intervenido, probablemente aun me sentiría destrozada por su….-

-oh….- murmura Starlight ya sintiéndose un poco incomoda- ¿y lo amabas?-

-me parecía simpático y agradable, y bueno, quizás si era algo guapo, pero tras ese incidente me fue casi imposible volver a acercarme a él… o a cualquiera... tras lo que paso aquí…. Se mudó de ciudad con su familia y obviamente nunca regreso-

-¿y te sientes mal por….?-

-me siento mal por no poder controlar mis poderes y casi provocar que él y otros de mis compañeros mu…. Lo siento, creo que esto no ayuda nada, perdona-

-no... no importa- dice comprensiva- bueno, yo creo que no debes culparte tanto, ya pasaron 5 años desde el incidente, y nadie salió lastimado-

-pero pudieron salir lastimados- murmura Tara con inexpresividad- gracias a ti… nada de eso paso-

-no tienes nada por que agradecerme… al contrario, yo debo disculparme- murmura Starlight apenada, nunca se había detenido a pensar en las secuelas a largo plazo que ese evento infundio sobre su amiga, y ahora se sentía muy culpable.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-fui yo quien te ínsito a hacerlo… tu no querías-

-tú no tienes la culpa de lo que paso, tu salvaste a nuestros compañeros, fuiste su heroína-

-que no se hubieran puesto en peligro de no ser que yo….-

-como digas, la culpa sigue siendo mía-

-¡no entiendes! ¡Yo te desafié a hacerlo!-

-y yo no fui lo suficientemente madura como para no acceder, yo era consiente de mis poderes, sabía bien hasta qué punto no podía controlarlos… y aun así lo intente- dice con cólera, Starlight ya no supo que más decir y un silencio se guarda entre ambas amigas.

-la culpa es de ambas- dice finalmente Tara, y Starlight le mira un poco incrédula- las dos éramos muy jóvenes y descuidadas, no pensamos bien las cosas, aun ahora (suspiro) lo importante es que nadie salió herido ese día ¿verdad?- murmura Tara.

Starlight le sonríe a su amiga y coloca un casco en su hombro para reconfortarla, y ambas sonríen, y se abrazan.

-Al menos algo bueno paso ese día- murmura Tara.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-obtuviste tu marca- ríe Tara, y en eso Starlight le empuja levemente, y ambas se echan a reír un rato, mientras el viento golpeaba sus melenas suavemente.

-Starlight ¿puedo preguntarte algo? –

-claro…-

-Pero quiero que tu respuesta sea sincera, no importa la respuesta, te prometo que no me enojare, solo quiero saber….-

-em… Okei…-

-bien…. Estos años que estuviste bajo la tutoría de mi madre y viviste con nosotras en Canterlot…. Tu… ¿odiaste estar con nosotras?-

-no entiendo la pregunta…-

-sé que extrañabas tu familia, y yo quiero saber... em... olvídalo…. Es una pregunta tonta- murmura Tara mientras se encogía en hombros.

Starlight se pone a pensar un rato lo que su amiga le había dicho.

-bueno, em, creo que ya te entiendo, y bueno, no puedo decir que no me gusto vivir en Canterlot, pero sí, siempre pensé en mi familia, aunque tampoco puedo negar que me divertí mucho con ustedes, por... ¿por qué lo preguntas?-

-desde ese día en que mis poderes se salieron de control… tuve mucho miedo de que a mí también se me separara de mi familia, tuve mucho miedo... -murmura con un tono de cólera- tras lo que paso... pensaba en ti, en cómo te la pasabas en Canterlot, podía escuchar cuando llorabas en las noches y rogabas por volver con tu madre, me partías el corazón, y no dejaba de pensar en que tu…. Ese día tú me salvaste, y estoy en deuda con tigo-

-no entiendo…. ¿Cómo dices que te salve?-

\- de no haber estado hay, no solo esos niños abrían mu…. Si no que posiblemente a mí se me habría separado también de mi familia….-

-pero que tonterías dices, ¿Cómo pueden separarte de tu familia por un accidente?-

-si los niños hubieran muer… muerto habría sido algo más grabe que una pelea entre dos hermanas en público- murmura Tara con un nudo en la garganta.

-pero aun así lo tuyo fue solo un accidente… lo nuestro fue… bueno…. no se ni que me paso, pero…-

-esos días tu te mantuviste encerrada en tu cuarto tras descubrir que no regresarías con tu madre, pero yo…. Mi madre, un tiempo después de lo acontecido, cuando creí que todo había quedado atrás, mi madre hablo con migo seriamente, me dijo que luego entre lo que paso con ustedes dos, las cosas entre el consejo se han vuelto más tensas entre Equestria y las demás naciones, referente a la nueva generación que éramos nosotras –

-¿Qué te dijo?- pregunta ya con intriga.

-me dijo que debía dejar de usar mis poderes tan a la ligera, al principio solo me sermoneo con lo acontecido, pero luego de que regresara de una junta…. Ella hablo muy seriamente con migo, la primera vez que se me hablo con esa seriedad, me conto todo lo referente a tu situación, me pidió que te apoyara y me advirtió que tuviera más cuidado con mis poderes….-

-Tara….-

-Pase noches enteras con la duda, pensando en donde podrían enviarme, no podían enviarme ni a Canterlot ni a Ponyville, tenía miedo que me sacaran de Equestria, y que nunca más volviera a ver a mis padres-

Starlight se queda mirando a Tara con algo de preocupación y pena, nunca antes se había puesto a pensar en que lo que le afecto a ella, también pudo afectarle a otros, y aun más a su mejor amiga, la verdad, pese a pasar mucho tiempo lejos de sus padres, disfruto cada momento que estuvo con ella, y le cuesta pensar que habría pasado, si la princesa Celestia no hubiera tomado su tutoría.

-por mucho tiempo tuve miedo de mis poderes, tuve miedo que se me separara de mis padres…. Tuve miedo que me separaran de mi hermanito, que me enviaran lejos….-

-¿aun tienes miedo?-

-no, ya no tengo miedo de eso- suspira Tara con un tono serio que intrigo a Starlight.

-¿por qué?-

\- porque sé que hay otras cosas a las cuales tener miedo- murmura Tara mientras coloca un casco en su cuenca, y en su mente repasa el incidente de Canterlot, aquel que ´provoco que su hogar fuera casi destruido, aquel que hizo que toda su familia sufriera de alguna forma quedando marcada de por vida, aquella noche en que perdió un ser querido, y sufrió un daño irreparable.

Un silencio se cierne por unos momentos entre las dos amigas.

-¿quieres saber cómo es que te encuentro cada vez?- murmura Tara con inexpresividad.

-em… si, me interesa saber cómo le haces-

-aun no lo domino bien, y en ocasiones me es muy confuso enfocarme- murmura Tara mientras se pone de pie y camina hacia al frente -es bastante confuso aun, pero creo que puedo mostrarte-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-creo que será más fácil explicarte si antes te muestro-

-em… Okei…- murmura Starlight un poco confundida y perdida.

-toma por favor una piedrita o lo que sea, y quiero que lo levantes con tu magia-

Starlight le mira un poco confundida, pero obedece lo que su amiga le dice-

-em… Okei, ¿ahora?- dice con la piedra flotando a su alrededor, Tara permanece en silencio.

-has que la roca orbite a tu alrededor y luego detente, no sé, déjala a un lado de ti, pero no me digas donde-

-Okei…- murmura Starlight mientras hace lo que su amiga le dice, hace que la roca orbite a su alrededor y luego hace que esta se detenga frente a ella- ya-

-hiciste que la roca te diera 5 vueltas y media y ahora está frente a ti ¿cierto?-

-em….- murmura Starlight que ni siquiera se fijó cuantas vueltas había dado la roca a su alrededor.

-Okei… cambio de plan, dispárame una bola de energía-

-¡que! ¡No! ¡Estás loca!-

-no me aras daño, solo, no apliques tanta fuerza si temes lastimarme-

-em… no, no creo, tú estás loca- dice Starlight dándole la espalda.

-hmmmm Okei, que tal…. Si solo, levitas unos objetos, y yo te diré que objeto es, y a que distancia-

-hmmmm, okei- accede Starlight al no ver ningún peligro o riesgo ante eso. Starlight hace brillar su cuerno y comienza levitando un par de rocas que se encontraban cerca de un árbol.

-dos rocas, aproximadamente a dos metros del suelo- responde Tara.

-jeje Okei, ahora esto- dice la princesa mientras levanta un pedazo de tronco, llegando a provocar un singular sonido al levantarlo.

-tronco de poco más de un metro de largo, está levitando sobre unos hongos a 15 centímetros-

-esa no cuenta- reclama Starlight al creer que lo adivino por el ruido que emitió el tronco al moverlo, aunque luego se puso a pensar en ¿cómo supo que estaba sobre unos hongos?. En eso a Starlight se le ocurre algo y se envuelve a ella misma por un manto de energía y se eleva en lo alto si necesidad de usar sus alas.

-ahora tu estas levitando, aproximadamente a hmmmm 7 metros de distancia de donde yo estoy, no puedo saber sobre qué, pero te estas tapando la boca para evitar reírte-

Starlight aterriza un poco confundida pero ya intrigada y sorprendida.

-okei… ¿ahora puedes explicarme?-

-bueno, aun me cuesta un poco de trabajo, pero puedo ver las corrientes de energía mágica, puedo sentirlas y ubicarlas a mi alrededor, y cuando estas son lo suficientemente fuertes, también puedo ver la materia que este cerca de ella, como si fuera una linterna que me muestra lo que esta en las sombras-

-wow…. Creo que había escuchado que tu padre podía detectar las irregularidades mágicas pero... pero ¿tú?-

-creo que estoy aprendiendo a dominar esa habilidad- murmura Tara.

-wow… eso... eso... ¡eso significa que podrás volver a ver!- dice Starlight emocionada.

-no, no creo, dependo mucho de que una fuente de magia este activa, sin eso, estoy completamente a oscuras- suspira Tara- no es tan simple, abecés me es difícil detectar algunas corrientes, y aun si logro dominarlo, me temo que no volveré a ver como tú ves, a menos que todo mi entorno este dominado por alguna presencia mágica-

-hmmmmm ¿y qué hay del imperio de Cristal? Eh leído que en si toda la estructura esta echa de un materia único que despide su propia energía, ¿no podrías aplicar tu habilidad en el imperio?-

-no lo sé…. Por el momento solo puedo detectar corrientes mágicas como hechizos, no puedo detectar aun otras fuentes concretas de energía-

-aun- asegura Starlight.

-¿a qué te refieres?-

\- todo ser vivo despide su propia energía ¿Qué pasaría si lograras enfocarte en esas energías?-

-yo... no se... no lo veo posible-

-¿pero que pasaría si fuera posible?- insiste Starlight.

-yo... sería capaz de ver plantas y todo tipo de criaturas- murmura Tara un poco pensativa- no sé si logre ese nivel…-

-¿Por qué no? Eres muy talentosa, estoy segura que podrás hacerlo si te lo propones-

-es que no me lo imagino, la magia es muy diferente al calor de un cuerpo-

-¿en que son diferentes? Ambas son fuentes de energía, he leído que la magia que los unicornios producen no solo provienen de sus cuerpos, provienen de su corazón de su fuerza vital y espíritu el cuerno solo les ayuda a canalizarla y usarla-

Tara se queda pensando por unos momentos, mientras Starlight se mostraba muy entusiasmada y emocionada porque esto pueda ayudarle a su amiga a continuar adelante, y ver el mundo de otra forma.

De repente Tara siente un frio recorriéndole la espalda, y mira con inquietud en dirección a las montañas.

-Tara… ¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Starlight al notar como su amiga comenzaba a titubear como algo temiera.

-no estoy segura…. Pero no es nada bueno- murmura Tara con temor, mientras lejos de Canterlot, un resplandor rojo se cernía sobre las montañas.

* * *

En una tierra inhóspita y rodeada por solamente montañas, algo estaba pasando, por encima de una de las montañas, en una extensión rodeada de rocas se encontraba deslumbrando en los suelos un sello escarlata, conformado por sangre y energía oscura, en el centro se encontraba una caldera negra, repleto de varios tesoros especiales hechos con un peculiar metal blanco que despedían su propio brillo.

-años de búsqueda pasaron, y solo encontrar tesoros inútiles, ahora les daré una utilidad, y me ayudaran a dominar el poder del segundo sello- de entre las sombras aparece una figura alta y delgada, que al ser bañada por la luz del sello, la figura expuso su cuerpo sin piel, no podía ser otro más que Carnage, el cual miraba sonriendo con sus pequeños y puntiagudos dientes, acompañados por una lengua bífida que comenzó a sacar.

El pentagrama en el suelo comenzó a brillar con intensidad, mientras los objetos dentro del caldero comenzaban a fundirse conformando un baño de metal fundido. No paso mucho hasta que comenzara a hervir, surgió una luz blanca y brillante que ilumino la oscuridad de la noche.

-esa hora- murmura Carnage con seriedad mientras se acercaba al pentagrama. Carnage hizo brillar su cuerno, y por encima de la caldera un resplandor rojo apareció, una pequeña gema que parecía poseer en su interior un mar de sangre, azotando con fuerza en su interior.

-¡gema de muerte y dolor, tu poder y malevolencia me dieron vida, y no entiendo, por qué no me das el poder que por derecho es mío, no has hecho más que orillarme a esto, para poder recibir tu poder y terminar yo mismo con esto, para poder completar tu destino!- murmura Carnage con seriedad mientras observa la gema con seriedad, distinguiendo como su figura malevolente se reflejaba en la misma jema como si este le viera.

La gema deja de ser levitada por la magia de Carnage y esta cae dentro del caldero, inmediatamente el resplandor blanco que despedía la caldera comienza a ser consumido por la magia oscura de la gema, mientras al mismo tiempo se escuchaba un poderoso y resonante chillido que estremecería a cualquiera, ni siquiera el mismo Carnage estaba impune ante esto, comenzando a rechinar los colmillos.

-¡NO ME DEJASTE OPCIÓN! ¡YA ME HAS HECHO ESPERAR DEMASIADO!-

La caldera comienza a hervir descontroladamente, el metal fundido que se encontraba en su interior comenzó a desbordarse precipitadamente, es entonces que este es envuelto en una bola de fuego y oscuridad, y comienza a levitar por sobre el pentagrama mientras un resplandor aún más potente pintaba los cielos de rojo. Los restos del caldero caen precipitadamente, mientras en el cielo permanecía una masa blanca que seguía despidiendo un aura rojiza muy poderosa.

-¡AHORA!- grita Carnage, y se eleva en el cielo, con los cascos al frente, cierra los ojos mientras hacía brillar su cuerno, la masa amorfa de metal fundido es envuelta por el poder de Carnage, pero esta repelía su magia. Carnage se vio forzado a usar todos sus poderes, es entonces que la masa de metal fundido comienza a comprimirse y a ser moldeada con los poderes de Carnage. La criatura sin piel comenzó a recitar algo en un idioma irreconocible para cualquiera, mientras la masa amorfa cada vez seguía comprimiéndose y moldeando en el aire.

-CON TUS PODERES ACTIVADOS, CUALQUIER MORTAL QUE TE TOQUE MUERE AL INSTANTE, YO TERMINARE CON ESTO AHORA, Y ME OFRECERÁS TUS PODERES -

Lentamente la masa comenzó a tomar la forma de un aro en el cielo, el cual siguió encogiéndose, cada vez tardaba más, una onda de energía es expulsada, golpeando a Carnage, y estremeciendo la tierra, las montañas a su alrededor comenzaron a temblar, y las rocas sueltas se elevaron en el aire orbitando alrededor del sello.

-¡ya casi, ya casi!- murmura Carnage con dificultad mientras enfocaba sus ojos en aquel aro que seguía orbitando, suelta otra ráfaga de ondas expansivas, las cuales le provocaron gran daño a Carnage, llegando a desintegrar incluso parte de su carne, exponiendo algunos de sus huesos bestiales, la bestia suelta un fuerte alarido de dolor, pero se mantuvo en su posición, aun enfocándose en aquel aro que con mayor trabajo, comenzó a darle forma y comprimirlo aún más, hasta que finalmente el aro se reduce y toma la forma de un gargantilla. Un hermoso gargantilla con una serie de símbolos siniestros y semejantes a serpientes tallados con lo que parecía metal rojo, y en el centro aún se mostraba como relucía una gema roja como la sangre, sin embargo lentamente su resplandor se fue apagando.

Cuando finalmente el resplandor seso, todas las rocas cayeron precipitadamente al suelo, sintiéndose un fuerte estremecer, el gargantilla cae en un cráter donde antes solía estar el pentagrama tallado, y no muy lejos de ahí aterriza un exhausto Carnage, su cuerpo se mostraba bastante demacrado, con varios huesos expuestos, y quemado en la mayor parte de su superficie.

La criatura comenzó a soltar un siseo entre respiraciones, mientras intentaba ponerse de pie nuevamente, pero le costó mucho trabajo en un inicio, sin embargo logro levantarse, y aunque tambaleante, este se encamino lentamente hasta el cráter. Lentamente la criatura se acercó y pudo divisar un pequeño gargantilla en el centro de aquel cráter, Carnage sonrió malévolamente.

-¡finalmente!- ríe Carnage con malicia, mientras contemplaba el gargantilla, acercándose a paso lento, aun cansado por lo anterior.

De repente una gigantesca roca es arrojada ante Carnage, alejando la gargantilla de él, mientras este retrocedió algo golpeado por las rocas.

-¡pero que!... murmura Carnage irritado mientras intentaba levantarse- No… tal y como me lo temía… me encontró….-

Lentamente la criatura sin piel miro por encima de él, se encontraba Discord mirándole con seriedad.

-así es, te encontré - dice el draconequus con severidad, había escuchado claramente lo que este había dicho, el entrecejo del draconequus se muestra cada vez más enfurecido, pero luego se relaja para decir- ¿tú tuviste algo que ver con lo que pasó en Canterlot?-

Discord aterriza delante de Carnage, el draconequus observa a la bestia ante él. Un silencio devastador se siente entre ambos, como la quietud antes del combate, solo esperando a que cualquiera de los dos come raza para actuar. Carnage no despegaba sus ojos de Discord atento ante cualquier cosa, era consciente de su inmenso poder, y no estaba seguro de estar a su altura, pero Carnage y siempre tenía un haz bajo el casco.

-valla que eres horrendo, antes creí ver la cosa más horrible, pero me temo que tú te ganas el trofeo- murmura Discord con inexpresividad mientras avanzaba lentamente hasta Carnage, la criatura demoniaca retrocede lentamente, observando detenidamente los movimientos de Discord. Carnage se cohíbe y suelta un chillido semejante al de una criatura agonizante pidiendo ayuda. Discord le lanza un pastelazo para callarlo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedes hablar?- pregunta Discord con seriedad- ¿o te gusta chillar cómo pollo desplumado?

Carnage se limpia el pastel embarrado pasando su larga lengua por toda su cara, cosa que le pareció un poco repulsivo a Discord.

-claro que puedo hablar- dice Carnage con una voz infantil e inocente, como el de una niña pequeña, esto saco un poco de si a Discord, quien se llegó a sorprender bastante, mas esta sorpresa no la expreso, manteniendo una porte semejante a la de una estatua para mantener la seriedad- jeje muchas gracias por el pastel, estuvo delicioso-

-¿Cuál es tu nombra?-

-realmente, no tengo un nombre fijo, pero todos me dicen Carnage- responde este con una sonrisa malévola.

-aja, Carnage si, si- dice con poco interés- ¿Qué cosa eres?-

-soy un ser semejante a ti, yo soy ¡un amo del caos y la desolación!- exclama Carnage con grandeza.

Discord comienza a reírse precipitadamente, mientras Carnage le miraba confundido.

-"amo del caos" jeje si, y yo soy Anita la huerfanita- se burla Discord, cosa que molesta un poco a Carnage pero este se mantiene serio- no sé lo que eres, solo que eres más feo que una patada en los huevos y que… aparentemente…..- murmura ya con seriedad mientras voltea a ver no muy lejos de ellos donde había caído el gargantilla - ese gargantilla despide una energía mágica muy semejante a la de una gema que fue robada de mi castillo, ¿acaso tu tuviste algo que ver?-

Carnage le sonríe a Discord mostrando sus puntiagudos dientes acerrados.

-tal vez- dice Carnage un poco más confiado mientras se encamina al gargantilla , pero Discord también avanza, mostrándose amenazante ante la criatura sin piel.

Discord se molesta al escuchar el cinismo con el que lo admite, pero por el momento se mantuvo calmado.

-¿puedo preguntarte algo?-

-dime cabeza de rodilla-

-je, cabeza de rodilla, muy bueno en verdad- se burla Carnage mientras retrocede algunos pasos- quiero preguntarte algo je ¿porque estás aquí?-

-¿Por qué estoy aquí?-

-si así es, ¿Qué haces aquí? mostrándote por aquí, únicamente por que comencé aventar luces en el aire, entrar a las fiestas sin permiso es descortés-

-¿estás jugando con migo? Esa gema fue robada de mi casa, cosa que no me importaría ni en lo más mínimo, de no ser por un pequeño detalle-

-jeje ¿y cuál es?- murmura Carnage retrocediendo, pero se detiene al toparse con algo, voltea y ve que se trata de Discord.

-mi familia- murmura Discord con seriedad- ¡DAÑARON A MI FAMILIA!- grita Discord mientras golpea a Carnage usando un guante de box, justamente en la mandíbula llegando a tumbarle algunos dientes, Carnage sale volando e impacta precipitadamente contra las rocas, quedando clavado en una de ellas.

-mi hijo…. ¡por su culpa perdí a mi hijo! ¡Por su culpa casi muere mi esposa eh hija! No te lo perdonare, ¡no te lo perdonare!- murmura Discord colérico.

-¡¿Qué carácter?!- ríe Carnage, irritando más al draconequus- ¿crees que la culpa es mía por ordenas robar la gema?-

-admites entonces que robaste la gema-

-solo lo ordene, jejeje, pero la culpa es enteramente tuya porque ¿Quién es el infeliz que salió a jugar? Mientras su esposa y bebes se quedaron solitos, completamente a su suerte.

-¡suficiente!- exclama Discord disparando una bola de energía contra Carnage, este hace aparecer un escudo el cual lo protege del primer ataque, sin embargo este rápidamente mostro signos de colapso al comenzar a agrietarse tras el primer ataque de Discord. Carnage mira frente de si, y luego mira en todas direcciones sin poder ver a donde se había ido el draconequus

-¡jejeje! ¡Es todo lo que tienes!- se burla Carnage.

-¡APENAS EMPIEZO!-

De entre las rocas donde estaba parado Carnage surge una cola de serpiente la cual se prensa en su casco, y lo arrastra por las rocas, azota con fuerza entre la tierra, raspando su carne, y luego emergiendo a la superficie solo para que un relámpago le golpeara y electrocutara. Carnage parecía un muñeco de trapo, incapaz de prever los ataques de su adversario, al punto de que difícilmente se le podría llamar un combate, continuando en entera y aparente desventaja hasta que finalmente este se impacta con fuerza contra un puñado de rocas aparentemente derrotado.

Carnage intento levantarse, pero inmediatamente volvió a caer al suelo aparentemente rendido. Discord aparece frente suyo, y mientras se acercaba Carnage intento levantarse otra vez, la criatura comenzó a arrastrarse en el suelo, según parecía se encontraba muy adolorido, hasta llegar hasta una roca en la que este se recarga y se sienta.

-¿te rindes?-

-claro que me rindo, y para que veas como admito que eres superior a mí, permíteme hacer esto- murmura Carnage mientras comenzaba a aplaudir. Discord enfurecido arremete contra él y lo toma por el cuello.

-¡eres un desgraciado!-

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tan enojado? ¿Creí que te gustaban las bromas?- murmura Carnage con algo de dificultad, pero manteniendo ese tono burlón, lo cual molestaban más a Discord.

-no estoy para juegos-

-¿Por qué no? ¿Qué te hice para que me trates así?- murmura Carnage mientras se reía pese a su condición.

-¿y toda vía lo preguntas?- dice Discord indignado- ¡PAGARAS POR LO QUE LE HICISTE A MI FAMILIA!- exclama con cólera.

-yo… yo no lastime a tu familia- murmura Carnage con dificultad- pero él si-

Discord voltea lentamente y ve a una criatura pequeña, a primera vista parecía un poni, pero este estaba cubierto por una especie de membrana negra, no parecía tener ojos ni boca, sin embargo Discord pudo sentir como aquella criatura le observaba.

-si quieres matar a alguien mátalo a él, él fue el que lastimo a tus hijos, jeje, mientras tu jugabas fuera-

-¡cierra la boca!-

-oh, la voy a cerrar- ríe Carnage, y en eso este abre la boca y muerde la pata de oso de Discord, el draconequus suelta un grito de dolor y rabia mientras azotaba con fuerza a Carnage contra las rocas dejándolo medio enterrado. Es entonces que Kira arremete contra Discord, el draconequus apenas se percata, desaparece y deja que Kira se estrelle contra las rocas, pero surge de inmediato.

Discord lo primero que intento contra Kira fue usar sus poderes del caos para apresar a la criatura, al principio pareció funcionar, logrando frenarlo por un instante.

-¡bien perrito! Se bueno, que esto no te dolerá mucho- murmura Discord con malicia mientras hacía aparecer un gigantesco bate con clavos, pero antes de que pudiera dar el primer batazo, Kira infla los pulmones y exhala una bocanada de humo rojo que de alguna forma lo liberan del encantamiento paralizante de Discord, cayendo al suelo.

Discord irritado y un poco sorprendido por el como este se liberó, opta por dispararle rayos al no poder apresarlo con sus poderes, pero Kira esquivo fácilmente los primeros ataques.

-¡wow, eres rápido! Veamos que tanto- murmura Discord apareciendo por encima de los aires, mientras le disparaba unos rayos a Kira, la criatura se mueve rápidamente por el suelo mientras sus alrededores estallaban, Discord seguía intentando cercenarle algunos golpes con sus rayos, pero Kira era demasiado rápido. Entre bombardeo contra Kira Discord revisa donde dejo a Carnage, y nota que este se había ido, inmediatamente, mientras seguía bombardeando a Kira intento buscar a Carnage pero este había desaparecido.

-¡no! ¡Maldita sabandija!- dice Discord entre dientes- creo que no hace falta preguntarse a donde se fue ¡demonios!-

Kira corre hasta una roca por la cual toma impulso y abre sus alas, siendo disparado como un proyectil contra Discord, el cual apenas se percató, intento esquivarlo, pero fue golpeado fuertemente en el pecho haciendo que se le fuera todo el aire. Kira se apresa fuertemente a su cintura mientras ambos caían disparados contra las rocas como un meteorito. Discord apenas logra reaccionar y convierte las rocas en algodón de azúcar frenando su caída. Kira queda atrapado entre el algodón de azúcar, era demasiado pegajoso, mientras tanto Discord se encontraba a un lado de él, respirando en un tanque de oxígeno.

-desgraciado…. Me sacaste todo el aire- dice Discord con una voz chillona y sofocada. Kira logra librarse del algodón gracias a la fuerza de sus alas y vuelve a arremeter contra Discord, esta vez, el draconequus lo interceptaría con el mismo tanque de oxígeno, usándolo como un bate de beisbol, azotándolo contra una montaña con fuerza.

Kira estaba próximo a levantarse y seguir peleando, pero en eso este mira a Discord quien le sonreía maliciosamente, Kira gruñe y estuvo a punto de ir por él, pero Discord le señala que mire arriba, Kira obedece y se percata que una montaña estaba por encima de él. Y antes de que intentara algo, Discord deja caer sobre él, semejante montaña por encima de este, aplastándolo como una cucaracha. Se cierne un fuerte estremecer por toda la región.

No muy lejos de ahí se encontraba Carnage reptando entre las rocas, dirigiéndose justamente a donde estaba la gema, no tardó mucho en encontrarla, pues su presencia era muy distintiva y se podía sentir claramente en un radio menor al de un kilómetro, razón por la que oculto la gema a bajo de la tierra, siendo así que tanto el poder del corazón de cristal y la profundidad colaborarían para ocultarla.

Carnage estuvo a punto de tomar el gargantilla , cuando de repente este desaparece ante sus ojos, atónito mira en todas direcciones y observa como Discord aparecía ante él, con la gema en una de sus garras y aun con un tanque de oxígeno a un lado suyo, pues no se había recuperado completamente del golpe en el estómago de Kira.

-tu mascota no duro nada- dice Discord mientras arroja el tanque de oxígeno y se escucha como golpea a un gato.

-oh, no lo subestimes- sonríe Carnage.

Y de repente tras Discord aparece Kira de entre las rocas, quien estuvo a punto de tomarlo por la espalda, pero Discord apenas logra librarse, sin antes soltar el gargantilla, el cual cae al suelo, Carnage inmediatamente intento tomarlo, pero Discord golpea con su cola el gargantilla, mandándolo lejos, y luego con su misma cola le da un golpe a Carnage el cual le empuja fuertemente. Sin embargo rápidamente se levanta y corre en dirección a donde callo la gema.

Kira arremete contra Discord una vez más logrando tumbarlo, Discord toma una roca como escudo, y Kira la destroza con un solo golpe, pero cuando la roca se despedazo Discord había desaparecido y en su lugar había aparecido una cajita sorpresa, la cual luego de soltar su dulce melodía de esta surge una Tatzlwurm; una criatura gigantesca semejante a una serpiente con rasgos de una flor, con cuerpo morado y una cabeza rosada que se dividida en tres partes y se abrían como una rosa para sacar sus tentáculos. La inmensa criatura arremete contra Kira, devorándolo de un solo bocado.

-muchas gracias florecita- dice Discord animosamente.

El gargantilla estaba en el suelo, muy cerca de un lago, a unos pocos pasos se encontraba Carnage, el cual se detiene de golpe, a muy poco de donde estaba el gargantilla, sin atreverse a tomarlo.

-¿no lo tomaras?- se escucha una voz.

-no, no es necesario, porque tú lo tienes- murmura Carnage mientras voltea y nota como tras él estaba Discord, con la gema sostenida por su cola de serpiente.

-tanto que has hecho, a todos los que has matado ¿solo por esto?- dice Discord indignado y molesto.

\- ¿no sabes lo que es verdad?- murmura Carnage con una sonrisa.

-una piedra que se alimenta de sangre para tener poderes-

-jejeje es más que eso, mucho más que eso- sonríe Carnage.

-¿así? ¿Qué cosa es según tú?-

-es solo una llave, aun poder más grande- responde Carnage- un poder lo suficientemente grande como para controlar el multiverso, su fuerza es tan grande que tuve que contenerla en ese gargantilla , ahora, es controlable, jeje, no tienes idea del poder que posee, es un poder tan grande que incluso puede revivir a los muertos, tan grande como para revivir a tu querido hijo-

Esas últimas palabras golpearon fuertemente a Discord, el cual no pudo evitar sentirse colérico al recordarlo.

-mi hijo murió- murmura Discord con cólera.

-y yo puedo revivirlo, solo requiero del poder de la gema- dice Carnage con un tono sugestivo.

Discord mira el gargantilla con seriedad, sintiendo el inmenso poder de la gema dentro del gargantilla , era la primera vez que este sentía tal poder, en verdad no mentía al decir que era una fuerza muy poderosa, pero ¿en verdad sería capaz de devolverle a su hijo?

\- está bien, no me des el gargantilla, pero póntelo, ponte el gargantilla , y siente tú mismo su poder, vamos, póntelo, y trae a la vida a tu querido hijo-

Discord continua observando la gargantilla con bastante seriedad, comenzó a respirar algo agitado, este aprieta la gargantilla con su cola, mientras lentamente miraba a Carnage con seriedad.

-mi hijo murió, pero no significa que se haya ido, él está aún en mi corazón, y esta cosa no es más que una roca que solo causa desgracias-

-¿y por qué no la destruyes de una vez?- le reta Carnage, mostrándose muy despreocupado, Discord le mira con algo de confusión. Discord se puso a pensar en todos los males que a acarreado el mantener esta gema aun existiendo, y piensa en lo que se puede perder si esta es destruida, una vida por miles más, podría parecer justo, de no ser porque esa vida era la de Twilight, y aunque Discord no tenía una conexión tan fuerte con ella, tenía seres queridos que realmente apreciaban a esa yegua, sin mencionar su conexión con los elementos ¿Qué podía hacer?

-¿Qué esperas? Destrúyela, ya estás aquí, la tienes entre tus garras, hazlo ahora-

-destruir la gema, puede esperar, antes quisiera consultarlo con mi esposa- responde Discord con una sonrisa.

Carnage sonríe malévolamente.

-oh si, tú tienes que hacer eso ¿tienes que pedirle permiso a tu esposa para ir solo a la tienda?-

-jeje, tal vez, pero hay algo que puedo hacer sin pedirle permiso- murmura Discord con un tono severo, y mientras levanta su garra en dirección contra Carnage, mientras esta comenzaba a brillar- me llevare la gema, y en cambio tú por otro lado, regresa al hoyo oscuro de donde saliste-

Discord estaba por disparar un poderoso rayo contra Carnage, pero en eso en medio de ambos aparece la Tatzlwurm, emergiendo desde la tierra.

-¡oh por el amor de mi esposa! ¡Tatzy, no me vengas con eso, no estoy de humor para juegos!- reclama Discord fastidiado, de repente la gigantesca planta- serpiente comienza a retorcerse y ser cubierta por una serie de tentáculos rojos mientras soltaba un chirriante chillido de dolor, que por un momento dejo sordo a Discord, la criatura se retuerce hasta tomar la forma de una colosal serpiente roja, conformada por tentáculos.

-oh…. Creo que eso no es bueno- murmura Discord asombrado.

La criatura suelta un colosal rugido sónico que hizo que Discord, también chillara de dolor, mientras se tapaba las orejas con sus patas, hasta que finalmente hace aparecer un par de orejeras para protegerse del ataque sónico.

-¡DISCÚLPAME, NO PUEDO ESCUCHARTE!- dice Discord mientras la colosal serpiente estuvo a punto de aplastarle, pero Discord desaparece y repace sobre la serpiente, con una gigantesca pecera para apresarla, la serpiente pareció estar contenida, pero esta arremete contra el cristal y lo rompe en miles de pedazos, Discord es golpeado por algunos de los cristales, pero logra salir ileso, sin más que algunos cortes leves.

-¡okey ya me hiciste enojar!- exclama Discord mientras arremete contra la serpiente sumergiéndola en el lago, la serpiente dispara una ráfaga de agua que Discord evade con facilidad.

Entre más combatían, más se cansaba Discord, pues la gigantesca serpiente despedía de su cuerpo una especie de gas rojo, al cual Discord se exponía mientras más peleaba contra ella, no se dio cuenta al principio, pero lentamente sus poderes iban disminuyendo a raíz de aquel gas.

Discord usa sus poderes para crear un torbellino en el agua atrapando a la serpiente, luego la levita en una esfera de agua la cual congela, y lleva hasta el espacio donde la suelta y deja caer a cientos de kilómetros de altura donde la criatura comienza a desintegrarse con la fuerza de la presión atmosférica, sin embargo Discord no la envió a suficiente altura y no logro desintegrarse totalmente, quedando lo que aparentaba ser medio cadáver, del cual Discord presencio como empezó a emerger Kira completamente ileso.

Discord sintió gran coraje al verle aun intacto, por lo que este rápidamente igual que una bala arremete contra el poni echo de membrana, pero algo pasa, al cadáver de la serpiente le comienzan a salir tentáculos y apresan a Discord, este intenta moverse, pero algo le impedía romper los tentáculos con sus poderes. Kira se acerca a Discord y este estuvo a punto de darle un golpe en la cara, pero Discord logra evadirle. Ambos comienzan a pelear al pie de la playa, Discord intento usar algunos de sus trucos contra Kira pero el pegaso se movía demasiado rápido, y apenas podía evadirlo, sin mencionar que aparentemente los tentáculos del gusano empezaban a reducir sus poderes.

Discord comenzaba a sentirse cansado a cada segundo, él no podía dejarse ganar por Kira, este finalmente logra darle un golpe a Discord en la cabeza, el draconequus cae al suelo, mientras sentía como los tentáculos lo envolvían en un capullo y lo arrastraban hasta lo que aparentaban los órganos de la serpiente muerta, esa cosa lo iba a digerir, Discord no podía permitírselo, aun cuando este sentía como algo le succionaba su poder, este hizo un último esfuerzo y expulso de su cuerpo una fuerte explosión que devastó todo. El cadáver que le apresaba exploto en miles de pedazos, despidiendo de si una nube de gas rojo que inundo toda el área.

Discord era libre ¿pero a qué precio? Podía sentir como todos sus poderes eran anulados completamente, debilitado y mareado cae de rodillas ante la orilla del lago, con sus piernas y medio cuerpo sumergidos en el agua, Discord sentía dificultades para respirar.

-¿lo sientes? Es lo mismo que nos ayudó a acabar con tus hijos- se escucha una risa malévola, y frente a Discord aparece Carnage, el cual, introduce sus cascos en el agua, para poseer el gargantilla de oro blanco, el cual se lo pone delante de Discord, con este impotente e incapaz ahora de detenerlo, pronto un inmenso poder estremeció la tierra, era el verdadero poder de la gema sangrienta.


	41. Chapter 41

El despertar del demonio.

Capítulo 41: la caída de un régimen.

* * *

El cielo se oscurece como si la luz de las estrellas hubiera sido consumida y no haya quedado ni rastro. Las montañas comenzaron a estremecerse con violencia y prepotencia, mientras una transformación se efectuaba. La gema, pese a estar encerrada en el collar sobrado, comenzó a despedir su luz que lentamente fue absorbiendo la luz de las estrellas, dejando los cielos completamente a oscuras, mientras se tambaleaba en el cuello sin piel de aquella horrenda criatura que responde ante el llamado de Carnage.

Se escucha un imponente rugido que estremecería al mundo entero. Los ojos de la criatura comenzaron a brillar con prepotencia, y lentamente su masa muscular comenzó a aumentar, hasta adoptar la forma de un caballo de tamaño completo, le brotaron dos alas semejantes a las de los murciélagos, las cuales se desplegaban tomando una gran extensión que le hacían ver mucho más grande de lo que ya era. Una onda expansiva es expulsada de la gema barriendo con todo lo que tenía a su alrededor. Se formó un remolino en los cielos y Carnage comenzó a elevarse con la propia energía de la gema.

Discord miró con incredulidad y terror al ver que la criatura comenzó a soltar otro alarido, esta vez mas ahogado, como un suspiro mientras dos protuberancias comenzaban a manifestarse en su frente, arrasando con la carne que le cubría. Pronto le comenzaron a salir dos cuernos color marrón, y el cuerno torcido que este ya poseía comenzó a desvanecerse para que estos dos tomaran su lugar.

El draconequus intenta usar sus poderes, pero estos se encontraban muy debilitados aún. Veía impotente como ante él daba nacimiento un poderoso mal que fácilmente podría arrasar con el mundo; y, por sobre, todo a quienes el tanto ama. El no poder hacer nada le llenaba de cólera por aquella impotencia y frustración que le generaba.

Discord miró a un lado suyo y pudo divisar a Kira quien no se veía sorprendido o siquiera alegre porque su amo consiguiera lo que este deseaba. El pegaso de traje membranoso estaba sentado en el agua con su mirada completamente baja, pero no como signo de reverencia si no de aparente cólera. Discord dudó por un momento, pero no tenía tiempo de eso, este regreso su mirada hacia Carnage y pudo contemplar con su transformación estaba a punto de terminar.

Los temblores comenzaron a disminuir lentamente hasta volverse desaparecer por completo. Del cielo bajó una criatura imponente y malévola que con solo verla cualquiera diría que se trataba de un verdadero demonio salido de los mismos infiernos.

Aterriza en el lago, donde sete permanece de pie como si pudiera caminar sobre las aguas. Apenas estas rosaron sus cascos, el agua del lago se tornó roja y espesa como la mismísima sangre. Discord retrocedía rápidamente, saliendo del lago y llegando a tierra a solo instantes de que el lago se tornara completamente rojo.

-impresionante ¿no? Jeje, y pensar que la gema aún no ha rehabilitado todos sus poderes-

Discord escuchó a la criatura, por primera vez en su vida este sintió un verdadero miedo que fácilmente le haría desplomarse ante la incapacidad de hacer algo, pero se mantuvo firme, pese incapacitad con sus poderes, y desde luego intimidado ante la forma de la criatura se postró en posición de defensa como si retara a la criatura.

-si en algún momento hubiera un momento para mostrar tu valía este es el momento, por favor Discord no tengas miedo, hazlo por ellas, hazlo por ellas- pensaba Discord mientras buscaba valor, y pese a todo logró encontrarlo al pensar en su esposa, su hija, y desde luego su futuro bebé, que esperaba llegar a ver al menos una vez.

-¿Qué intentas hacer?- dice la criatura con una voz semejante al de una niña de cinco años que contrastaban con su figura atemorizante e imponente.

En circunstancias normales quizás esto le habría dado risa a Discord, pero no podía reír, ni siquiera una tenue risotada, al solo sentir la inmensidad de su poder de aquel que sin duda le superaría aun si no estuviera debilitado, hicieron que perdiera el sentido del humor, y al contrario, este sintió aún más terror. Se esperaba una voz prepotente y gruesa semejante a la de sombra, pero su voz era la de una niña, y de alguna forma eso le generaba más temor, y aunque sus piernas temblaron se mantuvo de pie ante Carnage y no intento huir pese a desearlo en el fondo.

-¿Por qué mantienes esa ridícula pose de pelea?- vuelve a preguntar Carnage con esa voz inocente.

Discord no respondió, manteniéndose en pie ante la entidad demoniaca, y Carnage comenzó a reírse con esa misma voz inocente, como una pequeña niñita que había hecho una travesura, y pronto esa vos cambio por una que Discord mas se esperaba, pero que al escucharla llego a sobresaltarlo, una vos etérea y prepotente, que estremeció sus oídos.

 **-entiendo, entiendo, jeje, pero es ridículo, si lo piensas, ni siquiera tienes poderes ahora** \- dice la criatura con su vos etérea y prepotente.

-aún no- piensa Discord mientras siente como lentamente se recuperaba del efecto del gas, y una chispa de esperanza, y a Discord le viene una idea a la mente- ¿Qué cosa eres? No mes has respondido-

- **creí decirte que era una entidad del caos, como tú, jeje ¿no me crees aún?-** se mofa Carnage con esa vos etérea y siseando entre pausas como una serpiente.

-discúlpame, pero hay tantos que dicen ser amos del caos o dioses de la destrucción que la verdad ya no se ni a quien créele, al menos a mí, mi mama me dijo de chiquito, tu eres Discord, amo del caos- intentó mofarse, y pese a su comentario sarcástico, se mantuvo completamente serio. Intentó relajarse, sabía que no le serviría de mucho recuperar sus poderes si se sentía presionado, ya que estos fusionan en base a su creatividad y espirito vigoroso, siempre ha sido así.

- **Okei, entiendo tu punto** -

-¿Por qué no me dices que cosa eres? No el título ¿que eres?- reformula Discord, debía hacer tiempo, debía esperar a que sus poderes regresaran.

-¿Qué soy?- murmura Carnage con su voz infantil- soy un pedazo de carne putrefacta que buscó la forma de tener cuerpo propio-

-eso ya me lo suponía- murmuró mientras intento sonreír levemente.

-jeje, no recuerdo bien donde nací, solo recuero que había mucha arena, desde el principio fui una criatura voraz, pero mi conocimiento y conciencia eran muy nulos. No sabía qué hacer, es entonces que la gema me llamo y me dijo… **quién era, y que es lo que debía hacer-**

-¡la gema! ¡¿Qué tiene que ver con esto?! ¡¿De dónde vino?!- exige Discord mientras enfoca su vista en el cuello de Carnage donde tenía su gargantilla y aún se podía ver.

- **jajaja, fueron creadas para distribuir y controlar un poder mayor ¿de dónde vino? Je, de una entidad mayor a ti o mí** -

-creadas…. ¡¿hay más?!-

-jijiji sí- ríe Carnage con su voz de potranca traviesa- y cada una es más poderosa que la anterior-

Discord por un momento pierde el equilibrio, pero logra mantenerse de pie apenas recomponerse.

-¿alguna otra pegunta? O quieres que te deje reposar para recuperes tus poderes-

-¡¿eh?!-

- **Sé que estas esperando a que se te pase el efecto. La verdad no problema con esperar. Jeje, será interesante ver la capacidad de mis nuevos poderes, ¿y qué mejor que probarlos contigo? La criatura más poderosa de esta tierra, y veremos si de verdad tus poderes son tan legendarios como se dice** -

Discord sintió gran cólera y rabia, ese maldito lo había descifrado y solo estaba jugando con él, y aunque esas eran sus intenciones, no quiso admitirlo, no quería darle el gusto. Carnage mira con desinterés sus cascos y expulsa una onda de energía que estremeció la tierra, Discord no pudo evitar estremecerse y temblar ante el poder de Carnage que comenzó a elevarse, posiblemente esa onda expansiva solo fue como una simple prueba para regular su poder.

Carnage no sabe usar aún sus habilidades y Discord quizás hay tena una ventaja, pero cada vez esa posibilidad se veía más distante para él.

- **que decepción** \- murmura Carnage mientras mira al draconequus que le veía confundido- **tienes miedo, así no será nada emociónate.**

-cierra la boca- murmura Discord entre dientes.

-¿Por qué no regresas con tu familia?- le sugiere Carnage con una sonrisa y con su voz de potrilla, Discord apretó los dientes pero no dijo nada- enserio, de nada me sirve pelear contigo, si no tienes la determinación. Anda, regresa con tu familia. Según sé, tu bebe nacerá pronto, y sería una tragedia si no estás ahí y algo les llega a pasar-

-¡sí te atreves a tocarlos…!- exclama Discord entre dientes.

-¿Qué harás?- dice con un tono retador y una sonrisa leve pero malévola que hicieron click en Discord.

Enfurecido arremetió contra Carnage con el puño en aire, Carnage no se movió ni un centímetro, y antes de que Discord diera el golpe, su aumento tres veces su tamaño y se convirtió en roca sólida, dispuesto a darle su más poderoso golpe, también lo cubrió en llamas, este lanzo su ataque con fuerza, una poderosa onda expansiva barre el bosque que los rodea y estremece el algo con sangre, Discord mira incrédulo como Carnage detuvo su ataque con un solo casco.

-¿es todo?- se mofa con su voz infantil, y toma a Discord por el casco y lo arroja contra el suelo.

Discord suelta un alarido de dolor, al sentir como su brazo de roca comenzó a quebrarse.

 **-me gusta esa energía ¿pero no hubieras preferido esperar a recuperar todos tus poderes?** -

-¡cierra la boca!- exclama Discord mientras convierte el suelo donde se encontraban en arenas movedizas hundiendo a ambos, Discord desaparece y Carnage queda medio enterrado antes de que el suelo se endureciera. Es entonces que este presencia como ante el aparecen cientos de lanzas, ballestas, espadas y bombas apuntando directo hacia él.

Carnage sonríe antes de que el batallón de lanzas y flechas lo atravesaran, seguido de una explosión que repelió completamente el lago de sangre que se encontraba aun en el bosque y las montañas.

Discord no estaba muy lejos de ahí, se encontraba aun agotado, y uso las pocas fuerzas que recupero en ese ataque.

-¿seguro que no quieres esperar?- escucha esa vos infantil de nuevo, voltea tras suyo y ve a Carnage ileso- **en verdad esto se pone interesante, pero me gustaría verte en tu máximo, y no será posible y despedidas tus energías así de rápido** **-**

Discord aprieta los dientes con tal fuerza que uno de ellos comenzó a tronar. Discord se quita su colmillo roto y lo mira con inexpresividad.

- **por favor siéntate, tengo todo la noche, no hay problema si espero** -

Discord arroja su diente contra Carnage y para sorpresa de este, este se convierte en una lanza de marfil cubierta de energía. Carnage lo esquivo, pero inmediatamente la lanza dio la vuelta y siguió a Carnage, empalándolo de lado a lado, al atravesar su carne, Carnage sintió como se quemaba, ante la energía expulsada de lanza. Discord no se detendría, y aunque el pelear hacia que tardara más en recuperar todos sus poderes. No podía pensar en claro, las burlas de Carnage que le enfurecían y por sobre todo sus deseos por proteger a su familia solo hacían que un único pensamiento pasara con su mente, destruir a Carnage lo más rápido posible.

Discord crea un sol del tamaño de una pelota de playa y se lo arroja a Carnage. Impacta. Discord notaría que le hizo verdadero daño, al ser quemado por el fuego, la criatura chilló, Discord continua arrojándole soles en miniatura. Carnage se soltó de la lanza, y arremetió contra Discord, el cual le esquivo antes de que impactara en el aire. Carnage provocó un inmenso cráter, y Discord usó sus poderes para hacer que las rocas que volaban por el impacto regresaran y golpearan a la criatura repetidamente. Los golpes pese a ser muy fuertes, no le hacían mucho daño, pero si impedían que se concentrara para lo siguiente. De la nada aparecieron unas cadenas inmensas que se amarraron a los cascos de Carnage. Este intentó liberarse, pero se daría cuenta que las cadenas absorbían sus poderes, siendo incapaz de poder soltarse de ellas. De entre el suelo aparecieron lanzas de diamante que empalaron a Carnage de lado a lado, inmovilizándolo aún más.

El cielo se despejo y un brillo potente se hizo presente, Carnage miro con incredulidad como en los cascos de Discord se formaba una gigantesca bola de energía.

-¡TÚ MALDITA ESCORA!...-exclama Discord con prepotencia, pero de repente se escucha un disco rayado que lo interrumpe- em…. No se me ocurre nada que decir sin que suene cliché-

Carnage le mira con incredulidad desde su cautiverio.

-¡COMO SEA, ESTE ES TU FIN!- exclama Discord mientras arrojaba la colosal bola de energía contra Carnage.

La esfera le aplastó rotundamente, en entre gritos y alaridos de dolor, Discord intentaba contener su propio ataque para que no destruyera el mundo. Esto desde luego le provocó aún más agotamiento, aquella esfera era la más potente que podía crear en el estado en que se encontraba, y debía asegurarse que acabara con Carnage impidiendo que la energía se distribuyera en el impacto. Es así que Carnage fue incinerado completamente, pero no sería suficiente, antes de que pudiera eliminarlo completamente, la esfera de Discord comenzó a disminuir de tamaño, el poder no podía mantenerse, y lentamente se fue disipando, no logrando terminar su trabajo, dejando a Carnage en un estado marchito y decadente, pero aún se encontraba de pie, tambaleándose, aun encadenado. Discord no podía darse el lujo de un nuevo ataque igual de poderoso, de echo ni siquiera poseía energías para seguir luchando contra él, por lo que al ver su oportunidad arremetió contra la criatura decadente y con su pata de águila tomo la gargantilla. Un golpe seco y punzante se sintió, unas gotas de sangre cayeron al suelo y Discord soltó un tenue alarido mientras era atravesado por una garra que surgió del pecho de Carnage.

-la gargantilla- murmura Carnage con cansancio, y mientras Discord colgaba por la garra, presencio horrorizado como rápidamente el cuerpo de Carnage se regeneraba ante él, la criatura se liberó de sus cadenas con total facilidad y se puse de pie levantando aún más alto a Discord que se desangraba por el estómago- **la gargantilla ¡NOOOO!** \- exclamó mientras arrojaba a Discord contra las rocas, estrellándose con fuerza.

De estar agotado, paso a agonizar mientras perdida sangre rápidamente, de no haber gastado todos sus poderes en ese último ataque probablemente lo habría resistido, pero ahora su vida corría grave peligro con ese solo ataque. No podía respirar con facilidad, perdía mucha sangre y ya no tenía fuerzas. Intentó ponerse de pie, pero ni siquiera pudo apoyarse en sus garras. Lentamente Carnage se acercaba a Discord mirando como este estaba agonizando en el suelo.

- **lo siento en verdad, no quise darte un golpe tan sorpresivo, pero, no me dejaste opción** \- ríe Caranga mientras señala la gargantilla- **la gargantilla, no, no jeje.**

-eres…. Un cobarde…. Depender de esa cosa… para…. Para…- Discord escupe sangre.

- **no malgastes energías** -

-vete al infierno- tose Discord.

 **-¿y de donde crees que vengo?** \- dice Carnage mientras toma a Discord por el cuello, y con su lengua de serpiente le lame una gota de sangre que brotaba por su rostro.

Discord no podía hacer nada, no sentía que pudiera moverse, apenas sentía los cascos, y el inmenso dolor que le generaba su herida en el estómago

\- **jajaja, no te duermas o no despertaras nunca, no querrás morir antes que tu esposa**.-

Discord sintió cólera ante esas palabras, quiso gritar pero no podía, en su lugar le escupió a Carnage en la cara. Este no se molestó y al contrario, se limpió con su propia lengua. Luego retrocede mientras sostenía su casco contra la gema.

-casi me la quitas, jejeje- ríe con su vos infantil.

-casi no significa nada- reclama Discord mientras intenta recuperar fuerzas, pero no podía.

-casi, significa todo jejeje. **He de agradecerte Discord, en verdad** \- se burla la criatura- **si hubieras logrado quitármela, habría retomado mi forma anterior, y si escapabas habría significado una derrota muy vergonzosa para mi.**

-¿Por qué me agradeces entonces?-

- **por darme una lección muy importante, me volví tan poderoso, sentía tal euforia, que no pensé que pudieras hacerme algo realmente significativo, y quitarme la gargantilla. Jeje, eso sí sería muy malo para mí. Jejeje, gracias por enseñarme a no confiarme, tendré más cuidado ahora, muchas gracias.**

-desgraciado….- vuelve a escupir sangre. Discord sentía como sus poderes regresaban nuevamente, pero ahora no servirían para luchar, si no para mantenerlo con vida pese a la pérdida de sangre.

Carnage patea a Discord y pisa directamente en su herida en el estómago. Discord no lo resiste más y suelta un desgarrador alarido de dolor, mientras Carnage se reía, el draconequus se retorció en el suelo, detenido por el pisotón de Carnage.

- **jeje, la verdad pensaba eliminarte y en entregarle tu cuerpo a tu esposa, pero como me has hecho enfadar, voy a divertirme con ella lentamente ¿te parece? Te arrancare los brazos y hare mires como me divierto.**

-¡No! ¡No te atrevas!- exclama Discord y luego suelta otro grito de dolor al ser pisando otra vez por Carnage en la herida. Entre el cólera, Discord decidió usar nuevamente lo que le quedaban de fuerzas para atacarlo una vez más, pero Carnage inmediatamente expulso de su boca la niebla roja, y Discord perdió sus poderes, y esta vez al estar herido, comenzó a agonizar nuevamente, no podía respirar, sentía como se le cerraban los pulmones.

 **-No te resistas, solo aceleraras tu muerte. Jeje, tus seres queridos, debes verlos una última vez, y ver como termino con sus vidas** -

-no…. No…..- intentó gritar, pero comenzó a ahogarse con su propia sangre.

- **O quizás debería dejar que regreses con ellos, solo para que seas tú el que los mate** \- sonríe malévolamente, y Discord le mira con confusión, mientras sentía como se le nublaba la vista - duerme - dice con esa vos infantil.

Antes de que perdiera completamente el conocimiento, un resplandor blanco se manifiesta, y Discord ve como Carnage desaparece mientras todo se oscurece para él.

-¡papá, papá, papá!- escucha apenas mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Ta… Tara…..-

* * *

Una gran amenaza se aproxima a Equestria; sin embargo, en otro mundo lejano, el mundo del Herrero…

En lo que parecía ser una enfermería, se encontraba un unicornio con pelaje negro como alas de cuervo y en contraste una reluciente y tersa melena rosada. el unicornio se encontraba sentado en una silla. Ante él se encontraba una enorme capsula de vidrio llena de líquido verde, en la cual se encontraba flotando un unicornio en muy mal estado. Conectados a la capsula se encontraban varios equipos que indicaban los signos vitales del paciente. El paciente era Galben Nevinovat, y observándolo se encontraba su hermano Roz.

Galben había resultado muy herido durante una dura pelea contra esa bestia llamada Kira. Aunque en la Equestria en la que pelearon había pasado poco menos de dos años, en este mundo han pasado poco más de tres años. Galben era un Wampira, o un vampiro como dirían algunos. Él poseía habilidades curativas, pero eso no era suficiente para curar el daño recibido. tras ese combate apenas tuvo suerte de sobrevivir, y aun con todo el tiempo y cuidados que ha recibido, su cuerpo aún no se había recuperado, por lo que aun permanecía en coma, dentro de esa capsula que lo bañaba con un líquido que le curaba lentamente.

Roz lo visitaba bastante seguido, esperando que su hermano despertara en algún momento. Y en cada visita, siempre divagaba sobre cosas del pasado.

\- ¿Sabes? Ya no recuerdo mucho cómo se veía mamá – empieza Roz con un tono calmado y una sonrisa - Ha pasado mucho tiempo, supongo. Creo... creo que si me concentro puedo recordar su sonrisa. Si... ella siempre llevaba esa sonrisa tan amable, y su melena… sí, ¿Cómo olvidarla? Tú me recuerdas mucho a ella. Siempre tuviste esa misma sonrisa, a diferencia de mí que heredé su melena- murmura el unicornio un tanto melancólico mientras pasaba su casco por su crin.

Roz ve con atención a su hermano, quien sigue inconsciente dentro de la capsula. Algo dentro del unicornio negro le hace sentir que Galben le escuchaba. Algunos médicos le dijeron que sí, y que eso quizás ayudaría, pero Roz no estaba seguro. Quizás solo hablaba con su hermano para desahogarse sin importarle si le escuchaba o no.

\- ¿Recuerdas todos esos paseos por el bosque que dábamos? ¿O esos picnics? Sí, yo los detestaba, pero a mamá le encantaban. Ella solía decir que cuando tuviéramos nietos, los lleváramos a hacer lo mismo- suspira el unicornio- que tiempos... fue hace tanto, ¿tú la recuerdas?-

A pesar de esas palabras, Galben no despierta. Claro, Roz realmente que esperaba que despertara de repente, por lo que solo cierra los ojos, manteniendo su sonrisa.

\- Ahora estamos aquí. Qué raras son las cosas, ¿no? ¿Qué pensaría mamá? A veces pienso que podríamos buscarla en otros lugares, pero no sería mamá, no... Podría parecerse... pero no sería nuestra madre, no lo seria-

Roz suelta un suspiro, y mira a una lámpara en el techo, manteniéndose calmado, sin perder su sonrisa.

\- Tengo miedo, hermano. Ya pasaron tres años, y aun no logró quitarme a esa bestia de la cabeza – dice Roz refiriéndose a Kira – No puedo evitar sentir que lo volveremos a ver. Todo ese poder… (Suspiro) Era demasiado, y aún lo es. Como me gustaría que estuvieras despierto… no sé, eso me haría sentir más seguro.

El unicornio ve a una pared, y allí vio un reloj que indicaba la hora. Eran pasadas de las ocho de la noche. Da una última mirada a su hermano, quien seguía sin despertar.

\- Bueno, es hora de cenar. Debo ir con mi familia. Te veo después, supongo.

El unicornio negro se levanta de su silla, y está a punto de irse, pero antes de marcharse, se acerca a la capsula donde estaba su hermano, y pone su casco sobre esta.

\- Por favor despierta – susurra Roz con tono casi inaudible, con una cara de gran preocupación.

Roz se queda en esa posición unos segundos, hasta que se rinde tras soltar un suspiro. Solo sale de la habitación, pues debía ir con su familia que le esperaba para cenar, sin embargo de repente, este se detuvo, había algo extraño, comenzó a presentir que algo pasaba, pero no lo comprendía. No estaba seguro de que podía ser, o que era lo que estaba pasando, y no era el único con este presentimiento, pues entre la propia población de lobos y otros habitantes ellos mismos presentía que algo pasaba en alguno de los mundos cercanos, y no era de menos pues justamente entre una de las ocho entradas un resplandor rojo estremeció por un instante el templo de las ocho puertas.

Roz sintió un frio recorriéndole la espalda, sintió como si algo muy serio estuviera a punto de pasar.

-no puede ser….- murmura Roz con un nudo en la garganta- ¿qué es ese poder?-

De repente algo comienza a pasar en la enfermería, apresuradamente este regresa, solo para presenciar como también los médicos se apresuraban en llegar, Roz entra a la cámara donde tenían a su hermano y ve como este se retorcía en su capsula, impactándose contra el cristal, el había despertado y ahora intentaba salir desesperadamente. Los médicos intentaron suministrarle un sedante muy potente para dormirlo inmediatamente, pero Galben en el interior de su capsula se había retirado todas las ampolletas, haciendo que no pudieran suministrarle nada por medio de las maquinas. La capsula finalmente estalla y todo el líquido es derramado por todo el salón, y Galben cae de súbito al suelo. Los médicos intentaron ir en su ayuda, pero presenciaron como el unicornio expulsaban de su cuerpo una onda de energía para repelerlos.

Roz corre apresuradamente, Galben se altera pero al ver los ojos de su hermano se calma apenas un poco, pero no permite que este le levante, siendo que el mismo se sienta en el suelo por su cuenta apoyándose contra un muro, mientras miraba exaltado como los médicos le rodeaban, Galben comenzó a sentirse presionado, y Roz pudo notar que si continuaba así atacaría de nuevo.

-¡Aléjense por favor, aléjense!- Exclama Roz apartando a los médicos con una seña. Los médicos obedecen pero no salen de la habitación. Roz regresa su mirada contra su hermano, el cual le miraba con bastante exaltación, era evidente que este estaba muy confundida ante su condición, no sabía que había pasado o dónde estaba seguramente.

-¿hermano?-

-Roz…- murmura Galben con un quejido.

Roz ve con asombro a su hermano. Galben se encuentra totalmente empapado por el líquido curativo. Su piel estaba traslucida y sin color, muestra de que esta se acababa de regenerar. poseía barios huecos entre los músculos que se encontraba inacabados, algunas de las venas se le llegaban a divisar entre el cuello y los cascos desnudos, y en su cabeza solo había pequeños rastros de lo que solía ser su melena.

Galben intento levantarse, pero tropezó al poner un casco en el suelo, por lo que este prosiguió a arrastrarse aun con algo de dificultad.

-hermano por favor detente- le suplica Roz, Galben solo le mira con una expresión alterada. Uno de los médicos se acerca un poco solo para ofrecerle una manta a Roz, y este procede a cubrir a su hermano con esta, Galben respira agitadamente, el unicornio cierra los ojos e intenta ordenar sus pensamientos en orden, intentar comprender lo que pasaba. Galben está a punto de caer de nuevo, pero su hermano lo sujeta a tiempo. Galben pudo mantenerse de pie gracias al apoyo de Roz.

-tranquilo, aquí estas a salvo-

-no… Debo volver... debo volver... yo... yo lo prometí-murmura Galben un tanto desorientado mientras escupía parte del líquido.

\- ¡No puedes ir a ningún lado en ese estado!- le reclama el unicornio negro.

\- Me necesitan…-

-¿de qué hablas?- pregunta Roz muy alterado y preocupado por el estado de su hermano.

-no lo entiendes... tengo que regresar… tengo que regresar ahora-

* * *

Discord despierta lentamente. Abre los ojos e intenta divisar algo pero dado a la conmoción este no distinguía más que algunas siluetas, pero aún no podía divisar nada. De pronto siente como algo le estrujaba el cuello con fuerza.

-aj…. ¿Qué es lo que?- piensa Discord mientras intentaba respirar, aun con la vista un poco nublada, le toma un momento recuperar la vista.

-¡papi no vuelvas a asustarme así!- se escucha una voz colérica que Discord reconoció casi al instante.

-Ta… Tara….- murmura Discord recuperando la compostura.

-¡papi! ¡Papi! Creí…. Creí que estabas…. ¡me asustaste mucho!- llora la potrilla en el pecho de Discord al entender lo que estaba pasando.

Con cuidado, Discord abrasa a su hija. Estuvo a punto de pedir disculpas, pero de repente este sintió un intenso ardor en el estómago, Tara al escuchar su quejido se separa de su padre un poco temerosa. El draconequus hace a un lado sus sábanas y se toma por una largo vendaje cubriéndole el estómago.

-¡Tara!- se escucha una nueva voz, esta no era otra más que la doctora Diane quien recién había entrado. Rápidamente la poni terrestre camino en dirección a Discord dejando la bandeja que cargaba a un lado sobre una mesita, y prosiguió a revisar a Discord.

-qué bueno…. No se le abrieron las puntadas- suspira ella, y al escuchar eso Tara se siente muy arrepentida de haber actuado sin pensar apenas ver que su padre despertó.

-¡Papi! ¡Perdóname… perdóname no quise….!- chilla Tara con vos quebrada mientras se tapaba la boca con los cascos.

Discord mira a su hija con pena, era la primera vez que veía a su hija de esa manera, incluso cuando ella despertó y se enteró que ya no volvería a ver, no se lo había tomado tan mal como ahora. Discord vio cómo su hija realmente se preocupaba por él y en parte ahora se sentía algo culpable por haberle preocupado. La doctora Diane no dice nada, y en su lugar únicamente revisa el estado de Discord.

-cariño… no te preocupes… yo… aj… más cuidado ¿no?- le reclama a la doctora, sin embargo Tara interpreto que iba dirigido a ella y se siente aún peor.

-disculpe, pero esta delicado, y tengo que revisarlo- suspira la doctora- Tara, si quieres puedes salir, tengo que cambiar los vendajes de tu padre-

Tara no responde, permanece de pie en su lugar, completamente mortificada y preocupada por el estado de su padre, no es hasta que Discord le dice que por favor salga que esta reacciona, y aunque un poco insegura, sale de la habitación. Afuera se encontraba Starlight quien le miraba con preocupación.

-¿Cómo sigue?-

-ya…. Ya despertó- responde Tara con un tono muy bajo que recordaba mucho al de una pequeña potrilla asustada.

-oye…. No te pongas así, él se pondrá bien- le anima Starlight.

-tú no entiendes…. Casi… casi… muere en mis cascos- murmura Tara con un tono colérico, y de ser posible habría caído en llanto ante aquel cólera y remordimiento que sintió.

-por favor… no te pongas así, lo importante es que lo trajiste a tiempo-

-mi papi… mi papi…. Casi muere…. No quiero… no quiero perder a otro ser querido… no…. No- repite Tara con cólera mientras se sentaba en el suelo abrasando su pecho, Starlight se sienta a un lado de ella y le abrasa con su ala.

-ya tranquila, eso no pasó… y eso es lo que importa, lo que importa ahora es que él estará bien- le sonríe Starlight; sin embargo, Tara por obvias razones no se percató de eso, aunque de todos modos no habría sido tan fácil animarla.

La joven princesa se había remontado a los 3 años cuando le tenía miedo a todo lo que ella desconocía. Ahora desconoce el futuro de su propio mundo y aunque no estuvo presente ante Carnage, no le hizo falta pues desde Canterlot ella fue capaz de sentir el inmenso y monstruoso poder que este esbozaba. Cuando ella finalmente se armó de valor para ir a ese sitio al presenciar cómo el poder de su padre había desaparecido casi por completo. Ahora ella se lamentaba el hecho de que si hubiera aparecido antes quizás su padre no hubiera sufrido tanto.

Tara hace brillar su cuerno ante su amiga, esta le mira confundida al no saber por qué hacía esto, sin embargo fuera del castillo el escudo que le protegía se fortalecía aún más. Starlight y los pocos habitantes de Canterlot no lo saben, pero cuando Discord fue derrotado, su escudo se desvaneció sobre Canterlot, esto fue precisamente lo que le alentó a aparecer allá, al temer que algo que hubiera pasado a su padre, y no estaba equivocada. Usando como base el poder de aquella entidad oscura, Tara pudo aparecer en el campo de combate. Al llegar, esta inmediatamente expulsó una onda expansiva que le mostraría todo lo qué había en el sitio, gracias a ella pudo encontrar a su padre, quien estaba agonizando. Discord no le escuchaba, no despertaba, e inmediatamente usando su poder regreso a Canterlot. Mientras aparecían Luna y la doctora Diane para llevarse a Discord a cirugía, Tara permaneció en el suelo, bañada con la sangre de su propio padre.

Permaneció a su lado estos últimos días, su madre también quiso permanecer con ella, pero por diversas razones no pudo quedarse ahí con ella.

-tranquila, estará bien- le insiste Starlight pero Tara no reaccionaba.

La yegua amarilla suspira ante el estado de su amiga y le mira con preocupación, miro su rostro y miro su expresión sombría, su larga y los colores de atardecer de su crin se apagaron, aquellos amarillos, naranjas y rojos que brillaban con intensidad, casi se habían apagado, volviéndose oscuros y tormentosos reflejando sus pensamientos y sentimientos más profundos. Starlight sintió un podo de asombro ante esta reacción en la crin de su amiga, luego se olvidó de eso completamente al entender lo que esto significaba.

-ven… vamos con tu mamá, vamos a decirle la buena noticia- le dice Tara mientras intenta a ayudarle a ponerse de pie, pero tara pese a no mostrar expresión se resiste, volviéndose más pesada que el plomo siendo incapaz de levantarla.

-¡Tara!-

-yo me quedo… yo me quedo aquí- murmura la poni colérica.

Starlight mira algo indignada a su amiga, pero luego comprende como esta se debe de estar sintiendo.

-está bien, yo le avisare a todos- suspira Starlight mientras intenta dirigirle otra sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Nuevamente Tara no responde y permanece en el suelo, con su nariz apuntando en dirección a la puerta, tras la cual se encontraba su padre.

La doctora cambia los vendajes e Discord, el draconequus esboza uno que otro gemido mientras esto pasaba, pese a ser gemidos muy leves, Tara podía escuchar cada uno de estos desde su lugar, sintiendo gran cólera en su interior.

* * *

En la biblioteca se encontraban las princesas Luna y Celestia discutiendo sobre lo acontecido.

-¡hermana por favor ya deja esos libros!-

-¡estoy cerca Luna, estoy muy cerca!-

-¿de qué? ¡Si sigues así, provocaras que des a luz antes de lo previsto!- le reclama Luna.

-Luna… esto es importante-

-¿tu esposo está hospitalizado y tu darás a luz en cualquier momento?-

-por eso tengo que darme prisa, ¡ya no hay tiempo Luna!-

-por eso tenemos que irnos al imperio de Cristal, hay puedes seguir investigando cuanto quieras, después de que nazca el bebé-

-¡Luna hay cosas más importantes que el bebé!-

-podría nacer en cualquier momento ¿Qué harás? ¡Seguir leyendo esos textos mientras estás en labor de parto!-

-tal vez…- murmura Celestia mientras lee un documento.

-hermana, por favor, se consiente que lo que haces es una locura, con Discord inconsciente y contigo ya cumpliendo los 9 meces, lo mejor es buscar un sitio seguro donde tengas a tu bebé.

-Tara protege Canterlot con sus poderes-

-Tara tiene miedo…. Y siendo sincera yo también…. Todas sentimos ese poder… tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes-

-es muy tarde Luna…. Como dices, daré a luz en cualquier momento, sin Discord que nos lleve… sería un viaje muy largo…. daría a luz en medio del camino, estaríamos más expuestas que aquí-

-¿Tara no puede llevarnos?- sugiere Luna.

-no creo…. No sabe controlar sus poderes… dudo siquiera que sepa dónde está el imperio… la única razón por la que llego a su padre a tiempo, es por ese poder monstruosos…. Solo Discord podría llevarnos al imperio a salvo-

-entiendo… pero… en ese caso hay que hacer que vengan por nosotras-

\- bien, pero no le diremos nada al consejo-

-hermana por favor-

\- no están preparados para esto-

-¡¿y nosotras sí?!- exclama Luna alterada, pero luego esta se calma- además ya lo saben-

-¿¡queeee!?- exclama Celestia alterada.

\- les envié una carta tan pronto Discord se estabilizo (suspiro) no podemos seguir guardando el consejo… hermana, siendo sincera… no podemos enfrentar esto solas-

-lo sé…- murmura Celestia con sumisión mientras acariciaba su vientre al sentir una patadita un poco inquieta, como si el bebé supiera lo que estaba pasando.

-¿estás bien?- pregunta Luna preocupada.

-sí… desde esa noche él bebe está un poco inquieto-

-ha de saber que algo muy serio pasa-

-sí, yo también pienso lo mismo- murmura Celestia mientras busca entre sus documentos y encuentra un pequeño libro de apuntes- aquí esta…-

-¿Qué es?-

-un libro de apuntes de Star Swirl. Spike lo encontró para mi hace algunos meces, ante no creí que tuviera algo que ver con lo que pasaba pero ahora….-

-¿Qué contiene?-

-las primeras páginas… solo describen algunos hechos referentes a la astronomía, lluvias de cometas, no creí que fuera relevante hasta a que vi esto- murmura Celestia mientras le muestra a Luna un dibujo el cual ilustraba una monstruosa serpiente con cuernos.

-¿Qué cosa es eso?-

-Star la describe como la serpiente del mar de sangre, un demonio de otra dimensión-

-¿otra dimensión?-

-el relato cuenta que la criatura fue encontrada por el en el desierto tras un evento de asteroides, se abrió un portal y esta criatura surgió- murmura Celestia con seriedad.

-déjame ver eso- murmura Luna mientras toma la libreta de apuntes del hechicero y lee las ultimas paginas donde se relataba lo acontecido con la criatura, al terminar de leer Luna quedo atónita y se mostró muy ansiosa y exaltada al notar que le faltaban algunas páginas al libro.

-¡¿Dónde está el resto?!-

-llevo casi seis meces buscándolo-

-no puede ser… ¿crees que tenga que ver con lo que está pasando?-

-en la descripción dice que la criatura era roja como la sangre y sus ojos era dorados y esbozaban una oscuridad siniestra ¿no te recuerdan a algo?-

-las fotos que tomaron los investigadores del rey grifo… una era de la serpiente… una muy similar a esta-

-viste lo que esa cosa fue capaz de hacer a un pueblo, ahora, imagina lo que nos ara a nosotros… Luna… ¡Star cuenta que esa criatura desarrollo inteligencia propia y que era solo una cría pese a aparentar ser un animal maduro, siguió creciendo y evolucionando!-

-¿Qué pasaría si una de esas cosas se desarrolla lo suficiente?- murmura Luna.

-exacto… no podemos irnos hasta que encontremos las páginas faltantes y sepamos como destruyó a esa cosa-

-pero no podemos quedarnos, no en tu estado-

-Luna…-

-entiendo lo que dices…. Pero… significa que es muy peligroso para ti…-

Celestia baja la mirada con sumisión, sentía gran impotencia. Luna se le acerca y le abrasa.

-Luna…. Tengo miedo-

-yo también… pero tener miedo no nos permitirá seguir adelante, tenemos que enfrentarlo-

-¿Cómo?-

-juntas- responde Luna con sinceridad y Celestia le mira con algo de asombro y confusión, luego de entender a qué se refería esta le sonríe. En eso escucha los pasos de una potranca llegando con ellas, al mirar al frente divisan a Starlight llegar un poco apresurada.

* * *

Luego de una ardua tortura para Discord, el draconequus finalmente pudo descansar en su cama, aún algo adolorido por su herida en el estómago, pero no estaba tan complacido por cómo le trató la doctora Diane.

-¡oye! ¿¡Que intentas matarme!?- exclama Discord colérico.

-le dije que no se moviera-

-¡y usted me arranca los vendajes como si me hiciera un calzón chino!-

-le dije que no se moviera, de no haberse resistido no le habría dolido tanto-

-¡aja, pero dice que de todos modos me iba a doler!- reclama Discord.

-déjeme terminar mi trabajo, ¿si?, o no habrá chupeta- dice la doctora Diane con autoridad.

-je como si me importara-

-es de fresa- le dice la doctora Diane mostrándosela.

-aja-

-y es cubierta de chocolate-

-chocolate….- dice Discord con baba en la boca. El draconequus masculla algo, y luego suspira- usted gana, me portaré bien-

-bien, ahora, quiero revisar la herida de su garra- le dice la doctora.

-¿herida?- murmura Discord mientras mira su garra y nota un vendaje amplio cubriéndola.

-oh…. No me acordaba de ella-

-¿puedo verla?-

Si usted quiere Doc- murmura Discord mientras le ofrece el casco, la doctora retira los vendajes y observa la herida, la cual eran dos incisiones redondas que predominaban entre la marca curveada. La doctora observa la herida con bastante seriedad.

-¿pasa algo?-

-la herida era más grande según recuerdo- murmura la doctora con seriedad.

-es más pequeña ahora, eso es buen, ¿no?- pregunta Discord.

La doctora comienza a olfatear el corte, y luego suelta un gruñido.

-¡oiga!- dice el draconequus retirando la herida del alcance de la doctora.

\- ¿Cómo se la hizo?- le pregunta la doctora con seriedad.

-em creo que… hmmmmmm nop no recuero, pelee con una lagartija de alcantarilla-

-¿lo mordió?-

-probablemente ¿por?-

-nada en especial, ahora necesito una muestra-

-¿eh?-

-necesito una muestra de su sangre, la extraeré con esta jeringa, por favor no se mueva- dice la doctora con seriedad mientras le muestra a Discord un jeringa con una nada inspiradora aguja de diez centímetros de largo, los ojos del draconequus se hicieron pequeños y comenzó a sudar.

-por favor no se mueva-

-¡oiga espere!- exclama Discord mientras detiene a la doctora con su cola para apartarla de su garra lastimada.

-le digo que no se mueva, por favor no intervenga-

-¡no me va a clavar esa cosa en la mano!- exclama Discord sudando.

-dije que por favor, me permita…-

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No!- exclama el draconequus cual potrillo asustado.

-¡he dicho que por favor no se mueva!- exclama la doctora y mira a Discord con sus penetrantes ojos azules, el draconequus por un instante quedo paralizado ante eso, como si hubiera sido hipnotizado.

-ahora, le pido que por favor, si usted es muy amable, permítame su garra para que tome mi muestra- pide la doctora amablemente. El draconequus sin cerrar los ojos le extiende su brazo de oso a la doctora y esta con semejante aguja le extrae la sangre a Discord. En principio el draconequus no hizo ni la menor queja, pero justa y precisamente en el momento que la doctora extrajo la aguja Discord reacciono y soltó un agudo y estremecedor grito que estremeció todo el castillo. Difícilmente aquel desgarrador grito que Discord soltó no sería escuchado por los ponis todos los habitantes de Canterlot.

De súbito entra de golpe Tara, y después de ella le siguen Celestia y Starlight quienes iban llegando.

-¡papá!-

-¡Discord!-

-¡AHHHHH MI GARRA MI GARRA, AHHHHHH!- se queja el draconequus mientras se chupa el cascos.

-aquí tiene una chupeta, ahora si me permite tengo que analizar esto de inmediato- dice la doctora mientras le entrega la paleta cubierta de chocolate a Discord, directo en la boca para que se calle. Luego de un instante y saborear la paleta, el draconequus se calmó un poco distraído por el deleitante y sabroso sabor de su paleta de fresa cubierta de chocolate. Tardó un momento en percatarse que su esposa se encontraba mirándole al pie de la puerta, con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Ambos guardan silencio por un instante, solo se miraron. Discord pese a un estar algo adolorido no evitó soltar una sonrisa, y más al ver que su no se había perdido tan especial evento. Celestia, pese a comenzar a llorar por la cólera y preocupación, tampoco evito soltar un una sonrisa y un tenue alarido de alegría al ver a su esposo y aparentemente bien.

-¡Discord!- Celestia quiso saltar de la silla de ruedas y correr hacia su esposo, pero en eso se percata que no traía puesto las prótesis, y luego de pensarlo un momento razona que no es buena idea ser tan brusca, no solo por su estado, si no por el de Discord. Luna le ayuda a su hermana a encaminarse hasta la cama donde se contaba Discord, el cual no dejaba de mirarle con una sonrisa.

-Discord…-

-Celestia…-

-¿Cómo te sientes?- dice al unísono.

-bien, jeje, solo duele un poquito- ríe Discord, y Celestia también ríe- me alegra ver que no me lo perdí-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-el nacimiento de nuestro bebé- sonríe Discord mientras intenta acercar su casco para acariciar el vientre de su esposa, pero este no lo logra, y Celestia le ayuda, manteniendo su casco contra su vientre para que sienta a su bebe- no sabes cómo me tenías preocupado, pensé que les había pasado algo-

-Discord…. Tú me tenías a mi preocupada…. Estuviste dos días inconsciente- murmura Celestia preocupada.

-¿dos días?- pregunta Discord y comienza a reír, Celestia le mira molesta- significa que solo faltan 5 días para el nacimiento-

-¿Por qué te ríes? Esto es serio Discord… creí que te perdería-

-y yo creí que no volvería a verte, por eso estoy feliz- le sonríe animosamente.

-¡Discord!- solloza Celestia y coloca su cabeza contra el pecho de su esposo, el draconequus siente una ligera molestia en el estómago pero lo resiste por que le gusta ver a su esposa haciendo eso y permitirle sentir su suave crin.

* * *

Celestia se aleja de su esposo por un instante para poder poner sus pensamientos en orden.

-¿pasa algo cariño?-

-no… Discord… tengo que decirte algo-

Discord se queda un poco serio, y asiente con la cabeza.

-Discord…. Me temo que…. Tras todo lo que pasó….- murmura Celestia con cólera mientras abrazaba su vientre. El draconequus suspira mientras mira como su esposa buscaba el valor para decírselo.

-tenemos que abandonar Canterlot ¿verdad?- murmura Discord con inexpresividad.

-si…. Con todo lo que ha pasado…. Tenemos que salir de aquí… somos….-

-ya no puedo protegerlos es lo que me intentas decir ¿cierto?-

-Discord…. No…. No quise decir eso, no… no me refiero a eso-

-tranquila cariño, lo entiendo, yo también pienso lo mismo… por eso cuando desperté me sentí aliviado al verlas sanas y salvas…. Sí….- murmura Discord mientras palmaba su herida con su pata, colocándola sobre los vendajes y sintiendo y leve ardor- la pregunta es dónde-

-no lo sé... supongo que el imperio... pero no estoy muy segura si sea el lugar mas seguro... pero falta muy poco para ya sabes... y creo que ese es el mejor lugar para tenerlo...-

\- está bien… los llevare al imperio- dice este intentando levantarse, pero su esposa le detiene.

-Discord por favor…. Luna hará que vengan por nosotros- le explica Celestia mientras mira a su hermana quien le esperaba junto a su hija fuera, en el pasillo.

-no es lo suficientemente rápido- murmura Discord con inexpresividad.

-lo sé pero…-

-no quiero que tengas a nuestro bebé en una carretera o paraje en medio de la nada-

-Discord…. Él bebe aun no nacerá, eso te lo prometo-

-nunca se sabe…. Tara nació dos días antes de lo que se nos dijo-

-y Luck cuatro días después, Discord, por favor descansa… además…. Si te preocupas tanto por mí, la doctora me acompañará, y aún tenemos a los enfermeros que trajiste-

-no es lo mismo que des a luz en un hospital a que lo hagas en medio de la nada-

-Discord- suspira Celestia mientras lo toma de la garra vendada- a este bebé, aún le falta para estar listo, te lo prometo, por favor, no te esfuerces tanto tesoro, descansa ya hiciste mucho-

-no… no he hecho lo suficiente- murmura Discord mientras cierra los ojos para aguantar un dolor que comenzó a corroerlo y sentía como avanzaba- puedo hacer una tele transportación más-

-Discord, no-

-puedo hacerlo Cely… puedo hacerlo….- dice Discord acariciando la mejilla de su esposa con delicadeza- solo necesito que todos se reúnan en un solo salón, y poder trasladarlos en un parpadeo-

Celestia lo piensa un momento, y luego ve la expresión relajada de su esposo que le inspiro confianza por unos instantes, Celestia no evita devolverle la sonrisa.

-está bien…. Tú ganas mi cielo- le sonríe Celestia mientras retrocede en su silla de ruedas.

-no… por favor quédate con migo cariño- le implora Discord.

-solo le avisare a Luna, y le diré que reúna a las chicas y a los demás- le explica Celestia.

-pero por favor regresa-

-lo haré- le promete la princesa del sol. Celestia avanza lentamente hasta la salida donde se encontraría con su hermana y las niñas, no sería mayor sorpresa para ella ver también a Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash, quienes también estaban preocupadas por Discord y al escuchar que había despertado vinieron cuanto antes.

-¿Cómo sigue?- dice Fluttershy, siendo la primera en romper el silencio que desde hace rato había dominado la habitación.

-está mejor- suspira Celestia pero luego esta se queda pensando con seriedad.

-¿pasa algo malo?- pregunta Rainbow Dash.

Celestia mira a su hermana con seriedad y esta le regresa la mirada con la misma expresión, tal y como si se comunicaran de esta forma, acordando que ya era momento.

\- Chicas… Tara, Starlight... esto es importante, requiero que todas vallan a sus habitaciones y comiencen a empacar sus cosas, esta noche abandonaremos Canterlot-

-¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué?!- dice Rainbow Dash algo exaltada y Fluttershy simplemente se queda petrificada, comenzando a recorrerle un fuerte miedo a lo desconocido, ella también fue testigo del resplandor como los demás, aunque no pensó que fuera tan grabe.

-esto es serio, por favor, tenemos que partir antes de que llegue el oscurecer- explica Luna.

-¡¿pero de noche no sería más peligroso?!- dice Fluttershy de repente mientras abrazaba su vientre con bastante exaltación, Rainbow Dash al notar la preocupación de Fluttershy esta le abrasa con su ala y la toma por el casco.

-Discord nos llevara al imperio de Cristal-

-pero…. Papá todavía está herido- murmura Tara con preocupación.

-tiene suficientes fuerzas para sacarnos de aquí- le explica Celestia a su hija, Tara no se notó más calmada sino todo lo contrario.

-Starlight, tú y Tara vayan y empaquen sus cosas, dense prisa, nos veremos aquí en unas dos horas- le indica Celestia al ver como su hija se notaba un poco fuera de sí.

-sí…. Vamos Tara- asiente Starlight mientras toma a Tara de los hombros, esta vez sí fue capaz de levantarla, más sin embargo Tara permanecía con la misma inexpresividad y algo desorientada, por lo que tuvo que ayudarle a indicarle el camino.

-Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, hagan lo mismo, nos veremos aquí en dos horas- les indica a las pegasos, y estas asienten y se retiran. Finalmente Celestia se dirige a su hermana- reúne a los demás ponis, busca a la doctora y sus enfermeros-

-si hermana-

Celestia con su magia mueve su silla de ruedas, y estuvo a punto de retirarse también, pero Luna le detiene.

-¿A dónde vas?-

-tengo que regresar a la biblioteca, en esos libros podría estar la respuesta, ¡necesitamos ese diario!-

-yo iré por él y empacare tus cosas, tú regresa con Discord-

-Luna, puedo hacer esto-

-lo sé bien, pero créeme en el estado de ambos, lo mejor es que permanezcan juntos-

-Luna por favor…..- Celestia se calla y comienza esbozar una expresión de dolor, esta coloca su casco contra su vientre.

-¡hermana!- dice Luna exaltada, y yendo con su hermana.

-él bebe…. Aj… -

-¿¡ya viene!?-

-no... aj... solo está algo inquieto- murmura Celestia, intentando ocultar su dolor.

-¿segura?-

-si... creo... creo que ya se está calmando- murmura Celestia mientras intentaba esbozar una sonrisa.

-mejor regresa adentro…. Iré a buscar a la doctora para….-

-Luna estoy bien… aj….-

-Hermana por favor…. Quédate con Discord-

-está bien- suspira Celestia comenzando a sudar mientras mantenía sus cascos contra su vientre. Celestia entra por su cuenta, pese a que Luna quería acompañarle, pero esta le pidió que se apresurara y le dejo. Sin embargo al entrar a la habitación de Discord Celestia se encontraría con su esposo colocando sus garras contra su cabeza como si de la nada comenzara a sentir una intensa jaqueca. Este apretaba los dientes con tal fuerza que Celestia podía escuchar como estos crujían.

-¿Discord… estas….?- pregunta Celestia con bastante preocupación.

-aj… Celestia….- intento calmarse y disimular su dolor, pero no le era nada fácil- estoy bien solo…. Aj ¡demonios!- murmura el draconequus irritado mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza. Este se recuesta, intentando relajarse un poco, Celestia lo toma por el casco y nota como su esposo empezó a tener algo de fiebre.

-¡Discord! ¡Doctora! ¡Doctora algo le pasa a….!- intento salir apresuradamente, pero esta se detuvo a medio camino al sentir un dolor más fuerte en el vientre.

* * *

Rápidamente todos comenzaron a empacar sus cosas, tenían que darse prisa para ser trasladados antes de que llegue el momento del oscurecer, por el bien de todos, lo mejor era que dejaran Canterlot, con Discord herido y Celestia a poco de dar a Luz, la única protección del castillo era el escudo protector de Tara y el poder de Luna, el cual no sería suficiente contra aquello que estaban seguras vendría en camino. Todos fueron testigos del inmenso poder de la criatura, que aunque no pudieron verle, si pudieron sentir el poder de esta criatura al sacudir sus tierras con violencia y prepotencia.

Tara se encontraba sentada en una silla mientras Starlight comenzaba a guardar sus cosas.

-¡Tara necesito que me digas donde guardas tus medicamentos para los ojos!- le reclama Starlight mientras hacía un esfuerzo por cerrar un maletín repleto de ropa y algunos libros.

La yegua de crin multicolor le señala en dirección a unos cajones con su casco, manteniendo la misma inexpresividad. Starlight corre directo al cajón y al abrirlo encuentra algunas pastillas para el dolor, barias gotas y desinfectante que usaba para limpiar su cuencas cada noche después de bañarse.

-bien…. ¿son todas?- le pregunta Starlight mientras guardaba todo en un morral, la yegua blanca asiente con la cabeza, y Starlight comienza a desesperarse por la actitud de su amiga, e inmediatamente corre ante ella y la toma por las mejillas.

-¡escúchame, sé que estas muy preocupada por tu padre, y que ese último incidente te conmociono, pero te necesito aquí!- le dice Starlight con seriedad. Tara permanece por un instante inmóvil, como si no le hubiera escuchado, Starlight un poco impaciente comienza a sacudir a su amiga para que reaccionara de una buena vez.

En eso Tara levanta levemente la cabeza, apuntando en dirección a Starlight como si finalmente hubiera reaccionado, Starlight le sonríe, pero Tara cambia su inexpresividad por una expresión de miedo, sus labios comenzaron a temblar tenuemente, y de estos soltó un quejido, que apenas se escuchó. Es entonces que Starlight se percata que súbitamente comenzó a hacer calor en el ambiente, miro a su alrededor y noto como el cielo comenzó a tornarse color rojo sangre.

Todos los habitantes de Canterlot miraron desde una ventana o jardines en dirección a los cielos, y presenciaron con terror como las blancas y espumosas nubes se tornaban rojas carmesí, como si en cualquier momento fuera a llover una tormenta de sangre. Se siente un estremecer como el de un huracán y el aire fresco y suave se vuelve caliente y pesado, provocando gran dificultad para la respiración. En el aire llegaba un fuerte olor a sangre, y la tierra lentamente comenzó a estremecerse.

-¡¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO?!- exclama Starlight mientras intentaba mantenerse de pie, es entonces que esta presencia aterrada como las paredes del cuarto de Tara comienza a agrietarse y abrirse ferozmente. Esta mira frente suyo y nota como la ventana del cuarto comienza a tronarse como algo comenzara a hacer gran presión sobre este. Es entonces que el cristal explota, y los vidrios estuvieron a punto de impactar contra Starlight quien estaba muy cerca, pero en eso Tara le empuja haciendo que caiga sobre la alfombra.

-¡¿Qué está pasando Tara?!- pregunta Starlight ya sintiendo gran terror.

-el, está aquí…- responde Tara con una expresión preocupada.

Una feroz ventisca caliente entra directamente por la ventana de Tara, casi como si fuera fuego obligando a las princesas a adentrarse más por el castillo. Dado al calor intenso se vieron obligadas a arrastrarse por el suelo hasta finalmente llegar al pasillo. Las dos princesas estaban muy desorientadas y asustadas, pero este no era el mejor momento para pensar en que estaba pasando, pues de repente la tierra comienza a sacudirse súbitamente, como si estuviera a punto de caerse, Starlight se tambalea y estuvo a punto de caer, pero para su sorpresa Tara le detiene. Asustada mira a su amiga la cual mantenía la misma expresión que ella. Se escucha un fuerte y estremecer aullido que resonó fuertemente.

-¡tenemos que salir de aquí ahora!- exclama Tara.

Ambas potrillas salen apresuradamente, y corren por el pasillo a toda prisa, se escucha un rugido provenir de la tierra.

-¡al suelo!- exclama Tara empujando a Starlight, es en ese preciso instante que el techo cae sobre ellas de lleno, estando a punto de aplastarlas, Tara apenas pudo hacer brillar su cuerno antes de que una tonelada de rocas cayeran sobre ellas.

* * *

En las afueras de Canterlot, se encontraba una figura alta y roja de la cual sobresalían sus enormes cuernos, la criatura mira con desinterés el castillo de la ciudad capital, rodeándolo se encontraba un aura color carmesí, la cual provenía directamente de aquellos cuernos que este poseía en la cabeza, siendo este el causante de estos aterradores cambios atmosféricos. Desde donde él se encontraba, se podía divisar claramente como Canterlot se encontraba cubierta por una inmensa esfera escarlata, mirando con algo de desinterés como la ciudad se agitaba y devastaba ante sus ojos.

\- **tres días y no pasa nada, algo está interfiriendo** \- murmura la criatura con su vos etérea, mientras mostraba total inexpresión.

Tras él, tres imponente figuras de sombras se materializan y lentamente toman la forma de tres lobos, sin embargo estos no eran simples lobos, no solo por el hecho de poseer alas y cuerno, si no que estos no poseían piel que les cubriera su cuerpo, poseyendo huesos expuestos, algunos de los cuales que terminaban en punta, tenían largos colmillos, y no poseían ojos, en su lugar una membrana de carne les cubría esa parte de la cabeza. Sus garras eran largas y afiladas como las de un dragón, poseían patas largas y reforzadas con una densa capa muscular, completamente expuesta. Las criaturas babeaban constantemente ante la falta de labios y este al caer al suelo derretía lo que tocaba al instante.

\- **Es momento que dejemos de lado los entrenamientos debajo de las colinas, y pasemos directo a los entrenamientos de campo. Entren y tráiganme el feto de Celestia** -

Dos de los tres lobos sueltan un potente y resonante aullido que sin duda llego a oídos de los pocos habitantes de Canterlot, el cual sin duda llego a infundirles miedo y confusión. Acto seguido los dos lobos corren precipitadamente contra Canterlot, dejando a uno de los suyos atrás. El tercer lobo permaneció de pie tras Carnage, mostrándose algo confuso e indeciso.

-si quieres volver a verlo y que te rasquen la barriga será mejor que vallas o te encerraré- dice Carnage con su voz infantil.

Inmediatamente el lobo reacciona, y sin mostrarse tan entusiasmado como sus compañeros corrió deprisa contra Canterlot, alcanzan do a los otros dos al poco tiempo, avanzando a la par con ellos.

-¿yo también puedo ir?- se escucha una dulce vos inocente.

-por supuesto Penny, solamente no te propases, has que sufran el infierno antes- murmura Carnage con inexpresividad, sin siquiera mirar a la pequeña potrilla rosada que se encontraba tras él, esta última sonrío y sonto una risita traviesa.

-jijiji, okei papi-

* * *

Todo el castillo comenzó a desmoronarse a pedazos, desde su sitio Celestia presencia como la torre del observatorio se destroza y ve como esta cae directo al abismo.

-¡no puede ser!- exclama Celestia.

De repente el suelo donde se encontraba se inclina, y su silla de ruedas se desliza directo contra un muro, pero Discord la toma rápidamente por su torso, dejando que la silla choque directo contra el muro el cual atraviesa como si estuviera echo de papel, derrumbando toda la pared.

-¡tenemos que irnos!- dice Discord exaltado.

-¡Tara… las chicas!- exclama Celestia con terror. Discord le mira bastante pensativo y preocupado, de repente el techo se abre y estuvieron a punto de ser aplastados por una serie de escombros, pero Discord usa sus poderes para desaparecer, sin embargo no funciona como esperaba y reaparece únicamente en un pasillos cercano.

-¡pero que paso..,. Yo quería aparecer fuera de este infierno!- piensa Discord mientras apretaba sus dientes.

-¡Discord no estamos seguros aquí!-

-esa neblina…. Está en el aire… suprime mis poderes… ¡DEMONIOS!-

-¡Discord tenemos que buscar a Tara y a los demás!- exclama Celestia alterada mientras se aferraba en el cuello de su esposo, dado a que perdieron la silla de ruedas y no poseía sus prótesis era incapaz de trasladarse por su cuenta- ¡Discord!-

-sí…. No te preocupes no dejaremos a nadie- murmura Discord con seriedad mientras rápidamente se lleva a su esposa por los pasillos. El draconequus intentó desaparecer un par de ocasiones más, pero lo más que podía hacer era reaparecer 10 metros más adelante, el aire estaba inundado con aquel gas, la dosis no era suficiente para dejarlo sin poderes, pero si para debilitarlo a él y todos los demás. ¿Qué era lo que podía hacer? Debía darse prisa, tenía que buscar a todos, pero eso significaba cargar a su esposa consigo todo el camino, exponiéndola a mas peligros que seguramente enfrentara, pero no había donde dejarla.

-¡demonios, demonios, demonios!- pensaba Discord mientras sostenía a sus esposa entre sus garras, teniendo especial cuidado de no ser muy brusco, y atento a cualquier cambio a su alrededor para protegerla de las adversidades de mal tiempo.

Mientras tanto Celestia se encontraba en los brazos de su esposo, se sentía muy impotente al no poder siquiera correr por su cuenta, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía como un potrilla, una bebe que tiene que ser cargada y protegida por los demás, el hecho de estar completamente indefensa, sin saber que hacer siquiera. Y la cosa solo podía empeorar al no saber dónde estaba su hija, su hermana y todos los demás

Las cosas solamente empeoran y ahora estaban atrapados en su propio castillo, el cual sería su tumba si no salían pronto. Discord apenas pudo evitar que fueran aplastados por las rocas repeliéndolas con su magia, estuvo a punto de tropezar, pero logro rehabilitarse.

-¡perdona! ¡¿Estás bien?!- pregunta Discord al percatarse que fue un poco brusco al buscar evitar su caída.

Celestia conmocionada asiente con la cabeza, y Discord sin perder más el tiempo continúa. Sin embargo algo innegable y que pronto vendría a perjudicarle aún más era que conforme este corría por los pasillos derrumbados de Canterlot su herida comenzaba a abrirse, y sin percatarse de ello dado a la adrenalina y fuerza de la situación, comenzó a perder algo de sangre.

* * *

Todos se encontraban dispersos por el inmenso castillo mientras este sería estremeciéndose con violencia. Corriendo apresuradamente entre los salones principales se encontraba la princesa Luna, buscando con desespero a su hijo quien se había quedado solo en sus habitaciones.

-¡no puede ser! ¡No puede ser! ¡GLOSS! ¿¡GLOSS DÓNDE ESTAS!?- grita Luna con desespero mientras corría apresuradamente.

De repente un pilar estuvo a punto de caerle encima, y la princesa de la noche con mucho trabajo logra evitar que este le aplaste apartando los escombros con su magia. Luna logra salvarse, pero termina algo cansada. Algo extraño había en el aire lo cual lentamente suprimía sus poderes. Esta se arrodilla por unos instantes, completamente agotada, intentando respirar, pero no era nada fácil porque esa cosa que permanecía en aire, cada vez se hacía más predominante.

-¡Mamá!- escucha de repente Luna, y esta abre los ojos con exaltación.

-¡Gloss!-

-¡Mamá ayúdame, mamá ayúdame por favor!- escucha la voz desesperada de su pequeño, es entonces que Luna encuentra la fuerza al pensar en que su hijo podría estar atrapado o herido y se levanta rápidamente en sus cuatro patas, y corre apresuradamente entre el maltrecho y peligroso camino.

-¡GLOSS!- Exclama Luna al estar cerca de llegar a las habitaciones reales.

-¡mamá ayúdame!-

-¡Gloss, haya voy bebe, haya voy, resiste, resiste!- exclama Luna con bastante exaltación mientras corría a toda prisa, logrando llegar a la habitación donde había dejado a su hijo durmiendo. Al llegar lo primero que noto era que la puerta estaba atascada, aparentemente este se había quedado atrapado, intento abrir la puerta pero no podía hacerlo.

-¡No, no, no! ¡GLOSS!- grita Luna con desespero- ¡Gloss ¿puedes escucharme?! ¡soy mami!-

De repente se escucha un prepotente aullido, Luna voltea tras de ella y no ve nada, exaltada mira en todas direcciones, pero no veía más que los pasillos derrumbándose. Debía darse prisa, no estaba segura, pero si su hijo estaba atrapado, no podía perder el tiempo o de lo contrario lo perdería.

-¡Gloss!-

-¡mami ayúdame!-

Luna hace brillar su cuerno, al principio este dado al efecto del gas no produce ningún brillo, pero Luna se concentra y usando todas sus fuerzas logra hacer que su cuerno brille un poco, y así con algo de trabajo de por medio, logra abrir la puerta, sin embargo esta pronto volvería a atascarse, pero le permitió abrir un espacio lo suficientemente amplio para que su niño pase. Luna solo rezaba por que su hijo no estuviera herido o atascado, de lo contrario debería hacer un mayor esfuerzo para poder entrar ella misma y ayudarle.

-¿Gloss?-

Luna se asoma por la abertura que abrió, intentando buscar a su hijo, pero no le veía, Luna comenzó a desesperarse, ya estaba a punto de gritar su nombre, cuando en eso esta divisa una pequeña figura sentada en la cama de su hijo.

-¿hijo? ¿Eres tú?- murmura Luna un poco confundida al no distinguir bien la figura y comenzando a parecerle que se trataba de alguien más.

-nopiti, nopiti nop- responde la figura con una vos inocente y de repente la figura se voltea, exponiendo sus singulares ojos morados, y de un momento a otro arremete contra la puerta derrumbándola y destrozándola como si esta hubiera estallado.

Luna es expulsada e impacta contra un muro mientras las puertas de sus habitaciones eran derrumbadas y de entre los escombros surge una enorme criatura que no poseía una forma fija al estar conformada de barias partes de criaturas como una masa de carne roja, lo único que se divisaba de ella eran sus predominantes ojos morados que pronto pasarían a ser dorados, brillando con intensidad, y también poseía principalmente una serie de tentáculos de gran tamaño, los cuales poseían púas entre las ventosas.

La criatura toma a Luna por el cuello, provocándole una herida al solo rose de las ventosas, esta es arrastrada hacia la criatura, al ya estar muy cerca de la masa de carne, Luna reacciona y le dispara a la criatura con un rayo directo a lo que ella creía era su cabeza, esta se suelta, y se retuerce en el suelo, pero al poco tiempo logra recuperarse y empieza a regenerarse ante ella.

-¿¡qué le hiciste a mi bebe!?- exige saber Luna con cólera.

-me lo comí, jijiji- responde la criatura con la vos de una potrilla.

Por un instante, el mundo de Luna se acabó, al escuchar esas palabras, al imaginar que su pequeño ya no estaba, y que aún peor, que fue devorado por esa cosa, Luna sintió un fuerte vacío en el estómago, y temblor en la medula mientras inconscientemente sus ojos comenzaron a inundarse en lágrimas.

-¡no! ¡No es verdad! ¡NOOOOOOOO!- grita Luna con cólera

-¿no me crees?- dice la criatura mientras abre la boca, e introduce uno de sus tentáculos, los cuales hacen que se asome por la boca de la criatura una pequeña figura desgarrada y cubierta de sangre y jugos gástricos que Luna desgraciadamente reconociera al solo verle, pese a estar ya bastante desgarrado, no podía ser otro, era su niños, su pequeño niño está muerto.

La princesa de la noche suelta un resonante y colérico grito y arremete contra la bestia, la princesa de la noche entre su cólera es cubierta por una inmensa capa de energía azul con la cual logra darle un poderoso golpe a la bestia, haciendo que esta impacte contra la pared y provocando un leve derrumbe, inmediatamente la criatura lanza sus tentáculos contra Luna, pero esta expulsa una onda de energía repeliéndolos, y continua atacando a la bestia.

La risa inocente de un potrilla divirtiéndose empezó a hacerse presente en oídos de Luna, provocando en ella un sentimiento mayor de cólera.

-jeje no pudiste salvar a tu hijo, no pudiste salvar a tu hijo- se escucha el canto de la potrilla, cosa que no podía hacer más que enfurecer mucho más a Luna.

-¡CÁLLATE!- exclama Luna mientras dispara un poderoso rayo que atraviesa de lado a lado a la bestia, pero esta pese a caer al suelo continua moviéndose.

-jijiji, estás enojadita, ¿verdad que si? jijiji ¿por qué? ¿Por qué ese niñito murió? jijiji el murió, el murió igual que esos niños que no salvaste-

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!- grita Luna con cólera mientras disparaba un potente rayo aun mayor contra la bestia desintegrando la mayor parte de sus tentáculos, pero esta aun seguía moviéndose, y las risas continuaban.

-dejaste que muriera, jeje, igual que a todos esos niños, jiji igual que tu querido esposo-

-¡Dije que te calles!- replica Luna mientras hacía que una estatua que se encontraba sobre un pilar callera sobre la bestia aparentemente moribunda.

Luna entre tantos ataques comenzó a sentirse agotada rápidamente, tanto por efecto del gas rojo como el hecho de desperdiciar todas sus energías en intentar eliminar a la bestia. Al darse cuenta de ello, Luna prepara un hechizo del que esperaba terminara completamente con ese monstruo al no dejar rastro de ella. El problema era, que si aplicaba todo ese poder en este sitio provocaría un derrumbe aún mayor en el que seguro quedaría atrapado, y al ya no poseer más fuerzas, no habría forma de que lograra sobrevivir. La verdad no le importaba ya, si así vengaba a su bebe.

La princesa de la noche estuvo a punto de dispararlo de lleno contra el estómago de la bestia, pero esta abre una segunda boca en su estómago por la cual saca una serie de tentáculos. Luna logro verlos e intento retroceder, pero la criatura logro enganchar uno de sus tentáculos contra el casco de Luna, de esta forma la bestia azoto a Luna repetidamente contra el suelo y cuando esta quedo aturdida por los golpes, la bestia estuvo a punto de arrastrarla contra la boca de su estómago.

De repente, de uno de los muros, surge lo que aparentaba ser una pelota de energía rosada la cual arremete contra la bestia golpeándola con fuerza y aparta a Luna de esta.

La criatura se enfurece e intenta atrapar a la pelota de energía, pero esta empuja a la bestia contra un pilar, el cual cae encima de la bestia.

Luna un poco desorientada logra ponerse de pie, y no creería lo que vería, la bestia sin forma se levanta con prepotencia, y la pelota de energía aparece y la golpea nuevamente. Aun enfurecida, esta se levanta dispuesta a vengar la muerte de su hijo.

-me las pagaras… por mi bebé….- musita Luna mientras intentaba reincorporarse para seguir peleando.

-¡mami no vallas!- escucha una voz, Luna se detiene de golpe, no podía ser ¿acaso lo escuchó? ¿o era su imaginación?

-¡Mami!- vuelve a escuchar, confirmándole que no era mentira, pero aún no lo creía.

Luna mira con incredulidad tras ella. No muy lejos de donde se encontraba, ocultándose tras una estatua, vio lo que al principio creyó era un fantasma o una alucinación, y posiblemente hubiera seguido pensándolo hasta que de repente el pequeño corre hasta sus cascos llorando, y una vez que sintió su calor, supo que su hijo estaba vivo.

-¡mami! ¡Mami!- llora el pequeño Gloss mientras se aferraba a su madre- ¡por favor no me dejes, por favor no vallas! te... tengo mucho miedo... por favor ¡no te vayas!-

Luna aun incrédula acaricia la mejilla de su niño, sintiendo su suave piel, y se pone a observar sus ojos, y contempla la luz que estos reflejaban, pudo ver a través de los ojos llorosos de su hijo a sí mismos llorando. La princesa de la noche quedo sin habla por un momento, cuando finalmente entendió lo que pasaba, cuando finalmente acepta que esto no era una alucinación y que realmente tenía a su potrillo frente a ella, esta abraza con fuerza a su pequeño niño, no conteniendo el llanto.

-¡Gloss!- exclama esta al abrasarlo.

-mami... mami...- solloza el potrillo mientras oculta su rostro contra su pecho.

-Gloss... mi Gloss... mi bebé... - también llora Luna mientras una ligera sonrisa se formaba en su rostro. Abrazando con fuerza a su pequeño, Luna no dispuesta a soltarlo y dejarlo ir nunca más.

Estuvo a punto de decirle que no se preocupara, pero antes de que lo hiciera la criatura cae y provoca un fuerte estruendo, el combate entre la criatura aún continuaba, no había tiempo de explicaciones, debía poner a su hijo a salvo y de ser posible buscar a los demás. Luna rápidamente toma a su pequeño y corre apresuradamente con este en cascos.

* * *

-¡Luna! ¡Tara!- grita Celestia.

Se escucha un fuerte y estremecedor aullido, de la anda enfrente de ellos aparece y frente a ellos aparece un colosal lobo el cual arremete directo contra ellos, Discord al percatarse usando los poderes que le quedan hace un una metralla de rocas arremetan contra el lobo, la criatura chilla pero continua adelante dispuesto a envestirlos. Discord toma a Celestia y ambos caen en un rincón a poco de ser arrollados por el feroz lobo rojo, la criatura atraviesa un muro y Discord usa su cuerpo para proteger a su esposa.

-¡Celestia, ¿estás bien?!- pregunta Discord preocupado.

-aj…. Si…. Aj…- chilla Celestia mientras tenía un casco contra el vientre y otro en el costado, Discord dirige su mirada contra el costado de su esposa y ve con conmoción como una roca puntiaguda se le había clavado, producto, la revisa mejor y nota que poseía barios rasguños en el lomo. Se escucha nuevamente un aullido y de entre los escombros emerge el lobo rojo Discord aprieta los dientes, e inmediatamente se levanta en sus dos patas delanteras y se impone ante el lobo, la criatura le gruñe.

-¡que esperas! ¡Ven por mí!- exclama el draconequus con cólera.

La criatura ruje y arremete rápidamente contra Discord, el draconequus usa sus poderes para levitar todas las rocas, que lo rodeaba, y con ellas crea una ola de escombro la cual el lobo intentó atravesar así como hizo con los muros, pero este queda atrapado, y Discord inmediatamente prende las rocas en llamas y el loco comienza a chillar del dolor mientras se quemaba. Este intento disparar con su cuerno algunos rayos contra Discord y Celestia, pero el draconequus uso sus poderes para crear un escudo que protegiera a su esposa, y el resto de los ataques los repelía con rocas más grandes que estallaban.

Celestia miraba con asombro como su esposo contenía la bestia, tomando en cuenta que incluso ella en estos momentos no se siente capaz de usar magia, y pese a que también notaba a su esposo afectado por este mismo mal, aun así usando los poderes que le quedan, este podía mantenerlo a raya. La criatura no dejaba de chillar de dolor, se estaba consumiendo el llamas, y las rocas le mantenían apresado.

Pronto la emoción de Celestia terminaría abruptamente al ver como un extenso charco de sangre se encontraba por debajo de su esposo, era su herida, estaba abierta más que nunca, y no dejaba de perder sangre, Celestia sintió un frio recorriéndole la espalda, y las cosas no terminarían hay, pies una sombra comenzó a materializarse tras él.

-¡Discord!- exclama Celestia, pero antes de que el draconequus pudiera reaccionar algo muy grande se abalanza sobre él era un segundo lobo, el cual aplasta a Discord con sus patas traseras. El fuego se detiene y el lobo que había sido incinerado por Discord cae de súbito al suelo, aun emitiendo un gemido como el de un cachorro sufriendo.

El segundo lobo da un fuerte pisotón en el estómago de Discord, provocándole un fuerte dolor, Discord suelta un grito de dolor, intenta hacer algo para quitarse la bestia de enzima pero esta exhala sobre Discord una nube de neblina roja la cual termino definitivamente con los pocos poderes que este poseía.

-¡Discord!- exclama Celestia desde donde se encontraba, esta intento hacer brillar su cuerno, pero de este solo una luz tenue broto- ¡No! ¡Discord!-

Una tercera criatura aparece y acorrala a Celestia, este la toma por el cuello y arremete contra la pared con fuerza, amenazando con desgarrarle el vientre de un solo tajo ya sea con sus garras o sus colmillos, la verdad no importaban, sin su magia, estaba completamente a su merced.

-¡Celestia!- grita el draconequus con cólera mientras estiraba su casco para intentar alcanzarla, la criatura que le apresaba lo piza con mayor fuerza en su herida, Discord vuelta otro grito el cual no fue solo de dolor sino también de cólera ante la total impotencia de hacer algo.

La bestia abre sus fauces para arrancarle la cabeza a Discord, pero de la nada aparecen unas cadenas las cuales le apresan el hocicó, y al poco tiempo también aparecen otras cadenas que le apresan sus patas delanteras y traseras, esto mismo paso con el otro lobo que acorralaba a Celestia. Ambas criaturas chillaron y antes de que Discord o Celestia supiera que estaba pasando, las criaturas son alejadas de ellos. Las cadenas jalan de ambas bestias y las estrellan con fuerza contra uno de los pilares, el techo se derrumba sobre ellos, pero un escudo de energía los cubre y protege del derrumbe tanto a Discord como Celestia.

La pareja mira incrédula a su alrededor y divisan no muy a lo lejos a Tara, la yegua se notaba muy cansada, era evidente que también estaba siendo afectada por la atmosfera roja, pero aun así tubo suficiente poder para salvar a sus padres.

-¡Tara…!- dicen ambos al unísono, pero ninguno pudo ir con ella. Inmediatamente tras ella aparecen Luna y Starlight para ayudar a Discord y Celestia. Luna va por su hermana mientras que Starlight ayuda al draconequus. Tara permanece en su misma posición, como si se estuviera concentrando.

-¡hay vienen!- exclama Tara- TODOS QUÉDENSE DONDE ESTÁN-

Luna y Starlight se quedan con Celestia y Discord respectivamente, mientras Tara permanecía del pie en medio de todo, de repente uno de los muros es derrumbado y por este aparece un el primer lobo quien recién se había recuperado de la incineración de Discord. Celestia sintió la necesidad de advertirle a su hija, pero Tara se apresura y expulsa una onda expansiva que repele al lobo y también a un segundo que iba a atacarla por la espalda. Los lobos se golpean con fuerza contra el suelo pero inmediatamente se levantan y vuelve a arremeter contra ella, esta vez Tara desaparece, provocando que ambos lobos impacten uno contra el otro. La princesa reaparece junto sus padres y los demás. Los lobos rápidamente les rodean y arremeten contra ellos, Tara crea un escudo protegiendo a su familia. La yegua intentó lanzar otra onda expansiva para repelerlos, pero se dio cuenta que si lo hacía no tendera suficiente poder para salir de Canterlot. Sin embargo no podía tele transportarse sin retirar antes el escudo pues mantenerlo le restaba poder, y para poder trasladarse tenía que quitarlo antes para así juntar todas sus fuerzas.

Los lobos comenzaron a exhalar de su boca una tenue neblina roja, estaban listos para dispararla contra el escudo de Tara para poder desintegrarlo y llegar a ellos. Estaban atrapados y parecería que este sería su fin.

-¡HEY, ALÉJENSE DE ELLOS!- se escucha una vos aguda, todos voltean y ven a la doctora Diane al frente. Los lobos voltean y se quedan completamente inmóviles ante ella.

Uno de los lobos se atreve a atacarla, pero la doctora le esquiva rápidamente.

-¡vamos vengan por mí!- exclama la doctora con severidad, tentando a los lobos, los cuales se alejan del grupo.

-¡eso es eso es!- dice la doctora mientras dos de los lobos arremeten contra ella, pero la doctora brinca y logra evadirlos.

-¿que esperan? ¡Vallanse!- exclama la doctora con exaltación.

-TODOS QUÉDENSE JUNTOS- exclama Tara mientras hace brillar su cuerno, el escudo desaparece y en su lugar una cúpula de energía los cubre a los cinco, y estuvieron a punto de desaparecer, pero en eso aparece una cuarta criatura que no tenía forma de lobo, pero aun así arremetió contra el escudo de Tara, la criatura ataco con sus garras las cuales estaban cubiertas del gas rozo y logro rozar el escudo antes de que todos desaparecieran.

* * *

Tara y los demás aparecen en medio del bosque Everfree, no muy lejos de donde se encontraba Canterlot, desde ahí se encontraron a Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy cuidando de Gloss. También se encontraron la mayor parte de sirvientes y guardias que se encontraban en la ciudad, la mayor parte de estos últimos se encontraban con margas de garras y moretones, al ser ellos los primeros en enfrentarse a los lobos. Entre el grupo también se encontraba Blueblood el cual era el único que estaba casi ileso. Desde ese sitio todos miran con asombro y terror como frente a ellos aquella imponente ciudad, Canterlot, se desplomaba de la montaña donde reposaba y caía súbitamente contra el abismo. Mientras caía se podía escuchar como un rígido, como esta agonizara una última vez antes de perderse en las profundidades de la tierra. Se siente un inmenso estremecer que azota con fuerza y prepotencia la tierra.

Muestras el resto de los ponis, miraban con asombro e incredulidad como la montaña destronaba y Canterlot desaparecía ante sus ojos, Discord y Celestia se mantuvieron abrasados mientras presenciaban el evento, destrozados al ver como su hogar, aquel lugar donde pasaron tantas cosas, aquel lugar donde vivieron juntos y criaros a sus hijos ya no estaba. Simplemente ya no estaba. Ante esto, los únicos que podían sentirse tal y como Discord y Celestia fueron Luna y Tara, quienes también pasaron por tanto en ese lugar, pero sin duda los que más resultaron afectados fue la pareja real, para ellos Canterlot era más que un castillo, más que un hogar, era su propia felicidad y alegría, su tierra de ensueño donde pasaron sus mejores momentos junto a sus hijos, y por sobretodo junto a Luck quien ya no estaba en ese mundo.

No podían creer lo que sus ojos veían, Canterlot ya no existía.

El momento de silencio que se guardó ante tal acontecimiento fue interrumpido cuando Tara cayó al suelo, dejando tras de sí un prominente charco de sangre aun mayor que el de Discord. La joven yegua no pudo soportar más sus heridas y callo rendido.

-¡Tara!- exclama Celestia mientras la sostenía entre sus cascos, y perdiendo casi el aliento al ver como su hija poseía cuatro prominentes marcas a lo largo de su rozo, llegando a exponer parte sus huesos.

-¡Tara reacciona!- exclama Discord quien pese intento cargar a su hija pero inmediatamente sintió como sus garras se paralizaban, él también estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre, pero su fuerza de voluntad le mantenían despierto, por otro lado Tara quien se empeñó en sacarlos a todos y por sobre todo a sus padres que no los había encontrado cuando los busco en su habitación, ya había cumplido, y ahora no le quedaba nada más por que seguir luchando, no ahora que su familia está a salvo, no ahora que no queda nada más por que luchar.

* * *

Carnage se encontraba posado sobre una montaña contemplando como la que alguna vez fue la gran e imponente Canterlot se despedazaba y perdía en el abismo eterno. Carnage esboza una leve mueca de molesta en la cabeza y hace que sus largos cuernos dejen de brillar. Este respira hondo y suspira para descansar, pues la criatura se encontraba un poco cansada luego de haber provocado el derrumbe de Canterlot, sin embargo estaba satisfecho con el resultado al probar que pudo destruir la ciudad entera con solo pensarlo.

-jeje, aún me falta dominarlo, pero es un buen comienzo- murmura Carnage con una sonrisa, mientras ignoraba la tenue jaqueca que le provocó su última acción.

En eso este divisa a lo lejos a los tres lobos rojos, sobrevolando a lo lejos y rápidamente los tres aterrizan ante él, y para sorpresa de Carnage, llegaron con una pequeña poni, que aparentemente habían capturado en su ataque. Estos dejan a la pequeña poni en el suelo, la cual se encontraba con la mirada completamente baja, sin dirigirle la mirada Carnage.

-creí decirles que no quería prisioneros- murmura Carnage con molestia mientras mira a sus lobos con seriedad.

-yo les pedí que me trajeran- se escucha una voz y Carnage mira incrédulo como la poni se levanta y le mira con seriedad.

Carnage estaba muy confundido, no estaba seguro de quien podría ser esta yegua, pero algo en su olor le resultaba un poco familiar.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No me reconoces?- dice la yegua con un tono frio.

En eso, la yegua se quita los lentes, y se desata su coleta liberando su lacia crin rosada. Es entonces que algo que Carnage no se esperaba, pese a todo lo acontecido, a todo lo que ha tocado ver, creía que ya nada podía sorprenderle, la criatura esbozo una expresión de incredulidad total al ver de quien se trataba su supuesta prisionera.

-jejeje debo de admitir, que realmente me engañaste, te creí muerta- admite Carnage volviendo a sonreír maliciosamente.

-realmente no fue difícil- dice la yegua con una ligera sonrisa, sin mostrar el más mínimo temor hacia Carnage pese a ya haber demostrado su verdadero poder.

-y pensar que por mucho tiempo estuviste ante mí ocultándote- murmura Carnage con seriedad.

-jeje, yo nunca me escondí, tú eras el que siempre permanecía en su madriguera- replico la poni rosada, como si lo estuviera retando.

Carnage guarda una expresión seria, ese último comentario le había molestado bastante, pero luego de pensarlo un rato, la criatura sonrió ante la yegua, y solo para intimidarla, hizo brillar sus cuernos, provocando que la tierra se estremezca. Sin embargo la yegua se mantuvo completamente seria ante él.

-¿es todo lo que sabes hacer?- murmura la yegua con aburrimiento, mientras algunas rocas flotaban a su alrededor.

Carnage mantiene su sonrisa.

-veo que no te impresionas, jeje-

-¿Por qué debería? Ni siquiera sabes controlarlo-

\- jeje, quizás aún no, pero de todos modos ¿Qué puedes hacer contra mi pequeña terrestre? murmura Carnage con prepotencia mientras comienza a caminar alrededor de la yegua para evaluarla. La poni únicamente se mantuvo de pie, sin prestar mucho interés o una sola pisca de miedo ante Carnage- ¿Qué harás ahora Doctora Diane? ¿O debería decir? Pinkamena Diane Pie-


	42. Chapter 42

El despertar del demonio.

Capítulo 42: Agonía

Todo tiene un final, aun cuando nos creamos invencibles o intocables, algún día llegara el final del todo, y lo alguna vez creímos será eternos, el destino nos demostrara de la forma más cruda y explosiva que estamos equivocados.

El mundo suelta un rugido, la tierra se estremece con violencia y rabia, un poderoso sismo se hace presente en toda Equestria, el suelo se torna rojo oscuro y un potente resplandor es visible desde las tierras más alejadas, todos aquellos que presenciaron aquello, sin importar la distancia, pudieron cuando menos sentir aquel estremecer que corroyera sus almas. Los animales de todo el mundo se alborotan e intentan huir ¿pero a dónde? Lejos del resplandor era lo más obvio, pero ahora con este poder liberado ningún sitio era seguro ahora, y los animales del mundo lo sabían, sabían que algo grande estaba cercano a acontecer.

Los ponis, grifos y otras criaturas del mundo salen solo para observar con asombro y terror como sus cielos se tornaban rojo pálido, el aire se volvía caliente y sofocante ¿Qué estaba pasando? Más de alguno se preguntó, pero lejos de lo que cualquiera pudiera imaginar, la pesadilla aun no comenzaba y esto fue solo una pequeña demostración de su poder y grandeza. Este espectro de luz que cobijo por un momento cada rincón del mundo conocido, fue el resultado de lo que aconteció en Canterlot, o más bien lo que antes solía ser, ahora solo una montaña en el horizonte era visible, ni rastro de lo que alguna vez fue la cuna de uno de los más grandes reinos que pueblan estas tierras aun vírgenes, había desaparecido por completo, perdido ahora en las profundidades de la tierra y la oscuridad infinita. Había desaparecido de este mundo, sin dejar ni una sola pista de lo que alguna vez fue, arrancado de raíz totalmente, cruel y sin piedad, haciendo imposible para el ojo que no poseyera conocimiento alguno el imaginar siquiera tan imponentes tierras que simbolizaban todo lo que hacía grandes a la raza de los ponis , su trono de la corona, sus imponentes muros sus extensos pasillos de vitrales que relataban la historia del reino entero, dejaron de existir cuando la última de las torres se deslizo y callo a las profundidades del mundo por siempre.

Fuera de los pueblos y reinos cercanos que presenciaron la catástrofe que desvaneció la gran ciudad capital, la verdad nadie como solo unos pocos pudo no solo ser testigos si no experimentar el verdadero terror y desespero del que nadie pudiera imaginarse por el momento. Al pie de una colina no muy lejos de donde antes solía estar Canterlot, se encontraba un pequeño grupo de ponis conformado por unos pocos guardias y sirvientes que recién habían regresado al que alguna vez en tiempos no muy lejanos fue su hogar definitivo, la tierra prometida, y junto ellos quienes también compartían ese sentimiento, era la familia real quienes nuevamente se vieron involucrados en el cobijo de la desgracia y la desesperación. Sintiéndose completamente diminutos e indefensos al ver como su hogar desaparecía ante ellos.

Discord, Celestia, Luna, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, todos miraron con los ojos bien abiertos y la boca desencajada como toda esperanza parecía ser destrozada ante ellos con la caída de Canterlot. El momento de conmoción pareció que duraría por siempre, de no ser por un acontecimiento igual y más preocupante para la familia real. Al percatarse como su hija mayor, Tara, se desplomaba en el suelo, sangrando por cada orificio que poseía así como las prominentes marcas de garras que poseía en todo el torso.

-¡Taraaaaa!- exclama Celestia arrastrándose directo con su hija, sin importarle que solamente se estaba lastimando al clavarse ramitas y pequeñas rocas en la parte baja del vientre y lo que quedaban de sus patas traseras.

Discord toma a su hija, e intenta ayudarle a levantarse, pero el draconequus de pronto también siente una punzada en la parte baja del estómago, este se encontraba demasiado mareado y desorientado, durante todo el evento era mucha la sangre que había perdido, y con trabajos lograba mantenerse consiente.

-Tara… ¡Tara por favor reacciona!- suplica Discord mientras se arrodillaba con ella en el césped.

-¡tenemos que salir de aquí y llevarla con un doctor!- exclama Rainbow Dash.

-¿Dónde está la doctora Diane?- murmura Fluttershy mientras no dejaba de sentir un frio recorriéndole la espalda.

-no está- murmura Luna con inexpresividad.

No hizo falta que se hiciera mayor explicación, era muy claro, y no se podía perder el tiempo, Fluttershy inmediatamente al escuchar eso, corre hasta la pareja y ella misma revisa a Tara.

-está perdiendo demasiada sangre…. ¡¿alguien tiene algo?!-

-algo ¿qué?- murmura Discord perturbado por el estado de su hija.

-no lo sé… ¡un trapo! ¡Una manta! ¡Requiero algo para evitar que sangre más!- explica Fluttershy apurada.

Discord intento hacer aparecer algo, pero aún estaba bajo el efecto de aquel gas rojo, sumado a su vulnerabilidad y debilidad provocada por su falta de sangre, no se le permitió concentrarse siquiera para hacer aparecer algo tan simple como algunas vendas para atender a su hija. Discord lo intento otra vez, pero no logro nada más que frustrarse.

-¡toma esto!- exclama Celestia quitándose la manta con el que se tapaba y cobijaba las piernas exponiendo sus muñones y vientre bastante inflado.

-¿esto servirá?- dice una de las que se encargaban de la limpieza entregándoles su bufanda.

Fluttershy intenta hacer un torniquete con la bufanda, pero Tara seguía perdiendo demasiada sangre, Tara se encontraba a pocos pasos del grupo observando todo con bastante impacto e incredulidad al ver a su mejor amiga agonizar en los cascos de Fluttershy. La princesa estaba en shock, su mente se había paralizado y no sabía que podía hacer.

-Starlight… Starlight- escucha ella apenas, una vos muy tenue que fácilmente ella podía ignorar, eso hasta que algo comienza a sacudirle, es entonces que Starlight reacciona.

-Rainbow….- murmura la poni amarilla.

-ven, acompáñame rápido- murmura la pegaso arcoíris mientras intentaba a obligarle a apartar su mirada de lo que acontecía, muy consciente de que esto podía ser demasiado para ella.

Ambas yeguas sobrevuelan el bosque apresuradamente, Rainbow Dash se valía de su capacidad de registrar todo su entorno mientras volaba para asegurarse de que no haya ningún peligro cercano, aparentemente lo peor había pasado ya, pero eso no significaba que podían bajar la guardia.

-¡halla hay un rio!- señala Starlight desde los cielos.

-no buscamos un rio- murmura Rainbow Dash con inexpresividad mientras con sus ojos vigilante seguía registrando su entorno completo.

-pero…-

-¿acaso trajiste algún balde?- le pregunta Rainbow Dash con inexpresividad, es cuando apenas se da cuenta que en efecto ninguna había traído ningún balde o algo semejante consigo.

-¿Cómo?-

-halla- le señala la pegaso arcoíris un pequeño cumulo de nubes de tormenta no muy lejano de a donde ella se encontraban sobrevolando, ambas ponis se acercan a las nubes, y Rainbow Dash inmediatamente la inspecciona, revisando la densidad de la nube, y extrayendo de esta un poco de agua para probarla.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunta Starlight un poco impaciente.

-esta no- escupe la pegaso lo que había tomado- ¡rápido vallamos por otra!-

La pegaso arcoíris vuela rápidamente hasta otro monto de nubes de tormenta, dejando por un momento atrás a Starlight, para cuando finalmente llego, la pegaso arcoíris la deja otra vez y vuela hasta otra nube que se encontraba un poco más retirada.

Starlight la alcanza y Rainbow Dash vuelve a dejarla, esto paso tres veces más, dejando agotada a la princesa, está ya estaba a punto de dejar que Rainbow Dash hiciera sola lo que tuviera que hacer, pues estaba harta de perder el tiempo, al punto de tomar cualquiera y regresar cuanto antes con Tara.

-¡no se te ocurra llevarte esas nubes!- escucha Starlight la vos chillante de Rainbow regañándole.

Starlight obedece, sin antes llegar a molestarse por esto, quedándose en el aire esperando a que Rainbow simplemente terminara, para Starlight esto era una pérdida de tiempo, pero no había de otra. Quería irse, pero algo en ella no resistía ver a Tara, sin embargo aun sentía la necesidad de ayudar, cosa que la metía en un dilema.

-¡rápido Starlight, ayúdame con estas!- le grita Rainbow Dash desde lo lejos, siendo un punto distante que apenas Starlight pudo divisar. La poni aletea tan rápido como puede y llega con Rainbow Dash, quien empujaba dos nubes consigo.

-toma llévate esta- le instruye la pegaso de melena arcoíris.

-¿puedo saber por qué tuvimos que alejarnos tanto? ¡Te recuerdo que Tara está muriendo!-

-todas las nubes que dejamos atrás estaban contaminadas con sangre y algo más que no pude identificar ¿quieres que esa agua contaminada se use para atender las heridas de Tara?-

Ante esa explicación, Starlight se tragó sus palabras y prosiguió.

-démonos prisa si queremos ayudar a Tara- le dice Rainbow con un tono determinante pero al mismo tiempo manteniendo su seriedad.

-¡Sí!- Exclama Starlight y ambas regresan apresuradamente hasta el sitio donde todos se encontraban.

Al llegar se encontraron con un escudo de energía azul que envolvía la zona, claramente este fue creado por Luna para proteger al grupo, razón por la que no acompaño a Rainbow Dash.

Discord se encontraba recostado a la sombra de un árbol, no muy lejos de donde se encontraban atendiendo a su hija, el draconequus se mostraba somnoliento y debilitado, mientras veía llegar a las ponis, este no dijo nada, solo les miro llegar, mientras intentaba mantenerse despierto, por tal pérdida de sangre que había generado un pequeño charco debajo de donde se encontraba sentado e intentaba disimular para que los enfermeros y Fluttershy se enfocaran en atender a su hija.

Rainbow Dash inmediatamente acerco la nube que cargo consigo, al verles llegar, inmediatamente Fluttershy pidió ayuda para levantar a Tara y recostarla sobre la primera nube, casi de inmediato esta se tornó roja al ser bañada por la sangre de la princesa.

-¡Starlight!- le dice Fluttershy, y la princesa reacciona y acerca rápidamente la nube hacía con ella. Inmediatamente Fluttershy y los tres enfermeros (que originalmente habían sido traídos para atender el parto de Celestia en su momento) usan el agua de la segunda nube para lavarse los cascos y empezar a desinfectar las heridas de la princesa, retirando todos de escombros y hojas que se le habían introducido en las heridas. Ante tal procedimiento completamente improvisado, la princesa comenzó a gemir de dolor, cosa que era tanto un martirio como un alivio para sus padres, pues por un lado su hija ahora estaba presentando uno de los peores sufrimientos que uno podría sentir, al verse siento manipulada, con los cascos de los enfermeros y Fluttershy literalmente manoseando sus heridas, con tal de desinfectarlas. Originalmente el agua solo sería usada para lavar las heridas, pero mientras Rainbow y Starlight salieron se percataron de los primeros signos de infección al ver como su carne comenzaba a presentar pus y signos de putrefacción.

una vez desinfectadas, usaron las puntas partidas de las lanzas de los guardias comenzaron a retirar la carne que presentaba signos de putrefacción, pero la infección avanzaba demasiado rápido, forzándoles a provocar en la princesa un daño aún mayor .

Tara mordía un trapo con tal fuerza que este comenzó a desgarrarse en su boca, Fluttershy tenía que cambiarlo cada cierto tiempo para evitar que se atragantara con él y remplazarlo por uno en mejor estado, si dejaban que la princesa simplemente apretara los dientes, no solo se los astillaría y rompería con la fuerza que esta empleaba, si no que posiblemente terminar arrancándose ella misma la lengua entre uno de sus ataques de dolor. Mientras ella se retorcía y atragantaba con el pedazo de trapo claramente se podían escuchar sus gritos de desesperación, apenas ahogados con el mismo trapo.

El procedimiento continua y rápidamente la colosal nube empezó a perder densidad, volviéndose más y más pequeña con forme se usaba. Lavando las heridas con el agua de la nube, también llego a usar algunos pedacitos de esta misma como algodones húmedos para limpiar y retirar la suciedad.

-no será suficiente…- murmura Fluttershy al notar como la nube no era ni la mitad de lo que solía ser- ¡Rainbow!-

-si ya oí- dice la pegaso con seriedad mientras le hace una seña a Starlight y ambas vuelven a emprender el vuelo tan rápido como pueden, esta vez esperando no tardarse demasiado al saber dónde encontrar las nubes con agua limpia.

Celestia permaneció en todo momento cerca de su hija, viendo como Fluttershy y los enfermeros que habían traído atendían a su hija, ignorando cualquier signo de malestar en su persona, ante su propio vientre que no dejaba de presentar dolores e inquietud.

Rápidamente las dos ponis que salieron por agua regresaron, gracias a que ahora sabían dónde encontrar las nubes más limpias, el tiempo de ida y regreso fue mucho menor, pero Tara aún permanecía en un estado crítico.

* * *

Al otro lado del valle donde el grupo se encontraba. El responsable de esta barbaridad se encontraba ante la presencia de alguien muy peculiar que realmente no esperaba ver y que en su momento incluso llego a creer que estaba muerta, mayor sorpresa sería la suya al saber que no solo estaba viva si no que siempre estuvo ante su presencia, bajo otra identidad.

 **-eh de admitir que me engañaste por mucho tiempo y eso jeje ¿puedo preguntar? ¿Cómo?** \- pregunta Carnage con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo que o qué?- pregunta la poni rosada, un poco distraída mientras caminaba lentamente por la orilla del barranco y miraba el fondo- wow, si esta profundo, no puedo ver más allá de ese ratón que esta 300 metros de profundidad, en verdad es una caída larga.

-¿Cómo es que lo hiciste?-

-¿Cómo hice que o qué? Por favor, habla más claro- expresa la poni rosada como si no hubiera escuchado nuevamente, Carnage simplemente se le quedo mirando con inexpresividad, luego suspira y vuelve a sonreír mostrando sus afilados dientes.

 **-te crees muy graciosa ¿cierto?-**

-nopiti, yo no me creo graciosa, aunque puede que los lectores si lo crean, la verdad es que mi humor siempre es involuntario… o al menos la mayoría de las veces-

-jeje, **si claro,** ahora ¿responderás mi pregunta?-

-¿Cuál pregunta?- murmura la poni terrestre mientras se saca una vela de su oído.

-je, ¿Cómo le hiciste para ocultarte de mí por tanto tiempo? "doctora Diane"-

-ahhhhh, era eso, hmmmmmm Okei te lo diré, pero no porque tú quieras saberlo, sino porque los lectores quieren saberlo ¿cierto? ¡Levanten sus manos llenas de dedos o no respondo! Sí, eso es, ji ji ya extrañaba eso-

Carnage mira a la poni rosada con inexpresividad mientras observaba como esta miraba aparentemente hacia un sitio donde no aparentaba haber nada más que un muro de roca, este mira a sus lobos y nota como estos están igual o más confundidos.

-verán, la verdad no fue nada fácil, posiblemente fue el periodo más oscuro y aburrido de mi vida-

-y eso que aún no comienzo- piensa Carnage mientras esbozaba una macabra sonrisa.

-¡tuve que estudiar mucho, mucho, mucho! Y ni siquiera fueron cosas divertidas o graciosas como la aritmética o las ecuaciones, jeje, letras igual a números ¿Qué loco no? Jijiji. Seeee, siempre me dolía la cabeza pero era gracioso aunque no entendiera nada la mayoría de las veces jiji ¿en qué me quede? Oh si, como les iba diciendo tuve que estudiar, pero no era cualquier tema, no, esta vez fue peor, mucho peor ¡TUVE QUE ESTUDIAR MEDICINA! ¡MEDICINA! ¡POSIBLEMENTE LA MATERIA MAS DIFÍCIL, ASQUEROSA Y COMPLICADA DE TODAS!- exclama aterrada- ¡ENSERIO, DE NO SER POR POLÍTICA, ESTA SERIA EL MÉTODO DE ESTUDIOS MAS DIFÍCIL DE TODOS!-

La poni rosada se tambalea y cae de puro sentón mientras sostenía sus cascos contra la cabeza como si sintiera que esta le fuera a estallar en cualquier momento.

-hay… hay…. Todavía me duele la cabeza- murmura la poni con un tono perturbado.

- **je, claro con el cerebrito tan pequeño que tiene no me sorprende-** piensa Carnage y Pinkie escucho ese pensamiento y de repente la poni rosada aparece ante él y le toma por el pecho jalando su pellejo tal y como si este fuera su camisa o abrigo, Carnage solo mira impresionado como la poni rosada literalmente pegaba sus ojos contra los de él.

-¡TIENES IDEA DE LO DURO QUE ES APRENDER 10 AÑOS DE CONOCIMIENTOS MÉDICOS Y ANATÓMICOS! ¿Difícil verdad?-hace una pausa para relajarse un poquito, aunque no demasiado y continua- ¡AHORA IMAGÍNAME A MÍ QUE YO TUVE QUE APRENDER TODO ESO EN TAN SOLO 3 MECES, 3 MECEEEEEES!-

Carnage al tener tan cerca a la poni rozada quiso atravesarla con un cuerno que le broto del pecho, pero instantes antes de que eso pasara la poni rosada suelta a Carnage y se va brincando, Carnage intento darle una envestida con uno de sus rayos, pero cuando se dio cuenta la poni había desaparecido ante él.

-¿pero qué?- murmura Carnage confundido mientras mira en todas direcciones.

-bien, gracias a esas jaquecas constantes, de alguna forma me ayudaron con el rol que desempeñe este par de años, gracias a eso, mantuve una postura más seria y como diría Twilight "madura" si, todas las tardes presente jaquecas intensas, pero gracias a ella mi hiperactividad se redujo en un 99.99999999998999991%- escucha Carnage a su alrededor y al mirar tras de él, se sorprende al ver a Pinkie justamente a un lado de él, este intento envestirla, pero Pinkie esquivo fácilmente el ataque, y la poni simplemente brinco a un sitio un poco más apartado de Carnage- también me ayudo el hecho de estar triste por todas las cosas malas que haces, -Carnage se mofa al escuchar ese comentario- eso y también el hecho de que deje de consumir azúcar…..!COMO LA EXTRAÑO!- chilla Pinkie.

-veo que sufriste y te esforzaste mucho- murmura Carnage con inexpresividad, mientras discretamente hacia brillar sus cuernos, y creaba tras de Pinkie una bola de energía la cual explotaría y destruiría no solo a Pinkie si no toda la montaña donde se encontraban.

-¡APÁGALO!- exclama Pinkie y de repente de la nada, el cuerno de Carnage se apaga.

-¡pero que! **¡¿Qué hiciste?!** \- exige saber la criatura.

-¿de verdad quieres saber?- dice Pinkie con un tono retador.

-¡desgraciada!- murmura entre dientes- ¡LOBOS ATAQUEN!-

Los tres lobos comienzan a gruñirle a Pinkie y se preparan para lanzar su ataque contra ella, pero antes de que lo hicieran los ojos de Pinkie despidieron un brillo rosado entre mesclado con un aura azulada, y en un parpadeo la pequeña poni rosada es envuelta por un manto de energía y en su lugar aparece un colosal lobo negro con algunos mechones rosados en el lomo y cola, la bestia era al menos 4 veces más grande que los tres lobos rojos. La colosal criatura suelta un potente rugido el cual hace que los tres lobos, echaran abajo sus orejitas y se hicieran para atrás lentamente, resguardándose con Carnage, este por su parte miraba con ojos bien abiertos a la poni rosada.

-imposible… como… ¿Cómo es posible que tu….?...eh… eres un alfa…..- murmura Carnage con su tono infantil, más sin embargo ese mismo tono de voz hizo evidente el miedo que ahora la criatura presentaba ante Pinkie Pie. los tres lobos que se resguardaban tras Carnage miraban con confusión y miedo a Pinkie, mientras al mismo tiempo sentían algo muy extraño al verle.

El colosal lobo negro lentamente se encogió hasta tomar la forma de una pequeña loba rosada, con una apariencia mucho más inocente e inofensiva, la cual comenzó a lamer una de sus patas delanteras.

-disculpen niños, no quise asustarlos, pero no quiero pelear con ustedes- escuchan los tres lobos en sus mentes la vos de la poni rosada. el trio se mira muy confundido.

-no tienen que hacerle caso a este pedazo de pellejo, el solo los está usando para sus fines, y cuando termine... el ya no...-

-¿cómo lo sabes?- desde sus pensamientos, pregunta una de los lobos, la más pequeña de los tres, su vos era juvenil y expresaba un tono de duda.

-no podemos desobedecer a nuestro padre- desde sus pensamientos dice el lobo más grande el cual tenía una voz masculina, pero aun juvenil.

-no tiene caso esto, no tenemos otra opción- dice finalmente la de en medio con un tono depresivo.

-por favor háganme caso, se lo que les digo, no es a mí a quien deben tenerle miedo- prosigue Pinkie Pie.

-¿pero qué? te... ¿te estas comunicando con ellos?- piensa Carnage al notar el silencio que había y el como el trio de lobos rojos comenzaban a reaccionar, mostrándose menos temerosos.

- **¡Regresen a casa!** \- exclama Carnage con cólera, y los tres lobos rojos retroceden completamente espantados como si en cualquier momento les fuera a lastimar de alguna forma.

-¡Esperen!- exclama Pinkie mientras retomaba su forma normal.

-desgraciada- murmura Carnage- **te estabas comunicando con ellos ¿No?-**

-tal vez si, tal vez no, lo más seguro es ¡¿qué te importa?!- reclama la poni rosada.

- **no te volverás a acercar a ellos-**

-si lo hare, cuando termine con tigo- murmura Pinkie con seriedad.

 **-je, como digas** \- se mofa Carnage.

-en el tiempo que pase en el imperio de Cristal, te busque, seguí tu olor, pero no te encontré, oculto bajo la tierra estabas, en tu madriguera, fuera de mi alcance, tras muros de diamante y ríos de lava, pero que tramposo- se queja ella mientras caminaba lentamente hacia Carnage.

-¡aléjate de mí!- exclama Carnage mientras dispara contra Pinkie, pero esta evade el ataque con mucha facilidad, Carnage intenta disparar otra vez, pero esta vez su cuerno volvió a apagarse, más él no sabía por qué.

-intente usar a Cadance para llegar a ti en un par de ocasiones, pero resulta que solo tu podías abrir el paso entre el muro de rocas que te resguarda, ella solo me guiaba hasta un muro de rocas, quise usar a Wes, pero cuando lo seguí nos perdimos en el laberinto y alguien más estaba hay- murmura la doctora con inexpresividad- supe entonces que era mejor esperar a que salieras, y asi tú mismo te expusieras ante mí-

Carnage intenta disparar una colosal onda expansiva, pero en eso se percata que la gema no le respondía como él quería.

 **-¡¿pero qué es lo que pasa?! ¡Por qué no me ayudas!-**

-la gema esta rencorosa con tigo por haberla encerrado- le explica Pinkie mientras señala el collar.

Carnage enfurecido transforma su casco en una colosal garra de dos metros de largo, con la que intento atacar nuevamente a la poni rosada, pero estas se detiene en seco, a solo centímetros de tocar la mejilla de la doctora Diane.

-fuiste un tonto al usar toda tu concentración en destruir Canterlot, tu mente está cansada, tienes mucho sueño, y ahora no puedes defenderte de mí, no puedes crear un bloqueo mental para siquiera evitar que te controle-

- **¡carajo, es verdad!** \- piensa Carnage.

-no, no, no, no, no digas groserías, que este fanfic está basado en una serie para niños- le reprocha Pinkie- ahora se una buena abominación y entrégame la gargantilla-

La poni rosada señala con su casco el cuello de Carnage y este mira con incredulidad la gema, la cual aparentemente se había apagado, por un momento este estuvo reacio a creer que realmente ella podría controlarle, pero en eso pasa algo que lo dejaría atónito, su casco empezó a moverse contra su voluntad. Carnage quiso resistirse, pero le era imposible, en situaciones normales, si bien, no hubiera competido con los poderes mentales de Pinkie, al menos se hubiera protegido de ellos, ahora su mente estaba cansada, y la gema no cooperaba rehabilitando sus poderes o defendiéndolo de ella, Carnage tenía todo el cuerpo paralizado, este no respondía a sus órdenes, en eso Carnage contempla como su casco derecho se levanta y es colocado sobre la gargantilla que poseía.

-¡no, no, no detente!- piensa Carnage mientras se enfurecía y logro, así fuera por un instante frenar su acción.

-dije, dámelo, por favorcito- repite Pinkie, y en eso se escucha un click, y la gargantilla es separada del cuello de Carnage.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- exclama Carnage mientras perdía todo el poder, su cuerpo se encogió, sus dos cuernos empezaron a desvanecerse en su cabeza, y toda esa aura maligna desapareció completamente. Carnage cae de rodillas ante la poni rosada, completamente derrotado.

-muy bien, ahora entrégamelo- dice Pinkie con una sonrisa.

Carnage sin mirarla a los ojos, lentamente extiende su casco, y justo antes de que Pinkie lo tomara, surge un colosal rayo de luz roja que brota de la gema, iluminando el cielo completamente.

Carnage suelta el collar al sentir como este le quemaba su casco, y la gema cae, brotando de si una esfera de energía roja, creando un pequeño escudo que la rodeaba y resguardaba.

-¡estamos con esa ¿eh?!- exclama Pinkie mientras retoma su forma lobo rosado, y esta vez una aura azul brillante, opacando completamente el aura rosada, la cubre, es entonces que la poni retrocede un par de pasos para atrás, y luego se dispone a envestir la gema, Carnage inmediatamente se retira bastante confundido, mientras Pinkie corría de vuelta, en eso la loba parece tropezar, pero en realidad empieza a rodar igual que una llanta, envuelta en luz y arremete fuertemente contra la gema, un primer golpe recibe el escudo de la gema, este no sufre ni un rasguño, la rueda de Luz en que se había convertido Pinkie sale volando y rebota en una montaña y regresa esta vez con mayor potencia, impactando contra el escudo de la gema, esta vez logra hacer que una pequeña grita aparezca en la extensión del escudo. La rueda de luz vuelve a retroceder y arremete otra tercera, cuarta, y quinta vez, y cada vez el escudo se agrietaba más y más. Finalmente retrocede una última vez y al cercenar un séptimo golpe el escudo de la gema estalla y desaparece, sin antes provocar un colosal cráter.

Pinkie aterriza, un tanto mareada, no muy lejos del sitio, retomando su forma poni, mientras seguía caminando entre tambaleos.

-¡lo logre! ¡lo logre! uf... hurra...- dice esta mareada y luego tropieza y cae de cara, quedando inmóvil por un instante mientras se le pasaba el mareo- ¡lo hice apropósito!-

La poni rosada se levanta, aun mareada y entre tambaleos, pero lentamente recupera el control.

-uf, aun no me acostumbro a eso, pero es divertido jiji- excusa Pinkie mientras se acercaba al cráter que dejo la gema, pero cuando estuvo a punto de tomar la gargantilla, ante ella cae un meteorito, Pinkie apenas logra reaccionar, logrando apenas tomar el collar con la boca, a instantes de ser aplastada por aquella cosa que callo a gran velocidad.

-jijiji, eso fue divertido, ¿debería hacerlo más seguido?- se escucha una voz infantil y muy familiar para Pinkie.

-tenías que ser tú, aj, creí que te había tirado al barranco- piensa Pinkie mientras mascaba el collar.

-¡payaso, creí que estabas muerta! ¡Qué alegría de verte de nuevo payasito!- exclama una joven poni de piel rosada y crines tan rojas como la sangre y con algunos mechones negros como las plumas de un cuervo.

-hola Penny ¿Cómo te has portado?- pregunta Pinkie mientras se ponía a la defensiva.

Penny comienza a reírse como una niña chiquita que había hecho una travesura.

-jijiji, no puedo decir que bien jijiji, pero tampoco puedo decir que mal, porque obedezco a mis padres tal y como siempre me dicen jijiji-

La poni rosada retrocede lentamente mientras intentaba (sin que la presente se diera cuenta) introducirse en su mente y dormirla. Pinkie ve el interior de los pensamientos de Penny y logra ver un cartón de leche, siendo servido en un vaso, ambos objetos se encontraban suspendidos en el aire, lentamente el vaso de leche se va llenando hasta que este se derrama.

-¿pero qué?- piensa Pinkie.

-hola- escucha ella y en eso observa a Penny sentada sobre una cama compuesta de algodón de azúcar.

-espera… ¿puedes verme?-

-jijiji sipi, ¿pero qué haces aquí?-

-¿yo?-

-jijiji, mami siempre me dice que es de mala educación meterse en las habitaciones de otros sin permiso, pero ¿será de mala educación entrar en mi mente sin permiso?-

-Penny, por favor déjame-

-¿dejarte que cosita payasito bonito?- murmura Penny.

-aj... solo me vestí de payaso una vez y fue en tu fiesta de cumpleaños- murmura Pinkie irritada.

-¿y eso que? jijiji, siempre serás mi payasito bonito, jijiji- ríe Penny cual potrilla.

-okei, si de verdad me quieres, me vas a dejar hacerte esto-

-¿hacerme qué?- pregunta Penny, es entonces que comienza escuchase una canción de cuna- oh… ¿intentas dormirme? pero.. Pero... pero si yo no tengo sueño-

-lo siento querida, pero es lo mejor para todos-

-¡no! ¡no tengo sueño, no tengo sueño, no tengo sueño, NOOOOOOO!- exclama Penny.

Es entonces que Pinkie siente algo punzante en el estómago, aquel dolor fue tan intenso que inmediatamente regreso a la realidad, era una garra que se le había clavado, esta mira con incredulidad el dueño de dicha garra resultando ser Penny, quien levanto a la poni rosada y la arrojo contra las rocas con fuerza y potencia.

Pinkie se levanta lentamente, mientras no dejaba de sangrar de su estómago. La poni escupe sangre y mira incrédula a Penny, esta no lo comprendía, la poni tenía la mirada completamente perdida, como si la hipnosis hubiera funcionado, pero de alguna forma esta seguía reaccionando.

-no, no, no, no me pondrás a dormir, no tengo sueño payasito- escucha los pensamientos de Penny la cual se tambaleaba como si fuera un zombi, con la boca abierta y la baba colgándole, lentamente esta se dirigió hasta la herida Pinkie Pie, con la cabeza mirando hacia arriba, completamente perdida.

-¡detente!- ordena Pinkie, pero la pequeña princesa simplemente continua caminando.

-creo que no funciona del todo jijiji- escucha las risitas de Penny.

Pinkie hace brillar sus ojos y aplica todo su poder mental, la poni finalmente se detiene, sacudiéndose tenuemente al intentar resistirse al control de Pinkie, es entonces que para asegurarse de dejarla encerrada en su mente, nuevamente se introduce en el subconsciente de Penny la encuentra, la pequeña yegua se encontraba hay saltando la cuerda con total alegría, sobre un patio de juegos cubierto de sangre, Pinkie mira a su alrededor y ve aterrada un baño de sangre, cabezas de potrillos decapitados, cuerpos destazados, pequeños fetos regados por todo el patio de juegos aun retorciéndose.

-jijiji, que gusto que regresaras payasito- dice Penny con una sonrisa- ¿te gusta lo que ves?-

Es entonces que se da cuenta que la supuesta cuerda con la que brincaba era en realidad un intestino crudo y aun cubierta en sangre como si recién lo hubiera arrancado a alguno desafortunado.

Pinkie sintió ganas de vomitar pero se contuvo.

-¡es suficiente, te encerrare en tu propia mente!-

-nopiti, nopiti, nopiti, nopiti- ríe Penny mientras saltaba en la cuerda sin parar.

Pinkie despide de su cuerpo un aura azul y es entonces que aparece sobre Penny una enorme jaula con cadenas, tan grande y pesada que contendría sin problemas hasta a la bestia más fiera.

-¡oye!- se queja Penny mientras deja de saltar la cuerda y mira a su alrededor, contemplando su encierro y divisando a Pinkie desde el otro lado.

-¡lo siento pero lo que haces no es bueno, quizás cuando te rehabilites te libere!- le explica Pinkie con severidad.

Penny mira a su alrededor y nota como lentamente su mundo sangriento de pesadilla, se convertía en un bello campo de atardeceres, ríos de chocolate y nubes de algodón de azúcar. Mira el suelo donde estaba sentada y se percata que se había convertido en una amplia camita.

-¡no es justo!- chilla Penny, la jaula había desaparecido, pero Penny sabía que esta se había convertido en este paraje, de tal modo que seguía atrapada.

-lo siento, en verdad, pero tú me obligaste- murmura Pinkie mientras provoca que se vuelva a escuchar una canción de cuna en la cabeza de Penny, la melodía era tan relajante y bonita que cualquiera sentiría relajación y ganas de recostarse para descansar. Penny mira su casco y nota como la tripa con la que saltaba la cuerda se había convertido en una mantita rosadita.

-ahora descansa, y duerme una siesta, o puedes jugar un tato en el rio de chocolate, sé que te fascina el chocolate- le dice Pinkie con un tono animoso.

La princesa de la masacre se levanta con bastante inexpresividad, mirando a Pinkie. La poni rosada ya estando punto de salir de la mente de Penny cuando en eso esta se percató de como la potrilla comenzó a reírse, sin embargo esta no era una risa inocente o infantil como se esperaba, sino todo lo contrario, era una risa siniestra y psicótica que estremecería hasta el más valiente. Aquella risa inquietante obligaron a Pinkie a voltear a ver, Penny se encontraba brincando en la cama mientras al mismo tiempo seguía saltando la cuerda, esta vez, con una sábana enroscada.

-¡uno, dos, no voy a la cama!- canta Penny mientras brincaba en la cama. Pinkie mira a su alrededor y nota como el cielo de su mundo de helado y galletas empezaba ser cubierto por nubes de tormenta.

-pero… pero… ¿Cómo es esto posible?- se pregunta Pinkie con intriga mientras mira a su alrededor.

-jajaja ¡tres y cuatro! ¡Tú no vas a obligarme a nada!- sigue cantando Penny al ritmo en que saltaba la cuerda, es entonces que comienza a caer una llovizna, pero no era de agua o de chocolate con leche como tal vez se esperaba Pinkie, esta era una lluvia color rojo intenso, que no podía ser otra cosa más que no fuera...

-¡Sangre!- concluye Pinkie aterrada al verse bañada por esta.

-Jajaja cinco y seis, ¡TEN CUIDADO CON MIS GARRAS!- concluye Penny, es entonces que Pinkie sale del subconsciente y apenas logra evitar una envestida con las largas garras de una monstruosa criatura conformada de musculo, membrana y huesos expuestos.

-vamos a jugar un rato ¿sí?- Pinkie escucha el pensamiento de la criatura.

-¡Penny!-

-¡¿Cómo adivinaste?!- la criatura vuelve a arremeter contra Pinkie, esta apenas logra evadirla, pero al hacerlo deja caer la gargantilla contra el suelo.

-¡Nooooo!- exclama Pinkie mientras intenta regresar por el objeto maligno, pero la inmensa criatura se le interpone ante ella y logra darle un rasguño en la mejilla, Pinkie retrocede apenas, evitando que la decapitaran con ese último ataque. La poni rosada mira con incredulidad a la bestia, y nota como los ojos que esta poseía continuaban con su mirada perdida.

-¿Cómo es posible? se supone que mi encierro mental está funcionando...- murmura Pinkie con incredulidad.

-jijiji, ¿Por qué no me dejas salir y te lo diré?- ríe Penny desde su mente.

Pinkie se limita a únicamente intentar buscar la gema desde donde se encontraba. pero la monstruosa criatura seguía atacándole, y la poni apenas lograba salir ilesa de esos mortales ataques. no le era nada difícil suponer que si llegara a sufrir un ataque directo podría matarle o cuando menos incapacitarla para continuar, lo cual en este caso vendría siendo lo mismo.

-por favor, sácame de aquí, quiero verte- sigue escuchando los pensamientos de Penny, mientras tanto la criatura se levantaba en sus patas traseras, montándose como una imponente criatura de tres metros de alto- por favor, no seas malita-

-¡olvídalo!- exclama Pinkie al divisar no muy lejos a la gema sangrienta, es entonces que esta brinca y se desliza por debajo de las patas de la criatura, pero Penny logra cerrarse y estuvo a punto de tomar a Pinkie entre sus garras, Pinkie se transforma en la loba rosada y comienza a rodar, logrando acelerar y estando a punto de arremeter nuevamente contra la gema para poder tomarla irse con ella, pero al llegar la gema hace aparecer otro escudo el cual obliga a Pinkie a retroceder y rebotar, perdiendo el control y regresando a la normalidad.

-¡no puede ser!-

-¿Dónde estás? No te vallas, aun quiero jugar- escucha la vos de Penny, en esto esta observa como la criatura en que se había convertido Penny comienza a olfatear el aire con bastante intriga.

-¿Dónde estás? ¿Dónde estás? Oh ¡ya te encontré! Jijiji algodón de azúcar- ríe Penny y la criatura voltea a verla con bastante seriedad, esta le muestra sus afilados dientes a Pinkie y arremete -¡será mejor que corras payasito!-

Pinkie se mantiene firme ante Penny, no temiendo que esta valla a arremeterle con semejante tamaño y fuerza. La tierra se estremece con cada paso que daba Penny, Pinkie cierra los ojos por un instante, y justo cuando Penny estuvo a punto de envestirla, Pinkie se transforma en el lobo oscuro que fácilmente era mucho más grande que la criatura en que se había convertido Penny, el lobo recibe a la bestia y la arremete contra una montaña.

La criatura gruñe mientras se reincorpora lentamente, esta voltea en dirección a Pinkie, mostrando sus afilados dientes una vez más, esta vez, Pinkie fue testigo de cómo las mandíbulas de la bestia aumentaban de tamaño, teniendo una cabeza mucho más grande que su cuerpo, con tentáculos como lenguas.

-¡SIIIIIII, VAMOS A JUGAR, SI, SI, ¿VERDAD QUE SI?!- escucha los pensamientos de Penny muy ansiosa y divertida.

La criatura de mandíbulas grande arremete una vez más contra Pinkie, esta vez regurgitando una sustancia espesa y negra que Pinkie apenas logró esquivar, la sustancia al impactar contra unas rocas terminaron derritiéndolas.

Pinkie arremete contra Penny y ambas caen varios metros por un barranco, pero inmediatamente se sujetan las rocas y proceden a dirigirse a un sitio un poco más estable y amplio. Hay continua la encarnizada pelea, Pinkie por el momento era la que llevaba la delantera al ser la que lograba cercenarle más golpes y daño a Penny, pero esto poco podía hacer contra una criatura que se podía regenerar en segundos, mientras tanto Pinkie comenzaba a agotarse rápidamente, y mientras más daño recibía más lenta se volvía, al punto de que si las cosas continuaban a si pronto seria Penny quien le llevara la delantera, y si eso llegaba a pasar Pinkie perdería pronto.

-¡no puede ser! ¡si continuamos así en cualquier momento perderé! ¡Lectores por favor ayúdenmeee!-

-¡y el ganso se calló en el estanque en la tina reveldeeeeee!- escucha los pensamientos animados de Penny quien no dejaba de reírse en su propia mente, mientras ambas criaturas forcejeaban una contra la otra.

-¡no puede ser! Aj….. si pudiera alejarme de ella, que me dé al menos un momento para concentrar mi ataque podría...- Piensa Pinkie mientras tumbaba a Penny, pero esta la tomo del cuello y ambas cayeron al suelo, en donde Penny le volvió a clavar sus garras, el lobo negro soltó un potente aullido de dolor y cólera ante esto.

-payasito, payaso, pasititito bonitito, pechocho pechochito, que bonito hueles, algodón de azúcar jiji, ¿ya puedes sacarme de esta jaulita?-

-¡No tengo otra opción, deberé intentarlo!- piensa Pinkie mientras gruñía.

El lobo negro toma a Penny por el torso, y luego de levantarlo, da vueltas tomando algo de impulso, y la arroja contra un barranco. En el proceso la criatura rasgo el pecho de Pinkie con sus largas garras provocándole un severo sangrado, pero lo había logrado, había logrado alejarse de ella al menos por un momento. Aunque no por mucho pues la criatura pese a caer de cara, inmediatamente vuelve a escalar por donde vino, sin haber recibido mucho daño de la larga caída, buscando regresar con Pinkie, la criatura llega a la superficie de un salto mientras sacaba unas garras del tamaño de espadas con las cuales apenas logra rasgar el pelaje del lobo oscuro, el lobo oscuro desaparece en las sombras y arremete una vez más contra la criatura arrojándola contra un barranco, la bestia suelta algunos tentáculos y regresa nuevamente a la superficie, hay se encontraba ante él colosal lobo oscuro, el cual se para firmemente sobre sus cuatro patas delanteras, mientras contenía la respiración, y luego este suelta un potente aullido sónico que atraviesa de lado a lado a Penny, la cual retrocede herida, enseguida Pinkie aun en su forma lobo enciende sus garras en energía azul y arremete contra la bestia partiéndola en dos, Penny cae partita en dos pedazos, y Pinkie da su último ataque convirtiéndose en la arrolladora rueda de luz, esta vez tres veces más grande y arremete contra Penny despedazándola completamente.

Pinkie retoma su forma poni nuevamente, estas vez mostrándose muy cansada, y exhausta.

-termino….- jadea esta mientras no dejaba de sudar, ya viéndose tentada a recostarse en el suelo para descansar cuando en eso recuerda- ¡LA GEMA!-

Pinkie regresa apresuradamente a donde había dejado a Carnage y los demás, pero al llegar al sitio lo único que encontraría seria el cráter donde la gema sangrienta aun solía estar.

-¡OH POR TODOS LOS DULCES Y MIS IMPULSOS DE NO DECIR GROSERÍAS!- exclama Pinkie con cólera. Pinkie inmediatamente se dispone a olfatear el rastro de Carnage para seguirlo, pero aparentemente había desaparecido.

-¡No! ¡Nooooooo!- grita Pinkie con cólera.

De repente la tierra comienza a moverse, y de esta emerge una colosal criatura compuesta de garras y tentáculos. Se escucha un estremecedor rugido proveniente de la criatura, el cual hace que Pinkie por poco se quedara sorda, quedando muy aturdida y adolorida de los oídos por aquel acontecimiento, sus oídos incluso llegaron a sangrar, al igual que su nariz por la presión que esto infundio en su cerebro.

-¡hola payasito! ¿Creíste que te habías desecho de mí?- escucha los pensamientos de la criatura, y Pinkie ante el cólera solo pudo apretar los dientes antes de que la bestia arremetiera nuevamente contra ella.

-Algodón de azúcar, tu sangre huele a algodón de azúcar, ¡delicioso!-

Pinkie apenas logra esquivar ese último ataque, pero pronto sintió como sus patas comenzaron a temblar, estaba demasiado exhausta, aturdida por el grito sónico , y perdía sangre con demasiada rapidez debido a todas las heridas que poseía a lo largo de su cuerpo.

La bestia de tentáculos sale completamente de la tierra, con sus puros tentáculos conforma una figura más pequeña, una forma de yegua alta y delgada conformada de carne y tentáculos. Pinkie intenta arremeter contra la bestia, pero del suelo surge un tentáculo con punta de aguijón la cual la atraviesa de lado a lado. Pinkie escupe sangre, y cae de súbito al suelo, mientras nuevos tentáculos aparecían para apresarla.

-por favor, quiero volver a ver, por favor sácame de esta jaulita- musita Penny.

-ya entiendo- murmura Pinkie rendida- los pensamientos dentro de tu mente son todo un enigma…. puedo hacer que veas y escuches cosas, pero no puedo contener a la verdadera bestia que eres-

-me alegra que me entendieras jijiji ahora ¿puedes sacarme de esta jaula y apagar la musiquita para bebé?-

Pinkie suspira con rendición, perdía sangre demasiado rápido, y ya no podía hacer nada más contra ella.

-si lo hago me mataras- murmura Pinkie con resignación.

-jeje, si lo haces te prometo que no jugare más y terminare de una vez- ríe Penny.

Pinkie estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero en eso esta se percata de algo, algo de lo que Penny aparentemente no se había dado cuenta aun.

-¿Qué esperas? Por favor, ya no tolero esa música de bebe-

-no lo hare-

-¡¿qué?!- exclama Penny y los tentáculos que envolvía a Pinkie comienza a clavarse y enterrarse generándole un intenso dolor, sus huesos comienzan a partirse en dos uno a uno con la fuerza de la constricción de Penny, mientras su carne era rasgada desde entro por los tentáculos penetrando sus heridas.

Pinkie suelta un aturdidor grito en el aire que extrémese la montaña.

-disculpa, creo que no te escuche, quizás ¡SI APAGARAS ESA MÚSICA PARA BEBE TE ESCUCHE!-

Pinkie no responde y en su lugar continúa gritando del dolor.

-¡VEAMOS, SI NO QUIERES HACERME EL FAVOR POR LAS BUENAS!- exclama Penny mientras hacía crecer sus garras, y las eleva justo para arremeter con ellas contra Pinkie, pero de repente, justamente antes de que pudiera dar el golpe, de la nada aparece una colosal roca la cual arrolla a Penny y hace que los tentáculos que surgieron del suelo suelte a Pinkie cayendo en seco contra las rocas.

-¡¿QUIÉN FUE QUIEN FUE, QUIEN FUEEEEEE?!- exclama Penny alterada mientras retomaba su forma monstruosa, pero de repente es golpeada con una singular y colosal fuerza en el estómago, Penny intento aferrarse a quien sea que lo había golpeado pero este era mucho más pequeño que sus garras por lo que pudo esquivarla fácilmente.

-¡¿QUIÉN ERES?! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO PUEDO OLERTEEEEEEEEE?!- Pinkie escucha el pensamiento colérico de Penny mientras miraba en todas direcciones olfateando desesperadamente el aire.

Penny no podía ver a su atacante, su vista era nublada completamente por la jaula mental de Pinkie, no podía localizarlo por ninguno de los medíos que le quedaban. Era demasiado ágil y casi no percibía ni el más mínimo ruido al moverse al ser demasiado rápida y hábil, sumado a su pequeño tamaño y el colosal tamaño de Penny, era como si intentara alcanzar a un ratón que se le había trepado en la espalda, un ratón, con la fuerza de un elefante. Y por último pero no menos importante, gracias a un singular olor a tierras y rocas fácilmente su presencia se ocultaba por el entorno del campo de batalla, haciéndola completamente invisible ante Penny, que desde que Pinkie la encerró en esa jaula mental, disponía principalmente del olfato para localizar a sus oponentes.

Penny enfurecida hace brillar su cuerpo y expulsa una colosal onda expansiva que estremece todos los alrededores. La tierra se parte, y las montañas superiores comienzan a derrumbarse. Pinkie se encontraba en el suelo, agonizando por sus heridas mortales, y estuvo a punto de ser aplastada por las rocas, pero en eso una pequeña figura gris la toma y huye con ella del lugar.

Gracias al olor de la sangre de Pinkie, Penny logro localizarlas, y apresuradamente esta corrió entre el terreno que se estaba derrumbando, pero termino siendo atrapada por el derrumbe de rocas que ella misma provoco que fuera arrastrada y sepultada en las profundidades de la tierra. Una colosal roca tan grande como una casa estuvo a punto de aplastar a ambas yeguas, pero la poni gris inmediatamente coloco un casco al frente e hizo que dicha roca estallara en miles de pedazos.

La poni gris logra salir a la superficie con una agonizante Pinkie en su lomo, esta con no más que algunos moretones por la lluvia de rocas, recuesta con mucho cuidado a Pinkie, y apresuradamente se quita el camisón que poseía puesto y lo rompe en tiras para atar barios torniquetes en el cuerpo de Pinkie.

La poni rosada miraba con bastante desorientación como ella se encargaba de atender sus heridas, debido a la contra luz y la desorientación por la pérdida de sangre, para Pinkie parecía un ángel venido del cielo.

-¿eres tú? ¿Eres tú?- murmura Pinkie mientras entre cerraba los ojos y le sonreía a la yegua, esta intento extender su casco para tocar su mejilla pero no pudo llegar, sin embargo la poni gris la tomo del casco y la apretó contra su pecho.

-quédate con migo, por favor Pinkie quédate con migo- le suplica la yegua mientras colocaba su casco pálido contra la frente de Pinkie, y prosigue acariciando su crin

-Ma… Maud….- murmuro la poni rosada antes de dar un último suspiro y cerrar los ojos.

* * *

Gracias a la distancia del combate, el grupo de Canterlot apenas y si se habían percatado de lo que está sucediendo. Solo pudieron llegar a escuchar algunos rugidos y sismos provocados por el combate. Ninguno se molestó en investigar, no hacía falta señalar lo estúpido que eso sería ahora.

Los enfermeros y Fluttershy trabajaron por horas con los pocos recursos que tenía, con tal de poder salvarle la vida a la princesa, esta seguía gritando de dolor ante la falta de mejores recursos se le tuvo que operar con lo que se tenía. Sin anestesia Tara sufrió una de las peores torturas jamás realizadas en un poni, mucho menos una de su edad, fue una verdadera sorpresa que no resultara inconsciente ante tal tortura, por alguna razón, la princesa se mantuvo despierta en todo momento. Sus gritos eran desgarradores pese a ser opacados por el trapo que tenía en la boca, provocando en todos los presentes una fuerte sensación de angustia y desesperanza.

Starlight y algunos más llegaron a salir del refugio para conseguir algunos alimentos y agua, pero las horas pasaron y no había signos de mejoría.

Era de tarde, Starlight se encontraba detrás de un árbol tapándose los oídos con fuerza, ya los alaridos de Tara, aun cuando estos eran levemente ahogados por el trapo, aun podían escucharse, un alarido ahogado que desgarraría la temple de cualquiera.

Starlight con gran cólera y frustración se tapa los ojos y comienza a llorar en posición fetal, completamente conmocionada y alterada ante todo lo que estaba pasando, ¿Cómo podía ser posible que esto estuviera pasando siquiera? Ella no lo comprendió, pero cuando escaparon del sitio Tara la empujo a ella y a Luna momentos antes de llevar acabo la tele transportación ¿Qué cosa había sido? Esa cosa solo pudo verla en una fracción de segundo y no era un lobo, mucho menos un poni, era una criatura diferente, con largas garras y una prominente membrana roja como piel, no pudo verla bien, pero por un momento creyó escuchar una singular risita infantil como el de una potrilla, siendo mientras desaparecían y reaparecían en el bosque aparentemente a salvo, pero no, no podían estar a salvo, incluso ahora, están en riesgo, todos están a la vulnerables y bajo el miedo de que lo que sea que los ataco regrese y termine de una vez con ellos, Discord y Tara no pudieron hacer nada para detenerlos, ¿Qué podría hacer ella? Una simple yegua, Tara siempre fue más fuerte que ella ¿Cómo podría defenderlos si ellos regresan?

Starlight con gran cólera comienza a colocar sus cascos contra la parte trasera de su cabeza y con estos mismos comienza a generar presión y auto lastimarse, siendo este un método de liberar algo de presión sobre sí misma, y así evitar sus ganas de soltar un fuerte grito colérico que seguramente llamaría la atención de los presentes, y en el peor de los casos, de aquellos seres que les atacaron. La princesa quiso gritar, ya no lo resistió más, pero nuevamente logro contenerse, con sus cascos golpeo con fuerza el césped y comenzó a arrancar algunas hojas y arrojarlas aleatoriamente, soltó un quejido como un último intento de no gritar. Sus ojos se inundaron en lágrimas y luego se tiro al suelo y comenzó a sollozar.

-Tara por favor… resiste…. no quiero perderte- murmura esta entre lágrimas- mamá ¿Dónde estás?-

La princesa finalmente se sentía justamente como se sentía su amiga el día anterior, cuando Tara estaba preocupada y conmocionada por lo que le había pasado a su padre, cuando intento animarle diciéndole que todo estaría bien ¿pero ahora? ¿Cómo podría justificar esto? Era evidente que las cosas no estaban nada bien, y nada de lo que dijera serviría para reconfortarle, ahora era cuando se sentía como una tonta e inútil, Tara tenia todos los motivos del mundo para estar como estaba en su momento, así como ella. La impotencia de no poder hacer nada más por ayudar, aquel sentimiento de desolación e inutilidad, aquel sentimiento que te hace sentir como alguien completamente indefenso. Aquellos que sin importar lo que intentes, pareciera que nunca podrías superar ¿Qué es lo que alguien en su situación podría hacer? Starlight, no sabe nada de medicina, no tiene el poder de hacer aparecer cosas de la nada y solo sabe tele transportarse a sí misma, eran Tara y Luck los que podían hacer todo eso que ella no puede, ellos podrían hacer aparecer todo un equipo médico de la nada, o sacarlos de aquí y aparecerlos en un hospital, pero ella, aun siendo una alicornio con talento, ninguno de sus poderes podrían ser útiles para salvar a su amiga.

Sentía como tenía una regresión a cuando tenía 3 años, cuando le temía a lo que había bajo su cama, cuando le tenía miedo a todo lo que desconocía, cuando sentía la necesidad de recibir un abraso para reconfortarse, pero eso no podía ser ahora, no podía ser porque sus padres no estaban, y luego de ellos, era Tara quien siempre le reconfortaba y animaba cuando se sentía desolada.

-mamá… papá…- sollozaba Starlight mientras seguía con su rostro contra el suelo cubriéndose con sus cascos, en posición fetal, y aunque no lo asintiese, lo que más deseaba ahora era estar con su familia, un sentimiento bastante delicado del que temía que se le denominada como egoísta de su parte, pero en realidad era lo contrario, más que alguien egoísta parecía una pequeña niña, sola y desamparada, aterrada por la oscuridad del mundo que le asecha en la próxima esquina ya muy cerca de ella.

De repente pasa algo que Starlight no se esperaba, algo comienza a acariciar su melena para luego sentir como algo le abrasa, aparentemente un ala al sentir la suave y tersa sensación de plumaje.

-mama… ¡Mamá!- exclama Starlight mientras levantaba la mirada, no lo pensó ni por un instante, realmente creía que era su madre, pero al voltear la princesa se apenaría y avergonzaría al ver ante ella a la princesa Luna- lo siento… yo… aj…- murmura con bastante pena, y una nueva sensación de cólera empezó a emanar de ella.

Luna únicamente se limitó a sonreírle, pero Starlight no vio este último acto al levantarse y estar a punto de dejar atrás.

-se cómo te sientes- murmura Luna desde su sitio. Starlight se detiene y mira en dirección al suelo con bastante pena y dolor.

-no pude hacer nada para ayudar-

-tú fuiste por el agua-

-si claro-

-protegiste a mi hermana y su esposo, no tenías por qué arriesgarte-

-Tara fue la que termino….- murmura Starlight con cólera.

-lo que le paso a Tara… nos pudo pasar a cualquiera- murmura Luna con un tono inexpresivo.

-ella fue la que nos salvó a todos, no yo, yo solo…. Solo estuve hay-

-estuviste hay, no subestimes eso, eres valiente y tienes mucho valor, solo que aún no te das cuenta de ello-

-lo que usted diga- murmura con desinterés, realmente ella no se consideraba nada valiosa ni especial, incluso no se sentía merecedora de ser una princesa alicornio, ¿de qué le sirve? Si no puede ni proteger a los que quiere.

-Starlight, eres valerosa, y el espíritu de la amistad esta en ti como lo está en tu madre-

-¡la amistad no sirve de nada!- exclama colérica.

-¿entonces por qué acompañaste a Tara? ¿Por qué ella te protegió?- le cuestiona Luna- Starlight, el amor y la amistad es lo que nutre nuestros espíritus, lo que nos hace seguir adelante, lo que hace que la vida tenga un propósito- murmura Luna mientras observa la cicatriz que Starlight tenía a lo largo de su casco, aquella marca que ella misma se había hecho, aún estaba enrojecida debido a que no había sanado del todo. Starlight al notar como Luna le observaba oculta la cicatriz de su casco.

-¿Por qué no te vas con Celestia? Creo que ella te necesita-

Luna se queda callada por un instante.

-mi hermana, esta devastada, pero no quiere separarse de Tara, por eso estoy aquí-

-¿le da asco la sangre?- dice Starlight, ignorando que eso es por lo que en primer lugar ella se alejó del grupo.

-no, realmente en el tiempo que llevo viviendo… me han tocado cosas semejantes… que preferiría no mencionar... -

-¿Por qué esta aquí?- dice Starlight de mala gana.

-bueno, en primera, porque no es bueno que estés tú sola, luego de todo lo que pasó- le explica Luna, pero Starlight permanece con su misma expresión severa- y en segundo….-

Luna voltea y divisa a su hijo mirándoles detrás de un árbol.

-no es bueno para Gloss presenciar este tipo de situaciones- murmura Luna con inexpresividad. Luna mira a Starlight y nota como esta no le miraba siquiera, manteniendo su vista contra el suelo, la princesa de la noche suelta un suspiro de resignación- está bien… si quieres que me retire…-

Luna estuvo a punto de levantarse, pero al hacerlo, sintió como Starlight discretamente sostenía su crin entre sus cascos, Luna le mira más detenidamente y pudo notar como la princesa ya no se mostraba molesta, si no triste, como realmente era. Luna simplemente se limita a sonreírle y se sienta a su lado.

-todos pasamos por lo mismo, y si quieres alguien con quien apoyarte, puedes contar con migo si lo deseas-

-si lo que digas-

-es enserio Starlight...- murmura Luna mientras intenta acariciar su mejilla, pero Starlight le retira bruscamente su casco.

-¡ es mentira, ¿Quién podría quererme?!- expresa Starlight temblando con el cólera y la tristeza- nadie me quiere- murmura Starlight mientras no dejaba de pensar en todo lo acontecido y por un momento aun cuando no pareció venir acaso pensó en Wes, quien era el único aparte de Tara quien le reconfortaban, y tampoco estaba aquí con ella.

\- Tara no es la única aquí que se preocupa por ti, mi hermana, Fluttershy, yo, incluso Discord, nosotros cuidamos de ti por 3 años, eres como una hija para nosotras- le cuenta Luna mientras Starlight se limitaba a simplemente escucharle, cada palabra sin interrumpirla- todos estamos con tigo Starlight, te queremos mucho-

-¿por qué? ¿Por qué?- repite Starlight entre cólera y negación.

-porque eres una joven talentosa, de buen corazón y una muy hermosa princesa que…-

-¡no merezco ser princesa! ¿De qué me sirve? Si no puedo hacer nada…- Starlight no dejaba de temblar producto de toda su cólera saliendo- soy una inútil-

-tu solo eres una inútil si lo piensas así- le explica Luna y Starlight le mira confundida- mientras te sigas menospreciando, no podrás hacer nada, si no tienes fe en ti misma, no podrás lograr nada… Starlight, eres valerosa, talentosa, pero sigues sin darte cuenta, no lo ves cuando la respuesta esta ante ti-

Starlight permanece en completo silencio mientras Luna proseguía, en eso está siente como el ala de Luna le abrasa y al principio esta se exalta un poco pero se tranquiliza al ver la mirada compasiva de Luna.

-Starlight, quizás no lo veas ahora, pero cuando te des cuenta de tu valor y tengas fe en ti misma, podrás hacer grandes cosas y serás una gran princesa, quizás la mejor que este reino pueda tener-

-no lo creo…-

-¿Por qué no?-

-por… porque yo… no merezco ser….-

-no lo mereces por qué no lo crees- le interrumpe Luna- quizás ahora no puedas hacer nada, pero estoy segura que pronto podrás, no por nada mi hermana vio una chispa en ti, y ahora, si aún te preocupa que nadie te quiera, solo mira a tu alrededor, yo estoy con tigo, Tara siempre estuvo con tigo, mi hermana siempre te quiso como a tu madre cuando era su estudiante, tu madre, Spike, incluso los que se fueron, siempre estarán con tigo-

Tara enmudece ante esas palabras y por un instante no pudo evitar pensar en su padre, una tristeza aun mayor comenzó a inundarla. Las palabras de Luna generaron en Starlight una sensación que ella no sabría cómo describir, se sentía muy triste, más que nunca en tanto tiempo, pero se sentía diferente, cada frase que Luna le decía para reconfortarla, por alguna razón hacían que ella soltara todo el llanto, como si se estuviera liberando de algo que le pesaba en el pecho, una sensación que solo había sentido antes por Wes, sintiendo a hora el cólera de no tenerle cerca, pero al mismo tiempo reconfortándose al ver que alguien más podía quererle. Starlight no lo resiste más y abrasa a Luna con fuerza mientras seguía llorando, Luna prosigue devolviéndole el abraso y acariciándole la crin para reconfortarla.

Luna le hace una seña a su hijo y el potrillo corre en dirección a ellas, y Luna lo reincorpora en el abraso, aunque este se mantiene un poco distante de Starlight enfocándose más en abrasar a su madre, sintiéndose un poco incómodo y confundido por el por qué Starlight lloraba.

-mami siempre será la mejor princesa- murmura Gloss mientras se acurruca en los cascos de su madre y tanto Starlight como Luna ríen ante este comentario.

Lentamente comienza a oscurecer, y el cielo estrellado comienza a hacerse presente en Equestria, al oscurecerse totalmente Luna reacciona y se levanta de súbito.

-¡no puede ser! Yo… yo no hice eso…- murmura Luna mientras rápidamente regresa y ve a su hermana y a Discord en el mismo sitio esperando a que los enfermeros terminaran.

-¿Cómo está mi hija?- murmura Discord con un tono muy debilitado. Celestia le mira y nota como este aún estaba sangrando por su herida en el estómago, que apenas estaba tapada por un pedazo de tela a falta de vendajes.

-Discord por favor… deberías dejar que te atiendan también…-

-son solo tres ponis y Fluttershy, primero mi hija, primero mi hija... pri... primero mi hija, yo puedo aguantar- murmura Discord entre jadeos y mientras entrecerraba los ojos, Discord se desploma en el suelo y Celestia se arrastra hasta con él.

-¡Discord! ¡Discord por favor no te duermas!- le dice Celestia colérica.

Discord aun adormilado levanta apenas la cabeza.

-¿Cómo está mi hija?- murmura el draconequus somnoliento.

-hicimos lo que pudimos, por el momento está estable… pero en estas condiciones sería un milagro si sobrevive una noche más- Esas palabras fueron como una daga en el corazón de ambos ante la sola posibilidad de también perderla.

Celestia comienza a llorar desconsoladamente, y Discord con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan abrasa a su esposa. En eso ven a Luna acercándose, Celestia continua llorando hasta que en eso se percata de la presencia de su hermana.

-¡Luna por que tenías que hacer de noche!- exclama colérica la princesa del sol, queriendo detener lo inevitable. Al grado de incluso aunque sea por ese momento, culpar a Luna de sus males, realmente en su estado, necesitaba de algo en que desbordar su ira y frustración.

-yo no fui…. - responde Luna confundida, pues esperaba que alguno de ellos haya sido el que levanto la luna- Hermana, te lo juro-

Celestia estuvo a punto de reclamarle a su hermana nuevamente para así tener un pretexto para descargar su ira creciente, pues pensó al ver el atardecer que esto lo hacía solo para atormentarla aun cuando no tuviera sentido que su hermana le hiciera eso, lo llego a pensar por su cólera. Pero al mirarle a los ojos noto su sinceridad y no encontró ni un solo gramo de malicia, desvaneciendo todo gramo de resentimiento contra ella.

-¿Co… Cómo que no fuiste tú?- murmura Celestia levantando una ceja confundida.

-qué bueno que los encontré- se escucha una singular voz femenina que todos reconocieron, incrédulos a que esto fuera posible todos voltean aun sin creerlo, es entonces que ante ellos de entre las sombras aparece ante ellos la princesa Mi Amore Cadence- será mejor que vengan con migo-

* * *

 **¿Que les parecio la pelea entre Pinkie y Penny? Ni siquiera el control mental mas poderoso puede contra la bestialidad e inocencia de Penny. Oh, y no olvidemos a Maud, la mejor hermana mayor de todas. XD ¿Que creen que pase ahora? ¿Creen que Tara y Discord vayan a morir?**


	43. Chapter 43

El despertar del demonio.

Capítulo 43: alas rotas.

* * *

Lejos de las tierras de Equestria, precisamente en la capital de las tierras de los grifos, en el interior de su estudio y rodeado por más que pilas y pilas de documentos, se encontraba el señor de los grifos Crow Wings leyendo, uno por uno, cada uno de estos documentos de comercio y demás asuntos políticos de variedad.

Ante el estudio del señor grifo entra uno de sus concejales.

-señor disculpe por la intromisión-

-deja el reporte sobre la mesa, y si no tienes nada mejor que decir, vete- murmura el rey mientras no despegaba su mirada de uno de los documentos, el cual firma con una larga pluma café y algo de tinta negra.

-señor, el investigador me dijo que era importante que lo leyera-

-lo hare cuando termine de revisar esta última pila de reportes administrativos. Vete-

-solo quero avisarle que ya se estableció fecha y lugar para la nueva junta del consejo por lo que paso en Equestria esta mañana-

-okei, dime-

-¿fue tan grabe?-

-si señor... aquí está el reporte del consejo y también el de su equipo de investigación-

-lo revisare después, dime mejor cuando será la junta-

-será en dos días, en el imperio de Cristal-

El rey por un momento deja de escribir y se pone un poco pensativo.

-bien, ya puedes irte-

-disculpe, señor- dice el concejal mientras retrocede reverenciándose.

El señor de los grifos continua con su trabajo, leyendo uno por uno, cada uno de los textos, y colocando su respectiva firma, salvo por uno que otro documento que simplemente hacia a un lado; o, en el peor de los casos, colocaba un sello que decía "denegado". Las horas pasaron, el día llegaba al atardecer, y la noche se abría paso por el mundo cubriéndolo con su dulce y estrellado velo estelar. Pese a todo, el rey continuaba sentado en su estudio trabajando sin descanso.

-hoy tampoco viniste a cenar- se escucha una juvenil y dulce voz.

El señor grifo, por primera vez en el día, hace a un lado su pluma y los documentos que con tanta concentración leía, y mira frente suyo a una joven grifo, pequeña a comparación de la mayoría de los de su raza, con una figura más estilizada y de reluciente plumaje blanco.

-lo siento mucho, cariño. Esta semana se me junto mucho el trabajo- suspira el rey.

-dirás este año- murmura la princesa mientras se cruzaba de garras.

-perdona, pero esto de la escases de comida y falta de agua en algunas regiones, ha sido mucho trabajo para mí-

-entiendo, (suspiro) si tienes tanto trabajo deberías dejar que te ayude, pues… se supone que ya estoy en edad para que me enseñes las responsabilidades del reino, ¿no?-

-tú todavía eres muy joven, mi cielo, mejor dedícate a tus estudios-

-sí, muy joven. ¿Sabías que ya he tenido dos propuestas de matrimonio esta última semana?-

-¿¡QUEEEE!?- exclama el rey grifo mientras clava sus garras contra su mesa. El golpe fue tan fuerte y prominente que por un momento pareció como si la mesa se fuera a partir en dos. Los ojos de Crow se hicieron muy grandes y sus pupilas se contrajeron, mientras su oído se agudizaba, mostrándose como toda una fiera ante su hija quien comenzó a reírse.

-jijiji, solo bromeaba, papá-

-tú sabes que no me gustan esas bromitas- murmura mientras intenta desclavar las garras de la mesa, dejando tras de sí una prominente y profunda marca sobre la madera alguna vez tersa y reluciente.

-wow, en verdad temo por el que se atreva a invitarme a salir- comenta la joven grifo.

-sí, debería temer- murmura el rey grifo mientras se quita algunas astillas de entre el pelaje y las garras- si alguien se atreve a salir contigo, yo mismo lo castrare-

-¿y cómo esperas tener nietos?- bufa la grifo.

-aun eres una niña, no tienes que pensar en esas cosas, mi cielo-

-Papá, soy una grifo no una poni, tú mismo me dijiste que a mi edad tú ya sabias todo lo referente a las relaciones sociales y económicas entre naciones-

-sí, sí, lo sé, pero yo no estuve en coma por una década- murmura el rey colérico, este baja su mirada ahora ensombrecida e intenta escudarse entre las pilas y pilas de documentos, en eso este siente como algo comienza a darle de palmaditas en su espalda. El rey grifo voltea y ve a su hija sonriéndole.

-nunca te diste por vencido- le dice con un tono suave y orgulloso, el rey sonríe ante las palabras de su hija.

-nunca me daría por vencido, aún eres mi niña… eres todo lo que me queda-

-y tú lo eres todo para mí- le dice su hija mientras le abraza con mucho cariño.

-¿estas tomando tu medicamento?-

-aj, sí, pero en verdad, no creo necesitarlo más, me siento excelente-

-tómalo, por favor- murmura Crow con bastante modestia.

-sí, papá, está bien. Lo haré, si tú cenas- le sonríe la grifo, Crow le mira con una sonrisa.

-de acuerdo, puedo hacer eso-

-no puedes, debes- le recalca ella.

Ambos grifos se echan a reír un rato, y cuando todo se calma la princesa nota que su padre aún se encontraba sentado sobre su sofá, por lo que esta le mira con inexpresividad. La princesa se cruza de garras y mira de mala manera a su padre.

-solo dame 5 minutos, ahora yo….- la princesa no dejo que su padre terminara la frase, inmediatamente le obligo a hacer a un lado sus documentos y lo arrastró por la habitación.

-¡espera! ¡oh por favor, se supone que yo soy el padre!- se queja Crow mientras su hija le arrastraba, pero realmente no hizo nada por evitarlo, y dejo que su hija le sostuviera por las garras y llevará casi a rastra hasta el comedor, donde el señor de los grifos únicamente se dispuso a mantener una expresión seria pero con una tenue sonrisa, disimulada por una falsa expresión de cólera.

La princesa le llevo hasta el comedor donde le sentó y ordenó que se le trajera su cena.

-solo comeré un plato de cereales-

-oh, no, no, no, tendrás una cena digna de reyes ¿oh no? Su majestad – dice con un tono burlón, y el rey no evita soltar una sonrisa ante aquel tono hilarante.

-je, okei, terminemos con este juego de una vez- murmura el rey mientras su hija le colocaba la servilleta con mucha delicadeza y el rey simplemente acercaba los cubiertos.

-je, que fuerza tienes, me arrastraste todo el camino hasta aquí- comenta el rey burlonamente mientras se le preparaba la cena.

-soy tu hija ¿o no?-

-sí, sí, pero aun eres una niña-

-y dale con eso, por favor, papa ¿Cuándo dejaras de decirme niña?-

-cuando tu tengas nietos- comenta el rey burlonamente, para lo que la princesa le mira inexpresiva- la verdad... no importa cuánto pase, siempre serás mi niña-

-sí como digas, papi- murmura la princesa mientras jugaba con su cuchara haciendo círculos en el mantel.

El rey sonríe al ver este gesto de su hija, llegando a recordarle cuando esta hacia precisamente lo mismo cuando solo tenía 3 años. Incluso recordó una ocasión en que esta tiro todo su platón de tomate cosido y escribió su nombre con la salsa sobre el mantel; aunque, claro, esto fue cuando ella era aún más pequeña.

-¿y cómo vas con tus estudios, mi vida?-

-aburrido, pero está bien, era de esperarse ¿no?- responde la princesa mientras mascaba un pedazo de carne como si fuera un chicle.

-veamos ¿Qué tanto has aprendido? Hmmmmm ¿en qué año se fundó las tierra de Mana?-

-bueno, en síntesis, la pregunta es un poco tonta, pues nuestro calendario da pie directamente desde la fundación de nuestro reino hace 3500 años, por lo que sería el año uno, 1500 años antes de la fundación de Equestria, 2340 antes de la fundación del reino minotauro, y se tienen precedentes de nómadas de nuestra raza de 1700 años antes del llamado año uno-

El rey grifo sonríe al escuchar la respuesta por más completa que le dio su hija.

-¿Por qué nuestros ancestros edificaron la capital sobre esta montaña?-

-porque encontraron un regalo de dioses del que solo nuestra raza tiene conocimiento, con el cual el primero de nuestra estirpe unifico las tribus más grandes formando una sola y poderosa nación- responde la princesa mientras se inclina un poco por que se le había caído el tenedor.

-¿valor de la daga blanca?-

-poder, luz y símbolo de nuestro linaje-

-¿la raíz cuadrada de 32400?-

\- 180, pero no es historia-

-excelente, nada mal- suspira el señor grifo mientras toma un poco de café.

-volverás a trabajar después de cenar, ¿verdad?- le pregunta su hija con inexpresibidad.

-tengo que, es mejor que termine pronto con esto- murmura el rey mientras se talla los ojos- ¿Cuándo tienes tu examen?-

-lo tuve hoy, que mal informado estás-

-disculpa, he tenido mucho en la cabeza Eithel- suspira con resignación.

-enserio papá, descansa, no me gusta verte así-

-¿cómo? ¿te refieres a esto? Je, he tenido peores momentos, por eso estudia cariño. Mientras más sepas, más fácil será este trabajo para ti-

-papá creo que ya sé suficiente-

-solo llevas 2 años en la escuela, yo estudie por 15 años antes de que tu abuelo me permitiera ayudarle con los reportes administrativos-

-sé que puedo-

-oh, ahora resulta que eres más lista que tu padre- se mofa el rey grifo.

-tal vez-

-je, okei, veremos hija, veremos. Por lo pronto, terminemos de cenar-

-está bien- bufa la grifo.

Las horas pasan con rapidez, y Crow Wings se encontraba al pie de la puerta de la habitación de su hija, observando como esta permanecería dormida, el grifo permaneció en el sitio con una postura pacifica, mientras en sus pensamientos se remontaba a aquellos lejanos tiempos en los que su joven hija era solo una pequeña cría de grifo. Por un momento este creyó recordar a cuando su esposa solía contarle historias o cantándole canciones, el grifo comenzó a sentirse un poco nostálgico añorando el pasado, pensó en su familia. Su esposa y su otra hija que ya no estaban. Comenzó a sentirse muy melancólico y triste al pensar en ello, pero al ver de vuelta a su hija durmiendo pacíficamente, su espíritu encontraba reconforte.

Crow se aleja finalmente de las habitaciones de su hija y regresa a su estudio, donde estaba dispuesto a firmar una pila más de documentos previo a ir a la cama, pero al llegar una nueva y pequeña pila de barias carpetas llaman su atención, se acercó a ellas; y, antes de siquiera tomar la primera, pudo divisar un símbolo que el reconocería al instante, y también había otra carpeta con un folder diferente que correspondía al del consejo. Era el símbolo de sus investigadores, inmediatamente este toma la primera carpeta con bastante impaciencia e intriga, tomo el folder del reporte del consejo, y quedo aún más intrigado al ver ciertas cosas, su mirada cambia completamente a una eficaz y severa, casi como si estuviera furioso, analizando lo que acababa de leer en ambos reportes una y otra vez, con bastante severidad, comenzando a dar sus propias conjeturas.

* * *

Tras tanta oscuridad y desgracias, un rayo de luz parece aparecer ante las ponis varadas en el pie de la montaña de lo que alguna vez fue Canterlot, justo cuando parecía que la oscuridad finalmente les consumiría y no tendrían más remedio que ver a dos de los suyos morir lentamente es cuando apareció la princesa Mi Amore Cadenza. Con una amplia sonrisa esperanzadora, esta llego hasta con ellos y trajo consigo tres carrozas en las que les acogerían y llevaría rápidamente hasta el imperio de cristal.

Todos o la mayoría sintieron gran alivio al ver la llegada de la princesa del imperio, sin embargo pese a esta aparente señal de esperanza, las cosas no podrían ser más difíciles para la familia real. Las desgracias no parecían tener un final. Durante todo el camino de regreso, desde lo que alguna vez fue Canterlot hasta el imperio de cristal donde supuestamente todos estarían seguros, Celestia no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su hija y su esposo, ambos al filo de la muerte, por culpa de una fuerza superior que aún no conocen y que podría atacarles en cualquier momento.

El camino no podía ser más que lento para la princesa del sol, quien estaba muy consciente del estado de su esposo e hija. Estaba alterada, quería gritar, ordenarles a los ponis que se apresuraran cuanto antes para que pudieran atender de inmediato a su agonízante familia, estaba desesperada, pero algo en ella sabía que no era bueno apresurar las cosas, sabía que si iban mínimamente más rápido, las carrozas actuarían más bruscamente, y las heridas de su esposo e hija se abrirían aún más. Y aun cuando llegaran en poco tiempo siempre persistía la posibilidad de que murieran antes de llegar. Celestia no quería ni pensar en eso, pero era la posibilidad más grande. Su esposo e hija estaban muriendo ante ella, y no podía hacer nada, solo observar, observar como ambos aun respiraban con dificultad. Pero al menos aún seguían respirando, tenía que estar atenta a eso, no quería perder a ninguno, y no podía hacer nada.

Es entonces que un suave casco aprieta el de Celestia con suavidad y cálidas, la princesa del sol voltea levemente, y divisa a su hermana la princesa Luna volando a su lado. Dado a la falta de espacio, y que Celestia no quería separarse de su esposo e hija, esta tuvo que estar sola en una carroza. No podía haber más ponis que no fueran ella, Starlight y uno de los enfermeros, por cuestiones de sobrepeso y espacio para los afectados. La princesa de la noche miró a su hermana a los ojos; y, como si pudiera comunicarse por medio de estos, Celestia comenzó a calmarse un poco, no demasiado, pero lo suficiente para soportar el largo viaje.

No muy lejos de donde ella se encontraba, sobre el piso de la carreta y sosteniendo firmemente el casco de Tara, se encontraba Starlight, quien al igual que Celestia, nunca se separó de su amiga, estando con ella todo el camino, y asegurándose de que tanto Tara como Discord aún respiren. Ella estaba siendo una pequeña enfermera para el apoyo de quienes son como su segunda familia. Siempre vio a Tara como una hermana; y a Discord, si bien nunca lo vio como un padre, siempre lo vio como un tío divertido, que siempre le causaba risas; y en cuanto a las princesas Luna y Celestia, siempre les quiso casi tanto como su propia madre, pues ellas fueron las que le criaron por tres años, en una etapa muy sensible de su desarrollo como poni. En síntesis ella le tenía gran aprecio a toda la familia real, y de cierta forma se sentía en deuda con cada uno de ellos.

Pasaron las horas, para Celestia fueron días enteros, pero finalmente el imperio de Cristal estaba a la vista de todos. Luna se encontraba reposando desde otra carroza en la que iban Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash, así como su hijo quien cargo en casco casi todo el camino, tapando su cara. El potrillo se encontraba dormido, para cuando finalmente habían llegado. Al ver la punta del imperio, Luna se levanta de la carroza y le encarga su preciado tesoro a Fluttershy.

-será mejor que me adelante, y reúna a los médicos para que atiendan a los heridos cuanto antes- dice Luna con seriedad.

-no creo que haga falta- se escucha una voz, en una carroza individual se encontraba la princesa del imperio, la cual no dejaba de esbozar una singular sonrisa- ya me he encargado de todo, siéntate Luna, ahorra energías-

La princesa de la noche frunce el ceño, pero acepta al final, después de todo, si era verdad, no hacía falta que hiciera algo, aunque realmente esta se sentía en la necesidad de intervenir y ayudar en lago.

Celestia no pudo dormir en toda la noche, permaneció en todo momento con los ojos abiertos, ni siquiera parecía reaccionar. Hasta que finalmente la carroza empezó a aterrizar, fue cuando ella finalmente enfocó su mirada en la llegada y lento aterrizaje en los balcones del imperio de Cristal. El descenso fue lo más lento posible para evitar movimientos bruscos que dañaran a los heridos, pero aun así no pudieron evitar uno que otro temblor que movió la carroza y por ende a los heridos. Starlight quien estaba un poco dormitada, reacciona cuando finalmente la carroza piza el suelo de cristal.

Ante ellos aparece un equipo completo de enfermeros, los cuales cargaban consigo varias camillas y una silla de ruedas. La princesa Cadance fue la primera en bajar de las carrozas y esta les indicó quienes eran los heridos. Rápidamente los ponis actuaron y colocaron con cuidado a Discord y Tara, cada uno en una camilla diferente. También ayudaron a Celestia y le sentaron en una silla de ruedas ella de diamante. Celestia intento reincorporarse y trató de alcanzar la pesuña de su hija que estaba colgando en la camilla, pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarla, los ponis se la llevan. Celestia sintió gran cólera, pero trato de aceptarlo al tener en cuenta lo que pasaba.

-Celestia… Celestia….- escucha una nueva voz, la princesa reacciona y ve otra camilla estacionada, donde intentaban acomodar a Discord, pero los médicos tuvieron algunas dificultades al ser el draconequus demasiado largo, por lo que aun juntando dos camillas, su cola de serpiente terminaba colgando incluso siendo pisada por las ruedas de la camilla.

Starlight vio cómo se llevaban a su amiga, y la princesa finalmente al no resistirlo más, se tira de rodillas, y de la nada comienza a llorar. La joven princesa estaba colérica, confundida y alterada, tenía miedo de perder a su magia, y sentía mucha presión sobre sí misma, con todo lo que había pasado. La princesa comenzó a llorar como un potrilla en eso es cobijada por un ala, esta por un momento pensó que se trataba de su madre, incluso una parte más profunda de ella esperaba que fuera Wes, pero se decepcionaría un poco al ver que se trataba de la princesa Luna, quien le miraba con ojos preocupados. Fluttershy llega acompañada de Rainbow Dash, la pegaso amarilla aun cargaba al pequeño de Luna entre sus cascos, aun dormido.

-Fluttershy puedes permitirme a mi pequeño- dice Luna y Fluttershy inmediatamente se lo acerca, Luna lo abrasa entre sus cascos.

-Rainbow Dash, ¿puedes buscar a Twilight?- murmura Luna mientras acomoda a su hijo contra su pecho. La pegaso multicolor asiente y rápidamente sale en busca de la madre de Starlight. Starlight mira como Luna se acomodaba a su hijo y le envolvía con una de sus alas.

-no te preocupes, pronto tu madre estará aquí- le indica Luna con un tono suave que daba seguridad a la yegua. La joven princesa asiente, aún con algo de inseguridad, pero un poco más calmada.

Celestia se acerca a la camilla de su esposo y nota que este había despertado, sus ojos estaban descolorados, y tenían grandes bolsas acompañándoles. Su pelaje estaba pálido y parecía como si hubiera perdido 20 kilos en la última noche, a Celestia le dolía verle así, pero sintió un pequeño alivio al verle despierto.

-Discord….- murmura Celestia con sus ojos en lágrimas.

-por favor cariño… no te preocupes… no te hará bien…- murmura el draconequus.

Celestia comenzó a llorar, no pudo evitarlo, sus lágrimas no dejaban de brotar a montón. En eso la princesa toma un pañuelo y se seca las lágrimas, tardo un momento en darse cuenta de que la caja de pañuelo flotaba tenuemente a su lado. Celestia mira a su esposo con asombro.

-por favor… no llores- murmura el draconequus mientras comenzaba a cerrar los ojos otra vez.

Celestia no quería que Discord hiciera esto, con el temor de que nunca volviera a abrirlos. Finalmente los médicos encontraron la forma de acomodar a Discord usando tres camillas y con media docena de ponis tirando de ellas, Discord comenzó a alejarse, y esto Celestia no lo tomaría bien.

-¡no esperen que hacen! ¡Discord!- exclama Celestia desesperada mientras mira cómo se llevaban a su esposo, alejándole de ella, Celestia intenta arrastrar su silla de ruedas y alcanzarle, pero algo le sostiene y frena en seco, Celestia intento mirar a su alrededor, pero nadie tiraba de la silla, no se daba cuenta que un aura rosada detenía el freno de la silla evitándole avanzar, y no muy lejos de donde ella se encontraba, estaba la princesa Cadance simulando estar dirigiendo a otros ponis para resguardar el castillo, cuando realmente sutilmente, detenía la silla de Celestia.

-¡esperen! ¡DISCORD!- exclama Celestia, cuando en eso pasa lo impensable, Celestia cae de la silla de ruedas, entre la confusión, todos miran asombrados a Celestia en el suelo.

Luna, quien se encontraba con Starlight, corre apresuradamente con su hermana, pero al tener a su pequeño en cascos no pudo ayudarle de inmediato, por lo que fue Fluttershy quien se apuró y trato de ayudar a Celestia a levantarse.

-¡princesa ¿está bien?!- pregunta Fluttershy con miedo mientras ve como Celestia había caído sobre su vientre, cosa que le hace perder el aliento al saber lo delicada que estaba- ¡princesa, rápido tenemos que hacer que la revisen!-

-¡NO, NO ME LLEVARÁN A NINGÚN SITIO, MÁS QUE CON MI FAMILIA!- exclama Celestia mientras torpemente intentaba levantarse del suelo por si misma, Fluttershy estuvo a punto de ayudarle, pero pronto preferiría mejor detenerla al ver que lo que quería hacer era arrastrarse.

-¡princesa Celestia por favor, solo se está haciendo daño!-

-¡Celestia por favor escúchenos usted también tiene que ser llevada a…!- dice Luna pero una fuerte ventisca comienza a sentirse, la crin de Celestia se alborota y sus ojos se torna blancos por un instante.

-¡AL ÚNICO LUGAR AL QUE IRÉ ES CON MI FAMILIA!- dice Celestia con la voz real de Canterlot.

Celestia pierde el control, el castillo comienza a estremecerse, la sola idea de que su esposo e hija murieran en la intervención le acogía con fuerza, por lo que se sentía obligada a estar con ellos, bajo el temor de perderles mientras están separados.

-¡NO! ¡SUÉLTENME FLUTTERSHY!- exclama Celestia mientras empuja a la pegaso amarilla, y es entonces que una vocecita en la cabeza de Celestia comenzó a susurrarle cosas.

-toda tu familia morirá. Solo mírate, que patética te ves, todos los que amas morirán y no podrás hacer nada para evitarlo.

\- ¡NO…. DISCORD, TARA!- exclama Celestia mientras todo comienza a estremecerse con fuerza, el pequeño de Luna despierta y comienza a llorar aterrado por lo que pasaba. Fluttershy se aleja de Celestia al ver como el suelo que estaba por debajo de ella comienza agrietarse. Luna al ver que su hijo había despertado le deja en el suelo y va con Celestia.

La princesa del sol estaba descontrolada, su miedo y cólera combinados no le dejaban pensar con claridad, y si nadie hacía algo pronto, Celestia no solo terminara haciendo daño a los que le rodean, pues aunque ella no lograba sentirlos por el cólera, algunos cristales comenzaban a clavarse en su persona y por sobretodo en su vientre al estar en esa posición tan vulnerable. Cadance, quien aparentemente se había ido con los médicos, aun se encontraba oculta tras un pasillo. La princesa del imperio sonreía con malicia mientras no hacía más que contemplar este pequeño descontrol de Celestia con bastante satisfacción, disfrutaba contemplar lo patética que Celestia se mostraba ante su impotencia, casi al punto de parecerle muy divertido.

De repente todo queda en silencio tras un agudo y ensordecedor sonido, Celestia se encontraba con la mirada incrédula mientras su mejilla se enrojecía, cuando finalmente entra en sí, esta mira a Luna con incredulidad, la princesa de la noche le miraba con una mirada penetrante y severa. Frente a ella se encontraba su casco extendido, Celestia tardó en procesar que su hermana le había abofeteado para que esta reaccionase, y al parecer funcionó, pues Celestia dejó de sentir esa intensa cólera y al verse en el suelo con varios moretes en el vientre, su cólera se convirtió en miedo con un intenso frio recorriéndole la espalda, ante ahora el temor de que por su falta de tacto ahora su bebe este lastimado.

Dos médicos aparecen y ayudan a Celestia a levantarse y regresar de vuelta contra la silla de ruedas.

-llévenla a que la revisen- se escucha la voz de Cadance, quien aparentemente iba llegando y había traído los médicos que recogieron a Celestia. La princesa del sol es retirada, muy perturbada y asustada, con sus cascos contra el vientre fue llevada a otra sala para ser revisada.

Las miradas de la princesa Luna chocan con las de Cadance, quien se mostraba muy indiferente. Luna intentaba comprender que era lo que pasaba, no estaba segura, pero empezaba a sentir un fuerte presentimiento negativo en contra de su sobrina. Cadance como si nada, se da la vuelta y se retira, dejando atrás a las demás yeguas, con bastante indiferencia.

Mientras tanto, una joven alicornio amarilla de melena morada se encuentra aún sentada en el suelo, esperando con la mirada baja y vacía. La joven Starlight Road había presenciado demasiadas cosas y aun se encontraba procesando todo. Ella había sido testigo de toda la destrucción en Canterlot, y también fue testigo de cómo su mejor amiga era llevada a que la operaran. Durante todo el camino al imperio, Starlight había permanecido al lado de Tara, pero tuvo que dejarla ir cuando llegaron. No sabía siquiera que pensar ahora.

\- ¡Starlight!

La joven princesa levanta la cabeza y tan pronto se voltea, siente algo abrazándola. Eran 2 seres a los que ella conocía.

\- ¿Ma… mamá? ¿Spike?

Los ojos de la alicornio amarilla se humedecen al instante. Sin pensarlo le devolvió el abrazo a su familia. Esos ojos húmedos no tardan en formar un mar de lágrimas. Starlight Road empieza a llorar con todas sus fuerzas, mientras su madre la sujetaba.

\- Mi cielo, te extrañe tanto – murmura Twilight también llorando un poco – Oi lo que pasó.

\- ¿Estas herida? – preguntó Spike.

\- Estoy bien… pero… Tara… - no pudo terminar por el llanto que le provocaba pensar en su amiga.

\- Ya, ya, mi cielo. Todo estará bien. Tara estará bien.

Starlight logra calmarse un poco. La joven princesa no sabía que tanta validez tenían esas palabras, pero quería creerlas con todas sus fuerzas. Se sentía como un potrilla de 5 años, de las que se creen todo lo que dicen sus padres. Starlight quiere creer en las palabras de su madre, a la que había extrañado tanto.

* * *

Celestia fue sometida a múltiples exámenes de sangre, presión y ultrasonido; los médicos no estaban muy convencidos con respecto a cómo ella se encontraba. Se encontraron múltiples problemas con sus resultados, los cuales soltaron datos por el momento inconclusos pero preocupantes, por lo que fue puesta sobre la mesa para más exámenes, le sacaron sangre y con un diagrama especial escanearon su vientre para obtener una mejor imagen del interior de su vientre. Los resultados finales, tomarían algunas horas, y dado a lo noche que era, se decidió dejar a la princesa en una habitación cómoda para que intentara descansar y mañana darle los resultados que tanto esperaban.

Por desgracia para Celestia, lo único cómodo en ese lugar era la cama, la habitación era amplia y tenía paredes de vidrio por los cuales ella no podría ver del otro lado, al contrario, otros podrían verle, podría estar siendo observada y no lo sabría. Conectado a su casco tenía una ampolleta que le suministraba algo que Celestia no estaba segura, podrían ser antibióticos, o simplemente alguna solución para mantenerla hidratada, no estaba segura de que podría ser, y realmente no le importaría de no ser que le daba demasiada picazón en la pata. También tenía otros cables y tubos conectados en el cuerpo y estos emitían datos a una máquina que indicaba sus signos vitales. Su presión era alta y su ritmo cardiaco irregular, de no ser por su embarazo probablemente la hubieran sedado; aunque, de todos modos, si Celestia llegara a realizar alguna escena los médicos no dudarían en dormirla con un sedante, si así dejaba de hacerse daño a sí misma y él bebe.

Eran las 4:35 de la madrugada, y aún estaba oscuro, todo estaba en completo silencio, con excepción de los aparatos que emitían tenues ruidos para indicar sus signos vitales; y Celestia, pese a todo, permanecía despierta. No podía, ni estaba dispuesta, a dormir, sentía demasiada preocupación por sus seres queridos, que no podía concebir el sueño. No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en su familia, probablemente aun ahora, su hija podría estar en cirugía, estaba muy delicada y la carne comenzaba a ennegrecerse. ¿Qué le pasará? ¿Requerirá de más sangre? Si es así, solo ella podría donarle, pero seguramente no se lo permitirán, no mientras esté embarazada, Discord no puede donarle, está igual de delicado que ella, y aun si no lo estuviera, no podría, porque no son del mismo tipo de sangre. Solo ella puede darle sangre, solo ella, porque es su madre y ella es su hija, su dulce hija que ahora mismo está agonizando y ella no está ahí para, simplemente estar a su lado.

Celestia se sentía impotente, no podía resistirlo, era como una tortura, no poder hacer nada por su familia, solo ser un lastre, dejar que ellos le defiendan. Discord y Tara, ambos están así por que la protegieron, porque no podía defenderse, porque es solo una paralitica embarazada de 9 meses, no puede defenderse sola, no puede hacer nada mas que ver a los que ama caer uno por uno y morir por su culpa. Eso era lo que destrozaba a Celestia, eso era lo que tanto le pesaba, el simple hecho de no poder hacer nada más que respirar, y presenciar con gran dolor como su familia muere, y ahora ni siquiera puede estar con ellos. Teme que ambos mueran, teme no estar ahí, teme dejarlos solos, y nunca más volver a decirles cuanto los ama.

Celestia abre de súbito los ojos, nunca estuvo dormida, aunque lo intentó en el transcurso de la noche, nunca pudo realmente conciliar el sueño, y ahora más que nunca, deseaba levantarse y salir. Ella mira a su alrededor, mira por los cristales, no pudo ver ninguna silueta por lo que guardó silencio por unos instantes para ver si alguien venia, pasaron unos minutos y nadie vino pese a que uno de los indicadores de su presión soltó una alarma momentánea que pronto se apagaría tras haberse calmado un poco.

Era el momento, Celestia estaba decidida a salir de ahí y buscar a su familia. La princesa se retorció en la cama e intento ubicar con la mirada cada uno de los aparatos que señalaban sus signos vitales y seguramente empezarían a soltar alarmas en cuanto intentara algo, por lo que una vez que se relajó lo suficiente, esta cerró los ojos y concentro su magia, un manto de energía dorada empezó a cubrir cada uno de los aparatos que indicaban sus signos vitales. Con su magia recorrió cada uno de los aparatos y encontró los cables de tención que les conectaban a la luz. Es entonces que con cuidado usó sus poderes para desconectar cada uno de los cables, y las maquinas se apagaron, una de ellas al principio soltó una alarma, ´pero Celestia la apagó al encerrarla en una burbuja que bloqueó el sonido.

Ya estaba libre, ya podía moverse, por lo que se levantó y con desespero esta comenzó a arrancarse con rabia cada uno de los cables que le conectaban. Se arranco la ampolleta y la princesa comenzó a sangrar pues esta estaba conectada a una de sus venas. Un chorrito de sangre comenzó a brotar de su casco precipitadamente, la sangre mancho sus sabanas del rojo intenso que este era, así como parte de su pelaje. Desesperada, Celestia tomó la funda de la almohada y se hizo un torniquete, no era demasiada la sangre que perdía, era un chorro minúsculo pero consistente, y hacía un completo desastre por todas partes. Cuando ajustó el torniquete con la funda, su casco dejó de sangrar. Ya con este problema resuelto, se dispuso a bajar de la cama, pero primero tenía que encontrar su silla de ruedas, Celestia buscó por todas partes con la mirada, pero no encontró ni rastro de ella, estaba muy segura de que la silla en que la trajeron la habían dejado tras un armario, pero al abrirlo, solo encontró algunas toallas.

-Luna….- murmura Celestia entre dientes al imaginarse que su hermana se la había llevado, no sería la primera vez, todavía recuerda cuando ella y Discord desmantelaron su carroza para que no saliera de Canterlot en su primer embarazo.

Celestia estaba desesperada, casi al punto de disponerse a bajar por la cama y arrastrarse todo el camino si así llegaba a con su familia. La princesa del sol comenzó a respirar frenéticamente, y comenzó a sentir un ardor en la garganta, esta se orilló en la cama, ya a punto de bajar, cosa que no sería muy fácil ya que no solo no tenía piernas, si no que sus alas ya no eran las mismas, y con su embarazo tan avanzado, le sería imposible usarlas para poder movilizarse.

Celestia, teniendo el mayor cuidado posible, intentó bajar de la cama, pero al apoyarse en las sabanas, estas se deslizaron y cayó al suelo, el golpe no fue muy fuerte, pero si lo suficiente como para que lo sintiera, y terminara enterrada entre las cobijas, las cuales como una red de pesca, se enredaron en sus cascos, e hicieron que tropezara otra vez y callera, pero esta vez para proteger su vientre uso sus cascos, y logró evitar golpearse en esa parte del cuerpo.

Ya estaba en el suelo, solo tenía que arrastrarse, arrastrarse un largo trayecto, y buscar por toda la enfermería a su esposo y su hija, algo que simplemente era muy estúpido, pero estaba dispuesta a hacerlo de todos modos; de no ser que, de repente, Celestia comenzó a sentir un fuerte dolor en el vientre. Asustada, la princesa reacciona y se detiene, esta se sienta y coloca sus cascos contra su vientre. Respirando apretadamente intenta calmarse para no perjudicar a su pequeño. Los dolores cesan rápidamente, y Celestia mira incrédula su vientre, ya no le dolía pero aun sentida como su pequeñito le daba pataditas desde dentro, pataditas suaves pero contantes, como si intentara comunicarse con ella.

\- estás inquieta… ¿también estas preocupada?- murmura Celestia mientras acariciaba su vientre, y como respuesta siente una patadita pero esta fue mucho más suave, incluso le gusto como se sintió. Celestia no pudo evitar esbozar una ligera sonrisa ante esto.

-lo siento… no pretendía asustarte, ni lastimarte- murmura Celestia ya sintiendo algo de remordimiento. Es entonces que la sensación de su vientre es un poco más agradable, y siente como su pequeñito se acurruca desde su interior, la princesa del sol coloca con cuidado sus cascos contra su vientre y simula como si lo estuviera abrasando.

Celestia permaneció en el suelo por un instante, comenzando a reflexionar ahora la idea de arrastrarse por la enfermería ya no parecía tan buena idea. Cuando se sintió un poco mejor, regresó a su cama, le costó trabajo, pero con ayuda de su magia, y un poco de sus alas para direccionar la levitación, pudo regresar sin mayor problema. Esta vez fue verdaderamente cuidadosa y delicada, consigo misma, por el bien de su pequeñito que aún crecía en su interior. En todo momento esta tenía sus cascos contra su abultado e inmenso vientre, acariciándolo con cariño, esta se recostó en su cama, e intentó cerrar los ojos para poder dormir un poco. Intentó relajarse, no le fue fácil, pero pudo hacerlo gracias a que aún sentía que tenía a alguien que siempre la acompaña; y que, aunque previamente nunca lo había visto de esta forma, ahora más que nunca se siente conectada con su bebé pese a aun no haber nacido. Agradece el tenerlo consigo, más cerca de lo que podría tener a cualquier otro.

-tengo miedo por tu hermanita y tu padre... pero al menos te tengo a ti, y ya no me siento tan sola- murmura Celestia antes de finalmente, luego de horas de total insomnio, poder conciliar el suelo, y dormir tranquilamente, como tanto lo necesitaba por su propio bien y el de su bebé.

* * *

La oscuridad es intensa, no hay estrellas ni señal del astro nocturno. Al otro lado del mundo las tinieblas parecen extenderse por todo. Ni siquiera parece que sea de noche, esta oscuridad es tan intensa y siniestra, como si el mismo demonio envolviera las tierras. De repente se escucha un rugido como un huracán, y por sobre las montañas rocosas pasa a toda velocidad una carroza de oro puro tirada por 4 imponentes grifos, al carroza vuela a toda velocidad y finalmente aterriza súbitamente por encima de una colosal torre de roca sólida.

El recibimiento no se hizo esperar y casi de inmediato aparecen docenas de colosales minotauros los cuales rodean y amenazan a la carroza y sus ocupantes con bastante agresión, con sus lanzas y escudos en lato. Los minotauros se veían muy exaltados y enfurecidos por la repentina llegada de aquellos que osaron venir a sus tierras a la mitad de la noche.

-¡díganos por que han venido! ¡Cualquier tipo de ofensa se tomara como agresión y atacaremos!- exclama uno de los minotauros más grandes mientras se posa ante los grifos, mostrando una expresión muy severa.

-tranquilos, eh venido a ver a su rey- se escucha una vos firme, y es entonces que de entre la carroza baja el señor de los grifos con bastante prepotencia y seriedad, este se baja y encara a los minotauros, colocándose frente a aquellos que tiraban de su carroza.

-llévame con él- concluye Crow con un tono severo.

El señor grifo es escoltado por el castillo y llevado hasta un gran salón donde se encontraba la colosal mesa de banquetes del señor minotauro. El rey grifo se sienta con indiferencia en una de las sillas, frente a él solo había más que una jarra con agua sobre la colosal mesa de piedra y diamante. Crow Wings se sirve un vaso con agua y refresca su garganta mientras espera. Al poco tiempo se comienza a sentir un fuerte estremecer, que agitaba la mesa de roca como si temblara, inclusivo comenzó a generar ondas en el agua de baso que sostenía el señor grifo, este las miro con bastante indiferencia. Es entonces que ante el aparece un malhumorado minotauro de colosal tamaño. Vestía consigo una capa igual o más grande que él, echa de ceda roja como la sangre adornada por algunos detalles dorados y unas hombreras echas del mismo material precioso, que se arrastraba mientras avanzaba. Tenía dos brazaletes de un metal negro, con algunas incrustaciones de oro, uno en cada brazo y un anillo de oro sobre sus fosas nasales.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Crow?- dice el señor minotauro con vos predominante.

-quiero hablar contigo- dijo el señor grifo con vos relajada.

El minotauro sonríe y se dirige hasta un trono de roca solida sobre el cual se sienta de golpe y provoca un estremecer muy fuerte que sacude el salón, inclusive algo de tierra cae sobre los presentes.

-sigues igual, te gusta llamar la atención- murmura el señor grifo mientras se sacude por detrás del hombro soltando un poco de tierra.

El señor de los minotauros se echa a reír ante el comentario del grifo.

-y tú sigues con la misma cara larga- comenta el minotauro, el señor grifo se mantiene completamente inexpresivo, finalmente este sonríe y dice:

-no tanto como la tuya-

El minotauro le mira con seriedad mientras comienza a escucharse su fuerte respiración con intensidad. El señor grifo en todo momento mantuvo una expresión inexpresiva mientras el señor minotauro parecía tragarse su ira. Los minotauros que resguardaban la entrada se percatan de esto y al ver como las cosas comenzaban a tensionarse, deciden mejor por su bien salir y cierran las puertas. Luego de un momento de silencio incomodo el señor de los minotauros se echa a reír tras escucharse como se cierra la última puerta, y esta vez el señor grifo se echa a reír también, aunque su risa a diferencia de la del minotauro que era estridente y descontrolada, la de él fue más modesta.

-cobardes- ríe el señor minotauro mofándose de sus propios soldados.

-siempre te dije, tendrán mucho musculo pero son pocos los que realmente tiene las agallas necesarias- comenta el señor grifo.

-sí, je, siempre que pasa esto en tu reino, al menos dos de tus hombres nunca se atreven a salir a menos que tú les digas-

-je, creo que eso demuestra quien tiene más valor entre nuestras razas-

-no digas tonterías, Crow. Lo que pasa es que tus grifos siempre se quedan petrificados por mi magnificencia y por eso no salen huyendo, son un montón de polluelos-

-sí, como digas- murmura el señor grifo con una leve sonrisa triunfante.

Es entonces que ambos estrechan sus manos y luego golpean los puños con fuerza, el señor grifo apretó el pico al sentir la fuerza de su compañero contra su pequeña pata de águila.

-¿te dolió?-

-no, solo me acalambre- murmura el grifo mientras sacude su garra con bastante precipitación.

-jeje. Claro, amigo-

-sí, Minos-

-¿ya recapacitaste y me sederas las montañas que dividen nuestras tierras?-

-claro, las tendrás, cuando la luna se estrelle con el sol-

El señor minotauro se ríe respecto al comentario.

\- bien, si no has venido a negociar, ¿puedo saber por qué has venido a mis humildes aposentos?-

-"humildes" si claro, ¿ese es un anillo nasal nuevo?-

-je claro que si-

-es oro ¿verdad?-

-je, sí, ¿y?- dice el minotauro con desinterés.

-también las hombreras y los brazaletes-

-je, no sé qué traes amigo, pero no eres un poni para andarte fijándote en los accesorios que uso o no-

-hay muchos minerales extraños y valiosos en tus tierras, pero el oro no es uno de ellos. es muy escaso aquí; así que, ¿Dónde lo obtuviste?-

-no lo robé, si es lo que preguntas-

-no te estoy acusando de ladrón-

-hice un pequeño negocio con una de las princesas de Equestria, y bueno, me pagó muy bien-

-¿con la princesa Cadance?- insinúa Crow Wings.

El señor de los minotauros se le queda mirando con seriedad.

-¿OTRA VEZ ME ESTAS ESPIANDO?- dice el señor minotauro molesto.

-no, solo a ella, investigue sus cuentas, y note que el imperio de Cristal sufre de una crisis monetaria muy grave de la que aún no saben los ciudadanos. Algunos de mis grifos investigaron más a fondo y descubrieron que grandes sumas de oro y diamantes han sido enviadas a tu reino y depositadas en tus cuentas-

-sí, ¿Qué con eso?, si el imperio está en bancarrota no es mi culpa, fueron negocios. Ella sabía lo que le esperaba si desperdiciaba su oro-

-no me importa, sinceramente, si el imperio de cristal queda en bancarrota porque la princesa Cadance desperdicio todo su oro en luces de neón y chocolates. Mi problema es que esos tesoros fueron usados para pagar algo que los tuyos forjaron. ¿Qué le vendiste?-

-¿Por qué quieres saber? No te incumben mis negocios-

\- 4 quíntales de oro es una cantidad muy grande, la suficiente para que forjaras armaduras y espadas, incluso armas mecánicas de cualidades sin igual, para armar un ejército entero ¿Le construiste armas para que organizara una guerra?-

-je, solo le forje una espada del metal de mis dioses-

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!- exclama el grifo exaltado.

-es solo una espada ¿Qué problema puede causar eso?-

-Minos…. Cuando te dije que me proporcionaras algo de ese metal para estudiarlo, era enserio. Ese metal tiene cualidades que ustedes aun no conocen-

-¿Qué con eso?-

-tú dijiste que era imposible forjar un arma punzocortante con ese metal, ¿y aun así lo hiciste por ella?-

\- como dijiste, cuatro quíntales es mucho oro-

El señor grifo baja la cabeza, mostrándose un poco asustado e intrigado por lo que esto pueda significar. Realmente, ni siquiera él era consciente de las capacidades de ese metal, pero si tenía en claro lo peligroso que podía ser en las garras equivocadas.

-¿quieres verla?- murmura el señor minotauro con una sonrisa.

-¡¿todavía la tienes?!-

-como dijiste, el imperio de cristal está en bancarrota, y hasta que no me de mi último pago, puedo retener el arma cuanto quiera-

El señor de los grifos intenta recobrar la compostura y regresa a su expresión seria, realmente le intrigaba demasiado el tipo de arma que podría ser, sentía tanto miedo como emoción al saber de su existencia, y si era verdad, tenía que verla.

-está bien Minos, enséñamela-

* * *

 **Quiero disculparme por haber tardado tanto con este capitulo. He estado muy ocupado con el trabajo y la universidad, pero aun asi quiero seguirles trayendo esta historia. Gracias por ser tan pacientes**

 **Doy un agradecimiento especial a mi amigo Juanca29 por apoyarme con este fanfic.**


	44. Chapter 44

El despertar del demonio.

Capítulo 44. El ultimo día.

* * *

Celestia está en cuidado intensivo, esperando los resultados de sus exámenes. La espera es desesperante y sofocante, luego de algunos exámenes, por la puerta entra Twilight, quien se muestra muy preocupada por su maestra, quien desde su llegada no ha estado más que en un estado sombrío y depresivo, temiendo por ella, va con ella para hacerle compañía e intentar ayudarle en algo así como esta lo hacía cuando era más su estudiante.

Twilight le saluda amablemente, pero Celestia no responde, ni siquiera le dirige una mirada, como si ella no estuviera presente. Twilight mira a su maestra con preocupación y se sienta en una silla cercana.

-no se preocupe por su familia, ellos están bien- dice la princesa lavanda. Esas palabras hacen click en Celestia la cual finalmente reacciona.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- murmura la princesa del son con inexpresividad.

-Fui a verlos recientemente… están mejor, créame princesa…-

Celestia baja la mirada por un instante, mirando en dirección al suelo mientras Twilight se queda a su lado. la poni lavanda por un instante se vio tentada a acercarse mas a su maestra y abrasarle para que así esta pudiera sentirse mejor, pero antes de que se levantara de su silla Celestia hablo.

-entonces… ¿a ti se te permiten verles?-

-sí princesa, em….-

-a ti… a ti, sí te dejan verles… y a mí no, a mí, no- murmura Celestia con un tono sombrío.

-princesa por favor, no lo tome a mal, pero…-

-¿me vas a decir por qué no me permiten ver a mi familia?-

-mire, lo que pasa es que con usted en su estado, no es bueno que se altere si…-

-¡¿por qué no me permiten ver a mi familia?!- exclama Celestia colérica.

-princesa por favor, debe entender que usted no está…-

-¡ESTAMOS HABLANDO DE MI ESPOSO Y MI HIJA! ¿Cómo es que a mí no se me permite verles? ¡¿Por qué?!-

-princesa por favor, entienda es por su bien-

-¿mi bien? ¡ESTO NO ME HACE NINGÚN BIEN!- grita Celestia y todo el imperio de cristal comienza a estremecerse ferozmente.

-¡princesa por favor!- Twilight intenta calmarla pero parece inútil Celestia estaba reacia a escucharla, y parecía como si lo único que tuviera en la mente fuera….

-¡QUIERO VER A MI HIJA!-

-¡princesa, ya basta!- exclama Twilight colérica mientras corría hasta Celestia y la tomaba por los cascos y le mira a los ojos para intentar acerca entrar en sí y calmarla, mientras tanto el castillo entero se sacudía por el poder de Celestia y su bebé- por favor confié en mí, por favor, entienda, no queremos hacerle ningún mal por favor-

Le toma un momento a la princesa en reaccionar, pero se calma al ver los ojos de su estudiante. La tierra deja de estremecerse casi a la par que la princesa del sol se calma.

-por favor… entienda, en su estado no es bueno que se altere-

-quiero verlos, no pensare en otra cosa que no sea eso, no me calambre hasta no ver a mi familia- murmura la princesa del sol mientras ocultaba su mirada entre su larga crin, es entonces que esta coloca un casco contra su vientre, y suelta un leve quejido de dolor el cual preocupo a Twilight, temiendo que fuera él bebe que ya venía, estuvo a punto de correr a la salida y pedir ayuda, pero Celestia le detiene tomándola de un casco justo antes de que se fuera.

-no es nada… estoy bien…- murmura ella mientras soltaba un último quejido de dolor.

-princesa… podría ser el bebé que está a punto de venir…-

-está a punto de venir… se me programará una cesaría, quizás mañana-

-princesa, en ese estado… usted no puede…-

-¿no puedo qué?-

Twilight se guarda sus palabras. Celestia coloca un asco contra su vientre, mientras su rostro esbozaba una expresión de preocupación.

-princesa ¿le pasa algo?-

-es el bebé…. No está bien… por eso son estas pruebas…-

-¿Qué le pasa?- pregunta Celestia intrigada.

-podría perderlo durante el parto…-

-¡¿Qué dice?!-

-su cuello está… tiene el cordón enredado… si sale… se ahogará con él…. se ahogará….- murmura Celestia colérica- los médicos quieren ver que tan serio es, si hay posibilidad de salvarlo con la operación- murmura Celestia entre lágrimas. Twilight permanece en silencio ante la noticia.

Celestia permanece en completo silencio, aún está preocupada por el estado de su bebá, Twilight nota como su maestra se muestra muy triste y preocupada, y siente que ella tiene que hacer algo para poder corresponder lo que ella le ha hecho.

Twilight acerca su casco al de Celestia.

-quiero que sepa que sea lo que sea que pase, siempre estaré con usted apoyándola- dice Twilight, Celestia no parece reaccionar, exhorta en sus pensamientos- Princesa, quiero que sepa que usted, fue una figura muy importante para mí, gracias a usted… soy la poni que soy ahora-

-no, no es verdad- murmura Celestia- ya eras esa poni antes de que la volverte mi estudiante, solo necesitabas crecer y darte cuenta de ello-

-princesa, no es verdad, usted me hizo quien soy-

-no-

-si no fuera por usted... quizás nunca hubiera aprendido lo que realmente vale en la vida-

-esos valores ya los tenías…-

-no es verdad, gracias a usted soy lo que soy-

-¡Twilight ya basta!- exclama Celestia alterada callando a Twilight y llamándole mucho la atención.

-prin… princesa…-

-¡deja de decir que eres como eres por mí, no es verdad, no eres así por mí, eres así por tus padres!-

-siempre la vi como una segunda madre- murmura Twilight con un tono bajo.

-no, no es verdad….-

-sí lo es…. Yo la admiro mucho-

-No tienes por qué… no tienes por qué- murmura Celestia ya poniéndose a llorar.

-¿Por qué dice eso?-

-¡por qué no soy perfecta y nunca lo seré!-

-nadie es perfecto princesa… pero aun así yo le admiro mucho-

-¡no! ¡No tienes! ¡No debes admirarme por nada!-

-princesa, yo la admiro, usted es como...-

-¡no puedes admirarme porque estuve a punto de matarte!- exclama Celestia colérica. Por un momento Twilight queda pasmada e incrédula, mientras tanto Celestia se desmoronaba y caía en llanto- ¡yo iba a provocar tu muerte! ¡ESA NOCHE HACE DOS AÑOS! ¡YO ESTUVE A PUNTO DE DESTRUIR LA GEMA Y TERMINAR CON ESTO PARA SIEMPRE!-

Twilight queda callada unos momentos viendo a su maestra.

-Entonces fue la gema…- murmura Twilight inexpresiva.

-¡LA GEMA FUE ROBADA! IBA A DESTRUIRLA PARA EVITAR QUE CALLERA EN CASCOS EQUIVOCADOS, IBA A TERMINAR CON ESTE MAL PARA SIEMPRE, IBA A SALVAR A MI REINO ENTERO, A MI FAMILIA, A LUCK… a mi hijo… mi niño….-

Twilight permanece en silencio, solo escuchando todo lo que su maestra decía, mientras permanecía inmóvil y en completa calma aparente.

-entonces… quizás hubieras sido mejor que la destruyera- murmura Twilight con aceptación, llamando la atención de Celestia.

-lo siento…. No debí decirte esto… perdóname…- murmura Celestia dolida mientras cierra los ojos con fuerza.

-¿por qué no la destruyo?-

-¿eh?-

-la gema… si era lo mejor para todos los demás, ¿Qué le impidió destruirla?-

-Fue Bast… - murmura Celestia - Él… cuando estaba a punto de fulminarla con mi poder… él fue el me apuñalo por la espalda… caí agonizando, mientras él decía una y otra vez, que había prometido protegerte…-

Celestia aparta la mirada, mientras Twilight procesa lo que acaba de oír. Los ojos de Celestia por un momento ven a los de su antigua estudiante, quien aún intentaba entender lo que había escuchado.

-¿luego… luego que pasó?- pregunta Twilight con inexpresividad y duda.

Celestia respira hondo antes de seguir contando lo ocurrido.

-luego alguien más le llegó por la espalda, y terminó con su vida delante de mí, mientras yo me ahogaba con mi propia sangre en el suelo. Vi cómo se perdía en la oscuridad.

Twilight permanece con una mirada sombría ante la noticia, se guarda un silencio incomodo entre la maestra y la estudiante.

-entonces… hubiera sido mejor para todos, si Bast no hubiera ido a Canterlot- murmura Twilight. Celestia queda seria y entristecida mientras escucha a su estudiante, en eso Twilight dice – de no haber ido hubiera podido destruir la gema-

Celestia queda anonadada ante sus palabras.

-pero no entiendes… hubieras muerto-

-si hubiera muerto esa noche al menos Bast seguiría vivió y aún más importante este mal que los asecha no existiría, ¿cierto?- murmura Twilight con un tono depresivo, mientras en su mente recordaba a su esposo fallecido, llegando a sentirse muy triste al recordarle.

-Nunca podemos estar seguros de nada- murmura Celestia con cólera.

-usted dígame,, ¿hubiera sido lo correcto destruir la gema? ¿Sacrificar una vida, por toda Equestria?

Celestia no sabe que responder, Twilight le exige que le responda.

-Si… hubiera…. Hubiera sido lo correcto…- murmura Celestia, Twilight se queda seria ante su respuesta.

-Entonces la próxima vez que tenga la oportunidad, no la guarde, destrúyala- murmura Twilight con seriedad y determinación. -Si con mi muerte salvo millones de vidas ¿no cree que lo vale?-

Celestia no quiso responderle, pero inconscientemente esta asiente.

-si va a ser así… solo prometame algo- murmura Twilight.

-¿Qué cosa? Dime…-

-quiero… quiero que se encargue de mis hijos… -

Celestia aún con lágrimas en los ojos, un fuerte ardor en el estómago y un dolor en su pecho asiente nuevamente.

Celestia finalmente entra en cuenta de su error, arrepintiéndose rotundamente por todo lo que le dijo e intenta decir algo para intentar hacerle cambiar de opinión, pero aunque le costara admitirlo, ella pensaba exactamente lo mismo, cosa que hacía más difícil decir algo, y que aparte, le hacía sentir como una peor poni, el dejar morir a su estudiante, más que eso, aunque no lo dijera, dejarla morir a ella, sería como dejar morir a otro hijo, recordando una vez más a Luck.

Celestia comienza a pensar en la posibilidad de que esto se cumpla, y comienza a sentir gran tristeza al pensar en dejarla morir, se cuestiona lo que significa Twilight para ella, cosa que empeora las cosas, comienza a pensar en ella de potrilla y es entonces que algo en ella comienza a verle como una hija.

-no ¡No! Pero que… No…-

-¿Qué pasa princesa?-

-no… ¡no puedo! ¡No puedo hacer esto!- Celestia comienza a llorar- no puedo… si tengo la oportunidad… no creo poder destruirla-

-entonces yo lo haré- suspira Twilight.

-¡Nooooooo!- Exclama Celestia colérica.

-princesa, usted lo dijo, esto es lo correcto-

-¡no es correcto dejarte morir solo por esto!-

-una vida por millones, yo creo que sí lo es-

-¡No, no lo es, no te dejaré!-

-princesa por favor…-

-¡No! No quiero… no quiero perderte- dice la princesa del sol colérica- no lo resistiría… no otra pérdida… Twilight… lo siento mucho… yo te quiero como a una hija… no quiero perderte-

La princesa se abalanza sobre Twilight y la abrasa fuertemente.

-me siento terrible… no se con lo siquiera pensé… en que esto es lo correcto-

-princesa por favor…. Usted…-

-no quiero perderte, y me arrepiento de siquiera haber pensado en la posibilidad-

-princesa… mientras la gema exista, todos estamos en peligro-

-¡no! Buscare la forma… de desligarte de ella, lo juro….- murmura Celestia mientras mira a los ojos a su estudiante.

Twilight le mira muy incrédula, no sabía si en verdad existiera una forma de resolver esto. Celestia abrasa a su estudiante, y ambas comienzan a llorar en el hecho.

En eso un medico se asoma por una puerta, terminando con el momento de ambas.

-Disculpe princesa… pero ya puede pasar-

-si… iré- murmura Celestia con un tono triste-

-bien, antes de darle sus resultados quisiéramos hacerle un pequeño examen en la resonancia magnética, queremos corroborar los resultados, será rápido- le explica el medico mientras se lleva la silla de ruedas, mientras tanto Celestia voltea una última vez para ver a su estudiante antes de que finalmente las puertas terminara con su contacto visual.

* * *

Starlight Road fue al parque del Imperio de Cristal. A pesar de que ella quería seguir acompañando a su amiga Tara, le pidieron que dejara la habitación para su tratamiento. Su madre le recomendó ir al parque a tomar aire. Solo fue allí a caminar, viendo como niños jugaban con sus amigos o familiares. Incluso veía una que otra pareja de novios.

Ella recuerda que pasaba mucho tiempo allí con… En ese momento Starlight lo ve. A lo lejos ve corriendo a un potro alicornio rojo corinto de melena verde. Era él, solo podía ser él.

\- ¡Wes! – piensa Starlight Road empezando a correr.

Starlight sonríe a lo grande. Enserio era Wes Cruger. No sabe que era lo que hacía allí el príncipe, pero no le importaba. Starlight solo quiere llegar a él.

\- ¡Vamos, Wes! – exclama otra voz – ¡Te voy a ganar!

Starlight se detiene en seco, y busca el origen de esa voz. Entonces ve que Wes se dirige a una colina donde se encontraba alguien más. Era una potrilla unicornio azul, y su melena era morada oscura, con mechones amarillos.

La unicornio se voltea de nuevo para correr mientras, que el potro alicornio intentaba acelerar el paso para alcanzarla. A pesar de ser un alicornio, Wes Cruger no estaba acostumbrado a correr tanto.

La potrilla llega rápido a un árbol en una colina del parque. Al llegar se voltea, se sienta, y mueve la cola ansiosa a que Wes llegara. El joven príncipe tardo en llegar, y cuando se acerca, empieza a recuperar el aire.

\- Eres muy rápida, Ain – murmura Wes.

Wes intenta llegar hacia la unicornio azul, pero el cansancio no le hizo fijarse en la pequeña roca en su camino. Wes la pisa y pierde su equilibrio, yéndose para atrás.

\- ¡Wes!-

La unicornio corre hacia Wes, para sujetarlo. Sin embargo, ya era tarde. Wes se va para atrás, rodando colina abajo, y ella se va con él. Ambos ruedan por la colina, yendo cada vez más rápido. Finalmente llegan a la base de la colina, quedando uno con el otro. Wes estaba arriba, viendo preocupado a la unicornio despeinada.

\- Lo siento, Ain. ¿Estás bien?-

\- jeje si – pide ella sonriendo.

Ain ve a Wes con sus grandes ojos morados, los cuales relucen en la luz del día. Esos bellos ojos morados capturaban totalmente la atención de Wes. Por ese instante todo lo que hay alrededor desaparece de los ojos del príncipe, quedando solo ese brillo.

\- Sí… - murmura Wes sonriendo él también.

Wes junta sus labios con los de su pareja, besándola apasionadamente. Ain agitaba fuertemente su cola de la felicidad. Por un momento ambos se separan para reírse un poco, y luego siguieron. El príncipe abraza con fuerza a su novia, mientras se seguían besando. La potranca mueve rápidamente la cola, disfrutando los besos de su novio.

Starlight Road no sabe ni siquiera que pensar de esa escena. Wes claramente disfrutaba de estar en el suelo con esa poni, demasiado. El príncipe la sujetaba con fuerza, como si no quisiera separarse, y la besaba con la lengua, él nunca había hecho eso con ella. Los ojos de Starlight se empezaron a inundar de lágrimas. La alicornio amarilla sintió como su corazón se partía en mil pedazos. Sin decir nada, solo se dio la vuelta y se fue corriendo de ese lugar.

Mientras, la potrilla de nombre Ain, se separa de su novio, y a la dirección en la que se había ido Starlight, percatandose de como la princesa del corazón rodo huía de la escena.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – pregunta Wes preocupado viéndola desde arriba

\- No pasa nada, lindo – dice ella viendo de nuevo a su novio – Te amo, Wes.

\- Yo te amo, Starlight- murmura Wes con tono automático.

La pequeña Ain reacciona al escuchar eso. Una cara de frustración se dibuja en su cara.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? – pregunta ella molesta.

\- Lo siento, quise decir…

La potranca vuelve a ver a Wes fijamente con sus ojos morados brillando, haciendo que la mirada de Wes se perdiera en ella.

\- Te amo, Wes – dice ella con seriedad.

\- Yo te amo, Ain – murmura Wes como si su mente estuviera en otro mundo.

\- Bien – dice Ain sonriendo, mientras que el brillo en sus ojos desaparecía, y Wes regresaba a la realidad - ¿Me haces caricias, lindo?

\- Por supuesto – dice Wes sonriendo.

Wes se sienta a un lado de Ain, y la potranca se sienta derecha, quedando al lado de su novio. Wes entonces empieza a pasar su casco detrás de la oreja de su novia, la cual pone una cara de mucha satisfacción por eso. Ain movía fuertemente una pata trasera y su cola, disfrutando esas caricias.

* * *

Celestia se encontraba con la mirada ensombrecida, inexpresiva ante todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, ignorante de los médicos quienes le revisaban detenidamente, revisando sus análisis mientras una enfermera se encargaba de tomar la presión cardiaca de la princesa. Celestia no pareció estar en sí misma en ningún momento; los médicos abordaron varios datos delante de ella, y esta no parecía prestarles ni un mínimo de atención. Cualquiera diría que no estaba en sí misma y en este mundo, de no ser que uno de sus cascos se encontraba colocado levemente sobre su inmenso vientre acariciándolo con algo de cariño, pero al mismo tiempo temor.

-su presión cardiaca está demasiado elevada, doctor-

-esto no es bueno, princesa Celestia, usted…-

-¿princesa?- dice uno de los médicos a la alicornio, pero esta seguía sin responder. Los dos médicos y la enfermera se le quedan mirando a la princesa con bastante preocupación.

-disculpe… ¿puede oírnos?-

Celestia no responde, simplemente sigue acariciando su vientre, es entonces que la enfermera toma el casco de Celestia, impidiéndole proseguir con la acción, y princesa del sol finalmente mira a los médicos.

-princesa, ¿escuchó lo que queremos decirle?-

Celestia asiente con la cabeza, manteniendo la misma mirada inexpresiva. Es entonces que esta se suelta de la enfermera y prosigue a acariciar su vientre, esta vez con los dos cascos.

-¿entiende lo que queremos decirle?-

Celestia vuelve a asentir con la cabeza, sin siquiera molestarse en mirar a los médicos.

-¿Princesa?-

-hagan lo que crean necesario- murmura Celestia con un tono de voz seco y desanimado -quiero ver a mi esposo y mi hija-

-lo sentimos princesa, pero no podemos permitírselo-

-¿Por qué no?-

-es por su bien… mañana usted…-

-lo sé… por eso quiero ver a mi familia- chilla Celestia destrozada, es entonces que no lo resiste más y cae en llanto. No podía resistirlo realmente, pero no quería esto, no quería desbordarse ante los médicos por lo que esta intentó retomar la compostura.

-Princesa…-

-quiero ver a mi esposo y a mi hija. ¿Dónde están?- musita la princesa del sol.

-princesa, no creemos que sea buena idea que los vea, no en su estado-

-¡yo quiero verlos!- exclama Celestia entre lágrimas, y por un instante se siente un temblor en la habitación.

-princesa por favor cálmese….-

-¡largo de mi habitación!- exclama Celestia con gran cólera, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar intensamente, y esta vez el temblor sentido estremece todo el castillo a tal punto de provocar el pánico de los habitantes del imperio- ¡LARGO!-

Los médicos salen apresuradamente, temerosos por su vida ante la rabia de la princesa del sol, y cierran la puerta tras salir, como un montón de cobardes, dejando sola a la embarazada Celestia. Los ojos de la princesa dejaron de brillar y el estremecer del imperio se detuvo casi a la par.

-son un montón de idiotas- murmura Celestia mientras retoma a acariciar su vientre con bastante delicadeza, mientras algo temblaba en su garganta, Celestia cierra los ojos con fuerza y una única lagrima ruega completamente por su mejilla mientras esta suelta un suspiro ahogado y tembloroso.

-tranquila mi cielo, tranquila… mami está aquí… mami… - los ojos de Celestia comienzan a ponerse rojos y amarillentos, esta intenta calmarse por sí misma, pero no lo consigue y en su lugar únicamente consigue ponerse mucho más y más triste, la frustración y el dolor eran demasiados para ella sola, no podía contener su llanto más, no podía seguir guardándose este dolor que tanto le carcomía el corazón.

Ante tanta presión, Celestia comienza a tener problemas para respirar adecuadamente, al mismo tiempo que sentía otro fuerte dolor en el vientre, los médicos no estaba ya, ella los había corrido y las enfermeras que rondaban por el lugar también se fueron temerosas por la rabia de Celestia. Aun cabía la posibilidad de que pudiera gritar por ayuda, pero Celestia estaba demasiado reacia a recibir ayuda de aquellos mismo médicos hipócritas. Ella misma intentaría arreglar su problema. Al sentir como se sofocaba, esta retira rápidamente las sábanas que le cubrían y comienza a estirarse en la cama, colocando sus cascos delanteros por detrás de ella mientras está sentada y deslizando su parte inferior lo más lejos que pueda de su cuerpo, de esta forma logró descansar al darle más espacio a sus pulmones que estaban siendo contraídos por el peso de su vientre. Anteriormente, Celestia había tenido estos problemas con sus anteriores embarazos, por lo que sabía qué hacer en estas situaciones. Estaba muy segura que en este estado lo que podría ser más perjudicial para ella seria estar asustada, por lo que intenta mantener su calma, aunque no era tan fácil porque no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en su familia y en el posible riesgo que tenga su bebé al nacer.

-tranquila Cely… tranquila… no es tu primer embarazo…- se dice a si misma mientras se mantiene estirada en la cama, con su vientre expuesto hasta adelante y sus dos muñones separados unos de otro. Cuando finalmente siente que recupero su estado normal de oxigenación, regresa a sentarse de forma normal en la cama.

-tranquila mi cielo… tranquila…- murmura la princesa del sol mientras continua acariciando su vientre, en eso está como si de alguna forma él bebé le entendiera, siente algunas pataditas suaves en su interior. Celestia levita sus mantas con ayuda de mi magia y las usa para cubrir su vientre y secarse las lágrimas que poseía en las mejillas.

De repente escucha como se abre su puerta y es entonces que finalmente ante ella aparecen la princesa Luna y Twilight, las cuales miran con mucha preocupación a la princesa del sol.

-está bien, tu ganas- suspira Luna- dejaremos que los veas.

* * *

El cielo soleado por un instante se vuelve oscuro y ensombrecido como si una espesa nube negra hubiera aparecido de repente y tapara casi por completo la luz del mismísimo sol. Esto no pasó desapercibido ante los ponis quienes inquietos miran al cielo intentando encontrar la explicación de cómo un hermoso día de primavera tan de repente se volvió tan oscuro. Todos miran en dirección al cielo con inquietud y duda mientras intenta entender que era lo que pasaba.

Pronto esa sensación de inquietud se transformaría en una de pánico al ver descender apresuradamente contra ellos no a uno ni dos si no a docenas de criaturas aladas y emplumadas que antes de que siquiera alguno comprendiera lo que pasaba, no se hicieron a esperar los gritos de pánico y la corredizas de cada uno de los dulces e inocentes habitantes del imperio de cristal. Los ponis corrieron aleatoriamente por las calles, y al comenzar a aparecer ante ellos aquellas bestias aladas, algunos por poco se desmallan y otros tantos buscan apresuradamente un refugio donde ocultarse cuanto antes, mientras otros más no dejaban de gritar por sus vidas y por sobretodo:

-¡NOS INVADEN LOS GRIFOS!-

La guardia real no estaba segura de que hacer, por lo que mientras esperaban ordenes de su princesa se mantuvieron en posición de defensa defendiendo las entradas al castillo y a los civiles de la posible amenaza, sin embargo pese a que fueron muchos los grifos que aparecieron ninguno parecía dispuesto a atacar a los presentes y mientras no hubiera agresión los ponis no estaban en posición de atacar a menos que la princesa se los ordenase.

Por encima de todo este escándalo y pequeño susto para los civiles del imperio, la princesa del imperio se encontraba observando todo este acontecimiento desde la seguridad de sus habitaciones, contemplando como docenas de grifos se asentaban en cada calle, rincón y el perímetro de su reino. Cadance solo se quedó ahí parada, un poco impaciente, frunciendo el ceño esta se recargo sobre su balcón y simplemente mantuvo su mirada contra el suelo, mirando con indiferencia, no solo como docenas de grifos llegaban a su reino, si no como cientos de ponis inocentes y asustados corrían, y se escondían en sus casas cuanto antes. Esto último, aunque le cueste admitir, le parecía un tanto divertido.

-¡nos invaden!-

-¡princesa el escudo del imperio desapareció!-

-¡princesa los grifos ha entrado y están invadiendo el imperio!-

-¡¿Qué hacemos?!-

Exclaman dos guardias muy exaltados mientras entraban de súbito en las habitaciones de la princesa.

-déjenlos- murmura Cadance desde su posición sin mirar siquiera de reojo a sus soltados preocupados.

-dis… disculpe Princesa…-

-yo retire el escudo del imperio- murmura ella con inexpresividad- hoy hay junta del consejo, díganles a los demás guardias que guarden la calma, esto no representa ningún peligro-

-sí princesa… es… está bien- murmura uno de los guardias mientras mira extrañado a la princesa del imperio, manteniéndose en el balcón observando todo lo que pasaba por debajo.

-pero princesa… es la primera vez que tantos guardias de una sola raza vienen a nuestro reino por una junta…-

-soldado, no sé si sepa que ahora Equestria no pasa por su mejor momento-

-em sí princesa pero…-

\- el consejo seguramente los envió, de seguro temen que algo pase, se preocupan más por su seguridad que la nuestra- murmura la princesa con inexpresividad mientras observa desde su balcón como las tropas de grifos se asentaba en cada rincón de sus tierras, causando algo de pánico entre los civiles que paseaban por las calles, obligando a cientos de ponis llevarse a sus hijos y encerrarse en casa, por temor ante tal cantidad de aves de caza. Cada una vestida como para la guerra, cada uno de estos usaban armaduras que iban conforme a su rango, al punto de que quienes menos metal tengan sobre su cuerpo eran de mayor rango y por ende más peligrosos.

Por toda la ciudad cientos de ponis se encierran desesperadamente en sus casas mientras ven como los grifos pasaban cerca de sus cuadras, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que algo semejante pasaba, la última vez que un batallón vino fueron tropas de Canterlot, es la primera vez que una raza como la de los grifos vienen a sus tierras armados en aparente son de paz.

Entre los balcones superiores del castillo se encontraba un pequeño grifo de plumaje amarillo y lomo azulado, este no podía ser otro que Whisper quien miraba intrigado la llegada de tantos de los de su gente. El grifo se mantiene serio y analítico mientras ve como los suyos se asentaban alrededor del castillo. Whisper mira al interior del cuarto donde se encontraba y mira en dirección a una cama de enfermería que se encontraba cerca, sumado a un respirador, en el sitio se encontraba la princesa Lúthien reposando tranquilamente, durmiendo pacíficamente inconsciente de lo que acontecía en la plaza del imperio. La joven princesa dormía por debajo de aquel traque que le cubría todo el cuerpo, acompañando sus bostezos el sonido etéreo del reparador que tenía conectado. Whisper mira a la yegua reposar, siente un ligero alivio al verle dormir pacíficamente, luego regresa su mirada apresuradamente hasta la plaza donde se asentaban docenas de grifos, ahí pudo ver un rostro muy familiar, un grifo alto y de compostura atlética, con plumaje amarillo y lomo rojo oscuro, se encontraba dirigiendo a los demás de su raza por todo el castillo. Es entonces que por un instante, las miradas de ambos grifos se cruzan y uno al otro se mira directamente a los ojos, que pese a la larga distancia que se encontraban, cada uno pudo verse directamente, casi como si se estuvieran comunicando por medio de la mirada. Whisper frunció el ceño y asintió con la cabeza.

-me quedare con ella, hermano- murmura Whisper con seriedad mientras se daba la vuelta y regresaba a donde se encontraba Lúthien reposando. El grifo de plumaje azulado se sienta junto a la cama de la princesa y con mucho cuidado este busca y toma el casco de la yegua, el cual tomo y se aferra a él. Lúthien aun dormida se voltea y se recarga en la garra de Whisper como si esta fuera una almohada, el grifo no evita sonreír ante esto.

-yo cuidare de ti- murmura el grifo mientras intenta acariciar la mejilla de Lúthien por encima de su traje.

* * *

Luna se encontraba empujando la silla de ruegas donde se encontraba su hermana, la cual se mostraba muy impaciente ya por ver a su querida familia. A su lado se encontraba caminando Twilight Sparkle, acompañándoles. Las ponis continúan hasta llegar a la puerta de una habitación cerrada.

-henos aquí- murmura Luna deteniendo la silla de ruedas.

-¿Qué pasa Luna?-

-para entrar necesitas pasar por un procedimiento… tu hija está muy delicada y puedes…-

-lo entiendo Luna, ¿por dónde comenzaremos?-

Luna mira insegura a su hermana y luego voltea a ver a Twilight la cual parecía entender lo que esta sentía.

-hermana, ¿estás segura de esto?-

-muy segura, Luna-

-no podrás tocarla, solo verla…-

-solo quiero verla, Luna- murmura Celestia con un tono ahogado.

-hermana, sabes que es lo que quiero decir… francamente en tu estado… creo que lo mejor es que esperes a que…-

-Luna… si a ti no te dejaran ver a Gloss cuando sabes que no está bien de salud, ¿te quedarías esperando lejos de él?-

Luna se queda pensando por un momento las palabras de su hermana, comenzando a convencerse de lo que esta le pedía con tanto anhelo.

-hermana, por favor…-

-está bien, iré a hablar con los doctores- suspira Lun.

A la princesa del sol y a Twilight se les entregó un cubre bocas y una bata para mantenerse esterilizadas, por motivos de higiene a Celestia se le retiro de su silla de ruedas habitual y fue trasladada en otra silla, esta vez de diamante la cual se encontraba esterilizada para no trasladar contaminantes en la habitación.

-yo esperare afuera, debo terminar de leer un reporte para la junta que será en dos horas- suspira Luna mientras ve como su hermana le esperaba.

-no te preocupes Luna, yo me quedare con ella- dice Twilight.

-sí, está bien- suspira Celestia quien estaba más interesada en ver a su hija cuanto antes.

Twilight acompaña a su maestra por un pasillo largo el cual llevaba hasta una habitación de cristal, donde al frente se encontraba una pared completamente transparente por la cual se podía divisar del otro lado una extensa camilla con sábanas blancas y relucientes. Celestia se apresura con si silla de ruedas e intenta acercarse lo más posible contra el cristal para poder ver el otro lado, sin embargo solo divisaba aquella camilla cubierta, y aunque ella sabía que ese bulto debajo de las cobijas era a quien tanto buscaba, ella quería verle el rostro, quería ver por si misma algún indicio de que su niña estaba bien, Celestia recorre el pasillo con su silla intentando buscar desesperadamente algún ángulo que le permitiese ver mejor a su niña, pero no veía nada, no podía verle, cosa que le desesperaba demasiado.

Twilight mira con lastima y tristeza a la princesa del sol, a tal punto que tardó en darse cuenta de que alguien más estaba en el lugar, hay en un rincón se encontraba sentada una joven yegua que al igual que las demás bestia una bata blanca y un cubre bocas.

-¿Starlight?- murmura Twilight mientras se dirige con su hija, sin embargo esta permanece en el mismo sitio, sin moverse, como si no se hubiera percatado de la llegada de su madre. Twilight intenta verle su cara, pero Starlight le da un golpe en el casco a su madre para alejarla. Es entonces que Twilight se percata de que por debajo del cubre bocas y la crin que tapaba el rostro de su hija se encontraban sus dos ojitos inundados en lágrimas.

-Starlight….- murmura Twilight con un nudo en la garganta.

-¡déjame sola!- murmura la yegua mientras salía corriendo apresuradamente de la habitación, empujando a su madre en el proceso. La joven princesa del corazón roto corre precipitadamente hasta la salida, pero entre el piso reluciente y lizo de la habitación esta resbala y cae deslizándose y chocando con una pared, llegándose a escuchar un fuerte golpe seco. Twilight corre apresuradamente para auxiliar a su hija, pero cuando estuvo a punto de ayudarle a levantarse, Starlight vuelve a empujar a su madre. Twilight cae de espaldas, mirando sorprendida a Starlight, Twilight quedo sin aliento al ver el rostro enfurecido de su querida hija, esos ojos, esa mirada de cólera y tristeza, por un momento hicieron que un recuerdo llegara a su mente, por un momento creyó ver en ella a Lúthien, la misma mira de frustración y cólera cuando esta había perdido su casco por el accidente, esa mirada ahora estaba en los ojos de su hija menor.

-¡DÉJAME SOLA!- exclama la potrilla mientras se levanta súbitamente y con su magia desaparece ante Twilight para que esta no pudiera seguirla.

Ignorante del pequeño conflicto familiar, se encontraba Celestia quien se encontraba atendiendo sus propias inquietudes. Finalmente estaba ahí, finalmente estaba tan cerca de ella, pero por desgracia un grueso muro de cristal les separaba vilmente. Era demasiado humillante y desesperante para ella, estar tan cerca y al mismo tiempo tan lejos, tenerla hay frente suyo y no poder verle siquiera un simple mechón de su crin ver siquiera un casco, o algo que le indicara que estaba ahí, su único consuelo era ver como las sábanas levemente se movían signo de que estaba respirando por debajo de ellas, signo que aún estaba vivía y que no era un cuerpo helado y sin pulso. Entre tanto esfuerzo, y dar vueltas y vueltas por aquel pasillo para localizar un ángulo para ver tan siquiera una mínima parte de ella, se detuvo en seco al encontrar un pequeño espacio donde se divisaba un dobles entre las cobijas por medio del cual se alcanzaba a divisar la punta de la nariz de su hija, conectada a un respirador. El simple hecho de distinguir más el respirador que le mantenía con vida que a su propia hija le helaba el corazón y de ser posible se habría arrodillado en el suelo. Celestia coloca un casco contra el cristal, como un intento de poder alcanzar a su pequeña, pero el frío cristal seguía hay impidiéndole llegar.

Twilight igual o más colérica se regresa con su maestra, consciente de que no podía dejarle sola, está siente un nudo en el estómago al ver a Celestia casi a raíz del cristal, intentando ver a su hija dificultosamente. Twilight camina lentamente hasta su maestra. El silencio era predominante, por lo que sintió la necesidad de decir algo para romper con el silencio, pero no se le ocurría nada por el momento, por lo que simplemente se quedó al lado de su antigua maestra. Triste por el estado de su hija pero comprometida a quedarse con ella, Twilight permaneció en silencio.

-¿Por qué estás aquí con migo?- murmura Celestia.

-¿disculpe?- murmura Twilight confundida.

-¿Por qué sigues aquí? debes ir con tu hija, si esta tan mal, no es bueno que le dejes… - murmura Celestia con inexpresividad mientras coloca su casco contra el cristal y cierra los ojos.

-princesa….-

-tus hijas son más importantes que yo, ve, no te preocupes, yo estaré bien- suspira Celestia mientras continua buscando a través del cristal.

Twilight se arma de valor y rápidamente sale de la habitación de la princesa, para ir en búsqueda de su hija. Celestia permanece en el sitio, intentando buscar con la mirada a Tara, pero no podía verle por más que se esforzara. A Celestia se le destrozaba el corazón lentamente mientras permanecía varada en ese sitio, ni siquiera podía volar para intentar alcanzar una mejor altura para poder verle. Sus alas actualmente eran muy débiles debido a todo el castigo que ha tenido que soportar; y, con su embarazo tan desarrollado, no tendría ni de chiste la fuerza para poder elevarse sin que esto represente un riesgo para su bebé, pues sus alas se cansarían demasiado rápido con su peso actual y cabe el riesgo de que caiga. Y con todo lo que ha pasado; una caída, así sea de solo un metro de altura, podría terminar para siempre con su pequeño fruto.

Celestia se tendió en su silla rendida, ya no sabía qué hacer, estaba demasiado cansada y estresada para darle otra vuelta al pasillo de cristal. Es entonces que una aura azulada envuelve a Celestia y con mucho cuidado le eleva en lo alto llevándola a un ángulo superior por el cual para su completa sorpresa pudo ver perfectamente a su hija, pudo ver la parte superior de su cabeza y su larga melena, pudo ver los ojos cerrados de Tara como si estuviera durmiendo y el respirador que se mantenía conectado a su nariz para ayudarle a respirar, sin embargo eso ya no importaba, lo que importaba es que podía verle, podría verle hay aparentemente durmiendo cosa que por un momento curaban el corazón delicado de Celestia.

Celestia se sentía demasiado cautivada, que aunque aún se encontraba preocupada por su hija, verle por lo menos una vez ayudaba a su corazón a sanar. Una lagrima rueda por la mejilla de la princesa. Celestia sonríe levemente mientras lentamente era regresada al suelo, con total lentitud y suavidad para no lastimar ni sacudirle demasiado.

-gracias… Luna….- murmura Celestia mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas, sin embargo al darse la vuelta se sorprendería demasiado al no ver a su hermana si no a Starlight Road ante ella.

-Starlight… - inmediatamente se voltea por atrás, para ver si Twilight aún se encontraba en el pasillo, pero esta ya se había ido- tu madre te está buscando….- intentó reclamarle Celestia, pero por el momento no tenía la fuerza para mantenerse seria.

-sí, lo sé- murmura Starlight con inexpresividad mientras se dirigía al cristal, mirando la silueta de Tara a lo lejos.

-Starlight, tu madre está muy preocupada por ti- intenta decirle con un tono suave para que la princesa no se sintiera mal o atacada por sus palabras.

-estoy bien, no quiero hablar con ella- murmura ella con un tono completamente inexpresivo, como si no tuviera emociones.

-Starlight por favor entiende, no puedes hacerle esto a tu madre, ella…-

-ella se sentirá mal por mí, aja, no quiero su lastima, solo quiero… solamente quiero que me dejen tranquila-

-Starlight, no actúes como una niña maleducada, esa no fue la educación que no te dimos Discord o yo, mucho menos tu madre o Spike-

Starlight permanece callada por unos instantes, luego mira a Celestia con unos ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas.

-no me gusta que me vea llorar- murmura Starlight con inexpresividad.

Celestia suspira, mientras intenta pensar en cómo ayudarle. Ya antes había tratado con ella en situaciones semejantes, cuando Starlight se enteró que no podría regresar a casa o ver a sus padres en aquellos años en que aún era una pequeña niña sin duda estuvo incontrolable, y muy difícil para ella y su esposo, poder tratar con ella.

-Starlight por favor- dice Celestia comprendía.

-no quiero que me vea llorar, no quiero que me vea llorar… no quiero- murmura la yegua mientras sus ojos comienza a lagrimear- ella no me entendería, ella no me entiende…-

-¿Qué pasó?- suspira Celestia.

Starlight se queda callada y contiene el aliento mientras Celestia espera que le responda.

-entiendo- suspira Celestia- no estás aquí por mí, sino por Tara ¿verdad?-

Starlight asiente con la cabeza mientras no deja de mirar al frente suyo, con la cabeza pegada contra el vidrio.

-solo ella me entendía-

-Starlight, tu madre también quiere entenderte, solo necesitas decirle a ella todo lo que te pesa-

La joven princesa permanece callada completamente mientras su rostro seguía pegado contra el cristal, mirando como Tara respiraba lentamente.

-solo me queda ella- murmura Starlight.

-Starlight….-

-usted también está preocupada por ella ¿verdad?- murmura Starlight de la nada.

-sí, más de lo crees… es mi hija… pero Starlight, debes entender que no estás sola…-

-ella siempre fue muy optimista, como me gustaría que estuviera aquí, seguramente haría que todo fuera mejor- murmura Starlight mientras su ojo presentaba un tic nervioso.

-por favor escúchame-

-siempre sabía que hacer o decir para hacerme sentir mejor, como me gustaría poder hacer algo para ayudarle, ciento que soy una terrible amiga-

Celestia decide no tratar más y mejor decide seguirle la corriente a Starlight, sabiendo que no le diría nada si intentaba obligarle, era lo mejor, tratando de ganar su confianza escuchándole.

-sí, fueron las mejores amigas, Tara siempre dijo que te veía como una hermana. Je, la hermana que nunca le di-

-¿Cómo dice?-

-cuando nació Luck, ella esperaba una hermanita, para jugar, je, supongo que era normal… lo que quiero decir, es que ella te quería mucho-

-yo también la quiero- murmura Starlight mientras coloca un casco contra el cristal- quiero que despierte, quiero que esté bien-

-yo también- murmura Celestia- quiero poder tenerla entre mis cascos- piensa esta misma.

-dicen aun escuchan, por eso me gusta estar aquí…- murmura Starlight mientras sus ojos comenzaban a inundarse en lágrimas.

-si… por eso quería venir.

Las dos ponis permanecen en silencio, posadas ante el cristal, observando a la inconsciente yegua que para sus ojos era como si estuviera dormida. De repente el silencio es interrumpido, cuando una poni entra súbitamente a la habitación, Starlight desaparece ante Celestia, momentos antes de que aquella poni llegara. Es entonces que ante Celestia aparece Luna, la cual se veía muy exaltada.

-¿Qué pasa hermana?- pregunta la princesa del sol intrigada.

-¡es Discord, ha despertado!-

* * *

El tiempo pasa y finalmente comienzan a llegar de uno por uno los miembros del consejo, los primeros en arribar fueron los dignatarios de Maretonia, los cuales habían venido con su propia escolta personal, limitada a solo 4 guardias de elite para protegerles, a diferencia del inmenso batallón del señor grifo, cosa que les confundió y sorprendió bastante a los dignatarios. Al ir en búsqueda del señor Crow Wings para obtener respuestas, su sorpresa fue mayor al ver que el rey no había llegado con sus soldados.

Pasando el tiempo, finalmente arriba un nuevo batallón, esta vez conformado de colosales y fuertes minotauros, verdaderos gigantes, cada uno presentaba una armadura ligera que solo les cubría un hombro y parte del pecho, y venían armados con hachas, o mazos, en su mayoría. Hubo algunos que eran tan grandes e imponentes que hacían parecer a los ponis como simples cucarachas. Si los habitantes del imperio de Cristal se sentían ya de por si intimidados con la llegada de las tropas de grifos, los minotauros eran un verdadero terror, al punto de que todos rápidamente se ocultaron en sus casas. Hubo quien incluso llego a tapear sus puertas y esconderse abrasados con su familia. Ninguno de los pobres e inocentes habitantes del imperio comprendía lo que pasaba y eso era lo que más les corroía y causaba terror.

Finalmente de entre el grupo de recién llegados minotauros aparece una carroza de colosal tamaño, echa de acero y titanio, con 6 ruedas grandes y gruesas, una estructura tan pesada que solo 4 minotauros con la mejor condición física podrían arrastrar. De esta emergen el señor de los minotauros Minos XI, quien vestía una larga gabardina azul oscuro con decoraciones plateadas muy semejantes a raíces, tenía dos grilletes en ambos brazos, tan gruesos y duros que podrían detener con facilidad una espada; una larga capa negra, que le cubría el resto de su cuerpo; y como adorno, un anillo entre las fosas nasales y unas puntas de cobre en sus cuernos. Tras bajar de la carroza se siente une estremecer, y esta comienza a tambalearse como si se fuera a volcar. El señor de los minotauros mira con presencia y suelta una mueca de fastidio al ver a los grifos dispersados por todo el castillo.

-te dije que mis grifos llegarían antes, ya muchos tomaron posiciones sin necesidad de mi llegada- se escucha tras él señor minotauro, apareciendo finalmente el rey grifo Crow Wings. El Rey de los Grifos baja de la misma carroza por donde emergió el señor minotauro de la carroza y se colocaba a un lado de su amigo.

-no dejaste plumas en mis asientos nuevos, ¿verdad?-

-no más que el pelaje que tu dejaste-

-es época de calor- se excusa el señor minotauro y el rey grifo suelta una leve sonrisa -creo que exageramos con esto ¿no crees?- dice al contemplar todas las tropas de grifos y minotauros por el imperio.

-solo es un pequeño grupo de mis tropas-

-je el mío también, y parece que invadimos el imperio- murmura Minos mientras mira a su alrededor y llega a divisar a un tembloroso poni de vista asomándose tras una cortina.

-supongo que tu pequeña no vendrá a esta junta de oyente- murmura el señor minotauro mientras camina hacia el castillo, con Crow al frente.

-le envié una carta donde le ordené que se quedara, esta no será una junta de negocios, no le incumbe estar aquí mientras aun no sea una miembro oficial del consejo-

-je claro, protege a la sucesora de la corona- comenta Minos en broma, pero su sonrisa se desvanece al ver la seriedad de su amigo- ¿de verdad crees que la cosa sea tan grabe?-

-mi abuelo me enseñó a no subestimar una situación- murmura Crow Wings mientras mira a su alrededor y divisa una carroza, escoltada por dos de sus mejores soldados esperándole, es entonces que el grifo se desvía de su camino al castillo y se dirige a aquella carroza y el señor minotauro le sigue.

-sabes que es una acusación muy seria ¿verdad?, si te equivocas, podría costarte tu puesto en el consejo-

-¡lo sé! No tienes que decírmelo- murmura el rey mientras mira a su alrededor, como si esperara que nadie más que no fueran sus tropas le vieran dirigirse a la carroza- pero piensa esto ¿y si no me equivoco? Es mejor estar un paso adelante, que dos atrás- murmura este mientras da un vistazo de reojo en la gabardina de su amigo donde ve una empuñadura oculta en el cinturón de su amigo.

El señor minotauro se queda pensando por un momento.

-debimos hablarlo con el consejo ¿alguien más sabe de esto?-

-aun no, pero lo sabrán-

El rey grifo llega a la carroza y sus dos guardias le saludan respetuosamente y se inclinan ante él.

-¿trajeron lo que les pedí?- murmura el rey grifo con seriedad ante sus hombres.

-está dentro- le indican sus soldados.

-perfecto- suspira Crow agradecido- ¿Por qué no te adelantas? Tengo entendido que tienes una entrega que hacer antes de la junta ¿no?-

-bien- le dice Minos al rey mientras este se retira.

-vigilen- les indica el rey a sus tropas.

Crow Wings una vez que ve a su amigo alejarse lo suficiente, entra a la carroza y se topa con un una gruesa capa de terciopelo roja con detalles dorados muy semejantes a las ramas de un árbol, el rey procede a ponérsela, abrochándosela cuidadosamente. Al terminar, este mira por un instante por la puerta que se encontraba entre abierta y divisa únicamente las espaldas de sus soldados resguardando la puerta, es entonces que el rey presiona un botón detrás de su asiento y suena un click, y abre el asiento como si fuera un cofre. Dentro se encontraba una vieja caja de madera tallada, con el emblema de sus ancestros, este abre la caja revelando una hermosa y sofisticada corona de oro con decoraciones de ramas grabadas dándole la apariencia de parecer un tronco, él procede a ponérsela y al entrar en contacto con su cabeza, la corona entra perfectamente y se amolda a su cabeza perfectamente.

El rey introduce sus garras hasta el fondo del cofre y extrae algo envuelto en un viejo trozo de tela, desenvuelve la tela y primero revela que aquel viejo trozo era una bandera vieja y degradada por el tiempo, sin embargo lo que realmente importaba era lo que esta embolia, una reluciente daga forjada con un metal muy raro, tan reluciente y pulcro como el diamante, blanco como la nieve, y afilada como un colmillo de dragón. Este era justamente el nombre que su familia le impuso a esta antigua reliquia familiar, que pese a los siglos se mantiene tan reluciente y afilada como cuando fue encontrada al inicio de esta era. El Rey procede a ocultarse la daga detrás de su lomo dejándola en un acceso de desenvaine fácil pero ocultada fácilmente por su larga capa que le cubría poco más del lomo y las patas traseras.

* * *

Celestia queda anonadada al ver a su esposo con los ojos abiertos, mirándole al pie de la entrada de su habitación. Realmente no podía creer lo que sus ojos miraban, su esposo estaba nuevamente con ella, estada despierto, finalmente estaba con ella.

-Celestia- murmura Discord con un tono de vos tenue, mientras igualmente le miraba con una expresión semejante. Al escucharle llamarle esta quiso correr rápidamente hasta sus cascos, pero por desgracia o fortuna, no pudo realizar esa acción al no tener sus cascos traseros, quedándose completamente inmóvil. Es entonces que siente como algo le empuja, era Luna quien arrastraba su silla de ruegas desde atrás, y le ayudo a acercarse hasta con su esposo.

-bien… supongo que aquí te dejare hermana, dentro de poco será la junta del consejo- le susurra Luna en el oído.

-sí hermana… está bien…- murmura Celestia mientras no dejaba de mirar a su esposo.

Luna finalmente se retira, dejando atrás a Celestia y Discord, los cuales permanecieron en completo silencio los primeros minutos.

-te gusta hacerme sufrir- dice finalmente Discord con un tono somnoliento.

-¿Cómo dices?- murmura Celestia con voz temblorosa.

Discord por un momento entrecierra los ojos, casi como si fuera a volverse a dormir, Celestia le mira preocupado, mira como este tenía vendajes en todo su torso, apenas disimulado por las mantas que le cubrían, su postura era un poco pálida y delgada, realmente se veía muy debilitado y cansado su querido esposo.

Discord abre sus ojos otra vez, luego de haberlos cerrado por algunos segundos, y suelta un bostezo que le llego a causar algo de gracia a Celestia, pues no era un bostezo común si no que emitió un tenue sonido chirriante, como si se tratara de un patito de goma.

-tu vientre- murmura Discord con una tenue sonrisa, Celestia inconscientemente dirige su mirada directo hacia su vientre- a estas alturas esperaba despertar con nuestro pequeño en tus cascos, sonriéndome y riendo, pero aún está dentro de ti. Te gusta torturarme, ¿verdad?- murmura este con un tono dolido y dramático, aunque sin dejar de lado el tono cansado y sofocado que ya poseía.

Celestia suelta una pequeña risotada por el comentario de su marido.

-sí, me gusta hacerte sufrir- comenta Celestia como parte del juego.

-eres muy mala, debería encerrarte en el tártaro-

-je, lo que digas cariño-

Discord se acomoda un poco en su cama, intentando estar en una postura que le permita sentarse, pero al intentar moverse siente un intenso dolor en el estómago que le detiene.

-¡Discord por favor…! Te abrirás las puntadas otra vez- le dice Celestia preocupada, he intentado detenerle, pero desde su silla de ruedas no podía llegar a él para detenerle.

-aj… no… no te preocupes, estoy bien cariño-

-Discord…-

-¿tú como estas?-

-yo estoy bien- bufa Celestia.

-¿enserio?-

-si…-

-¿entonces por qué esa cara larga?-

Celestia mira a su esposo con ojos preocupados y coléricos, quería decirle todo lo malo que ha pasado, quería hacerle entender que no había motivos para sonreír siquiera, quería expresar todo sentimiento de cólera y disgusto que le pasara por su cabeza, sentía que era una bomba a punto de estallar, pero al final no tuvo la fuerza para desquitar su cólera con su esposo, y se calmó rápidamente.

-¿Tara está bien…?-pregunta Discord, pero esta vez con un tono más serio y que denotaba en el alta preocupación.

Celestia queda completamente sin habla al escuchar esa pregunta, la verdad, ni siquiera sabía cómo responderle, solo la había visto una vez; y, aunque fue un consuelo poder verla, eso no le respondió ninguna pregunta; y, al contrario, le dejaron con más inquietudes referentes a lo que estaba pasando con la salud de su hija. Celestia se mantuvo callada por un largo rato, hasta que al mirar a su esposo, notó como fugazmente su actitud optimista se desbordaba completamente al posiblemente darle una falsa idea por su silencio.

-ella….- comienza con voz quebrada- está bien… aún está con nosotros…. Ella… aún está con nosotros, Discord... pero… pero… aún… aún no despierta- murmura Celestia mientras comienza a llorar, sentía como las lágrimas rodaban por su mejilla y sentía como su mandíbula inferior temblaba levemente por la cólera. En eso siente algo suave y blando rosando sus mejillas. Celestia lo toma, se trataba de un pañuelo, el cual usa para secarse las lágrimas, cuando termina mira a su esposo y nota una caja entera flotando a su lado. La princesa del sol mira a su esposo, notando como este le sonreía.

-se pondrá bien, lo sé- murmura Discord.

-no las has visto… ¿Cómo estás seguro de eso?-

-porque es fuerte, como su madre-

Celestia se queda por un momento en silencio, con la hoja de pañuelo entre sus cascos, y haciendo pequeñas bolitas con este para así librarse de un poco de tención

-¿sabes algo?- murmura Discord con voz seca, por lo que toma un momento para aclararse la garganta- ¿puedo decirte algo y no te enojas?-

-dime, mi vida-

-te ves hermosa así- murmura Discord con una sonrisa apenada.

-¿así como? ¿En silla de ruedas?-

-je, no, no me refiero a tu silla, te ves preciosa así-

-no te entiendo Discord- murmura Celestia mientras intenta alcanzar la mejilla de su esposo para sentir su temperatura y asegurarse que no la tuviera tan alta, es entonces que Discord le toma por el casco y lo frota contra su mejilla mientras mira cautivado los ojos de su esposa.

-enserio te ves más preciosa en ese estado, cariño-

-no te entiendo-

-cuando estas esperando, a eso me refiero- murmura el draconequus mientras con sus ojos mira el vientre de su esposa- tu vientre abultado, inmenso y redondo como pelota, siempre amé verte en ese estado-

-o sea… ¿Qué te gusta que me vea gorda?-

-no, no, no para nada jeje, es una belleza muy diferente la que yo me refiero- ríe Discord mientras con sus poderes levita a su esposa, levantándola de la silla y lentamente la recuesta a su lado, a la par que con sus mismos poderes ampliaba la cama de la enfermería, e incluso hizo que el colchón fuera más suave con tal de que fuese acogedor y cómodo para ambos.

-¿entonces?- murmura Celestia mientras no dejaba de mirar a su esposo a los ojos, y Discord por su parte levanto una de sus garras y comenzó a acariciar la meguilla de Celestia.

-te ves hermosa en ese estado porque… por que…. Aquí dentro, está una vida más, un fruto tuyo que pronto vendrá en camino. Te ves más hermosa así, porque tienes dentro la futura vida que tendrá tus preciosos ojos- murmura el draconequus con un tono dulce.

Celestia casi sintió como si su corazón estallara ante palabras tan dulces que su marido le decía, casi olvidando por un instante todo el mal que les acoge, y toda la desgracia que les asecha.

-o los tuyos- complementada Celestia mientras besaba a Discord apasionadamente en los labrios, el beso entre ambos fue tal que pese a provocarle algo de dolor a Discord en sus puntadas, este lo ignoro completamente, pues no quería interrumpir este momento, pese a todo lo que le doliera, para él varia la pena, valía la pena compartir este comento con su dulce esposa.

Celestia se dejó llevar, y olvidó el estado delicado de su esposo y procede a abrasarlo con fuerza mientras seguía comiéndoselo a besos, esto último provocó que sin querer el vientre de Celestia golpeara tenuemente la herida de Discord, quien no pudo aguantar esta vez el dolor de su aún abierta herida, y suelta un gemido de dolor que de inmediato hizo que Celestia parara y se alejara de su esposo, preocupada y asustada.

-¡lo siento, lo siento!- repetía ella mientras sentía un nudo en la garganta.

-aj… no… no es nada mi cielo…- murmura Discord con dolor mientras colocaba sus garras contra su estómago.

-¡llamare a la enfermera!- dice Celestia preocupada.

-no… no… no te preocupes… no es nada- le detiene Discord.

-Discord... pude haberte abierto las puntadas…- murmura Celestia con miedo.

-no, no pasó nada ¿vez?- le muestra su estómago- no hay sangre… estoy bien-

Celestia le mira aun preocupada.

-no debí actuar tan irresponsablemente, debí tomar en cuenta tu condición, lo siento…. Bájame de la cama, debo regresar a la silla-

-por favor no-

-no quiero lastimarte-

-oh, tu nunca podrás lastimarme…. A menos que me odies y digas que ya no me amas, eso sí me dolería mucho ¡por favor prométeme que nunca aras eso!-

-jeje lo prometo- murmura Celestia.

-¿pinkie promesa?-

-pinkie promesa- suspira Celestia.

-¡bien, aquí está el pastelito!- Discord le entrega un pastelito con betún azul y chispas de colores.

-no voy a poner este pastelito en mi ojos Discord, además ni siquiera recuerdo cómo va la canción- bufa Celestia.

-okei…- murmura Discord decepcionado, pero en eso Celestia le quita el pastelito que este sostenía.

-pero si me comeré el pastelito- ríe Celestia mientras le da una pequeña mordida, y Discord le sonríe. Celestia procede a comerse el pastelito completo mientras Discord le observa.

-¿sabes algo?-

-dime-

-qué bueno que despertar antes de que dieras a luz… he estado presente en el nacimiento de todos nuestros hijos, y seria inadecuado que no estuviera en este-

-Oh Discord, pero que tonterías dices- murmura Celestia con la boca llena.

-¿por qué?-

-la cesaría… ya se me programó para mañana… en tu estado no puedes estar presente-

-je ¿quieres apostar?-

-Discord-

-je, ¿qué? Solo tengo que recuperarme más rápido-

-es mañana, ¿no me oíste?-

-je, claro que sí, tengo exactamente 24 horas para recuperarme, te aseguro que estaré como nuevo en 23 horas con 59 minutos y 59 segundos- dice Discord muy confiado- puedes apostar lo que quieras a que te acompañaré mañana en este parto –

Celestia ríe ante el optimismo y la actitud de su esposo. La princesa procede a terminarse el pastelillo que le quedaba empinándose el ultimo bocado, y Discord se le queda mirando con un tono picaron.

-¿Qué vez?- murmura Celestia incomoda mientras tragaba.

-te quedó un poco de betún- murmura el draconequus mientras le sorprendía con un besó en la mejillas, esta vez Celestia se mantuvo reacia a abrasarlo, pero no trato de repeler el beso.

-¿ya no tengo begum?- pregunta la princesa al terminar el beso.

-jeje, no ya no- murmura Discord mientras acaricia la crin de su esposa con suma delicadeza.

Celestia se sonroja y baja la mirada mientras su esposo seguía acariciándole la meguilla, es entonces que Celestia se percata de algo, esta inmediatamente toma la garras de su esposo, llegando a sorprenderle, esta se encontraba con una venda cubriéndole casi toda la garra.

-¿Qué haces?- murmura Discord mientras ve como Celestia intentaba mirar por debajo de la venda y confirma lo que creyó haber visto.

-tu… tu garra… esta… se está poniendo negra…-

-¿eh?- murmura Discord mientras mira su garra-oh esto, hmmm no me duele, je, no es nada- ríe este mientras intenta acariciar otra vez la meguilla de su esposa para propiciar otro beso, pero Celestia se aleja de él.

-regrésame a mi silla, llamaré a un doctor- le ordena Celestia a su esposo, quien esta vez no tuvo más opción que obedecerle.

* * *

Cadance continuaba en el balcón de su habitación, con una expresión un tanto aburrida, esta ve desde lo alto como las tropas del rey grifo y minotauro se acoplaban a sus ponis para resguardar sus tierras, mientras proseguía la llegada de los demás miembros del consejo, uno por uno, las carrozas fueron llegando, y esto podía importarle menos a Cadance, quien comenzaba a notarse algo aburrida y aunque no lo demostraba físicamente, también se encontraba un poco impaciente.

-disculpe Princesa- la voz de uno de sus ponis interrumpen el silencio, la princesa no se molesta siquiera en voltear a ver a su allegado- disculpe princesa… pero el señor….-

Algo empuja al poni y entra el señor de los minotauros con lo que parecía ser una caja muy delgada y larga de madera tallada.

-buenas tardes, mi princesa de cristal- dice el señor minotauro mientras se reverencia ante la princesa del imperio.

-sal de aquí guardia, quiero hablar con él, asolas- dice la princesa con un tono cortante e irritado, el poni se arrodilla y sale apresuradamente de las habitaciones de su señora y antes de que él pudiera cerrar la puerta, la magia de la princesa Cadance es la que la cierra de golpe, golpeando fuertemente al poni en la nariz.

-je, qué servidumbre, ¿no? Ya no son como antes- comenta Minos con sarcasmo.

La princesa de cristal finalmente se da la media vuelta y ve al colosal minotauro con severidad.

-te tardaste demasiado- murmura la princesa mientras ve de reojo la caja que el señor minotauro sostenía.

-jeje, si la verdad quería enviarsela hace tres días, pero cuando me enteré que habría junta en el imperio, pensé en mejor traérsela yo mismo, solo fue un ligero retraso-

\- 7 meces, eso no es un ligero retraso- dice Cadance entre dientes.

-no fue fácil de forjar princesa, además, usted se retrasó con los pagos que acordamos, tengo derecho a retener el arma hasta que termine de pagarme-

-tu último pago se enviara pronto, mucho más pronto de lo que imaginas- murmura Cadance entre dientes, pero ocultando un tono malicioso.

-je, ¿entonces? ¿Debería guardarla hasta que me entregue ese último pago?-

-lo tendrá-

-je, está bien ¿quiere verla?-

-claro- murmura Cadance, es entonces que el rey le ofrece la caja, y la princesa del imperio usa su magia para tomarla y abrirla, sacando de entre la caja una reluciente espada de metal oscuro, la princesa toma la empuñadura y la admira con asombro.

-creo que valieron los 4 quintales. ¿o no?-

Cadance sonríe.

-está bien, sígame, le daré su último pago- le dice Cadance con unas sonrisa, en eso su silencio es interrumpido al ver pasar por la ventana a uno de los soldados grifos sobrevolando el área, la princesa de cristal se pone un poco nerviosa ante esto y esto lo nota el señor minotauro.

-bien sígame- le dice Cadance con seriedad.

-hmmmm no, yo creo que no- sonríe el señor minotauro.

-¿no quiere su pago?-

-me lo dará cuando termine la junta, odio cargar mucho oro en los bolsillos, echan a perder los pliegues de mi capucha, quizás antes de partir envíe por el pago, mientras tanto, je, creo que nos hace tarde-

-de acuerdo, como usted prefiera- bufa Cadance con seriedad.

-la esperamos abajo- dice el señor minotauro retirándose, este camina hasta la puerta y nota como esta estaba atrancada.

-ejem ¿puede abrirme?- dice el minotauro con un tono amable, y Cadance de mala gana le abré la puerta con su magia.

-fue un placer hacer negocios con usted- dice el señor minotauro mientras finalmente salía de la habitación.

Cadance le mira alejarse con severidad, mientras comenzaba a escucharse un siseo preveniente de ella, mientras por un instante un tenue brillo dorado brotaba de sus ojos.

* * *

Caminando por los jardines exteriores del imperio se encontraba la princesa Luna, admirando el bello cielo azulado y las aves cantoras revoloteando de un lado a otro, parecía increíble que este sitio reflejara tanta paz luego de tantas calamidades, parecía imposible que hubiera lugar para un momento de calma, casi como si esta fuera completamente falsa. Luna siente algo estremeciéndole las alas como si tuviera un mal presentimiento de algo que fuera a pasar pronto.

-¿princesa?- se escucha una voz muy familiar para ella pero que sin embargo al mismo tiempo sonó un poco diferente, la princesa de la noche voltea levemente su cuello y se topa con el señor de los grifos acercándosele.

-buenas tardes, señor Crow- dice Luna con un tono que aparentaba ser amable pero que no lograba llegar ocultar del todo la preocupación que esta sentía.

-¿está todo bien? La noto un poco…-

-bueno… no sé si se enteró pero no hace mucho….-

-oh perdone, sí, me entere del ataque de Canterlot, ejem, según el reporte todos salieron bien-

-no es completamente verdad- murmura Luna con inexpresividad.

-¿a qué se refiere?-

-una de nuestros médicos se quedó atrás durante el derrumbe, se que quien escribió ese reporte, pero ella no es nadie, ella fue alguien muy valiente- murmura Luna con inexpresividad.

-lo siento… veo que el reporte no estaba bien informado, también apenas me doy cuenta que la princesa Celestia y su familia resultaron heridos-

Luna se queda callada por un momento.

-¿su hermana perdió…?-

-no…. Él bebé posiblemente mañana nazca, la operación ya fue programada-

-entiendo… ¿pero ella está bien?-

-¿Cómo se sentiría usted si tuviera a su hija al borde de la muerte y no pudiera verla?- dice Luna irritada por tantas preguntas que el señor grifo le hacía.

-supongo que como se ha de estar sintiendo su hermana en estos momentos, solo que, sin la preocupación de perder un nuevo hijo, esa oportunidad se me fue hace mucho- murmura el señor grifo con inexpresividad, Luna se le queda mirando, un poco arrepentida por cómo le hablo hace unos momentos- mire, sé que a usted no le caigo bien, y lo entiendo, francamente no he hecho mucho por ganarme su confianza, pero es importante-

-¿Qué quiere….?-

-quiero que me hable sobre la princesa Cadance-

-¿Qué quiere saber exactamente?-

-bueno, entiendo que ella tuvo una etapa en la que no la paso muy bien que digamos-

-todos pasamos por tiempos difíciles-

-je, lo sé muy bien pero, esto es importante ¿ella acaso sufrió algún cambio brusco de comportamiento?-

Luna queda en silencio por unos momentos ella realmente no sabía que responderle, y la pregunta comenzaba a intrigarle demasiado por su referente respuesta, no sabía que sentir exactamente por esto. Mientras más lo pensaba más cólera le provocaba, pues el rey grifo no era nadie para andas preguntando por la vida personal de alguna de ellas, pero por otro lado mientras más lo analizaba más le intrigaba, y nuevas dudas llegaban a su mente.

-¿y bien?-

-ella… aj, no soy la poni adecuada para anunciarle eso, si quiere saber algo mejor pregúntele a ella- dice Luna muy alterada- será mejor que nos vallamos ya es hora de la junta.

-sí- murmura el señor grifo con inexpresividad.

* * *

Wes se encontraba jugando a las escondidas con su amiga Ain nuevamente, esta vez por los pasillos del castillo de cristal, el potrillo se encontraba muy animado y entusiasmado.

-¡¿dónde estás?! ¡¿Dónde estás?!- exclama el potrillo muy animado mientras corría por uno de los pasillos, en eso este mira hasta el fondo, donde divisa una pequeña figura que el reconoció por lo que Wes le sigue apresuradamente, subiendo las escaleras, llegando casi al balcón superior del castillo.

-¡te voy a alcanzar!-

-a ver si puedes jeje- escucha la vos de Ain entrando a una habitación. Wes se detiene al pie de la puerta por un instante, confundido pues, extrañamente, pese a que el ha pasado toda su vida en el castillo, era la primera vez que veía esa puerta, de hecho, era la primera vez que estaba en esta parte del castillo ¿dónde se encontraba?

-¡a ver si me encuentras aquí dentro!- escucha la voz de la potrilla dentro del cuarto.

Es entonces que intentando ser sigiloso y no dejar que se le escape cuando entre, este entra cautelosamente a la habitación oscura.

-no dejare que salgas de aquí jeje- dice Wes con un tono divertido mientras lentamente se encaminaba en el interior del cuarto, disolviéndose en la oscuridad. En eso Wes de súbito se da la vuelta y ve a aquella potrilla azulada al pie de la puerta, y lo más inquietante de ello eran el intenso brillo purpura de sus ojos ante la oscuridad.

-lo siento, pero me temo que Sera al revés-

La puerta se sierra súbitamente, dejando a Wes en completa oscuridad, mientras se perdía en el brillo de esos ojos morados que rápidamente le hacían perderse en sí.

-no te preocupes, aquí estarás a salvo-

* * *

Los miembros del consejo comienzan a tomar sus respectivos lugares uno a uno, con orden y silencio, no más allá de uno que otro murmullo que ocasionalmente había, esta vez las cosas eran mucho más serias, un sentimiento de desdicha comenzaba a sentirse y extenderse lentamente por el salón.

Mientras los dignatarios de Maretonia ordenaban los documentos con los que darían pie al temario del día por la puerta superior entra la princesa Cadance, al terminar finalmente el invierno la princesa ahora podía jactarse de aparecer por las reuniones sin más que su racionales tiara, zapatillas y collar, la falta de abrigo hizo evidente su relativamente anchado vientre de tan solo unos meses, la cual ella parecía pasear con orgullo, llegando a generar uno que otros vistazo de reojo entre los miembros. Finalmente luego de tomar el camino largo la princesa de cristal toma asiento. Desde su lugar se encontraba alguien quien le miraba pero no por curiosidad por su embarazo si no por total desconfianza y análisis, pues el señor grifo Crow Wings comenzaba a tener ciertos pensamientos sobre ella.

-¿aun estas seguro de esto?- le pregunta el rey Minos desde un asiento tras el suyo.

-ahora, creo que no podría estar más seguro- murmura el rey grifo mientras organiza unos documentos que saco de entre un portafolios. Los dignatarios ponen orden entre el consejo y la reunión finalmente da comienzo.

La dignataria superior habla.

-sean bienvenidos a otra junta para nosotros, los gobernantes de todas las naciones del mundo, en esta ocasión todos deberíamos guardar sierra conciencia, y respeto, referente a lo acontecido en Canterlot, quien haya leído el reporte que apenas logramos entregar previo a esta junta sabrá que la ciudad capital de Equestria no existe más-

Algunos de los miembros del consejo se vieron algo intrigados y confusos ante lo que esta decía, otros simplemente guardaron silencio al ya saber lo que había pasado.

-francamente creo que hablo por mi gente y por todos los presentes que nos alegra que usted y su familia pudieran salir con bien del acontecimiento- dice la dignataria refiriéndose a la princesa Luna la cual mantuvo la mirada baja en todo momento.

-mi cuñado y mi sobrina no salieron del todo bien- murmura Luna inexpresiva.

-¿y cómo sigue su hermana?-

-si todo sale bien, mañana nacerá su bebé-

-una bendición, luego de tanto desastre- comenta uno de los dignatarios con tono animoso.

-sí, supongo que si-murmura Luna.

-ahora, si no es molestia, usted asistió a esta junta por algún motivo ¿cierto?- prosigue uno de los dignatarios, Luna se limita a escucharle.

-¿puede contarnos que es lo que paso en Canterlot el 20 de marzo del presente año?-

Luna se queda callada por unos momentos.

-puede tomarse el tiempo que quiera, pero debe de entender que si asedio a asistir es por usted viene a nombre de su hermana para contárnoslo todo-

-lo sé- murmura Luna con un tono cortante.

Desde su asiento el señor grifo saca papel y lápiz donde se dispone a apuntar.

-¿vas a escribir todo lo que se diga en la junta o que amigo?- le murmura el señor minotauro.

-solo lo importante- murmura el señor grifo mientras coloca la pluma contra el papel.

-todo comenzó un par de noches anteriores a ese atentado, no sí que tan fuerte fue o hasta que área se sintió, pero hubo una perturbación mágica muy poderosa-

-¿usted cree que ese incidente mágico fue provocado por la gema?-

-según las palabras de Discord…. Sí-

Los miembros del consejo se quedan muy serios por un momento, esta era la primera vez que una reliquia causaba tanto desastre.

-¿enserio cree que podemos confiar en el testimonio de una entidad del caos?- exclama uno de los dignatarios de repente.

-según el reporte que tenemos aquí, lo que destruyo Canterlot fue un temblor clase 3 que se originó en el núcleo de la montaña-

-¡esperen ¿Qué es tan diciendo?!-

-que este atentado como lo llaman, realmente fue un fenómeno natural que tarde o temprano iba a pasar- responde uno de los dignatarios superiores.

-¡no! ¡Escuchen! ¡Fuimos atacados!-

-por una cantidad mínima de criaturas ¿Quién organizaría un ataque en medio de un cataclismo como este?-

-¡fueron criaturas que vivían en las cavernas y salieron por causa del temblor!-

-¡es verdad! ¡Alguien nos quería muertos!- exclama Luna pero parecía que nadie le escuchaba.

-¿y si les querían muertos? ¿Entonces por qué siguen vivos?-

-¡no lo sé….!-

\- Luna, quería, entiendo que estas muy alterada, pero francamente creo que abrían sido un blanco fácil si en verdad fueron atacados y retenidos en el bosque, ¿no creen?- se escucha la voz de Cadance quien faltaba poco para que se echara a reír.

-¡CADANCE!-

-esperen, nos desviamos del tema- dice la dignataria superior- princesa Luna, dice que la única ciudad afectada de su reino fue Canterlot ¿cierto?-

-hasta donde nosotras sabemos… si… -

-¿dice que no sabe siquiera el volumen catastrófico del incidente?-

-¡No! No…. no podría asegurarlo, todo fue muy rápido, y con lo que está pasando mi hermana, no tenía los medios para asegurar…-

-tranquila princesa, no le paso nada al resto de sus ciudades- se escucha una voz y todos ven al señor grifo levantándose de su haciendo.

-señor Crow, por favor no hable hasta que se le pida-

-pero si fuera por ustedes nunca abriría el pico- responde el señor grifo mientras sostiene sus papeles entre sus alas.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene que decirnos?- dice la dictan aria superior con impaciencia.

-que ustedes se están dirigiendo a la persona equivocada, miren, lo que ustedes tienen frente a ustedes es una testigo ocular, ella sufrió en carne propia, pero lo que le preguntan son datos y cosas de las que obviamente por diversas circunstancias ella no sabría responderles-

-¿y nos está diciendo que usted si tiene esos datos?-

\- latitud 17.50ª longitud 94.12ª con un alcance de profundidad de 200 kilómetros, un temblor clase 5.0 se pudo sentir hasta mi jardín- murmura el señor Grifo mientras corroboraba los datos que le daba Luna- con esa fuerza fácilmente no solo Canterlot si no media Equestria estaría bajo tierra, pero hay algo que contuvo ese poder, evidentemente esto no fue una calamidad provocada por la naturaleza, hay poderosas fuerzas involucradas aquí, fuerzas que en lugar de señalar con el dedo o casco buscando a quien echarle la culpa, ¡SERÁ MEJOR APUNTARLO CONTRA LOS VERDADEROS CULPABLES!- exclama el señor grifo mientras despliega sus alas y por un momento apunto directamente hacia la princesa Cadance.

-pero claro, ¿yo que voy a saber, si ni siquiera soy de Equestria?- murmura el señor grifo mientras organiza sus papeles y los revisa de reojo.

-¿usted dice que el incidente de Canterlot fue realmente un ataque?-

-si hubiera sido un "incidente" guiado por la naturaleza este temblor clase 5 se habría desbordado y sin control pudo haber evolucionado a un clase 7, y si eso pasaba, me temo que no estaríamos haciendo esta pequeña junta en el imperio de Cristal, y muy posiblemente ni nuestra quería princesa Cadance estaría presente-

Todos los miembros del consejo se le quedan mirando con seriedad al rey Grifo, muchos no sabían que pensar de él mientras que otros comenzaban a preocuparse por que tuviera razón.

-señor Crow, ¿de dónde obtuvo toda esa información tan rápido?-

-desde que se nos reportó el incidente de la gema, me he dado a la tarea de recabar información de Equestria, y algunas cosas… son intrigantes- murmura el rey mientras mira de reojo a Cadance quien esta vez sintió su mirada asechándole.

-¡no puede venir a nuestro reino e indagar cuanto le plazca!- exclama Cadance colérica.

\- pero si hubiera alguien por ahí con un arma de tales proporciones, eso significa que ninguno de nosotros está a salvo- murmura el príncipe Blueblood de entre la multitud, mostrándose por primera vez preocupado por lo que acontecía y Cadance le suelta una mirada severa.

-¡exactamente!- exclama el señor grifo- y cuando algo es tan grande como para amenazar a mi reino se vuelve completamente personal-

Se guarda un momento de silencio entre el consejo, mientras el señor grifo simplemente reacomodaba sus papales aparentemente buscando algo.

-¿Qué más tiene señor Crow?-

-¿Qué más tengo? Solo tengo algunos reportes y datos que por el momento no son nada ante ustedes, pero les aseguro que pronto lo serán- murmura el señor grifo con inexpresividad mientras regresaba a su asiento.

-díganos ¿Qué es lo que cree tener?- dice uno de los dignatarios y la princesa Cadance se muerde los labios.

-si voy a decirles lo que tengo, quiero perderles el favor de que nadie salga del salón, bajo ningún motivo, y también quiero que escuchen todo lo que tengo que decir antes de soltar alguna contra directa, esto que les voy a decir podría sonar como una acusación, pero es muy serio porque esto que os voy a decir es verdad, significa que se han burlado de nosotros por mucho tiempo-

Los dignatarios se quedan pensando por un rato, mientras desde su lugar la princesa Cadance comenzó a sudar frio y es entonces que esta comenzó a sentir un intenso dolor en el vientre, de repente esta comenzó a sentir como si algo comenzara a desgarrarle desde dentro. La princesa del imperio no lo resiste más y comienza a gritar y retorcerse seriamente del dolor y la agonía, cosa que llama la atención de todos los presentes.

-¡¿Qué le pasa?!-

-¡alquilen ayúdenla!-

La princesa del imperio se tira al suelo, uno de los miembros intento ayudarle a levantarse, pero Cadance se hace al intentar irse tropieza y cae por los escalones rodando. Todos van en su ayuda, mientras que el señor grifo miraba seriamente lo acontecido con inexpresividad y cólera.

-no hay duda, es ella- piensa este mientras se dirigía lentamente hasta el grupo.

-¡rápido, tenemos que llevarla a un doctor!- exclama Luna.

-no se ira, y nadie aquí lo ara- dice el rey con imponencia.

-¡CROW ESTO PUEDE SER SERIO!- exclama Luna.

-¡No! ¡Dije que nadie se iría! ¡Ya nadie se ira!- exclama el señor grifo con cólera mientras se impone ante el consejo, todos le miran con extrañeza y confusión, pero pronto esas miradas cambiarían por unas de exaltación.

 **-exactamente, nadie se irá** \- se escucha una voz siniestra tras el rey grifo aparece una enorme criatura sin piel y grandes cuernos, de la que se distinguía su siniestra sonrisa maliciosa, de repente antes de que el rey grifo pudiera reaccionar la criatura le toma por el cuello y lo eleva.

- **nadie se irá y tú no dirás nada mas-** exclama Carnage mientras tenia del cuello a el rey grifo ahorcándolo con un solo casco, casi parecía como si fuera a romperle el cuello en cualquier momento, los miembros del consejo miran atónitos a la criatura que estaba ante ellos, es entonces Carnage voltea con su singular sonrisa llena de dientes afilados y les dice a los del consejo - **gracias por venir a la red que les he tendido-**


	45. Chapter 45

El despertar del demonio.

Capítulo 45. El Imperio rojo.

* * *

-¿Dónde estará esa niña?- murmura Twilight con fastidio, mientras revisaba una vez más la habitación de su hija. Ella entra al cuarto; y, usando su magia, envuelve el cuarto entero para intentar crear un rayo que escanee toda la habitación, y así poder localizarla al instante en caso de que este oculta.

-¡aj, ¿Dónde está?! ¡Starlight!-

-¿Twilight? ¿Pasa algo?- se escucha una voz provenir de una puerta cercana, Twilight se asoma y ve a Spike cargando al pequeño eclipse entre sus garras.

-no…. ¿ha visto a Starlight?-

-¿Starlight? Em, creo que fue a ver a Tara- responde el joven dragón mientras acomoda a Eclipse entre sus garras, pero el pequeñito un tanto ansioso busca trepar en la cara de Spike y posarse sobre la babaza del dragón, obviamente, este intenta regresarlo a sus garras por mayor seguridad del pequeño. Spike logra quitarse al pequeño de la cabeza, sin que antes este le jalara las crestas verdes que poseía en la cabeza, cosa que le dolió un poco.

Twilight sonríe y no evita soltar un pequeño chascarrillo al ver tal acción de su pequeño. Pero esto le dura poco y nuevamente regresa a sentirse preocupada y molesta consigo misma.

-¿Qué pasa?- vuelve a preguntar Spike.

-cuando acompañe a mi maestra a ver a su hija, me topé con Starlight-

-hmmmm ¿y que pasó? ¿Hablaste con ella?-

-me dijo que la dejara sola- murmura Twilight con tristeza- luego salió corriendo y desapareció-

-wow, ¿ya aprendió a desaparecer?-

-sí… parece que aprendió muchas cosas cuando estuvo bajo la tutoría de mi maestra-

Twilight queda muy seria y se sienta al pie de la habitación de su hija, mostrándose muy pensativa y depresiva, pensando aparentemente en muchas cosas.

-¿Twilight?- murmura Spike preocupado, pero el pequeño Eclipse igual de inquieto le distrae cuando este intento zafare nuevamente de sus garras.

-no soy una buena madre ¿verdad?-

-pero como dices eso, Twilight-

-no soy una buena madre… no lo soy-

-Twilight no digas eso… tú no eres una mala madre- le dice Spike con un tono severo, Twilight con una cara muy depresiva mira a Spike, y busca con la mirada a su pequeño Eclipse; al verlo, Twilight divisa aquel muñón que debería ser su casco trasero, y recuerda como por su culpa su pequeñito perdió aquella extremidad, y no solo eso, si no que por poco atenta con la vida de su pequeña cría.

-yo creo que sí- murmura Twilight con un tono de voz poco audible, mientras ocultaba la mirada entre su larga crin.

Spike se le acerca a Twilight e intenta obligarle a verle a los ojos, pero ella mantenía su mirada directo contra el suelo. Mirando detenidamente aquella grieta que se encontraba al pie de un pilar por los suelos, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, no dejaba de mirar eso, por más que Spike intento obligarle a voltear la alicornio lavanda no se movía como si fuera una estatua.

En eso Spike deja de intentar obligarla a voltear a verle y opta por algo mucho mejor, Twilight aun miraba detenidamente aquella grieta en el suelo, pero pronto su vista seria opacada con una pequeña y sonriente carita, y unos pequeños y suaves cascos se acercan al rostro de Twilight y le acarician la cara mientras la carita balbuceaba palabras inexistentes con un tono alegre.

Twilight sonríe por un instante, no pudo evitarlo, por más miserable que se sintiera, ver esos ojitos y esa sonrisa alegre cautivó su espíritu.

-por favor, deja de pensar eso de ti, sé que has pasado por muchas cosas, pero sin importar que tan mal estén las cosas, siempre te querremos- le dice Spike a Twilight con un tono animoso que por un instante hizo creer a Twilight que era verdad, pero luego piensa en Starlight y vuelve a sentirse mal.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Starlight, está demasiado mal… no sé cómo tratar con ella, creo que tiene el corazón roto- murmura Twilight depresiva.

-¿y no has hablado con ella?-

-siempre que intento me evita…-

-¿dices que la encontraste con Tara?-

-se fue luego de eso, Spike-

-¿segura?-

Twilight abre los ojos como platos al pensar en la posibilidad.

-¿crees que deba regresar?-

-yo diría que si… pero aun no, es mejor dejar que se calme un poco, así será más fácil hablar con ella-

-no creo que llegue a calmarse, Spike-

-hmmmmmm, ¿Qué tal si hacemos esto? Yo hablaré con ella, e intentare calmarla y hacerla entender para que hable contigo-

-¿crees que te escuche?-

-tiene que, soy el hermano mayor ¿no?- dice Spike confiado. Twilight le mira insegura, pero accede.

-está bien, Spike- sonríe Twilight.

-bueno… ahora mismo iba a ver a Lúthien ¿quieres venir conmigo?-

-no se… no me siento comida estando ahí-

-¿Por qué no?-

-llevarás a Eclipse-

-oh… entiendo; pero, no sé, ¿en verdad quieres seguir con esto?-

-Lúthien ya pasó muchas cosas terribles, solo quiero darle algo de esperanza con esta ilusión. Además, no me afecta mucho, no es como que deje atrás a Eclipse o algo que le afecte directamente, solo se relacionara más con su hermana… seguiremos criándolo nosotros, siendo así, no le veo nada malo a esta pequeña mentira-

-Twilight, las mentiras no son buenas, son solo falsedades, y tarde o temprano la verdad saldrá a la luz-

-pero no ahora, Spike, es por ella-

-entiendo- murmura Spike con tristeza y un poco pensativo, analizando el tema una y otra vez en su cabeza-¿y dices que eres una mala madre?-

-¿Cómo dices?-

-olvídalo- suspira Spike- ¿entonces no vendrás conmigo?-

-no lo creo, quizás la visite después, no sé, en la noche quizás-

-de acuerdo, está bien ¿Qué harás entonces?-

-no se… quizás me encierre en mi cuarto y ponga a leer un poco-

-hmmmmm, tengo una mejor idea-

-¿cuál?-

-ve con las chicas, Creo que Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash están en las habitaciones de Luna y Celestia cuidando de Gloss, ve con ellas-

-Spike, estoy bien-

-ve con ellas, por favor, no me gusta que ninguna de ustedes estén solas cuando están así. Siempre es bueno estar acompañado; es más, te aseguro que ahora mismo, Starlight esta con Tara. Cuando deje a Gloss con Lúthien, intentaré ver si esta ahí, para hablar con ella, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Está bien Spike-

* * *

En la enfermería se encontraba la princesa Celestia sentada en su silla de ruedas, con sus cascos acariciando ligeramente su vientre, la monarca espera pacientemente pero con una ligera preocupación a que los médicos revisaran a su esposo. Ella esperaba en el pasillo, mientras esperaba a que los médicos hicieran su trabajo correctamente.

Los médicos retiraron cuidadosamente el vendaje que Discord poseía a lo largo de su garra exponiendo su pata de oso, la cual se veía un poco ennegrecida, al retirar la venda, los médicos se percataron de que una especie de secreción mucosa se había formado entre el vendaje y la herida de Discord. Al revisar la herida los médicos se percataron de dos pequeños agujeros que predominaban entre la marca de la mordedura. Los médicos comenzaron a mostrarse un poco preocupados. Y Discord, aunque parecía un tanto ignorante a su condición haciendo chistes ocasionales de vez en cuando mofándose de los médicos, la verdad era solo para disimular, y que su esposa que posiblemente se encontraba en el pasillo no se preocupase.

-¿está tomándose esto enserio?- dice uno de los médicos irritado por tantos chistes de Discord.

-pero claro que sí…. Solo me mordió una serpiente-

-eso puede ser serio, el veneno ya se está asentando en sus tejidos-

-lo sé, si tanto problema hay, ampútenme la garra entonces- murmura Discord con un tono inexpresivo, mientras mantenía un ojo pendiente a la puerta y con sus poderes, le pone seguro a la puerta para evitar que Celestia entrara sin avisar.

-temo que eso no será todo, si no descubrimos el tipo de veneno que es esto se extenderá y usted…-

Discord se mantuvo inexpresivo ante la noticia.

-¿hace cuanto usted fue mordido?-

-no se… quizás unas semana-

-¿una semana?-

-si ¿por qué?-

-las serpientes venenosas, aun la que posea el veneno más leve, tarda menos de 24 horas en matar a alguien que no posee anticuerpos. He visto mordeduras similares; la cascabel. según el Césped, puede matar en solo unas cuantas horas, y este resultado se obtiene en la primera hora de inoculación-

-¿o sea?-

-usted es un….-

-Draconequus- responde Discord.

-sí, mire, usted tardo una semana en presentar este resultado que apenas el inicio de la primera etapa de corrosión, eso significa que…-

-podría tomar mucho más tiempo en matarme-

-en teoría-

-no estamos seguros, este efecto también significa que el veneno ya encontró la forma de comenzar a dañarlo- objeta un médico.

-pero aun así no sería tan rápido- dice otro.

-¿pueden encontrar una cura si resisto el suficiente tiempo?-

\- en teoría sí…. podemos sacarle sangre e intentar encontrar el componente toxico pero….

\- sin la fuente original nos sería muy difícil es casi imposible crear una vacuna de cero-

-entiendo- murmura Discord muy pensativo- si obtengo la fuente original… sería más fácil curarme ¿no?-

-sí, pero tampoco es una garantía-

-no le digan a mi esposa, no todavía…. No quiero preocuparla más, no con el bebé tan próximo a venir-

-es su decisión-

Los médicos se retiran finalmente y permiten a Celestia a pasar, la princesa eventualmente pregunta cómo sigue su marido, para lo que los médicos le dicen que aún tienen que hacerle algunos exámenes, y le dicen que no se preocupe. Celestia les cree pese a que algo en ella le hacía dudar, y entra por su propia cuenta a la habitación de su marido, encontrándose con una enfermera terminando de vendar la herida de Discord en su pata.

-¡auch! Cuidado- reclama el draconequus mientras una enfermera le pinchaba con una aguja para extraerle un poco de sangre. La enfermera hace caso omiso y luego pasa a retirarse, cerrando la puesta tras de sí.

-¿Discord?-

-¿Qué pasa cariño?-

-¿Qué te dijeron los médicos?-

-oh, pues… no sé, no les entendí nada, tu sabes que tienen ese lenguaje tan extraño, parece como si hablaran en otro idioma- dice con un tono animoso, y Celestia no evita soltar un chascarrillo por un instante.

-te sacaron sangre, hmmmm, es raro, no me pidieron que llenara ningún formulario-

-na, no te preocupes, yo lo firme-

-¿enserio? Si dijiste que no les entendiste nada…. ¿Firmaste algo que no sabes para que sea?- murmura Celestia con un tono serio.

-em….. Quizás….- murmura Discord un poco nervioso.

-Discord la próxima vez creo que mejor me quedare contigo en consulta. No sé, quizás yo entienda mejor lo que dicen los médicos-

-oye, ¿me estás diciendo tonto?-

-talvez- murmura Celestia con un tono malicioso, y luego pasa a reírse, y Discord le sigue la corriente.

-y luego dicen que yo soy el troll ¿eh? Trolestia-

-oh, vas a comenzar con eso- murmura Celestia irritada.

-talvez - dice Discord con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-que inmaduro eres, Discord-

-pues, creo que no soy el único-

-sí, como tú digas- dice encaprichada.

De repente, Discord comienza a sentir un intenso ardor en la herida de su garra, el draconequus intenta contenerse, pero no evita mostrar una mueca de disgusto ante su dolor.

-¿Discord? Te… ¿te pasa algo?-

-no… aj… no es nada- dice con una falsa sonrisa, pero en eso su cara comienza a ponerse roja.

-creo… creo que iré otra vez por los médicos- dice Celestia asustada.

-no…. Espera…..- intenta detenerle Discord, pero pronto Celestia sale de su alcance.

Celestia andaba en su silla hasta la puerta ya dispuesta a salir, pero antes de que siquiera encendiera su cuerno para girar la manija, esta se detiene en seco. La princesa baja lentamente su mirada en dirección a su vientre, rápidamente esta coloca un casco contra este, y presiona con fuerza, mientras intenta ahogar un alarido.

-¿Celestia?-

-¡es él bebe! ¡Algo le pasa!- exclama Celestia asustada.

-¡ya viene!-

-¡No! Ahhh…. Algo…. Algo pasa…. Algo está inquietándolo…. –

-¿a qué te refieres? ¿Qué pasa?-

-algo… como… Como lo de Canterlot….- murmura la princesa ya mostrándose aterrada.

* * *

El señor de los grifos, Crow Wings, se encontraba en serios apuros, no podía respirar, su cuerpo clamaba por algo de oxigeno desesperadamente. Con sus extremidades inferiores de león intentó patear a su opresor, pero le era imposible. La criatura lo alzaba muy alto y lejos de él casi como si su garra se hubiera estirado, haciendo que le fuera imposible alcanzarlo con sus patas traseras. Podía sentir como su cuello crujía al punto de que en cualquier momento podría romperse. Crow clavo sus garras en el casco de su atacante, sus largas garras se clavaron firme y profundo sobre la carne de aquella criatura sin piel, pero de nada le serviría, no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo. El señor de los grifos solo podía ver los ensombrecidos ojos de la bestia y su inmisericorde sonrisa, disfrutando de como el señor de los grifos agonizaba entre sus garras.

La vista se le nublaba, estaba a nada de soltar su última bocanada de aire. El tiempo se acababa, si no hacía algo pronto moriría. En eso este recordó algo que tenía oculto debajo de su capucha; soltó a Carnage, e intento alcanzarlo; sin embargo, pronto se daría cuenta de que los ojos de la criatura lo asechaban, si intentaba tomarlo, era más que seguro que esa cosa se lo quitaría, no podía permitirlo, pero no podía hacer nada más. El rey de los grifos tenía que tomar una decisión y actuar rápido si quería salvarse. La vista se le nublaba, todo se ponía cada vez más oscuro, no podía permitirlo, no podía rendirse ahora.

-aj…. Maldición….- murmura este mientras intenta alcanzar la daga que tenía debajo de su capucha, Carnage se percató de esto y estuvo a punto de detenerlo pero…

-¡SUÉLTALO!- se escucha una voz.

Un poderoso rayo azul es disparado hacia la criatura, pero Carnage logra detenerlo con su casco libre. Pudo detener ese primer ataque, sin embargo no era el único; casi a la par, el señor de los minotauros arremete contra él, es entonces que suelta al rey grifo, dejándolo caer en seco contra el suelo, y con su otro casco ahora libre logra frenar al colosal minotauro, tomándolo de los cuernos.

- **¿eso es todo?** \- se mofa Carnage con una singular sonrisa, mientras estuvo a punto de atravesar al señor minotauro con un tentáculo que brotó de su espalda. Dicho tentáculo poseía un largo aguijón, el cual sin problemas terminaría con el rey, sin embargo Luna atacó nuevamente, y con su rayo destruyo el tentáculo de Carnage junto a tiempo, pero esto le vendría importando menos a la bestia, quien retrajo lo que restaba del tentáculo a su cuerpo.

Carnage se mofaba mientras frenaba los ataques de ambos con total facilidad. Uno de los dignatarios se unió a la pelea, así como tres de los concejales del rey grifo.

Crow se encontraba en el suelo, aun intentando reincorporarse, pero no poseía las suficientes fuerzas para levantarse por sí solo. Estaba muy mareado y sofocado, apenas podía mantenerse consiente, pero aún no estaba en condición de reaccionar. El señor grifo se encontraba muy cerca de donde se encontraba Carnage, y aun no se percataba de ello. Carnage desde su sitio jugaba con sus atacantes, demostrando que ninguno podía hacerle nada.

El señor minotauro tomo su mazo, y con este intento partir en dos a Carnage, la fuerza y velocidad con la que implemento el golpe debieron haber aplastado y destrozado al menos diez estatuas de mármol; sin embargo, pese a esa increíble fuerza, Carnage recibió el golpe como si nada. Pese a que este le había dado directo en la mejilla izquierda, apenas y si le obligo a inclinar ligeramente la cabeza, mientras que el mazo del señor minotauro por el contrario, comenzó a agrietarse ligeramente.

 **-¿esa es toda la fuerza que posee un minotauro?** \- le preguntó Carnage con aburrimiento, mientras los el rey Minos rechinaba fuertemente los dientes y sostenía con mayor fuerza su mazo- **entonces que decepción me has traído.**

Aprovechando la distracción uno de los concejales intentó alcanzar a su rey para alejarlo del peligro. Crow aún no estaba totalmente recuperado, y apenas y podía escuchar lo que pasaba a su alrededor, sin que sonara como eco en sus oídos. Su consejero estaba muy cerca ya, aprovechando que Luna intentaba cercenarle otro ataque a la criatura, estuvo a poco de llegar a su rey, pero Carnage desde el principio sabía que este intentaba acercársele, y solo esperó cuando este se acercara lo suficiente para patearlo con uno de sus cascos traseros; la patada fue tan fuerte que hizo se estrellarse contra uno de los pilares de cristal, el golpe fue tan contundente que no solo agrieto si no que el propio grifo aterrizara y no volviera a reaccionar.

Crow quien se percató de esto, no sintió otra cosa que no fuera furia, y de un momento a otro, se sintió recuperado. Enfurecido, de un movimiento veloz deslizó sus garras y alcanzo la daga, clavándola fuertemente contra el costado izquierdo de Carnage. El ataque fue tan rápido que cuando Carnage se dio cuenta de ello, la daga ya estaba rebanando su Carnage, y mientras eso pasaba, la hoja afilada del cuchillo emanó un brillo dorado el cual quemo la carne mientras la revenaba. or primera vez, Carnage soltó un chillido agudo de dolor. Mientras esto pasaba, Luna atravesó a Carnage con su más potente rayo, el señor minotauro le dio un certero golpe en el cráneo a el cual logró aplastárselo igual que una caja de cereal, y algunos grifos, lograron clavar sus lanzas contra la bestia.

Enfurecida, la criatura soltó una onda expansiva que no solo hizo que todos salientes despedidos sino que también les paralizó en el aire, envolviéndolos en un manto de energía roja que les impedía mover un solo músculo.

Carnage se arrodilla en el suelo por un instante, y mientras todos estaban paralizados fueron testigos de como la criatura se regeneraba ante ellos. Presenciaron cómo cada hueso roto se restauraba y reacomodaba, como cada pliegue de carne regresaba a la normalidad mientras era cubierta por una nueva membrana de musculo. Carnage se levantó nuevamente y miro a todos los presentes con una singular sonrisa.

 **-** basta ya de juegos, jeje **-** murmura Carnage con su voz inocente e infantil, mientras todos los presentes eran obligados a sentarse en sus lugares con los poderes de Carnage- **solo quería probar su valía, y no fue una total decepción** -

El rey grifo seguía manteniéndose flotando alrededor de Carnage; el grifo no podía, al igual que los otros, mover siquiera una garra, estaba completamente paralizado. Carnage acerca su casco hasta su costado y con este se quita la daga que aún tenía clavada en el muslo, la hoja del arma aún despedía humo blanco, y Carnage mira con repudio la cuchilla.

 **-eso dolió un poco, pero un cuchillo nunca podrá matarme** \- sonríe Carnage mientras envolvía el arma con una densa capa de su aura roja, casi como si incendiara la daga y luego la arroja contra uno de los pilares, clavándose totalmente contra el pilar mientras la llama de su aura se apagaba, demostrando al cuchillo totalmente ileso. La criatura mira decepcionada aquel pilar, aparentemente esperaba que el arma se rompiera o incluso llegara más lejos, pero eso no pasó. El señor grifo mira a Carnage analíticamente mientras flotaba a su lado. Pronto la expresión seria de la criatura cambia totalmente y comienza a reírse delante del rey.

 **-je, por tu bien y el de tu hija, más te conviene tener el pico cerrado** \- le dice Carnage al señor grifo, y este a nueva cuenta comienza a rechinar el pico enfurecido.

 **-ah, pequeño grifo, siempre tendrá sorpresa ¿cierto?** \- el aura que envolvía al señor grifo le obliga a alejarse de Carnage y al igual que los demás, es sentado en su lugar e inmovilizado contra su voluntad.

Carnage se posa en el estrado, y mira a todos los presentes con una sonrisa.

- **¿pero que tenemos aquí? Dignatarios de Maretonia, ¿cuándo dejaran la taraza y se proclamaran reyes de su propio reino?** – murmura Carnage mientras mira a los mencionados con su singular sonrisa, mostrándoles los dientes puntiagudos de serpiente que llevaba consigo- es un gusto conocerlos a todos, y un gusto mayor, que no todos escaparan- anuncia Carnage mientras observa los lugares básico, principalmente los lugares referentes a la princesa Cadance, Blueblood, la señora perro diamante y algunos cuantos de grado menor entre las naciones.

 **-de todos modos, no importa a donde vayan, no podrán escapar de aquí, el imperio es mío-** sonríe Carnage mientras mira a Luna a los ojos, la princesa intentó hablar, pero la magia de Carnage no le permitían ni mover los labios.

- **¿Dónde está tu hermana la princesa Celestia?** \- le pregunta Carnage a Luna burlonamente- **¿quieres que envié a buscarla?** \- Luna abre completamente los ojos y comienza a sudar en frio al escuchar como ese monstruo les miraba.

Carnage se aleja de la princesa de la noche y retira su manto espectral de entre los miembros del consejo, permitiéndoles a nueva cuenta a poder moverse en sus lugares, algunos de los miembros exhalaron al ser liberados, pues el manto de energía de Carnage les limitaba demasiado la respiración al punto de casi sentir como si fueran sofocados.

- **¿mejor?** \- pregunta Carnage al ver a los miembros reincorporándose.

-¡tú maldita criatura!- exclama la dignataria superior.

-j **e, yo en su lugar mantendría la boca cerrada, a menos que quiera que le arranque la lengua** \- comenta Carnage con una sonrisa mientras todos presencia como de entre las salidas del salón de juntas aparecían tres lobos de colosal tamaño y sin piel alguna que recubra sus cuerpos de puro musculo y carne putrefacta. Cada una de las criaturas traía consigo a la mayor parte de los miembros que escaparon en el momento que intentaron huir entre la confusión del combate.

- **por favor, todos, regresen a sus asientos-**

El rey grifo y minotauro desde su lugar se miran confundidos ¿Qué había pasado con su escolta? ¿Cómo es que nadie se percató de la entrada de esta bestia al salón? ¿Por qué nadie entro a ayudarles? ¿Ese monstruo se había desecho de ellos tan fácilmente? Ambos rezaban por que no fuera así, y para su fortuna en efecto, Caranga no les había hecho nada a su escolta, sin embargo ninguno pudo entrar, pues fuera del salón de juntas, se extendió un potente escudo que impidió su paso. Los miembros estaban atrapados en esa parte del castillo con Carnage.

Carnage mira con satisfacción como cada uno de los cobardes regresaban a su lugar con total impotencia, sin tener más opción que obedecer el mandato de Carnage. Pronto todos los asientos estarían ocupados a excepción de una cuantas bancas, pertenecientes a miembros no presentes desde el inicio de la junta como la hija del señor grifo, o la misma Celestia. Solo un lugar perteneciente a alguien que si estuvo presente en la junta faltaba, y el señor grifo fue el único que no sintió ningún alivio; es más, sintió gran cólera al saber que la única miembro que había escapado era la princesa Cadance.

- **jajá, así está mejor-** sonríe Carnage al ver a todos los miembros en sus lugares- ¿no esto más sencillo? Siempre lo ha sido así, deben obedecer a sus superiores si quieren que todo termine bien para ustedes-

Carnage se pasea por los lugares y las filas, pasando muy cerca de varios de los miembros, Luna al verlo tan cerca quiso volver a atacarlo, pero al intentarlo, sintió como algo le apresaba los cascos, miro abajo y pudo ver unas cadenas echas de energía alrededor de sus cascos. Carnage observa detenidamente a cada uno de los miembros mientras pasaba junto a ellos. Cuando paso cerca del señor grifo, este notó como el grifo permanecía con la mirada baja y sumisa, Carnage sonríe al verle derrotado y pasa sin más junto a él; sin embargo, cuando Carnage le dejo atrás, el señor grifo dio un vistazo rápido a la criatura, y pudo notar algo muy peculiar en su caminar, para lo que este sonríe, y luego regresa a su posición sumisa.

-¿Qué eres tú?- dice finalmente uno de los dignatarios con seriedad pero manteniendo un tono sumiso, sin siquiera atreverse a mirar a Carnage a esos agujeros negros que tenía por ojos.

- **jeje, ¿no se me nota? Soy solo un pedazo de carne y tendón, realmente nada impresiónate, pero, la cuestión es, jeje, que siendo solo eso, pude someterlos a todos y cada uno de ustedes, eso creo que es muy humillante para ustedes ¿no creen?-**

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de nosotros?-

- **humillarlos-** responde Carnage sin más.

Todos los miembros se miran los unos a los otros muy confundidos.

- **por más de mil años, el consejo se estableció como el mayor orden del control en mundo. Creen ser muy poderosos, creen tener todo el poder del mundo, pero la verdad es que no saben siquiera a que se enfrentan, ignoran los indicios, intentan ocultar los defectos, e intentar callar y eliminar aquellos que les expone. Fue gracias a eso que pude crecer entre las sombras y emerger ahora** -

-entonces, ¿dices que lo que haces, es intentar darnos una lección?- murmura la dignataria superior desde su lugar.

Carnage comienza a reírse sádicamente mientras el suelo de cristal que pisaban sus cascos empieza a enrojecerse como la sangre misma, y el collar que poseía en el cuello comenzaba a despedir un brillo rojizo muy intenso.

-¡es la gema!- exclama Luna.

- **je, claro que sí, princesa de la noche. ¿Qué tiene de especial?-**

-¡Tu! ¡tú fuiste el que atacó a Canterlot por primera vez! ¡ y seguramente tú fuiste el que trajo esa gema al imperio hace 20 años!-

- **jeje, sí y no. Llevo años intentando obtener la gema, pero yo aún no nacía cuando la trajeron a este reino-** murmura Carnage con una sonría, la respuesta que este dio, confundió a Luna completamente.

-y **o fui creado gracias a la irresponsabilidad de uno de ustedes, fui traído a este mundo para acabar con este régimen y provocar un nuevo orden en este mundo, quieran o no, ese es el destino** \- murmura Carnage mientras coloca su casco sobre su gargantilla cubriendo la gema. Es entonces que esta comienza a brillar intensamente, de la gema brota un aura potente de color rojo mesclado con las sombras eternas. Ante Carnage se abre un portal monumental, el cual expondría lo que Luna tanto temía. Ante el consejo se hace presente por medio del portal el corazón de cristal.

-e **s momento de dar un cambio, y ustedes se quedaran aquí y serán testigos de lo que es el verdadero poder del caos** \- murmura Carnage mientras retira su casco que cubra la gema demostrando una esfera inestable echa de oscuridad y un aura roja pertenecientes a la gema. El aura es disparada contra el corazón de cristal, y este recibe todo poder, absorbiéndolo. Al principio, no parecía tener ningún efecto, pero pronto el aura de luz del corazón de cristal se transformaría en el aura de la gema sangrienta, el corazón de cristal lentamente delante de los ojos de todos se torna rojo como la sangre. La tierra se estremece y la luz de sombras se extiende como un virus en cada rincón cada centímetro de todo el imperio, tornándose rojo como la mismísima sangre.

El corazón ahora infectado de rabia y cólera extiende su mal en cada uno de los habitantes del imperio de cristal provocando el inminente caos destructivo en todos y cada uno de los que pisan estas tierras.

Tras el escudo que separaba a todos los miembros del consejo del mundo exterior, se encontraban reuniéndose las tropas de los miembros. Los soldados que vinieron a resguardarles, se habían quedado en su mayoría confundidos por lo que pasaba y alterados al saber que sus jefes requerían de su ayuda. Los soldados comenzaron a rodear aquel escudo e intentaron penetrarlo usando todos los medios a su alcance, los minotauros hicieron uso de su fuerza bruta y mazos para tratar de romperlo, los unicornios hicieron uso de sus poderes para tratar de abrir un agujero o tratar de tele transportarse dentro, otros usaron sus lanzas e intentaron disparar flechas de todo tipo, pero nada funcionaba el escudo era demasiado poderoso.

-¡tenemos que romperlo!-

-¡no puede ser, ¿qué está pasando?!-

-¡tenemos que romperlo!-

-¡no puede ser, tenemos que buscar otra forma!-

-intentar romperlo no es una solución, esta cosa no tiene ni un solo rasguño-

Muchos de los soldados entraban en la desesperación, lentamente cada uno de ellos sin saberlo era presa de algo que lentamente se hacía presente, alimentándose del odio, el descontento, la confusión y el miedo, algo comenzaba a sembrarse en cada uno de ellos.

De repente todos pararon de atacar el escudo que apresaba a los líderes, cuando una nueva onda expansiva broto del interior de la cabina repelente a la mayoría, tumbándolos y haciendolos caer al suelo. Aun confundidos, y ya con cierto nivel de desespero, las tropas del consejo miran con incredulidad como de entre las puertas serradas del gran salón de juntas comenzaba a brotar una especie de manto que, como una enfermedad, se esparcía en toda estructura de cristal del imperio. Lentamente todo el cristal que conformaba el imperio se tornaba rojo como la misma sangre, extendiéndose al final por toda la estructura, no tardaría mucho antes de que el imperio entero fuera un punto rojo a la distancia.

Aun inconscientes de lo que estaba pasando, en los aposentos de Luna se encontraban Twilight, Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash cuidando del pequeño de Luna, mientras esta se encontraba en la junta. Twilight permaneció recostada por un buen rato en un sofá, la poni se encontraba un poco deprimida, pensando en todo lo que había pasado con su familia, y pensando en cómo conectar con Starlight. Consciente de lo mal que lo debe estar pasando, ella esperaba que la próxima vez que le viera arreglaran las cosas, pero no estaba segura de cómo. Mientras tanto observaba desde su sitio como Fluttershy jugaba con el pequeño Gloss, usando unos dados para armar un castillo de bloques y otros juguetes, el potrillo se mostraba muy entretenido y divertido. Fluttershy era muy cariñosa y buena con los niños, siendo sensible, cuidadosa y atenta, ayudaba a que el pequeño Gloss no extrañase a su madre por el momento.

-muy bien, ahora veamos hmmmm, ya construimos los cuatro muros exteriores ¿Ahora que sigue?- murmura Fluttershy pensativa.

-¡UNA TODE, UNA TODE MUY MUY GANDE!- exclama el potrillo emocionado.

-jeje okei- dice Fluttershy con una sonrisa.

Twilight permaneció recostada, viéndoles jugar, con algo de añoranza y nostalgia, comienza a recordar en momentos pequeños fragmentos de aquellos tiempos en los que sus hijas eran solo unas potrillas. Se ve a ella misma, y a Bast, jugando con ellas igualmente con los juguetes de sus habitaciones, armando cosas, jugando al té, creando pequeñas obras de teatro con los juguetes de la habitación; en todo eso pensaba Twilight al ver a la pegaso amarilla jugando con el pequeño alicornio.

Twilight observa más detenidamente a la pegaso de melena rosa; y ve que, por debajo de sus cascos donde sostenía algunos bloques, se divisaba su vientre abultado, vientre que pese a apenas tener solo unos pocos meces, ya comenzaba a hacerse notorio cuando se miraba fijamente por bastante tiempo así como ella lo estaba haciendo. Ver el vientre de Fluttershy y luego observarla tan contenta jugando con Gloss le despertaron sentimientos aún más profundos, de los que ella no quería dejar aflorar en este momento. Intentó ignorarlo, cerró los ojos y trató de pensar en otra cosa, pero no podía. Viejas vivencias inundaban sus pensamientos, cada vez eran más claras y profundas. No pudo evitarlo, de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar algunas lágrimas.

-¿está todo bien?- se escucha una voz.

Twilight gira levemente los ojos y divisa a Rainbow Dash, igualmente recostada, en la cama de Luna; pese a que Twilight en principio le regañó por esto, la pegaso arcoíris paso por alto esto.

-estoy bien, solo un poco cansada- murmura Twilight mientras finge bostezar.

-sabes que se cuando alguien finge bostezar, ¿verdad?-

-eso es imposible, ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?-

-me lo acabas de comprobar- suspira la pegaso cian.

-mejor me retiro- suspira Twilight mientras se levanta del sofá.

-no, no te vayas- dice Fluttershy- por favor, si tienes algún problema puedes decírnoslo, después de todos somos amigas-

-no es nada Flu…- murmura Twilight mientras se pasa un casco por su ojo y se limpia algunas lágrimas- es solo una basura-

-¿y por qué te vas?- pregunta Rainbow Dash.

Twilight quedo callada por un instante, luego pensó en algo que decir para que le dejaran en paz.

-iré a ver como sigue Lúthien-

-oh, está bien- suspira Fluttershy.

-solo espero que no estés haciendo los mismo que Starlight- comenta la pegaso cian.

-¡Rainbow!- le regaña Fluttershy.

-las veré después chicas- murmura Twilight mientras sin más salía de la habitación y se retiraba.

Twilight ya se encontraba en el pasillo, cuando de repente esta presencia algo que no podía creer, se detuvo en seco y miro en todas direcciones desorientada y confundida.

-¿Qué es esto?- murmura esta mientras observa como los muros y suelos del pasillo donde se encontraba comenzaban a tornarse color rojo intenso; al llegar este a donde ella se encontraba parada evidentemente, esta retrocede tambaleante; y, al estar a punto de tropezar, usa sus alas para elevarse y evitar pisar los suelos rojos. Mil ideas pasaban por su mente, en su interior rezaba por que no fuera lo que tanto temía, pero por más que intentara negarlo, era evidente de lo que se trataba.

-no puede ser… la gema…- murmura esta aterrada- ¡el corazón de cristal!-

Twilight hace brillar su cuerno, e inmediatamente se concentra para aparecer justamente delante del corazón de cristal, esta desaparece por un instante tras un resplandor purpura, y tras otro reaparece y se estrella contra un muro.

-¡¿pero qué?! - exclama Twilight alterada al verse en el mismo pasillo donde intento desaparecer. Rápido, y sin perder el tiempo, vuelve a intentarlo; pero, para su desgracia, vuelve a aparecer en el mismo lugar. ¿Cómo podía ser esto posible? Tras intentarlo un par de veces más y golpearse nuevamente al chocar con un pilar, un viejo recuerdo llega a su mente, se ve a sí misma hace 23 años, cuando el imperio de cristal apareció por primera vez, cuando estaba bajo el asecho de sombra. Recuerda como al encontrar el corazón de cristal, se vio atrapada en un sitio muy reducido, incapaz de tele transportarse fuera, esto que estaba pasándole era algo semejante, pero no se limitaba únicamente al corazón de cristal, era incapaz de aparecer en ningún sitio.

No podía perder más el tiempo, por lo que una vez levantada, esta estuvo a punto de salir corriendo y buscar por si misma el corazón de cristal, pero pronto un grito desgarrador le llamaría la atención, un grito de dolor que le llegaría hasta los huesos y le aria sentir lo mismo que aquel que lo sufría, y lo peor de todo, es que sabía de dónde provenía.

-¡Fluttershy!-

* * *

En poco tiempo, todo el cristal del que estaba echo el imperio, es transformado en un cristal tan rojo como la sangre. Todos los muros, estructuras, estatuas, absolutamente todo; ahora estaba hecho con ese malicioso cristal rojo. Suena un imponente y siniestro rugido que estremece a todos y todo lo que estaba presente. y para cuando el ultimo cristal del imperio es bañado por el rojo sangre, un nuevo escudo de energía empieza a manifestarse, esta vez envolviendo el imperio entero.

La tierra comenzó a estremecerse con prepotencia y poder, el aire comenzó a volverse caliente y seco, y un olor a sangre y podredumbre comienza a hacerse presente en el aire. Una atmosfera insoportable, asfixiante y oscura, impugna el imperio entero. En el cielo, un remolino rojo comienza a formarse, y enormes y oscuras nubes de tormenta se esparcían fuera del imperio, mientras poco a poco iban creciendo, ganando terreno y comenzando el manto de oscuridad infinita. La cuenta regresiva había comenzado su marcha, comenzando por todo Equestria y posteriormente el mundo entero, solo era cuestión de tiempo, antes de que este mal, envenenara a todo el planeta.

En la plaza central se encontraba instalada la mayor parte de los soldados del rey minotauro y grifo, ambas tropas se mostraban igual o más confundidas que el resto, pero a diferencia de su mayoría, los soldados aquí presentes trataron de mantener la calma, obedeciendo las ordenes y su entrenamiento.

Carnage se encuentra frente a frente con señor grifo y minotauro, con una amplia sonrisa los miraba, mostrándoles cada uno de sus largos, afilados y encorvados dientes de serpiente que componían su sonrisa.

- **he de felicitarlos, a ambos** -

-¿Por qué?- murmura el señor minotauro con un tono severo.

- **sus tropas, no son los cobardes que pense, tienen autocontrol, y seguramente pese a no saber qué es lo que pasa, continúan esperando sus órdenes con toda calma-** les responde Carnage con una sonrisa y voz etérea- puedo sentir el miedo y la confusión de todas y todos los que pisan estas tierras, pero en la mayoría de sus soldados, su miedo es mínimo-

-el autocontrol es la clave para un guerrero- murmura el señor grifo con inexpresividad mientras en su mente intentaba formular como actuar, no tenía pensado quedarse a la merced de Carnage por mucho tiempo, pero tampoco pensaba actuar sin pensar antes en algún plan.

- **exacto, es de admirar su auto control, pero no importa, la gema ya está entrando en los corazones de todos los demás** -

-¿a qué te refieres?- murmura el señor grifo intrigado.

- **dentro de poco lo sabrás-** sonríe Carnage.

En la plaza de imperio, las tropas de minotauros y grifos han formado una trinchera de vigilancia para la protección del imperio de cristal, todo parecía en orden, dejando de lado el torbellino de oscuridad, todo estaba muy tranquilo, no había nadie en las calles además de los soldados. Sin embargo, pronto estos se percatarían de algo muy peculiar. ¿Dónde se encontraban los verdaderos guardias del imperio? Hace solo un momento todos estaban aquí junto a las tropas de grifos y minotauros, pero tras el incidente con el corazón de cristal unos fueron a resguardar el corazón y otros tantos se habían ido a vigilar el salón de juntas para resguardar al consejo. Este batallón no entró con ellos por cuestiones de espacio y estrategia, no tenía caso que todos fueran a un mismo punto si ni siquiera podrían entrar todos, los minotauros por sobretodo, son criaturas muy grandes, por más grande que fuera el imperio de cristal por dentro toda la tropa dentro no sería más que un estorbo. No tenía caso replegarse a menos que su rey se los ordenara.

Una niebla comienza a cernirse.

-¿soy el único que no se siente bien?- murmura uno de los minotauros con una expresión un tanto cansada y desorientada.

-no seas débil, mantente en tu posición-

-yo tampoco me siento muy bien… me duele la cabeza- murmura otro.

-esto no es nada, todos manténganse firmes y esperemos- murmura uno de los grifos de grado superior.

-¿esperar que?- murmura uno de los minotauros.

-un motivo- suspira otro.

De todas las tropas las del rey grifo parecían las más sensatas y relajadas pese a todo lo que está pasando, parecía como si ya se esperaban que algo semejante pasara; pues, a diferencia de los minotauros y todos en general, los grifos mantuvieron la calma en todo momento. Manteniendo posturas firmes, no dejaron en ningún momento sus puestos.

Las calles estaban solas, el aire era cada vez más intolerable, y entre algunos minotauros ya comenzaba a entrar pensamientos de miedo y confusión. Algunos incluso ya comenzaban a pensar en entrar al castillo, pero aún no estaban muy seguros. Muchos incluso comenzaron a cuestionarse el por qué siguen aquí.

Es entonces que ante ellos, aparece una pequeña figura, era un poni de cristal el cual caminaba desorientado por la calle, con la mirada contra el suelo. El pequeño poni galopaba a paso lento y deprimente. Entre el grupo de grifos le observa uno alto de plumaje amarillento y lomo y alas rojizo.

-general Red, los ponis comienzan a salir de sus casas- le informa uno de los grifos a este.

-es mejor que ningún civil este fuera-

¿Qué dices?-

La niebla se dispersa un poco y las tropas presencian como de entre todas las casas comienzan a salir a paso lento y deprimente cada uno de los habitantes del imperio, aquellos que alguna vez morían de miedo y preferían encerrarse, ahora por alguna razón desconocida comenzaban a salir de sus casas, pese a no parecer el mejor momento para eso.

-ningún civil debe permanecer fuera, hagan que regresen a sus casas-

* * *

Mientras tanto en las afueras del imperio de cristal, tras este desastre tres figuras voladoras se desplazan rápida y silenciosamente ante los alrededores de la ahora formada cúpula roja que se había formado en el imperio de cristal. Desde lo alto, las tres criaturas observaban sorprendidas y desencajadas todo el caos que rápidamente se esparcía gracias al poder del corazón de cristal. Semejándose a murciélagos de gran tamaño, las criaturas fácilmente podrían confundirse por vasallos de Carnage ante su forma tan monstruosa, pero no podría ser más que todo lo contrario; aquellos que una vez fueron han regresado al fin a este mundo, luego de tanto tiempo de ausencia. Los tres seres contemplan los cielos y ven como una extensa nube de oscuridad y sangre comienza a manifestarse y crecer en los cielos, sembrando solo rabia y dolor en quienes no tienen la fuerza para resistir este sobrecogedor mal.

El mal estaba creciendo lentamente delante de ellos, sin que pareciera que pudieran hacer algo para impedirlo el manto de las tinieblas, de la oscuridad de la gema sangrienta comenzaba a ganar terreno y a donde fuera, este solo traería muerte y desolación. El mal que en todos asecha, aquella oscuridad que no controlamos y mantenemos oculta dentro de nuestros corazones, era liberada y fortalecita con creces, y así sembraba en todos los deseos de lucha, de sangre y de asesinar al semejante.

El por qué estos tres seres no resultaban afectados por esta maligna presencia, más allá de una inmunidad o resistencia, sería más porque los tres ya habían sido puestos a prueba con sus sentimientos y males más profundos, los tres ya habían peleado contra sus propios demonios. De una forma u otra, eso les permitía no caer en la locura total que infundía la gema sobre todos los demás, pero aun así eran muy susceptibles a sus emociones, ninguno estaba impune ante el deseo de pelear, solo tenían el suficiente control para no tirarse a matar a cualquiera. Los tres estaban sobrecogidos por el poder que ahora se desataba, lentamente perdían su paciencia, querían entrar cuanto antes.

-¡ya rodee todo el perímetro, no hay forma de entrar!- exclama un pegaso naranja de crines azules. Este presentaba, aparte de numerosas cicatrices que le deformaban, bastantes rasgos que le asemejaban a un murciélago, tenía colmillos alargados, orejas que terminaban en punta, y pelaje más largo en pecho y hombros que le hacían ver más grande. Los ojos azules del pegaso rápidamente se tornaron rojos ante la cólera y frustración, así mismo sus colmillos se hicieron más largos y sus alas más grandes.

-cálmate, Flash. Sé que quieres entrar pero no podemos hacer nada- dice otro de los ponis Wampira.

-él no es el único que está desesperado- murmura un tercero que tenía vendajes en todo el cuerpo así como una capucha espesa que le cubría el lomo y la cara.

-hermano por favor, tenemos que pensar mejor las cosas antes de….-

-¡El tiempo se nos acaba!- exclama Flash colérico.

-si no podemos entrar no podemos hacer nada-

-¡ni siquiera hemos intentado hacer nada Roz!- exclama el Wampira amarillo mientras sentía como toda la sangre se le subía a la cabeza.

-no digo que no hagamos nada, solo que lo pensemos mejor- murmura Roz mientras a su lado sobrevolaba el poni cubierto de vendas.

Mientras Roz y Flash discutían, Galben se quedaba muy serio aparentemente debajo de su capucha, solo tenía la mirada contra la cúpula roja.

-tenemos que regresar con los demás y formar un plan- dice Roz.

-¡ustedes regresen y hagan un plan, yo entraré a esa cosa e iré por Twilight y mi hija!- exclama Flash colérico.

-¡no lo resisto más!- exclama Galben colérico mientras sacaba a relucir sus largos dientes los cuales comenzaban a bañarse en su propia sangre al rasgar ligeramente su labio inferior al salir precipitadamente.

-hermano por favor tienes que…- intenta decirle Roz con sensatez, pero cuando menos se los esperó, Galben bajó en picada directamente y a toda velocidad contra la cúpula roja.

-¡ESPERAAAAAA!-

Galben hace brillar su cuerno a toda potencia, concentrando todo su poder, y luego disparando un potente rayo momentos antes de arremeter contra el escudo de energía roja. Por un momento pareció atravesar el escudo de energía; sin embargo, al impactar, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que este fuera repelido y golpeado con suma fuerza, que salió disparado y despidiendo humo igual que un insecto tras un matamoscas. Estuvo a punto de estrellarse con fuerza contra las rocas del extenso terreno irregular, de no ser porque casi de inmediato uno de sus compañeros bajó en picada para alcanzarlo y evitar su inminente caída, logrando atraparlo en el aire y subirlo a flote, para luego reposar sobre una nube cercana. Antes de que Roz pudiera preguntarle a su hermano si se encontraba bien, y de paso decirle idiota, Galben se suelta bruscamente.

-¡SUÉLTAME ROZ!-

-por favor hermano no seas idiota ahhh…-

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA!- exclama Galben mientras le daba un fuerte puñetazo a Roz en la cara, Roz se queda callado ante esta acción, mientras Galben tardaba en reaccionar.

-lo siento…-

-no podemos hacerlo nosotros solos, espero que entiendas eso-

-lo sé… lo sé…-

-regresemos con los demás, y esperemos que nos ayuden-

-de acuerdo…- murmura Galben con inexpresividad.

Los tres Wampira se alejan por un momento del epicentro de este caos y se dirigen hasta una montaña cercana en la que los tres aterrizan. Ante ellos aparecen de entre las sombras una pequeña manada de libros, la mayor parte de ellos eran de pelaje oscuro, precisamente entre gris y café, solo tres de ellos resaltaban al tener el pelaje azulado.

-¡¿ven lo que les digo?! Las cosas ahora no podrían más que empeorar si no hacemos nada- dice Galben con impaciencia.

-tenemos que entrar, si actuamos ahora podríamos…-

Es entonces que todos guardan silencio al presenciar como más atrás de entre las sombras aparecía un gigantesco lobo negro de lomo gris el cual con imponencia y presencia se pone al frente de los demás y mira a los tres Wampira con indiferencia. Estos se quedan callados y se encojen de hombros bajando la mirada al sentirse intimidados por este colosal lobo negro, ninguno de ellos, por más desesperado que estuviera, podía resistir ser observado por aquella siniestra y oscura mirada, y aquellos dos ojos dorados.

Los lobos azules avanzan al frente, dejando atrás a los tres Wampira, y se posan sobre el borde del barranco para contemplar lo que acontecía. Los tres lobos miraban aquella cúpula roja con asombro y un nudo en las gargantas, principalmente el más grande y viejo, quien miraba con ojos destrozados aquello que en otro tiempo fue un hogar para él.

-Armor… por favor- murmura Flash suplicante, pero el lobo azul no responde, simplemente se queda contemplando el imperio de Cristal a lo lejos.

Los tres Wampira se quedan sentados en fila esperando una respuesta del colosal lobo oscuro que les observaba. El lobo les mira con indiferencia, los tres ponis se mostraban muy intimidados, e impacientes, Flash quería ignorar el rango y exigirle al lobo oscuro que les ayudara, pero a la hora de levantar su mirada y ver esos siniestros ojos dorados, todo rastro de valor simplemente desaparecía.

El lobo oscuro levanta su mirada y observa la cúpula roja que encerraba el imperio de cristal, luego lentamente levanta su mirada por lo alto de la cúpula roja, y observa detenidamente las nubes oscuras que lentamente se desplazaban por el mundo. El lobo finalmente regresa su mirada a los tres Wampira, respira hondo y con voz firme y etérea, les dice:

-esto está fuera de nuestras garras- los tres Wampiras le miran desilusionados e impactados- todos vámonos, no tenemos nada que hacer aquí-

El lobo oscuro lentamente se da la media vuelta y tras esto le siguen los demás.

-¡esperen!- exclama Galben levantándose y yendo hasta los lobos, Roz intento detenerlo, pero Galben actuó más rápido, no tardo en alcanzar a los lobos, y ponerse delante del lobo oscuro

\- hay reglas, esto es algo en lo que nosotros no tenemos cabida, no nos incumbe- dice el lobo oscuro mostrándole los dientes a los tres Wampira mostrándose mucho más intimidante y amenazante a como era antes- si no quieren ser desterrados del reino de mi padre, más les vale acatar las reglas-

-¡No! ¡Ustedes no pueden dejar que…!-

El lobo oscuro arremete contra Galben y con una sola de sus patas, este logra someterlo y retenerlo.

-¿no lo entienden? ¡Si actuamos en esto, podría romperse el tratado con "ella"!-

-Scut Sbie- le interrumpe una voz, todos voltean y observan un lobo azul. Lentamente el lobo azul se encoje y toma la forma de un poni maduro de crines azules y pelaje blanco como la nieve. El poni tenía la mirada baja y parecía estar muy destrozado y resignado ante lo que su único ojo acabo presenciaba. El unicornio cierra los ojos por un instante y luego los abre para ver con una mirada severa al lobo negro.

-ese fue el tratado, y lo sabes bien Shining, no interferir con los juegos de "ella" –

-no interferiremos- insiste Shining.

-¿no? me dijiste que esto solo sería una misión de rescate ¡NO QUE PELEARÍAMOS CONTRA LOS HERMANOS DE SANGRE!-

-no son los hermanos de sangre….- interrumpe Galben- si fueran ellos yo lo sabría-

-¿y cómo explicas ese torbellino? Se siente en el aire, ese poder, esa oscuridad, aun si los hermanos de sangre no están involucrados, sin duda es obra de "ella"-

-será una misión de rescate, y si es solo eso, no romperían el tratado. Scut, le prometiste a "13" que me ayudarías con esto-

-le prometí que te cuidaría- aclara el lobo oscuro.

-pues en ese caso tendrás que venir conmigo, porque no pienso irme- le dice Shining Armor con un tono retador.

* * *

Un pequeño grupo de grifos se separó del grupo y se dispuso a ir a hablar con los ciudadanos del imperio de cristal para hacer que todos regresaran a sus hogares, para que se resguarden en lo que se soluciona aquel conflicto del que nadie aún comprende en su totalidad. Los grifos se dirigieron a los grupos mayoritarios de ponis donde esperaban comunicarse con ellos para hacer que regresen. La niebla se volvía espesa, haciendo que apenas y si fueran visibles las siluetas de aquellos civiles.

-no deben estar aquí afuera, todos regresen a sus casas-

\- es peligroso que estén aquí afuera, todos entren a sus hogares-

-sé que están intrigados y asustados, pero lo mejor es que se queden encerrados hasta que se sepa que es lo que pasa.

Intentaron decirles los grifos a los ponis. En un principio, los ponis de cristal no parecían escucharles, caminaban como si no tuvieran conciencia, solo como si fueran recipientes vacíos perdidos en sus propios pensamientos.

-por su seguridad, lo mejor es que todos regresen a sus casas- dice uno de los grifos.

-¿seguridad? ¿Qué es lo que ustedes consideran seguro para nosotros?-

-¿señor?- dice el grifo intentando alcanzar al poni, pero este se desvanece en la niebla. Confundido mira en todas direcciones, pero solo ve la blancura espesa de la niebla que cada vez se hacía más y más espesa en el imperio de cristal.

-escuchen todos, ponis. ¡Por su propia seguridad, todos entren a sus hogares, no lo repetiremos!-

-¡ustedes quienes se creen para darnos órdenes!- se escuchan la voz de alguna yegua en alguna parte, pero la espesa niebla no les permite localizarla.

-¡ustedes quienes son! ¡¿Por qué han venido a nuestras tierras?!- se escucha otra voz alterada, esta vez de lo que parecía alguno semental joven, tal vez un adolecente.

-¡¿Cómo sabemos que no son ustedes los que trajeron esta nube de oscuridad sobre nuestro reino?!-

-escuchen ponis, tomen esto con calma, ustedes…-

-¡¿POR QUÉ DEBERÍAMOS CALMARNOS?!-

-QUIEN SABE, QUIZÁS FUERON USTEDES LOS RESPONSABLES DE TODO ESTO-

-NO PODEMOS CONFIAR EN USTEDES-

-¿dónde está la princesa Cadance?-

-¿por qué ella no está aquí con nosotros? ¿Por qué son ustedes los que vienen a "mantener el orden"?-

-¡SEGURAMENTE LE HICIERON ALGO!-

-¡NOOOOO! ¡SON UNOS DESGRACIADOS!

-LA PRINCESA CADANCE, ¿QUÉ LE HICIERON? ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?-

-¡ponis escuchen! ¡Nosotros no le hicimos nada a su princesa!- exclama uno de los grifos mientras el pequeño grupo de grifos se retraía y reunían en un solo punto, mientras tanto eran testigos de cómo lentamente los ponis comenzaban a rodearlos.

-¡DONDE ESTÁ ELLA!-

-¡no lo sabemos!-

-¡ESTOS DESGRACIADOS, LE HICIERON ALGO A NUESTRA PRINCESA!-

-¡no es verdad!-

-¡NOOOOOOO!-

-¡SON UNOS MALDITOS!-

Los grifos se juntan en un solo punto, y lentamente todos intentan regresar por donde vinieron, sin embargo para donde miraran aparecían más y más siluetas de ponis, acercándoseles lentamente, y mientras más se les acercaban, mas era presente en ellos un brillo rojo que provenía en los ojos de todos los ponis.

De repente ante ellos aparece una pequeña poni de cristal, la niña tenía una mirada colérica y confusa, miraba al grupo de grifos con como si les odiara.

-¿Por qué la mataron?- murmura la potrilla con un tono chillón y sollozo, mientras comenzaba a llorar, sin embargo sus lágrimas eran rojas. Es entonces que los grifos se percatan de que sus ojos se reflejaba cólera y miedo, y también el siniestro brillo de la gema sangrienta, destilando sangre en sus ojos, lentamente ante ellos, presenciaron como el cuerpo de cristal de la potrilla se tornaba rojo sangre como el mismo diamante del imperio.

-todos morirán aquí- murmura la niña con cólera.

Es entonces que los grifos se ven rodeados por docenas y docenas de ponis de cristal y de otras razas. En todos se percibía el mismo mal en los ojos, cada uno estaba aparentemente armado con lo traía a alcance, bates, palos, artículos de codina y jardinería, todos tenían algo entre los cascos.

-vinieron a reclamar el imperio como suyo, y por eso la mataron- murmura uno de los ponis de cristal, armado con una regadera en cascos, sus ojos destilaban sangre, y tras sí un aura roja se hacía presente.

Los grifos se pusieron en posición de defensa, mientras preparaban sus alas para salir despedidos cuanto antes; pero, antes de que algo pasara, la potrilla brinca hacia uno de ellos y con los dientes le muerde las alas al grifo, como si fuera una fiera. Con solo el primer mordisco la niña no solo pudo arrancar un gran torso de carne, si no también exponer el hueso y agrietarlo. Todos los ponis arremeten contra el grupo de grifos, los cuales en un inicio intentaron repeler a sus atacantes, pero los ponis no venía con juegos, estando 100% dispuestos a matar.

Todos los ponis arremetieron contra los grifos, les quitaron las armas e intentaron usarlas en su contra. Actuando con velocidad, los grifos no lograron reaccionar a tiempo. Con unas tijeras de jardinería una yegua busco su oportunidad y le arranco ambos ojos a uno de los grifos más grandes, el cual estaba ocupado deteniendo a dos ponis con sus garras. La potrilla se hizo con una navaja y le corto los tendones a otro imposibilitándole su huida. Un potro arremetió con un cuchillo contra otro grifo que estaba siendo aplastado por una docena de ponis, saltó hacia el con un cuchillo en cascos y lo clavo firmemente contra su garganta y lentamente este acerró su garganta arriba y abajo, una y otra vez, haciendo que el soldado muriera ahogado por su propia sangre. Solo uno de los grifos pudo abrirse paso y emprender el vuelo, pero fue alcanzado por media docena de pegasos con armadura los cuales arremetieron con sus lanzas contra el grifo.

Desde lo lejos, la barricada que protegía el castillo escuchaba los gritos de las desafortunadas víctimas que sufrían tortuosamente, ahogándose con su propia sangre, siendo aplastado por toda la rabia de los ponis del imperio. Pronto los gritos cesarían, y antes de que se les ocurriera enviar otro equipo, ante ellos aparecen todos los habitantes del imperio de cristal, bañados en la sangre de aquel equipo que enviaron para que los resguardaran.

Los soldados miran incrédulos como ante ellos aparecen cientos de ponis ensangrentados, como miradas sádicas que destilaban aquel siniestro brillo.

-¡NO PERMITIREMOS QUE TOMEN NUESTRAS TIERRAS!- grita uno de los ponis pegaso mientras extendía en lo alto la cabeza de uno de los grifos, y tal cual grito de guerra cientos más de ponis respondieron al unísono- ¡NOOOOOOO!-

Todos gritaron como desquiciados, ponis de todas las edades, potros, ancianos, inclusos más pequeños que apenas podían gatear se unieron, todos galoparon en conjunto contra el grupo de soldados de grifos y minotauros.

Al ver que los ponis no parecían escucharles, los grifos rápidamente respondieron con una barricada de defensa al frente, pero antes de que las tropas de ponis enfurecidos llegaran con ellos, tras ellos aparecen las tropas del imperio de cristal con los mismos ojos enloquecidos despidiendo ese infernal brillo. Atacaron por detrás, luchando por ambos lados, comenzaría por fina una batalla en la que nadie al final ganaría.

La lucha por el fin de esta era ha comenzado, el final de todos, cada uno de los habitantes peleará hasta la muerte, y ni siquiera lo hará por verdaderos motivos. Cada uno de ellos presenta en su ser una sed insaciable de sangre, de pelear de asesinar; que, aunque pareciera que todos lo hacen por su ciudad y su princesa, la verdad era solo un pretexto. La sed de la pelea es intensa en todos aquellos que ya fueron sucumbidos por la gema, sus mentes fueron envenenadas y ahora no conocen otra cosa que no sea el sufrimiento ajeno. La muerte es lo único que los parará. Cada uno de ellos peleará hasta el final, librando así una guerra, su propia guerra.

* * *

Twilight regresó con sus amigas, y al llegar se sorprende al ver a Fluttershy teniendo aparentemente un ataque en el interior de su vientre. La pegaso amarilla se encontraba recostada sobre la cama de Luna, mordiendo las sábanas con los dientes, y con sus cascos presionando fuertemente su vientre. Fluttershy temía que algo malo le pasara al bebé, estaba llorando, más allá del dolor que le corroía, el miedo a perder a su pequeño era mayor que cualquier otro dolor.

Twilight no sabía qué hacer, no podía dejarlas ahí, y además Gloss estaba muy asustado, tanto por la condición de Fluttershy como por lo que hace apenas un momento había pasado con todos los muros del castillo.

Rainbow Dash ignorando lo demás, y más preocupada por el estado de Fluttershy, le pide que le ayude a llevarla a la enfermería. Twilight accede, más que nada porque eso también le daría la oportunidad de ir por su familia y asegurarse que estén bien. Sabía que tenían que salir del castillo para ver qué pasaba con el Corazón, y localizar la fuente de este mal, pero al interponerse con su familia de la cual no sabe si estén bien, terminó tomando una decisión.

Las ponis se disponen a dirigirse inmediatamente a la enfermería, Rainbow Dash se encarga de ayudar a caminar a Fluttershy, mientras Twilight carga al pequeño Gloss, el cual se encontraba muy asustado y no dejaba de suplicar por su madre. El castillo parecía abandonado por dentro, pero no se podían ignorar lo muchos gritos y sonidos estridentes provenientes de fuera.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?!- exclama Fluttershy aterrada, mientras seguía sintiendo un fuerte dolor.

\- no lo sé… debemos darnos prisa- murmura Twilight intentando guardar la compostura para que Gloss no se asustara más de lo que ya estaba. El pequeño no dejaba de llorar, y ocultaba su rostro contra el pecho de Twilight.

Twilight se encontraba muy ansiosa, con mil ideas en la cabeza, confundida y asustada. Lo único que tenía claro era que debía llegar a sus hijas cuanto antes. Este mal cada vez se sentía con más fuerza, tenía que apresurarse, tenía que llegar a ellas, no podía permitir que se repitiera lo que paso hace casi dos años en Ponyville, no podía arriesgarse a perderlas otra vez.

Fluttershy se cohíbe y deja caer al suelo para apretar con fuerza su vientre, Rainbow Dash intenta ver como esta sigue, y solo sufre al ver a Fluttershy retorciéndose de dolor.

-¡¿dónde están todos?! ¡Twilight ¿no puedes tele trasportarse y trae ayuda?!-

-no puedo… Rainbow… no puedo- murmura Twilight con seriedad.

-¡aj, olvídalo yo misma traeré ayuda!-

-¡No!- exclama Twilight y con su magia logra retener a Rainbow tomándola de la cola y obligándola a aterrizar.

-¡solo estamos perdiendo el tiempo! ¡Tú quédate con Fluttershy!-

-¡Rainbow, ¿no ves lo que está pasando?! No es buena idea que nos separemos-

-¡¿cómo sabes eso?! ¡Solo mírala!- exclama la pegaso arcoíris alterada.

-Rainbow… aghh…- murmura Fluttershy mientras intentaba levantarse.

-¡Fluttershy!- dice está regresando con ella y ayudándole a levantarse.

-tengo miedo…- murmura Fluttershy mientras contenía una expresión de dolor, Rainbow Dash procede a tomarla del casco e intenta consolarla.

-lo se… por favor Fluttershy, resiste un poco-

-lo are… aghh- murmura Fluttershy con un quejido.

-ahora vuelvo- dice la pegaso ya a punto de salir disparada, pero Fluttershy no la suelta del casco.

-por favor…. No me dejes- suplica Fluttershy.

Rainbow Dash confundida y preocupada mira los ojos de su novia, y ve todo el miedo que esta tiene.

-está bien, pero no dejare que sigas caminando- murmura la pegaso mientras carga a Fluttershy en sus cascos.

Twilight se les queda mirando por un instante, mientras Rainbow tenía cuidado de acomodarse a Fluttershy en la espalda.

-bien ¿no vamos?- dice la pegaso cian irritada.

Ambas se dan prisa y se dirigen directo a la enfermería, pero pronto se darían cuenta que el imperio de cristal rojo, no era lo único de lo que debían temer. Al estar a punto de llegar, las ponis se detienen en seco. Twilight, oculta el rostro de Gloss contra su pecho, para no permitirle ver el horror de lo que acontecía ante ellas, docenas de cuerpos destazados, algunos desmembrados otros simplemente perforados por navaja, la piel colgaba de ganchos, la sangre bañaba el piso y las paredes, y entre los restos era identificable lo que aprecian ser las batas de tanto médicos como pacientes.

-¿Qué pasó aquí?- murmura Rainbow Dash mientras que al igual que Twilight está ocultaba el rostro de Fluttershy contra su pecho para no permitirle ver el horror.

-no puede ser…. No puede ser posible…-

-vamos… Twilight tenemos que irnos de aquí…- murmura Rainbow Dash.

-no… no….- murmura la alicornio lavanda mientras se arrodillaba, y apretaba con mayor fuerza a Gloss.

-¡Twilight!- exclama Rainbow Dash intentando llamarle la atención.

-¡Lúthien! ¡Starlight! ¡Spikeeeeeee!- grita Twilight colérica.

Twilight estuvo a punto de salir corriendo en busca de sus hijas, pero reaccionaria al tropezar con Gloss quien aún tenía abrasado.

-mama… ¡quiero a mi mama!- grita el potrillo asustado al ver toda la sangre. El potrillo no dejaba de llorar, estaba demasiado asustado y conmocionado al ver tanta sangre. Twilight al reaccionar inmediatamente tapa el rostro del potrillo con sus alas y estuvo a punto de cargarlo para irse cuanto antes, pese a que aún quería ir por sus hijas, no podía dejar al potrillo con sus amigas, con Fluttershy en ese estado, y no podía llevarlo con ella por razones más que obvias. No sabía qué hacer, se sentía atrapada, Rainbow Dash le dio un empujón para que ambas se fueran juntas, pero al darse la vuelta, presencia como de los pasillos, y algunas puertas, comienzan a aparecer una serie de ponis, en su mayoría con algún tipo de herida a lo largo de sus cuerpos, cortadas, mordidas incluso quemaduras. Una de las enfermeras tenía una gringa clavada en uno de los ojos, y había un doctor que tenía una tajada muy grande en la mandíbula que hacía que esta le colgara como si se le fuera a caer. Todos estaban bañados en sangre y tenían las miradas perdidas y desorientadas como si no estuvieran en sí mismo.

-¿Qué les pasó?- murmura Twilight ya estando a punto de acercarse.

-Twilight…- murmura Fluttershy asustada. Twilight alcanza a escucharle y voltea a verla, es entonces que se percata que tras ellos, por el lado del pasillo ensangrentado aparecen algunos pacientes y otro grupo de enfermeras, todos en iguales o peores condiciones que los demás.

-mami….-murmura Gloss mientras se oculta en los cascos de Twilight.

Los ponis bañados en sangre comienzan a avanzar lentamente hacia el grupo de yeguas, las ponis se juntan más, buscando resguardo, es entonces que una enfermera armada con un bisturí corre directo contra Fluttershy. Rainbow Dash le da una fuerte patada en la cara, al enfermera se estrella contra la pared pero casi de inmediato se levanta. Todos los demás ponis ensangrentados sueltan un grito de cólera y rabia y corren directamente contra las chicas. Rainbow Dash estuvo a punto de arremeter contra ellos para proteger a Fluttershy, pero Twilight la detiene con su magia y la tumba al suelo. Todos los ponis saltan simultáneamente contras las yeguas, pero Twilight hace brillar su cuerno y crea un escudo de energía que repele a todos los ponis enfurecidos, haciendo que todos se impacten con fuerza contra muros y amueblado médico. Un doctor incluso llegó a atravesar y partir en dos una puerta de madera.

-¿¡pero que esta pasando!?- chilla Fluttershy.

-¡no lo sé, pero tiene que ser por la gema!- exclama Twilight mientras se muerde los labios.

-¡tenemos que salir de aquí!- exclama Rainbow Dash.

-¡quiero a mi mami!- chilla Gloss mientras gritaba con fuerza.

Todos los ponis se levantan y corren nuevamente contra ella, impactando contra el escudo de Twilight pero sin poder penetrarlo. Las chicas miran incrédulas y aterradas los ojos de aquellos ponis que trataban de atravesar su escudo, aquellos ojos enloquecidos de rabia y cólera, aquella mirada descomunal, sedienta de sangre y destrucción.

Una de las enfermeras toma una silla de ruedas e intenta romper inútilmente el escudo golpeando una y otra vez con ella. Otros ponis toman lo que pueden e intentan hacer lo mismo. Otros simplemente se avientan una y otra vez con desespero y locura para logar algo que no podrán.

-¡no se preocupen, no lo atravesaran!- dice Twilight.

-¡tenemos que irnos!- exclama Rainbow Dash.

Fluttershy se suelta de Twilight y toma a Gloss, cubriéndolo con sus alas y abrasándolo fuertemente, mientras Twilight se encargaba de protegerles.

-¡bien! ¡Podemos salir! ¡Solo…!-

Un paciente unicornio que poseía un casco destazado concentra todo su poder y dispara un potente rayo contra el escudo de Twilight, el rayo no le hace ni un solo rasguño al escudo, pero en su lugar rebota e impacta contra su dueño, atravesándolo de lado a lado, terminando al fin con su vida. Fluttershy cierra los ojos con fuerza al ver esto y con sus cascos le tapa los ojos a Gloss pese a ya haberle cubierto la vista con sus alas.

-¡deprisa todas sigan mi paso!-

Twilight comienza a caminar moderadamente rápido, para que las chicas pusieran ir a su paso. Mientras avanzaban el escudo de Twilight actuaba como una barredora que repelía y apartaban a todos los ponis que intentaban atacarles. Docenas de ponis enfurecidos arremeten una y otra vez contra el escudo, inútilmente, ninguno podría romperlo. Estaban seguras dentro, pero gracias que no huían demasiado rápido, no les era difícil a los ponis seguirles el paso.

-¡¿Cuál es el plan?!- exclama Rainbow Dash.

-¡buscar un sitio seguro donde podamos pensar y refugiarnos!-

-¡gran plan! ¡¿Pero cómo piensas ponernos a salvo si no podemos dejarlos atrás?!-

-¡no puedo tele transportarme Rainbow!-

-¡entonces corre más rápido! ¡Yo cargare a Fluttershy y Gloss, tú no te preocupes por nosotras!-

-¡está bien!- exclama Twilight mientras estaba a punto de acelerar el paso.

Las chicas estaban cercas de entrar a un pasillo estrecho, hay Twilight pensó en disparar un rayo para provocar un derrumbe y finalmente dejar atrás a sus perseguidores. Ya casi llegaban, si lograban cruzar, lograrían estar a salvo al menos por el momento; sin embargo, antes de llegaran, ante ellas aparece una pequeña figura roja compuesta de carne como si no tuviera piel.

Twilight se detuvo en seco, Rainbow casi choca con ella, pero logro frenar a tiempo. Las chicas quedan conmocionadas al ver semejante criatura sonrriendoles con aquella boca llena de dientes afilados.

-hola, hola jiji no hagan trampita por favor, que así no es divertido- dice la criatura con una singular vos que por un momento le pareció familiar a Twilight, como si conociera de quien se trataba, pero era difícil ubicarla. La criatura compuesta de carne infla el pecho y escupe una bocanada de niebla roja contra el escudo de Twilight, eventualmente el efecto hizo que el escudo desapareciera, y Twilight perdiera momentáneamente sus poderes.

-¡Nooooooo!-

-¡Twilight ¿Qué haces?!-

-NO TRAMPAS JIJIJI- ríe la criatura mientras desaparecía en las sombras, sin antes provocar un derrumbe que atrapo a las yeguas con los ponis enfurecidos que pronto les alcanzarían.

Las chicas apenas tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar, antes de que los médicos y enfermeras llegaran y comenzaran a atacarlos. Rainbow Dash al no encontrar una salida por la cual salir volando, y consiente del peligro, tomo a Fluttershy y a Gloss, y a ambos los coloco tras ella y Twilight, pese a que esta última por el momento estaba incapacitada con sus poderes.

Los ponis enfurecidos arremetieron contra ellas, Rainbow se encargó de los primeros que intentaron alcanzar a Fluttershy, logró patearlos y golpearlos con sus cascos, Twilight también intentó hacer esto, pero era más débil físicamente, y pronto sentiría un frio metal atravesando y desgarrando su carne. Una enfermera armada con un cuchillo, le había llegado por detrás. Uno de los doctores tomó a Twilight del cuello y la arrojo contra los demás ponis enfurecidos. Twilight comenzó a ser arrastrada y golpeada contras las paredes, intento hacer magia, pero era inútil, no tenía sus poderes, no podía hacer nada. Los ponis enloquecidos al ver que no se defendía, decidieron guardar sus navajas y comenzaron a patearla y pisotearla desde el suelo, y a golpearla con objetos contundentes, riendo mientras la pobre alicornio suplicaba por su vida.

Rainbow al ver esto quiso ir a ayudar a Twilight, pero al estar a punto de hacerlo se percató que dejaría desprotegida a Fluttersh y Gloss. Esta se quedó con ellos, pero evidentemente tampoco podría ella con todos. Posteriormente también sería herida, pero tardaría más en ser derribada, y al pasar esto, los ponis dirigirían su atención ante la pegaso tímida y el pequeño príncipe. Dos de los ponis los atacarón, Fluttershy colocó a Gloss tras de sí, e intento defenderse como pudo de ellos. Logró repeler a el primero dándole una patada en la cara, pero cuando lo hizo una enfermera aprovecho la oportunidad para desgarrarle la espalda y lastimarle severamente las alas, Fluttershy grita de dolor. La enfermera estuvo a punto de clavarle el bisturí de nuevo, pero Rainbow se libera de sus opresores y vuela a toda velocidad contra la yegua, golpeándola con tal fuerza que esta salió volando.

-¡te sacare de aquí!- exclama Rainbow Dash.

-¡no podrás cargarme sin que ellos te atrapen!- exclama Fluttershy.

-¡lo intentare!- murmura Rainbow.

Llegan más ponis, y antes de Rainbow Dash pudiera tomar a Fluttershy, esta se ve obligada a separarse para encargarse ella sola del grupo, volviéndose a separar de ella. Rainbow pronto seria superada. Parecía que era el fin, las yeguas no podían defenderse de tantos ponis en un espacio tan estrecho. Fluttershy al verse rodeada por los ponis que le sonreían sádicamente, intentó buscar a Rainbow entre la multitud, y la encontró aun tratando de luchar.

-¡Rainbow! -Grita Fluttershy, y la pegaso cian dirige su atención contra la pegaso- ¡Toma a Gloss y vete, vuela rápido!-

-¡Noooo! ¡No de dejare!-

-¡no podres cargarme, entiende, si te llevas a Gloss podrán escapar en un instante!-

Twilight intentó escapar, pero no podía ni levantarse, todos disfrutaban golpeándola. Los ponis comienzan a tirar de sus alas dispuesto a arrancárselas pluma a pluma.

-¡si te quitamos las alas ya nos serás una princesa!- comenta una de las enfermeras mientras se reía sádicamente.

Twilight ya no podía resistirlo, quería que parara, quería morir ya, ya no quería sufrir. Es entonces que de repente aparecen tres figuras encapuchadas, como si fueran espectros sacados de las tinieblas. Cada uno se posiciona delante de una de las yeguas, separándolas de los enfurecidos ponis, los cuales comienza a gritar como animales. Los tres encapuchados miran a su alrededor, y observan lo que esto habían hecho con las ponis que se encontraban a sus pies.

Es entonces que sin dudarlo, los tres arremeten contra los agresores, comenzando a luchar con ellos, los ponis encapuchados no se tientan en corazón y usando una combinación de armas punzo cortantes y poderosos hechizos, en muy poco tiempo termina con estos. Uno a uno son derrotados y tirados en suelo, como despojos de carne, todos caen.

Las yeguas miran incrédulas y aliviadas a los que podrían ser sus salvadores, pero aun mantenían cierta desconfianza. ¿De dónde habían llegado? Fluttershy al menos parecía tener una idea de quien era uno de ellos, pero no estaba tan segura, y la forma en que acabaron con todos los demás no era digna de confianza. Aquellos ponis no eran otros más que Galben, Roz y Flash, quienes finalmente habían logrado entrar y apenas y si lograron encontrarlas con vida, por fortuna; sin embargo, los tres se resentían a sí mismos por no llegar antes.

Twilight se encontraba en el suelo, agonizando y delirando, parecía estar a punto de morir. Es entonces que Galben corre a auxiliarla, y Twilight desorientada mira el rostro de Galben. Confundida, intenta estirar su casco para tocar su rostro, pero estaba muy débil, muy cansada, estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos.

-por favor no me dejes ¡Twilight! ¡Twilight despierta!-

Twilight aun desorientada abre los ojos una vez, y siente como Galben le toma del casco. La princesa lavanda comienza a llorar y entre jadeos dificultosos alcanza a decir-

-¿eres tú? Bast…-


	46. Chapter 46

El despertar del demonio.

Capítulo 46. Rencuentro.

* * *

Es bastante impresionante como de un momento a otro pueden cambiar las cosas tan rápido y tan bruscamente, desorientándonos y obligándonos a reaccionar y adaptarnos de inmediato, de lo contrario, fácilmente podríamos caer y morir.

El miedo podría ser tu mayor aliado así como tu mayor debilidad, pero más allá de eso, lo peor que te puede pasar en no saber qué hacer y no actuar cuando lo amerita, un segundo perdido en un mundo desalmado y cruel podría significar tu fin de inmediato, y si no estás dispuesto a recapacitar y entender que el mundo que consiste ya no existe, prepárate a morir.

Una familia de ponis de cristal conformada por los padres, un niño, y una pequeña bebita; se encontraba atrincherada en su casa mientras todo esto pasaba. Desde la llegada de los grifos al imperio, la familia rápidamente se reunió y atrancó sus puertas y ventanas, temerosos ante lo que no conocen. Creyeron estar seguros en el interior de su hogar, cual potrillo bajo sus sábanas. Mientras todo esto pasaba, se quedaron encerrados así como muchas otras familias; inicialmente asustados por la llegada de los grifos, y posteriormente con los minotauros, que lentamente se dispersaban por su reino y pasaban muy cerca de sus hogares, intimidados se ocultaron.

-¿Por qué están aquí?- dice la yegua asustada, esta se mostraba muy asustada y confundida, desde que vio las siluetas en el cielo de enormes criaturas (en comparación con ella), aterrizando en la plaza y el mercado donde ella se encontraba haciendo las compras, inmediatamente corrió.

-no lo sé…. Hoy había una especie de junta, quizás vinieron a resguardar el imperio- dice el marido intentando mostrarse calmado, pero con cierto tono de duda, como muchos otros no se salvaba de la duda y confusión. Pese a también tener la duda y una pisca de miedo, se mantuvo tranquilo e intento pensar con mayor claridad, pero la mujer estaba paranoica, él tenía que mostrarse más seguro, para así infundir esa confianza en su familia, todos estaban aterrados.

-¡¿nos están atacando?!- dice la mujer temerosa mientras sostenía al bebé en cascos.

-no… parece que todo está bien, solo están…- murmura el poni mientras se asoma por una rendija en la ventana, observando a un pequeño batallón de grifos pasar por su cuadra.

-¡¿por qué vinieron tantos?! ¡Nos vienen a invadir! ¡¿Qué haremos si arremeten contra la puerta?!-

-¡silencio por favor!- dice el marido irritado, y al notar su tono decide calmarse- Cálmate por favor-

-¡papi!- se escucha la voz del potrillo asustándose por el tono de su madre, el pequeño se encontraba al pie de las escaleras mirando a sus padres con más miedo del que presentaba cuando vio aterrizar a un grifo muy cerca de él. El pequeño sale corriendo y brinca hasta los cascos de su padre, este lo coge en cascos y lo abrasa con fuerza, mientras mira a su mujer con un tono reprobatorio.

-lo… lo siento…- murmura la yegua un poco apenada mientras abrasa con más fuerza a su bebé y se acerca a su marido e hijo para abrasarse mutuamente.

-¿Qué son esas cosas? Parecen aves- murmura el potrillo.

-son grifos, son solo grifos-

-¿Qué es un grifo? ¿Son otra raza de ponis?-

-algo así…- murmura el padre quien ya no quería dar más explicaciones por el momento.

Las cosas parecieron no ir tan mal, eventualmente los grifos solo vinieron a resguardar al imperio de cristal; sin embargo, la llegada de los minotauros termino asustando más a los ponis de lo que ya estaban. Justo cuando parecían calmarse, esas gigantescas criaturas aparecen, y con mayor prepotencia y escandalo se abren paso por la ciudad.

Los ponis se encerraron en una habitación en la planta superior y esperaron a que las cosas se calmaran, cosa que pareció ser por un momento, sin embargo pronto las cosas realmente se pondrían oscuras y siniestras, dándoles verdadero motivos para temer en verdad.

Lo primero que supieron fue la tierra estremecer con prepotencia, la casa se sacudió; y, pese a estar echa de diamante, esta comenzó a agitarse en algunos muros. Los dos pequeños lloraron, y la mujer gritó como nunca antes lo había hecho. Apresuradamente tomaron a los dos niños y estuvieron a punto de salir de la casa cuanto antes; pero, cuando estaban a punto de llegar a la puerta, es cuando lo presenciaron. El cristal con el que estaba hecha la pared del frente, como si se hubiera infectado, empezaba a enrojecerse como la mismísima sangre mientras despedía un sonido chirriante y molesto para el oído.

La familia no sabía que hacer. ¿Era seguro salir? Y si salían, ¿a dónde irían? El padre estuvo a punto de atravesar la puerta, pero luego vio a su hijo correr de vuelta y subir las escaleras. Inmediatamente la madre le siguió e intento alcanzarlo. El estremecer se detiene una vez que todo el imperio es enrojecido. Al ser la casa cubierta por esto, el poni se arrodilla un poco mareado y aturdido, se sentía un poco extraño. Miro sus cascos de cristal y notó como estos también comenzaban a enrojecerse pero aun ritmo mucho más lento de lo que paso con su casa y el resto del imperio.

Intento caminar, pero tropezó; sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas y vueltas, no podía mantener el equilibrio por un momento. La cabeza le dolía, y los odios le zumbaban. Intentó concentrarse, agitó la cabeza fuertemente, en eso pasa algo que le inquieta, aquellos zumbidos eran como voces, voces que le incitaban a algo, era murmullos muy leves, pero estaban ahí, aun no comprendía lo que le decían pero era como si quisieran que hiciera algo.

-¿Qué me está pasando?- murmura este, mientras se arrodillaba y respiraba con algo de dificultad, esos murmullos persistían, pero intento ignorarlos, intento aclarar su cabeza y no hacerles caso. En eso escucha algo que logró entender.

-mátalos…. mátalos a todos…. libérate…. Prepárate, o muere-

-aj... ¿qué es esto?- el poni intenta levantarse, y camina tambaleándose, pero no lo resistía más y se tumba al suelo.

En eso escucha algo que le aria reaccionar, escuchaba a su mujer gritar desesperadamente, este se arrastra en el suelo y una vez que recupera energía se levanta y sube corriendo las escaleras, tan rápido como puede, y se dirige a la habitación de su hijo que era donde los gritos de su mujer se escuchaban más fuertes. La puerta estaba abierta, él entra de inmediato, encontrándose con la cama volcada, no podía ver con claridad, este mira tras suyo, en un rincón detrás de la puerta y ve a su mujer llorando, esta tenía un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, un inmenso chichón y su frente sangraba, a su lado se encontraba un florero de cristal roto, con los vidrios esparcidos por todo el suelo, así como las flores y el agua que contenían.

-¡¿Qué paso?! ¿Dónde están los niños?- dice el semental, la yegua histérica y choqueada señala tras la cama, el poni no pierde el tiempo y revisa tras la cama. Lo que terminaría viendo haría que su corazón se detuviera y perdiera completamente el aliento. Al ver a su hijo mayor sus ojos eran vacíos y un leve brillo escarlata brotaba de ellos, este se encontraba empuñando en su casco un largo pedazo de vidrio, que al sostenerlo con fuerza rasgaba su piel, pero no le importaba el dolor.

-siempre dijeron que era su tesoro, todos la querían, todo era para ella ¿y qué hay de mí?- murmura el potro con voz fría.

Delante del niño se encontraba un charco de sangre fresca, y en su regazo un trozo de carne despedazado que no parecía tener forma, el padre no comprendía lo que pasaba, pero cuando identificó entre los resto a su pequeña niña, el cuerpo temblaba, aun agonizaba, pero dentro de muy moco moriría. La pequeña estaba brutalmente desollada, el perdió el control, y en su ataque de cólera, arremetió contra su hijo, el potro uso el pedazo de vidrio para apuñalar a su padre en el costado, luego se le abalanzo por la espalda y tras soltar un grito de guerra apuñaló a su padre repetidas veces en la espalda, el semental se estrelló repetidas veces contra los muros, hasta que finalmente se deshizo del niño al hacerlo contra la ventana, el niño salió disparado y cayó 5 metros hasta el suelo.

Conmocionado el padre se arrodilla, la pérdida de sangre lo había debilitado, es entonces que algo lo golpea fuertemente en la cabeza y cae contra el suelo, muy cerca del cadáver de su bebé. Confundido, vuelve a ser golpeado una y otra vez, este intenta levantarse, pero seguía siendo golpeado una y otra vez. En una oportunidad, pudo ver a su atacante, era su mujer golpeándole repetidamente con un extintor en la espalda y cuando se dio la vuelta para intentar tomarla de los cascos y patearla, la yegua logró darle un fuerte golpe en la boca destrozándole la mandíbula finamente, pudo escuchar como sus huesos crujieron y pudo ver como la sangre y algunos dientes salieron despedidos, antes de que su mujer le diera otro golpe en el rostro, aplastándole la nariz.

Agonizando miro a su esposa a los ojos y antes de que le diera el último golpe que terminaría con su vida pudo ver en sus ojos una luz roja semejante a una llamarada destellando en sus ojos, así como una rabia sin igual. La yegua dio un grito y aplastó la cabeza del semental con el extintor, no satisfecha pese a ya no mostrar signos de vida, siguió golpeándolo en el rostro y moliendo a golpes su cráneo hasta no quedar más que una mancha de carne y sangre en el suelo, mientras su sangre se mesclaba con el de la criatura que se encontraba muy cerca, la cual da su último suspiro mientras su sangre se mesclaba con la de su padre.

* * *

Muchos horrores como este y aún peores están siendo contemplados con horror por los miembros del consejo. Gracias a los poderes de la gema, son capases de presenciarlos desde sus lugares por medio de los vitrales que decoraban el salón de juntas. Torturados con el horror del lado más oscuro de todos, lentamente la cordura y la sanidad se va perdiendo.

-¿Qué les parece el espectáculo?- se escucha una voz etérea, con un tono serpenteante y siniestra, todos los del consejo no prestaron gran atención a esa voz, estaban más impactados por lo que acontecía y se reflejaba en los paneles encantados. Reflejando las calles y demás recovecos en la ciudad. Los miembros del consejo eran testigos de una cruda y sin igual masacre. Cientos de ponis peleando encarnizadamente, no solo peleando contra grifos y minotauros, sino aun peor, ponis de todas las razas, atacándose unos a otros. No había excepción, incluso entre familiares y amigos, todos luchaban por nada más que la saciedad de su sed por la sangre.

Carnage observa todo por medio de portales que el mismo creó en los ventanales del salón de juntas, el observa todo con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro mientras que en los de todos los miembros del consejo, sometidos por el poder de Carnage, observan con terror como todos los ponis se matan los unos a los otros, como la sangre inocente es derramada brutalmente, como cada habitante cae rápidamente en la locura y es consumido y corrompido por la colera, la ravia y las ansias de ver sangre derramada.

 **-unos tardaran más tiempo en sucumbir, pero no importa, como un virus en el aire, todos al final se verán forzados a pelear unos contra otros, aun aquellos que resistan esta pequeña demostración, y al final no quedara ninguno, solamente un baño de sangre. Admirar la masacre que les rodea, que ustedes tienen el privilegio de ser los únicos espectadores pasivos, observen como todos se matarán unos a otros, como todos morirán por su propio casco, por el deseo de la lucha y el desangramiento. Observen como lentamente el fuego de la gema sangrienta, se esparce en cada rincón del planeta, como esto se repetirá en todas las naciones de su triste mundo, y como nada ni nadie sobrevivirá al final-**

Cada uno de los miembros, encadenados y completamente sometidos, miraba con horror la masacre que se llevaba a cabo a fuera, un verdadero infierno, el verdadero día del juicio, el verdadero apocalipsis.

- **y es solo el comienzo, cuando el poder de la gema se extienda en cada rincón de su triste mundo, al final no quedara nadie, más que un mar de sangre-** sonríe Carnage con orgullo.

-¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?!- exclama Luna mientras apretaba con fuerza los dientes y sus ojos comenzaron a despedir un intenso brillo blanco, Carnage sonríe y lentamente se acerca a la princesa de la noche. La criatura con su casco delantero acaricia la mejilla de la princesa de la noche y le obliga a mirarle a los ojos, Luna fue obligada a observar esas siniestras cuencas, esos agujeros negros con destellos purpuras que simulaban los ojos de la criatura, mientras la criatura simplemente le sonreía a la princesa mostrando sus afilados y pequeños dientes.

 **-¿no te gusta lo que ves?-**

-¡tú desgraciado!-

 **-linda boquita** \- murmura Carnage mientras saca su larga lengua de serpiente y con esta lame un pequeño sangrado que le brotaba a Luna por detrás de la oreja- **pero no tanto como tu sangre-**

-¿Qué es lo que quieres demostrar? Destruir el mundo, que original, ¿luego que?- murmura la princesa con un tono colérico.

 **-no quiero destruir su mundo** \- admite Carnage con una sonrisa- **eso sería demasiado fácil-**

-¿qué…?-

Carnage suspira y suelta una bocanada de niebla roja que por un momento obligó a Luna a toser, mientras sentía como los escasos poderes que aun persistían en ella terminaban por desvanecerse.

- **quiero destruirlos a ustedes, desde dentro** \- sonríe Carnage mientras se levanta y mira al resto de los miembros, cada uno más perturbado y aterrado que otros, no faltó quien empezó a vomitar y ahogarse por sus propios fluidos intestinales debido a tanto desgarramiento de sangre.

-y cuando haya destruido la sanidad mental de todos ustedes, habré ganado definitivamente- murmura Carnage con un tono de voz femenino y juvenil -¿sabes algo princesa? Te ves un poco sola ¿quieres que vaya a buscar a tu hermana?- murmura Carnage con una sonrisa.

Luna abre completamente los ojos.

 **-no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que empezó, probablemente aún este viva, creo que será mejor que la traiga, no es bueno dejar cabos sueltos por mas minúsculos que sean, ¿no crees?-**

-¡Noooo! ¡Maldito! Si te atreves a hacerle algo…-

- **¿qué? Jeje solo la traeré para que vea el espectáculo contigo. Será divertido, así no te sentirás sola, o acaso, ¿prefieres que muera a cascos de sus propios ponis?-**

Luna queda helada, no sabía que decir, sabía que no era buena idea que la trajeran y viera esta masacre, pero por otro lado ella esta hay afuera, probablemente sola o acompañada con su debilitado y mal herido esposo. Está embarazada de 9 meces no tiene piernas, no podrá movilizarse rápido y mucho menos defenderse, Luna estaba muy preocupada y le inquietaba bastante el mirar a los paneles y no verle ni por un instante, probablemente sea lo mejor que no pueda verla, quizás eso quiera decir que estaba bien, pero si no es así ¿entonces era lo correcto? Si la trae, Celestia solo sufrirá; en su estado, probablemente se le provoque un aborto por la conmoción, él bebé no sobrevivirá.

Luna baja la cabeza y la oculta debajo de su crin con rendición y resignación, Carnage la toma por las mejillas y la obliga a mirar al frente. Carnage le observa detenidamente mientras le acariciaba su crin y mejillas con bastante delicadeza y suavidad.

-¿no extrañas a tu hermana?- pregunta Carnage con un tono sumamente infantil casi como el de una joven yegua, la voz de la criatura infundio en Luna tanto miedo como incomodidad, no estaba segura de que era lo que estaba pasando por la mente de ese ser que le acariciaba de forma tan íntima, pero sin duda no le gustaba nada.

En un esfuerzo patético, esta intento alejarse, pero cuándos se dio cuenta, las cadenas que le apresaban se habían duplicado, ahora sosteniéndole del cuello y nariz obligándole a mirar en dirección al cielo donde se encontraba el panel más grande, en el cual se reflejaba como un grupo de sementales tomaban por las extremidades a una pequeña poni pegaso, y comenzaban a tirar de ella empezando a arrancárle de reis sus alas, lenta y doloroza mente, como cada vertebra se partia, como la pierl se desgarraba, una verdadera imagen horrida. La sangre de la pequeña niña brotaba a borbotones mientras esta gritaba y lloraba desesperada, suplicando por que le dejaran en paz. Lo que sin duda terminaría siendo peor que cualquier golpe sería cuando la niña entre sus suplicas, dijo -¡POR FAVOR, MAMÁ, PAPÁ, YA NO ME PORTARE MAL, ME PORTARÉ BIEN, LO JURO, AHHHHHH DUELE, DUELE MAMAAAAA! ¡YAAAAAAAA! AHHHHHH- todo esto mientras suplicaba y lloraba.

Los miembros del consejo estaban desencajados, mientras contemplaban la horrida acción. Ninguno quería ver, pero las cadenas les obligaban a mirar al cielo y pese a que intentaron cerrar los ojos, los poderes de Carnage o más bien, de la gema, provocaron que no pudieran cerrar los parpados, siendo obligados a observar esa y muchas otras calamidades.

 **-je, tal vez debería buscar a tu hijo-** menciona Carnage.

-¡Nooooooo!- grita Luna mientras se levanta y forza sus cadenas, pero la princesa de la noche no podía moverse ni un centímetro más allá de su lugar.

 **-tranquila, aún está vivo, jeje, puedo verlo-**

-¿qué?- murmura Luna incrédula.

 **-aún sigue vivo-** murmura Carnage mientras levanta su casco y crea una pequeña bola de fuego, mostrando al pequeño potro llorando sentado en una pila de escombros, y a un lado de suyo el cuerpo de Fluttershy, con una larga cortada a lo largo de su espalda.

-Gloss…- murmura Luna con un tono esperanzado, el pequeño se encontraba llorando desesperado, es entonces que ante el pequeño aparece una figura encapuchada, y aparentemente toma al pequeño, antes de que la imagen se desvaneciera, el pequeño grita e implora por su madre.

-¡NO GLOSS! ¡GLOSS! ¡GLOSS!- exclama Luna alterada mientras tiraba de sus cadenas.

 **-puedo ver todo lo que pasa en estos pasillos, tu hijo está vivo, ¿pero por cuánto? Je, no lo sé-**

-¡no le hagas nada, no, no! ¡Es solo un bebé!- suplica Luna alterada, la princesa se quiebra al repasar la imagen de su bebé suplicando, taladrando su cabeza, esta termina cayendo en llanto ante la impotencia. Carnage sonríe y de un movimiento de su casco, hace que las cadenas de Luna se desvanezcan. Luna pierde el equilibrio y cae al suelo, a los pies de Carnage.

 **-¿Qué estas dispuesta a hacer?** \- murmura Carnage con una sonrisa.

-lo que sea… lo que sea… solo…. No le hagas nada a mi bebé…- llora Luna.

 **-¿lo que sea?** \- murmura Carnage mientras ayuda a Luna a ponerse de pie. La criatura sin piel procede a acariciar la mejilla de Luna, y luego este procede a oler el cuello de la yegua.

 **-siempre fuiste mi favorita, de no ser por tu hermana, te habría elegido** \- le susurra Carnage al oído con un tono deseoso.

-¿Qué dices?-

Carnage esboza una sonrisa.

 **-creo que sabes a qué me estoy refiriendo, tú y tu hijo estarán a salvo-**

-¡no lo escuches!- se escucha una voz. Luna inmediatamente voltea y ve a el señor grifo presente, igualmente encadenado que todos los demás- ¡no lo escuches! Todo lo que él te diga seguro es una mentira, ¡no es más que una víbora rastrera!-

Carnage se pone a reír ante lo que el señor grifo esbozaba.

 **-veo que aun te queda un poco de valor, ¿pero cuánto durará? ¿Cuándo faltará para que todos ustedes sean víctimas de la locura?-**

-más tiempo del que te queda a ti- murmura el señor grifo.

Carnage se acerca lentamente al señor grifo y le mira directamente, este toma al grifo por el cuello y simplemente espera a que este hable.

 **-¿sí? ¿Qué es lo que decías?-** eso último lo digo un tono siniestro mientras serpenteaba con la lengua y salpicando algo de sangre que asemejaba a saliva- adelante, te escucho-

El señor grifo quedó en silencio por un instante, mientras la presencia de Carnage evidentemente se imponía ante él. Las sombras comienzan a emanar del cuerpo de la criatura, y este observa como Carnage comienza a envolverlo entre las sombras. El señor grifo comienza a temblar, pero en eso este se percata de algo.

-te veré en el infierno- murmura el rey grifo con una amplia sonrisa.

- **ya estás en él** \- respe Carnage mientras las sombras se transformaban en tentáculos con púas que estaban a nada de envolver al señor grifo.

-¡espera!- suplica Luna. Carnage sonríe y voltea a ver a la princesa de la noche- está bien… está bien…-

 **-muy bien-** murmura Carnage con una amplia sonrisa.

Lentamente la princesa de la noche lentamente avanza hacia Carnage, su mirada era inexpresiva, y lenta avanza hacía con él.

-soy toda tuya- murmura Luna con lágrimas en las mejillas.

-¡No Luna no! ¡No le hagas caso! ¡No puedes hacer eso!- se escucha una voz al fondo.

Carnage mira en dirección hacia donde se encontraba un unicornio blanco, el cual se mostraba igual o incluso más horrorizado que el resto.

- **valla, no creí que tuvieras una pisca de decencia Príncipe Blueblood-** dice la criatura mientras mira al unicornio Blanco desde su posición- **pero me temo que Luna ya decidió-**

Es entonces que Luna pronto hace brillar su cuerno e intenta disparar un rayo contra Carnage, pero antes de siquiera lograr disparar, Carnage la toma por el cuello y la levanta en lo alto.

 **-¿o tal vez aun no?-** sonríe Carnage mientras arroja a Luna contra su asiento y las cadenas que le apresaban aparecen y la someten completamente. Luna apenas logra reincorporarse antes de que Carnage aparezca frente a ella.

 **-eso fue patético-** murmura Carnage con una sonrisa, Luna se mantuvo completamente seria e inexpresiva, con su mirada baja. Carnage se le acerca y comienza a oler su cuello con bastante deseo y excitación.

 **\- tal vez debería enviar por tu hermana e hijo y ver si así tomas tu decisión, ¿no crees?-** le susurrar Carnage mientras lame su cuello con su larga lengua de serpiente. Luna comenzó a temblar y a llorar ya sin poder contenerse, mientras Carnage le acariciaba **\- te veré después-**

Finalmente Carnage se aparta de Luna y sale por una de las puertas principales, dejando a los del consejo encerrados, obligados a seguir viendo los horrores de la masacre del imperio de cristal.

Todos mira a Luna con una mescla de lastima. Ninguno sabía que pesar ante lo que habían presenciado. La princesa de la noche se quedó completamente inexpresiva, en momentos era posible escuchar sus sollozos, pero esto casi no se podía percibir. Personalmente la princesa se sentía expuesta y desnuda, sentía nauseas por lo que esa criatura planeara hacer con ella, y le aterraba el hecho de ahora esa cosa enviara por su familia, y si era así, cuando estén ante ellos, ella no estaría tan segura de poder hacer lo correcto, seguramente al final terminaría accediendo a los términos de Carnage, cantal de que no le hiciera daño a quien ella amaba.

Descubierta tal y como se sentía pese a estar envuelta en cadenas, la princesa a como pudo se cubrió su cuerpo con sus cascos, haciéndose bolita en su lugar mientras seguía sollozando. No podía evitarlo, estaba demasiado vulnerable y expuesta, en su interior, se había quebrado.

El señor minotauro miraba con decepción a Luna desde su lugar; observa como esta caía en lágrimas y comenzaba a secárselas torpemente con sus cascos, simplemente esto le parecía algo patético e impropio de alguien de su estatus, le pareció algo humillante y tonto.

-pero que poni tan cobarde y tonta, tuvo la daga entre sus cascos y no la uso para apuñalar a ese bastardo- se queja el señor minotauro.

-no es cobarde, ni tampoco tonta- murmura el señor grifo mientras revisa debajo de su regazo, y divisa una hoja de oro blanco, era la daga que había perdido- realmente es muy valiente y lista-

* * *

El tiempo pareció detenerse, no parecía real, no podía serlo. ¿Cómo era posible? Twilight no podía procesar nada, su mente se había puesto en blanco, nada parecía tener sentido, no podía ni creer lo que veía, nada parecía tangible, era como si estuviera muerta, pero no lo parecía del todo. ¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando? ¿En verdad es posible? La cabeza le daba demasiadas vueltas, había perdido mucha sangre y estaba aturdida, y apenas podía escuchar lo que los ponis que le habían rescatado le decían.

-¿te encuentras bien, cariño?

-¡deprisa está perdiendo demasiada sangre!-

-¿Twilight?-

-Twilight… Twilight… Twilight…. Quédate con migo-

Las voces cada vez eran menos audibles, como si estas se fueran perdiendo, había recibido demasiado daño, perdió demasiada sangre durante el ataque, y no reaccionaba correctamente; parecía que en cualquier momento perdería el conocimiento. Sin embargo, cuando parecía que pronto caería en la oscuridad, algo repentinamente la saca de ahí. La princesa lavanda, aun algo perdida en su mente, baja la mirada y observa como tras ser aplicada una sustancia transparente, semejante al agua pero un poco más espesa causaba un efecto sorprendente en sus muchas heridas. Lentamente la sangre que brotaba de su cuerpo regresaba a su lugar lentamente, la piel se cerraba sin dejar mancha, y sus muchos moretones simplemente pasaban a desvanecerse. Tras esto, poco a poco los mareos pararon, y para cuando su mente ya entraba en sí, lo primero que hizo fue mirar a los ojos al poni que se encargó de curarle las heridas con esa crema extraña. Lo miro fijamente a los ojos, aquellos ojos azules que destellaban ante la luz, esa mirada tan tierna y adorable como la de un cachorrito recién nacido, esos ojos, no podía ser posible, ella reconocería esos ojos donde fuera, al grado que llego a ignorar incluso el rostro deformado de su portador.

-¿Twilight?- dice el unicornio con capucha.

Es entonces que Twilight se abalanza y lo abrasar con gran fuerza y desespero al poni que estaba frente a ella, siendo inevitable que esta llorara.

-¿Twilight?-

-¡Bast, Bast, Bast! ¿Eres tú? ¿Esto es verdad?- decía la princesa exaltada y más allá del llanto, se había desmoronado, estaba feliz, asustada, triste, enojada, todas estas emociones experimentaba en un solo momento.

-lo soy, estoy aquí, contigo cariño…- murmura el unicornio encapuchado mientras le correspondía el abraso a Twilight.

Twilight cierra los ojos con fuerza y luego empuja bruscamente a Bast y se aleja de él.

-¿por qué? ¡¿Por qué no regresaste?!- exclama Twilight con los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto, y un tono de voz muy ahogado y sofocado por el mismo.

-Porque estuvo fuera de mi control…. Si hubiera sido por mí… nunca me hubiera separado de ti….- murmura Bast con un tono depresivo, mientras se quita la capucha, es entonces que Twilight presencia toda la desgracia por la que ha pasado, al no solo ver un cuerpo marchito y castigado, su pelaje ya no era amarillo intenso, si no que poseía una tonalidad mucho más opaca, casi grisácea, su crin era bastante corta como si apenas le estuviera creciendo y su piel en general, mas parecía la corteza de un tono seco que la de un poni macho, con innumerables cicatrices de quemaduras que cubrían casi la totalidad de su cuerpo. Inclusive había algunas partes donde se podía ver claramente los huesos asomándose, tal como en las costillas y el dalo derecho superior de su labio donde se podían ver sus dientes y un colmillo asomándose.

-no esperaba que me reconocieras….-

-tus ojos…. Tu voz…. Eres tú….- murmura Twilight con un tono colérico. La princesa comenzó a temblar a respirar agitadamente, mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza mientras se tapaba los ojos con fuerza.

-sé que no soy ni la sombra de cómo era… te prometo que cuando te saque de aquí me….-

-¡Noooo!- dice colérica- no… no…-

La princesa se acerca lentamente hasta el marchitó Bast, mira su cuerpo con inexpresividad y luego lo mira al rostro, y ve sus ojos reflejando la tristeza y cólera que este sentía en su interior.

-no vuelvas a dejarme….-

-Twi….- murmura Bast sorprendido- pero si yo….-

\- ¡No me importa cómo te veas! ¡Siempre te amaré!- dice la poni lavanda y luego procede a darle un dulce y cariñoso beso en los labios, uno largo y apasionante, Bast abrasó a Twilight por la cintura y comenzó a acariciar su crin mientras ambos proseguían en el beso.

-te amo….-

-y yo a ti…-

Los dos ponis se abrazan fuertemente, con mucho cariño y alegría, aquella que hacia tanto no se sentía en sus corazones. Era casi como un milagro para ambos; finalmente, después de tanto tiempo, verse de nuevo los rostros. Por un momento parecía como si se hubieran salido del mundo y entrado a uno propio, al ignorar completamente lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor.

-hey aléjate de Fluttershy, Tú…..- exclama Rainbow al ver a Roz acercándose a la inconsciente Fluttershy. La pegaso arcoíris intentó atacar al unicornio, pero rápidamente Flash somete a la pegaso cian, llevándola al suelo, pese a estar igualmente herida y lastimada, aun tenia fuerzas para pelear, cosa que les sorprendió mucho a los presentes.

La pegaso amarilla se encontraba bastante malherida, perdía demasiada sangre, no podía ni moverse pero aparentemente aún estaba consiente, dado a que se le podía ver temblando y gimiendo. Roz saca un pequeño frasco y unta su contenido sobre la herida que Fluttershy tenía en la espalda, casi al llegar al contacto con la espalda de Fluttershy la sustancia salivosa generó un efecto adormécete en la herida que terminó con el martirio de Fluttershy; y tan rápido como eso, poco a poco la herida que esta poseía comenzaba a cerrarse. Fluttershy abrió completamente los ojos, algo sorprendida y confundida por lo que pasaba. Un poco cansada, se levanta y se pone de rodillas, mirando al unicornio negro de melena rosa que estaba ante ella. Le miro a los ojos y por un momento esta sintió una sensación extraña al verle, era como si ya le conociera, pero realmente no se explicaba el por qué.

Fluttershy mira a su alrededor, y observa los cuerpos de los ponis que les atacaron destazados, cosa que le provocó en un persona un miedo indescriptible. En eso una idea le llega a la mente, y alterada esta revisa su vientre, con bastante intriga esta colocó el casco y frotó su vientre intentando comprender si algo había pasado, estaba muy asustada, temía que algo malo le hubiera pasado.

-tranquila… no lo perdiste- murmura Roz mientras se levanta y se dirige a donde esta Flash sosteniendo a Rainbow la cual seguía luchando- suéltala-

Flash suelta a la pegaso arcoíris, y esta como rayo se dirige hasta Fluttershy.

-¡¿estás bien?! ¡¿Qué te hizo?!-

-me curo las heridas… - murmura Fluttershy algo conmocionada por lo anterior.

-¿te encuentras bien?- pregunta Rainbow preocupada.

-creo que si….- murmura Fluttershy mientras abrazaba su vientre con sus cascos- ¡¿dónde está Gloss?!-

-¿no estaba contigo?- murmura Rainbow un poco inquieta.

-si pero… ¡¿Gloss?! ¡Gloss!- Fluttershy busca con la mirada e intenta divisar algo de entre los escombros. Ambas pegasos mira alteradas en todas direcciones, es entonces que lo divisan, el pequeño, estaba oculto detrás de unas rocas, inmediatamente Rainbow Dash fue por el pequeño y le acogió entre sus cascos.

-parece que está bien…- murmura Rainbow Dash mientras lo lleva con Fluttershy.

-no podemos estar muy seguras…. ¿Gloss? ¿te duele algo, cariño?- murmura Fluttershy con un tono maternal mientras se dirige al potrillo, este evidentemente al ver a dos de los encapuchados tras ellas el pequeño asustado cierra los ojos con fuerza y se cubre la cara con sus cascos.

-shhhhh, está bien… está bien…- murmura Fluttershy mientras le abrasaba y de paso revisaba que no tuviera ninguna herida- creo que está bien… solo está asustado-

-qué bueno…. Luna nos mataría- bromea Rainbow.

-¿y tú como estas?-

-¿yo?- murmura Rainbow Dash distraída y Fluttershy señala sus muchos moretones y uno que otro corte que esta poseía a lo largo de su cuerpo celeste- ah, no es nada… ni duele-

-¿enserio?- murmura Fluttershy preocupada.

-sí… es solo un poco de tierra-

-estás sangrando…-

-no es nada importante... ¿tú como estas? Vi que te hirieron-

-sí… en la espalda… ellos ya me curaron- murmura Fluttershy mientras señalaba a los dos ponis.

-ah sí… creo que ya me lo habías dicho…- murmura Rainbow Dash muy desconfiada. En eso está de la nada abriría los ojos como platos y su mandíbula se desencajaría al ver llegar a Twilight acompañada por alguien que creía muerto.

-¡espera! Ese… ¿NO ES BAST?-

-sí…. Eso parece…- murmura Fluttershy igual de sorprendida, con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¿pero qué está pasando?-

-no lo sé….-

-yo ya no entiendo nada….- murmura Rainbow Dash un poco confundida mientras se rascaba la nunca.

-yo tampoco…-

Al ver llegar a Galben con Twilight, Flash inmediatamente sintió un fuerte nudo en la garganta y un infierno en su cabeza, por lo que, intentando guardar compostura, y aprovechando que Twilight aún no le había visto, esta pasa de largo y se separa del grupo, mientras Twilight se reunía con sus amigas.

Fluttershy se encontraba sentada en el suelo con Gloss contra su pecho, intentando consolar al pequeño potro el cual seguía muy asustado por lo que pasaba, es entonces que Fluttershy cree ver una silueta asomándose por un pasillo. Al principio la pegaso amarilla sintió mucho miedo, pero luego identifico la silueta como la de un lobo, y algo comenzó a cobrar sentido en ella, no pudo evitar pensar en el al instante, y esto parecería reafirmarse al parecer ver un destello azul en los ojos de la figura.

Fluttershy estaba a punto de levantarse e ir con en su búsqueda. En eso Twilight llega con ellas, la princesa se veía demasiado feliz, después de tanto tiempo, y pese a haber un infierno afuera, la princesa se notaba bastante esperanzada, como nunca. Fluttershy regresó su mirada de vuelta a donde vio la silueta del lobo, pero esta ya no estaba.

-Blu…- murmura Fluttershy con tristes y nostalgia.

Bast llega al grupo de las yeguas y rápidamente con la mirada este busco en los alrededores e identificó a las ponis presentes. Rápidamente la sonrisa de Bast se desvaneció, y miró a Twilight con seriedad, es entonces que esta entra en cuenta de su preocupación. Contenta por el regreso de su esposo que por un instante se había olvidado de algo muy importante.

-¿Dónde están nuestras hijas?- pregunta Bast con un nudo en la garganta.

* * *

La princesa Cadance se encontraba recostada en su cama, en la seguridad de su habitación, ignorando completamente todo lo que acontecía fuera, ella solo quería dormir un poco, esta se encontraba un poco cansada y sofocada, dado a aquerencien había obtenido un ataque de ansiedad por culpa del señor de los grifos, ahora se encontraba a salvo aparentemente, pero algo no andaba bien, algo en ella no estaba bien, pese a que ya había salido de ahí, y ahora se encontraba en su cómoda cama, completamente sola, mientras afuera todo se va al diablo sin que a ella le afecte.

No podía dormir, no estaba segura del porqué; no eran los gritos ni el caos que se desarrolla fuera, pues su habitación tenía un hechizo especial que le aislaba de eso. Dentro de su cuarto el silencio era inminente, predominante y solitario. La princesa del imperio entierra su rostro contra su almohada de plumas, intentando buscar una posición más cómoda, se cubre con las colchas, luego se las quita para finalmente volver a taparse, nada parecía satisfacerle. Ella estaba realmente cansada, realmente quería dormir, pero no podía relajarse ni por un momento, estaba demasiado inquieta y ni siquiera sabía por qué.

-¡no puede ser!- dice esta entre dientes mientras se sienta en la cama, aun con las colchas cabiendo sus patas traseras y se recarga sobre la cabecera para sentarse. Sus ojos se encontraban con bolsas en los ojos, quería cerrarlos pero no podía.

-creo que me siento un poco sola- murmura Cadance inexpresiva- ¿Dónde podrá estar Wes? Carny dijo que estaba a salvo, pero lo busque en su cuarto y no está. ¿Dónde habrá ido? Me hace falta-

Cadance se encuentra recostada en su cama por un momento de silencio, mirando únicamente el techo mientras con un casco acariñaba suavemente su levemente abultado vientre, apenas de un par de meces, pero podía sentirlo pese a ser tan pequeño, ella podía sentir como su fruto se movía en su interior y en momentos daba alguna que otra patadita, sentir esa presencia le relajaba un poco, pero aun no era suficiente para terminar con su inquietud.

-¿pero qué está pasando?- murmura esta mientras comienza a hacer burbujas con su propia saliva cual potrilla inquieta, sentía que estaba obligada a quedarse encerrada y simplemente esperar; y, aunque realmente nadie le está obligando a quedarse en el cuarto, ella realmente tampoco quería salir afuera, o más bien, rondar por el imperio. Era una sensación extraña que simplemente no podía explicarse, no se sentía cómoda en su habitación, pero tampoco quería salir, era como si prefiriera ir a otro sitio, pero ella ni siquiera se imagina cual, y ni siquiera se explica por qué. ¿Por qué tanta incomodidad por permanecer aquí? Estaba cansada, y no se sentía de todas maneras bien como para salir a caminar, sus ojos le pesaban, por lo que ni siquiera tenía ganas de ponerse a leer algún libro. ¿Entonces que era? ¿Qué tenía que hacer para sentirse más cómoda, o menos impaciente? No estaba muy segura de nada.

Da un par de vueltas y vuelcos por la enorme cama donde dormía, enrollándose en las cobijas como gusanito, y por un momento se siente más cómoda al sentir su cuerpo apretado y presionada, mientras su calor corporal hacían de esta estancia más cálida. Eso hasta que se le comenzó a dificultó respirar y prefirió mejor salir del nudo de colchas. Se sentó en la cama por un rato, tomo su cepillo y comenzó a cepillárselo, no por interés en su estética si no simplemente para hacer algo, pero ni siquiera se molestaba en hacerlo bien, únicamente pasaba el cepillo una y otra vez por su crin sin siquiera fijarse en lo que estaba haciendo. En momentos esta mira alrededor de su cuarto, explorándolo con la mirada como si buscara algo que realmente no tenía conciencia de que, así se quedó un buen rato, hasta que con la mirada divisó el sofá que ella usaba para leer.

-creo que eso se ve más cómodo- murmura esta mientras se levanta y se sienta en la silla, no interesada en la lectura ni mucho menos, esta se inclina y coloca sus cascos contra su vientre mientras explora la habitación con sus ojos. Se encontraba completamente a oscuras, pero realmente no era una incapacidad para ella ni limitante estar completamente a oscuras, podía ver perfectamente tal y como si fuera de pleno día soleado gracias a aquello que Carnage había hecho con ella años atrás.

-Carny… espero que vengas pronto- murmura ella-

Luego de un rato en silencio, esta sin saber por qué, usando su magia retira las cortinas que cubrían sus ventanas y balcón para que así pudiera entrar un poco de aire. Acomoda la silla delante de los ventanales y permanece sentada como si nada mirando hacia el exterior. Era casi como si no notara las casas quemándose ni los cientos de ponis, grifos y minotauros peleando en las faldas de su castillo, los muchos ponis aterrados siendo acecinados por propios y extraños, su reino entero, su hogar siendo destruido sin piedad mientras en los cielos una nube de oscuridad y tinieblas se extendía, sembrando el pánico y la sed de sangre a donde fuera, las muchas vidas que se están perdiendo ahora mismo, por su culpa, era como si no estuvieran hay, no le interesaban ni en lo más mínimo, o eso es lo que creía.

De pronto Cadance siente una incomodidad en una de sus meguillas, como si algo le estuviera caminando por esta, instintivamente se limpia la mejilla y se extraña al ver lo que parecían ser lágrimas en su casco.

-¿qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Estoy llorando?- murmura la princesa muy confundida, mira sus lágrimas y luego las seca restregándolas contra el forro de su sofá, pensando que fue solo una basura en su ojo permanece recostada mirando al frente como si nada,

Esta cierra los ojos por un momento intentando dormir, pero pronto esta despertaría al aparentemente escuchar algo, esta extrañada mira en todas direcciones y no ve a nadie más en su habitación, pero no podía ser, ella claramente podía escuchar un llanto, alguien llorando, pero no podía ser solo esta ella y aún más inquietante, el llanto sonaba muy cerca, por lo que no podía provenir ni del armario ni de alguna otra puerta o fuera de la habitación, ni siquiera por debajo de la cama, era como alguien más llorara, pero como, no hay nadie más, solo ellas entonces que se percata de una sensación húmeda en sus meguillas, esta vez ella toma un pañuelo y se limpia ambas meguillas, resultando en esta empapada de lágrimas.

-¿qué? ¿Pero por qué me pasa esto?- murmura esta con un tono melancólico y muy confundido. No comprendía lo que le estaba pasando, no tenía ningún sentido, y se extrañó más al darse cuenta que al hablar, esta expresaba un tono sumamente melancólico. Ella no podía entenderlo o no lo quería, era como si alguien más estuviera llorando, no se sentía triste; entonces, ¿por qué tantas lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos? ¿Por qué su voz sonaba tan melancólica?

Una última vez mira al frente y ve el fuego esparcirse en su reino, agrita la cabeza con molestia y cierra todas las cortinas.

-mejor regreso a la cama- murmuro esta aparentemente con un tono molesto y frustrado, pero al terminar la oración, su voz sonó demasiado deprimida. se dejó caer en la cama e intentó taparse completamente con las cobijas, intentando ignorar lo que estaba pasándole.

* * *

Movilizándose lentamente por donde ninguno de los ponis enfurecidos pueden entrar, se encontraba un pequeño grupo de ponis conformado por la princesa Celestia, Discord, Starlight, Spike, Lúthien y Whisper, este último era quien dirigía a el grupo, Spike se encontraba cargando a Eclipse a quien le costó demasiado trabajo arrullar dado a lo que acontecía fuera y el mal que aún se cierne en el aire. Muy cerca de él se encontraba Lúthien quien caminaba a un paso moderado en sus tres patas traseras. Discord pese a poder permanecer en pie y caminar, por desgracias no contaba con las suficientes fuerzas como para cargar a su hija Tara, quien yacía aun inconsciente, es por esto y dado a que era el único con la condición y fuerza para cargar a una yegua casi madura, que Whisper le cargaba casi todo el camino, solo ayudado en momentos por Starlight, obviamente esto no le termino agradando a Discord, pero tenía que resignarse aunque no le gustara, en lugar de cargar a su hija el draconequus guiaba la silla de ruedas donde se encontraba su esposa posada.

Un silencio se cierne en el grupo mientras van avanzando a través de los pasadizos secretos del imperio de cristal.

-ya caminamos por 2 horas, ¿a dónde vamos?- se queja Discord.

-solo hemos caminado 20 minutos Discord- murmura Celestia inexpresiva mientras acariciaba su vientre, en momentos, los dolores de su vientre regresaban y le estremecían con fuerza, pero por suerte para ella él bebé se había calmado un poco, aunque aún podía sentir su inquietud en su vientre, y no era la única.

-por lo pronto intento ponernos a todos a salvo señor-

-¡o sea que no vamos a ninguna parte!- exclama Discord molesto, y su voz resuena fuertemente por la cueva.

-shhhhh- le regañan todos.

El grifo pide la ayuda de Starlight y con mucho cuidado bajan a Tara y la apoyan en un rincón y mientras Starlight le ayuda a recostarla, el grifo extiende sus alas y vuela por los alrededores entre los extensos pasillos, para sorpresa de todos el grifo no solo era muy rápido si no muy silencioso al dar la vuelta, casi no podían escuchar sus aleteos pese a que en la cueva resonaba un fuerte eco.

-no veo a nadie, ni parezca que nos sigan- murmura Whisper mientras se inquina para volver a cargar a Tara.

-¡ten cuidado que es mi hija de quien tratas!- exclama el draconequus molesto y exaltado.

-Shhhhhh-

-está gravemente herida, y tanto ajetreo podría perjudicarle- murmura Discord con una mirada sumisa y preocupada.

-si quieren descansar pueden hacerlo aquí, creo que tenemos algunos minutos de ventaja- suspira el grifo, mientras se mostraba un poco preocupado. Realmente sentía que lo mejor era seguir adelante cuanto antes, pero al ver que su grupo conformado por niños, varios heridos y una princesa embarazada, el grifo no estaba seguro de cómo responder ante este tipo de situaciones, y en parte era verdad que si mueven mucho a la princesa Tara podrían causarle un gran daño, recién paso por una operación, de echo ni siquiera era buena idea que la sacaran de la cama, pero dado a la necesidad, tuvieron que actuar rápido.

Whisper se sienta contra una pared de cristal, el grifo estaba demasiado cansado y ansioso por lo que estaba pasando, pensar en los horrores que se llevaban a cabo a fuera le tenía demasiado confundido y preocupado, por lo que esto pueda resultar al final para todos. Lúthien le mira con curiosidad, y con mucho cuidado esta se sienta a su lado.

-je… creo que ya sé por qué te llama Whisper- comenta Lúthien al sentarse.

-¿Qué dices?-

-cuando fuiste a echar un vistazo… fuiste rápido y silencioso…. Realmente me sorprendiste-

-je, no es nada… hay grifos mucho más rápidos y sigilosos que yo en casa- murmura Whisper dándose poco crédito- ¿y tú…. cómo te sientes?- suspira este.

-¿Cómo me siento de qué?-

-no lo sé…- fue muy repentino todo… no sabía qué hacer, probablemente también debí traerte en una silla de ruedas-

\- no ciento nada Whisper-

-eso no significa que algo no pueda andar mal con tu cuerpo…-

Lúthien bufa y se queda callada por un momento, aparentemente molesta.

-eres igual que mi madre… creo que no es momento de pensar en eso ahora ¿no crees?-

-Lúthien… tu cuerpo es muy delicado y lo sabes bien-

-si lo se…. Pero puedo moverme, puedo caminar, no soy tan inútil- suspira la yegua con tono cortante.

-yo no dije eso…-

-lo se…. Murmura Lúthien con inexpresividad- gracias…-

-¿Por qué?-

-por ayudarnos a salir de ese hospital…-

-yo no hice la gran cosa… Discord y la princesa Celestia se encargaron cuando estábamos acorralados-

-tú nos dirigiste…-

-y tú encontraste el pasadizo secreto… no soy un líder, como mi hermano, se algunas cosas que el me enseño, pero no soy como el, ni como los demás grifos…-

-por eso es que te quiero tanto- murmura Lúthien, que aunque no lo parecía por la máscara de su traje, esta estaba sonriendo.

-¿lo dices enserio?-

-si… muy enserio- murmura la yegua mientras toma de la garra a Whisper por medio de su casco.

-¿sabes algo?... como me gustaría versarte….. Pero…-

-esta mascara…- murmura Lúthien con decepción, mientras coloca sus cascos sobre sus mejillas y palma el cristal de su casco, casi como si sintiera ganas de quitárselo.

-podría intentar besarte sobre el cristal- comenta Whisper mientras se sonrojaba, en eso por un instante se cierne un incómodo silencio.

-Adelante….- responde finalmente Lúthien con un tono tímido.

-¿eh?-

-si este es el final… por lo menos…- murmura la yegua muy tímida, a tal punto que de ser posible se estaría sonrojando ahora mismo - por lo menos un beso...-

-un beso- murmura Whisper un poco temeroso.

-me robaste uno... el otro día... ahora yo... yo... sabes que... olvídalo… no era enserio ¿verdad?- murmura la yegua mientras se encogía en hombros.

-siempre hablare enserio con tigo…- murmura Whisper.

Ambos, poni y grifo se toman de los cascos y garras mientras se miran mutuamente, y luego con algo de lentitud y timidez, ambos colocan las puntas de sus narices sobre el cristal que les dividía e intentando imaginar que este no se encontraba hay, para sentir el cariño el uno al otro.

No pasaron desapercibidos como creían, pues incluso antes de ese intento de beso, una joven y dolida yegua les observaba, al verles sintió como su corazón se volvía a partir al recordarle las heridas que esta poseía en su corazón. Starlight regresa y se encarga de Tara mientras los demás descansan, intentando olvidar todo lo que la corroe y lastima, intenta enfocarse en el cuidado de su amiga que aún se encontraba inconsciente.. Discord deja por un momento a su esposa para ir a ver cómo sigue su hija, el draconequus preocupado y aunque le dolía hacerlo, se inclina a la altura de su hija, para poder tocarla y acariciar su mejilla.

-su respiración es correcta, y según veo su pulso está bien- murmura Starlight.

-¿Qué eres doctora?- murmura Discord irritado. Starlight baja la mirada un poco apenada, y es entonces que Discord se da cuenta de su error- perdona, estoy muy preocupado por ella.

-sí, lo se… yo también….- murmura Starlight con inexpresividad.

-en verdad lo siento- murmura Discord mientras suelta un gemido de dolor y se sienta a un lado de ellas- es mi hija…. En verdad…. Tengo miedo-

-creí que tú nunca tenías miedo- murmura Starlight.

-por mi familia, siempre tendré miedo porque les pase algo- murmura Discord con inexpresividad, mientras acerca su garra y acaricia la crin de su hija inconsciente. Starlight se queda pensando por un instante sus palabras- lo aria todo por alguna de ellas, son mi mundo, y todo lo que me importa.

Starlight se queda muy seria mientras Discord se queda sentado observando a su hija en el suelo, este intenta concentrarse y pese a que le cuesta trabajo y le genera un poco de dolor, este logra hacer aparecer una manta y una almohada las cuales usa para cubrir a su hija.

-¿no puedes usar tus poderes?- pregunta Starlight.

-no… soy tan inútil como….- estuvo a punto de decir que su esposa, pero alcanzo a cerrar la boca justo a tiempo, antes de decir algo de lo que seguro se arrepentiría y lamentaría- mis poderes están muy debilitados, y esta estúpida herida no me permite concentrarme-

-usted también perdió mucha sangre, quizás no debería intentar esforzarse- murmura Starlight.

-todavía no he hecho nada que se considere esfuerzo-

-caminaste todo el camino, y cargaste a Tara los primeros 20 metros antes de estar a punto de caer con ella- se escucha una voz por detrás, ambos voltean y ven a la princesa Celestia hay sentada en su silla de ruedas, observándoles- también nos defendiste de algunos ponis…. Antes de entrar a este pasadizo secreto-

-si tuviera todos mis poderes, habría echo mucho más que eso-

-Discord… tú también deberías estar en silla de ruedas- murmura Celestia preocupada.

-oh no, nunca me gustaron, son muy incomodas jeje- sonríe Discord- además creo que sería de muy mal gusto que yo esté en una de esas cosas al igual que tu-

-¿Por qué?-

-eh…. ¿alguien que no sea yo puede explicarle?- murmura Discord nervioso.

Celestia se queda viendo a su marido y por un instante, esta esboza una ligera sonrisa que intento disimular dando a la seriedad de la situación.

La princesa del sol, baja su mirada y mira su vientre con algo de curiosidad e intriga, y mientras pasa un casco sobre este, la princesa siente algunas pataditas de su pequeña, cosa que le ayuda a calmarse un poco tras todo este desastre que ha pasado.

-¿Cuánto le falta?- murmura Whisper.

-no mucho….- murmura Celestia con un nudo en la garganta, es entonces que esta comienza a llorar, Discord al percatarse de eso, a cómo puede intentar levantarse, pero al hacer esto no evitó soltar uno que otro gemido de dolor al sentir como las puntadas comenzaban a moverse mientras se levantada.

-¿Cely?-

-Discord…- murmura Celestia como quejido.

-¿Qué pasa mi cielo? ¿Aún te duele?- dice el draconequus muy dedicado y preocupado, mientras acaricia el vientre de su esposa.

-no… no duele… mucho…. Él bebé está un poco más calmado…- murmura Celestia preocupada- Discord…. Él bebé tiene miedo, y yo también-

-no te preocupes… estamos bien, estamos todos-

-no todos…- murmura Celestia con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿puedes usar tus poderes?- le pregunta Celestia muy preocupada, Discord se le queda mirando con algo de intriga- quiero ver a Luna… quiero ver si está bien… ¿puedes hacerlo?-

Discord se queda muy serio mientras coloca sus brazos alrededor de su herida y al ver esto, nota como comienza a brotarlo algo de sangre, lo cual ignora.

-intentaré hacer algo para que puedas verla….- murmura Discord con un tono sincero.

-sí… por favor….- murmura Celestia con un nudo en la garganta.

Discord intenta concentrarse, este crea una estela de luz que destellaba descontroladamente, esta comenzó a mostrar algunas imágenes del salón de juntas, pero eran muy borrosas y poco claras, y junto cuando estuvo a punto de verse algo esta se apaga en su cara.

-de… déjame intentarlo otra vez- murmura Discord mientras comenzaba a sudar. Este crea otro destello, sin embargo este a diferencia del primero se extingue tan pronto lo crea, lo intenta una vez más, pero todo con el mismo resultado. Discord comenzó a sudar en frio, se estaba esforzando demasiado, la herida que tenía le dolía demasiado, sin mencionar que en su cuerpo circulaba muy poca sangre y otro factor del que no le ha revelado a su esposa, el cual no le permitían manifestar adecuadamente sus poderes.

-¡no! Aj… casi lo lograba….- murmura Discord colérico mientras comenzaba a jadear.

-Discord…-

-¡solo déjame intentarlo una vez más!- dice el draconequus jadeando. Es entonces que siente algo cálido y suave rosando sus patas, era el casco de su esposa. Discord voltea y mira a su esposa fijamente a los ojos.

-ya no te esfuerces, lo siento, no debí pedírtelo- murmura Celestia mientras con un trapo le secaba las gotas de sudor de la frente de su esposo.

-no quiero defraudarte-

-No lo has hecho- murmura Celestia mientras toma el casco de su esposo y lo coloca sobre su vientre para que logre sentir las pataditas, Discord se sorprende y anima al sentir las suaves pataditas de su fruto en el interior de su esposa, por un momento pareció que regresaría a ser un potro.

-te admiro porque siempre intentas hacerme sentir mejor- le susurra Celestia al oído con un tono suave y luego pasa a darle un beso. Todo esto combinados hicieron que Discord se sintiera vivo y con más energías que nunca, es entonces que el draconequus, extiende su pata y la coloca contra el suelo, surge una estela de luz emana y se extiende hasta una de las paredes.

-¡Discord!-

-tú eres el combustible de mi corazón-

Es entonces que en uno de los fractales de la pared de gran tamaño comienza a reflejarse la silueta de Luna, en un principio un poco borrosa y difuminada por la luz, pero al poco tiempo esta se muestra con claridad. En principio Celestia sintió un gran alivio al ver a su hermana sana y salvo, pero esa expresión cambiaria un poco al verle encadenada.

-Luna… ¡Luna…! ¿Discord puede escucharme?- dice Celestia un poco inquieta, es entonces que Discord coloca su otra garra sobre el hombro de su esposa.

-ahora, pero no hables fuerte- le responde Discord con un tono suave.

-¿Luna?-

En principio, la princesa se encontraba algo desorientada, aparentemente buscando de dónde provenía ese sonido, luego mira en dirección a su mesa, y en un pequeña fractal de esta Luna se sorprendió al ver a Discord y Celestia reflejados.

-¿Celestia?- murmura Luna en voz baja mientras con sus cascos cubría el fractal y haciendo como si estuviera llorando lo cubre totalmente.

-uy… no te acerques tanto que puedo ver todo tu maquillaje corrido como cascada- comenta Discord, y Celestia le da un golpe con el codo.

-¡¿Luna que pasó?!-

-tiene a todos los del consejo cautivos, nos obligan a ver….- susurra Luna mientras se notaba un poco alterada.

-¿hermana estás bien?-

-sí…. ¿quién está con tigo?-

-estamos con Lúthien y Spike, Tara aun no despierta pero parece estar bien- responde Celestia.

-¿y Gloss? Hermana ¿Dónde está mi hijo?-

-Luna…- murmura Celestia con un nudo en la garganta.

-¿hermana?- vuelve a preguntar, esta vez con un tono melancólico.

-no sé… no lo sé Luna…-

Al estuchar esas palabras, Luna comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente al no saber nada sobre el paradero de su bebé.

-Luna por favor calamite… estaba con Fluttershy ¿recuerdas?-

-¡acabo de ver cómo era atacada!- solloza Luna.

Celestia queda callada al escuchar eso.

-mi bebé… ¿Dónde está mi bebé?-

-¡Luna, Luna! Por favor…. Cálmate…. Te ayudaré a encontrarlo, Luna, te sacare de ahí y lo encontraremos- intenta calmarla la princesa del sol, pero Luna continua llorando.

-Luna, usaré todo mi poder si es necesario para reunirlos- murmura Discord cosa que llama la atención de ambas.

-hermana te ayudaremos a encontrarlo- le dice Celestia- pero primero tenemos que encontrar la forma de sacarte-

-no…. Nosotros estamos bien por el momento, encuentra mi hijo primero… por favor…- suplica Luna.

-está bien…. Pero cálmate….- Celestia intenta sonreírle a su hermana para que esta se calme, pero no parece dar resultado.

-mejor vallase…- murmura Luna intentando recobrar la compostura- no vaya a ser que regrese y se dé cuenta de que ustedes…-

- **No Hace Falta, Ya Los Encontré, Gracias** \- se escucha una vos siniestra, es entonces que el frotar comienza a destilar sangre- muchas gracias, me ahorraron la búsqueda-

-¡Noooo!- grita Luna.

-¡LUNA!- exclama Celestia.

La comunicación se corta, pero era demasiado tarde, de repente comenzaron a escuchar como comenzaban a venir unas criaturas por todas partes. Un fuerte estremecer comienza a sentirse, sea lo que sea que venía era demasiado grande y era más de uno.

-¡por aquí!- se escucha la voz de Whisper y todos lo ven ya cargando a Tara entre sus garras.

-¡deprisa!- exclama Lúthien.

Es entonces que todos rápidamente se levantan, Discord se apresura en arrastrar la silla de su esposa. Apresuradamente todos corren tan rápido como pueden, pero siente como muy de cerca lo que sea que los perseguía les pisaban los talones. Discord intento concentrar su poder y provocar un derrumbe tras ellos para bloquear el paso de sus perseguidores, pero lo único que logra es tropezar gracias a la desorientación.

-¡Discord!- exclama Celestia.

Es entonces que una sombra se materializa sobre Discord tomando la forma de un colosal lobo oscuro y estuvo a punto de llegar arremeter contra él, pero de repente un poderoso rayo repele a la criatura, la cual se aleja chillando.

Discord voltea y mira incrédulo a su esposa, de la cual su cuerpo aun destellaba.

-levántate cariño- murmura la yegua mientras coloca su casco contra su vientre, Discord se levanta y se acerca a la silla de su esposa para continuar arrastrando la silla, pero Spike se apresura y el empuja la silla mientras Celestia sostenía a Eclipse.

-corre cariño- le dice Celestia mientras el dragón se la llevaba.

Todos corren maso menos a la par, no era demasiado fácil escapar de las sombras cada vez pareció que se acercaban más, una segunda sombra de lobo estuvo a punto de arremeter contra ellos, pero Starlight logró percatarse y creo un escudo que provocó que la criatura rebotara y regresara a las sombras.

-¡¿Cuántas son?!- exclama Starlight.

Un tercer y último lobo arremete contra el escudo de Starlight y nuevamente rebota.

-no muchas…. Pero corran- dice Whisper mientras seguía sosteniendo a Tara en sus garras.

-¡mi escudo nos protegerán!- exclama Starlight- ¡solo no se separen de mí!-

Todos corren por debajo del escudo de Starlight manteniéndose a la par, pero en eso ante ellos aparece un colosal lobo sin piel, el cual infla el pecho.

-¡Starlight! ¡Va a soltar la niebla roja!- exclama Celestia mientras disparaba un rayo con gran potencia, justo al momento que el lobo escupe su bocana de niebla el cual baña por completo a Starlight mientras el rayo de Celestia golpeaba al lobo, pero fue muy poco el daño que le hizo aparentemente, pues casi de inmediato se ocultó entre las sombras, pero aun podían saber que estaba merodeando.

Starlight cae de rodillas, sofocada por la influencia de la niebla roja.

-¡Starlight!- exclama Lúthien yendo con ella.

-estoy bien…- comienza a toser ella.

Los tres lobos aparecen, pero esta vez, Celestia los repele con una onda expansiva la cual golpea a las bestias, volviendo a ocultarse en las sombras. Pese a que funciono, Celestia no solo comenzó a sentirse cansada, si no que el malestar de su vientre comenzó a regresar de nuevo.

-aj… no… ahora no….- murmura la princesa mientras presionaba con fuerza.

-¡Celestia!- dice Discord mientras la toma por el casco.

-estoy bien… ahhhhh-

\- ¡Celestia!-

Lúthien mira a su alrededor, y se percata que aún puede escuchar a los lobos merodeando entre las sombras, mira como Celestia gime de dolor, y Starlight aún se encontraba desorientada y debilitada por el efecto del gas rojo, luego ve a otro lobo merodear por las sombras, siendo ahuyentado por un cada vez más debilitado Discord. Mientras el lobo estaba ahí, Lúthien se quedó viendo al animal, y observo algo que le llamo mucho la atención, no estaba muy segura de que es lo que era.

-tenemos que irnos… van a regresar- dice Whisper con un nudo en la garganta y apuro.

-¡no podremos huir de ellos!- dice Lúthien con inexpresividad, Whisper le mira algo extrañado- no todos-

-¿de que estas hablando?-

Lúthien serie por debajo de su máscara -creo que sabes de lo que hablo- murmura con seriedad-

La princesa de tres patas inmediatamente se da la media vuelta y corre de regreso.

-¡espera!- intenta detenerle Whisper pero no podía con Tara entre sus garras.

-¡esperen!- dice Spike al ver a Lúthien regresar- ¡Lúthien!-

-¡Lúthien ¿Qué estás haciendo?!- exclama Starlight.

-¡ustedes corran, les daré tiempo!- dice la poni de traje.

-¡estás loca! ¡Ni siquiera puedes usar magia!- le exclama Starlight.

Es entonces que un destello morado comienza a cortar de donde debería estar el cuerno de Lúthien por debajo de su traje, y es entonces que un remolino comienza a cubrirla, así como una serie de destellos purpuras.

-yo creo que si puede…- murmura Spike sorprendido.

De entre las sombras aparecen los tres lobos oscuros, asechando al grupo, cada uno era más grande que el minotauro más fornido, ninguna de las criaturas posea piel, por lo que cada uno de sus músculos era claramente visible entre aquel cuerpo, las mandíbulas eran grandes y destellantes, y sobre el lugar donde deberían estar las cuencas, resplandecía un destello morado.

-¡QUE ESTÁN ESPERANDO CORRAN AHORA!- exclama Lúthien.

-¡No! ¡No te dejaremos!- exclama Spike.

Uno de los lobos intenta arremeter contra el grupo pero Lúthien lo toma con un tentáculo de luz morada y lo regresa contra el fondo de la cueva.

-¡HÁGANLO YA!- exclama Lúthien- ¡LARGO!- grita y una onda de energía corta el piso levantando las rocas y creando una línea de división entre ellos y los demás.

Los tres lobos aparecen y rodean a Lúthien, la princesa crea un escudo de energía electrificado.

-¡adelante acérquense!- exclama Lúthien entre dientes. Los tres lobos comienzan a gruñirle furiosamente mientras asechaban a la princesa, mostrando sus largos y afilados dientes, mientras sus ojos destellaban. Lúthien se pone en posición de defensa, lista para actuar, pero en eso algo pasa, sin razón aparente los tres lobos dejan de gruñirle, y se detienen. Las tres bestías se calman y se miran aparentemente confundidas unas contra la otra, mientras comienza a olfatear el aire, y aparentemente a Lúthien. Estos siguieron dando vueltas, pero esta vez en lugar de gruñir, las tres criaturas se pusieron a olfatear, cosa que extraño de sobremanera a la princesa, no comprendía a que estaban jugando, que era lo que significaba esto.

-¿pero qué les pasa?- murmura Lúthien es entonces que las bestias miran todas juntas a Lúthien, y el destello de sus ojos se apagan permitiéndole a la princesa ver los ojos de las criaturas.

-¿Qué significa esto…?- murmura la yegua muy confundida y extrañada, no comprendía por que, por qué le pareció ver algo familiar en esas tres criaturas, y por un momento un vago recuerdo aparece en su mente inquietándola y confundiéndola aún más de lo que ya estaba.

Lúthien apaga su escudo de energía, no muy lejos se encontraban los demás presenciando todo.

-¡ya no tiene su escudo!- exclamo Starlight alterada.

-¡quizás esas cosas usaron la niebla sobre ella!- dice Celestia inquieta.

-¡Nooo!- Starlight estuvo a punto de correr hasta su hermana pero Spike le detiene- ¡Noooo, Noooo Lúthien!-

-¿Qué son ustedes? ¿Por qué resultan tan familiares? – murmura la poni ya a punto de tocar a una de las criaturas.

-¡Lúthien!- se escucha un fuerte grito provenir de entre los pasillos, y es entonces que de entre las sombras aparece un colozal lobo azul claro el cual se interpone entre Lúthien y los lobos escarlatas, la criatura comenzó a gruñir amenazantemente, mientras resguardaba a Lúthien.

Los tres lobos apenas un poco más pequeños que él se ponen en posición de defensa, pero luego aparece una segunda loba que era más grande que el primero, y al igual que los demás se impuso ante ellos, y por ultimo ante ellos aparece una figura de un poni encapuchado, este no podía ser otro mas que Flash Sentril. Los tres seres provenientes de las sombras se impusieron ante los lobos para proteger a Lúthien. Esta miraba soprendida y confundida toda la acción, no entendía nada.

-¡No, esperen!- exclama Lúthien. todos observan a la princesa la cual estaba en medio de todo, las bestias escarlatas parecían dispuestas arremeter en cualquier momento- no por favor... no... por favor... no lo hagan...

Los presentes le miran confundidas, pero aun manteniendo la guardia. los Lobos escarlatas les gruñen a sus agresores, y estos responden con un gesto similar.

-Vallanse- murmura Luthien. Esas ultimas palabras se hicieron muy presentes en los oídos de los lobos escarlatas, los cuales se quedaron inmóviles por un momento- por favor...no pelen-

Los tres lobos retroceden lentamente, mientras Lúthien aún les miraba confundida, ella realmente no comprendia lo que pasaba, no sabia quienes o que eran esas criaturas pero algo en ella, no queria que pelearan. Las tres bestias le echan un último vistazo a Lúthien, y tras un último gruñido de los lobos azules y el Wampira, los tres lobos escarlatas salen corriendo y se pierden entre las sombras.

Lúthien se queda en el suelo, pasmada y confundida por lo había pasado, mientras veía como lentamente el lobo azul que había llegado a resguardado se encogía y tomaba la forma de un unicornio maduro, el cual miraba con ojos entristecidos a la yegua ante él. Lúthien le mira con sorpresa ni siquiera tuvo que esforzarse mucho en pensar en quien se trataba a pesar de verle tan cambiado, desde que lo vio en su forma lobo, supo casi de inmediato que se trataba de él.

-has vuelto- murmura Lúthien con un tono inexpresivo- Blu…-

* * *

En el salón de juntas, aun se encontraban aprisionados todos los miembros del consejo, obligados a ver los horrores que se ven en las calles del imperio y bajo la amenaza de que muy pronto ese mal se extienda hasta sus hogares. Lentamente cada uno de ellos comenzaba a perder la esperanza y todo vestigio de cordura; tanta sangre, tanto desmembramiento, tal demostración de ultra violencia expuesta en esos paneles, francamente es muy difícil que cualquiera se mantenga cuerdo por tanto tiempo. Cada uno de los miembros sentía como sus cabezas estaban a punto de estallar, unos cayeron en llanto, otros se ahogaban en su propio vomito por el asco que les provocaba. Ya la mayoría se había rendido, y solo anhelaban un final rápido e indoloro para terminar con esta tortura.

Aún el señor de los minotauros quien pertenecía a una de las azas más fuertes, sentía bastante repudio y frustración ante tal demostración de violencia, si bien aún no se quebraba como el resto de sus compañeros, definitivamente esto comenzaba a afectarle.

-aj… si quieres hacer algo, halo pronto, Crow- murmura el minotauro mientras veía como con un serrucho dos adolescentes partían en dos desde los genitales hasta la cabeza a un poni maduro.

-eso intento… pero aj estas cadenas, no me dan mucho margen- murmura el señor grifo mientras intentaba usar la daga para romper sus serraduras, pero dado a sus cadenas, su movilidad era muy limitada y no le permitían dar el impulso que debería para poder liberarse.

De repente se escucha un fuerte y estremecedor golpe contra una de las puertas del salón.

-¿pero qué demonios?- murmura el rey Minos.

-¡vienen por nosotros! ¡Van a entrar!- exclama Blueblood asustado.

-llegó nuestra hora- murmura la dignataria superior con rendición, casi como si esperara su inminente muerte.

-¡demonios! Apresúrate Crow-

-¡dame un segundo!- murmura este muy impaciente mientras clavaba la daga contra sus cadenas e intentaba torcerlas, pero esto para el resultaba realmente difícil, pues sus muñecas le imposibilitaban dar el giro completo para poder torcerlas totalmente. Se escucha otra serie de golpes contra la puesta y esta vez todo presencia como esta se abolla fervientemente, se lo que sea que quiere entrar es algo muy grande y fuerte.

-¡Demonios Crow, si no puedes hacerlo dame esa daga!- exclama Minos alterado.

-¡lo logre!- exclama el señor grifo mientras lograba romper la cadena principal y lograba soltarse, se pone de pie y muchas de las cadenas que le apresaban se deslizan y caen al suelo con prepotencia, todos le miran impacientes, al ver como simplemente se queda parado ante ellos.

-¡qué esperas!-

-aún tengo los grilletes de las patas- murmura Crown con inexpresividad, y antes de que alguien más pudiera reclamarle para que se apresure, el señor grifo de un movimiento con la daga, uno tan rápido del que solo se vio el resplandor del reflejo de la cuchilla paso por sus grilletes y antes de que se dieran cuenta caen los grilletes partidos a la mitad y con la base al rojo vivo.

-te dije que no era un cuchillo normal, Minos- murmura mientras se acerca con la daga a su compañero. Y al igual que con sus grilletes, este de un rápido movimiento rompió las cadenas de su compañero liberándolo.

\- bien, ya era hora-

El grifo asiente con la cabeza y se apresura en ir por los demás miembros, uno por uno, comienza a liberarlos, dejando tras de sí únicamente las cadenas partidas en cientos de pedazos. Los golpes contra las puertas se siguen escuchando por lo que debía apresurarse si quería sacar a todos.

-¡Minos! ¡Tú y los que ya libere buscan una salida mientras termino!-

-tú no me das ordenes- se mofa el minotauro mientras sonreía- ustedes dignatarios, busquen una salida yo buscare mi escudo y maso, creo que están por allá-

El grifo actuaba tan rápido como podía, tenía que apresurarse, aún faltaban muchos miembros que liberar, sin embargo poseía el problema de que la mayoría de estas estaban en shock y tardaban en reaccionar, desesperado y arto, luego de liberarlos les daba un par de bofetadas para ver si así despertaban.

-creo que podemos salir atravesando los vitrales- musita uno de los dignatarios algo pensativo.

-¡Crow encontré una salida!- exclama el señor minotauro mientras se acomodaba el escudo y el mazo.

El señor grifo finalmente liberó a Luna, la princesa tenia a mirada perdida, sus mejillas estaban inundadas en lágrimas. El señor grifo en vez de hacer lo mismo que hizo con otros tantos para que reaccionaran, este decidió mejor darle unas palmaditas en el hombro. Luna levanto su mirada lentamente y le miro, sus ojos estaban completamente enrojecidos por las lágrimas y poseía una muda de derrota.

-es hora de irnos- murmura el señor grifo con seriedad.

-¿por qué…? Si yo solo arruino todo- murmura Luna con un tono ahogado.

-de no ser por ti no nos habríamos liberados- murmura el señor grifo mientras extiende su garra para ayudarle a ponerse de pie- ayúdame ahora, a encontrar a tu familia.

Luna reacciona ante esas palabras y mira al rey, notando en su mirada una expresión de determinación. Luna toma su casco y se pone de pie con su ayuda.

-¡demonios! ¡Los vitrales no se rompen!- exclama el rey Minos mientras golpea una y otra vez los cristales con su maso.

-¡este tampoco!- dice uno de los dignatarios.

-¡¿Qué haremos?!- chilla la señora perro diamante.

El señor grifo mira a Luna con seriedad y en eso esa mirada de determinación se seguridad se contagia en Luna expresando una mirada semejante, y Crown le sonríe a la princesa igualmente.

-¡todos apártense del muro!- exclama Luna mientras apoya sus cascos firmemente contra el suelo y comenzaba a concentrar su poder para crear un poderoso rayo que atravesara el muro.

De repente la puerta es derribada por lo que parecía ser un remolino girando a toda velocidad, la puerta cae y golpea súbitamente contra el suelo completamente abollada casi como una tortilla.

-¡todos detrás de mí! ¡Y quien sepa pelear prepárese!- exclama el señor minotauro mientras todos obedecían y al hacer esto, este susurra- y quienes no solo no estorben-

Dos de los dignatarios, varios de los concejales grifos y Luna sonde los que se ponen en posición de defensa mientras esperaban a que lo que sea que había venido entrara. De repente, de entre la oscuridad entra un grupo de lobos oscuros los cuales se imponen ante los miembros del consejo.


	47. Chapter 47

El despertar del demonio.

Capítulo 47. La unión hace la fuerza.

* * *

Starlight mira desencajada, su respiración se detuvo completamente, sus ojos se mantenían fijas ante las figuras que avanzaban apresuradamente hacia ellas. La joven princesa no dejaba de preguntarse en su mente si esto era un sueño, o si era acaso que ya haya fallecido, si era una visión o una alucinación, pues a quien veía ante ella, caminando con precaución ante su persona. Pese a quizás no verse exactamente como lo recordaba, al verle a los ojos y por sobretodo esa temblorosa sonrisa que este intentaba expresar ante ella, le provocaban en su ser una confusión sin igual.

-¿Starlight? Cariño…. Tú…- murmura la vos de su madre, la cual estaba a solo un paso de ella sosteniendo al pequeño Eclipse, pero la princesa no parecía percatarse de su presencia.

-Starlight…. - dice el unicornio a pocos metros de ella mientras caminaba con cautela ante ella. Starlight parecía no responder, era como si se hubiera salido de su cuerpo, era como si no estuviera presente dentro de sus pensamientos. Solo miraba con inexpresividad a aquel unicornio que caminaba hacia ella- ¿cariño? ¿Me recuerdas? Soy…-

Al escuchar al unicornio llamándole por segunda vez, Starlight parece despertar de aquel sueño o trance; sin embargo, por un momento al despertar, esta no parecía ella misma, o mejor dicho, era como si hubiera retrocedido 10 años en su ser al exclamar "papi", y correr tambaleándose a los cascos del unicornio. Bast miró sorprendido a su hija, y casi sintió un malestar al verle en ese estado, cuando por fin comprendió lo que pasaba, este también soltó algunas lágrimas y abrazó con gran fuerza a su pequeña.

-¡papi, papi, papi!- llora Starlight como nunca antes lo había hecho en la vida, realmente parecía como si fuera otra vez una pequeña potrilla d años, incluso aun peor, pues nunca le habían visto llorar así, de forma tan sincera y melancólica. Bast coloca sus cascos contra la cabeza de su hija y acaricia su crin suavemente mientras esta se aferraba fuertemente a su cintura y lloraba en su pecho.

-ya, tesoro… ya, ya- le susurra Bast con un tono suave.

-¡Papi, papi…. Papi!- continua la princesa con un tono demasiado chillón y melancólico, casi se podía escuchar como la princesa hablaba con dificultad como si tuviera un ataque de asma o algo semejante, realmente estaba perdiendo el aliento y ella misma no podía controlarse.

-tranquila… tranquila… cariño… papi está aquí… shhh, papi está aquí- le sigue susurrando Bast para calmarla.

-papi… estas aquí… ¿eres tú?- murmura Starlight mientras mira a Bast a los ojos. Los ojos de la princesa estaban completamente inundados en lágrimas.

-sí, estoy aquí…- murmura Bast mientras le acaricia la mejilla e intenta limpiar sus lágrimas. Starlight le abrasa nuevamente con fuerza, ocultando a propósito su rostro de todos los presentes. Twilight al ver el largo abrazo esta también se incluye a si misma abrasando a su esposo e hija con sus alas y con Eclipse en medio de ellos.

Lúthien miraba la situación no muy lejos del lugar, dado al cristal oscuro que cubría su rostro, realmente nadie podía saber cómo esta se lo estaba tomando. Solo estaba ahí parada, sentada a raíz del suelo recargada tras un muro frio del cual ella evidentemente no importaría sentir. La princesa estaba hay sentada, mientras observaba el momento familiar entre los demás. Whisper se encontraba no muy lejos de ella, observándola a una determinada y considerable distancia, gracias a su vista de águila, este podía verle claramente entre la oscuridad. El grifo le miraba con algo de curiosidad y lastima, este mismo se preguntaba si era buena idea ir con ella, o dejarle ahí, realmente no podía estar muy seguro, pero no le gustaba verle así y sentía que debía hacer algo. Es entonces que alguien interrumpe la soledad de la princesa, un unicornio azul se sienta a su lado sin pedir permiso siquiera.

Whisper entrecierra el cejo y simplemente observa a distancia.

Al lado de Twilight se encontraba Blu, con una porte firme, intento hacerse presente ante la princesa, pero esta pese a tenerlo muy cerca en ningún momento le presto la más mínima atención.

-¿Lúthien? Soy…-

-Blu, lo sé- murmura la princesa con una voz seca, cosa que sorprendió y preocupo un poco al unicornio.

-¿estás bien?-

-estoy con vida ¿no?-

-sí… em… lo que yo quiero saber es…-

-¿Qué quieres saber? Tú sabes que yo no siento nada-

-no… yo… quiero saber si… ¿Dónde están nuestros?-

-no están…-

-¿Qué les pasó?-

Lúthien voltea lentamente y observa a Blu, y aunque este no podía ver realmente a través de ese cristal oscuro, Blu no tardo en sentir sobre de si una mirada semejante a la de su madre cuando esta seria o enfurecida. Lúthien se le queda mirando, sin que Blu pueda ver realmente su rostro. Es entonces que lentamente la princesa levanta su casco y lo coloca detrás de su nunca, palmando un interruptor encontrado tras de este, Lúthien se detiene por un instante.

-esto- presiona el botón y por un instante, el cristal se aclara y permite ver el rostro deformado de la princesa, más deforme que el mismo Bast, un rostro compuesto de pura carne dañada, yagas y protuberancias. De no ser por los relucientes ojos morado de la princesa, seguramente no le habría reconocido.

-Lúthien…. Pe… pero… ¿ninguno? ¡Ninguno de los trillizos sobrevivió!-

Lúthien con una porte fría y encogiéndose de hombros dirige su mirada por un instante en dirección a donde estaba Twilight y el resto de su familia, observa como Bast carga emocionado y alegremente al pequeño Eclipse, observa la felicidad del unicornio amarillo, la alegría sin igual de tener al pequeño entre sus cascos, y con el pequeño potro sonriéndole y riendo con ellos mientras todos estaban muy felices por haberse reunido. No hacía falta que se dijera nada, eso aclaraba todo para Lúthien.

-¿Lúthien?- murmura Blu con voz quebrada.

-ninguno… está con nosotros- murmura la princesa con un tono inexpresivo, mientras coloca su casco contra la mejilla del cristal que le tapaba el rostro -esto pasó… eso es lo que pasó…-

Blu estaba desencajado, realmente no podía creerlo, una inmensa culpa comenzó a generarse en él, ver a su amor en ese estado, hacían que sintiera no solo un vuelco en el estómago sino también en el corazón. Siente como la cólera y tristeza le invaden fuertemente, sentía como si se sofocara, no podía resistirlo, realmente no podía asimilar el hecho de que sus hijos, de que sus bebés no hayan sobrevivido.

Colérico y sin poder creerlo usa sus poderes para ver en los pensamientos de Lúthien, buscando respuestas, este inicialmente se encuentra con algunas imágenes de la princesa embarazada, antes de que toda esta desgracia pasara, se ve a ella feliz por su embarazo, alegre pese a estar casi todo el tiempo en silla de ruedas. Blu le mira con tristeza y busca más a fondo de sus pensamientos, y lo que ve le dejarían sin aliento y casi aria que se le detuviera el corazón al ver a Lúthien en medio de lo parecía ser un castillo en llamas, ve a ella misma atrapada en este infierno, sin aparentemente poder usar sus poderes. Estuvo a punto de encontrar el momento en que ella termina así cuando...

-¡sal de mi cabeza!- escucha una voz, y para su sorpresa, este siente como si alguien le tomara y expulsara violentamente. Blu abre los ojos perplejo y mira a Lúthien quien se mantenía con la mirada baja, sin afán de mirarle.

-¿Lúthien?- murmura confundido.

-no vuelvas a entrar… -

-Lúthien yo… pero… ¡lo siento! ¡lo siento mucho, en verdad!-

-la vida nunca ha sido justa conmigo, debí esperar que algo así me pasaría… no vuelvas a disculparte conmigo por favor-

-Lúthien yo…-

La princesa le mira nuevamente, dirigiéndose a Blu con su máscara oscura la cual solamente reflejaban los ojos del unicornio azul. Blu queda callado por un instante, sintiéndose algo incómodo por aquella mirada que no puede ver pero si percibir.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

-quiero que me perdones…-

Lúthien inclina ligeramente la cabeza, observando a Blu dando movimientos lentos semejantes a los de una serpiente con su cuello, como si le estuviera asechando.

-¿perdonarte?-

-sí yo…-

-¿tú?-

-Lúthien por favor escúchame-

-no Blu, se terminó, no tienes nada que hacer aquí, conmigo- murmura Lúthien con un tono seseante y colérico- si disculparte con alguien, es lo único por lo que has venido, creo que alguien más se alegrara de oír eso, y verte luego de que le dejaras abandonada-

-Lúthien….-

-se acabó Blu, ya se terminó-

-Lu...- murmura Blu con lágrimas en los ojos.

-ve a disculparte con Fluttershy, o piérdete para siempre- murmura Lúthien con un tono colérico.

-Lúthien….-

-vete-

Blu suspira con resignación y se da la media vuelta, caminando lentamente, alejándose de la inmóvil Lúthien. Es entonces que se le acercan a la princesa, Whisper y Spike, ambos que se había separado un poco del grupo, al ver a Lúthien sola, cada uno se le acercó, independientemente uno del otro. Spike es el que más se acerca a Lúthien y coloca su garra sobre el hombro de la princesa, la cual le miro levemente.

-¿estás bien?- pregunta Whisper preocupado.

-sí, lo estoy….-

-¿de qué hablaste con Blu?- pregunta Spike, le dragón estaba un poco preocupado por el estado emocional de aquella poni que más que verle como una hermana menor, casi le veía como un padre al ser el quien le crio desde bebé.

-no hablamos de nada importante-

-pero… vi como… ustedes no….-

-ya no importa, no importa más-

-oh, Luthy….-

-estoy bien Spike… enserio…. ¿Por qué no lo estaría? Ahora que estamos todos juntos-

-iré a ver como siguen las cosas, creo que lo mejor será movilizarnos y salir de aquí cuanto antes- suspira Whisper.

-sí, pienso lo mismo…- murmura Lúthien mientras se queda en el suelo, mientras Whisper se retiraba. Spike permanece con Lúthien para no dejarle sola.

-no te preocupes, todo estará bien- le dice el dragón para animarla.

-sí, claro que sí…- murmura la princesa con un tono sombrío.

-¿Luthy…?-

-todo estará bien ahora…- murmura la princesa mientras se levanta y lentamente se dirige al grupo donde estaba el resto de su familia, Twilight quien estaba llorando por la felicidad al igual que los demás mira a su hija acercándosele lentamente.

-Lúthien…- murmura Bast un poco sorprendido por ver el estado de Lúthien, que aunque ya se le había contado un poco de su estado, realmente es muy diferente verle que escuchar. Lúthien mira a Bast, el unicornio solo podía ver sus ojos reflejados en el cristal ensombrecido del traje de Lúthien.

-qué bueno que estés con nosotras- murmura Lúthien mientras se levanta y abraza a Bast del cuello. El unicornio se siente un poco incómodo pero agradecido por esta pequeña demostración de afecto de su hija adoptiva. Starlight seguía aferrada a la pintura de Bast, pero Twilight se desligo del abrazo, pues aun tenia presente el problema con la temperatura de Lúthien, simplemente se quedó hay parada observándoles mientras Spike se coloca a su lado.

-si quieres yo puedo cargarlo- dice el dragón refiriéndose a Eclipse.

-sí… pero… gracias Spike- le dice Twilight con una sonrisa- creo que puedo cargarlo un poco más, no te preocupes-

Twilight mece a su pequeño potrillo entre sus cascos, intentando arrullarlo. Sus ojos seguían despidiendo lágrimas, pero una marcada y sincera sonrisa permanecía en su rostro, la princesa de la armonía realmente estaba feliz, después de tanto tiempo, después de tantas penurias, el por fin estar todos aquí reunidos, cautivaban su corazón y le daban otro significado al echo se decir adelante, su felicidad era tal que por un momento, ella se había olvidado de que fuera el mundo entero se estaba yendo a la mierda.

* * *

En el imperio de cristal se libraba una batalla sanguinaria y cruel, ponis de todas las razas, tropas del imperio de cristal y los mismos ponis de cristal gracias al poder de la gema sangrienta habían perdido el control completamente. Enloquecidos comenzaron a atacar a lo que sea que se les imponga al frente, y ahora todos se encontraban en la plaza principal del imperio, luchando con las tropas de grifos y minotauros: algunos usando sus poderes de unicornios, otros tantos armados con lo que sea que tuvieran al alcance y otros tantos inclusos con sus puros cascos y dientes; como sea, sea cual sea su condición, cada uno de los ponis estaban dispuestos a pelear hasta el final absoluto.

Las tropas del rey grifo se atrincheraron a los alrededores del castillo, logrando crear una barricada con todo lo que se tuviera a la mano, logrando crear una barrera momentánea que les ayudaban a mantenerse a la mayor parte de los ponis alejados, sin embargo los pegasos aún eran un problema, pero por suerte para ellos, no eran demasiados, por lo que fácilmente lograban someterlos e inmovilízalos, atándolos con cuerdas o cadenas.

Con ayuda de los minotauros lograron crear esta barricada, cargando muebles de todo tipo, bigas de un edificio en construcción cercano y los restos de la escuela que se encontraban muy cerca. La barrera les dividía de los enfurecidos ponis por el momento, pero sabían que no duraría mucho.

Pese a que ahora tienen algo de control, sin embargo al principio no fue nada sencillo, se vieron obligados a eliminar a unos cuantos civiles para poder lograrlo, e incluso llegaron a tener algunas bajas de su bando así como muchos heridos. En realidad, de no ser por la ultima orden que su rey les dio de no matar a los ponis a menos que sea extremadamente necesario, ya se abrían dejado llevar por el combate y probablemente la gema hubiera usado eso para controlarlos; sin saberlo, por esa simple lealtad a su rey y probablemente algo más que desconocen, estaban protegidos, por el momento, del poder de la gema.

Por su parte los minotauros eran otra historia, dado a que antes de la barricada, ellos fueron los responsables de la caída de docenas de ponis. Eran criaturas grandes y corpulentas, por lo que un solo golpe de ellos era más que suficiente para terminar destrozando los huesos de los pequeños ponis, de no ser por el comandante grifo cuya sola porte y presencia destilaba imponencia, los minotauros quizás ya habrían terminado con todos los ponis y justo a tiempo, porque sin saberlo la pequeña semilla de la gema sangrienta se estaba introduciendo en ellos; y, si se mantenían así, germinaría en cualquier momento. Fueron alejados del combate y en su lugar se les instruyó a crear la barricada, un extenso muro de 4 metros que dado a su construcción y superficie irregular era muy difícil de escalar a cuatro patas.

Todo parecía estar en orden, y ante el grupo principal de guerreros, se encontraba a quien conocían como el comandante Red, un grifo de porte firme, de plumaje amarillo con lomo rojizo, este tenía un arco y carcaj de flechas apoyados en el hombro izquierdo. Él mantenía una porte firme y seria en todo momento.

-¡esta cosa no durara mucho tiempo!- exclama uno de los grifos un poco intrigado.

-esta barricada fue una tontería construirla, tenemos que salir ahora y pelear contra esos desgraciados, es obvio que no son amistosos- comenta uno de los minotauros frustrados y con deseos de pelear.

-Comandante, ¿ahora que aremos?-

-esperar a que venga el Rey- responde calmada mente.

-¡¿enserio esperar a que venga el Rey?!-

-nadie pude acceder a ellos -

-¡probablemente el rey junto a todos los miembros del consejo estén muertos!-

Comienzan a decir algunos de los soldados entre la multitud, era evidente que sin sus reyes, muchos comenzaban a perder rápidamente la esperanza y el autocontrol.

-el Rey viene en camino-

-¿CÓMO ESTAS TAN SEGURO?- exclama uno de los minotauros y por un momento así fuera pequeño, por un instante destelle un brillo rojizo de sus pálidos ojos.

-solo lo sé- murmura Red mientras mira con algo de intriga al minotauro que tenía frente suyo.

-¡tenemos que hacer algo ahora y no quedarnos aquí parados!-

-¡los minotauros tienen razón!-

-¡¿Qué tal si el rey ya está muerto como los otros?!-

-¡si eso es así no tenemos nada que hacer aquí!-

-¡tenemos que pelear! ¡es todo lo que nos queda hacer!-

-¡tenemos que pelear o dejar este lugar condenado por dios!-

Se comienza a cernir el desorden entre las tropas, rápidamente comenzaban a caer en la desesperación; y, si no se controlaban, probablemente también caerían en la oscuridad profunda. Entre todos, los grifos y minotauros, comenzaron a discutir, al punto de que algunos ya comenzaban a presentarse algo agresivos. Red presenciaba esto e incrédulo observaba como los ojos de algunos de los suyos y los minotauros destellaban un brillo escarlata, no le era muy difícil comprender lo que pasaba, por lo que tenía que pararlos. Delante suyo un grifo y un minotauro comenzaban a discutir seriamente sobre lo que era correcto hacer, la discusión se estaba elevando a tal nivel que parecería que en cualquier momento alguno de ellos recurriría a las armas para callar al otro; y lo que era aún más preocupante, era que su pequeña pelea, empezaba a incitar a todos los demás como fuego en un bosque seco. El comandante presenciaba esto con malos ojos, por lo que tenía que hacer algo, antes de que sea demasiado tarde y comience algo que no pueda parar.

El comandante no perdió más el tiempo y salto hasta llegar delante de ellos y separarles, tumbando a ambos bruscamente contra el suelo, pues solo así lograría alejarlos unos de otros.

-¡YA BASTA!- exclama Red con severidad mientras mira a sus tropas a los alrededores.

-¡¿pero qué demonios te pasa?!- reclama el minotauro que fue tumbado por Red, por su parte el grifo se mostraba muy intimidado y avergonzado por su actitud.

-si lo que quieres es pelear, sal de la barricada, pero no contamines más a mis tropas- reclama el comandante con severidad mientras miraba al minotauro con una mirada penetrante e intimidante, que aunque le cueste admitir, doblegó al minotauro.

Todos, o al menos los grifos, guardan silencio mientras el grifo se reincorpora, y baja la guardia.

\- ¿Qué es lo que están haciendo? ¿Me están diciendo que solo porque nuestro Rey no se encuentre presente por eso todos nos volveremos en animales? No. ¡No! ¡Somos soldados de las tierras de Mana! ¡Somos guerreros entrenados en cuerpo y mente! ¡Eso significa que esto no es motivo para alterarse! ¡Somos más que esto! ¡¿y si hay alguien que piense en lo contrario que lo diga ahora?!-

-¡SEÑOR, NO SEÑOR!- exclaman todos los grifos al unísono.

-¡¿Qué es lo que somos?!-

-¡SOMOS LA GUARDIA DEL REINO GRIFO! ¡LOS MEJORES! ¡LOS MÁS FUERTES!-

-¡ENTONCES DEMUÉSTRENLO!-

Rápidamente todos los grifos se ponen en posición, resguardando cada punto del perímetro, mientras los minotauros, por un simple sentido de orgullo, se mantuvieron calmados, solo para demostrar que son mejores a los grifos, y al igual que ellos, cada uno se dispersó por el perímetro.

La calma se mantuvo entre la tropa por un breve momento, algunos ponis enfurecidos intentaron escalar, pero rápidamente eran interceptados por los grifos desde el aire y eran devueltos a la tierra. Sin embargo, pronto parecería que las cosas empeorarían, cuando los gritos de los ponis enfurecidos comenzaran a ser opacados por los incesantes y penetrantes aullidos de los lobos. Es entonces que ante ellos presencian a una tropa de lobos resurgiendo desde las sombras, y asechando el perímetro del imperio de cristal, algunos arqueros intentaron derribarlos, pero los lobos oscuros rápidamente se ocultaban en las sombras.

-¡demonios, nos están rodeando!-

-malditos perros sarnosos-

-¡están por todas partes!-

-¡ninguno deje su posición!- exclama el comandante grifo mientras se pone al frente de la tropa, este observa a su alrededor y divisa a las bestias a los alrededores apareciendo momentáneamente entre la oscuridad para luego volver a ocultarse en estas.

-parecen cucarachas, se esconden cuando aparece la luz- comenta uno de los minotauros con severidad mientras empuñaba firmemente su maso listo para aplastar cabezas en caso de que alguno de ellos se le imponga.

-¡volvamos a intentar! ¡Carguen flechas!- exclama el jefe de los arqueros.

-¡no esperen!- exclama Red a sus hombres.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-no me días que también crees que ellos están de nuestro lado- comenta sarcásticamente uno de los minotauros ya bastante irritado y molesto por tanta espera.

-¡no disparen!-

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? No podemos seguir estando aquí sin hacer nada ¡esas cosas nos están rodeando!-

-exactamente, no sé qué enseñanzas les den en sus tierras, pero en Mana nos enseñan a pensar antes de actuar- reclama el comandante Red.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decir con eso?- dice el minotauro sintiéndose un poco insultado y molesto.

-esas cosas nos rodean, y si atacamos, nos vendrán por todos los frentes, no son lobos comunes, son del tipo de criaturas que hay en el bosque negro de mis tierras. Una sola de esas cosas, es capaz de terminar con toda una tropa si se lo propone, si atacamos ahora, comenzaremos una masacre- murmura el grifo con seriedad- si nos quisieran muertos, ya habrían atacado-

-¿y si no los atacamos eso pasara de todos modos? Esas cosas nos están asechando, en cualquier momento se nos vendrán encima-

-no, si algo hemos aprendido a la mata, es que los lobos oscuros no atacan a menos que antes se les provoque, así que ordénales a tus tropas que no ataquen-

-son solo un montón de terror-

-no, no lo son, pero si crees que esas cosas no son la gran cosa, llamare a todos mis grifos y entraremos al castillo para que ustedes luchen si tanto lo desean, pero les advierto, no es buena idea enfrentarlos- murmura con un tono grifo, el minotauro le mira con seriedad.

-aj, ¡todos, aléjense de la barricada, y solo esperen a que ellos den el primer golpe!- exclama el minotauro de mala gana, todos los minotauros le obedecen y comienzan a replegarse hasta el castillo.

El comandante Red se acerca apresuradamente a un grupo de su batallón y con seriedad este les dice- entren adentro, si pueden no peleen; quiero que salgan con vida-

-¿Qué haremos adentro señor?-

-quiero que todos entren y me informen de paradero y estado del Rey. Si pueden sacarlo háganlo, pero si ven que es demasiado regresen y vengan conmigo de inmediato-

-¡sí señor!- exclama la pequeña tropa, y rápidamente el grupo de 7 grifos entra al interior del castillo.

* * *

Dentro del castillo, sin que los grifos o los minotauros se hayan percatado, un grupo de lobos oscuros ya habían entrado al castillo, y llegado hasta donde estaban los del consejo. Los lobos entran a la fuerza hasta el gran salón donde se encontraban los miembros del consejo cautivos, las criaturas gruñían ferozmente como bestias salvajes. El señor de los grifos, junto a Luna, el rey Minos, y algunos de los dignatarios de Maretonia y concejales grifos; se colocan en posición de defensa formando un círculo en cuyo centro se encontraban los miembros más débiles (o cobardes) intentando resguardarse tras los fuertes.

Los lobos gruñen ferozmente como si estuvieran dispuestos a atacar en cualquier momento. Todos los miembros se alzan en armas y solo esperan a que esas cosas se acerquen un poco más para comenzar un ataque.

-¡todos preparados!- exclama Luna mientras hacía brillar su cuerno.

-aún no- murmura el señor grifo, mientras siente en la tierra un tenue estremecer, y en eso nota como los lobos se alteran pero no atacan a los miembros, el estremecer aumenta a tal punto que por un momento algunos de los miembros pierden el equilibrio estando a punto de tropezar, apenas logrando mantenerse en pie. Es entonces que los lobos se hacen a un lado abriéndose paso ante lo que aparentemente seria su líder, es aquí cuando delante de los lobos oscuros, aparece un lobo color gris de lomo morado, la criatura caminaba a un paso lento y aparentemente deprimente. La criatura se coloca delante de los suyos, mostrándose delante del consejo. Es aquí cuando todos pudieron observar sus apagados ojos azules entre aquel pelaje grisáceo. Ver a esta criatura provocó en los del consejo un sentimiento extraño y confuso, la criatura les observaba con total frialdad, se mantuvo de pie solo por un instante, y miró a los alrededores como si admirara la edificación, luego con su pata delantera pica un poco el diamante como si intentara escarbar. Volvió a mirar a los ojos a los miembros del consejo.

-¿¡qué están esperando!? ¡Ataquen!- exclama la señora perro diamante, uno de los lobos que escoltaban al lobo gris pareció escucharle y este se puso a gruñir y a mirar en dirección a la perro diamante. Está muy asustada se encoje en hombros y se oculta tras de los grifos.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren estas cosas?- murmura Blueblood al oído de Luna.

-no lo sé… pero creo que quizás estén de nuestro lado…-

-¿eh? ¿Qué te hace suponer eso?-

-creo que ya nos habrían atacado de ser lo contrario… ¿no crees?- complementa el señor grifo quien aun así no bajaba la guardia, realmente no estaba muy seguro de que pensar, pero era muy probable lo que decía Luna.

La loba baja la mirada y se da la media vuelta dando pasos muy lentos y calmados mientras salía del salón, los lobos que le resguardaban cierran la entrada tras de sí, y una vez que esta salió completamente del salón y se perdió en la oscuridad, todos los lobos salen en orden y en fila de dos por la misma puerta por la que entraron, dejando perplejos a los del consejo.

-si quieren salir a hacer algo este es el momento- escuchan sorpresivamente todos los del consejo en sus cabezas, una voz seca e inexpresiva, como si estuviera aburrida.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?

-¡acaso eso importa! ¡Todos afuera!- exclama el señor minotauro con impaciencia, y la mayor parte de los del consejo le siguen, quedándose atrás solo unos pocos.

-no creo que sea buena idea salir…. Ni siquiera es nuestro reino…. Así que…- murmura la señora perro diamante.

-así que pueden quedarse aquí y esperar a que un monstruo no tan amigable venga- les insinúa el señor grifo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-ahora que lo analizo más cuidadosamente… creo que es mejor salir de aquí- murmura esta mientras una gota de sudor baja por su frente.

Apenas salen del recinto, los miembros del consejo contemplan horrorizados una masacre, extendiéndose a lo largo de los pasillos, estos observan como sus escoltas, como todos aquellos que se quedaron fuera vigilando los alrededores del salón de juntas ahora se encontraban destazados y destrozados. Un extenso rio de sangre cubría todo el suelo de los pasillos, así como los restos de los cuerpos de ponis, caballos, grifos y uno que otro minotauro.

-¡malditos lobos!- exclama el rey Minos con cólera.

El rey minotauro es el primer en avanzar entre el rio de sangre, sobrevolándolo, este observa los cuerpos, y divisa los signos de lucha que cada uno presentaba en lo que restaban de sus cuerpos, signos de deslazamiento, cortes de armas punzo cortantes, flechas clavadas a lo largo de algunos cuerpos, cráneos destrozados y huesos rotos saliente de los cuerpos.

-esto… esto no lo hicieron los lobos…- murmura el señor grifo con seriedad- me temo que fueron ellos mismos-

El rey grifo regresa con los miembros y aterriza con bastante sumisión e impotencia.

-fue la gema…- murmura Luna con seriedad -tenemos que hacer algo cuanto antes….-

Es entonces que ven llegar por el pasillo a una pequeña tropa de grifos, al principio, creyendo que se trataban de fuerzas hostiles, todos los miembros o al menos la mayoría se puso en posición de defensa, pero inmediatamente el señor grifo les detuvo al reconocer que no corría la oscuridad en los ojos de sus tropas. Rápidamente los grifos le informaron a su señor de la situación que se llevaba abajo, a lo que el grifo sonrió.

-ahora mismo estamos rodeados por lobos oscuros-

-¿lobos oscuros?- murmura el señor grifo con un poco de intriga pero no demasiada preocupación.

-sí… aún no nos han atacado… pero nos han rodeado completamente. Señor, necesitamos que usted venga con nosotros y nos ayude con esto-

-¿entonces todos están abajo manteniendo a los ponis fuera?-

-exactamente señor, pero no sabemos cuanto tiempo podamos mantenerlo así-

Pese a las malas noticias el señor de los grifos no evito sonreír. Por todo este tiempo que estuvieron encerrados, Carnage únicamente se limitó a mostrarles el lado más crudo de la batalla, con malicia les torturó mentalmente mostrándoles como cientos de ponis se arrancaban los ojos unos a otros, y los únicos indicios de sus tropas que se les fueron mostrados fue de cómo sus algunos de sus grifos y minotauros caían ante la rabia de los ponis. Realmente nunca se les mostró la tropa entera, más que cuando estos pelearon al principio a la par con los ponis enloquecidos. El rey grifo se sentía orgulloso de sus tropas y por sobretodo de su sobrino y general por mantener el control mientras él no estaba presente.

-bien, nosotros nos encargaremos de las cosas grandes. Minos y yo regresaremos con nuestras tropas, necesitaremos acordonar la ciudad y crear un perímetro para conseguir el control-

-tengo que ir en búsqueda de mi hermana- murmura Luna con un nudo en la garganta, pese a que en verdad estaba muy preocupada por el estado de su hermana, no era a ella a quien quería encontrar ahora, cuando realmente pensaba en buscar a su hijo el cual era el corazón de su vida.

-no creo que sea buena idea separarnos, y sin Cadance, solo nos quedas tu para controlar a los ponis- murmura el señor grifo con seriedad.

-están enloquecidos…. No podremos detenerlos- murmura Luna con rendición.

-supongo que no pueden usar los elementos… ¿hay forma de que puedan hacer algo que purifique el corazón?-

-no sin los ponis de cristal… y están todos corrompidos…. Y si todos mueren… no se podrá hacer nada…-

-¿no hay otra forma? -¿si capturamos a todos los ponis? ¿Hay forma de sacarlos del control de la gema? ¿U otra forma de purificar el corazón?-

-quizás en la biblioteca haya alguna alternativa…. Pero… no lo sé…. No creo que sea momento de ir a leer…. – murmura Luna un poco apurada.

El señor grifo se queda pensando por un instante, tenía todo encima, tenía que apresurarse. Luego de un momento este sonríe-

-quizás haya algo... en los escritos de la biblioteca del imperio... pero no lo sé-

-una mínima posibilidad es todo lo que necesito- murmura el señor grifo con una sonrisa- tú regresa a la biblioteca, busca algo, rápido, nos encargaremos de ganar tiempo para ti-

-¡sí, está bien! Pero… ¿y los ponis de cristal?-

-¡Gaya!- exclama el señor grifo y uno de sus concejales se le acercan- ¡ve con el comandante Red y dile que capturen a los ponis y formen una barricada entre nosotros y el castillo!-

-¡aún puede haber muchas de esas cosas en el castillo!- exclama Blueblood- Luna no podrá sentarse a leer y defenderse al mismo tiempo-

-necesitamos más gente… - murmura el señor grifo con seriedad.

-yo iré…- murmura Blueblood con vos temblorosa.

-Blueblood…- murmura Luna sorprendida.

-¡¿tú?!-

-sé que no puedo hacer nada… pero… no soy un inútil…. yo seré tus ojos…- murmura Blueblood que aunque algo indeciso- no puedo seguir escondiéndome…-

Luna mira a su sobrino con aprecio y coloca su casco sobre el hombro de este.

-¡bien! ¡no tenemos mucho tiempo! ¿Dónde está esa biblioteca?- dice el señor Grifo con impaciencia.

-fuera del castillo en la ciudad…- responde Luna.

-entonces vengan conmigo, hare que les escolten hasta haya, pero una vez ahí están por su cuenta- murmura el señor grifo con seriedad.

* * *

En las profundidades del imperio de cristal, se encontraba el grupo de Celestia y Twilight, intentando comprender y decidir qué hacer. Todos se encontraban reunidos en un círculo donde se decidiría que hacer.

-tenemos que irnos ahora- murmura Roz con seriedad, el unicornio negro se mantuvo un poco alejado, a cierta distancia lejana de Fluttershy que se encontraba al otro lado del círculo.

-no estamos seguros afuera…- murmura Discord con un tono debilitado mientras abrazaba a su esposa, y teniéndola entre su regazo a su hija aun inconsciente, el draconequus protegía celosamente a esposa eh hija, que pese a haber sido curado por el grupo de Bast, e incluso sacar a su niña del borde de la muerte y la agonía al también curar la herida que casi la mata, Discord seguía sin confiar en ellos, de hecho de no ser porque Celestia se lo pidió, nunca hubiera dejado que ellos usaran esa cosa que Discord identificó como baba (dado a la consistencia) sobre la delicada herida de su hija. Pese a habérsele cerrado la herida, Tara seguía inconsciente; así como Discord, pese a también ya no tener ninguna herida que atente con su vida, permanecía debilitado, gracias a la excesiva pérdida de sangre y traumatismo que ambos sufrieron, así como todo el tiempo que estuvieron con la carne expuesta.

-No podemos quedarnos aquí por siempre, debemos subir a la superficie- murmura Bast con seriedad, mientras voltea a ver a Twilight a los ojos.

-si esas cosas les encontraron una vez, probablemente lo vuelvan a hacer, y esta vez quizás vengan mejor acompañados- murmura Roz con seriedad.

-¿A dónde iremos si salimos de aquí?- pregunta Fluttershy un poco temerosa. Bast y Roz se quedan calados por un momento mientras observan la expresión asustada de la pegaso amarilla, sintiendo algo que les carcomía por dentro al no resistir verle así.

-existe un lugar….- murmura Bast con voz quebrada.

-Bast… no….- murmura Roz.

-olvídenlo- se escucha una voz desde la oscuridad, es entonces que desde las sombras aparece una colosal loba azul claro, lentamente esta se fue encogiendo y tomo la forma de una bella unicornio blanca azulado, de crines azul cielo y algunos mechones blancos, sus ojos eran azules y relucientes como dos zafiros.

-¿qué?- insiste Discord -¿Qué lugar es ese?-

-no importa, ustedes no irán- suspira la yegua mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

-¡oye tú, hija de lobo!- exclama Discord mientras se levantaba.

-¿Qué quieres rompecabezas viviente?- le reclama la yegua.

-¡¿Dónde es ese lugar? ¿Por qué no podemos ir?!-

-oh, puedo hacerte una lista-

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!-

-¡Ara!- se escucha una voz hasta el fondo, todos menos Lúthien voltean y ven a Blu, un poco alejado del lugar, muy cerca de otro poni solitario que hasta el momento no se había presentado. La yegua azulada se calma un poco y comienza a reír.

-mil disculpas, haberes me dejo llevar cuando alguien se pone amenazante conmigo-

-¡yo no te estoy amenazando!- exclama Discord molesto.

-Discord- se escucha la voz de Celestia llamándole la atención, el draconequus se vuelve a sentar a su lado.

-miren ponis y… cosa-

-¿¡a quien le llamas….!?- exclama Discord pero Celestia le tapa la boca con su casco.

-tenemos un problema muy serio aquí, y no podemos dejarlos aquí- insiste Bast.

-tampoco podemos llevarlos a todos, son demasiados, y de este grupo solo dos son Wampira- murmura Ara con seriedad mientras olfatea el aire.

-¿a qué se refiere con Wampira?- murmura Rainbow Dash entre el grupo.

-veamos aquí hay un mínimo de 7 ponis, un dragón y una cosa que tenemos que sacar de aquí cuanto antes, en eso estamos de acuerdo todos, pero ahora nos dicen que hay más los cuales no han encontrado, esa tal Luna y miembros del saber qué consejo, sin mencionar que mi padre busca a esa tal Cadance-

-¿Cadance? Por qué….- murmura Twilight mientras armaba los cabos en su cabeza, desde que le vio por primera vez en su forma loba al ver sus ojos le recordaba mucho a alguien, pero dejo de pensar en ellos al conocer su actitud muy distinta la cual por alguna extraña razón también le recordaba a alguien, y al volver a mencionar que buscan a Cadance le hace entrar en duda otra vez, pues ¿quién más vendría a buscar a Cadance?

Bast la toma fuertemente del casco y le mira a los ojos.

-perdóname…. Quizás debí decírtelo en cuanto te vi- Twilight le mira con intriga, su corazón comenzó a palpitar fuertemente, más que nunca en su vida, mientras Bast estuvo a punto de decirle lo siguiente, ella en su mente ya lo había formulado, pero solo requiera que esto se le fuera confirmado- tu hermano, está aquí, con nosotros-

Twilight siente como se le va el aliento al escuchar esas palabras, abre completamente los ojos, no podía pronunciar ni una sola palabra, pero por su mejilla comenzó a rodar una lágrima, esta intento pronunciar su nombre, pero de si solo surgieron algunos balbuceos tenues e incomprensibles.

-no podemos salvarlos a todos, se le convenció al herrero de venir solo porque simplemente sería un grupo muy pequeño, y esto, valga la redundancia, no lo es-

-¡estás diciendo que los dejemos aquí a morir!-

-yo no dije eso, pero por algo estamos apartados de este mundo, ellos mismos deben librar sus batallas, ese fue el pacto con "ella" y no podemos romperlo, ustedes dos lo saben muy bien-

-tú no eres la líder de esta operación-

-tienes razón, no lo soy, soy solo una supervisora, y mi trabajo es velar que se cumplan las normas; porque mira, aun si yo decido dejarlos venir, ¿crees que el resto lo dejará?-

-¡nuestro padre los dejara!- exclama Blu uniéndose al círculo.

-¿y el portal? Night light, tú no has vivido haya tanto tiempo como yo, tú no has visto lo que le pasa a los que la niebla roja rechaza, además…- murmura esta mientras voltea a ver a Celestia.

-¡¿Qué miras?!- exclama Discord colérico.

-hay una preñada en el grupo…. Esperen- olfatea el aire y voltea a ver a Fluttershy, esta sintió mucho miedo al ser asechada por los destellantes ojos de la unicornio- dos, je, aun si la niebla le deja pasar, la niebla es demasiado agresiva, perdería al bebe al intentar cruzar, quizás el pequeño Wampira pueda resistirlo, pero un poni normal, tan pequeño y tierno, no lo resistiría, seria comida de tejedoras de la muerte-

Fluttershy al sentir tanto miedo, esta se acurruca en el pecho de Rainbow Dash y comienza a llorar bajo el temor de perderlo.

-¡cierra la boca de una buena vez!- exclama Discord colérico.

-¡sí! ¡ya cierra el pico maldita engreída!- le acompaña Rainbow Dash mientras esta ocultaba el rostro de Fluttershy contra su pecho.

-yo solo digo los hechos, y aquí les va un último, ejem, ejem- se aclara la garganta- desde que esa tormenta oscura comenzó a extenderse, no sé si se habrán dado cuenta, pero ya no podemos tele transportarnos, es un viaje largo, y la tormenta solo se extiende. ¿Crees que sobreviviremos todos al final del viaje? Mi padre y yo casi morimos cuando intentamos llegar por primera vez a pesuña, ¿sin la tele transportación cuanto creen durar?-

-Ara, ya basta- murmura Bast.

-como digas, Galben- suspira esta mientras un tanto obstinada se retira del círculo, esta quiere ir con Blu pero este le mira con un rostro igual de colérico que los demás.

-¿qué?-

-¿alguna vez te han dicho que eres demasiado cruel?-

-Night, estoy enojada, no estamos en casa, mi hijo cumplirá años muy pronto, estamos en este infierno imposibilitados de regresar cuanto antes, a mi padre y a mí nos tomó un año de este mundo llegar a la pata de la araña, y eso por que tomamos un atajo, el cual ya no existe, y aunque existiera…. No me gustaría volver- murmura Ara malhumorada- no quiero llegar a casa y darme cuenta que me perdí toda una vida, no sé si me entiendas-

Blu suspira y busca con la mirada a Lúthien, la cual pese a estar en el círculo en ningún momento dijo una sola palabra.

-te entiendo bien, pero aun así, no tenías que ser tan grosera-

-solo dije la verdad, Night Light, algún día debes entender, que no podemos salvarlos a todos-

-no, nunca lo entenderé-

-lo harás, y cuando lo hagas habrás madurado hermanito-

-aja- murmura Blu mientras mira al suelo y observa el cristal enrojecido del que estaba conformado el túnel.

-no me importan las leyes del herrero ni lo que diga esa niña, los sacaremos a todos de aquí cuanto antes- reclama Bast.

-no…- murmura Twilight.

-Twilight…-

-no podemos irnos, y aunque lo queramos, no podremos, ella tiene razón-

-¡no, no la tiene! ¡Ella es una engreída, manipuladora!- reclama Rainbow Dash quien solo pensaba en poner a Fluttershy y él bebe que esta cargaba dentro.

-Rainbow…- murmura Fluttershy deteniéndola.

-miren, Fluttershy, Rainbow, hace muchos años, ni siquiera nos conocíamos, y al final, nosotras terminamos juntas para salvar Equestria, no solo lo hemos hecho una vez, sino muchas veces más después de eso, aun podemos hacerlo, aun podemos luchar por nuestro mundo, es nuestra responsabilidad-

Todos observan con asombro y estima a Twilight, pero realmente ninguno tenía la confianza de salir de esta a salvo, todos eran muy conscientes de lo mal que estaban las cosas, y sabían muy bien que en cualquier momento solo podían empeorar.

-mira Twilight… sabemos bien lo que quieres decir… pero no funcionara, Applejack y Rarity no están aquí con nosotras y Pinkie….-

-lo que Rainbow quiere decir es… ¿Cómo usaremos los elementos?- murmura Fluttershy.

Twilight por un momento estuvo a punto de perder el entusiasmo.

-no, pero aún tenemos el corazón de Cristal- interfiere Celestia.

-Cariño por favor…- murmura Discord.

-es verdad que esas cosas lo están usando en nuestra contra, pero esa cosa esta presente, y si logramos purificar y activar el corazón-

\- ¡esa cosa terminará desintegrada de un solo destello!- exclama Rainbow Dash.

-¿pero cómo podrán purificarlo?- pregunta Bast.

-no hay forma de que lo hagamos sin los elementos… ninguna magia es tan fuerte-

-quizás si usamos todas nosotras nuestro poder combinado- murmura Celestia con una sonrisa.

-¡Celestia no! ¡No dejare que te arriesgues así!- reclama Discord.

-si no lo intentamos Discord, no habrá futuro para este bebé- murmura Celestia con inexpresividad mientras acaricia su vientre.

-podemos hacer que los lobos retengan a los ponis y a esa cosa maldita lo suficiente para que ustedes se acerquen- murmura Roz.

-también están las tropas de mi rey y los minotauros, ellos aún están peleando arriba- interviene por primera vez Whisper.

-suena fácil- murmura Bast.

-demasiado- dice Roz con un tono cortante mientras piensa en aquella criatura que les ataco años atrás.

\- no sabemos el alcance del poder de ese monstruo, si fue capaz de corromper el corazón, pude ser capaz de muchas otras cosas- dice Starlight.

-nada podrá con el poder del corazón purificado a su máximo nivel- le anima Twilight.

-bien, creo que si podremos acercarlas, pero por muy poco tiempo-

-hay otro problema- dice Celestia- no podemos simplemente llegar al corazón y dispararle rayos, tenemos que usar el hechizo indicado, y debemos actuar simultáneamente-

-¿bien cuál es ese hechizo?- murmura Starlight.

-no lo sé…- suspira Celestia- pero… quizás-

Celestia y Twilight se miran directamente a los ojos.

-la biblioteca del imperio- sonríe la poni lavanda.

-creo que no tenemos tiempo para ponernos a leer, a cada segundo esa cosa se hace más fuerte- comenta Ara.

-las tropas de grifos podrán darles tiempo- insiste Whisper- los grifos nunca se rinden-

-también nosotros les daremos tiempo- dice Bast con una sonrisa.

-No Bast…- murmura Twilight abrasándole precipitadamente.

-tengo que hacerlo…- murmura Bast.

\- no… no quiero… ven a ayudarnos…-

-Twilight, tu trabajo es buscar la solución, el mío darte el tiempo que necesitas- murmura Bast con un tono sabe.

\- no quiero perderte otra vez….- comienza a llorar en su pecho.

-no lo harás, siempre estaré para ti- le susurra al oído, y luego de eso pasa a darle un tierno beso a la princesa en los labios, Twilight cierra los ojos y se aferra con fuerza a su cuello.

No muy lejos de ahí, se encontraba Flash Sentry, quien harto ya de todo lo que había presenciado se da la media vuelta y comienza a retirarse, Blu se percata de esto y rápidamente va con él.

-¡espera! ¿A dónde vas?-

-no tengo nada que hacer aquí- murmura Flash colérico.

-¡no! ¡Espera!- Blu se le adelanta y le bloquea el paso -entiendo lo que te pasa, yo…. Yo también estoy pasando por esto mismo ahora….-

-niño, tú no entiendes nada, yo ya no tengo a nadie-

-yo tampoco-

-no es verdad- murmura Flash mientras le empuja para seguir su camino- tu aun tienes una familia aún tienes tu madre-

-espera…- intento detenerlo, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo Flash desaparece entre la oscuridad.

-¿hay alguna forma de llegar a la biblioteca atravesando estos túneles?- pregunta Twilight.

-no estoy muy segura en realidad, solo sé que estos túneles se extienden por todo el imperio, pero son como un laberinto para mí- murmura Celestia pensativa.

-creo que yo sé un poco de esto…. Pero no estoy muy seguro de encontrar un camino pronto y el tiempo corre- dice Bast con seriedad.

-sería más fácil salir a la superficie y llegar a ella- comenta Roz.

-lo sé, pero mientras mejor ocultados estemos de ellos, las cosas serán más fáciles-

-vallamos a plaza principal, hay nos reuniremos con las tropas y nos llevarán-

-no estoy muy seguro de eso- murmura Bast.

-no sabemos si ellos también resultaron afectados por el poder de esa cosa- complementa Bast.

-yo conozco a mi gente, y si yo salí bien librado de esta cosa, ellos también- reclama Whisper.

-no tenemos muchas opciones Bast…-

-y el tiempo se nos acaba….- murmura Celestia, cuando entonces todos comienzan a sentir un estremecer por debajo de la tierra.

-¡no sé ustedes, pero estar bajo tierra ya no es seguro!- exclama Ara mientras se transforma en una gigantesca loba azul cielo.

-¡Rápido! ¡Conozco una salida a la superficie! ¡Llegaremos a la plaza central!- Exclama Bast apurado mientras este toma en cascos al pequeño Eclipse. Rápidamente todos le siguen, Fluttershy toma al pequeño Gloss en cascos mientras Rainbow Dash le cuida la retaguardia, Discord carga a Tara pese a su estado aun debilitado e incluso con su poder hace que la silla de Celestia flote en el aire para apresurarse cuanto antes. Todos corren lo más rápido que pueden mientras la tierra por debajo de ellos comenzaba a sacudirse como si en cualquier momento algo fuere a brotar.

* * *

Cadance se encontraba nuevamente recostada en su cama, sin mover ni un solo musculo, esta se encontraba mirando en dirección a la puerta de su cuarto, sus ojos no reflejaban ninguna emoción, como si estuvieran perdidos. Las ventanas estaban abiertas por lo que ocasionalmente podían entrar una que otra ventisca que alborotara las cortinas momentáneamente. Cadance estaba demasiado deprimida como para pensar en lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, podía escuchar el fuego quemando las casas, los gritos y gemidos de los ponis sufriendo eran como un susurro en sus oídos, ella escuchaba todo lo que pasaba, y parecía que finalmente había encontrado la forma de no sentir empatía por lo que todo pasaba, dado a que ya llevaba varias horas en esa postura, pero aun no conciliaba el sueño.

-¿Quién eres tú?- escucha Cadance mas no presta atención al pensar que se trataba de algo de afuera, pero luego.

-¿esto es lo que quieres?-

Esta vez se escuchó muy cerca, demasiado como para provenir del fuera, exaltada, Cadance se levantó de la cama y miró en todas direcciones, buscando a quien sea que este en su cuarto, esta se sentó en la cama, y paso la vista por cada rincón de su cuarto sin ver a nadie. Usando su magia abrió el armario y movió los vestidos, sin hallar a nadie. Dirigió su mirada a la ventana y abrió las cortinas y con agresión las removió, desde su lugar únicamente podía ver su balcón solitario y un tenue resplandor rojo seguido de una cortina de humo, producto de docenas de casas que ahora mismo deberían estar incendiándose sin que nadie haga algo para evitar que las llamas se extiendan.

-Cadance- se volvió a escuchar la voz, el tono era un poco apagado casi como un susurro.

-¿hola?- preguntó estúpidamente mientras seguía recorriendo el cuarto con la mirada. Es entonces que esta se inclinó sobre su cama, e hizo algo que le hacía sentir como si hubiera regresado a ser una potrilla. Con sigilo y lentitud, esta se inclinó y miro bajo de su cama, no encontró más que sus pantuflas.

-Cadance-

-¡ya basta, muéstrate ante mí!- exclama Cadance colérica, es entonces que esta siente un frio recorriéndole la espalda y lentamente voltea la mirada dirigiéndola contra su espejo, ahí vio reflejada la figura de una yegua alta y delgada, vestía una capucha oscura muy opaca, casi como si estuviera echa de humo. Lo que más le asusto a la princesa, era que esa cosa en el reflejo, estaba al lado de la cama donde se encontraba sentada. Rápidamente miró frente suyo, pero no había nadie, regresó su mirada ante el espejo y la vio a ella.

-¿Qué….?- sentía como se quedaba sin aliento- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?-

-quiero que mires fuera- murmura la figura encapuchada mientras señalaba hacia la ventana.

Cadance inicialmente se quedó hay sentada, y muy asustada sin saber qué hacer, pero luego esta miro en dirección a la ventana, lentamente y con algo de temor esta se acercó al balcón y caminó hasta este, viendo fuera, el infierno que ya antes había presenciado, una vez más, igual que la última vez, inexplicablemente, uno de sus ojos comenzó a soltar lágrimas, al ver tanto sufrimiento y desastre en sus tierras, sus ponis matándose unos a otros, las casas quemándose, cientos de cuerpos destazados tirados en las calles de su ciudad escarlata. No lo resiste más y retrocede lentamente hasta topar con la cama, nuevamente se recuesta y con su magia cierra las cortinas ante ella. Exaltada mira en dirección a su espejo, donde aún estaba esa yegua observándole.

-¿esto es lo que tú quieres?

-¿Qué dices?- balbucea Cadance.

-esto, ¿siempre, quisiste esto? Para los ponis, para tu reino-

-no sé de qué hablas…- murmura Cadance.

-lo sabes bien-

-¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE QUIERES DE MÍ?!-

-nada, solo que abras tus ojos, y tomes una decisión-

El silencio se cierne por un instante, Cadance se queda sentada en su cama, completamente exaltada y confundida. Finalmente decide levantarse de la cama, y lentamente la princesa se encamina hasta su espejo, hasta estar frente a él, desde ahí, esta mira como la figura encapuchada se le acerca lentamente y se coloca detrás de ella, por encima de su hombro.

-¿Qué eres?-

-el pasado-

Cadance observa incrédula como la figura extendía uno de sus cascos para acariciar la crin de Cadance, ella no solo ve en su reflejo como su crin se sacudía ligeramente por el movimiento de la yegua, sino que también siente el movimiento de su crin en su cabeza. La princesa del imperio estaba incrédula, y sin saber por qué, quistas algún sentimiento de curiosidad o intriga, esta extiende su casco e intenta tocar a la yegua, pero solo siente el aire al abanicar su casco. Intrigada se mira al espejo, y lo extiende lentamente hasta este, estando a pocos centímetros de tocarlo, manteniéndolo en el aire por unos instantes, es entonces que Cadance presencia como su reflejo desaparece y como si se tratara de una ventana, observa frente suyo a la yegua encapuchada, casi como si la tuviera frente a frente, esta de igual manera extiende su casco y lo coloca en la superficie del cristal. Cadance observa a la yegua, esta tenía la cara cubierta, pero podía divisar los ojos de ese poni, un destello dorado conformaba cada uno de ellos, dos relucientes ojos que iluminaban hasta la oscuridad más densa.

-si crees que este mundo es perfecto para ti, está bien, pero quiero que veas el rostro de tu semental- murmura la yegua, es entonces que por un movimiento de desequilibrio o algo semejante, el casco de Cadance se inclina delante tocando el espejo, más precisamente estando a la par con el casco de la yegua, de repente surge un resplandor que envuelve completamente a la princesa.

Cadance despierta, un poco mareada y confundida, mira directamente hacia el espejo, y no presencia más que su reflejo. ¿Fue solo un sueño? Era lo que pensaba, pero no recordaba haberse dormido, de hecho, ni siquiera recordaba haber ido a la cama, su ultimo recuerdo claro era de ella sentada en su sofá. ¿Qué había pasado?

Aun confundida y un poco conmocionada, la princesa lentamente se acurruca en la seguridad de su cama y se cubre con las mantas, intentando comprender en que había pasado.

La puerta se abre y por esta entra Carnage, el cual se mostraba bastante feliz, la criatura observa la habitación y no tarde en encontrar a Cadance recostada en su cama, mirando en dirección contraria. Carnage se le acerca y al oír sus pasos la princesa se cubre con sus cobijas.

-¿Cómo te sientes cariño?- le susurra Carnage al oído mientras lentamente este deslizaba sus cascos por debajo de las mantas y acariciaba de forma sutil el cuerpo de Cadance.

\- estoy bien…- murmura Cadance con un tono incomodo, era algo muy extraño para ella, no podía explicárselo, pero de alguna forma no se sentía a gusto con tener a Carnage tan cerca, incluso esta intentó alejarlo de forma muy sutil, pero no pudo hacerlo sin que este se diera cuenta, por lo que dejó que Carnage se acercara más, pero en su lugar esta cerró los ojos e intento pensar en otra cosa.

-¿te pasa algo, cariño?-

No… no es nada- murmura Cadance un poco desanimada.

-dime, sé qué te pasa algo- le susurra Carnage mientras le da un beso en la mejilla.

-no… no sé cómo explicarlo Carny… murmura la princesa del imperio mientras se tapaba con las cobijas, cosa que le desconcertó un poco, no sabía por qué pero por alguna razón esta se sentía algo temerosa por la presencia de Carnage, algo que realmente nunca antes había sentido en su vida.

Carnage le toma por la mejilla y le obliga a verle a los ojos, Carnage mira finamente a los ojos de quien se suponía era su amado, pero al verle esta no sintió más que terror, al instante reaccionó y estuvo a punto de caer de la cama pero Carnage le tomó, al hacer esto, Cadance comenzó a retorcerse en sus cascos, intentando que este le soltara. Carnage le regresa en la cama y la recuesta con mucho cuidado, luego se aleja y le mira desde un sofá.

-¿Qué fue eso?- murmura Carnage un poco desconcertado, realmente ni el mismo se esperaba esa acción de parte de su princesa.

-no… no lo sé…- murmura Cadance quien estaba comenzando a sudar en frio, esta sentía como su corazón comenzaba a latir frenéticamente, como si estuviera al borde de un paro cardiaco.

-¡no sé qué me pasa!- murmura Cadance exaltada.

Carnage emite un sonido semejante al de un lagarto enfurecido y lentamente se acerca a la princesa e intentó tocar su mejilla, pero inmediatamente Cadance reacciona y golpea el casco carnoso y huesudo de Carnage.

-¡No! ¡Nooo!- exclama Cadance alterada y con su magia levita un florero con el cual golpea fuertemente a Carnage en la cara, el florero se rompe en miles de pedazos, el agua cae así como los trozos de cristal que conformaban el florero, y las flores de pétalos rosados y purpuras se secan al entrar en contacto con la carne de Carnage.

Cadance abre completamente los ojos al ver lo que había hecho, estaba muy incrédula y por alguna extraña razón que no comprendía, estaba muy asustada, aterrada como nunca antes en su vida, y ni siquiera sabía por qué.

-¡lo siento, lo siento, Carny, perdóname, no…. No sé lo que me pasa!- intento disculparse Cadance.

Carnage permaneció en silencio por un instante, con la oscura mirada baja y con una porte inexpresiva, con la vista contra el suelo, contra los trozos de cristales y aquel charco de agua que adornaban indecorosamente el suelo de la habitación, la criatura mantuvo su mirada completamente baja, fuera del alcance visual de Cadance. Por alguna razón que no podía explicar, el corazón de Cadance comenzó a latir frenéticamente, podía escuchar fuerte y claro el palpitar acelerado de su propio corazón, sentía como se le apagaba la respiración, como su espalda era bañada por el frío de su sudor. Y su estado simplemente empeoraría al escuchar un siseo provenir de Carnage, al principio este se oía como un susurro pero lentamente este fue aumentando su percusión hasta opacar el sonido del palpitar de Cadance. Cadance bajó de su cama, y lentamente retrocedió hasta llegar a un rincón en el que comenzó a recargarse y arrodillarse, mientras sus ojos comenzaban a ser inundados inexplicablemente por sus lágrimas.

Cadance miró con intriga a Carnage quien en todo momento permaneció en el mismo lugar con su mirada baja. Cadance estaba muy confundida, no sabía qué hacer, dentro de ella comenzaba a gestarse un impulso de escapar cuanto antes.

Un aura roja comenzó a cubrir el cuerpo de Carnage, y fue aquí cuando el cuerpo de Cadance reacciono y se levantó de golpe para salir cuanto antes ya sea por la puerta o la ventana, pero al ser sus primeros pasos al frente, el aura de Carnage se intensificó y lanzó una poderosa onda expansiva que golpeo a la princesa del amor, estrellándola con fuerza contra un muro.

La princesa calló en seco, no podía moverse, trato de levantarse, pero todo su cuerpo le dolía demasiado, una fuerte ventisca entro por su ventana y sacudió con fuerza su crin alborotándola completamente. Tratando nuevamente de ponerse de pie a lo sumo logro apoyarse en la pared y recargarse en esta, imposibilitada para ponerse de pie.

Esta miró al frente, observó a Carnage por primera vez como realmente era, como una horrida criatura sin piel o pellejo, una masa amorfa y monstruosa de carne con largos colmillos y unos penetrantes ojos que destilaban oscuridad.

 **-VEO QUE AUN ESTAS AQUÍ-** exclama Carnage mirando en todas direcciones, aparentemente buscando a alguien- **¡DONDE ESTAS MALDITA SEA!-**

Carnage golpea fuertemente el piso, provocando que la habitación entera se estremezca. Cadance comenzó a sentir un agudo y fuerte dolor en su interior, esta coloco su casco con fuerza contra su abultado vientre y comenzó a gemir del dolor con fuerza.

 **-¡APARECE DE UNA VEZ, STAR!-**

-¡perdóname! ¡Perdóname! ¡Perdónamele!- exclama Cadance muy asustada.

Carnage voltea precipitadamente y mira en dirección a Cadance con un rostro colérico pero aun intrigado, Cadance estuvo a punto de perder el aliento al ver aquella criatura monstruosa con mayor claridad que nunca, observo aquel cuerpo conformado de puro musculo, sus ojos oscuros parecían destellar oscuridad más que nunca y esos largos y afilados colmillos encorvados que destilaban sangre en lugar de saliva, provocaron en Cadance un miedo atroz. Cadance se acercó lentamente a Cadance, y al estar más cerca.

-¡AHHHHH! ¡ALÉJATE DE MÍ! ¡ALÉJATE DE MÍ! ¡AYÚDENME!- Gritaba Cadance desesperadamente mientras sostenía fuertemente su casco contra su vientre que cada vez comenzaba a dolerle más y más, temiendo por primera vez por su propia vida, no podía resistir ver más la monstruosa figura de Carnage, no podía resistir la presión que le generaba que aquellos ojos que simplemente destilaban oscuridad le observaran más. Y su vientre, su vientre comento a agitarse con fuerza como si la criatura que tuviera dentro estuviera alborotada. Cadance miraba con terror como algo comenzaba a asomarse debajo de su vientre, como la piel comenzaba a estirarse y podía divisar lo que parecía ser una carita. Cadance gritó con más fuerza que nunca. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y al imposibilitársele el confronta miento o el escape, se hizo bolita en el rincón, esperando que todo termine de una vez.

La ventisca desaparece completamente, todo parece calmarse lentamente. Cadance estaba demasiado asustada, no comprendía nada, su corazón no dejaba de latir aun así.

-¡hola mami!- escucha una voz muy familiar, lentamente Cadance levanta la mirada y abre sus ojos, encontrándose con una gran y extraña sorpresa al ver a la poni que estaba frente a ella.

-¿Penny?-

* * *

En la superficie se encontraba una colosal y singular estatua de un dragón terrestre salvaguardando una representación aún más grande del corazón de Cristal, para desgracia de quien le representaba, la estatua fue empujada con violencia rebelando un túnel del tipo pasadizo secreto por el que salen a toda prisa nuestro grupo de ponis mientras tras ellos el túnel de donde salieron se desmoronaba.

-¡salimos!- exclama Discord aliviado mientras abrazaba a su esposa fuertemente.

-¡¿estás bien Fluttershy?!- le dice Rainbow preocupada a la pegaso quien aún sostenía al temeroso Gloss.

-creo… creo que si…-

-¿todos están bien?- pregunta Bast mientras va a ver a su hija y esposa.

-creo que si… ¿Lúthien?- pregunta Whisper.

-creo que no puedo responderte a eso- murmura Lúthien con un tono divertido y Whisper sonríe.

-parece que estamos todos… - murmura Bast.

-esperen… nos falta un poni- murmura Roz mientras busca con la mirada a Flash, pero no encontró ni rastro del pegaso.

-él se fue- murmura Blu con inexpresividad.

-Blu… ¿estás bien?-

-sí, sí, si- murmura el unicornio mientras observa como Whisper atendía a Lúthien.

-¡MI ESTATUA! ¡AHHH! ¿PERO QUÉ TE HICIERON? - reclama Spike muy alterado al ver a su estatua sin cabeza- Eras demasiado hermoso para este mundo-

-¿Dónde estamos?- murmura Starlight.

-si mi dulce, dulce estatua está aquí, significa que la biblioteca está a un par de cuadras para allá- murmura Spike con cólera y tristeza mientras velaba al caído.

-¡sí! ¡Recuerdo este sitio! ¡Vamos la biblioteca no está lejos!-

-Spike…. Spike es hora de irnos-

-adiós, siempre te tendré en mi corazón- murmura el dragón mientras le daba un beso de despedida a lo que quedaba de su preciada estatua.

-¡Spike!-

-adiós….- murmura este mientras se limpia las lágrimas y se echa a correr para seguir al grupo, este se quedó un poco atrás, pero al escuchar lo que parecían ser murmullos desde las casas, este apresuro el pazo y llego con los demás como relámpago. Spike no hizo mal en apresurarse, pues pronto de entre las casas y callejones del imperio, docenas y docenas de ponis bañados en sangre y con rostros enloquecidos se abalanzaron contra ellos, Bast logró evitar que un pegaso le llegara por detrás a Starlight dándole una patada, rápido se apresuró a entregarle él bebe a su esposa, y prosiguió defendiéndose.

-¡MAMÁ! ¡DONDE ESTÁ MI MAMÁ!- llora Gloss fuertemente.

-tranquilo, tranquilo- intenta calmarle Fluttershy, de repente esta es empujada por Rainbow, para evitar que una unicornio armada con una pala envuelta en alambre de púas golpeara a Fluttershy con esta.

-¡son demasiados!-

-¡por favor, no los maten, no es su culpa!- exclama Fluttershy dolida.

-¡díselo a ellos!- murmura Ara mientras arremetía contra un grupo de ponis y los empujaba con fuerza haciendo un ligero cazo a lo que se le decía, sin embargo los ponis, por más fuerte que los azotaran contra las paredes, siempre se levantaban.

-¡Fluttershy tiene razón!- dice Twilight.

-¡no podemos hacer simplemente que paren!-

-¡todos reúnanse! ¡A mí!- exclama Twilight, ya a punto de hacer un escudo para resguardarlos a todos tal y como lo hizo la primera vez, sin embargo los disturbios habían hecho que algunos se separaran.

-¡Discord!- advierte Celestia, es entonces que el draconequus con su cola golpea a un poni terrestre que estuvo a punto de atacarles con unas tijeras de jardinería. El poni que golpeó pese a haberse golpeado contra un buzón se levantó de inmediato y estaba dispuesto a volver a atacar, así mismo docenas más de ponis enfurecidos llegaban como parvada de todas partes.

-¡YA ESTOY HARTO DE TODOS USTEDES!- exclama Discord colérico, es entonces que de su cuerpo surge una poderosa onda expansiva, seguido de un fuerte resplandor. Para cuando este cesó y todo se aclaró, los ponis dejaron de atacar, es entonces que todos miran con asombro como cada uno de los enfurecidos ponis ahora se encontraban recluidos en una burbuja que flotaba en el aire.

-¿estás bien cariño?- dice el draconecus apurado por su esposa.

-sí… sí…- murmura Celestia mientras le sonreía.

A su alrededor, docenas, tal vez cientos de ponis se encontraban ahora flotando en el aire y lentamente cada uno de ellos se iba elevando y perdiendo en el infinito.

-¿estarán bien?- pregunta Starlight.

-mi cartero sobrevivió 3 meces, yo diría que si- responde Discord mientras una gota de sudor brotaba por su mejilla y comentaba a respirar dificultosamente.

Discord y Celestia se miran fijamente a los ojos, prosiguiendo a abrasarse fuertemente con total cariño mientras Discord le hacía cosquillitas al vientre de Celestia con la punta de su cola.

-¡por que no hiciste eso desde un principio!- reclama Ara mientras retomaba su forma de poni.

-bueno pues discúlpame, pero hace media hora casi estaba muerto desangrado, y ahora…. Ahora… no te respondo porque estoy muy cansado- murmura Discord mientras se sienta en el suelo.

-te ganaste un premio- le susurra Celestia al oído y le da un besito en la mejilla, las mejillas de Discord se enrojecen y el draconequus no evita esbozar una sonrisa.

-bueno tenemos que apresurarnos, no creo que falte mucho para esa biblioteca-

-oye dame un minuto si…. Aj, además, no expulse mi poder en vano, todos los ponis de la ciudad ahora están encerrados en burbujas-

-¿todos?-

-miren al cielo-

Es entonces que todos se percatan que en efecto, en los cielos se veían docenas, tal vez cientos de burbujas flotando por encima de la ciudad.

-¿es bueno que los dejemos ahí?-

-por el momento no tenemos mejor opción- murmura Celestia con seriedad.

-esperen, alguien se acerca- murmura Ara con seriedad, es entonces que todos se ponen en posición de defensa y observan en el cielo a un grupo de siluetas en el aire acercándose a gran velocidad.

-¿Qué son? ¿Pegasos?- murmura Starlight.

-quédate detrás de mi cariño- murmura Twilight, Bast y Roz se ponen en posición de defensa

-espiren ¿creo que es…?- murmura Celestia

-¡HERMANA!-

-¡Luna!- exclama Celestia mientras una sonrisa de alivio se marcaba en su rostro.

Rápidamente como un relámpago, la princesa de la noche Luna aterriza delante del grupo de Celestia, tras ella también aterrizan un pequeño grupo de grifos, de los que solo Whisper se alegraría de ver.

Luna estaba muy feliz de ver a su hermana y los demás a salvo, pero sin duda lo que le traería mucha más alegría a su corazón es ver entre el grupo a su pequeño potrillo.

-¡mami!-

-¡Gloss!-

Inmediatamente el potrillo salta de los cascos de Fluttershy y corre directo hasta su madre, Luna hace lo mismo y al faltar muy poco el potrillo da un largo salto y Luna lo toma en cascos y lo abrasa con fuerza. El momento fue tan entrañable que Luna no pudo mantenerse en pie, y se arrodilla en el suelo, con su pequeño niño en cascos.

-¡mami! ¡Mami!- el potrillo no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar.

-Gloss… tesoro…- murmura la princesa de la noche mientras sus ojos se inundaban en lágrimas, y luego procede a comerse a besos a su pequeño príncipe.

-tenía mucho miedo-

-lo sé, lo se tesoro- murmura Luna mientras media a su pequeño- no te volveré a dejar-

Todos, o al menos la mayoría, miran conmovidos como madre finalmente estaban juntos.

-me alegra que estés bien hermana- murmura Celestia.

-a mí también…- murmura Luna mientras aún tenía a su hijo en cascos- vamos, no es seguro que estemos aquí fuera-

-sí, tienes razón, estábamos a punto de dirigirnos a la biblioteca- ice Twilight.

-bueno, pues hay ya formamos una pequeña trinchera- murmura Luna con unas sonrisa.

-no hay que perder el tiempo entonces- dice Celestia con seriedad.

De repente para desgracia de todos, el breve momento de descanso y alegría por reunirse de nuevo se vería amenazado cuando la tierra comenzó a sacudirse nuevamente, esta vez con mayor fuerza.

-¡tenemos que irnos ahora!- exclama Ara.

Es entonces que de entre la tierra ante ellos comienzan a emerger colosales criaturas compuestas de carnes putrefacta, criaturas sin forma específica, bestias aberrantes y deformes, cada uno muy diferente a la otras, teniendo como único en común la falta de piel en sus desagradables cuerpos. Criaturas inmensas con largos dientes, garras o tentáculos, rápidamente comenzaron a rodear a todos los ponis.

Entre el ejército de criaturas inmensas aparece un pequeño pegaso blanco de crines rojas y un mechón amarillo, el cual se posiciona al frente de todas ellas como si les dirigiera. Poseía características muy femeninas por el tamaño y la complexión, pero poseía algunas facciones que evidenciaban que se trataba de un macho, el pegaso poseía a lo largo de su cuerpo placas y brazaletes hechos con un metal rojizo que destellaba su propia energía, y sobre su frente una coronilla que era levemente ocultada por su alborotada crin. El pegaso abre los ojos, rebelando dos destellantes ojos dorados muy semejantes a los de una serpiente. El pegaso sonríe y dice:

-¿están listos para la revancha?-


	48. Chapter 48

El despertar del demonio.

Capítulo 48. Una pequeña oportunidad.

* * *

-me alegra de verlos igual de bien que hace un año- sonríe el pegaso de ojos dorados, mientras lentamente este avanzaba, de inmediato, Bast y Roz se colocan al frente de todos, y toman unas lanzas para amenazar al pequeño pegaso, este se detuvo pero no dejo de sonreír ni por un momento.

-esa voz….- murmura Bast mientras fruncía el ceño, y poniéndose algo nervioso, aunque este intentaba aparentar lo contrario para no preocupar a los demás, y por sobre todo a su esposa e hijas.

-¿Qué les pasa? ¿Acaso se olvidaron de mí?- murmura el pegaso con un ligero tono sarcástico, pero un tanto seco al mismo tiempo, casi como si estuviera fingiendo su actitud, esto último estuvo muy presente en Celestia quien no dejaba de mirarle con duda.

-Kira…- murmura Roz con severidad.

-sí, así me llaman- murmura el pequeño pegaso con un tono un poco sarcástico, pasando a dar una pequeña reverencia.

-¡tú eres aquel grifo! Veo que ahora tomas la forma de un pegaso, ¿Qué no te sientes conforme con tu forma real?- le reclama Bast mientras entraba en un severo estado colérico.

-esta es mi verdadera forma, o al menos lo es ahora- responde el pegaso con indiferencia.

-no eres un grifo... no debería sorprendernos, los asimiladores tienen la capacidad de adoptar cualquier forma que previamente sea consumida- piensa Roz con seriedad mientras se ponía en posición de defensa.

Todos estaban muy confundidos, no solo por la identidad de este pegaso, si no por su papel y que relación tenía con Bast y Roz, y también, el por qué este encabezaba aquel batallón de monstruos infernales. Y entre el grupo resaltaba Celestia quien mira al joven pegaso con algo de intriga y confusión, esta intento analizar su rostro, pues sentía que ya lo conocía, por alguna razón que ella no comprendía, le parecía muy familiar aquel pegaso, sabía bien que lo había visto en alguna otra parte y no era solo por lo que paso en Canterlot, si no mucho antes, no entendía nada. desde su sitio la princesa observo los ojos del pegaso, por alguna razón, esos ojos eran lo único en el que no le permitían identificarlo, pues creía conocerlo bien de alguna parte. Siguió mirándolo por un corto periodo y pudo identificar algo más al mirar una vez más a los ojos dorados de aquel pegaso, pudo distinguir un fuerte sentimiento de cólera y rabia, pero no era hacia ellos, ni siquiera contra los dos Wampira que ahora mismo les estaban resguardando, inclusive entre sus diálogos sarcásticos que decía, podía percatarse muy bien de como este ser de alguna forma, no estaba nada cómodo con sus situación.

Kira mira al frente suyo y observa a todo el grupo de ponis que Roz y Galben resguardaban.

Los dos unicornios activan unos brazaletes que ocultaban debajo de sus capuchas es entonces cuando una armadura comienza a cubrir el cuerpo de ambos completamente.

-interesantes juguetes- murmura Kira con inexpresividad, el pequeño pegaso blanco se les queda mirando con completa inexpresividad, es entonces que este comienza a avanzar lentamente, dando pasos muy lentos el pequeño pegaso caminaba hacia ellos, Luna inmediatamente usa sus poderes para crear un escudo de energía alrededor suyo y los demás, dejando a Kira y sus tropas de criaturas afuera. Kira mira con inexpresividad el escudo, este levanta un casco y lo coloca frente al escudo como si fuera a tocarlo, sin embargo lo deja un par de centímetros separado de este mismo. Kira observo a todos los que se encontraban detrás del escudo, cada uno de los presentes, inevitablemente llego a toparse con los siniestros ojos de Kira. tal y como si fuera un minino ante una pequeña jaula repleta de canaritos de todos los colores, Kira parecía que comenzaba a elegir entre el grupo a su primer bocadillo.

-¿Cuánto confían ustedes en su magia señoritas?- murmura Kira con indiferencia, es entonces que sus ojos destellan un brillo dorado que género en los presentes una sensación de miedo y temor.

-¡esto no funcionara! ¡Twilight, todas, corran a la biblioteca, nosotros los entretendremos!- exclama Bast desesperado.

-si eso parece sensato- murmura Kira mientras sigue mirando el escudo con falsa curiosidad.

-¡Bast son demasiados, no podrán ustedes solos contra ellos!- intenta detenerle Twilight.

-no estamos solos- murmura Bast con seriedad- ¡ahora!-

Es entonces que tanto Blu como Ara se trasforman en lobos, y de inmediato los dos hermanos aúllan con todas sus fuerzas, su aullido resuena fuertemente y estremece el imperio de cristal, es entonces que ante ellos aparecen un pequeño grupo de lobos oscuros, cada uno de ellos poseía algún tipo de armadura o semejante que cubría parte de su cuerpo. Los lobos comienzan a rodear a todas las ponis, Discord se interpone entre los demás, dejando a su esposa e hija en el centro del grupo. El draconequus pese a estar debilitado, parecía aun estar dispuesto a pelear si así protegía a su familia.

Los ponis se encuentran completamente rodeados por los lobos, las bestias comienzan a gruñir ferozmente, sin embargo no era precisamente a los ponis, si no al grupo de monstruos sin piel que tenían enfrente. Sin embargo las criaturas de Carnage no parecen inmutarse ante ellos, las ponis retroceden lentamente, mientras salían del asecho de las bestias de carne y los lobos les daban la oportunidad de apartarse, aun no estaban seguros si correr ahora, pero presentían que lo mejor era apartarse lentamente.

Gloss se abraso fuertemente a su madre, Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash se quedaron junto a Spike y Starlight, Tara fue cargada por Whisper mientras permanecía al lado de Lúthien, y por último los dos lobos azules, (Blu y Ara) junto al grupo de grifos que escoltaron a Luna, formaron un cinturón entre el grupo para resguardarlos. Lentamente, se fueron apartando, es entonces que Twilight al retroceder, impacta con algo muy grande y suave que no estaba ante ella hace 5 segundos, está un poco temerosa levanta la mirada y ante ella se encuentra con un enorme lobo blanco de lomo azul, del que pudo divisar que le faltaba un ojo al tener un inmenso e inquietante hueco en el rostro. En un principio asustada y confundida, al ver los ojos de la criatura algo en ella vio algo que no comprendía, algo muy familiar e inquietante, que le despertaba alguna especie de vieja sensación que hacía años no sentía, algo completamente diferente, un sentimiento de inquietud, pero no de miedo, sino todo lo contrario, al ver el único ojo del lobo blanco, pudo ver algo en él, un destello de luz que casi le hizo reconocerlo al instante, sus cascos comenzaron a temblar y desmoronarse como si se fuera a caer en cualquier momento, los ojos de la princesa comenzaron a inundarse en lágrimas.

-¿eres tu...?- murmura con voz quebrada-

El lobo parpadea una vez como si le respondiera.

-los cubriremos, corre- escucha Twilight en su mente, la princesa lavanda no logra evitarlo pero sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse.

El lobo blanco de lomo azul se impone ante ellas, y se prepara para encabezar el grupo de las demás criaturas de la oscuridad.

Las criaturas de carne permanecen inmóviles, aparentemente esperando a que Kira hiciera algo.

-¿Qué esperas? ¡no vas a atacar!- exclama Roz impaciente.

-estoy esperando- murmura Kira con tranquilidad.

-¿a qué?- murmura Galben.

-a que lleguen los demás.

Es entonces, que se comienza a escuchar un estremecer en el suelo, pero no era de algo que asechara debajo de la tierra, sino de una multitud marchando en orden. Es entonces que todos presencian como de cada callejón comienzan a avanzar todos los soldados minotauros. Kira mira lentamente hacia el cielo, e inconscientemente todos le siguen, y es cuando todos observan a todos los soldados grifos por encima de ellos, cada una de las tropas venían encabezadas por su respectivo gobernante.

-princesa Luna, creí decirle que nosotros nos encargaríamos de esto- dice el señor de los grifos desde el frente del grupo de los grifos.

-no podía dejarlos..- murmura Luna mientras abrazaba a su hijo con fuerza, el señor de los grifos con su aguda vista pudo divisar al pequeño en cascos de luna.

-ya veo- sonríe el Rey por un breve momento- me alegra que este bien princesa Celestia-

El Rey mira con seriedad a las criaturas que se encontraban por debajo de ellos, prestando principal atención a las criaturas sin piel, rápidamente este desenvaina su espada, una muy especial de hoja fina y reluciente, pero que ocultaba discretamente un filo acerrado, que fácilmente podría arrasar con la carne y atravesar hasta la piel más dura.

-parece que nos superan plenamente en número- sonríe Kira.

-¿te vas a rendir?- insinúa Discord.

-¿Por qué lo aria?- murmura Kira inexpresivo- si apenas esto se pone interesante-

-¡por qué haces esto! ¡tú no haces esto por gusto! ¡o si!- exclama Celestia.

Kira quien estuvo a punto de soltar la orden de ataque se detiene por un instante y mira con seriedad a la princesa del sol, inmediatamente Discord cubre a su esposa.

Las criaturas que venían con quiera comienzan a emitir sonidos seseantes y amenazantes mientras cada una de ellas se levantaba en sus patas traseras para mostrarse más grandes e intimidantes, mostrando plenamente los dientes, las garras, e algunos hasta los tentáculos, cada una de las bestias soltó un fuerte rugido, y arremetieron contra las ponis.

-por qué no tengo opción- murmura Kira con cólera- ¿alguien tiene algo más que decir antes de que todo dé comienzo?-

-je yo si- interviene una voz, todos miran al cielo, divisando al señor de los grifos- tal vez sea un poco tonto pero no está de más preguntar, ¿los lobos estarán de nuestro lado?-

Luna, Celestia y algunos lobos asienten con la cabeza.

-es todo lo que necesitaba saber- suspira el Rey.

Kira ya aburrido, suelta la orden de ataque, es entonces que las criaturas de carne finalmente reacción y comienzan su ataque, yendo directo contra el grupo de Celestia, pero rápidamente los lobos les bloquean en paso y arremeten contras las criaturas mientras los dos grupos colisionaban.

-¡corran, corran, corran!- exclama Bast a las yeguas.

Las bestias de Carnage arremete contra ellas, pero inmediatamente estas colisionan contra las tropas del señor grifo y minotauro, así como los lobos oscuros, las criaturas eran feroces y muy fuertes, haciendo que su desventaja numérica no fuese tan grande, los minotauros lucharon, pero aun un grupo de ellos les era muy difícil solo. Los grifos fueron más veloces y se valieron de sus armas punzo cortantes para arremeter contras las bestias, apuñalándolas repetidamente, siendo lo suficientemente rápidos para no ser alcanzados por los ataques de las criaturas sin piel.

Parecía no resultar, pues aun cuando las decapitaran, las bestias se regeneraban en segundos. Una feroz batalla mucho más grande y desesperante que contra los propios ponis de cristal había comenzado, y entre este combate velico, rápidamente las yeguas se apresuraron en correr hasta la biblioteca, mientras ante ellas docenas de grifos, minotauros y lobos luchaban difícilmente contra sus contrincantes.

-¡Rápido, la biblioteca está muy cerca!- exclama Luna mientras encabezaba el grupo, es entonces que ante ellas aparece una colosal criatura de carne con cráneo de elefante, cuerpo de dragón y tentáculos en la espalda, la criatura estuvo a punto de arremeter ante ellas, Luna creo un escudo, pero la bestia escupió la niebla roja que estuvo a punto de bañar a Luna, inmediatamente Whisper le empuja siendo el bañado por la niebla en lugar de Luna, y rápidamente este arremete contra la criatura y con una lanza este la clava en lo que sería la boca de la bestia, esta arremete e intenta quitarse al grifo de encima, pero Twilight atraviesa a la bestia de lado a lado en el pecho, la criatura cae al suelo, pero sigue retorciéndose aun asi, es entonces que todos presencian como lentamente la criatura comienza a regenerarse, mientras los ojos de la bestia destellaban un brillo dorado.

-¡por el amor de mi esposa! ¡No tengo tiempo para esto!- exclama Discord irritado y hace aparecer un matamoscas gigante con el cual aplasta a la criatura, y luego la eleva en el aire y como si el matamoscas fuera una catapulta, lanza lejos a la bestia, llegando a estrellarse contra el escudo que se encontraba al otro lado de la ciudad, quedando fulminada por su descarga cual mosquito.

El gozo y lo divertido del momento concluyo cuando vieron como Discord estuvo a punto de desplomarse, el draconequus jadea con bastante precipitación, y comienza a sudar a montón.

-¡Discord!- murmura Celestia a su lado.

Es entonces que por un callejón se escuchan venir más de esas cosas, rápidamente todo el grupo se dirige hasta una tienda de flores que era el único local con las puertas abiertas y el mas cercano como para resguardarse cuanto antes. Todos entran, y desde su interior perciben como algunas de esas criaturas sin piel pasaban muy cerca de ellos, aparentemente estaban patrullando las calles o aun peor, les estaban buscando. pasa un momento hasta que las bestias dejaran esa calle y pareciera estar todo en orden otra vez.

-se fueron, pero pueden volver...- murmura Ara con seriedad.

-tenemos que llegar a la biblioteca- insiste Luna.

-no podemos dejar que nos sigan, o si no de nada servirá llegar-

-estoy bien… estoy bien…- murmura el draconequus mientras aparta a su esposa y Fluttershy que no dejaban de revisarle.

-deja que nosotros nos encargamos…. Estas muy débil-

-esos fueron los primeros, de quien sabe cuántos, no creo que todas esas cosas estén peleando en la plaza, seguramente hay más por la ciudad buscándonos- murmura Ara con seriedad.

-falta muy poco para la biblioteca, hay nos resguardaremos-

-¿de qué sirve? ¡No tendremos mucho tiempo! Esas cosas podrán entrar sin problemas a la biblioteca en cuando se percaten que estamos allí- exclama Discord mientras dificultosamente mientras se levanta un poco tambaleante y se dispone a sostener a su esposa para ir más rápido.

-Discord...-

-él bebe ya va a nacer ¿verdad?- le susurra Discord al oído de su esposa.

-aun no…- murmura Celestia mientras se recargaba en su pecho.

-pero pronto…. ¡mejor escapemos y busquemos un lugar seguro ahora!-

-no, Discord...-

-¿por qué no?-

-no podemos perder esta oportunidad… Discord-

-no quiero perderte, ni al bebe… ni a Tara…- murmura este mientras observa como aun Starlight le cargaba.

-no tenemos otra opción-

-no podemos perder más el tiempo, si quieren hacer algo, háganlo rápido, me encargare de resguardarlos hasta su llegada a esa biblioteca- dice Ara con seriedad.

-ellos entraran, aun si ponemos un escudo- murmura Discord desesperanzado.

-la niebla…. Esa cosa me dejo sin poderes…- murmura Twilight con seriedad.

-esa cosa… fue la responsable de que mis hijos perdieran sus poderes cuando más lo necesitaban- murmura Discord colérico mientras en su mente pasaban tristes recuerdos- Luck… Luck…. mi niño... por qué demonios, no... No... - piensa con tristeza.

-no quiero perder a nadie más...- dice el draconequus colérico.

-iré a asegurar el camino, cuando vuelva, quiero que este tomada la decisión de lo que piensan hacer- dice Ara con severidad, es entonces que la unicornio azul desaparece y todos presencian como una sombra se desliza rápidamente por las calles del imperio.

-ya Discord… ya….- murmura Celestia abrasándole.

-¡no quiero perder a nadie más!- murmura este perdiendo la compostura por un momento y apoyándose en el pecho de su esposa. Mientras hacía esto, este discretamente se puso a acariciar el vientre de su mujer, para así poder relajarse.

-no podrán entrar... no si creamos un vacío además del escudo…- insinúa Starlight, y todos se le quedan mirando a la joven princesa.

-Tara tenía la capacidad de crear burbujas de vacío, lo hizo la vez que Luck quemo por accidente su cama al tener una pesadilla, extinguió las llamas con una burbuja de vacío -

-si no hay aire… la niebla no podría penetrar, y el escudo que nos resguarde podría resistir- murmura Twilight.

-sí, es a lo que quiero llegar- dice Starlight.

-si pero…. Yo no sé hacer eso, o algo semejante- confiesa Twilight un poco apenada.

-tampoco yo…- murmura Luna.

-y no creo que Tara despierte ahora para ayudarnos ¿verdad?- murmura Starlight- era solo una idea… olvídenlo-

-yo sí puedo… - murmura Discord levantándose.

-Discord no… aun estas muy débil- le dice Celestia preocupada.

-dime algo que no sepa- dice este con una ligera sonrisa, Celestia le corresponde una mirada severa al escuchar ese comentario- Cely… perdona, pero solo yo puedo hacerlo-

-no podrás mantenerlo- murmura Celestia- Discord, si haces esto, no sabemos que tanto pueda perjudicarte-

-quizás funcione- murmura Luna pensativa.

-¡Luna por favor!-

-no, no, no me entendiste, podemos crear ese escudo, si Discord usa mi energía, yo no sé el hechizo, pero si Discord lo hace, yo poder ayudarle a mantenerlo-

-transferirle tus energías... eso te dejara indefensa- murmura Celestia.

-si funciona, no necesitaremos pelear, hasta que encontremos la respuesta-

-todo está despejado- se escucha una voz y ante ellos aparece Ara quien les mira con severidad e impaciencia- ¿Qué decidieron hacer?-

Discord y Luna se miran fijamente.

-si puedo hacerlo, no es tan sencillo como crear un matamoscas gigante, pero poder hacerlo, si me brindas tu poder.

-no perdamos más el tiempo- dice Luna con una sonrisa.

Todos corrieron tan pronto como pudieron contra la biblioteca, apresuradamente, ya solo faltaban algunas cuantas cuadras, podían lograrlo, es entonces que lo ven todos, el escudo que luna puso sobre la biblioteca relucía como una luz al final del túnel, su destino estaba cerca, ya faltaba muy poco, todos apresuraron el paso. Pero no todo podía salir bien efectivamente, pues cuando ya faltaba muy poco, cuatro criaturas colosales se unieron al combate y arremetieron contra los ponis, Twilight se puso al frente y creo una onda expansiva que inicialmente golpeo a las criaturas, pero estas no tardaron en rehabilitarse y continuar en su persecución.

Whisper y los dos lobos azules arremetieron contra las bestias intentando que se alejen del grupo principal. El grifo logro deshacerse de una de las bestias entrando a una casa y burlando a la bestia haciendo que se estrellara con todo a su paso, y provocando un derrumbe que atrapo a la criatura. Los lobos lograron detener a las bestias con sus rayos, logrando aturdirlos por unos momentos pero sabían que no tardarían en levantarse de nuevo por lo que se apresuraron

Ya estaba muy cerca, podían llegar, lo sabían, solo faltaba un poco más, Rainbow Dash tomo a Fluttershy entre sus cascos y rápidamente se apresuró en ser las primeras en entrar a la biblioteca, les siguen los demás, incluido Whisper quien se había quedado atrás por un momento.

Desde los cielos, los ponis eran ayudados por los grifos quienes desde la biblioteca se habían atrincherado y disparaban una serie de flechas y lanzas contra las criaturas que intentaban alcanzar a los ponis que aún no llegaban a la biblioteca.

Los dos lobos azules ya estaban muy cerca de la entrada cuando en eso una de ellas se detiene.

-¡Ara! ¡¿Qué se supone que estas asiendo?!- le reclama Blu en su mente.

-prometí que los traería a la biblioteca-

-lo se pero….-

-si quieres quedarte con ellos está bien, pero yo tengo trabajo que hacer, no puedo dejar a los nuestros- la loba azul se da la media vuelta y regresa por donde vino rápidamente- ¡cuídalos Blu!-

-¡Ara!- exclama el lobo mientras retomaba su forma poni, Blu vio correr a su hermana y pelear con algunas criaturas en su camino mientras se alejaba contra la oscuridad.

-¡niño! Vas a entrar o no- le reclama Discord quien comenzaba a concentrarse para crear el escudo de vacío que habían acordado, no muy lejos de él se encontraba Luna la cual se notaba muy agotada, probablemente por haberle transferido toda su energía, y un poco más atrás se encontraba Celestia, bastante inquieta y esperando a que esposo y hermana entren cuanto antes, Blu entra rápidamente a la biblioteca, y Discord usando las fuerzas de Luna crea finalmente sobre el primer escudo un vacío total que no permitía el paso del oxígeno fuera del escudo por un área apenas mayor a dos metros de distancia del mismo, suficiente para evitar que la niebla roja afecte el primer escudo, manteniéndoles finalmente a salvo.

Finalmente todos estaban de vuelta, seguros por el momento, en el interior de la biblioteca, las criaturas comenzaron a asentarse a los alrededores de los escudos, pero ninguna de las presentes parecía molesta o frustrada por no poder pasar, sino todo lo contrario, pues pese a estar aparentemente en calma, ninguno de los presente se sentido seguro inmediatamente, como si tuvieran el presentimiento de que algo peor pasara en cualquier momento.

Los ponis se detuvieron en el lovi de la biblioteca, intentando tomar un respiro tras todo lo que había tenido que sufrir. Lo merecían después de tanto martirio. Quizás era muy pronto para festejar, pero todos los ponis se pusieron finalmente felices tras asimilar que estaban a salvo, con los dos escudos y los grifos reguardando el perímetro, no pudieron evitar sentirse bien aunque sea por un momento, pues esa inquietud aún les asechaba.

Blu comenzaba a apartarse lentamente de las yeguas, realmente, él no sabía por qué había entrado a la biblioteca, él se cuestionaba en su mente que era lo que debía hacer, no tenía por qué entrar, después de todo, la única familia que le queda, está afuera peleando, debería ir con ellos ¿entonces por qué entro cuando pudo ir con su hermana?

-¿Por qué me llamo Blu? Siempre me llamaba por el nombre que me dio nuestra madre…. - piensa este al recordar lo último que le dijo su hermana, es entonces que al entrar observa a los demás ponis, Lúthien ya no estaba en el grupo, se había apresurado a ir a los estantes de la biblioteca, es entonces que ve a su madre entre el los demás, la cual le miraba con ojos llorosos, es aquí cuando Blu finalmente lo comprendió.

La yegua caminaba lentamente hasta el unicornio azul, sin dejar de verle a los ojos, y con estos inundados en lágrimas, Blu difícilmente podría saber si estaba triste, enojada o (aunque esto realmente no se lo esperaba) feliz por verlo. El unicornio también se acercó a ella lentamente al ver como esta no apartaba sus ojos de sí.

-Ma….-

-Blu…. ¿si eres tu verdad?-

Blu asiente con la cabeza.

-¡Bluuu!- llora Fluttershy y salta en los cascos del unicornio, no pudiendo contenerse más, la pegaso soltó en llanto- Blu... Blu... cuanto has crecido... mi niño...-

-lo siento…. Ciento haberte dejado-

-Blu… mi Blu….- seguía llorando Fluttershy.

-perdóname- dice este mientras le regresa el abraso a quien lo crio cuando era pequeño, a quien tanto le quería pese a todo, a quien por mucho tiempo le llamo como "mamá" a su posiblemente verdadera madre, quizás no de sangre, pero sí de corazón, Fluttershy.

-lo siento… en verdad lo siento mucho, no debí dejarte-

-no, yo lo siento, no debí ocultarte, debí ayudarte a buscar tu hogar- llora Fluttershy.

-siempre tuve un hogar con tigo- le susurra a su madre con cariño.

* * *

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de donde ellas se encontraban, una colosal batalla había comenzado, lobos, minotauros y grifos contra las criaturas de Carnage. Pese a estar favorecidos mayoritariamente en número, las criaturas de carne putrefacta eran mucho más fuertes, aún más que los minotauros, podían resistir fuertes impactos y grandes cantidades de daño, y al poco tiempo estas se recuperaban, siendo redundante cuanto les lastimen, no importaba si eran partidas en dos, si pulverizaban sus cráneos o si de plano rompían cada hueso de sus deformes cuerpos, las criaturas regresaban al combate.

-¡tenemos que terminar con todos de una buena vez!- exclama el rey Minos mientras tomaba a una colosal bestia por la cabeza y con el brazo libre le dio un golpe a la criatura tan fuerte que el cuerpo salió despedido pero la cabeza de la criatura se quedó en la mano del minotauro.

-¡¿y cómo piensas hacer eso?!- exclama el rey Crown mientras con su espada partía a dos criaturas que pese a tener los intestinos salidos seguían tratando de atacarlo, es entonces que el Rey abre sus alas y las usa para darse a sí mismo impulso de rotación, convirtiéndose en un torbellino cortante que convirtió a las criaturas en papilla. El rey uso sus alas para cubrirse en todo momento, lo cual hizo que solo estas fueran bañadas por el baño de sangre, y al sacudirlas fuertemente, se libró de todo rastro.

-¿terminaste?- murmura el rey minotauro mientras se limpiaba el baño no fortuito.

-aun no-

-necesitamos desintegrarlos- reclama el señor minotauro, es entonces que la criatura que había decapitado hace solo unos momentos volvió para abalanzarse sobre él, tomándolo por sorpresa, la bestia sin cabeza logro tumbarle y someterlo momentáneamente.

-¡maldita cosa! ¡No dejare ni el recuerdo de ti!- reclama el señor minotauro mientras forcejeaba con la criatura.

Es entonces que la criatura chilla de dolor pese a que el minotauro todavía no le había echo nada, es entonces que una larga hoja metálica atraviesa a la criatura por el pecho y un fuerte movimiento hace que la bestia se separe del minotauro, la criatura rueda no muy lejos de ellos.

-¡no tenías que ayudarme con esto! ¡él era mío!-

-esa cosa estuvo a punto de clavarte un aguijón en el cuello ¿no lo viste?- le señala el grifo una cola amputada, muy grande y con un aguijón protuberante, muy semejante a la cola de una manticora, pero más grande y deforme, está aún estaba retorciéndose en el suelo.

-¿Qué cosa es eso?- reclama el señor grifo, este mira lo que tenía aun en el brazo y se da cuenta que la cabeza que sostenía aún seguía tratando de morderle, de no ser porque el señor minotauro lo traía por los escasos y grasientos cabellos que esta cosa poseía, ya lo hubiera hecho, el rey Minos miro la cabeza con intriga y extrañeza.

La criatura volvió a levantarse y corrió contra ambos, el grifo le clavo su espada dejándola a medio cuerpo, mientras el minotauro tomo las patas de la bestia y se las arranco de tajo. Ambos observan como la criatura, sin cabeza ni extremidades aun seguía retorciéndose en el suelo.

El minotauro toma la cabeza de la bestia, y con la fuerza de sus brazos aplasta la cabeza tal y como una toronja, salpicando sus jugos, pero la criatura, sin cabeza, seguía retorciéndose e intentando reincorporarse.

-¡¿Qué estas cosas no se mueren?!- exclama el minotauro ya arto.

-parece que…..- murmura el rey grifo, pero se interrumpe a si mismo al ver algo que le comenzó a llamar la atención este se encamina lentamente hasta el torso destazado de la misma criatura y en el sitio donde debería estar el estómago divisa una bola carnosa y palpitante, sobresaliendo de lo que restaba de su cuerpo. El grifo se acercó lentamente con total sigilo a la criatura, observando esa bola carnosa palpitando como un corazón, es entonces que este atraviesa esa bola con la punta de su espada, y justo cuando lo hizo, la criatura dejo de retorcerse, y todo rastro de vida en ella se apagó completamente, saco su espada de la bola carnosa y esta se volvió negra y seca al poco tiempo.

El grifo se levanta con una mirada bastante intrigada y pensativa.

-¿me estás diciendo que estas cosas tienen el corazón en el estómago?- dice el rey Minos con extrañeza.

Antes de responder, el señor grifo miro a su alrededor, observa los restos pulverizados de las dos criaturas que el había destazado con su espada en el giro de torbellino, noto que ninguno de los resto seguía retorciéndose, como si definitivamente les hubiera dado muerte, es entonces que este observo que la cola de la manticora mutante aún seguía retorciéndose como un gusano. Este fue directo hacia ella, y con un tajo de su espada, abrió la cola de lado a lado, y hay pudo divisarlo, otra esfera carnosa y palpitante, nuevamente con su espada, el grifo atravesó la bola carnosa, y la cola finalmente se dio muerte al tenderse en el suelo como un ratón muerto. El señor grifo miro a su alrededor una vez más, notando la dificultad con las que sus tropas lograban mantenerse a la par con las bestias, sin embargo al ver a los lobos luchar, se fijó en su estilo de combate, esquivar y disparar rayos contra el pecho y otras partes del cuerpo de las bestias, y noto como algunas luego de ser pinchadas determinado número de veces, caían en seco y fuera de combate, es entonces cuando finalmente todo parecía estar claro en su mente.

-no creo que tengan el corazón en el estómago Minos, creo que tienen más de un corazón- murmura el grifo con seriedad- regresa con tus tropas, tenemos que avisarle a los demás-

* * *

A los alrededores se podía divisar a grifos y minotauros luchando ferozmente contra las criaturas sin piel, una sangrienta y ardua batalla que parecía estar lejos de tener su final se libraba por las calles del extinto imperio de cristal, sin embargo no muy lejos del conflicto principal, aun se encontraban tres ponis que aún no se habían unido a la lucha.

Roz y Bast se encontraban ante Kira, esperando a que el pegaso comenzara la pelea contra ellos, pero este se encontraba muy tranquilo, ahí parado en su lugar como si nada, mirando a ambos ponis mientras un sanguinario combate se libraba a su alrededor.

-que gusto encontrarlos de nuevo- dice finalmente el pegaso blanco de melena rojiza- veo que se han recuperado luego de la paliza que les di hace dos años, que gusto verles de nuevo-

-eres un desgraciado, infeliz- piensa Bast mientras el cólera se gestaba en su interior.

-¿quieren continuar en donde nos quedamos? ¿O prefieren luchar con sus amigos pulgosos?- les pregunta Kira relajadamente.

-no desperdiciare mi tiempo peleando con un montón de neófitos- se impone Bast.

-hermano, por favor, se más sensato- le dice Roz en su mente.

-¡ahora! ¡Estás listo para pelear o no!-

-bueno, lamentablemente, yo siempre estoy listo, pero no me satisface pelear solo contra ustedes, ¿Dónde está su otro amigo? Creo que era un pegaso-

-no está- murmura Roz mientras fruncía el ceño.

-oh, que lastima- murmura Kira con decepción- bueno, supongo que podemos jugar, pero tendré que ser más delicado con ustedes, o todo terminara pronto-

-eso ya lo veremos- murmura Bast mientras sonríe maliciosamente debajo del cristal de su armadura. Es entonces que Bast arremete el solo contra Kira, el pegaso esquiva ese primer ataque simplemente agachándose.

-¡maldito desgraciado!- exclama Bast colérico.

-¡tú eres un idiota!- exclama Roz a lo lejos, aunque no se refería precisamente a Kira.

-vamos a jugar un rato entonces- sonríe Kira ligeramente, aunque no precisamente se notaba emocionado por pelear.

Rápidamente los dos hermanos Wampira saltan contra Kira, el pegaso se queda completamente inmóvil mientras los dos ponis arremetían contra él, estando a solo centímetros de llegar a él, Kira da un paso a la derecha, y primero esquiva la patada de Bast, al momento siguiente da un salto leve y evita que Roz ataque sus cascos, da un brinco por la calle ha se detiene justamente ante la cabeza de diamante perteneciente a la estatua de Spike, Kira le mira con curiosidad, momentos antes de que Bast y Roz regresaran por él, pero Kira con un solo casco levanta la gigantesca cabeza de diamante y la arroja contra ambos ponis, estos la esquivan mientras continúan arremetiendo contra Kira, pero al llegar a donde este se encontraba de un momento a otro el pegaso desapareció, atónitos buscan con la mirada al pequeño poni, pero antes de que se dieran cuenta la cabeza de Spike regresa hacia ellos, puesto a que Kira había alcanzado la cabeza de diamante en el aire y de una patada la había regresado. Roz y Bast apenas logran esquivarla mientras la cabeza explota al impactar contra el suelo de diamante, dispersando sus trozos como una granada en todas direcciones.

El combate entre los dos Wampira comienza, Kira fácilmente evadía cada ataque que ellos intentaban darle. Generando en ambos ponis un amplio sentimiento de impotencia y frustración.

Durante todo el combate, Bast y Roz se comunicaron telepáticamente para intentar coordinar sus movimientos y discutir cómo hacer que su plan funcione.

-¡cuidado, esta atrás de ti!-

-¡ya lo vi!- exclama Bast en su mente mientras expulsaba una onda expansiva que solamente evito que Kira se le acercara un par de metros. Al ver la oportunidad, Bast saco una lanza y con este intento atravesar a Kira, pero el pegaso no solo esquivo la lanza, si no que de una patada hizo que la lanza actuara como palanca y con el otro extremo de esta Bast se golpeara fuertemente en la barbilla.

-¡ten más cuidado!- le ínsita Kira mientras estuvo a punto de aplastar su cabeza con su casco derecho, Bast apenas logro quitarse y presencio como los escombros de diamante salían volando y como proyectiles le golpeaban en la cara, de no ser por la armadura que traía puesta, más de algún fragmento de cristal se le abría clavado en el rostro y pero en los ojos.

-¡Donde están los lobos!-

-peleando con las demás criaturas, Kira es solo para nosotros, no nos atacan porque él se los ordena-

-desgraciado, solo está jugando con nosotros-

-tenemos que derribarlo, y mantenerlo ocupado lo suficiente-

-¿hasta cuándo?-

-lo suficiente-

Con cada golpe fallido, Roz y por sobretodo Galben comenzaban a exasperarse por su situación, Kira por su parte no parecía tan preocupado.

-esto es inútil, ni con las armaduras aumentando nuestras capacidades podremos tocarle ni un solo pelo- musita Bast frustrado.

-¡simples golpes no lo detendrán, necesitaremos ataques más poderosos que esto!- exclama Roz en su mente.

-si…. Yo creo que conozco uno que aprendí antes de venir aquí, pero no sé si funcione- escuchan una voz en la mente de ambos.

-¿qué planeas Armor?- responde Bast en su mente mientras dificultosamente trataba de cercenarle un golpe a Kira.

-conozco un hechizo que quizás pueda detenerlo-

-¿Qué requieres?-

-que me den 30 segundos para cargarlo y que no se salga del radio en el que ahora está-

-aj, mejor dinos cuando llegara el tirador-

-no vendrá hasta que todo este despejado, no hasta que los demás lobos se encarguen de las otras bestias, si ataca ahora, se vería comprometida su posición y no podemos usar muchos lobos para protegerlo-

-entiendo...- murmura Roz.

-muy bien, ¡prepara el maldito hechizo ahora!-

-le cortare las alas a ese desgraciado- murmura Bast entre dientes mientras se elevaba en los cielos, sobrepasando a Kira en los aires. En ningún momento Kira pierde de vista su objetivo, pero en eso Roz ataca al pegaso con una combinación de ataques múltiples tanto con armas como rayos, los cuales Kira en un principio se ve dificultoso en esquivar por estar distraído. Ya al ver que Bast no bajaba a atacarlo, se encargó de lleno con Roz.

El pegaso arremetió contra el unicornio negro, Roz le disparo un rayo inmovilizante a Kira el cual este mismo esquivo solo para molestarlo. Es entonces que Bast aparece por la espalda de Kira, tratando de atravesarlo con un potente hechizo, pero Kira se fue volando a toda velocidad, Bast siguió a Kira con el hechizo aun disparando, destrozando todo lo que tuviera a su alrededor.

-creo que necesitas ser más rápido- se burla Kira.

-¡yo te enseñare!- exclama Bast mientras desactivaba el hechizo y creaba una serie de esferas de energía las cuales explotaban en el aire momentos antes de que llegar a Kira, el pegaso no parecía resultar afectado, ni siquiera en su velocidad de vuelo.

Roz tomo una lanza de metal con la cual intento cortar a Kira, pero este fácilmente se escurrió como una hoja en el viento, donde ya un poco aburrido y ya queriendo que esto se pusiera más interesante.

Los dos hermanos comenzaron a rodear a Kira por ambos en pleno vuelo, una vez que aparentemente lograron seguirle a la par ambos se sincronizaron volar alrededor del pegaso creando inicialmente una burbuja, ambos estaban tratando de crear un bucle de viento, estos trataron de aprisionarlo, sin embargo de nada les serviría una vez que Kira abanicara sus alas, al hacer este acto, Kira destrozo el bucle de vacío, y la presión de la burbuja estallando fue suficientemente dura para deshabilitar el vuelo de ambos y hacerlos estrellarse en diferentes direcciones.

ya un poco aburrido, es entonces que Kira dio su primer golpe directo contra los Wampira, yendo con el que tenía más cerca, Kira dio un certero golpe contra Roz, originalmente destinado en el pecho, Roz apenas logro moverse un poco antes de que ese golpe lo rozara, y solo eso basto con un solo roce del casco de Kira en el muslo de Roz, no solo destrozo esa parte de su armadura en cientos de pedazos, sino que también los huesos de toda la parte inferior del cuerpo de Roz, pulverizando su cadera y pierna izquierda.

El unicornio negro dio un grito tan fuerte y desgarrador que fácilmente fue escuchado en todo el imperio de Cristal.

-pero que frágil, yo esperaba que durara más que eso, ni siquiera lo di con fuerza, para que lo esquivaras- murmura Kira decepcionado mientras tomaba a Roz por la cara- ¿Qué pretendían ambos con atacarme así?

-hicimos que te quedaras en el sitio por 30 segundos- sonríe Roz, es entonces que en el cielo se gesta una cúpula que rodea a Kira y Roz completamente. Kira inmediatamente mira en dirección al cielo como de entre uno de los edificios, da un largo salto un colosal lobo blanco el cual desde hacía tiempo venia cargando el hechizo.

-¡Roz, no te levantes!- escucha Roz en su mente, es entonces que aparece Galben el cual se tira al suelo con Roz y usa su propio cuerpo para protegerlo.

Kira se coloca en posición de defensa, pensando que el lobo arremetería directamente contra él.

-¡maldito desgraciado, ahora si prepárate para esto!-

La cúpula se sella, y se forma un enjambre de relámpagos dorados que comienzan a desintegrar todo lo que toque, Roz y Galben se hacen bolita en el suelo, mientras los relámpagos apenas llegaron a rosarlos. Sin embargo para mala fortuna de Kira, ferozmente era atravesado por cada uno de los relámpagos, mientras se veía inmovilizado por la electricidad recorriendo su cuerpo a toda velocidad.

-¡pero qué tontería! ¡Esto no es más fuerte que lo que intentaron la última vez!- reclama Kira quien más que sentir dolor por los relámpagos sentía molestia e incomodidad por tal acto, el único verdadero efecto era que sus músculos se adormecían levemente, pero no era nada que le importara al pegaso blanco.

-¡ya me arte de esto!- exclama Kira mientras se esfuerza por extender sus cascos a los lados, y luego con un último esfuerzo da un fuerte y resonante aplauso, que genero una poderosa onda expansiva que estremeció la tierra y disipo la cúpula violentamente. el lobo blanco es golpeado por la onda expansiva generada, mientras todo regresaba a la normalidad.

-¡no sirvió de nada!-

-esa cosa no era para lastimarte idiota- exclama Bast mientras arremete contra Kira, el cual como siempre, intenta esquivarlo, pero esta vez, el asimilador no pudo evadirlo, siendo que ya no podia moverse con total libertad y velocidad, pues aun sentía los músculos adormecidos, Bast tomo a Kira por la cintura y lo arroja contra una de las casas de cristal, apresuradamente este entra momentos antes de que Kira se levantara y por primera vez acciona un mecanismo en su armadura de tracción antes de dar el siguiente golpe, de esta forma, el golpe que propino a Kira fue cientos de veces más poderoso de lo que haya sido su fuerza normal, al punto de que mando a Kira a estrellarse contra el suelo de diamante varios metros hasta llegar a las catacumbas.

Bast consiente que no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad bajo y busco a Kira. Lo encontró semienterrado en escombros, con el rostro destrozado y regenerándose en el acto, pese a tener la cara irreconocible, con la mandíbula partida y el cráneo perforado, este pese a toda la sangre, no parecía haber recibido gran daño. Bast rechino los dientes y maldijo en su mente la regeneración tan prodigiosa de los asimiladores. No siguió perdiendo más el tiempo, y accionando el mismo mecanismo dio un potente golpe en el pecho de Kira, el cual lo reventó como una piñata y lo hizo estrellarse más profundo en la cueva.

Kira en su descenso, siguió regenerándose sin importar que tanto daño hubiera recibido, aun cayendo en el aire, su cuerpo seguía curándose a sí mismo a una velocidad sin igual. Bast hizo brillar su cuerno y le disparo un potente relámpago a Kira para seguir con la parálisis, aunque esta vez era mucho menos efectiva. Logro llegar al aun destrozado Kira, lo tomo por la parte más maciza de su cuerpo y lo estrello fuertemente contra las rocas mientras con los guantes de su traje seguía generando corrientes eléctricas contra Kira, su cuerpo se convulsionaba y temblaba frenéticamente, luego Bast dio otro golpe a Kira con la tracción de su guante ganando tiempo para concentrar otro hechizo poderoso, esta vez creo un torbellino de fuego mientras al mismo tiempo disparaba un relámpago muy potente, el torbellino de fuego se encargaría de desintegrar los pequeños trozos de carne que se separaban del cuerpo de Kira, mientras el relámpago era para seguirse asiéndole daño.

El unicornio amarillo definitivamente atacaba con todo al pegaso, ataque tras ataque, uno después de otro, dándose apenas pequeños respiros solo para canalizar sus energías. Bast comenzaba a agotarse, notoriamente, no podía mantener tantos ataques poderosos por demasiado tiempo, necesitaba detenerse, pero no había nadie que lo relevara.

Finalmente y por desgracia para Bast, tantos ataques combinados provocaron en el túnel (pese a estar estructurado por diamante) provoco que se debilitada e inevitablemente no duro mucho más hasta que comenzó a quebrarse y un derrumbe resulto finalmente, el cual inevitablemente separaría a Bast y a Kira.

-¡No! ¡Ahora no! ¡Maldita sea!- Exclama Bast mientras intenta alcanzar a Kira pues luego de su último ataque este había provocado que el deformado pegaso impactara lejos de donde él se encontraba en ese preciso instante, de haberlo previsto posiblemente habría tomado a Kira y lo hubiera sacado del derrumbe, pero no fue así por desgracia, y no logra llegar antes de que el muro de rocas los separarse.

-¡Nooooo! ¡Maldición!- exclama el unicornio desesperado, es entonces que una roca estuvo a punto de aplastarlo, de entre las sombras aparece el lobo blanco, el cual tomo a Bast y por la fuerza lo saca del túnel momentos antes de que este se derrumbara completamente.

-¡espera maldito perro! ¡QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO!- exclama Galben desesperado.

-le salvo la vida al esposo de mi hermana ¿qué tal si coperas?-

* * *

Pese a estar ahora seguros gracias al escudo que protegía el edificio, rápidamente todas las ponis corren a las puertas y ventanas y comienzan a atrancarlas con todo lo que tienen a la mano, usando mayoritariamente muebles como sillas y mesas de lectura para tapiar cada uno de los ventanales y puertas por las que lo que sea que este afuera pueda acceder. Mientras todo esto pasaba, Celestia se quedó sentada en su silla de ruedas, mirando con inexpresividad por uno de los huecos de uno de los ventanales, observando como docenas de criaturas se encontraban al pie del perímetro, observando el escudo de energía que les cubría, sin embargo, algo que intrigaba un poco a Celestia era ver que las criaturas no se notaban precisamente frustrada o molestas por no poder alcanzarles, sino todo lo contrario.

-¿pasa algo hermana?- pregunta Luna mientras estuvo a punto de llegar de con ella, esta mira a Celestia con una mirada insegura contra aquel hueco del ventanal, observando a las criaturas que yacían fuera.

-¿hermana?-

-no lo sé Luna….- murmura Celestia mientras mira por una de las ventanas hacia el exterior, fuera donde se podía divisar varias criaturas reptando y paseándose por el perímetro del escudo que les protegía de las criaturas externas.

-¿hermana?-

-¿no entiendo por qué no entran?- murmura Celestia con seriedad.

-el escudo doble que creamos funciona, tranquila, estamos a salvo aquí…. el escudo no les dejara pasar-

-¿eso crees?-

-si… -

-Hermana... míralos... solo están observándonos... ni siquiera lo intentan- murmura Celestia muy insegura.

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-no estoy segura Luna….- murmura Celestia mientras se queda hay sentada acariciando su vientre, esta siente algunas pataditas un poco fuertes lo que le llevan a sentir un tenue dolor que le incomoda.

-¿pasa algo?-

-no… no es nada…. Vamos Luna…. tenemos que apresurarnos- dice Celestia mientras coloca sus cascos en las ruedas de su silla para impulsarse por sí misma. Luna suspira y camina a la par de su hermana.

-si hermana, está bien- dice Luna mientras empuja con cuidado la silla de ruedas de Celestia dejando de lado que ella misma se iba a movilizar sola, molestando indirectamente a su hermana, haciendo que esta se cruzara de cascos.. Teniendo ante ellas docenas tal vez cientos de repisas de inmenso tamaño, algunas tan altas como una casa, cientos y cientos de libros hasta donde alcance la vista, un cierto aire majestuoso se sentía en el área pese a que este sitio también se vio afectado por la gema tronándose todo rojo, la estructura seguía manteniendo su imponencia, aunque con un ligero toque oscuro.

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tenemos para buscar?- murmura Luna mientras al mismo tiempo se sentía un poco intimidada por tal cantidad de repisas y libros por los cuales comenzar a buscar.

-el tiempo que tengamos, tenemos que hacer que valga la pena- murmura Celestia con seriedad.

-¿por dónde comenzamos?- llegan Blueblood con ellas un poco apurado y asustado.

-¡llegaron!- dice el príncipe exaltado.

-¿encontraste algo?-

-aun no... la dignataria superior entro y está buscando en el departamento de la historia del Equestria-

-creo que lo mejor es separarnos- murmura Celestia con seriedad.

-sí, tienes razón, son muchos subniveles… Blueblood puedes comenzar a buscar en la sección de historia del imperio, todo lo que encuentres apártalo en una pila y si puedes ponle un separador para identificarlo cuanto antes, busca todo lo que puedas referente al corazón de cristal-

-si…- murmura el príncipe mientras se retiraba apresuradamente.

-Luna tu busca en la sección de hechizos avanzados y rituales, trata de encontrar algo que pueda ayudarnos en la purificación y contrarrestar esto-

-si pero…. ¿tú que aras hermana?-

-hay una sección en la planta baja de este lugar repleta de pergaminos viejos y libros sin portada o con paginas faltantes, muchos de esos libros datan de incluso antes de la fundación del imperio, incluso podrían ser más antiguos, empezare hay- murmura Celestia.

-espera… ¿en la planta baja? ¿Cómo podrás….?- murmura Luna señalando la silla de ruedas de Celestia.

-Luna, no tenemos tiempo para eso-

-y por eso yo tengo que ir…-

-no perdamos más el tiempo, además, Discord me ayudara a bajar- murmura Celestia con frialdad, es entonces que dé tras de Celestia aparece Discord.

-está bien- suspira Luna.

Discord atraviesa la biblioteca a paso moderado, mientras los demás se distribuían por las instalaciones para buscar lo más rápido posible en cada una de las secciones y pasillos de la extensa biblioteca, cada una de las ponis eligió una sección y comenzaron a buscar sin más pérdida de tiempo.

Mientras Discord le llevaba hasta la planta baja, Celestia se desesperaba un poco por lo lento que Discord le llevaba.

-Discord ¿podríamos ir más rápido?- murmura la princesa un poco irritada.

-tranquila cariño… estaremos hay en seguida…- murmura Discord con un tono cansado.

-¿estás bien?-

-si… si…. Solo un poco cansado… supongo que por eso de la sangre- murmura Discord con un tono deprimente.

-¿enserio estas bien? No te hoyes muy bien-

-si… estoy bien… y tu ¿Cómo sijes cariño?- le pregunta Discord un poco preocupado mientras mira de reojo el inmenso vientre de su esposa.

-estoy bien Discord- murmura Celestia mientras acaricia su vientre con ambos cascos.

-se suponía que mañana te harían la cesaría… - murmura Discord con voz temblorosa.

-sí, lo se…. No te preocupes por él bebe-

-no es solo él bebe lo que me preocupa…. Cariño…. Sin un doctor… ¿Cómo tomaras el embarazo? Y luego una cesaría….como… como…-

-no lo sé Discord… pero nos encargaremos de eso cuando llegue el momento-

-¿pero qué tal si llega en 10 minutos? ¡OH 5! ¡Enserio cariño! ¡Donde tendrás al bebe! ¡no creo que ese escudo dure más de una noche! y eso si tenemos suerte-

-yo tampoco creo que dure tanto- piensa Celestia- por eso tenemos que apresurarnos en la búsqueda-

-estoy bien Discord…. Enserio, no te preocupes por eso cariño-

-no puedo evitarlo….- murmura Discord triste.

-Discord…. (Suspiro) mejor dime ¿Dónde dejaste a Tara?-

-la recosté en una de las mesas y la cobije con una cortina- responde el draconequus- pero aun no despierta….- murmura este con un tono melancólico- Starlight se quedó con ella, también Fluttershy y Rainbow le cuidan-

-Entiendo- suspira Celestia un poco más calmada, es entonces que esta al mirar a su esposo le nota algo triste- está bien, no te preocupes… estoy segura que despertara pronto- dice al suponer que pensaba en Tara, y ciertamente también era algo que a ella le preocupaba mucho.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- murmura Discord dolido- ¡se supone que esas cosas curaron sus heridas, pero aun no despierta!-

-lo se…- murmura Celestia mientras lo toma por la garra vendada- es muy fuerte, como tú-

-yo no soy tan fuerte… ni siquiera pude terminar con esto yo…-

-shhh, shhh, ya Discord, está bien, no te exijas demasiado cariño-

-quiero ayudar…. Eso quiero… pero…-

-ya hiciste mucho por nosotras, no te preocupes más mi cielo-

-quisiera hacer más-

-ya hiciste suficiente-

Discord baja la mirada un poco apenado y pensativo, este se arrodilla y se recarga sobre una de las bancas de la biblioteca, para tomar un reposo antes de bajar las escaleras donde necesitara todas sus fuerzas para ayudar a bajar a su esposa.

-no te preocupes, todo estará bien ahora-

-¿Cómo estás tan segura?-

-lo estoy- dice Celestia con seriedad- llévame al sótano cariño…-

-de acuerdo- suspira Discord.

_ Todas las chicas se distribuyen rápidamente, cada una toma una sección determinada que pareciera tener algo de utilidad, inclusive Lúthien y Fluttershy, distribuyéndose entre la sección de magia antigua no verbal y leyendas de Equestria respectivamente.

Lúthien parecía una máquina de escaneo, pues solo requería de tomar un libro por unos breves instantes y hojearlo para decir que no era útil, Whisper quien era el que le resguardaba y cuidaba mientras ella trabajaba, observaba sorprendido la rapidez con la que ella revisaba cada libro, no tardo mucho tiempo en que el tuviera que ayudarle para apartar los libros ya revisados y permitir que ella siguiera con lo suyo sin dificultades.

Fluttershy también se encontraba resguardada por Rainbow Dash, quien desempeñaba un papel semejante al de Whisper, apartando los libros ya revisados, la pegaso amarilla se enfocaba principalmente en buscar cosas referentes al imperio de cristal, buscando algo que les sea de ayuda. Y merodeando por los libreros se encontraba Blu, quien al no conocer bien como buscar lo que requerían, desidia mejor patrullar el área, deteniéndose momentáneamente para observar a Lúthien y su madre cuando tenía la oportunidad, pese a toda la desgracia, Fluttershy parecía estar feliz pues al fin había visto a su hijo.

En otra sección no muy apartada se encontraban Twilight y Starlight, la princesa de la armonía al igual que Lúthien revisaba rápidamente cada libro de hechizos tanto reciente como antiguo buscando una respuesta. Starlight también reviso algunos libros, pero no lo hacía tan bien como su hermana y madre, de hecho, ella estaba un poco más empeñada en el cuidado de su amiga aun inconsciente, en una banca no muy apartada le habían hecho una cama improvisada a la pobre princesa que aún no despertaba, y cada determinado tiempo, Starlight y en otras ocasiones Fluttershy, venían con ella para revisarla y asegurarse que estuviera bien, pero en todo el proceso no había ni un solo cambio, todo permanecía exactamente igual, ella estaba inconsciente y no pareciera como si fuera a despertar pronto._

* * *

Sacándole de la cueva, ambos resurgen en los límites de la ciudad, lejos del conflicto principal entre los grifos y asimiladores.

-¡Maldición!- exclama Bast mientras apresuradamente comienza a escarbar en la roca, tan pronto como puede, usando cascos y hechizos para retirar todas las piedras, debía apresurarse, el tiempo corría demasiado rápido, y no podía perderlo más.

-detente- le dice el lobo blanco en su mente.

-¡No lo entiendes! ¡Ya lo tenía!-

-no, no es verdad, ahora, lo mejor es esperar a que...-

-¡si no me apresuro, esa cosa escapara!-

-algo me dice que no lo hará, por favor, Galben, Bast, cual sea tu verdadero nombre, estás perdiendo el control-

-¡tú no lo entiendes! ¡No sabes lo que esa cosa me hizo!- reclama este mientras observa sus cascos malformados, los cuales pese a haber pasado tanto tiempo en la capsula de recuperación, realmente nunca pudo recuperarse totalmente, y ahora todo su cuerpo era recuerdo de aquella batalla en la que casi pierde la vida.

-lo se... Roz me lo conto todo-

-¡entonces déjame hacer esto!-

\- si pierdes el control, si continúas así, volverá a hacerte lo mismo-

-¡maldito perro!- exclama Bast colérico, es entonces que por un instante, los ojos del unicornio comenzaron a destellar un brillo intenso- tengo que matarlo, tengo que eliminarlo-

-¡controla tu ira maldita sea! este no eres tú, Galben, es la roca hablando por ti- el lobo blanco comienza a gruñirle al Wampira-tenemos un plan, y lo vamos a seguir-

-¡no me importa su estúpido plan!- exclama con más cólera que nunca, y sus ojos se vuelven completamente rojos. Es entonces que el lobo blanco arremete contra este y lo estrella contra las rocas fuertemente.

-¡quítateme de enzima maldito perro!- exclama Bast mientras comenzaba a ponerse rojo de la ira. El lobo blanco le golpea en la cara dos veces, y luego lo sacude en el aire y lo arroja contra las rocas con fuerza.

Galben se levanta un poco aturdido y adolorido.

-¡¿ya se te quitó? ¿o tendré que arrancarte la cabeza?!- el lobo comienza a gruñirle cual fiera.

Galben se levanta, con una mirada sombría.

-maldito perro-

el lobo blanco estuvo a punto de decirle algo, pero en eso sus oídos se percatan de algo moviéndose en la tierra, no pasa mucho tiempo antes de que Galben también se percatara y ambos miran, con la guardia alta en dirección a los escombros, es aquí cuando presencian como Kira comienza a emerger lentamente.

-¡es mío!-

-¡espera! ¡Galben!-

Bast reacciona y rápidamente carga un rayo para inmovilizarlo, pero antes de que pudiera disparar, Kira resurge de los escombros y arremete contra el,

-eso fue muy astuto- dice Kira. Bast carga nuevamente su golpe tractor a la máxima potencia y dio un poderoso golpe contra Kira el cual este último paro con su casco, la onda expansiva que provoco el impacto de ambas fuerzas fue tan poderoso, que rompió todas las ventanas del imperio.

-lindo juguete- murmura Kira mientras presionaba el guante de metal y lo aplastaba con la misma facilidad con la que se comprime una lata de refresco -perdóname, creo que lo rompí-

-¡AÚN TENGO EL OTRO!- exclama Bast mientras golpea con su casco libre en el rostro de Kira justo como lo hizo la primera vez, pero esta vez no resulto tal y como se esperaba, en lugar de que el cráneo de Kira se destrozara en cientos de pedazos esta vez fue el guante de metal el que termino destrozado.

-¿algo más?-

-¡Idiota!- exclama el lobo blanco mientras dispara un potente rallo azul que impacta directo contra Kira, Bast pese a tener el casco lastimado por el daño que recibió al destrozarse su guante, logro zafarse de Kira en el movimiento del lobo, y rápidamente saco algo de entre su capucha, y lo acciono, este se disparó una onda de choque que aparto a Kira apenas algunos centímetros, Bast aprovechando que por lo menos logro distraerlo, saca de entre su capucha un último objeto el cual clava en el pecho de Kira.

-ARMOR, ALEJATE- exclama Bast en su mente, y ambos corren, apartándose tanto como pueden. El aparato cilíndrico que estaba en el pecho de Kira comenzó a destellar y casi de inmediato se fragmenta en discos y despide una poderosa explosión, fue tan fuerte que incluso logro disolver una parte de la cúpula creada por Carnage en los límites del imperio. El agujero se mantuvo abierto por un par de minutos, hasta que nuevamente logro reincorporarse.

Bast busco a Kira para seguirlo atacando, pero antes de que lo encontrara, este mismo lo encontró y tomo por el cuello ahorcándolo, todo estaba muy difuso por el humo de la explosión, pero para cuando este se disolvió, pudo ver así sea por un momento, una representación del cuerpo carnoso de Kira, con un ojo negro y reventado, destilando sangre, mostrando los colmillos y algunos huesos, al poco tiempo todas sus quemaduras que le hacían tener esa apariencia se curaron por si mismas en cuestión de instantes, y regreso a ser el mismo pegaso que era.

Kira toma a Bast por el rostro y comienza a estrellar su rostro contra los escombros ferozmente, el unicornio amarillo no podía hacer nada por librarse, no podía soltarse del agarre de Kira, no podía hacer nada, el pegaso lo traía como si fuera un muñeco de trapo, lastimándolo hasta la muerte.

En la biblioteca, una perturbada Twilight dejaba caer todos los libros que levitaba con su magia al sentir algo muy duro golpeándole en su corazón, un presentimiento de lo que estaba sucediendo afuera.

-¿madre pasa algo?- le pregunta Starlight algo preocupada, pero Twilight no respondía, estaba completamente inmóvil, con los ojos bien abierto. Su piel comenzó a rezarse y sus ojos parecían perderse en la oscuridad mientras parecía sentir cada golpe contra su esposo.

Bast se encontraba tirado en el suelo, con heridas en todo el cuerpo, agonizando por los tratos de Kira, este aun parecía dispuesto a seguir peleando, pero pese a los deseos de su mente, su cuerpo ya no podía levantarse.

Kira lo toma por el cuello y lo levanta a la altura de su rostro.

-¿algo más que quieras probar?-

-tal vez una cosa- murmura Bast sonriendo.

-¿así? Je ¿y qué cosa es?-

-ya veras, maldito bastardo- escupe sangre Bast en la cara de Kira, y este no pareció inmutarse siquiera un poco. Es entonces que de repente, ante ellos aparece nuevamente el lobo blanco, el cual le gruñe con fuerza al pegaso, Kira suelta a Bast dejándolo tendido en el suelo.

Kira mira con una sonrisa al lobo mientras que a su lado aparecían 4 lobos más que esta vez acompañarían a blanco para su combate contra Kira.

-bien, creo que esto podría mejorar un poco- dice el pegaso sarcásticamente, antes de que los tres lobos arremetieran contra él.

* * *

En la cima de una terraza de entre una de las casas más grandes se encontraba un unicornio gris, con melena amarillo pálido, solo poseía un ojo color naranja, puesto a que en la otra mejilla poseía una larga cicatriz que le deformaba medio rostro. Este unicornio se encontraba observando todo el caos con bastante inexpresividad, más precisamente observando a las criaturas escarlatas, carentes de piel alguna que cubra sus cuerpos. El unicornio suelte un gruñido semejante al de un lobo. El unicornio se dirige hasta un maletín negro con doble cerradura, este lo abre quitando aunó a uno los seguros y por un momento duda en abrirlo, este toma un poco de aire y abre el maletín. Dentro se encontraba primeramente una serie de elementos pertenecientes a lo que aparentaba ser un arma, con mucho cuidado el unicornio tomo uno a uno, los elementos y los armo con mucho cuidado, formando una ballesta de metal oscuro, el frente del arma era muy semejante a la figura de un lobo, así como la culata que era muy semejante a la cola del animal.

Es entonces que de entre las sombras ante el aparece un imponente y amenazante lobo oscuro,

-señor- murmura el unicornio mientras se reverencia, esta criatura no podía ser otro que Scut Sbie, el líder de este grupo de lobos, lentamente el lobo oscuro se encoge de tamaño y toma la forma de un alicornio oscuro.

-son asimiladores, tal y como nos informó ese Wampira- dice con una voz severa.

-sí, lo sé, si mi señor- murmura el unicornio mientras se mantenía reverenciado.

-¿trajiste lo que te pedí?-

-¡si señor! A… aquí esta- dice el unicornio mientras se apresura al maletín, es entonces que esta saca una caja de metal que se encontraba esquinada en el interior del maletín, con mucho cuidado y con algo de temor y precaución, el unicornio abre la caja de metal y de esta saca un recipiente de vidrio con un pequeño animal dentro.

Scut Sbie le quita el recipiente al unicornio y lo mira con detenimiento.

-¡señor tenga cuidado! Una gota de su…-

-lo se- dice el alicornio con voz cortante, mientras observa a la pequeña criatura que tenía dentro, a primera vista parecería que el recipiente no contenía nada dentro más que agua, pero al colocarlo contra la luz se lograba divisar una pequeña criatura, muy semejante a un renacuajo al que apenas le estaban brotando sus extremidades traseras, el cuerpo de la pequeña criatura era traslucido, como si estuviera echo de gel, tenía dos ojos azules muy grandes que resaltaban en su cabeza.

-es un bebé solamente- murmura Scut Sbie con indiferencia.

\- es muy peligroso tener a un adulto aun encerrado, tener a un tritón X Centum requiere de muchas precauciones, no se puede tomar a la ligera, le aseguro que aunque sea una cría su toxina es lo suficientemente fuerte para matarnos a todos-

-bien, ¿pudiste ordeñarlo?-

-el recipiente se encarga de ello, mientras el pequeño nada hay dentro, al ser un sitio confinado expulsa diminutas dosis de su toxina, las cuales se acentúan en el fondo de su recipiente, y son extraídas por la parte inferior- Scut Sbie le entrega el recipiente y el unicornio tras ponerse unos guantes negros y una mascarilla, extrae de la parte de abajo del recipiente, un pequeño frasco, el cual tenía apenas la mitad de capacidad, destacándose una sustancia azulada brillante.

-hasta el momento, contando este, solo he podido obtener 7 dosis- murmura el unicornio mientras del maletín saca una caja de metal en la cual se muestran otros seis frascos semejantes, cada uno poseía apenas una cantidad mínima equivalente apenas a unas cuantas gotas por frasco, el cristal de cada una era demasiado grueso y tenían la parte superior una tapadera de metal.

-no desperdiciaremos una dosis en puros neófitos de primer y segundo nivel-

-el chico que pelea contra Roz parece un definitivo, si es así, necesitaremos al menos 3 dosis para detenerlo- murmura el unicornio mientras toma del maletín una varilla de metal y una punta de flecha, paso a enroscar la parte de metal de uno de los frascos con toxina a una de las puntas, y luego coloco la varilla inferior para terminar el trabajo, colocando la flecha ya terminada en la Ballesta que previamente había armado.

-mientras tengamos a la salamandra en su capsula podremos obtener más toxina, pero tomara tiempo, al ser un bebe solo produce dos gotas por hora-

-entiendo, no importa dime... ¿Cuánto tomara comenzar la descelularización ?-

-¿tras el primer pinchazo?- sonríe el pegaso con malicia- esta toxina se vuelve más fuerte y distribuye por el cuerpo gracias al metabolismo del individuo, en una criatura como el asimilador, los primeros efectos será inmediatos, será una muerte agónica, tenlo por seguro-


	49. Chapter 49

El despertar del demonio.

Capítulo 49. Valor.

* * *

La batalla contra las criaturas de Carnage estaba próxima a terminar aparentemente, cada vez eran menos las abominaciones, una por una fue cayendo ante los lobos, minotauros y los grifos, por todo el campo de batalla se encontraban los restos de docenas de criaturas caídas. Pero pese a estar ganando el combate, no habría nada de que alegrarse, pues el número de muertes en el otro bando era aún mayor, docenas de grifos y minotauros habían caído también, en la lucha.

Todos miraban con impotencia como los suyos sucumbían al intentar matar a una de esas cosas, veía como las bestias los atravesaban con sus garras, los apresaban con sus tentáculos para romperles el cuello o la columna, les arrancaban las extremidades o de planos los devoraban, cuerpos por todas partes, cuerpos destazados, algunos aun con una minúscula esperanza de vida, se encontraban agonizando a los pies de todos. No había tiempo ni de retirar los cuerpos o ayudar a los heridos, no había ningún lugar donde refugiarse, quien se separaba del grupo principal de combate era perseguido y arrasado por criaturas que aún se ocultan en las sombras, monstruos escondidos que no salen al combate y que solo se encarga de quien intenta escapar de la lucha.

No importaba si las tropas de los reyes ganaban, de hecho no significaba nada, el que ahora sean muy pocas las bestias que enfrentan, no parecía significar que una victoria estuviera cercana, no se sentía así, ese sentimiento de alivio, de esperanza, era casi inexistente. En los cielos, las nubes de tormenta se extienden cada vez más y más.

Los reyes que encabezaban la batalla no eran nada tontos, el señor de los grifos y de los minotauros, Crown y Minos sabían que algo no estaba bien, sabían que no podía terminar tan fácil ¿Qué pasaría después de que derrotaran a todas las bestias? ¿Vendrían más criaturas? ¿Por qué no vienen todas de una vez? Es como si Carnage o lo que sea que está detrás de esta masacre lo hiciera a propósito, les enviaba pequeños grupos de criaturas solo para que siguieran la lucha, el imperio de cristal se tiñe de rojo, y no solo por el poder de la gema, si no por toda la grande derramada, todo seguía igual, aun si no estuvieran bajo la merced de la gema, todos seguían luchando a los pies de la gema sangrienta, ¿es eso lo que quiere? Se cuestionaba el señor de los grifos y en su mente intentaba buscar alguna posibilidad, evaluando lo que tienen en su favor y lo que traen en contra, trata de armar un plan que valla más haya de solo pelear con todo monstruo que se les enfrente.

-aún tengo la daga, si pudiera encarar a esa serpiente, se lo clavaria en el corazón- analiza el señor grifo mientras en un último movimiento para decapitar una de las criaturas discretamente se llevó una garra contra la cintura palmando la daga y asegurándose que aun la tuviera, no podía dejar que supiera que la tenía, el mismo quería enfrentarlo y apuñalarlo con el arma sagrada que está en su familia desde que los grifos se unieron bajo una sola bandera.

-Crow ¿Cuánto crees que les tome a las ponis?-

-debemos darles el tiempo que podamos darles- murmura el grifo mientras limpiaba su espada con su capa.

-tiempo, ya no quedan muchas cosas merodeando por aquí-

-¿Tú crees que estamos ganando?- le cuestiona el grifo mientras con su aguda vista divisaba el brillo que emanaba el corazón de cristal corrompido, y en su mente se cuestionaba si en verdad todo se arreglaría con un simple hechizo que encuentren en la biblioteca. No era como si perdiera la fe por seguir luchando, pero era realista, y consideraba que requería de algo mucho más grande para poder tener la victoria asegurada.

-no, para nada, esto es demasiado fácil- responde el minotauro mientras con su maso hacia papilla a una más de las criaturas, esta al ser un poco más pequeña que el resto, solo requirió de un solo golpe para ser pulverizada por el mazo del señor de los minotauros.

-habrá que tener un plan "B"- murmura el grifo con seriedad.

-¿no crees que lo logren las ponis?- le cuestiona el minotauro.

-creo en que no es bueno fiarse de una sola opción, si vamos a arriesgar la vida-

-¿Qué ya te cansaste? ¿O tienes miedo por perder la vida? Tranquilo, estoy seguro que tu hija será una excelente sucesora-

El grifo sonríe y vuelve a desenvainar su espada, y de un solo movimiento la usa para detener un ataque de otra bestia, luego de bloquearla, este libera su espada y con un rápido movimiento parte en dos a la criatura, esta aun partida intenta atacarle en sus dos mitades, pero el grifo abre sus alas y vuelo alrededor de la criatura, para cuando este se detiene, la bestia se desploma en cientos de pedazos.

-no más que tu-

Ambos reyes continúan peleando por un rato, es entonces que ambos llegan a un punto donde los cuerpos de los suyos predominaban sobre el resto, y cubrían el suelo igual que una alfombra. El Rey grifo ve a otros grupo más de jóvenes de su raza, todos y cada uno muertos a su alrededor, de formas tan horribles que sería difícil de describirlos con solo mirar una vez, cuerpos destazados, desmembrados, muchos irreconocibles a cómo eran realmente, solo un mar de plumas y sangre. Y no había tiempo de detenerse, pues tenían que continuar peleando contra las bestias, eso si querían sobrevivir una hora más.

El señor minotauro comienza a notar como en momentos el ritmo de combate de su amigo vareaba y se alentaba cuando este se detenía momentáneamente y se perdía en sus lagunas mentales al ver a muchos de los suyos muertos.

-Supéralo ¿sí? así es la guerra, peor de echo-

-Guerra, lo dices como si nunca en mi vida hubiera salido en combate, yo puedo pelear con estas cosas como si nada….- murmura el grifo dolido.

-aja, lo sé, tu abuelo te envió a mis tierras para que entrenaras por 10 años ¿no lo recuerdas?-

-quería hacerme duro-

-y lo logro, eres un digno rival para un minotauro-

-¿Cómo tú?-

Minos sonríe por un momento.

-no te hagas tantas ilusiones, te has oxidado un poco amigo-

-si, claro, desde que era joven me obligaron a entrenar y estudiar todos los días hasta que el sol se ocultara, así fue por toda mi vida hasta que tome la corona, todo para hacerme fuerte, ni siquiera requiero de guardia privada como otros gobernantes, yo solo soy mi propia persona, y no dependo de nadie-

-por eso me caes bien-

-estos eran niños…. Todos los míos que han caído, son muy jóvenes, reclutas nuevos-

-tu no elegiste a los reclutas como yo, recuerda que estabas en mi palacio cuando estábamos organizándonos, si hubieras estado hay, seguramente habrías elegido a los más fuertes para lucir tu raza contra la mía ¿no es verdad?-

-no-

-¿No?-

-de hecho, especifique en mi carta que no trajeran a los más fuertes, solo un puñado-

-¿por qué?-

-porque aun pienso en la protección de mi hija…. Y mi reino- murmura el grifo abatido, este, ya perdiendo por el momento los deseos de la lucha, se inclina y sienta en pleno campo de combate, al ver esto, el minotauro fue el que se encargó de las bestias que se acercaban a ellos mientras tanto. Un pequeño grupo de bestias fue contra ambos, el minotauro se encargó de abatir a la mayoría pero en pleno combate, un par se le escaparon al verse imposibilitado, vio como ambos monstruos se dirigían al aun inactivo rey grifo, este tenía la mirada baja, completamente inexpresiva, casi como si no estuviera en sí mismo.

-¡Desgraciado!- reclama el minotauro mientras aplastaba a un par de bestias, pero no importaba que tan fuerte fuera, no llegaría, es entonces que el grifo abre los ojos, desenvaina su espada y en el suelo gira pulverizando las piernas de las criaturas, ambas criaturas caen, y como si hubieran entrado a una licuadora, sus cuerpos comenzaron a ser pulverizados por la cuchilla del rey. Para cuando el grifo se detuvo, de las bestias solo quedaba un charco deforme de sangre y entrañas, mientras el señor de todos los grifos permanecía en su misma postura, sentado en el suelo pese a estar bañado en sangre.

El minotauro, sorprendido por dentro, no expreso su asombro y siguió peleando, encargándose de las criaturas que aún le sometían.

-okei, okei, ya entendí- dice el minotauro una vez que logro encargarse de la última criatura que estaba cerca de ellos y regresa con el grifo, y en el proceso aplastando con sus pasos pesados un par de cabezas y torsos que se encontraban retorciéndose por su camino.

\- si tienes tanto apuro por un plan "B" lo tengo debajo de mi capucha- le dice el minotauro con una sonrisa bien marcada, es entonces que Crow mira ligeramente y nota una empuñadura en la parte de atrás de su cintura.

-¿no se dio cuenta de la réplica?-

-francamente solo un minotauro lo notaria a simple vista; la única forma de saber la falsedad es usándola en combate -

-perfecto- murmura el grifo con pocos ánimos.

El minotauro extiende su mano para ayudarle a levantarse, pero el grifo no le hace caso.

-cuando esto termine te invitare un trago- suspira Minos.

-de acuerdo- suspira el grifo mientras recibe la mano de su compañero para levantarse.

-no hay que sacarla hasta que ese desgraciado este distraído, si sabe que la que tiene es una réplica, vendrá por ella-

-¿Cómo sabes que la princesa del imperio se la entrego?-

-es la única que logró escapar de la junta y no fue regresada a su lugar- murmura el grifo con inexpresividad- no creo que estas cosas tengan respeto por las embarazadas, y menos cuando son tan perras-

-sabes que lo que dices es una blasfema, ni siquiera estás en tu reino para insultar a una princesa de tal modo-

-estamos en guerra, puedo decir lo que me plazca-

\- ¿y cuando esto termine qué? ni siquiera tienes las pruebas-

-las tendré cuando esa cosa nos ataque con la réplica- suspira el grifo mientras empuñaba su espada con firmeza y arremetía contra las criaturas que aún se encontraban en pie, atacando a los grifos más jóvenes que aún permanecían con vida.

La batalla continua, encarnizada y sin piedad, docenas caen a cada momento en ambos bandos, y con cada gota de sangre que es derramada en el imperio de cristal, oculta entre las sombras la gema disponía y se bañaba de toda la sangre de tanto las tropas del enemigo como de las propias criaturas de Carnage, no importaba si todos morían, esto solo favorecería más a la gema, la sangre derramada por la ira y el cólera, era como si le diera un sabor más dulce y fortaleciera mucho más a la gema sangrienta, aquella que destila maldad a donde fuera, aquella que requiere de la muerte el sufrimiento y la rabia de otros para permanecer poderosa e incorruptible. Más muertes, más dolor, mas rabia, eso era lo que la gema requería, requería de más sangre para que el brillo que le resguarda nunca se apague.

Realmente nadie parecía estar ganando nada, solo la gema sangrienta era la única beneficiada, y si esto continuaba así, no importara más nada, pues al final, todos morirán pronto.

* * *

Cuando el combate contra las bestias de Carnage comenzó a favorecer a los grifos y minotauros, los lobos decidieron mejor abandonar sus puestos e ir por un pez mucho más gordo. Los lobos se dispersaron y la mayor parte de ellos fueron en dirección al lobo blanco, para ayudar con el combate contra Kira.

El pegaso blanco de crin roja se veía rodeado por un aproximado de 10 lobos que aparecieron de entre las sombras, apareciendo por cada Angulo, los lobos se aseguraron de tener cubierto cada punto.

-Bien ¿Qué piensan hacerme? ¿Van a combatir, o solo se quedaran hay parados?- murmura Kira quien ya se mostraba un poco molesto por las miradas de todos los lobos oscuros contra él.

-¿son tus amigos?- le pregunta al lobo blanco- ¿podrías decirles que se aparten un poco? Me están poniendo incomodo-

Los lobos en lugar de retroceder, avanzan lentamente hacia Kira, este eventualmente lo nota con algo de fastidio.

-okei, ya comprendo- suspira Kira mientras se ponía en posición de defensa- de pequeño siempre quise un perrito, esto me dolerá más a mí que a ustedes-

El lobo blanco aúlla con fuerza, y los 10 lobos arremeten contra Kira, el pegaso eventualmente los espera, y se prepara para atacarlos, pero antes de que alguno de los lobos estuviera a punto de tocarlo, estos se desvanecen en el aire, ocultándose en las sombras dejando a Kira algo desorientado, y dejándolo dar varios golpes al aire. Kira abre los ojos un tanto sorprendido, y aún más cuando los lobos aparecieron todos tras él, y lo golpearon todos por la espalda con sus rayos, al aparecer directamente entre las sombras al disparar el rayo, luego apareció otro directamente frente a él que arremetió contra de si, y lo tiro al suelo, Kira tomo al lobo por la pata y no lo soltó, e lobo chillo al sentir como su pata era aplastada por toda la fuerza de Kira, en eso otros tres lobos vuelven a dispararle a Kira, dándole de lleno en la cara, el poni suelta al lobo y este huye desvaneciéndose entre las sombras.

Tres lobos se avientan y comienzan a rodar a toda velocidad como unos discos y arrollaban a Kira, golpeándolo fuertemente. Un golpe tras otro, regresándolo contra las rocas, y sometiéndolo contra el suelo. El poni se levantó y para cuando se dio cuenta este tenía unas cadenas apresándole los cascos y torso.

Kira mira las cadenas con una expresión de sorpresa, y luego los lobos usando sus poderes y las cadenas como conductores, disparan por cada una de ellas una descarga mayor a los 10,000 voltios, toda esa energía recorría el cuerpo de Kira ferozmente y apenas era expulsada una pequeña parte de esta corriente por la palma de sus cascos, haciendo un circuito cerrado que repetía una y otra vez el pazo de la energía por todo su cuerpo.

Pese a ser electrocutado hasta lo que sería muerte para cualquier otro, este no se desplomaba, de echo su cuerpo reaccionaba extrañamente, en lugar de retorcerse como un pez fuera del agua y explotar, su crin apenas se erizaba, en cambio el proceso parecía ser interno, pues notaban como por debajo de la piel del pegaso, algo se retorcía, como si estuviera conformado por gusanos, eso era lo que parecía que se retorcía en su interior, y pese a todo esto, Kira se levantó, aun cuando sus cadenas estaban al rojo vivo y su carne comenzaba a despedir humo, el pegaso se levantó con total indiferencia, lentamente, mirando a sus atacantes con un tono divertido.

-esto se pone interesante, veamos ¿Qué les parece si es mi turno?- murmura Kira divertido, es entonces que de un tirón este jala su cadena y desata el extremo contrario, cerrando el circuito electrico, lo mismo hace con el resto de las cadenas y las usa como látigos para arremeter contra los lobos, algunos fueron golpeados fuertemente, su sangre voló y salpico más haya de cuatro metros, sea donde fuera que les golpeara, aun si les rosaba, era suficiente para causar un daño muy grande.

-¡Vamos! ¡No me digan que es todo lo que tienen!- exclama Kira mientras apresaba a un lobo con las cadenas y lo levantaba en los aires para luego sacarlo volando.

Los lobos oscuros intentan atacarlo, pero esta vez no tienen la misma suerte que al inicio, si pudieron tumbarlo una vez cuando llegaron y lo sorprendieron, ahora era todo lo contrario, incluso parecía no servir esconderse en las sombras, pues Kira parecía predecir donde estos aria su aparición, casi como si les oyera o sintiera justo antes de aparecer. Los lobos se enfurecieron y trataron de atacarlo con diversos ataques, intentaban llegarle por la espalda, clavar las garras metálicas de sus armaduras, dispararle potentes descargas eléctricas, rayos de luz contra él, pero Kira ahora esquivaba todos y cada uno de sus ataques, como si para Kira el tiempo fuera más lento, no importaba que tan rápidos fueran, el con total facilidad los evadía, casi como si se burlara de ellos.

-¡desgraciado!- Exclama Bast, quien hasta hace un momento se encontraba reposando luego de su paliza anterior, pero tras ver cómo ni todos los lobos juntos podían contra Kira y que nuevamente estaba jugando con ellos, el unicornio sintió un fuerte sentimiento de cólera que le obligo a levantarse pese a no haberse recuperado aun.

-espera- escucha Bast antes de que pudiera ponerse de pie. Este voltea y ve a Roz caminando hacia él.

-hermano…- murmura Bast al verle acercándose, es entonces que este se percata de que este caminaba cojeando pese a ya no tener alguna herida en la pierna.

-¿Cómo sigue tu pierna?-

-no logre curarla bien, creo que alguna astilla de mi cadera está perdida en mi carne, duele, pero ya no duele como antes-

-¿puedes pelear?-

-claro, es lo único que nos queda ¿No? (suspiro) ¿y tú como sigues?-

\- mejor que tu- ríe Bast -¿Dónde está ese desgraciado tirador?-

-el ya está aquí- murmura Roz con seriedad.

-¿Dónde está?-

-tratando de poner a Kira en la mira- responde Roz en la mente de Bast.

\- ¿y que lo detiene?-

-aparentemente la velocidad de su objetivo, y el número de sus compañeros que enfrentan al demonio, cabe la posibilidad de que le de a uno por error-

-no será suficiente entonces, ese desgraciado no se detendrá, no importa cuántos peleen contra èl-

-mientras no sepa que lo estamos asechando, podremos detenerlo-

-tenemos que detenerlo, ¿pero cómo aremos eso?-

-alguien tiene que pelear con él, alguien que este a su nivel-

-nadie lo está, ese es el problema-

-quizás no, pero podremos pelear con las armaduras-

-la mía está rota- suspira Bast.

-la mía también, pero aun sirven los guantes de metal- le dice Roz mientras le entrega el brazalete a su hermano. Bast la toma y la mira.

-no puedo ser muy rápido, pero yo pudo cubrirte, mientras tú le partes la cara-

Kira estuvo a punto de derrotar a todos los lobos, cuando en eso los dos hermanos Wampira regresan al combate, el primero en aparecer es Roz quien arremete directamente contra Kira con un ataque eléctrico, llamando completamente su atención contra él. Kira le miro indiferente, y Roz en lugar de seguir atacando se detuvo.

-pero qué demonios haces- escucha Roz en su mente, era el lobo blanco.

-Armor, se lo que estoy haciendo, tengo un plan- se comunica Roz con el lobo blanco.

-bien, te escucho-

Todos los lobos desaparecen entre las sombras, dejando el campo despejado. Kira mira ansioso en todas direcciones, y es entonces que regresa su mirada contra Roz al final del camino, sorprendiéndole un poco que sea el único que no haya desaparecido.

-tu, el de la crin rosada ¿ya te recuperaste?- sonríe Kira, Roz avanza lentamente hacia el, y este nota como el Wampira cojeaba al moverse- veo que no-

-es momento de que terminemos con tigo-

-¿oh enserio? Quiero verlos hacer eso-

Kira camina lentamente hacia Roz.

-espera- le detiene Roz- si no eres una bestia, quiero que te detengas por 5 minutos-

\- je ¿eso quieres? ¿por qué exactamente? ¿Qué es una trampa?- murmura Kira mientras se enfocaba en su oído y olfato para detectar alguna posible emboscada.

-solo quiero saber una cosa- murmura Roz con seriedad.

-¿Qué cosa?-

En las alturas, en un edificio no muy lejano se encontraba el tirador, resguardado por dos lobos más, entre ellos el hijo del herrero, este estaba ya preparado y listo para disparar cuanto antes.

-lo tengo en la mira ¿disparo ahora?-

-no, esa cosa tiene mejores reflejos que cualquiera de nosotros, solo desperdiciarías un tiro- le dice el hijo del Herrero con seriedad, el cual simplemente estaba cruzado de cascos mientras esperaba.

-ven acá- murmura Roz con severidad.

-¿aun quieres pelear?- insinúa el pegaso, y se detiene a unos pocos metros de Roz.

-¡Vamos bestia, acaba con migo de una buena vez!-

-¿Bestia? No me digas así- murmura Kira mientras sus ojos brillaban.

-¿y cómo debería llamarte? Si solo eres un monstruo- le ínsita Roz.

-¿Monstruo? Yo no soy el Monstruo aquí-

-¿Ah no? Y entonces ¿Por qué matas por placer? Eres un monstruo, solo dirigido a combatir, ni si quiera tomas a tus oponentes enserio, si nos vas a matar, hazlo ahora, termina con nosotros de una buena vez-

-yo no quiero matar a nadie- gruñe Kira.

-¿qué? ¿Entonces por qué nos haces esto? ¿Qué esto es un juego para ti?-

-nada de eso, es algo que tengo que hacer-

-¿Qué…? No entiendo…. No pareces estar poseído por esa piedra-

-no estoy poseído-

-¿y por qué haces esto?-

-es para lo que estoy echo-

-pero no te gusta matar, y aun así…. El combate ¿lo disfrutas? No entiendo ¿por qué? ¿Por qué haces esto? Si nadie te controla -

-no precisamente, son ordenes, solo eso, si no tuviera que hacerlo, no lo aria-

-pero nadie te controla, no lo entiendo-

-¿Qué no entiendes?-

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?-

La mirada de Kira se ensombrece, este baja la mirada lentamente y mira los brazaletes, es entonces que por un momento, Kira pareció perderse en sus pensamientos, en alguna de sus lagunas mentales mientras observaba sus brazaletes con indiferencia, unos brazaletes de metal rojo con un diamante incrustado el cual brillaba cada vez que el combate se intensificaba, o Kira se enfurecía, suprimiendo su máximo potencial.

-tengo que matarlos, solo así me dejaran estar con mi…- murmura Kira con un tono tembloroso, y luego regreso a su inexpresividad- se acabó la charla, si quieres una muerte rápida, te la daré-

Kira estuvo a punto de arremeter contra Roz, estando a punto de fulminarlo con uno solo de sus golpes, pero en ese momento Roz expulsa una onda expansiva golpeado a Kira contra el suelo, es entonces que el suelo donde Kira estaba parado se ilumina, el pegaso se percata de ello e inmediatamente extiende sus alas para elevarse en los aires, pero antes de que pudiera dejar el suelo los lobos aparecen de entre las sombras y atacan por la espalda a Kira regresándolo al suelo, y dos más de las bestias fueron por Roz para sacarlo del perímetro.

Del suelo broto nuevamente la cúpula eléctrica, esta vez, mucho más fuerte que nunca. Los lobos que impidieron que Kira se fuera, desaparecieron apenas la cúpula se manifestó. Ahora sin el temor de rostizar a Roz, o a cualquiera de su tropa, Armor uso todo su poder para freír a Kira, la descarga paralizante que sufrió fue por mucho mayor e incomparable, este sentía como sus músculos se paralizaban y freían irremediablemente ante toda esa energía recorriendo todo su cuerpo, el dolor era demasiado intenso y agudo, que por un momento no le permitieron si quiera concentrarse en cómo salir de esta. Atrapado, Kira trato de canalizar sus sentidos, sabía que no podría salir solo con fuerza, requería de buscar el momento adecuado para encontrar el quiebre de viento para poder estallar la burbuja así como lo hizo la primera vez, y para esto, requería de su vista y oído para poder localizarlo sin mayor contratiempo para que esto finalmente pare.

-¡Dispara ahora!- exclama Armor en la mente del tirador, este, apuntando contra el pecho de Kira, aprieta el gatillo y dispara directamente, o eso se supondría que seria, pues sin embargo, si bien no pudo escuchar la orden dada al tirador, si pudo escucharla cuerda tensándose y disparando el proyectil, al ser muy agudo y rápido quizás no lo habría notado de no ser en todo lo que va del combate, es la primera vez que alguien lo ataca con una ballesta, Kira pese a estar a merced del domo de Armor, pudo ver como si fuera en cámara lenta como el proyectil de metal oscuro se dirigía hacia él, como si todo el tiempo corriera más lento, pudo ver como este se acercaba lentamente directo contra él.

Su mente trabajo a mil por hora mientras veía como esa flecha se acercaba. Hubiera dejado que le diera de lleno, de no ser que ese, era el único proyectil disparado, si querían sorprenderlo con una lluvia de flechas habría más de un tirador, solo había un tirador, y por lo visto se tomaron muchas molestias para que solo una flecha le diera, eso hizo clic en su mente. Quizás era un poco confiado por su gran poder, pero sin duda no era tonto, y sin pensarlo un instante más, cuando la flecha estaba a solo centímetros de tocarlo, Kira aun con su cuerpo sometido, logra moverse y la flecha solo pasa a su lado e impacta contra el suelo de diamante, rompiéndose en cientos de pedazos y revelando que era una especie de flecha dardo, al ver el líquido derramado.

-¿Qué cosa es eso?- piensa Kira mientras regresaba la mirada hacia el tirador y notaba como cargaba otra flecha.

No importaba que fuera, ellos mismos se hubieran delatado al tomarse tantas molestias en esperar que le diera un solo tirador, y no permitiría que disparara otra flecha. Kira molesto por no moverse con total libertad, escucho como disparaba la segunda flecha, la vio recorrer el trayecto hacia èl nuevamente, Kira se arrodilla y extiende sus alas tan rápido como puede, las extiende tanto como puede y al dar una abanicada, provoca una fuerte estela de viento que no solo detuvo la flecha que le fue disparada, si no que creo una corriente de aire tan fuerte que fue directo hacia el tirador, el golpe fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para empujar con fuerza al tirador y los que los resguardaban.

Kira ahora estiro nuevamente sus cascos, y como lo hizo con la primera cúpula de energía, al dar un fuerte aplauso en el momento justo, creo una poderosa onda expansiva que hizo estallar la cúpula electromagnético que lo contenía.

Kira se deja caer de rodillas y con los cascos contra el suelo, mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento, puesto a que este último ataque eléctrico realmente lo había dejado con todos los músculos adoloridos, aun podía moverse, pero sentía todo el cuerpo entumido y adolorido.

-desgraciados- murmura Kira mientras estuvo a punto de ponerse de pie. Algo muy fuerte lo golpea con gran fuerza y contundencia en la cara, haciendo que este callera como bala contra el suelo provocando un cráter mientras se arrastraba por el suelo.

-¡me toca otra vez malnacido!- exclama Bast colérico mientras corría contra Kira.

-creo que hace apenas 15 minutos te derrote ¿No?- murmura Kira mareado mientras su cráneo se regeneraba, es entonces que siente algo muy punzante y duro en la espalda, y por su espalda aparece Roz y el lobo blanco.

-¡esta vez no peleara solo!- exclama Roz con prepotencia.

* * *

Whisper y Lúthien se encontraban revisando varios libros sobre hechizos no verbales en la biblioteca, mientras Whisper se encargaba de reacomodar los libros ya revisados, Lúthien a un ritmo mucho más rápido que cualquier otro pasaba y revisaba un libro tras otro a una velocidad sobresaliente.

-Wow…. Tranquila… ¿en verdad los lees todos antes de descartarlos?-

-estuve en este reino por 3 años, muchas veces venia aquí y me ocultaba del mundo de afuera, era lo único que podía hacer sin llamar la atención, Whisper- murmura Lúthien con total inexpresividad mientras al mismo tiempo revisaba un par más de libros- creo que tengo una perfecta idea de que es lo que hay aquí-

-¿enserio? Disculpa… no quise-

-no importa, está bien, además, no fue tan malo, creo… creo que ni siquiera fue muy diferente a estar apartada de casa-

-Tú casa... hmmmm-

-no era diferente-

-pero ¿no extrañaste a tu familia ni por una vez?-

Lúthien permanece callada por un momento, mientras esta observaba los planos de un viejo hechizó antiguo del tipo no verbal, un poco interesada se dispone a leerlo con más cuidado mientras Whisper comenzaba a sentirse mal y arrepentido al no tener ninguna respuesta de ella.

-no tanto, si, había momentos donde solo quería regresar a casa, pero, la verdad, las cosas no son diferentes, cada semana tenía que ir a revisión con el médico, estudiaba todas las noches hasta que me quedaba dormida, tenía que usar una serie de alarmas para saber cuándo ir al baño o tomar mis medicamentos, me la pasaba horas encerrada en mi cuarto… o aquí, leyendo alguna cosa, nada que no hubiera hecho en casa-

-Lúthien…. Eso era justo lo que hacías cuando viviste en mi reino por casi un año-

-Si... los lugares pueden ser diferentes, pero a donde sea que fuera, mi vida es la misma-

Whisper se acerca lentamente a la princesa y le mira con curiosidad.

-¿eso es lo que piensas de todo?- murmura el grifo mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

-es lo que pienso de mi vida- murmura la princesa mientras a pesar de tener el casco puesto, esta inclinaba la cabeza para ocultar su mirada de Whisper, pero este la toma con delicadeza de la barbilla y le obliga a verle a los ojos.

-¿Qué es lo que piensas sobre mí?-

-pienso….-

-si… ¿Qué es lo que tú piensas cuando me vez?-

-yo…. Yo….- murmura un poco nerviosa y confundida- pienso en que si las cosas fueran diferentes, estaría con tigo aun si fuéramos de diferentes razas-

-¿pero ahora?-

-ahora… ahora...yo, em... ahora, creo que lo primero que tenemos que hacer es sobrevivir otra noche- murmura Lúthien con inexpresividad mientras ocultaba su mirada.

Whisper sonríe por un momento.

-está bien, entonces mejor te dejo para que puedas concentrarte…-

Lúthien le detiene antes de que se alejara, tomándolo ligeramente por el la garra.

-em… em…. No te vayas por favor….-

El grifo sonríe pacíficamente.

-no te preocupes, solo reacomodare los libros que ya revisaste en sus estanterías-

No lo parecía, pero Lúthien estaba sonriendo debajo de su máscara, y de ser posible incluso se abría sonrojado. Whisper se inclina y le roba un beso en la mejilla a su princesa, acto seguido abre sus alas y se retira volando para alcanzar los estantes más altos, a los que Lúthien accedía a ellos con su magia. La princesa sin embargo, en lugar de seguir buscando esta se queda sentada por un momento, con su casco contra la mejilla, suspirando y contenta en su interior.

La joven princesa parecía como si fuera a quedarse en su fantasía un largo tiempo, cuando en eso, esta ve como su madre se le acerca lentamente, con su pequeño hijo envuelto en una sábana.

-¿madre, estas bien…?- murmura Lúthien al notarla algo pálida.

-si… Lúthien…. ¿puedes hacerme un favor?-

-em… claro-

-podrías cuidar de Eclipse ¿sí? está dormido, no te causara molestias-

-em… por supuesto madre….-

Lúthien quedo un poco confundida y desorientada por lo que su madre le decía, también sentía algo de preocupación al verle agitada, como si algo aun mayor le inquietara.

-si tu hermana pregunta por mi… dile…. Dile…- murmura Twilight con vos temblorosa, y luego se queda completamente callada, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos por un momento.

-pero... ¿madre que piensas hacer?- pregunta Lúthien con inquietud.

Twilight le entrega su hermanito a Lúthien, y luego sin decir ni una sola palabra se retira, dejando atrás a sus hijos.

* * *

El combate contra Kira se prolongó más, a cada momento que pasaba, Kira se iba recuperando, por ende se volvía más rápido y mortífero, siendo ya casi imposible para sus oponentes poder confrontarlo. No parecían tener escapatoria más que seguir peleando, dado a lo que le habían hecho previamente al pegaso, este ahora se encontraba enfurecido, por lo cual ya no les dejaría escapar para poder hacerlos sufrir el mayor tiempo posible hasta que llegue su inminente muerte una vez que se haya aburrido de ellos.

Desde lo alto. Escondido tras una nube de tormenta, se encontraba recostado y admirando todo el espectáculo un pegaso amarillo de melena azulada, este no podía ser otro más que Flash Sentry, quien miraba con indiferencia todo el combate que se llevaba a cabo a sus pies.

-¿disfrutas del espectáculo?- se escucha una voz infantil y femenina, Flash supo inmediatamente de quien se trataba.

-Carnage ¿así que en esto has llegado?- murmura Flash mientras se levanta de la nube y ve ante él a la criatura de cuernos, ahora portadora de la gema sangrienta.

-podría decirse, y he de decirte gracias, gracias a los corazones y maleantes que recolectaste para mí, pude alcanzar este cuerpo, en verdad, me fuiste de mucha ayuda-

-eso fue hace 20 años- murmura el pegaso con inexpresividad- y fueron negocios solamente-

-oh pero yo nunca olvido, sé que no has obtenido tus objetivos, y la verdad, me siento muy generosa y quiero recompensarte de otra forma-

-no tienes nada que yo quiera, así que vete y déjame solo-

-podría reparar tu rostro, eliminar tus cicatrices, darte más poder del que hayas imaginado-

-No me interesa- bufa el pegaso con rencor.

Carnage sonríe maliciosamente.

-podría devolverte a Twilight ¿no es eso lo que quieres?-

Flash le mira indiferente ante esa respuesta, Carnage sonríe, y Flash no parece animarse con esto.

-lo digo enserio, conozco a alguien que puede hacer que ella se enamore de ti otra vez-

-no digas tonterías-

-yo nunca digo tonterías, es la verdad-

-¡lárgate!- murmura Flash con cólera- ¡lárgate ahora o te arrepentirás! ¡¿Qué no entiendes que no me interesa nada de lo que me ofrezcas?!-

-¿y por qué tu tampoco te largas? Si no te interesa nada, ¿porque estás aquí viendo a tu rival pelear? Tú quieres que muera ¿no es verdad?-

Flash no responde, y por el contrario, su rostro se ensombrece.

-si el muere, Twilight podría ser tuya ¿no es verdad?-

-¿Qué te importa?- murmura Flash dolido.

-me importa mucho, en verdad, si el muere, ella estaría libre, si te ve, regresara con tigo, quieres que muera, pero no tienes el coraje para matarlo tú mismo-

-¿me estas diciendo que lo mataras si te lo pido?- dice Flash con un tono sombrío y siniestro, mientras en su mente contemplaba la posibilidad de que esto realmente pasara, en verdad ¿Cómo sería si Bast no existiera? ¿Cómo sería si Twilight solo lo tuviera a él? Por mucho tiempo de soledad, la fantasía de como hubiera sido su mundo si hubiera tenido una vida al lado de Twilight, era lo único que le mantenía con la esperanza y anhelo por tener una vida normal. Sin embargo desde hace mucho tiempo había descartado la idea de llegar a tener una vida pacífica y feliz. Era como si su destino fuera estar solo por siempre.

-si eso deseas- se inclina Carnage ante el- en verdad, estoy en deuda con tigo, y es lo menos que puedo hacer-

Por un momento un silencio aguardo entre Carnage y Flash Sentry, mientras debajo de ellos, el combate seguía llevándose a cabo.

-no gracias, prefiero dejar todo al azar, que el destino sea el que elija por mí, ya lo ha hecho antes, solo en eso puedo confiar-

-muy bien, si eso quieres, te dejare entonces, para que disfrutes del espectáculo- sonríe Carnage y su cuerpo comienza a desvanecerse ante el pegaso- oh y por cierto, también puedo hacer que tu hija se recupere completamente y te amé, solo para que lo sepas, si estas interesado, búscame en el castillo-

Carnage desaparece, dejando a un pensativo y confundido Flash, mientras no podía evitar soltar una lágrima que comenzó a rodar por la mejilla del pegaso.

* * *

Todos los lobos se sincronizan y comienzan a atacar a Kira en diferentes puntos, el pegaso a pesar de aun estar algo aturdido por el último ataque de Armor, pese a haberse vuelto mucho más lento que antes seguía siendo superior a todos sus oponentes.

Bast golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas a Kira, Roz le disparaba una serie de ataques basados en fuego y relámpagos, y pese a que en momentos lograban hacerle daño al pegaso, Kira siempre se recuperaba.

-¿Cuánto tiempo piensan seguir así?- murmura Kira con aburrimiento mientras todos trataban de derribarlo otra vez, pero pese a su lentitud, Kira no volvió a caer. Este si bien no tenía la pelea tan sencilla al tener los músculos paralizados y ser superado en número por mucho, Kira sabia mantenerse de pie y no sucumbir con total facilidad ante la desventaja numérica.

-¡ese desgraciado, aun con todos los ataques que recibe no parece siquiera mostrar signos de cansancio!- exclama Bast en su mente.

-¡es mucho más rápido sin esa armadura que tenía la primera vez, y aun con los músculos adormecidos sigue siendo mejor que nosotros!-

-¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! ¡No tienes que repetirlo!-

-¡el tirador no podrá darle, aun si lo distraemos en todo momento!-

Bast vuelve a atacar a Kira una vez que lo ve distraído con el ataque de los lobos, el pegaso apenas logra darle un rose antes de que Kira lo devolviera con una patada, de no ser por la armadura que este aun traía puesta, seguramente el golpe lo habría dejado fuera de combate. Bast se levanta inmediatamente, cada vez más enfurecido, pero Roz le detiene.

-no te dejes llevar por la rabia- le dice su hermano con un tono sereno ante todo lo que ha pasado.

Kira arremete ante ellos con los cascos cruzados, y sin uso de sus cascos delanteros, esta ínsita a que lo ataquen los dos Wampira, dándoles la oportunidad de atacarlo, ninguno de los dos podía darle ni un solo golpe, apenas y si podían ver su silueta moviéndose como una sombra en todas partes, y su inmisericorde sonrisa burlándose de ellos. Ambos hermanos pudieron haber caído a su merced, de no ser porque los lobos atacaron otra vez, permitiéndoles apartarse a tiempo.

-malnacido solo está jugando con nosotros, cuando se aburra de esto nos matara de un solo golpe, no tendremos oportunidad con esta velocidad que desempeña, ni un solo dardo lograra darle-

-tenemos que hacer que valla más lento- se comunica Roz por su mente.

-¿Cómo lo aremos?-

-es un asimilador… son susceptibles al fuego-

-no lo suficiente, al menos no definitivos, sus cuerpos pueden soportar temperaturas más altas que las de un volcán en erupción-

-soportar, pero no ser invulnerables-

-ninguno de nosotros tiene tanto poder, un rayo solar, solo eso podría desintegrarlo-

-¿entonces el hielo?-

-no conozco muchos hechizos… y los que sè no son muy fuertes-

Bast y Roz se apartan un poco de la pelea al ver como Kira abría el suelo y les arrojaba un gigantesco trozo de diamante. Es entonces que Roz mira con miedo como en el cuerpo de Kira comienzan a manifestarse una serie de tatuajes rojos que comenzaban a cubrir su cuerpo entero, brillando con intensidad y reptando por su cuerpo como si tuvieran vida propia.

-¡Maldición! ¡Ese desgraciado ya está entrando en su primera fase!-

-¿primera?-

-cuando el calor del combate se vuelve tan fuerte, sus cuerpos alcanzan temperaturas exorbitantes, manifestado en esos tatuajes para canalizar su calor, me temo que dentro de muy poco ni la electricidad podrá detenerlo-

-¿y qué hay de las otras faces?-

-no conozco a nadie que haya sobrevivido al enfrentamiento de un asimilador definitivo en alguna otra etapa-

-pero tienen más de una…-

-si-

-¡entonces no podemos perder más el tiempo! ¡Si vamos a detenerlo tenemos que hacerlo ahora!-

-ninguno está a su altura, solo la toxina lo detendrá, y con su velocidad, evadirá cualquier flecha envenenada-

-quizás no requerimos de que el tirador dispare- murmura Bast con seriedad, y Roz mira a su hermano con preocupación.

-te daré una oportunidad, espero que estés preparado- murmura Roz con seriedad.

Roz arremete contra Kira, sin embargo antes de llegar a este, Kira se da la vuelta y se prepara para recibir al unicornio negro, pero Roz contaba con eso y al ver como Kira se preparaba para atraparlo, este hace brillar su cuerno con una luz tan intensa que por un breve momento Kira queda enceguecido. Roz evade a Kira y con una lanza en casco este intenta atravesar a Kira, pero el pegaso si bien no podía verlo, pudo escucharlo y olerlo, con lo que este de un solo golpe destrozo la lanza a solo centímetros de que tocara su pecho. Roz no perdió el tiempo y soltó la lanza alejándose del objetivo. Los lobos que aún quedaban en pie arremeten contra él, Kira enfurecido toma a uno de los lobos por la cola y lo usa para golpear a sus compañeros, agitándolo y golpeándolo como si fuera un simple trapo, luego arroja al Lobo contra un grupo de sus compañeros que se acercaban, esto para no ser golpeados por este, no tienen más opción que esquivar a su compañero y el lobo que fue arrojado se impacta con fuerza contra un muro de rocas para no volver a levantarse.

Todos los lobos rodean a Kira y cada uno de ellos enciende su cuerpo creando una intensa luz destellante, listos para dispararla contra el pegaso, y encabezando este grupo se encontraba el lobo blanca. Cada uno de los lobos traía consigo una serie de cadenas, de las cuales Kira no tenía que adivinar su propósito.

Kira estuvo a punto de salir despedido, pero en eso Roz sorprende a Kira por la espalda y lo regresa al suelo justo cuando los lobos usan su magia para manipular las cadenas y las arrojan contra Kira para apresarlo, cada una de las cadenas que fue arrojada contra el, controladas por una magia ´poderosa, reptaron como serpientes y se amarraron en cada extremidad del cuerpo del pegaso. Kira es apresado por los hechizos de todos los lobos, detenido por el momento, lograron enlazarlo igual que aun toro, usando una serie de cadenas hechizadas las cuales se volvieron mucho más fuertes y resistentes, permitiendo someterlo.

Kira eventualmente intento romper las cadenas con su fuerza, pero la magia que les envolvía las hacía casi indestructibles, aunque Kira estaba por comprobarlo.

-¿enserio? Este viejo truco otra vez, ¿y sin electricidad? Je veamos cuanto tiempo logran mantenerse así- sonríe Kira.

-¡eso mismo digo yo!- exclama Roz mientras golpeaba con el guante tractor a Kira en la espalda obligándole a arrodillarse.

-¡espero que te de provecho!- exclama el unicornio mientras apuñalaba a Kira con una de las flechas, al ser inyectado el líquido en su sistema, el pegaso sintió algo muy frio quemándole las venas, era una sensación bastante extraña pero a la vez muy dolorosa y punzante. En un atisbo de ira, kira logra soltarse de las cadenas, rompiéndolas, este arremete contra el poni que tenía más cerca, el cual era Bast. El pegaso desesperado y en la boca del lobo, intento defenderse de Kira, pero sus golpes no surtían efecto, los ojos del pegaso desterneraron como si reflejaran el mismo infierno.

Una segunda flecha es disparada contra Kira, pero este la atrapa en el aire.

-¡una sola dosis no matara a alguien como él!- exclama Roz.

-¡estamos en eso!-

-¡ya basta!- exclama molesto mientras su voz se convertía en la de una bestia.

Kira suelta un fuerte y potente rugido como si se tratara de una colosal bestia enfurecida, Kira destruye la flecha con su casco y toma a Bast por el cuello.

-llego tu hora- exclama Kira mientras azotaba a Bast contra las rocas, en dirección a sus compañeros, los lobos intentaron detener a Kira, pero este ahora verdaderamente molesto, arremetió contra los lobos, y con un solo golpe los dejaba fuera de combate, casi podían escuchar como sus huesos tronaban y explotaban al contacto.

Bast no se rindió pese a estar muy lastimado, inmediatamente se levantó y arremetió contra Kira junto a Armor, pero no importaba que trataran, de nada serviría. Kira los golpeo como si fueran de cristal, uno a uno, rompía sus huesos, los azoto contra el suelo con fuerza y brutalidad, sin piedad o cuidado.

Roz se levanta entre los escombros y regresa a atacar, pero Kira lo vuelve a someter y estrella su cabeza con fuerza y barbarie contra un muro de diamante, atravesándolo completamente de lado a lado. Bast enfurecido, trata de levantarse otra vez, pero cuando lo intento, sus cascos destrozados no le permitieron ni arrodillarse. El lobo blanco fue contra ellos, trato de llegarle por la espalda a Kira, pero Kira lo tomo y lo golpeo con fuerza contra el suelo, estrellándolo muy cerca de donde se encontraba Bast agonizando.

-es momento de terminar con su miseria- murmura Kira mientras su casco se convertía en una colosal garra de hueso y carne, tan grande como una espada, el pegaso estaba dispuesto a darle final a sus vidas por siempre, el hueso se desenvaino en lo alto y un destello rojo broto de este al reflejar la luz de la gema sangrienta.

Kira estuvo a punto de dar un rápido movimiento para decapitar a ambos de un solo tajo, pero en eso, su agudo oído se percató de algo que se acercaba apresuradamente contra él. Es entonces que en lugar de dar el golpe final, Kira se apresuró en darse la media vuelta y detener un potente rayo que le fue disparado directamente desde los cielos. La ráfaga de energía fue tan potente que hizo que Kira tuviera que retroceder, este dio un salto y se apartó del camino del rayo mientras este iba abriendo un hoyo en la tierra a su paso.

-valla, no me esperaba esto, ¿usted no es la princesa de Ponyville?- murmura Kira un poco sorprendido.

-¡Mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle! ¡Y ahora mismo pagaras por lo que les as echo a los sementales que más amo!- exclama la alicornio lavanda con total firmeza y determinación.

-¡No! Aj… no lo enfrentes… Twilight….- murmura Bast mientras escupía sangre a borbotones.

-lo siento, pero es algo que tengo que hacer, ya me arte de esconderme- murmura ella con seriedad- ¡ya me arte de huir!- exclama ella mientras arremetía contra Kira.

-¡Nooooooo!- exclama Bast, intento levantarse, intento detenerla pero fue inútil, solo podía ver impotente y desesperadamente preocupado como su amada esposa arremetía ella sola contra Kira. El pegaso permaneció de pie esperando a que la princesa arremetiera contra él, pero antes de que ella llegara, esta desaparece ante su mirada incrédula, y reaparece en sus espaldas logrando darle una patada sértela que le empujo, Kira se da la vuelta y trata de atraparla con sus garras, pero Twilight volvió a desaparecer y reapareció a varios metros de él. La princesa de la armonía estaba realmente enfurecida, tantos años de frustración e impotencia por poder proteger a sus seres queridos se fueron acumulando dentro de ella, hasta que finalmente llegó el momento en que literalmente explotaría. Reacia a permitirse que su amado esposo muriera definitivamente tras haber pensado que lo había perdido, era un fuerte sentimiento que le llenaba de fuego en su interior, provocando que fuera imparable.

-puede tele trasportarse…. ¿Cómo es que puede hacer eso y nosotros no?- murmura Armor completamente incrédulo.

-quizás…. Quizás sea por su conexión con la gema….- murmura Bast igual o más asombrado.

Twilight concentra todo su poder en su cuerno y dispara un potente rayo destructor contra Kira, el rayo fue tan poderoso y rápido que el pegaso no tuvo tiempo de evadirlo, y dispuso sus cascos al frente para intentar detenerlo. Al momento sus cascos se desintegraron dejando solo los huesos, pero rápidamente su habilidad de regeneración apareció y comenzó a recuperar su carne, y no solo eso, pues al irse rehabilitando, también sus cascos y pecho, se fueron cubriendo con una gruesa coraza que le protegía del ataque de Twilight. Todo su cuerpo fue cubierto por la extensa coraza, o bueno, todo su cuerpo, menos su espalda la cual se mantuvo endeble y comenzaba a transpirar una especie de baba transparente.

-¡¿pero qué carajos me inyectaron?!- piensa Kira mientras se ponía firmes ante el poderoso rayo de Twilight y caminaba lentamente hacia ella.

-mi cuerpo… está muy pesado con la coraza…. Aj… mi cabeza….. ¿Qué demonios era eso?- piensa el pegaso mientras comenzaba a exasperarse y alterarse por lo que comenzaba a pasar en su cuerpo- ¡tengo que terminar con esto!- exclama este y con todo y coraza trata de correr lo más rápido que puede para arremeter contra Twilight, cada uno de sus pasos eran semejantes a los de un elefante al provocar el retumbar de la tierra con cada pazo. Parecía un rinoceronte, dispuesto a aplastar a su oponente.

-¡ten cuidado!- exclama Bast mientras se obligaba a enderezar sus huesos rotos para que su regeneración se apresurara.

Twilight desaparece nuevamente, y en un parpadeo aparece tras de Kira y disparo un potente rayo contra la criatura, el cual este apenas logró evadir, pero no fue lo suficiente mente rápido, pues al momento siguiente Twilight disparo un rayo tractor el cual paralizo el cuerpo de Kira completamente en los aires.

-bien ¿ya termino?- suspira Kira un poco fastidiado, este toma algo de aire, y suspira la niebla roja, logrando liberarse de su prisión impuesta por Twilight, el pegaso caminaba lentamente y con toda calma, y mientras lo hacia su coraza fue desapareciendo, desvaneciéndose en su cuerpo lentamente. La expresión de Kira reflejaba claramente su molestia y frustración contra Twilight. El peligro se podía oler claramente, Twilight estaba en serio problemas y eso lo sabía bien los que con asombro y el corazón en la garganta observaban todo el combate.

-oh no… ¡Twilight escapa ahora!- escucha una voz muy familiar en su mente, aunque no se trataba de la voz de su esposo, ella misma comenzó a llorar al saber de quién era.

-lo sabía…- murmura Twilight entre lágrimas, y por un momento esta comenzó a sentir como se desplomaba. Kira miro este acto de ella con algo de indiferencia, pero no la ataco inmediatamente.

-princesa, realmente no tengo nada contra usted, así que puede irse, o me temo que tendré que…- dice Kira con un tono sincero y calmado, mientras intentaba ignorar un ligero dolor de cabeza que comenzó a sentir desde que ese desgraciado le había clavado la flecha en la espalda.

-¡NO VOY A HUIR! ¡YO MISMA ACABARE CON TIGO, Y CON TODOS LOS RESPONSABLES DE QUE LA VIDA DE MI FAMILIA, AMIGAS Y SÚBDITOS FUERA UN COMPLETO INFIERNO!- exclama la princesa con total cólera e implementando la voz real de Canterlot.

Kira mira un poco curioso e intrigado a la princesa perdiendo el control, este observaba sus ojos llenos de furia de la princesa, veía como sus ojos destellaban fuertemente, aunque esto no era producto de ninguna influencia de la gema, si no de su verdadero corazón destrozado, sin mancha de alguna fuerza externa, la ira que estaba en los ojos de la princesa, era la real, sin ser incitada y manipulada.

-¡Aun no he terminado con tigo!- exclama Twilight colérica mientras con su cuerno comenzó a destellar luz con locura casi como si sus poderes comenzaran a desbordarse, su magia comenzó a hacer que toda la tierra comenzara a sacudirse violentamente, al principio nadie se esperaba que era lo que esta intentaba hacer, pero es entonces que todos presenciaron como docenas de rocas gigantescas de escombro se elevaban en los aires, orbitando a su alrededor. No muy lejos de ahí se encontraban los grifos y minotauros, observando todo con asombro, incluso las criaturas contras las que estaban aún peleando al otro lado de la ciudad, se habían detenido y comenzaron a sentir gran miedo al ver el alcance del poder de esta princesa.

-¡prepárate para desaparecer!- exclama Twilight con prepotencia y rabia, y es entonces que todas las rocas contra Kira, el pegaso presencio como esta tenía toda la intención de aplastarlo con la avalancha, por lo que Kira sobrevolando, intento esquivar cada una de las rocas y llegar hasta Twilight para terminar con esto de una buena vez.

Kira estuvo ya muy cerca de ella, pero en ese preciso momento ella desapareció, haciendo que Kira se estrellara. Ahora no podía ver a donde se había ido y al ver a las rocas aun contra él, abrió sus alas e intento salir inmediatamente del bombardeo, sin embargo al intentar escapar, se dio cuenta de otro problema, su espalda, ya no era solo su espalda, ahora sentía un fuerte ardor en sus alas, los cuales le impedían poder volar con la rapidez deseada, Kira fue golpeado por una, dos, tres, cuatro hasta siete proyectiles, pero gracias a su fuerza, este logro mantenerse en el aire. Apenas logrando esquivar una que otra roca con dificultad, recurrió a los puños para librarse de algunos obstáculos, pero en eso, algo más grande apareció ante él, una mansión entera estaba flotando en los aires, ye esta rápidamente arremetió contra él, Kira sabía que si intentaba destrozarla solo crearía muchos más asteroides que lo aplastarían, por lo que extendió sus cascos e intento detenerlo, pero el peso era demasiado, sentía como perdía su fuerza, se sentía mareado y cansado por alguna razón que solo pudo adivinar. Kira fue obligado a regresar al suelo, aun sosteniendo con ambos cascos la mansión que comenzaba a quebrantarse, él sabía bien que era lo siguiente que pasaría. El techo de la mansión se quebrantó, y toda la casa se derrumbó sobre el aplastándolo completamente.

Todo el imperio de Cristal se estremeció fuertemente, mientras se escuchaba un último rugido de Kira mientras esta aplastado, sin posible escapatoria, él se pierde en el derrumbe, un fuerte rugido suena de entre la roca mientras caen todas en conjunto y luego, simplemente silencio, como si todo el mundo se hubiera callado.

Twilight aterriza en el borde de la tierra, delante de la montaña de escombros, estaba completamente agotada, apenas podía respirar adecuadamente, sentía como todo el cuerpo le pesaba y su cuerno le dolía demasiado, estaba completamente sudada y exhausta.

Es entonces que de los cielos se divisan algunas siluetas acercándose rápidamente y al poco tiempo aterrizan ante ella algunos de los grifos que previamente se encontraban luchando, entre ellos se encontraba el rey de estos mismos, mirando con asombro todo lo acontecido. De entre las casas abandonadas que aún permanecían en pie, de los callejones y entre las sombras aparecen el resto de los lobos sobré todo en el grupo, se encontraba Bast y Roz, ayudándose a caminar entre los escombros, pues ambos estaban demasiado cansados y lastimados como para poder caminar solos, Twilight corre apresuradamente y abraza con fuerza a su esposo, no evitando besarlo delante de todos.

-¡estas vivo! ¡Estas vivo! ¡Mi amor estas vivo!- exclamo Twilight emocionada.

-¡y tú lo derrotaste! ¡Mi cielo, lo derrotaste!-

Ambos se abrazan fuertemente, mientras se unían en un cariñoso y sincero beso ante todos. Es entonces que ante ellos aparece una alta figura blanca, el cual se une a los lobos para observar como todos los demás.

Twilight se detiene y queda sin aliento al ver al lobo blanco, esta se separa por un momento de su esposo, y lentamente se encamina hacia él, su corazón comenzó a latir frenéticamente, no podía soportarlo ¿realmente era él? Algo en ella parecía saberlo, ahora, solo tenía que verlo por sí misma.

-quiero que me muestres tu verdadera forma- se dirigió ante el lobo blanco.

El lobo blanco le dirijo su mirada con su único ojo, miro a la yegua con aprecio y arrepentimiento.

-por favor- suplica Twilight.

Es entonces que el cuerpo del lobo comenzó a encogerse lentamente, su forma de bestia comenzó a disolverse, su hocico se encogió y tomo la apariencia de la de un poni, sus orejas perdieron la punta, sus patas se convirtieron en pesuñas, y finalmente su cuerpo se amoldo a la forma de un semental adulto.

Todo pareció detenerse para Twilight, no podía creerlo, aun cuando ya lo presentía desde antes, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, no podía ser posible ¿en verdad era cierto? Era como si aun viéndolo su ser no pudiera digerirlo, no podía hacerlo, algo en ella comenzó a quebrarse. Lentamente, la princesa se encamino hacia el unicornio blanco que estaba ante ella, caminando lentamente, no dejaba de mirarle como si fuera un fantasma. El unicornio se quedó completamente inmóvil mientras lentamente levantaba su casco, animándose a tocar al poni, pero algo en ella no se atrevía. Murmuro algo que ni ella misma comprendió, casi fue un balbuceo como el de un potrillo pequeño, casi parecía como si hubiera tenido una regresión.

-Shi…. ¿Shining?- dijo finalmente, aunque solo ella misma y el poni que estaba ante ella pudo escuchar lo que dijo.

-que gusto verte mi pequeña Twili- murmura el unicornio.

Los ojos de Twilight se inundan en lágrimas, y ya sin poder resistirlo, esta se avienta y abrasa con total fuerza al unicornio, con gran afecto y melancolía, las mejillas de la princesa se comenzaron a poner rojas, e inundadas de lágrimas, comenzó a esnifar, casi como si fuera una pequeña potrilla, estaba tan alegre y triste que no podía controlar sus reacciones, no dejaba de llorar, pero tampoco de sonreír.

-¡Shining, hermano! ¡Mi hermanito!- llora esta.

-mi pequeña princesa…. Estoy aquí con tigo… lo siento tanto, siento haberte echo tanto daño-

-¡Shining! ¡Mi Shining!- comienza a llorar desconsoladamente en el pecho de su hermano mientras seguía abrasándole con fuerza, casi como si no quisiera dejarlo ir otra vez. Mientras tanto a su alrededor, se reunían los ejércitos de grifos y minotauros, quienes miraban con una mescla de confusión, asombro y ternura, lo que acontecía. Ternura por la tierna escena de rencuentro entre hermana y hermano, y confusión y asombro por lo que estaba más atrás, una buena parte de la ciudad pulverizada, resultado del fiero combate que se llevó a cabo.

Esta escena, de reunión, era lo que todos necesitaban, una señal de esperanza y amor, una luz en la oscuridad que les permita contemplar que se estaba peleando por algo, y que al final, toda esta oscuridad puede llegar a terminar y todo regrese a la normalidad.

Sin embargo, pese al tierno momento de reunión, lamentablemente aún no habían ganado, puesto a que el corazón de cristal aún estaba corrompido y esparciendo su mal al resto del mundo. Y entre la montaña de escombros, al otro lado de donde se encontraban todos reunidos, se encontraba emergiendo un malherido y casado Kira, el pegaso se arrodillo al suelo, y su cuerpo maltrecho comenzó a regenerase casi en su totalidad, solo exceptuando, su espalda, que por alguna razón, ya no podía ni húsar las alas, algo muy malo estaba pasando con su cuerpo, sentía como el veneno comenzaba a afectarlo, estaba perdiendo su fuerza, se sentía cada vez más débil.

-valla, valla, así que ¿esto es todo lo que un asimilador nivel omega puede hacer? Que decepción- se escucha una voz infantil y femenina mofándose de Kira.

-Carnage….- murmura Kira con cólera mientras lentamente volteaba a ver a su amo, es entonces que los ojos de Kira se abren completamente al ver que no estaba solo, pues al lado de la criatura de cuernos, se encontraba una pegaso amarilla de crines naranjas.

Carnage sonríe y somete a la yegua, apresándola del cuello, y amenazándola con sus largas garras, Kira intento levantarse para ir tras Carnage, pero una onda expansiva emano de la gargantilla de Carnage y obligo a Kira a arrodillarse.

 **-pero que patético eres Kira, me has decepcionado y faltado al respeto en más de una ocasión. yo te cree y yo, puedo destruirte-**

Kira no responde, se queda arrodillado a los pies de Carnage, sin decir una sola palabra. Carnage sonríe al ver su sumisión, le parecía muy divertido, aunque le molestaba un poco que no se molestara en verlo a los ojos.

 **-¿oh tal vez debería matarla a ella? quizás así aprendas a obedecer-**

-¡Noooo!- exclama Kira y le mira apurado.

Carnage comienza a reírse con una voz femenina e infantil, como la de un potrilla, mientras contempla el rostro suplicante de Kira.

- **bien, así me gusta, recuerda, tu eres mío, y tienes que portarte bien ¿no es verdad?-**

Kira baja la mirada y murmura con total sumisión.

-si amo Carnage-

La criatura cornuda sonríe maliciosamente al ver a Kira completamente sumiso ante él.

-bien, ahora- dice con un tono siniestro- **si quieres volver a estar con tu amada madre, regresa a pelear ahora mismo-**


	50. Chapter 50

El despertar del demonio.

Capítulo 50: veneno.

* * *

En la biblioteca, mientras las criaturas no pudieran entrar parecía estar todo en orden para las ponis que se encontraban buscando arduamente la posible solución a este conflicto, un libro tras otro era revisado, descartado o apartado tratando de encontrar algo que fuera útil. Las ponis no podrían perder el tiempo, ni un solo minuto, todos tenían que ayudarse, incluso algunos de los grifos que vinieron a resguardarles al ver que todo estaba en orden, también pusieron de su parte apartando los libros y abriendo espacio para que las ponis no tuvieran que releer el mismo libro más de una ves a menos que fuese necesario.

Sin embargo, pese a la gran actividad que se desenvuelve arriba, en el sótano de la biblioteca, disponiendo únicamente de un abrigo y su silla de ruedas, Celestia se encontraba prácticamente trabajando sola, y aunque su esposo le acompañaba, este no hacía mucho en su ayuda dado a que la cabeza no paraba de darle vueltas, Discord no podía concentrarse en las letritas pequeñas, muchas escritas en otro idioma, y la espesura de la oscuridad del sitio no hacían más que hacer que le diera sueño al draconequus, estaba muy cansado, débil, su cuerpo requería reposar, pero algo en él no quería hacer esto.

-no sé por qué elegiste este sitio, es el peor de todos, podríamos estar arriba, pero no, ¿tenemos que estar aquí?- se queja Discord mientras trataba de forzar la vista para ubicar a su esposa entre la oscuridad.

-este sitio alberga pergaminos tan antiguos como nosotros dos, la respuesta podría estar aquí Discord-

¿Porque no mandaste a Blueblood?-

-Blueblood, no sabe leer sindarin, y Twilight apenas se sabe lo más básico, le tomaría el doble de tiempo leer un párrafo de lo que a mí me toma leer una página, por si pensabas decirlo-

-¿y Luna?-

-Luna… Luna… Gloss le teme a la oscuridad- suspira Celestia.

-¿y si alguien lo cuida?-

-Discord… ambos… han sufrido demasiado, el pequeño teme separarse de su madre, teme que si lo hace no volvería a verla, es muy pequeño, no podemos obligarlo a apartarse de su madre-

-pero esto es importante ¿no?-

-si lo es, pero no soportaría separarlos de nuevo- murmura la princesa mientras suprimía un quejido.

-Cely ¿te encuentras bien?- murmura Discord un poco cansado.

-si… si Discord, estoy bien, muy bien—murmura la princesa del sol mientras una gota de sudor frio pasaba por su frente. Esta hizo a un lado algunos pergaminos y estuvo a punto de pasar a otro, cuando en eso esta se detuvo, manteniéndose firme delante de Discord y sin siquiera considerar en voltear a verlo, esta permaneció en silencio por unos momentos.

-¿Celestia?- murmura el draconequus con ojos cansados y aun manteniéndose preocupado.

-no es nada- murmura ella mientras nuevamente retoma otro pergamino y se dispone a leerlo.

-Cely… no tienes que hacer esto ¿lo sabes?-

-tengo que hacerlo, Discord, es la única forma-

-pero si en cualquier momento puedes dar a Luz…-

-sí, eso lo tengo muy presente cariño- murmura la princesa con total inexpresividad, y en eso con cautela, esta baja su casco y acaricia su vientre.

-¿a qué te refieres con eso?-

-a que entiendo lo que está en juego-

-Cely…. Déjame ayudarte… quizás así puedas terminar más rápido-

-no- suspira la princesa.

-¿Por qué no?-

-porque estas exhausto, Discord, solo mírate…. Nunca antes se había visto así…. Cariño, me preocupas mucho-

-tú me preocupas más- murmura Discord mientras se levantaba con pocos ánimos, arrastrando las patas y la cola, este se encamina hasta su esposa para abrasarla. en eso al sentir el cuerpo de su esposo envolviéndola, es cuando se da cuenta.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Estas hirviendo!- murmura Celestia preocupada.

\- tu eres mi sol…- murmura Discord mientras dormitaba por un momento, entrecerrando los ojos. Celestia lo aparta y le toma la temperatura con su casco.

-Discord… esto es demasiado… ¡Discord! ¡¿Me escuchas?!-

-fuerte y claro- musita este aun con los ojos entre cerrados. Celestia enciende su cuerno con mayor intensidad y divisa como Discord se notaba extremadamente pálido.

-Discord…. Tienes que ir a que te revisen… ve con Fluttershy-

-tú también…. Él bebe está cerca- dice estando a punto de dormirse encima de ella.

-¡Discord!- exclama está sacudiéndolo.

El draconequus bosteza.

-Solo estoy un poco cansadito, no es nada serio, de lo único que debemos preocuparnos es de nuestro bebe y de Tara-

-Discord, a mí también me preocupan nuestras hijas, pero enserio… estas ardiendo en fiebre-

-¿hijas?- murmura Discord.

Celestia queda seria por un momento.

-¿es una niña?- murmura Discord con una ligera sonrisa.

-sí, lo es, es una niña…. Discord…-

-¡mis princesitas… como las amo!- murmura este abrasando a Celestia y acariciando su vientre en el proceso.

En el abraso pudo sentirlo bien, no había duda, la temperatura de su esposo era demasiado alta.

-Discord…. Enserio… me estas asustando-

-estoy bien Celestia…. No es nada de lo que debas preocuparte por mí solo…-

-¡si, si, si, nuestras hijas!-

-nuestras princesitas, nuestras bellas, bellas princesitas, como su madre- musita Discord.

-Cariño… enserio, me estas asustando…- murmura Celestia incomoda.

-estoy muy bien, solo, bueno, admito que estoy cansado, pero es por usar todo mi poder en este escudo, y en la protección que puse debajo de esta cripta para protegernos, estoy muy cansado, aun no recupero la sangre que perdí, solo necesito reposar-

-está bien…. Descansa si quieres… pero enserio, me gustaría que fueras con Fluttershy para que te revise- le dice Celestia no muy segura.

-y a mí me gustaría que tu vinieras con migo para eso-

-Discord….-

-solo estoy cansado, se me quitara descansando, valga la alegre redundancia, pero tú, mi destello celestial….-

-yo estoy bien…. Todos están arriba buscando en la biblioteca, pronto encontraran un método para que esto termine-

-¿y eso que tiene que ver con tu estado?-

-cuando todo esto termine, podremos cuidar de nuestro bebé, y cuando Tara despierte, todos nosotros estaremos juntos otra vez ¿no es eso lo que quieres?-

-si… pero…. ¿Por qué hablas así?-

-no sé de qué me hablas- murmura Celestia obstinada.

-¿Celestia?- insiste Discord, pero la pesadez de sus ojos no le permiten mantener una postura seria.

-anda, ve a descansar- murmura Celestia irritada.

Discord sonríe tenuemente y chasquea sus dedos, en eso aparece una colosal cama en la que este ya permanecía acostado.

-creí que no tenías energías-

-no importa que tan cansado este, siempre podre aparecer una cama para nosotros dos-

-pues esta vez, solo será para ti- murmura Celestia con seriedad mientras se apartaba.

-Cely, por favor-

-Discord, no es momento de esto, y lo sabes, tu descansa, por favor, descansa hora, estas muy cansado, te lo mereces-

-quiero que estés a mi lado…-

-lo será cuando esto termine, ahora duerme, si te necesito te despertare- murmura Celestia con seriedad.

\- pero….-

-descansa… no podrás hacer nada por nosotras, si estas en ese estado- murmura Celestia mientras tomaba una de las mantas y cubría suavemente a su esposo con esta, para luego suspirar resignada- solo descansa, ahora que puedes.

-tú también deberías hacerlo-

-yo no estoy cansada-

-yo tampoco...-

Celestia se le queda mirando con una expresión severa.

-okei, okei... solo no me mires con esos ojos por favor...-

-duerme un poco mi cielo, descansa por favor-

-¿me darás mi….?- antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Celestia le dio un beso en la frente.

-yo quería un vaso de agua, jeje, solo bromeo, gracias mi cielo-

-descansa-

-prométeme que la próxima vez tu vendrás con migo a la cama-

-lo prometo- murmura Celestia, Discord quien verdaderamente se encontraba ahotado da un largo bostezo y luego de acomodarse en la cama, este cierra lentamente sus ojos y de un momento a otro este pareció quedarse dormido.

Celestia se da la vuelta con su silla de ruedas y murmura:

-la próxima vez, nuestro bebe también nos acompañara en la cama, te lo prometo mi cielo-

La princesa del sol regresa a uno de los pasillos más concurridos con pergaminos, y se dispone a proseguir revisándolos de uno en uno. Discord permaneció dormido mientras tanto, sin embargo pese a alcanzar al menos por un momento la paz, algo muy oscuro ahora mismo se encontraba aprovechando su debilidad para dispersarse, debajo de la garra de Discord, aparecieron dos marcas que supuestamente los Wampira ya habían desaparecido, y al momento en que las dos marcas de mordida reaparecieron, la garra de Discord comenzó a tornarse oscura.

* * *

Casi a los limites del imperio de Cristal, a los pies de una colosal montaña de escombros, se encontraba la mayor parte de los guerreros reunidos, la emoción de la victoria no se hacía esperar, al menos por un momento, todos parecían sentir el suspiro de la paz en sus cabezas, al menos por uno o dos minutos creyeron que ya estaban muy cerca de que el infierno termine. Pero pronto los anhelos y gritos, terminarían, y todos guardarían silencio.

-princesa Twilight, ¿Cómo sigue lo del corazón de Cristal?- pregunta el señor grifo con seriedad.

-por el momento no hemos encontrado nada útil pero….-

-¿usted no debería regresar a ayudarlos entonces?- le interrumpe el grifo con total seriedad.

-¡oiga usted no puede así a mi esposa….!- reclama Bast colérico mientras se interpone entre Twilight y el grifo.

-no Bast…. Él tiene razón- dice Twilight apartándolo.

-supongo que usted sabe bien que esto aún no termina ¿cierto?-

-sí, lo sé- musita la yegua lavanda.

-vamos princesa, regrese con las demás, no podemos seguir desaprovechando el tiempo que hemos ganado, no quiero que esa nube roja llegue a mi reino solo por un breve momento de tranquilidad-

-sí, Bast... Shining….- murmura la princesa, como si esperara algo de alguno de ellos.

-te cubriremos la espalda- dice Shining con una sonrisa. Twilight se abalanza sobre el unicornio blanco y le abrasa fuertemente, luego se separa de este y corre a darle un beso en la mejilla a su esposo para ya retirarse.

\- MUY BIEN TODOS ¡nuestra prioridad es la biblioteca, todos reúnanse en la biblioteca!- ordena el señor de los grifos.

-¡nosotros nos encargaremos de proteger el corazón de Cristal!- proclama el rey Minos.

Ambos reyes asienten con la cabeza.

-¡ANDANDO!-

Todos estuvieron a punto de dispersarse, cuando en eso….

-¿Por qué se van tan pronto?- se escucha una voz infantil y siniestra.

-¡es esa cosa otra vez!- exclama el rey grifo entre dientes- Princesa usted corra a la biblioteca ahora-

-¡vamos Twilight!- exclaman los dos sementales que le resguardaban, ya a punto de llevársela, pero en eso aparece ante ellos un remolino de fuego que les obstruye el camino, el golpe fue tan repentino e inesperado, que los dos unicornios apenas preverlo empujaron a Twilight y se interpusieron ante ella, protegiéndola de las llamas que estaban tan cerca.

 **-ustedes aún tienen una cuenta pendiente** \- se escucha la voz de Carnage, pero nadie pudo identificar de donde provenía, es entonces que de entre los escombros, no muy a lo lejos se divisa una figura caminando lentamente, cuando Bast y Roz lograron identificar de quien se trataba ambos se pusieron en posición de defensa.

-¡ese desgraciado aún sigue vivo!- murmura Bast mientras rechina los dientes.

Todos observan como el pegaso blanco que se hallaba a lo lejos, comienza a avanzar hacia ellos, a paso lento y con la expresión baja de derrota y sumisión, el pegaso galopo hacia el ejército que le aguardaba abajo.

-¡estás listo para rendirte!- exclama Shining mientras se ponía en posición de defensa, preparado para cualquier cosa, y su pequeño grupo de lobos hacían lo mismo tras él.

Kira se detiene delante de todos los presentes, este los mira con bastante indiferencia, sus ojos no reflejaban ningún sentimiento más que frustración, todos miraban confundidos al pegaso con desconfianza, sentían como si en cualquier momento este arremetería ante ellos, pero solo se quedó hay de pie, sin expresar alguna intención contra ellos.

-¿Quién es este pequeñín?- murmura el rey minotauro con extrañeza.

-yo que ustedes no me les acercaba, ese pequeñín tiene una fuerza mayor a la del señor de los dragones, la resistencia de un gigante de roca y aria ver al mejor volador de Equestria como una babosa de tierra- anuncia Bast para que ninguno de los recién llegados cometa una tontería.

Entre los presentes, por sobre todo entre los minotauros la incredulidad se hacía presente, ninguno podía siquiera imaginarse que aquel pequeño pegaso blanco tuviera todas esas capacidades, sin embargo ambos reyes se mantuvieron serios al ver a su oponente enfrente de sí mismos.

-¿Quién es este?-

-¿Qué es lo que quiere?-

-¿ese era el monstruo contra el que los lobos peleaban con tanto trabajo?-

-no lo creo, no parece más que una simple yegua de pegaso-

Era lo que Kira escuchaba provenir de los soldados quienes lo analizaban mientras le contemplaban hay posado ante ellos. Kira tenía una mirada sombría, y realmente no presentaba ningún rastro de conciencia mientras estaba hay parado ante ellos.

-Vamos Twilight, te llevaremos a la biblioteca-

-no esperen...-

Bast y Shining intentaron ponerse delante de Twilight para resguardarla, pero esta inmediatamente los aparto y se puso enfrente de ellos.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- exige saber la princesa de la armonía.

-¡será mejor que respondas!- reclama Bast colérico mientras encendía su cuerno en energía.

-yo solo quiero a mis seres queridos- murmura Kira con inexpresividad.

Todos quedan atónitos al escuchar esto, mirándose unos a otros, no comprendían lo que esto significaba, entre algunas de las tropas de minotauros comenzaron a escucharse risas contenidas, pero los grifos mantuvieron completamente su seriedad y orden en todo momento, solo dispuestos a reaccionar si su rey se los ordena.

-¿les parece muy gracioso?- murmura Kira con inexpresividad mientras aflojaba los cascos y sus huesos comenzaron a tronar.

-¡No!- reclama Twilight avanzando hacia el pegaso, Shining quien estaba más cerca, trato de interponerse, pero Twilight no se lo permitió y siguió avanzando.

-princesa de la armonía- dice Kira con falsa sorpresa- lamento lo de hace un momento, realmente fue una buena pelea-

-quiero que me respondas algunas preguntas antes de que pienses en pelear sin sentido otra vez- le exige la princesa.

-de acuerdo, como usted guste princesa- suspira Kira con poco interés realmente.

-¿Quién eres tú?- le pregunta Twilight con seriedad.

-princesa, eso ya no importa más- murmura Kira con seriedad.

-no, si importa, ¿Quién eres? dímelo ahora ¿quién eres? ¿Qué quieres?-

-soy solo un pegaso que solo quiere ser feliz con su familia-

Twilight comenzó a analizar las palabras de Kira en su mente, quizás ella no tenía el mismo talento que su amiga Applejack para identificar si alguien mentía, pero podía estar muy segura de que todo lo que le decía, lo decía con total sinceridad.

-¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre?- pregunta Twilight con seriedad.

Kira por un momento no responde, este mira con seriedad a su alrededor, observando a los cientos de soldados que le rodeaba, incluidos los cientos de soldados que se encontraban presentes apuntándole con sus lanzas y ballestas, todos y cada uno de ellos estaba completamente a la defensiva, sin embargo no parece importarle realmente que todos estén observándole con las intenciones de atacarlo apenas de un suspiro, realmente no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, para el todos era menos que moscas, solo opacando su verdadero objetivo, al principio no pudo ubicarlo entre tantos rostros y armas apuntándole, pero es entonces que escucho como alguien retraía una cuerda soltando un sonido chirriante y metálico mientras recargaba un arma.

Kira estira sus alas, tratando de extenderlas, sin embargo al hacerlo este siente como sus huesos comenzaban a crujir, y como algo en su espalda comenzaba brotarle, algo muy viscoso y gelatinoso. Twilight se pone en posición de defensa ante el gesto de Kira, pero este no le ataca.

-mi nombre ¿en verdad, le interesa saberlo princesa?-

Twilight asiente con la cabeza sin perderlo de vista por un momento.

-mi nombre... mi nombre es Sleid- responde finalmente.

El nombre por un momento le pareció algo familiar, pero su memoria daba tumbos y no lograba reconocerlo- ahora princesa, si me permite claro, ¿podría hacerle una pregunta?-

-está bien…-

-si a usted se le separaran de alguno de sus seres queridos, y tuviera que obedecer órdenes para poder estar a su lado de nuevo ¿Qué aria? ¿Obedecería esas órdenes?-

-no- responde Twilight rápidamente, Kira arquea una ceja al escuchar esa respuesta- no los obedecería… no si se trata de algo que estuviera fuera de mis principios-

-entiendo, pero ¿y si mataran a ese ser que tanto ama, si no obedece? Dígame ¿Qué es lo que aria?-

Twilight queda callada por un momento, mientras en su mente analizaba la pregunta.

-dígame que aria-

-yo….- Twilight quedo enmudecida por un momento, al venir a su mente cuando se le separaron de sus hijas, por alguna razón ya no podía sacarse de la cabeza ese pensamiento, un fuerte sentimiento de cólera comenzó a sentirse en su corazón mientras esa idea le golpeaba en lo más bajo.

-quiero que su respuesta sea sincera ¿Qué aria?-

-haría lo que fuera por regresar con ellas….- responde Twilight mientras sus ojos comenzaban a soltar lágrimas.

-creo que yo también- murmura Kira con un tono sombrío.

-¡espera! ¡po… podemos ayudarte! ¡Si tienes a alguien que está en problemas! ¡Nosotros podemos ayudarte!-

Kira suspira, y mira a su alrededor, ubicando finalmente entre uno de los edificios al tirador que tanto le inquietaba.

-como quisiera que pudieran ayudarme- murmura Kira y en eso este da un fuerte pisotón en el suelo de diamante, provocando no solo un estremecer, si no que el mismo diamante se quebrara y emergieran unas rocas colosales de cristal. Twilight le dispara al pegaso, este se deja caer entre los escombros levantados, y se cubre detrás de un gran diamante. Bast alcanza a Twilight y se la lleva precipitadamente, momentos antes de que una lluvia de flechas fuera disparadas contra Kira.

Las flecha caen como una granizada y pese a estar tras un diamante, algunas lograban rosarle he incluso darle en el acto. Una tras otra sin parar, como si fueran metralla, fueron disparadas infinidad de Flechas. Es entonces que siente nuevamente algo ardiente y frio a la vez, este observa incrédulo y ve como otra más de las flechas envenenadas le había dado en el muslo pese a haberse cubierto tras el diamante.

-¡MALDITO!-

Kira se recostó en el suelo y coloco los cascos traseros contra el gran trozo de diamante que lo cubría, retrajo los cascos y dio un poderoso golpe que disparo el diamante como si fuera un proyectil directo contra el único tirador que se encontraba solo, y responsable de las flechas envenenadas. Sin embargo en ningún momento el unicornio con la ballesta pareció inmutarse, y antes de que Kira lo adivinara, presencio como el diamante que arrojo rebotaba igual que un balón contra el, a la misma velocidad, el unicornio dio un salto y ante el diamante exploto en cientos de cristales del tipo metralla que fulmino todo lo que tenía enfrente, incluyendo a Kira y algunos soldados que se encontraban muy cerca de él.

El tirador del tejado cargo su ballesta y la afino de tal forma que su siguiente disparo fuera mucho más potente y rápido que los demás, Kira al notar esto corrió directo hasta el ejército, y comenzó a atacar a los minotauros. El tirador respiro onda y se mantuvo inmóvil con la mirada puesta en Kira mientras este evadía la mayor parte de los ataques de los grifos.

-perfecto, la toxina le está surtiendo efecto-

-pero aún sigue como si nada- se queja Scut Sbie mientras desde su lugar observaba como Kira seguía siendo aparentemente igual de fuerte y rápido que antes.

\- se ha vuelto más lento y débil, y esto solo con las primeras dos dosis - sonríe el tirador- Nevinovat fue listo al clavarle la flecha en la espalda-

-¿no habría sigo mejor que el mismo le inyectara todas las dosis?-

-quizás lo habría sido, pero arriesgaría su vida, a diferencia del asimilador que requiere una dosis mayor y en diferentes puntos, un Wampira e incluso un Likoi moriría con menos de una gota-

-¿Cuándo empezara la descelularización?- murmura Scut Sbie con algo de interés, casi como si le gustara ver el resultado, y no era para menos, puesto a que esta toxina tenía fama de ser no solo una de las más letales si no extravagante con sus efectos.

-ya empezó, quizás no se nota mucho porque su pelaje es blanco, pero tenga por seguro, que ya está comenzando-

-¿Cómo esta tan seguro?-

\- ha perdido la capacidad de volar- sonríe el tirador- Solo requiero de una breve distracción de él, y será mío, y entonces podrá ver lo que él la toxina X Centum puede hacer, solo necesito que me cubra-

-no te preocupes por las cosas que ese desgraciado te arroje, permaneceré a tu lado- dice Scut Sbie con severidad- solo as tu trabajo-

-no se preocupe, ni siquiera el asimilador puede con la toxina de la salamandra-

Kira al ver frustrado como estaba completamente intacto el tirador y consiente que solo espera el momento para dispararle otra vez, comenzó a sentir gran cólera y resentimiento.

\- ¡tengo que matarlo! ¡Pero como voy a hacerlo si no puedo volar, y además Carnage me ordeno que me encargara solo de las tropas, no puede ser!- pieza Kira en su mente mientras comienza a verse rodeado por un batallón de minotauros.

-¡te vamos a aplastar enano!- exclama una de las bestias mientras con un colosal mazo intenta aplastar a Kira, pero este se cubre con un casco y resuena un fuerte estruendo semejante al de una campanada. El minotauro mira incrédulo como el pegaso se encontraba completamente ileso mientras su arma comenzaba a desbaratarse como si fuera de cristal.

-¡necesitas más que eso!- exclama Kira mientras daba un salto patada contra el pecho del minotauro, haciendo que este salga despedido como un proyectil, arrollando a su paso a algunos soldados más, tanto minotauros como Grifos.

Al principio parecía como si Kira tuviera la ventaja en este combate, siendo apenas tocado por sus oponentes, logrando burlar a la mayoría, sin que ninguno pudiera tocarlo, sin embargo la toxina que circulaba en su interior comenzaba a actuar rápido en el, no pidió mantenerse concentrado en el combate, comenzaba a sentir como la cabeza le daba vueltas. Es entonces que un colosal minotauro, tres veces más grande que el resto, cuyos pasos aria temblar una montaña y derrumbar una casa, arremete contra el pegaso con los cuernos por delante, Kira coloca sus cascos al frente y lo toma por los cuernos, logrando para sorpresa de todos, frenar al gigante.

-¡te crees muy fuerte! ¡yo te enseñare que es ser fuerte!- exclama Kira colérico, mientras alaba sus cascos y cargaba todo el peso del gigante por encima de él. El minotauro miro incrédulo como era elevado en los aires, y pataleaba torpemente como si fuera un potrillo.

-te mandare a volar- sonríe Kira con determinación, es entonces que este suelta un quejido de dolor, al sentir un nuevo pinchazo debajo de la axila derecha. El ardor combinado con la desorientación, hicieron que no pudiera sostener al minotauro mucho tiempo, por lo que lo soltó arrojándolo contra sus compañeros mientras se arrodillaba.

Dos minotauros de colosal tamaño arremeten contra Kira, este trato de evadirlos dando un salto e impulsándose con sus alas, pero solo logro lo primero llegando a saltar algunos metros en el aire, sin embargo los minotauros también saltaron y lograron tomarlo de los cascos y la cola, haciendo aterrizar abruptamente contra el suelo, y ambos minotauros dieron un fuerte pisotón contra la cabeza y costillas del pegaso, pulverizándolo.

Cuando creyeron que lo habían matado, Kira extiende su casco y lo convierte en una enorme garra con la cual estuvo a punto de atravesar a uno de los minotauros, pero los grifos que le observaban desde lo alto lograron preverlo y dispararon algunas flechas en llamas que desviaron su ataque.

-¡no creas que llegaras a tocarme maldito!- exclama el mismo minotauro golpeando con ambos puños juntos al pegaso lanzándolo a bolar algunos metros en el aire, rodando entre alguna pila de escombros, antes de que si quiera este dejara de rodad, otro minotauro lo pateo con fuerza y luego lo tomo por la cola para azotarlo una y otra vez contra el suelo para luego arrojarlo contra un grupo de grifos que lo esperaban con sus lanzas en alto, empalándolo con cada una de las puntas.

Kira nuevamente cayó al suelo, siendo destrozado por los constantes golpes de sus atacantes, el pegaso ya era completamente irreconocible, sin siquiera ser perceptible sus ojos dorados. Cada vez se sentía más cansado por alguna razón, y no era precisamente por los múltiples ataques que este recibía constantemente, su mente era confusa, no podía mantener el equilibrio, estaba desorientado, y veía borroso.

Pese a todos los golpes y apuñaladas que recibía su cuerpo seguía regenerándose ante los ojos incrédulos de los grifos, aunque por el contrario, para los minotauros esto era algo más del tipo desafiante, para ellos el que se regenerara era una invitación retadora a que lo golpearan más fuerte, pese a que realmente la regeneración de Kira era involuntaria, puesto a que en su interior, su cuerpo luchaba contra el veneno que corría en sus venas, y al no poder reparar lo que la toxina dañaba, su regeneración optaba por curar otras heridas superficiales en el proceso.

-¡el desgraciado sigue recuperándose!-

-¡por que no se muere!-

-¡esto es brujería!

\- ¡tonterías! ¡Pulverizaremos tu cuerpo! ¡Lo moleremos y destazaremos hasta que no quede nada!-

La pelea continúa, pese a tratarse solo de un oponente, todos los soldados que participaban parecían estar encendidos con alguna fuerza extraña que les hacía sentir algo de diversión al sodomizar al pegaso blanco. Todos sentían esta fuerza y gozos, todos menos el rey Crow Wings quien ya comenzaba a sentir algo de hartazgo e indignación por los resultados de este seudo combate. Ve una y otra vez como el pegaso era arrastrado y golpeado una y otra vez, como si nada.

-esto no es una lucha- murmura el grifo con seriedad.

-¿disculpe señor?- dice el general red que se encontraba resguardándolo.

-esto no es honroso-

-señor, con el debido respeto, esa cosa es un demonio muy poderoso y debe ser detenido-

-esa cosa por más fuerte que sea ya está muy débil, esto ya no es honorable-

-señor ¿quiere que detenga el combate?-

-esto no es un combate, llama a las tropas, nosotros resguardaremos la biblioteca-

-¿señor pasa algo?- le pregunta el general Red.

-no- murmura el rey con un tono sombrío mientras se dirigía a la biblioteca, siendo solo algunos pocos entre ellos el rey Minos, los que notaron como se retiraba. El comandante se pone serio y da la orden a todos los de su bando.

-¡los grifos se retiran!- exclama uno de los minotauros.

-¡no importa! ¡Más diversión para nosotros!-

-ya basta- ordena el señor de los minotauros y por un momento el ataque se detiene- ya jugaron suficiente, maten al desgraciado de una buena vez-

Los minotauros sueltan un grito de guerra al aire.

-¿pero cómo lo mataremos si esta cosa se cura rápidamente?-

-¡quémenlo! –

-¡es verdad! ¡Solo él fuego destruye los actos de brujería como este!-

-¡traigan leña!-

* * *

Celestia se encontraba buscando arduamente entre montones y montones de pergaminos revueltos entre la parte más oscura y olvidada de la biblioteca, uno a uno revisaba cada pergamino con la rapidez y el detenimiento que se podía permitir, consiente de la falta de tiempo de la que todos disponen y todo lo que aún faltaba por verse, ninguno podía darse el lujo de parar a descansar, ni siquiera cuando en cualquier momento su vientre estuviera a punto de desbordarse.

La princesa del sol realmente aun cuando trataba de aparentar lo contrario, esta sentía en su interior un dolor indescriptible, sentía como su bebe se movía en su interior, inquieto y asustado por todo lo que está pasando, sentía como en cualquier momento, llegaría la hora, y esta aun consiente de las consecuencias, rezaba e imploraba porque ese momento no fuera ahora.

Ella misma contenía sus impulsos, sentía como a cada segundo aquel momento tan esperado estaba más y más cerca, lo sabía bien, sabía que en cualquier momento pasaría, en cualquier momento su fuente se rompería y se vería obligada a dar a luz ahora mismo.

-por favor…. Por favor pequeñita…. Por favor…. Dame un poco más de tiempo, por favor…. No es momento para que vengas al mundo… no a este mundo….- repasaba Celestia en su mente una y otra vez mientras sus contracciones cada vez se hacían más y más fuertes.

Celestia trato de tomar otro pergamino, trato de concentrarse en leerlo y ver lo que contenía, pero no podía hacerlo, el dolor quela corroía en su vientre cada vez era más y más intenso, llegaría un punto en el que no podría soportarlo. Por un momento lo único que pudo escuchar era el latir constante y errático de su propio corazón, su cuerpo comenzó a palidecer, y a sudar, cuando se dio cuenta esta ya había comenzado a sentir espasmos musculares, los cuales le desgarraban como nunca.

No podía soportarlo más, no podía ser posible, el momento había llegado, ese momento ya viene, su bebe ya viene.

-¡No!- exclama Celestia con dolor- no puede ser ¡no ahora! ¡No ahora! Por favor, por favor Ahhh-

Estaba muy asustada, más allá de lo que se pueda describir, estaba aterrada, aterrada por lo que aguarde a la vuelta a la esquina, aterrada por el futuro tan próximo, su bebe, ya casi es hora, ya casi viene, no podía negarse a la idea, aunque lo intentara. Por más que lo deseara, la verdad era inminente.

La princesa del sol estaba muy confundida, y asustada, trato de calmarse y mantener la compostura, pero su mente no paraba de dar vueltas, su bebe ya vendría, pero algo en ella, no gritaba por más que le doliera, por más que sufriera, no se atrevía a pedir ayuda, miro a su alrededor, solo vio estanterías de pergaminos viejos, estaba completamente sola, tal y como lo había deseado en su interior, sola en la oscuridad. Ella precisamente escogió este sitio porque estaba lo suficientemente apartado de cualquiera como para que viniese casualmente a revisar su progreso, todos estaban en lo suyo, y así debían permanecer las cosas, si iba a tener a su bebe ahora, lo tendría sola, no podía permitirse que todos dejen sus puestos, que todos pierdan el tiempo, por venir a ayudar y a contemplar su parto, todos estarían demasiado preocupados por ella que se olvidarían de que el mundo afuera se está sumiendo en la oscuridad.

Ya comenzaba a pensar que esto en definitiva era una terrible idea, dar a luz aquí mientras todos los demás se encargan de investigar, al principio estaba confiada de poder llevarlo a cabo sola, tras haber tenido ya dos partos naturales en el pasado, esperaba ya contar con la experiencia necesaria para poder llevarlo a cabo sola.

Esto era una estupidez, y ella lo sabía bien en el fondo, pero quizás, esta aunque no lo admitiera, esperaba a que su esposo le sacara de hay en cuando comenzaran las primeras contracciones, así estaría fuera de su control y para sí misma, lo habría intentado. Sin embargo, algo andaba mal ¿Dónde estaba Discord? En tiempos anteriores, en sus dos pasados partos Discord siempre aparecía ante ella apenas un malestar se presentaba, pero ahora, no aparece, no viene por ella, ¿a dónde se había ido?

-¿Discord…? – murmura Celestia un poco asustada mientras se llevaba un casco al vientre.

Celestia se encontraba completamente sola, nadie acudía a ella, por lo que consiente de que no podía quedarse sin hacer nada, está tratando de ignorar su dolor y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban en los cascos, trato de mover su silla de ruedas y salir del pasillo donde se encontraba, regresando por donde vino, ella esperaba encontrar a su esposo, si bien no esperándole, al menos durmiendo en la cama que había aparecido previamente. Trato de mantenerse tranquila, sabía que alterarse no haría más que agravar su situación y solo perjudicaría a su pequeñita que pronto vendría, tenía que apresurarse, pero sus cascos no podían hacer que avanzara muy rápido, el terreno por debajo suyo era empedrado e irregular, lo que hacía que con frecuencia las ruedas de su silla toparan y se atoraran momentáneamente con relativa frecuencia.

-Discord… aj…. Discord…- murmura esta mientras se detenía un momento para reposar y colocar su casco contra su vientre, trato de mantener la calma, pero cada vez era más difícil, pese a todo lo que había recorrido con su silla, el camino parecía seguir, ella no recordaba haberse alejado demasiado, o haber dado la vuelta en algún momento. Encendió su cuerno, y trato de iluminar más allá de su pasillo para encontrar el final de este, al hacerlo, se percató de que estaba atrapada, el pasillo no tenía un final próximo, solo avanzaba hacia adelante, como si no hubiera final.

-¡Discord! ¡Discord!- grito ya muy asustada, su corazón comenzó a latir como nunca, y el dolor de su vientre no hacía más que empeorar, las contracciones se volvían más frecuentes y erráticas, sentía como si su vientre fuera a estallar.

-¡ahhh!- se quejó mientras colocaba ambos cascos contra su vientre, trato de respirar hondo y lo más lento posible, pero el miedo en su ser cada vez se volvía mas intenso y exasperante- ¡DISCORD! ¡ES EL BEBÉ!-

Nadie responde, nadie aparece, solo oscuridad prevalece ante ella.

-¡DISCORD! ¡EL BEBE! ¡EL BEBE YA BIENEEEEEEE!-

Su esposo no aparecía, en su lugar, entre los pasillos, no podía escuchar más que un sonido vibrante y serpenteante, Celestia comenzó a sudar en frio, su corazón por un momento parecía como si se fuera a detener, ella, no estaba sola, y no parecía ser su esposo quien le acompañase.

-Celestia- se escucha un susurro siniestro en su oído, no tuvo que analizarlo mucho para percibir que no se trataba de su esposo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, inmediatamente la princesa se volteo y trato de disparar contra lo que fuera que estuviera en las sombras. Presencio como su bola de energía recorría el pasillo oscuro, y antes de impactar contra lo que fuera que le asechaba en las sombras, ese algo atrapo su bola de energía con una de sus garras y la aplasto como si fuera una simple pelotita, extinguiendo su luz momentos antes de revelar de quien se trataba.

-¡No!- Celestia quiso huir, pero no podía, su silla no se volvería lo suficientemente rápido ni de chiste, otra vez se había atorado con alguna piedrita en el suelo. Es entonces cuando vio como la sombra arremetía contra ella, y ante el pánico, ella sin siquiera tener control de ello, siendo más un impulso, extendió sus alas y alzo el vuelo tan rápido que no se dio cuenta que estaba en el aire, hasta que sonó un estridente golpe. Ella había logrado elevarse al menos lo suficiente para evitar que esa cosa le arremetiera, llevándose la silla de ruedas consigo y destrozándola en el acto.

Celestia estuvo en el aire por apenas unos segundos, no podía mantenerse en vuelo, sus alas no eran las mismas que antes y ahora cargaba demasiado peso dentro de sí, pero en el tiempo que estuvo en el aire, pudo contemplar como aquel sótano, ya no parecía un sótano, sino un extenso laberinto de pasillos y estanterías, el lugar, no era así, no podía ser tan grande, algo más estaba provocando esto. Comenzó a sentir un fuerte calambre en una de sus alas, y trato de bajar antes de que no pudiera mantenerse en el aire y se estrellara. Trato de bajar unos pasillos más alejados de la cosa que le ataco, dificultándole mantener la estabilidad, le costó mucho trabajo y martirio el simple hecho de agitar sus alas. Ella aterrizo en el suelo con ligera brusquedad, cuido no golpearse el vientre mientras bajaba, pero los muñones de sus escasas piernas lo pagaron, raspados contra las rocas afiladas, pues el suelo, era de cristal, y estas irregularidades no eran más que una alfombrado de vidrios sobre los cuales solo podría pasar un poni con buenas herraduras en sus pesuñas, Celestia ni siquiera tenía cuatro patas.

Quiso arrastrarse, pero al hacerlo su vientre rozo contra las puntas afiladas provocándose unos ligeros cortes.

-¡aj! Nooo, no- cerro los ojos con fuerza y se volteo, era preferible dañarse la espalda que su valioso vientre.

El siseo volvió a escucharse, ella sabía bien que esa criatura seguía asechándola en alguna parte, seguramente sabría ya donde estaba, y solo estaba jugando con ella, y sabía bien que en cualquier momento vendría por ella misma… o su bebe que estaba próximo a nacer.

-¡DISCORD! ¡LUNAAAAA!- grito desesperadamente al ya percatarse que el mantenerse oculta no le serviría de nada, pues por un momento pudo divisar dos ojos rojos entre la oscuridad.

\- ¡quien sea! ¡Alguien! ¡Ayúdenme!- comenzó a llorar al verse imposibilitada de hacer algo más.

Nuevamente la criatura aparece, esta era alta y delgada, como una serpiente, simplemente esta se encontraba hay parada observándole vilmente. Las alarmas de peligro no dejaban de resonar en la cabeza de Celestia.

-¡hola Celestia!- escucha una voz muy burlona provenir de la criatura- veo que estas a punto de dar a luz, que alegría-

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres?- murmura Celestia mientras trataba de mantener la calma y concentrar su poder en su cuerno para dar un poderoso ataque disfrazándolo con un hechizo de iluminación para que no lo previera.

-creo que es la primera vez que nos presentamos, ¿cierto? solo digamos que soy una forma de vida conocida como Carnage-

-¿Carnage?-

-me gustaría presentarme y darle el casco, pero metemos, que ahora mismo, no me estoy presentando ante usted con mi propio cuerpo-

-¿qué?- murmura Celestia con voz quebrada por el pánico, y confundida ante la inquietud, es entonces que comenzó a sospechar algo, inconscientemente hizo brillar más su cuerno, y la luz llego hasta la criatura que estaba posada ante ella.

Celestia por un momento comenzó a sentir como si se hubiera quebrado, sus ojos estallaron en lágrimas, y por un breve instante quedo sin habla, solo titubeando tenuemente ante la incredulidad, en su mente trataba de negarse, no podía creerlo, pero él estaba ahí, ante ella. Finalmente callo ante la realidad, y entre lágrimas pronuncio su nombre.

-Dis… Discord-

* * *

No muy lejos del lugar del combate contra Kira se encontraba la princesa de la armonía mirando con horror, como los grifos y minotauros barrían el suelo con Kira continuamente.

-esto… no es justo….- murmura la princesa con indignación. Pese a las cosas malas que ella sabe que el debió haber hecho, realmente no podía sentirse bien al ver como todo un ejército lo molían a golpes mientras este apenas y si se podía defender solo. Tras ella se encontraban los lobos y los Wampira esperándole.

-esa cosa es un asimilador nivel omega, no morirá tan fácil- comenta una unicornio azul claro con crines blancas.

-Ara por favor- le reclama Shining.

-Twilight, esa cosa se lo ha buscado- dice Galben con seriedad y resentimiento.

-¡¿pero cómo dices eso?! ¡¿No escuchaste lo que nos dijo….?!-

-el ataco primero- murmura con severidad mientras agarraba a Twilight del casco para obligarle a retirarse- él pudo haberte lastimado-

\- ¡pero no lo hizo! Bast no entiendes…. ¡no podemos dejar que lo traten así!-

-¡No! ¡tú no entiendes! ¡No podemos ayudarlo, una vez asimilador, siempre será un asimilador! ¡Ni con todo el poder de los elementos podrás curarlo, de echo es más probable que lo mates!-

-pero… su corazón no está echo de maldad… pude sentirlo, pude verlo en sus ojos-

-¿intentas decirme que él es una víctima?- murmura Bast mientras discretamente le señalaba las deformidades en su rostro para no tener que decir nada más. Shining la verdad no sabía que decir, realmente no estaba seguro de que lado estar, pues creía entender la perspectiva de ambos puntos de vista, Ara por su parte, simplemente no le importaba nada de eso, y solo quería que esto terminara de una vez.

-pero….- murmura Twilight mientras en su mente trataba de organizar sus pensamientos.

\- vamos Twilight, tienes que regresar a la biblioteca para terminar con esto de una buena vez- murmura Bast con un tono serio mientras alzaba su casco, para que esta avanzara.

-Bast suéltame, ahora mismo- murmura la princesa con seriedad.

-esa cosa se lo ha ganado ¡porque por el no pude ver nacer a mi hijo! ¡Por él nos separamos por mucho tiempo! ¡Por él es que me veo así!-

-¡te dije que me soltaras!- exclama Twilight dándole una abofeteada en el rostro a su propio esposo. Bast queda conmocionado por un momento, y finalmente suelta a su esposa, retrocediendo algunos pasos para atrás.

* * *

Kira se encontraba completamente sometido por los minotauros, mientras ante ellos una colosal fogata comenzaba a formarse, obteniendo combustible para ella, quemando todo los amueblados de las casas cercanas del imperio. El pegaso pese a seguir regenerándose, ya no parecía interesado por continuar con esto. Simplemente, en su momento de silencio, repasaba en su mente, la última orden que le dio Carnage.

 **-quiero que regreses y pelees contra las tropas de Grifos y minotauros-**

-yo los matare a todos, no será problema para mí pero por favor suéltala- replico Kira al ver como Carnage sometía a su madre.

 **-no me escuchaste bien, dije que pelearas, no que los mataras, ve haya y solo pelea con todos, así de simple, deja que jueguen con tigo un poco-**

La inmisericorde sonrisa de Carnage quedaron grabadas en su mente, algo que definitivamente nunca olvidaría y lo perseguiría pro siempre haciéndole sentir un cólera e impotencia sin igual al saber que no podría hacer nada.

Las llamas se hacían más intensas y fuertes, y luego de que aplastarle los huesos una vez más para asegurar, lo arrastraron a las inminentes llamas.

-¡di tus últimas palabras desgraciado!- exclama un minotauro mientras lo sujetaba del cuello, a ras del fuego.

Kira no dijo nada, manteniendo su expresión seria en todo momento, pero en su mente, dijo lo único que quería decir.

-te amo madre... Cristal, si estas en alguna parte, lo siento, no sé si esto me mate en verdad, quisiera que sí, así poder estar a tu lado otra vez, solo espero que puedas perdonarme-

-¡AL FUEGO!-

-¡AL FUEGO!-

-¡AL FUEGO!-

-¡AL FUEGO!-

-¡AL FUEGO!-

-¡AL FUEGO!-

Gritaban los minotauros con gozo mientras resonaban las pesuñas contra el suelo como si fueran tambores.

-¡DETÉNGANSE!- se escucha una voz, y seguido de eso una onda expansiva que se extiende por todo el campo de combate envolviendo a todos los presentes con un manto de energía lavanda que petrifico a cada uno de los minotauros. Es entonces que ante ellos aparece la princesa Twilight, sobrevolando el campo de combate.

-¡no pueden hacer esto!- exclama Twilight colérica, Kira mira extrañado a la princesa de la armonía, todos los minotauros por su parte simplemente estaban petrificados y solo podían mover sus ojos ansiosamente ante su captura.

-¡esto, esto dejo de ser un combate, y paso a convertirse en tortura y salvagia! ¡Dicen ser la raza más fuerte! ¡Pero miren esto!- exclama señalando a Kira, el cual lentamente se iba regenerando- ¡esto es algo que les parece correcto!-

Ninguno de los minotauros responde.

-em, Twilight… ¿Qué tal si los des petrificas?- le susurra Bast al oído.

-oh claro….- murmura Twilight un poco apenada y desactiva el hechizo. Los minotauros vuelve a ser capases de moverse como antes, y no todos precisamente se veían muy contentos por lo que esta hizo con ellos.

-¡maldita yegua, como te atreves Ahhh!- exclama uno de los minotauros colérico.

-una palabra más y te corto el cuello- le dice Shining clavando una lanza muy cerca del cuello del minotauro. Bast sonríe, pues él pensaba hacer la misma amenaza.

-malditos caballos…. Nosotros hemos venido desde muy lejos para ayudarles ¡¿y así es como nos pagan?!- exclama otro de los minotauros, un poco apartado de entre la multitud.

-¡siii!- gritan todos los demás.

-¡ayudarnos! ¡¿A esto llaman ayudarnos?!- exclama Twilight colérica- ¡solo lo están torturando! ¡Él ni siquiera está atacando!-

Todos guardan silencio por un momento.

-él nunca dijo que se rendía- se escucha una voz prominente entre la multitud, y todos divisan al rey Minos sentado sobre unos escombros- princesa, dígame exactamente ¿Qué es lo que quiere que ágamos? Hace 20 minutos usted peleo a muerte contra esta cosa, sigue vivo, y regreso solo a pelear, en ningún momento dijo que se rendía, podrán decirse muchas cosas de mí, unas buenas, otras no tanto, y una de ellas es que nunca se me olvida nada-

-tal vez lo dijo…. Pero ninguno de ustedes lo escucho…. O no se lo permitieron…- murmura Twilight un poco inquieta.

-no lo dije- se escucha la voz de Kira, todos voltean atónitos hacia el pegaso que se levantaba, sin embargo, no era el hecho de que se haya regenerado de todas sus torturas lo que les sorprendían, si no, el aspecto que ahora presentaba.

-¿pero qué te paso?- murmura Twilight con vos quebrada, Shining y Bast permanecieron completamente serios, mientras Twilight no podía despegar la vista de la actual apariencia de Kira. Parte de su cuerpo, torso, muslo, brazo derecho, y la mitad de su rostro, ahora presentaba una especie de mutación o malformación, o eso pensó Twilight al principio. Dichas partes afectadas presentaban inicialmente una decoloración prominente, pero los puntos centrales, donde precisamente las flechas envenenadas impactaron, no solo se mostraban hinchados y destilando una especie de baba azulada, ahora se tornaba gelatinosas y transparentes, casi como se pudiera ver a través de él, se podía divisar el musculo, los huesos y algunos órganos, como si estuvieran hechos de agua o gelatina. Literalmente se estaba convirtiendo en un saco de fluidos sin color y a cómo van las cosas incluso podría perder la forma ahora que la descelularización había comenzado.

-no dije que me rendía, porque no quiero rendirme- murmura Kira con algo de dificultad mientras este mismo contemplaba los resultados de la toxina en su cuerpo.

-pero… tú… ya no puedes pelear-

-yo no quiero pelear, quiero dejar de existir… francamente, esta parece mi oportunidad -

-no digas eso…-

-soy un monstruo, es lo que piensan todos de mí, y como el monstruo que soy debo ser eliminado…- murmura Kira con inexpresividad mientras de su brazo comenzaba a chorrear a borbotón un líquido azulado.

Twilight quiso observar mejor y auxiliarlo, pero en eso Bast la detiene.

-no lo toques...- le advierte Shining.

-¿qué le hicieron?- murmura Twilight con voz temblorosa.

-lo necesario- murmura Bast con inexpresividad.

-¡ya lo oyeron!- dice alguien entre la multitud.

-¡quiere morir, hay que darle el placer entonces!-

-¡cállense soldados o les cortare los cuernos!- reclama el rey minotauro antes de que a los demás se les ocurriera apoyarles como un montón de corderos, ante esto, todos guardaron silencio.

\- puedo sentir como lentamente mi cuerpo muere…. Por primera vez, luego de tantas torturas y castigo, finalmente siento que mi cuerpo se desvanece…. Así que… que esperas, termina el trabajo- murmura Kira con sumisión mientras se arrodillaba.

Twilight se le queda viendo con una expresión de lastima, no podía soportar verle en ese estado.

-¿Qué esperas? Ya termina con esto- murmura Kira mientras cerraba los ojos.

-yo no voy a matarte…- murmura Twilight con un nudo en la garganta.

-no te estaba hablando a ti- murmura Kira con seriedad, y lentamente este levanta la mirada en lo alto, es entonces que todos divisan al tirador, el cual preparaba un último tiro, apuntando en la cabeza de Kira.

-¡que estas esperando! ¡TERMINA DE UNA VEZ!-

El tirador prepara su ballesta, y apunta cuidadosamente para no darle a la yegua lila que se encontraba a su lado, Bast toma a Twilight para apartarla, pero esta se resiste a moverse de su lugar, prefiriendo estar con Kira.

-mátenme ahora… para que me reúna con ella- murmura Kira mientras sus ojos comienzan a inundarse en lágrimas.

 **-oh, pero que melodramático-** escuchan todos, no había duda, se trataba de Carnage- **tranquilo Kira, los refuerzos ya vienen-**

Todos miran con malos ojos a Kira, y antes de que alguien siquiera dijese algo, un fuerte estremecer comenzó a sentirse.

-¡¿qué?! ¡Esperen!- exclama Kira.

De repente de entre el muro de diamante emerge una gigantesca raíz de carne y membrana tan grande y larga como un dragón y arremete contra los minotauros golpeándolos, del mismo suelo surgen otra serie de tentáculos como si se tratara de un árbol que crece y enraíza ferozmente, cubriendo gran terreno. Del mismo agujero de donde salió la raíz aparecen docenas más de criaturas sin piel que arremeten contra las tropas en tierra.

El estremecer y choque de las placas provoca que por un momento Kira y Twilight se separen de Bast y Shining, separados por un colosal tentáculo de carne que no les permitía llegar a ella.

-¡Twilight!- exclaman ambos sementales, mientras trataban de llegar a ella, pero el tentáculo los golpea con tal fuerza que los hace estrellarse lejos.

Un potente rugido resuena con fuerza, aturdiendo a todos los que pudieran escucharlo mientras las nuevas criaturas que emergieron comenzaban su ataque.

Twilight y Kira caen hasta una grieta en la tierra, apartados del conflicto principal, ruedan por un túnel hasta caer en una caverna donde una pegaso amarilla de crines naranjas semejantes a una llamarada les esperaba. Twilight permaneció completamente incrédula - ¿cómo era esto posible? no podía ser ella, no puede ser ella, ¿cómo es posible? ¿Qué sentido tiene?- era lo que esta pensaba al ver ante ella a la desaparecida capitana de los Wonderbolts, desde hacía más de una década que no se tenía noticias de su paradero, y ahora se encontraba aquí ante ella.

-no puede ser ¿eres tú? … Spitfire….- murmura Twilight con los ojos bien abiertos.

La yegua extiende su casco, y este se convierte en una colosal garra muy semejante a una espada acerrada y la apunta contra el cuello de Twilight, nada parecería tener sentido, y no pareciera que la cosa se pusiera más extraña hasta que Kira se interpusiese entre ellas dos y dijera:

-¡no le hagas daño madre!-

* * *

Celestia negaba el creer lo que sus ojos veían, pero por mas que le doliera la verdad era inminente, pues no podia negar el echo de que ante ella se encontraba su esposo, pero no parecía serlo, al menos no en su mirada, pues solo podía divisar dos puntos rojos en estos, no eran los ojos de su amado, eran los de esa cosa, controlándole, su cuerpo estaba decolorado y ensombrecido pese a estar iluminado por la luz de Celestia, su único colmillo que sobresalía en su boca ahora era dos veces más largo, y tras de sí, un aura roja comenzaba a manifestarse.

-su esposo es una excelente marioneta, aunque he de admitir que me costó un poco poder controlarlo, tuve que esperar a que se debilitara completamente-

-¡No! ¡no es cierto!-

-oh claro que lo es ¿no lo está viendo?- sonríe la criatura.

-como…. Como… ¿Cómo pudiste?- llora la princesa sin consuelo alguno.

En eso este le muestra una marca en su brazo. Celestia al principio no lo comprendía, pero luego diviso las dos marcas que este tenía en la garra.

-Su esposo es muy poderoso, y aun con todo el poder de la gema, seria difícil controlarlo sin algo que previamente me permita estar dentro. Veneno, como una serpiente lo mordí cuando me enfrento, jajaja el me permitió entrar cuando se descuidó por un momento y clave mis colmillos en él, tomo algo de tiempo, aun así resistió bien mi toxina ¿pero por cuanto más duraría? jeje, la pérdida de sangre solo hizo que fuera más rápido-

-¡eres un desgraciado!-

-Oh princesa, por favor no sea tan…-

-¡ERES UN MALNACIDO! ¡CÓMO TE ATREVISTE HACERLE ESTO A MI DISCORD!- grita la princesa del sol con cólera, tras ella un aura dorara comenzó a manifestarse y todo comenzó a temblar ante ella y su cólera. Todo vestigio de miedo en su ser ahora se había convertido en verdadera rabia, y estaba dispuesta a desencadenarla toda contra la criatura que está controlando a su marido.

Carnage sonríe a través del cuerpo de Discord, este comenzó a sentir como el viento comenzaba a repelerlo hacia atrás, pero pese a todo este seguía en pie como si nada.

-interesante, je, veo que después de todo, no estás tan indefensa-

-¡TODAVÍA NO HAS VISTO NADA!-

Una onda de choque es expulsada desde el vientre de Celestia y golpea con fuerza a Discord, este sale volando por unos momentos, pero luego este arroja unas cadenas contra el suelo y se aferra contra la superficie mientras todo a su alrededor se desbarataba, papeles y trozos de madera comenzaron a bolar en un remolino, mientras este seguía hay parado ante ella, aferrado al suelo apenas con una cadena sujeta al diamante.

La criatura poseída comenzó a avanzar hacia ella lentamente pese a lo fuerte que era la corriente contra todo lo demás.

-¿eso es todo "cariño"?-

-¡Discord por favor, escúchame, escúchame por favor! ¡Despierta! ¡No puedes dejar que esa cosa te controle!-

-no te escucha mi vida, no te escucha, soy solo yo-

-¡Discord!- exclama Celestia suplicante y mostrándose colérica.

Una potente onda de choque es expulsada y pese a haber desintegrado técnicamente todo lo que estaba presente, Discord poseído seguía avanzando lentamente hacia ella.

-¡¿eso es todo?!- murmura Discord mientras alzaba el casco y ahora era Celestia la que salió despedida, pero a diferencia de Discord, ella no pudo aferrarse a nada, y salió del área de la destrucción, estrellándose contra uno de los estantes de pergaminos que parecían ser infinitos pese a que ya había desintegrado buena parte en su arranque de ira.

Celestia se arrastró entre un alfombrado de papeles viejos, trato de seguir adelante, pero no había a donde ir. En eso al mirar al frente ay estaba el todavía, caminando con toda calma hacia ella. Colérica, trato de levantarse en sus cascos delanteros y disparar otra vez con su cuerno, en eso está sintió un fuerte dolor en el vientre y luego, lo que tanto temía. Celestia abrió completamente los ojos al sentir como algo caliente y viscoso comenzaba a brotarle, el sonido del líquido derramándose fue contundente y se escuchó en todo el laberinto.

-¿Qué pasa? Oh, je, ¿se te rompió la fuente acaso?- se burla el draconequus- deberías estar muy alegre ¿no lo crees cariño?-

-eres una sabandija …..- murmura Celestia mientras se tiraba al suelo al no resistir más su peso en sus cascos delanteros.

-creo que tengo que ayudarte a sacarlo, ¿no crees? Jeje esto me recuerda mucho a lo que paso con Lúthien hace 2 años-

En ese momento Celestia abrió los ojos completamente, y en su mente, todo se procesó casi instantáneamente al escuchar esas palabras.

-tu…. ¿tú te llevaste a los hijos de Lúthien?-

-¿hace falta responderte?- responde con una sonrisa -pero creo que un bebe mitad draconequus será mejor que un mitad lobo ¿no crees?-

Nuevamente Celestia comenzó a sentir un fuerte sentimiento de cólera y miedo en su ser.

-¡no te atrevas! ¡Sobre mi cadáver dejare que te lleves a mi bebe!- exclama la princesa colérica.

-no parece nada complicado en verdad- ríe Carnage a través de Discord. El draconequus se abalanza contra ella contundentemente, Celestia se voltea y crea un potente escudo que mantiene fuera a Discord por el momento, sin embargo este seguía luchando por llegar a ella.

-ah, estas usando el poder de tu fruto para crear este escudo ¿pero qué aras? No puedes mantenerlo más dentro de ti, cuando nazca o mueras, no podrás evitar que me lo lleve- ríen maliciosamente, su risa comenzó a resonar fuertemente en los oídos de Celestia como taladros.

-¡No!- exclama Celestia y dispara otra onda de choque que pese a lo poderosa que fue, no le hizo ni el más mínimo daño a Discord.

-¿dentro de poco? ¡Si no lo sacas tu bebe será el que muera!-

Celestia cierra los ojos con fuerza, reacia a escuchar a Carnage, pero la cuestión aun así pasaba por su mente, ella estaba atrapada, realmente no sabía qué hacer, no era lo suficientemente poderosa para detener a su propio marido, y con su bebe en camino, ya a punto de salir pese a todo, no podría hacer nada más que pedir ayuda.

-AHHHH Nooo ¡LUNA!¡LUNAAAAA! ¡TWILIGHT! ¡AYUNDENMEEEEE!-

-nadie te escucha Celestia, me encargue yo mismo de crear un espacio cerrado aquí, nadie puede escucharte, nadie podrá venir, solos tu y yo- ríe Carnage.

-¿no es así mi cielo?- dice con la voz de su esposo.

Celestia usa todo su poder y crea una burbuja sobre de ella, teniendo a Discord apenas a solo unos centímetros de ella, aun tratando de penetrar su barrera. Celestia no podía contenerlo más, él bebe, ya venía, y era verdad lo que él decía, si permanecía más tiempo morirían ambos, tenía que sacarlo ahora, por lo que esta se quitó el abrigo que tenía y lo puso entre sus piernas, estaba desesperada, y realmente no podía hacer nada más que confiar en que su escudo resistiera. Sin más preámbulo comenzó a pujar delante de su atacante.

-¿Qué haces? Je eso es patético, e inútil, no podrás sacarlo tu sola-

-¡Cállate!- exclama Celestia mientras dispara otra onda expansiva para tratar de repelerlo, pero tampoco funciono y de echo parecía que cada vez se hacía más débiles sus ataques. Los ojos del draconequus comenzaron a brillar intensamente y de un golpe logro atravesar la burbuja, pese a que aún estaba contenido por una ráfaga de energía, este logro estirar su garra contra el vientre de Celestia, logrando tocarlo. Celestia trato de repelerlo, pero sentía como su poder se desvanecía. Discord comenzó a hacer presión contra el vientre de Celestia con fuerza.

-¡No me toques! ¡aléjate de mí!-

-jeje, ¿cómo lo evitaras mi cielo? no podrás evitar que llegue a ti querida-

-¡Discord por favor!- llora Celestia, mientras su escudo comenzó a perder fuerza con rapidez.

-no lo intentes mas ¿no entiendes lo ridícula que te vez?- dice este mientras disparaba una onda expansiva que finalmente termino con la protección de Celestia dejándola completamente a su merced, Celestia se encontraba demasiado cansada como para continuar, y ahora nada de lo que tratara serviría, el dolor y el cansancio, ya no le dejarían defenderse más, su vientre estaba a punto de explotar, había perdido, y ahora solo le quedaba suplicar.

-por favor, no, no hagas eso- llora Celestia mientras siente como Discord comienza a presionar su vientre como si lo aplastara.

-¿que no haga que?- sonrió el draconequus y da más presión, Celestia intento encender su cuerno una vez más, pero de este apenas salieron unas chispas y un escudo tan débil que se desvaneció casi de inmediato.

-Por favor no hagas esto, él bebe no sobrevivirá, él bebe no sobrevivirá si lo obligas a salir así- llora Celestia mientras siente un fuerte e intenso dolor, sentía como si fuera un globo que pronto estallaría, podía sentir como no solo su cuerpo, si no el fruto que tenía dentro eran aplastados. Celestia siente como su saco amniótico que se encontraba dentro de ella comienza a reventar.

-¡Discord por favor, él bebe, él bebe no va a poder soportarlo!- chilla Celestia, y de su vagina comienza a salir expulsada una bocanada de placenta y sangre, mientras algo parecía asomarse dentro.

-¡DISCORD! ¡SU CORDÓN ESTA ENREDADO EN SU CUELLO! ¡SU CUELLO! ¡DISCORD SU CUELLO!-

Las lágrimas de Celestia parecían cascadas, su piel blanca se puso completamente roja, y su vientre al ser aplastado por la garra de Discord comenzó a tomar una tonalidad morada mientras las garras de Discord comenzaban a clavarse contra este mismo. La presión de la placenta despedida es obstruida, y Celestia siente aterrada y con mucho dolor, como la cabecita de su bebe comenzaba a salir a presión y se atora, aun no podía verlo, pero podía sentirlo, podía sentir no solo el dolor, si no como algo dentro de ella se obstruía, y comenzaba a acumularse para en cualquier momento salir expulsado, casi como si fuera un corcho que en cualquier momento saliera volando como una bala.

-aquí viene- ríe Carnage. Celestia grita con todas sus fuerzas inútilmente, mientras Carnage seguía riéndose.

-¡AHHHHH! ¡DISCORD! ¡NUESTRO BEBE MORIRÁ! SU CUELLO, SU CUELLO-

La criatura no le escuchaba, solo se reía mientras ella se retorcía de dolor y la agonía, pronto perdió incluso las fuerzas para gritar, rápidamente sus fuerzas comenzaron a desvanecerse, quedándose sin energías, para finalmente entrar en un estado de Shock, que literalmente la desvanecería, sentía los ojos pesados, no podía resistirlo más, se estaba yendo.

-Corta el cordón antes de que saque la cabeza… por favor... no dejes que muera... Discord... - murmura Celestia mientras estaba a nada de desmallarse por el dolor y la conmoción, pero antes de que el Draconequus terminara su trabajo, este se detiene y retrocede. Celestia estaba demasiado agotada, el mundo entero le daba vueltas, y el dolor que le corroía el cuerpo era tan intenso que ni siquiera se preguntó el por qué se había detenido. Y aun si pudiera concebir lo que pasaba a su alrededor, no lo entendería, o al menos no al principio.

Se siente un estremecer muy potente, la tierra comienza a abrirse delante de los ojos incrédulos del draconequus, todo su entorno comienza a desmoronarse ante ellos, y lentamente el bucle se desvanece, haciendo que Celestia y Discord regresaran a esta realidad de tinieblas. Carnage sonríe a través de Discord mientras contemplan ante ellos a su nueva retadora.

y ahí se encontraba al pie de las escaleras, disuelta por la oscuridad predominante, la joven princesa de melena multicolor que reflejaba los estados del día. Su crin se sacudía como si estuviera echa de energía pura y cambiaba de color rápidamente y con violencia, reflejando el día y la noche en instantes a un ritmo tan alborotado que reflejaba su ira gestándose en su interior.

-que gusto que estés despierta- sonríe el draconequus con cinismo- ¿bienes a jugar con nosotras? Tara-


	51. Chapter 51

El despertar del demonio.

Capítulo 51: batalla por el control del caos.

* * *

Lúthien se encontraba en la biblioteca revisando una serie de documentos referentes a hechizos no verbales, cantidad de pergaminos referentes a magia tan antigua como se tenga registrada desde que los primeros unicornios pisaron la tierra hace eones, muchos textos estaban encriptados o en algún lenguaje extraño, sin embargo la princesa no se rendía, busco en lo más profundo de los estantes, hurgo tan profundo como pudo, y fue separando los libros que podrían ser de utilidad de los que de plano no servirían de nada. Su trabajo era tal que en muy poco tiempo ella sola ya había acabado con un pasillo entero mientras los demás, aun su madre y la princesa de la noche, apenas habían terminado de revisar una estantería solamente.

-¿enserio los lees todos?- murmura Whisper con algo de sorpresa mientras observa como Lúthien apartaba una pila de libros.

-busco palabras clave-

-no realmente, eso me tomaría mucho tiempo ¿palabras clave?-

-corazón, purificación, restauración, encantamientos arcanos, magia antigua, restablecimiento, reviso esas palabras y analizo el contexto, tengo que revisar los libros separados una segunda vez para ir descartando-

-¿y encontraste algo?-

-quizás…- murmura Lúthien con seriedad mientras observaba una pequeña pila de libros apartada del resto.

-¿Lúthien?-

-tenemos que seguir buscando- murmura la princesa demacrada con inexpresividad.

Lúthien le pide ayuda a Whisper para que la cargue y la lleve hasta una de las estanterías más altas, el grifo sin mucho problema carga todo el peso de la poni y la eleva hasta los niveles más elevados de la estantería.

-dime cuando te comiences a cansar- le dice Lúthien con un tono delicado.

-je, no hay problema, tu solo continua- murmura Whisper mientras se aferraba al cuerpo de Lúthien en un fuerte abraso mientras esta con la mirada y un poco de ayuda de su magia movía los libros y revisaba desde su sitio varios de estos. Lúthien se apresuró en seguir buscando, aunque en momentos no podía evitar mirar a su alrededor y observar como los demás se encontraban igualmente revisando las varias secciones.

Desde su lugar podía divisar a su hermana dos pasillos más adelante, esta se encontraba revisando algunos documentos viejos en la sección de historia de Equestria, en otros tantos pasillos se encontraban dispersados por toda la sección algunos grifos y el resto de las ponis también colaborando en la búsqueda. Por alguna razón que ella misma no podía explicar, no pudo ver donde se encontraba Blu, inmediatamente asumió que se había ido a pelear o que estaba por ahí resguardando el perímetro. Algo en ella le insistió en buscarlo y dio vueltas con la mirada, es cuando esta divisa algo un poco peculiar, en el departamento de geografía de Equestria y también en el de historia preludia (previa a la fundación de Equestria) se encontraban dos de los dignatarios, más precisamente la dignataria superior y su hermano, pudo ver como también leían varios documentos, sin embargo algo parecía extraño, y su inquietud solo incremento al ver como la dignataria superior guardaba un mapa antiguo en su gabardina.

Le pareció un poco raro a Lúthien, pero decidió mejor proseguir con su búsqueda. Tomo algunos libros y los levito levemente en el aire, realmente le costaba un poco de trabajo mantenerlos a todos en el aire, pero con la concentración adecuada podía soportar el peso de todos los libros.

-no deberías cargar tantos- le dice Whisper.

-estoy bien- suspira Lúthien mientras acomodaba algunos libros y levitaba otros tantos.

-por aquí- escucha Lúthien, el sonido fue tan tenue y lebe que parecia como un susurro.

-¿eh?- dice Lúthien.

-¿Qué ya te cansaste?- dice Whisper desde abajo.

-no… em…. ¿dijiste algo?-

-em… no… no dije anda ¿pasa algo?-

-ah... no, debo ser solo yo- suspira Lúthien mientras toma algunos libros más.

-¿segura?-

-si estoy muy segura….- murmura Lúthien y en eso esta divisa algo moviéndose entre una de las estanterías, la princesa al principio no lo creyó al principio pero por un momento le parecio ver dos pequeños ojos dorados asomándose sobre uno de los libros más gruesos, creyó que lo imaginaba, pero luego escucho un siseo.

-¿Lúthien?-

-llévame haya…- murmura la princesa algo seria.

-em… okei- dice Whisper adelantándose dos estanterías que aún no revisaban.

-un poco a la derechas- murmura Lúthien.

-je, bien-

Sin miedo a que algo le salte de repente y mas intrigada y curiosa que nada, Lúthien se asoma en el librero y no ve nada hay, miro en todas direcciones, en el suelo y los alrededores, y no había rastro de lo que creyó ver.

-¿pasa algo?- dice Whisper intrigado.

-em, no, no es nada- suspira Lúthien mientras inconscientemente toma el libro donde creyó ver a la serpiente posada, era un libro viejo y antiguo, tanto que algunas páginas las tenías sueltas y la portada estaba desgarrada y difusa por lo que no tenía título. Busco el indicie como de costumbre, y en eso esta divisa una palabra que le llama un poco la atención. Leyendo rápidamente la sinopsis, intrigada se dispuso a buscar la página y encontró aquel tema que tanto le llamo la atención.

 _Channeler_

 _Canalizadores de magia._

 _Los channeler en la era anterior al reinado de las dos hermanas, cuando las tres razas de ponis Vivian separadas, era común el uso de determinados objetos para poderlos usar como canalizadores del poder del usuario, gracias a estos objetos el unicornio podía concentrar todo su poder y liberarlo proporcionalmente y con total control._

 _El procedimiento de la creación de un channeler es relativamente simple, mas depende de la habilidad del usuario que del objeto en sí, aunque se usan determinados elementos que absorben mejor las propiedades mágicas, los elementos más utilizados son la madera de sauco, roble, algunos metales como plata y oro, y algunos tipos de cristales ligados con el ciclo elemental o que cuentan con propiedades únicas dado a la geografía o ante algún procedimiento posterior de purificación._

 _Los channeler más comunes son los báculos, y los medallones, aunque también se tienen registro de armas como espadas y lanzas forjadas bajo circunstancias especiales._

 _Si un unicornio posee suficiente habilidad puede llegar a crear un channeler accidentalmente cuando el usuario está muy apegado a un objeto material que haya sido fabricado con algunos de estos elementos o se incapacitado de utilizar su magia con libertad; El channeler actuara como el cuerno de algún unicornio que lo haya perdido._

 _En 1800 antes del reinado de las dos hermanas, se tienen registros de un unicornio que perdió el cuerno tras maldecir al actual rey del momento, este poni tiempo después volvió a usar sus poderes y acecino al rey utilizando como channeler el collar de su hermana muerta por la cual pudo canalizar su poder y atravesar al rey de lado a lado sin que este se lo esperara._

 _Son muy pocos los casos de channeler hechos accidentalmente con un objeto cualquiera, la mayoría de los que son creados son hechos por unicornios que con especial afecto a un objeto y que pasaron años con aquel artículo plasmaron una parte de si sobre dicho artículo. Pese a lo relativamente sencillo que es crear un channeler con algún objeto de total afecto, son muy escasos los casos de hechiceros que pudieron crear más de un channeler, se tienen teorías que existe la posibilidad de convertir cualquier objeto practico en un channeler, pero eso es relativamente imposible, dado a que el unicornio que crea un channeler plasma una parte de sí mismo en el objeto, y si el apego como la habilidad del usuario a determinado objeto era tan grande, el channeler puede absorber los poderes de su dueño y preservarlos en su interior una vez que haya muerto, haciendo de este objeto una reliquia mágica._

 _Existe la posibilidad de crear un channeler provisional en situaciones de vida o muerte en las que el usuario se vea impotente ante una situación, sin embargo al soltar el objeto este perderá sus propiedades y no volverá a ser usado como channeler._

 _Existe un peligro muy latente en la fabricación de Channeler accidentales y es que si los elementos con los que el objeto esta hechos no son los suficientemente puros o estables, el Channeler terminara destruyéndose, y al hacerlo la liberación de energías podría matar al usuario._

 _Las ventajas del uso de estos objetos eran primordialmente que no solo podían obtener y concentrar su poder de los usuarios, sino que también lo almacenaba y podía obtener energía de otros medios; antiguos hechiceros usaban la luz de los astros para dar más poder a sus objetos, dotando a los usuarios con grandes poderes y habilidades, superiores a las de un unicornio común._

 _Los channeler dejaron de usarse tras la segunda edad del sol, si bien no fueron completamente prohibidos dado a lo mundano y sencillo que un unicornio con talento podía elaborar el propio, dejaron de ser bien vistos entre la nueva sociedad mágica dado a que la mayor parte de los usuarios de estos artículos se veían relacionados con hechiceros oscuros que no solo solían usarlos para canalizar sus poderes, si no que con ritos profanos y sacrificios buscaban dar mayor poder para sí mismos._

-¿eh? ¿Lúthien?-

La princesa reacciona y observa a Whisper entre sus piernas.

-disculpa, ¿ya te cansaste?-

-no precisamente, pero el bebé….- le murmura el grifo y señala debajo de ellos, hay se encontraba el pequeño bebe recostado en un pequeño rincón compuesto con mantas y libros inútiles para sus fines le habían formado una cómoda camita, Lúthien miro por debajo y observo como él bebe comenzaba a despertar y a mirar desorientado en todas direcciones, probablemente buscando a su madre o una cara amigable.

-muy bien, bájame Whisper- suspira Lúthien.

Lentamente y con mucho cuidado el grifo defiende con Lúthien en su espalda, justo antes de que el pequeño potrillo estuviera a punto de ponerse a llorar al no ver a ninguna cara conocida.

Él bebe soltó un gemido, pero se relajó al observar a Lúthien acercándose.

-shhhhhh ya, ya Eclipse, estoy aquí- murmura Lúthien mientras se acercaba al pequeño infante y lo sostenía entre sus cascos. El pequeño sonríe al verse reflejado en el cristal del casco de Lúthien y estira sus cascos para tocar la superficie, Lúthien acerca el rostro para que el pequeño pudiera hacerlo, colocando sus cascos a la palma contra el cristal, él bebe ríe y Lúthien aparentemente suelta también un chascarrillo.

Whisper observa la escena desde su sitio sin interferir y tratando de mantener determinada distancia para no romper el momento. El grifo finalmente decide alejarse para ir acomodando algunos libros que Lúthien ya había desechado.

-ya Eclipse, yo estoy aquí, y te prometo que no te va a pasar nada, no, nada te va a pasar- murmura Lúthien mientras abrazaba entre sus cascos al pequeño potro, y trataba de arrullarlo. El pequeño se acomoda entre su pecho, cosa que hace que el corazón demacrado de la princesa palpite como nunca.

-em Whisper- le llama Lúthien.

-¿sí?- dice el grifo.

-aquí tengo una pila de libros, están escritos en sindarin ¿podrías llevárselos a Luna por favor?- le pide Lúthien.

-je, claro- dice el grifo mientras toma los libros y se retira, mientras Lúthien permanecía en el sitio arrullando al bebe.

* * *

No muy lejos de ahí se encontraba Starlight, igualmente como los demás, revisando algunos libros para tratar de encontrar algo que ella misma no estaba segura de poder encontrar, realmente no podía enfocarse en su lectura, por un lado estaba muy preocupada por sus padres que ella sabía, se encontraban afuera peleando, tenía miedo de perder alguno de ellos otra vez cuando recientemente habían logrado reunirse. Se sentía apurada por encontrar algo que arreglara esto, aunque en el fondo no lo creía del todo, también sentía inseguridad por su posición actual, todos están en la biblioteca y el temor a que la oscuridad entre y los acorrale con facilidad era latente, de hecho era posible que ya estuvieran acorralados. Y por otra parte, aun con todo esto que está pasando, ella aún posee en sus pensamientos a aquel poni que le rompió el corazón, debería ser tonto en verdad, que con todo lo que está pasando actualmente aun piense en eso, pero por más tonto que ella misma admita que es, no puede evitarlo aun así.

La princesa trato de leer un pergamino, trato de enfocarse en las letras que se mostraban plasmadas en el documento, pero eran difusas, sus ojos no se podían enfocar en ella, forzó la vista, pero solo se provocó una dura jaqueca a sí misma. Quizás le cuesta admitirlo, pero ella requiere de alguien, entiende el por qué su madre se fue, y siente que al menos por el momento está a salvo, pero aun así quiere que regrese, así como también quiere volver a ver a Wes, de hecho, comenzó a sentirse algo preocupada por el príncipe al darse cuenta de que él no se encontraba en el grupo, y ningún otro que conociera, al igual que su madre, el príncipe del imperio estaba perdido, y no podía evitar preguntarse dónde estará, y si estará bien.

La princesa se encontraba abatida, asustada y muy confundida. Aunque una parte de ella quiere salir a buscar a aquel poni que tanto inquieta su corazón, su sentido racional y corazón aun roto le detienen, no sabe dónde podría estar, y una parte de ella no quería saberlo, tanto odio como impotencia, si no estaba aquí, solo podría estar en el castillo, donde apenas lograron salir con vida, donde apenas logro salir con su familia, y ahora sus padres estaba afuera otra vez, y ella no sabía qué hacer, trato de leer, trato de investigar, pero su mente divagaba mucho, no podía hacer lo que su madre le pidió que hiciera, no podía hacer nada, quería obedecerle, reunirse con ellos, pero tenía que acceder, y mientras su corazón sintiera que su madre y padre se encontraban juntos, podía sentirse confiada de que todo al final saldría bien. Trato de convencerse de ello por mucho tiempo, pero no podía, su mente seguía debatiendo todos los puntos, a todos los seres que amaba, la importancia de su lugar y el de los demás.

La cabeza le dolía cada vez más, no podía resistirlo, ella misma se dio un golpe en el rostro con un libro grueso y duro, se lo dio tan fuerte como pudo, quiso que su mente se despejara, que por un momento todas esas voces en su cabeza, se callaran. Quedo aturdida por un momento, al menos callaron por un instante, y eso le calmo solo un poco, pero la inquietud aún estaba hay.

-concéntrate Starlight… demuestra de lo que estas echa…. Eres la mejor estudiante de Canterlot…. O cuando Canterlot existía…-

El recuerdo del castillo derrumbándose con ella y los demás aun dentro golpeo como un relámpago su mente, cerró los ojos con fuerza, recordarlo era muy trauman te para ella, recordar esa experiencia tan aterradora, recordar lo atrapadas que se sentían en ese momento la remonto a como se siente ahora mismo, atrapada.

-no voy a poder hacer esto….- murmura Starlight mientras se quebraba por dentro y sus ojos comenzaron a soltar algunas lágrimas, la princesa se pasó el casco con cólera por sus mejillas y las miro con cólera.

Starlight dejo los libro atrás y camino por los pasillos, paso por la parte del pasillo donde se encontraba su amiga Tara recostada, y en efecto pudo verla, aparentemente aun inconsciente, o eso parecía, a su lado se encontraba Fluttershy quien le estaba revisando, la pegaso se mostraba algo ansiosa, pero Starlight estaba demasiado triste para notarlo, por lo que solo paso a su lado y siguió su camino, pues quería visitar a su amiga, pero quería hacerlo a solas. Se fue por otro lado, pero si hubiera permanecido un instante o hubiera preguntado a Fluttershy, se abría dado cuenta de que Tara comenzaba a mostrar signos de inquietud como si tuviera una fuerte pesadilla.

Fluttershy miro exaltada en todas direcciones, pudo ver como Starlight se retiraba, trato de gritar su nombre pero en eso este ve a Spike pasar, al cual no duda en pedirle ayuda.

Entre Fluttershy y Spike trataron de darle la vuelta a Tara, puesto a que en la postura en que estaba parecía estarse sofocando, no dejaba de temblar, casi parecía como si tuviera una convulsión.

-¡qué está pasando!- exclama Spike alterado.

-¡ayúdame a que no se muerda la lengua!- exclama Fluttershy. Spike trato de hacerle entrar un trapo, pero Tara tenia los dientes bien apretados y no los abría, intento forzarla a abrir la mandíbula, pero no lo lograba, es entonces que en uno de sus intentos que por accidente la garra de Spike entra en la boca de Tara y esta fue mordida con fuerza, Spike soltó un gemido, pero pese a lo fuerte que la princesa clavo sus dientes no sintió demasiado dolor.

-¡Spike, tu garra! ¡Trata de sacarla yo le pondré el trapo!-

-¡No! Aj…. Estoy bien, no puede penetrar mis escamas… -

-¡Spike por favor!-

-no duele tanto….-

-¿estás seguro?- murmura la pegado dudosa.

-Si… aj, no hay problema- murmura el dragón sudando.

-Spike no digas tonterías… a de tres quitaras tu garra y yo colocare el trapo-

-bien…- murmura Spike apretando los dientes.

-uno… dos, ¡Tres!-

Spike quita su garra y antes de que Tara cerrara la boca Fluttershy le coloco el trapo dentro.

-¡bien! ¡Ahora necesito revisar su presión! Está muy tensa... Ella misma se lastimara si no la detenemos- exclama Fluttershy.

-si… aj… ya lo creo…- murmura Spike mientras masajeaba su garra lastimada.

-oh…. Lo siento…. Ahorita te reviso- murmura Fluttershy apenada y preocupada.

-no es nada… déjame ayudarte…-

Ambos trataron de voltearla y sujetarla, pero les era muy complicado, casi imposible.

-Spike… me ve a buscar a Celestia y a Discord, deprisa-

-¿podrás sostenerla?-

-ve rápido…-

De repente como si hubiera revivido de entre los muertos, Tara da un fuerte y contundente exhalo como si hubiera pasado años sin respirar, y se levantó de golpe, exaltando a ambos, poni y dragón. Tara por su parte se mostraba muy agitada y de cierta forma exaltada como si recién hubiera despertado de una pesadilla. Esta se sentó y miro a su alrededor.

-¡Tara!- exclama Spike titubeando.

-tranquila, por favor Tara- intenta decirle Fluttershy con cautela y calma para que esta hiciera lo mismo, pero Tara parecía muy exaltada- calma por favor, a… aquí estamos, somos Spike y…-

-¡Donde están mis padres!- exclama Tara con cólera, interrumpiendo a Fluttershy. Realmente se mostraba muy furiosa, cosa que infundio miedo y confusión en ambos.

Tara meneo su cabeza en todas direcciones, como si pudiera ver su entorno, Fluttershy estuvo a punto de decirles que se encontraban en el sótano pero nuevamente Tara hablo.

-¡están ahí abajo!- dice la princesa entre dientes mientras se levantaba y sin perder más el tiempo desplegaba sus alas y se eleva sobre ambos quienes les miraban incrédulos, y luego observaron aún más sorprendidos como Tara se cubría en energía y voló en picada contra el suelo ante ellos, volviéndose intangible y atravesando el suelo de diamante como un fantasma.

-¿aun quieres que valla por Celestia?- murmura Spike aun impresionado.

-mejor ve por Luna….- murmura Fluttershy con la misma conmoción.

-¡yo iré a decirle!- exclama Starlight desde el otro lado del pasillo, la cual al igual que la pegaso y el dragón, presenciaron todo con asombro y exaltación.

Whisper regresa a donde había dejado a Lúthien, tras haber cumplido con el encargo que le encomendó la princesa, sin embargo al llegar este mira extrañado en todas direcciones, y luego esa extrañeza se convirtió en intriga al no encontrarla.

-¡¿Dónde está Lúthien?!-

* * *

-cariño ¿no me reconoces? Soy yo, tu papi- dice el draconequus con su voz normal, o en lo que cabía, casi como si tratara de engañarla. Tara no responde y en su lugar mira a su alrededor, o al menos eso parecía, pues aun si pudiera ver, esta tenía una gruesa venda cubriéndole los ojos. Esta señalo en dirección a su madre, que se encontraba agónica a los pies del draconequus.

-Tara, mi dulce princesa, ¿Por qué no vienes a darle un abraso a tu padre?-

-¡¿tú crees que soy una tonta?!- exclama Tara con cólera.

-oh cariño, ¿no entiendes nada? No, no lo haces, porque no puedes ver, pero si lo hicieras sabrías que….-

-NO SÉ QUIÉN O QUE ERES ¡PERO PAGARAS POR LO QUE LE HAS HECHO A MIS PADRES!- exclama Tara colérica y arremete sin objeción contra Discord. El draconequus mira incrédulo como Tara se arrojaba contra él, la reacción fue tan repentina que apenas le dio tiempo para evadirla. Discord abandona a Celestia desapareciendo entre las sombras. Tara para en seco al estar ante su madre que se encontraba tirada en el suelo, recostada sobre un montón de pergaminos.

-¡mamá!- exclama la princesa llegando con su madre.

-Tara…. ¿eres tú?- murmura Celestia con un tono bastante agónico.

-¡claro que es ella!- exclama Discord mientras con su cola apresaba a Tara para ahorcarla, sin embargo antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Tara logra zafarse y dándose la vuelta logra encestarle un golpe a su padre con su casco. Discord cae de súbito contra el suelo, arremetiendo con fuerza contra la dura y fría roca.

-valla, valla, me tienes muy sorprendido, no me esperaba que fueras tan brusca- sonríe el draconequus mientras se ponía de pie ante ellas.

-yo misma te matare cuando estés ante mi misma-

-¡esa no es manera de hablarle a tu padre!-

-tú no eres mi padre-

-¡si lo soy, si tuvieras ojos lo verías!-

-mi padre, no lastimaría a mi madre-

-pues noticias de último momento, eso acaba de pasar-

-no sé quién eres pero ¡eres un cobarde, utilizar el cuerpo de mis seres amados para atacarnos, ya estoy harta de toda esta mierda!-

-hui, ¿con esa boquita le besas a tu madre? jeje ¿así? ¿Y de que estas harta precisamente?-

El cuerpo de Tara comienza a ser envuelto por un aura dorada y predominante, una onda expansiva es expulsada y se extiende por todo el imperio de Cristal.

-¿Qué fue eso?-

-¡LUNA, SACA A MI MADRE YO ME ENCARGARE DE MI PADRE!- exclama la princesa con severidad.

En eso por el pasillo aparece Luna resguardada por un par de grifos.

-je, si crees que dejare que la saques de aquí, estas muy equivocada- sonríe Discord.

-ya está fuera- murmura Tara con inexpresividad, Discord voltea y para cuando se da cuenta, Celestia ya no se encontraba donde yacía tirada, si no en las escaleras tras un escudo de energía que no se encontraba antes.

-¡Tara!- exclama Celestia entrando en sí, esta intenta regresar pero antes de que lo hiciera, la entrada al sótano desaparece y en su lugar aparece un muro de roca sólida.

-¿pero qué?- murmura Discord muy confundido mientras el espacio cerrado se rehabilitaba.

-no destruí tu espacio cerrado, realmente me resulto imposible, pero pude abrir una ventana, y ahora solo tú y yo, estamos aquí encerrados-

-je, que tonto ¿y puedo saber? ¿y por qué no saliste con tu madre cariño?-

-¿nos dejarías tranquilas? Mi madre, no puede ir muy lejos, y lo sabes, me encargare de arrancarte de mi padre, así me cueste mi propia vida-

-jajaja, me gustaría verte intentarlo, al permanecer en el espacio cerrado, ¡estás en mi dominio total!- exclama Discord mientras todo a su alrededor comenzaba a agitarse brutamente a su alrededor.

-ya veremos eso- murmura Tara con cólera mientras se mantenía a la defensiva, y concentraba todas sus capacidades.

* * *

No podían perder más el tiempo, Celestia fue sacada rápidamente del sótano, cargada por su hermana y con ayuda de Starlight, llegaron a la superficie, e inmediatamente Luna exigió la ayuda de Fluttershy. Rainbow Dash y la pegaso amarilla se apresuraron y fueron en su llamado. Al ver Fluttershy el estado de Celestia casi siente como si se le parara el corazón.

-¡Rápido Fluttershy! ¡Se le rompió la fuente!- dice Luna exaltada mientras trataba de cargar a Celestia.

Celestia se retorcía del dolor fervientemente, su desesperación y cólera era tan grande que si misma estaba fluctuando entre la conciencia y la inconciencia por lo fuerte que es su dolor, ella trataba de soportarlo, por su bien y el de su bebe, no le convenía quedar inconsciente, no sin estar en un hospital siquiera.

-¡recuéstenla!- ordena Fluttershy, los grifos que les resguardaban se quitaron sus capuchas y abrigos, arrojándolos en un rincón estable y rápidamente recostaron a Celestia en el sitio. Fluttershy trata de ver como estaban las cosas hay abajo de Celestia.

-Princesa la cabeza del bebe…. Ya está asomándose-

-¡esta atorado!- chilla Celestia.

-oh no….- murmura Fluttershy y rápidamente abre las piernas de Celestia y revisa como estaba la situación, por un momento la pegaso perdió el aliento.

-¡cómo sigue él bebe!-

-voy… voy a tratar de sacarlo…. Por favor…. Puje, puje lo que pueda-

-si lo hago morirá….- llora Celestia.

-princesa, si no lo sacamos ahora ambos lo aran-

-¡Fluttershy!- exclama Celestia tomando del casco a la poni de melena rosada y apretándole con fuerza, pese a la fuerza que Celestia implementaba por su propio dolor y alteración, la pegaso no mostro ni un solo vestigio de molestia y por el contrario presto total atención a su princesa.

-él bebe…. ¡su cordón! ¡Esta enredado en su cuello! Sácalo…. Pero ten cuidado…cor... aj... corta el cordón antes de sacarlo.-

Fluttershy miro a su princesa con seriedad y coloco su casco libre en su hombro.

-vivirán, los dos estarán bien- le promete la pegaso, y al mirarla a los ojos, aunque sea por un pequeño momento, Celestia le creyó.

-trate de relajarse… o esto será mucho más difícil para ambos-

Celestia asiente con la cabeza mientras sus mejillas permanecían humedecidas.

-ahora princesa, necesito que colabore, nexito que puje- murmura Fluttershy con un tono amable.

Celestia apretó los cascos, los dientes y los ojos e hizo un esfuerzo por hacerlo, pero solo agravo su condición, provocándole un intenso dolor.

-¡respire! ¡No olvide respirar! ¡Vamos princesa! ¡Usted puede hacerlo!-

-¡vamos hermana!- exclama Luna.

-¡Luna no ves que lo estoy intentando maldita sea!-

-¡princesa olvídese de que todo, lo único que importa somos nosotras dos! ¡Ahora puje!... – exclama Fluttershy con un tono severo - por favor-

* * *

En el espacio cerrado.

Discord desaparece en la oscuridad dejando a Tara en medio de las tinieblas, sin embargo esta en ningún momento se inmuto, ni siquiera cuando las temperaturas del sitio comenzaron a fluctuar erráticamente, siendo muy calientes y muy frías de un momento a otro, ni siquiera cuando el piso se llenó de cristales rotos, o cuando una serie de aberraciones, ojos enormes, y criaturas monstruosas comenzaron a hacerse presentes a su alrededor.

-oh claro, como estas siega no puedes ver nada de lo que hago, que tontería, así será menos divertido- murmura Discord poseído con decepción.

-no realmente, ni siquiera te esfuerzas en usar los poderes de mi padre, él tendría más creatividad que tu-

-¡ah enserio!- exclama Discord mientras todo el sitio comenzó a estremecerse, Tara se quedó de pie en su sitio como si nada, y no pareció inmutarse cuando Discord comenzó a crecer y a tomar dimensiones colosales, llegando a ser incluso más grande que cuando Luck devoro Canterlot.

-si lo que quieres es hacerme enojar, lo has logrado- murmura Tara mientras en su mente se remontaba a que trauman té y desgarrador acontecimiento que le costó los ojos, su ciudad y su hermano.

El draconequus extiende su pesuña, levantándola en lo alto para aplastar a Tara que era de tamaño microscópico en comparación. Discord suelta un fuerte pisotón, pero momentos antes de que la pesuña aplastara a la princesa, esta simplemente se hace a un lado dejando que se diera el pisotón, pero sin poder darle.

-¿es todo lo que tienes? "padre"-

-¡te enseñare a respetarme!- exclama Discord y escupe una llamarada contra Tara, Tara es envuelta en las llamas, pero esta no parece sufrir ningún daño. Poco a poco la llamarada de Discord se hace más y más grande, hasta alcanzar niveles estratosféricos, incinerándolo todo. De repente las llamas se apagan y ante Discord aparece Tara ahora de su mismo tamaño. La princesa arremete contra su padre y logra empujarlo estrellándose ambos contra el suelo.

-No, más bien tú vas a soltar a mi padre, o tendré que arrancártelo por la fuerza-

Discord se convierte en humo, y desaparece por unos instantes, el entorno que les rodeaba desaparece y en su lugar aparecen en el espacio infinito, rodeados de estrellas, planetas y cometas que no eran más grandes que una pelota de playa, y todo vestigio de gravedad desaparece, haciendo que ambos permanezcan flotando en el espacio.

-¡en este espacio yo soy todo poderoso no lo entiendes!-

Discord le arroja a Tara dos estrellas las cuales la princesa atrapa con sus cascos y luego la arroja contra su padre, el cual apenas logra esquivarlos.

-solo estas usando el truco del domo espacial, mi verdadero padre se lo mostro a Luck en su último cumpleaños- murmura la princesa con total inexpresividad.

Discord ya molesto crea un poderoso torbellino que arrasa con todo a su paso, todos los planetas giran descontroladamente sobre el vórtice pero Tara permanece como si nada en su sitio, pese a lo fuerte de las ventiscas, únicamente su crin se sacude con relativo descontrol mientras esta permanece parada en el sitio. Discord chasquea los dedos, y le arroja todos los planetas a Tara, solo que estos al ser arrojados retoman un tamaño colosal con el fin de aplastarla. Tara sin realmente mostrar el más mínimo esfuerzo evade cada ataque con total naturalidad casi como si danzara en el espacio sideral.

Es entonces que ante ella una colosal estrella se expande volviéndose más y más grande y arremete contra ella, Tara esta vez se ve imposibilitada a evadirla, por lo que en su lugar esta extiende sus cascos y los coloca al frente suyo y antes de que la estrella impacte contra ella, logra pararla y hace que la estrella rote a su alrededor para luego ser regresada con mayor fuerza contra su padre.

-¡te crees muy poderoso por controlar a mi padre, solo eres un cobarde ¡y odio a los cobardes, en especial a los que utilizan a otros para obtener sus fines!-

Discord apenas y si logro evitar el golpe provocando que la estrella se encogiera al tamaño de una canica, recibiendo apenas una leve quemadura en el pecho. Discord molesto estuvo a punto de hacer algo aun mayor para terminar con Tara, pero antes de que siquiera señalara su objetivo, Tara aparece tras de él, y le da una fuerte patada manzanera en la parte baja de su espalda, haciendo que por un momento este perdiera el control.

Discord retrocede muy alterado, y mira como su hija regresa hasta él para darle otro golpe, Discord estuvo a punto de apresarla con su cola, pero antes de siquiera poder tocarla, Tara desaparece dejando en su lugar una estantería de libros. Para luego reaparecer tras el nuevamente, y darle otra patada en el rostro.

-¿pero qué está pasando? ¡¿Por qué no puedo tocarla si yo tengo todo el control?!-

-No es así, el que hayas creado este espacio, no te hace dueño absoluto- explica Tara mientras aparece rodeada de un circulo de energía- solo significa que puedes manipular todo lo que sea creado aquí, pero yo no fui creada aquí, y además, yo también tengo sangre draconequus, la sangre de mi padre-

-¡aun así como es que puedes prever todos mis movimientos!- reclama Discord molesto.

-¿no lo entiendes? ¿Verdad? En este espacio cerrado yo puedo verlo todo- responde Tara con determinación y severidad mientras desaparecía y casi al instante apareció tras de Discord- por lo que no puedes sorprenderme con nada-

Luego de una poderosa explosión interdimencional, el espacio cerrado de Discord, ahora quedo completamente oscuro y vacío, con solo los dos draconequus presentes.

-¿qué? ¡Ya te rindes!- exclama Tara colérica sin dejar atrás su posición de defensa.

-no, la verdad no, jeje- se burla Discord, y esto enfurece enormemente a Tara.

-ESTOY CANSADA, DE QUE SABANDIJAS COMO TÚ, NOS TRATEN ASÍ, ESTOY HARTA DE QUE NOS ORILLEN A ESTO, ESTOY HARTA DE PELEAR CON MI PROPIA FAMILIA-

Un potente brillo brota del cuerpo de Tara, cubierta de un aura de fuego dorado, Discord deja a un lado por aunque sea por un momento su expresión burlona, y la cambia por una de total asombro al ver la nueva apariencia de Tara, conformada totalmente por luz, su cuerpo brillaba tanto como si estuviera completamente echa de energía.

-oh, entonces ahora las cosas serán así- sonríe Discord, es entonces que su cuerpo igualmente comenzó a ser cubierta por un aura espesa y roja como la sangre, todo el espacio cerrado comenzó a sacudirse violentamente y el poder máximo de Discord corrompido se hizo presente.

-basta de juegos-

Ambas estelas de energía y poder arremeten unas contras la otra, se provoca una poderosa explosión que sacudió la dimensión. Tara intento encértale un golpe a su padre, esta falla pero al tratar por segunda vez logra dárselo en la cara, sin embargo Discord no se inmuto ni en lo más mínimo. Tara se mostró sorprendida, pero no dejo que eso le distrajera e inmediatamente trato de encestar otro golpe concentrando todo su poder en su puño, pero Discord lo para en seco. Apresándola fuertemente y retorciéndole el casco.

-tenías razón, no debí subestimarte, en verdad eres mi hija, pero, sigo siendo tu padre- ríe Discord sádicamente. Tara expulsa una onda expansiva y logra soltarse del agarre de su padre, esta se aleja en los aires y concentra el aura que le rodeaba y dispara un potente rayo contra Discord, el cual lo evade y arremete contra ella, Tara lo ve venir, y concentra su aura para crear un remolino de energía que repele a su padre, sin embargo solo logra frenarlo por un corto tiempo y aun así va contra ella, Discord trata de tomarla, pero Tara interpone sus cascos quedando ambos aferrados.

-¡enserio eres poderosa!- ríe Discord mientras ambos forcejeaban en el aire, luego retueste los cascos de Tara y le obliga a arrodillarse- pero quizás no lo suficiente-

-Aj….- intento contener un chillido la princesa. Discord sonríe malévolamente ante su expresión.

-¡cuando libere a mi padre los dos iremos por ti!-

-quisiera ver eso- murmura Discord sometiéndola y derribándola, Tara intenta concentrar su aura y disparar otro rayo sola contra Discord, al tenerlo de frente esta vez el ataque seria fulminante, pero Discord le soltó y se alejó.

-¿Qué pasa? Tu dijiste que ya no querías que jugara con tigo, podrás ver mis bromas, pero no eres lo suficientemente preceptiva para evadir con tanta facilidad mis ataques- murmura Discord con una sonrisa- ¿cierto?-

Discord desaparece entre las sombras y aparece justamente detrás de Tara, la princesa apenas pudo prever su aparición y antes de que Discord apareciera trato de alejarse, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida, Discord la tomo por el casco y la azoto con fuerza.

Apenas Tara logro disuadirlo y soltarse, Discord la apreso con su cola y comenzó a apretarla como una serpiente constrictora, Tara trato de soltarse, pero la cola de Discord era demasiado fuerte.

-¡dale un abraso a tu padre pequeña!- sonríe Discord mientras apretaba con mayor fuerza.

Tara trato de usar su capacidad de transformación para transformarse en algo que le ayudara a salir de esta, comenzó con un puerco espín gigante, trato de pincharlo con sus espinas, pero las escamas de la cola de Discord eran demasiado gruesas, trato de transformase en un dragón y quemarle la cara, pero Discord le puso un bozal. Regreso a su forma de Luz y trato de hacerse intangible, pero con la misma técnica Discord evitaba que esta se soltara.

-¡Donde esta ese poder de él que tanto te jactabas!- exclama Discord ansioso.

Tara se prendió en llamas y trato de arder tanto como le era posible, tanto como un sol en extinción que estuviera a punto de estallar, su calor no pudo hacer nada contra Discord, el cual resistía muy bien ese ataque, sin embargo la excesiva luz dorada que emitía su cuerpo fue lo suficientemente fulminante que ni con los lentes de sol más oscuros que pudo crear, la luz le quemo los parpados aun teniéndolos cerrados, y enceguecieron a Discord, obligándole a soltarla.

Tara finalmente se liberó del abraso moral abraso aplastante, apenas recupero el aliento esta no perdió el tiempo y arremete contra su padre enceguecido, golpeándolo con fuerza, y aferrándose a él, dispuesta a no dejarlo ir. Ambos draconequus se prendieron en energía y en esa forma ambos forcejearon en el aire mientras recorría todo el espacio cerrado a una velocidad sin precedente, llevándoselo en el infinito del espacio cerrado.

-¡suéltame!- exclama Discord.

-¡No! ¡No lo are!- exclama Tara mientras su luz dorada comienza hacerse blanca y comienza a pasar penetrar y mezclarse con el aura de Discord, provocando un efecto completamente inesperado.

-¡Noooo!- exclama Discord mientras sentía como se quemaba, pero no era precisamente por el brillo de la luz, si no por algo más.

-¡No te soltare!- exclama Tara y su abraso se suelda a la cintura de Discord, y la luz de Tara comienza a penetrar y purificar el cuerpo del draconequus corrompido.

-¡ahora mismo me soltaras!-

-¡terminemos esto de una vez-

-¡ya lo creo!- exclama Discord y comienza a rodar como un disco en el aire aun con su hija aferrada a él, el draconequus se cubrió en energía roja y ambos giraron y giraron en el aire hasta que finalmente las dos partes se separaron.

El aura de Tara se apagó como una vela y comenzó a caer a una velocidad sin precedente, Discord extiende su casco y crea una gigantesca plancha de metal en la cual Tara se estrellaría si no lograba frenar.

Tara aun aturdida, pero aun sin frenar se percató de la gigantesca plancha que le esperaba, apurada trato de frenarse, trato de desaparecer la placa, pero esta permaneció en el sitio, todo era inútil, se iba a estrellar contra esa placa no importara lo que intentara. La princesa se estrella con fuerza, sin embargo al impactar algo pasa y Tara queda sumergida en algo que no era ni solido ni líquido, quedando enterrada en el centro. Con dificultar trato de emerger, difícilmente podía moverse, trato de usar su magia para salir, pero prefirió no hacerlo cuando descubrió como usar sus alas para escalar y subir a la superficie, prefería guardar las energías, aparte de que de cierto modo le gusto esta trampa. Sintió que estuvo a punto de ahogarse cuando comenzó a demorarse en salir, pero logra emerger, tosiendo y respirando con dificultad.

-Pero que… ¿es uva?- murmura Tara mientras trataba de quitarse todo de lo que estaba cubierta, llegando a lamer discretamente su codo mientras se reincorporaba.

-gelatina de uva, es tu favorita- ríe el poseído Discord apareciendo tras ella.

Tara voltea en dirección a su padre, pese a no tener ojos, esta podía verle, podía ver su figura conformada por luz, una luz purpura y oscurecida, con tonos irregulares como una lámpara de lava, podía ver en él la presencia de lo que parecían ser constelaciones en su interior, irregular y caótico, aparentemente inestable, pero al mismo tiempo estable a su modo caótico, lo que Tara veía era la magia del caos, la magia que formaban a Discord, todo su poder, podía verlo su hija, relucir como, la luz en el cuerpo de su padre. Tal y como ella lo conocía, cuando por primera vez descubrió que podía usar su habilidad de percibir la magia interna de los seres vivos y todo aquello que posea energía y calor, cuando vio a su padre por primera vez, quedo encantada, para ella era como ver un cielo estrellado con confeti en lugar de estrellas, el aura de su padre era la más facinante que nunca antes había sentido, incluso la de su madre que a su percepción era como un sol, su padre era la noche, una noche caótica, irregular pero igualmente hermosa. Por un momento esa aura que pertenecía a su padre había regresado, ese resplandor purpura que tanto le caracterizaba estaba ahí, pero no tardo en volver a presenciar como el aura de su padre volvía a corromperse y se tornaba roja y flameante como el mismo infierno.

-ups, lo siento, no quería salvarte, solo me descuide por un milisegundo y ya vez lo que pasa- se mofa Discord poseído.

Tara sale de la gelatina y se posa firmemente sobre la superficie convirtiéndola en una arena de lucha en la que pudiera permanecer de pie.

-¡LIBERA A MI PADRE!-

Discord ríe ante esto, su riza era tan fuerte que comenzó a apretarse el estómago para no sofocarse, se reía tan fuerte que parecía que le doliera.

-¿enserio sigues insistiendo? jajajaja es tan patético, oh, jajaja-

Tara permaneció con una expresión severa mientras Discord seguía carcajeándose.

 **-jajá, yo creo que no, le gusta esto, hace años que no expresaba su verdadero poder querida** \- ríe Discord poseído- el prefiere estar con migo-

-¡No es cierto!-

-je, desde antes de que nacieras, desde que se emparejo con tu madre, Discord dejo de ser Discord, el amo del caos, el verdadero dueño de Equestria, se doblego ante algo tan patético como el amor, y te engendro a ti y a otros dos que no importan tanto-

-¡mi padre tomo su decisión! ¡Y aun cuando era amo del caos! ¡él nunca fue tan malvado y despiadado como tú!-

-si, como tú digas querida-

-¡mi padre encontró la redención! ¡Descubrió el verdadero significado de la vida!-

-¡se ató a las responsabilidades y los bajos estándares! ¡Él nunca quiso eso! ¡Nunca le intereso tener familia!-

-¡eso es mentira!-

-¡es verdad! ¡Ahora que tengo posesión de él tengo acceso libre a todo en su mente! ¡y el en verdad odio en lo que se había convertido! ¡Odio las responsabilidades, odio ser solo un inútil, un esclavo con derechos de la princesa del sol!-

-¿odiaste a Luck?- murmura Tara con seriedad.

Carnage estuvo a punto de continuar mofándose, pero al escuchar esas palabras titubeo.

-¿en verdad nos odiaste? A mamá… a mi…. A tu familia- murmura Tara con un tono quebrado.

Discord comenzó a titubear, tras de los hilos se encontraba Carnage intentando forzarlo, pero su control se volvió inestable, y Tara podía ver como las llamas rojas empezaban a hacerse más apagadas en el cuerpo de su padre, comenzando a aflorar su presencia.

-¡¿tú nos odiabas a nosotras?! ¡¿Odiaste a Luck?! ¡Te gusta hacernos sufrir! ¡Te gusta el sufrimiento de los demás! ¡¿Te gustaría que todas nosotras desapareciéramos para que tú puedas ser el amo del caos otra vez?!-

 **-¡cállate…!-** exclama Discord con la voz de Carnage e intento usar los poderes del caos para apresar a Tara, pero no sucedió nada, y este se mostró muy sorprendido ante esto.

-papi…- murmura Tara con un tono inocente y triste, que fue como una daga en el corazón del draconequus.

 **-¡NO!-** exclama Discord con la voz de Carnage mientras sus ojos se apagaban y trataban de regresar a la normalidad.

\- Tara….- murmura con su verdadera voz.

-Papi...-

Discord se retuerce, y se deja caer de rodillas contra la plataforma.

 **-¡Noooo!-** exclama Carnage.

-papi…. ¿tú nos odias? ¿Te hizo feliz la muerte de Luck? ¿Quieres eso para nosotras?-

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Nooooooo!- exclama Discord con su verdadera voz mientras este comenzó a expulsar todo su poder combinado con el de Carnage, ambas auras luchaban, todo comenzó a estremecerse.

-¡NOOOOOOO!- exclama Discord mientras las rocas flotaban a su alrededor.

-¡padre! ¡Tú eres más fuerte que el! ¡Lucha!-

La dimensión entera comenzó a fragmentarse y a quebrarse como si estuviera echa de cristal, es entonces que esta estalla y ambos regresan a la realidad, en el sótano de la biblioteca. Discord cae al suelo aparentemente inconsciente. Tara intento ir con el cuándo ambas auras comenzaron a apagarse, creía que lo había logrado.

-¿padre?- murmura Tara mientras trataba de ayudarlo.

-Tara…- murmura Discord mientras trataba de levantarse.

-padre….-

-creo… creo que…. Creo que te equivocaste- murmura Discord y en eso este arremete contra Tara y la toma fuertemente por el cuello, una sonrisa siniestra se marca en el rostro de Discord mientras apretaba con fuerza el cuello de Tara.

 **-yo soy más fuerte-** dice Discord con la voz de Carnage y el aura roja reaparece como un incendio, cubriendo con mayor intensidad y presencia el cuerpo de Discord. Tara trato de cubrirse en energía pero Discord uso sus poderes para suprimir los de la princesa, como una ventisca que apaga una vela, Tara trato de liberar su poder otra vez, pero esta misma podía ver como una capsula de magia roja le rodeaba y mantenía atrapada.

-¡puedo verte! ¡Tú aura cubre la de mi padre! ¡Pero no está mesclada! ¡Y nunca se mesclara! ¡Porque él está luchando!-

- **no lo creo, cada vez tengo mayor control sobre el-**

-¡te lo voy a arrancar entonces!-

 **-inténtalo querida, jeje, la verdad, ya me canse de juegos, tuviste la ventaja sí, pero es porque solo estaba jugando, ahora me pondré serio con tigo pequeña-** canturrea Discord mientras estira los nudillos y los truena en el aire, para luego dar un puñetazo contra su palma.

* * *

Fluttershy se encontraba en una posición difícil, pero nada era comparado por cómo se la estaba pasando Celestia aun sufriendo el intenso dolor de su parto, el cual simplemente parecía eterno, sentía como si en cualquier momento esta se partiera en dos. Fluttershy estaba sola en esto, ella era la única con previa experiencia en atención de partos, aunque fuera solo en algunos de sus animalitos, no había doctores ni enfermeras, solo ella, solo ella podía hacer esto, y toda esa presión era demasiada para sí misma, pero no podía rendirse, no podía hacerlo.

Trato de ayudar a Celestia a sacar a su bebe, pero por más que la princesa pujara y pujara, era inútil, la cabeza del bebe apenas y si se asomaba, pero no salía, estaba completamente atorada y ni siquiera podía acceder al cordón para poder cortarlo.

\- ¡él bebe tiene una distrofia de hombro!- murmura Fluttershy con un nudo en la garganta.

-¡y eso que significa!- exclama Rainbow Dash.

Fluttershy le ignora y trata de acceder a la cabecita del bebe.

-princesa… los hombros del bebe se atoraron en su coxis…. Parece que también las alas, es demasiado grande-

-¡haz lo que tengas que hacer Fluttershy!- murmura Celestia entre dolores, suplicando y llorando no solo por lo que tanto le corroía,

Celestia comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, estaba destrozada tanto física como emocionalmente, estaba consiente de todo el peligro y lo único que quería era que él bebe naciera bien.

-Princesa… si le abro el vientre… no tengo los recursos… ni la suficiente experiencia…. usted…. Usted podría….- murmura Fluttershy con voz tembloroso.

\- solo salva a mi bebe- murmura esta con un tono quebrado mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Princesa…. No… no puedo…-

-por favor…- murmura Celestia tomándola por el casco- por favor… salva a mi bebé-

-¡necesito que me den una cuchilla! ¡Rápido!- exclama Fluttershy colérica.

Usando un poco de alcohol sacado de un pequeño botiquín de la biblioteca y algo de algodón Fluttershy prosiguió a lavar la navaja y la superficie del vientre de Celestia. Fluttershy coloca la punta de la cuchilla por encima del vientre de la princesa, esta se mostraba aun algo insegura, por lo que trato de buscar su valor en su interior.

-por favor... Fluttershy….- murmura Celestia.

La pegaso conmocionada e indecisa, busca entre los presentes una segunda opinión. Esta mira a Luna la cual se mostraba con una expresión seria pero al mismo tiempo triste.

-por favor...- suplica Celestia.

-puedes hacerlo...- murmura Luna mientras sus ojos comenzaban a inundarse en lágrimas.

-no… no habrá anestesia…. Requiere que la sujeten- murmura Fluttershy con un nudo en la garganta mientras algo de sudor pasaba por su frente. En eso un paño húmedo pasa por esta misma y seca su sudor, Fluttershy mira a su lado a Rainbow Dash quien le estaba asistiendo. Miro una vez más a la princesa del sol, esta poseía una expresión segura y resignada, y al verle pudo estar segura de la decisión que había tomado la princesa del sol.

-sujétenla fuerte- murmura Tara mientras estuvo a punto de rozar el vientre de Celestia, los grifos y Luna sujetaron a la princesa firmemente, mientras esta mordía con fuerza el trapo que le pusieron en la boca, preparándose para lo que venía.

Fluttershy hizo un primer corte en el vientre de la princesa, apenas rosando la piel de esta, su pelaje blanco comenzó a mancharse con su sangre, sin embargo, cuando Fluttershy estaba dispuesta a enterrar la daga más adentro y proceder con la cesaría, esta inmediatamente saca la saga, apenas manchada un poco con la sangre.

-¡¿Qué estas esperando?!- reclama Celestia con el trapo en la boca.

Fluttershy se aleja y observa a su alrededor, divisando un balde con agua, el cual comenzó a agitarse bruscamente. Pronto no fue solo el agua, sino también el suelo en el que se encontraban parados, todos comenzaron a sentir como un fuerte estremecer comenzó a gestarse.

-¡tengan cuidado!- exclama Fluttershy, es entonces que unas estanterías más adelantes estalla y cientos de libros y trozos de cristal salieron volando, todos se cubrieron, mientras sobre de ellos se gestaban dos figuras conocidas.

-¡es Discord!- exclama Starlight asustada.

-¡Tara!- grita Celestia al ver a su hija sujetada por el cuello por su padre.

-¡esto te enseñara a respetarme!- exclama Discord con una sonrisa malévola.

-¡Discord suéltala!- suplica Celestia.

Tara aun tratando de mantenerse consiente, al darse cuenta de que estaba ante su madre y los demás, trato en un arranque de cólera atacar a su padre cuando estaba distraído, pero Discord la tomo por el rostro y la estrello con fuerza contra el suelo, arremetiéndola y arrastrando su cara y cuerpo entre el frio y afilado diamante destrozado. Para luego regresar con la princesa, totalmente ensangrentada y agónica.

-¡van!- mofa Discord y arroja a Tara contra los libreros con tal fuerza que llegó a travesar una fila completa para al final ser aplastada por un librero de gran tamaño.

-¡TARAAAAAAA!- grita Celestia.

-lo siento querida, pero nuestra niña se había portado muy mal-

Discord desciende ante todos los presentes, mirándolos con una sonrisa malvada.

-hola Fluttershy, si me permites, yo me encargare de esto- ríe Discord mientras usa sus poderes para levitar a Celestia, Luna le sujeta y hace lo posible por que Discord no se la lleve.

-no intervengas Luna-

De pronto una ráfaga de flechas son disparadas todas simultáneamente contra el draconequus, una metralla completa fueron disparadas contra su persona, todo fue tan rápido que los presentes no se percataron hasta que, presenciaron incrédulos como todas las flechas se detuvieron en el aire, Discord aparentemente era el único que sabía que ellos le asechaban.

-¡jajaja, creo que necesitan intentar algo mejor!- exclama Discord con una sonrisa.

-¡ataquen!- exclaman los grifos, y todos arremetiendo contra Discord, con sus lanzas, espadas y arcos en alto y preparados. Los grifos apenas y si estuvieron cerca de tocar al draconequus, fueron todos arremetidos por una poderosa cúpula de energía que luego se expande y golpea a los grifos, dejando a todo el batallón fuera del radio.

-lo siento, pero no tengo ningún interés en ustedes- ríe Discord- pero creo que ellos si-

Las ventanas de la biblioteca estallan de una por una, y por estás se hacen presentes docenas y docenas de criaturas de Carnage, preparadas para desgarrar la carne de todos los grifos.

-¡son todos suyos!- exclama Discord, y las criaturas suelta un rugido muy semejante al grito de guerra y todas y cada una de ellas arremeten fervientemente contra el ejército de grifos, iniciando una nueva batalla encarnizada contra las criaturas.

Discord se posó ante todos los demás ponis, sin desvanecer aquella inmisericorde sonrisa de su cara.

\- jeje, ahora ¿en que nos quedamos?-

-¡aléjate ahora mismo!- exclama Fluttershy interponiéndose entre ella y Discord.

-¡no dejaremos que te le acerques!- se une Luna.

Starlight y el hermano de la dignataria superior también se unen pero no dicen nada.

 **-oh pero que patético-** bufa Discord con aburrimiento.

-¡si solo puedo hacer esto y ya está!- dice este mientras apretaba los puños y todos eran envueltos en energía siendo elevados en lo alto y apartados de Celestia, flotando a los alrededores como globos.

-suficiente para mí- sonríe Discord mientras lentamente se acerca a la indefensa Celestia.

-¡Discord no la toques!- exclama Fluttershy.

-¡Noooo! ¡Celestia!- exclama Luna retorciéndose en el aire mientras trata de zafarse.

-jeje, pero que tontería- murmura Discord con una sonrisa mientras chasqueaba los dedos y una capa de cinta apareció en la boca de todos y cada uno de sus prisioneros.

-hola cariño, en que nos quedamos- murmura Discord mientras se acerca a Celestia.

-Discord… por favor… por favor reacciona- suplica Celestia entre lágrimas.

-ajaja, yo creo que nop-

Discord observa fijamente el estado de Celestia, y se percata de que aún no había nacido su bebita, no solo por el aun inmenso vientre de la princesa, sino porque de entre su pequeño grupo de prisioneros logro divisar incluso al pequeño Gloss, temblando y titilado, al igual que a Spike e incluso a Blueblood.

-¡pero qué alegría! ¡Aún no ha nacido! ¡No me lo he perdido! ¡Esto si es fantástico!- se mofa Discord dando vueltas y saltos como un potrillo.

-Discord….- murmura Celestia entre lágrimas.

-Discord, no la toques, ella no está a punto de...- dice Fluttershy pero es interrumpida.

 **-lo siento Fluttershy, pero este trabajo es para mí, jeje, es mi bebe después de todo, ja, luego te tocara a ti cuando estés lista** \- ríe Discord mientras el mimo le pone a ella un trozo de cinta en la boca para que no hablara.

Fluttershy comienza a llorar y a mirar aterrada a Discord enloquecido, su corazón no dejaba de latir frenéticamente, mientras era incapaz de moverse siquiera, no muy lejos de ella, se encontraba levitando Rainbow Dash, a pesar de encontrarse tan cerca de ella, se sentía tan alejada al no poder ir a abrasarle o decirle algo para calmarse, se sentía doblemente atrapada al no poder llegar a ella.

 **-bueno, jeje, ya que todos están aquí, creo que es mejor que todos presencien el milagro de la vida-** se mofa el draconequus mientras se encamina a Celestia.

-espero que disfruten del espectáculo-

-Discord… él bebe… no puede salir- chilla Celestia.

-oh, no te preocupes querida, no importa que tan atorado este, saldrá- sonríe Discord- te lo prometo-

El draconequus levanta su pesuña lentamente para luego pisar con fuerza el vientre de Celestia. La princesa suelta un fuerte y desgarrador grito mientras sentía como aplastaban su vientre con fuerza. Celestia intentó quitar su pesuña de encima, intento usar sus poderes para repelerlo, intento de todo, pero nada funcionaba, sus energías se acababan rápidamente, mientras sentía como su vagina ardía y sangraba, mientras él bebe comenzaba a salir a toda presión.

-¡Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!- grita Celestia con gran fuerza, su grito era tan fuerte y desgarrador que provocó malestar en todo aquel que lo escuchara. Luna al ver como su hermana sufría esta trato con sus escasas fuerzas soltarse, pero los poderes de Discord la tenían bien aferrada, y ella misma no contaba con demasiado poder (mágico) como para lograrlo, estaba demasiado cansada por su anterior transferencia de poder para el escudo que al final Discord termino quitando.

-¡CELESTIAAAAA!- trato de gritar, pero la cinta obstruyo completamente ese inútil esfuerzo.

-Aquí viene ¡solo un poco más! ¡y el nene saldrá como un corcho!-

Celestia se retuerce, y siente como lentamente la cabeza de su pequeña niña comenzaba a salir de su interior, ella misma desde su lugar pudo divisarla completamente ensangrentada, hay estaba, pudo verla, ella vio la pequeña cabecita de su pequeña saliendo, ni todo el dolor que Celestia sentía eran suficiente para opacar el verdadero dolor que esta sentía en su corazón al ver como también comenzó a divisar cuando el cuello salía, el cordón umbilical aun permanecía amarrado en el cuello de su niña. La cabeza y el casco izquierdo del bebe terminaron de salir del cuerpo de Celestia por completo.

-¡EL CORDÓN, EL CORDÓN, DISCORD, CORTA EL CORDÓN!- grita Celestia desesperada.

Es entonces que esta siente algo tensarse dentro de ella y fuera, y siente y observa horrorizada como la pequeña criatura que aún no había terminado de nacer comenzaba a retorcerse ante sus ojos, siente como esta mueve los cascos débilmente dentro de ella, ve como esta agita su casco con debilidad mientras el cordón comenzaba a presionar su delicado cuello y comenzaba a ahogarse.

-¡NOOOOOOO! ¡MI BEBEEEEEEE! ¡AHHHHHHH!- grita Celestia entre lágrimas y con gran cólera mientras expulsaba de su cuerpo, con las energías que le quedaban y logro canalizar, una poderosa onda expansiva que pese a golpear a Discord a este no le hizo ni un solo rasguño, aunque eso no significaba que no había logrado nada.

-necesitas algo más fuerte que esto cariño, jeje- ríe Discord.

-¡ALÉJATE DE MI HERMANA!- exclama Luna y esta arremete contra Discord, seguida del resto de los ponis. Luna empuja a Discord y lo separa de su hermana agónica, Starlight trato de usar su magia para retener y distraer a Discord y los dos dignatarios se arman con algunas lanzas e igualmente intentan arremeter contra Discord, mientras tanto, Rainbow Dash y Blueblood trataron de sacar a Celestia del lugar.

-¡no podemos moverla!- exclama Fluttershy, mientras esta sostenía a Gloss el cual no paraba de llorar.

-tampoco podemos dejarla…- murmura Blueblood sudando.

-Fluttershy… Fluttershy…. Mi bebe… salva a mi bebe…- murmura Celestia mientras comenzaba a sentir sus ojos pesados.

-¡princesa!-

-mi bebe… sálvalo…-

Fluttershy se le queda mirando por un instante mientras trataba de poner en orden sus pensamientos, y finalmente una mirada de determinación surge en ella.

-Rainbow Cuida de Gloss- exclama Fluttershy mientras le entrega el niño y procede.

-princesa quédese con nosotras- exclama Fluttershy mientras trata de acceder al bebe. Celestia intento abrir sus piernas y Fluttershy como con mucho cuidado tomo el cuchillo y lo acerco al bebe, y procedió a primero cortar el cordón, pero la pequeña permanecía inerte y con los ojos cerrados, Fluttershy no se rendiría aun, y trato de sacarlo pero las alas aún permanecían atoradas en el interior de Celestia impidiéndole poder sacarla.

-aún tengo que abrir-

-solo hazlo- llora Celestia.

Discord quien se encontraba siendo entretenido por todos los ponis, divisa como Fluttershy sostenía el cuchillo y estaba a punto de cortar el coxis de Celestia.

-¡oh, no lo aras!- exclama Discord y provoca un estremecer que hace que Fluttershy y todos los que se encontraban cerca de ella caiga, Discord usa sus poderes para evitar la daga y la atrapa en el aire.

-¡basta de juegos!- exclama este mientras dispara una onda expansiva que golpean a todos pero atrapa a Luna con su garra de oso, apresándola en el cuello.

 **-¡ya basta de estas tonterías! Mejor termino con todos y cada uno de ustedes** \- dice Discord mientras ahorcaba a Luna con fuerza. La princesa de la noche trato de soltarse, pero no tenía las suficientes fuerzas - **¡ustedes no son nada!-**

El draconequus observo detenidamente a Luna mientras esta seguía retorciéndose y tratando de usar sus poderes para librarse, pero al menos su magia, estaba muy debilitada aun como para hacer algo.

 **-pero que desperdicio, hubieras sido una buena acompañante de cama-**

-vete al infierno- murmura Luna con dificultad.

- **hoye, jeje, los rumores son ciertos, je, tu piel es muy suave-** murmura Discord con la voz de Carnage mientras acariciaba su mejilla con su cuchillo- **después de todo, jeje, no seras un desperdicio, tu piel será un hermoso abrigo-**

-¡DISCORD!- grita Celestia mientras ve como Discord extiende su garra y de una sola arremetida pasa el cuchillo de lado a lado en el cuerpo de Luna.

Todos permanecieron en silencio, casi como si el mundo entero se hubiera callado, mientras veía como Luna dejo de retorcerse y soltó completamente el cuerpo.

Al principio no hubo nada de sangre, solo los rostros incrédulos de todos observando como Discord tomaba a Luna por el lomo y luego, de una sacudida, la piel de Luna se desprende en un baño de sangre, dejando caer solo la carne que se encontraba dentro, cayendo en seco delante de todos quienes aún miraban incrédulos y aterrados.

 **-en verdad es muy suave-** murmura Discord con la voz de Carnage mientras frotaba la piel de Luna contra su rostro, el corte que había hecho era perfecto y la piel no resultó dañada o manchada con su propia sangre, casi era como si solo le hubiera quitado una capucha, ahora la piel era un perfecto abrigo.

 **-no puedo esperar a probármelo-** sonríe el draconequus mientras desaparecía el abrigo de piel.

-¡AHHHHHHH! ¡Noooo! ¡LUNAAAAAAAA!- grita Celestia con gran cólera, la princesa pierde el control e intenta ponerse de pie para arrastrarse hasta su hermana pero Fluttershy le detiene.

-¡Luna! ¡Luna! ¡LUNAAAA!- seguía gritando mientras sus ojos estallaban en lágrimas.

-¡cálmese! ¡Cálmese princesa!- intenta detenerle Fluttershy.

Es entonces que en la mente de la princesa comenzaron a emerger todos los recuerdo relacionados con su hermana, le veía de potrilla, de bebe, cuando fue coronada y cuando se casó, todos esos momentos ahora bombardeaban la mente de Celestia y no hacían mas que hacer que su dolor creciera.

Celestia pudo haber intentado soltarse, pero entonces entre tanto forcejeo y conmoción, finalmente sucede, la princesa del sol comenzó a retorcerse con fuerza mientras seguía gritando el nombre de su hermana. Es entonces que él bebe que se encontraba a medio salir de su cuerpo, sale y se desliza en el suelo, resbalando entre la placenta y sangre, quedando tendido en el suelo, sin poder moverse, no parecía presentar signos de vida mientras Celestia observa esto incrédula y con un frio recorriéndole la espina.

Fluttershy rápidamente se precipita y toma al bebe inerte entre sus cascos, y antes de que Discord intentara algo, lo lleva con Celestia, pero dudo por un momento en dárselo.

Celestia se precipitó y se lo arrebato de los cascos, trato de hacer que la pequeña despertara, pero no lo hacía, solo tenía sus ojitos serrados, ni siquiera parecía que ella...

-no respira….- murmura Celestia entre lágrimas, y cae en llanto- ¡no está respirando!-

Un estremecer aún más potente comenzó a sentirse con fuerza, sacudiendo completamente todo el imperio de cristal.

-je, me sorprende que aun tengas energías- murmura Discord riendo mientras se acercaba al cuerpo inerte de su bebe.

-no es ella….- murmura Starlight en el suelo, y en esto todos observan un pequeño punto muy cerca de donde se encontraba Luna, se encontraba el pequeño Gloss, a los pies del cadáver de su propia madre, el pequeño tenía la mirada completamente inexpresiva, pero a su alrededor una aura verde comenzó a emanar de su cuerpo, todos miran con asombro como el pequeño potro era envuelto en ese manto de energía.

-ma… mami…- murmura el potro mientras observa los restos de Luna en su charco de sangre, este se coloca sus cascos ensangrentados con la sangre de luna para tratar de limpiarse las lágrimas, pero solo logra mancharse el rostro con el rojo intenso- mami….-

El potrillo se levanta lentamente, mientras el aura verde que emanaba de su cuerpo se intensificaba aún más.

-¡MAMAAAAAAAAA!-


	52. Chapter 52

El despertar del demonio.

Capítulo 52: el cólera tras la pérdida.

* * *

La tierra se estremece ante el cólera y el dolor de un pequeño que ahora negaba haber perdido a su madre, pero por más que este quisiera ignorarlo y caer en su inocencia, nada era suficiente para disuadirlo de lo que el mismo presenciaba, justamente a su lado, se encontraba un cuerpo marchito y cadavérico, aun retorciéndose por las contracciones erráticas de sus músculos, un cuerpo compuesto de pura carne y nada más, cualquier vestigio de lo que alguna vez, ya no estaba, su rostros cálido y hermoso, su piel suave y tersa, sus alas emplumadas e inmensas, ya no se encontraban, ahora solamente formaban un abrigo más de la colección de Carnage.

El cuerpo carnoso que restaba de Luna temblaba en el suelo mientras su sangre se regaba sin rumbo ni detención por todo el suelo, el cuerpo carnoso aún estaba palpitante y retorciéndose débilmente, negándose a acoger la muerte, pero todo era inútil, pues si el desollamiento no la había matado de inmediato, la pérdida exorbitante de sangre lo aria en cuestión de segundos. Entre esa masa amorfa de carne palpitante, apenas eran visibles el último de los rastros que le identificaban, dos hermosos ojos azules aún permanecían en su sitio, entre toda esa carne y sangre desparramada, aun se encontraba una luz, que poco a poco se iba apagando.

El pequeño potrillo, su hijo, su príncipe, aún se encontraba ante ella, mirando con horror lo innegable, el solo estaba ahí, presenciando lo que restaba de su madre tendido en el suelo, desangrándose hasta la muerte. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, unos contra los otros. No hubo palabras, no inmediatamente, no había nada que decir, y aunque lo hubiera, Luna no podía hacerlo, cada vez sentía como su esencia se desvanecía.

Luna no podía negar más su inminente destino, por más que intentara luchar contra las garras del abismo, ya no podría hacerlo, miro a su hijo e intento recordar cada detalle de su rostro por siempre, veía sus ojos inundados en lágrimas, quiso hacer algo para consolarlo, pero no podía hacer nada, trato de hacer un esfuerzo por emitir algunas palabras, pero de su boca solo salió sangre borboteando como si una presa se hubiera desbordado, Luna no podía más, iba a morir y ella lo sabía.

-Glo…. Gloss- intento decir, sentía como cada vez perdía más y más la sensibilidad de su cuerpo, sentía como se iba, tenía miedo, mucho miedo, miedo a la muerte, pero lo que definitivamente más le asustaba y aterraba era que lo último que su niño recordaría de ella, será a ella aquí agonizando, no quería eso, pero no podía hacer que se fuera, y en el fondo tampoco lo quería, su niño estaba hay ante ella. Todo se volvía más y más oscuro, ella se estaba yendo, deseaba con toda el alma poder tocarlo, poder acariciar su mejilla o su crin siquiera, pero no podía mover ni una sola parte de su cuerpo era demasiado tarde, ya era muy tarde para ella, y solo esperaba que no lo fuera para su pequeño. Su único consuelo de ahora morir era que al menos ahora se reuniría con sus padres y su amor que se había ido, solo no quería que su niño muriera también, ella quería que el siguiera viviendo, pero ya no había nada que pudiera hacer, solo confiar en que su hermana o alguien termine con esto, o que al menos, se lleven a su hijo, y que le permitan vivir.

-Gloss… te…. Te… amo, por favor….- Luna vomita más sangre, y se percata que ya se había quedado siega, pero aun sabía que estaba en el sitio ante su hijo pues aun podía oírle llorar.

-ma…. Mamà…..- murmura el potro entre lágrimas.

-Gloss….- murmura Luna, haciendo un esfuerzo por decirle algo a su hijo antes de partir, pero ya era inútil, ya no podía respirar, se estaba ahogando en su propia sangre, y ahora ya su vida se extinguía. Gloss estuvo presente hasta el último momento en el que el cuerpo de Luna dejo de retorcerse y palpitar, hasta el momento en que la luz de los ojos de Luna desapareció completamente.

Dos años, era la edad que Gloss tenía cuando perdió a su padre, y pese a que Luna trato de ocultarlo, la incertidumbre aún permanecía, y ahora, apenas un año después había perdido a su madre, con el como testigo, con el presenciando hasta el último segundo de la vida de ella. En ese momento, en el que Luna finalmente había dejado este mundo atrás, algo se quebró dentro de Gloss, algo se rompió.

-¡MAAMAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡AAAAAHHH!- grito con gran cólera y dolor mientras lentamente se ponía de pie ante todos los incrédulos, mientras su aura lo envolvía y estremecía la tierra.

La muerte era algo que Gloss por su corta edad e inocencia no comprendía e incluso ignoraba, pese a haber escuchado la palabra en un par de ocasiones, sobretodo en el funeral de Luck donde tuvo su primer contacto con el ente, era ahora que finalmente ese velo de inocencia desapareció y lo comprendió todo. Su madre había muerto, y por primera vez en su corta vida, experimentaba la verdadera rabia y dolor.

-¡MAMAAAAAA! – exclama Gloss mientras extendía sus largas alas. Todos estaban demasiado sorprendidos al ver como se desencadenaba la rabia y el poder latente del joven príncipe, su aura los golpeo a todos, haciéndolos retroceder, y rápidamente, sin que nadie más se lo esperara, Gloss arremetió como un cohete contra el responsable de la muerte de su madre. Los ojos del pequeño en todo momento no dejaron de destilar lágrimas de dolor y desconsuelo, aun cuando sus ojos se llenaron de rabia.

Discord confiado simplemente impuso un escudo ante el con el fin de que el pequeño se impactara y el solo se noqueara al chocar, pero no previo en lo absoluto la verdadera fuerza de un pequeño en cólera por ver morir a su madre. El draconequus no pudo prever el golpe hasta que fue demasiado tarde, hasta que sintió como el pequeño cuerno del niño penetro su pecho, y su pequeña cabeza, como si fuera un mazo te titanio o roca, le golpeo con prepotencia el pecho, Gloss no solo logro atravesar con facilidad el escudo de Discord, si no que por poco el mismo estuvo a punto de también ser atravesado.

Discord intento gritar del dolor ante el daño recibido, pero al mismo tiempo se había quedado sin aire, perdió completamente el aliento, y sintió como si se fuera a partir en dos con ese solo golpe. Sus ojos saltaron, su boca se abrió como si se fuera a descolocar, casi sentía como si el niño lo fuera a atravesar de lado a lado, mientras recibía toda la propulsión del golpe y ambos (con Discord por delante) se estrellaron contra tres muros antes de salir de la biblioteca.

Todos quedaron paralizados y confundidos por el shock y por lo rápido que todo había sucedido, nadie reacciono hasta que las criaturas de carne comenzaron a atacarlos tras la partida de Discord.

* * *

No muy alejado de la biblioteca, al otro lado del imperio, aun se libraba una intensa pelea entre los minotauros y las bestias de Carnage, una colosal criatura semejante a una raíz había germinado y se encontraba dividiendo el campo de batalla. Los tentáculos tipo tallo de la bestia golpeaban a los minotauros y los lobos dificultándoles la lucha contra otro puñado de criaturas pequeñas que se encontraba en la superficie.

Los minotauros peleaban arduamente y sin rendirse, pero sin embargo la aparente lucha sin fin más cierta influencia maligna que aún se encontraba en los aires, comenzaban a hacer estragos en sí mismos. Mientras más era la emoción del combate más se sentía poderosos e imparables aun cuando los enemigos siguieran llegando, verse a sí mismos aplastándoles los cráneos les excitaban de alguna forma. Mientras más luchaban, mas sentían la necesidad de pelear, hasta el final absoluto.

Mientras en la superficie se encontraban peleando contra la bestia pero en las profundidades, tres ponis se encontraban, ausentes de todo esto, uno de los cuales se encontraba agonizando ahora mismo.

Spitfire revisar a Kira como cualquier madre preocupada y mortificada por su hijo, Twilight quien se encontraba observando con extrañeza e intriga, comienza a sentir algo de lastima y compasión por ellos.

-¿Qué te hicieron?- murmura Spitfire con cólera.

-ellos… tiene una especie de toxina…. Nunca antes había sentido algo igual…- murmura Kira en agonía.

-okei... no te preocupes... no te preocupes... te pondrás bien... te lo juro...- murmura la pegaso con tristeza mientras la mira a los ojos.

-te amo madre...- murmura el pegaso. Los ojos de Spitfire comienzan a inundarse en lágrimas.

-No... No... No digas eso por favor... no digas eso… no puede ser….- Spitfire comienza a llorar desconsoladamente mientras ve como el cuerpo de su hijo comenzaba a marchitarse y debilitarse con rapidez. Twilight siente un nudo en la garganta al verlos en ese estado, y ahora sin miedo y más preocupación, comienza a acercarse a ambos. Pronto la cólera de Spitfire se convirtió en rabia y al sentir que Twilight se acercaba demasiado a ellos, por lo que Spitfire inmediatamente se levanta y arremete contra Twilight tomándola por el cuello, y antes de que la princesa pudiera hacer algo, Spitfire exhala la niebla roja imposibilitando a Twilight en sus poderes, y luego la arroja ante Kira.

-necesitas comer- murmura Spitfire con frialdad. Twilight y Kira abren completamente los ojos, mirándose el uno al otro.

\- adelante, cómetela, solo así te recuperaras, ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!- Suplica la pegaso entre lágrimas- por favor... no me dejes...-

* * *

En las alturas, aun se encontraba posado el tirador, preparando su munición y esperando impaciente a que la criatura que poseía encerrada le diera más toxina, pues esta se le había acabado.

-¡¿Qué estas esperando para matar ese tallo de carne?!- reclama el Scut Sbie.

-lo siento señor, pero ya le dispare las dosis que me quedaban a esa cosa, es demasiado grande para que le haga efecto rápidamente- dice el tirador un poco presionado.

-¡esa cosa quiere esto! ¡Solo está jugando con nosotros!— exclama Scut Sbie mientras caminaba de un lado a otro.

-mil perdones, pero no tendré más dosis hasta dentro de un par de horas….-

El poni oscuro se queda posado observando a lo lejos como la criatura de gran tamaño no permitía que sus lobos y los minotauros terminaran con estas cosas, si quería hacer que las tropas de esos monstruos se fueran, requería de matar al gigante, y aun si no huyeran, definitivamente sería más fácil liderar con el ejército.

El tirador se sienta a un lado del pequeño recipiente donde la pequeña salamandra se encontraba nadando, este la observa con algo de fascinación y curiosidad mientras la criatura.

-¿Cómo algo tan pequeño y aparentemente inofensivo, puede tener una toxina lo suficientemente poderosa para matar a una araña estelar?- se pregunta el poni mientras sustraía una nueva capsula con veneno y con mucho cuidado la preparaba en una más de sus flechas para al instante, dispararla directo contra la criatura, acertando en el blanco, pero perdiéndose entre la masa de carne monumental que era el tallo.

La criatura por primera vez luego de varios tiros muestra signo de molestia y arremete sus tentáculos con fuerza, todos al mismo tiempo contra el suelo provocando un potente estremecer que hace retroceder a todas las tropas antes de ser aplastados o devorados por la bestia.

-de haberlo sabido hubiera traído un adulto, ellos producen altas dosis de toxina, el problema es que al acumularse en altas cantidades puede derretir hasta el diamante más puro- murmura el tirador mientras coloca un recipiente vacío para ser cargado.

-¿Cuánto veneno produce la cría?-

-Ya le dije que apenas dos o tres mililitros por hora-

-no, eso es lo que produce estando hay encerrada-

-en situaciones críticas, puede producir hasta 100 mililitros en una sola sentada, pero eso solo pasa cuando se siente en verdadero peligro-

-¿cómo obtienes el veneno?-

-bueno, el recipiente produce un pequeño choque que hace que la cría suelte pequeñas dosis en el agua donde se encuentra, y la toxina se asienta en el fondo-

-¿obtienes su veneno electrocutándola?-

-no, solo se le da un pequeño impulso, si la electrocutara podría matarla-

-¿Qué tan rápido?-

-¿disculpe?-

-¿Qué tan rápido se rostizaría?-

-el agua es conductor, así que sería muy rápido-

-y si solo le damos una descarga, no muy fuerte, pero si lo suficiente para obligarla a soltar todo su veneno-

-está hablando de torturarla…-

-es solo una salamandra-

-que no existe en este mundo, que le toma 7 años en llegar a su etapa adulta, esta criatura es muy rara y valiosa, y solo la quiere rostizar…-

-solo un poco- murmura Scut Sbie con inexpresividad.

-pero….-

-sé que te gusta tu mascota, pero si no lo hacemos, esa cosa matara a todos los nuestros, y además, aún está el otro monstruo, que según reportes, es otro asimilador omega, todos moriremos si esperamos a que este pequeñito suelte solo unas gotas de su veneno, cuando puede soltarlo todo de una sola vez-

-señor…. Las salamandras al sentirse en peligro, sueltan un grito muy agudo y potente, y al ser torturadas ese chillido podría ser tan potente que no solo podría fulminar nuestros tímpanos, si no nuestro cerebro, después del grito del asimilador y la mandrágora, su llanto es el tercer ataque sónico más fuerte y con nuestro oído súper desarrollado innegablemente será letal para nosotros…-

-entonces ponte orejeras- murmura Scut Sbie mientras este hacia lo antes dicho, y encendía su cuerno en electricidad.

-Señor….-

-ponte las orejeras o tendré que suplirte en la arquería- murmura Scut Sbie con severidad- yo armare tus flechas, tu solo dedícate a disparar-

-señor… no puede…-

-uno-

-Por favor…- el tirador quiso detenerle, pero algo en él no le permitió avanzar.

-Dos-

Miro una última vez a la criatura, le observo nadando tranquilamente en el interior de su recipiente, tan simple y pequeña, incauta de lo que le espera, no pudo evitar sentir lastima por ella.

-¡Tres!- exclama Scut Sbie.

-¡no señor, espere!- exclama el poni mientras apresuradamente se ponía las orejeras. El rayo eléctrico es disparado contra el recipiente, reluciendo intensamente como una linterna, mientras en su interior la pequeña criatura se retorcía desesperadamente, a la par que soltaba un aberrante, desgarrador y agudo chillido que estremeció los alrededores. El grito era tan fuerte que ni siquiera con las orejeras, los lobos se sentían seguros, pese a que no era mortal, sus oídos taladraban fuertemente como si algo les desgarrara en su interior. El dolor era tal que incluso Scut Sbie se vio forzado a presionar las orejeras con fuerza contra sus sensibles oídos.

Ambos presencia fríamente como ante el llanto de la inocente criatura, el pequeño recipiente se llenaba en cuestión de segundos, Scut Sbie se apresuró en sacar en recipiente y remplazarlo por uno nuevo.

-¡haz tu trabajo!- exclama en su mente- ¡dedícate a disparar y yo me dedicare a recargar tus armas!-

-¡si señor!-

* * *

Cuando la batalla se vuelve más intensa en el centro de la ciudad el tallo rojo no hace más que barrer con los minotauros, imposibilitándoles un buen ataque frontal, mientras las criaturas siguen avanzando para llevar a cabo su masacre. Cuerpos comienzan a hacerse por los suelos, cuerpos desmembrados, desgarrados, cuerpos de minotauros que no fueron lo suficientemente fuertes o que quizás simplemente no tuvieron buena suerte.

-¡mátenlos a todos!- exclama el rey Minos mientras al mismo tiempo que se armaba con su maso, este desenvainaba una espada negra que tenía oculta en la espalda por debajo de su capa.

-¡al diablo Crown! ¡Voy a usarla!- piensa el minotauro mientras desenvainaba la espada y la usaba para partir en dos de un solo tajo a una de las bestias más grandes. Las criaturas reaccionan al ver la espada y comienzan a gruñir ferozmente. El minotauro se pone en posición de defensa con la espada y maso en lo alto, cada uno sujeto por cada mano sin problemas con su respectivo peso, de hecho la espada que poseía era demasiado ligera para el tamaño que tenía.

- **oh, hay esta-** se escucha la voz de Carnage en el aire.

-¡vengan de una vez!- reclama el minotauro mientras veía como las criaturas lo rodeaban.

- **pero que mal vendedor es usted señor Minos, yo confié en usted, y al final solo me timo** \- escucha la voz de Carnage burlonamente- **desde el inicio supe que era falsa la que nos entregó, pero nunca creí que fuera tan tonto como para traer la origina con usted mismo-**

-¡la quieres! Ven por ella ¡- murmura el minotauro con un tono desafiante mientras se cubría con la espada.

 **-okei, vale, si eso quiere-**

Todas las criaturas arremete contra él, una sobre otra, tratan de derribar al colosal minotauro y usar sus garras y dientes para causarle algún daño severo que lo derribara, pero el minotauro era demasiado fuerte y podía aguantar sin problema las arremetidas de todos ellos, aun cuando varias de esas cosas lograron propinarle algún tipo de daño, el minotauro no se rendía y aguantaba muy bien todos los ataques. Mas criaturas le llegaron por todas partes, y aunque no lograron tumbarlo, si lograron hacer que dejara de ser visible para sus hombres, al estar envuelto entre tantas criaturas de carne. Sus tropas al notar esto, comenzaron a replegarse hacia su rey para ayudarle, sin embargo cuando estaban tan cercas de llegar…

Una poderosa explosión expansiva emana del cumulo de criaturas, desde por debajo de ellas, y todas las criaturas que habían sometido al rey salen volando en todas direcciones y con estruendo. El impacto fue tan fuerte que incluso los soldados se habían tumbado ante la fuerza del choque expansivo. Bastante impresionados y aun preocupados por su rey, todos se levantan y corren a acudirlo, llegando hasta un cráter, encuentran a su rey en el centro, su capa estaba casi desintegrada, solo un ferviente harapo colgaba en su espalda, su armadura estaba abollada y rota , pero su rey, aun cuando poseía en su cuerpo varios cortes y desgarres, permaneció en pie, y en sus manos corpulentas aún están aferradas la espada de metal negro y su mozo, este último se encontraba un tanto agrietado mientras que la espada gozaba de brillo y perfección deslumbres, propia del artesano que la creo.

-¿señor? ¿Está usted bien?- le pregunta sus hombres con algo de intriga.

-esta espada no sirve para cortar- murmura el minotauro con inexpresividad (mas no desilusión, sino algo de intriga disimulada) mientras bajaba la espada y hacia que su punta tocara el suelo.

-¿disculpe?-

Sus tropas se mostraban algo confundidos, mientras el Rey permanecía mirando la espada sin prestarles mucha atención.

Mas criaturas se acercan, se escuchan su rugido acercándose entre todas direcciones, los minotauros retoman sus armas y rodean a su rey, en eso se escucha un aún más prominente e intenso rugido como el de una montaña, todos mira por sobre de ellos y observan como un gigantesco tentáculo de la criatura enraizada estaba a punto de aplastarlos.

-¡todos al suelo!- exclama el señor minotauro y sus tropas obedecen, algunos se cubren con sus escudos, otros mantienen sus lanzas en alto mientras permanecían de rodillas para causar un daño en la criatura al pasar sobre ellos. Pero el señor de los minotauros permaneció de pie, con la mirada contra el tentáculo que estaba a poco de aplastarlos.

-¡señor! ¡Agáchese!-

-mi orden era solo para ustedes- murmura Minos con severidad.

Antes de que alguno de sus hombres entendiera a lo que este se refería, cuando en eso, el minotauro desenvaino la espada una vez más y con su maso aún más en alto coloco la hoja en dirección al tentáculo y antes de que este pudiera pasar sobre ellos, el minotauro golpeo la hoja de la espada negra con su maso, y provoco una intensa onda expansiva que dirigió toda su fuerza contra el tentáculo, desintegrando parte del mismo y haciendo caer a los alrededores grandes trozos de carne y sangre de la criatura.

La criatura soltó un fuerte chillido mientras se hacía para atrás, la tierra se estremeció con violencia, la roca se levantó y el suelo se abrió.

-¡rápido! ¡Levántense!- exclama el minotauro mientras él y el resto de su tropa se alejaban del área que se estaba derrumbando.

La colosal criatura retrocede por unos instantes, por un momento los minotauros creen tener la pelea ganada al ver retroceder también al resto de las criaturas mientras la bestia de tentáculos se sume en la tierra, regresando al agujero por el que vino.

Se escucha otro estruendo, seguido de un rugido de rabia mientras la bestia desaparecía en la tierra, se siente un estremecer que sacudía la tierra con violencia.

-¡que, ¿qué está pasando?!-

-¡no puede ser!-

-¡maldito desgraciado!- exclama el rey minotauro.

Es entonces que la tierra estalla por debajo de ellos y reaparece la criatura llevándose consigo buena parte de la ciudad, destruyendo todo a su alrededor, mientras los minotauros y los lobos que aún permanecían en el combate, ahora luchaban por no ser todos tragados por la tierra. Mientras el suelo se hundía con ellos adentro todos y cada uno se dispuso a correr, trepar y esquivar las rocas que caían y eran arrastradas hasta el fondo. Uno por uno, tanto lobos y minotauros, no eran lo suficientemente rápidos o avilés para esquivar todos los obstáculos y sucumbir a la oscuridad del interior de la bestia.

Cuando parecía que faltaba poco para salir del área afectada, dos colosales tentáculos se imponen ante ellos obstruyéndoles el paso y arrastrándolos de vuelta hasta la boca de la bestia. Este parecía ser su fin, por más que lucharan por emerger a la superficie al final todos cayeron al hoyo, directo a unas colosales fauces, tan grandes que podrían tragar un dragón entero de un solo bocado, con dientes tan grandes como una casa poni, y barios tentáculos pequeños en comparación con los superiores, pero largos como una anaconda, no eran más que lenguas que apresaban a los minotauros y lobos, y los arrastraban hasta el interior de la bestia.

El rey Minos trato de usar otra vez la espada, si lograba dar un golpe como el anterior, sin duda fulminaría a la bestia al darle directo en toda la boca, sin embargo cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo, un tentáculo lo tomo por ambos brazos, y lo sacaron del radio de alimentación de la bestia.

 **-por favor, solo observa ¿sí? Jeje esto será divertido-** escucha la voz de Carnage en su mente.

-¡espera! ¡Noooo!- exclama el minotauro mientras ve como faltaba muy poco para que la bestia los engullera a todos.

En eso una sombra aparece ante ellos, y armado ahora con un arco y un carnet de flechas negras, aparece el tirador de los lobos, de un solo movimiento tomo tres flechas grandes, aún más que las de su ballesta y el disparo directo en el interior de la boca de la criatura. La cual inmediatamente reacciono cerrando la boca y soltando un chillido de dolor tan agudo que aturdió a todos los presentes, quedando seudo enterrados entre los escombros mientras la criatura se retorcía de dolor. La criatura retrocedió el rostro, e intento atacar con sus tentáculos más grandes, el tirador tomo tres flechas más, y disparo una por una contra cada tentáculo que estuvo a punto de tocarlo, al impactar los tentáculos no solo retrocedieron, si no que se tornaron casi al contacto blancos y gelatinosos, y mientras retrocedían, se tornaban transparentes. El rey Minos logra soltarse, y una vez libre, este vuelve a arremeter con la espada de metal negro golpeado la hoja con su mazo y dándole el golpe final a la bestia. Al final los mismos tentáculos se desbarataron y cayeron por su propio peso, desparramándose como un globo con agua.

-eso es más practico- se mofa la voz de Carnage, el likoi pudo escucharlo mas no pudo saber de dónde provenía.

-mientras más grandes, más fácil y rápido caen-

-en eso estoy de acuerdo, por eso mejor te enviare a alguien de tu tamaño- se escucha la voz burlona de Carnage.

El tirador preparo una flecha más, en su cargador, dispuesto a disparar de inmediato. Es entonces que de entre los escombros surge un destello naranja y rojo, como un meteorito, el tirador se prepara para disparar siguiendo con su arco a la figura que volaba a su alrededor.

-aj, es demasiado rápida, no poder darle- piensa este mientras no dejaba de tensar la cuerda de su arco. Finalmente la figura roja aterriza con fuerza a unos metros de él, apareciendo una pequeña pegaso amarilla con crines semejantes a una llamarada, sus ojos despedían un intenso color dorado y su cuerpo despedía un brillo rojo por medio de algunos tatuajes que destellaban como si estuvieran prendidos en llamas. Este poni miro al tirador con cólera y resentimiento.

-tú fuiste el que casi mata a mi hijo ¿verdad?- murmura la pegaso con cólera, esta no podía ser ninguna otra más que Spitfire, sus ojos destellaron fieramente, su cólera era inmensa y estaba dispuesta a tomar su venganza.

-los asimiladores, no son más que bestias que consumen y matan todo a su alrededor, se creen criaturas invencibles, pero ni siquiera ustedes pueden resistir una de las toxinas más poderosas y sagradas de la existencia-

-¿piensas matarme con eso mismo con lo que causaste que mi hijo agonizara?-

-precisamente- murmura el poni mientras lentamente comenzaba a transformarse en un colosal lobo gris, con el arco aun cargado envuelto en su magia y aun listo para disparar.

-de nada te servirá si antes tienes que darme con esas flechas envenenadas- murmura Spitfire colérica.

-lo sabremos pronto- piensa el lobo.

Spitfire desaparece en un destello rojo, el lobo se desorienta, intenta usar sus sentidos para localizarla, sabía que no podía haber desaparecido, podía escuchar un zumbido el cual pertenecía a ella desplazándose rápidamente, tenía que concentrarse y disparar cuando sea presiso. De pronto este siente un fuerte golpe en el estómago, mira debajo de él y ve a la pegaso, trato de pincharla con sus flechas, pero esta desapareció en un destello rojo. El lobo trato de buscarla, pero a lo sumo veía un destello desplazándose a gran velocidad.

-¡eres una Maldita!- piensa este, es entonces que siente nuevamente otro golpe, esta vez en sus patas traseras, el lobo suelta un rugido de dolor mientras se tiraba de rodillas, este apenas observa sus patas traseras destrozadas, cuando Spitfire aparece ante el con una expresión severa en su rostro.

El lobo no pierde su oportunidad ni el tiempo cargando el arco, en lugar de eso este toma una flecha de su carnet y trata de apuñalarla, pero Spitfire repele la flecha, le quita el carnet y por último se aferra a su cuerno con un solo casco.

-¡Ahhh!- exclama el lobo mientras retomaba su forma de poni.

-¿te duele? No sabes no que es el dolor- murmura la poni mientras lo levanta en los aires , aun con suc asco aferrado a su cuerno, y con un golpe de su casco libre directo en el pecho, el poni sale botando y se estrella contra las rocas con fuerza.

Agonizando, con las piernas y las costillas destrozadas, intento hacer brillar su cuerno al ver como Spitfire se acercaba al lentamente, pero en eso este se percata de algo.

-¿buscabas esto?- murmura la poni mientras le muestra el cuerno arrancado y aun ensangrentado del poni- ya no lo necesitaras a donde te enviare-

Es entonces que aparecen los lobos oscuros a auxiliar al tirador, todos y cada uno de ellos se interpusieron para proteger a su compañero, sin embargo ninguno estaba en las mejores condiciones para continuar con la lucha, todos y cada uno de ellos estaba gravemente herido, presentaba algún tipo de herida, fractura o contusión, hubo alguno que incluso ya no tenía una de sus patas.

-a ustedes también les tocara, pero déjenme a solas con este por favor-

Los lobos aúllan y arremeten contra ella fieramente, Spitfire esquiva con facilidad cada uno de sus ataques, ninguno de los lobos podía tocarla por más que se esforzaran. La rodearon esperando poder someterla, pero Spitfire agito sus alas con fuerza una sola vez y despidió una ventisca que tumbo a todos y cada uno, un ataque muy semejante al que Kira poseía, pero este a pesar de ser fuerte, el de Spitfire era claramente menor poderoso.

Los lobos por su debilidad más que por la fuerza del ataque retrocedieron y algunos incluso callaron. Los lobos se levantan débilmente, imposibilitados para seguir peleando, pero estos aun no se rendían.

-¡esperen!- se escucha una voz ante la que los lobos se relajaron y mantuvieron serios.

-ella será mía- ante ellos aparece un alicornio negro, este no podía ser ningún otro que el hijo del herrero Scut Sbie quien se mostraba con una expresión muy severa ante la pegaso.

-¿tú eres su jefe?-

-algo así- murmura Scut Sbie.

-llévatelos, y solo déjame al tirador- murmura Spitfire con cólera.

-ellos se quedaran-

-morirán si se quedan-

-no si te mato primero- murmura Scut Sbie con seriedad y este abre sus alas y arremete contra Spitfire.

* * *

En el cráter el rey Minos se reúne con sus tropas, y se disponen a salir de inmediato para seguir la lucha, pero en eso, todos se ven rodeados por una especie de neblina.

-esperen- murmura el minotauro con seriedad, sus tropas se quedan tras de él.

-que gusto que la trajeras, en verdad que gusto- se escucha una voz infantil e inocente, pero pese a esto mantenía un remarcado tono siniestro.

-Crown tenía razón- murmura el minotauro con seriedad mientras observa la espada que portaba.

-Claro que la tenía, je, ahora si no es molestia ¿podrías darme mi espada?- todas sus tropas se ponen en posición de defensa, mientras intentan identificar de donde proviene la voz para atacar.

-maldita escoria, ¡aparece de una buena vez si acaso tienes una pisca de valor!- murmura el rey Minos con un tono retador.

-claro, claro, prepárate- se escucha un murmullo y parte de la niebla, mas no toda comienza a replegarse, es entonces que ante el rey Minos aparece Carnage, el rey reacciona inmediatamente, mas no lo suficientemente rápido, pues antes de que el rey pudiera usar sus armas para dañar a Carnage este lo detiene con un casco, más precisamente en el que tenía la espada. Comenzó a apretarle con fuerza, clavando su pesuña en su corpulento brazo, la fuerza que Carnage implementaba era tal que más que parecer que tratara que Minos soltara la espada, trataba de obligar al rey soltar un alarido de dolor, pero este pese a todo el martirio que le provoca contiene su expresión.

 **-¿no quieres gritar? Bien, bien, entonces ¡arrodíllate ante mí!-** Carnage le retuerce el brazo al rey minotauro, este suelta un gemido contenido mientras su rostro se tornaba rojo por el dolor, casi sentía como si Carnage estuviera a punto de romperle el brazo cuando finalmente se arrodillo ante él.

 **-mucho mejor, mucho mejor, je, ahora sabes quién es tu verdadero amo-** sonríe Carnage mientras le quitaba la espada con discreción y la gema que estaba en su cuello comenzaba a brillar intensamente.

* * *

Ambos, likoi y asimilador arremeten el uno contra el otro, la pegaso extiende sus alas y lo evade, pero rápidamente Scut Sbie da la vuelta y regresa contra ella para emprender otro ataque. Spitfire lo evade con un poco de dificultad, sin embargo el alicornio prende su cuerno en magia y expulsa una luz que arremetió contra Spitfire, Scut Sbie arremete contra ella momentos antes de que Spitfire se reincorporara, logrando encestarse un primer golpe, Spitfire reacciona luego de esto y esta trata de devolvérselo, el alicornio enciende su cuerno y dispara una onda expansiva que hace muy poco para frenarla, pero que le da el suficiente tiempo para quitarse del camino. Spitfire aterriza en el suelo apenas momentos antes de estrellarse.

-eres rápida- murmura Scut Sbie con seriedad.

-tú también, pero esto tiene que acabar ahora- murmura Spitfire mientras extendía su casco y este se convertía en una colosal espada de hueso y carne. El alicornio sonríe maliciosamente al ver esto.

-me pregunto si serás lo suficientemente rápida- piensa este mientras asegura algo que tenía oculto debajo de su capucha.

Spitfire arremete contra el alicornio, este hace lo mismo, pareciendo que ambos estuvieran a punto de colisionar, Spitfire salta por encima de él, y trata de darle una patada por la espalda, Scut Sbie logra moverse siendo apenas rosado, para luego que Spitfire intentara empalarlo con su espada de hueso, esta vez Scut apenas logro salir con un ligero rasguño en el hombro, la pegaso continuo arremetiendo contra él, dispuesta a partirlo en dos. El likoi retrocede de su alcance y luego con sus alas se eleva en el aire, una vez en el aire este da vueltas y como un disco arremete contra ella golpeándola fuertemente haciendo que esta se estrellara contra el suelo. Spitfire se levanta sin ningún rasguño y antes de que el likoi se fuera, esta lo toma por el casco y lo azota con fuerza contra las rocas, una, dos, tres veces hasta que logro soltarse y disparo otro rayo contra ella, el mismo la atravesó de lado a lado, fulminando su pecho enteramente, pero Spitfire siguió peleando como si nada, mientras para los ojos asombrados del presente, contemplaba como rápidamente su herida se serraba. Ambos contendientes se alejan unos de otros, Spitfire convierte sus dos cascos en garras de hueso y Scut Sbie siente que es el momento, y se dispone a sacar algo de entre su capucha, es entonces que ambos arremeten con ferocidad uno contra el otro para terminar de una vez con el combate. Se siente un estremecer que sacudiera la tierra y luego silencio.

Ambos ponis se encontraban apartados por apenas una ligera distancia, cada uno miraba en posiciones opuestas, silencio, solo silencio mientras ambos permanecían de pie. Un sangrado prominente comienza a brotar del pecho del poni negro, este mira lentamente contra su pecho, poseía una prominente herida, la carne expuesta y algunas costillas salían a relucir. Sin embargo pese a esto, Scut Sbie no fue el que termino arrodillándose, pues tras se encontraba Spitfire quien pese a no parecer gravemente herida esta se arrodillo.

La pegaso miro con confusión su costado, y pudo ver algo pequeño y negro, como una daga, esta lo tomo y luego de dar un fuerte alarido de dolor mesclado con el rugido de una bestia, saca el objeto de metal, este parecía ser una punta de flecha, de las mismas que usaron contra su hijo. Sintió algo caliente y frio al mismo tiempo recorriendo su cuerpo en su costado, consciente de lo que significaba, estuvo a punto de arrancarse a sí misma su pierna afectada, pero en eso, esta se percata de algo más, se da cuenta de que ese no fue el único, sino también tenía otra clavada en la parte de atrás de su cuello.

-ya no serás tan rápida ¿cierto?- murmura Scut mientras se apretaba con fuerza su herida aun ensangrentada.

-aún tengo tiempo para matarte- murmura Spitfire con cólera.

-yo creo que no- murmura Scut con una sonrisa, y en eso Spitfire siente un intenso dolor en todo el cuerpo, esta se inclina y deja caer de rodillas, comenzando a respirar hondo, su vista comenzó a tornarse borrosa y difusa. Mira en dirección a su muslo y nota como la piel y el pelaje que yacía alrededor de su herida comenzaba a tornarse blanco y a transpirar una especie de sustancia babosa y espesa.

\- interesante, el efecto en ti es mucho más rápido- sonríe Scut.

-eso no importa…- murmura Spitfire- yo misma te matare-

La pegaso se levanta en sus cuatro cascos y se encamina un tanto tambaleante hacia el alicornio. La pegaso comienza a respirar agitadamente, una y otra vez, respira hondo y comienza a bufar de la rabia y cólera que esto le provocaba. Sin pensarlo un instante más arremete contra el alicornio, tratando de partirlo en dos con sus garras cuchillas, el alicornio retrocede aun ensangrentado, ambos se movían a la par, ambos estaban agonizando, pero Scut tenía el presentimiento de quien sería que el que caería pronto.

Spitfire trato de partirlo en dos con sus garras, pero Scut detiene el ataque con un escudo de energía, la empuja y luego arremete contra ella, empujándola contra los escombros. Spitfire se levanta e intenta ir contra el con toda su cólera, pero se detiene al sentir un intenso dolor extendiéndose en su cuerpo, esta tropieza y cae de nuevo al suelo a solo centímetros de su contendiente. Trato de levantarse, pero su mente ya no funcionaba igual, estaba desorientada, y el intenso dolor que le corroía su cuerpo no dejaba que pensara claro. Luego del dolor comenzó a sentir una fuerte parálisis, sus extremidades comenzaron a dejar de responderle.

-interesante, solo hicieron falta dos dosis para derribarte… el otro duro mucho más tiempo peleando aun con tres o cuatro dosis en su sistema, creo que eso marca la diferencia entre ustedes dos-

-cierra la boca….- murmura Spitfire mientras de su boca comenzaba a brotar espuma, sus ojos amarillos dejaron de brillar y se comenzaron a tornar blancos. La pegaso trato de saltar por en sima, pero a lo sumo saco sus garras y tropezó nuevamente en el suelo.

-por favor, ya no pelees, solo harás que el veneno se extienda más rápido, acepta tu muerte, se acabó- murmura Scut mientras saca de su capucha una última punta de flecha envenenada- creo que mejor guardare esta-

Spitfire miro con sus ojos blancos a el alicornio oscuro, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, lentamente ambos fueron rodeados por sus lobos, los cuales miraban con intriga como el cuerpo de Spitfire se tornaba completamente blanco y lentamente este mismo empezaba a transparentarse y tomar una textura babosa y gelatinosa.

-facinante- murmura Scut mientras contemplaba de cerca lo que era el proceso de descelularización en Spitfire. Bast, Gloss, Shining y Ara se unen al grupo tras terminar la batalla contra los monstruos de carne, y lentamente se unen al grupo, y observan con intriga como lentamente el asimilador moría ante ellos. Mientras en los suelos se encontraba agonizando Spitfire, su cuerpo palpitaba como un corazón, por debajo de ella comenzó a formarse un charco de baba mientras su cuerpo se deshacía lentamente. Spitfire se retuerce en el suelo, y de su boca comenzó a brotar lo que parecía ser agua, su cuello se comenzó a hinchar, parecía como si se estuviera ahogando en sus propios fluidos. Los lobos observaron todo el proceso

-¿encontraste a Twilight?- murmura Bast con seriedad.

-no, pero creo que está cerca- murmura Shining con seriedad.

-será mejor que regresemos a buscarla….- murmura Bast pero en eso este nota como Shining se muestra algo distraído. En eso ambos voltean y observan a una figura acercándose lentamente. En esto, todos voltean y observan con incredulidad, como Twilight se acercaba, sin embargo no era eso lo que tanto les llamo la atención, si no que en su lomo se encontraba Kira, en un estado semejante al de Spitfire.

por un momento, todo se detuvo para el pegaso blanco, al ver a su Madre, el único ser amado que le quedaba en el suelo, agonizando, algo en el comenzó a quebrarse.

-no…. No….- murmura Kira tenuemente mientras lloraba en el lomo de Twilight.

-lo siento tanto…- murmura Twilight.

-llévame a ella…-

Twilight se acerca lentamente al grupo lentamente, todos retrocedes como si estuvieran ante una peste al entrar ella al círculo y asecharse a Spitfire.

-Twilight… ¡pero que estás haciendo!- exclama Bast en su mente, mas no se atrevió a decírselo, pero eso no evito que alguien más escuchara su pensamiento.

-tranquilo hermano…. La toxina en ese estado solo es peligrosa si entra directo en el torrente sanguíneo, solo en su estado puro puede corroer la piel- le explica Roz.

\- aun así, no es bueno que este con esa cosa...-

-no puedes hacer nada-

Twilight se inclina ante Spitfire y lentamente y con cuidado, procede a recostar a Kira a su lado.

Pese a haber sido expuesto a mayores dosis y tener mucho más tiempo desde que sucedió, Spitfire parecía resultar mucho más afectada que él, solamente algunas cuantas de las extremidades de Kira lucían como el cuerpo de Spitfire, él aunque no podía moverse con total libertad, el aun podía respirar, aun podía tratar de mover algunas partes de su cuerpo y aun podía entender lo que pasaba a su alrededor, no como su madre que parecía estaba entrando en shock ante el dolor y la agonía de su estado.

-¿madre?- murmura Kira con tristeza mientras ve como esta aun palpitaba.

-S… Sleid…- murmura Spitfire con la vista desorientada, no hacía falta suponer que ya estaba ciega por la toxina, Kira podía sentir como los latidos de su madre eran cada vez más lentos, podía escucharlo.

-madre….- murmura Kira mientras intenta tocarla, pero al hacerlo, su casco atraviesa su mejilla como si estuviera echo de gel. Miro aterrado y colérico como todo el cuerpo de Spitfire terminaba de tornarse transparente, pareciendo un molde de gelatina de ella misma. Kira trato de aferrarse a ella, trato de abrasarla, pero era completamente inútil.

-Sleid….- Spitfire dio un último suspiro y su cuerpo membranoso y gelatinoso perdió completamente su forma y como si fuera un globo de agua a reventar o un helado en un día muy caluroso comenzó a derretirse y a desaparecer por completo en una estela de agua, escurriéndose fríamente entre los cascos de su propio hijo.

-no…. Tu no….- Kira intento gritar, pero de su boca solo resonó un débil alarido, ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para eso, ya no podía hacer nada más, era su final, su final definitivo.

 **-jajajaja pero que patético-** escucha una voz muy familiar que comenzó a provocar en él un fuerte sentimiento de dolor.

-Carnage…- piensa Kira mientras apretaba los dientes.

 **-pero que triste ¿no crees? Al final la última poni en que te interesabas termino muriendo-**

-prometiste que ella viviera- piensa Kira con cólera, en eso, los likois presente levantan sus oídos y comienzan a escuchar los pensamientos de Kira con algo de intriga, sin embargo, no podían escuchar lo que Carnage le susurraba.

- **prometí que no le aria daño, ni yo, ni ninguno de mis sirvientes, ella murió por que tú, no pudiste hacer tu trabajo-**

-tu no querías que los matara, tú me lo ordenaste ¡tú me pusiste el collar que suprime mis poderes! ¡Tú me imposibilitaste una victoria!-

 **-je, es verdad que yo suprimo tus poderes, pero, no lo suficiente para que seas derrotado tan fácil, si ella murió, el culpable eres tú, este último combate, todo lo que paso fue por tu culpa, ella me suplico que liberara más tropas para sacarte, ella salió a pelear por que ella quiso, yo no le ordene nada, ella misma dirigió ese último ataque y lo hiso para tratar de salvarte. si quieres matar a alguien, porque no los matas a ellos, je, fueron ellos los que la mataron, ellos mataron a tu madre, tu amada madre, y tú no pudiste salvarla-**

-¡te voy a matar! ¡Me oíste Carnage! ¡Yo mismo te matare!-

 **-jajaja, quiero ver eso ¿Cómo lo aras precisamente? ahora mismo estas agonizando, y pronto terminaras como ella-**

-no precisamente, primero devorare a todos estos lobos, y luego iré por ti-

Los lobos se inquietaron al escuchar ese último dialogo de Kira pero aun no comprendían que era lo que pasaba.

 **-Jajaja, te espero** -

Pese a todo pronóstico, Kira se pone de pie, pese a que mayor parte de su cuerpo parecía estar compuesto de gelatina, el pegaso se levantó y miro a los presentes con bastante cólera y rabia en su ser.

-el piensa matarnos a todos- murmura Bast con seriedad.

-lo dudo, dentro de poco terminara igual que ella- murmura uno de los lobos. En eso pasa algo indignante, todos observan incrédulos como el cuerpo de Kira comenzó a tornarse rojo, dentro de la masa de gelatina, se comenzó a divisar una luz roja que encegueció a todos momentáneamente. Y todos observaron como en el centro de esa masa de gelatina, se hacía presente el verdadero asimilador.

-¡no se suponía que pasara esto!- exclama Shining.

-¡¿que esa cosa nunca se muere?!- reclama Bast.

-¡ese es su núcleo, aún tiene poder!- exclama Roz.

-esta enfurecido...- murmura Twilight con algo de miedo y tristeza.

-¡USTEDES LA MATARON!- exclama Kira seguido de un penetrante rugido que aturdió a todos los presentes obligándolos a taparse los oídos con fuerza- ¡MATARON A MI MADREEE!-

-¡mátenlo!- exclama Scut mientras se presionaba los oídos con fuerza, todos los presentes encendieron su cuerno y dispararon contra Kira, el pegaso por mas colérico que estuviera, no logro evadir ni un solo golpe, recibiendo todos y cada uno de los ataques de lleno, su cuerpo fue atravesado como si estuviera echo de algodón y agua, siendo inevitable que se desplomara en el suelo, desbaratándose su cuerpo completamente tal y como paso con el de su madre.

-¡Esperen! ¡Shining has que se detengan!- suplica Twilight. Todos los ponis continúan disparando, se genera una fuerte explosión y el cuerpo de Kira quedo fulminado.

-¡esperen! ¡No pueden hacer esto! ¡Por favor has que se detengan!- suplica Twilight.

-¡Alto!- ordena Shining y todos se detienen. Y los lobos comienzan a avanzar lentamente con los cuernos encendidos.

-¿Dónde está el cuerpo?- pregunta Twilight.

-si hubiera cuerpo, aun seguiría vivo- murmura Bast con seriedad.

De repente un agudo y desgarrador grito se escucha.

-¡está en mi casco!-

Uno de los likois cae al suelo de súbito, ante la confusión todos tardan un instante en entender lo que estaba pasando, es cuando lo ven, una especie de raíz de carne deslumbrante se había aferrado al casco del poni.

-¡se está alimentando!- exclama Roz.

-¡no lo permitiré!- exclama Scut mientras corría contra su compañero sacando la última daga envenenada y la arroja contra el poni precipitadamente.

-¡espere! ¡Señor!- la daga le da directo en el corazón y el cuerpo cae de súbito al suelo.

-¡quemen su cuerpo ahora!- exclama Scut, los lobos corren apresuradamente pero al llegar al cuerpo del poni, se percatan que el casco que había sido afectado por el asimilador ya no se encontraba, quedando desmembrado mientras el veneno actuaba rápidamente tornando el cuerpo del poni blanco.

-¡escapo!- exclaman los ponis.

-no es verdad- se escucha una voz, y ante ellos aparece una criatura compuesta de solo membrana, con múltiples agujeros en todo el cuerpo, semejante a una figura echas de raíces, delgada y con poca masa muscular en su interior.

-¡solo requería algo de comer para recuperar un poco mis fuerzas!- exclama la criatura de membrana mientras arremetía contra los lobos exponiendo a relucir dos garras de hueso con las que decapita a un primer lobo mientras al mismo tiempo le clavaba un tentáculo en el estómago y comenzaba a succionar su sangre, mientras lo hacía, todos presencian como la masa muscular de la criatura se restablecía.

Shining y Bast arremeten contra Kira disparando simultáneamente dos fuertes rayos de fuego, la criatura suelta el cuerpo del poni y corre a los escombros donde se oculta.

-¡no lo entiendes! Ahora ustedes serán mi alimento, y cuando me recupere, todos pagaran, ¡los matare a todos!- exclama Kira entre los escombros, y Shining dispara dos bolas de electricidad en dirección a donde creía escuchar esas voces, este ve como algo se desplazaba rápidamente entre los escombros, por lo que él y su hija tratan de alcanzarlo y fulminarlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde para todos.

-¡Twilight, será mejor que corras! ¡Vete de aquí!- exclama Bast colérico consiente del inminente peligro.

-no Bast…. No me iré….-

-tienes que hacerlo… o te matara-

-Bast…. No quiero perderlos…. A ninguno….- murmura Twilight colérica.

-nosotros tampoco…. Vete…-

Kira aparece de entre los escombros, parecía una criatura echa totalmente de sangre, su figura ahora era más semejante a la de una especie de araña o insecto, tenía garras muy largas semejantes a las de una mantis, y con ellas estaba dispuesto a partir en dos a cada uno de los likois, estos apenas pudieron defenderse de Kira usando su magia, pero pronto a diferencia de la criatura, comenzaron a mostrar signos de cansancio.

Parecía como si mientras más peleara, más fuerza recupera Kira, cada vez era más rápido, más hábil y más letal, se movía tan rápido que ninguno podía cercenarle ni un solo golpe y a lo sumo lograban hacer que retrocediera o cubrirse de sus ataques.

-¡se está alimentando de nosotros!- exclama Roz- ¡no dejen que los hiera con sus garras!-

-¡es fácil decirlo, pero no hacerlo Wampira!- exclama uno de los lobos.

Kira logra derribarlos a todos, Shining y Ara tratan de llegarle a Kira por la espalda en un ataque simultáneo por diferentes direcciones, sin embargo la criatura pudo preverlos, y como si hubiera detenido el tiempo, pudo actuar lo suficientemente rápido como para frenarlos y usar el cuerpo de uno para golpear al otro.

Ara cayó al suelo de súbito, Shining trato de recobrarse cuanto antes para seguir atacando, pero Kira lo esperaba con sus garras de hueso, en eso Bast y Roz lo atacan por la espalda, causándole realmente muy poco daño, sin embargo fue suficiente como para que Shining pudiera llevarse a Tara. Los dos Wampira atacaron, Kira esquivaba sus golpes, cubriéndose con escombros y disparando cuando tuvieran una oportunidad, los dos hermanos pudieron durar un poco más que los lobos, logrando ganar suficiente tiempo para lo que vendría. Rápidamente los dos Wampira se alejaron de Kira una vez que lograron aturdirlo cuando ambos perdieron sus cuernos en luz y expulsaron un destello que encegueció a Kira por unos instantes.

-¡ahora!-

Kira no tuvo que adivinar de que se trataba, y antes de que pudiera escapar, el campo eléctrico hizo su aparición nuevamente, el cuerpo de Kira quedo de pie mientras recibía toda la descarga, no gritaba, no gemía, ni siquiera mostraba alguna expresión de dolor, solo se quedó hay de pie, mientras su carne se rostizaba y comenzaba a humear. Al final fue el campo eléctrico el que se retiró solo, pues Shining no tenía mucha fuerza como para mantenerlo tanto tiempo.

-es curioso, je, ya no me duele, ya no siento dolor- murmura Kira con un tono sombrío mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia los lobos.

Shining se pone frente a su hija inconsciente para resguardarla de cualquier ataque de Kira.

-mi turno- murmura Kira mientras desaparecía ante las miradas incrédulas de todos. en eso tanto Bast como Roz sueltan un grito ahogado al ser atravesados por unas garras, y tras ellos se encontraba Kira quien cada vez parecía restablecer su forma, pues ahora su cuerpo echo de membranas ya poseía un carácter físico más semejante a su verdadera forma, solamente le faltaba restablecer su pelaje.

-¡no lo entienden! ¡Yo soy inmortal! ¡Nadie puede matarme!- exclama Kira mientras dejaba caer a los agónicos Bast y Roz, los dos ponis estuvieron a punto de estrellarse contra los suelos pero en eso un destello lavanda aparece y atrapa a ambos. Para luego aparecer en un sitio apartado.

-te dije que te fueras Twilight….- murmura Bast mientras escupe sangre.

-no te perderé otra vez…- murmura la princesa con seriedad.

-princesa de la armonía…- murmura Kira con un tono serpenteante mientras aterrizaba muy cerca de donde ellos se encontraban.

-ya basta por favor… es suficiente… - murmura Twilight suplicante.

-ha ya no importa, después de todo, solo mataron a mi mamá… - murmura Kira con un tono depresivo.

-lo siento mucho Sleid…. En verdad…-

-oh, sí lo siente…. Y yo lo sentiré más-

Kira es envuelto en un aura roja semejante al fuego y arremete directamente contra Twilight, en eso aparece Shining quien quita a Twilight de en medio, el lobo es atravesado por las garras de Kira.

-¡Shining!- exclama Twilight mientras se envolvía en energía y arremetía con fuerza contra Kira, la criatura carnosa detiene a Twilight con los cascos, y luego la arroja con fuerza contra un edificio, Twilight se reincorpora rápidamente y arremete nuevamente, Kira se eleva en los aires y hace lo mismo, los dos se estrellar unos contra otros, en estos momentos tanto Kira y Twilight poseían la misma fuerza, gracias a la magia de Twilight esto le permitía arremeter con mayor fuerza mientras al mismo tiempo tenía una especie de protección. Chocaron una y otra vez, hasta que Twilight cayó al suelo con fuerza.

-¡ya es suficiente!- exclama Kira mientras sacaba sus garras. Twilight trata de crear un escudo para protegerse, pero Kira lo agrieta con un solo golpe, el escudo de Twilight estalla y esta vuelve a estrellarse con fuerza. En el suelo, la princesa trato de reincorporarse, pero un intenso dolor en uno de sus cascos traseros le impidió poder hacerlo, esta lo mira y nota como se lo había lastimado seriamente.

-Sleid por favor...-

-no me llames así- murmura Kira con un tono severo- ¡solo mi madre y la poni que más he amado me llamaban así y ahora ninguna de ellas esta!-

-Kira... tu madre no hubiera querido esto-

-es difícil saberlo, ahora que ya no está-

-por favor...-

Kira se le queda mirando a la princesa con severidad, en eso Twilight nota como un brillo escarlata comenzaba a emanar de los ojos dorados de Kira, no había duda, era la gema la que alimentaba su rabia y lo dirigía contra todos ellos.

-por favor... puedo ayudarte a terminar con el verdadero culpable, todos nosotros... podremos terminar con esto-

-yo mismo me encargare de eso después, pero ustedes no-

-por favor...- suplica Twilight.

-prometo que será rápido- murmura Kira con un tono sombrío.

Kira se acerca lentamente hacia Twilight y se dispuso a partirla en dos con un solo ataque, la princesa no podría evadirlo, al ver a Kira aproximarse contra ella, sentía el aliento de la muerte susurrándole, parecía que sería su final.

Pero en eso, aparece un pegaso encapuchado, el cual arremete contra Kira y de un golpe lo aleja de Twilight, Kira se estrella contra las rocas, pero no tarda en reincorporarse. Mientras tanto la princesa de la armonía miraba con confusión, intriga y algo de familiaridad al pegaso que le protegió, este le daba la espalda y estaba completamente cubierto por una capucha, pero algo en ella sentía que sabía quién era.

-aj, ya me preguntaba a donde te habías ido- murmura Kira con seriedad.

-siempre se deja lo mejor para el final- murmura el pegaso con inexpresividad.

el mismo saco de su capucha un arco y unas flechas de cristal, las cuales disparo contra Kira, todos dieron en el blanco, Kira no se inmuto, de hecho no parecía importarle si otra vez lo atacaban con veneno, no le importaba si moriría esa misma noche, de hecho ya no le importaba nada. Trato de alcanzar al pegaso, pero este emprendió el vuelo y eludió a Kira con facilidad.

-¡te partiré en dos!-

-¡inténtalo!- exclama el pegaso mientras disparaba dos flechas más contra Kira, este trato de alcanzarlo, pero por alguna razón, este al intentar saltar no pudo hacerlo y tropezó.

-¿Qué es esto?- murmura Kira confundido mientras sentía las extremidades paralizadas, y en eso este nota como su cuerpo comenzaba a cubrirse por una fina capa de nieve y hielo.

-flechas del hielo ¿Qué te parece?- murmura el pegaso con una sonrisa

Kira se enfurece y comienza a liberarse de su prisión de hielo, rompiendo a la fuerza la capa que lo cubría, sin importarle si se rompía los cascos, pues casi de inmediato los mismo se regeneraban, aunque no lo suficiente, pues aun el frio de las flechas le afectaban y era algo lento.

El pegaso apunta contra Kira, entre los ojos, aparentemente hay era donde dispararía, pero luego movió ligeramente su arco y dispara una flecha contra el cielo, rosando el oído de Kira.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?-

Se escucha un estremecer, como el rugido de una tormenta.

-no te apunte a ti!- murmura el pegaso, una fuerte ventisca comenzó a caer en el imperio, una sombra comenzó a materializarse sobre Kira, la criatura carnosa a medio congelar observa por encima de él y divisa una colosal montaña de nieve cayendo hacia él. Una nube de tormenta que fue alcanzada por una flecha de hielo mágica, ahora venía por él. Kira no pudo esquivarla y fue aplastado por las estalactitas, y la avalancha completa.

Twilight observa incrédula al que le ayudo, y antes de que pudiera siquiera preguntar quién era, de la montaña de nieve aparece Kira, moviéndose lentamente, su cuerpo estaba congelado, parecía un maniquí, sus músculos no respondían correctamente. Sus pasos eran lentos, pero pesados, y pese a esto Kira aún estaba dispuesto a seguir peleando, era lo único que le quedaba.

-termina con esto de una vez Twilight, antes de que recobre su temperatura- murmura el pegaso encapuchado mientras se retiraba- solo tú tienes el poder para extinguirlo- murmura el pegaso encapuchado mientras guardaba sus flechas.

Twilight mira a Kira con intriga, comenzó a sentir una fuerte sensación de lastima hacia el pegaso, verle con esa expresión de rabia incontenible, aun luchando por seguir peleando para vengar a su madre, le dio mucha tristeza a la alicornio. Miro a su alrededor, observo toda la desgracia y destrucción que su combate había conllevado, todo lo que su combate había significado, las muertes, todos los caídos, y los heridos aun mirando, esperando que esto termine de una vez. Es entonces que comprendió que era muy poco probable que pudiera ayudarlo, al menos no ahora, no en su estado.

Twilight mira en dirección hacia con el pegaso que le había ayudado, este ya no se encontraba, se había ido. Volvió a mirar a Kira y noto como un brillo escarlata que brotada de su cuerpo comenzaba a derretir la nieve que lo contenía, es aquí cuando Twilight tomo la decisión. Coloco sus cascos firmemente contra el suelo, y sin dejar de mirar a Kira, encendió su cuerno con toda la potencia que pudo.

-perdóname- murmura Twilight entre lágrimas y entonces esta expulsa un colosal rayo el cual arremetió contra el incapacitado Kira. El pegaso recibió de lleno todo el ataque, el rayo se tornó en un poderoso torbellino de energía, que lentamente iban fulminando su cuerpo. Kira al derretirse el hielo se cubrió con sus cascos y trato de resistir el ataque de Twilight, intento avanzar, intento alejarse, intento cubrirse, pero Twilight lo tenía en el centro de su ataque, mientras lentamente la carne de Kira por el poder de la princesa comenzaba a desvanecerse y desintegrarse lentamente. Poco a poco, la carne de Kira fue desapareciendo en el torbellino, dejando atrás mas que cenizas de lo que alguna vez fue, lentamente su cuerpo iba desapareciendo..

-perdóname… pero esto es lo correcto…- murmura Twilight entre lágrimas. En eso escucho una respuesta que no esperaba.

-lo sé- Twilight abre completamente los ojos y observa a Kira, quien lentamente dejaba de cubrirse y dejaba que todo el ataque fulminara su cuerpo. Kira se mostraba resignado, aceptado su derrota y su inminente final, Twilight estuvo a punto de detener su ataque, pero Kira le dijo que no lo hiciera y terminara de una vez con su vida.

-soy un monstruo, no tengo a nadie más, no merezco seguir viviendo, si este es mi final, me alegro que al menos fuera uno bueno- murmura Kira con seriedad mientras la carne se disolvía y se divisaban ya sus huesos. Kira avanza lentamente hacia Twilight, pasando por el rayo de energía, hasta finalmente estar cara a cara ante ella, aun con su cuerpo sucumbiendo ante el poder de Twilight. Kira se arrodilla ante ella, aceptando su final.

-solo prométame una cosa, prométame que usted terminara con todo, terminara con Carnage, y la gema sangrienta, si no lo hace, todo esto volverá a comenzar-

-lo prometo….- murmura Twilight con voz temblorosa y algunas lágrimas- y prometo que este no será nuestro final-

es entonces que finalmente, el rayo de Twilight crese monumentalmente de tamaño y Kira es arrasado y arrastrado hasta impactar contra el escudo de Carnage, atravesándolo de lado a lado y desapareciendo en el desierto.

* * *

Lúthien abre los ojos al escuchar un llanto de bebe, mira a su alrededor y no ve nada más que tinieblas y silencio, el silencio de la oscuridad absoluta. Estaba desorientada, confundida, tardo un momento en asimilar su posición.

-¿Dónde estoy?- murmura Lúthien desorientada.

¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde estoy?

Se escucha un intenso eco resonar con fuerza.

-¿Qué está pasando?- Lúthien se levanta lentamente, pero sus cascos tropiezan u vuelven al suelo, resonando su golpe contra el suelo con fuerte resonancia y repetición. Se queda recostada por unos instantes, mientras intentaba abrir los ojos, pero no había nada, nada a su alrededor solamente oscuridad, solo oscuridad, oscuridad y nada más, sin nada más a su alrededor, ni siquiera una pared o algo que le indique donde se encontraba.

Tendida en el suelo y aun sin ánimos de ponerse de pie, esta con la punta de su debilitado casco, da tres golpecitos contra el suelo, provocando un característico sonido que se repitió, no había duda, el suelo era de cristal, aun se encontraba en el imperio, o al menos en alguna parte del mismo. Todo estaba oscuro, como si la luz se hubiera extinguido, trato de encender su cuerno, pero de este apenas brotaron unas chispas muy tenues que se desvanecieron en la oscuridad.

No podía divisar nada, y por alguna razón no era capaz de levantarse, sus cascos apenas y si le respondían, y su prótesis, es entonces que se dio cuenta, no tenía la prótesis, de hecho, tardo un poco más en darse cuenta, pero pronto supo por que no podía levantarse del suelo, estaba completamente desnuda, no tenía el traje, aquel echo por los grifos, aquel que le ayudaba a moverse y estabilizar su cuerpo, ya no estaba, y su carne y lo que rescataba de su maltrecha piel ahora estaba completamente expuesta.

Trato de cubrirse desesperadamente, pero era inútil, no había con que cubrirse, no poseía nada, de no ser por la misma oscuridad que le daba cobijo, ahora mismo estaría expuesta y desnuda ante los ojos de todos. Aun en el suelo, y con nulas posibilidades de poder levantarse, esta se hizo bolita en el suelo frio y cristalino, y con su escaso casco delantero se cubrió el pecho y parte de la cara.

Se sentía tan diminuta, pequeña, y expuesta, ni siquiera poseía las fuerzas para levantarse en sus tres cascos, no tenía nada, al palmar su casco contra su cuerpo sentía claramente la carne expuesta, las costras, el pellejo y los huesos, en su espalda donde deberían estar sus alas solas había dos largas y prominentes cicatrices irregulares y deformes, levantadas como si fueran crestas. Tenía tantos deseos de tenerlas, quería cubrirse con ellas, aquellas que alguna vez fueron enormes y relucientes alas blancas como las de un ángel, ahora solo se veían reducidas a dos marcas grotescas que dividían su espalda.

Entre tanta cólera y debilidad que Lúthien comenzaba a sentir, al estar tirada en el suelo, sin posibilidades de siquiera levantarse o al menos gritar, porque contrabajos podía pronunciar algunas palabras en su estado, sola en la oscuridad, sin poder hacer nada, comenzó a pensar y recordar sobre lo que había sido de su propia vida. Trato de salir de la oscuridad pensando en cosas buenas, en lo que pudiera iluminar su alma y alejar estas sombras, no sentirse tan sumida e impotente como ahora mismo, pero por más que ella lo intentaba, su recuerdos solo respondían con situaciones trágicas y dolorosas que no hacían más que hacerla sentir más depresiva y atrapada en la oscuridad.

-por que... ¿porque a mi? por qué ¿porque aún estoy viva?-

No tenía nada, y ahora mismo lo estaba recapacitando, ¿Por qué seguía viva? Desde pequeña no ha tenido nada, su enfermedad y sobreprotección de su madre evito que nunca pudiera tener un verdadero contacto con algún poni, su facilidad para contraer enfermedades y afecciones le obligaron a estar recluida como una prisionera, desde pequeña no hizo más que sufrir y cargar con su propia vida, ella misma desde siempre se consideraba un lastre, un estorbo, una inútil, un despropósito de vida. Le separaron de su familia, estuvo lejos de los pocos rostros que ella apreciaba, fue usada para quitarle poder y credibilidad a Equestria. Tuvo la oportunidad de ser feliz, o al menos tener algún propósito algún legado, con los tres pequeños que se encontraban en su vientre, pero los perdió, perdió todo lo que le quedaba en una sola noche. Su hogar, su cuerpo, sus hijos, todo se fue, y ahora ¿Qué es lo que le quedaba?

La demacrada princesa se encontraba abatida, tendida en el suelo como una muñeca sin vida, mirando a la nada, con ambos ojos abiertos, sin ver nada en especial, pues aunque intentara enfocarse en algo, solo veía oscuridad, una amplia y tersa oscuridad.

Pese a estar demacrada y en un estado de rendición, ella realmente no tenía miedo, no tenía miedo por la oscuridad, no tenía miedo de estar sola, si no de su propio ser, palmar su carne, su piel, sus costras, sentir la deformidad absoluta, la entristecían mucho, le hacían recordar lo patético que es su vida, lo poco que ella considera que vale sí misma.

Intento analizar su vida, pensar el ¿por qué? ¿Por qué estaba sola? ¿Por qué siempre se sintió tan sola? Su madre, la princesa de la amistad y la armonía, como podía ser que ella fuera la decepción que es, la hija de la princesa de la amistad no tiene amigos, parece un mal chiste pero es verdad. Entre tanto pensar, un verso que leyó alguna vez vino a su mente.

La amistad es como una llave de cristal: te abre las puertas a la compañía y cierra las de la soledad. Pero si esta llave se rompe, nadie podrá arreglarla.

Repaso esa frase en su mente una y otra vez hasta que se le quedó grabada y se quedó con ella, recordándola en aquellos momentos donde más se sentía sola, momentos como ahora, no dejaba de pensar en que tal vez, su llave estaba rota, y como ahora mismo en un sentido más literal, se quedó atrapada en la oscuridad de la soledad.

Tendida en el suelo, comenzó a abrazar la oscuridad, sintiendo reconforte y comodidad por las sombras que le acogían y recibían, pareciera como si desde el principio no tuviera mayor abrazo y seguridad que por la oscuridad que le rodeaba, se sentía parte de ella, por alguna razón, siempre que se sentía sola, presenta que solo la oscuridad le recibiría y nunca de los nunca se atrevería a lastimarla.

\- los ponis felices no tienen historia- escucho una voz en su mente, pero inmediatamente la atribuyo con su propio pensamiento dado a su cólera.

Se sentía tan triste y destrozada que de ser físicamente posible, ahora mismo estaría en completo llanto, sin embargo algo comenzó a brotar de sus ojos, Lúthien estaba demasiado triste y colérica para darse cuenta de inmediato, dejando que sus ojos se inundaran, algunas gotas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas y comenzaron a caer en el suelo frio de diamante. Fue hasta ese momento en el que se dio cuenta del el exceso de humedad por parte de sus mejillas.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Estoy llorando?- Lúthien se pasó el cascos por sus ojos, e intento ver más se cerca pero la oscuridad no le permitían ver más allá de su nariz, con sus escasas fuerzas encendió su cuerno, y se sobresaltó al ver que lo que humedecían sus ojos no eran más que sangre. Como si hubiera revivido se arrastró y precipito varios centímetros del sobresalto que recibió. Fue entonces que su mente comenzó a mostrarse más clara.

Preguntas como ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué me paso? Y la más importante ¡¿Dónde está Eclipse?! Se hicieron presentes de golpe como un relámpago en su mente, saliendo de la nube de tristeza en la que ahora se encontraba.

Aun se encontraba en el suelo, pero ya no se sentía rendida, sino todo lo contrario, un fuerte sentimiento de determinación y desesperación comenzaron a moverla y motivarla, obligándose a sí misma a levantarse. Desafiando sus propias capacidades, planto sus cascos firmemente contra el suelo y se obligó a ponerse de pie, lentamente lo fue logrando, plantando sus cascos firmemente contra el suelo de cristal, manteniendo sus cascos rectos, logro ponerse de pie.

-vamos Lúthien….- se repetía a si misma mientras lograba ponerse del piel, al lograrlo, inicialmente se tambaleo, pero logro mantenerse en sus 3 patas. Miro estúpidamente, bombeando a intentar, pero esta vez con su cuerno encendido, la luz de su cuerpo era tan opaca que apenas podría ver un par de metros más delante de ella, y solo divisaba el suelo cristalino de lo que aparentaba ser el interior de algún salón del castillo ¿pero qué salón sería tan grande? No veía ni paredes, si el techo, ni puertas ni muebles, solo ella. La princesa demacrada comenzó a sentirse frustrada al no ver a su alrededor alguna cuna, carriola o un pequeño bebe dormido como ella alguna vez lo estuvo. Trato de caminar, no logro más que avanzar algunos pasos antes de sentir que estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio.

-¡donde esta! ¡Donde esta! ¡Donde esta!- comenzó a sentirse molesta y desesperada.

-¡ECLIPSE!- grito el nombre del pequeño, espero escuchar alguna respuesta, un gemido, un llanto incluso una risa de bebe, pero nada recibía.

Trato de mantener la calma pese a su estado, tenía que mantenerse calmada para poder coordinar sus movimientos y poder caminar entre la oscuridad, sin embargo evidentemente no era nada fácil para ella.

-¡ECLIPSE! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁN TODOS?¡ ¡MAMÁ! ¡WHISPER! ¡SPIKE!¡STARLIGHT! - grito sus nombres con desesperación, pero no por que quisiera ser salvada, sino porque quería que le ayudaran a buscar a su potrillo, pero no estaba en ninguna dirección y no había nadie que le escuchara.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Acaso tienes miedo?- escucha Lúthien de repente. La princesa se detiene por un instante, quedando completamente seria mientras presta atención a esa voz.

-esto no lo estoy imaginando ¿verdad?- murmura Lúthien con seriedad mientras rueda sigilosamente los ojos intentando buscar una silueta o vestigio de quien sea que le acompaña en las sombras, manteniéndose alerta, pese a técnicamente estar completamente indefensa, la princesa no tenía miedo.

-no, no lo estás imaginando, yo soy tan real como tú- escucha la voz con mayor claridad, era la vos de una potrilla, pero por alguna razón le parecía familiar.

-¿Quién eres y que quieres?-

-creo que tú lo descubrirás pronto mi princesa- se escucha la voz. Lúthien no supo por qué pero imagino al propietario de la voz sonriendo maliciosamente- ¿tienes miedo?-

-¿Por qué debería tenerlo?-

-todos le temen a lo desconocido-

\- yo no soy como todos- murmura Lúthien con seriedad.

Se escucha una risa infantil que rallaba en lo tierna y maligna.

-lo sé muy bien, se bien quien eres-

-¿y sabes donde esta Eclipse?-

-claro que lo sé-

-me vas a decir donde esta o yo tendré que….- murmura Lúthien con severidad mientras mira ansiosa en todas direcciones, es entonces que esta divisa algo a lo lejos, una silueta alta entre la oscuridad.

-esta con migo- responde la voz y seguido de eso se escucha un gemido de bebe. Lúthien abre completamente los ojos. Inmediatamente se precipita y se dirige hasta la silueta, pero al llegar a ella choca con un maniquí, el mismo portaba un amplio vestido purpura con encajes negros, un tanto sencillo, pero elegante. Pero a Lúthien no le importaba lo bonito que fuera el vestido. Hizo brillar su cuerno con mayor intensidad, iluminando el maniquí y un poco más su alrededor, pero aún estaba atrapada entre la oscuridad.

-por favor, ponte el vestido, es un regalo y no creo que quieras estar desnuda por ahí jeje-

-¡Muéstrate!- exclama Lúthien con cólera.

-bien, bien, enviare a alguien a baya por ti y te guie a mí-

-¡por que no bienes tu misma aquí!- exclama Lúthien colérica.

Aparentemente sus gritos provocaron que él bebe se asustara y comenzara a llorar.

-shhh, shhh, je, tranquila, pronto estarás con él, solo quiero hablar con tigo, y ver algo-

-¡maldita niña!- murmura Lúthien entre dientes.

-por favor ponte el vestido, algo me dice que te verás hermosa con el-

Lúthien mira el vestido con indiferencia, y luego da otra mirada a su alrededor, sin poder encontrar al locutor.

-por favor insisto, pronto alguien vendrá por ti y te traerá ante mí-

Lúthien toma el vestido y sin aparente más opción, comienza a ponérselo, al asarlo, esta siente una sensación extraña, de repente, está ya no sentía pesadez en su cuerpo, tampoco debilidad o algo que le hiciera sentirse desorientada, de hecho, era como si se sintiera más viva. Ahora no solo podía caminar, de hecho, podía sentir como si pudiera correr o incluso…. ¿volar?

Miro a sus espaldas y pudo observar sus alas, habían regresado, atónitas e incrédula las agito una vez y sintió una suave ventisca rosándole la cara. Aun sin creerlo, las ajito un par de veces, hasta que por un instante sus cascos dejaron el suelo y se elevó algunos centímetros en los aires.

-¡¿Qué es esto?!- murmura incrédula mientras mira sus cascos, ya no era carnosos y huesudos, ahora, ahora eran suaves, blancos, y tersos. Inmediatamente encendía su cuerno con intensidad, creando una poderosa luz sin dificultad, y miro a sus pies, el reflejo de si misma en los suelos de cristal, ella no podía creer lo que veía, como si hubiera visto un fantasma, dudo de su credibilidad, pensó que se trataba de un sueño, creyó que todo lo estaba imaginando, que eran un truco o alguna alucinación, pero al pasarse su casco sobre su mejilla, y darse cuenta de que ya no era rasposa y pegajosa, si no suave y delicada, es cuando lo concibió.

-he…. He vuelto…. ¡he vuelto! ¡He vuelto a ser la misma!- dijo exaltada, no podía creerlo pero era verdad, su cuerpo, su figura, su belleza, lo que se le fue quitado, había regresado. La princesa aterrizo y se paró en sus cascos, escuchando como estos se acoplaban y sonaban en el suelo, escucho cuatro golpes simultáneos, abrió completamente sus ojos, fueron tres golpes, cuando debido ser solo uno, miro lentamente hacia abajo, y noto que el casco que tenía amputado, había regresado, como todo lo demás.

-¿te gusta? Me esmere en prepararlo para ti- dice la voz, refiriéndose al vestido que Lúthien ya había olvidado que poseía puesto.

En eso escucha un siseo, y esta vez ante ella aparece de entre las sombras una larga serpiente roja mirándole con detenimiento, aparentemente esta se encontraba esperándole -eh aquí su escolta princesa, él la llevar ante mí-

-qui… ¿Quién eres tú?- murmura Lúthien con voz temblorosa.

 **\- soy Carnage su leal servidor-**


	53. Chapter 53

El despertar del demonio.

Capítulo 53: el hoyo negro.

* * *

Silencio absoluto, tinieblas y luego oscuridad, confusión, desorientación, silencio, luego risas de una potrilla, risas inocentes, pero con un característico tono siniestro, todo está muy confuso, ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué… que está pasando? Era lo que un joven príncipe se preguntaba, sus cascos le calaban, sentía como si algo lo estirara, era su propio peso, todo estaba muy difuso y confuso, su cuerpo lo sentía adolorido, adormecido y acalambrado, trato de mover sus cascos, pero sintió como unos grilletes lo tenían bien sujeto cortándole la circulación, tardo en darse cuenta de que se encontraba colgando y encadenado, sus cascos estaban sujetos por gruesas cadenas, pesadas y duras, su cuerpo se balancea como un péndulo suelto, escuchaba su propio balanceo, las cadenas rosando entre sí.

Abrió sus ojos, los sentía pesados y adormecidos, seguía sin poder distinguir nada, no veía nada, más que una espesura que tardo en enfocar las fibras de lo que aparentaba ser alguna venda que le cubría la cara.

-¿hola?- murmura con un nudo en la garganta, pese a ya no ser un potrillo el quejido que soltó se asemejaba mucho al de un pequeño de menos de 5 años, titubeante, torpe, inocente, tenía miedo, y ni siquiera sabía por qué.

-jijiji, ya despertó- se escucha una risita infantil e inocente, esa risa por un momento estremeció hasta los huesos del joven poni, pero luego de prestar más atención a esa risa, se percató de algo familiar en ella.

-esperen un momento… ¿Penny? Eh… ¿eres tú?-

-bienvenido Wes-

La venda es retirada finalmente de su rostro permitiéndole ver finalmente a quien tenía enfrente, una potrilla de su misma edad y tamaño, con alas y cuerno como el, con ojos purpuras como los suyos, pero con crines rojas y negras y pelaje rosado claro.

-¡Penny!- exclama el príncipe confundido y conmocionado.

-hola, hola, hermanito ¿un pastelillo?- sonríe la princesa mientras acerca ante él una charola de pastelillos con betún rojo intenso. Wes mira incrédulo y confuso, Penny comienza a mostrarse algo impaciente al ver como este no respondía su cumplido, y Wes de todos modos aunque quisiera no podría tomar uno de los pastelillos, este no podía mover sus cascos con libertad, y sus poderes mágicos si bien no están suprimidos, si los sentía muy adormecidos.

-oh, entiendo, jijiji, no puedes tomarlo ¿quieres que te de uno en la boquita?- sonríe Penny mientras toma uno- bien, bien, jijiji aquí tienes hermanito mío-

Penny le acerca lentamente el pastelillo a Wes, este seguía mirándola con incredulidad y una sensación extraña semejante al miedo y la incertidumbre. Wes no abrió su boca cuando Penny acerco el pastelillo por lo que este mismo resulto embarrado en sus labios.

-no lo desperdicies, por favor, abre tu boquita o me obligaras a hacer que la abras, por favor hermanito mío- suplica Penny con una sonrisa y un brillo en sus ojos que reflejaban e inspiraba sadismo y maldad.

Un miedo sin precedente comenzó a sentirse en Wes y sin pensarlo, comenzó a masticar el pastelillo.

-jijiji pareces un bebé- se mofa la princesa rosada- ¿no es así mami?-

-los dos siempre serán mis bebes- se escucha una voz que Wes reconocería en cualquier parte, este aun colgando, trato de bajar la mirada y buscar entre la oscuridad, hay pudo divisar por debajo de él, a su madre, la princesa Mi Amore Cadenza, recostada en un sofá, cubierta y sobre mantas de pieles de diversos animales y criaturas. Y ante ella se encontraban docenas de cristales que ocasionalmente despedían algún brillo y reflejaban algo que no estaba en esa habitación, casi como si fueran una ventana al exterior.

-¡Wes, me alegro que estés despierto, finalmente estamos todos juntos!- sonríe Cadance mientras desde su lugar acariciaba con suavidad su vientre abultado.

-¡Mamá….! Penny…- murmuro con incertidumbre mientras en su mente trataba de atar todos los cabos para comprender lo que estaba pasando.

-Wes ¡Wes, Wes, Wes!- canturrea Penny- jijiji, ya te extrañaba hermanito, eres tan gracioso y tontito-

-¡¿Qué está pasando?!-

-bueno, pues tus estas aquí, yo estoy aquí, mama está aquí, y también Luna-

-¿Luna?-

-¡claro!- exclama Penny mientras salta hasta el gigantesco sofá donde Cadance estaba recostado y de entre los montones de abrigos de pieles, Penny saca uno azul, el cual Wes por un momento no comprendió de que se trataba, pero al observarlo más detenidamente el príncipe por poco siente que su corazón se detiene al identificar el ser con el que fue echo ese abrigo de pieles.

-papá dice que si me porto bien, me regalara este ¡no es precioso!- exclama Penny mientras se ponía el abrigo de piel, resaltando un gorrito en el que se podía distinguir claramente el rostro de Luna.

-¡mira, mira ¿quién soy?!-

Sus ojos estaban cerrados, su apariencia se asemejaba a uno de esos abrigos de zorros que se colocan alrededor del cuello, Luna presentaba esa misma apariencia, parecía como si estuviera dormida.

Algo dentro de Wes se estremece, y vomita lo único que tenía en el estómago, el pastelillo de Penny.

-¡eres un mal hermano!- chilla Penny.

-oh cariño, tranquila, no te enojes con él, solo está confundido-

-debería ser más considerado, todavía que le guarde un pastelillo y se le ocurre vomitarlo a los 5 minutos, es la última vez que cocino para voz-

La habitación se oscurece, y los ojos de Penny destellan vil mente, Wes pudo notar como por debajo de los labios de su hermanita comenzaba a asomarse algunos colmillos ensangrentados, sus ojos se volvieron dorados, y comenzó a emitir un sonido semejante al de una fiera enfurecida, mientras las sombras que se encontraban a su alrededor se asentaba e intensificaban , mostrando a relucir los ojos dorados de la princesa. Wes sentía como si en cualquier momento ella fuera a arrancarle el corazón o los ojos y se los comería, algo dentro de él grito ¡CORREEEE! Pero estaba completamente inmovilizado y atrapado por las cadenas que le apresaban.

-oh Penny, por favor no te enojes con él, es tu hermano, y ahora deberíamos estar felices por estar todos juntos- sonríe Cadance.

Los ojos de Penny dejaron de brillar y las sombras se dispersaron.

-¡tienes razón!- exclama Penny con alegría y procede a abrasar con fuerza a Wes cual osito de felpa. Wes traga saliva, mientras siente como los cascos de su hermana le rodean.

-¿Qué está pasando madre?-

-no te preocupes, estamos a salvo, aquí, nadie nos encontrara- dice Cadance con una sonría.

-¡¿Por qué estoy encadenado?!-

-Oh…- murmura Cadance guardando un momento de silencio, Wes se le queda mirando, esperando su respuesta- es solo para protegerte-

-¡¿protegerme?!-

-si hijo, mira, sé que es algo complicado de entender, pero lo hacemos por tu bien, hijo, está bien, cuando todo termine, te soltaremos ¿sí? Solo se un poquito paciente- dice Cadance con un tono animoso.

-no… no lo entiendo…- murmura Wes aún más confundido.

-no te preocupes, lo entenderás-

-abraso, abraso- dice Penny con alegría, estuvo a punto de soltarlo y separarse de él, pero volvió a abrasarle con más fuerza- otro más, ven paca-

La crin de Penny era suave y esponjosa como un algodón de azúcar, esta misma despedía un inconfundible olor a chocolate, fresas y también, oculto por esas dos esencias, aun se podía distinguir un tenue pero inconfundible olor a sangre, Wes no dejo de titilar sintiendo verdadero terror por su hermana y su madre que pareció demasiado inocente para ver en lo que ahora era Penny, Wes podía verlo, podía sentirlo, podía oler la sangre, amarga y fresca como vinagre.

-te amo hermanito- le susurra Penny al oído y luego procede a morderle la oreja cariñosamente como lo hacen algunos cachorros con sus hermanos y padres. La mordida de Penny no fue muy fuerte pero uno de sus colmillos se clavó en la suave piel de Wes y le provocó un pequeño corte. Penny se alejó de él, con un poco de su sangre entre sus labios, la potrilla tenía una actitud muy traviesa, y luego prosigue a lamer esa poca sangre e hizo un gesto malévolo.

-disfruta del espectáculo- sonríe Penny.

Penny aplaude, y de repente todos los cristales a su alrededor se convirtieron en una especie de espejos que reflejaban lo que acontecía a las afueras, todas las batallas y peleas sanguinarias que se llevaban a cabo en el imperio, ahora se mostraban reflejadas en los muros de cristal de la habitación donde se encontraban, mientras Wes permanecía colgando por los cascos, presenciando toda esta masacre.

Penny regresa al sofá donde se encontraba Cadance recostada, la princesa toma a su hija entre sus cascos, y la abrasa con fuerza y juntas presencian con alegría y entretenimiento lo que pasaba a las afueras.

* * *

La pelea se desenvuelve en la biblioteca del imperio de cristal, los grifos contra las criaturas de Carnage, cada vez más grandes, cada vez más feroces, no importaba a cuantos eliminaran, siempre aparecían más bestias con mayor tamaño y fuerza, jugando con ellos solamente, burlándose de su fuerza y valentía, Carnage observaba todo desde las sombras.

Las criaturas rompieron las filas, provocaron que el grupo de ponis fuera obligado a ser separado: los dignatarios de Maretonia, la señora perro diamante, Fluttershy y Rainbow, Starlight, Spike y los demás, fueron obligados a separarse, ocultarse, correr o pelear contra las bestias. Hubo quien salió de la biblioteca para buscar refugio al ser este mismo el epicentro del ataque, pero aun así, salir no era una alternativa muy viable, pues nadie estaba seguro de lo que había fuera, pero que alternativa tenían. Los cobardes huyeron, los valientes se quedaron a pelear, así de simple eran las cosas, o tal vez no, pero era lo único que podía expresarse.

Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash permanecieron juntas, acorraladas por las criaturas, no pudieron hacer nada más que ocultarse en las estanterías derribadas.

-¡tengo que sacarte de aquí cuanto antes!- le dice la pegaso de melena arcoíris a la pegaso amarilla.

-no Rainbow…. No hay a donde ir-

-Fluttershy, no es momento de tener miedo, si nos quedamos aquí podrías…-

-Rainbow Dash… no podemos irnos sin Gloss- murmura Fluttershy dolida.

-no sabemos de él, desde que atravesó 5 muros con Discord a cuestas quizás el….-

-¿qué? ¿El qué?-

-no podemos hacer nada… ni siquiera sabemos dónde podría estar- murmura Rainbow un poco pensativa y preocupada.

-Rainbow… Luna me lo encargo, fui a la última que se lo encargo…-

-eso fue cuando iba a ir a una junta… Fluttershy, no puedo dejar que te arriesgues… luego de lo que le paso a Celestia…-

-ese niño perdió a su madre, no podemos dejarlo solo-

-Discord se lo pudo haber llevado… quizás ni siquiera está en la biblioteca…-

-quizás aún este vivo, solo, si no tiene a su madre, Rainbow, por favor, ayúdame a buscarlo-

La pegaso se encontraba en un dilema, por un lado no soportaba ver a Fluttershy suplicándole, pero por el otro, no quería que esta se involucrara en algún peligro, pensó en dejarla en este sitio y decirle que ella iría por Gloss, pero ¿que pasaría si no está segura? ¿Qué pasaría si la encuentran? ¿Qué pasaría si la pierde porque ella no se encontraba ahí cuando le necesitaba la pegaso no estaba segura de que hacer, solo tenía claro una cosa, y era salvaguardar la seguridad de Fluttershy.

-no puedo dejar que te expongas…. Estas embarazada y si…- la pegaso se guarda sus palabras mientras en su mente recordaba lo que le había pasado a Celestia, Fluttershy piensa en ello y aunque le provocaba gran miedo y preocupación, su valor y sentimiento de responsabilidad eran mayores.

-no sabemos dónde pueda estar- murmura Rainbow Dash.

-podríamos empezar por el hoyo en la pared….-

Rainbow Dash se asoma entre las estanterías y divisa la ferviente y sanguinaria batalla que se llevaba a cabo a solo unos metros de ellas. Entre la multitud y la lucha sanguinaria lograba divisar un extenso agujero que se extendía por al menos 4 muros más como un túnel que apunta hasta las afueras. Rainbow Dash analiza la situación, observa la exorbitante cantidad de criaturas peleando por las afueras, todo el camino, y todos los peligros que deben atravesar para siquiera lograr salir por ahí. Luego esta mira a Fluttershy, observa su rostro lleno de preocupación y determinación.

-por favor….- suplica la pegaso amarilla.

Esos ojitos eran demasiado para Rainbow Dash, estuvo a punto de exceder a su petición, pero en eso está mira el vientre que la pegaso aun cargaba en eso ella titubeo. La imagen de Celestia aun pasa por su mente, una y otra vez, la escucha gritar, suplicar, recuerda la sangre y la pequeña naciendo muerta, recuerda a Celestia destrozada mientras agonizaba abrasando a su bebe sin vida, gritando y tratando de despertar a la pequeña sin lograr nada. Ve a Celestia llorando y suplicando, y luego esa imagen se interpone con el rostro de Fluttershy, ahora viendo a su pareja siendo la que suplica y llora mientras agonizaba. Algo se quiebra dentro de Rainbow Dash, y la pegaso siente una fuerte incertidumbre y cólera.

Rainbow Dash traga saliva y mira a Fluttershy con seriedad.

-lo siento, pero no puedo dejar que hagas esto, tengo que ponerte a salvo-

Fluttershy frunce el ceño y de golpe abre sus alas y se dispone a volar entre el batallón, pero Rápidamente Rainbow Dash reacciona y la toma por la cola, Fluttershy estuvo a punto de estrellarse de costado, pero Rainbow la jala y la sujeta con fuerza.

-¡Suéltame!- intenta gritar Fluttershy pero Rainbow Dash le tapa la boca con su casco para evitar un escándalo y que las bestias se enfoquen en ellas. Fluttershy la muerde con fuerza en la pesuña, y la pegaso arcoíris ahoga un gemido mientras obligaba a Fluttershy a regresar a las estanterías para ocultarse. Fluttershy lucha por soltarse, mostrándose cada vez más alterada y enfurecida.

-¡suéltame Rainbow!- apenas se escucha, opacado por el casco de Rainbow mientras comenzaba a brotarse sangre de su casco por la mordida de Fluttershy.

-no- murmura Rainbow Dash con seriedad mientras la arrastraba y aguantaba su dolor con total severidad.

-¡suéltame!-

-No lo are-

Fluttershy trata de golpear a Rainbow en las costillas, su sentido maternal era demasiado fuerte por lo que todo vestigio de miedo casi se había desvanecido, mientras Rainbow Dash no dejaba de pensar en el horrible destino de Celestia, Fluttershy no dejaba de pensar en el final de Luna, en lo solo que ahora se encontraba Gloss y por sobre todo en una vieja vivencia pasada, pensó en un potrillo solo sin madre, pensó en un potrillo que vio morir a su madre, pensó en un potrillo que necesitaba de alguien quien le cuidara; y de alguna forma todo ese pensamiento lo relaciono con su pasado con Blu, pensó en ella cuando lo cuidaba, en como algunas noches Blu se sentía muy solo y confundido por no recordar su pasado, pensó en como lo necesitaba a su lado, y pensó en como ella le había fallado, aunque no fuera verdad, ella verdaderamente sentía que de alguna forma le había fallado, y no estaba dispuesta a fallarle a alguien otra vez.

-¡déjame ir por Blu!- intento gritar por debajo del casco de Rainbow, la pegaso arcoíris quedo atónita al escuchar eso último.

Fluttershy golpeo a Rainbow Dash con sus alas, logrando que esta retrocediera y la soltara apenas lo suficiente para librarse y salir de su escondite para correr en dirección a donde Gloss y Discord se habían estrellado.

-¡Fluttershy!- grita Rainbow Dash.

Fluttershy pasa justamente por el centro del campo de pelea, donde libros, estanterías, tripas y sangre salían volando, ignorando todo esto, ella vuela por debajo, intentando evadirlos a todos, pasando a un lado y por debajo de las bestias, faltaba muy poco para que lograra salir hasta el final, pero en eso, para su desgracia, dejo de pasar desapercibida y una la de las bestias, vio claramente como un destello amarillo y rosado se dirigía hasta aquel agujero.

-¡Fluttershy!- Grita Rainbow Dash quien emprende el vuelo rápidamente, pero no llegaría lo suficientemente a tiempo, puesto a que la criatura logro arremeter contra la pegaso amarilla, llevándosela consigo. Fluttershy trato de soltarse, pero la bestia la tenía bien sujeta.

-¡suéltame! Ahhh, ¡suéltame!- chilla Fluttershy. Trato de usar la mirada, pero al intentarlo, no logro encontrar los ojos de la bestia, o más bien, no todos, pues esta poseía demasiados pares y no sabía en cuales enfocarse. Pronto los ojos de la bestia se ocultaron entre su carne y en su lugar se expuso una amplia avalancha de dientes largos, afilados y cubiertos en sangre, listos para engullirla.

Fluttershy quedo paralizada por un instante, nuevamente sus miedos infantiles habían regresado y como resultado quedo paralizada mientras lentamente la criatura la acercaba a sus colosales dientes. Hubo un destello arcoíris, y la criatura soltó un fuerte chillido, soltando a la aun paralizada Fluttershy, esta estuvo a punto de caer de los dos metros de donde la criatura la tenía elevada, pero rápidamente es cogida por el mismo destello arcoíris.

-¡Rainbow!- exclama Fluttershy reaccionando.

-¡tranquila te sacare de aquí!-

-¡cuidado!-

Unas amplias y gigantescas garras arremeten contra ellas, Rainbow apenas logra verlas, usa su cuerpo para proteger a Fluttershy mientras trataba de evadir el ataque, las gigantescas garras apenas logran rosarlas, pero aun así fue suficiente para hacer que Rainbow perdiera el equilibrio y se estrellara, todo fue tan rápido que la pegaso arcoíris apenas tuvo tiempo de usar todo su cuerpo para recibir ella sola el impacto de la estrellada.

Las dos pegasos se estrellan con fuerza, pero solo Rainbow Dash presentaba heridas serias.

-¡Rainbow! ¡Rainbow!- intenta hacer que despierte, la pegaso apenas abre sus ojos, pero con algo de dificultad, esta presentaba a lo largo de su cuerpo una serie de heridas predominantes de marcas de garras en su hombro izquierdo, y raspaduras en la mayor parte de su espalda y muslos.

-perdóname….- murmura Fluttershy entre lágrimas.

-Tranquila... tu... solo hiciste lo que creíste correcto… - murmura la pegaso mientras reaccionaba y empujaba a Fluttershy para ponerse delante de ella- ¡al igual que yo!-

Dos criaturas de colosal tamaño estuvieron a punto de arremeter ante ellas, Fluttershy ve todo en cámara lenta mientras ambas criaturas estuvieron a punto de arremeter contra Rainbow Dash. Por un instante la idea de perderla por su culpa paso por su mente, su corazón latió a mil por hora, casi podía ver el cuerpo de su amiga y compañera en sus cascos agonizando como paso con Luna. Fluttershy se estremeció y grito.

-¡Noooooo!-

Se levantó rápidamente, tratando de llegar a Rainbow Dash, la pegaso estuvo a punto de recibir las garras de las bestias cuando estuvo a punto de impedir que Fluttershy tratara de levantarse, pero en eso, algo insólito paso, un destello rosado emano y golpeo con fuerza a ambas criaturas desintegrándolas. La tierra se estremeció. Rainbow Dash abrió los ojos desorientada, dejando de lado las heridas que ya presentaba y aun sufría, se encontraba completamente ilesa, miro al frente suyo, aun un poco enceguecida por el resplandor, y corazón se detuvo por un momento al ver a Fluttershy en el suelo, rápidamente aun medio enceguecida fue a acudirá a Fluttershy, le reviso el pulso y la respiración, se calmó un poco al verificar que Fluttershy se encontraba ileza y que aparentemente solo se encontraba inconsciente.

Consiente del aun presente peligro, la pegaso arcoíris se dispuso a tomar a Fluttershy en cascos y rápidamente trato de sacarla del sitio.

* * *

A las afueras del combate, se encontraban los dignatarios de Maretonia, mas precisamente la dignataria superior, su hermano y dos de sus concejales principales, también con ellos se encontraban Blueblood y la señora perro diamante, mientras la pelea principal se llevaba a cabo en la biblioteca, este grupo buscaba apartarse lo más posible del peligro.

-deprisa por aquí- murmura uno de los dignatarios mientras sostenía una lanza y se asomaba para verificar que no hubiera ningún peligro.

-¡tenemos que salir de aquí, tenemos que salir de aquí!- chilla la perro diamante.

-esto no está bien… estamos huyendo…- murmura Blueblood.

-no estamos huyendo, solo, nos estamos alejando del peligro….- murmura la señora perro diamante con un tic nervioso.

-pudimos haber traído a mi tía… - murmura Blueblood.

-ella nos habría retrasado- murmura la perro diamante.

-¡oiga usted!- reclama el príncipe colérico mientras se interponía entre la perro diamante.

-¡ustedes dos, tranquilos o los dejaremos atrás!- exclama uno de los dignatarios inferiores.

-Blueblood, mira, no estamos huyendo, nosotros tenemos que hacer llegar un mensaje a nuestras tierras- le dice la dignataria superior.

-¡pero nosotros!- exclama el príncipe pero la dignataria lo calla, y en eso su hermano toma a ambos y se esconden en un callejón mientras ven pasar a una criatura de gran tamaño pasar muy cerca de donde ellos se encontraban, para su fortuna, esta no les vio y siguió su camino hasta la biblioteca.

-esa cosa se dirige a la biblioteca- murmura Blueblood.

-si… por eso nos alejamos del sitio- murmura la perro diamante.

\- esto no está bien…. Nosotros no podemos irnos… más cosas vienen-

-Blueblood, tú no eres un guerrero-

-pero dos de ustedes si…-

-yo tengo que proteger a mi hermana, y los dos tenemos que regresar a Maretonia-

-pero… esta cosa… están escapando…-

-no lo hacemos, solo aseguramos la supervivencia de la mayoría-

-¡solo se están salvando ustedes!-

-cuando regresemos a Maretonia, regresaremos, con un arma que pondrá fin a esto, Blueblood puedes quedarte si quieres, pero no estamos huyendo, no les estamos dando la espalda, si nosotros no logramos contactar con nuestra tierra natal, será demasiado tarde para todos, ahora, tu ¿Qué piensas hacer?- murmura la dignataria superior con severidad mientras mira al príncipe seriamente a los ojos.

-¿estas seguros que esa cosa lo detendrá?-

-claro que sí, es nuestra reliquia más sagrada y poderosa, pero necesitamos que nos ayudes a llegar ¿sabes dónde podremos enviar algún mensaje?-

-hasta Maretonia… no lo sé… pero podríamos decírselo a mi tía… o esa tal Twilight…- murmura el príncipe pensativo- o quizás en el castillo haya alguna forma de contactarnos con sus tierras-

-no podemos regresar- bufa la perro diamante, apurada por que siguieran avanzando.

-temo que ella tiene razón, es muy peligroso, y debemos irnos ahora que podemos-

-pero…. Ellos…-

-Quédate entonces- murmura la dignataria superior con seriedad.

-hay barias carrozas en el castillo podríamos usar una para irnos- le dice el hermano

-necesitaremos alguien que tire de ella- murmura la dignataria superior.

-el tren entonces, yo podría ser el conductor-

-¡bien, pero ya vámonos!- chilla la perro diamante.

Los dignatarios y la perro diamante siguen su camino apresurado, pero el príncipe Blueblood se quedó hay de pie sin saber qué hacer, sin saber si seguir a los dignatarios o regresar al combate, realmente él no podía hacer nada, estaba muy confundido, por primera vez en toda su vida, él se sentía así ¿Qué es lo que tenía que hacer? solo se quedó hay de pie, mientras los dignatarios se perdían en un callejón.

* * *

Celestia se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos, esta no reaccionaba, no se movía, casi parecía como si tampoco respirara, ni siquiera en todo el tiempo que fue cargada, no presento ni la más mínima expresión, permaneciendo ausente ante la realidad. Desinteresada por quien sea que la estuviera cargando, quien fuera que acudió a ella y le cargo todo el camino, alejándose de la batalla, no importaría si fuera aliado o enemigo, era como si simplemente ya no estuviera aquí. el único signo de presencia y vida que esta emanaba era la fuerza con la que esta abrasaba un verdaderamente ausente de vida, cuerpo pequeño y envuelto en su abrigo, un pequeño cuerpo rosadito, que a diferencia de ella, este realmente ni siquiera respiraba. Su bebe.

Quien sea que le cargaba entro a una habitación apartada entre la biblioteca, junto a algunos más.

-¡princesa! ¡Princesa!- ella no lo escuchaba.

-¡princesa! ¡Princesa Celestia! ¡Reaccione!-

Una sombra se pone ante ella como si en cualquier momento fuera a ser abofeteada, pero en su lugar este ente la toma por los hombros e intenta hacer que esta le mire a los ojos, pero Celestia seguía ausente.

-no saldrá en sí, acaba de perderlo todo- murmura Starlight con cólera.

-¿Dónde están los demás?- murmura el señor grifo, rendido por hacer reaccionar a Celestia.

-no lo sé… cuando esas cosas entraron todos nos separamos- murmura Spike dolido.

\- ¿sabe dónde está mi madre?- murmura Starlight.

-si está viva ha de estar peleando en el centro de la ciudad- murmura el rey grifo con seriedad mientras caminaba en círculos por la habitación y luego golpea con cólera una pared.

Starlight abre completamente los ojos y se queda pensando en esa respuesta, piensa en su madre, la imagina aun peleando afuera, y por un momento, todo el miedo y melancolía que esta sentía se vieron desvaneciendo, sintiendo aun una pisca de esperanza.

-señor, encontramos a otras dos- anuncia uno de los guardias. Y dos grifos entran ayudando a dos ponis a entrar.

-¡Fluttershy! ¡Rainbow!- exclama Spike emocionado y aliviado por ver llegar a las dos pegasos, pero pronto esa felicidad se disiparía al ver a Fluttershy inconsciente y Rainbow gravemente herida.

-¿Qué les paso?- murmura Spike mientras corre a revisarlas.

-creo que es un poco obvio lo que nos pasó….- suspira la pegaso arcoíris de mala gana mientras se mordía los labios para aguantar el dolor de sus heridas, Spike se siente un poco apenado y tonto al preguntar eso.

-lo siento…-

-no, yo lo siento… (suspiro) me alegra que estén bien…- murmura la pegaso mientras se tumba en el suelo, y Spike prosigue a revisarla.

-¿son grabes sus heridas?- pregunta el señor grifo.

-¿esto? Je, es solo un rasguño…. Spike por favor, mejor revisa a Fluttershy-

-Rainbow estas sangrando mucho- murmura Spike mientras trata de hacer un vendaje en el hombro de Rainbow, la pegaso arcoíris se le queda mirando con una expresión severa.

-okei… ya voy, ya voy… - Spike deja a Rainbow y prosigue a revisar a Fluttershy, primeramente trata de buscar que esta no tenga alguna contusión o fractura, al ver que todo parecía estar bien, este prosigue a revisar su pulso.

-creo que solo esta inconsciente…- murmura Spike ya finalizando.

-¿seguro?- murmura la pegaso un poco dudosa-¿y su bebé? ¡¿Cómo está su bebé?!- pregunta ya un poco más intrigada e inquieta.

-lo siento… pero no hay forma de que pueda saberlo… yo…. Yo no se dé esto como ella-

-está bien…- murmura Rainbow mientras se levanta un poco adolorida y se sienta a un lado de Fluttershy para poder tomar su casco.

Spike se retira un poco para darles algo de espacio.

-¿alguna noticia de los dignatarios o el príncipe Blueblood?- pregunta el rey a sus grifos.

-no señor… tampoco encontramos a la señora perro diamante-

-búsquenlos, lo único que nos queda es permanecer juntos- murmura el rey con seriedad.

-si señor…-

Rainbow Dash sostiene con fuerza el casco de Fluttershy, implorando en su mente por que pronto despertara, pero su amiga permanecía completamente inconsciente, cosa que no hacía más que mortificarla, verla con los ojos cerrados, apenas respirando, era algo que le calaba en su corazón y le torturaba vilmente.

-fallamos…- murmura Rainbow Dash colérica.

-el plan fallo- murmura Spike con rendición.

-no… todos fallamos….- llora Rainbow mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Fluttershy- todos fallamos... todos fallamos-

Starlight se levanta de su asiento y camina hasta el rey grifo a quien le pregunta.

-¿ha sabido algo de Lúthien y Eclipse?-

La princesa había pensado en lo que todos habían dicho, y era verdad, lo último que les queda hacer es permanecer juntos, y la duda de donde podrían estar sus hermanos, comenzaba a preocuparle.

-lo siento pero tampoco los hemos encontrado, si mis tropas lo hubiera hecho, ya estaría aquí- responde el señor grifo- mis tropas los están buscando a todos-

\- desaparecieron antes de que Discord fuera corrompido- responde Spike algo pensativo- francamente no sé donde puedan estar, solo espero que donde quiera que estén, los dos estén juntos-

Starlight se queda pensando por un momento, y luego una idea que le trajo cólera llego a su mente.

-también desaparecieron el grifo y el lobo azul que supuestamente nos resguardaban…- murmura la princesa con cólera y resentimiento, más que nada porque ninguno estuvo presente cuando los atacaron y se suponía que debían estar aquí para protegerlas, cosa que no paso- ellos desaparecieron antes de que todo esto pasara, no estuvieron aquí cuando los necesitamos-

-Starlight por favor….- murmura Spike.

-ella tiene razón…. Ese lobo azul…. Es el peor hijo que he conocido- piensa Rainbow Dash mientras observa a Fluttershy inconsciente- no es tu culpa, nunca podría ser tu culpa, tu siempre fuiste la mejor madre- le susurra a Fluttershy en el oído.

-no estuvieron aquí…-

-¿te refieres a Whisper? – pregunta el rey grifo con seriedad, Starlight asiente con la cabeza- ¿y dices que desapareció cuando….?-

-creo que al mismo tiempo que cuando Lúthien se perdió- murmura Starlight.

-Ese niño… seguramente fue tras de Lúthien- piensa el rey grifo- no es un mal Chico, solo es un poco impulsivo, como cualquier adolecente.

Ante esas palabras Starlight se quedó callada, y simplemente frunció el ceño y se cruzo de cascos.

Por la puerta entra tres ponis, todos estaban cubiertos de sangre y de algún modo presentaban algún tipo de herida.

-¡mi señor, son demasiados!- informa el comandante Red- si continuamos peleando al final nadie quedara con vida-

-¿Qué podemos hacer?- murmura Spike con intriga y miedo.

-esperaba que la princesa Celestia me lo dijera- murmura el rey grifo con cólera, todos permanecen en silencio por un momento, Crown se queda pensando por un momento en las posibilidades, trataba de pensar en que podría ser lo mejor, miro a la princesa del sol, y observo lo destrozada que esta se encontraba, aun ausente y abrasando con fuerza la criatura sin vida.

El grifo se acerca a la princesa, y coloca su garra sobre su hombro, este espera a que esta se cohíba, tiemble, algo, algún tipo de reacción, algo que le diga que esta hay, pero Celestia permanece inmóvil.

-no se puede escucharme princesa, pero siento tanto lo de su niña...- murmura el grifo con seriedad, Celestia continúa sin reaccionar. el grifo suspira.

\- Red, has que algunos de los nuestros sobrevuelen el área, que busquen una posible ruta de escape-

-¡si señor!- exclama el grifo amarillo y rojo mientras se retiraba.

-¡espere! ¡Está hablando de irnos! Dejar que….- exclama Starlight colérica.

-un buen gobernante debe saber reconocer cuando ha perdido y cuando es mejor para su pueblo retirarse-

-¡No! ¡No podemos rendirnos!-

– lo siento pequeña, pero sin el apoyo de las princesas, no veo de que nos sirve seguir peleando, si no hay una oportunidad de nada sirve pelear por una causa perdida-

-¡aun no esta pérdida!-

El rey Grifo observa a Celestia, como está aún permanecía ausente abrasando el cuerpo sin vida de su bebé.

-yo creo que si-

-¡usted dijo que mientras recibiera el apoyo de las princesas aun habría posibilidad! ¡No podemos irnos! ¡Si mi madre aún está peleando es porque aún hay esperanza! ¡y yo también peleare si es necesario!-

-aun eres una niña- murmura el señor grifo.

-Starlight no digas tonterías- dice Spike.

-¡SOY UNA PRINCESA! ¡Y NO VOY A UIR SI MI REINO AÚN ME NECESITA!-

-niña, francamente ¿Qué es lo que podemos hacer? ¿Aún podemos hacer algo?- murmura el señor grifo con frialdad.

El señor grifo queda conmocionado, pero no por las palabras de Starlight, si no por algo que comenzó a pasar afuera, pese a la distancia, este podía escucharlo claramente, en sus agudos oídos, escuchaba como algo pasaba en el centro del combate. Starlight y Spike les miran confundidos, Starlight se sintió por un momento indignada por que le estuviera ignorando, pero pronto todos pudieron escucharlo y sentirlo.

La tierra se sacude con fuerza mientras al mismo tiempo un agudo y reconocible grito se hizo presente, todos los escucharon con claridad, incluso Celestia que por un momento dejo a un lado su trance para voltear en dirección a donde se escuchaba el grito.

-¿Tara?- murmura Celestia con voz quebrada.

-¡mientras aun respiremos aún podemos pelear!- exclama Starlight y se precipita y sale corriendo apresuradamente y tras ella le sigue el señor de los grifos.

* * *

En el centro de la biblioteca y parte de la entrada, la batalla aún se llevaba a cabo, las docenas de bestias ahora parecían haberse multiplicado alcanzando los cientos, mientras que por el contrario cada vez era muchos menos los grifos que se encontraban aun en el combate, poco a poco, estos iban cayendo mientras eran más las criaturas que venían, arrasando con todos como una avalancha, llegaban de a montones.

Ni siquiera cuando una pequeña esperanza apareció, parecía que las cosas mejorarían, de entre los escombros resurgió la princesa Tara Solaris y sin perder más el tiempo arremetió contra las criaturas, atacándolas con fuego, torbellinos y múltiples hechizos, ni siquiera sus poderes eran suficientes para arrasar con este ejército de monstruos. Tras provocar un fuerte estremecer Tara dio un grito de guerra y atravesó de lado a lado a una de las bestias más grandes mientras estaba cubierta en llamas, tras esto, la criatura se convirtió en piedra caliza y luego se convirtió en cenizas, dispersándose por todas partes.

Al poco tiempo, Starlight apareció y también se unió al combate para ayudar a su amiga y pelear fervientemente a su lado, determinada a no rendirse, ahora se sentía más segura de sí misma y casi todos sus temores se habían disipado.

Las cosas en lugar de mejorar, parece que solo empeoraron, pues aún más criaturas hicieron acto de presencia, por donde quiera más de estas bestias aparecían, criaturas enormes, con garras colosales, tentáculos, extremidades deformes y largas, criaturas con cientos de formas aberrantes, no se detenían y no paraban de llegar.

Por más fácil que pareciera que Tara se encargase de las bestias, ella se estaba agotando con rapidez, sin mencionar que ella no se encontraba del todo bien, su cuerpo poseía docenas de moretones cortes y raspaduras, de su anterior atentado contra su padre, la sangre le escurría por la frente manchando la venda que le cubría los ojos, y aunque no se notó mucho al principio, cada vez su respiración era más agitada y sofocada.

-¡Tara!- murmura Starlight quien luego de pasar por encima de algunas bestias logro acercarse a ella.

-mi madre….- murmura Tara jadeando.

Starlight no sabe que responderle.

-tenemos que terminar con esto….- murmura Starlight.

-son demasiados- murmura Starlight.

-¿ya te rendiste?- ríe por un momento Tara para tratar de guardar apariencias y bajar la tención.

\- no... ¿Tú ya lo hiciste?- le sigue el juego Starlight.

-creo que no-

Las dos amigas arremete juntas contra una de las bestias más grandes, ambas combinan sus poderes y al estrellarse provocan que esa criatura estalle al impactar contra ella como un misil, Tara dispara un hechizo de fuego contra un grupo mayor de criaturas, mientras Starlight con su magia crea una serie de barreras para repeler a las bestias y evitar que se les acerquen demasiado. Las criaturas se enfurecen y un grupo grande arremeten contra ellas.

-¡viene por nosotras!- le avisa Starlight.

-es lo que quiero- murmura Tara con seriedad- ¡AL SUELO!-

Starlight se tira al suelo y Tara prende su cuerno en llamas su alrededor. Starlight se tira al suelo y espera que todo acabe, entre cerrando los ojos por el brillo ardiente del fuego, Starlight presencia como las criaturas más pequeñas ardían, podía escuchar sus gritos de agonía mientras se iban convirtiendo en cenizas. Sin embargo, por más fiero que fuera la llamarada de Tara no era suficiente, pese a todas las que incineraba, más y más llegaban. Criaturas grandes y colosales comenzaron a arriesgarse y trataron de atravesar las llamas de Tara, y Starlight observaba como poco a poco bestias más grandes se abrían paso e intentaban acceder a ellas. Tara volvió más potente su rayo de fuego y fulmino a algunos de los que ya estuvieron a poco de llegar a ellas, pero aun así otras criaturas se cubrían por los cuerpos fulminados de sus compañeros y trataban de acercarse más a ellas, llego a un punto en que estuvieron a punto de ser rodeadas, que Starlight decidió que ya era el momento y se levantó de súbito y tomo a su amiga por la espalda y se la llevo volando.

Las criaturas enfurecidas no les dejarían ir tan fácil, y algunas de ellas extendieron sus alas y fueron en su persecución, en el aire, Tara siguió disparando, logrando detener a algunas que casi o por poco les alcanzaban, pero no era suficiente, cada vez sus ataques eran más débiles aunque no lo admitiera, se estaba agotando y todavía estaba perdiendo sangre. Poco a poco, la princesa comenzó a adormecerse y Starlight comenzó a notar esto.

-¡Tara! ¡Te necesito con migo!-

-voy… solo… solo dame un minuto…- murmura Tara con sueño, estaba muy agotada.

Starlight se ve forzada a aterrizar al verse rodeada, rápidamente baja en picada y logra hacer que algunas de las bestias se estrellen contra el suelo al pasar junto algunos estantes, estructuras y escombros, pero no fue suficiente y se estrelló contra una pila de pergaminos.

Las criaturas aterrizan ante ellas, rodeándolas poco a poco, Starlight no perdió el tiempo y creo a su alrededor un escudo para protegerlas a ambas, las criaturas retrocedieron para no ser golpeadas por la onda expansiva, pero al estar el escudo materializado, las bestias se detuvieron ante este con seriedad, Tara y Starlight les observaron y esperaron con inquietud, ambas princesas se encontraban cansadas, aunque era Tara la que parecía que en cualquier momento volvería a desmallarse.

Starlight observo a las criaturas fijamente, y ella no sabría si fue su imaginación o algo que su mente haya inventado, pero creyó ver por un momento que una de esas criaturas de carne y membrana les sonrió. Las criaturas comenzaron a avanzar lentamente hacia su escudo, y al estar a punto de impactarse ante él, las bestias exhalaron la neblina roja, y así lograron pasar.

-¡oh por los siete infiernos!- murmura Starlight entre dientes.

Tara se levanta con su cuerno brillando con potencia.

-¡intenten suprimir esto!- grita la princesa y tras un potente brillo las criaturas salen despedidas, impactándose contra escombros, libreros y otras bestias.

-¿funciono?- murmura Tara con un tono inexpresivo, mientras una gota de sudor brotaba por su frente.

-bueno… todos salieron volando- murmura Starlight aun sorprendida por el poder de su amiga.

-yo quería desintegrarlos- murmura está jadeando- vienen más… puedo sentir sus presencias-

-aún podemos seguir- le alienta Starlight.

-son demasiados, y no se acaban-

-¡Vamos Tara podemos con esto! ¡Solo requerimos de un plan!-

-¿un plan...?-

Tara se queda pensando por un momento, mientras tanto las criaturas que habían golpeado comenzaban a recuperarse y a mostrarse aún más enfurecidas.

-tal vez si…- murmura Tara con seriedad.

-¡¿Qué cosa?! ¡Dilo rápido! ¡lo que sea y yo te apoyare!- murmura Starlight mientras encendía su cuerno.

-tengo un plan-

-bien… murmura Starlight.

-¿recuerdas cuando éramos niñas?-

* * *

Mientras el combate continuaba no muy lejos de ahí, dos cuerpos se encontraban aparentemente inertes, medio enterrados entre una pila de escombros, uno de ellos era el amo del caos Discord, y sobre él, aun con su cuerno clavado en el estómago del draconequus, se encontraba el pequeño Gloss con sus ojitos cerrados.

Ninguno se movía, apenas parecía que respiraran, ambos estaban inconscientes a su parecer, fue un golpe muy duro, tanto por Discord como Gloss quien expulso todo su poder en ese solo ataque, fue demasiado para el pequeño príncipe quien quedó inconsciente tras ese único ataque, poderoso, sí, pero termino con todas sus fuerzas.

Mientras estos dos yacían inconscientes, una pequeña figura se acercaba lentamente y con total sigilo, atento a cualquier señal de movimiento, pendiente a cualquier sonido que provenga de la cercanía, lentamente un unicornio se acercaba y al finalmente llegar a donde ambos se encontraban inconscientes, se detuvo y dudo por un momento. Observo a ambos por un instante, tanto los ojos de Discord como los de Gloss permanecieron cerrados, aun cuando el ente por accidente tropezó con una roca y provocó un golpe que hizo eco, los dos permanecieron ausentes de lo que se acercaba a ellos.

Miro detenidamente a Gloss, por un momento parecía como si no fuera a hacer nada, casi parecía como si en cualquier momento se fuera a dar la vuelta para retirarse, pero sus cascos permanecieron paralizados, el unicornio respiraba lentamente aunque en el fondo este estaba algo agitado e inseguro, procuraba conservar la calma. Observo a Gloss una vez más, y se fijó en su cuerno que aún estaba clavado como una estaca contra el estómago del draconequus. Extendió sus cascos, y trato de tomar al potrillo, pero al intentar levantarlo, sintió como el cuerno del pequeño estaba atorado en la carne de Discord, y al jalar un poco, noto como el draconequus soltaba un gemido de molestia, el unicornio se sobresaltó y soltó al potrillo, se quedó paralizado, esperando lo peor, esperando a que Discord despertara, pero no lo hizo, el draconequus permaneció con los ojos cerrados, sin dar otro movimiento, aun seudo enterrado en los escombros.

El unicornio blanco se acerca más, y se asegura que Discord aun estuviera dormido, se calmó al verificarlo, pero aún no estaba tranquilo, algo en él quería salir huyendo, quería esconderse, buscar un sitio seguro para el solo, pero algo muy en su interior, no le permitían dejar atrás al pequeño Gloss.

-Vamos Blueblood ¿Qué eres? ¿Un poni o un ratón….?- se dijo a sí mismo.

Por un momento le pareció ver como Discord estuvo a punto de despertar, y Blueblood reacciono casi espontáneamente.

-¡un ratón!-

Se dio la media vuelta, estuvo a punto de irse, pero algo se lo impidió, sus cascos no avanzaban por mas asustado que este estuviera, algo en el no concebía la huida.

-¡reacciona! ¡Reacciona!- piensa este mientras el mismo se abofeteaba levemente, siendo apenas palmadas en las mejillas.

Blueblood miro una última vez en dirección a Discord, observo al draconequus inconsciente, y luego al potrillo que también permanecía inconsciente en su pecho.

-creo que ya tome una decisión…- murmura Blueblood con falsa determinación y confianza. Este se da la media vuelta y sale corriendo como el cobarde que es, pero luego se siente un estremecer delante de él, da la media vuelta y corre rápido en dirección a Discord, dando un grito ahogado, este salta, toma al pequeño Gloss y de un tirón se lo quita a Discord del estómago.

El draconequus reacciona vilmente soltando un fuerte gemido mesclado con rugido, la tierra se estremece y Blueblood corre a esconderse tras unos escombros.

Discord despierta, y mira adolorido en todas direcciones, mientras colocaba sus garras contra su frente, y la herida que tenía en el estómago, para poder sobársela y estabilizar su mareo, se sentía muy desorientado y confundido.

Blueblood mira aterrado como Discord se levanta de entre los escombros, el unicornio tenía el corazón en la garganta. Discord mira al frente suyo, y presencia la batalla que aún se lleva a cabo en la biblioteca, el draconequus sonríe y desaparece finalmente, mientras Blueblood observa todo con el corazón a nada de un paro cardiaco. Cuando Discord al fin desaparece ante el, este no puede creer que aún estaba con vida.

-¡idiota, idiota, idiota! ¡Blueblood eres un idiota!- se decía a sí mismo una y otra vez en su mente mientras respiraba agitadamente- idiota y cobarde, eres un idiota y cobarde, muy guapo, pero el cobarde a final de cuentas-

El unicornio se daba de topes en la cabeza, sin percatarse aun de lo que había hecho, cuando se percata de que tenía algo recostado en su regazo, este mismo no puede creerlo, aun cuando hacía poco había actuado, este aun no podía creer lo que veía en su regazo. Por un momento todos los miedos de Blueblood se disiparon, y su rostro esbozo una sonrisa mientras se acomodaba al pequeño Gloss en su pecho.

-bueno, quizás no soy tan cobarde…- piensa este mientras se sentía ligeramente orgulloso de sí mismo. Pero pronto ese sentimiento de orgullo se vería remplazado por uno de preocupación al ver como el potrillo permanecía inconsciente en su regazo y al pensar en cómo aria para protegerlo si el mismo no se podía proteger.

Blueblood se olvidó de eso, y trato de poner en claro lo que era importante, trato de olvidarse por un momento de su propio bienestar y se enfocó en el potrillo que cargaba consigo, pensar en lo solo que ahora el potrillo estaba y en la horrible forma en que todos vieron como su madre murió, hicieron despertar en él una pisca de determinación y responsabilidad.

Es entonces que Gloss comienza a reaccionar, el pequeño potrillo comienza a moverse en el regazo de Blueblood, y levemente abre los ojos, y mira a quien lo cargaba. El potrillo se mostraba bastante cansado y debilitado, pero al mismo tiempo se presentaba triste. El potrillo comenzó a llorar al recordar el trágico destino de su madre, Blueblood al notar esto abrasa al potrillo y le susurra al oído.

-no te preocupes… no te preocupes, yo estoy con tigo-

-mama…- murmura el potrillo entre lágrimas mientras oculta su rostro en el pecho del príncipe.

-shhh, ya, está bien, no te preocupes, yo te voy a cuidar…-

* * *

La serpiente escarlata pese a estar enroscada en el suelo no se mostraba molesta o inquieta, si no calmada y paciente, como si no le temiera a nada y solo esperara a que la princesa decidiera seguirle.

Lúthien bufo, se sentía frustrada, pero por alguna razón que no podría entender en ese momento, no sentía miedo hacia el animal o su situación. Pudo gritar por ayuda, pero por alguna razón que no se podía explicar no tenía miedo, de hecho ni siquiera parecía atemorizada ni siquiera un poco.

-sácame de aquí- murmura Lúthien con seriedad.

La serpiente asintió y desenrollándose avanzo al frente y la princesa le siguió. Lúthien camina cautelosamente por el pasillo oscuro, atenta a cualquier posible amenaza, la princesa intenta encender su cuerno, sin embargo su luz era solo un tenue destello en la oscuridad absoluta, lo único que podía divisar, era parte de la cola de la serpiente que le guiaba reptando en el suelo a paso lento mientras ella simplemente seguía galopando tras de ella.

Simplemente galopo a paso lento y tranquilo, siguiendo a la serpiente, entre la oscuridad, el silencio era predominante y hueco, apenas interrumpido por los pasos de la princesa. Lúthien no despego su mirada de la serpiente ni por un momento, atenta a no perderle de vista, y poco a poco, esta se fue acostumbrando a la incertidumbre y la inquietud inicial por su situación se aminoro hasta casi haber desaparecido. Por alguna razón que no podía explicar se sentía más tranquila, relajada y serena.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- murmura Lúthien de repente con cierto tono curioso, casi como si de un momento a otro todo sentido de alerta y desconfianza en ella hubiera desaparecido, su voz era tan dulce que cualquiera se cautivaría al oírla, incluso la serpiente se detuvo al escucharla, y lentamente esta la mira a los ojos, esos fríos y petrificantes ojos rasgados con sus pupilas verticales y rasgadas como un corte en un cristal- ¿tienes un nombre?-

La serpiente se le quedo mirando por unos instantes con expresión curiosa, luego se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino.

-yo puedo darte uno- murmura Lúthien mientras continua siguiéndole. Cuando se dio cuenta y repaso en su mente las palabras que había dicho, esta misma se mostró muy confundida.

-¿por qué dije eso?-

La serpiente siguió su camino y Lúthien fue tras ella, hasta que la oscuridad dejo de ser tan densa, pronto sintió la textura del camino sobre el que andaba, sintiendo un alfombrado muy familiar. El eco que provocaron sus cascos al andar reforzó su corazonada, y antes de que todo se volviera claro y pudiera ver donde se encontraba, ella supo que se encontraba en el salón del trono del imperio de cristal.

-Bienvenida sea mi princesa Lúthien Sparkle-

Lúthien miro confundida en todas direcciones, buscando a quien sea que le anuncio su llegada, pero no vio a nadie, esta al no ver a nadie, se enfocó en el lugar donde se encontraba, y trato de deducir donde estaba, ella reconocía el lugar, pero se veía y sentía muy diferente, el aire a su alrededor era caliente y seco, como el más fiero de los infiernos, la piedra azulada de la que estaba conformada toda la estructura ahora era roja como la sangre, las sombras predominaban a los alrededores y aquel inmenso trono que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación ahora era tres veces más grande y los cristales que lo constituían eran negros y destilaban un aura roja muy potente.

-¿Qué cosa es esto? ¡¿Dónde está?!-

-¿quién?-

-¡tú sabes quién!-

-tu hermano ¿o tus hijos?-

Lúthien quedo desconcertada y confundida al escuchar esas palabras, su mente por poco explotaba, se encontraba muy confundida y por un momento la cólera que esta sentía hacia quien le quito a Eclipse se había disipado.

-¿no te molesta cuando….?- escucha de repente una voz en el ambiente, esta voltea inquieta en todas direcciones, pero donde no hay oscuridad solo ve diamante corrompido y rojo como la sangre, camina tambaleante en todas direcciones, hasta que en eso esta divisa una figura alta y delgada con dos largos cuernos en la cabeza, sentada en dirección al trono, mas no precisamente sobre de este, si no a los pies del mismo, en el borde de los escalones que accedían al trono de cristal, y al frente del trono se encontraba una mesa de diamante cubierta por una manta de terciopelo, y en esta misma reposaba una espada negra en su funda.

-¿no te molesta cuando alguien no cumple su parte del trato?- murmura la figura con un tono sombrío mientras inspeccionaba una segunda espada que este poseía.

Lúthien no sabía que decir, o a que se refería precisamente la criatura, sin titubear pero al mismo tiempo sin bajar la guardia la princesa avanzo hasta el trono acercándose a la criatura que se encontraba sentada en los escalones, se detuvo cuando percibió que la criatura en lugar de pelaje o piel poseía una amplia y membranosa capa de musculo descubierto pero bien torneados asomándose de entre la capucha que tenía puesta.

-a mí me molesta, y mucho, por eso siempre hay que ser atento y perspicaz cuando haces un encargo, tienes que asegurarte tú mismo que lo hagan bien- murmura la criatura con inexpresividad mientras desenvainaba la espada negra. Lúthien reacciona casi de golpe, enciende su cuerno en un aura purpura y apunta directamente contra Carnage. Es entonces que Carnage se levanta, avanzando lentamente hacia Lúthien aparentemente, pero en su lugar este se acerca a la mesa y coloca la espada que poseía a un lado de la otra, Lúthien miro ambas espadas y noto que a simple vista las dos eran exactamente iguales.

-¿Dónde está Eclipse?- pregunto cuando tenía a la criatura delante de ella, Carnage se levanta la capucha mostrando su apariencia cornuda, sin piel, con ojos ensombrecidos y dientes largos y afilados, Lúthien permaneció tranquila ante la criatura y volvió a preguntar- ¡¿Dónde está Eclipse?!-

-¿Por qué el interés en saber?-

-¡dímelo ahora!-

-no te preocupes, el pequeño está a salvo, mejor que cualquiera en la biblioteca- se burla Carnage mientras le daba la espalda a Lúthien.

-¡no me des la espalda!- exclama Lúthien con cólera. Carnage se detiene, pero aún no se voltea, este se queda de pie, aparentemente analizando. Lúthien se quedó esperando, la intriga y espera le molestaban cada vez más, se veía muy tentada a atacar a Carnage y obligarlo a que le dijera lo que tanto quería saber, pero Carnage no reaccionaba. La espera comenzó a hacer que sintiera el impulso de tomar alguna de las dos espadas y clavársela en el corazón a Carnage, pero por el momento contuvo ese impulso.

-adelante- murmura Carnage.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-toma una espada, y párteme en dos ¿es lo que quieres no es así? –

Lúthien se le quedo mirando extrañada por un momento, miro las dos espadas con seriedad, ambas aparentemente hermanas, aparentemente de los mismos materiales, aparentemente con las mismas capacidades, o eso a simple vista, pues Lúthien al observarlas detenidamente, presentía que pese a todo su parentesco, eran muy diferentes.

-adelante princesa, escoja una, será un regalo para usted, pero he de advertirle que solo podrá tomar una, la que tome será suya, y la que deje atrás será la mía-

-¡no lo repetiré otra vez! ¡Donde esta Eclipse!-

-¿Por qué tanto interés por ese niño?-

-¡él es mi hijo!-

-mentira, mentira, simplemente mentira, y usted, je, lo sabe-

-¡DONDE ESTA!-

-a salvo, lo prometo, je, ahora si no elige una espada me temo que….-

Sin pensarlo un segundo más Lúthien toma la espada de la derecha y rápidamente la desenvaina para amenazar a Carnage con ella.

\- je excelente elección- murmura Carnage mientras toma la espada restante y de igual manera la desenvaina.

-ahora ¿me dirás donde dejaste a Eclipse?-

-En un momento solo….-

-¡solo que!-

-je, dicen que tienes cualidades muy buenas para el esgrima- sonrió Carnage.

-¿Quién lo dice?-

Carnage sonrió siniestramente.

-tu hermana, y todos los que te vieron pelear con ella- murmura este y en eso este arremete contra Lúthien con la espada negra en alto. Lúthien ni siquiera lo piensa cuando ve chocar las dos hojas fervientemente resonando en la habitación con fuerza, ambas espadas estaban arremetiendo una contra la otra.

-tienes mucha fuerza en tu agarre- sonrió Carnage mientras ambas mantenían su ataque.

Lúthien confundida pero con una intensa cólera que comenzaba a brotar en su interior se zafa del choque de espada y antes de que Carnage pudiera restablecer otra estocada, Lúthien lo rodea y apunta la hoja contra su cuello, para decapitar a Carnage, sin embargo la criatura logra darse la vuelta a tiempo y detener el golpe con la misma funda de la espada, desviándolo y provocando que Lúthien callera, sin embargo rápidamente Lúthien se restableció, y se mantuvo con la espada cubriéndola mientras retrocedía lentamente, con la hoja en alto lista para arremeter o bloquear.

-tienes buena postura, diría que prácticas en tus tiempos libres, pero tu madre nunca te permitiría algo tan peligroso ¿o sí?-

-¡tú qué sabes de mi vida!- exclama la princesa.

Carnage inmediatamente se cubre con la espada esperando una arremetida de Lúthien, pero sin embargo no sucedió nada, simplemente la princesa se quedó a la defensiva sin quitarle los ojos de la vista.

-esperas a que yo te ataque primero….- murmura Carnage con interés.

-de nada sirve apresurarse, todo a su tiempo, paciencia y encontraras la oportunidad-

-¿eso lo leíste en un libro?-

Lúthien asiente pero mantiene su seriedad.

-¿la torre oscura?-

Lúthien sorprendida asiente nuevamente. Carnage sonrió ante su intriga.

-¿Quién eres?-

-todos me conocen como Carnage, pero eso no es lo importante- murmura Carnage bajando su espada, pero aun sosteniéndola y observándola con detenimiento. Lúthien le sigue con la mirada mientras Carnage camina por el salón. En eso Carnage guarda la espada en su funda y saca algo en su lugar, por la oscuridad, Lúthien no pudo ver de qué se trataba, luego Carnage le arrojo dicho objeto, pequeño y redondo, fue lanzado como un proyectil contra ella, Lúthien apenas reacciono y de un agitada de su espada parte el objeto en dos.

-¿no tienes hambre?- murmura Carnage irónicamente, es entonces que Lúthien se percata que lo que había partido en dos se trataba de una manzana, roja y reluciente, ahora destilando su jugo como sangre en el suelo al ser partida en dos.

-¡¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?!-

Carnage sonrió nuevamente, su rostro demoniaco con una sonrisa amplia y repleta de dientes afilados y amarillentos no causaron en Lúthien ninguna expresión de miedo, ni siquiera inquietud, casi como si no le sobresaltara o impresionara la apariencia del sujeto.

-si te dijera, ya no sería divertido- murmura Carnage burlonamente- es algo que tú misma debes averiguar-

\- basta de juegos, me vas a decir donde esta oh…-

-¿me destruirás?- concluye carnaje- todos quieren destruirme en este preciso momento, algunos quizás tenga alguna oportunidad, pero nada de eso me importa en lo absoluto, no me importa nada solamente tu-

-¿Dónde está?- Lúthien queda seria, completamente, pero en su mente el caos se desataba.

-pero que cruel es el destino ¿no lo crees? Pensar que alguien haya pasado siquiera la mitad de cosas que tu as sufrido, eso verdaderamente es, es cruel, no entiendo cómo es que lo asimilas-

-tengo a mi madre, mis hermanos, a ponis que me aman-

-¿y que es el amor? Por favor dímelo, fui directamente con la princesa de dicho artilugio y no me respondió nada ¿tú sabes que es el amor?-

-el amor…. El amor es….- Lúthien creía saber la respuesta, pero al intentar decirla, no supo cómo responder- el amor es cariño…-

-va- se mofa Carnage- el amor es solo una ilusión, un sentimiento que no tiene valor, solo te hace sufrir, solo esta hay para torturar los corazones de los que lo tienen, que es el amor, si no más que un lastre para la propia vida-

-tu que puedes saber sobre eso-

-aparentemente más cosas de las que tú crees saber- murmura Carnage con una sonrisa, Carnage desenvaina su espada y arremete directamente contra la princesa cuando parecía distraída, pero luego se vuelve a escuchar un resonante choque de espadas, con un solo movimiento Lúthien desarma a Carnage y apunta la punta de su espada contra el rostro de la criatura.

-nunca antes has desempeñado este arte de combate, pero lo tienes en la sangre, desde que naciste, siempre fuiste muy hábil, desde el principio eras una joya, un diamante en bruto que buscaba aflorar, pero la presión de su propia madre y todos los que te retenían te convirtió en una princesa indefensa que ni siquiera pudo defenderse de un patético dragón cuando le llego por el frente-

Lúthien abre los ojos completamente, mientras ataba todos los cabos en su mente.

-¡tú los enviaste! ¡Tú me hiciste esto!- exclama Lúthien mientras sus ojos destellaban.

-bueno, sinceramente, no puedo negar que yo fui el que destruyo Canterlot, dos veces, pero yo no envié a los dragones a Ponyville-

-¡entonces quien fue!-

-Death Smiles- responde Carnage- la yegua que montaba el dragón que te incinero-

En eso el recuerdo de la risa de aquel poni burlándose mientras el dragón escupía su llamarada contra ella le golpeo directamente. La ira que ahora estaba dentro del corazón de Lúthien era tal que la hoja de la espada comenzó a cubrirse por una poderosa aura morada, flameando como si estuviera bañada en fuego purpura.

-puedo jurarte, por mi madre y creadora, por ti que yo no tuve nada que ver con lo que pazo en Ponyville, si he de ser una bestia, así seré, pero no me culpes por crímenes que no cometí-

-ahora mismo hay una nube oscura que amenaza con destruir el mundo entero- murmura Lúthien con severidad mientras la llama morada de su espada comienza a intensificarse- ¿quién es el inocente?-

-yo no dije que lo fuera, pero yo no te ataque cuando estabas preñada, ni a ti, ni a la hermana que tanto odias- murmura Carnage mientras camina lentamente hacia la princesa, pero en eso Lúthien levanta su espada y apunta directamente contra el pecho de Carnage, muy cerca de donde se encontraba la gema, reluciendo en su gargantilla, Lúthien por un momento se pierde en el resplandor de la gema al verla directamente. La gema comenzó a brillar con intensidad y los ojos de Lúthien comenzaron a reflejar ese mismo brillo.

-¿te gusta lo que ves?- pregunta Carnage con una sonrisa.

-¿qué cosa es eso?- murmura Lúthien desorientada mientras cerrar los ojos con fuerza y trataba de sacarse esa influencia de su mente.

-es la respuesta- sonrió Carnage.

Lúthien gruñe, pero trata de contenerse para no dejarse llevar por la rabia. Al lograr calmarse por sí misma, la llama morada de la espada se apaga y regresa a la normalidad.

-¿sabes por qué me molesta tanto que la espada que encargue hacer no se hiciera con el material que demande?- murmura Carnage burlonamente, Lúthien arquea una ceja mientras Carnaje retrocede y extiende en lo alto su espada negra, y en eso pasa algo que Lúthien no se esperaba, la hoja de la espada comenzó a despedir humo mientras comenzaba a tornarse a un rojo vivo, es entonces que la espada al igual que como paso con la de Lúthien, se prendió en un aura esta vez roja y mucho, mucho más grande, parecía como el escaso aire que había en los alrededores fuera succionado por la espada. El castillo entero comenzó a estremecerse con fuerza, mientras la hoja de la espada desencadenaba fuego infernal que obligaron a Lúthien a retroceder, no por miedo a resultar quemada, sino por la conmoción de todo ese poder desencadenado ante ella, y mientras esto pasaba, el collar que Carnage poseía en el cuello, comenzaba destellar con intensidad. Parecía que el poder era ilimitado y que su sola demostración destruiría el castillo entero, pero al poco tiempo, las llamas se apagaron, y cuando volvió a la normalidad, en el casco de Carnage solo se encontraba una empuñadura que destilaba metal derretido.

-esta imitación nunca estará a la altura de la real- murmura Carnage con decepción mientras arrojaba el mango a lo lejos ante ellos -ha escogido bien princesa-

* * *

La batalla contra las bestias se intensifica, los grifos difícilmente logran mantenerse a la par con todas las criaturas, tratan de mantenerse en pie el mayor tiempo, pero cada vez resulta más y más imposible, ya ninguno está seguro de cuanto más podrán durar. En eso Starlight aparece y arremete contra las bestias, golpeando a algunas con sus rayos, intentando envestirlas con sus escudos y tratando de provocarle algún daño por más pequeño que fuera, la joven princesa provocaba la ira de las criaturas y que todas fueran tras ella.

Wes observaba todo esto desde las sombras aun encadenado y completamente imposibilitado, ve con horror y temor por lo que Starlight estaba haciendo, el no comprendía lo que hacía, veía temeroso como Starlight provocaba a las criaturas y como todas iban tras ella. El príncipe trata de soltarse, pero no tenía la suficiente fuerza para lograrlo.

-¡suelten! ¡Por favor! ¡Mamá! ¡Penny!- suplica Wes, pero Cadance no le hace caso.

-por favor Wes solo disfruta del espectáculo- murmura Cadance con un tono sombrío.

-¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡Suéltenme! ¡Are lo que quieran! ¡Por favor!-

Cadance no voltea a ver a Wes y en su lugar ve como las criaturas rodean a Starlight, mientras Wes trata de soltarse de sus cadenas, pero no lograba conseguir nada más que lastimarse las muñecas, golpeaba las cadenas, las sacudías, trataba y trataba pero solo provocada un incesante e incómodo ruido.

Wes termina rindiéndose, y comienza a llorar.

-¡por favor! ¡Suéltenme!-

-es por tu bien hijo- murmura Cadance con un tono sombrío.

Penny se suelta de Cadance y abre sus alas, para emprender el vuelo y estar a la altura de Wes que se encontraba colgando por encima de ellas, Penny se coloca frente a su hermano y lo mira a los ojos con algo de curiosidad.

-¿quieres ir a ayudarla?- pregunta Penny mientras se chupa el casco cual potrilla, Wes simplemente asiente con la cabeza y Penny sonríe. La princesa extiende su casco y este se convierte en una larga garra de hueso, con la cual rosan las cadenas de Wes, como si se preparara para cortarlas ella misma de una sola vez. Esta prepara su casco y lo coloca en posición para cortar las cadenas, alejándolo un poco para soltar una fuerte arremetida.

-¡Penny!- exclama Cadance, Penny se detiene a solo centímetros de las cadenas que apresaban a Wes- regresa aquí jovencita-

-voy mami, solo le mostraba un truquito a Wes jijiji- ríe Penny inocentemente.

-regresa por favor cariño, no molestes a tu hermano-

-¡voy!- Penny ríe como una tontita, y antes de retirarse y regresar con su madre, esta observa a Wes con un tono divertido.

-¿quiere soltarte?- susurra Penny con un tono travieso, Wes asiente- entonces suéltate tú mismo-

Penny regresa con su madre, y continúa viendo el espectáculo, Wes no lo comprende y regresa su mirada hasta los cristales donde intenta buscar a Starlight para ver qué había pasado con ella.

* * *

Starlight se coloca en el centro del campo de pelea, delante de todas las bestias, las cuales enfurecidas comenzaban a rodearla, enciende su cuerno como nunca antes lo había hecho en su vida, y prepara un hechizo.

-espero que estés lista Tara- murmura Starlight mientras cierra los ojos con fuerza y dispara inicialmente una poderosa onda expansiva que golpea a ponis, grifos y bestias por igual, las criaturas tratan de reincorporarse y resistir el ataque de Starlight, pero al menos al principio era demasiado fuerte como para que pudieran reincorporarse rápido. Starlight cierra los ojos con más fuerza, y su cuerno expulsa de si una onda expansiva del tipo burbuja que envuelve a todos los presentes en un campo que paralizo los cuerpos de todos y cada uno de los soldados de ambos bandos. Los grifos se muestran alterados y confundidos al verse completamente paralizados en la última postura que cada uno tomo, casi como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, todos permanecieron inmóviles como estatuas.

-¡ahora! ¡No podre mantenerlo por mucho tiempo me oíste!- grita Starlight mientras cerraba con fuerza sus ojos y su cuerno destilaba chispas descontroladas que lo calentaban, quemándole la frente a la princesa, era demasiado para ella, sentía como si su cuerno fuera a estallar.

De entre las estanterías surge Tara quien también poseía su cuerno brillando con total intensidad, la princesa abre sus alas y vuela sobre Starlight mientras en la punta de su cuerno se materializaba una pequeña esfera de fuego.

-¡TODOS PREPÁRENSE QUE ESTE SERÁ SU FINAL!- grita Tara mientras la pequeña esfera de fuego la tomaba con sus cascos y comenzaba a crecer descomunalmente tomando la forma de un pequeño sol que poco a poco iba creciendo, su calor era tan intenso que todos los presentes aterrados comenzaron a sentir los rayos solares que cada vez iban en aumento, como si se encontraran en un ornó.

De ser posible los grifos habrían gritado, amenazado o suplicado ante la amenaza de Tara y el sol que cargaba entre sus cascos, todos pensaron que los iban a desintegrar con ese sol, un fuego tan intenso que fulminaría el imperio entero. Todos pensaron que morirían desintegrados por ese sol incluso las criaturas de carne y pellejo, las cuales no se hicieron esperar más y exhalaron todas y cada una de ellas la niebla roja, fulminando la capa paralizadora de Starlight y liberándose en el acto, listas para atacar o escapar cuanto antes, y con todos los grifos paralizados las dos princesas estaban solas, pese a todo, Starlight mantuvo su hechizo, e incluso lo hizo más fuerte, y Tara por su parte, sonríe al sentir como la parálisis de las criaturas se desvanecían.

-¡IDIOTAS, ESO ES JUSTO LO QUE QUERÍA QUE HICIERAN!- exclama Tara mientras abrazaba fuertemente el sol en miniatura y lo presionaba de tal forma que lo precipito a comprimirse hasta desaparecer entre sus cascos, aparentemente apagando la llama como una vela, pero la princesa mantuvo sus cascos juntos aun así.

Todas las criaturas al verlas indefensas, rugen y se disponen a ir contra las princesas, toda la horda, Wes ve aterrado como muchas de esas vestías estaban dispuestas a partir en dos a Starlight con sus garras y dientes, las princesas se encontraban rodeadas y no pareciera que hubiera forma de que salieran libradas, pero en eso, sucede algo sin precedentes. Tara abre sus cascos, y de estos surge una ráfaga de viento que succiona a las criaturas, la princesa termina de revelar lo que había apresado y emerge un colosal hoyo negro que comienza a succionar a todas las bestias.

Las bestias se percatan del peligro demasiado tarde, y cuando intentan regresar o aferrarse a algo para resguardarse, no lo logran y son arrastradas y posteriormente succionadas por el hoyo, perdiéndose en la completa oscuridad del mismo. Perdiéndose para siempre en alguna otra dimensión en alguna realidad donde lo único existente serán ellos y la oscuridad que les rodea.

-¡este es su final!-

Las criaturas chillan con desesperación, tratan de aferrarse a algo, pero no lo logran, y las pocas que lo logran, son atacadas por la espalda por un rayo de Tara, lo cual las desestabiliza y terminan siendo succionadas junto al resto. Starlight permanece en el suelo por debajo del hoyo negro, tratando de mantener su hechizo de parálisis en todos los demás, siendo estos los únicos que por el momento no sufrían el riesgo de ser arrastrados hasta su final.

La biblioteca se estremece, motones de escombros, libros, pergaminos, estanterías enteras eran succionados junto a las criaturas, las fuertes ventiscas arrastran todo lo que no está sujeto contra el suelo o por la magia de Starlight, y cada vez, esas fuerzas van en aumento y comienzan a hacerse más y más fuertes, siendo que aun con el hechizo de Starlight, todos sienten la fuerte succión y como esta va en aumento. Y en los cielos, por sobre de ellos, el pequeño hoyo negro de Tara comenzó a hacerse más grande.

-¡Tara! ¡Ya es suficiente!- exclama Starlight.

ya no había rastro de las criaturas de Carnage, aparentemente ya todas habían sido succionadas, Tara solo quería estar segura de ello antes de finalmente serrar el hoyo de la perdición.

-¡Tara ya ciérralo o se tragara la biblioteca entera!- grita Starlight con precipitación y dificultad mientras su melena se sacudía violentamente.

-¡sí!- responde Tara mientras trata de acceder al hoyo negro para poder tomarlo de ambos extremos y cerrarlo tal y como lo hizo la primera vez, cuando era una niña. Pero algo pasa, el hoyo negro en lugar de serrarse se hace más grande y comienza a succionar con mayor fuerza todo lo que está por debajo del mismo.

-¡Tara! ¡No podre mantener el hechizo mucho tiempo! ¡Ciérralo! ¡Ciérralo ya!- exclama Starlight mientras se esforzaba por mantener su hechizo, pero cada vez que dejaba pasar el tiempo este perdía poder, y ella misma sentía como poco a poco la fuerza del hoyo negro también comenzaba a succionarla.

-¡Nooo! ¡Tara donde estas!- suplica Starlight mientras su cuerno comenzaba a parpadear, se estaba agotando, y el solo mantener el hechizo le provocaba demasiado dolor, su corazón no dejaba de latir frenéticamente, su respiración casi se detenía, esta trato de abrir sus ojos, miro en todas direcciones, por encima y a su alrededor, no veía a Tara por ninguna parte, solo el hoyo negro y los grifos igual de aterrados que ella, aterrados por en cualquier momento ser succionados por el hoyo negro que ellas mismas habían creado para detener a las bestias.

-¡TARAAAAAAAA!-

Wes observaba con impotencia y cólera como Starlight luchaba por evitar que el hoyo negro le succionara a ella y todos los demás grifos, el príncipe intento gritar su nombre, pero Penny apareció tras de él y le tapó la boca con una mordaza impidiéndole esbozar una sola palabra, dejando que este solo pudiera emitir tenues gemidos, y comenzara a llorar por la impotencia de poder ayudar a su amaga.

-¡Tara! ¡Tara! ¡ayúdenme!- grita Starlight desesperada, no se había dado cuenta de que justo cuando Tara estuvo a punto de cerrar el hoyo negro algo la tomo por el casco, y se la llevo precipitadamente lejos de la biblioteca, donde ella aun se encontraba luchando.

-¡Noooo! ¡Suéltame!- exclama Tara colérica, en eso quien la sostenía la toma con fuerza del cuello y la golpea en el rostro, es entonces cuando finalmente se percata de quien era su captor al sentir su poder.

-no puede ser…. Aj…. Padre…- murmura la princesa con dificultad mientras se ahogaba.

-¡jajaja aún no hemos terminado hija mía!- ríe Discord maliciosamente.


	54. Chapter 54

El despertar del demonio.

Capítulo 54: lagrimas por la vida.

* * *

Discord apresa a su hija con su cola, esta aumenta de tamaño aplastando a Tara, esta intento defenderse, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, una aura roja comenzó a cubrir el cuerpo de Discord como un incendio, y por un momento la princesa fue incapaz de moverse.

 **-has sido una niña muy mala-**

En el sitio que alguna vez fue una de las bibliotecas más grandes de Equestria y el mundo, un colosal hoyo negro comenzaba a salirse de control y empezaba a succionarlo todo.

Starlight entraba en una fuerte desesperación, impotente completamente, atrapada al filo de la muerte, incapacitada de hacer algo no solo por salvarse a sí misma y a los demás. Todos podían sentir como algo los arrastrada con fuerza hasta las fauces de la oscuridad, todos estaban atrapados, y aun cuando una vocecita le dijera a Starlight que soltara a los grifos e intentara salvarse ella misma, no lo aria, no había forma de que se librara de esta aun cuando sacrificara a los demás, pues ella era la que estaba más cerca del hoyo negro al tenerlo básicamente por sobre de sí misma. No había forma de que intentara hacer alguna alteración en su hechizo aun cuando lo intento en su eterna desesperación. Trato de tele trasportarse, a sí misma y el resto, fallo, trato de desplazarse con todos los demás, cambiar de dirección con su magia, pero al dar el más mínimo movimiento sentía como perdía fuerza de atracción contra el suelo, y si trataba de deslizarse con su magia para tratar de apartarse de la zona de peligro, pero esta se percataba el cómo cada vez que se deslizaba así fuera un solo centímetro, sentía como el hoyo los abrasaba con su fuerte atracción. No podía moverse, no podía hacerlo, el hacerlo podría romper la burbuja de alguno de los grifos o desestabilizarla, dejándola presa de la oscuridad.

-ayúdenme… alguien… por favor… Tara….- murmura Starlight mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza y soltaba algunas lágrimas.

Sus músculos comenzaban a dolerle, su cuerno comenzó a quemarle, sus ojos comenzaron a quedarse enceguecidos por la intensa luz de su propia magia, su respiración era cada vez más agitada así como su corazón, no podía resistirlo, no podía aguantar por mucho tiempo, y tristemente lo sabía muy bien, en cualquier momento los soltaría, todos caerían dentro

-¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡TARAAAAAAAAAA!- sentía como sus poderes se desestabilizaban y perdían fuerza, ella trato de plantar bien sus cascos al suelo, e hizo brillar su cuerno con mayor fuerza pese a que este ya se tornaba rojo brillante, el dolor fue tan intenso e insoportable que soltó un fuerte y desgarrador grito.

-¡STARLIGHT!- se escucha un fuerte grito, que la princesa reconocería de inmediato y por un momento sentiría una ligera esperanza.

Ante ella aparecen dos figuras de entre las sombras, una de ellas no conocía, pese a tener una ligera sensación de haberla visto en algún otro lugar (probablemente viejas fotografías de su madre cuando era una joven unicornio) pero la segunda figura que por siento esta sostenía fervientemente con sus cascos y le sujetaba contra el suelo, no podía traerle más alegría al ver a su madre en su auxilio.

-¡Starlight, sostén mi casco!- exclama Twilight mientras lo entendía ante ella, pero no se atrevía a tocarla, dado a que todo el poder que la princesa expulsaba para mantener su hechizo de contención era tan fuerte que incluso podría lastimar a quien se atreviera a tocarla.

Starlight algo cansada y entrecerrando los ojos, hizo lo que su madre le pidió, pero al hacerlo Twilight alejo su casco pues este estaba aún prendido en potente energía.

-necesito que apagues tu hechizo o no poder tocarte….- murmura Twilight.

-¡no puedo! ¡No puedo!- murmura Starlight entre lágrimas mientras con la mirada apunta contra los grifos, es entonces cuando la princesa lavanda lo comprende, esta mira a su hija con una expresión de temor, fuerte preocupación, pero sobretodo orgullo.

-Starlight….-

-¡si los suelto todos morirán! ¡Este plan fue de nosotras! ¡Si ellos mueren será mi culpa!- chilla Starlight.

Twilight extiende su casco, este es cubierto por la energía de Twilight, permitiéndole tocar a su hija, colocando su casco sobre la barbilla de su hija para hacer que esta voltee a verle, la joven princesa lo hace, con sus ojos en lágrimas.

-los salvaremos a todos, juntas- le murmura Twilight con una leve sonrisa, el cuerno de Twilight se enciende en su magia con casi la misma potencia que con la que Starlight lo tenía encendido, con la diferencia de que la magia de Twilight era mucho más estable y no desbordaba como la de su hija.

Twilight quien estaba bien aferrada por Shining le pidió que le diera algo de espacio, Shining le soltó de los hombros donde le tenía aferrada y se aferró a su cintura con mayor fuerza mientras clavaba las pesuñas contra el suelo. Y la princesa de la amistad se acerca a su hija lentamente, con su cuerno destellando, lentamente esta lo cruza con el de su hija, y la magia de ambas se combina con gran potencia surgiendo un fuerte brillo. Starlight cierra sus ojos con fuerza, su cuerno dejo de dolerle, pero sentía como su magia se apagaba e iba debilitando.

-¡No! ¡Mamá! ¡Mi magia! ¡Estoy perdiendo el control!-

-¡no te preocupes! Ahora yo lo tengo- le dice Twilight, Starlight confundida mira a su madre a los ojos y lo entiende- ya puedes soltarlos, ahora yo los tengo. Starlight, completamente agotada y ahora con la confianza que su madre le infundía, decide apagar su cuerno, la honda que le cubría se apaga como una vela, y antes de que el vórtice la succionara, Twilight la coge entre sus cascos y le da un fuerte abraso aferrándose a ella.

-ya te tengo, tranquila, mami está aquí- le susurra Twilight mientras la abrasaba con fuerza, y el viento arremetía con mayor potencia, alborotando las crines de ambas y haciendo que Shining que se encontraba abrasándolas con fuerza sintiera como sus cascos comenzaban a resbalar, es entonces que parcialmente se convierte en lobo, más específicamente sus cascos traseros cuyas pesuñas ahora convertidas en garras se clavan con fuerza contra la superficie de Cristal.

-no podrás sostenerlos por mucho tiempo tu sola…- murmura Starlight algo cansada.

-no los sostendré por mucho tiempo- murmura Twilight con severidad, es entonces que su cuerno brilla con mayor intensidad, y a su alrededor, cada uno de los grifos que se encontraban congelados en el aire comenzaron a ser cubiertos por una aura lavanda, muy brillante e intense, los grifos incrédulos e impotentes miran con algo de exaltación como poco a poco cada uno de sus compañeros desaparecía en un destello lavanda.

Starlight mira a su alrededor con algo de incredulidad, y observa como cada uno de los grifos desaparecían.

-no me sueltes- le murmura Twilight quien sentía como el agarre de su hija se iva desvaneciendo, Starlight mira a su madre y le sonríe, aferrándose fuertemente a su pecho. Uno a uno, los grifos fueron desapareciendo, la biblioteca se fue despejando rápidamente y pronto ya solo quedarían ellas por desaparecer para desaparecer.

-ya casi…. Shining, sostennos bien, pronto are que todos nosotros desaparezcamos-

-no te preocupes por eso- afirma el unicornio blanco.

-hija, contén la respiración, esto será un poco brusco-

La joven princesa asiente con la cabeza y Twilight le sonríe.

-muy bien, ahora, uno… dos…- murmura Twilight mientras el ultimo grifo desaparecía.

De repente algo es arrojado contra ellas, golpeándolas con fuerza, el suelo donde se encontraba posados estalla tras el impacto, haciendo que Twilight y Shining salieran despedidos momentos antes de que la desaparición se concretara.

Twilight y Shining aparecen en el centro de la ciudad, en la gran plaza, cercas de donde el corazón de Cristal se encontraba aun destellando su potente energía roja. Twilight se levanta algo desorientada, pero antes de siquiera recobrarse totalmente, algo le golpea con fuerza.

-¡Starlight!- la princesa mira sus cascos incrédula, su hija no se encontraba, la había soltado justo antes de que desaparecieran, apurada e incrédula, con su corazón a punto de estallar, mira en dirección a la biblioteca, a lo lejos se podía divisar el hoyo negro por encima de donde debería estar la biblioteca, la princesa busco con la mirada apurada, y es entonces que pudo verlo, no una sino dos figuras, siendo succionadas por el hoyo negro.

Una vez ubicándolas, Twilight no perdió más el tiempo y trato de realizar el hechizo de tele trasportación cuanto antes, ya la tenía en la mira, solo debía confiar en sus poderes para atraparla antes de que el hoyo la succione, todo parecía en cámara lenta para Twilight, podía divisar como lentamente ambas figuras eran arrastradas y elevadas hasta las fauces de la oscuridad, su cuerno comenzó a destellar, abrió sus alas, y estuvo a punto de salir despedida, pero en eso una larga cola de serpiente la toma por el cuello y la azota contra el suelo. El golpe fue muy duro pero Twilight tras esto aun así se reincorporo y trato de efectuar su hechizo, pero la cola que aún estaba aferrada a su cuello apretó con fuerza y comenzó a asfixiarla y a someterla mientras esta trataba de luchar por soltarse y sin despegar la mirada de su hija, aun buscándola, y viendo como lentamente ella y alguien más que en su momento no le intereso saber quién se acercaba a la inminente oscuridad.

-jajaja, mira nada más, contempla como las dos desaparecen, ese si será el gran truco, porque nunca volverá a aparecer-

-¡Discord!- exclama Twilight, el draconequus la toma por la barbilla y la obliga a mirar hacia el hoyo negro, mientras contempla como su hija y la ahora reconocida Tara, ambas estuvieron a punto de perderse para siempre.

-¡Nooooooo! ¡Starlight!-

Twilight no fue la única en gritar su nombre y forcejear de sus ataduras con desespero y violencia, pues oculto en algún pasaje del imperio de Cristal, también se encontraba Wes, en la misma situación de Twilight. Tanto la princesa lavanda como el príncipe carmesí. Las cadenas de Wes se estiraron y comenzaron a forzarse, Twilight uso todas sus fuerzas y poderes por tratar de soltarse de su captor, Shining y los grifos trataron de atacar a Discord para que soltara a la princesa, pero este fácilmente los repelía. Las cadenas resonaron, el diamante contra el que estaban sujetas comenzó a crujir, pero aun no era suficiente, ambos gritaron su nombre con fuerza y desespero, el tiempo se hizo cada vez más lento como si aún tuvieran una mínima oportunidad pero su captura no les permitía a ninguno movilizarse.

Twilight al ver que no podía hacer nada para liberarse, trato de golpear a Discord en algún sitio vulnerable, trato de golpearle en los bajos, pero sus cascos no llegaban por el largo de Discord, trato de golpearlo en sus costillas pero Discord no se inmutaba ni en lo más mínimo, trato de morderlo salvajemente pero el draconequus aguantaba muy bien esa molestia, es entonces que Twilight sin siquiera quererlo, con sus alas rosa contra el estómago de Discord, y pese a que este fue un pequeño rose, el draconequus soltó un gemido de molestia que no soltó cuando esta le mordió o trato de arrancarle los ojos. Entonces ella lo comprendió, hay en el estómago sintió la herida de Discord, la misma que Gloss le había hecho tras la muerte de Luna, no lo pensó un instante más, y goleo con todas sus fuerzas una fuerte y contundente patada en el estómago de Discord, sus cascos traseros se bañaron en la sangre de Discord mientras el draconecus le soltaba y exhalaba un grito ahogado y retrocedía. Twilight se libera y no pierde más el tiempo y extiende sus alas, pero cuando estaba a punto de arremeter para ir por su hija, sus ojos incrédulos y destrozados miraron al frente tratando de buscarla, pero no estaba, su hija, su niña, ya no podía verla.

-¡Starlight!- Twilight se negaba a creer que había perdido a su hija y tras un momento de Shock ella regresa en sí y se dispone a ir de todas formas, pero nuevamente alguien más le detiene, pero esta vez no se trataba de Discord.

-¡Shining! ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltamele! ¡Starlight!- exclama Twilight mientras forcejeaba desesperadamente.

-¡si entras, no saldrás!-

-¡no me importa! ¡Starlight! ¡Starlight! ¡Ahhhhhhh!-

Twilight estuvo a punto de soltarse, pero en eso aparece Bast quien le sujeta también.

-¡Noooo! ¡Noooo!- Grita Twilight.

-cariño por favor….-

-¡nuestra hija! ¡Nuestra niña!-

-lo se… pero ella…-

-¡Suéltame!-

-¡Twilight por favor, tranquilízate que ella!...-

-¡tengo que ir por ella!-

-¡ella no entro al hoyo negro!-

Twilight deja de luchar por un momento y mira esperanzada y aun confusa a su esposo.

Los grifos ya reincorporados rodean al herido Discord mientras este se sujetaba con fuerza su estómago estando en un estado claramente vulnerable, el dolor que sentía en su estómago era tan intenso que aun cuando este no lo quisiera, se vio obligado a arrodillarse mientras lentamente los grifos le rodeaba y apuntaban con sus armas, y ante ellos aparece el señor de los grifos encabezando lo que restaba de su batallón.

-su majestad- dice Discord con ironía y una falsa sonrisa mientras no dejaba de apretarse el estómago, el draconequus retrocede lentamente, aparentemente indefenso, pero los grifos no se confiarían tan fácilmente.

-¿Cómo que no entro al hoyo negro?- murmura Twilight ansiosa.

\- uno de los lobos fue por ella cuando estuvieron a punto de cruzar- le explica Roz.

-no puede reconocer de quien se trataba, pero vi como se la llevó a ella y también a la otra princesa- le explica Shining.

Twilight le mira ansiosa.

-¡pero lo que importa es que está bien!-

Twilight comienza a respirar más tranquilamente, aunque aún tenía algo de pendiente, se sentía mejor. Twilight se tiende en el suelo mientras intenta aclarar su mente y calmar su corazón, es entonces que esta se percata de Discord, que era rodeado por los grifos y la princesa se levanta y se dirige al grupo. Mientras tanto los tres ceméntales se miran mutuamente con seriedad.

-no fue ninguno de mis lobos- piensa Shining con seriedad.

-no, ningún lobo tiene la fuerza para dar un salto tan largo y regresar al suelo, no cuando un vórtice le atrae con fuerza- piensa Roz.

-los abrían succionado, a quien sea que haya ido, pero no fue así-

-son muy pocos los lobos que podrían hacer eso, quizás algún alfa o un definitivo muy poderoso…. O quizás….-

-un hibrido con asimilador, si fue alguno de ellos, entonces las princesas no están a salvo-

-tenemos que ir por ellas entonces-

-Discord aún no está derrotado, y conociéndolo solo está jugando con nosotros-

-¡por eso es que tenemos que ir por ellas!-

-seguramente ira tras nosotros si nos ve partir, las pondríamos en un mayor peligro-

-debemos ser cautelosos-

-es mi hija de quien hablamos-

-lo se hermano, pero claramente somos parte de un juego, y si queremos salir bien librados, no debemos caer donde esa cosa nos quiere-

-bien…. no le digan a Twilight hasta que estemos seguros-

-alguien deberia ir...-

-no me parece prudente...- piensa Shining- no es momento de separarnos, eso es lo que quieren-

-¡si algo le pasa a mi hija, yo mismo te patare!- le responde Bast con severidad.

-si ves que es peligroso, regresa cuanto antes y todos iremos, no importa si tengo que matar a ese draconequus-

Shining y Bast se encaminan y resguardan a Twilight por la espalda. La princesa yacía al lado del señor grifo para someter al draconequus. La herida de Discord destila sangre, la misma se derramaba y caía al suelo por que la patada de Twilight fue tan fuerte que había hecho que la herida no solo se le abriera, sino que también se le reventara un intestino teniendo una fuerte y prominente hemorragia interna, Discord vomita sangre mientras siente como su estómago ardía en su interior, y su garra ahora ennegrecida, sostenía con fuerza su herida.

-¿pero qué te paso?- murmura Twilight con vos temblorosa, mientras observa a Discord con preocupación y miedo, mientras los ojos del draconequus destellaba con fuerza, notando la influencia de la gema en él.

-hola princesa….- murmura Discord mientras su boca destilaba sangre como si fuera baba.

-tu…. ¿Qué has hecho?-

-nada, jejeje, solo le provoque un aborto a mi esposa, despelleje a la princesa Luna, le di una paliza de lo lindo a mi hija y mi mayor crimen, provoque la destrucción de una antigua biblioteca, rompí pergaminos, e hice que miles de ejemplares únicos se perdieran para siempre, jeje, que malo soy ¿no crees?-

-¡maldito, porque hablas como si fueras Discord, si todos sabemos que tú lo estás controlando!-

-sí, lo estoy controlando, je, pero es verdad, jeje ¿y ahora que van hacer todos ustedes? Me tienen aquí, ¿van a destruir este cuerpo mal herido? adelante, es solo una marioneta de todos modos-

Todos gruñen con cólera, los grifos se aferran fuertemente a sus armas. Discord vomita sangre, y por un momento sus ojos rojos se vuelven blancos y sufre un tic como si se fuera a convulsionar, pero el brillo escarlata vuelve y sostiene el cuerpo agónico, antes de tener una recaída.

-creo que me provocaste un derrame intestinal con tu patada- se mofa Discord con un tono agónico.

Twilight frunce el ceño, tratando de mostrarse severa, cuando en el fondo comenzaba a sentir culpa y preocupación.

-jeje este cuerpo resulto no ser tan fuerte, solo un golpe y ya se está muriendo, dentro de poco ni mi control será suficiente para mantener con vida a esta patética criatura, pero no importa, hare que pelee hasta que muera entonces, da igual-

\- ya basta y libera a Discord, el ya no podrá contra todos nosotros, todas tus tropas cayeron y cuando te encontremos no podrás contra nosotros tu solo-

-jajaja, no se preocupen por mí, acabo de conseguir otro ejercito- dice Discord con la voz de Carnage.

-a que... ¿a qué te refieres?-

-¿qué tal un tono dramático?- se mofa Discord mientras chasquea los dedos y de repente las tropas comienzan a ser rodeados por una espesa y amplia niebla que les nublan completamente la vista a sus alrededores.

Se siente un estremecer consecutivo, primero unos golpes como tambores, luego va en aumento, como si fuera una marcha, la niebla se vuelve más espesa, pero las pisadas se escuchan con más fuerza y cercas de ellos. Los grifos toman sus armas y las apuntan en lo alto mientras todos sienten como eran rodeados, a través de la niebla una serie de siluetas enormes comienzan a materializarse, y rodearlos a todos.

-¿Qué son esta vez? - murmura Twilight mientras se pone en posición de defensa.

-serán... ¿Más asimiladores neófitos?- murmura Bast.

-no lo creo…- murmura Shining mientras percibía un aroma muy específico de las criaturas.

Los ojos rojos de las criaturas se acercan lentamente hacia ellos, y antes de que la niebla se disipara, el señor de los grifos siente un vuelco al percatarse de quienes se trataban, su odio por Carnage se intensifico en el como un incendio, sintió gran rabia al mismo tiempo que cólera, cuando de entre la niebla, encabezando el nuevo ejército ofensivo de Carnage aparecía el señor de los minotauros, el Rey Minos, con los ojos inyectados con la magia de la gema sangrienta y un marcado atisbo de ira irrefrenable ante todos los demás presentes, con deseos incesantes y malignos de luchar.

* * *

La oscuridad es cada vez más sombría en el salón del trono de cristal.

-¡devuélveme a Eclipse!- reclama Lúthien mientras sostenía la espada negra con fuerza y determinación.

- **oh, claro, claro que si mi princesa, je, él está en las habitaciones superiores, durmiendo, puedes ir si quieres, y te darás cuenta que no le he hecho nada** \- le dice Carnage con una sonrisa mientras la gema comenzaba a brillar con intensidad en su cuello, y su brillo era reflejado en los ojos purpuras de Lúthien- así que ¿Por qué no vas por el?-

-eso es lo que quieres que haga…. Quieres que te dé la espalda- murmura Lúthien con seriedad mientras empuñaba la espada de metal negro.

-¿no confías en mí?- dice con un tono inocente.

-¿tú que crees?-

-je, si, entiendo, tiene sentido que desconfíes de mí, de hecho, nadie debería confiar en mí, pero, si tuvieras el sentido de Applejack, sabrías que no estoy mintiendo cuando te digo que ese potrillo está a salvo-

-¿y tras todo lo que has hecho, porque no lastimarlo?-

-¿ **Por qué no lastimar a un potrillo inocente? No lo sé, tu dímelo-**

-¿intentas jugar con migo- murmura la princesa con severidad.

Carnage sonríe ampliamente y retrocede un par de pasos, con total lentitud perdiéndose en la oscuridad, hasta que el único rastro visible de su presencia era la gema que brillaba en su cuello.

-¡no lograras sorprenderme!- exclama Lúthien mientras se daba la vuelta y apunto la espada a solo centímetros del cuello de Carnage, el cual se mantuvo inmóvil, mirando a la princesa con interés, mientras esta apretaba con fuerza la espada.

 **-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no me decapitas?-**

-dime ¿eso te mataría?-

-jeje, no, pero podrías intentarlo aun así- murmura Carnage mientras con su casco aparta la espada de Lúthien, pero esta da la vuelta y vuelve a colocar la espada a solo centímetros de la criatura, Carnage sonríe al ver como la princesa no le tenía miedo.

 **-dime ¿por qué?-**

-¿Por qué, que?- murmura la princesa con un tono severo.

 **-¿Por qué no me temes?-** sus ojos brillan con intensidad, y suelta un fuerte y estrepitoso siseo.

Lúthien se queda completamente seria, sin saber cómo responder.

-dímelo, por favor, dime ¿Por qué no me temes?- suplica con su tono inocente.

-¿eso que importa?-

-porque ¿Por qué no me temes? Necesito saberlo-

-¿Por qué debería temerte?-

 **-¿Por qué no deberías temerme? Soy una criatura monstruosa, sin piel, con ojos que destilan oscuridad, un poder inconmensurable el cual ni siquiera una criatura tan poderosa como Discord o cualquier otra princesa podría enfrentar, soy considerado un acecino, un desalmado, una criatura aberrante la que no te gustaría toparte en algún sitio oscuro, sola, y aun así, henos aquí, tu, una princesa que paso casi toda su vida en hospitales, sobreprotegida y contenida, que no me teme, cualquiera diría que solo un completo idiota, no me temería, pero tú, claramente no eres tonta, no, no lo eres ¿Por qué no me temes?-**

-no lo sé….- Murmura Lúthien intentando deducir cuál era su punto y tratando de mantenerse alerta en caso de alguna treta o trampa que este mismo le prepare.

- **creo que si lo sabes, muy en el fondo de ti, todo el mundo le teme a lo desconocido, pero tú no me temes, porque sabes que me conoces, en alguna parte, quizás no lo recuerdes, o quizás tu mente omite mi recuerdo, pero tú sabes quién soy-**

- **te vigile desde que eras una potranca muy pequeña, desde el inicio de todo, yo estuve hay para ti, y vi que no eras feliz, nunca fuiste feliz, porque este mundo no era para ti, nunca lo fue, tu odiabas a los ponis, odiabas la felicidad de todos, y por eso es que yo existo-**

-¡es mentira!-

 **-si es mentira ¿entonces por qué existo?-** sonríe Carnage.

Lúthien empuña con fuerza la espada, esta comienza a temblar levemente, su respiración comienza a volarse agitada por alguna razón, sus pupilas se contraen, comienza a sentir un fuerte sentimiento de cólera, pero pese a esto, pese a sentir que en cualquier momento estallaría, ella no ataca a Carnage pese a la necesidad que comenzó a sentir.

 **-¿Por qué no me atacas?-**

-por qué fácilmente responderías y me quitarías la espada-

-acaso... ¿me estas analizando?, jeje, excelente, pero ¿Qué es lo que tu lograras? ¿A qué quieres llegar? **SI NO ME ATACAS** -

-Dime quien eres- exige saber Lúthien con severidad, mientras que con determinación y sin una sola pisca de miedo o inseguridad sostenía la espada de metal negro apuntando contra Carnage, quien caminaba lentamente a su alrededor, siseando como la serpiente que es.

- **yo no soy nada realmente, solo una pieza en el juego, como todos los que están presentes, todo el mundo cree ser libre o tiene la esperanza de poseer la libertad, cuando la verdad es que todos somos marionetas atadas a hilos, solo... hilos. Nadie en este mundo es libre, y lo demostré al tirar de los hilos de todos, todos siguen faltas ilusiones, falsas esperanzas, motivaciones inútiles, y son demasiado ciego como para percatarse de lo que realmente los controla-**

-puedes pensar lo que tú quieras, si crees que eres un esclavo, o un esclavista, no importara, al final caerás-

- **oh claro que caeré, je, ese ha sido mi destino desde el principio, y aunque al principio me costó aceptarlo, ahora lo entiendo, lo entiendo todo, todo es tan claro ahora, y estoy seguro que pronto, tú lo entenderás-**

-¿Qué voy a entender? ¿Qué no importa lo que haga solo soy un peón en tu juego de ajedrez?-

-je, un peón, no, no, tu eres mucho más que eso, **una reina tal vez-**

-¿y quién es el que mueve las piezas?-

 **-la "eternidad" y "ella"-** Carnage se acerca más a Lúthien y acaricia suavemente su mejilla- ¿aún no lo entiendes? Porque, porque pequeña yegua, no lo comprende aun dime ¿en qué crees?-

-creo en el amor, creo en la amistad, creo en el bien y la bondad de todos-

 **-¿por qué?-**

-por qué….-

- **Lúthien, no te mientas a ti misma, te e vigilado, desde tus años más inocentes, y ambos hemos sido testigos de lo patético y cruel que es tu realidad, un mundo de decepciones, tristezas y dolor, y la peor parte es que ni siquiera puedes expresarlo. Desde pequeña sufriste las circunstancias de hospital en hospital, desgracia tras desgracia, sufriste trágicos accidentes, casi mueres desangrada a los dos años por un corte en la muñeca, intentaron secuestrarte solo por dinero, tuviste un pequeño monstruo como hermana, la amistad no era más que una ilusión patética, un sueño que nunca se hizo realidad, los niños se burlaban de ti, te consideraban rara, mas patética que sus míseras vidas, te separaron de tu familia para satisfacer los deseos de un reí egoísta, te violaron, te golpearon, maltrataron, abandonaron y humillaron, y todas esas cosas, yo no las hice, fueron solo las cosas que te tocaron vivir, nada más que la miseria que te rodea, y dime ¿Por qué aun crees en los ideales de tu madre? si desde siempre se te ha demostrado todo lo contrario-**

Las palabras de Carnage dieron justamente en el cabo. El cólera de Lúthien se volvió tan grande e intenso que casi podía emanar un aura oscurecida, producto de toda su tristeza, ira y rencor que su corazón ahora sentía.

 **-estas enfurecida, pero, no con migo, al menos no específicamente, si no con todos-**

-cierra, la…. Boca…- murmura Lúthien con cólera, intentando contener su rabia que crecía como un incendio.

 **-temes demostrar la oscuridad de su corazón, le temes a lo que puedes hacer ahora, puedo sentirlo-**

Los recuerdos comenzaron a atacar a Lúthien, recuerdos del pasado, traumas de su niñez, tragedias, burlas, accidentes, de todo comenzó a bombardearle la cabeza, risas de niños contra ella, extrema soledad, ella atrapada en hospitales, en su cuarto, sin su casco, sin su piel, sin sus hijos, perdida, completamente sola y triste pero sin la capacidad de poder llorar pese a desearlo con todo el corazón. Imagen tras imagen, le golpeaban en la parte más endeble de su persona, torturándola, una tortura sin igual que no requiere de dolor físico para hacerla desear la muerte, ver lo patética y triste que fue su vida, le provocaban un dolor, un cólera, una rabia y tristeza sin precedentes.

Lúthien no lo resiste y se arrodilla ante Carnage, tratando de ahogar su cólera, tratando de calmarse, pero algo no andaba bien con ella, no podía respirar, sentía como quedaba atrapada, como si las paredes a su alrededor se serraran, esas risas, esos ojos juzgándola, no podía aguantarlo.

-¡el vestido!- piensa esta y comienza a quitárselo, se desabrocha los botones, el corsead, trata de quitárselo y cuando estuvo a punto de dejarlo caer, su cuerpo regresa a ser el bulto carnoso que antes era, y pierde el equilibrio al no poder sostenerse así misma pese a estar arrodillada, cayendo en seco, con el vestido a medio quitar, mientras su carne se exponía, y sus quemaduras resaltaban, agonizando nuevamente, respirando con mayor dificultad que antes, pero ahora sin sentir esa presión en la cabeza que no le permitía pensar con claridad. Estaba agonizando, pero al menos las imágenes se habían desvanecido.

-oh, ¿por qué haces esto?- murmura Carnage con desilusión **\- ¿te gusta sufrir? ¿Cierto?-**

Lúthien no respondió, su cuerpo ahora palpitaba levemente mientras no podía moverse en el suelo, ya no podía ver a Carnage con claridad, su visión era borrosa y nublada, solo podía ver los cascos carnosos de la criatura ante ella.

Se escucha un fuerte golpe, Carnage voltea y se percata que proviene de la puerta principal, alguien se encontraba del otro lado tratando de entrar, Carnage no expreso ninguna mueca, más que desinterés y aburrimiento mientras algo golpeaba las puertas con fuerza.

 **-creo que te encontraron** \- murmura Carnage con inexpresividad mientras acerca su casco carnoso contra el pecho de la demacrada Lúthien, tomando los botones de su vestido para levantarlo y cerrarlo.

Por un instante el cuerpo de Lúthien estuvo a punto de recuperarse, pero Lúthien aleja a Carnage, el vestido se le abre otra vez, y vuelve al suelo, a agonizar otra vez

- **prefieres vivir en una ilusión que afrontar la verdad-**

-La única ilusión, era el cuerpo que me diste…. Ese no era mi cuerpo, mi figura, ya no lo es, esto, esto soy ahora- murmura Lúthien mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

Los golpes se escuchan con mayor fuerza, y del otro lado se escuchan dos voces desesperadas aclamando el nombre de Lúthien.

-tú solo buscas controlarme-

Carnage sonríe por un momento.

 **\- solo intentaba ayudarte, tú te mientes a ti misma al decirte que este mundo pertenece a la luz, cuando la verdad es que en todos nosotros hay oscuridad, y no importa que se haga, siempre todos tendrán un atisbo de maldad en su ser, y como la gravedad, solo se requiere de un empujón para caer en las tinieblas-**

-cállate…. Cállate….- murmura Lúthien cansada, mas esto no se le entendía, siendo más un quejido mientras su cuerpo palpitaba en el suelo.

-necesitas verlo con claridad, tienes que quitarte esa venda de los ojos, y ver el mundo como es-

Carnage desaparece delante de ella, los golpes contra la puerta son cada vez más prominentes y severos, incluso se podía divisar una luz tratando de atravesar la puerta, era una especie de rayo tratando de penetrarla, pese a todos los golpes que estos daban con insistencia, la puerta no parecía inmutarse ni en lo más mínimo, pero de repente, como si toda la fuerza de las puertas de diamante se hubiera disipado, ambas se abren de par en par, exponiendo a dos reconocibles figuras ante Lúthien.

-¡Lúthien!-

Ambos corren hacia ella, y la cogen entre sus cascos y garras, Lúthien agoniza entre sus garras mientras las dos figuras titubean al verle en ese estado.

-oh no puede ser… ¡Lúthien!-

-¡¿puedes oírnos?! ¡Lúthien!-

-Whisper…. Murmura Lúthien agónica entre las garras del grifo, este sonríe al escucharle llamarle por su nombre, mientras su compañero se quedaba un tanto serio mientras le miraba con seriedad.

-estamos aquí, tranquila- le dice el grifo con una titubeante sonrisa mientras trata de cargarla, y el poni retrocede un par de pasos.

\- Blu….- murmura Lúthien.

El unicornio azul no responde y simplemente se queda serio mientras este sentía algo en su pecho.

-no te preocupes, los dos te sacaremos de aquí, te llevaremos a un lugar seguro, y te pondremos a salvo-

Whisper trata de colocar a Lúthien con mucho cuidado en su lomo, consiente de su estado tan delicado, la envuelve en el vestido, pero sin cerrar los botones, usándolo solamente como una manta para cubrirla.

-tenemos que irnos de aquí- murmura Whisper con seriedad, Blu tarda en hacerle caso, y este asiente con la cabeza. Los dos se llevan a Lúthien, dejando atrás la espada de metal negro, Lúthien desde su sitio mira como la misma se queda atrás mientras lentamente se alejaban. Ya estaban a punto de cruzar el umbral, pero cuando estaban a punto de salir por las puertas, estas se cierran súbitamente ante ellos.

-oh pero que tiernos, los dos vinieron a su rescate- se escucha la voz burlona e infantil de Carnage.

Whisper y Blu se ponen alertas, y miran en todas direcciones, tratando de encontrar a locutor de aquella macabra voz. Es entonces que en dirección al trono aparece Carnage ante ellos, con una amplia sonrisa de lado a lado, esta se encamina lentamente hacia ellos.

-¡no la tocaras!- exclama Blu colérico mientras se transformaba en Lobo, Whisper con cuidado deja a Lúthien en el suelo, recargada contra la puerta, e igualmente se prepara para la defensiva, tomando una lanza y extendiendo sus alas para arremeter cuanto antes.

-y aquí ante nosotros, los dos caballeros de armadura vienen por la princesa en su rescate- recita Carnage con su voz infantil- oh pero esperen jeje ¿Por qué son dos? ¿No debería ser solo uno?-

-¡te destrozaremos!—exclama Blu.

- **jeje, quisiera ver eso-** sonríe Carnage mientras avanzaba lentamente, Blu dispara un poderoso rayo contra Carnage, el cual con desinterés, levanta su casco, y el rayo estalla en el casco de Carnage, provocando una fuerte cortina de humo, que al desvanecerse mostraría a Carnage intacto.

 **-¿puedo saber? ¿Por qué están aquí? La batalla es afuera, los necesitan abajo, y en lugar de eso, ustedes dos, están aquí, y el que estén aquí, ni siquiera ayudara a mi derrota, ninguno de ustedes es el oponente indicado para mí-**

-¡cierra la boca o tendré que arrancártela!- exclama Whisper con severidad.

 **-ustedes, solo díganme ¿Por qué están aquí? ¿Están aquí por Lúthien? ¿La aman?-**

Ninguno responde, pero ambos quedan completamente serios, mientras se imponían ante Lúthien para protegerla.

 **-jajaja pero que tonto soy, je, si la respuesta es obvia** \- ríe Carnage como una potrilla **\- ustedes dos la aman, que lindos, en verdad, ella se sentiría muy alagada, el que dos fuertes… lobo y grifo, (curiosa elección) vengan hasta aquí, y enfrenten al diablo mismo, solo para salvarla de mis garras** -

-¡déjanos ir o tendremos que enfrentarte!- reclama Whisper.

- **en verdad tienen que estar enamorados para hacer esto por ella, ¿no les importa que ahora solo parece un costal de carne? Parecido a mí, pero más demacrado y patético-**

-no la abandonaremos- murmura Whisper.

- **pero si ambos ya lo hicieron alguna vez, la dejaron atrás ¿Por qué volver por ella? es claro que en ese estado morirá de todas formas** -

-no volveremos a fallarte, cometimos errores, pero no otra vez- murmura Blu con severidad mientras retomaba su forma poni, pero sin dejar su estado de defensa.

- **ah, no tengo deseos de enfrentarlos, ni siquiera quiero matarlos, solo quiero saber si ustedes serian capases de morir por ella ¿Qué tanto la aman? ¿Pelearían por ella?-**

-siempre- murmura Whisper.

Carnage sonríe.

 **\- ¿aun cuando al final, solo sea uno el que se quedara con ella?-**

-abre esa puerta ahora- murmura Blu con severidad.

 **-claro, pero antes respóndanme esto, al final, solo uno se queda con ella ¿Quién será? ¿Quién de ustedes la merece? ¿Quién será el que la obtenga?-**

Los dos miran a Lúthien con ansiedad y duda, para luego mirar a Carnage.

-maldita escoria, solo juegas con nosotros- murmura Whisper con seriedad.

-eso no parece una respuesta, no, creo que no- dice con esa vos de potrilla.

-Lúthien no es un objeto, y si solo uno se puede quedar a su lado, solo ella será quien lo decida- murmura Whisper con seriedad.

Lúthien mira por detrás de ambos a Carnage, esta era incapaz de mover un solo musculo, pero en su mente ya comenzaba a hacerse una idea de que era lo que Carnage planeaba, intento advertirles, pero de si solo salían murmullos y quejidos apenas audibles. Trato de esforzarse, trato de llamarlos, pero de si apenas un quejido semejante a un susurro broto de sí.

 **-creo que ella decidió, ¿no lo creen? Y aun si no los elige, ¿pelearan por ella?-**

-claro que si- murmura Blu-

-con mi corazón y mi lanza, por siempre- murmura Whisper.

Carnage sonríe ampliamente y enfoca una mirada en Lúthien, cruzando las miradas de ambos, sus ojos se conectaron por un momento, mientras un fuerte latir comenzó a hacerse en los oídos de Lúthien

- **te demostrare que es la verdad-** escucha Lúthien en su mente, mientras el latido que esta escuchaba se escuchaba con más fuerza, como si en cualquier momento este fuera estallar.

 **-¡peleen por ella entonces!-** exclama Carnage con una siniestra sonrisa.

De repente, antes de que Lúthien o Whisper pudieran preverlos, una criatura colosal arremete contra Whisper, el grifo apenas logra sentirlo, y retrocede gracias a su velocidad en vuelo, pero sin antes dejar tras de sí un rastro de sangre, el frigo posado en una cornisa mira su rodilla, y divisa un largo corte que le rebanaba la carne y le hacía sangrar prominentemente.

Tanto Lúthien como Whisper miran incrédulos al atacante, quien aún poseía sus garras manchadas con la sangre del grifo, este gruñía exponiendo sus largos colmillos, y sus fieros ojos azules miraban a Whisper con un deseo acecino.

-¡Lúthien es mía!- grita la criatura azul entre un fuerte y feroz aullido, y de un largo salto trato de clavarle sus garras al grifo para destrozarlo.

* * *

La guerra tiene labios azulados, ojos de soledad, carne de frío, campos de noche eterna, gesto airado, inviernos sin otoño y sin estío, la guerra tiene dientes afilados, cuchillos de acerado desafío, inmensa podredumbre hacia el vacío, harapos y negrura de atavío, alaridos sin nombre y sin soldado, desbordadas las venas, turbios ríos rojos que desafían y corrompen la clarides del agua.

El sentimiento de la guerra, solo trae catástrofe y dolor, miedo y desolación, desgracia, muerte y tristeza. Es eso lo único que quiere la gema, traer el final, hermanos contra hermanos, amigos contra amigos, no hay respeto y honor en la guerra solo muerte. Muerte bajo el manto rojo, y aquellos que se creen enemigos pelearan hasta el final, aunque no sea verdad, aunque no sean tan diferentes a los rivales, no importa la amistad, el amor o cualquier lazo, pues la guerra esta echa para romperlos a todos de una forma u otra, bajo el frio acero de las espadas, en una estela de sangre y lágrimas, este será el final, y muchos se irán pues el tormento rojo está aquí.

Sangre por sangre, muerte por muerte, ese es el deseo de la gema, la sangre le fortalece, la muerte la enriquece, el sufrimiento le encanta, le encanta el sabor del dolor, la desesperación, las luchas encarnizadas, luchas sin sentido más que traer la muerte y desgracia para todas y todos, hasta el final del infinito, así será, hasta que no haya nadie, hasta que todos estén muertos.

Luchas encarnizadas se llevaban a cabo en todo el imperio, grifos contra minotauros, amigos contra amigos, la ceguera del sentimiento del odio cubría los ojos de todos ellos, la lucha por la supervivencia, o simple orgullo entre razas, acaso importa el motivo.

Todos los minotauros arremeten contra los grifos, el choque de ejércitos estremece la tierra como si fuera un temblor, garras contra pesuñas, fuerza contra agilidad, resistencia contra vuelo. Ambas razas pese a ser tan diferentes, poseían algo fuertemente en común, y era que ambas razas eran de guerreros sin iguales, aun con que cada uno tuviera su propio estilo de lucha, ambas rasas eran mortíferas y parejas, por lo que ni siquiera la ventaja del vuelo sería una ventaja tan grande para los grifos, muchos de los minotauros de hecho, habían sido entrenados para luchar precisamente contra criaturas que pudieran volar, emboscadas, trampas, atraparlos con una cadena, romperles las alas si se acercan demasiado, poder dar saltos impresionantes para alcanzarlos e incluso una destacable puntería en el arte de arrojar objetos, eran solo algunas de las contraofensivas que los minotauros desarrollaron, y ante estas tácticas solo los grifos más jóvenes cayeron y murieron al poco tiempo.

La mayor tontería que un grifo podía cometer era intentar atacar a un minotauro de frente, porque no solo el fácilmente podría destrozarles el cráneo con un solo golpe, si no que así podrían atraparte con mucha más facilidad, y una vez que un minotauro te tiene entre sus brazos es casi imposible soltarse. Les rompían alguna pata, o incluso les arrancaban sus alas de un solo jalón solo para humillar al contrincante y dejar que el mismo se desangre o suplique hasta su muerte. Algunos otros los rodeaban entre sus brazos y con una fuerza descomunal los aplastaban entre sus músculos tal y como lo aria una serpiente constrictora, dejando al final solo un cuerpo suelto, sin vida, caer como un muñeco de trapo, con todos los huesos rotos en su interior.

Pero sin duda, la táctica más desalmada y horripilante era la de aplastar las sandias: los minotauros tomaban sus cabezas, y con sus gruesos dedos presionaba y aplastaban los ojos de sus contrincantes desafortunados, les aplastaban los ojos contra el cráneo, sus cuencas sangraban, ellos gritaban desesperadamente, trataban de clavar sus garras contra los corpulentos brazos de los minotauros inútilmente, gritaban , se retorcían, trataban de patear, librarse de algún modo, desesperados por sus vidas, hasta que el minotauro arto les aplastaba la cabeza como si fuera un melón, desparramando su materia cerebral y demás fluidos corporales sobre todo el piso, una muerte agónica y cruel sin duda, pero sobretodo aterradora para la misma victima quien antes de morir siente como su cráneo era aplastado, como sus ojos reventaban como sígueles y la sangre escurría a borbotones por sus cuencas, como desesperadamente intentan hacer algo por salvar la vida, en un dolor agónico y descomunal que no tiene precedentes, y toda esta tortura no terminaría hasta que al final solo se detiene cuando tu cabeza finalmente estalla en cientos de pedazos, y lo que resta de ti baña el rostro y los brazos de tu acecino.

Los grifos mayores conocían bien estos peligros, y no se hacían de los que fácilmente se podían agarrar, eran conscientes de que sin importar que tanta fuerza hayan desarrollado nunca competirán contra los monstruosos minotauros, era crucial para ellos que ninguno los cogiera con sus corpulentos brazos, aunado a esto parece casi irrisible o irónico que la parte más resaltante y atemorizante de los minotauros, sea la que menos peligro les represente; los cuernos pese a ser un arma igualmente mortífera que su fuerza, realmente pese a que muchos minotauros están acostumbrados a envestir para atacar, difícilmente lograban arremeter contra los grifos quienes esquivaban los ataques con relativa facilidad, no importaba su tamaño, de echo mientras más grandes sean los cuernos de un minotauros, este irónicamente era mucho más lento e impreciso, al ser demasiado peso el que cargan en la cabeza, no podían girar con rapidez y perdían estabilidad con facilidad.

La mayor arma de los grifos contra los minotauros eran sus cerebros y su velocidad, no podían confiarse, podían atacarlos a distancia, era lo preferible, pero no todos los minotauros eran lentos, y algunos incluso son más peligrosos si se les ataca a distancia. Por suerte en un amplio repertorio de combate muchos grifos están más que capacitados para luchar contra bestias grandes, lo demostraron cuando pelearon contra las bestias de Carnage, saben eludir, saben engañar y despistar, saben cuándo dar un golpe mortífero en alguna parte blanda o endeble como detrás de la cabeza, los talones, el costado, decapitarlos, saben actuar rápido como relámpagos, y es por todas estas habilidades y circunstancias que ellos estarían al mismo nivel que los minotauros, de echo poseen una ventaja más sobre esas criaturas, y es la paciencia, ahora los minotauros atacan desalmadamente, sin pensar demasiado en sus ataques, pueden usar eso a su favor.

Los grifos tiene una oportunidad de ganar, pero hay un problema, y es que, hermanos contra hermanos, pese a haber una fuerte rivalidad entre especies, la verdad es que muchos de ellos son conocidos, e incluso amigos, el caso más resaltante es por su puesto el de ambos reyes, quienes se conocieron desde muy jóvenes, jugaron juntos, entrenaron juntos, lucharon juntos, y ahora pelean a muerte. No importa que tanto lo intente Crow, cuanto trate comunicarse con Minos, este simplemente no lo escuchaba, y de hecho, intentar razonar con el comprometía su defensa y lo dejaba vulnerable, no tenía más opción, debía luchar contra su mejor amigo, y ganar si lo que quería era seguir viviendo, cosa que no tenía fácil, si había alguien que conociera todas sus tácticas, todos sus métodos y estrategias, era Minos, entrenaron juntos, y desarrollaron sus habilidades, y aunque el también conoce las habilidades de su amigo, Minos sigue teniendo algo de ventaja pues tras la muerte de su esposa, Crow perdió el interés en la lucha, dejando de entrenar por más de una década, y aunque aún tenía ciertas habilidades, lo cierto es que ya no es tan veloz como antes, cuando era incansable, cuando era mejor que Minos en la lucha.

Hermanos contra hermanos, amigos contra amigos, los dos pelearan hasta que uno caiga, solo así puede ser, solo así llegara el final para uno de estos reyes, y pronto el reinado

* * *

Starlight abrió sus ojos con algo de cansancio, al primero todo era difusos y confuso, aun somnolienta esta miro en todas direcciones, un tanto confundida, al principio no comprendía que había pasado o donde se encontraba, hasta que todo se aclaró ante ella y lo recordó, inmediatamente se sobresaltó, y se levantó, soltando un fuerte quejido, esta coloco su casco contra su hombro, y sintió un fuerte ardor, al principio tuvo miedo de mirar, pues cuando coloco su casco contra su hombro, inmediatamente sintió un fuerte ardor acompañado de algo caliente brotándole, cuando lo hizo, pudo ver una prominente herida aun sangrando.

La princesa se recargo contra un muro mientras se desangraba, mira a su alrededor para intentar comprender donde se encontraba, parecía ser alguna de las casas del imperio de Cristal, mira al techo, donde se encontraba un agujero que le permitía ver el cielo oscurecido y tormentoso, es aquí cuando pudo ver una serie de resplandores destellando en el cielo, la princesa al principio no lo comprendió pero cuando enfoco su mirada, pudo ver así sea por solo un instante a la silueta de su madre sobrevolando a toda velocidad, mientras trataba de esquivar algo a que aparentemente le perseguía.

-¡Mamá!- grito la princesa colérica, tratando de que le escuchara pero parecía que era inútil, su grito fue más un quejido que apenas pudo ser escuchado por sí misma. Starlight intento extender sus alas, pero al hacerlo sintió un fuerte y agudo dolor, estas cayeron contra el suelo, arrastrándolas y es aquí cuando pudo notar una serie de cortes a lo largo de sus alas. Aun así trato de hacerlas funcionar, pero no hizo más que abanicar el aire y soltar una fuerte mueca de dolor, esta gimió, y se arrodillo, mirando al suelo y respirando con algo de dificultad. Pero no se rendiría tan fácil, dio un salto trato de emprender el vuelo, pero solo callo con fuerza contra el suelo, se raspo las rodillas, y ahí se quedó, gimiendo de dolor, tratando de aguantar sus ganas de llorar.

Arrastro los cascos e intento levantarse, pero le era imposible, no podía hacerlo, era demasiado para ella, aun así, se aguantó sus lágrimas, intento pararse una y otra, y otra vez, reacia a quedarse en el suelo, y motivada por ver a su madre aun peleando, por esta extendería sus alas aun tratando de hacerlas funcionar, pero al no lograr nada más que martirizarse a sí misma, esta se arrastró hasta un muro en el que se recargo y con este se ayudó a ponerse de pie, con algo de dificultad al inicio logro apoyarse contra la pared y poco a poco levantarse en sus cuatro cascos, los cuales no dejaban de titilar, apenas aguantando su propio peso. Aun recargada contra la pared, no podía separarse de ella, sus cascos le dolían demasiado, y no respondían como debían, todo su cuerpo le dolía, pero lo aguantaría porque aún hay esperanza, aun la hay, si su madre aun pelea, es porque la hay, era lo único que pasaba por su mente en ese momento.

Trato de avanzar, coloco un casco al frente, y luego el otro, trato de caminar por sí misma, separándose de la pared, dios unos pasos, y luego volvió a caer, golpeándose la barbilla con fuerza. Se sintió impotente por solo un momento, pero luego le seguiría, trato de arrastrarse, obstinada a rendirse, salió del cuarto, y llego a un pasillo, por el cual nuevamente trato de recargarse contra la pared, y por medio de este camino por el pasillo, lentamente, mientras sus rodillas aun le sangraban.

Con la idea de no rendirse, de no perder siguió adelante, en eso, esta se encuentra con una puerta abierta, al cual estuvo a punto de dejar de lado y continuar su camino, pero al ver levemente, pudo ver una silueta reconocible para ella.

-¡Tara!-

Ante el sobresalto perdió el equilibrio y volvió a caer, pero no perdió más el tiempo y al no poder levantarse de inmediatamente se arrastró a como pudo hasta su amiga, y al estar a punto de llegar, casi pierde el aliento al verle en un estado tan deplorable, parecía un cadáver, con heridas expuestas y los huesos reluciendo entre la carne palpitante, temía lo peor y se apresuró en buscar el pulso en su amiga tan pronto le alcanzo, no parecía que respiraba, cosa que le alarmo, coloco su oreja contra su pecho, al principio no escucho nada, eso le asusto, entrando en negación volvió a escuchar, cerró los ojos y trato de concentrar su oído, pudo percibirlo, hay estaba, percibió un latido, muy débil, casi imperceptible, pero aún estaba hay. Coloco su casco sobre la boca de Tara y sintió su exhalación caliente, tenue, pero indicaba que aun respiraba.

-Tara… Tara despierta…- trato de moverla, pero no estaba segura si hacerlo le provocaría más daño, por lo que opto por ser más delicada.

\- Tara... Tara por favor… por favor amiga, despierta, despierta-

Pero la princesa no despertaba. Sus ojos comenzaron a mostrarse empeñosos, pero trato de contener sus lágrimas, quería ser fuerte, debía serlo, no podía ser más la princesa débil y delicada, debía ser valiente, como su madre, valiente como amiga, pelear, pero ya no podía mover sus cascos, sus heridas eran grandes, no podía resistirlo.

Ya estaba a punto de rendirse cuando en eso...

-¿Qué aras ahora?- escucha ella, mira en todas direcciones pero no ve a nadie a su alrededor.

-¿hola?- murmura con algo de esperanza, pero con una ligera sensación de miedo.

-¿te vas a rendir?- escucha de nuevo la vos, esta mira en dirección a unos cristales en el suelo, y hay, le parece ver la silueta de una especie de yegua alga. Mira al frente donde debería estar la reflejada, pero no había nada más que un muro en ruinas.

-¿Qué está pasando?- balbucea Starlight incrédula- ¿Quién eres tú?-

-eso no importa, lo que debería importarte es, quien eres tú-

Starlight agita la cabeza, trata de poner sus pensamientos en orden, mira a su alrededor sin ver a nadie, solo ella y algunas ruinas, temerosa volvió a mirar al cristal en el suelo, y aún estaba ahí la figura, observándole.

-¿Qué quieres?- murmura tratando de ocultar su intriga.

-que me digas quien eres tú-

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?- se queja Starlight.

-por qué no conoces la respuesta-

-¡si la ser, y si no fuera así! ¡Si yo no la se tu tampoco…..!-

-¿Quién eres tú?- repite la voz.

-¡soy Starlight! ¡Soy una de las princesas de Equestria, y me estoy cansando de esto!- responde colérica.

-¿Quién eres tú?- repite la voz con un tono serio pero sereno.

-¡ya te lo dije! Mira ¡ya no quiero jugar! ¡Quiero regresar con mi madre, quiero ayudarles a todos, quiero pelear!-

-¿Por qué quieres pelear?- pregunta la figura del reflejo.

-por qué… por qué… porque yo tengo que hacerlo, es mi deber-

-¿y cómo piensas hacerlo si tienes todo el cuerpo invalidado? ni siquiera puedes ponerte en pie tu sola-

-yo…. yo…. porque soy una princesa, y si no peleo por mi pueblo, por los demás, por lo que amo, no debería serlo, no sé quién eres, pero si quieres hacerme algo, hazlo ya, si me vas a ayudar ayúdame, pero ya basta de esto, ya basta, no lo soporto- murmura Starlight con sus ojos humedecidos por el dolor de su cuerpo y la cólera que tanto le torturaba.

-¿aun quieres salvar a los que quieres? ¿No importa si mueres?-

-no… no importa- murmura la princesa con seriedad, por un momento todo quedo en silencio, luego la voz volvió a hablar.

-yo no puedo ayudarte, solo tú misma puedes levantarte, levantarte tu sola, y ayudar a tu amiga-

-¡pero como!-

-¿Quién eres tú?-

-¿eso qué demonios tiene que ver?

-¿Quién eres tú?-

-¡¿me vas a decir sí o no?!-

-sé que conoces la respuesta en lo más profundo de tu ser-

-¿porque es importante?-

-¿Quién eres tú?-

-yo…. ¡soy la princesa Starlight Road….! ¡Segunda hija de la princesa de la armonía Twilight Sparkle y Bast Bloodstream, mis hermanos son Lúthien y Eclipse; mi hogar alguna vez fue Ponyville; tuve dos mejores amigos, sus nombres fueron Tara Solaris y Luck, también creí estar enamorada alguna vez….!-

Enmudeció al llegar a esa parte.

-¿de quién?-

Starlight por un momento guarda silencio, manteniéndose muy seria.

-¿Quién era el?-

-Wes… Wes Cruger - murmura esta para sí misma.

-todo lo que me dijiste, tenlo en mente, porque esa es tu respuesta, y solo teniéndola en mente, podrás ayudar a tu amiga, a tu madre y a todos-

La silueta se desvanece en el cristal, y Starlight queda completamente sola. Al percatarse de esto, Starlight trato de suplicar por que regresara, porque le ayudara y no le dejara, pero la entidad desapareció como un susurro en el aire.

La princesa no comprendía lo que pasaba, no sabía qué hacer, pero sentía que debía hacer algo, trato de levantarse, pero sus cascos aun le dolían demasiado, y apenas podía moverlos.

Regreso la atención hacia su amiga, y la abraso entre sus cascos, trato de hacer que despertara, pero Tara no lo hacía, la sacudió levemente, tomo su cascos y lo apretó, pero la princesa no respondida, casi parecía como si ya estuviera muerta, de no ser porque aun respiraba tenuemente, coloco su oído contra su pecho otra vez, el latido era mucho más lento y débil cosa que le provocó un frio recorriéndole la espina y un fuerte ardor en la garganta, ahora su latido era mucho más lento, cada vez se escuchaba menos, Tara estaba muriendo entre sus cascos.

Desesperada comenzó a gritar una y otra vez.

-¡Tara! ¡Tara despierta!

Starlight al pensar en las palabras que aquella yegua del reflejo le dijo trato de encender su cuerno con la esperanza de elaborar un hechizo que de alguna forma le reviviera pero no podía hacer que siquiera su cuerno soltara una chispa, estaba demasiado cansada y agotada, no podía hacer nada, su amiga no respondida aun. Starlight trato de encender su cuerno otra vez, pero más que emitir un brillo, un fuerte dolor y ardor en su cuerno fue lo único que consiguió. Perdió demasiado poder durante el incidente del hoyo negro, sin mencionar que ahora su cuerno se encontraba desgastado y ennegrecido por lo mucho que ella lo forzó para mantener aquel hechizo, por lo cual, ahora no podía usar su magia.

No importara que tan fuerte gritara, no respondida su amiga, y esta sentía como su vida se iba entre sus cascos. La sentía irse, desvanecer su vida entre sus cascos, esto provocó en Starlight un fuerte sentimiento de impotencia, casi sentía que estaba a punto de rendirse, pero no quería hacerlo, no mientras aun hubiera pulso en su amiga, grito, le sacudió, suplico, pero Tara no habría sus ojos.

La tierra se estremece con fuerza, esta mira en dirección a una ventana y divisa un potente resplandor rojo que comenzó a extenderse por la ciudad para devastarla y fulminarla completamente. Starlight entro en completa desesperación, quiso huir con Tara, pero sus cascos aun no respondían, solo podía estar hay con ella, y abrasarla para estar juntas al menos.

-Tara despierta Por favor- murmura esta entre lágrimas, ya perdiendo las esperanzas, y luego se traga su cólera y aceptando su derrota, esta le susurra suplicándole al oído unas últimas palabras- te necesito-

Es entonces que las lágrimas de Starlight se deslizan por sus mejillas, y una de ellas, cae en la frente de Tara, esta comienza a disolverse en su frente, sin antes tornarse blanca y despedir por un momento un brillo tenue.

* * *

La tierra se estremece con prepotencia y violencia, el aire caliente y seco sopla errático y con fuerza, cada vez el entorno se vuelve más y más caliente. El entorno se vuelve inestable y toxico, si esto continua así y se extiende por el resto del planeta, no pasara mucho hasta que el habitad se vuelva inhabitable para la mayor parte de los seres vivientes. En ciudades cercanas al imperio, la tormenta roja comenzó a hacerse presente, disturbios, peleas y asesinatos apenas están comenzando, la rabia domina a los ponis y demás criaturas como una enfermedad, unos a otros se mutilan y torturan, luchan hasta la muerte, por nada más que el deseo por satisfacer la sed y el deseo de librar una guerra, librar su propia guerra. Este mal se extiende cada vez más rápido con cada hora, cada minuto, cada segundo que se deja pasar, la tormenta sangrienta está más cerca de otros poblados, ciudades, bosques, pronto toda Equestria será cubierta en una negrura rojiza, y hay no parara, continuara extendiéndose, hasta que el mundo entero sea consumido. Todo comienza a morir, quien no muera brutalmente acecinado o luchando, lo hará por los males que traerá este entorno tan infernal, es entonces cuando uno piensa que este es el fin, y al final no quedara nadie, pues todos de una forma u otra, morirán.

Discord hace a un lado el combate entre los grifos y minotauros, y se enfoca en los lobos de Shining, y el grupo de Twilight y Bast, siendo solo la princesa de la armonía la única que lograba encestarle ataques que apenas rivalizaban con los suyos, pero no era ni de cerca suficiente para derrotarlo, de hecho, pese a la agonía y cansancio que Discord presentaba, esto no se veía reflejado en sus poderes, los cuales iban en aumento, mostrándose más destructivos e inestables. Sus movimientos eran lentos peros sus ataques eran muy poderosos.

-¡se supone que está herido! ¡Debería estar agonizando! ¡De dónde saca tanto poder- exclama Bast alterado mientras crea un escudo para protegerse a sí mismo y su esposa de un ataque de Discord.

-ya no son los poderes del caos con los que nos enfrentamos, esos desaparecieron, es la gema, su fuente de poder es la gema….- murmura Twilight con cólera.

-¿Cómo podremos detenerlo?- murmura Shining con seriedad e intriga.

-no…. No lo sé…. Sin los elementos de la armonía… no lo sé….- dice Twilight con un nudo en la garganta, mientras trataba de mantener su mente clara para poder concentrarse en la lucha.

La pelea se empareja un poco, los lobos de Shining y los Wampira atacan simultáneamente, permitiendo puntos de ataque para la princesa, Discord parece prever lo que intentan, y provoca una fuerte ventisca que los arroja a todos, al hacer esto, Discord se detuvo por un momento, y estuvo a punto de tumbarse, gracias a la gravedad de sus heridas que aun sangraban, pero pronto recupero la estabilidad.

Los lobos de Shining atacaron simultáneamente, se ocultaron en la sombra para que el draconequus no pudiera verlos, lo rodearon y dispararon con todo lo que tenían contra Discord, le dispararon de frente y por la espalda, dejando que Twilight culminara con un ataque de luz que arremetió contra Discord, cuando todo se aclaró y pareció estar más calmado, todos presenciaron como el draconequus se arrodillaba ya rendido, escupió sangre, su piel se puso pálida y sus alas cayeron en rendición, parecía más un muerto que alguien en vida. Ver su apariencia, destrozo el corazón de Twilight.

Discord gemía y respiraba con dificultad, estaba muriendo, no cabía duda, estaba agonizando y aun así, Carnage lo seguía obligando a pelear, cosa que hizo que Twilight se entristeciera y odiara aún más a Carnage.

Los lobos aparecen ante él, en formación se acercaron lentamente, Twilight apareció resguardada por Bast y Shining, esta miro al Draconequus con severidad, y una mescla de lastima, lastima por el mismo, temerosa y triste por su estado, predominaron sobre su cólera y odio hacia Carnage.

-¡Discord detente por favor!- exclama Twilight.

 **-princesa, esto es patético, él no les escucha-** dice la criatura con la voz de Carnage.

-libéralo, esto ya es demasiado-

 **-no, nadie se ira, hasta que él o ustedes estén muertos-**

-Discord, por favor…. Sé que estas hay dentro, aun estas con nosotros, por favor no quiero llegar a esto…-

 **-pero que patético, en verdad, él no te escucha, y no eres la única que insiste con esto princesa, ¿quieren ayudarlo? Terminen con su miseria-**

-yo sé que sí, que aun estas con nosotros, aun puedes escucharnos, solo lucha contra ese monstruo-

 **-eso mismo dijo Celestia y la niña ciega-**

-¡eres un cobarde, si tuvieras valor, nos enfrentarías a nosotros cara a cara, y no usarías este tipo de tretas para enfrentarnos!- exclama Twilight colérica, sin contener las lágrimas que comenzaban a cubrir todo su rostro.

 **-jejeje, claro, como usted diga, es gracioso, hablas como si ya me hubieran ganado** \- murmura Discord con la voz de Carnage mientras se ponía en pie ante ellos, Twilight y los demás se ponen en posición de defensa.

Un aura roja comienza a cubrir a Discord mientras este se elevaba del suelo, dejando al descubierto un prominente charco de sangre por debajo de donde se encontraba, aun ahora se encontraba sangrando, y pese a todo, seguía peleando.

-es interesante ver cual el verdadero límite de las cosas, me pregunto quién caerá primero Discord por su hemorragia o ustedes al quedar desintegrados-

Una potente y prominente aura devastadora, tan poderosa que incluso hizo estremecer hasta los huesos de todos los presentes, esta comenzó a concentrarse en el interior del cuerpo de Discord, el poder de la gema se acumulaba en él draconequus, listo para ser expulsado con la potencia de una bomba nuclear, Bast y Shining al sentir el peligro atacan simultáneamente, Discord los prevea y detiene en el aire, momentos antes de que llegaran a él, Discord se mofa de los ponis diciendo que todos en la ciudad morirán, pero lo que realmente intentaron fue distraerlo, permitiendo que Twilight le llegara por la espalda y lo rodeara con una burbuja de energía, Discord expulso la energía con la potencia de una bomba y esta se vio contenida por la burbuja, pero Twilight comenzó a sufrir y a forzarse por mantenerla, sabiendo que no podría contener todo ese poder por mucho tiempo se dirigió a los demás y grito.

-¡CORRAN DEPRISA, LO DESTRUIRÁ TODO!-

Los lobos emprenden la retirada, pero dos sementales se quedan con Twilight.

-¡SHINING, BAST, CORRAN DEPRISA!-

-no te dejaremos-

-¡no hay tiempo, ustedes corran!-

Tanto Bast como Shining encienden sus cuernos y juntos disparan para fortalecer el escudo de energía, Discord comienza a sufrir dentro de la burbuja, sintiendo como la propia energía que expulsaba y era contenida, comenzaba a acabar lenta y dolorosamente con su cuerpo. Los ojos del draconecus brillaron con fuerza, y aún más energía fue expulsada, la burbuja se vio obligada a aumentar de tamaño, pero aun persistió conteniendo el devastador poder que estaba a punto de librarse, aun con la ayuda de los tres juntos, no parecería que durarían demasiado tiempo. Es entonces que rápidamente uno de los lobos regresa y tras transformase en su forma de unicornio, enciende su cuerno y dispara el mismo rayo para ayudar a los demás con la contención. Shining sonríe al ver a su hija ayudándoles.

-¡no podremos contenerlo mucho tiempo!- exclama Ara colérica.

-¡no podremos contenerlo aquí! ¡Tenemos que hacer que libere la energía de algún modo!- exclama Twilight.

-que sencillo- dice Ara con ironía.

La burbuja crece nuevamente, esta vez tres veces su tamaño, como un globo a punto de estallar, los ponis retroceden pero aún se mantienen en la misma sintonía.

-¡¿Qué plan tienen?!- reclama Ara colérica.

-¡quizás podríamos crear un escape, como el de una fábrica!- sugiere Bast.

-¡no, eso crearía un rayo que devastaría todo lo que este a su paso!- dice Twilight mientras intentaba pensar.

-¡no si lo dirigimos hacia el cielo!- agrega Shining. Twilight se queda pensando por un momento.

-no creo que funcione…. Es demasiado poder, la presión liberada será demasiada-

-SI ESTA ENERGÍA NO SE LIBERA ESTALLARA Y TODOS MORIREMOS- reclama Ara con severidad.

-bien… ¡todos prepárense! ¡Enfoquen un tubo de escape en la superficie superior!-

Los cuatro ponis combinan sus poderes y crean por encima de la burbuja una abertura de escape con un tubo de energía, todos tragan saliva, esperando que esto no provoque que la energía estalle en sus caras y cruzando los cascos, abren el escape. Fue como un poderoso golpe contra el cielo, un poderoso rayo de energía fue expulsado y como un faro se mantuvo en el aire, un colosal rayo rojo que iba directo al espacio exterior. Discord se retorcía dentro de la burbuja, prominente quemaduras comenzaron a aparecer en todo su cuerpo, Twilight lo observo con tristeza y cólera, le ve sufrir, retorcerse y gemir. Siente un vuelco en el estómago, y una culpa sin precedentes, si Discord morirá, será culpa suya por no ayudarlo, era lo que pensaba, y comenzaba a hacerse a la idea.

-¡todos prepárense!- exclama Ara.

La esfera de energía presiona con fuerza contra el suelo, y comienza a crear un inmenso cráter, en el que estuvieron a punto de tropezar, pero contra apenas lograron mantener su hechizo. El faro destructivo estuvo a punto de voltearse y desbordarse, pero cada poni se colocó en uno de los puntos cardinales y de esta forma logrando mantener un equilibrio para que el faro no apuntara contra Equestria, directo al cielo, estrellas posiblemente eran destruidas, no lo sabían, era improbable, pero era tal el poder que se estaba liberando que no parecía tan descabellado.

El cráter creció de tamaño y estremeció la tierra donde se encontraban posados, por un momento Bast perdió el equilibrio, tropezó, pero en cuanto pudo se levantó y disparo nuevamente, el rayo se hacía más y más potente, no podían mantenerlo la burbuja creció aún más pese a ha haber un punto de fuga, no era suficiente, esto iba a estallar, podían sentirlo, lo sabían, ellos sentían como su burbuja se debilitaba aun cuando todos dispararan a la vez, no era suficiente, no podían hacerlo.

Ara sintió un temblor en el lomo, cuando el escape que crearon incremento de tamaño sin que ninguno de ellos lo hubiera permitido, este aumento su radio y la energía comenzó a desbordarse.

-¡no puede ser! ¡Todos huyan!- grita la poni dejando su puesto al ver como la burbuja comenzaba a agrietarse, iba a estallar, y no se iba a quedar ni un instante más, pero no se iría sola, rodeo la burbuja y arremetió contra su padre obligándole a dejar su puesto, Shining no pudo discutir con ella al ver el terror y la súplica en sus ojos, pero tampoco podía irse sin advertirle a los demás.

-¡todos corran! ¡Twilight!-

Twilight concentra su poder, y crea una nueva burbuja antes de que la original estallara, esto contuvo la energía lo suficiente para que ella y Bast pudieran también correr. Los cuatro corrieron tan rápido como se les permitió, Twilight extendió sus alas y trato de volar, pero no duro más de algunos metros cuando la burbuja provisional estallo también y una fuerte onda de choque inicial les golpeo e hizo que perdiera el control de su vuelo, ella se estrelló con fuerza, mientras la esfera de energía crecía y estuvo a punto de alcanzarlos. Al creer que sería su final cerro los ojos, pero algo la tomo, inmediatamente le ayudo a levantarse y antes de que se diera cuenta de quién era ya se encontraba corriendo mientras este le resguardaba. Bast corrió a su lado, no había tiempo de palabras, la honda de energía les pisaba los talones y les desintegraría apenas tocarlos.

No podían llegar muy lejos, llegaron a una parte de la ciudad, pero casi de inmediato esta comenzó a destruirse y a sucumbir ante la energía. Todo se estremeció con fuerza, las casas se derrumbaron tras de ellos, y no faltaba mucho para que terminaran envueltos en el mismísimo infierno.

Twilight no podía correr más, y antes de que se quedara atrás, Bast le cargo en su espalda y siguió corriendo, pero el tampoco el duraría demasiado; al ver un oportunidad ante él, se deslizo con ella en la espalda hasta una abertura en la tierra, ocultándose en un pequeño túnel atrincherado con escombros, antes de que la muerte roja les alcanzara. Bast y Twilight combinaron sus poderes para crear un pequeño escudo que les protegiese, pero con el poder de esta explosión no duraría mucho tiempo .

Los dos se abrazan fuertemente mientras dejan pasar el rayo destructor que los sobrepasa, todos se estremece con violencia, y devastación, la pareja se abrasa con fuerza en caso de que este sea su final, por un momento lo creyeron así, cuando sintieron como comenzaba a rosarles la energía destructiva, Twilight cierra los ojos con fuerza, Bast usa su cuerpo para cubrirla, y evitar que esta se lastime, tenían muy poco espacio, Bast comenzó a sentir como su lomo comenzó a arder, pero aguanto todo sentido de dolor para no preocupar a Twilight, simplemente le abrazo, le abrazo con más fuerza, y esta le correspondió el abrazo.

-te amo-

-yo también….-

Dijeron los dos pensando que sería la última vez que estarían juntos, juntaron sus labios y se dieron lo que podría ser su último beso. Sus labios se juntaron con mayor pasión que nunca, sus corazones latían sin césar y a la par, se abrasaron con más fuerza, y no se soltaron, esperando que llegara su lo inevitable, alegrándose que al menos, si este está su final, al menos lo enfrentarían juntos.

De repente, cuando se había perdido toda esperanza, un resplandor dorado surgió, y el infierno retrocedió, ninguno lo pudo creer al momento, Bast apenas se asomó, y pudo ver ante ellos, dos figuras reconocibles.

-¡Starlight!- grito Twilight al también asomarse, y en efecto, hay se encontraban ambas princesas, sanas y salvo, y para sorpresa de Twilight sin ningún rasguño. Las dos princesas se encontraban con sus cuernos al frente brillando con intensidad, y ambas caminaban lentamente haciendo retroceder el fulgor rojo. Sus cascos se arrastraban, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, sus cuernos brillaban con intensidad mientras se habría paso hacia el origen de este desastre.

Starlight avanzaba como podía, lentamente, tratando de mantener la misma distancia que su amiga que se encontraba un par de metros adelante. Twilight salió de su refugio y corrió hasta su hija, Bast trato de detenerle, pero al tratar de alcanzarla, las ondas expansivas y la presión de la atmosfera le hicieron retroceder. Starlight permaneció seria, tratando de mantenerse a la par con Tara para hacer retroceder la energía, pero no pudo ignorar a su madre cuando esta le alcanzo.

-Starlight...- murmuro Twilight al estar ante su hija, su tono de vos era uno de sorpresa e incredulidad, la princesa miro a su madre, sus ojos estaban inundados en lágrimas completamente. Ambas se miraron fijamente por un momento, Twilight intento expresar algunas palabras, pero enmudeció. Es entonces que Starlight pasa un casco por sus magillas humedecidas, y con este mismo toca la frente de su madre, es entonces que pasa algo que Twilight no se esperaba. Las escasas heridas que esta poseía en su cuerpo se desvanecen en un instante y no solo eso, pues ahora ya no se sentía cansado y al contrario, se sentía rebosante de energía. Starlight le sonríe a su madre, Twilight al comprenderlo también sonríe, e inmediatamente hace brillar su cuerno y se une a las princesas para hacer retroceder el infierno. Junto a su hija y con Tara al frente las tres yeguas se abrieron paso conteniendo el infierno y regresándolo a donde vino.

Una honda de choque fue expulsada, Starlight y Twilight retrocedieron pero Tara se mantuvo al frente, y nuevamente avanzaron una contra la otra, ya estaban muy cerca, hay se podía divisar al final de su camino a Discord flotando enmendó del radio. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto en llamas rojas mientras seguía expulsando energía descomunal, Tara camino al frente de la trinidad, Starlight y Twilight se mantuvieron a su lado, mientras la princesa del sol avanzaba hacia su padre.

-¡esto se terminó!- exclama Tara mientras con sus cascos toma lo de Discord, la criatura estaba demasiado marchita y agónica como para eludirla, su único ataque era el mismo que Tara y las demás le ayudaban a contener, Tara apretó con fuerza los cascos de Discord, lo obligó a caer al suelo y aferrados con fuerza, su aura dorada se extendió y comenzó a cubrir la de Discord. La criatura chillo, gimió y grito con fuerza mientras Tara concentraba todo su poder para envolver a su padre. El aura roja de Discord se tornó dorada brillante mientras este gritaba.

-¡DEVUÉLVEME A MI PADRE!- grito con la voz real de Canterlot.

El cuerpo de Discord se tornó en Luz y un potente brillo corazón resplandeció en todo el imperio antes de que todo permaneciera en completo silencio.

* * *

En el castillo de cristal, posado sobre una cornisa se encontraba Carnage quien fue testigo de la resolución del combate. Por unos momentos, la criatura sin piel quedo completamente seria, mas no precisamente parecía enojado o frustrado, realmente solo parecía analítico y pensativo.

Luego de un momento de silencio, Carnage sonríe, y su figura se desvanece entre las sombras, para luego aparecer en el interior de una habitación secreta donde casi de inmediato, algo arremete contra el con fuerza y prensa a su cuerpo.

-¡papi volviste!- era Penny alegre como siempre, sin ningún atisbo de miedo, preocupación o siquiera seriedad, riendo como la potranca que es, Carnage la toma y la suelta.

-volviste ahora…. ¿Qué pasara?- pregunta Cadance quien a diferencia de Penny se mostraba muy asustada y temerosa al ser testigo de la derrota y purificación de Discord.

Carnage se acerca a Cadance, quien tenía ojos ensombrecidos casi si estuviera en algún trance que le impedía ver otra vez la verdadera forma de Carnage, casi como si el incidente de no hace mucho no hubiera pasado, volviendo a ser la Cadance devota y amorosa hacia Carnage que ha sido desde entonces.

 **-no te preocupes cariño-** le dice Carnage mientras le besa el cuello con lujuria y deseo, Cadance se sonroja como una niña pequeña- ahora yo me encargare de las cosas-

-pero…. Pero Carny… ¿tu… Tu solo?- murmura Cadance con un nudo en la garganta, sintiendo gran preocupación por su querido Carny.

Carnage sonríe maliciosamente, pero Cadance no desvanece ni un poco su expresión de miedo y preocupación. Esta le mira con ojos de perrito, esperando una respuesta que le haga sentir más tranquila.

 **-no precisamente cariño, je, no te preocupes, nadie te tocara a ti o a nuestros hijos-** le dice Carnage con una sonrisa mientras acaricia su vientre con delicadeza, es entonces que el vientre de Cadance, por un momento sobresale un bulto, como si algo dentro de ella intentara asomarse, estirando la piel del vientre, y al princesa más que asustarle, le hacía sentir todo lo contrario.

-aj… fue… fue una patadita…- murmura con un tono suave y cariñoso.

 **-la sentí-** dice Carnage con una sonrisa, mientras mira a su alrededor y observa sobre de ellos, a Wes colgando de unas cadenas **-hola hija ¿Cómo van las cosas haya arriba?-**

Wes no respondió, en su lugar mantuvo una expresión sombría, y solo sus cadenas emitían un tenue sonido, pero esto era mas por el balanceo involuntario de las mismas.

-creo que no le gusta estar hay colgado…- murmura Cadance con un tono preocupado.

 **-no te preocupes, cuando sea el momento se librara de las cadenas-** le dice Carnage con una sonrisa.

Cadance mira en lo alto, y observa a Wes con algo de lastima.

 **-bien, tengo que irme-** suspira Carnage con falas lastima.

-no te vayas… por favor… no nos dejes- suplica Cadance con mucha tristeza.

 **-nunca los dejare** \- sonríe Carnage mientras se da la media vuelta.

- **oh, casi lo olvido** \- dice Carnage de repente y se dirige hacia Penny, la potrilla le miraba con una sonrisa- tengo un regalo para ti mi cielo-

-¡un regalo! ¡Siiiiii! ¡Un regalo! ¡Un regalo! ¡Que es, que es, que es!- repite Penny mientras saltaba como la potrilla que es.

-esto es algo muy especial, propio para ti mi cielo- murmura Carnage mientras le entregaba a Penny una pequeña cajita roja con un listón negro.

-¡yay!- Penny toma emocionada y enérgica el obsequio, y estuvo a punto de abrirlo, pero Carnage le detiene.

 **-oh, no, aun no mi cielo, aun no es momento-**

-¿pero cuando será?- murmura Penny con tristeza y suplica, mostrando ojos de cachorrito ante su padre. Carnage sonríe ante esto, pero no porque le pareciera tierno, sino porque le divertía la forma de ser de su hija.

\- cuando estés sola con mamá- sonríe Carnage, Penny le mira sin entender bien a que se refería- oh, y también quiero decirte esto-

Carnage se inclina y le susurra algo al oído de Penny que ni Cadance ni mucho menos Wes pudo escuchar pese a tener un buen oído, aun cuando este disimuladamente enfoco su sentido, este aun asi no pudo escuchar nada, cosa que le extraño un poco.

 **-¿entendido?-**

-¡Si papi! ¡sipi, sipi, sipirili!- exclama la potranca con gran emoción sin dejar de saltar ni por un instante.

 **-cuida de tu madre-**

-¡si lo hare! ¡Pinkie promesa! ¡Con cerrojo o sin cerrojo un pastelito a mi ojo!- recita Penny mientras de la nada saca un pastelito con betún rojo y lo estrella contra su ojo.

Carnage se despide una última vez de Carnage dándole un beso en los labios introduciendo su larga lengua en el interior de la boca de Cadance al punto de incluso llegar a su garganta, Cadance estaba excitada y muy sonrojada.

-vuelve pronto…- murmura la princesa con un tono bastante inocente.

Carnage se da la media vuelta y desaparece entre las sombras una vez más, y su figura se traslada y materializa en el salón del corazón de cristal, aun corrompido y destilando la magia maligna de la gema sangrienta, Carnage avanza lentamente hacia la plaza, la cual se encontraba desierta y destrozada, este se coloca delante del corazón, con su inmisericorde sonrisa bien marcada en su rostro mientras permanece de pie, simplemente observando con admiración el imperio de cristal destrozado y ahora irreconocible, con algunas pocas casas destrozadas o aun en llamas por el combate, en cuanto al resto ya habían desaparecido casi por completo, dificultando ver alguna que siquiera tenga el techo completo. El cielo ennegrecido con un aura rojiza que seguía extendiéndose más allá del imperio de cristal. Carnage simplemente se quedó hay parado, esperando con paciencia la tan esperada llegada. No tuvo que esperar demasiado, pues al poco tiempo más adelante comenzó a divisarlo algo acercándose por la plaza. Se trataba ni más ni menos que de un pequeño grupo de ponis, algunas princesas y un Draconequus con una mirada sombría y severa se acercaban lentamente hacia donde Estaba Carnage, quien solo esperaba pacientemente a que llegaran con él.

Twilight, Tara, Starlight, Shining, Ara, Bast, Roz y Discord avanzaban en fila hacia el salón del corazón de Cristal, todos con miradas seberas o serias, con sus dos objetivos al frente suyo, el corazón de Cristal y Carnage quien aun poseía la gema sangrienta en su cuello. Todos se detienen apenas a unos metros de donde se encontraba Carnage, observando a su enemigo con frialdad y determinación.

Una colosal lucha estaba por comenzar, la última pelea que definirá el destino de Equestria, la batalla final contra la gema Sangrienta, está por comenzar.


	55. Chapter 55

El despertar del demonio.

Capítulo 55: el señuelo.

 **-¡finalmente! Después de tanto tiempo ¡henos aquí!-** anuncia Carnage con un remarcado tono divertido, la fila de las princesas se pone en posición de defensa, todos encienden sus cuernos a toda intensidad o en el caso de Discord quien estaba en una cólera improcedente que se manifestaba en su interior pero pronto seria liberada, cerro los puños con fuerza mientras su magia caótica se manifestaba en esto, y ligeramente la tierra comenzó a temblar.

 **-Veamos qué es lo que tenemos aquí, tres princesas, un par de Wampiras, otro par de likois, y el último draconequus puro-** ríe Carnage.

-ahórrate las palabras escoria- murmura Discord con un tono sombrío.

 **-esto es justo lo que quería ver, todos ustedes contra todo lo que soy yo, la gema contra la magia de las princesas, las fuerzas aliadas y uno que otro draconequus ante mí-**

-yo también estoy ansioso por este momento- murmura Discord con un tono sombrío mientras estuvo a punto de avanzar, pero Tara le interpone el casco.

-padre por favor…. No es prudente, aun no-

-será mejor que dejes a un lado los juegos- reclama Twilight poniéndose al frente del grupo, con Bast y Shining tras ella para resguardarla.

Carnage los observa a todos con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, mostrando a relucir sus largos y puntiagudos dientes.

 **-princesa Twilight Sparkle-** Carnage se reverencia cordialmente ante la princesa- es bastante curioso, el que aun posean el título, cuando ya no tienen reino o comunidad que os tengan.

-cierra la boca-

-pelearemos por nuestro reino-

 **-¿cuál reino? je, si ya no existe Canterlot ni Ponyville, je, ya no más-**

Todos gruñen estando a punto de perder la paciencia.

-todos tranquilos, eso es lo que quiere- les detiene Twilight.

 **-oh sí, me conoce bien, je, es lo que quiero-**

-¿y qué es lo que quieres tú? ¿Qué cosa eres tú?- murmura Twilight con severidad- ¿por qué nos haces esto?-

 **-quiero orden, equilibrio-** responde Carnage con una sonrisa, todos se le quedan mirando con inexpresividad, Carnage suelta una mueca sonriente y prosigue **\- por más de 1000 años, Equestria ha vivido en una amplia y duradera paz, las cosas dejaron de ser como antes, cuando existía una lucha constante contra el bien y el mal por la prevalencia, el imperio en las sombras, el caos en Equestria, la última gran amenaza fue la oscuridad eterna, luego de eso, Celestia gobernó con pesuña de hierro por más de 1000 años, y cuando las sombras resurgieron, la luz siempre la pisoteaba y regresaba a las sombras, paz, solo paz, felicidad para los ponis, y la demás naciones, pero que patético y ridículo suena eso-**

-el único patético aquí eres tu- murmura Discord un poco ansioso por comenzar.

 **\- no puede existir luz sin oscuridad, por eso siempre trata de regresar para restablecer el orden natural de lo existente, por mil años vivieron en una constante paz, iluminados por el poder del sol, ahora siguen los 1000 años de oscuridad para que el orden se restablezca-**

-¡tú estás loco! Eres más estúpido que feo- murmura Discord con severidad.

- **digan lo que quieran, creo que todos lo saben ahora, yo no estoy hablando de que la oscuridad sea más poderosa que la luz, yo estoy hablando de un equilibrio, y por mucho tiempo han vivido en una ilusión, no se dan cuenta de la oscuridad que reside en todos, este mundo no es tan puro como creen , pues, la cruda verdad es que... hay oscuridad en todos, y la gema la pone en evidencia, yo no soy el villano aquí, solo soy otra pieza en este juego "la eternidad " trae con "ella"-**

-cuando te derrotemos recuperaremos el imperio- reclama Starlight.

 **-¿el imperio? Je no es suyo ¿puedo saber cómo piensas reclamar algo que nunca te perteneció?-** murmura Carnage con una sonrisa, mirando fijamente a Starlight, Twilight al notar esto, cautelosamente se interpone entre la bestia y su hija.

 **\- solo hay uno que puede reclamar el imperio como suyo, y creo que ya sabemos de quien se trata-** escucha Starlight en su mente, la princesa agita su cabeza, tratando de sacar las voces de Carnage que empezaban a susurrarle.

Bast y Roz se ponen al frente de su esposa e hija, y prenden su cuerno en energía, combinándola para crear un bloqueo psíquico para que Carnage no pudiera susurrarles.

-de poco les servirá, ni con todas sus fuerzas podrán detenerme-

-separados tal vez- murmura Tara con seriedad mientras analizaba la fuente del poder de Carnage, colgando en su cuello en forma de una pequeña canica, la princesa podía ver claramente la magnitud del poder de la gema, podía sentir hasta los huesos su agudo poder, cosa que le estremecía y preocupaba.

-¡pero juntos!- exclama Starlight.

-te venceremos- dice Twilight con severidad.

-¡y te tumbaremos los dientes!- exclama Discord con un fuerte grito de guerra ya dispuesto a emprender su ataque, corriendo a toda velocidad contra Carnage, el draconequus extiende su garra y la convierte en un gigantesco guante de box negro con púas de metal.

 **-eso sería algo entretenido en verdad** \- murmura Carnage con una sonrisa mientras extiende sus cascos y atrapa a Discord en el aire, deteniéndolo completamente mientras sus cascos apenas se arrastraban unos centímetros hacia atrás.

 **-¿ese es tu mejor golpe?-** ríe Carnage.

-¡aun no!- se escucha y por detrás aparece Discord con un cañón el cual dispara contra Carnage la bola colosal es disparada con tal fuerza que Carnage se vio obligado a quitarse del sitio o recibir el golpe de lleno, la bala es disparada con tal fuerza y velocidad que tan pronto se perdió en el oriente, una de las montañas que rodeaba en imperio desapareció por completo.

Twilight y Starlight aparecen cada una por lados diferentes y juntas al posicionarse en lo alto, encienden sus cuernos y disparan juntas dos colosales rayos contra Carnage.

 **-¿eso es todo? que decepción-** Sonríe Carnage mientras con su casco detiene cada uno de los colosales rayos disparados por Twilight y su hija. Ambos impactan en seco contra sus cascos, pero por más fuerte que sea, Carnage no sufre ni en lo más mínimo. Es entonces que los cuernos de Carnage se prenden en llamas y dispara un colosal rayo negro con un destello rojo contra la princesa de la armonía, Twilight desvía el rayo que estaba disparando y lo redirige para cubrirse contra el ataque de Carnage. Ambas energías colisionaron con fuerza, estremeciendo la tierra, el golpe fue tan fuerte que hizo que Twilight se viera forzada a retroceder mientras su rayo aún se mantenía.

-¡no puede ser! Aj…. Es demasiado fuerte- murmura Twilight mientras plantaba bien sus cascos contra el suelo, pero aun así el rayo de Carnage el cual disparaba con bastante facilidad la obligaba a retroceder y estaba a punto de derribarla.

-¡No mamá!- exclama Starlight apurada por su madre.

Shining y los dos Wampira aparecen y arremete contra Carnage pero este crea un campo de fuerza que los repele y golpea haciéndoles retroceder, es entonces que Starlight enciende con mayor fuerza su cuerno y trata de fulminar el casco de Carnage, pero la criatura cierra su puño, provocando una explosión que golpeo a la princesa, arrastrándose contra las rocas con fuerza. Para antes de que pudiera reincorporarse, Starlight fue deslumbrada por un predominante resplandor rojo que iba por ella a toda velocidad. Antes de que ese rayo terminara definitivamente con ella, algo le toma por la cintura y la retira del radio de la explosión.

-¿estás bien?

-si papa….- murmura la princesa.

Carnage avanza lentamente hacia ellos, con una sonrisa bien marcada en su rostro, pero en eso, como un cohete aparece Twilight y trata de golpear a Carnage pero este la intercepta y hace que se estrelle al dispararle un rayo de frente, Twilight cae ante su esposo e hija. Tara arremete contra Carnage, logrando alejarlos de ellos, y empujarlo lejos, seguido de Discord quien le sigue a la par, entre ambos logran cercenarle varios golpes a la criatura, pero esta no altera pese a que ambos draconequus son semejante a en el poder actual.

-es demasiado fuerte- murmura Twilight.

-con el cerca no podrá purificar el corazón de Cristal- murmura Bast con seriedad.

-no podemos derrotarlo ni aunque peleemos todos juntos….- murmura Starlight con un nudo en la garganta.

-no tenemos que derrotarlo solo alejarlo y entretenerlo lo suficiente- murmura Twilight con seriedad mientras observa a Bast, y este asiente con la cabeza.

La gema se envuelve en pura energía y golpea con fuerza a ambos draconequus, haciendo que los dos retrocedan.

 **-pero que patético ¿es todo lo que pueden hacer?-**

Discord frunce el ceño, ya a punto de perder completamente el control, es entonces que ante ellos aparece Bast, Roz, Twilight, Ara y Shining, todos van contra Carnage.

 **-la existencia demanda un equilibrio, y no importa si me derrotan, la oscuridad siempre vendrá, nunca podrán detener el mal, porque dependen de ella-**

-¡es momento!- grita Twilight con fuerza.

Twilight y Discord arremeten juntos contra Carnage, Discord se apresa fuertemente contra la criatura, mientras Twilight hace brillar su cuerno con intensidad y fuerza, Carnage sonrió y estuvo a punto de soltarse cuando en eso Shining, Ara, Bast y Roz, encienden sus cuernos y encierran a Carnage en una potente burbuja, cuando en un destello todos desaparecen del imperio.

La dura batalla contra Carnage fue llevada a cabo muy alejada del imperio de cristal y por sobre todo, de la plaza donde se encontraba el corazón de cristal, tras en una oportunidad en que lograron separarse y alejarse del grupo ofensivo, Starlight y Tara se escabulleron y ocultaron tras unos escombros, esperando a que sus padres y demás aliados se llevaran a Carnage del sitio, ya para cuando este se perdió de vista, las princesas se asomaron fuera y divisaron su objetivo; al otro lado de la plaza, en un salón por debajo del imperio se encontraba, aun reluciendo con esa honda escarlata, el tan preciado corazón de cristal, aun alimentando la oscuridad que se iba extendiendo por toda Equestria y que no tardaría mucho en llegar a todo el mundo.

-¿puedes sentir la presencia de alguien?- murmura Starlight quien mira inquieta en todas direcciones.

-cerca de nosotras o el corazón de cristal…. Creo que no… solo siento su poder...-

-¿es seguro entonces?-

\- parece que no hay nadie- murmura Tara con seriedad y tratando de disimular un tono de duda, esta se concentra y por medio de sus poderes se percataba de todo lo que pasaba a lo largo del imperio de cristal, hondas difusas por la lejanía, pero que le percataban de las cruentas luchas que aún se llevaban a cabo en toda la ciudad, pero extrañamente, el área cercana al corazón no era muy clara para su percepción.

-¿pasa algo?-

-no…. Vamos, nuestros padres no podrán entretenerlo mucho tiempo- murmura Tara con seriedad, Starlight asiente con la cabeza, y ambas salen de su escondite y se apresuran en llegar hasta el corazón de Cristal, no volaron para no ser vistas desde el aire, procuraron no hacer demasiado ruido, y en todo momento estuvieron atentas a sus sentidos para prever cualquier imprevisto, todo parecía en orden, extrañamente, todo estaba tranquilo, cosa que más que tranquilizar a las jóvenes princesas llego a preocuparles pues no cabía en sus mentes que ahora, después de todo lo que han tenido que pasar, todo lo que fueron obligadas a confrontar y sufrir, de la nada ya todo estuviera tan tranquilo.

Antes de llegar al salón del corazón de cristal, las dos amigas se separaron y ocultaron tras los pilares de diamante en dado caso que algo les espere, ninguna estaba confiada, ni siquiera un poco, sus corazones no dejaban de latir a mil por hora, una fuerte sensación de preocupación se hacía presente en ellas.

-¿ahora puedes sentir algo?- murmura Starlight con voz muy aguda.

-no... Solo el poder del corazón de Cristal…. pero...-

-¿qué pasa?-

-No puede ser… es exorbitante…- murmura Tara con un tono tembloroso.

-¿puedes hacerlo verdad?-

-eso creo... pero...-

-¿pero qué?-

-Starlight… dime que es lo que tu vez…- murmura Tara con un tono de inquietud.

Starlight se asoma desde su pilar y mira al frente, ubicando al instante el corazón rojo, encarnizado y palpitante diamante destellando una potente aura roja mientras era envuelto en una especie de oscuridad.

-veo un corazón rojo….. Maligno…. No lo sé, el diamante es rojo y parece despedir sombras…. ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Tú que vez…?-

-el infierno….- responde Tara con un tono seco- nos está mirando así como nosotros lo miramos… es como si fuera algo vivo, sabe que estamos aquí-

-oh no exageres... ¿crees que puedas purificarlo?- pregunta Starlight mientras tragaba saliva.

-espero que si….-

-¿Cómo qué esperas…?-

-tú preguntaste primero…-

-si pero yo esperaba que….-

Las dos princesas cierran la boca por un instante, comenzaron a darse cuenta de que comenzaban a actuar como unas niñas cosa que no podían permitirse, no era momento de regresar a los 8 años.

Las dos princesas salen de su escondite y caminan juntas y lentamente hasta el palpitante corazón de cristal que les esperaba. Tara se detuvo por un momento ante el corazón con una expresión sombría.

-¿pasa algo?- murmura Starlight.

-yo….- murmura Tara con un tono ausente que comenzó a preocupar a su amiga.

-¿Tara?-

Luego de esperar un momento la princesa traga saliva y se atreve a responder, con voz seria pero en momentos temblorosa:

-puedo sentir el poder del corazón… es incluso más grande que el mío o el de mi padre, puedo sentir toda su energía siendo canalizada, esparciéndose por todo el imperio y luego dirigiéndose hasta el cielo para expandir la oscuridad, la energía que emana…. Me quema, casi hace que vuelva a perder la vista, solo veo su oscuridad, de echo…. Apenas puedo sentir tu presencia, y mientras más nos acercamos…. Mas siento el poder que corrompe el corazón, pero….. ¡Starlight….! ¡No te veo… ya no puedo verte….! –

Tara comenzó a mostrarse muy asustada, su voz titubeaba y sus cascos temblaban y retrocedían ligeramente, estaba ansiosa por alejarse del corazón de cristal, a su lado se sentía por primera vez diminuta débil e inútil. Casi podía ver a una colosal entidad que en cualquier momento le aplastaría con suma facilidad, trataba de mantenerse firme, pero al sentir una pisca del poder de la gema, al verse sola, envuelta en esa energía, flaqueaba y se alteraba ante la soledad.

Starlight podía notar lo que su amiga estaba sintiendo, aunque no podía comprender o imaginar lo que esta sentía, podía darse a una idea, ella mira a su amiga con algo de preocupación, por un momento analiza la situación en su mente, tratando de comprender las palabras de su amiga. La princesa finalmente decide colocar con suavidad sus cascos sombre su amiga.

-ya no puedo verte…. Ya no puedo verte-

-¿aun puedes sentirme?-

-si…. Si….-

-aún estoy aquí con tigo….- le susurra Starlight al odio- estaré a tu lado todo el tiempo, y si tienes dificultades, yo te ayudare-

Tara por un momento titubea, pero recibe el abraso.

-tengo miedo….- le confiesa esta, con un tono de voz que se remontaba a cuando era solo una joven potrilla que le asustaban los relámpagos, razón por la que en Canterlot desde su nacimiento dejo de haber tormentas, pues siempre lloraba. Tara hacía tiempo que había dejado esta faceta suya, pequeña y vulnerable atrás, desde muy joven se vio obligada a ser la madura del grupo, la responsable de sus propios poderes, desde que nació su hermano, desde aquel accidente en la escuela, desde que su vida comenzó a cambiar bruscamente, desde pequeña se vio obligada a madurar, desde muy joven, por su lugar en la familia real, por ser la hermana mayor, por ser la hija de la princesa del sol, esto hacia que difícilmente flaqueara ante situaciones difíciles, pero cuando pasaba, cuando realmente se sentía atrapada, era cuando se remontaba a sus ocho, o incluso cuatro años, cuando se escondía bajo la cama cada vez que oía un relámpago.

-tengo miedo….- vuelve a repetir con un tono de potranca.

-yo también tengo miedo- le confiesa Starlight- de hecho, siempre tengo miedo, tuve miedo cuando atacaron el imperio Canterlot, tuve miedo cuando nos rodearon en la biblioteca, tuve miedo cuando todo se salió de control, tuve mucho miedo cuando creí que te perdería-

-no sé si pueda…-

-te ayudare entonces…. Lo aremos juntas-

-Starlight…. Es demasiado poderosa….. No lo…-

-Tu eres mi mejor amiga, en toda la vida, y por siempre, nuestra amistad te aseguro que es mucho más poderosa que la de esa piedra-

-no tenemos los elementos…-

-no necesitamos los elementos, si nos atenemos a nosotras-

Tara abrasa con fuerza a Starlight, y ambas miran en dirección al corazón de cristal, sujetándose del casco, las dos avanzan lentamente hacia el corazón de cristal, detenidos ante él, es aquí cuando Starlight finalmente ve lo que Tara presentía, podía sentir claramente el monstruoso poder del corazón de cristal. Las dos se sostienen con fuerza, y con su casco libre, lentamente lo acercan hasta la superficie del corazón de cristal, pero sin aún tocarlo.

-espera...- ambas se detiene, y Tara dirige su mirada contra su amiga- tu no podrías tocarlo, podría corromperte-

-te dije que lo haríamos juntas... está bien, dime cómo puedo ayudarte-

\- bueno... creo que... tendrás que colocar tu casco sobre mi hombro, de este modo podrías transferirme tu energía, sin que te afecte, y de este modo juntas lo lograremos-

-entendido- asiente Starlight.

Tara titubeo por un momento.

\- cuando empiece, yo no podre soltarme hasta que este purificado, la energía es demasiado fuerte y podría dejarme retenida, igual que con una descarga…. yo recibiré el mayor golpe por seguridad, por lo que tu podrías soltarte si algo sale mal tu...-

-no te soltare…. –

-Starlight... yo...-

-no te dejare amiga...-

-bien... si vez que las cosas no van bien… agárrame de la cintura y trata de despegarme….-

-no te preocupes…. Yo estoy con tigo- murmura Starlight mientras coloca sus cascos sobre los hombros de Tara y se sostiene firmemente. La energía del corazón destello fieramente en una aura roja, Starlight entrecerró los ojos con fuerza, mientras Tara hace brillar su cuerno, y una aura dorada comenzó a extenderse y comenzó a cubrir a ambas amigas, Starlight hace lo mismo y enciende su cuerno en un aura azulada que comenzó a entremezclarse y balancearse con la de Starlight.

-¿estas lista?-

-lo estoy...-

-te amo….- murmura Tara para sí misma, mientras lentamente coloca sus cascos sobre la superficie del corazón de Cristal, casi al instante surge una reacción violenta, una onda expansiva golpeo a ambas princesas con fuerza, seguido de una serie de relámpagos rojos que comenzaron a infringirles dolor, un fuerte chillido comenzó a oírse con agudeza y desgarro, retumbo en los oídos de ambas princesas mientras sentían como todo a su alrededor se sacudía como si el mundo entero fuera a explotar, la percepción de su mundo se volvió intensa y desvariante, inestable y peligrosa, se vieron envueltas en una especie de limbos sin precedentes.

* * *

Lejos del imperio de cristal, en una zona habitada solo por montañas y rocas, un destello lavanda aparece, y Carnage aparece en los cielos, aun con Discord aferrado a su cuerpo.

 **-¡Suéltame!-** reclama Carnage.

-¡eso pienso hacer!- Exclama Discord mientras suelta a Carnage y rápidamente da un giro en el aire, agarrando impulso y golpeando a Carnage fuertemente con su cola, Carnage sale volando y antes de que este se estrellara, Discord aparece ante él, Carnage estuvo a punto de reaccionar, pero de inmediato es envuelto por un rayo tractor perteneciente a Twilight, paralizándolo y permitiendo que Discord con un bate de béisbol lo golpee con tal fuerza, probocando que este sea azotado con fuerza contra la luna. Carnage estuvo a punto de estrellarse contra el astro, pero Discord aparece una vez más ante él, y antes de que este llegara hasta el, Discord junta sus garras y crea un colosal maso con el que golpea fuertemente a Carnage en la cabeza, haciendo que este se estrelle con fuerza, quemándose por la estratosfera e impactando con fuerza cual meteorito contra una montaña, la cual estalla al impactar Carnage. Una estela de polvo y rocas cubre todo por un momento, mientras los unicornios, la princesa y Discord se acercaban cautelosamente hacia donde se encontraba Carnage. Al disiparse el polvo, divisan a Carnage con un tono inexpresivo mirando el suelo, y sin ningún rasguño.

 **-¿eso es todo lo que tienen?-** murmura Carnage con inexpresividad.

Los unicornios se ponen en posición de defensa, con la mirada fija contra Carnage, mientras la criatura carnosa caminaba lentamente hacia ellos, con un tono completamente inexpresivo.

-¡todos juntos!- exclama Shining mientras él y Ara se transformaban en lobo y ambos arremetían fieramente contra Carnage, ambos desaparecen en las sombras y Carnage se detiene por un momento.

Ara aparece detrás de Carnage, este reacciona haciéndose a un lado evadiendo su arremetida, Shining responde con un rayo de luz que pese a dar de lleno contra Carnage este no hace nada ni siquiera se inmuta un poco. Roz y Bast aparecen tras de Carnage y ambos le encestan un fuerte golpe a la criatura en la nuca, logrando hacer que este se arrodillara, Twilight rápidamente responde con un fuerte ataque rayo taladro con el cual atraviesa de lado a lado a Carnage, y Discord con sus poderes del caos hace aparecer una serie de espadas, lanzas y hachas gigantes a los alrededores de Carnage, todos se alejan rápidamente mientras Carnage se reincorporaba.

-¡toma esto malnacido!- exclama Discord mientras hacía que todas las armas fueran disparadas y se clavaran contra Carnage, atravesándolo de lado a lado atrapándolo en una pila de espadas y demás armas haciéndolo parecer un puercoespín. Discord enciende sus cascos en energía y esta envuelve cada una de las armas que estaba clavada en el cuerpo de Carnage, una onda de energía se materializa en la palma de la mano de Discord, y este al cerrar su puño con fuerza, cada una de las armas estalla reventando su cuerpo en miles de pedazos. Antes de que el humo se dispersara, Discord rápidamente aparece delante de la princesa lavanda.

-¡Twilight!- grita Discord con fuerza mientras le ofrece su garra, Twilight en cuanto lo entiende rápidamente extiende su casco y Discord lo toma con fuerza. La princesa de la armonía y el amo del caos unen sus poderes y crean una colosal bola de energía que arremete contra Carnage quien apenas se estaba formando. La esfera era lo suficientemente grande como para desintegrar una ciudad entera, pero antes de llegar a tocar a Carnage, este extiende su casco y detiene la bola de energía en el aire.

-¡no te saldrás con la tuya!- grita Discord colérico, y se dispone a hacer estallar la esfera de energía, pero antes de que eso pasara, Carnage al regenerar su otro casco, este arremete con un poderoso golpe con el cual devuelve la esfera de energía contra sus dueños, y estalla delante de Twilight y Discord estando a punto de fulminarlos, Twilight apenas tuvo tiempo de tomar a Discord y desaparecer antes de que esa energía terminara con sus cuerpos por completo.

Twilight y Discord aparecen apartados de la explosión principal, pero una ráfaga de energía los golpea y arrastra entre las rocas consecutivamente sin descanso. Parecía que ambos se arrastrarían hasta su muerte, cuando en eso aparecen Shining y Bast delante de ambos y juntos crean un escudo que los protege de la onda expansiva y toman a ambos para impedir que sigan golpeándose. La explosión se intensifica, y arremete con fuerza ante ellos, Ara y Bast aparecen y mantienen el escudo con mayor potencia, mientras Bast deja su puesto para encargarse de curar las heridas de Twilight y Discord antes de que alguno terminara inconsciente.

Se siente un fuerte estremecer, la tierra se sacude con fuerza y prepotencia, mientras los unicornios se encargaban de dar la mayor fuerza a su escudo para mantenerlo contra todos ellos. La potencia de la explosión finalmente se desvanece permitiéndoles librarse del escudo.

Los Wampira y los Likois se arrodillan exhaustos, mientras tratan de tomar un respiro.

-¿estás bien…?- pregunta Bast preocupado por el estado de su esposa.

-si…- suspira Twilight mientras se levanta del suelo, y todos miran justo en dirección hacia el cráter, donde todos escuchan claramente como lentamente algo se acerca galopando.

-ese maldito aun esta como si nada, ni siquiera está cansado- murmura Discord entre dientes.

-todos escuchen, esa cosa no tiene que vernos juntos, o si no se dará cuenta- anuncia Bast en la mente de sus compañeros.

Rápidamente los likois, Discord y Roz se alejan, mientras Twilight y Bast se quedan en el sitio, observando como Carnage se acerca a ellos lentamente, observándoles divertidamente.

 **-je, esto se pone muy entretenido, pero creo que es momento de que yo también participe ¿no creen?-**

Carnage enciende sus cuernos en energía roja, y provoca que la tierra se estremezca violentamente, Twilight y Bast tratan de mantenerse juntos, pero en eso Bast al presentir lo que estaba a punto de pasar empuja a Twilight, momentos antes de que a sus pies brotara un geiser de lava que les separa.

-¡Bast!- grita Twilight al no ver a su amado.

Ríos de lava comienza a brotar por debajo de ello, y ante ellos el terreno se vuelve explosivo e inestable, con descontrolados, inmensos e impredecibles geiseres que brotaban a sus alrededores.

 **-¿Qué les parece el infierno? ¿Cálido no creen?-**

* * *

En el interior del castillo de cristal, en el amplio y oscuro salón del trono, dos figuras se encontraban luchando ferozmente, uno por el simple deseo irrefrenable de eliminar al otro, mientras que este peleaba solamente para mantenerse con vida.

Dejando un rastro de sangre cada vez que se desplazaba, ocultarse no era una opción, no cuando él podía seguirle a donde fuera y aparecer por cualquier rincón oscuro para arrancarle la cabeza. Un grifo y un lobo oscuro, luchar hasta el final, garras y dientes, un duelo a muerte sin alternativa alguna.

El grifo se defiende como puede, dificultosamente evade los ataques del lobo, la herida en su muslo le impedía desplazarse como debía, por suerte aún tenía sus alas intactas, con ayuda de ellas podía moverse más rápidamente, pero al estar en un sitio tan cerrado, más que una ventaja resultaba una mayor desventaja, siendo un blanco mucho más grande y visible en un sitio tan cerrado, es aquí cuando el lobo desde las sombras, sin advertir su posición, disparaba potentes rayos para poder derribarlo.

El lobo arremete contra el grifo con sus grandes patas delanteras, el grifo se defiende con su lanza en lo alto, el lobo la parte en dos con una sola abanicada, dejando únicamente como punta el extremo del palo roto entre sus garras. La bestia volvió a arremeter de inmediato, el grifo aun con el palo en garras, y tras apenas lograr evadir esa última arremetida, rodeo al lobo y clavo el palo en el lomo de la criatura, la punta astillada del palo logro atravesar y rasgar parte de la piel gruesa y peluda del lomo del lobo, pero esto más que ser de ayuda para derribar a su contrincante, únicamente le enfureció aún más, yendo completamente contra él.

-deténganse… deténganse, por favor… deténganse- murmuraba Lúthien con total dificultad, mientras que está en su mente gritaba desesperadamente, las palabras que salían de sus labios apenas y si podían escucharse. La princesa se encontraba recargada en un pilar, agonizante e impotente, obligada a ver como los que alguna vez fueron sus dos amores se peleaban entre sí, con el único propósito de matar al otro, no había puntos intermedios, no peleaban por ella, peleaban por sobrevivir y eliminar al contrincante. Whisper no tenía opción, si no quería morir, debía defenderse y Blu, el simplemente estaba segado y siendo controlado, por sus mismos sentimientos de culpa, celos y resentimiento, quería ver a Whisper muerto, quería matarlo, quería devorarlo entero.

-¡DETÉNGANSE!- grito Lúthien en su mente

El grifo extendió sus alas y voló hasta el punto más alto del salón del trono, consciente de que no podría el solo contra esta bestia desquiciada, al menos no en un sitio tan cerrado como este, se dispuso a salir, si bien no para huir, si para cambiar su entorno y cambiarlo por uno que lo favoreciera, sabía muy bien que el lobo lo seguiría de cerca, y si lograba sacarlo fuera, fácilmente podría derribarlo, sabía que estaba a una altura mayor a la de 200 metros, una ventana, una cornisa, el exterior, si lo sacaba podría arremeter contra él y tumbarlo, y al ser unicornio y no pegaso, caería, y aun si resiste la caída, o usa sus poderes mágicos para salvarse, sería solo para frenar la caída mortal, no podría seguirlo en vuelo, y aunque Blu fuera uno de esos pocos unicornios prodigio que podían crearse unas alas artificiales o cubrirse en magia para levitar, nunca podría ser más rápido que el en el aire.

Llego al techo del salón del trono, busco rápidamente con la mirada una ventana, un tragaluz, estaba todo muy oscuro en esta parte, las sombras eran muy espesas, le enceguecían completamente, busco alguna refracción, algún signo de luz externa, pero no pudo encontrar nada, de hecho, ni siquiera estaba seguro si había algún tragaluz en el salón del trono, debía de haberlo, pensó ya desesperado, en salones tan grandes como este siempre hay alguna salida por donde entra la luz natural, de este modo se evitaban la molestia de encender velas en pleno día, e incluso así la misma luz de la luna podía iluminar el salón. Pero no encontraba nada de eso, no había una luz que viniera del exterior que se reflejara en los cristales, solo oscuridad, y aunque lo hubiera, el propio salón estaba sellado de tal modo que ni siquiera la luz podía entrar o salir del salón.

-¡demonios! ¡Dónde están esas malditas ventanas!- pensó Whisper quien no se dio cuenta, se detuvo un momento para analizar su situación.

-no podrás salir pequeño canario- escucha Whisper en su mente cosa que le congelo la sangre, rápidamente voltio, intento reaccionar, pero ante él, se materializa el lobo oscuro, en el aire trato de evadirlo, enfocándose primordialmente en sus largas garras que estaban a punto de partirlo en dos; logro evadir las garras, pero no al lobo, quien con su peso lo obligo a aterrizar y estrellarse con fuerza contra el suelo, sufriendo no solo el impacto de su cuerpo al estrellarse, si no todo el peso del colosal lobo. Por un momento perdió el aliento, sintió que se sofocaba, pero en su afán de luchar, trato de reincorporarse de inmediato, tratante de escurrirse entre las patas de la bestia, pero parte de esta le aplastaba su parte inferior. Trato de quitárselo de encima, es entonces que sintió un dolor agudo y punzante extendiéndose en su garra derecha, el dolor lo hizo reaccionar casi al instante, y con su garra libre dio un zarpazo en el rostro de la criatura, clavando sus garras directo en uno de sus ojos, la criatura retrocedió chillando y Whisper se levantó de inmediato, con un brazo colgando, sangrando y con una prominente mordida que exponía su carne suave y sensible al exterior.

Whisper miro su herida por un momento, observo como esta comenzaba a sangrar aún más que el corte que tenía en el muslo, y pese a lo que originalmente se creyera, esta le resultaba doler aún menos que el corte anterior, pese a la excesiva diferencia de tamaño.

-Whisper- se escucha un quejido cercano, el grifo voltea ligeramente y observa a la demacrada princesa, tratando de moverse inútilmente, pues su cuerpo se lo impedía. El grifo sostuvo su garra contra su herida y la presiono con fuerza para parar su hemorragia mientras observaba a su princesa, en un estado tan decadente que le provocaba tristeza al grifo.

-Blu… detente…. Whisper… Whisper… no…. Por favor… no - murmura Lúthien mientras hacia un esfuerzo por mantenerse despierta, dado a que encontrarse en ese estado con la carne palpitante expuesta le provocaba un estado de somnolencia, sus palabras suplicantes fueron tenues y apenas perceptibles, pero el lobo azul pudo escucharlas con claridad, y esto no hizo más que enfurecerle.

El lobo soltó un fuerte y prepotente aullido y corrió rápidamente contra Whisper para envestirlos con sus colmillos, el grifo le miro acercándose, para él era todo en cámara lenta mientras observaba a la bestia acercándose contra èl; en eso miro a Lúthien creyendo que sería la última vez que le vería, es entonces que este se percata de algo que se encontraba no muy a lo lejos, tirado en el suelo, algo negro, una figura que este reconocería. Miro a la bestia, pero cualquier vestigio de miedo desapareció en su mirada, en su lugar un sentimiento de determinación le remplazo, sonrió ligeramente, y cuando el lobo estaba a punto de aplastarle, este logro evadirle y de inmediato extendió sus alas y se impulsó con ellas para dar un largo salto, hasta llegar hasta aquel objeto, Blu tropieza al tratar de agarrarlo con sus garras y rueda en el suelo, pero antes de estrellarse, este desaparece en las sombras.

Whisper llega a su objetivo, y rápidamente lo toma con su garra sana, aferrándose bien a ella, levantándola en lo alto, se toma un momento para admirar la espada de metal negro, la misma destella levemente mientras la extiende como si fuera una extremidad de su cuerpo. Y con ella rápidamente se gira en el momento preciso en que el lobo iba a aparecer por su espalda, coloca la espada delante suyo, y las garras de Blu colisionan fuertemente contra el metal negro de la espada, el choque entre las garras y el metal resulto en una tremenda explosión sónica, una fuerte ráfaga golpeo a ambos contrincantes, pero mientras Whisper solo recibió una leve arremetida, que le provocó un tropiezo, Blu no solo cayó de espaldas con fuerza y violencia, si no que sus garras se clavaron contra su propia carne; y los huesos de su pata tronaran y retrocediera en su interior, como si hubiera golpeado una pared de plomo, y es que toda la fuerza que este dio contra la espada, le fue devuelta con mayor potencia y termino por destrozarle los huesos de su pata delantera.

Se escuchó un fuerte y resonante chillido por parte del lobo, este soltó un grito tan fuerte y aturdidor que estremeció a los presentes, mientras que el lobo azul trataba de reincorporarse, se le dificultaba siquiera ponerse de pie inicialmente, al no poder apoyarse sobre su pata lastimada, y el mismo no dejaba de chillar.

-¿te rindes?- suspira Whisper sudando con la espada en alto.

-¡Nunca! ¡Ella es mía!- gruño el lobo mientras este se levantaba en tres patas, con la cuarta retraída y contra su pecho.

-no tenemos que hacer esto, Lúthien no lo querría- murmura Whisper con seriedad mientras colocaba la espada al frente. El lobo pareció no escucharle y volvió a arremeter contra Whisper, el grifo abanico la espada tratando de derribar al lobo, pero este desaparece entre las sombras, dejando que solamente golpee el aire.

-¡por los dioses antiguos! ¡¿Esto es lo que quieres?! ¡Si no nos detenemos, uno de nosotros morirá!- grita Whisper con severidad.

-esa es la idea- se escucha la vos siniestra de Blu a los alrededores.

Whisper se aferra fuertemente a la espada, y mira cuidadosamente a su alrededor, tratando de ubicar a al lobo, pero este había desaparecido en la oscuridad.

Lúthien no lo soporta más y esta trata de moverse a toda costa, logrando dar movimientos leves y torpes, esta trata de mover sus cascos, y aferrarse al vestido que le cubría parte del cuerpo, desesperada y torpemente, trata de reacomodarse el vestido y cerrar los botones para poder recuperar la movilidad cuanto antes.

-Blu… ¿ese es tu nombre cierto? Escucha por favor, ella aun siente algo por ti, lo sé muy bien, ella me lo conto todo cuando estuvo en mi reino bajo mi cuidado, solo en mi confiaba, y me conto algunas cosas sobre ti….- murmura Whisper mientras camina lentamente a los alrededores, con la espada en alto.

-si es así, entonces debes saber que mataría por ella- se escucha la voz de Blu a los alrededores.

-¿Por qué matar? ¡Blu escucha! ¡No lo entiendes!-

-lo entiendo muy bien-

-escucha, aun si uno de nosotros gana ¿crees que Lúthien nos lo perdonara? Si alguno de nosotros cae, ¿crees que ella nos seguirá queriendo?- murmura Whisper con seriedad- el que gane, solo ganara la pelea, pero la perderá a ella-

-¡CIERRA EL PICO!- se escucha un fuerte y predominante rugido y un destello aparece entre las sombras, Whisper rápidamente se cubre con la espada, momentos antes de que un colosal rayo azul es disparado con fuerza contra él, la hoja de la espada detiene el rayo, la misma comienza a brillar intensamente, como si la misma espada estuviera absorbiendo el ataque.

-¡NO ME OBLIGUES BLU!- exclama Whisper mientras se aferraba a la espada y se cubría tras está recibiendo todo el poder del rayo, para luego dando un giro con la espada, logra hacer que el rayo se desvíe, Whisper toma la espada firmemente, y la abanica con fuerza en dirección a dónde provino el rayo, la espada despide un rayo azul, y dispara una poderosa ráfaga de energía azul que hace que la pared entera estalle, permitiendo ver el exterior al haber derribado el muro entero. Whisper mira con incredulidad la Azaña de la espada, y siente un anhelo por salir al sentir el viento agitando sus plumas.

El grifo se acerca lentamente hasta el cráter, con la necesidad de ir a asomarse, pero antes de dar un paso más, este se detiene y rápidamente se escuda con la espada, logrando detener a Blu quien se le abalanzo y lo regreso contra el suelo, como esta vez el lobo no se enfocó en tratar de golpear y solo le llego por encima, no hubo fuerza explosiva que la espada reflejara, logrando aplastar al grifo, y este uso la espada para separarlo de las fauces de Blu colocándola directamente contra su garganta, pero la espada, pese a estar presionando contra el cuello del lobo, esta no rasgo su carne, dado a que no poseía mucho filo.

-¡ya no puedes lastimarme ¿cierto?!- escucha Whisper mientras Blu usaba su peso para aplastar a Whisper, con su pata delantera se enfocó en pisar su ala, retorció su pata y presiono los huesos del grifo el cual soltó un gemido mientras trataba de aguantar su dolor y mantener su fuerza para evitar que las fauces de Blu se acercaran lo suficiente y le arrancaran la cabeza.

Sostuvo la espada, una garra en la empuñadura, y con su garra las timada, trato de sostener la hoja para usar la espada como un palo para mantenerlo alejado, Blu presionaba más e intentaba alcanzarlo.

-¡aj, maldición!- bufa el grifo mientras trataba de girarse, pero con la pata de Blu presionando una de sus alas, no le permitían maniobrar por debajo de él. Sentía el caliente y seco aliento de lobo sobre él, sofocándolo por la peste, era una situación muy incómoda más que desesperante.

-Lúthien es mía- escucha en su mente.

Whisper mira con seriedad al lobo a los ojos, una ira descomunal comenzó a hacerse presente en él mientras le miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-ella nunca te amara entonces- murmura Whisper con seriedad mientras suelta la garra con la que sostenía la hoja de la espada, pero hizo más presión en la garra que sostenía la empuñadura, por un momento la espada destello y quemo el cuello de Blu. El lobo retrocedió chillando de súbito, rápidamente el grifo se levanta en sus patas traseras, sosteniendo con firmeza la empuñadura de la espada.

Blu corre a los alrededores chillando mientras se le pasaba el dolor, y luego voltea a ver al grifo con severidad, el lobo ruge y arremete nuevamente contra el grifo, con ojos enloquecidos, el grifo ya cansado y sintiendo los efectos de la falta de sangre en sus sistema por toda la que a perdido a lo largo de la pelea, decide que es momento de darle fin a la lucha, antes de que su mente sea incapaz de coordinarse con su cuerpo, lo cual era una probabilidad muy grande y ahora mismo comenzaba a sentir una serie de mareas que se lo advertían. Whisper evade a Blu, y con sus patas traseras le empina una patada en la quijada al lobo, haciéndolo retroceder, el grifo abre sus alas y se aleja a una determinada distancia del rabioso lobo.

-esta será tu ultima oportunidad, si no te detienes ahora, tendré que…- murmura Whisper con seriedad mientras sacude su cabeza para despertar, se estaba adormeciendo, y sabía que si seguía luchando aun con la espada, el que perdería seria el, pues no siempre podría determinar los ataques de Blu y alguno terminara dándole.

Blu arremete con total bestialidad, ya no pareciera que este razonara, si no que ahora solo era una bestia la que iba tras Whisper, el grifo lo observa en sus ojos, y toma finalmente una decisión.

-no moriré por tu causa- murmura Whisper con seriedad. Este planta bien sus patas traseras, y coloca sus garras con firmeza, mientras sostenía la espada, este la coloca por detrás de su postura, preparándola en una posición de estocada, donde resucita la punta de la misma que aun sin tener mucho filo, la velocidad de Blu, mesclada con la dureza de la espada, aria que esta terminara atravesándole sin lugar a duda, pues no era filo lo que requería, si no fuerza de velocidad para penetrar la piel, igual que como una estaca.

Blu salta sobre Whisper, el grifo empuña la espada y la extiende apuntando directo contra el pecho de Blu, la punta irrompible de la espada estuvo a punto de atravesarlo cuando de repente.

-¡Nooooo! ¡Whisper!- se escucha un grito, y luego sucede lo inconcebible, antes de que la espada atravesara el pecho de Blu, la espada, se desliza entre las garras de Whisper y se suelta, dejándolo expuesto al peso entero del colosal lobo contra el pequeño grifo. Blu arremete de lleno contra èl; Whisper apenas tiene tiempo suficiente para alejarse de sus garras y dientes, pero no evade el peso del lobo el cual lo arrolla totalmente, llevándoselo consigo.

Whisper cae al suelo, con Blu por encima de él, este estuvo a punto de aprovechar su ventaja y terminar con esto de una vez, pero antes de que sus fauces lo alcanzaran, una honda de energía morada paraliza al lobo y lo azota con fuerza contra un pilar.

Whisper se retuerce en el suelo, tratando de reincorporarse, pero estaba demasiado herido como para poder moverse, en eso aparece ante él una delicada y bella figura la cual se arrodilla ante él muy apurada.

-¡lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!- exclama Lúthien colérica. Lo primero que el grifo ve, con algo de asombro y encanto, es el bello rostro de la princesa, sin marcas, sin cicatrices, terso y suave, sin un solo defecto, al principio este no podía creerlo, observarla hay ante él, tal y como se veía hace dos años, antes de que el fuego le arrebatara todo.

-ahora sé que estoy muerto, y llegue al paraíso- murmura Whisper con una sonrisa.

-¡No! Whisper por favor- murmura Lúthien suplicante. Whisper extiende su garra y toca la mejilla de la princesa.

-¿eres tú?- murmura con incredulidad.

-por favor perdóname-

Al principio Whisper no lo comprendía, y estaba más embobado con el rostro de la princesa y lo hermosa que se veía con aquel vestido negro que tardo en percatarse de que ella sostenía la espada negra que hace tan solo un momento había volado de sus garras.

-creo que hubiera sido mejor que primero... te deshicieras del otro...- murmura Whisper con una falsa sonrisa mientras aguantaba su dolor.

-perdóname…. No sabía que hacer…. Y ni siquiera lo pensé cuando te arrebate la espada… de echo… ni siquiera lo hice… solo... solo... extendí mi casco... y la espada voló hacia mi… ¡lo juro!- chilla Lúthien, mostrándose muy exaltada y triste, pero sin una sola lagrima en su rostro.

-¡aléjate de ella!- se escucha la voz de Blu.

-¡cuidado!- exclama Whisper.

Lúthien rápidamente se voltea y mientras hace brillar su cuerno inconscientemente la espada también se prende en energía, y antes de que Blu llegara a ellos, una onda expansiva surge y envuelve al lobo en ella paralizándolo completamente y luego regresándolo contra el suelo, Blu trata de levantarse de inmediato, pero la luz de Lúthien se intensifica, y el lobo comienza a hundirse en el diamante como si fueran arenas movedizas, el lobo chilla mientras se hunde más y más, hasta que finalmente Lúthien apaga su cuerno, y Blu queda enterrado, apenas con el cuello expuesto en la superficie.

Lúthien se acerca lentamente hasta el lobo azulado, este se encontraba chillando y suplicando como un cachorro.

-Todo lo que hice, lo hice por ti…. Lúthien, Lúthien… perdóname- escucha la princesa en su mente, mas esta se mantiene completamente inexpresiva a sus suplicas. En su lugar, la princesa se detiene por un momento, y luego observa la espada negra que esta sostenía entre sus cascos, está la mira con seriedad, analizando lo que había pasado, la espada había canalizado y fortalecido sus poderes, y ahora ¿Qué es lo que debía hacer?

-Lúthien… te amo- suplica Blu entre lágrimas mientras retomaba su forma poni.

La princesa le mira con inexpresividad y frialdad.

-por favor…. ¡dime una cosa! Aun…. ¿aún me amas?-

La princesa se queda callada por un momento, aumentando la intriga de Blu con la tardanza de su respuesta.

-no lo sé- murmura Lúthien con inexpresividad, Blu se le queda mirando con ojos llorosos- supongo que aun siento algo por ti-

Esas palabras hicieron que Blu sintiera por un momento una pisca de esperanza.

-en… ¿enserio?-

-si ya no sintiera nada, habría dejado que te mataran - murmura Lúthien con un tono cortante, esta enciende su cuerno y simultáneamente la espada también se prende en energía, y Blu emerge del diamante.

-Lúthien….- Blu intento ir con ella y tomarla del casco, pero Lúthien lo alejo, y en su lugar se dirigió hacia Whisper, ante quien se arrodillo para tratar de revisarlo, la princesa se inclinó, y trato de revisar las reídas de grifo con bastante pendiente.

-estoy bien…. – murmura el Grifo.

-no lo estás… ni siquiera puedes levantarte ¿cierto?- murmura Lúthien con un nudo en la garganta.

Blu sintió una fuerte cólera al verlos, ver como Lúthien se preocupaba por el estado de Whisper, y por un momento estuvo a punto de regresar a su antiguo estado de cólera.

-vete- escucha Blu en su mente, por un momento la rabia del poni azul se desvanece y observa a Lúthien con incredulidad.

-si deje que no te matara, es porque aun siento algo por ti pero no creo que sea amor lo que siento, vive con eso, tú ya no estás en mi corazón y déjame en paz... vete, y si regresas- murmura Lúthien mientras sostiene la espada y esta se prende en energía destellante- no me obligues a hacerlo Blu, si quieres matarlo, tendrás que matarme a mí también, si antes no te mato primero, así que vete-

Esas palaras, hicieron algo se rompiera dentro de Blu, quien en lugar de entrar en una eterna cólera, no pudo evitar sentirse muy mal, por lo que se alejó antes de las lágrimas llegaran.

-vete lejos, y no regreses-

* * *

La batalla contra Carnage continua, con todos los presentes luchando por mantenerse a la par que contra la criatura, y con la ahora dificultad impuesta por el entorno inestable, era mucho más difícil y peligroso siquiera acercarse a Carnage, quien simplemente se quedó posado sobre una columna de roca alta, esperando a que los demás se dispusieran a atacarlo.

Esquivando los geiseres de lava y las rocas flotantes, cada uno intentaba encestarle siquiera un golpe a Carnage, pero difícilmente podían llegar a él. Con trabajos lograban salir bien librados de las explosiones de lava que yacían a su alrededor.

Harto de este juego, Discord se impuso y se elevó en lo alto de este entorno infernal, colocándose a plena vista de Carnage quien le observaba con una sonrisa.

-¡borrare esa horrenda sonrisa de tu horrenda cara ¿me oísteis?!- exclama Discord mientras hace brillar sus garras y de estas brota una onda expansiva morada que envuelve todo el entorno, provocando que los geiseres de lava, las montañas flotantes y el fuego que se esparcía a los alrededores avanzaran más lento como si el tiempo fuera detenido.

-¡ahora!- exclama Discord, es entonces que de entre las sombras todos aparecen ante Carnage, y antes de que este pudiera exhalar la niebla roja para librarse de la prisión, Bast le da un potente golpe a Carnage en el estómago, consecutivamente, Shining y Ara atraviesan a Carnage con un potente rayo taladro, Roz se trasforma en la bestia murciélago y con sus garras tan largas como espadas rasga la espalda de Carnage. Twilight no pierde el tiempo, y de inmediato carga y dispara un colosal rayo de energía que da de lleno contra Carnage, justo en el momento que Carnage logro librarse de su prisión, logrando cubrirse con sus cascos, pero en eso todos los demás, Shining, Roz, Ara y Bast, encienden sus cuernos y todos juntos disparan contra Carnage por diferentes ángulos.

Carnage por un momento se ve acorralado e impotente ante los ataques simultáneos de todos los demás, pero poco a poco este se va rehabilitando para pronto soltarse de esta pequeña trampa, Discord quien aún congelaba con sus poderes el infierno que estaba por debajo de ellos, se percata de que pronto Carnage se recuperaría y arremetería contra todos ellos, por lo que este, rápidamente enciende sus cascos con mayor potencia y obliga a los geiseres de lava que aún se encontraban congelados con su hechizo convertirse en roca y hacerlos retrocedes para así poder unirse al combate contra Carnage, e igual que los demás extienden sus garras y dispara un colosal torbellino de energía que da de lleno contra Carnage con mayor potencia que el poder de todos juntos.

Por primera vez en este combate, Carnage suelta un agudo y desesperado grito de dolor mientras se retorcía en su sitio, puesto a que el poder de todos combinados era lo suficiente para por primera vez hacerle un gran daño, puesto a que este mismo sentía como lentamente, su cuerpo se iba desintegrando por el calor de los poderes de todos, casi como si estuviera atrapado en una estrella, Carnage sentía como su cuerpo lentamente se iba desvaneciendo.

Twilight y Discord al ver esto, se dispusieron a no dejarlo ir y ambos hicieron un último esfuerzo y concentraron todo su poder, y cada uno por su parte, intensifico a la máxima potencia sus ataques, creando alrededor de Carnage una colosal y potente esfera de energía que lentamente hacia que el cuerpo de la bestia desapareciera ante sus ojos.

-¡SIENTE LO QUE YO SENTÍ MALNACIDO, SIENTE LO QUE LE HICISTE A MI FAMILIA, SIENTE LO QUE ME OBLIGASTE A HACER, QUE EL INFIERNO TE CONSUMA Y DESAPARECE!- exclama Discord colérico mientras aumentaba el poder de su rayo, todos los demás si bien no podían incrementar su potencia tanto como Discord, al menos hicieron lo posible por mantenerlo al nivel que ya lo tenían establecido, la ira del draconequus era inmensa, sin precedentes, y ahora literalmente Carnage la estaba sintiendo.

* * *

Ambas princesas, Starlight y Tara entraron en un plano diferente, compuesto de pura energía, como si hubieran dejado su mundo atrás y entraran a otro diferente, no estaban muy seguras de que se trataba. Un fuerte terror comenzó a manifestarse con fuerza mientras la energía del corazón se desbordaba cruelmente, Starlight fue empujada y estuvo a punto de soltarse de los hombros de Tara, pero logro sostenerse firmemente, aferrándose con fuerza a su amiga.

-¡estás bien! – exclama Tara.

-¡si! ¡Yo estoy bien! ¡No te preocupes!- responde Starlight mientras entrecierra los ojos con fuerza, y cuando trato de abrirlo, se arrepentiría al ver ante ella como se materializaba un colosal gigante sin forma, pura energía maligna, un monstruo de otra dimensión o una entidad de pura energía, no sabía que era, pero ahora si se sentía como una diminuta hormiga, la luz de ambas se intensifico y trato de arremeter contra la energía que estuvo a punto de aplastarles, Tara se aferró con fuerza y planto firmemente sus cascos, y su cuerno se encendió con mayor intensidad.

La energía de ambas se mesclo y fue expulsada en un fuerte remolino que arremetió con fuerza contra la monstruosa energía del corazón de Cristal, haciéndola retroceder.

-¡Taraaaa!- exclama Starlight mientras entrecierra los ojos y se aferraba fuertemente a su cuello.

-¡si crees que es demasiado suéltate!-

-¡no lo are!-

-Starlight...- murmura Tara con dificultad.

-¡No! ¡No te soltare! ¡yo puedo con esto! ¡Podemos juntas!-

La energía expulsada comenzó a quemarles a ambas, se sentía como si ahora se estuvieran delante de un infierno, ya ni siquiera la protección que ambas habían creado sobre ellas era suficiente, sentían una fuerte desventaja, casi parecía como si no tuviera ningún efecto, sentían que pronto serian aplastadas y sucumbirían con el poder que corrompía el corazón.

Starlight se atreve a abrir sus ojos y mira al frente, un miedo sin precedentes comenzó a dominarle, por un momento se paralizo y su corazón se estremeció, y en ese momento en que su corazón comenzó a sucumbir ante el miedo, es cuando la energía de la gema comenzó a aplastar la suya y a aplastarlas a ambas. Las dos gritaron del dolor mientras se retorcían.

-no…. No quiero…. No…. – comenzó a quebrarse por dentro, y mientras más se quebraba, sus poderes más se desvanecían.

-¡no puede ser….! ¡Starlight, suéltate, suéltate ahora!- grita Tara.

Starlight reacciona y hace lo que su amiga le dijo, rápidamente coloca sus cascos alrededor de la cintura de Tara y tira con fuerza, pero algo andaba mal, Tara no se soltaba, o más bien, el corazón de cristal no la soltaba a ella, estaba completamente trabada.

-¡suéltate!- grita Tara colérica mientras sentía como se quemaba.

-¡no hasta que te despegues!-

-¡No! ¡Es inútil! ¡No podre soltarme!-

-¡dijiste que si algo pasaba te ayudara a despegarte!-

-mentí….-

-¡¿qué?!-

-¡yo no puedo soltarme! ¡Pero tú sí! ¡Suéltate ahora!-

-¡No Tara!-

-¡Starlight suelta ahora!-

-¡NOOOOOOOO! ¡No te dejare!-

El fuego infernal se estremece y envuelve a ambas, apenas protegías por una muy delgada uy frágil capa de energía que les resguardaba contra apenas.

-¡suéltate ahora!-

-¡no te perderé! ¡Tú eres mi mejor amiga! ¡No te dejare atrás!-

-¡no quiero que pierdas la vida por mi culpa! ¡No quiero perderte!-

-¡yo tampoco! ¡Somos las mejores amigas! ¡Somos hermanas de corazón! ¡Y te amo!- grita Starlight con fuerza, es entonces que el aura roja comenzó a retroceder igual que las sombras lo hacen ante una luz en la oscuridad. De pronto el aura que cubría a ambas amigas se intensifica y comienza a hacer que las sombras se desvanecieran, regresando a su realidad, ambas aparecen en el salón del corazón de cristal. Tara aun sostenía el corazón de cristal corrompido, este aun disparaba ondas de energía que les golpeaban, pero eran cada vez más débiles.

-¡se está purificando!- exclama Starlight con impresión y emoción.

-¡aún están luchando las sombras por mantenerlo!-

-¡no importa! ¡Ya lo tenemos!- ríe Starlight mientras ve como cada vez las sombras eran más débiles, y el tono rojizo del corazón de cristal comenzaba a volverse azulado. Tara observa esto impresionada, y comienza a reírse junto a Starlight al ver que faltaba muy poco para que pudieran recuperar el corazón.

-¡vamos, ya casi lo tenemos!

-je si… pero, aun si lo purificamos… ¿Cómo lo usaremos?- murmura Tara.

-esperaba que tu tuvieras esa respuesta- sonríe Starlight y las dos ríen.

* * *

El cuerpo de Carnage comenzó a perderse en un destello de luz, casi había desaparecido totalmente, pero justo cuando parecía que este estaba a punto de desaparecer por completo, algo pasa, la gema sangrienta que yacía en su cuello, comienza a iluminarse en su fulgor rojo, crea una esfera de energía alrededor de lo que restaba del cuerpo de Carnage, ya agonizando en su sitio, y al estar finalmente libre de la energía que lo empezaba a desintegrar, el cuerpo de Carnage comenzaba a restablecerse.

-¡ese desgraciado!- exclama Ara.

-¡la gema lo está protegiendo!- exclama Twilight.

-¡se está regenerando!- exclama Bast.

-¡NOOOO, NO SE LO PERMITIRÉ!- grita Discord quien estuvo a punto de incrementar con ayuda de su ira su potente ataque, pero antes de que pudiera lanzarlo, los ojos de Carnage brillaron con intensidad, y este extiende su casco al frente, provocando un choque de energías y un remolino de oscuridad que repele a todos obligándolos a alejarse y dispersarse a los alrededores.

La tierra se restablece, y en la cima de una colosal roca se encontraba posado Carnage, con su mirada baja contra los suelos, este observa inexpresivo la tierra.

- **estuvo muy cerca….-** murmura Carnage con inexpresividad mientras espera a que su cuerpo se regenere totalmente, recuperando su figura, y la gema que brillaba en su cuello desvanece su luz.

 **-es momento de que termine con todos ustedes-** murmura Carnage mientras mira a su alrededor y observa a los presentes rehabilitándose.

Los cuernos de Carnage se prenden en intensa energía, y este extiende sus cascos mientras una potente luz roja emanaba de su cuerpo, la criatura junta sus cascos, mientras cierra los ojos, y luego los extiende a los alrededores expulsando de su cuerpo, pequeñas esferas de energía que se dispersan por toda el área, por sobre los presentes, quienes apenas se percataban de lo que estaba pasando.

 **-mueran-** murmura Carnage con inexpresividad, es entonces que las esferas flotantes destellan e incrementan su tamaño descomunalmente y todas azotan con fuera a los alrededores.

-¡cúbranse!-

-¡cuidado!-

Las esfera se estrellan en los alrededores, y cada una provoca una pequeña pero poderosa explosión que comienzan a devastar todos los alrededores, cayendo simultáneamente, la destrucción se vuelve descomunal e intensa, mientras todo estalla a los alrededores.

Los ponis tratan de evadir las esferas, pero aun si logran evitar ser golpeados directamente, llegaban a ser dañados por la fuerza de las explosiones. Por suerte para la mayoría, los daños no fueron grandes gracias a su velocidad y agilidad de evadir los ataques, pero por desgracia había alguien en el grupo que no era muy rápida o buena evadiendo ataques. Twilight se vio atrapada entre las explosiones, trato de salir huyendo como pudo, intento tele trasportarse tan lejos como sus energías le permitían, pero por desgracia no fue lo suficientemente lejos, permaneciendo aun en el radio del bombardeo, siendo alcanzada por barias esferas, creo un escudo para protegerse pero varias de las esferas exploto demasiado cerca de ella, por todas partes, y ni siquiera su escudo fue suficiente para protegerla, la princesa, cayó al suelo gravemente herida, su escudo se desvaneció al no tener la fuerza para mantenerlo, y el bombardeo aun no terminaba, pues aún más esferas de luz seguían cayendo.

-¡no Twilight!- grita Bast quien rápidamente se interpone entre ella y las esferas explosivas, creo un escudo y la abrazo con fuerza mientras estas estallaban a su alrededor. Su escudo lo suficiente, y antes de que el bombardeo terminara, el escudo cedió, y fueron alcanzados por las ultimas esferas, siendo Bast quien recibiera todo el impacto, al aun tratar de proteger a su amada.

El bombardeo se detiene finalmente, y Twilight, gravemente herida, pero aun consiente, trata de reincorporarse, y cuando el polvo de la explosión se desvanece, esta mira aterrada quien estaba ante ella.

-¡Bast! – grita con todas sus fuerzas mientras se precipitar a cogerlo en cascos y abrasarlo entre lágrimas- ¡Bast! ¡Bast! ¡Por favor mi cielo! ¡Háblame!-

Entre las suplicas y llanto de Twilight, el unicornio apenas reacciona, este la mira a los ojos, con debilidad este trata de hablar, pero de su boca no emano ni una sola palabra.

-¡Bast!- murmura Twilight entre lágrimas.

De repente se escucha como algo se acerca lentamente hacia ellos, esta mira a su alrededor y divisa alterada, como lentamente Carnage se iba acercando ante ellos.

 **-princesa Twilight-** murmura Carnage con una reverencia, Twilight por su parte abrazo con fuerza a Bast mientras miraba aterrada a la criatura- **lamento que este tenga que ser vuestro final-**

Los cuernos de Carnage se enciende en una potente y descomunal energía y dispara un colosal rayo contra Twilight y Bast para fulminarlos, entre el destello y el estremecer, que se acercaba, la princesa, ya imposibilitada a una huida, se dispone a abrasar con fuerza a su amado.

El rayo de Carnage suelta un rugido al ser disparado, y ya cuando estaba a punto de arremeter contra ellos, aparece un destello morado, y el rayo de Carnage impacta súbitamente contra algo que no solo lo resiste sin problemas, sino que también lo absorbe en el acto.

Carnage sonrió ante esto y detiene su ataque, terminando con el resplandor, mientras Twilight miraba con incredulidad a quien tenía delante de ella. La princesa de la armonía quedo completamente incrédula, creyendo que todo era solo una ilusión o algún deseo oculto que le hacía ver cosas, ver ante ella a una joven yegua alta, de pelaje blanco y melena negra con destellos morados, vistiendo un amplio y bello vestido negro, y armada con una colosal espada negra que aun despedía de si un potente brillo morado, por más que enfocaba su mirada en ella, por más que la viera no podía concebir el ver a quien tenía delante suyo, casi como si viera un fantasma la princesa titubeo el nombre de su salvadora.

-Lu… Lúthien…-

* * *

Ya estaban muy cerca de lograrlo, las princesas casi podían ver como el corazón de cristal recobraba su verdadera forma, el aura roja estuvo ya a punto de desaparecer cuando de repente, algo aparece de entre las sombras, y antes de que siquiera apareciera Tara grita.

-¡Starlight cuidado!- pero era demasiado tarde, de repente ante ella aparece un colosal lobo sin piel el cual arremete con sus garras contra Starlight y le obliga a separarse de Tara.

Starlight cae al suelo de súbito, dejando tras de sí un largo y prominente rastro de sangre fresca, mientras ante ella aparecía el lobo rojo, mirando a la princesa y mostrándole sus fieros y largos colmillos.

-¡Starlight!- Tara desesperada y apurada por su amiga, intento ir con ella, pero no pudo hacerlo, al sentir como algo la sujetaba de sus cascos, esta tardo en darse cuenta de que el proceso de purificación aún no había terminado, por lo que se dispuso a acabarlo de una vez, pero algo sale mal, en lugar de purificar el corazón, este retoma rápidamente su tono rojizo, y antes de que pudiera recobrar el control, una explosión de energía le atrapo nuevamente en el limbo.

-¡STARLIGHT!- grita Tara antes de volver a perder el rastro de su amiga, aun cuando esta se encontraba desangrándose a solo un par de metros de donde se encontraba, ya no podía verla, y ahora, con el control del corazón apresándola, tampoco podía escucharla.

-¡No! Aj… no… Tara….- se queja Starlight mientras trata de colocar sus cascos con firmeza contra el suelo para poder levantarse, pero perdía demasiada sangre.

El lobo sin carne comenzó avanzar lentamente hacia ella, mostrándose enfurecido y con unas insaciables ganas de despellejarla. Starlight concentra sus fuerzas, y se pone de pie con lentitud y sigilo, mientras el lobo le seguía lentamente, y se preparaba para saltarle encima.

Starlight se recarga contra un pilar, mirando con atención a su amenaza, esta miraba fijamente al lobo, sin perderle de vista para que no le sorprendiera tan fácil, aun sosteniendo uno de sus cascos contra su herida, la princesa trata de rodear a la criatura dejando tras de su rastro de sangre. Starlight se pone seria, y trata de divisar a su amiga, sin despegar mucho la mirada sobre el lobo que le asechaba. Es entonces que esta la divisa, aun atrapada por el poder del corazón, le mira sufrir, le mira en dificultades, y el valor dentro de ella despierta, perdiendo el miedo que llego a tener, esta mira con seriedad y se para firmemente delante del lobo de carne.

-apártate- murmura Starlight mientras una lagrima comenzó a rodar por su mejilla, el lobo aparentemente le comprendió, pero más que obedecerle se enfurece aún más y comienza a gruñir fieramente.

-bien, entonces así van a ser las cosas- murmura Starlight con severidad, el lobo ruge y salta sobre Starlight, la princesa rápidamente se pasa un casco por las mejillas y se unta su lagrima sobre su pecho, y mientras un destello blanco brotaba, la criatura estuvo a punto de arrollarla con sus garras, pero Starlight da un giro rápido y evade con facilidad al lobo el cual se golpea con fuerza contra el pilar, llegando a agrietarlo.

El lobo aturdido y ahora enfurecido rápidamente se reincorpora y trata de atacar a Starlight, la princesa abre sus alas, y retrocede rápidamente, dejando a revelación del lobo que se había regenerado la amplia herida que esta tenía en el costado.

el lobo se enfurece y trata de atraparla, pero Starlight le dispara un poderoso rayo en el pecho, golpeándolo con fuerza y estrellándolo contra el suelo nuevamente, la frustración de la pelea solo alimenta la ira del lobo carnoso, el cual comienza a crecer en una gama de tentáculos al aire que le brotaban de todo el cuerpo, y estos se estiran y arremeten contra la princesa, la cual al principio se ve en dificultades para evadirlos, los tentáculos la rodean y antes de que la apresaran, la princesa expulsa de su cuerpo una colosal onda de energía que repele los tentáculos.

La criatura corre contra Starlight, y antes de llegar a ella, esta da un salto y comienza a rodar en una estela de energía roja, como un colosal disco que comienza a girar rápidamente en todas direcciones, esta arremetió contra ella, y la golpeo con tal fuerza que le rompió las costillas y la saco volando del salón del corazón de cristal, terminando en la plaza. Mientras salía, esta pudo ver como dejaba atrás a Tara quien aún luchaba sola contra la maldad que corrompía el corazón de cristal.

Se estrelló con fuerza contra el suelo, llegando a rasparse las alas y la espalda entera, manchando de sangre su suave y reluciente plumaje amarillo. La princesa contuvo todo vestigio de sufrimiento, trato de ser fuerte y aguantar su dolor.

Wes desde su sitio observaba aterrado y con el corazón en la garganta, como su amada se enfrentaba ante esa criatura.

-¡corre! ¡Starlight! ¡Aléjate!-

Starlight se levantó sangrando, un tanto agotada, respiro agitadamente, pero no se rindió, el lobo arremetió contra ella, Starlight creo un escudo para intentar repelerlo, pero el lobo en lugar de impactar contra el escudo de energía comenzó a rodearlo en su forma de disco de energía, comenzó a girar, y girar a su alrededor y a toda velocidad, formando un remolino y un destello rojo, que comenzó a debilitar a Starlight, era la niebla roja, estaba en todas partes, y solo su escudo impedía que le diera de lleno, pero rápidamente comenzaba a desvanecerse, y cuando desapareciera, ella perdería sus poderes y sería un blanco fácil.

Ya comenzaba a sentir los efectos, comenzó a sentirse débil, y dentro de muy poco su escudo desaparecería dejándola expuesta. Es entonces que, de entre el remolino, esta observa a través del mismo y divisa con una extraordinaria visión que ella misma no se explicaba, como en el salón del corazón de cristal, su amiga aún se encontraba luchando con el aura de la gema, su corazón se estremeció al ver como el aura roja del corazón comenzaba a absorber el aura dorada de Tara sin que esta pudiera hacer nada para impedirlo, no cabía duda, el poder de la gema le estaba ganando, y la estaba corrompiendo.

-¡Noooo!- grita Starlight con todas sus fuerzas, mientras trataba de expulsar su poder para hacer estallar el remolino y repeler el lobo que le atacaba, pero rápidamente perdía poder, esta comenzó a llorar, y rápidamente paso sus cascos sobre sus mejillas, y con una mirada enfurecida y llena de determinación, unto sus lágrimas sobre su pecho y frente. Sus raspaduras se curaron casi al instante, y antes de que su escudo desapareciera, este estalla en una estela de luz que hace que el lobo rojo saliera despedida y se estrellara con fuerza. Starlight se envolvió a sí misma en su aura celeste y como un cohete arremetió con fuerza dirigiéndose rápidamente para llegar al corazón de cristal, pero antes de entrar al salón, ante ella aparece un segundo lobo escarlata. Starlight al preverlo, dispara con toda sus fuerzas un potente rayo de energía contra la criatura, la bestia fríamente se apartó y dejo pasar a Starlight.

Todo sucedió en una fracción de segundo, cuando Starlight creyó que ya había sobrepasado el lobo, este la toma por uno de sus cascos delanteros y la estrella con fuerza contra el suelo, Starlight intento arremeter con un ataque de su aura en su máximo poder, pero la criatura, aferrada a su casco se lo retorció con fuerza, y le aplasto los huesos como si fuera una ramita seca.

Esta vez, el grito de Starlight fue tan fuerte y agónico que pudo escucharse en todo el imperio de cristal sin problema. Sus gritos de súplica, dolor y sufrimiento fueron tales se pudieron escuchar por toda la ciudad.

Starlight se retorcía en el suelo con fuerza, intento usar su magia, pero la criatura que le apresaba exhala sobre ella una cortina de niebla roja que la cubre totalmente. Y mientras retorcía lentamente sus huesos para hacerlos crujir y pulverizarlos, un tentáculo, comenzó a rodear el casco roto de Starlight.

-intenta curarte de esto- escucha Starlight una voz femenina y juvenil en su mente, y antes de que comprendiera de que se trataba, el tentáculo la toco y se aferró a ella, casi al instante, en el momento que el tentáculo la roso, Starlight sintió un ardor sin precedentes, sentía como si el tentáculo estuviera cubierto de ácido, y este mismo estaba consumiendo a Starlight.

-¡AHHHHHHH! ¡NOOOO! ¡POR FAVOR! AYÚDENME- grita la princesa desesperadamente mientras sentía el intenso y más terrible dolor que nunca antes en su vida había sentido, mientras tanto, el tentáculo que le quemaba, lentamente avanzaba y la envolvía, con el fin de cubrirla totalmente. La princesa se retorció, grito, gimió, suplico, pidió ayuda a todos, a Tara a su madre, y finalmente, en un último grito desesperado, grito con todas sus fuerzas y entre lágrimas.

-¡WES! ¡WES! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡AYUDENMEEEEEEEE!-

Por más que grito, por más que suplico, aun si Tara pudiera escucharla en su agónica prisión y lucha contra el control del corazón, aun si sus padres o hermana le oyeran desde tan lejos, o algún otro que se encontrara por la ciudad, nadie podría ir en su rescate aunque quisiera. Oh tal vez no, pues alguien por encima del imperio, igualmente atrapado, y ahora más enfurecido que desesperado, comenzaba a hacer crujir sus cadenas para salir tras ella.

-¡STARLIGHT!- Grita Wes colérico mientras sus ojos destellaban un potente brillo dorado- ¡NOOOOO-

Wes suelta un potente y resonante rugido que estremecería hasta a la bestia más fiera y salvaje de Equestria, el pequeño poni se retuerce entre las cadenas, tira de ellas con fuerza, jalándolas y tensándolas, tratando de romperlas. Las cadenas se estiran tanto como se puede, los grilletes se tensan y presionan la carne de Wes, pero esto no le importa ni en lo más mínimo, de echo todo al contrario, jala con más fuerza, con mayor intensidad, tira, tira, y sigue tirando.

-¡Wes! ¡Wes detente!- suplica Cadance quien mira con incredulidad como la habitación entera comenzaba a sacudirse con violencia, mientras a su lado se encontraba Penny observando la lucha de Wes por liberarse mientras comía de unas palomitas con total intriga.

-¡vamos Wes tu puedes!- ríe Penny mientras come algunas palomitas- ¡demuéstrale a esas cadenas quien manda!-

La desesperación, la intriga, el deseo, desertaban en Wes toda la fuerza que residía en su interior y con la cual este luchaba por soltarse, provocan que el diamante contra el que las cadenas de Wes se encontraban sujetas comiencen a tronar y agrietarse. Finalmente se escucha un fuerte golpe, y la cadena que sujetaba el casco trasero derecho de Wes se parte en dos, la cadena azota con fuerza como un látigo directo contra Cadance, a punto de golpearla directamente pero Penny rápidamente se le interpone y recibe el golpe de lleno contra el rostro, tumbándole la mandíbula inferior, Cadance grita aterrada al ver el baño de sangre que broto del rostro de su hija, mientras que Penny pese a estar herida no parecía inmutarse ni en lo más mínimo.

Pese a esto, Wes no se detiene, y sigue luchando por soltarse, tira con más fuerza, y el diamante que aferraba sus cadenas delanteras estallan y las cadenas caen, finalmente Wes cae de súbito, ante Cadance y Penny; esta última ya se había regenerado y ni siquiera se mostraba molesta por lo que había pasado, sino todo lo contrario, esta poseía una sonrisa bien marcada en su rostro.

Wes con sus ojos destellando como si estuvieran prendidos en llamas, arremete contra el muro de diamante, y como si tuviera una fuerza mayor a la de una manada de rinocerontes, atraviesa el muro de lado a lado, saliendo del castillo y yendo en el rescate de su amada Starlight.


	56. Chapter 56

El despertar del demonio:

Capítulo 56: la voz de nuestros corazones.

* * *

En algún sitio recóndito del imperio de Cristal, regados por todas partes como si fueran alfombrado, se encontraban docenas, casi cientos de cadáveres destazados y brutalmente acecinados de dos especies en específico. La batalla entre los grifos y los minotauros casi llegaba a su final, ya solo quedaban unas cuantas docenas en pie, aun luchando hasta la muerte, muchos grifos y muchos minotauros habían caído ya, y los pocos que quedaban, se encontraban muy cansados o gravemente heridos por la lucha encarnizada que aún se llevaba a cabo, al punto de que ya ni siquiera era ver cual raza era mejor, si no quien duraba más tiempo en pie antes de que algún tercero le decapitara.

en el combate muchos perdieron extremidades enteras, algunos aún se encontraban agonizando en los suelos mientras los demás seguían peleando, peleando hasta la muerte, hasta que una de las dos razas caiga primero, y pronto esto estará por verse, pues el final de este combate ya está muy cerca.

Ferozmente, como la bestia que muchos dicen que son los minotauros, el rey Minos arremete con ferocidad contra el señor de los grifos Crown Wings, el grifo muy agotado pero aun dispuesto en la lucha, trata de evadir al minotauro, pero este logra arremeter contra él. El grifo solamente impide que el mismo le clave sus gigantescos cuernos contra el cuerpo y trata de escabullirse, desabrochándose la capa que poseía, la usa para enceguecer la vista de su atacante, provocando que este atraviese un muro de diamante.

Crown aterriza ante la casa, bañado en sudor, el grifo se percata de que su cuerpo ahora es demasiado pesado para poder seguir al ritmo del minotauro, por lo que no pierde el tiempo, y procede en quitarse la armadura que tenía, la misma era un tanto ligera y discreta, la mayor parte oculta debajo de su capa, se quita los brazaletes que tenía puestos, la armadura que tenía cubriéndole la espalda, la misma estaba abollada por múltiples ataques traseros que esta misma resistió entre el combate. Se despojó de todo lo que traía puesto, excepto una cosa, pese a ser impráctica para la lucha, conservo su corona en todo momento, y mientras sentía en sus patas como la tierra se sacudía, indicándole que el minotauro se estaba reincorporando, el grifo se desabrocho el cinturón donde tenía la funda de la daga de oro blanco, solo sosteniendo esta entre sus garras y empuñándola con firmeza.

-¡ya estoy demasiado viejo para esto!- exclama el grifo mientras planta bien sus patas de león contra el suelo, parándose en dos patas, y sosteniendo con firmeza y al frente la daga blanca, en una postura que le permitiría fácilmente arremeter con la misma.

Se siente un estremecer, algo muy pesado y grande levantándose y dando pasos lentos pero que estremecían la tierra con cada uno que se daba. El grifo apretó con fuerza la empuñadura de la daga, y contemplo como la misma destellaba un intenso brillo blanco. De entre los escombros de la casa, surge como un cohete, y tras una explosión de diamantes el colosal minotauro, el grifo observo fijamente a su atacante, pudo ver mientras se acercaba los intensos y relucientes ojos rojos y encarnizados de locura rabiosa. El grifo respiro hondo mientras la bestia arremetía directamente contra él, y luego suspiro suavemente.

-lo siento mucho amigo-

El minotauro ya estaba a punto de aplastarlo con su peso, cuando en eso el grifo da un largo salto, y con la daga apunta directamente contra el cuello de su atacante, la daga se acerca con velocidad, directamente contra una arteria importante, pero antes de que pudiera llegar, algo lo obliga a detenerse, algo que no sabría explicar en ese momento, el mismo salto y evadió el ataque del minotauro, dejando que este se dejara llevar. Esta vez para no estrellarse el señor de los minotauros coloco al frente suyo su corpulento brazo al frente sosteniéndose firmemente contra una fuente, uso este método para derrapar y regresar ante el señor grifo.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¡Por qué huyes de mí!-

-no huyo, solo evado- responde el grifo con serenidad mientras extendía la hoja de la daga y miraba de reojo la daga.

-¡No te servirá cuando te alcance y te rompa las alas!-

-es algo que tengo muy presente- murmura el grifo con seriedad- pero yo no pienso dejar que me toques siquiera-

-jajaja, te estas cansando, tuviste que quitarse lo único que te protegía de mis golpes para poder moverte más rápido ¿pero cuánto durara?-

-lo suficiente… amigo-

El minotauro suelta un potente y reseco rugido y corre en cuatro patas contra el minotauro, dejando por detrás una lluvia de escombros pues cada pisada que este daba, parecía una avalancha directo contra él. El grifo sostuvo con firmeza la daga y arremetió contra el minotauro, y suelta con su navaja un corte para luego retrocedes.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!- dice el minotauro con una sonrisa, mientras parecía que la daga no lo había cortado.

-un corte correcto sobre los ojos, de los que hacen sangrar- murmura el grifo con seriedad, y en eso en la frente comienza a sangrar y a taparle la vista.

El minotauro se pasó el brazo sobre su frente sangrante intentando retirar la sangre que le impedía ver con claridad lo que estaba pasando, pero al hacerlo más sangre le broto. El minotauro se enfureció y arremetió contra el grifo ahora muy enfurecido. Al tenerlo al frente el minotauro trato de aplastarlo con sus puños, pero el grifo evadía la mayoría de sus golpes cosa que solo le enfurecía más y más, y pese a estar relativamente siego, el minotauro trato de encestarle cada vez golpes más fuertes. Este junta sus dos brazos, planto sus pesuñas firmemente contra el suelo y atrapar entre sus corpulentos brazos al señor de los grifos, este lograba esquivar sus ataques la mayoría de las veces, siendo en su mayoría solo roces que le hacían retirarse un poco, pero este regresaba. El rey Minos cerró su puño con fuerza y trato de aplastarle la cabeza con su puño, el grifo logro evadirlo y el puño impacto contra el suelo, provocando una intensa metralla. Es aquí cuando el rey grifo arremetió contra Minos, y el minotauro solo sintió una intensa punzada en el brazo. El minotauro soltó un fuerte y estremecedor rugido por primera vez, mientras se alejaba y dejaba tras de sí un pequeño rastro de sangre.

-desgraciado- gruñe el minotauro, tratando de arremeter con su brazo herido, pero se percata de que no podía moverlo y en su lugar lo tenía colgando.

-MALDITO PAJARRACO, TE ARRANCARE LA CABEZA CUANDO TE TENGA ENTRE MIS BRAZOS-

-sí, entiendo bien, pero aun así, yo no te matare, no lo are, no si puedo detenerte- murmura el grifo con seriedad mientras empuñaba su daga con firmeza. El minotauro arremete contra el grifo, Crown trato en todo momento de lograr lo mismo con su otro brazo y las patas traseras del rey Minos, su fin era incapacitarlo en la lucha, de esta forma podría ganar sin matarlos, aunque es muy posible que tras esto lo incapacite de por vida o como mínimo lo vuelva incapaz de volver a la lucha, cosa que el sabia, Minos nunca le perdonaría, para este era preferible que tener que matar el mismo a su mejor amigo para sobrevivir.

-¡deja que te coja maldito!-

-¡inténtalo! ¡Pero yo no te lo are fácil!- exclama el grifo mientras seguía evadiendo sus tanques. El minotauro arremetió con su brazo sano, estuvo a punto de golpearlo, pero el grifo rápidamente interpuso la daga entre él y el brazo de Minos, la daga se clavó con fuerza y atravesó la carne del minotauro, pero no era el lugar correcto, pues esto no lo incapacitaría, sino al contrario, si retiraba la daga de su sitio lo podría matarlo si no se le atendía de inmediato, pues había dado en una arteria. Crown rápidamente se alejó y bolo a los alrededores mientras Minos le seguía aun con la daga clavada en su brazo. El grifo rápidamente busco con su aguda mirada algo que le pudiera servir para remplazar esa daga, no tardo en ver la punta de una lanza rota, se apresuró y rápidamente la tomo. Se dio la vuelta pero Minos ya estaba ante él, el minotauro trato de tomarlo con su corpulento brazo. Crown apenas alcanzo a dar la vuelta y se dispuso a clavar la punta de la lanza contra los tendones de sus patas traseras, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a ella, siente un fuerte e intenso golpe en el estómago que le obliga a soltar el arma, mientras es despedido contra los escombros con fuerza. No había sido lo suficientemente rápido, y el minotauro había logrado encestarle una patada que casi le deja sin aliento.

Crown hace un esfuerzo por reincorporarse cuanto antes, pero el minotauro llega primero a él y lo toma por el cuello para estrellarlo con fuerza contra el suelo, y luego arrojarlo contra un muro. El grifo se encontraba ya demasiado aturdido y herido como para responder de inmediato. En eso el minotauro vuelve a tomarlo y lo levanta hasta su mirada, contra sus ojos inyectados en sangre tanto por el poder de la gema como por el corte que Crown le había hecho.

-te dije que te arrancaría las alas cuando te alcanzara- sonríe el minotauro malévolamente.

-Minos….- murmura el rey grifo mientras el minotauro lo deja caer al suelo y lo piza con su pesuña para detenerlo, puesto a que Minos no podía mover el brazo izquierdo, requería de otros métodos para poder realizar lo que tenía planeado. Sosteniendo a Crown con su pesuña el minotauro tomo el ala del grifo con el brazo que le quedaba y comenzó a tirar.

El grifo intenta contener el intenso dolor que este sentía, mientras el minotauro literalmente le estaba arrancando el ala, pero apropósito aun no jalaba totalmente para quitársela de un tirón, pues un oscuro deseo quería verlo sufrir antes de llegar al acto.

-oh, ¿no vas a gritar para mí? Je, no te preocupes, estoy seguro que lo aras cuando telas arranque de raíz. El minotauro estuvo a punto de arrancar las alas del rey, cuando en eso, tras un fuerte y agudo zumbido atravesando el viento, el minotauro detiene su tortura contra el rey grifo, soltándolo. El rey grifo al principio no comprendió lo que acabo de pasar, solo miro incrédulo como su el rey Minos, quien en el pasado había sido su mejor amigo y rival retrocedía tambaleándose, y luego caía en seco estremeciendo el suelo. Crown al principio no lo creía, pero al acercarse al cuerpo lo conformo. Minos se encontraba tirado en el suelo, con una flecha larga y de puro metal atravesando su ojo y saliendo por la parte trasera de su cabeza.

Rápidamente el rey miro al frente suyo, y observo a su general, sobrino y hermano mayor de Whisper, Red sosteniendo entre sus garras un arco y un carnet desgatado con algunas cuantas flechas, y tras este se encontraban los pocos sobrevivientes de su batallón, apenas poco más de una docena de grifos, que apenas lograron sobrevivir tras todo lo que había pasado.

El rey grifo esbozo una expresión inexpresiva y miro a su alrededor, observando el campo de batalla ahora silencioso, con cientos de cuerpos sin vida a sus alrededores, todo estaba muy callado, un silencio desesperante y triste, interrumpido solo ocasionalmente por algunos gemidos agónicos entre los cuerpos, la verdad, por como estuvo todo el combate, sería muy difícil saber quién aún está con vida entre tantos muertos, incluso los pocos soldados que estaban ante él, no parecían precisamente de los vivos, bañados en sangre y tierra, con cortes y moretones en todo el cuerpo, se distanciaban mucho de cómo realmente se veían, más parecían un grupo de muertos en vida que de guerreros.

El rey observa al frente suyo a el cuerpo de quien alguna vez fue su amigo, los grifos se acercan a su rey con una expresión triste y cansada. Muchos ni siquiera podían creer que habían logrado sobrevivir.

El grifo se inclina ante su amigo, y con la mirada sombría, esta toma la daga de oro blanco que poseía clavada en el brazo y de un tirón la saca, tal y como se lo esperaba al retirarla comenzó a brotar un montón de sangre, dejando por debajo de ellos un colosal charco rojo.

El general Red se acercó lentamente a su rey, con la capa que el mismo había dejado atrás en el combate y lo cubre con esta misma. Crown se muestra completamente inexpresivo ante esto, y solo se limita a usar su capa para limpiar la sangre que cubría su daga.

Un estremecer comienza a sacudir la tierra violentamente, los grifos se alteran ante esto.

-¡señor tenemos que irnos!- exclama el general Red pero el rey no respondía, se quedaba hay sentado en su sitio.

-¿señor?-

Los grifos miran inquietos a su rey, pero ninguno dijo nada más, esperando a que el mismo se reincorporara y diera sus órdenes.

-Red… ¿A dónde iríamos si nos vamos?-

-a casa… nuestro reino, con la princesa... su hija-

-si dejamos el infierno de Equestria, el fuego se extenderá y llegara a casa- murmura el grifo con seriedad mientras mira inexpresivo la hoja de su daga.

-Señor…. No hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer…-

-aún nos queda hacer algo… pero si nos vamos ahora, no habrá nada que podamos hacer para que este mal llegue a nuestro hogar-

El Rey grifo se pone de pie ante lo que quedaba de sus tropas, con la daga blanca destellando en su garra, y con una mirada furiosa y determinada.

-¿ESO ES LO QUE QUIEREN?-

* * *

El castillo de Cristal se sacude violentamente mientras a la par se escucha un fuerte y agresivo rugido, que estremece a todos quienes pudieran escucharlo, el rugido se escucha cada vez más y más fuerte mientras el castillo entero seguía temblando, el diamante no resiste la presión y comienza a cuartearse ante la intensa presión de algo que quería soltarse y salir cuanto antes.

En la plaza central camino al corazón de cristal, las dos bestias de carne detienen su ataque y miran intrigados en dirección al castillo, llegando a tener un mal presentimiento ante lo que estaba a punto de pasar, ambas criaturas dejan a un lado lo que se encontraban haciendo; cuando algo emerge del interior del castillo de cristal, tras una estela de trozos y fragmentos de diamante, estas se apartan un poco al ver a aquello estrellarse con fuerza contra el suelo, impactando con fuerza y levantando a su alrededor una metralla de cristales a su alrededor.

-¡Suéltenla!- grita este antes de que el humo se disipara y revelara de quien se trataba.

-Wes….- se escucha una voz femenina, mas esta no era de Starlight.

-¡ya me huyeron! ¡Suéltenla!- grita el príncipe colérico y tras esto suelta un estremecedor rugido, y sus ojos morados se tornan amarillentos y despiden un siniestro brillo dorado.

La bestia que se encontraba consumiendo lenta y tortuosamente a la princesa Starlight se había detenido, aparto sus tentáculos y dejo caer al suelo a la agónica princesa. Starlight se encontraba en los suelos, ante la bestia que la estaba consumiendo, esta había dejado de gritar, todo se había vuelto nublado para ella, su cuerpo se desangraba rápidamente, y estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento, mientras miraba desde el suelo aquella figura difusa, aquel punto rojo ante ellos, cada vez era todo más y más oscuro.

Wes sale del cráter que este mismo provoco al estrellarse y se encamina lentamente hacia los presentes, contemplando con horror y furia lo que había pasado con su amaga, pálida, con un casco destrozado e inexistente, con una amplia y prominente herida que aun sangraba y despedía vapor de su cuerpo.

-¡ustedes dos!- exclama Wes ya a punto de arremeter contra las dos criaturas sin carne, pero en eso el lobo más grande y delgado de los dos deja atrás a Starlight y se pone frente a Wes, el príncipe dispuesto a atacar, se detuvo de repente, por alguna razón que este no comprendía, su ira comenzó a ser opacada por algo muy extraño que pasaba en su mente y comenzaba a adormecerlo.

-regresa con tu madre, por favor Wes, no tienes que estar aquí, no tienes que estar aquí, ve con tu madre- escucha el príncipe en su mente, Wes comenzaba a sentirse cada vez más adormecida y cansado por alguna razón que este mismo no comprendía, la voz que escuchaba en su mente, era suave y dulce, le susurraba con tranquilidad y cariño, casi como si fuera un arrullo. El príncipe, pese a estar colérico, comenzaba a mostrarse un poco calmado.

Es entonces que sin pensarlo, el segundo lobo ataca directamente a Wes, el poni alcanza a preverlo y ve en cámara lenta como el gigantesco lobo de carne arremetía contra él.

-¡no espera!- se escucha la voz de la yegua, pero esta vez no iba dirigida hacia Wes si no hacia el lobo que se precipitó en atacar. El lobo de carne arremete contra Wes, el príncipe retrocede con ayuda del impulso de sus alas, pero el lobo de carne enfurecido le sigue y va tras el apresuradamente, Wes se aleja y rodea el área para buscar otro camino para acceder a Starlight cuanto antes, con el fin de llegar a ella y llevársela lejos. Pero en eso el segundo lobo seguía a su lado, al principio, no podía ver con mucha claridad como como esta se encontraba, pues la figura de la loba que le resguardaba le impedía ver con exactitud su estado. En eso el lobo de carne alcanza al poni, y logra retenerlo con sus garras, para luego golpearlo y estrellarlo con fuerza contra el suelo. Wes trata de reaccionar y levantarse, es entonces que el lobo, arremete contra Wes con un fuerte golpe contra su rostro.

-¡deténganse!- exclama el segundo lobo con una voz muy juvenil y femenina, pero el otro lobo no le hace caso, y arremete contra Wes con un fuerte y prepotente golpe, que hizo un fuerte y estremecedor sonido que sin lugar a dudas debería haberle hecho estallar a Wes al impacto.

Sin embargo, todos miran sorprendidos, al ver como la cabeza de Wes no solo no estallo con el golpe, si no que este apenas se mostró con la cabeza levemente inclinada con el golpe, el príncipe se encontraba completamente inexpresivo, mientras su crin caída y lacia le cubría el rostro.

Starlight se encontraba en el suelo, muriendo ante los pies de su atacante, mientras tanto, Wes permaneció inmóvil, pero desde su sitio, este podía ver con claridad el estado de su amada, pues este había logrado acercarse y obtener un mejor ángulo como para poder ver con mayor claridad el estado de su preciada princesa, y ahora ante esta leve mirada, por un momento el príncipe guardo completo silencio, bajo la sombra de su mirada.

-¡pero qué hiciste! ¡Eres un idiota!- le reclama la loba en la mente del segundo.

Wes permaneció inmóvil, parecía que se había ido, o algo semejante, el lobo observa extrañado e impresionado a quien había resistido su golpe, pero no le ataco de inmediato al pensar que al menos lo había dejado inconsciente dado a la falta de reacción tras esto. En eso comienza a escucharse un fuerte siseo, y antes de que alguno de los lobos lo comprendiera, Wes esbozo una mirada amenazante, el lobo se estremeció al ver esa mirada, pues no era ni de lejos la que caracterizara al príncipe del imperio, antes de que los lobos comprendieran lo que pasaba, Wes de un rápido movimiento apresa la pata delantera del lobo, y de un movimiento veloz le arranca la pata entera al lobo.

La sangre brota a borbotones de la bestia mientras esta soltaba un chillido semejante al de un cachorro, y se hacía para atrás.

-¡Noooo! ¡Wes!- exclama la loba quien va contra Wes, el poni como un verdadero acecino rápidamente presta su atención ante la segunda loba, pero esta al presentir el peligro, logra dar un salto para atrás momentos antes de que Wes alzara sus cascos y diera un fuerte golpe con su pesuña que termino provocando que los suelos estallaran con prepotencia. La loba se cubrió con sus patas y alas de carne para protegerse de la metralla de diamante.

-¡Wes! ¡Wes!- grita la loba con un tono atemorizado, pero Wes no le escuchaba, el príncipe tenía en su mirada una expresión endemoniada y furiosa y ahora la tenía a ella como objetivo.

-¡Wes por favor detente!- suplica la loba- ¡yo no quiero hacerte ningún daño!-

-¡pero que hay de ella! ¡Qué me dices de ella!-

El poni rojo arremete contra ella, y logra aferrarse con fuerza contra su cintura y llevársela consigo hasta ambos estrellarse contra el suelo con fuerza, Wes teniéndola por debajo de ella, levanto sus cascos en lo alto, listo para darle un fuerte golpe que sin duda le aplastarían la cabeza entera, la loba se desvanece en las sombras, desapareciendo antes de que Wes fuera el fulminante golpe que estaría a punto de acabar con ella, el suelo estalla por debajo e Wes y este cae en un cráter creado por el mismo.

La loba aparece tras de Wes, este logra prever donde aparecía y extiende sus alas para volar por encima de ella, la loba trata de dispararle un rayo tractor para paralizarlo, pero Wes evade con total facilidad su ataque, y arremete nuevamente contra ella, la loba trata de esquivarlo, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Wes convierte sus cascos en tentáculos, con los cuales apresa a la loba, atrapándola, Wes aterriza en el suelo, y dando un fuerte grito colérico, el príncipe tira de los tentáculos y hace que la loba se estrelle con fuerza contra el asfalto, en un nuevo cráter. Este corre rápidamente hacia ella, la loba, incapaz de poder levantarse a tiempo, usa sus poderes para arrojarle rocas y escombros a Wes, los cuales este destrozaba con total facilidad usando sus propios cascos para fulminar los escombros en el aire.

El príncipe se levanta en sus cascos traseros, comenzando a caminar a dos patas, y extiende sus cascos delanteros convirtiéndolos en largas y fieras garras del tamaño de espadas, con las cuales estuvo a punto de empalar a la loba. Los ojos de Wes despedían con intensidad un potente y resaltante brillo dorado mientras sus dientes se trasformaba en largos colmillos y que resaltaban entre sus labrios.

-Wes por favor, no- exclama la loba mientras observa a Wes mirándole a los ojos, es en este momento en el que ella ve su oportunidad y a brillar sus ojos con un potente brillo morado el cual por un momento hacen que Wes detenga su ataque al verse aturdido y confundido por aquel brillo.

-Wes soy yo…, Wes, ¿no me recuerdas?- escucha Wes en su mente, defendiendo su ataque por un momento, el poni agita su cabeza con fuerza, tratando de sacársela de la mente.

-Wes… Wes….- le susurra está en su mente para clamarlo, y por lo pronto esto parecía funcionar para ella. No muy a lo lejos, se encontraba Starlight, quien aún luchaba por mantenerse con vida.

-Wes…..- se escucha alguien más llamándole, sin embargo, esta no era la voz de aquella poni, si no otra, mucho más importante para el subconsciente de Wes, el príncipe rechina los dientes con fuerza, sus ojos vuelven a brillar con intensidad, y estuvo a punto de disponerse a arremeter contra ella, cuando en eso, por la espalda aparecen dos lobos de carne los cuales arremeten contra Wes, alejándola de la loba derrotada.

Wes cae con fuerza contra el suelo, mientras uno de los lobos lo toma por la cara y estrella su rostro con fuerza contra el suelo, desgarrándosela completamente. Wes detiene el ataque clavando sus garras con fuerza contra el suelo, provocando un potente freno, se levanta y ataca a ambos lobos que fueron tras él. El príncipe extiende sus garras y estuvo a punto de empalar al lobo más pequeño, pero en eso algo lo toma por el casco con fuerza y lo detiene.

-ya es suficiente- escucha la voz de una nueva poni provenir de aquella loba que le sujetaba, pero igualmente sonaba juvenil, sin embargo esta sonaba más severa y molesta.

-ustedes lastimaron a mi Starlight….- murmura Wes con un tono demoniaco. El príncipe al no poder soltarse del agarre de aquel nuevo lobo, rechina sus dientes con fuerza, entre una sacudida, este logra librar uno de sus cascos, haciendo crecer sus garras descomunalmente, estuvo a punto de arremeter con su casco libre contra aquella bestia que le sujetaba, pero en eso, la loba le da una potente patada en el estómago, el golpe fue tan fuerte que Wes no solo pierde el aliento, si no también la conciencia, cayendo de rodillas al suelo, para luego dejarse caer.

-y tu lastimaste a mis hermanos- murmura la loba de carne mientras mira con seriedad a los dos lobos de carne que se encontraban ante ella, ambos observándole con algo de timidez, ocultando la mirada de su propia hermana.

-preparen su magia y convinimos nuestros poderes para desintegrar a este niño llorón- ordena la loba con seriedad.

El primer lobo asiente con la cabeza, pero la segunda se pone al frente.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- suspira la loba.

-no… no podemos matarlo…-

-¿por qué no exactamente? viste lo que les hizo ¿Qué no te dolió lo que te hizo? intento matarte-

-no habría podido aunque lo dejara-

-je, lo sé, y mi pregunta ahora es ¿por qué lo dejaste?-

-ambos ya estamos bien….-

-rompió tu hechizo de control, si lo dejamos vivo, volverá a pasar-

-se rompió por que pase demasiado tiempo lejos de él, por favor, hermana, déjame hacerlo-

-¿Qué pasara si se vuelve a salir de control?-

-bueno… creo que tú no tendrías problema con eso-

La loba observa con seriedad a Wes, le mira recuperando el conocimiento, aun adolorido y sofocado por su anterior golpe en el estómago. La loba coloca una de sus patas contra la espalda de Wes y le obliga a quedarse en el suelo.

-de acuerdo hermanita, pero la próxima vez no seré tan cariñosa con tu novio-

Wes al recuperar el conocimiento trata de librarse del peso de la bestia que le pisaba, pero aún estaba demasiado adolorido como para actuar de inmediato.

La loba pequeña asiente con la cabeza y mira a Wes con una mirada concentrada.

-shhh, shhh, descansa querido, descansa, no tienes que seguir peleando, es muy peligroso para voz, vos estará a salvo cuando estés al lado de tu madre, y cuando todo termine, yo regresare con tigo, y viviremos felices por siempre-

-que… ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué está pasando?- murmura Wes con la respiración agitada mientras entrecerraba sus ojos- quien eres... ¡sal de mi cabeza!-

Wes trata de resistirse, pero la loba que le pisaba lo piza con mayor fuerza, arrastrándolo en el suelo.

-descansa Wes, duerme, duerme querido, y cuando abras los ojos, estaremos juntos otra vez querido, solos tu y yo-

-¡que es esto!- murmura Wes tambaleándose en su sitio, este se arrodilla, muy cansado y somnoliento.

El lobo avanza lentamente hacia él, Wes gruñe y estuvo a punto de atacarle, pero en eso la criatura se reduce de tamaño y toma la forma de una bella princesa alicornio color azul celeste, casi de su mismo tamaño y aparentemente su misma edad, con ojos morados relucientes que destellaban intensamente y provocaban en Wes un estado de confusión y sueño que por poco provocan que este olvidase lo que estaba pensando o como se sentía hace poco.

-Ain….- murmura Wes con ojos apagados, mientras el poni lo tomaba de las mejillas y comenzaba a acariciarlo con suavidad y delicadeza, los dos lobos restantes se miran con indiferencia a los ojos mientras simplemente esperan a que retome el control

-sí, soy yo- murmura la princesa con una tierna sonrisa mientras esta lo tomaba de las mejillas y acercaba sus labios contra los suyos.

Starlight estaba a punto de perderse en las sombras de la muerte, cuando en eso un leve destello de luz le ilumina y por un momento esta sale de la oscuridad y divisa ante ella, reflejado en el suelo de diamante, la figura de aquella yegua que anteriormente había visto, solo que esta vez pese a que todo a su alrededor se estaba poniendo oscuro, extrañamente la figura de esa poni que al principio era más una sombra, cada vez se notaba más clara, como si mientras más cerca estuviera de la muerte, más se volviera clara su forma.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Eres la muerte?- piensa Starlight.

-yo no soy la muerte, pero si su madre-

-¿me estas esperando?... ahora mismo…. Iré con tigo…-

-no, aun no es tu tiempo-

-Ya lo es…- suspira Starlight con rendición.

-No... Trata de mirar al frente, ve lo que está pasando-

Starlight entrecierra los ojos, tratando de concentrar sus energías para dar un último esfuerzo por mirar al frente, al principio, la imagen era demasiado difusa para entender lo que estaba pasando, pero pronto la imagen se vuelve clara.

Su corazón se detiene por un instante, dejo de respirar, y sus ojos se abrieron completamente, al ver como Wes besaba a aquella yegua. Los ojos de Starlight se humedecen ante esto, sus lágrimas emergen de sus mejillas y relucen listas para ser usadas, pero la princesa ya no quería hacerlo, no quería continuar con esto, su corazón no lo soportaba más, era demasiado para ella, a este punto ella prefería estar muerta, prefería aceptar la muerte, prefería irse de una vez, si Wes no es para ella, entonces mejor irse y no sufrir más.

-no, no dejes que le lleve- le dice la voz.

-ya no quiero más este dolor…. No quiero seguir con esto, si él quiere estar con ella, no quiero permanecer más en este mundo- murmura Starlight mientras esta misma se rendía a la muerte, esperando su toque para ya irse al otro lado.

-el quiere estar con tigo-

-no,…. No quiere, este ya no es mi mundo… ya no lo quiero, ya no deseo estar... estar... solo así le dolor se ira…. Para siempre-

-no se ira- le dice la voz con seriedad- el dolor nunca se va-

-déjame sola-

-míralo-

-no-

-¡míralo!

Starlight cierra sus ojos, pero una intensa luz que solo ella podía ver, le impide perderse en la oscuridad aun con sus parpados completamente cerrados. Starlight vuelve a abrir sus ojos, y mira por última vez a Wes, quien se encontraba en los cascos de aquella otra.

Starlight observo a la pareja, les ve muy felices, y su corazón entra en una eterna cólera.

-lo ves… él quiere estar con ella…. yo….-

-míralo bien, míralo y dime que Wes es feliz a su lado-

Starlight siente como deja atrás su cuerpo al cerrar sus parpados, y se ve a sí misma tirada en el suelo, desangrándose prominentemente-

Fuera de su cuerpo, mientras sentía como su esencia se perdía en el infinito, esta observa a Wes una última vez, le observa abrasado con fuerza a aquella poni suavemente, casi asegurándole a Starlight que lo mejor era rendirse, pero al estar a punto de irse por siempre, esta observa algo que le llama mucho la atención, algo extraño, ella veía a Wes feliz con su princesa, pero al mirar por debajo de ellos, al observar el reflejo de ambos en los suelos de cristal, había algo muy diferente, algo muy extraño, los ojos de Wes, despedían un brillo morado, y a su vez su propia mirada era perdida y ausente, casi como si estuviera en un trance, y en el mismo reflejo, ve como la princesa que le abrasa fuertemente entre sus cascos sonríe maliciosamente. Fue en ese momento, en ese preciso instante en que algo hace clic en la mente de Starlight

-¡Wes!- exclama esta con fuerza, mientras cierra sus ojos con fuerza, y al abrirlos esta da una fuerte bocanada de aire, y al abrir los ojos se ve de nuevo en su cuerpo, de nuevo en el suelo, aun agonizando, débil y cansada. Esta mira inquieta en dirección a su príncipe, y le observa aun en los cascos de aquella que se lo robo. Esta mira en dirección al suelo, incapaz de siquiera arrastrarse, cuando en eso observa la figura de aquella poni, ahora más difusa y nublada, observándole.

-ahora, dejaras que esa última lágrima que soltaste sea tu último suspiro, o la usaras para algo más trascendental-

* * *

El mayor infierno se desata a las afueras del imperio de cristal, la roca destellaba, y a los alrededores aun había fuego y lava brotando de algunas desembocaduras, el cielo estaba oscurecido, mientras el poder de la gema seguía extendiéndose y causando estragos en todas y cada una de las ciudades de Equestria.

Carnage sonríe ampliamente al tener frente suyo a las princesas.

- **princesa Lúthien Sparkle** \- Carnage se reverencia- es un gusto que haga presencia ante nosotros, en este humilde combate-

-guarda tus formalidades para otra ocasión- murmura la princesa mientras levanta la espada negra y la apunta contra Carnage- pagaras por todo lo que nos has hecho sufrir-

-¡Lúthien ¿que se supone que estás haciendo?!- le reclama Twilight tratando de mantener un tono bajo para que Carnage no les escuchara, sin embargo no hacía falta pues de todas formas la criatura podía escucharles claramente.

- **bien princesa, si ese es su veredicto me parece excelente** \- dice Carnage con una sonrisa inmisericorde que no se desvanece si quiera un poco, haciendo a un lado las palabras de Twilight apropósito. La princesa lavanda se da cuenta de las intenciones de Carnage y trata de ponerse de pie por sí misma, pero esta no logra más que tropezar y caer de nuevo, sujetando su casco contra la pantorrilla de su hija. La alicornio blanca de melena oscura observa a su madre con una expresión seria y a su vez compasiva. Ambas princesas, madre e hija se miran directamente a los ojos, Twilight seguía muy confundida, no comprendía lo que estaba pasando, pero al ver a los ojos a su hija, vio en ella sus intenciones.

-Lúthien…. Por favor no….-

-es algo que tengo que hacer, tú ya no puedes seguir peleando-

-¡Noooo! ¡No Lúthien! ¡No cometas una tontería! ¡Ese monstruo te…. Te….!- la princesa lavanda comienza a llorar desconsoladamente- no quiero perderte…..-

La princesa blanca se arrodilla ante su madre y acerca cuidadosamente su casco contra la mejilla de su madre acariciándola suavemente.

-yo tampoco a ti, y por eso tengo que hacer esto- le susurra Lúthien al oído, mientras Twilight no podía hacer más que llorar, trato de suplicar, algo en ella quiso detenerla, abalanzársele, detenerla de alguna forma, pero no hizo nada tras escuchar esas palabras, aun cuando esos deseos seguían presentes en ella, esta no pudo hacer ni decir nada más. Solo observo a su hija, le miró fijamente, contemplaba su belleza, su rostro sus relucientes ojos morados, aún más deslumbrantes y bellos que los de ella misma, su crin larga y oscurecida con destellos purpuras reflejados ante la luz, y aquel extraño vestido que esta poseía. Había muchas cosas que Twilight no comprendía, no sabía porque ahora su hija había recuperado su verdadera forma, y realmente no le importaba, pues le causaba una felicidad intensa verla de nuevo, ver de nuevo esa carita que le remontaba a cuando su hija era solo una bebita, Twilight no supo por qué pero al verla a los ojos, rápidamente recordó cuando la vio por primera vez, dormida entre sus cascos, a su lado, cuando aún no estaba segura de si quería conservarla y tomar la responsabilidad de ser madre, pero luego al verla abrir sus ojos, y ver esa pequeña y tienda carita sonreírle, fue cuando se dio cuenta que la amaba incondicionalmente y que siempre la amaría, fue cuando estuvo segura que quería tomar la responsabilidad y ser la madre de tan pequeña y bella criaturita.

Twilight lloro con desconsuelo mientras recordaba tan bellos momentos, cuando en eso un casco paso por su mejilla y comenzó a secarle las lágrimas, regreso a esta realidad y observo ante ella, a Lúthien quien permaneció inexpresiva mientras le secaba las lágrimas, mirando a su madre fijamente, pero entonces una ligera sonrisa aparece en su rostro, y lentamente se acerca para darle un beso a su madre en la frente.

-tu eres mi bebé… siempre serás mi bebé…- tartamudea Twilight con lágrimas aun en sus ojos.

-y siempre lo seré- sonríe Lúthien mientras acaricia su crin- pero así como tú me protegiste por todos estos años, ahora me corresponde cuidarte.

La princesa se levanta y deja atrás a su madre, quien impotente aun trataba de levantarse pero su propio cuerpo se lo impedía. Lúthien avanzo lentamente hacia Carnage, quien permaneció en su sitio esperándole aun con esa inmisericorde sonrisa. La princesa camina tranquilamente, un casco delante del otro, por encima del suelo caliente por la reciente explosión, pisando el carbón sin inmutarse siquiera un poco.

 **-eso fue muy tierno** \- dice Carnage con un tono de voz inocente e infantil.

-terminemos con esto de una vez- murmura Lúthien mientras extendía la espada a su lado y esta comenzó a prenderse en una llama morada.

Carnage extiende un casco del que comienza a brotar una larga garra que rápidamente fue creciendo hasta tornarse del tamaño de una colosal espada de hueso puro. Lúthien levanta la espada y la levanta ante ella con su mirada fija contra Carnage.

Lúthien extiende sus alas mientras sujetaba con fuerza la espada, y luego se dispone a dar un largo impulso con el que va directo contra Carnage, la espada resplandece, y Carnage en lugar de tratar de detener el ataque, decide mejor esquivarlo, Carnage da la vuelta y trata de decapitar a Lúthien con su larga garra, la princesa prevé el ataque y rápidamente lo elude. Un destello brota de ambos y los dos se ven forzados a separarse y aterrizar en los suelos.

 **-impresionante, en verdad, no eres una decepción-** sonríe Carnage.

-¡que gusto!- exclama Lúthien mientras arremetía directamente contra Carnage y el mismo apenas logra interceptar el golpe. Ambos extiende sus alas y se elevan en los aires perdiéndose entre las nubes de tormenta, donde el cielo comienza a estremecerse y a rugir con potencia mientras se podían escuchar los impactos entre ambas entidades, Lúthien contra Carnage, mientras más se extendía la pelea, más impresionante se volvía, los golpes de ambos entes aumentaban descomunalmente, mientras sus espadas chocaban unas contra otras, más aumentaban las habilidades de ambos seres, al punto de hacer temblar la tierra entera con solo el choque de sus espadas.

Lúthien poseía un talento innato de esgrima y combate de espada casi por naturaleza, una habilidad que presento desde pequeña pero que siempre fue suprimida por la sobreprotección de Twilight, ahora sin restricciones, la princesa finalmente usaba su talento especial, aquel por el que obtuvo su marca mientras jugaba con palo de madera, y el cual fue completamente ignorado y repudiado por Twilight, una estrella con la punta superior alargada y cubierta en energía como si fuera una espada, por años Twilight convenció a su hija de que el significado de su marca era la magia como la de ella misma que no era una especie de espada si no una estrella fugaz, y Lúthien, inconsciente en su momento del significado de las marcas y posteriormente convencida de su fragilidad termino convenciéndose a sí misma de que ese era su significado, aunque nunca realmente lo acepto en el fondo de su ser, pues eso era ella, desde el primer día de su nacimiento.

 **-¿ahora lo entiendes?-** sonríe Carnage.

-¡¿Qué cosa?!- murmura Lúthien mientras los dos se alejaban y aterrizaban sobre nubes de tormenta, el cielo destella tras el paso de los relámpagos a su alrededor. Carnage observa su garra divertidamente, notando como presentaba notables grietas a lo largo de toda la hoja.

 **-¿no lo sientes? Recorriendo tu cuerpo entero, tu verdadero ser-**

Lúthien mira con indiferencia la hoja de la espada que esta cargaba, mira como esta se encontraba aun cubierta por el poder que esta misma poseía.

 **-¿cuantas veces practicabas sola en el baño?-**

-¿eh?- murmura la princesa extrañada.

 **-jeje, tomabas duchas frías para que el calor de tu cuerpo no se saturara cuando practicabas, usabas un palo o el propio destapa caños para practicar ¿cierto?-**

Lúthien comenzó a rechinar los dientes al entender lo que este decía, aunque trataba de disimular que no, era muy claro, Lúthien solía jugar con palos, reglas y otros objetos semejantes y fingía que era una experta espadachín, aunque realmente nunca lo hizo en público, excepto cuando pelea contra Starlight en aquel infantil fuego de espadas

- **te dije que te vigile desde potranca, je, a los 10 años en la noche de pesadilla, tu hermana Starlight se disfrazó de doncella y tú de guardia real, solo querías tener una espada entre tus cascos, así fuera de cartón, por favor, es algo muy evidente, tú no tienes secretos que yo no sepa, se todo sobre ti princesa-** sonríe Carnage maliciosamente.

-ca... cállate...- murmura la princesa mostrándose colérica y haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener la calma.

\- **incluso desde muy pequeña, jeje, a los dos años me parece, jugabas en un cajón de arena, tu madre no observaba en ese momento, encontraste algo entre la arena, algo muy afilado, un pedazo de vidrio roto, jugaste con él, lo extendiste y abanicaste como si fuera una espada, eras muy pequeña, y francamente algo torpe como todo potrillo, tu madre estaba hablando, me parece que con Fluttershy y sin querer te cortaste el casco, provocándote una horrenda herida que sangro mucho ¿no lo recuerdas? Jeje porque yo si-**

Lúthien se sintió verdaderamente ofendida y molesta ante esto, el ver que era completamente verdad lo que esa cosa le decía, de que desde el principio le había observado, que todo el tiempo le vigilaba, que siempre estuvo hay, viéndole como si fuera un simple entretenimiento más, jugando con su vida, una rabia intensa y descomunal comenzó a manifestarse en los ojos de la princesa quien se tornó verdaderamente furiosa.

 **-jeje, y como olvidar el épico combate contra tu hermanita, creo que fue la primera vez en que sostuviste una verdadera espada, lástima que al final no resulto muy bien-**

Esas palabras fueron la gota que derramo el vaso para Lúthien, esta vez sin pensar por primera vez en todo lo que iba del combate arremete ferozmente contra Carnage. Sus ojos destellaban fuertemente, una ira sin precedentes, ahora verdaderamente enfadada y enfurecida, se lanzó a matar, ya sin pensar mucho sus ataques, dejo a un lado toda disciplina de combate que leyó en esos libros de batallas e historias velicas que tanto le gustaba leer y arremetió a todo lo que da contra Carnage.

Carnage logra bloquear una potente arremetida de la espada, cubriéndose con su espada de hueso, ambas hojas chocan con potencia, generando una potente onda expansiva que golpea todos los alrededores, las rocas se elevan en los aires y son expulsadas lejos de donde estos dos titanes se encontraba luchando. El aura de Lúthien se desencadenaba y desbordaba sin precedente alguno, un torbellino comenzó a manifestarse por encima de ambos, mientras la energía de Lúthien seguía incrementándose descontroladamente.

 **\- ¿NO LO SIENTES AHORA? EL PODER, LA FUERZA, TODO LO QUE TE OBLIGARON A CONTENER, ESTÁ AQUÍ AHORA ¡NO LO SIENTES!-** ríe Carnage descontroladamente y con gran emoción mientras sentía todo el poder que la princesa expulsaba de su cuerpo. Una onda expansiva es expulsada del cuerpo de Lúthien, y repelen ante ellos todas las nubes de tormenta creando a sus alrededores un tifón de energía que gira a su alrededor, generando un potente pulso electromagnético que provocaba que hasta la más mínima partícula comenzara a desintegrarse a su alrededor.

-puedo sentirlo - responde Lúthien con una expresión sombría mientras la mirada de la princesa se perdía entre las sombras-

Ambas hojas comienzan a rosar, y ante ellos se forma un potente cráter y una tormenta eléctrica comenzó a rodearlo, estremeciendo y soltando su fuerte y reconocible chirrido al estar devastando los alrededores.

-si puedo sentirlo, lo siento recorrer todo mi cuerpo, siento todo el poder extendiéndose por mi ser- murmura Lúthien con una ligera sonrisa mientras levanta la espada y el aura que cubría el arma la cubre también a ella, sacudiendo su crin como si estuviera fuera del control de la gravedad- y te destruiré con ella-

La princesa arremete violentamente contra la bestia.

 **-eh esperado por este momento desde mi nacimiento-** murmura Carnage con una siniestra sonrisa. La tierra se estremece fuertemente, del collar de Carnage la gema comenzaba a expulsar una potente aura y esta comenzó a mezclarse con la de Lúthien.

-espero que la espera valiera la pena, PORQUE ESTE SERÁ TU FINAL- exclama Lúthien con prepotencia y de un movimiento rompe el choque de espada de un solo golpe, y provoca que la garra de Carnage estalle en miles de fragmentos que se evaporan al entrar en contacto con la atmosfera sobrecargada de energía.

 **-¡fuiste un idiota al darme esta espada! ¡Y así usarla en tu contra!-** exclama la princesa mientras de una abanicada provoca un torbellino de energía que arremete contra Carnage, el mismo logra quitarse junto antes de que el mismo lo sobrepasara y estallara junto a un colosal muro de rocas, provocando un fuerte derrumbe de entre las montañas.

Carnage retrocede con una sonrisa aún más amplia.

 **-no fue un error darte la espada, sino todo lo contrario-** sonríe Carnage maliciosamente.

Lúthien comienza a reír maliciosamente, dejándose llevar por todo el poder que esta manifestaba, nunca antes se había sentido tan viva.

-si crees que me uniré a ti solo por este regalo, estás loco, al final, yo seré quien te destruya-

- **nada me traería más orgullo y alegría mi princesa** \- sonríe Carnage con una reverencia.

-¿te gustaría ser destruido por mí?- murmura Lúthien con seriedad y arqueando una ceja.

- **ser destruido por una verdadera diosa de la destrucción, claro que si-**

-muere entonces- murmura Lúthien mientras concentra su energía el filo de su espada, y arremete contra Carnage, pero la criatura se quita justo a tiempo y lo que termina partiendo en dos es una montaña cercana.

-no dijiste que te traería honor ser destruido por mí- murmura Lúthien con total indiferencia.

 **-aun no eres una diosa** \- sonríe Carnage maliciosamente.

-¿enserio? Je ¿Qué es lo que me falta?- murmura Lúthien con una sínica sonrisa.

- **despertar-** sonríe Carnage maliciosamente mientras sostenía su casco herido contra su pecho, Lúthien lo mira con extrañeza y severidad- **¡no lo entiendes aun ¿verdad?! ¡Cuando todas tus habilidades despierten, ni el fuego del infierno será capaz de hacerte daño!-**

Lúthien sonríe malévolamente, Carnage por un momento le sigue con la sonrisa, pero en eso el aura de Lúthien que destellaba como una bomba a punto de estallar disminuye su intensidad y retoma hasta un estado más estable, cosa que hizo que Carnage borrara esa sonrisa.

-esto es solo un juego ¿cierto?- dice Lúthien tranquilamente- creo que sé a dónde quieres llevarme, pero no, no me aras caer tan fácil-

 **-¿enserio? ¿Y qué clase de juego es ese?-**

-creo que no hace falta que me lo digas, tus intenciones son cada vez más claras para mí-

 **-¿enserio?-** murmura Carnage mostrándose por primera vez serio.

\- si- suspira Lúthien mientras respira hondo- la verdad creo que no es necesario, todo esto, mientras más aumente mi poder, tu aras lo mismo, nunca mostraras toda tu fuerza, a menos que yo la sobrepase, cosa que dudo lograr, pues puedo sentir el poder de esa cosa que cargas en el cuello, es descomunal sin duda, y mi pregunta es ¿por qué?-

 **-¿Por qué, que?-**

-si eres tan poderoso por que no peleas con todo de una vez- sonríe Lúthien- ¿acaso solo te gusta jugar con tus oponentes?-

Carnage sonríe maliciosamente.

- **me ha atrapado princesa, jejeje, sí, soy muy poderoso, y si yo quisiera, podría fulminarlos a todos de un solo golpe-**

Lúthien comienza a reírse psicóticamente, dotando un fuerte grito que comenzó a incomodar y confundir a Carnage quien no comprendía que era lo que estaba pasando ¿de qué se reía? No dejaba de preguntarse eso, y comenzaba a molestarle.

 **-¿Cuál es la gracia?-** pregunta Carnage calmadamente mientras apagaba su aura.

-¿no lo entiendes? Es tan graciosísimo- ríe Lúthien descontroladamente.

 **-¡de que te ríes!-**

-del por qué pospones las peleas tanto tiempo- se burla Lúthien- mientras peleábamos, me di cuenta de que cada intervalo de 5 minutos, tú te alejabas o comenzabas una conversación a propósito, para apagar tus poderes y reposar, y mi pregunta es ¿por qué? ¿Por qué descansar? Esa gema tiene poder ilimitado, no es necesario, tu ¿no puedes controlar el poder de la gema verdad? Jeje, la gema te quema, puedo ver como quema tu cuello cuando se sobrecarga, puedo ver el humo, y una ligera mueca de dolor que intentas ocultar tras una sonrisa, y eso es lo gracioso, no puedes con el poder de la gema, porque ese poder no te corresponde, y si sigues usándolo, te destruirá, eso es lo gracioso, que lo que te hace tan poderoso, al final terminara destruyéndote.

Carnage queda completamente serio, observando a Lúthien con severidad.

-me pregunto cómo serán las cosas, si no tienes la gema, ¿Qué alcance tendrá tu poder? ¿Acaso será muy limitado? Pues si fueras más fuerte, dudo que esa cosa te causara tantos problemas, me pregunto cómo serán las cosas si te quito el collar.

Carnage hace a un lado su expresión severa y por un momento sonríe.

 **-¿quieres ver cómo serían las cosas sin el collar?-** murmura Carnage mientras sostiene su gargantilla con su casco y palma la gema.

-eso me gustaría ver- sonríe Lúthien.

 **-sí, jeje, pero preferiría que tu fueras la que me quitara el collar** \- murmura Carnage con una sonrisa mientras avanza lentamente hacia la princesa, esta misma, se aferra a su espada y camina a su alrededor, haciendo que cada uno caminara en círculos, sin que ninguno despegue su mirada sobre el otro.

 **-¿ahora que pasa princesa? ¿Por qué no enciendes tu espada en energía?-**

-¿para qué? Puedo ganarte en un duelo de espadas justo-

 **-oh estoy seguro que sí, pero, que le hace pensar que yo peleare justamente-**

-porque tienes honor-

Carnage comienza a reírse malévolamente.

 **-no, no tengo honor** \- murmura Carnage **\- supongamos que tiene razón, y yo no puedo controlar al 100% el poder de mi gema, jeje, pero usted tampoco, usted tiene un gran poder en su interior, y le acabo de mostrar el camino y le proporcione las herramientas para liberarlo, y ahora, se rehúsa a usarlo, porque, usted tampoco puede controlarlo, y teme que ese poder le haga perder la serenidad y el control como casi le paso hace poco.**

-estas en lo cierto, pero me pregunto cuál será el límite de ambos, quien caer primera ante las fuerzas que no controla-

- **creo que yo soy el que tiene más que perder, como dijo, la gema trata de destruirme mientras más uso su poder, jeje, pero usted, que tan capas será de auto controlarse, se dio cuenta, del poder de la gema, y de cómo esta planta pensamientos en quienes no tienen autocontrol, usted se percató de eso, y por eso para este combate, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde para usted, y sea corrompida como los demás-**

Lúthien queda completamente seria mientras observa como Carnage seguía caminando lentamente a su alrededor.

 **-tú no eres la única que analiza a su oponente, mi querida princesa-**

-eso veo- murmura Lúthien con seriedad mientras también camina en círculos.

- **la cosa está en que cada vez puedo soportar más tiempo usando el poder de la gema ¿pero qué hay de ti?-**

-todo tiene un límite- murmura Lúthien con seriedad para luego sonreír- jeje y gracias por confirmarme cuál es el tuyo-

 **-fue un placer princesa y ahora ¿podemos continuar con nuestro pequeño duelo?-**

-si es lo que quieres- sonríe Lúthien con una sonrisa, esta se pone en posición de defensa, pero no enciende ni su cuerno ni su espada en energía.

 **-¿Por qué no enciendes tu cuerno?-** murmura Carnage algo impaciente.

-ya no peleare con mis poderes al máximo, no hace de este combate otro juego para ti- murmura Lúthien con una sonrisa.

- **si lo que quieres es eliminarme, tendrás que pelear a tu máximo poder** \- murmura Carnage con seriedad.

-no será necesario- sonríe Lúthien.

Carnage frunce el ceño y desaparece entre las sombras, un destello aparece y una colosal garra atraviesa a Lúthien en el hombro llevándosela lejos y estrellándola contra una roca.

 **-¡si no usas todo tu poder te matare!-** exclama Carnage con severidad.

-mátame entonces- sonríe Lúthien- si lo que quieres es torturarme, no te servirá, pues no puedo sentir el dolor, creo que deberías saberlo.

 **-nunca podrás derrotarme si peleas sin tus poderes** \- murmura Carnage con severidad mientras hace a un lado su garra dejando caer a Lúthien de rodillas.

-tu caerás dentro de muy poco- sonríe la princesa.

 **-¿enserio? Y como piensas hacerlo tu sola sin tus poderes-**

-yo no dije que estaba sola- murmura Lúthien con una sonrisa- antes de venir con tigo me detuve a hablar con algunos amigos-

De repente aparecen ante ellos un colosal sello de energía que rodean a Lúthien y Carnage, la princesa se deja caer al suelo como si fuera una muñeca de trapo, en eso alguien aparece de entre las sombras y toman a la princesa desapareciendo entre las sombras, mientras el sello se materializaba y crea a su alrededor una colosal burbuja de energía que luego estallo y creo a su alrededor un colosal y potente campo de energía el cual comenzó al fulminar contra Carnage.

Carnage se retuerce del dolor, y termina arrodillándose ante el suelo, mientras ante él, fuera del campo de energía, presenciaba a sus atacantes, tres likois quienes eran los que lo contenían con su hechizo y tras ellos un pequeño grupo de grifos, esperando a que tras desvanecerse el campo de energía arremeter contra el aturdido Carnage.

* * *

Wes estaba completamente sometido, su mente ahora se encontraba en otro sitio, perdido en el bloqueo mental que Ain había impuesto sobre el, el príncipe estaba a nada de olvidar por completo su vida pasada, y regresar de nuevo al control de la loba.

-olvídala, olvídala, olvida todo, y solo mírame a los ojos, solos, tú y yo, solamente nosotros-

Escuchaba una y otra vez en su mente, los ojos de Wes estaban completamente perdidos en el resplandor de Ain, su mente y sus capacidades se veían corruptas, y poco a poco, lo estaba olvidando todo.

-olvídalos, olvídalos, olvídalos a todos, solos tú y yo, olvídalos por completo-

-olvidarlos a todos….- murmura Wes con la mirada perdida- te amo-

La loba sonríe maliciosamente al ver como su hechizo estaba casi completo.

-¿a quién amas?- pregunta con un tono sínico.

Wes queda callado por un momento, mientras, mirando perdidamente a quien tenía al frente.

-te amo…. Starlight….- murmura Wes perdidamente.

Antes de que los lobos siquiera lo vieran venir, un poderoso rayo celeste atraviesa de lado a lado a uno de los lobos, las otras dos lobas al sentir el peligro desaparecen entre las sombras, llevándose al lobo herido con ellos, momentos antes de que un segundo igual de potente rayo fuera disparado contra ellos.

-¡aléjense de él!- exclama Starlight colérica mientras volaba torpemente y aterizaba bruscamente ante Wes. Starlight mira seriamente en todas direcciones, observando como las bestias se encontraban entre las sombras observándola fijamente. La princesa rápidamente se precipita contra Wes, sosteniéndolo entre sus cascos, esta trato de hacer que el príncipe reaccionara, pero el poni rojo tenía la mirada completamente perdida.

-¡Wes! ¡Wes! ¡Wes por favor!... háblame…- suplica la princesa colérica. Le rompía el corazón ver a su amado en este estado de inconciencia y ausencia, con sus ojos opacos, sin mirar precisamente a ninguna parte.

-Wes… ¡Wes!- suplica Starlight mientras lo sacudía violentamente.

-es inútil- se escucha una voz juvenil, la princesa mira lentamente hacia el frente y ahì ve a los tres lobos de carne, los tres se encontraban posados ante ella, observándole fijamente- su corazón ya no te pertenece-

-eso… eso... ¡es mentira!- murmura la princesa colérica.

-no lo es, el ya no te quiere- murmura la loba mientras sus ojos destellaban un potente brillo morado que deslumbraron a Starlight. La princesa por un momento se sintió desorientada, luego mareada, mientras sentía como todo a su alrededor se sacudía.

El lobo que se encontraba al frente, cruza las miradas con Starlight, y esta lentamente comienza a caminar, lenta y tranquilamente hasta la princesa. Starlight colérica al ver como esa desgraciada se acercaba a ellos, enciende su cuerno y dispara con prepotencia un gigantesco escudo que se expande a los alrededores, golpeando a los tres lobos, obligándolos a apartarse, pero uno de los lobos se quedó presente, y tras la onda expansiva esta se acerca lentamente hasta donde se encontraban Wes y Starlight.

-¡él es mío Perra!- Exclama Starlight con ojos cansados -¡y si tengo que pelear contra ti está bien!-

Starlight trato de alejar a la loba con sus hechizos defensivos más fuertes, pero a lo mucho la loba solo retrocedía un par de pasos para luego regresar. Enfurecida, la princesa con cuidado deja en el suelo a Wes, y se dispone a enfrentar a la loba, manteniendo la guardia alta, Starlight espero a que fueran los lobos quienes atacaran primero, pero justo cuando creía que algo pasaría, la loba se detiene a solo unos metros de donde ella y Wes se encontraban, Starlight se coloca delante de su amado, con el fin de protegerlo.

Starlight enciende su cuerno, pero no se precipita en atacar, temiendo que los otros dos lobos aún se encontraran asechándola y esperando el momento propicio para envestirla por la espalda. Starlight agudizo su oído para poder percibir cualquier posible cosa que se le aproxime mientras esta observaba seriamente a la loba. En eso pasa algo que ella no se esperaba, pero no dejo a un lado su postura firme, la loba se cubrió en sombras, y cuando estas se dispersaron apareció ante ella una figura de casi su mismo tamaño y complexión, una figura compuesta de solamente sombras, de la que solo se podían distinguir y resaltar sus relucientes ojos morados, quienes le observaban.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- le pregunta la figura con voz serena.

-¿Qué….? ¿Quién eres tú?-

-soy la pareja de Wes….

-desgraciada, como osas decir esas falacias-

-es así como deben ser las cosas, te guste o no, fuimos creados para estar juntos-

-¿enserio? Pues mientras yo esté aquí, el nunca será tuyo-

-ya lo es-

-¡No! ¡No lo es! Wes no te ama…¡él no puede ser tuyo!- murmura Starlight colérica.

-tampoco tulló-

-eso… eso no es verdad…. Él me quiere, yo lo se…-

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el debería querer a alguien tan aberrante como tú?-

-¡te arrancare la lengua si dices algo más!- exclama Starlight colérica.

Los ojos de la figura de sombras brillan con intensidad y Starlight se siente mareada nuevamente, esta vez, le es más difícil siquiera percibir su entorno, casi como si todo fuera difuso y oscurecido, lo único claro ante ella eran los ojos morados de la poni ante ella.

-es verdad, tu misma piensas eso de ti- murmura la figura mientras sus ojos brillaban intensamente.

-tú lo controlas… ¡y dices que yo soy la mala aquí!-

-yo solo opaco su visión, nunca lo controle, hacer que te olvide, no es controlar, en especial cuando hago que su mente se olvide de alguien tan terrible, manipuladora y molesta como tú-

Starlight trato de reclamar, pero por alguna razón, sus palabras titubearon y se quedó callada.

-sabes que es verdad, Wes me lo mostro todo, se lo que has hecho, a él, y a los demás, y ahora que divago en tu mente, me doy cuenta de que eres aun peor de lo que creí-

Starlight siente como algo dentro de ella comienza a quebrarse, su mente sucumbía y entraba en una intensa cólera, llena de culpa y tristeza.

-Wes… Wes…- murmura Starlight tambaleándose, y tropezando de espaldas, precisamente con quien resguardaba. Starlight cae al suelo y ve ante ella a su amado, aun con la mirada perdida. Rápidamente Starlight, tambaleándose y con movimientos torpes, se precipitó a tomar y abrasarlo.

-¡Wes! Por favor… por favor despierta… despierta...- Wes no respondía, teniendo la misma mirada perdida- por favor... di... dile que no es verdad… dile que….- murmura entre sollozos mientras lo acomodaba entre sus cascos, y lo recostaba ante su pecho, el príncipe parecía un muñeco, inerte, sin parpadear o respirar en ningún momento.

-pero que patético, tener que recurrir a él, para negar la verdad, cuando ya sabes cuál es, ¿Por qué no lo admites?- murmura la yegua mientras avanzaba lentamente ante ellos.

-EL YA NO TE AMA, EL YA NO TE QUIERE ¿POR QUÉ DEBERÍA QUERERTE? ¿QUIÉN TE QUERÍA? NUNCA TUVISTE VERDADEROS AMIGOS, NUNCA FUISTE AMADA-

Escuchaba Starlight en su mente, una y otra vez, susurrándole, gritándole, en diversos tonos que se repetían en su mente una y otra, y otra vez, mientras al mismo tiempo imágenes de sus momentos más endebles y vulnerables se hacían presentes ante ella, recordándole aquellos momentos más trágicos, más personales y en los que emocionalmente se sentía más vulnerable.

-NO LO MERECES, NO MERECES SU AMOR NI EL DE NADIE-

-no…. No…. – murmura Starlight mientras se tapaba los oídos con fuerza, tratando de concentrarse, pero sus pensamientos eran muy confusos, no podía concentrarse, solo se sentía triste, solo podía pensar en que todo lo que ella decía era verdad, solo podía sentir como su corazón crujía ante la vulnerabilidad del mismo.

-NADIE TE AMA-

Starlight sintiéndose como si hubiera regresado a los 4 años, comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, mientras tanto la loba carnosa se acercaba lentamente hacia ellos. Starlight en su cólera, trato de recordar sus momentos felices, aquellos en los que ella tenía a Wes a su lado, aquellos en los que le hacían saber lo que en verdad ambos se sentían mutuamente, la prueba verídica de su amor incondicional, su verdadero amor, pero aun cuando al principio pudo enfocar en su mente algunas imágenes de estos acontecimientos tan cálidos y puros, algo andaba mal, pues solo podía revivir sus peores vivencias, cosas que la hacían sucumbir aún más en su depresión.

Starlight entre lágrimas abrasa a Wes con fuerza, y lo recuesta contra su pecho, mientras se resignaba ante su verdad.

-pero yo lo amo….- llora la princesa ya como últimas palabras.

-él nunca te amara, nadie lo hará ¿por qué? ¿Por qué alguien sentiría siquiera una pisca de afecto por alguien como tú? A alguien tan desagradable, maliciosa y envidiosa dime quien- sonríe la loba mientras toma a Starlight por las crines y la hacía levantar la mirada en lo alto, exponiendo su garganta, para luego convertir su otra pata en una larga garra que prepararía para terminar para siempre con Starlight, la garra se eleva en lo alto, resplandeciendo ante ella- ¿Quién quisiera amarte Starlight?-

Ain arremete contra Starlight con el fin de decapitarla y terminar finalmente con su miseria, pero antes de que la garra llegara a Starlight, algo la toma bruscamente, reteniéndola y apretándola con fuerza.

-Yo- se escucha una vos firme, y tanto Ain como Starlight miran incrédulas como Wes se levantaba y de un movimiento retorcía la garra de la yegua- ¡yo la amo, y nada cambiara eso! –


	57. Chapter 57

El despertar del demonio.

Capítulo 57: Enrroque.

* * *

Entre una de las pocas casas abandonadas, en buen estado del imperio de Cristal, se encontraban resguardadas un pequeño grupo de ponis y un dragón, esperando a que todo mejore de alguna forma o pensando alguna alternativa para poder escapar de la ciudad.

-tenemos que irnos de aquí cuanto antes- exclama una pegaso de crines arcoíris.

-¿A dónde podremos ir?- murmura el joven dragón con algo de duda.

-a donde sea, pero no podemos quedarnos más tiempo- dice la pegaso mientras esta se acercaba a una pegaso amarillo de crines rosadas, la cual se negó a su acercamiento.

-no podemos irnos…- murmura la pegaso amarilla con severidad.

-por favor, no podemos quedarnos, ya no tiene caso que nos quedemos más tiempo aquí-

-Rainbow, no hay lugar a donde ir… y no podemos irnos sin los demás-

-no estamos seguros aquí, estas paredes de diamante parecen de cristal, en cualquier momento una bestia podría entrar y….

-no nos iremos-

-¡Fluttershy por favor!- reclama la pegaso de melena arcoíris con un tono brusco pero tratando de mantenerlo en murmullo.

-¡no nos iremos!- reclama la pegaso de melena rosada.

Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Spike, se encontraban reunidos en la habitación más grande platicando referente a lo que se debía hacer, la pegaso amarilla había despertado recientemente, pero para sorpresa de todos, ni un solo vestigio de miedo se mostraba en ella, era como si algo en ella hubiera decidido o aceptado que ya no era momento de tener miedo.

-no podemos irnos, Spike, Rainbow, no podemos dejar atrás a los demás-

-no hay nada que podamos hacer ya, Flu… por favor, se…-

-no dejaremos atrás a los demás, mientras todos están afuera peleando, nosotras…-

-Estas embarazada, yo estoy lastimada, y el aliento de fuego de Spike no será suficiente si nos ataca una horda de esas cosas… además-

-aunque nos fuéramos, no podríamos ir muy lejos… no con…- murmura Fluttershy mirando en dirección hacia un rincón, donde se encontraba una figura seudo recostada, completamente inmóvil como si fuera un cadáver.

Los tres se quedaron discutiendo por un momento, dejando de lado a su cuarto integrante, quien yacía sentada en un rincón, tendida contra la pared, mientras todos los demás discutían. Esta no era otra más que la princesa Celestia, quien desde aquel traumático incidente en el que perdió y vio morir a su hermana, se había ausentado, atrapada en sus propios pensamientos, sin reacción alguna.

La princesa se encontraba con una expresión cadavérica, apenas parecía como si respiraba, sus ojos estaban completamente ensombrecidos, mirando en dirección a sus cascos, donde tenía envuelto entre una manta manchada en sangre, una pequeña criatura, completamente inerte, sin vida alguna, el cadáver de su pequeña cría, la cual murió al nacer, en medio del parto. Decir que fue un golpe muy duro seria poco, Celestia aun recordaba todo con detalle, recuerda cómo se sentía, como ella sentía como al salir su pequeña criatura esta se retorcía, aclamando por algo de aire, y para cuando por fin lo sacaron, y por fin cortaron el cordón, la pequeña bebita, ya estaba muerta.

Nada puede ser peor que perder a un ser querido y presenciar como su vida se extingue, pero presenciar la muerte de dos, es más de lo que cualquiera pudiera soportar, ese mismo día, Celestia perdió a su bebe, y a su hermana, de maneras tan crueles, desalmadas y aterradoras, que su mente, su sanidad, se quebró completamente. Dejo de hablar, dejo de prestar atención a su entorno, lo único que ella observaba y no se atrevía a soltar era a la pequeña criatura que nació y murió.

Nada de lo que pasara, parecía exaltar a Celestia, ni los temblores, ni las ráfagas y explosiones que se desempeñaban cerca donde todas se encontraban resguardadas, causaban un efecto en ella, para ella, ya nada tenía significado, ya su vida no valía nada, y en el fondo anhelaba su muerte.

-Celestia- escucha la princesa en su mente pero esta no se exalta ni siquiera un poco.

-princesa Celestia- siguió completamente inmóvil mientras una voz le llamaba seguidamente, tratando de captar su atención. Celestia tardo un rato en reaccionar, levanto levemente sus ojos levemente para observar al grupo que tenía ante ella, todos seguían en lo suyo, discutiendo mientras ella se encontraba en ese rincón, tardo en procesar en que ellos no eran los que la habían llamado, con la mirada siguió levemente la habitación, y no pudo ver nada que fuera de lo común, la voz comenzó a hablarle, pero Celestia prefirió ignorarle, asumiendo que se volvía loca, y ya sin importarle nada regreso a mirar a su bebe muerto.

-si no te levantas, habrás perdido definitivamente- prosiguió la voz, la cual intentaba dar un tono de voz moderado, pero Celestia permanecía completamente inmóvil.

-te necesitan, Celestia, Equestria te necesita, todos te necesitan-

La princesa ensombreció su mirada, y el único movimiento que hizo fue acomodar su agarre contra el cuerpo muerto de su pequeña criatura.

-es una lástima lo que les paso a tu hermana y tu hija, pero si permaneces en ese estado, no podrás salvar a nadie-

-ya lo eh perdido todo….- piensa Celestia ya asumiendo que se estaba volviendo loca.

-no todo, aun te queda alguien, y si no acudes en su ayuda, la perderás-

Celestia queda completamente inexpresiva, al menos por el momento, sin embargo algo en ella comenzaba a despertar y reaccionar lentamente, comenzando a reflexionar en las palabras de quien le susurraba.

\- ya no hay nada que pueda hacer, no tengo muchas energías… ni siquiera tengo cascos traseros-

-aún queda algo que puedes hacer, pero todo depende de ti, de que tan comprometida estés con este mundo y de que tanto ames a tus hijos-

-¿Quién eres…? Esto… no es parte de mi imaginación… un juego de mi mente… ¿o sí?-

-aun si soy tu conciencia la que susurra, no importa quien sea, lo que importa, es que dejes de sentir lastima por ti misma y vallas por tu hija-

-¿Qué puedo hacer?-

-eso lo sabrás cuando estés con ella-

-¿Dónde está? ¿dónde está mi hija?- murmura Celestia, y esto llama la atención de Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy, quienes se sorprendieron al ver hablar de nuevo a la princesa, pues creyeron que ya la habían perdido.

-¿princesa?- murmura Fluttershy.

-no podemos irnos…- murmura Celestia mientras lentamente miraba a las chicas, con una expresión conmocionada.

-al menos deberíamos buscar un lugar seguro- suspira Rainbow Dash con resignación, y Fluttershy sonríe ante esto.

-em chicas….- murmura Spike con un tono atemorizado.

-¿Qué pasa Spike?- suspira Rainbow Dash.

Las dos pegasos se dirigen al dragón y se inquietan al verle petrificado, mordiendo sus labios y con los ojos bien abiertos

-hay un lobo gigante fuera de la casa mirando hacia acá….- murmura el joven dragón titilando.

* * *

-no volverás a tocarla- murmura Wes con un tono sombrío mientras , retuerce la pata de la yegua, y esta se aleja chillando y tambaleándose, con su pata rota, Wes estuvo a punto de arremeter contra ella, pero esta desaparece entre las sombras, dejándolos a solo ellos dos.

Wes inmediatamente reacciona y regresa hasta Starlight, a quien mira con ojos exaltados, ambos se miraron con sorpresa, cólera y alegría.

-¿Cómo es que regresaste?- murmura Starlight.

-tus latidos… nunca olvidare el sonido de tu corazón…- murmura Wes con un tono inocente, Starlight no evita sonreír y se pasa su único casco delantero por las mejillas para secarse las lágrimas.

-no puede ser… Starlight…. – murmura Wes con un nudo en la garganta, y mientras observaba incrédulo, siente un vuelco en el estómago y un fuerte dolor en su pecho- Tu… Tu casco….-

Starlight extiende lo que vendría siendo un muñón, en donde debería ir su casco derecho, Wes siente como se congela ante esto, Starlight mira inexpresiva el resultado de su anterior encuentro con los lobos, por un momento recordó cuando esa cosa se le abalanzo, atrapo su casco y lentamente lo consumió mientras esta gritaba en agonía.

-parece… parece que mis lágrimas no lo curan todo.… - hace una brebe pausa mientras su mirada se ensombrecía- es momento de que sepa que es lo que sintió Lúthien… - murmura Starlight inexpresiva mientras trataba de ignorar su casco perdido, puesto que aun cuanto esto significara, no era momento de llorar o perder la cabeza por esto, no cuando aún no termina, cuando aún son acechados por tres lobos encarnizados, y ellos, lo tenían todo bien presente, pues ante ellos se encontraban las tres figuras observándoles claramente con cólera y deseos de vengarse.

-creo que los hemos enfurecido- murmura Starlight.

-vete…- murmura Wes.

-¿Qué dices?-

-sin tu casco no podrás pelear… -

-Wes…. Perdí un casco no el cuerno, ni las alas-

-no quiero perderte…- Murmura Wes.

-yo tampoco….- murmura Starlight con una ligera sonrisa.

Los dos miran al frente a quienes les asechaban, Wes se pone de pie y ayuda a Starlight a hacer lo mismo, abrasándola con su ala, ambos miran con seriedad a quienes les esperan.

* * *

Tara se encontraba atrapada en una especie de realidad que ella misma no comprendía, con sus cascos adheridos al corazón de cristal, la princesa no podía huir aunque lo intentara, esta trato de luchar contra el corazón, trato de hacer un esfuerzo por poder liberarse, ahora ya ni siquiera intentaba purificarlo, se había rendido, solo quería escapar, quería salvarse, tenía mucho miedo, estaba aterrada, no quería enfrentar esta desgracia ella sola, no podía soportarlo, no quería, estaba asustada, indefensa como una potrilla pequeña.

Se veía a si misma llorando, suplicando por ayuda, mientras lentamente el poder corrupto del corazón comenzaba a avanzar, cubriendo su cuerpo y corrompiéndola.

-por favor… ayúdenme… Starlight…. Para… mamá…. Ayúdenme- suplica Tara mientras se arrodilla, completamente indefensa ante la merced de la magia corrupta.

-Tara….- escucha una voz llamándola, Escucha una vos suave y tranquila, que poco a poco se hacía más presente en ella, resguardándola, y haciéndole sentir por un momento algo de calma pese a toda esta oscuridad.

-¿eres tú?... mami…- murmura Tara con un tono bastante sumiso e inocente, es entonces que esta siente algo entre los cascos, una calidez envolviéndola, y ve como alguien la envuelve en un abraso.

-tranquilízate mi cielo… tranquila, por favor-

-tengo miedo…- murmura Tara con un tono sumiso e inocente.

-yo también, pero no debes tenerlo, esa cosa se alimenta de tu miedo, no debes permitir que eso la fortalezca-

Tara se queda seria y pensativa mientras siente como sus energías se restablecían, esta observa y siente como lentamente la magia corrupta que comenzaba a corromperla empezaba a retraerse lentamente, limitándose únicamente contra el corazón de Cristal.

-es muy fuerte….- murmura Tara con algo de dificultad.

-podemos hacerlo mi vida, juntas- le susurra Celestia al oído.

Tara trata de purificar el corazón de Cristal, pero la magia que lo corrompía seguía igual de fuerte pese a todo esto, sentía como no podía hacer que esta se desvanecía.

-es… es demasiado fuerte….-

El poder oscuro del corazón se rehabilita y arremete fuertemente contra ellas, las princesas se ven en serias dificultades, Celestia se aferra fuertemente a su hija, para hacerle entender que aun esta con ella.

-¡es muy fuerte!- exclama Tara aterrada.

-¡Lo se!-

-¡Mamá... no sé si podamos hacerlo!-

-no... no digas eso mi cielo...-

El poder oscuro de la gema se enciende como una llamarada, y estuvo a punto de obligar a Celestia a soltarse, pero la princesa se aferró fuertemente con sus dos únicos cascos a su hija, dispuesta a no dejarla.

-¡mamá!- exclama Tara, preocupada porque su madre se hubiera lastimado por aquella última arremetida.

-¡estoy bien!-

-mami...- murmura Tara con voz temblorosa, comenzando a sentir bastante miedo de nuevo, y Celestia se percataba de esto.

-Tara… ¡Tara! ¿Recuerdas cuando Luck tenía dos años?-

-¿Qué dices…?-

-Recuerdas cuando, Luck se asustó por los relámpagos y de la nada hizo que todos nosotros apareciéramos en su cama-

-creo que si lo recuerdo pero….-

-¿recuerdas su primer cumpleaños? Cuando de la emoción hizo crecer el pastel y termino enterrando el castillo entero en betún de vainilla-

Por un momento Tara no comprendía cuál era el punto de su madre, pero al pensar en lo que esta le decía no pudo evitar aquella divertida anécdota donde por casi 5 minutos Canterlot entera se convirtió en un pastel de varios sabores, por un momento Tara no evitar esbozar una sonrisa, y soltar una carcajada ante esto-si pero….-

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, el corazón de Cristal comenzó a ser envuelto por sus energías, y el aura roja que le cubría comenzó a hacerse más débil.

-¡¿Recuerdas los regalos que él nos hacía en nuestros cumpleaños?!- exclama Celestia.

-¡Sí! ¡Siempre fue muy detallista y tierno! ¡¿Recuerdas cuando Luck aprendió a volar?!-

-claro… claro que lo recuerdo ¿tu recuerdas cuándo tu padre nos llevó al lago?-

\- claro que si…. ¿tu Recuerdas cuando papá se enteró que estabas embarazada de Luck?- murmura Tara con un tono serio pero nostálgico.

-nunca lo olvidare, también recuerdo cuando yo me di cuenta de que te tenia dentro de mí, la emoción que sentí en ese momento, y la que sentí cuando supe que tendría a Luck, nada en el mundo me ara olvidarlo, ustedes son lo más preciado para mí.. son mis hijos... mi tesoro, mi familia y nada me ara olvidarlos, o dejar de amarlos- murmura Celestia mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla, y es entonces cuando el corazón, brilla con intensidad, el aura roja que lo corrompía se desvanece y en su lugar una dorada aparece. Tara siente aún más cerca la presencia de su madre, una sensación cálida y suave comienza a hacerse presente en ambas, y la luz de sus corazones comienza manifestarse.

El corazón gira con intensidad sobre su eje, y el imperio entero, retoma su antigua forma, aun con las casas devastadas pero el mal que atravesaba los muros se desvaneció, y el rayo que extendía la oscuridad de la gema se desvanece, y lentamente los cielos se despejan. Tara suelta el corazón y cae rendida ante los cascos de su madre, terminando inconsciente, Celestia la abrasa con fuerza, y la coloca sobre su regazo, y Celestia acaricia con suavidad su melena.

-descansa mi cielo… te lo ganaste- murmura Celestia con un tono suave.

-¡yay! ¡Pudieron purificar el corazón!- se escucha una vos aguda y suave, resaltar por su emoción, mientras volaba emocionada alrededor de Celestia.

-¡Fluttershy! ¡No hagas eso o lastimaras al bebe!- le detiene una pegaso de melena arcoíris.

-oh… lo… lo siento- murmura la pegaso amarilla mientras se detenía, y la pegaso arcoíris le tomaba por los hombros y la regresaba suavemente al suelo -¡pero Rainbow! ¡No lo ves! ¡El corazón ya está purificado!

-si pero… aun no estamos seguros- murmura Celestia mientras abrazaba a su hija con fuerza- solo hicimos la mitad del trabajo, aún tenemos que purificar el corazón…-

La tierra se sacude, Fluttershy por un momento baja sus alas y se cohíbe, mostrándose nuevamente intimidada, volviendo a ser cubierta por las alas de Rainbow Dash.

-¿y cómo se supone que aremos eso?- pregunta Spike.

-no lo sé…. Yo no puedo usarlo…. Solo… solo los ponis de cristal, o la princesa protectora del corazón pueden hacerlo- murmura Celestia.

* * *

Tras ser purificado el corazón de Cristal, el imperio de cristal deja atrás su estado dominado por las tinieblas, las nubes de tormenta se detienen pero no se disipan, aun ensombreciendo la tierra. Starlight se percata de como el imperio de Cristal deja atrás el color rojo y retoma su color, pero tras no ver que el corazón se active siente inquietud, pero no se dispuso a ir inmediatamente puesto a que temía que llevaría a los lobos directo contra Tara, y aunque le preocupaba enormemente el estado de su amiga, aunque quisiera no podría regresar, pues estaba en medio de un combate, desarrollándose no muy lejos del castillo.

Starlight y Wes arremeten juntos contra los tres lobos, lado a lado, los dos príncipes arremetieron contra los lobos carnosos, las criaturas azotan con fuerza, trataron de derribarlos, Starlight disparaba potentes hechizos contra las bestias logrando repelerlas y hacerlas retroceder, mientras Wes correspondía con su fuerza y algunos hechizos.

Los tres lobos los rodearon, los acorralaron y atacaron simultáneamente, Wes al ver que no podía pelear con todos si los rodeaban el príncipe dio un salto con su puño al aire y arremetió con fuerza con un potente golpe contra el suelo, provocando una poderosa explosión que abrió la tierra y desestabilizo a los lobos. Rápidamente Wes tomo a Starlight por la cintura y se elevaron en lo alto mientras Starlight les disparaba directamente. Los lobos cada vez más se enfurecían, y arremetieron con sus garras, Wes se puso de espaldas recibiendo los zarpazos y protegiendo a Starlight, Wes cae tras ser envestido por un potente rayo que le da directo en la espalda y estuvo a punto de atravesarlo de lado a lado, solo que antes de que esto pasara, Wes suelta y empuja a Starlight para que esta no fuera también afectada, y ambos se estrellan con fuerza contra las rocas.

Starlight, quien era la que poseía menores heridas rápidamente se reincorporo, y al ver a los lobos a punto de saltar contra ellos, la princesa hizo encender su cuerno y expulso un escudo que repelió a los lobos por el momento, sin embargo, las criaturas ya enfurecidas y dispuestas a terminar con esto exhalan la niebla roja contra el escudo de Starlight y esta no evita ser tocada por la misma, sintiendo como sus poderes disminuían rápidamente y uno de los lobos logra encestarse un zarpazo a lo largo del rostro de Starlight, desgarrándole la cara, y derribándola.

-¡Starlight!-

Wes se reincorpora y rápidamente arremete contra los lobos, los tres se separan y dos de ellos clavan sus garras contra Wes, el príncipe trato de usar sus puños para derribarlos, pero una de las criaturas era mucho más fuerte que el príncipe del imperio. Wes se arrodilla contra el suelo, tratando de quitarse de encima a las criaturas.

Tras avanzar el combate al final solo dos de las bestias eran las que atacaban a Wes, pues uno de los lobos, pareció estar algo distante, mostrándose muy serio, solamente contempla como sus hermanos flagelaban al príncipe.

Uno de los hermanos estaba a punto de ir tras Starlight, pero en un veloz movimiento, Wes se suelta y se interpone ante el lobo, logrando recibirlo y de un golpe alejarlo de Starlight, la misma intento ir tras Wes para ayudarle, pero Wes la empuja apropósito, y luego arremete contra los otros dos lobos para tratar de alejarlos de ella.

Los dos lobos que atacaban a Wes eran obligados por este último a apartarse de Starlight, pero la tercera loba, aun se encontraba hay, parada y observando todo, estando cerca de donde se encuentra Starlight, y aunque Wes trato de hacer que esta también se apartara de Starlight, los otros dos lobos lo tenían muy ocupado, siendo que apenas podría entretener a estos dos. No importaba que tan enfurecido este Wes, o que tanto amor sintiera por Starlight, no eran suficiente como para obtener la fuerza como para acabar con cada uno de sus adversarios de un solo golpe, caso contrario con la loba más grande quien ahora solo jugaba con Wes, pero cuando esta quería podía dejarlo a raya con un solo pisotón.

Starlight se arrastra entre las rocas, con su casco lastimado por la caída, y al no saber cómo ponerse de pie apresuradamente con solo tres cascos, esta solo puede observar lo que estaba pasando, se sentía tan inútil, no imaginaba como el simple hecho de no tener un casco pudiera traerle tantos problemas, ella podía recordar muy bien como Lúthien podía hasta correr a tres patas entonces ¿Cómo era que ella no podía hacerlo? ¿Cuál era su secreto? Se preguntaba ella, esta observa impotente a Wes luchar, trata de encender su cuerno, pero en eso, una bocanada de niebla roja la envuelve, voltea a su lado y observa a la tercera loba, quien ahora estaba muy cerca de ella, observándole con seriedad.

-¡si vas a matarme hazlo de una vez, perra!- exclama Starlight colérica.

La loba le observa inexpresiva, y Starlight hace lo mismo y no tarda en imaginar de quien se trataba, la misma desde que comenzó el ataque, se había mantenido a determinada distancia, solo atacando ocasionalmente, para colaborar con sus hermanos, sin embargo, mientras más pasaba el tiempo, mas era claro para Starlight que ella perdía el deseo de seguir peleando, y hasta cierto punto sentía como a ella no le satisfacía pelear contra Wes.

-¡que pasa! ¡Por que no haces nada!- exclama Starlight.

-¿Qué es lo que él siente por ti?-

-¿eh?-

-¡¿Por qué el siente algo por ti?!-

-¡No lo sé! ¡Yo tampoco lo sé! ¡Solo sé que yo lo amo y el a mí!-

La loba toma a Starlight por el cuello, y comienza a asfixiarla, mirándola con sus ojos penetrantes.

-¡¿Por qué?!- exclama Ain con cólera mientras ahorcaba a Starlight.

En eso surge un resplandor, y la loba extiende su casco y detiene con facilidad un potente rayo, el cual era disparado por Wes desde tan lejos.

-¡aléjate de ella!- exclama Wes colérico, pero antes de que se dispusiera a ir tras ellas, la loba mas grande se aferra a Wes y lo obliga a tirarse al suelo, Wes se enfurece y expulsa de su cuerpo un poderoso torbellino de energía el cual repele momentáneamente a los dos lobos. Tras ver su oportunidad Wes corre contra Starlight, pero no tarda en ser alcanzado por la otra loba quien de una sola patada lo devuelve contra el lado contrario.

-Wes…- murmura Starlight con dificultad mientras trataba de respirar entre su presión.

Ain suelta un bufido y decide soltar a Starlight, quien cae contra el suelo tosiendo con fuerza.

Starlight coloca su casco contra su cuello para poder regular su respiración, y luego lo pasa contra su mejilla que aún estaba sangrando, y mira colérica a aquella loba que solo veía como Wes peleaba. Wes trata de arremeter contra los lobos, pero la más grande lo patea con fuerza contra las rodillas, tronando sus huesos, y provocando su caída, trato de encestar algún golpe, usar su magia, pero todo ataque que intentara dar, era bloqueado o detenido por la loba más grande mientras el otro se disponía a devorar sus entrañas, con Wes aún con vida, ni siquiera su regeneración acelerada era suficiente como para soportar el intenso dolor y tortura que esto le provocaba.

-¡¿Por qué no haces nada?!- reclama Starlight con un tono suplicante.

-¿Por qué no haces nada?- repite la loba con inexpresividad- yo lo quería… y esperaba que el también me quisiera… luego apareces tú y lo arruinas todo-

-¡tú lo estabas controlando…!-

La loba le devuelve una mirada penetrante y amenazante a Starlight.

-matarte sería tan fácil- murmura Ain con inexpresividad mientras extiende su casco y lo convierte en una larga garra de hueso.

-hazlo entonces-

Ain baja su casco y regresa a la normalidad, la loba roja se mostraba muy inexpresiva y pensativa.

-si no me vas a matar… ¡¿Qué es lo que esperas?! – Exclama Starlight colérica- ¡si tanto lo quieres por que no evitas que tus amigos le hagan eso! ¡Disfrutas verlo sufrir!

-son mis hermanos, yo no puedo ganarles, y francamente, no quiero pelear contra ellos-

-¡si tú lo amas porque dejas que le hagan esto!- exclama Starlight colérica.

-si tú lo amas ¿Por qué dejas que el té proteja de todo?- responde la otra criatura por medio de su mente, luego de eso, con pocos ánimos, ya rendida, se da la media vuelta y se retira, al ver que solo se requerían de dos de los suyos para mantener a raya a Starlight y Wes.

La princesa siente un vuelco al escuchar esas palabras, y en un tono retador y severo, esta se levanta en sus tres cascos a cómo puede. Starlight aún no podía usar su magia por haber sido envuelta hace poco por la niebla roja, pero esta trata de correr hasta los que estaban lastimando a su Wes, al tener solo tres patas, no tarda en tropezar y estuvo a punto de caer de cara, de no ser por sus alas las cuales extendió y voló tan rápido como pudo para arremeter contra las bestias que tenían a Wes contra el suelo. La princesa clava su cuerno contra la espalda de una de las bestias obligándole a alejarse de Wes.

-¡Starlight! ¡Que estás haciendo!-

Starlight vuela a los alrededores, esta no podía usar aun su magia, por lo que trata de engañar y distraer a las bestias, funciono con una de ellas, logro hacer que se alejara de Wes, esta le siguió, y trato de usar su entorno a su favor, para detenerlo, esta trata de levantar uno de los escombros y arrojárselo al lobo, este arremete contra ella, Starlight apenas logra eludirlo volando.

-¡Starlight! ¡Starlight!- grita Wes desesperado mientras desde su sitio veía como aquel lobo solo jugaba al gato y el ratón con ella. Trato de ir tras ellos, pero la loba mayor sostenía a Wes con fuerza y lo tenía bien sujeto.

-tú no te vas- le dice la loba en la mente de Wes. El príncipe se enfurece y se dispone a golpear directamente a la bestia que le sostenía, esta pudo parar el primer golpe, el cual sonó en seco contra la pata de la criatura, pero no conto con que Wes soltara un segundo, el cual le dio de lleno contra el rostro, la criatura soltó a Wes momentáneamente, el príncipe sabiendo que esta iria tras el en cuanto lo intentara, se dispuso a tratar de noquear a la bestia. Rápidamente brinco contra ella y trato de fulminarla con sus cascos, la criatura recibió un par de golpes en el rostro y el estómago antes de que Wes la estrellara contra las rocas.

La criatura no tardo en levantarse, y Wes dio un salto contra ella, con sus cascos al aire, pero la bestia lo tomo por los cascos y lo apreso con fuerza, Wes trato de darle algunas patadas contra las costillas y el estómago, pero la bestia le dio un fuerte cabezazo, el cual termino aturdiéndolo. La bestia suelta a Wes dejando que este se tambalee un rato, antes de darle una potente patada en el estómago la cual termino por fulminarlo.

-eres fuerte, lo admito- le dice la loba con un tono sereno, en la mente de Wes mientras se acerca lentamente al príncipe rendido.

-¡Nooo, Wes!- exclama Starlight mientras aún se encontraba en la huida, distrayéndose solo un segundo, lo suficiente como para que el lobo se le abalanzara y la aplastara con su peso.

Wes se quedó tirado en el suelo, mientras aun trataba de levantarse, pero sus cascos le temblaban, y callo ante el suelo. La criatura se acerca a Wes, y con su pata delantera piza la cabeza del joven príncipe.

-NADIE ES MÁS FUERTE QUE YO- exclama la loba mientras le mostraba a Wes los colmillos.

-en eso me temo que te equivocas- escucha una vos seca e inexpresiva, casi como si fuera de alguien aburrido.

En eso antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la criatura recibe un fuerte y potente golpe por un ente que apareció de entre las sombras. Y ante ellos aparece una loba color gris, de lomo morado oscuro, sus ojos eran pálidos e inexpresivos, ni siquiera mostraba los colmillos para expresar alguna emoción.

-ciento la tardanza pero "ella me dijo que no interfiriera aun"- le comunica la loba a Wes quien estaba muy debilitado, pero el proceso de regeneración ya estaba comenzando.

-¡¿Quién eres tú?!- exclama la loba roja colérica.

La loba no responde y simplemente observa inexpresiva a su contrincante.

-¿no vas a responder? Bien- murmura la loba roja mientras desaparecía entre las sombras, y luego reaparecía delante de la loba gris, arremetiendo fieramente contra ella, pero cuando la tenía en el aire, la loba gris, con total aburrimiento, levanta su pata delantera, y con un simple toque en la cara de la loba roja le da un potente golpe a la misma que le repele. La loba roja se estrella con fuerza dejando tras de sí un cráter, mientras que la loba gris simplemente aterriza con total calma.

La loba roja se reincorpora de inmediato, observando colérica a la gris. Esta también le observa, pero en ningún momento cambia su expresión, y a lo sumo, llego a parpadear un par de veces.

-¡te arrancare la piel de un tajo y se la entregare a mi amo!-

La loba gris únicamente responde parpadeando con la misma expresión ausente y aburrida. La loba arremete contra la gris, esta simplemente desaparece entre las sombras y aparece tras la misma, la roja se exalta pero de inmediato intenta atacar, pero tan pronto esta intentaba darle un golpe, la gris desaparecía y reaparecía, en la misma postura, como si se tele trasportara.

Wes quien ya se había recuperado, pero aún estaba cansado, mira extrañado el combate.

-¿Qué estas esperando?-

-¿eh?- murmura Wes confuso al oír la vos de esa loba en su mente.

-ve por Starlight y vallan al corazón-

* * *

Ante Carnage se encontraba Shining, Blu y Ara, ambos responsables de este ataque, quienes disparaban a su máximo poder el campo de energía, Carnage sintió como su cuerpo se paralizaba, el dolor era muy desgarrador, pero la criatura no emitió ningún grito de dolor, ni siquiera un simple gemido, sus músculos ardían como si fueran a estallar, no podía moverlos, pero ni siquiera todo esto era suficiente para provocar un verdadero daño contra Carnage, aun si los tres lobos atacaban todos simultáneamente, Carnage solamente se enfurecía ante esto.

 **-ya es suficiente** \- murmura Carnage con seriedad- ¡LÁRGUENSE MALDITOS PERROS!- exclama Carnage con severidad mientras la gema en su cuello brillaba intensamente y expulsaba una potente y sin precedentes onda expansiva que fulmina el ampo eléctrico y manda a volar los lobos con fuerza. Carnage es liberado del campo electromagnético, pero las secuelas del efecto del mismo se hacen presentes en sus músculos los cuales estaban completamente paralizados. De entre las sombras aparecen Bast y Roz quienes rápidamente arremeten contra Carnage, combinando una serie de ataques que consistían en clavarles lanzas, dispararles rayos y golpearlo fuertemente contra el rostro con sus cascos.

Carnage recibía cada golpe consecutivo, logrando muy poco para poder defenderse, sus cascos no le respondían como debía, no podía invocar una garra de hueso y apenas podía mantenerse en pie en sus cuatro cascos, en eso a los Wampira se les unen un pequeño y muy reducido grupo de Grifos quienes bajaron en picada y atacaron a Carnage con sus lanzas para atravesarlo. Carnage pese a todo el daño que recibía solamente se estaba enfureciendo cada vez más y más.

 **-¡si creen que esto será suficiente para acabar con migo están muy equivocados!-** exclama Carnage colérico mientras su cuerno comenzaba a brillar intensamente y dispara poderosos rayos sin control en todas direcciones con el fin de fulminar a sus atacantes, dado a la parálisis de su cuerpo, no podía maniobrar con facilidad, y le costaba girar para poder cambiar de dirección el rayo de energía, el cual terminaba destruyendo todos los alrededores. Los grifos y los Wampira se dispersan rápidamente a los alrededores, alejándose del ataque de Carnage, el mismo enfurecido, dispara una poderosa onda de energía, mientras sus cuernos y la gema se iluminaban intensamente, la criatura expulso a su alrededor un potente torbellino de energía el cual estaba a punto de hacer cenizas a todos los presentes, pero aquí es cuando aparece Twilight y Discord quienes rápidamente crean un potente escudo que contiene a Carnage.

Carnage aún no podía moverse, su cuerpo estaba marcadamente paralizado por el último ataque de los lobos, pero confiaba en que el poder de la gema sería suficiente para terminar con todos los presentes, aumento el poder, la gema expulso un gran torbellino que estuvo a punto de hacer que ni el poder combinado de Twilight y Discord pudiera resistirlos, pero en eso aparece Lúthien quien se une en el mantenimiento del escudo y con su fuerza combinada provoca que el mismo sea tan poderoso y potente que logra contener todo el poder destructivo que Carnage podía permitirse.

-¡es demasiado fuerte!- exclama Twilight mientras cierra sus ojos para mantener el escudo.

-¡no dejare que ese maldito se nos escape esta vez!- exclama Discord colérico.

-no podrá mantenerlo mucho tiempo, de lo contrario el mismo se destruirá en su propio poder- dice Lúthien con confianza.

Carnage en el interior del torbellino comenzaba a sentir como su cuello comenzaba a quemarse por la presión de la misma gema, y toda la energía que este mismo expulsaba comenzaba a lastimar su cuerpo, no tenía opción, debía desistir y retirarse, al menos lo suficiente para rehabilitarse, solo requería de unos minutos para lograrlo, ya sentía como sus cascos comenzaban a recuperarse, ahora podría huir, solo requería de una distracción.

Carnage provoca que el remolino estalle, y logra crear una cortina de humo para poder escabullirse, la explosión fue tan intensa que Twilight y Lúthien tuvieron que quedarse para evitar que la explosión se saliera de control y matara a todos los demás. Carnage logro alejarse, pero antes de que pudiera esconderse, un colosal e inmenso rayo eléctrico le es disparado con prepotencia, Carnage cae de rodillas, cuando en eso aparece Discord ante él.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- murmura el draconequus con severidad.

-no lo sé- murmura Carnage- quizás a tu funeral-

Carnage expulsa un colosal rayo el cual Discord se ve obligado a detener, el rayo era tan potente, que el draconequus se vio en dificultades al detenerlo con sus poderes quedando ambos en una especie de bucle de energía del que ninguno podía disminuir siquiera un poco su poder de lo contrario se vería arrasados por el poder del otro.

Discord observa a Carnage luchando por mantener el rayo a su nivel tal y como pasa con el mismo, el draconequus pese a estar en dificultades, comienza a pensar en su familia, en todo lo que este maldito le había obligado pasar, en todo lo que había perdido por su culpa, y fue gracias a esto, al amor por su familia y el cólera que sentía que logro un equilibrio con el que pudo mantener su ataque sin perder el control y arremeter contra Carnage. Ambas energías explotan ante Carnage, la criatura sale volando en los aires, pero Discord no dejaría que se perdiera al terminar en el suelo por lo que rápidamente este apareció ante él y arremetió contra el mismo por la espalda. Para luego tomarlo por el rostro y arrastrarlo contra las rocas, con fuerza.

Carnage enfurecido se cubre en energía y logra librarse de Discord para luego levantarse y enfocar su mirada contra los demás, quienes ahora que habían detenido la explosión que Carnage había provocado, las princesas también venían por él, encendiendo sus cuernos con intensidad arremetieron juntas contra Carnage. El cuerpo de la criatura yacía gravemente dañado, y aun con su regeneración acelerada no era suficiente para soportar todos los ataques que recibía simultáneamente de la mano de todos sus atacantes.

La criatura de cuernos se estrelló con fuerza contra un barranco, su cuerpo estaba completamente desgastado, con los huesos expuestos, y la carne quemada, se puso de rodillas, sin poder mirar a sus atacantes que le rodeaban por todas direcciones.

-¡es tu fin desgraciado!- exclama el draconequus colérico.

 **-eso lo veremos...-** murmura Carnage con un tono inexpresivo.

Estas palabras enfurecieron al draconequus, y de un momento a otro Discord se vuelve gigante, tan grande y colosal como una montaña. Carnage se vio envuelto en la sombra del gigante, mientras este estuvo a punto de aplastar a Carnage con su puño cargado en energía, pero Carnage logra detener el puño del colosal draconequus, mientras este se esforzaba por aplastarlo, Twilight, Lúthien y todos los seres capases de usar magia disparan sus rayos directo contra el costado y la espalda de Carnage, quien luchaba por impedir que Discord lo pisara como una cucaracha.

 **-¡YA ES SUFICIENTE! ¡ESTOY HARTO DE ESTO!-** exclama Carnage completamente colérico mientras la gema brillaba con intensidad, Twilight al notar el brillo de la gema rápidamente enfoco su rayo contra esta antes de que disparara un ataque, pero la gema se cubrió en un escudo de energía que hizo revotar el disparo de la princesa lavanda, y permitió que la gema lanzara su ataque. Un potente brillo rojo se hizo presente, y un fuerte estremecer cubrió a todos los presentes, paralizándolos completamente en el acto, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido.

Carnage se tambalea al principio, mientras su cuerpo se regeneraba a sí mismo, este observa a sus atacantes con repudio mientras de su espalda brotaban dos largas y amplias alas de murciélago con las cuales este emprende su vuelo, colocándose por encima de todos los presentes.

 **-¡es hora de darle fin a este juego!-** exclama Carnage mientras crea a su alrededor una serie de esferas rojas con núcleo oscuro las cuales al principio aparecen dispersas a los alrededores de todos. Twilight al reconocer el ataque trata de librarse desesperadamente de la parálisis impuesta por Carnage, igualmente Discord y los demás, trataron de librarse cuanto antes, pero sus cuerpos estaba completamente paralizados y no podían hacer nada por soltarse.

Las esferas de Carnage incrementan sus tamaño, pero permanecen en los aires, pues Carnage no tenía pensado aplicar el ataque del bombardeo, sino algo mucho más potente y que sin duda terminaría no solo con todos los presentes, sino también con todo lo que existiera a miles de kilómetros a la redonda. Las esferas que se encontraban flotando a los alrededores cresen de tamaño para luego, tras que Carnage extendiera su casco e hiciera un leve movimiento, todas las esferas se retraen como si fueran sombras, y lentamente todas las sombras se juntan en un solo punto y se fusionan formando una colosal.

Carnage eleva su casco y la colosal esfera de energía oscura se eleva por encima de él.

 **-fue divertido mientras duro, pero tengo que decirles adiós-** dice Carnage con su tono infantil, mientras sus sonrisa se ampliaba totalmente y estando a punto de arrojar la esfera de energía contra todos los presentes.

Todos cierran sus ojos, creyendo que este será su final, cuando de repente, la esfera que yacía sobre de ellos, eclipsa todo, sumiéndolos en una prepotente sombra impuesta. La muerte ya se sentía cerca, pero antes de que Carnage pudiera lanzar la esfera, surge un destello blanco y Celestial.

Carnage pierde el aliento al sentir como su pecho era atravesado por algo muy agudo, la criadora dejo de hacer brillar sus cuernos y la parálisis que apresaba a todos desaparece, liberándolos finalmente. Todos miran con intriga y sorpresa al ver quién era el que había detenido a Carnage, y muchos no pudieron creerlo al principio, al ver que a quien había apuñalado a Carnage con una daga en el pecho no era ningún otro que el señor de los grifos Crown Wings.

El grifo sostenía firmemente aquella daga blanca, y la retorcía en el pecho de Carnage mientras la criatura soltaba un gemido de ahogamiento. La punta de la daga blanca atraviesa la espalda de Carnage y reluce con prepotencia.

-¡muere maldito demonio!- exclama el señor de los grifos con severidad mientras atravesaba a Carnage, la criatura dejo de luchar y dejo caer sus cascos, mientras este aún seguía gimiendo y soltando un suspiro, la daga quemaba su carne al contacto, despidiendo humo. El rey grifo atraviesa completamente a Carnage en el pecho y la daga lo termina de atravesar. Carnage suelta un potente y agónico grito de dolor que estremece los oídos de todos los presentes, quienes se ven forzados a tapárselos.

El grifo saca la daga del pecho de Carnage, y se sorprende al ver a Carnage aún con vida, agonizando, pero aún con vida pese a supuestamente haberlo atravesado en el corazón. El grifo al entender esto, no pierde más el tiempo y vuelve a arremeter contra Carnage esta vez dispuesto a clavarle la daga contra el cerebro, pero antes de que la daga pudiera tocar la superficie del rostro carnoso de Carnage, este de un movimiento rápido, atrapa el casco del grifo.

 **-eso… dolió… como nada más en el mundo…. buen intento…-** murmura Carnage con un tono de voz apagado y agónico- sin duda me habrías matado, si tan solo tuviera un corazón-

-¡suéltame maldita cosa!- reclama el señor grifo con severidad.

 **-claro... pero primero-**

Carnage presiona la garra del grifo y se la rompe de un movimiento, partiéndolo en dos y exponiendo el hueso desde la carne, obligándole a soltar la daga, cayendo esta y perdiéndose en las profundidades de la tierra. Las tropas del rey estuvieron a punto ir en la ayuda de su rey, junto a las princesas y Discord, pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo, la esfera que aún estaba flotando por encima de Carnage comienza a reaccionar, y provoca una poderosa onda de choque que los repele a todos.

 **-¿te duele?-** murmura Carnage con un tono inocente e infantil, mientras retorcía apropósito la garra rota del grifo **\- dime cuanto-**

El rey grifo suelta un fuerte y desgarrador grito mientras Carnage lo tomaba por la otra garra y de igual manera se la rompía dejando al aire los huesos, el grito del rey fue desgarrador y desesperante, nadie podía ir en su ayuda por la presencia de aquella esfera que repelía a quien intentara acercarse.

 **-¿porque tú no resultaste afectado por mi hechizo de parálisis**?- murmura Carnage mientras acaricia el plumaje del rey.

-vete al diablo... maldita cosa- murmura el rey mientras trataba de soltarse de las garras de Carnage- en una vida o en la otra, no importa si alguien más termina mi trabajo, te veré caer, te seguiré y me asegurare que termines en el infierno- murmura el rey colérico.

Carnage sonríe simplemente y mira al grifo con seriedad, en eso, a Carnage le llama la atención la corona que este tenía puesta, Carnage extiende una garra y con esta raya la superficie de la corona, dejando a relucir algo blanco.

 **-oh, eso lo explica-** sonríe Carnage maliciosamente mientras le quitaba la corona y la dejaba caer en el abismo- **explica muchas cosas realmente-**

-¡Suéltalo!- reclama Lúthien.

\- sus deseos son ordenes- sonríe Carnage mientras apresaba al rey grifo con uno de sus cascos mientras con el otro Carnage permanecía sosteniendo su herida que aun despedía humo, y aunque este no lo quisiera aparentar, le dolía más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

Carnage suelta al rey grifo dejándolo a su suerte, el rey apenas podía mantenerse en vuelo, dado al intenso dolor y toda la sangre que estaba perdiendo por sus heridas, rápidamente sus tropas vuelan en dirección contra él, pero los vientos generados por la esfera les impedían acercarse demasiado.

 **-¡ahora! ¡En que nos quedamos!-** exclama Carnage mientras se elevaba por encima de todos ellos, y por encima de la colosal esfera que aún se encontraba flotando por encima de ellos- creo que ya recordé… su extinción.

Carnage extiende su garra y hace que la colosal esfera de energía finalmente fuera contra ellos. Los grifos trataron de ir tras su rey herido, pero las ráfagas de viento que la esfera expulsaba al caer les repelían y alejaban, Discord y Twilight trataron de detener la colosal esfera de energía pero nada de lo que ellos trataran era suficiente como para poder frenarla siquiera. La fuerza de la esfera repelía a todos sin excepción.

El cielo se estremeció, la tierra se abrió, y las montañas cercanas se desmoronaron ante el avanzar de la esfera, las nubes de tormenta se apartaron y dejaron ver por encima de la esfera del apocalipsis el cielo estrellado mientras esta se acercaba más y más. la luz escarlata de eclipso completamente a todos los presentes, quienes miraban impotentes como se acercaba a ellos.

-¡tenemos que huir!- exclama Bast.

-¡no hay a donde ir, esa cosa nos destruirá a todos si la dejamos tocar el suelo!- exclama Twilight.

Lúthien observo desde su sitio como el rey grifo estaba atrapado y muy cerca del mismo infierno, rápidamente esta desenvaino su espada, abrió sus alas y las agito tan rápido como se le permitía, con su espada al frente, deteniendo y protegiéndola de la atmosfera sobrecargada, pudo avanzar más que la mayoría, generando esta un corte del viento que le permitía abrirse paso entre los destellos y choques de energía, la princesa trato de ir directo contra la esfera de energía y contra Crown quien estaba demasiado cerca de la misma esfera.

-¡NOOOO LÚTHIEN!- Twilight grito con fuerza el nombre de su hija, pero ella no podía hacer nada para poder pararla. La princesa voló rápidamente contra la esfera, primero tratando de llegar hasta él rey de los grifos quien se encontraba peligrosamente cerca de la esfera. Esta misma comenzó a despedir poderosas ondas expansivas que impidieron que Lúthien pudiera llegar hasta el, pero le faltaba demasiado poco, por lo que no se rendiría e iría tras el cuanto antes.

-¡tome mi casco!- exclama Lúthien desesperada mientras intenta alcanzar al rey, este miro a la princesa con una expresión incrédula.

Todo parecía en cámara lenta, el rey grifo miro a Lúthien directamente a los ojos, sus heridas eran predominantes, y apenas podía mantenerse a sí mismo. El resplandor de la esfera llego a eclipsar la silueta del grifo momentos antes de que Lúthien pudiera llegar a él, comenzando a envolverlo en su energía. El rey de los grifos cierra los ojos con resignación, mientras este ahogaba todo posible anhelo de gritar o estremecerse, casi como si ya hubiera aceptado su destino.

-Lúthien... lo siento…- fueron las últimas palabras del grifo mientras su cuerpo se volvía en cenizas, para Lúthien este proceso fue lento, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, la princesa presencio como el cuerpo del señor grifo lentamente se tornaba negro y luego se deshacía entre la luz de la esfera, convirtiéndose en polvo.

-¡Nooooooo!- grita Lúthien colérica, pero era demasiado tarde, pues quien alguna vez fue el señor de los grifos, había dejado de existir para siempre, con su cuerpo ahora vuelto cenizas.

La esfera avanzaba directamente hacia ella, y estuvo a punto de fulminarla a ella también, pero en eso la princesa toma su espada y la coloca al frente suyo. Rápidamente esta la extiende y arremete contra la esfera como si intentara partirla en dos, la hoja de la espada impacta contra la esfera, y esta al entrar en contacto con la esfera, se produce una reacción en cadena, la esfera estalla con potencia delante de Lúthien, pero la explosión en lugar de ser hacia afuera y fulminar todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor, estalla hacia adentro, siendo absorbida por la hoja de la espada, sin embargo, Lúthien no saldría tan bien librada de esto, pues al estar demasiado cerca de la explosión, esta comenzó a sufrir todo el impacto del frente y directamente, obligada a permanecer en su sitio, Lúthien permaneció firme, sosteniendo su espada al frente mientras esta se encargaba de absorber todo el ataque, el vestido que le había devuelto su vitalidad y hasta cierto punto le protegía de las adversidades del combate, comenzaba a desintegrarse en su cuerpo, desapareciendo el hechizo que le rehabilitaba su figura y regresando a la forma decadente y demacrada que poseía realmente.

Twilight trato de llegar a su hija, pero la presión de la explosión era tal que pese a no fulminar los alrededores, provocaba una colosal y devastadora fuerza que repelía y barría con todo, impidiendo que incluso discos pudiera llegar a la princesa. Twilight se vio arremetida por una colosal onda de choque, que no hacía más que alejarla más y más de su hija volviéndola un punto lejano que comenzaba a perderse entre la estela de luz escarlata de la esfera explotando. Twilight trato de retar al destino, trato de atravesar aquella onda de choque que le impedía llegar a su hija, uso todos los poderes que le restaban, pero no importaba cuanto lo intentara solo se alejaba más y más de ella. Finalmente una aun mayor y poderosa onda de choque la golpea con tal fuerza, que la princesa no logra siquiera frenarse y es arrastrada junto a todos los demás, dejando atrás a su hija por las adversidades que ella no podría controlar.

-¡NOOOOOOO LÚTHIEN! ¡AHHHHHH!- Grita Twilight desesperadamente mientras ante sus ojos su hija desaparecía completamente, y ella, sin poder mantenerse adelante, es arrojada, junto a todos los demás, lejos del epicentro.

* * *

Wes rápidamente arremete contra el lobo que tenía apresada a Starlight, la empuja tan fuerte como puede, y toma a su amada para disponerse a correr cuanto antes. El lobo enfurecido se levanta en sus cuatro cascos y corre apresuradamente contra ellos, Wes era muy rápido pero aparentemente el lobo lo era más, al ver que no podían perderlo, Wes trato de envestirlo, pero el lobo lo evadió fácilmente. Wes aún no se encontraba completamente recuperado, estaba cansado, y no podría tener una pelea el solo contra este lobo que según parecía, aún estaba al 100%.

Starlight se encontraba reposando en sus cascos, aparentemente inconsciente tras tanto castigo. Wes trato de repeler al lobo con una honda de choque, trato de derribarlo con un potente rayo, pero esa bestia seguía siguiéndoles. Podría pelear, pero no con Starlight y si la dejaba a su suerte, seguramente el lobo lo eludiría solo para ir contra ella, no podía perderla ahora que la tenía, o ese lobo le aria algo terrible en la primera oportunidad.

Wes se detuvo en el aire, y espero a que el lobo les alcanzaran, preparo sus patas traseras, y trato de darle una potente patada, tan fuerte que esperaba lo partiera en dos. Soltó la patada cuando el lobo les alcanzo, pero el lobo fácilmente lo eludió, para ser el quien fuera el que terminara golpeando a Wes con sus garras ahora convertidas en largas cuchillas, el golpe pareció inminente, Wes perdió estabilidad al dar la patada, y no podría evadirlo a tiempo. Es entonces que un potente rayo celeste es disparado y atraviesa de lado a lado a la bestia.

Wes quien perdió el equilibrio, se estrella de espaldas, a la par que la bestia también cae por el potente golpe que recibió.

Wes mira incrédulo, como la bestia al principio no reaccionaba, él no había sido quien disparo, en eso mira a quien tenía abrasada entre sus cascos, y sonríe al ver a Starlight devuelta con él. Una fuerte ventisca comenzó a azotar con fuerza y a sacudir las melenas de ambos, quienes se miraban afectivamente, con Wes tirado en el suelo y con Starlight sobre de él.

-Wes…- murmura la princesa sonrojada mientras frota su rostro contra el pecho de Wes.

-Starlight…- murmura el otro mientras acaricia su melena.

Los dos sonríen afectivamente, pero no hubo tiempo de decirse nada más, pues el lobo, se levantó, muy molesto y enfurecido, aun con el hoyo en el pecho, pero lentamente el mismo se hacía más y más pequeño. Este caminaba cojeando y tambaleándose hasta ellos, pero sabían que dentro de poco se recuperaría totalmente.

En eso la fuerte ventisca que les azotaba aumenta y golpea con fuerza, el cielo se estremece por encima de ellos, y rocas de todos los tamaños comenzaron a levitar y a salir volando en dirección contra el cielo. Wes y Starlight se abrazan con fuerza, mientras la fuerte ventisca los azotaba. Entrecerrando los ojos, los dos observan al frente, por encima de ellos, y por un momento pierden el aliento al ver ante ellos un colosal hoyo negro, era el mismo que Tara había creado, y al no ser cerrado, había alcanzado proporciones titánicas.

-¡se va a tragar el imperio entero!- exclama Starlight, quien presencia aterrada como una roca de gran tamaño y un árbol arrancado de raíz entraban en su interior.

Wes mira en dirección al castillo, y divisa el corazón de cristal a lo lejos.

Rápidamente Wes, Starlight e incluso el lobo que les perseguía corrieron apresuradamente contra el salón del corazón de cristal. Rápidamente las ventiscas y la atracción del hoyo negro se volvió más fuerte, provocando que el suelo destrozado por debajo de ellos se levantara, y grandes trozos de escombros volaran hasta el centro del hoyo negro

Wes se aferró fuertemente a Starlight, y corrió con ella a cuestas. Starlight sentía como la fuerza de atracción del hoyo negro los jalaba, sentía como se resbalaba de Wes.

-¡Wes! ¡Nos está alcanzando!-

-¡sujétate!- exclama Wes.

-¡es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo! ¡Solo tengo tres cascos!-

Se escucha un estremecedor, agudo y desgarrador aullido, Wes no volteo, pero Starlight presencio aterrada como el lobo que iba tras ellos salía volando y directo contra el hoyo negro.

Las ventiscas aumentan y arrasan con ellos momentos antes de llegar al salón, Wes se tira al suelo con Starlight y se sujeta con fuerza contra las rocas que aún se mantenían por debajo, pero la fuerza de tención es mayor y ellos se ven arrastrados, Wes trata de escabullirse, pero unas rocas colosales estuvieron a punto de arremeter contra ellos, Starlight inmediatamente crea un escudo que repelen las rocas pero dificultan que Wes avance, y estuvieron a punto de ser arrastrados, de no ser que Wes extiende su casco, y como si fuera un gancho, lo estira y clava unas garras contra la superficie del castillo. Los dos quedan al aire, cayendo en dirección hacia el cielo, sujetos únicamente por la garra de Wes. Desde ahí ambos ven como aquel lobo que les seguía estuvo a punto de perderse para siempre en el hoyo negro. Wes trato de taparle los ojos a Starlight, pero esta se negó, y los dos miraron como el lobo entraba en hoyo negro para perderse por siempre en la oscuridad. Por un momento todos creyeron que se había perdido para siempre, pero en eso, los dos ven como algo rosado brinca en dirección al hoyo negro para luego salir del mismo con el lobo a cuestas, para luego aterrizar lejos de la zona de peligro.

-¿Qué fue eso? ¿Quién...?- murmura Starlight confundida.

No lo dijo, pero Wes lo pensó, pues este al tener una mejor vista que la de Starlight, este pudo ver quien era.

-Penny- pensó este mientras desviaba la mirada, y buscaba aferrarse al castillo, con algo de dificultad, los dos regresaron al suelo y se adentraron en el interior del salón del corazón.

Wes se aferra fuertemente a Starlight y la princesa hace lo mismo, mientras el inestable hoyo negro les jalaba con fuerza, y la princesa por más fuerte que su amado le abrasara, sentía que en cualquier momento está la soltaría y regresaría a la oscuridad, a la que por poco escapo la última vez, nuevamente estaba hay ante ella, más grande y furiosa que nunca. La princesa estaba muy aterrada, se aferró con fuerza con su único casco delantero a los hombros de Wes, clavando su pesuña tanto como su fuerza le permitía. Wes por su parte aguanto esto, y se mantuvo concentrado en tratar de bajar al salón del corazón. Su primera idea fue escalar hasta una ventana o algo semejante y por ahí entrar, pero se percataría que mientras más alto subiera más fuerte era la corriente que los arrastraban. Por lo cual trato de bajar, se sujetó con fuerza contra el diamante, avanzo lenta mente. Sin embargo tanta seguridad al avanzar no era tan buena idea, pues mientras más tiempo pasaba, el hoyo negro se volvía más potente y furioso.

Tras una fuerte envestida de los vientos descontrolados, Starlight no logra sostenerse y se suelta de Wes, habría caído seguramente contra la oscuridad del hoyo negro, o al menos eso es lo que ella pensó en ese momento, la verdad era que realmente aun si ella no se sujetara a nada, incluso si estuviera inconsciente Wes la sostenía con firmeza y fuerza, y nunca se atrevería a soltarla.

Starlight suelta un grito, tras sentir un fuerte estremecer que por poco hace que el poni rojo tropiece, pero Wes la abrasa fuertemente entre sus cascos mientras se adhería a la pared del imperio.

-tranquila… tranquila, te tengo, yo te tengo- le repite Wes mientras se deslizaba hasta el interior del castillo, rápidamente Wes ubico una puerta que daba directo a los pasillos del castillo, pero este no estaba muy seguro de que fuera seguro entrar al castillo, pues a como el hoyo aumentaba su tamaño desproporcionadamente, quizás lo mejor para todos era tratar de escapar del imperio de cristal y dejar que desaparezca entre las sombras por otros 1000 años. Al príncipe ya no le interesaba más el que alguna vez fue su hogar, estaba dispuesto a dejarlo atrás si así hacia que Starlight estuviera a salvo.

Entro al salón del corazón de Cristal abrasando fuertemente a Starlight con sus cascos delanteros, convirtió sus cascos traseros en unas largas patas con garras gruesas que penetraban el diamante con cada paso que este daba, y lentamente, trataba de atravesar el salón para llegar al otro lado, donde esperaba, la masa del castillo de cristal sirviera como una barrera temporal que les permitieran avanzar más rápido.

Wes abraso con todas sus fuerzas a Starlight, dando un paso tras otro, camino resistiendo las fuertes ventiscas que el hoyo negro imponía sobre todos, Starlight estaba tan asustada y traumatizada que esta no podía reaccionar más que aferrándose a cómo podía al pecho de Wes y ocultar su mirada contra su pecho. El príncipe del imperio atravesó ya la mayor parte del salón dejando atrás el corazón ya purificado, sin siquiera prestarle la más mínima atención, estaba más concentrado en salir del sitio cuanto antes.

Ya estaba a punto de dejar atrás el salón del corazón, pero en eso algo sucede, y Wes se percata de que la barrera que imponía el castillo de cristal no era suficiente, pues tras un nuevo incremento en el tamaño del hoyo negro, no solo las potentes ventiscas aumentaron, si no que escombros de todos los tamaños comenzaron a impactar contra el castillo desde el lado contrario para llegar a la oscuridad del hoyo negro. Una metralla de rocas gigantescas comenzó a azotar contra el castillo, y el salón del corazón no era la excepción. Wes presencian como una serie de escombros de todos los tamaños arremetían contra ellos.

Wes se vio en serias dificultades, trato de evadir algunos fragmentes, pero al tratar de hacerlo, este perdía el equilibrio y se veía atrapado, pues era o dejarse atravesar por los fragmentos de cristal, o buscar resguardo ante el hoyo negro, eligió la primera. Wes se colocó de espaldas ante los fragmentos y con su cuerpo trato de ser un escudo para Starlight. Uno a uno, al principio fragmentos pequeños, comenzaron salir disparados y atravesar la carne de Wes, mientras este se aferraba con fuerza a Starlight.

La princesa se aterro al ver como la sangre de Wes era expulsada y succionada por la ventisca.

-¡Wes!- grita Starlight.

-¡cierra los ojos! ¡no quiero que mires esto!- exclama Wes mientras se mordía los labios, y trataba de ocultar el rostro de Starlight entre su pecho, obligándola a no ver. Wes sigue avanzando de espaldas, combinado a Starlight con sus alas. Cuando en eso el agudo oído de Wes escucha un potente estremecer, y antes de que algo pasara, inconscientemente salta, momentos antes de que un colosal escombro perteneciente a una de las casas del imperio los arrollara. Al saltar, Wes por un momento perdió el control, y fueron arrasados por las furiosas ventiscas.

Starlight en ningún momento abrió sus ojos por miedo, pero al sentir como eran arrasados, esta grito desesperadamente, y comenzó a llorar en el pecho de Wes, el príncipe azoto contra el suelo, y transformo uno de sus cascos en garras, con las que se aferró con fuerza contra el suelo.

-¡no me sueltes!- llora Starlight mientras se aferraba contra su cuello, abrasándolo con fuerza y llorando en su pecho.

-nunca lo are- murmura Wes con seriedad, mientras expresaba una mirada de tristeza y cólera, en eso este se percata de algo peculiar, al mirar al frente, este observo de nueva cuenta el corazón de Cristal, y pudo notar como los fragmentos de cristales, no lo tocaba, simplemente estos pasaban de largo a su alrededor, como una roca ante el rio. Al principio Wes no lo comprendía, pero luego noto como incluso escombros de mayor tamaño se veían desviados por el poder del corazón de cristal. Al no poder salir de la zona de peligro, Wes se precipitó en dirigirse hasta aquel sitio. Avanzo lentamente, con pasos cada vez más dificultosos, pero seguros y firmes, tenía que tener mucho cuidado pues el más mínimo descuido no solo podría costarle la vida, si no a la que poseía entre sus cascos.

Wes llego ante la protección del corazón de cristal, donde la presión que imponía el hoyo negro era por demás mínima, pero esto representaba un espacio muy pequeño, por lo que sin poder separarse demasiado del corazón, el príncipe se sentó por debajo del mismo mientras continuaba abrasando a Starlight con fuerza. La princesa igualmente le correspondió el abraso, y los dos se unieron firmemente, mientras cerraban sus ojos.

Los príncipes Starlight y Wes por un momento parece que se encontraban a salvo bajo el resguardo del corazón de Cristal, pero pronto el destino les abofetearía, y sentirían un fuerte estremecer por debajo de ellos, es entonces que la pareja presencia con terror como el suelo que estaba a su alrededor comenzaba a cuartearse y a rodear el pedestal del corazón de Cristal, parecía que ni siquiera esto era suficiente para salvarles la vida.

La princesa mira a los ojos al príncipe, sus ojos inundados en lágrimas, reflejaban en su ser su aceptación por su destino.

-Wes…- murmura Starlight mientras se ocultaba entre los cascos de su amado.

-Starlight….-

-vamos a morir ¿verdad?-

Wes quedo callado por un momento, para luego negar con la cabeza y sostener firmemente a Starlight.

-no… no digas eso….-

-Wes… ya no somos niños….- murmura la princesa con un tono inexpresivo. Wes mira a Starlight con una expresión temerosa. El suelo que estaba por debajo de ellos termina de quebrarse, y siente como el pedestal del corazón de cristal comenzaba a aflojarse.

-¡nunca te soltare!-

-yo tampoco- murmura Starlight con una ligera sonrisa que sorprendió y confundió a Wes- ¿sabes algo?-

-¿Qué pasa?-

Las fuertes ventiscas se hacen presentes, y Wes se aferra a Starlight al sentir como se le resbalaba.

-me alegra que al menos... al menos no todo termine tan mal para mí….-

¿Qué dices…? No entiendo… ¿Starlight?- Wes le mira a los ojos, incapaz se continuar hablando, sintiendo un fuerte nudo que no le permitía hablar y que por alguna razón hacia que su corazón latiera agitadamente.

-me alegra que al menos… si este es mi final… al menos sea a tu lado….

-Starlight… yo….-

-te amo Wes…- murmura la princesa mientras sus ojos se inundaban en lágrimas.

-yo también te amo…- le susurra Wes. Las ventiscas se intensifican y las crines de ambos se sacuden con violencia, pero en ningún momento, ninguno de los presentes, dejo de mirarse a los ojos. Los dos estaban profundamente enamorados, felices de al menos permanecer juntos para afrontar su inevitable destino. Starlight se sonroja, y con algo de dificultad, esta intenta escalar el pecho de Wes con el fin de llegar a sus labios, el príncipe la detiene de la cabeza, y le ayuda en su fin, llegando finalmente a rosar los labios de un contra los del otro, suavemente, con ternura y pasión, los dos se abrasaron y no se soltaron, con el corazón de Cristal como único testigo.

De repente, un intenso resplandor emano del corazón de cristal, y envolvió a ambos príncipes con su luz, Starlight y Wes se abrasaron con mayor fuerza al creer que se trataba del hoyo negro que les atraía a su desastroso final, pero luego estos sintieron algo recorriendo sus cuerpos, una especie de energía, cálida, pacifica, estremeciendo sus espíritus y aflorando sus almas, y convirtiendo su amor latente en algo muy fuerte y poderoso. El corazón de Cristal había sido activado, alimentándose del amor que Wes y Starlight sentían el uno por el otro, este había recuperado su poder, y ahora se estaba desatando como nunca antes.

Los ojos de ambos se encendieron en un destello azulado y esa aura arremetió con tal fuerza que el hoyo negro se desvaneció al instante, las nubes de tormenta se disiparon y todo el imperio de Cristal se vio envuelto en un aura tan potente y poderosa que extendió su luz por todo el reino, terminando finalmente con la oscuridad que amenazaba este mundo, expulsando una potente aura que repelieron las sombras y la maldad de la gema sangrienta.

* * *

Con la purificación del corazón de Cristal, las ondas de choque que arremetían y repelían a los combatientes desaparecieron finalmente, pero ya los había hecho apartarse lo bastante como para perder de vista a Carnage y Lúthien, tras recuperarse, ninguno perdió el tiempo, y de inmediato trataron de regresar al punto de origen.

Twilight, Discord y los demás se encontraban dirigiéndose apresuradamente al punto de origen de la explosión, tras ser repelidos y obligados a apartarse, no perdieron el tiempo y regresaron cuanto antes. Todos se encontraban muy sorprendidos con respecto a la larga distancia que tuvieron que recorrer. Twilight se desesperaba más y más con forme seguía volando y no veía ningún indicio de su hija, trato de agitar sus alas más rápido, pero la carne tenía un límite determinado, y precisamente nunca fue siquiera la princesa más rápida en vuelo… o correr, o físicamente resistente. Realmente nunca antes le habían importado sus limitaciones físicas como ahora, realmente deseaba ser tan veloz como su amiga Rainbow Dash, quería estar ahí, deprisa, y sin mayores retrasos, intento tele transportarse en el sitio, pero una atmosfera mágica que se encontraba aun en el área le impedía aparecer en el sitio, sin mencionar que transportarse largas distancias nunca ha sido tarea sencilla.

Discord sufría un problema similar, solo que el draconequus no quería estar en el sitio tan rápido como sea posible por ver si Lúthien se encontraba bien, aunque le importara la seguridad de la joven princesa, lo que más le importaba y no dejaba de repasar por su mente una y otra vez era que no dejaría escapar a Carnage. Una fuerte ira se desarrollaba dentro de Discord, el mismo quería llegar, y si es posible ser el mismo quien destruyera a Carnage con sus propias manos.

Bast y Roz seguían muy de cerca, a Twilight y Discord, volando tras ellos con sus alas de murciélago, atentos porque nada les llegase por la espalda, o les sorprendiera, mientras tanto en los suelos, deslizándose entre las sombras, tan rápido como se podía, se encontraban Shining y sus dos hijos. Los likoi al no poseer alas, tuvieron que valerse de su habilidad de deslizarse entre las sombras para ir tras ellos, llegando a quedarse un poco atrás, al no tener la ventaja del vuelo.

El tiempo parecía eterno para Twilight, pese a solo haber pasado unos minutos desde que retomaron el vuelo, para la princesa habían pasado horas enteras, días, una eternidad por cada segundo que estaba lejos de su hija, su corazón no dejaba de latir y desesperarse. Es entonces que se escucha un sonido estridente y agudo, igual que un relámpago, por un momento Twilight y los demás se detienen, mirando confundidos en todas direcciones, mientras trataban de identificar de dónde provenía aquel fuerte estruendo, de repente se escucha otro, con mucha más potencia y resonancia, rápidamente todos miran tras ellos, pero no ven nada, luego otro estremecer, y otro, y otro.

Algo colisiona con fuerza por encima de ellos, y una figura cae a toda velocidad contra el suelo, estrellándose contra las rocas con firmeza, antes de que entendieran que estaba pasando, una segunda figura aterriza hasta el mismo punto, es entonces cuando todos observan a Carnage y a Lúthien, por debajo de ellos.

Todos miran sorprendidos y exaltados, como de la nada Lúthien y Carnage arremeten uno contra el otro, y ambos colisionan sus espadas provocando un sonido estridente que provoca una honda de choque que estremece los alrededores. Todos se ven obligados a cubrirse, por la potencia de la onda de choque, Lúthien y Carnage rosan sus espadas y las sostienen con fuerza mientras una serie de rayos eléctricos brotaban de las hojas.

Twilight mira aterrada y desesperado por ir en ayuda de su hija, pero esta al tratar de llegar a ellos, Carnage y Lúthien desaparecen, esta trata de ir tras ellos, pero ni siquiera pudo prever donde terminaron, esta mira en todas direcciones, y de repente, se escuchan dos sonidos estridentes por encima de ellos, y dos ondas de choque brotan y golpean a los alrededores.

-¡aún están peleando!- exclama Bast.

-no puede ser… es demasiado rápido… apenas puedo verlos- murmura Roz impresionado mientras observa como Lúthien y Carnage se desplazaban a los alrededores. Un nuevo choque expansivo resuena y se extiende con tal fuerza que obliga a los presentes a cubrirse.

-¡debemos detenerlos!- exclama Twilight alterada- ¡ella sola no puede pelear con ese demonio!-

-¡yo puedo detenerlos! ¡Pero solo si logro saber dónde aparecerán!- exclama Discord.

-no creo que sea buena idea que los detengamos….- murmura Ara con la misma impresión que los demás.

-no podemos dejar que pelee sola…- murmura Blu con un tono melancólico.

-¡no quiero perderla! ¡Es mi bebé!- chilla Twilight.

-¡yo puedo prever donde aparecerá! ¡Pero debes actuar rápido Discord!- exclama Shining.

-¡solo dime donde disparar!-

Todos miran con atención cada uno de los choques de energía, Shining presta especial atención en los patrones de aparición que cada uno desempeñaba al combatir.

-¡ahora!- exclama Shining señalando donde bebía ir. Discord rápidamente dispara una onda de choque, momentos antes de que Carnage y Lúthien colisionaran, y ambos se ven obligados a aterrizar forzosamente, por debajo a solo unos metros de ellos.

Carnage y Lúthien se quedan posados, mirándose fijamente, mientras todos se acercaban hasta ellos. A Twilight casi se le detiene el corazón al ver a su hija de vuelta en su anterior forma, demacrada y de apariencia frágil e inestable, la princesa lavanda rápidamente reacciono y trato de interponerse delante de su hija y Carnage. La princesa se encontraba con la mirada sombría, su carne expuesta al aire despedía una especie de vapor, lo que restaba de su escaso vestido se encontraba despedazado y quemado, mezclándose con la carne expuesta de Lúthien, quien respiraba lenta y tranquila mente.

 **-han venido a ser espectadores….si es así apártense-** murmura Carnage con un tono agónico, es aquí cuando todos prestan atención a la bestia, y le observan en una postura igual de frágil que la de Lúthien, la criatura carnosa se encontraba posada sobre solo tres de sus cuatro cascos, con el cuarto puesto contra el pecho, donde sujetaba una gigantesca herida, la cual Lúthien no le había provocado, uno de sus ojos estaba entrecerrado, su carne palpitaba y temblaba como si tuviera frio y presentaba un tic en el labio inferior que abría y cerraba mostrando los colmillos. Pese a todo esto, el poder de Carnage seguía igual de fuerte que siempre, un poder impresionante y sin precedentes el cual todos podían sentir claramente, un poder tan inmenso que fácilmente haría estremecer a cualquiera. Pese a claramente estar agonizando, se mantenía igual de poderoso, todo gracias al poder de la gema que residía en su cuello.

-hemos venido a destruirte, maldito desgraciado- murmura Discord entre dientes.

 **-oh, así que aun estas molesto por lo que te obligue a hacerle a tu esposa, jeje, que lastima-** murmura Carnage con algo de debilidad mientras sus cascos temblaban, incapaces de poder sostenerlo. Discord se enfurece con ese comentario de Carnage y arremete fieramente contra la bestia, extiende su garra convirtiéndola en un puño lava con la que esperaba fulminar a Carnage, pero antes de siquiera tocarlo una poderosa onda expansiva aparece alrededor de Carnage sin que este la haya invocado siquiera, y repelen a Discord con facilidad, haciendo que este se estrelle con fuerza contra las rocas.

- **uy, eso debió doler-** sonríe Carnage mientras tocia. Todos observan su herida, y notan como este la aprieta con fuerza contra su pecho.

-estas muriendo….- murmuran Twilight con seriedad, y en eso recuerda- ¡la apuñalada que proboco el señor Crown!-

 **-odio las armas forjadas en oro sagrado-** bufa Carnage con una mirada cansada mientras presiona aún más fuerte su pecho.

-recuperamos el imperio de Cristal, tus tropas cayeron, estas agonizando y estas rodeado, deberías rendirte- murmura Twilight con seriedad.

 **-¿Por qué debería hacerlo?-**

-ya no puedes con nosotros-

- **y acaso… alguno de ustedes me perdonara después de todo lo que hice** \- murmura Carnage con seriedad mientras mira a su alrededor y divisa entre el grupo a Discord quien le miraba con una expresión severa, en eso Carnage sonríe ligeramente y continua- yo creo que no-

-quítate ese collar y te juro que te daré una muerte no tan lenta- murmura Discord con severidad.

Carnage levanta su casco y lo coloca sobre su gargantilla cubriendo la gema que residía en esta.

 **-quitarme la gema….-** murmura Carnage con una expresión cansada, por un momento todos se miran desconcertados y buscan en todas direcciones a alguien más al escuchar a algo o alguien susurrándoles, pero nadie pudo identificar o entender que es lo que se decía.

 **-yo creo que la gema no quiere-** murmura Carnage mientras soltaba una sonrisa maliciosa.

Lúthien expresa una mirada severa, y mira desde atrás de su madre como la gema comenzaba a brillar en el cuello de Carnage.

 **-no debieron venir-** murmura Carnage.

Lúthien abre los ojos ampliamente al entender que estaba pasando.

-¡madre, todos váyanse cuanto antes!- exclama Lúthien, pero ya era tarde. Una fuerte ventisca brota de la gema y arremete contra todos, Twilight y los demás tratan de retener el poder de la gema con su magia, pero era inútil, casi como si la propia gema expulsara una bocanada de la niebla roja, todos resultan afectados y sus poderes se ven suprimidos mientras son envueltos por el poder de la gema, y en eso un intenso dolor comenzaba a recorrerles en todo el cuerpo. Shining, Ara, Bast, Roz, Blu, e incluso Twilight y Discord se encontraban paralizados mientras sentían como sus cuerpos estallaban del dolor.

 **-PUEDEN DERROTARME, PUEDEN DESTRUIR MI CUERPO, PERO LA GEMA SIEMPRE EXISTIRÍA, NO PUEDEN DETENERLA, PUES ELLA ES EL VERDADERO DEMONIO** \- exclama Carnage mientras la gema que residía en su cuello brillaba con mayor intensidad y fulminaba a todos los presentes.

-¡Noooo! ¡Mamá!- exclama Lúthien colérica mientras ve como todos sufren por el poder de la gema.

-Lu… Lúthien…- murmura Twilight mientras extendía su casco al frente, para luego retorcerse del dolor y hacerse bolita.

 **-¡NO IMPORTA SI PURIFICARON EL CORAZÓN DE CRISTAL, LA GEMA SIEMPRE PERMANECERÁ LATENTE, PORQUE ES LA OSCURIDAD QUE EXISTE POR CADA LUZ, Y NUNCA SERÁ DESTRUIDA!-**

-¡libéralos!- exclama Lúthien mientras trata forzosamente de levantar la espada negra que esta sostenía, pero ella también se encontraba paralizada por el hechizo de Carnage, solo que a diferencia de los demás, ella no sufría, pues era incapaz de sentir dolor, y su cuerpo no recibía ninguna señal que le torturara como los demás. Carnage y Lúthien se observaron fijamente, las miradas de ambos chocaron, mirándose fijamente el uno contra el otro con seriedad.

 **-YO MORIRÉ DE TODOS MODOS, PERO ME LLEVARE A TUS AMIGOS, SI NO HACES NADA-** sonríe Carnage.

Lúthien permaneció sin moverse, pero en eso, la hoja de su espada comenzó a deslumbrar intensamente con su aura, el brillo fue tal que repelió la de la gema, y comenzó a envolver a Lúthien liberándola de la parálisis impuesta por la gema. Carnage solamente observa como la princesa lentamente recuperaba la movilidad, dando movimientos lentos y mecánicos tras esto. Es entonces que pasa algo que Carnage no vio venir, Lúthien de dar movimientos lentos y mecánicos de un momento a otro arremetió ante Carnage, soltando una fuerte abanicada de su espada, disparo de la hoja una colosal onda de energía, que Carnage apenas trato de esquivar, pero esta le da de lleno, desintegrando el casco derecho de Carnage, pese a ser derribado, el aura que torturaba a todos los demás seguía presente, haciendo que Twilight soltara un fuerte y agudo grito mientras sufría.

La criatura cae contra el suelo, sin su casco, esta difícilmente logra reincorporarse, y antes de que se pusiera de pie, Lúthien arremete contra él, atravesándolo con su espada, Carnage expulsa una onda expansiva y hace que Lúthien se le aparte, pero de poco le sirve, porque Lúthien lo enviste con la espada, rebanando su pecho, y antes de que pudiera caer, Lúthien extiende su casco y toma firmemente la gargantilla de Carnage. El casco de Lúthien cubre la gema, mientras Lúthien y Carnage se miraron fijamente, mientras un susurro invadía los oídos de los presentes.

-se terminó, y yo gane- anuncia Lúthien con prepotencia y frialdad mientras tiraba del collar, y este se abría, soltándose del cuerpo de Carnage, quien cae al suelo lentamente, mientras perdía sus poderes, sus cuernos desaparecían de su frente, se redujo de tamaño, y retomo la forma que este poseía antes de obtener la gema.

Carnage cae con fuerza contra las rocas, incapaz de ponerse de pie, este se arrodilla torpemente, y mira delante de él a su vencedora. Lúthien avanza lentamente, sosteniendo la gema con su casco, y apoyándose con la espada. Carnage baja la mirada y se inclina ante ella asumiendo su derrota.

-me ha derrotado, y ahora, os pido que termine con migo usted misma- murmura Carnage ya con un tono de voz menos estridente y monstruoso, con un tono sumiso y de derrota.

Todos quienes fueron apresados y torturados por el poder de la gema son liberados, y caen rendidos al suelo, sin poder siquiera reincorporarse, con excepción de uno de ellos. Twilight, quien se encontraba muy adolorida y lastimada, hizo un gran esfuerzo al tratar de levantarse, y al no poder hacerlo, esta se arrastró lo más rápido que pudo y se aproximó hasta donde se encontraban Lúthien y Carnage. Mirando con sorpresa, como Carnage estaba arrodillado ante su hija.

-por favor, por favor, mi princesa, os suplico que termine con mi vida- murmura Carnage con total sumisión, y aun sosteniendo firmemente su casco contra su pecho, donde aún presentaba la herida que la daga blanca le había provocado.

-has provocado, mucho sufrimiento y dolor, una muerte rápida y sin dolor es lo último que mereces- sentencia Lúthien.

-no pido una muerte rápida y sin dolor, solo pido que sea usted la que termine con mi existencia-

Lúthien mira inexpresiva a Carnage, la criatura permaneció inmóvil, aparentemente indefenso.

-bien, si es lo que quieres- murmura Lúthien con un tono sombrío mientras extiende la espada, y esta comienza a ser cubierta por el aura morada de la princesa, reluciendo con intensidad. Twilight observa todo el acontecimiento sin palabras, mira impresionada como el aura de su hija cubría aquella espada negra, y destellaba con intensidad, mientras concentraba la energía necesaria para fulminar a Carnage.

-Lúthien…- murmura Twilight con una sensación de orgullo e intriga por su hija.

-¡prepárate para ser destruido! ¡Tus últimas palabras!- exclama Lúthien con la vos real de Canterlot.

Carnage sonríe ligeramente por debajo de su reverencia y murmura.

-Gane-

el susurro se hace cada vez mas presente, convirtiéndose en un cántico siniestro y maligno recitado en un idioma incomprensible, recitado por lo que parecía ser una potrilla. La princesa observa la gema, sus ojos se adormecen en su luz y de repente, la gema que Lúthien sostenía, comienza a brillar con intensidad, estallando su aura, emanando su energía predominante y poderosa, la tierra se estremece delante de Lúthien y los demás, mientras el aura roja comienza a envolver a Lúthien.

-¡Nooooo! ¡Lúthien!- grita Twilight quien desesperada trata de ponerse de pie, pero no lograba más que tropezar ante esto. Se escucha un potente grito, pero no pertenecía ni a Twilight ni mucho menos a Lúthien, si no de la misma gema.

-¡Lúthien suéltala!- exclama Twilight quien en un último esfuerzo logra ponerse de pie, y se tambalea hasta Lúthien, siendo golpeada por el poder de la gema que la obliga a retroceder.

El aura que cubría la espada de Lúthien cambia de un morado brillante a un rojo intenso y descontrolado casi como si se trataran de unas llamas. Lúthien quien no sabía que era lo que pasaba, aturdida por la energía en la que su cuerpo se veía consumido, mira a Carnage y lo ve sonreír mientras todo esto pasaba. Ella apenas podía escuchar a quienes le rodeaban, los gritos de Twilight eran murmullos para ella, voltea a ver a su madre, y la ve aterrada y asustada, esta le decía algo, le gritaba, pero ella no podía escucharla, solo podía ver sus ojos cubiertos en lágrimas, no sabía que pasaba. Regreso su mirada contra Carnage, a quien le vio sonriendo, y esta se enfureció ante esto, extendió la espada, el aura ahora roja que le cubría estallo como un incendio y una serie de relámpagos rojos comenzaron a emanar de la misma mientras la hoja de la espada se tornaba completamente roja por el intenso calor que esta expulsaba. la princesa levanta en lo alto la espada de fuego y de una abanicada, disparo un rayo de energía el cual envuelve completamente a Carnage quien ante las miradas incrédulas, contemplaron como su cuerpo se desintegro reduciéndose únicamente a polvo que pronto se desvanecería en la atmosfera, el rayo disparado fue tan potente, tan grande y destructivo, que Carnage al ser alcanzado, no solo fue desintegrado por el mismo, sino también todo lo que se encontraba tras él, dejando un largo y extenso cráter que se extendía ante varios kilómetros.

Ninguno podía creer lo que había pasado, no podían creer que finalmente Carnage, quien les había traído más que desgracias y sufrimiento a sus vidas, finalmente había desaparecido, todo fue tan rápido, tan repentino que no parecía real, pero era la verdad, Carnage había sido exterminado por el poder de la misma gema.

-¡LÚTHIEN! ¡LÚTHIEN! ¡SUÉLTALO! ¡SUÉLTALO!- grita Twilight, pero su hija no podía escucharla, se encontraba muy desorientada, y confundida, no comprendía lo que pasaba. Twilight trato de llegar a ella, pero el remolino que cubría a Lúthien la golpeaba con fuerza. Lúthien presencio como su madre era golpeada y azotada con fuerza contra las rocas.

Twilight trato de levantarse, y volvió a gritarle, Lúthien no pudo escucharle, pero noto que esta señalaba algo, Lúthien, confundida y mareada, observan lo que sostenía en su casco, era el collar, con la gema reluciendo más que nunca. Es aquí cuando finalmente lo entiende, la princesa suelta el collar, y este cae con prepotencia al suelo, expulsando un fuerte y resonante sonido como si algo muy grande y pesado hubiera caído, la gema sale del collar al impactar el mismo con fuerza, y esta cae rebotando entre los escombros, estando a punto de perderse en el abismo.

Twilight no pierde el tiempo y va tras la gema, mientras Lúthien lentamente cae al suelo, perdiendo la conciencia en el acto, mientras lo único que podía escuchar era el sonido agudo de la gema rebotando y rodando entre los escombros, buscando desaparecer en las sombras.

Twilight enciende su cuerno, y dispara un rayo ante el acantilado por donde la gema estaba a punto de caer, la gema vuela por el choque de la explosión y cae en un sitio más estable, deteniéndose finalmente, mientras reflejaba la figura de Twilight quien se aproximaba.

La princesa al tener a la gema ante ella, sin que esta pudiera irse rodando, mira por última vez a su hija, notándola inconsciente.

-¡Twilight!- se escucha una voz, y delante de ella aparecen Shining, Bast y los demás, los cuales miran confusos a Twilight.

-Bast… cuida de nuestros hijos por favor…. Y… Shining… los amo- murmura Twilight con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¡Noooo! ¡No Twilight!- exclama Bast quien estaba a punto de ir a detenerla, pero la princesa crea un escudo que los separa del resto y enciende su cuerno a la máxima potencia. Twilight mira la gema, se ve reflejada en la misma, cargando su hechizo mientras detrás de ella se encontraban Bast y Shining tratando e penetrar su escudo, Twilight cierra sus ojos con resignación, y dispara un colosal y potente rayo que envuelve la gema. La misma se envuelve en energía e inicialmente repele el ataque de Twilight, la princesa se ve repelida por la gema, pero esta no se rinde y trata de continuar su ataque contra la gema. Los poderes de ambos chocan con potencia e intensidad. Twilight entiende sus alas y vuela sobre la gema para mantenerse sobre ella, y evitar que le repela, la gema arremete con potencia y la princesa por un momento se ve superada por la misma gema. Todos son apartados por el intenso choque de energías, mientras el aura de Twilight trataba de superar la de la gema.

-¡Twilight!- gritan Bast y Shining con desespero mientras trataban de llegar a ella, pero la potencia de ambas entidades no les permitían acercarse ni siquiera un poco.

-¡Twilight por favor no! ¡si la gema es destruida morirás!- suplica Bast.

-lo se… y por eso tengo que hacerlo- murmura Twilight entre lágrimas, la princesa cierra sus ojos mientras deja correr algunas lágrimas, y en lo que ella estaba segura serían sus últimos momentos, piensa en sus hijas, en su familia y amigas que ha tenido a lo largo de su vida, piensa en su felicidad, y se convence de que esto es lo correcto. La princesa abre sus ojos y observa a la gema, aun luchando por no ser alcanzada por su poder fulminante.

-si este es mi final, te llevare con migo, y ya no lastimaras a nadie- murmura la princesa lavanda con un tono determinante. El cuerno de Twilight se enciende aun con mayor fuerza, y supera la protección de la gema, envolviéndola en su poder, la gema se estremece en su sitio, mientras el poder de Twilight la envuelve. En ese momento, Twilight comenzó a sentir como su corazón latía erráticamente, su cabeza le pesaba y dolía, y su respiración era más dificultosa. Su visión se hizo borrosa, pero aún tenía enfocada a la gema ante ella. Se sentía debilitada, pero no por eso dejaría de atacar, sino al contrario, concentro sus poderes y expulso aún más energía. La gema comenzó a agrietarse lentamente, a la par que Twilight comenzaba a sangrar de oídos, y de nariz. Y es entonces que aunque sea por un momento, la princesa observa a su alrededor a todos los que le rodeaban y por un momento cree ver a Lúthien, observándole junto a los demás.

La gema suelta un fuerte y estremecedor chirrido mientras su superficie se llenaba de grietas. Twilight fue dominada por un intenso dolor, sin precedentes, pero eso ya no la detendría.

-Esto se acabó, para nosotros, nuestro final llego- murmura Twilight mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza y disparo un último y potente rayo que hizo que la gema se cuarteara y reventara, explotando en cientos de fragmentos. Una poderosa onda expansiva emano de esto y sacudió el planeta entero mientras los diminutos fragmentos de la gema, se dispersaban por todas partes y se perdían para siempre.


	58. Chapter 58

El despertar del demonio.

Capítulo 58: después de la tormenta.

* * *

 **Starlight:**

Tras un largo momento de silencio entre ellos, Starlight y Wes dejaron de mirarse incrédulos a los ojos por un momento, y mejor se preguntaron qué es lo que había pasado.

-¿Qué fue eso…?- murmura Starlight atónita, mirando a Wes con una mezcla de intriga y confucion.

-ni idea….- murmura Wes mientras quedaba paralizado por la conmoción, ambos miraron a su alrededor incrédulos, de cómo el cielo ensombrecido y oscuro ahora se había convertido en un tierno y bello amanecer como no lo había habido en mucho tiempo. El príncipe y la princesa se sueltan y caminan lentamente hacia el exterior, donde aún no podían creer lo que sus ojos presenciaban.

Ambos miraban anonadados y encantados, la belleza del imperio de cristal había regresado. Starlight y Wes se miran fijamente, con una amplia sonrisa en sus rostros, cuando en eso...

-¡no puede ser!- exclama Starlight de repente.

-¡¿Qué, qué pasa?!- exclama el potro mientras retomaba una posición de defensa.

-oh… Wes…- le dice Starlight con una sonrisa y soltando un leve chascarrillo- Wes... mi Wes...-

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Starlight?- murmura el joven príncipe mientras se sentía algo incómodo por la mirada que Starlight le dirigía, especialmente porque no eran sus ojos los que esta miraba.

-Wes… tu marca…. ¡ya tienes tu marca!- exclama Starlight con gran emoción.

-¿eh?- murmura Wes con vos temblorosa mientras con algo de miedo y duda miraba en dirección a su costado, donde ahora se encontraba plasmado en el mismo un corazón de Cristal con dos alas, una blanca y la otra negra, a cada lado del corazón. Wes por un momento no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esto, hasta que Starlight le abrazó con fuerza y entonces Wes comenzó a reír de la emoción mientras no dejaba de mirarla. Aunque realmente no estaba emocionado por haber obtenido su marca, sino porque ahora él y su amada, se encontraban a salvo, y todo aparentemente había terminado; y, al mirar tras ellos, verían llegar a la princesa Celestia, junto a Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Spike y Tara, para posteriormente, comenzar a reunirse de nuevo al ver la llegada de los demás al poco tiempo.

Todo parecía estar bien, todo parecía haber terminado, vencieron al mal, y ahora todos estaban a salvo.

Lentamente entre los cielos más distantes, una serie de puntos brillante en el cielo fueron apareciendo y descendiendo poco a poco a los pies del imperio, primordialmente ponis de cristal, o los que sobrevivieron a la primeras horas de la masacre, antes de que Discord enviara a todos a perderse en el cielo infinito, seguros de cualquier peligro, inclusive el devastador poder del hoyo negro. Una a una, las burbujas que contenían a los ponis presentes fue reventando en cuanto tocaba el suelo, la mayor parte de los ponis se encontraba en un estado catatónico o de inconciencia. Pasó un tiempo para que muchos de ellos despertaran y se rehabilitaran como para entrar en sí; pero aun así muchos, por no decir que la mayoría, se encontraban completamente desorientados y confundidos, algunos tantos aun con ciertas "armas entre sus cascos" mancas de sangre que no se explicaban, y por sobretodo varios golpes, moretones y cortes que no entendían y les asustaba presentar.

Las cosas fueron muy confusas para todos los habitantes, pero no había mucho tiempo para explicar, algunos presentaban heridas de severa gravedad, y si no actuaban de inmediato probablemente varios morirían antes de que la ayuda llegase. Por su fortuna, contaban con Starlight, quien acompañada de Wes fue a atender a los heridos. La joven princesa cojeaba y dificultosamente caminaba a tres patas, pero Wes se mantuvo a su lado y le ayudaba a caminar y le indicaba por donde pisar para de esta forma poder llegar ante los heridos. Los ponis de cristal no entendían lo que pasaba pero todos se sorprendieron al ver el poder de las lágrimas sanadoras de Starlight. Inmediatamente, al ver el poder de la princesa y por sobre todo las secuelas que esta presentaba, los ponis de cristal no dudaron en adjudicarle a ella su salvación, sin embargo Starlight no tardaría en decir la verdad, y al ver la marca en el costado de su príncipe, lo supieron de inmediato.

Los ponis se abalanzaron sobre Wes, este no supo que hacer, pero al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de Starlight este se calmó y dejó que lo levantaran en lo alto. Los ponis de cristal celebraron el nombre de su príncipe, en los 7 vientos gritaron su nombre con júbilo y alegría, mientras el príncipe un tanto mareado rodaba de ojos en el aire, incómodo con lo que estaba pasando, pero algo en él comenzaba a disfrutarlo.

Starlight rio a Carcajadas mientras contemplaba la mirada confusa de su Wes, le daba gracia como el poni tímido se veía incomodado y extrañado por toda esa alegría y apareció que los ponis de cristal expresaban ante él, le daba demasiada gracia ver a Wes sin saber qué hacer.

Todo parecía estar bien, pese a todo, pese a todas las perdidas, por un momento la alegría no evitó iluminar los corazones de todos los presentes, dándole mayor energía positiva al corazón de Cristal, enriqueciéndolo de esta forma. Todo parecía alegría y jubilo para los presentes, y esto parecía reforzarse al ver a los que fueron a pelear contra Carnage regresar al fin, pero sin embargo, no todo puede ser alegría.

La joven princesa quien al principio miraba la llegada de los guerreros con suma alegría pronto la sonrisa que esbozaba su rostro desaparecería por completo y observó desencajada, y con el corazón en la garganta, como lentamente ante ellos dos lobos gigantes, uno blanco con lomo azulado y otro completamente azul venían tras los demás, cada uno cargando en su lomo dos cuerpos aparentemente inertes.

-¡Mamá!-

La princesa se precipitó, intentó correr, pero tropezó con una roca, cayendo contra el suelo, apenas fue salvada por Wes quien apareció ante ella y evitó que se golpeara contra el suelo en todo el rostro. Pese a esto, a Starlight no parecía importarle, y trató de apresurarse a llegar directo contra el lobo blanco de lomo azulado, Bast llegó ante ella y le ayudó a encaminarse, el corazón de la princesa latían con mayor precipitación conforme se acercaban. Al llegar esta seguía sin poder concebirlo, no lo aceptaba, aunque sus ojos no dejaban de soltar lágrimas.

Al principio esta no sabía si tocarla siquiera, pero al llegar a ella él tomó por el casco, intentó sacudir ligeramente su hombro, pero esta no respondía.

-mamá… ¡mama! Mami…. Por favor… - murmuraba esta entre lágrimas mientras intentaba hacer que su madre reaccionara, por un momento se olvidó de la capacidad de sus poderes sanadores, pero al entrar en cuenta de ello, rápidamente se pasó los cascos por ambas mejillas, las untó en la frente y pecho de su madre, pero esta no despertaba, cosa que hacían que la tristeza de Starlight se convirtiera en cólera.

-¡mamá! ¡Mamá despierta! ¡Despierta mami! ¡Despierta!- gritaba esta desconsoladamente mientras sus ojos no dejaban de inundarse en lágrimas; trato de usarlas otra vez, cuanto antes, busco alguna herida, algún vestigio de daño, al no encontrarlo esta no hizo más que frustrarse todavía más, y entre su cólera, tomó a su madre y trató de sacudirla, pero rápidamente Bast la toma por la espalda y la obliga a retroceder, mientras Starlight seguía gritando y pataleando desesperadamente.

-¡mamá! ¡Mamá!- gritaba una y otra vez mientras trataba de regresar a ella.

-cariño por favor- le dice Bast.

-¡MAMÀ!-

-¡Starlight por favor! No está muerta- exclama Bast mientras trataba de contener a su hija.

-¿Qué dices?-

-no está muerta, no lo está…-

-¿no…? en… ¿entonces por… por qué….? ¿Por qué no funciono?- murmura Starlight confundida, aun triste, pero un poco más tranquila.

-no está muerta…. No lo está- le susurra Bast para que se tranquilice.

-¿Por qué no despierta?-

-no lo sé….-

* * *

 **Blueblood:**

Pasó el tiempo y otros más se reunieron en el centro de la ciudad, Blueblood apareció luego de que los gritos aclamados a Wes se oyeran por toda la ciudad. El unicornio mantuvo una expresión cautelosa, y cuando se cercioró de que todo estuviera bien se adentra en el centro de la ciudad y se reúne con los demás. Francamente nadie se emocionó o inmuto al verle llegar, a todos le daban igual la llegada de semejante príncipe, ni siquiera entre su propia familia, hubo alguna reacción, no hasta que Fluttershy se percató de que Blueblood tenía envuelto en una manta al pequeño Gloss que este pareció existir para los demás.

Fluttershy fue rápidamente con Blueblood, y este le mostro al pequeño alicornio. La pegaso abrazó maternalmente a pequeño príncipe, el potro no mostro ninguna emoción al estar en cascos de Fluttershy, el potro permanecía ausente, como si todo rastro de alegría en él hubiera desaparecido.

-Gloss… Gloss… ¿cariño? Oh… Gloss- murmura Fluttershy preocupada.

-parece estar muy mal…- murmura Rainbow Dash quien resguardaba a Fluttershy.

-si…. Sera mejor que lo llevemos con su tía…-

-no te preocupes, yo lo hago- se ofrece Rainbow Dash mientras tomaba entre sus cascos al pequeño príncipe aun ausente y se lo llevaba consigo.

Blueblood estuvo a punto de retirarse dejando al príncipe con Fluttershy y sus tíos, pero la pegaso entonces le detiene y dice algo que este no se esperaba.

-bien echo príncipe Blueblood- esas palabras captaron la atención del joven príncipe quien no supo cómo reaccionar. Por un momento una ligera sonrisa de orgullo verdadero por sí mismo broto en este, pero de repente un fuerte y agudo grito se escuchó. Tanto Blueblood como Fluttershy miraron exaltados en todas direcciones, y antes de que pudieran entender lo que estaba pasando, el pequeño Gloss brinca hasta los cascos de Blueblood y se aferra con mucha fuerza a este mismo.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- pregunta el príncipe arqueando una ceja.

-¡el monsto! ¡el monsto! –

-¿Cuál monstruo…?-

Tanto Fluttershy como Blueblood miran al frente suyo, y entienden lo que había pasado al ver al lado de Celestia a Discord, quien al igual que muchos otros presentaban una mirada desencajada y sorprendida.

-¡Dijite que le habíaan matado a todosss! ¡le aún etá vivo!- chilla el pequeño potro en el pecho de Blueblood.

-él ya no te hará daño, por favor… Gloss-

-¡le monsto! ¡le monsto! –

Blueblood abrazó con fuerza, envolviéndolo entre sus cascos haciéndolo saber al pequeño príncipe que él estaba hay para cuidarle, lo abrasa fuertemente y le susurró al oído.

-No llores, no te asustes más… yo te voy a cuidar-

-¡mató a mi mami! –Llora el potrillo desconsoladamente mientras trataba de hacer brillar su cuerpo pero aún estaba muy cansado como para hacer magia- ¡le aganco la piel como si fuela un vestido! ¡LE LA MATO! Mi mami… mi mami-

* * *

 **Whisper:**

El grifo amarillo de lomo azulado se encontraba caminando lentamente por el imperio de cristal, aun destilando sangre de sus heridas, el grifo se encamina con algo entre las garras, envuelto en una sábana. Dentro se encontraba un pequeño bebe aun durmiendo tranquilamente, mientras Whisper en su intento por no dar movimientos bruscos, se encamina hasta la salida para llevarlo con los demás, es entonces que ante él, aparece repentinamente un grifo mucho más grande que él, pero con características similares, y el lomo color rojo intenso.

-hermano… ¿Qué forma es esa de aparecer?- murmura Whisper con algo de dificultad.

-¿Qué te paso?- murmura Red mientras observaba las heridas que su hermano presentaba en el cuerpo y lo obligaba a sentarse en el suelo.

-cuidado… no despiertes al bebé…- murmura Whisper mientras con cuidado recostaba al pequeño en el suelo.

-Dame un momento…- murmura Red mientras saca un frasco.

-¿Qué es eso?-

-solo una medicina que me dio una de las princesas para repartir a los heridos- murmura Red mientras aplicaba solo una gota de la sustancia en la herida de Whisper y esta se regenera asombrosamente al instante, dejando atónito a Whisper, quien contemplo como esta se serró completamente dejando solamente una cicatriz que le deformaba en su pecho, brazo y muslo. Red también contempla con algo de asombro la regeneración, pero frunce el ceño al ver el resultado final.

-qué raro…- murmura Red mirando las cicatrices de su hermano.

-¿qué?-

-he visto como esta cosa cura desvaneciendo toda marca o herida…- murmura Red pensativo.

-je ¿y eso que importa? Me curaste- murmura Whisper animoso mientras inconscientemente levantaba su garra, y se rascaba en la marca que tenía en el brazo. Al principio solo se rascaba levemente, pero pronto este comenzaría a clavar las garras para calmar el ardor, mostrando una clara expresión de molestia, En eso Red sujeta la garra de su hermano deteniéndolo.

-¿tienes mucha picazón?-

-em… si… arde demasiado…- murmura Whisper mientras apretaba el pico, y se notaba un poco impaciente por seguirse rascando- hermano por favor... suéltame... tengo que... Tengo que rascarme enserio...-

-¿esto te lo hizo alguno de esos demonios?-

-no- suspira Whisper- … fue un lobo-

-un… ¿un lobo?- murmura Red con un nudo en la garganta, y Whisper sin entender por qué el rostro de su hermano empezaba a palidecer asiente con la cabeza.

* * *

 **Eithel:**

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la ayuda llegara. Desde el oriente aparecieron una tropa de resguardo desde los aires, cientos y cientos de grifos, los cuales fueron mandados y comandados por la misma princesa de los grifos. Las tropas aterrizaron, y la primera reacción de los ponis fue aterrarse y entre algunos incluso se pusieron a la defensiva, sin embargo pronto esos ánimos desaparecerían al ver la exorbitante cantidad de topas de grifos que vinieron con la princesa.

La princesa grifo se mostró muy apurada por el paradero de su padre, y sintió un vuelco al ver que de los cientos de soldados que su padre había traído consigo, solo un puñado de ellos seguían con vida, el no ver a su padre basto para que esta entendiera lo que había pasado, y al avanzar el general Red ante ella, solo confirmó sus sospechas.

\- princesa Eithel- dijo el comandante Red al mientras se arrodillaba ante ellos.

La princesa miró inexpresiva el diminuto grupo de grifos que le resguardaban.

-¿son todos?- murmura la princesa con inexpresividad.

-si mi princesa… somos lo que resta de…-

-no me refiero a la tropa, ¿todos los que están aquí? ¿Son todos?-

-sí- responde el comande Red con un tono sumiso, este guardó silencio por un momento para pensar en lo que estaba a punto de decir- mi princesa… su… su padre…-

-murió- murmura esta con inexpresividad, y el grifo con una expresión asombrada observó a su princesa, y suavemente este asintió con la cabeza -¿Dónde está su cuerpo? Qui… quisiera verlo…- murmura esta con un tono quebrado, pero claramente estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener el control de sí misma.

Red guardó silencio por un largo momento, luego le explicó brevemente lo que aconteció, no dio muchos detalles, no era momento para eso, y tanto el cómo su princesa lo esperaban.

Nadie sabía lo que estaba pasando en la cabeza de la princesa de plumaje blanco, únicamente contemplaron la expresión ausente que está presente, no estallo de ira como se esperaban sus tropas, tampoco se puso a llorar como esperaban los ponis, simplemente permaneció seria mientras sus tropas esperaron a que algo pasara.

Para sorpresa de muchos, tras un largo momento de espera, la princesa Eithel se acercó a la princesa Celestia y acordaron la evacuación de la ciudad; puesto a que pese a que la ciudad había regresado a su antigua gloria, la cantidad de muertos y cadáveres que se encontraban en toda la ciudad eran exorbitantes. Cientos y cientos de cadáveres, rezagados en los rincones más oscuros de la ciudad. Gracias a los poderes de Starlight, la cantidad de heridos es mínima pero si se quedaban en el sitio era muy probable que pronto la enfermedad y la extrema melancolía dominara a los sobrevivientes del imperio, además del hecho de que Celestia ya no quería estar en el lugar por los malos recuerdos que esto le traían, se acordó en trasladar a los ponis al reino de los grifos, donde la princesa estaba dispuesta a darles asilo, sin embargo alguien interfirió en esa pequeña junta. De entre los múltiples rostros que se encontraban antes la princesas apareció la dignataria superior, quien estaba resguardada por la señora perro diamante y uno de sus soldados, quizás el único que sobrevivió a toda esta calamidad.

La dignataria expresó que un viaje directo al reino de los grifos sería un viaje bastante excesivo, si bien no había muchos heridos, sí había muchos ponis hambrientos, cansados y débiles; que en todo caso, sería preferible llevarlos a alguno de los pueblos cercanos de Equestria. Sin embargo Eithel explicó que en su camino al imperio, cuando la oscuridad aún estaba presente, pasaron por algunas de las ciudades, explicó que probablemente todas las ciudades de Equestria están pasando por situaciones semejantes, de lo único que estaba segura era que no sería peor, al ver como toda la ciudad se encontraba. Debían estar seguras de cuál era el radio de esparcían del daño de la gema, haciendo brillar como posibilidad el mejor llevarlos a todos al imperio de los grifos, la princesa mantuvo su oferta en pie, pese a que no tenía por qué atenerse a ello. Entonces la dignataria ofreció otra opción, ofreció de asilo a los ponis de cristal y la princesas de Equestria, Maretonia también era una tierra apartada, aunque no tanto como la de los grifos. Al final se dejó que los ponis de cristal fueran los que escogieran, terminando optando por Maretonia, al no tener plena confianza en los grifos. La princesa Eithel tuvo que aceptar sin reproche.

Gracias a los cielos despejados y la excelente condición física de los grifos al ser prácticamente todos parte del ejercito principal del imperio grifo, aquellos que el señor Crow no quiso traer para asegurar la seguridad de su tierra, el viaje fue muy corto, se armaron carrosas y trasladaron a los poco más de 300 ponis (de los más de 2000 que habitaban el imperio) hasta la capital de Maretonia.

Las princesa Eithel se quedó en la ciudad los últimos dos días, mientras se aseguraba que todo estuviera en orden y esperaba a que un pequeño equipo que ella envió desde Maretonia regresara con tres grifos en específico, para que realizarán un trabajo especial.

Nuevamente Lúthien se vio obligada a revivir una antigua y desagradable vivencia, médicos emplumados la tenían recostada sobre una mesa de hierro mientras se pasaban una serie de instrumentos y otros artefactos con los cuales comenzaban a envolverla entre una especie de traje mecánico. El procedimiento tardó tres veces menos a lo que había sido originalmente, con ciertas mejoras y determinada experiencia previa, los médicos conectaban una serie artefactos especiales a su cuerpo, un mecanismo especial que iba sujeto a sus articulaciones, la envolvieron en un velo negro, y finalmente colocaron sobre ella un casco negro, con el que darían fin el trabajo, y tras ser sellado el traje, la respiración mecánica de Lúthien se hizo presente.

La princesa Eithel, quien estuvo presente desde el otro lado de un cristal, observó como le colocaban un nuevo traje a Lúthien. Una vez terminado el procedimiento, la princesa entró y fue dejada a solas con Lúthien.

-¿Qué te parece?- pregunta la princesa con un tono frio.

-¿Por qué negro?- murmura Lúthien con un tono inexpresivo mientras observa ante ella el reflejo del cristal el cual mostraba su actual apariencia, un traje negro que se extendía a lo largo de todo su cuerpo, con un amplio casco que le cubría la cara.

-En este momento creo que todos estamos de luto- responde la princesa con inexpresividad- además los colores originales del traje son negro y gris, mi padre pidió que pintaran el traje de blanco, momentos antes de traértelo-

-gracias…- murmura Lúthien por mero compromiso.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-no siento dolores- murmura Lúthien con un tono cortante.

-yo tampoco- murmura la grifo con inexpresividad mientras extendía sus garras y clavaba la más larga de las mismas en su brazo, con mucha presión que se provocó un largo sangrado, de la cual está ni se inmuto. Eithel apartó su garra cubierta en sangre, y bajó su brazo con desinterés. Lúthien miró con algo de intriga a la princesa, mientras esta se tomaba su tiempo para hablar.

-nunca te agradecí por lo que hiciste por mí- continua la princesa grifo- siento mucho la descortesía, pero cuando el procedimiento terminó te fuiste y nunca regresaste-

-estaba preñada, y no quería estar ni un instante más en tu reino- murmura Lúthien con inexpresividad pero casi con un tono que rallaba en lo grosero, mas sin embargo Eithel no se inmuto.

-¿entonces por qué me ayudaste? ¿Por qué? Ya no tenías que hacerlo, te habían liberado de mi padre, entonces ¿Por qué nos ayudaste?-

-¿eso que le importa?-

-me importa, a mi padre le importaba, no dejaba de cuestionarse eso cada noche; y, aunque no estoy consciente de que tan agradecido se mostró contigo, créeme cuando digo que el realmente se mostraba muy… conmovido por lo que hiciste. Por eso fabricamos el traje cuando nos enteramos de lo que te había pasado, y solo por eso es que cuando llegamos al imperio de cristal, solo para descubrir que…. Que mi padre…. Había muerto, junto a sus tropas… solo por ti, es que no di la media vuelta y los deje a su suerte, para que esperara a que alguien más viniera a ofrecerles ayuda… pudieron haber pasado días enteros, antes de que alguna de las naciones respondiera y trajera ayuda-

-pues ya no tienes que hacer nada de eso… ya todos estamos bien, gracias por el traje- murmura Lúthien con un tono inexpresivo.

La princesa grifo observa a Lúthien con seriedad, y no deja de mirarla fijamente, pese a que el casco de Lúthien técnicamente debía impedirle verle, y es que la verdad era que la vista de los grifos era tan prodigiosa como para ver un ratón de campo a cientos de metros de altura, y con esa misma vista, Eithel podía a través del cristal oscurecido, y distinguía perfectamente los ojos de Lúthien.

-todos estamos de luto- murmura la princesa suspirando- todos perdimos a alguien. Tú y yo no somos diferentes-

-el que tampoco sientas dolor no significa que seamos iguales-

-pasé 10 años enteros sufriendo de dolor, verdadero dolor absoluto, sin paz, incluso dormida sufría noche tras noche, mi madre y hermana murieron, mi padre era mi mundo, y ya no está… y… también…- por un momento se queda callada bajando la mirada, Lúthien le observó y notó que esta se encontraba verdaderamente triste, pero había algo mal.

-¿no puedes llorar?-

-no- suspira la grifo.

-¿y tienes algún problema con el calor?-

-los grifos distribuyamos nuestro calor corporal de forma diferente a los equinos, como voladores y depredadores de naturaleza, nuestro cuerpo distribuye nuestro calor de forma muy diferente y más versátil aunque… ocasionalmente si sufro de mareos o desorientación cuando vuelo demasiado, supongo que si tengo tú mismo problema, pero no tan enraizado-

-¿tienes que ir al médico?-

-una vez al mes, a veces dos, cuando sufro un pequeño accidente, revisan que no haya nada malo con mi cuerpo-

-de niña no iba dos veces a la semana… luego cambio a una vez cada semana… hasta que.. esto pasó, y ahora paso en hospitales todo el tiempo.

-se suponía que el traje era para evitar eso-

-lo sé-

Hubo un momento de silencio se mantiene entre las dos princesa.

-bueno, mañana tengo que regresar a mi reino, en una semana será la noche de sagrada del séptimo rey, una noche antes de la cuarta luna llena del año. Es una conmemoración importante para mi reino, y ahora será mucho más especial, velaremos a mi padre… al menos su memoria, ni siquiera tenemos un cuerpo… pero…. Pero… bueno… será una bonita celebración, siempre nos gustaba asistir a ellas, juntos, con mamá, con mi hermana… ahora esta con ellas…-

-supongo que eso es algo bueno ¿no? Al final se reunirán todos-

-si… también se me coronara, esa misma noche me proclamaran reina-

-entonces supongo que ahora deberé decirle "reina Eithel"- murmura Lúthien con un leve tono divertido, la princesa sonríe.

-Normalmente los concejales dirigirían el reino hasta que se me haya dado el título de estudios, de esta forma evitamos que no haya reyes inútiles en el poder- sonríe la princesa divertidamente, y Lúthien no evita seguirle, al menos con una tenue sonrisa por debajo de su máscara- pero, con excepción de dos, todos los concejales de mi padre murieron, el reino ahora esta vulnerable y abatido por su perdida, tengo que tomar al trono y yo misma poner orden-

-¿y sabes cómo hacerlo?-

-solo estudie 2 años, de los 8 que pide el cecto, mi padre estudio 11 años para prepararse como rey…. seré reían, pero continuare con mis estudios, y gobernare al lado de mis dos concejales, el titulo será solo para dar consuelo al pueblo-

-entiendo ¿tienes miedo?-

-no, solo sigo de luto por mi padre…. Lúthien… sé que no te caía muy bien… pero enserio, él te apreciaba y cuando… cuando escapaste y centramos a los responsable de tu… el ordenó que les dieran el antídoto solo para que vivieran y les despojaron de sus alas, para luego…-

-¿antídoto?-

-de las serpientes que los atacaron…-

-¿Cuáles serpiente…?-

-¿no lo recuerdas?-

-no… creo… que no recuerdo nada de esa vez que me….-

-bueno… supongo que es mejor así-

Lúthien se quedó callada por un momento, pensando, tratando de pensar en lo que esta le había icho. Esta se levanta de la camilla y trata de poner en práctica la caminata con el traje, sus movimientos eran lentos y un tanto tambaleantes, pero parecía recordar cómo moverse.

-¿Cómo sigue mi madre?-

-en coma, ella está en coma aun no despierta-

-¿Qué es lo que tiene?-

-los médicos de Maretonia no dejan que mis médicos la analicen, me costó persuadirlos para que dejaran que mi gente te atendiera.

-quiero verla- murmura Lúthien inexpresiva.

-claro, te acompañare si gustas pero primero quiero decirte algo-

-¿qué?-

-ya te dije que en una semana será la conmemoración a mi padre y mi coronación…. Quisiera ver si tu pudieras venir con migo-

Lúthien quedo seria por un momento, pero luego respondió, procurando no sonar muy grosera, y sincera posible.

-lo siento pero no, no iré, tengo que estar con mi madre-

-tu madre está en coma, si despierta se nos informara cuanto antes-

-¡no abandonare a mi madre!-

-no quiero que vallas por mí... Lúthien... sino por Whisper- murmura la princesa grifo con un tono

-¿él te lo pidió?- murmura Lúthien y la princesa grifo asiente, en eso está entra en cuenta, por pasar todo el tiempo en camilla hasta que le pusieron el traje, no se había percatado, pero ahora se daba cuenta que no ha vuelto a ver a Whisper desde que lo dejo en la torre del imperio- do... ¿Dónde está? ¿Está bien?-

-está un poco mejor... es todo lo que puedo decirte-

-¿qué es lo que tiene? ¿No lo curo Starlight?-

-fue llevado directo a mi reino cuando mis tropas llegaron-

-por… ¿por qué? ¿Aún está herido? ¿Por qué no lo curaron?- dice Lúthien en un tono cada vez más moderado.

-Lúthien por favor... baja la voz...- murmura la princesa mientras mira en todas direcciones y Lúthien observa esto un tanto extrañada- este no es momento para esto, créeme-

-¿qué es lo que tiene? por favor dime...- murmura Lúthien con un nudo en la garganta.

-no puedo decírtelo aquí…- susurra la princesa grifo, dando una breve pausa para escuchar unos pasos que aparentemente se acercaban a ellos, pero luego se alejaron y prosiguió- no puedo decirte... pero él quiere que estés con él estos últimos días-

* * *

 **Celestia:**

La princesa se encontraba recostada en una camilla amplia, envuelta en sábanas blancas y suaves, la ventana a su lado se encontraba abierta, permitiendo el paso de una suave ventisca primaveral, las aves cantaban y podrían ser captados por los oídos de Celestia, quien en todo momento permaneció con la mirada baja, mirando distraídamente sus propios mantos, observando las siluetas formadas por los dobleces y bordes, encontrando ciertas figuras arremolinadas.

Pese a la constante calma que se hacía presente, pese a lo cálido del día, la belleza actual de su entorno, la princesa se mostraba triste y deprimida, pese a mantener una postura seria en todo momento, cualquiera que le viera se daría cuenta de la intensa depresión y tristeza que la princesa pasaba, pese a no decirlo, no expresarlo, su verdad era clara como el agua para quien sea que estuviera ante ella.

Debajo de sus mantas la princesa movía ocasionalmente los muñones, movía las orejas, parpadeaba cada determinado tiempo, movimientos lentos, suaves y poco expresivos que apenas indicaban que estaba con vida, al menos con respecto al plano biológico, pues dentro de su pensamiento, las cosas eran muy diferentes. En las noches no podía dormir, se mantenía con los ojos abiertos, no comía nada, no respondía a la mayoría de sus visitas, estaba completamente ausente.

Una puerta se abre lentamente, el rechinido de las bisagras se hace presente, calando en los oídos de la princesa, más sin embargo esta se mantuvo completamente inerte ante la situación. Lentamente una figura alta y delgada y erguida, se acerca ante ella, se detiene a unos metros, y le observa con un aire preocupado.

-Ce… Cely….- murmura Discord con un nudo en la garganta, se acerca un poco más, y se sienta ante ella, inclinándose lentamente, este toma su casco y lo sostiene entre sus garras, masajeando lentamente el mismo, pero Celestia se mantenía inexpresiva, mirando en dirección a la ventana, donde se divisaban algunos cuantos arboles

-cariño- suspira Discord mientras acariciaba la larga melena de su esposa, la misma tardó en reaccionar, cerró los ojos y suspiro.

-¿ya despertó Tara?- murmura la princesa, casi como un quejido.

-todavía no, pero está bien… los médicos dicen que… solo está cansada, como todos nosotros pero….-

-está bien…. Eso es lo que importa- murmura Celestia mientras sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse. Hubo un largo silencio entre ambos, ninguno se atrevió a hablar, permaneciendo callados, aun con la inquietud de Discord, prefirió quedarse callado y compartir el silencio con su esposa. Celestia permaneció casi inmóvil, apenas respirando y parpadeando para indicar que estaba consiente.

-Cariño…. Celestia…. Te…- murmura Discord con un tono de voz ahogado, más sin embargo quedo callado ante la incertidumbre y tristeza, el mismo bajo la mirada, y empezaba a pensar si era mejor que se fuera, puesto a que no le gustaba ver a su esposa en ese estado, y aunque en situaciones normales el intentaría animarla, la verdad era que el no sentía más la luz y la magia de la risa, el mismo no se sentía cómodo intentando algo para hacer reír. Rendido y con un fuerte sentimiento de impotencia, estuvo a punto de levantarse, para retirarse y regresar después, pero al ponerse de pie, se percató que su amada aun aferraba su garra.

Discord miró fijamente a su esposa, y esta con un aire triste le dirigió la mirada.

-dime cariño- suspira Celestia mientras dirige sus ojos contra los de su esposo, y Discord se perdía en un momento en sus pensamientos.

-tengo algo muy importante que decirte cariño… murmura el draconequus con suavidad.

-te escucho…- murmura Celestia con un suspiro.

-yo… em… Celestia… estoy… -

-¿sí?-

-cariño… lo que estoy a punto de decirte… es muy difícil... y tal vez….-

-Discord- murmura Celestia mientras se aferra a las garras de su marido- puedes decirme lo que sea.

-esto… no lo sé…. Puede ser un poco… difícil de escuchar…-

-dime… creo que lo que sea, lo peor ya paso-

-cariño….- Discord dudo por un momento, estuvo a punto de decirle a Celestia, pero una ligera sonrisa que se formó en el rostro de su amada hicieron que volviera a callar. Este desvía la mirada y observa el sitio donde antes solía reposar el vientre de su amada, ahora plano y ausente, un fuerte sentimiento de culpa y dolor comenzó a inundar a Discord, haciendo que este comenzara a llorar.

-¿Discord?- murmura la princesa con un tono muy delicado y preocupado.

-cariño…. Lo siento….— murmura este entre lágrimas.

-¿por qué?-

-¡todo esto fue mi culpa! ¡Toda la culpa es mía!-

Celestia baja la mirada, ensombreciéndose completamente, mientras su esposo lloraba desconsoladamente, e inconscientemente la princesa coloca sus cascos sobre su vientre.

-Discord…. Lo que tú me…. Lo que te obligaron a hacer… no es tu culpa… no tenías el control…. No fuiste tú- murmura Celestia luego de meditar lo que le diría, su esposo le miró con ojos inundados en lágrimas, completamente arrodillando ante su esposa, y esta le mira, al principio con una expresión ausente, pero luego cambio su mirada por una de comprensión y tristeza. Ambos se miraron mutuamente, entendiendo que el dolor y el sufrimiento que cada uno pasaba el otro lo compartía y también lo sufría.

-no es tu culpa, tú no me hiciste esto…-

-yo te lo hice….-

-no Discord, tu no fuiste el que me hizo daño, tu nunca me arias daño, no fuiste tú, entiende eso por favor-

-de todos modos es mi culpa- murmura el draconequus con ojos inundados en lágrimas.

-Discord…-

El draconequus se obliga a soltarse de Celestia, la princesa pensó que este saldría inmediatamente y le dejaría sola, pero Discord únicamente camino en círculos por la habitación para luego parar en dirección a la ventana, donde observaría el exterior, permaneciendo en silencio por unos breves instantes.

-es mi culpa- finalmente lo dice, y antes de que Celestia pudiera negarlo prosigue- es mi culpa, porque yo fui la que te obligo-

-Discord… no entiendo lo que quieres decirme…. Tu no me obligaste-

-si lo hice…. Tu…. Tú… tú no querías tenerlo…. No querías conservar… querías detener el embarazo-

-Discord… tu… em…-

-tú lo sabias… sabias del inminente riesgo, del peligro que nos aguardaba en las sombras…. Yo no te escuche…. No lo hice, te obligue a cambiar de opinión, te hice conservar el embarazo cuando tú no querías…-

-Discord….-

-jure protegerte, jure que los resguardaría a todas ustedes, a Tara, a ti y al bebé…. Y no lo cumplí, por eso es mi culpa… toda la culpa es mía- murmura Discord entre lágrimas mientras sus rodillas temblaban y sentía que en cualquier momento se dejaría caer.

-lo perdimos…. Perdimos al bebé…. Y yo ni siquiera pude protegerlos- llora Discord mientras sentía como su garganta ardía como si la hubieran tajado con tijeras- tú lo dijiste… dijiste que este no era momento para otro bebé, dijiste que podíamos esperar, que debíamos esperar... y yo no escuche…-

-Es verdad- murmura Celestia con un tono sombrío, llamando totalmente la atención de Discord quien se da la vuelta y observa a su esposa- yo te dije que debíamos esperar a otro momento-

-¡lo ves!- llora Discord tumbándose y colocando su cabeza sobre el regazo de su esposa- ¡todo es mi culpa! ¡Mía, y solo mía! Mi bebita…. Nuestros hijos…. Tu mi amor… no pude protegerlo ¡no pude protegerlos! Dijiste que debíamos esperar, dijiste que debíamos elegir otro momento…. Perdóname…-

-Discord…- murmura Celestia mientras acariciaba lentamente el pelaje de su esposo- yo te perdono, no te tengo ningún rencor, y eso deberías saberlo bien-

-pero… pero… Cely…. No merezco tu perdón-

-¿Por qué no? Eres mi esposo, el padre de mis hijos, y el dueño de mi corazón, yo soy tuya así como tú eres mío, juntos, hasta el final de los tiempos- le recita Celestia con un tono suave.

Discord mira incrédulo y desencajado a su esposa, estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero se quedó callado cuando su esposa acaricio sus mejillas.

-dije que debíamos esperar a que todo pasara, y luego pensar en traer al mundo a otro bebé-

-si… lo sé, y lo siento por…- Celestia lo calla colocando su casco suavemente en sus labios.

-ya todo pasó… estamos a salvo… y la gema fue destruida… ahora…. creo… creo que ya podemos pensar en eso ¿no crees?-

-¿Qué dices?-

-ahora que ya todo lo malo pasó… ahora, ya podemos pensar en tener otro bebé…-

-Celestia…. ¿estás? Pero….-

-con todo lo que ha pasado, todo lo que hemos perdido…- suspira y toma un momento para reposar- creo que sería algo bueno… que una nueva carita apareciera para sonreírnos…-

Discord por un momento sonríe, pero algo en su mente hace que pierda ese entusiasmo.

-¿Discord?- murmura la princesa, extrañada por como de repente su esposo se puso serio.

-un bebé…. ¿ahora?-

-si tú quieres… podríamos intentarlo pronto… cuando yo esté en….-

-sí, si…. Acabas de pasar por un embarazo, tardara unos días en que regreses a… pero… pero…. Celestia… ¿eso es lo que tú quieres?-

-Discord….-

-¿tú quieres tener un bebé ahora?- pregunta Discord con seriedad.

-cariño… no importa…. Nosotros…-

-sí importa….-

-si tenemos un bebé ahora…. lo amare tanto como te amo a ti, o a nuestros demás hijos…-

-esa no fue mi pregunta… Celestia…. ¿te sientes lista para intentarlo otra vez… luego de lo que nosotros….?-

-Discord…-

-por favor…. Se sincera con migo-

-no…. No me siento lista para tener otro bebé…. De hecho…. Dudo que lo esté en muchos años-

-¿entonces por qué intentarlo?-

-por qué es lo que tú quieres-

-no…. ¡no importa lo que yo quiero! Celestia… lo que importa es lo que tú quieres…- murmura Discord aferrándose a sus cascos.

-Discord…. Un bebé te aria feliz… cuando estaba embarazada… en todos los embarazos… tu estas feliz como nunca…. Nada supera su rostro lleno de ilusión y alegría…. No quiero tener un bebé ahora…. pero si quiero ver de nuevo, esa mirada de ilusión, alegría y felicidad que tu expresas, si hay algo que necesito… es esa calidez que tu sonrisa me da, que tú me das, cuando sientes que hay un futuro más brillante por delante… eso es lo que quiero-

-no es momento de traer al mundo a otra criatura, y no te obligare a nada, no importa si no te importa, no tendremos otro bebé, hasta que tu estés 100% segura de que estas lista-

-probablemente eso nunca llegue a pasar Discord- murmura Celestia con un tono inexpresivo, y mientras fugazmente en su mente aparecían esos traumáticos recuerdos que esta paso.

-entonces no me importa, nuestro amor prevalecerá, y no dependerá de la llegada de otra carita para que te amé tanto como te amo ahora, tanto como siempre te eh amado y siempre te amare-

-yo también te amare por siempre... hasta el final de mi vida-

-O de la mía…-

Discord se acerca lentamente a su esposa, y la envuelve entre sus brazos para darle un fuerte abraso, la princesa se lo recibe e igualmente lo rodea entre sus cascos, abrasándose con fuerza con el deseo de no soltarse nunca más el uno al otro. Celestia quiso hacer que Discord se recostara con él, pero el draconequus se resistió y regreso a una silla para sentarse.

-Celestia… hay algo que quiero decirte- murmura Discord con seriedad.

La princesa se le queda mirando por un momento, manteniendo en su rostro una ligera sonrisa esperanzadora, Discord suspira con un aire depresivo, la princesa lo toma por la garra, manteniendo en su rostro una sonrisa esperanzadora.

-dime cariño-

-hay algo que quiero…. De…. De… preguntarte algo….-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-yo…. Yo…. – Discord queda callado por un momento y luego dice- ¿recuerdas donde se quedó el cuerpo de… de nuestro bebé….?

-¿disculpa?- murmura Celestia con un nudo en la garganta.

Discord le mira con ojos comprensivos y tristes.

-quiero ir por el cuerpo de nuestro bebé….-

-Discord…- Celestia se muestra nuevamente malhumorada pero al mismo tiempo colérica y triste- la Dignataria superior ya envió a una serie de tropas de reconocimiento… traerán el cuerpo de Luna y de… de nuestro bebé….-

-yo quiero ir…. No pude verlo… o al menos no con mis ojos…. Quiero verlo… necesito verla…. ¿era una niña cierto? Tengo que verla… quiero tenerla en mis garras…. Al menos… una vez... y no quiero que nadie más la toque…. ¡no quiero que esos sucios caballos recojan a mi bebé y la metan en una bolsa de basura como si fuera….!-

-Discord… cuando encuentren el cuerpo lo trasladaran en un féretro así como con Luna… me lo prometió la dignataria superior…..-

-aun así… quiero ir… quiero ser yo…. Quien lo recoja-

Celestia queda seria por un momento, observando a Discord con tristeza y comprensión, el silencio entre ambos fue breve, pero pareció eterno por la incertidumbre y la tristeza que ambos transmitían. Celestia mira fijamente a su esposo, y finalmente responde.

-no te diré donde esta…-

-¿qué? Por… por… que- dice Discord desconcertado y triste.

-no te diré…. Porque yo misma te llevare… yo también quiero ir... quiero ir por nuestro bebé….-

* * *

 **Bast.**

Twilight fue llevada inmediatamente a cuidado intensivo, los médicos de Maretonia trataron de identificar qué es lo que esta tenia, porque específicamente había caído en coma, y como es que podían revertirlo.

Spike, Starlight y su padre se encontraban sentados en la sala de espera desde hace barias horas, sin resultados aparentes o próximos. Ambos estaban enteramente preocupados, que apenas prestaban atención al pequeño Eclipse, quien jugueteaba a su lado, con algunos peluches y juguetes que les habían prestado la dignataria superior, y siendo atendido ocasionalmente por Spike para que este comiera y no llorara.

-¿Cuánto más tendremos que esperar?- murmura Starlight con un nudo en la garganta.

-lo que haga falta…- murmura Bast mientras suspiraba resignado, en eso, el agudo oído del Wampira se percata de algo, este mira a su derecha, y observa como desde el otro lado del pasillo, se encontraba Wes, observándoles. Discretamente el Wampira indagó en los pensamientos de Wes, para saber qué cosas se traía entre cascos el pequeño príncipe. Pese al principio tener algo de desconfianza por el pequeño potro por ser de la misma raza que sus atacantes, este aún estaba en la duda dado a todo lo que había pasado.

Bast leyó los pensamientos de Wes, y pudo darse cuenta de que no había pensamientos maliciosos, de hecho, extrañamente, a Bast le parecía que Wes tenía más la mentalidad de un niño de 8 años que de un adolecente de 14.

Pasaron algunas horas más, y todo se mantuvo igual, no llegaron más noticias de Twilight, los médicos seguían dentro haciéndole quien abe cuantas pruebas, y Wes se mantuvo en el mismo sitio, oculto en la oscuridad, observándoles a ellos, y Bast tuvo muy presente esto. Mientras más pasaba el tiempo, más dejaba de desconfiar en Wes. En su mente solamente veía lo preocupado que Wes estaba por Starlight y su madre, indago un poco más, y en un momento, Wes recordó cuando este consultaba a Twilight sobre cosas referentes a la sensibilidad, la amistad y los sentimientos, ver el recuerdo de su esposa en la mente de Wes le hicieron entender bien las intenciones del muchacho y lo que este varia.

Con cuidado, Bast trató de indagar también en los pensamientos de su hija, en esta fue un poco más difícil; ya que, aunque Starlight aún no había liberado todas sus capacidades, inconscientemente esta había creado un bloqueo que dificultaba leer sus pensamientos. No fue mucho lo que pudo sacar de ambos, pero si fue lo suficiente para entender lo que significaba la relación de ambos, y se sintió un poco más tranquilo al ver que se trataba de un buen chico.

Bast toma al pequeño Eclipse entre sus cascos, y lo arrulla para que este pudiera dormirse un rato entre los cascos de su padre. Starlight permaneció muy seria en todo momento, pero en un momento de debilidad, Bast se percató de un pensamiento que su hija tuvo inconscientemente al ver como Bast cargaba a su hermanito. Bast se percató del recuerdo en el que Wes y Starlight estaban solos, y cuidaban del pequeño Eclipse, cuando nadie más podía.

Ante el cansancio de la espera, Starlight se recuesta en el regazo de Bast, y entrecierra los ojos, mas sin embargo se mantiene despierta en todo momento.

Bast se quedó pensando por un momento en todo lo que se estaba percatando ahora, es aquí cuando se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había pasado en su ausencia. Como padre se sintió culpable y triste por no haber estado con su familia en los momentos que más les necesitaban, pero se sentía feliz de saber que al menos su pequeña Starlight tenía a alguien especial quien le acompañara.

Bast y todos los demás se quedaron tranquilos, parecía que podían esperar por siempre hasta que.

-Bast…- escucha este en su mente la voz de Roz.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa hermano?-

-los lobos ya se quieren ir, dicen que no quieren pasar ni un instante más en este mundo, se irán-

-¿y Shining qué dice?-

-creo que quiere hablar contigo-

-Bien, iré con ustedes en un momento- le contesta Bast con seriedad.

-hija….- murmura Bast moviendo suavemente a Starlight.

-¿qué? ¿Qué pasa papi…?-

-tengo que irme…-

-¡¿qué?! ¡Nos abandonaras de nuevo!-

-no... no… hija no…. Solo…. Tengo que salir, será solo por esta noche, lo prometo-

-pe… pero…-

-tranquila… sé que tu madre está bien- suspira Bast -Spike, ¿puedes cuidar de ellos mientras no estoy?-

-claro… - asiente el dragón.

-no quiero dormir sola… si Spike cuida de Eclipse, y con Tara y mamá en coma…. ¿puedo ir contigo?- murmura Starlight temerosa.

-me temo que no hija mía…- murmura Bast con seriedad.

-pe… pero…-

-tranquila hija… algo me dice que no estarás sola- le dice Bast con una sonrisa- hey... Wes, ¿puedes venir?-

El potro casi siente que se le para el corazón al escuchar como Bast lo llamaba.

-ven por favor…-

Wes camina a paso lento y temeroso, en dirección hacia Bast y Starlight, esta última no se esperaba verlo de repente.

-que… ¿Qué sucede señor?- murmura Wes con un tono tímido y ocultando la mirada.

-escucha, pequeño, quiero decirte algo importante-

-si… que... ¿Qué cosa?-

-¿puedes acompañar a Starlight mientras no estoy?-

-¿eh?-

Bast sonríe por un momento, y en eso este comienza a decirle a Wes algo en la mente, el príncipe al principio se asusta, pero pronto se calma ante esto.

-sé lo que sientes por mi hija, y me alegra que alguien como tu este a su lado, solo háganme el favor de tomar las cosas con calma, ¿sí? Sé que quizás no entiendas lo que te digo ahora mismo, solo te diré que, respeta a mi hija, y yo te respetare a ti. Creo que ambos sentimos lo mismo por ella, y es que es nuestro mayor tesoro. Espero que entiendas eso-

Wes asiente con la cabeza, aunque Starlight no entiende por qué.

-bueno… adiós mi princesita- le dice Bast a Starlight mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla- te prometo que volveré pronto-

-sí… padre…- murmura Starlight un poco tímida.

Bast se levanta, y luego de despedirse de Eclipse y Spike, estuvo a punto de retirarse, pero antes de desaparecer entre las sombras, se da la media vuelta y dice.

-oh, y gracias con proteger a mi hija por mí-

Spike se retira dejando solos a ambos potros, los cuales, luego de asimilar lo acontecido, se miran fijamente y los dos se sonrojan, y sonríen ligeramente.

* * *

 **Shining.**

En el interior del bosque negro, un pequeño grupo lobos oscuros y dos ponis, se encaminaban lentamente y a paso exhausto hasta entre las entrañas de la oscuridad, avanzando juntos y sin descanso hasta llegar hasta un sitio irregular y extraño, un colosal cráter, donde en el fondo se encontraba una peculiar y colosal montaña invertida, que se extendía hasta una torre colosal que llegaba hasta las nubes. En eso un lobo blanco de melena azul se detiene por un instante, la mayor parte del grupo sigue su camino, pero dos lobos azules se dan la vuelta y van con el lobo blanco.

-padre… es momento de irnos- le dice Ara a la mente de su padre.

-otra vez... estoy huyendo de este mundo….- murmura el lobo colérico.

-este ya no es nuestro mundo, ya no hay nada para nosotros aquí…-

-quizás no…. Pero no quiero irme hasta que… no hasta asegurarme que mi hermana estuviera bien…. Me habría gustado verla despertar- murmura el lobo blanco mientras se encogía y retomaba su verdadera forma.

-será mejor que se apresuren- se escucha una voz cortante y severa, y ante ellos aparece el lobo negro de alas y cuerno, el cual se mostraba muy irritado.

-no quiero irme- murmura Shining con un tono retador.

-¿piensas dejar a mi hermana? Je, normalmente me daría gusto, pero ya le engendraste un hijo, y no vienes por las buenas, tendré que obligarte, y si desistes e insiste en quedarte, creo que será mejor que te mate por traicionarla-

-yo, no traiciono el amor de "13", pero es mi hermana-

-¿tu hermana es más importante que tu pareja?- murmura el lobo gruñendo- no la abandonaras, no te mantuve con vida, solo para tener que matarte aquí mismo-

-no, esperen. Padre, padre por favor- intervienen Ara y Blu, poniéndose delante ellos- por favor señor… nosotros nos encargamos-

-dense prisa entonces- murmura el lobo irritado mientras se retiraba dando pasos estridentes y fuertes.

-oh, hijos, no se preocupen por el carácter de su tío, es solo un cachorro frustrado por que la misteriosa loba que conoció en el imperio no le correspondido el cumplido- se mofa Shining.

-padre por favor… tenemos que regresar-

-no le tengan miedo a Scut, no me matara, perro que ladra no muerte, además, si me hace daño, "13" lo hará pagar-

-no si cree que ya no la amas- murmura Blu fríamente.

-pero que tonterías dices hijo, ella sabe lo mucho que la amo, y sabe también lo mucho que quiero a su tía…-

-padre, no sabemos cuándo podría despertar… no puedes quedarte…-

-recuerda que un día aquí son dos en nuestro mundo- le aclara Ara- padre… se lo mucho que la quieres, pero…. No te gustaría dejar que tu cría, crezca sin ti, el tiempo pasa rápido en otros mundos… ¿quieres perderte eso? ¿Perderte su crecimiento?-

-Shining mira por un momento a Blu, e imagina los muchos años que perdió con él, al distanciarse tanto tiempo por repercusiones del destino.

-Padre por favor…-dice Ara retomando su forma poni junto a su hermano.

-está bien…- suspira Shining levantándose.

-no podíamos quedarnos más tiempo en ese reino extraño… si nos descubrían... tú sabes lo que puede pasar- dice Roz llegando con Bast.

-este ya no es nuestro lugar- murmura Blu con un tono cortante.

Shining avanza lentamente, aun con el pendiente en su conciencia, puesto a que no toleraba la idea de dejar a su hermana otra vez, y con el hecho de que ni siquiera encontró a Cadance, su remordimiento era mayor.

-padre… -

-yo vendré a verlos… - se escucha una voz, y todos divisan a Bast, hasta el fondo del grupo- cuando despierte, yo vendré a buscarlos, y te avisare para puedas verla-

Shining sonrió ligeramente, y lentamente se acerca hasta el unicornio amarillo, al cual abraza con fuerza.

-gracias… por favor cuídala por mí- le susurra Shining al oído.

-si… lo haré… te lo prometo-

Todos se reúnen ante la pata de la araña, donde finalmente todos los presentes con excepción de Bast comienzan a escalar hasta la cima. Roz fue el último en subir, despidiéndose finalmente de su hermano.

* * *

 **Discord:**

El imperio de Cristal actualmente se encuentra desolado y abandonado, dividido del mundo, destrozado y dañado por la anterior y cruenta batalla que se llevó a cabo, muchas casas siguen destruidas, y pese a que parte de la estructura se había restablecido tras la purificación del imperio, la mayor parte del mismo seguía devastada y destrozada.

Discord y Celestia aparecen en medio de todo este desastre, y observan con desolación la destrucción, consientes del pasado detrás, y aun asombrados por lo devastador que este mismo fue, sentimientos y recuerdos, hechos que se llevaron a cabo en el sitio se presentaron en sus mentes. Celestia se quedó sentada sobre su silla de ruedas, contemplando con bastante seriedad lo que acontecía ante ellos, puso atención a su oído y no pudo escuchar más que el viento soplar levemente entre los solitarios escombros y casas restantes.

-todo está muy silencioso ahora…- murmura Celestia con un tono frio.

-no hay nadie a los alrededores…. ¿no dijiste que los Dignatarios enviaron un equipo de reconocimiento o algo así para sacar los cuerpos?-

-ellos salieron hace dos días, pero el imperio y Maretonia están distanciadas por miles de kilómetros, y a diferencia de nosotros, no pueden aparecer de repente Discord…- murmura Celestia.

-entiendo…-

-y además, no me refería a eso cuando dije que todo estaba muy silencioso-

-lo sé, solo quería hacer un chiste- comenta Discord con una tenue sonrisa, Celestia se mantiene seria por unos instantes, y el draconequus quedo serio y un poco triste al ver la seriedad con que su esposa se encontraba.

-Discord- murmura la princesa del sol, llamando la atención de este mismo- ¿puedes hacer aparecer mis prótesis de madera?-

-preferiría que siguieras en la silla de ruedas cariño… aun estas un poco débil como para….-

-con todos estos escombros no poder avanzar- murmura Celestia inexpresiva.

-podría cargarte… o hacer que tu silla flote en el aire- comenta Discord, y Celestia le miro con una expresión seria que le incomodo enormemente, Discord da un suspiro y chasquea los dedos, apareciendo sobre los muñones de Celestia las dos piernas de madera.

La princesa primero se tomó un momento mientras se acoplo a las prótesis, comenzó a moverlas levemente, tratando de sentirlas para poder coordinarlas, hacía tiempo que no las usaba, y había perdido un poco de práctica en ellas.

-cariño, si no puedes levantarte está bien solo…- murmura Discord pero antes de que terminara la frase la princesa del sol apoyo sus cascos delanteros con firmeza y lentamente prosiguió a ponerse de pie, plantando firmemente los cascos de madera contra el suelo. Esta pudo ponerse de pie casi de inmediato, pero al caminar por un momento sus cascos flaquearon y Discord pensó que se iba a caer, por lo que fue para sujetarla, sin embargo Celestia siguió avanzando, dando al principio paso torpes y tambaleantes paso, rápidamente la princesa comenzó a caminar con un poco más de normalidad, sin embargo, aún era evidente que todavía no lo dominaba del todo.

-es como aprender a levitar objetos, nunca se olvida- suspira la princesa mientras mira a su marido con resignación- ahora…. ¿nos vamos?-

-a… ¿a dónde?-

-por nuestro be….- Celestia no pudo terminar de concretar esa última palabra, sentía un fuerte ardor en la garganta y una pesadez muy amplia en los cascos, y no precisamente los de madera, si no en los delanteros, los cuales sentía como perdía la fuerza.

-solo sígueme- murmura Celestia con un tono colérico y casi ahogado, mientras avanzaba por los caminos escambrosos.

Discord le siguió de cerca, atento a donde pisaba su princesa, para asegurarse que esta no tropezara o callera en un movimiento en falso, pero pese a esto, realmente no importaba, Celestia caminaba con firmeza, a paso moderado y cuidadoso, consciente de que era un poco torpe en su caminar, realmente no le importaba, solo quería dejar atrás esa silla de ruedas. Pronto Celestia comenzaría a mostrarse un poco cansada, puesto a que no era nada fácil caminar con las prótesis, y lo que le decía su marido de que aún estaba muy débil era verdad, solo que ella no quiso escucharlo. Pronto la princesa se detendría, más por necesidad que por gana, al pie de un muro desolado, para poder recargarse y descansar por un momento.

-cariño…. Dime donde es y yo…-

-no… yo te llevare iremos los dos-

-bueno…. al menos podrías dejar que te ayudara-

-no necesito que me ayudes, yo puedo hacer esto- murmura Celestia un poco colérica, pero pronto esta se calma y suspira- déjame hacer esto Discord-

-¿Por qué?-

-es algo que tengo que hacer…. Discord…. -

-Cely...- murmura Discord mientras notaba como el tono de su esposa se mostraba mas colerico- ¿te pasa algo cariño?-

-no... No... ¡Sigamos!-

-Celestia.-

-olvídalo Discord... solo continuemos caminando- murmura Celestia mientras se pasa un casco por la mejilla.

-no hasta que me digas que te pasa-

-Tu…. Tu no lo viste morir…. Yo si… yo sentí como su vida se iba entre mis cascos… sentí como su luz se fue apagando….- murmura la princesa entre lágrimas.

-¿no quieres que vea a nuestro bebé?- murmura Discord.

-¿eh? ¿Por qué dices eso?-

-porque yo le quite la vida- murmura el draconequus con un tono sombrío.

Por un momento solo el silencio del viento se hizo presente entre ellos.

-Discord… ya discutimos esto…-

-cariño…. Por favor… necesito que lo digas… ¿tú me odias por lo que te hice?-

-Discord… tú no fuiste-

-¡si fui yo! ¡Tal vez no lo hice con conciencia, pero fueron mis garras las que te lastimaron….! Las que… las que… te provocaron ese aborto… las que dieron fin a la vida de nuestro bebé….-

-Discord… yo…-

-me odias…. Tú me odias por lo que les hice- murmura Discord con un tono colérico.

-cariño….- murmura Celestia mientras se levantaba y avanzaba lentamente hacia él.

-¿Qué tengo que decir para que creas lo que digo?-

-¡Nada! ¡Nada de lo que digas me ara creerte!- exclama Discord con cólera, y Celestia le mira algo asombrada.

-Dis... Discord...-

\- Celestia… yo… yo no puedo creerte… porque… porque lo veo en tus ojos…. Veo tu odio… veo tu rencor….-

-Discord-

-¡es verdad! ¡Admítelo! ¡Tú me odias!-

-no voy a admitirlo, porque no es verdad-

-¡si lo es! En tus ojos veo tu odio-

-¡pero no es hacia a ti, si no hacia mí misma!- exclama Celestia colérica.

Discord se queda callado al escuchar eso, y mira a su esposa con asombro.

-¡tú no eres el único que fallo! ¡Tú no eres el único que lo arruino todo! ¡Se suponía que yo era la gobernante y protectora de toda Equestria! ¡y ve en lo que eso acabo! ¡Mi hermana murió, no porque la mataras si no porque no pude evitarlo! ¡Mi bebé murió por que no fui lo suficientemente fuerte para protegernos! ¡Yo te falle a ti! ¡No pude evitar que te controlaran! ¡Tú estabas débil, casi agonizando, vulnerable ante su merced, yo estaba con tigo cuando eso paso, y no pude protegerte! ¡De que me sirve el poder del sol si no puedo usarlo para proteger a mi propia familia!-

-no es tu culpa…. No puede serlo….-

-por miles de años, mi hermana y yo éramos las máximas protectoras de Equestria, cuando ella se fue… yo me quede sola por 1000 años, y pude defender sola a mi reino, y ahora, no pude hacer nada, y de no ser porque tú, Luna, y mis súbditos arriesgaran sus vidas para protegerme, habría muerto tan pronto esa maldita gema domino el corazón de cristal.

-estabas embarazada…. No podías…-

-y tú estabas enfermo, Discord, no podías ni moverte, no podías usar tus poderes, esto no es racional, la culpa es de ambos o de ninguno, el que solo busquemos culparnos a nosotros mismos, no traerá nada, ¿Cuándo entenderás eso?-

-entonces por qué… ¿Por qué nos haces caminar en círculos por el imperio desde hace una hora? ¿Por qué no me quieres llevar a nuestro bebé? ¡Solo nos has hecho caminar en círculos y no creas que no me he dado cuenta!-

-Discord…- murmura Celestia colérica mientras se deja caer al suelo, Discord prevé esto y apenas logra detenerla y sentarla en el suelo para que repose.

-¿te sientes bien?-

-no…- murmura Celestia jadeando.

-¿quieres que regresemos a Maretonia?-

-no…- murmura Celestia mientras trataba de aguantar su cólera.

-¿quieres que te de algo? Quizás se te bajo el azúcar ¿quieres una rebanada de pastel de chocolate?- murmura Discord haciendo aparecer de la nada una bandeja de plata donde se encontraba posado un reluciente y delicioso pastel de 4 pisos, de puro chocolate, con adornos de chocolate blanco.

-no quiero pastel- murmura Celestia malhumorada, Discord guarda el pastel, con un tono sumiso, y en eso pasa algo que no se esperaba, Celestia soltó un agudo gemido y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente como si fuera una potrilla. Discord se sobre salto al principio, al principio creyó que su esposa se había lastimado, pero esto cambio cuando esta le abraso.

-Cely… por favor… dime… ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- murmura Discord mientras le daba de palmaditas en la espalda.

-qui... Quiero...-

-¿qué es lo que quieres?-

-qui... quiero...-

-por favor dime-

-¡yo quiero a mi bebe´…! eso es lo que quiero…. Quiero a mi bebé…. Quiero tenerlo aquí… pero tengo miedo de llegar y solo ver un cadáver en descomposición… solo imaginarlo… solo imaginar su pequeño cuerpecito…. cu... cubierto de.. Gusanos... moscas... Pálido... fri… frio… - llora Celestia desconsoladamente- ya me había hecho a la idea de ser mamá otra vez… y de repente el mundo nos lo quita… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué tuvimos que pasar por estas desgracias? Yo quería tener ese bebe…. Quería tenerlo… y ahora…. ahora…-

-Celestia.. Celestia… shhhh, Shhh, ya cariño, shhhh- le susurra Discord mientras se disponía abrasarla para consolarla, y Celestia llora entre sus cascos- estoy aquí… estamos juntos, y eso no cambiara, ni aunque la muerte intente separarnos, siempre estaremos juntos-

-Discord… lo siento…. Lo siento tanto…. Yo creí… creí que podía resistirlo… creí que podría regresar a ese sitio…. Pero no puedo… no puedo Discord… soy demasiado débil…-

-no, no eres débil, de hecho eres la poni más fuerte que conozco-

-no digas mentiras Discord, sabemos que eso no es verdad- sigue llorando Celestia en su pecho.

-no es mentira, nunca te mentiría- le dice Discord con seriedad mientras la mira a los ojos.

Celestia intenta decir algo, pero esta enmudece, y en su lugar cierra los ojos con fuerza para seguir llorando.

-regresemos a casa- murmura Discord.

-Discord… ya no tenemos casa… eso ya no existe-

-no me refiero a eso-

-¿te refieres a Maretonia? Discord….-

-tampoco, no se cual sea tu concepto de casa, pero para mi casa, es el lugar donde te reúnes con tus seres queridos, y donde sea que estemos los tres juntos, esa será nuestra casa, regresemos con Tara, será lo mejor para nosotros-

-Discord….-

-vamos cariño… no puedo obligarte a nada, ven con migo- le dice Discord con seriedad mientras le ayuda a levantarse.

-pero.. ¿Qué hay de nuestro bebé?-

-no lo sé…. En verdad quisiera ir por ella, tenerla entre mis cascos… pero… no puedo dejarte de lado, Celestia, tú y Tara son más importantes para mí que aquello que ya no está con nosotros…-

Discord la acomoda entre sus garras con cuidado, pero por un momento este siente algo de debilidad en su agarre y se inclina para no dejarla caer.

-Discord...-

-tranquila... nos iremos ahora-

-pero...- murmura Celestia con un tono sumiso.

-¿qué? ¿Qué pasa mi vida?-

-¿realmente quieres traerla de vuelta? con nosotros...-

-tu temes ver el cuerpo pudriéndose... yo no tolero que se pudra en este lugar, repleto de otros tantos cientos de cadáveres, es nuestro bebe, y no la dejare votada como si fuera basura...-

-ciento no poder llevarte al sitio... en verdad creí que podría resistirlo... pero...-

-ya no importa... después la buscare-

-pero... te diré donde esta….- murmura Celestia con un nudo en la garganta.

Discord sonríe levemente y acaricia la melena de Celestia con suavidad, pero en eso, este deja esa expresión relajada y la cambia por una muy seria al presentir algo.

-¿Discord?-

El draconequus coloco sus dedos sobre los labios de Celestia para que esta guarde silencio y se pone de pie inmediatamente, mirando intrigado en dirección hacia una casa en ruinas no muy alejada de donde se encontraban.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? Tu… ¿presientes algo?- murmura Celestia con un tono muy bajo.

Discord por un momento sintió un vuelco en el estómago y un temor sin precedentes al presentir un intenso poder que se manifestaba dentro de esa casa, algo, estaba hay dentro, algo muy poderoso, oscuro, o eso es lo que este suponía, mas no estaba seguro de que se podía tratar.

-¿Qué cosa es esto? Este poder… es… es equivalente al de la gema sangrienta… ¡No! Es más poderoso- piensa Discord con temor mientras rápidamente se gira ante Celestia, mostrándose muy pálido y temeroso.

-¿Discord?- murmura Celestia sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente, en una expresión de confusión e intriga.

-¡tenemos que irnos!- exclama Discord mientras se arremetía contra su esposa, y la abrasaba para tele transportarla cuanto antes.

-¡¿Qué es lo que pasa?!-

-¡luego te lo explico! ¡Tengo que dejarte en un sitio seguro!-

-¡Discord!-

Ya estaban a punto de concretar la tele transportación, cuando en eso, ambos se detienen y paralizan al escuchar un alarido agudo.

-es…. ¿escuchaste eso?- murmura Celestia con un nudo en la garganta, mientras sus ojos se abrían ampliamente.

Discord no respondió, estaba más concentrado en localizar aquel ente, y pudo presentir como aquella energía salía de la casa, no podía verla entre tantos edificios, pero pudo sentir como aquella energía se alejaba de la casa y apartaba de ellos, trato de ubicar al portador de este poder.

-Discord…- murmura Celestia mientras trataba de soltarse de los cascos de su amado, pero este aun la sujetaba, pero aun no hacía nada. El alarido se convirtió en un fuerte llanto desolado, y algo en Celestia despertó, rápidamente este obligo a Discord a soltarla y se apresuró a correr cuanto antes hacia la fuente de ese alarido.

-¡espera Celestia!- exclama Discord mientras le ve correr rápidamente, este, estuvo a punto de ir contra ella, pero antes de que se atreviera a dar un paso al frente, este sintió un estremecer frio en la espina, y se detuvo en seco. Discord se paralizo, mientras sentía como la fuente de aquel inmenso poder se materializaba por detrás de él, lentamente este se giró, y presencio ante él, a una figura alta, encapuchada, de la que solo podía distinguir dos relucientes ojos escarlatas. El draconequus miro a la entidad con una expresión de intimidación que intento ocultar inútilmente.

-¿Quién eres tú?- murmura Discord con el tono más sereno que este intento aparentar. Trato de calmarse y trato de ocultar su temor con ira- ¡responde! ¡Quién eres tú! ¿Qué haces aquí? …. Ese poder… no proviene de ti-

-no- responde la figura con una voz femenina y madura, y es aquí cuando Discord logra divisar, colgando en su cuello, una pequeña figura azul, algo muy pequeño y redondo, muy semejante a la gema, y no tardó en darse cuenta de que todo ese poder descomunal que sentía provenía de ese objeto.

-otra…. Carajo… ¡CUÁNTAS DE ESAS COSAS HAY!-

Discord rápidamente se puso en posición de defensa, dispuesto a pelear contra esa entidad.

-¿quieres desperdiciar lo poco que te queda de vida peleando contra mí?- dice la entidad con inexpresividad.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- murmura Discord colérico.

-limpiando el lugar antes de que ustedes lo perturben- murmura la entidad inexpresiva.

-¿Qué dices?-

La entidad extendió su casco, envuelto en una calceta blanca, y le muestra a Discord un collar del tipo cadena, echo de oro blanco, en donde residía una gema azul celeste, Discord la miro intrigado y sintió un vuelco en el estómago al ver que el poder de este objeto era como el de la gema sangrienta, no cabía duda lo que esta cosa era. Discord se aterro completamente al ver el objeto y confirmar que en efecto era un semejante a la gema sangrienta, por un momento el terror que este sintió fue descomunal. La roca brillaba con intensidad y palpitaba, tal y como lo hacía la gema sangrienta cuando se alimentaba.

-muchos murieron aquí de formas tan horribles en tan poco tiempo, un sitio como este regularmente es maldecido por sus almas inquietas, francamente no me importa en lo más mínimo los vivos, los muertos son los que requieren de alguien que les proteja-

-¡tú vas a gobernarlos! ¡Vas a acabar el trabajo de la gema sangrienta!- exclama Discord mientras se pone en posición de defensa.

-¿en verdad quieres desperdiciar tu corta vida en enfrentarme?- murmura la entidad- no tengo ningún interés en ustedes, ya te lo dije-

La gema brilla con intensidad, y un potente resplandor azulado entremezclado con un aura morada es expulsado, y la gema deja de brillar.

-parece que la gema termino de alimentarse, ahora, me retiro querido- murmura la yegua mientras recogía la cadena y ocultaba el objeto en su capucha, dándose la media vuelta, y estaba a punto de desvanecerse.

-¡no me des la espalda maldito monstruo!-

-¿Monstruo?- murmura la yegua deteniéndose- típico de ustedes, maldecir e interpretar como seres malignos solo a aquellos que destilan oscuridad de su ser ¿Por qué mejor no regresas con tu esposa e hija si valoras la vida?-

Discord queda anonadado ante el carácter de esta entidad, trataba de entender en su pensamiento que era lo que esta quería, o que era lo que estaba haciendo, no estaba seguro si era una amenaza, pero hechos recientes le daban razones para no confiar en ella.

-ve con tu familia, y disfruta lo que les queda juntos, adiós Discord.… oh, y un gracias no estaría mal- murmura la entidad mientras desaparecía delante de Discord, sin dejar rastro alguno tras de sí.

Tras desaparecer la yegua misteriosa, Discord se apresuró en regresar cuanto antes con su esposa, y se preocupó al no recordar por donde se había ido, pero pronto recordó que antes de que esta desapareciera habían escuchado algo provenir de una de las casas, rápidamente, Discord se apresuró y entro a la casa cuanto antes, ya al estar más cerca, pudo sentir la energía de su amada esposa, no era muy presente no podía indicarle nada más que su presencia, no podría simplemente suponer que estaba herida, fácilmente podría estar solo en reposo y por eso su presencia no es tan fuerte, sin embargo Discord estaba tan asustado y preocupado que comenzó a temer lo peor.

Se apresuró cuanto antes, entro a la habitación y hay encontró a su esposa, arrodillada en los suelos de cristal, en una posición muy sumisa y colérica.

-Ce… Cely…- murmura Discord mientras se acercaba con cautela a su esposa, esta sostenía algo entre sus cascos, algo pequeño y envuelto en una sábana, y sumando el hecho de que la princesa estaba sollozando, no tardo en imaginar que se trataba de su pequeña niña muerta. Discord avanzo lentamente, con un vuelco en el estómago, y una fuerte tristeza ante la intriga de finalmente ver a su pequeña criatura sin vida. Por un momento el draconequus se detuvo, sin saber qué hacer, no sabía si estaba listo para confrontar esta verdad, ahora el comenzaba a dudar ante la posibilidad.

-oh, Discord…- murmura Celestia entre lágrimas- ¿es esto verdad? ¿Esto realmente está pasando? Nuestro bebe… nuestra niña….-

Discord finalmente se arma de valor y avanza lentamente a donde se encontraba Celestia, y al llegar a ella y observar lo que tenía entre sus cascos, se sorprendería al no ver a su pequeña ausente de vida, sino todo lo contrario.

-nuestra niña… ¡está viva! ¡Está viva!- exclama Celestia con alegría.

-¿Qué….?- murmura Discord confuso y atónito, sin poder creer lo que veía, rápidamente apresuro la mirada, y observo a la pequeña potrilla durmiente entre los cascos de su madre. Sus mejillas eran rojitas, su crin era de color azul claro, su pelaje era rosado claro, casi rayando a blanco como el de su madre, no podía ver su cuerpo aun, pero entre las sabanas sobresalían una patita de león aferrada a las mantas, y un colmillo curveado se asomaba entre sus labios.

Discord aun sin poder creer lo que pasaba, toca la mejilla de su pequeña potranca, provocándole algunas cosquillas en la nariz que provocan su despertar. La pequeña potrilla arruga la nariz, y para sorpresa de ambos padres, la melena azul celeste de la potranca cambia de color, tornándose un verde botella mientras esta se reincorporaba, para luego casi de un momento a otro, tornarse blanco mientras la pequeña potranca abría sus pequeños ojitos y mira a quienes le observaban con intriga y curiosidad. Ambos padres se miran fijamente con una expresión de duda, y luego miran a la potrilla, quien les miraba con sus delicados ojos azules. Celestia miro a su pequeña a los ojos, y por un instante estos les recordaron a los de su hermana Luna, de echo para ella eran casi los mismos, y esto le traía tanto alegría como tristeza; pero la felicidad por tener a su bebé con vida opacaban lo último. La potrilla sonrió y ante esta acción la crin de la potranca volvió a cambiar de color, esta vez tronándose en un amarillo muy claro y brillante, casi como un atardecer, y la potranca con emoción extiende sus patitas (una de león y la otra de águila) de entre la manta para alcanzar a sus padres.

Los corazones de Celestia y Discord casi estallan ante tal nivel de ternura y alegría, que ambos abrazan a su hija con gran gozo y felicidad.

-¡está viva! ¡Mi niña está viva! No sé qué paso, que hiciste o quien lo hizo… pero no importa… mi bebe... Mi bebe está vivo….- llora Celestia mientras abrazaba con fuerza a la pequeña criatura y se acomoda en el pecho de su esposo, y ambos se abrazan con gran alegría y aun con lágrimas en sus ojos, pero esta vez esas lagrimas no eran por la tristeza de su infortunio si no por la alegría de un milagro, un milagro que les trajo de vuelta a su pequeño bebe, con el fin de darle luz y alegría a sus vidas. Y oculta entre las sombras, sin que ninguno de los presentes se percatara siquiera, dos ojos rojos les observaban, con una suave sonrisa entre su rostro oscuro, contempla la tierna escena de la pareja feliz por el regreso de entre los nuestros de su pequeña niña.

Rápidamente, Discord y Celestia regresan a Maretonia, donde presentan a la nueva criatura, y al saber que su hija mayor Tara había despertado, ninguno se demoró más y fueron directo a visitar a su hija y presentarle su hermanita.

Tara, al igual que todos los demás, no comprendió lo que había pasado, y aunque no pudo como tal ver a su pequeña hermanita, supo al instante que era de su familia, por la sensación que el aura de tan pequeña criatura se expresaba a tan corta edad. La princesa podía sentir su energía, podía sentir su calidez y su fuerza, y no solo eso. Si bien, Tara su pudo sorprenderse de la capacidad de su hermana de cambiar de color su cabello, si pudo darse cuenta de ello de otra manera, pues, la pequeña potranca, al presentarse ante ella, poseía un aura naranja al estar en cascos de su madre, y cuando la dejaron ante ella su aura se tornó blanca, para finalmente amarilla cuando la potranca comenzó a reírse y a jugar fascinada con la crin multicolor de Tara.

Al principio, la princesa se mantuvo un poco distante de la potranca, en su primera presentación, puesto a que aún no comprendía lo que pasaba, si esto era una especie de truco, pero al escuchar las risitas tiernas e inocentes de su pequeña hermanita, casi pudo sentir de nuevo aquella alegría que sintió cuando vio a Luck por primera vez. Tomo a su pequeña hermana entre sus cascos y la abraso con fuerza, y la calidez del aura de su pequeña hermanita cautivo su corazón.

Todas estaban emocionadas y felices por este pequeño rayo de sol que de repente apareció ante todos, y no tardó en aparecer la usual pregunta que siempre se hace cuando una nueva carita viene a este mundo.

-¿ya pensaron en un nombre?-

\- ¿Qué nombre le pondrán?-

-¿y qué nombre tendrá este pequeño pedacito de arcoíris?

Celestia miro a Discord, con la intención de que el fuera el que le pusiera el nombre a esta nueva criatura, la princesa del sol estaba tan feliz que simplemente el verla hacia que Discord se enamorara aún mas de ella de lo que nunca estuvo.

-oh… jeje, yo no, yo soy malo poniendo nombres- sonríe Discord.

-oh Discord por favor, jeje ¿Qué nombre se te ocurre?- dice Celestia con una sonrisa.

Discord se lo piensa un momento.

-jeje, creo que tengo una mejor idea- sonríe Discord y este se acerca a su esposa y le susurra algo.

-¿de verdad?-

-sí, sabes que no soy bueno poniendo nombres, porque no… em le pones ese entonces, a mí me gusta cómo suena y además, así siempre la recordaras-

-sí, jeje, supongo que tienes razón- murmura Celestia con una sonrisa, mientras al mismo tiempo un aire melancólico se hacía presente en ella.

-¿qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué nombre le pondrán?- dice Fluttershy ansiosa.

-su nombre…- murmura Celestia mientras observaba a su pequeña siendo abrasada por su hermana mayor, luego esta mira a Discord y el mismo le asiente con la cabeza.

-bueno, no nos dejen bajo la intriga ¿Cómo le pondrán?- reclama la pegaso de melena arcoíris.

-Rainbow- le regaña Fluttershy.

-bueno, pensamos en que quizás- murmura Celestia- la llamemos Selena-

Todo parecía ser perfecto, un final feliz, ahora que todos estaban reunidos y a salvo, con su pequeña bebita de vuelta, alegre y rebosante de energía, un final feliz era lo que uno se esperaría ahora, pero déjenme decirles que por más bien que vallan las cosas, no todo puede salir bien al final.

Entre el júbilo y la alegría por la nueva criatura, Discord se aparta del grupo, y sale hasta encontrarse a solas en una habitación solitaria, este se quedó recargado contra la puerta por un instante, pensando en las palabras de aquella entidad.

-¿en verdad quieres desperdiciar tu corta vida en enfrentarme?-

-ve con tu familia, y disfruta lo que les queda juntos-

Pese a lo contrario de lo que seguramente deben estar pensando, las palabras que ella le dijo no eran precisamente una amenaza, y Discord aunque trataba de aparentar lo contrario, sabía muy bien a que se refería.

El draconequus extiende su brazo, y toma de su piel con firmeza para luego tirar y quitarse la piel resultando este solo un guante que ocultaba la verdad. Su garra, aquella que había sido mordida por Carnage tiempo atrás, pese a los poderes de Starlight y la purificación de Tara, su carne estaba ennegrecida, casi podrida, la piel estaba reseca y arrugada como si se fuera a romper en cualquier momento, algunas heridas se mantenían presentes destilando pus y un líquido negro. Al final pese a todo, la mordida infundida por Carnage seguía infectada, el veneno seguía extendiéndose y no faltara mucho para que la carne podrida se esparza completamente y termine con su vida.

* * *

 **Maud:**

Al otro lado del mundo, de regreso en Equestria, caminando en lo que vendría siendo un pequeño pueblo gris y casi abandonado, se encontraba una figura desplazándose rápidamente, por primera y única vez en toda su existencia, esta entidad se apresuraba en su cruzada, desplazándose a toda velocidad, la figura rápidamente se materializa tomando inicialmente la figura de un colosal lobo gris de lomo morado, el cual rápidamente se apresura, hasta detenerse en seco delante de una cabaña un tanto antigua y grisácea.

-¡quien se supone que te crees! ¡No me hagas sacar la pala oxidada o el moledor de rocas!- exclama una poni gran azulado de melena color gris blanco, de ojos verdes y cuya marca era un limón agrio, la misma rechinaba los dientes con tal fuerza que parecía que estos terminarían estallando por la presión que infundían, sus ojos estaban abiertos totalmente como si en cualquier momento le fueran a salir reventados y las venas de su cuello las tenía por demás marcadas.

La loba observa a la poni amarga con una mirada por demás inexpresiva, cuando esta cambia su forma encogiéndose de tamaño y tomando la figura de una poni gris de melena morada y ojos azules.

-oh, eres tu Maud….- murmura la poni calmándose.

-¿Cómo sigue Pinkie?- murmura Maud con inexpresividad.

-peor…- responde la hermana y al escuchar esas palabras, la poni de melena morada entra cuanto antes en la casa, empujando con fuerza a la poni de melena gris claro, esta cae al suelo con fuerza, sin embargo esta vez en lugar de expresar una habitual expresión de odio o rabia, esta da un suspiro y entra a la casa, eso sí, azotando la puerta con tal fuerza que hizo caer algo de granizo que se encontraba en el techo.

Maud camina lentamente en la casa, y sube las escaleras tan pronto como puede, fue tal el sobresalto que un poni soltó un chillido y sale volando para ocultarse detrás de un mueble.

Maud mira con aparente inexpresividad a una poni que se encontraba recostada sobre una pequeña cama, envuelta en una serie de sabanas grises, la poni se encontraba completamente pálida, su pelaje rosado casi rosaba en el grisáceo, su pecho y la mitad de su rostro estaba envuelto en vendajes, con manchas oscuras que asemejaban a sangre. Su melena estaba enredada, más que de costumbre, y sus ojos azules ahora eran amarillo pálido,

-¿Cómo sigues… Pinkie?- murmura Maud con un tono que ya dejaba de ser inexpresivo y se inclinaba más por la preocupación y tristeza.

-Maud… ¿Maud? ¿Eres tú?- toce la potranca rosada, mientras trataba de aspirar una amplia bocanada de aire.

-tranquila Marble, es solo Maud- murmura la poni de melena gris mientras entraba con dos baldes de agua fresca.

-Mmhmm- murmura una yegua gris claro con crin de un tono de gris más oscuro y ojos purpuras, quien lentamente iba saliendo de entre el mueble.

-ayúdame a cambiar los vendajes- murmura la yegua de ojos verdes.

-Mmhmm- murmura la yegua mientras caminaba cautelosamente hasta uno de los baldes que trajo la primera hermana y se lava los cascos con mucho cuidado y detenimiento mientras la otra hermana preparaba los vendajes nuevos.

Maud permaneció al lado de Pinkie observándola con una mirada desencajada, casi como si sintiera que en cualquier momento su corazón estallaría.

-Maud… que bueno que regresaste- murmura Pinkie con mirada cansada- ¿ganamos?-

Maud asiente con la cabeza.

-no sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso- murmura pinkie mientras tocia sin querer en la cara de Maud salpicándola con sangre. Esto a Maud no le interesa ni en lo más mínimo, más le importaba su hermana que se encontraba agonizando ante ella. Pese a que difícilmente lo expresaba esta por su rostro, en su interior su corazón se quebraba al ver a su hermana en ese estado.

Marble y Limestone retiran las cobijas que cubrían a Pinkie y con mucho cuidado ambas hermanas retiran los vendajes del pequeño, al quitarlo, estos sonaron como si estuvieran retirando una especie de chicle pegado, sonó un sonido chiclozo y pegajoso mientras exponían las heridas que se encontraban por debajo. Largos cortes ennegrecidos, piel putrefacta que se extendía rápidamente por el resto del cuerpo, pus y sangre negra brotaban de las heridas, carcomidas y a cada momento peores.

Limestone prosiguió en retirar todos los vendajes y llevárselos hasta una bolsa con basura con plástico negro y le dio a Pinkie un pedazo de trapo para que esta mordiera mientras le lavaban, Marble tomo el segundo balde y comenzó a lavar las heridas con una esponja, con mucho cuidado, ya a medio procedimiento, Pinkie escupe el trapo.

-ya no duele…- murmura la poni somnolienta.

-bien pero no te duermas hermana- murmura Limestone mientras ayudaba a Marble a lavar las heridas, les tomo algunos minutos pero pronto terminaron sin mayores dificultades, Pinkie estuvo somnolienta casi en todo momento, pero seguía despierta, aunque ocasionalmente cabeceaba. ya solo faltaba vendarla, pero en eso Maud dice.

-¿ya terminaron?-

-Hmhmm- asiente Marble.

-de desinfectar y lavar, pero aún falta poner los vendajes- dice Limestone de mala gana.

-déjenla así- murmura Maud.

-¿Qué estás loca? ¡No podemos dejar las heridas de nuestra hermana expuestas o la pus y podredumbre se extenderá más rápido!-

-déjenla así- murmura Maud con seriedad.

Limestone rechino los dientes, pero en eso Pinkie tira de su melena por detrás de ella.

-no peleen... por... por favor- murmura Pinkie con una mirada cansada.

\- Bien- murmura Limestone mientras retiraba las mantas que cubrían a Pinkie y se las llevó consigo y casi de inmediato llegó Marble con algunas cobijas limpias, pero Maud le hizo una seña para que esperara.

-bien…- murmura Maud quien saca un pequeño frasco de vidrio con algo transparente en su interior.

Marble miro curiosa el frasco, mientras Maud lo acercaba a Pinkie.

-¡¿Qué se supone que es eso?!-

-medicina, de una de las princesas-

Marble y Limestone se quedaron mirando por un momento, mostrándose algo esperanzadas.

-¿crees que le ayude?-

Maud no respondió, y simplemente se dirigió en dirección a Pinkie quien entrecerraba los ojos para ver a su hermana venir. Maud saco un gotero, y con este extrajo apenas un poco de la sustancia, y las aplico directamente en las heridas más predominantes de Pinkie. Las gotas tras tocar la piel de Pinkie despidieron un brillo blanco y se desvanecieron en su piel casi al instante.

Las tres hermanas miraron fijamente a Pinkie Pie y sus heridas, esperando a que algo pasara, por un momento creyeron percibir una reacción, las heridas de Pinkie parecieron cerrarse un poco, pero sin embargo el proceso se detuvo apenas comenzar, permaneciendo aun las heridas ennegrecidas.

-¿eso es tobo?-murmura Limestone.

Marble miro confundida en todas direcciones, esperando que algo más pasara, pero nada y en eso noto algo que le sorprendería, al notar como Maud se comenzó a mostrar por primera vez impaciente.

-¿Pinkie?- murmura Maud.

-las quiero, las quiero mucho- murmura Pinkie desorientada mente, luego comenzó a toser nuevamente, expulsando tras cada exhalación gotas y más gotas de sangre ennegrecida.

-¡no funciona! ¡esas malditas princesas, siempre supe que eran un fraude!-

-No…- murmura Maud inexpresiva- ¡No!- exclama esta.

Maud toma precipitadamente el frasco, y comienza a basearlo todo sobre las heridas de Pinkie, mostrándose claramente desesperada, estuvo a punto de echarle todo el frasco pero Pinkie le detiene, y aleja el frasco dejando apenas unas cuantas gotas en su interior.

-no Maud… por favor, ya no-

-no te perderemos…- murmura Maud colérica.

-nunca lo aran….- murmura Pinkie entrecerrando sus ojos- siempre estaré aquí….-

Maud casi sentía como su corazón de piedra se destrozaba al escuchar esas palabras.

-el veneno es demasiado fuerte- murmura Marble en un tono tan poco audible que sus hermanas solo le entendieron por ya estar acostumbradas a su forma de hablar.

-su fiebre aumenta…. ¡traeré hielo!- exclama Limestone saliendo apresuradamente.

\- ¡MARBLE PONLE LAS VENDAS Y CÚBRELA CON LAS COLCHAS!- grita desde la cocina- ¡MARBLE TU HIJO NO A REGRESADO CON LAS HIERVAS MEDICINALES POR LA QUE LO MANDASTE!

-Hmhmm- murmura Marble mientras rápidamente hacia su tarea. Maud desolada se aparta un poco dejando que su hermana haga su trabajo, mientras mira con cólera y tristeza a Pinkie. Al poco tiempo Limestone llega con el hielo y lo coloca sobre la frente de Pinkie.

-¡esa maldita cosa! ¡La voy a matar! ¡La voy a casar y yo misma la matare!- exclama Limestone colérica- ¡Pinkie, adelante, hazme lo mismo que le hiciste a Maud y déjame ir tras ese monstruo!-

-no….- murmura Pinkie débilmente.

-¡por que no!- exclama Limestone.

-no podrás controlarlo… tu temperamento te hace susceptible-

-¡cual temperamento! ¡Dejaras que esa cosa siga por ahí! ¡Hermana por favor, tienes que confiar en mí!-

-lo… lo siento…. Pero no puedo…- murmura Pinkie entrecerrando los ojos, y comenzando a respirar agitadamente. Limestone estuvo a punto de continuar insistiendo, pero Marble le detuvo, y Limestone entro en cuenta nuevamente de lo delicada que se encontraba su hermana y cambio su expresión colérica por una altamente preocupada y triste.

-hermana…- murmura Limestone con ojos humedecidos.

-hermanas…. Quisiera decirles algo muy importante- murmura Pinkie mientras cerraba los ojos con algo de molestia.

-Hmhmm-

Las tres hermanas se acercan y escuchan con atención a Pinkie.

-no saben lo felices que estoy ahora-

Las tres hermanas se alejan y miran incrédulamente a Pinkie, con el corazón destrozado.

-¡por qué dices tal cosa! ¡Estas muriendo! Y no queremos perderte a ti también…-

-hermanas...-

-¡no Pinkie!- exclama Limestone soltando algunas lágrimas.

-por favor no... Pinkie- murmura Maud.

Las tres hermanas toman el casco de Pinkie y la miran con tristeza a los ojos.

-estoy feliz… feliz…. Por… por que…. Al menos puedo estar con ustedes una última noche, todas juntas, como cuando éramos pequeñas-

Esa misma noche, Pinkie murió con una sonrisa en su rostro, las hermanas no pudieron hacer nada para evitar su partida. El sitio desolado y triste, se convirtió en una nube de tormenta, donde llovió por tres días y tres noches seguidas, reflejando el cólera y dolor de la trinidad.

Tras pasar las tormentas las tres hermanas envolvieron su cuerpo en una manta, entre las tres cavaron una fosa al lado de las tumbas de sus padres, y con cuidado, introdujeron el cuerpo dentro, tapando la fosa con una colosal placa de piedra. Tras esto, las tres hermanas permanecieron en el sitio delante de la tumba de Pinkamena Diane Pie, y desde entonces, tras pasar sus labores, permanecen las tres hay reunidas cada atardecer, que por sus colores previos al oscurecer, les recordaba a la felicidad que alguna vez les había dado su quería hermana.

* * *

 **Crow Wings:**

Estos últimos días, Lúthien se la pasó lejos de su familia, en el imperio de los grifos. Se reunió con Whisper, ambos se mostraron muy felices de rencontrarse y que aparentemente ambos estuvieran sanos y salvos tras todo lo que ha pasado. Solo le resulto una lástima el que Lúthien tuviera que regresar a ese traje extraño en lugar del otro, pero no les importaba, estaban juntos, finalmente, ambos estaban juntos, y no podían estar más felices. Y ambos se encargaron que esos últimos días fueran los de mayor júbilo y alegría que pudieran tener

Whisper y Lúthien permanecieron juntos, en las tierras de mana, y se quedaron para contemplar la celebración de los antiguos reyes, la conmemoración y último adiós para el anterior rey Crow Wings, donde cientos, tal vez miles de grifos, soldados, de la clase alta y baja se reuniendo, para por ultimo tras la partida de este ultimo la coronación de la nueva gobernante de este reino.

Tras el crepúsculo, la celebración inicio, todos se reuniendo alrededor de la plaza principal, donde ante ellos se encontraba un féretro tallado en madera, con signos de raíces de oro a su alrededor como si fuera un árbol, el mismo estaba abierto, pero no había ningún cuerpo, solo un cuadro del difunto. Se encendieron trece velas alrededor del féretro, y todos guardan silencio mientras el padre se anunciaba. Dijo algunas palabras mientras todos guardaban silencio, escuchando con atención todos los honores del antiguo rey.

-aquí, hemos todos reunidos, en la noche sagrada que conmemora a todos nuestros reyes, y a todos los valientes que han dado la vida por la prevalencia de todos nosotros, hoy despedimos a no más que un rey, no más que un padre, marido o guerrero, hoy despedimos a un alma valiente, compasiva, recta y directa, un líder para todos nosotros, quien ante todas las adversidades siempre velaba por los suyos y el futuro de su nación. Hoy despedimos a aquel que dio la vida, para que no solo los nuestros prevalecieran, si no el mundo entero, un honor que muy pocos pueden llegar a tener. Hoy despedimos a nuestro rey Crow Wings III- anuncia el párroco.

La princesa avanza lentamente sobre una alfombra, sosteniendo entre sus garras un largo manto blanco con marcas de raíces doradas. Esta se detiene un momento delante del féretro.

-y ahora su reinado ha dado fin, y podrá reunirse con sus ancestros en el andén de los cielos por encima del todo absoluto y la eternidad – dicen todos los grifos al unísono, en una especie de coro- ¡y ahora su manto será blanco y dorado!-

La princesa Eithel extiende el manto dorado y con este cubre el féretro completo, para luego inclinarse, con los ojos cerrados, mientras el párroco se retiraba y ante ella avanzaban los dos concejales de la princesa, uno de ellos tenía consigo un manto rojo con encajes en forma de raíces de oro y el otro traía consigo una corona de oro, posada sobre un manto rojo.

-ahora el manto rojo deberá cambiar de lugar, pasar el estandarte a alguien más joven, para que esta nueva generación prevalezca con la misma sabiduría y fuerza que sus ancestros nos han traído- dice uno de los concejales.

-princesa Eithel Elisabeth Wings hija segunda de nuestro antiguo señor Crow Wings III y de la noble Erelin Black White; jura y perjura-

-bajo el manto de todos los antiguos dioses, y los ojos de su pueblo que dirigirá, cuidara y protegerá este reino, así como sus ancestros lo han hecho por milenios-

-lo juro, por los antiguos dioses y por el pueblo, que mi reinado no será corrupto, y se encaminara en la sabiduría y grandeza que solo nuestro pueblo conoce- murmura la princesa con un tono serio y sumiso.

-¡y con estas palabras! Una nueva reina emerge ante nosotros, como el fénix renace de las llamas, nuestro reinado se restaura tras el manto rojo, una vida queda atrás pero otra tomara su lugar y la honrara, hasta el final de sus días, hasta que el sol se ponga sobre su reinado-

-¡una reverencia! ¡A su reina! ¡Eithel Elisabeth Wings l!-

* * *

 **Lúthien:**

Lúthien y Whisper se encontraban solos en una habitación recostados en una cama amplia y grande, con las ventanas abiertas permitiendo el paso del viento y el contemplar el atardecer que se avecinaba. Pese a la separación que implicaba el traje de la princesa, esto no resultaba ninguna impedimento para ellos, quienes pese a no poder tocarse, cada uno era consciente del calor que uno sentía por el otro, cautivando sus corazones.

Los dos sonreían ampliamente, mientras se contaban mutuamente algunas historias divertidas para relajar la tensión que trataban de ignorar.

-el atardecer es hermoso ¿no crees?- murmura Whisper con una sonrisa.

-no… no me parece hermoso… lo odio- murmura Lúthien cambiando bruscamente su actitud.

-oh por favor… es muy lindo… ¿no me digas que los ponis no pueden ver los colores rojo y naranja?-

-de hecho los ponis tenemos una percepción mucho más amplia de los colores que cualquier especie-

-¿oh, enserio?-

-sí, ¿sabías que nosotros podemos distinguir 700 tonalidades diferentes de azul?

-Jeje, su mundo debe ser realmente colorido – comenta Whisper con un chascarrillo.

-técnicamente- murmura Lúthien.

Whisper se levanta de la cama y acaricia la mejilla de Lúthien por encima de la máscara.

-Como me gustaría que pudieras tocarme…- murmura Lúthien con un tono colérico.

-a mí también- murmura Whisper con un tono cariñoso.

Los dos se abrazan mutuamente, cuando en eso alguien toca a la puerta con firmeza, Lúthien reacciona inmediatamente, mirando la puerta con temor e intriga.

-te amo…- murmura la princesa poniéndose cada vez más triste.

-yo igual… te amo Lúthien Sparkle-

-no quiero… no quiero esto…. No puedes irte ahora… -

-siempre vamos a querer un poco más de tiempo… pero las cosas son así- suspira Whisper mientras se encamina hasta la puerta y estuvo a punto de abrirla.

-¡por que! ¡Dime por que!- exclama Lúthien colérica.

-¿Por qué, que?-

-porque estas tan tranquilo… ¡¿Por qué estas triste, asustado, enojado o furioso?!- exclamo la princesa colérica, pero Whisper le detiene y la calma mirar a los ojos y lentamente este sonrió por un instante para calmarla.

-por que pase estos últimos días solo con tigo… si las cosas deben ser así, me alegro de pasar mis últimos momentos a tu lado-

Whisper abre la puerta, y ante el aparece su hermano, junto a otros tres grifos de tamaño incluso superior a los del grifo rojo, con armaduras gruesas cubriendo la mayor parte de su cuerpo.

-ese momento hermano- murmura Red con un tono seco- la noche esta aquí Whisper-

-lo sé muy bien- suspira Whisper, uno de los grifos más grandes estuvieron a punto de tomar por la fuerza al grifo de plumaje azulado, pero Red intervino.

-no será necesaria su escolta-

-señor, usted sabe lo que…-

-se lo que va a pasar… y aún tenemos tiempo- murmura Red con un tono severo.

Los grifos se llevan a Whisper, y antes de que Lúthien pudiera escabullirse para seguirlos, aparece ante ella la ahora reina Eithel.

-¡tengo que estar con él!- exclama Lúthien colérica.

-lo sé- murmura la reina con seriedad- pero no creo que te guste lo que veras-

-no me importa… tengo que verlo…-

La reina asiente con la cabeza, y esta encamina a Lúthien por otro pasillo, caminando tranquilamente entre la oscuridad, ambas se encaminaron sin necesidad de antorchas que les señalaran el camino para no tropezar, se adentraron en la oscuridad, sin ningún problema que les impidiera o causara problemas en su recorrido.

Finalmente las dos entran a una habitación con puertas gruesas, resguardada por un pequeño batallón de guardias por dentro y por fuera, todos poseían armaduras que les cubrían todo el cuerpo, siendo que ni sus ojos eran visibles. Al entrar a la habitación, se encontraron con un extenso vidrio polarizado, y dentro, del otro lado del cristal se divisaba a Whisper y Red, el primero estaba parado sobre una extensa placa de metal mientras el segundo comenzaba a acomodar algunos arneses y cadenas en las patas y el torso del grifo azul, en los que esta contemplaba con un nudo en la garganta como uno a uno, el grifo rojo ataba al azul.

Esta observaba con detenimiento toda la escena, miro a su alrededor, y observo como también del otro lado, pero hasta el fondo se encontraban una fila de guardias con armaduras que les cubrían todo el cuerpo. La princesa se veía un poco atemorizada por el excesivo nivel de seguridad que esta contemplaba ante sus ojos, tenía mucho miedo, más del que nunca ante había tenido, la espera era extensa, y cada momento que esperaba era una tortura completa para ella.

-princesa, pase lo que pase, por favor, no interfiera- murmura la reina con seriedad- solo con esa condición le dejare quedarse, y no anulare su magia-

-¿y si... lo prometiera y al final quisiera interferir?- murmura Lúthien con severidad.

-ese cuarto esta reforzado con un material que repele la magia, lo mismo los arneses, solo no quiero tener que ordenar que la sometan, eso no estaría bien para su salud- murmura la reina con un tono sereno.

-entiendo…- murmura Lúthien con seriedad.

El tiempo pasa, y la princesa se pierde observando como Whisper y Red se quedaron solos, aparentemente conversando, Red se mantuvo serio en casi todo momento, pero Whisper se mantenía relajado en casi todo momento. Les observo fijamente, sin despegar sus ojos de ellos, sin parpadear ni una sola vez, tratando de imaginar que es lo que estaban diciendo. Finalmente de manera repentina, Lúthien contempla como Whisper se quiebra y comienza a llorar, Red abrasa a su hermana fuertemente, en un abraso que Lúthien quería ser incluida, luego el grifo se alejó lentamente de Whisper, quien aún se mostraba abatido. El grifo de lomo azul miro en dirección al cristal, y dijo algo que Lúthien, quien observaba su pico con detenimiento imagino lo que este dijo.

-te amo-

Un reloj hizo sonar sus campanas resonando ampliamente, y es entonces que dio inicio. Whisper cerró los ojos con fuerza, y comenzó a temblar entre sus ataduras, luego soltó un fuerte grito que aunque Lúthien no pudo escucharlo por el cristal divisorio pudo imaginarlo, corroyendo su corazón. Whisper se arrodilla y mientras su cuerpo comienza a retorcerse, fieramente con dolor y agonía, Lúthien y todos los presentes, contemplan con horror, exaltación y tristeza, quebrándose ante los ojos de todos los presentes.

Los ojos de Whisper comenzaron a brillar intensamente, mientras este rechinaba el pico con ferocidad, y una serie de espuma comenzaba a brotarle del mismo, golpeo con fuerza el suelo, trato de salir corriendo pero los arneses le detuvieron e hicieron que se callera, azotándose con fuerza. El grifo ahora con un aspecto más endemoniado se levantó y trato de saltar, de ocultarse en las sombras, Lúthien presencio como su cuerpo se desvanecía entre las sombras, pero el traslado no termino de concretarse, y se mantuvo en ese mundo, mientras la transformación continuaba.

Lúthien mantuvo los ojos fijos en todo momento, observando cada horrido detalle de la terrible y dolorosa transformación. Su masa muscular aumento descomunalmente, ante esto, Whisper soltó horrido y aterradores chillidos que atravesaron el cristal. Ni siquiera la reina Eithel soporto tal horrida escena y se dio la media vuelta mientras Lúthien permaneció completamente inmóvil, contemplando todo lo que pasaba.

Las garras de Whisper crecieron al triple, sus patas de águila se reforzaron con musculo y pelo emplumado, su lomo se hizo más y más frondoso y largo, pelo y plumas comenzaron a extenderse en todo su cuerpo, haciéndolo ver mucho más grande de lo que ya se estaba haciendo. Su pico se deformo haciéndose más grande y con dientes en su interior, mientras saliva y sangre brotaban del mismo. Lenta y dolorosamente, bajo los ojos de la princesa, la forma del pacífico y tierno grifo que Lúthien tanto quería, se convirtió en una bestia más semejante a un lobo gigante, conservando apenas algunos cuantos rasgos visibles de su anterior apariencia. Un lobo con únicamente vestigios de plumas entre su lomo y dos grandes y torneadas alas oscurecidas, ya no podía ser Whisper, ahora solo era una bestia enfurecida que dejando atrás a quien era antes.

Cuando la trasformación culmino, el lobo grifo se mostraba más enfurecido y salvaje que nunca, trato de romper sus ataduras, trato de soltarse y arremete contra cualquiera que se interponga en su camino. El monstruoso lobo soltó un poderoso y fiero aullido que hizo vibrar el cristal como si este fuera caer de su sitio.

-¿sabes algo? No he visto en lo personal antes… un lobo oscuro, pero, al menos en estas tierras son algo que estuvo presente desde tiempos ancestrales... algo que mantuvimos en secreto por muchos siglos hasta el primer incidente en el imperio de Cristal. Dicen que los ponis lobos eran feroces, y causaron muchos percances en Equestria, pero creo que los lobo grifo son mucho más peligrosos, porque a diferencia de los ponis, los grifos, nuestra raza alguna vez fuimos cazadores, nos alimentábamos de otras razas, pensando y no pensantes, y esta maldición, potencia nuestros más bajos instintos- murmura la reina mientras contemplaba con asombro y cólera la nueva apariencia de Whisper- en el fondo, antes de que los dragones salieran de las profundidades de la tierra, fuimos los máximos depredadores del cielo-

El lobo entre tanto forcejeo logra soltarse de sus ataduras, y arremete con fuerza contra el cristal, provocando un fuerte impacto, el cual pese a la potencio con que este lo dio, el cristal apenas y si logro agrietarse un poco, mientras tanto la reina seguía observando con una mirada inexpresiva, y Lúthien miro una vez más a su antiguo amor, lo miro directamente a los ojos, en esos dos puntos negros que solo despedían odio, tratando de encontrar en esa oscuridad, la luz del corazón de su amado grifo.

-te odio…- murmura Lúthien con un tono por demás colérico y derrotado, mientras sentía como sus cascos temblaban y estaba a punto de dejarse caer- te odio Blu-


	59. Chapter 59

El despertar del demonio.

Capítulo 59: la boda de cristal.

* * *

Era de noche en el imperio de los grifos, el cielo nocturno parecía una sombra que se extendía por todo el reino ante la ausencia de las estrellas y el mismísimo astro nocturno, una atmosfera siniestra y oscura se manifestaba ante la cólera y el dolor que aún permanecía latente entre estos parajes. Alejado de la ciudad, se ubicaba un colosal templo de roca, una torre tan grande e imponente que su verdadero tamaño se vería ocupado por las propias nubes. Justo en medio de tan gigantesca estructura se encontraba una especie de estación, donde se localizaba una colosal entrada, de roca tallada, resguardada por dos gigantescas estatuas de grifos con corona y capucha. Una estructura impresionante en verdad, pero por debajo de esta monumental edificación, entre el bosque y la maleza, en los solitarios caminos del reino, una figura alta, quien vestía una capucha y un traje negro, se encaminaba lentamente, sin ninguna escolta o vigilancia alguna, hasta llegar a un sendero oculto entre algunas rocas. Sin más sonido que el galopar de sus cascos al avanzar, la figura siguió caminando hasta llegada a una entrada, escoltada por dos grifos.

-¿quién se aproxima al santuario de los reyes antiguos?- dice uno de los grifos.

-la princesa Lúthien Sparkle- anuncia la figura con un tono desinteresado.

-adelante princesa- le anuncia uno de los guardias y le permiten entrar, y cada uno empuja con una sola pata la puerta de roca, que pese a no ser tan grande como la principal, si era igual de impresionante.

La princesa se encamino en un lugar completamente oscuro, sin rastro alguno de algún otro ente, habiéndose paso entre pasillos sin ni un solo vestigio de luz, caminos que se entrecruzaban, daban vueltas y subían y bajaban escaleras, sin necesidad de una antorcha o de siquiera encender su cuerno, Lúthien caminaba tranquilamente, resonando su galopar entre la intensa oscuridad del lugar.

Dio barias vueltas entre los pasillos, hasta finalmente e entrar a un colosal salón donde solamente había una serie de escalones y peldaños, cada uno de una altura mayor a medio metro de alto, puesto a que no fueron creados para que ponis los escalaran, si no minotauros, en una antigua tregua, para los mismos, puesto a que la entrada principal era solamente para grifos mientras que la subterránea era para que naciones vecinas o grifos con problemas en el vuelo asistieran a los ritos de sepultura; estos colosales escalones se extendían hasta 100 metros por encima, hasta la parte superior de la torre, donde se encontraban las tumbas de los antiguos reyes y nobles del reino de los grifos, y esta seguían extendiéndose varios metros por encima del cielo, para de este modo, según las creencias de los grifos, dejar que sus muertos descansen en las nubes.

Lúthien pasó las colosales escaleras de largo y siguió su camino hasta un pilar, no estaba interesada realmente en visitar a los antiguos reyes del de esta nación, su objetivo era uno completamente diferente. Al llegar a uno de los pilares más grandes, la princesa envolvió una colosal estatua en su magia, y esta misma se arrastró sin el menor esfuerzo pese a ser tan grande como una manticora; al retirar la estatua del pilar, se revelaron ante ella un túnel, por el cual ella se dejó caer y al entrar cerro la entrada nuevamente con la estatua.

Callo tres metros en la oscuridad y sorprendentemente esta callo firmemente entre sus cuatro cascos, y prosiguió su camino con toda calma, en una serie de túneles laberinticos, que le tomo cientos bastante tiempo el cruzarlo pese a saber exactamente qué camino tomar. Llego hasta otro salón, esta vez con una puerta de metal ante ella y media docena de guardias grifos quienes le esperaban, al verla estos se arrodillaron, y le dejaron pasar, y Lúthien se plantó delante de la puerta, observándola con seriedad.

-ábranla- murmura Lúthien con seriedad.

-¿disculpe princesa?-

-Ábranla-

-pero… ¿usted piensa entrar sola? Sin la reina o el general….-

-si gustan alguno de ustedes puede acompañarme- murmura Lúthien con seriedad-

Y abrieron la puerta sin necesidad de decir nada. Lúthien entro a un pasillo estrecho, donde casi de inmediato se sintió completamente débil al sentir como su magia era suprimida completamente. El golpe fue tal que no pudo evitar tambalearse y recargarse contra una pared, mientras respiraba con algo de dificultad. Por un momento, todas las fuerzas que esta poseía, se habían ido, despojándose igual que un suspiro. Permaneció recargada contra el muro de roca, reposando un rato.

-¿se encuentra bien?-

-¿quiere que le ayudemos?-

-¡No!- exclama Lúthien mientras daba una exhalación-

-princesa, creo que es mejor que espere a que venga la reina Eithel –

\- cierren esa puerta, y habrán la escotilla-

Los grifos asienten, y cierran la puerta de titanio, escuchándose como colocaban cada uno de los seguros, y una vez que hasta el último fue puesto, se escuchó un mecanismo pesado activándose. Delante de ella, hasta el final del tunel, había una colosal puerta enrejada, seguida de otra puerta de plomo, y ambas se abrieron, una después de la otra, habiendo la entrada a una cámara aislada, y completamente oscurecida.

Lúthien tomo aire, y planto sus cascos firmemente en el suelo, por los que esta continuo su camino, lentamente caminando, a paso cansado pero firme, esta avanzo y entro en la cámara, y tras atravesar la última puerta, ambas se cerraron completamente, dejándole encerrada en la colosal cámara, una habitación tan extensa, con 7 metros de altura y una extensión mayor a la de doscientos metros de largo, dividida por un rio que brotaba de un aliviadero, y de este modo proveyendo de agua fresca las 24 horas.

La princesa avanzo valientemente hasta el pequeño rio, en el que se puso de pie, mirando en dirección a la parte más oscura de la cámara, donde algo se encontraba rezagado hasta el fondo, donde difícilmente se podría distinguir entre las tinieblas

-sé que estas hay- murmura Lúthien con un tono de voz relajado, mientras lentamente esta se arrodillaba con la mirada fija hasta el suelo, manteniendo una pose por demás sumisa y vulnerable.

Se escucha el sonido de unas cadenas pesadas levantándose y arrastrándose, avanzando lentamente ante ella, seguido del sonido de unos pasos pesados y estridentes. La princesa permaneció completamente inmóvil, incluso cuando una espesa nube de vapor le fue soplada en la cara, y ante ella se encontraban unos colosales dientes, de entre 5 y 10 centímetros de largo. Aun cuando la bestia comenzaba a gruñirle amenazantemente, la princesa permaneció completamente inmóvil.

La criatura, aun gruñéndole, guardo por un momento sus largos colmillos y prosiguió a olfatearle. Por un momento uno un silencio no hizo más que aumentar la intriga de Lúthien, sin embargo no era por el miedo que esta sentía, sino por la desesperación que esto le resultaba.

-por favor, por favor, recuérdame, recuerda quien eres…. Whisper- murmura Lúthien con un tono colérico y suplicante.

La bestia le gruñe, y retrocede lentamente rezagándose a un rincón, arrastrando tras de sí la cadena.

Lúthien lentamente levanta su mirada, observando con tristeza y cólera como la bestia se recostaba en su rincón, mientras ella tenía que permanecer inmóvil.

-por favor… vuelve- murmura la princesa.

Permaneció inclinada, con la cabeza baja por los siguientes minutos, esperando a que la bestia regresara, pero esta no hizo nada en todo ese tiempo. Lúthien, comenzando a perder la paciencia se pone de pie lentamente, y es aquí cuando la criatura finalmente reacciona poniéndose de pie de igual forma.

-no te voy a hacer daño…- murmura la princesa mientras lentamente daba un paso al frente, pero la bestia reacciona violentamente, mostrando los colmillos al aire.

-no te are daño…. Lo juro- murmura Lúthien mientras daba otro paso al frente, y el lobo hizo sus orejas para atrás, y comenzaba a gruñir fieramente.

-Whisper, por favor, sé que aun estas dentro de esa cosa… sé que eres tú…. Por favor…. Por favor Whisper…-

La bestia suelta un fuerte e imponente rugido y sin más arremete de lleno contra Lúthien, a quien empuja, y somete con total facilidad. El lobo le sujetaba con una de sus patas delanteras, aplastándole el pecho con fuerza, mientras la amenazaba con sus mandíbulas.

-Whisper… por favor… - suplica Lúthien y el lobo arremete violentamente contra ella aferrando sus mandíbulas contra su rostro, apenas resguardado por su casco, el cual le fue arrancado de un solo tirón del lobo, y arrojándolo con fuerza contra el muro donde el cristal se estrelló. El lobo, errático estuvo a punto de dirigir un nuevo ataque contra Lúthien, esta vez contra su rostro, pero sin embargo, al estar a punto de efectuar su ataque, las miradas de ambos se cruzaron en ese instante. Whisper detuvo su ataque en seco, quedando paralizado por un momento, al toparse con los relucientes y hermosos ojos de la princesa demacrada. Se vio a sí mismo, reflejado en los ojos de la princesa, mientras este le contemplaba, por un momento algo pasa dentro de la cabeza de Whisper, y retrocede tambaleándose lentamente, como si algo le hubiera asustado.

Lúthien queda libre, pero no se levanta, dado a que no solo estaba sofocada por el último golpe del lobo, si no que literalmente se estaba ahogando al no tener el casco puesto, su cuerpo aclamaba por un poco de aire, mientras esta se retorcía en el suelo, tratando de reincorporarse, pero.

-Whisper… Whisper….- murmura Lúthien mientras trataba de respirar. La conmoción que Whisper le había provocado al aplastarle el pecho y el no tener su casco, hacían que la princesa no pudiera reincorporar su respiración, ahogándose hay mismo.

Por un momento, Lúthien creyó que este sería su final, al sentir como todo comenzaba a nublársele, pero antes de que finalmente perdiera el conocimiento, algo le coloca nuevamente su casco estrellado, y al reacomodarse en el respirador, este le ayuda a rehabilitar su siclo respiratorio. Lúthien queda en el suelo por un momento, mientras trataba de recobrarse lo antes posible. Aun aturdida, esta trata de ponerse de pie, pero se tambalea y cae. Esta mira a su alrededor, y no se encontraba nadie, rápidamente busco con la mirada a Whisper y lo encontró, arrumbado en un rincón, cubriéndose con sus alas igual que un capullo, para no ser visto. Lúthien, miro confundida al lobo, y por un momento, una chispa de calidez y felicidad surgió en ella al darse una idea de lo que había pasado.

Las puertas de metal se abrieron, y el lobo se escabullo hasta un rincón, donde permaneció oculto mientras dos nuevas figuras entraban, y tomaban a Lúthien apresuradamente. Estos no eran otros que la reina de los grifos Eithel y el general Red. La reina se llevó a Lúthien inmediatamente del sitio mientras Red, vistiendo una armadura de cuerpo entero color negro, se mantuvo tras ellas, asegurándose de que el lobo no les siguiera o atacara, mas sin embargo, el lobo que ahora era Whisper, permaneció rezagado en su rincón, con una expresión triste, y no se movió de su sitio, aun cuando cerraron las puertas y le dejaron completamente solo.

* * *

El agua caliente corre en el interior de una bañera blanca y reluciente, poco a poco el nivel del agua va aumentando mientras se divisa la tenue capa de vapor producto de lo caliente del agua, hasta que en eso, levitando gracias a un aura amarillenta, un pequeño frasco de plástico es vaseado en su interior, y casi al contacto, una espesa capa de burbujas relucientes comenzó a expandirse y extenderse por toda la tina mientras el nivel de la misma también aumenta hasta llegar a los tres cuartos. Es aquí cuando con la misma aura amarilla, la llave es serrada y se interrumpe el paso del agua.

Todo queda en silencio por unos minutos, mientras una yegua alta se sentaba en una silla de plástico recargada a la pared, y lentamente esta desata una a una, los arneses que se sujetaban a sus muslos. Librándose de unas prótesis de madera, esta las aleja y saca de la habitación, arrinconándolas en una esquina, para luego cerrar la puerta de madera y ponerle seguro. Antes d meterse al agua, la yegua madura observa una vez más el agua, para luego, tras un suspiro, esta se aferra a unas barandillas cerca de la tina, y valiéndose de la fuerza de sus cascos delanteros y un poco de su magia para no perder el equilibrio, se introduce dentro de la tina caliente.

Tomo una barra de jabón rosada, y comenzó a tallar suavemente sus extremidades y demás partes de su cuerpo, comenzando por el cuello para luego ir bajando poco a poco, sin embargo al llegar al pecho esta se detuvo, no por algo que le incomodara o molestara, no porque alguien tocara la puerta o por que haya recordado que había olvidado algo, simplemente se detuvo, aun sosteniendo el jabón entre sus cascos, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos hasta que este mismo resbalo y se introdujo en la tina, la princesa intento tomarlo, pero este se encontraba en un ángulo, donde para alcanzarlo debía sumergirse, podría usar su magia para recogerlo, pero las burbujas no le permitían ver con exactitud donde se encontraba. No intento recogerlo, simplemente se quedó hay sentada, como si esperara a que el jabón viniera solo hasta ella, miro en dirección a las burbujas, con un aire ausente, mientras esta reventaban de una por una cada determinado tiempo. Dando un suspiro la princesa se recostó en la tina, recargando la cabeza contra la barandilla, y usando su melena extensa como una especie de cojín para acomodarse. Permaneció en completo silencio, sin siquiera haciendo ruido con el agua, siendo apenas audible el tenue goteo ocasional del grifo, ante la calma total, la princesa permaneció en silencio y poco a poco cerro sus cansados ojos rosados, y sin planearlo siquiera, se quedó dormida.

Soñando con tiempos anteriores, mejores tiempos, y aquello que ella tanto anulaba cada vez que cerraba sus ojos, la princesa permaneció recostada en la calidez de su tina, llena casi hasta el borde, y no se daba cuenta de que mientras más se relajaba, su cabeza más se sumergía en el interior. La masa de su cuerpo resultante al entrar de lleno en la tina provocó que esta comenzara a desbordarse levemente, cayendo ocasionalmente un poco de agua contra el suelo, mientras su rostro aún permanecía en la superficie, con sus ojos bien cerrados, casi como si no quisiera que nade le obligara a abrirlos.

De repente, algo interrumpe su espacio de silenció y calma.

-toc, toc, toc-

La princesa abre sus ojos casi por reflejo, y mira un tanto irritada en dirección a la puerta, no responde, no se mueve de su lugar pese a que el agua casi le llegaba a la nariz, solamente mira en dirección a esa puerta, como si con la mirada esperara repeler a quien fuera que estuviera del otro lado. Escucha como alguien intenta forzar la cerradura, y esto solo le causa más irritación.

-¿mami?- se escucha una suave, dulce y muy juvenil vos del otro lado de la puerta, al escucharla, casi por reflejo, esta se levanta de la tina y se sienta en su interior, con un casco recargado contra la barandilla para salir en caso de que sea necesario.

-¿mami? ¿Aun estas adentro?-

-¿sí? ¿Qué pasa Selena?- murmura la princesa con un tono suave.

-¿te falta mucho para salir?-

-em…- la princesa se quedó callada por un momento, y tras pasar un casco por su crin se dio cuenta que está aún se encontraba desatendida, y que todavía no había tallado todo su cuerpo- sí, me temo que si cariño-

-pero…. Mami… ya llevas más de dos horas dentro… y Tara dice que ya debería estar vestida…-

-¿eh?- murmura la princesa un poco confundida y sorprendida, esta miro en el interior de la tina, y diviso casi de inmediato el jabón que se le había caído, puesto a que las burbujas se habían disuelto casi en su totalidad, lo tomo con su magia y al sujetarlo en sus cascos se percató que esto se encontraban un tanto arrugados por la absorción del agua -oh…. Em…-

-¿Selena, creí decirte que te ducharas pronto que estas esperando?- se escucha una voz más madura del otro lado.

-mami sigue dentro y….-

-¿madre?-

-si tara, soy yo…. em…. Dame unos minutos… ahora salgo….-

-¿Está todo bien hay adentro?- se escucha desde el otro lado de la puerta- ya pasaron dos horas desde que entraste...-

-si… Tara, todo está bien…- suspira Celestia.

-okei…. madre, tenemos que partir dentro de muy poco…. ¿Quieres que te ayude a ponerte tus prótesis para que salgas?-

-¡No!- dijo eso un poco molesta pero luego suspira- no, estoy bien…. Em…. Solo dame unos minutos-

Por un momento todo queda en silencio, a Celestia le parece escuchar por un momento como ambas hermanas murmuraban algo desde el otro lado, cosa que solo incomodaban a la princesa del sol.

-mami…- murmura la potranca desde el otro lado.

-dime mi cielo-

-¿Puedo bañarme con tigo entonces?- murmura la potranca con un tono tímido y tan dulce que Celestia no pudo resistirse.

-por supuesto-

-muy bien, iré preparando sus vestidos, por favor apresúrense, o llegaremos tarde a la boda- se escucha la voz de Tara, quien se retira.

-¿ahí pero como sabrás cual es el vestido que me gusta si no puedes ver cómo nosotras?-

-pudiste aprovechar en hacer eso en lugar de andar jugando en el fango como si fueras una puerquita- dice la hermana mayor y en eso la princesa abre sus ojos como platos.

La puerta se abre, y por esta se asoma una pequeña figura, que más que una poni, parecía una figura de barro y hojas, Celestia solamente mira a la potranca acercándose dejando tras de si unas marcadas huellas cafés.

-ándale, entra a la tina con mamá, que se nos acaba el tiempo- le reclama la hermana mayor quien iba tras de ella.

-oh, no es para tanto, es solo una fiesta- murmura la potrilla mientras avanzaba tambaleante, esta acorre hasta la tina, y de un salto estuvo a punto de caer dentro de la misma, pero antes de que esta entrara, Celestia apresuradamente hace brillar su cuerno y la envuelve en magia evitando que esta entre de lleno, aunque algo de fango si alcanzo a entrar.

-jijiji, hola mami- dice mientras colgaba en el aire.

-¿otra vez jugaste en el fango?- murmura Celestia con inexpresividad.

-me gustan los pastelitos de lodo, además hay muchos gusanos deliciosos dentro-

-oh, Selena…- murmura Celestia.

-no se tarden mucho por favor- dice Tara mientras cierra la puerta.

-eh… mami….-

-¿sí?-

-no podre bañarme si no me dejas entrar en la tina-

-primero quítate el fango- suspira Celestia mientras aun levitaba a su hija.

-muy bien… pero… ¿podrías dejar de sostenerme de cabeza… creo que ya me está doliendo la cabeza?-

Celestia inmediatamente se muerde los labios y baja a su hija, no se había percatado que la tenia de cabeza, con lo cubierta de fango que esta se encontraba, pensó que la cola era la cabeza.

La potrilla se sentó un poco mareada en el suelo de suelo. Esta se tallo la cara y finalmente expuso su linda carita aun corriendo.

-¿no se suponía que Tara te cuidaba?- murmura Celestia inexpresiva.

-dijo que tenía que ir a preparar la carroza, me dijo que me bañara después de que salieras, pero como vi que no salías fui a jugar a los jardines- murmura la potrilla mientras se rascaba las orejas, aun bañada en barro que se estaba endureciendo.

-¿puedes hacer aparecer un balde de agua?- murmura Celestia.

-sipi- dice la potrilla mientras aplaudía y a su lado aparecía un balde color rosado.

-bien….- suspira Celestia- primero tienes que quitarte el fango, luego te dejare entrar para que…-

-oh, eso me recuerda, que he aprendido un nuevo truquito mágico- murmura la potranca mientras colocaba sus cascos en su cuello, y de repente, como si fuera un cierre, abre una abertura entre el fango y se despoja de la tierra lodosa como si fuera un simple traje, el mismo cae al suelo, provocando una charca de lodo a su lado.

Ya sin el fango, Celestia pudo contemplar mejor a su hija, una pequeña alicornio, de ojos azules y grandes, su pelaje era color blanco como el de su madre, pero su melena realmente no tenía un color definido al siempre estar fluctuando entre diversas tonalidades dependiendo del estado de animo de la potranca. Aunque se veía un poco más grande de lo que era, realmente solo tenía 4 años de edad, y esto, si bien no lo expresaba en su vocabulario el cual era un poco más avanzado que el de muchos potros de su edad, lo expresaba en su comportamiento, siendo una pequeña inocente, pero con mucha energía que difícilmente Celestia y su hermana mayor podían tratar, algo que sí dio una sorpresa a Celestia, puesto a que Luck y Tara habían salido más como ella al ser más pasivos y tranquilos, solo ocasionalmente traviesos, esta potrilla parecía ser una bomba de energía, que siempre estaba de un lado a otro, corriendo, brincando, explorando y jugando con casi cualquier cosa.

Celestia miro el lodazal que su hija había dejado tras despojárselo.

-okei… ¿ahora puedes hacer que desaparezca?- murmura Celestia, siendo que no quería, ni esperaba que alguien viniera a limpiar esto, en especial por que hoy tenían algo de prisa por su culpa.

-hmmmm creo que Sipi- sonríe la potrilla maliciosamente mientras su crin rosada se tornaba color naranja brillante, y de un aplauso hace que la charca de lodo desaparezca.

-bien ahora...- dice Celestia pero de repente.

-¡ESTA VEZ NO ME DISTE SELENA!- se escucha la estridente vos de Tara desde el otro lado.

Selena rodando los ojos hace desaparecer el balde de agua, y se escucha el aún más estridente grito de Tara.

-¡SELENAAAAAAA!-

-jijijiji, bueno al menos ella ya se bañó- ríe maliciosamente la potrilla mientras sus crin se volvía de un naranja aún más intenso y brillante. Celestia mira inexpresiva a su hija, y esta deja de reír y rápidamente toma una postura más sumisa.

-lo siento… pero ella empezó, yo estaba jugando muy tranquilita en el barro cuando ella me saco como, como... ella me saco y sacudió como si fuera una muñeca- murmura Selena mientras su crin se volvía color verde.

-¿eso hiso?- murmura Celestia inexpresiva.

-sí, fíjate, fíjate, fíjate-

-¿sabes que se cuándo mientes verdad?- murmura Celestia con la misma expresión severa.

En eso la crin de Selena se volvió color azulado.

-no sé cómo le haces….- murmura la princesa triste- pero si me saco de un jalón de orejas-

-muy bien- suspira Celestia mientras se frotaba las sienes.

La potranca se mostró muy triste, y comenzó a retroceder lentamente.

-espera, aun tienes que bañarte- le detiene Celestia, y la potrilla le mira- aún tienes algo de tierra en la crin, entra de una vez, te voy a tener que tallar la cabeza-

La potrilla sonríe levemente, aun con un expresión sumisa, y se introduce en el interior de la tina. Esta se acomoda entre los muñones de su madre, dándole a esta la espalda, mientras la princesa con sus cascos, un cepillo, y algo de champú perfumado comenzaba a limpiar la larga crin de su hija, mientras esta inicialmente se mantenía quieta.

Mientras Celestia hacia esto, la misma notaba como poco a poco la crin de su hija se tornaba color azul cielo, señalándole que esta comenzaba a relajarse mientras le tallaba el cuero cabelludo.

-aun tienes mucho fango y ramitas en tu crin…. por favor dime que no te vieron los dignatarios-

-nopi, no me vieron, me puse a jugar detrás de los arbustos, a lo mucho me vieron los pajaritos de aquel nido, oh por cierto ¡ya nacieron los pollitos!-

-¿así?- murmura la princesa mientras seguía tallando la crin de su hija.

-sí, jeje, les busque algunos gusanos, y por eso me ensucie-

-¿tuviste que cavar un túnel para hallarlos?- comenta sarcásticamente.

-no, jeje, pero estaban muy al fondo- ríe la potranca.

-oh Selena ¿no te podemos dejar sola ni por 5 minutos?-

-solo estaba jugando, es divertido, no molestaba a nadie-

-si- suspira Celestia.

-se te pego una garrapata….- murmura Celestia horrorizada, al encontrar una horrenda protuberancia negra colgando de su codo.

-oh, sí, le puse puca- sonríe la potrilla- me dolió cuando me mordió, pero me aguante y ahora está comiendo, igual que como tú me dabas de comer a mí-

-no es lo mismo Selena…- murmura Celestia mientras se la arrancaba de un tirón y la arrojaba al inodoro.

-¡oye!-

-hija por favor, deja de recolectar insectos…. Tara me dijo que encontró un nido de cucarachas en tu cama-

-es mi nido-

-¡Selena! ¡No puedes ser tan sucia! ¡Eres una princesa!-

\- ¿Qué a las princesas no se les permite divertirse?-

-Selena, sabes que no es por eso-

-¿entonces por qué es?-

Celestia suspira y vierte más champú en la crin de su hija.

-Mira cariño… no está bien que juegues en la tierra, o que recolectes insectos que te encuentras en las masetas y jardines, eso… por favor no lo hagas-

-¿por qué?-

-por que traen enfermedades-

-nunca me eh enfermado… excepto esa vez que me comí lo que encontré debajo del refrigerador, era negro y tenía bonitos hongos de colores-

-¿y vez lo que paso?-

-Pero si comemos hongos-

\- ¡pero no esa clase de hongos!- reclama Celestia -hija, tuviste diarrea por una semana entera ¿eso te pareció divertido?-

-em… no… no lo fue… para nada….- murmura la potrilla mientras su crin color azul celeste se tornaba azul oscuro- dolía cuando hacía, y hacia todo el tiempo-

-puedes enfermarte si sigues con esos hábitos, por favor, hasta tu padre era vulnerable a las enfermedades-

-¿por eso no está?-

Ante esas palabras Celestia quedo callada por un momento mientras tallaba la crin de su hija, generando por un instante un momento de silencio incómodo y melancólico entre ambas.

Celestia prosiguió con lo suyo, hasta que en eso sintió como algo comenzaba a sostenerla de la crin, esta abre sus ojos e inclina la cabeza ligeramente, para encontrarse con una especie de réplica de su hija, pero echa de agua, igualmente cepillándole el cabello.

-tenemos que apresurarnos… eso dijo Tara- murmura la princesa con un tono inexpresivo, mientras Celestia sentía como la figura de agua le enjabonaba la espalda. Esta suspira, con una ligera sonrisa y prosigue con su trabajo.

-¿Por qué tenemos que ir a esa fiesta en el imperio? A mí no me gustan las fiestas elegantes, son muy aburridas y nunca hay otros niños con quien jugar-

-es algo muy importante-

-¿por qué? No entiendo, a Tara tampoco le gustan y esta actúa como si fuera algo importante-

-es algo importante, es la boda real del imperio, y tú sabes cómo tu hermana es muy amiga de la novia-

-boda ¿eso significa que después tendrán hijos verdad? ¡¿Con los que pueda jugar?!- no pudo ocultar su emoción, reflejada no solo en su tono de vos, si no en su crin que de azul por un momento destello en un amarillo brillante, pero pronto se apagó.

-eso no siempre es seguro mi cielo- murmura Celestia con sinceridad.

La potranca se mostró desilusionada, y permaneció tranquila los siguientes minutos mientras su madre le cepillaba su crin azulada. Sin embargo la energía de la potranca no se vería interrumpida por siempre, y esta, pronto dejo a un lado su faceta seria, y comenzó a chapotear en el agua, al principio, sacando sus cascos, y provocando pequeños levantamientos de agua, tenues y sabes, pero poco a poco, la potrilla comenzaba a desarrollar gusto por jugar con el agua, y esto se vio reflejado en su crin la cual de ser azul oscuro paso a un naranja brillante la cual reflejaba su júbilo y alegría mientras azotaba sus cascos contra el agua, rápidamente su rostro se vio acompañado por una tierna y linda sonrisa de alegría, mientras jugaba con el agua.

Improvisadamente tomo una esponja y una barra de jabón que se encontraban en la tina , y comenzó a sumergirlas en el agua y a deslízalos dentro y fuera de esta, imaginando que se trataba de un navío luchando contra un calamar gigante, impacto la esposa contra el jabón provocando un corro de espuma, mientras esta fingía los rugidos de la bestia marina, luchado por hundir el navío.

Celestia solo observaba como su hija jugaba alegremente, mientras esta tallaba las alas de su hija puesto a que algo de tierra aún se encontraba impregnada entre su plumaje. Selena no se veía interrumpida en su juego mientras Celestia sostenía sus alas y las manipulaba para limpiarlas.

La emoción que Selena sentía era tal que llegó a un punto en que dejo de concentrarse en lo que hacía hace poco, y de repente, la figura de agua se deshizo por detrás de Celestia, siendo el equivalente a que les arrojaran un balde de agua fría a ambas inundando el baño entero, mientras Celestia sentía el escalofrió inicial.

-¡fue un accidente! ¡Fue un accidente! ¡Lo juro! ¡Lo juro!- exclama Selena muy asustada, y mientras su crin se tornaba nuevamente color azul, pero esta vez en un tono mucho más brillante.

Celestia inicialmente seria, comenzó a reírse sin más, cosa que confundió a la pequeña princesa por un instante, eso, hasta que Celestia se le abalanzo y la abrazo con fuerza entre sus cascos y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en la barriga.

-¡no, no, espera, mamá, jajajaja, no, lo siento, jajaja mamá!- reía la potrilla a carcajeadas mientras pataleaba en un esfuerzo por soltarse, y mientras hacía esto, no hacía más que provocar que la inundación del baño fuera mayor ante toda el agua que esta aventaba con cada uno de sus pataleos.

-mi pequeña traviesa ¡te voy a comer entera!- exclama Celestia mientras soplaba en el vientre de su hija, y esta no hacía más que reírse con más fuerza.

* * *

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que el imperio de cristal había sido reconstruido con el apoyo de los Maretonianos y los grifos. Tomó más de tres años restablecer la gloria del aquella ciudad, pero lo habían logrado y ahora que todo estaba listo los ponis de cristal (o al menos los pocos que restaban) regresar a sus hogares. Al principio fue un poco raro y extraño, casi como si regresaran a un sitio desconocido, puesto a que el imperio lucia ya un tanto diferente a como realmente era antes; era más extenso, más imponente, los grifos y maretonianos no repararon en gastos para hacer su trabajo, haciendo algo más que devolverle la gloria al devastado imperio. Una ciudad muy grande para un pequeño pueblo, tal vez, pero pronto otras cosas fueron ocupadas, tanto por ponis de otras ciudades como por los mimos maretonianos quienes fueron reubicados por alguna razón en la ciudad, haciendo del lugar un tanto más variado en cuanto a la cantidad de especies que se encontraban por el lugar. Los grifos por su parte, realmente no pidieron nada a cambio ni reclamaron parte del terreno como algunos quizás se esperaban, en cuanto terminaron de trabajar, todos se fueron a su respectivo reino y una vez ahí la nueva reina se encargó de pagarles correctamente, dejando el imperio para quienes eran los verdaderos propietarios, los ponis de cristal.

Los ponis de cristal no se sentían muy cómodos con el cambio, muchas de las casas nuevas eran enormes, haciéndolos sentir como pequeños enanos, y ver a caballos que eran de dos a tres veces mayores que ellos, no hacían más fáciles las cosas, pese a sentirse felices por regresar a casa con sus hogares restablecidos y mejorados, había algo muy diferente, algo inquietante, que nos les permitía estar del todo tranquilos.

Las calles eran un tanto inquietantes, no se podía sentir ninguna tranquilidad, pese a que todo había pasado ya. Ninguno parecía comprender por qué todos se sentían así, y ni el festival del imperio que se inauguró casi el mismo día de su llegada, cambio las cosas, la diversión que este brindó fue algo muy momentáneo que solo sirvió para restablecer el corazón de cristal, pero tras su finalización, las cosas regresaron a ser grises e inquietantes para los ponis de cristal. No se sentían cómodos pasando por las calles, sus propios hogares, era como si percibieran algo, algo horrible, algo que no comprendían o quizás no recordaban , pero la verdad era que: la sangre, la masacre, el dolor, la rabia y el miedo; quedaron impregnados en el imperio entero. La masacre fue tal que ni pese a que todos los cuerpos habían sido retirados hacia años, el sufrimiento, así fuera una pequeño recuerdo del mismo, quedo grabado en el propio imperio de cristal, y los ponis de cristal, quienes eran muy perceptivos ante esas sensaciones, no podían estar ajusto en su propia ciudad.

Las cosas parecían no mejorar para el imperio, y la tristeza que los ponis de cristal sentían, comenzaba a contagiarse en los demás. Algo tenía que hacerse para contrarrestar esto, y tiempo después, una simple noticia cambiaria las cosas para todos. Esta simple noticia, estas simples palabras, reavivaron la felicidad de los ponis de cristal, quienes más felices que nunca del puro sobresalto, sobrecargaron el corazón de cristal con su alegría y emoción.

-Una boda real-

Los preparativos no se hicieron esperar, todos estaban muy emocionados, hubo fiesta y júbilo los días posteriores, y aun no llegaba el verdadero festejo. Fiesta, alegría, gozo, todos estaban emocionados por que finalmente su príncipe contraería matrimonio.

El tiempo se volvió eternos para los habitantes del imperio, esperaban impaciente la finalización de cada día, para que el día esperado llegar al fin. Inevitablemente ese al fin había llegado, y su alegría no haría más que aumentar, y la intriga desgarrarlos pues solo faltaban unas pocas horas para que al fin se llevara a cabo. Las calles parecían estar en carnaval, con globos, serpentinas y cientos de ponis de todas las naciones celebrando alegremente. Mientras que en la plaza central se estaban preparando todo el escenario al rededor del corazón de cristal, dentro del castillo, en habitaciones separadas, los novios se estaban preparando.

-bien ya está listo mi princesa- dice la sirvienta con un tono amable.

-bien… ¿Cómo me veo?-

-te ves realmente hermosa- dice Bast con una sonrisa bien marcada mientras contemplaba a su hija, Starlight ya como toda una yegua adulta, siendo del mismo tamaño que el de un caballo completamente crecido, vistiendo un extenso vestido blanco con encajes amarillos que le cubría casi todo el cuerpo, con una larga cola blanca que reposaba sobre una silla, decorado con flores amarillas y rosadas, unas zapatillas blancas, y un extenso velo que le cubría el rostro.

Starlight mira impaciente en dirección a un reloj.

-¿Dónde está Tara? Se supone que es mi madrina, ya debería haber llegado- murmura Starlight impaciente.

-viene desde Maretonia, supongo que el viaje debe ser muy largo-

-ella debería estar aquí, es mi madrina, y no está, aj, pero que irresponsable-

-aún falta algo de tiempo para la boda, no ha de tardar- murmura Bast con un tono inexpresivo, mientras acomodaba la corbata de su traje, sin despegar la mirada del mismo.

-si.. aj… ¿y mientras la boda no empiece tengo que llevarlo puesto en todo momento?-

-la boda será dentro de muy poco, le tomó a las sirvientas ponértelo en poco más de una hora, tenían que empezar desde mucho antes-

-si pero…. Aj, la cola del vestido destraba demasiado, y creo que el corseé no me permite respirar- murmura Starlight un poco irritada.

Bast ríe por un momento, y luego queda un tanto serio. Las chicas encargadas de preparar a Starlight salen del sitio, y la princesa, cargando la cola del vestido para no arruinarla, se acerca a su padre y con mucho cuidado se sienta a su lado, sobre la cama.

-¿todavía no estás seguro de esto? Creí que le habías dado la bendición a Wes-

Bast se le queda mirando por un momento a su hija.

-Wes es un buen chico, quizás no sea el mejor poni para ti- murmura Bast y Starlight le regresa una mirada sebera- pero a mi parecer ninguno lo será, jeje-

-aja, mira, no quiero que asustes a Wes, el pobre esta demasiado nervioso con la boda como para que lo asustes….-

-aun eres una niña- murmura Bast con un tono serio.

-ya cumplí los 19 años padre, ya no soy una niña-

-eres muy joven para casarte-

-es algo que tenemos que hacer- suspira Starlight- el imperio necesita recuperar la confianza que perdió tras la guerra-

-¿pero tú quieres esto?-

-yo amo a Wes-

-¿pero esto es lo que quieres? ¿Desposarte tan joven?-

-la verdad, no me importa mucho. Y además, no solo lo hago por el imperio de Cristal, también lo hago por Wes-

-el niño está asustado, ni siquiera sabe qué hacer, lo sé, leí sus pensamientos- murmura Bast un poco irritado- no creo que casarse tan jóvenes sea una solución-

-desde lo que pasó en el imperio, quien lo perdió todo fue Wes, soy yo lo único que le queda. Últimamente ha estado muy deprimido y no sé cómo ayudarlo-

-habla con él, y…-

-¿cancele la boda?-

-bueno….-

-papá por favor, escúchate- murmura Starlight con seriedad- ya no hay marcha atrás-

-no estas segura de eso….-

-sí, sí lo estoy, padre. yo amo a Wes, y también te amo a ti-

-¿esto es lo que quieres?-

-siempre, desde que me enamore de Wes, desde ese día en que la oscuridad por poco nos derrota, nuestro amor nos salvó una vez. Creo que no hay mayor prueba de lo puros que son nuestros sentimiento, sé que Wes es el indicado; no, yo soy la indicada para Wes. Cuando creí que lo había perdido todo, Wes estuvo hay para acompañarme y hacerme sentir que no estaba sola, ahora me corresponde regresarle el favor, seré su esposa, y nuestros corazones se unirán por siempre-

-eres mi niña….-

-Siempre lo seré- dice la princesa mientras lo abrasaba con fuerza.

* * *

En una habitación un poco apartada, Wes también se estaba preparando para la boda, el príncipe bestia un traje negro con un listón rojo en la cintura, y se encontraba de cara contra un espejo mientras Rarity lo peinaba, indecisa en cómo debería dejar al príncipe.

-hmmmmm, no, no, no, no, no- murmura Rarity repudiada.

-¿Qué?- murmura Wes mientras se miraba al espejo, este tenía toda la crin para atrás, roseada por fijador, parecía más un casco.

-¿tampoco te queda bien ese peinado?- bufa Rarity.

-oh por favor, ya van como 10 veces que lo peinas- murmura Spike mientras jugaba con el pequeño Eclipse, quien ya era un potro de 5 años, el mismo vestía un pequeño trajecito blanco que contrastaba con su pelaje negro.

-tu crin es tan suave y tersa que ningún fijador sirve para retener tu crin como se debe, esta cualidad seria per

-la boda será dentro de 40 minutos…. ¿no puedo ir así?- murmura Wes- ¿o que tal una cola de caballo? Creo que eso me quedaría bien-

-oh, creo que te veías mejor despeinado- murmura Rarity pensativa.

* * *

Tara llega apenas poco antes de que la propia boda comience, con una clara expresión de estrés y agotamiento, la princesa se precipita en llegar con la novia apenas a tiempo.

-llegas tarde- dice Starlight en broma- ¿soy yo o te bañaste con el perfume de rosas que te regale?-

-créeme, eso es mejor-

-jejeje ¿enserio? Bueno,

-tú no tienes una hermana menor que crees que las cucarachas y caracoles son sus amigas y que el lodo es un buen lugar para jugar a las muñecas- suspira Tara mientras se seca el sudor de la frente, y se acomodaba el vestido el cual se le estaba cayendo.

-lo bueno es que estas aquí-

-si…. Hice algunos preparativos, también por eso me tarde en venir, creo que no fue buena idea que yo misma me encargara del salón de baile…. Ni siquiera…- murmura Tara mientras abanica su casco delante de su rostro.

-oh lo aras bien, además, Rarity también te ayudo en eso ¿oh no?-

-me le escape, decía que soy un desastre…. ¿soy un desastre?-

-bueno…. solo tienes un poco desacomodado el vestido, tienes un zapato de cada uno, y tu maquillaje es un desastre-

-¡¿qué?! ¡¿Los zapatos?! ¡Pero si mi madre me dijo que eran iguales antes de que esta se fuera a….! ¡Selena!-

-oh, no te preocupes, yo te prestaré unos, y….- murmura Starlight mientras saca un pañuelo y con este pasa todo el rostro de Tara, limpiándole el maquillaje, prosiguiendo a acomodarle un poco el vestido.

-esa niña me va a volver loca- murmura Tara bufando.

-cuando crezca se le quitara lo traviesa, créeme yo era peor con Lúthien-

-¿alguna vez le arrojaste un balde de agua sucia a tu hermana?-

-hmmmm nop, pero sí hice que se quedara castigada por un mes sin postre, diciendo que ella me había tumbado por las escaleras, cuando en realidad solo tropecé con el tapete. Tenía cuatro años, también en otra ocasión provoque que se atorara en el baño de la casa-

-¿Cómo hiciste que se atorara en el baño de la casa?-

-pegamento-

-¿pegamento?-

-súper fuerte, de ese que usan para pegar la madera al concreto, ese día mis padres salieron e viaje y ella me cuidaba así que se quedó hay hasta dos días después. Tuvo que beber agua del grifo para no deshidratarse, ni siquiera tuve la decencia de llevarle un sangacho, bueno, al menos tenía donde hacer sus necesidades-

-eras una hermana terrible, ahora me alegro de que no seas mi hermana- murmura Tara sonriendo.

-que lastima porque siempre quise ser tu hermana- ríe Starlight mientras terminaba algunos arreglos -bueno, ya está, te ves mejor sin tanto rubor y lápiz labial-

-gracias, quisiera decir lo mismo de ti, pero la verdad es que no tengo idea de cómo te vez- murmura Tara y Starlight ríe un poco -bueno, ¿Dónde está tu familia? ¿Están todos listos?-

-bueno… mi padre seguramente esta con Spike y Eclipse, quizás ya estén en camino, iba a ir con ellos, pero luego escuche que vendrías que decidí mejor esperarte-

-si…. Bueno… hmmmm aún tenemos 25 minutos ¿quieres ir yendo al altar?-

-sí, solo, em, primero ponte los zapatos ¿no?-

-oh, sí, perdona-

Starlight se apresura a buscar algo en su armario y saca un unos zapatos azules celestes, que combinaban con el vestido azul que Tara traía puesto, se los entregó a su amiga, y le pregunto si quería que le ayudara, pero esta se reusó amablemente, y fue directo a la cama para sentarse y ponérselos, sin embargo, al llegar a la cama, esta siente que por poco aplasta algo que se encontraba sobre de la misma.

-¿Qué es esto?- murmura Tara mientras palma lo que parecía ser una larga caja de cartón.

-oh, es un regalo de Wes, dijo que lo abriera antes de la boda, pero creo que prefiero mejor esperar, no creo que sea bueno que una novia habrá los regalos antes del festejo jeje-

-hmmmm, Okei- murmura Tara mientras se sienta para ponerse los zapatos.

Starlight se sienta en la silla mientras esperaba pacientemente a que Tara terminara.

-oye… y a todo esto ¿lograste hacer que Selena se ponga el vestido que le regale?-

-sí, pero no parecía muy cómoda jeje. Ahora mismo debería estar con Fluttershy y su hija, nos esperaran en el altar, ¿puedes creerlo? Ella quería traer sus propias flores para distribuirlas en el altar-

-no lo hizo, ¿verdad?-

-no, no te preocupes. Quizás no me obedezca a mí, pero a mi madre le hace caso en todo, se portará bien, mientras no le den demasiada azúcar, además, solo es traviesa conmigo-

-okei- suspira Starlight mientras esta misma se retocaba el vestido, mientras se miraba en el espejo, en eso, extendiendo sus cascos para acomodarse su peinado, divisa algo que contrastaba entre su linda y estilizada figura, asomándose por debajo de un guante. En lugar de verse su pelaje, se divisaba una estructura de madera. Starlight baja un poco su casco, y reacomoda el guante para que no se vea la estructura que realmente le entristecían verle.

-Tara-

-¿sí? Dime-

-cuando estuviste en el altar para ver que todo estuviera listo… no viste a mi hermana, ¿verdad?-

-no…. Em…. Creí que dijiste que no vendría a la boda- murmura Tara.

-esperaba que cambiara de opinión a último momento- murmura Starlight con un tono melancólico, guardando silencio por unos minutos, mientras Tara terminaba de ponerse los zapatos.

-bueno… ya es hora de que… ¿Starlight?- murmura Tara al notar un cambio en la respiración de su amiga, Starlight por un momento no respondió, y permaneció sentada, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

-dime que te pasa- dice Tara con un tono comprensivo, mientras sostenía sus cascos.

-me habría gustado que toda mi familia estuviera aquí… mi madre aún está en coma… y Lúthien…. No le he visto en 3 años-

-creí que venía de visita en la noche de los corazones cálidos y en tu cumpleaños….-

-nunca hablamos….-

Tara se queda pensando por un momento, mientras Starlight estaba a nada de comenzar a llorar, mas sin embargo esta trataba de contener sus lágrimas.

-Starlight, hay algo que tengo que decirte…. Pero por favor no se lo digas a nadie-

-¿qué?- murmura la princesa con algo de intriga.

-algo está pasando con tu hermana, su estado de salud parece que es cada vez peor…-

-¡¿Qué es lo que tiene?!-

-shhhhhh, no lo sé. Solo sé lo que mi madre me dijo, y solo me lo dijo porque cuando regreso de la última junta del consejo, llego revisando unas radiografías, no hubo forma de que supiera de que fuera, solo supe lo que eran por la textura del papel, le pregunte, y me dijo que eran de Lúthien-

-mi… ¿mi hermana?- murmura Starlight con un nudo en la garganta.

-no me dijo que es lo que tenía, aunque trate de revelar que era lo que tenían esas radiografías, no tuve mucho tiempo porque mi madre las retiro al día siguiente y me costó trabajo, pero creo que logre identificar algo-

-¿Qué viste?-

-no entendí bien…. enserio puede que...-

-¿qué es lo que tiene?- insiste Starlight.

-no estoy segura aun pero... Pero creo que tu hermana tiene... tumores…-

Starlight se queda callada por un momento.

-¿qué? ¿¡Por qué no se me dijo nada!?-

-no lo sé, creí que tú lo sabrías…. – murmura Tara un poco nerviosa.

-¿ESO CUANDO FUE?- exige saber Starlight mostrándose cada vez más alterada.

-hace casi un mes fue la última junta…. – murmura Tara un poco intimidada.

-por qué… ¡por que no se nos dijo nada!-

Tara queda seria por unos momentos, notando como comenzaba a provocar un estado de mucha tensión en Starlight, cosa que no debía ser debido a lo que pronto pasaría.

-quizás no sea nada- murmura Tara.

-¡no sea nada! ¡SON TUMORES!-

-es lo que yo interprete, no significa que este en lo correcto, aun no se usar bien mi visión mágica, de echo es muy confusa, puede que me haya equivocado-

Starlight tarda un momento en volver a calmarse, pero la intriga aún estaba latente.

-¿sabes algo más sobre mi hermana?-

-no lo sé, no me dice nada, porque no soy miembro aun, todo porque soy ciega, aunque mi madre ya se está encargando de eso; se me ha llamado aparecer ante la dignataria superior mañana después de la boda-

-¿Qué es lo que querrán de ti?-

-no lo sé… al principio supuse que me integrarían al consejo, pero la próxima junta no será hasta dentro de unas semanas, y solo me integraran si todos los del consejo estan de acuerdo, no se, todo esto esta raro… incluso mi madre me guarda secretos-

-es lo que siempre odie de esos ancianos… ni Wes ni yo tampoco somos parte del consejo… ¿Qué nos están ocultando? Wes y yo aceptamos apresurar nuestra boda por sugerencia del consejo, hablamos con la dignataria superior hace apenas un par de semana ¿Por qué no nos dicen nada?-

-dice mi madre que es confidencial, y que no está en su derecho compartir la información-

-pasaran semanas antes de que me acepten, pero Wes…. Wes apenas los cumplió, y estoy segura que tras la boda lo llamaran para formar parte-

-de todos modos requieren que un gobernante del imperio sea parte del consejo-

-cierto…. Intentare solicitar mi lugar otra vez, pero creo que Wes lo tendrá más sencillo para entrar, a diferencia de mí, Wes simpatiza con todos esos ancianos-

-si…. bueno…. es hora de irnos, tu novio te espera, así como todo el reino- suspira Tara mientras cambiaba su expresión seria por una sonrisa.

-sí, o se nos hará tarde-

-hmmm espera un momento- murmura Tara mientras hacía brillar su cuerno.

-¿sí? ¿Qué pasa?-

-creo que será mejor que abras tu regalo-

-Tara, no es momento para eso, debemos apresurarnos, debemos apresurarnos-

-ábrelo- sonreí Tara.

La princesa bufa y se dirige al obsequio de Wes, esta retira la envoltura violentamente y abre la caja sin más, al ver en su interior, por un momento esta queda sin aliento.

-oh… Wes…..- murmura Starlight.

-creo que es mejor que uses este, en lugar de ese trozo de madera ¿no crees?-

-tramposa, no se pueden usar los poderes para ver que hay dentro-

-Solo úsalo-

-si… tal vez…. Murmura Starlight quedando callada por un momento- oye… ¿sabes algo?-

-si ¿Qué pasa?-

Starlight se mira ante un espejo por un momento, como si apenas entrara en cuenta, esta se sonroja y apena.

-me voy a casar- murmura esta apenada y Tara le abrasa.

-felicidades amiga mía-

Tara y Starlight bajaron juntas las escaleras, y se presentaron delante del altar, el cual se había instalado alrededor del corazón de Cristal, al llegar, Starlight casi siente como si se le detuviera el corazón al ver a cientos, tal vez miles de ponis, de todas las razas y naciones. Todas las calles del imperio estaban abarrotadas hasta el tope, hasta donde podía verse, nunca antes Starlight había visto antes rostros en un solo lugar, y por un momento no supo que hacer y quedo paralizada ante la multitud, no fue hasta que llego su padre, vistiendo un sofisticado traje de gala y sombrero de copa que esta entro en sí.

-¿lista, mi cielo?-

-si… claro- murmura Starlight con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro.

-vamos entonces- murmura Bast ofreciéndole su casco. Starlight con algo de timidez, tomó el casco de su padre, y este prosiguió a encaminarla pode delante. Caminando sobre una alfombra roja, Starlight se sentía algo sofocada ante el largo trayecto y todos los rostros que le observaban, mientras esta lentamente caminaba, por detrás de las niñas de las rosas.

Starlight pasó por encima de los pétalos de flores que las potrillas dispersaban alegremente por el camino, dos potrancas, de menos de 5 años, vistiendo lindos y delicados vestidos rosas, una de ellas era desde luego Selena la hija menor de la princesa Celestia, pero la otra potranca que le acompañaba, era la joven y aun pequeña Sunny, la hija de Fluttershy, una joven y delicada pegaso de ojos azules, pelaje amarillo claro como su madre, plumas color celestes, y crines blancas como la nieve. Ambas vestían vestidos rosas con encajes amarillos, pero Sunny a diferencia de Selena tenía una flor amarilla entre las crines, flor que ella misma se había puesto dado a lo mucho que le gustaban las flores. La pequeña niña en contraste con Selena era un poco menos activa, mostrándose un poco más tranquila, en comparación a la otra potranca, quien repartía los pétalos con total emoción y energía, esta hacia su trabajo, con mayor delicadeza resultando muy tierna a la vista de los presentes, quienes no dejaron de soltar un bostezo de ternura al verle caminar un tanto tambaleante, pues solo tenía poco menos de cuatro años, y aun no caminaba del todo bien.

Starlight avanza tras el rastro de pétalos que las niñas dejan, y finalmente llega ante su amado, vistiendo un traje negro, con una cinta morada en la cintura, y un moño rojo en el cuello, hay estaba el, como todo un semental, esperándole. Starlight por un momento ante lo cautivada que se encontraba por el atractivo de Wes, estuvo a punto de tropezar, pero Wes extendió su casco y alcanzó a sujetarla, y con mucho cuidado y clase le ayudo a subir los escalones que le faltaban para llegar a él.

Cuando llegaron hasta el altar, Selena rápidamente se quitó del lugar y regreso hasta donde estaban sentados sus padres, en primera fina, sin embargo la pequeña Sunny se quedó parada en medio los novios, delante de Starlight y Wes, era evidente que esta no sabía qué hacer tras llegar, por lo que simplemente se detuvo y siguió repartiendo las flores al terminársele el camino, hasta que el canasto quedó completamente vacía, y tras esto, la potrilla se quedó paradito en su lugar, con sus mejillas infladas y tambaleándose en su lugar mientras mecía la canasta, en eso, la potrilla, pierde el equilibrio y dando unos pasos torpes para atrás, tropieza y cae de puro sentó, ante los pies de Starlight, quien con un gesto de ternura, le ayuda a levantarse con cuidado y delicadeza, mientras la potrilla seguía un poco distraída y con una mirada curiosa.

Rápidamente apareció Rainbow Dash quien tomo a la potranca entre sus cascos y se la llevo cuanto antes, mientras que todos los demás ponis reían ante la tierna escena, incluso Wes y Starlight no evitaron soltar una pequeña sonrisa ante esto, y esta ultima de echo sintió algo de alivio ya agradecimiento por la potrilla, quien por su ternura se olvidó completamente de sus nervios.

-oh mi cielo- dice Fluttershy recibiendo a su hija por parte de Rainbow Dash y abrasándola con fuerza.

-¿cómo go hi, hice?- murmura la potrilla mientras se chupaba el casco.

-muy bien mi vida- dice Fluttershy mientras le baba de besito en la nariz, y la potranca continuaba mascando la canasta como si fuera un dulce.

Wes y Starlight finalmente están juntos a la espera de la dignataria superior quien llevaría a cabo la celebración.

-creí que no vendrías- murmura Wes en voz baja.

-nunca te decepcionaría... gracias por tu regalo- murmura la princesa mientras lentamente pasa su casco por su casco amputado donde ahora no tenía una prótesis echa de madera, sino una más elaborada y detallada que poseía una cubierta que se asemejaba a su piel, camuflándose perfectamente con su pelaje aparentando ser lo más realista posible, apenas notándose la diferencia.

-es solo un prototipo, siguen trabajando en…..- Wes guarda silencio al ver como la dignataria superior se hacía presente ante el altar.

-te amo- murmura Starlight con una sonrisa.

Todo parecía un sueño hecho realidad, la multitud, su vestido, ella ante el altar, junto al corazón de cristal, con su amado a su lado, el mirándola a ella y el a ella, ni siquiera puso un poco de atención a todo lo que la Dignataria superior, quien era la que dirigía la boda. La princesa estaba encantada, en un sueño total y una felicidad sin precedentes; y mientras miraba a su amado ante ella, al mirarlo a los ojos aun veía a ese pequeño potrillo, inocente, tímido y dulce que tanto amaba, su amado esposo, ahora aun semental completamente adulto, pese a su complexión alta y fuerte, aun veía en sus ojos aquella inocencia pese al paso de los años. Ella por su parte quisiera decir que no ha cambiado en los últimos años, y la verdad es que no es del todo cierto, si nos remontamos a cuando era una potranca, era inocente, pero controladora, ya al crecer era una completa cretina con su hermana, y tomaron años enteros y muchas lecciones para que pudiera abrir los ojos y entender sus errores, y aun ahora, seguía cambiando, mejorando como poni y princesa, gracias a sus seres queridos y por sobre todo a su amado Wes. El tiempo los deja a todos atrás, y esta se sorprende de lo poco que Wes ha cambiado, incluso antes de tener una relación con el, ya lo conocía por medio de reuniones y fiestas de cumpleaños, y hay esta, el mismo potrillo dependiente a su madre, no ha cambiado nada, al menos ante la perspectiva de Starlight, quien estaba muy feliz de que finalmente, su sueño se hacía realidad.

Wes por su parte, estaba completamente paralizado, aunque trataba de aparentar firmeza y seguridad, la verdad era que aun ahora, no se sentía seguro de esto, y no por que no amara a Starlight, de echo era de lo único que Wes estaba completamente seguro; de lo que no estaba seguro era de sí mismo, si sería el esposo ideal para alguien del sueño como Starlight, el mismo no se sentía merecedor de tan cautivante belleza. Su corazón latía tan rápido y frenéticamente que de no ser por su condición de asimilador, este seguramente habría estallado ya dos o tres veces ante la tención que este sufría. Es entonces que sintió algo tomándole de los cascos, sintió algo suave y cálido, y entonces miro a los ojos a Starlight, quien le sonreía tranquilamente, y fue casi como si por medio de ese simple gesto, Starlight le disipara todas las dudas y temores al príncipe; es entonces que Wes lo supo, supo que esto era lo que quería, supo que ella era la yegua que amaba, y que deseaba estar a su lado por siempre, siempre juntos, el uno para el otro.

-ahora, pueden decir sus votos- dice la dignataria superior mientras les habría algo de espacio a los recién casados.

Wes por un momento quedo callado, pero Starlight le aliento a continuar, el príncipe trago saliva y luego suspiro, pero aún se mantuvo nervioso al entrar en cuenta que todos les observaban-

-solo mírame a los ojos, no veas a los demás- le susurra Starlight.

Wes sonríe y hace lo que esta le dijo, contemplando la belleza de su amada.

-yo Wes Kruger, el primero con el nombre… juro que estaré a tu lado, como tu esposo, nunca te obligare a nada que tú no quieras hacer, dedicare mi vida en protegerte, cuidarte, y hacerte feliz, ser tuyo por siempre y para siempre-

-Y yo, Starlight Road Sparkle, juro cuidarte y si es necesario también protegerte, dedicare mi vida a estar a tu lado, justos traeremos nueva vida a este mundo, yo seré tuya y formaras parte de mí, por siempre y para siempre, durante toda la eternidad, y nada en este mundo va a cambiar eso –

Todos los presentes se emocionan ante esas palabras, los ponis de cristal gritan con alegría, ponis de otras razas se les unen casi a la par, todos gritan con alegría y felicidad, todos, excepto una poni que se encontraba apartada del grupo, hay hasta atrás se encontraba lo que parecía ser una unicornio azul de crines negras y amarillas, con ojos morados brillante y vistiendo un extenso vestido. Observaba todo lo acontecido con un aire depresivo y colérico, mas sin embargo, pese a lo que seguramente muchos se podrían imaginar, no estaba enfurecida, solamente triste, y sola. Sentía como si una daga le fuera clavada en el pecho con fuerza, y aun así, sentía la necesidad de quedarse y observarlo todo, casi como si fuera un castigo para sí misma, y así convencerse de lo que es correcto.

Spike se acerca a Wes, y le entrega unos anillos, uno era de oro completamente pero el otro, además de estar echo de oro, tenía una gema tallada, en forma de gatito dentro de un zafiro, Wes tomo el anillo con el zafiro y Starlight el anillo de oro puro, y cada uno, le puso al otro el respectivo anillo el cuerno de sus amados.

-y con estas palabras, y por la gracia de Artemisa, los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la….-

-parece que dijo puedes besar al novio- bromea Rainbow Dash.

La dignataria no alcanzo a terminar la frase antes de que Starlight se abalanzara sobre Wes y le robara un beso, todo fue tan repentino que ambos estuvieron a punto de caer del altar, pero por suerte Wes apenas reacciono, clavo su casco con fuerza al suelo, y se aferró con fuerza a la cintura de Starlight, mientras esta seguía cayendo, provocando que la princesa, diera un giro en el aire mientras Wes le sujetaba, y al final terminara siendo Wes el que la sostenía. Todos aplauden ante tal hazaña.

-¿estás bien?- murmura Wes un poco preocupado, quien creyó que le había lastimado

-jijiji, somos marido y mujer finalmente ¿tú qué crees?- murmura Starlight mientras acaricia su mejilla con suavidad, es entonces que Wes lentamente se acerca a sus labios y le da un suave y delicado beso, y Starlight se aferra con fuerza a su cuello.

Todos se levantan de sus asientos y festejan al aire.

-okei, estoy un poco oxidad apero aquí voy- murmura Rainbow Dash mientras estira las alas.

-solo ten cuidado- murmura Fluttershy mientras sostenía entre sus cascos a la pequeña Sunny.

La pegaso arcoíris igual que un cohete emprendió el vuelo y aterrizo tan rápido que genero una potente reimpresión sónica, cuyo espectáculo no hizo más que animar más a los presentes.

Los dos esposos bajaron del altar, juntos y abrasados por sus alas mientras bajaban los escalones, pasaban delante de todos los súbditos e invitados quienes les arrojaban arroz mientras pasaban.

Todo parecía un sueño hecho realidad, ninguno de los presentes podía creerlo, hasta que en eso, ante ellos aparece una figura que ninguno de los presentes se esperaba ver, Starlight y Wes se detienen de golpe, y ambos, por sobretodo Starlight quedan con la mirada desencajada, casi como si hubieran visto un fantasma.

Starlight camina tambaleándose ante la figura, casi parecía como si se fuera a caer, por lo que Wes tuvo que ayudarle a caminar, y aun cuando esta la tenía enfrente, seguía sin creer lo que veía, aun cuando esta se encontraba llorando delante de ellos, sonriéndoles a los recién casados.

-¿mami…..?- murmura Starlight con un tono de voz tan chillón e inocente que parecía una potranca.

-hija mía…. As crecido demasiado- murmura Twilight entre lágrimas. Starlight, rápidamente corrió hasta los brazos de su madre y la abraso con fuerza, Twilight se aferró con igual fuerza a su hija, y ambas lloraron desconsoladamente al estar por fin juntas.


	60. Chapter 60

El despertar del demonio.

Capítulo 60. Un nuevo despertar

* * *

Lúthien se encontraba recostada en una cama, observando indiferentemente el techo, mientras simplemente dejaba que el tiempo pasara ante ella, con un respirador conectado a su nariz, y una manguera conectada a sus venas para proporcionarle antibióticos y vitaminas que tanto le hacían falta. Solamente esperaba a que entrara algún médico o la propia reina de los grifos para anunciarle que podía dejar la cama, y regresar a su traje para continuar con su mísera vida. En especial porque ahora, ella cree tener una oportunidad y no piensa desperdiciarla ahora que puede.

Ignorando completamente su estado actual, siendo que no había vareado tanto en los últimos años, con excepción de que ahora, su cabeza, más precisamente su frente se encontraba hinchada, casi como si fuera a explotar, la escasa piel que Twilight le había trasplantado ya se había difuminado y fundido en el cuerpo de Lúthien, tornándose del mismo color blanco de la yegua, también se había extendido un poco la piel, cubriendo un poco más de su cuerpo, pero aún no era suficiente, puesto a que aún la mayor parte de su cuerpo se encontraba desprotegida sin el vital órgano. Y por último, la diferencia más marcada que esta poseía era que su cuerpo se encontraba mutilado, estando este apenas a la mitad, casi como si alguien o algo se lo hubiera cortado; y es que desde los últimos años, por alguna razón, el calcio, la queratina y por ende la fortaleza de su cuerno se fue perdiendo y este se fue cayendo poco a poco, y por alguna razón que ni los médicos del imperio grifo ni los dignatarios o Equestrianos han podido saber, aún sigue siendo capaz de usar magia, en pocas cantidades, y por momentos, cuando esta se concentra.

Lúthien realmente no parecía importarle su apariencia actual, hacía años que se había acostumbrado a su deformidad, a tal punto de llegar a acostumbrarse a considerar el traje que le cubre casi todo el tiempo como su verdadera piel. Y por ende, ahora que no lo poseía, se sentía desnuda, expuesta y frágil. Sentimientos de debilidad que por su intenso deseo por regresar a aquella cueva le ayudaban a ignorar y superar.

-ante ella entra la reina de los grifos, quien le observa con seriedad-

-¿Cómo sigues Lúthien?- pregunta esta y la princesa no responde, permaneciendo un momento de silencio e incomodidad entre ambas.

-sé que es lo que quieres, pero no puedo permitirte regresar a esa cueva si…-

-tengo que entrar, lo vi, el aun esta con nosotras…- murmura Lúthien con un tono melancólico.

-no sabes que es lo que viste, hay quienes dicen que al ver a los ojos a un lobo oscuro la única luz que uno ve es el alma del propio-

-eso es mentira y lo sabes- murmura Lúthien colérica.

-no es totalmente una mentira, esas criaturas son impredecibles, él te ataco-

-por qué me acerque demasiado a su territorio, cruce el rio-

-no debiste hacerlo….-

-Él pudo matarme si hubiera querido, pero no lo hizo-

-te rompió tres costillas, y por poco hace que mueras ahogada-

-¡él no me mato! Y…. y….. El…. El me…. Ustedes…. Ustedes no llegaron hasta tiempo después… me pudieron encontrar, muerta, ahogada… pero, no fue así-

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-nadie estaba con nosotros… ustedes llegaron después… ¿Quién me puso el casco?- murmura Lúthien pensativa y sumergiéndose en sus pensamientos, mientras revivía aquel momento.

-dices que el… ¿te acerco el casco?-

-No… yo no podía ni moverme… lo que digo es que él, tomo el casco, y me lo puso…-

Lúthien parecía muy segura de lo que decía, la reina se queda pensando por un momento en lo acontecido, y lo que Lúthien le estada diciendo.

-han pasado 4 años…-

-lo se…. Y creo… creo que ya está regresando….- murmura Lúthien con un tono melancólico.

\- por favor…. Tienes que dejarme regresar… por favor…. Sé que puedo, sé que aún hay la forma… sé que aún podemos recuperarlo-

-Whisper ahora está atado al suelo… no podrá hacerte más daño-

-¡encadenarlo ya es demasiado, y ahora lo tienes atado al suelo!- exclama Lúthien colérica.

-¡no tuve otra opción! ¡En dos semanas habrá una junta del consejo en mi castillo! ¡¿Sabes cómo reaccionaran si digo que el lobo que no mate por sus órdenes te ataco?! ¡Sabes que es lo que dirán si les digo que esa cosa está en un salón donde puede andar libre y cualquier princesa imprudente puede entrar sin más!

-él no me ataco….-

-si lo hizo, quizás no te provoco severas heridas, pero si te lastimo, mira Lúthien, estamos del mismo lado, ayúdame a mantener a Whisper con vida, si es verdad lo que dices…. Si es verdad…..- por un momento la reina hace a un lado su tono severo y comienza a flaquear en su tono de voz, mostrándose algo frágil por un momento.

-quiero regresar, y tendrás que encadenarme y encerrarme igual que a Whisper si quieres evitarlo-

-bien… como quieras…. Pero…-

-¡hola!- exclama Lúthien.

-pe… pero… viste lo que pasó…-

-sé que él me reconoció, sé que aún queda algo de él dentro, no me ara daño estoy segura, y además, ya lo encadenaste al suelo, ¿Qué daño podría hacerme? Además, tu sabes que no es bueno rodearlo o presionarlo, tú ya empezaste cuando le pusiste una cadena y lo empeoraste cuando lo encadenaste al suelo, tengo que ir sola, así el sabrá que no le are daño y que estoy con el-

Eithel se queda callada por un momento, permaneciendo la habitación de la enfermería completamente en silencio, apenas interrumpida por las máquinas de oxigeno e intravenosa que se le suministraban a Lúthien.

-está bien… regresa a esa cueva…. Pero, será bajo tu propia responsabilidad… y te lo advierto… si vuelve a pasar otro incidente como el anterior…. Probablemente pierda el control de la situación y el consejo sea quien lo ejecute….-

-eso no pasara, o yo misma me encargare de ellos-

-bien… suspira Eithel-

-solo quiero una cosa-

-¿qué?-

-quiero que me den un respirador, más pequeño, uno que solo me cubra la nariz, no quiero usar ese casco-

-esos respiradores son frágiles y se caen con facilidad, sin mencionar que de no ser por ese casco, pudiste haber muerto de una contusión cuando el té tumbo ¿por qué?-

-Whisper…. creo… creo que él se detuvo, porque me vio a los ojos-

-¿Cómo dices?-

-no sé cómo explicarlo pero… cuando nos miramos a los ojos… siendo como si… como si nos conectáramos….-

-el casco tiene un botón que hace visible tu rostro-

-no totalmente, solo muestra una imagen empañoza, Whisper… él tiene que verme a los ojos, directamente- murmura Lúthien con sinceridad.

-como usted guste- suspira la reina.

La reina Eithel y Lúthien continuaron platicando por unos momentos con un poco más de tranquilidad, hasta que en eso alguien toca a la puerta de la enfermería, y por esta se asoma un joven grifo.

-disculpe su majestad…. Pero están aquí- anuncia el grifo.

-diles que en un momento les atenderé- suspira Eithel.

-disculpe pero ellas, están aquí….- murmura el grifo mientras abre la puerta revelando ante ellos a la princesa Celestia, su hija la princesa Tara y por ultimo a la dignataria superior, y las tres figuras entran, mirando seriamente a las presentes.

-que… ¿Qué… que es lo que pasa?- murmura Lúthien algo confundida.

* * *

Los días tras la boda del imperio de cristal, fueron de alegría total, en especial para Starlight, quien no solo aun presentaba el júbilo y alegría de estar casada con el amor de su vida, sino por la resurrección de su madre. Al principio hubo un leve sentimiento de incertidumbre y confusión, preguntas como ¿Cuándo había despertado? Y ¿Por qué no se les aviso con anterioridad? Se hicieron presentes entre la familia, de entre los cuales, Bast Y Starlight comenzaron a mostrarse un poco molestos con los dignatarios por no habérseles avisado. Resulta que Twilight había despertado tiempo atrás, hacia unos 3 días anteriores a la boda del imperio, pero tras despertar esta aun presentaba serios síntomas de cansancio, debilidad y confusión, por lo que se mantuvo en las instalaciones médicas de Maretonia.

Pese a las explicaciones amables y comprensivas de Twilight, Bast y Starlight continuaron molestos, no solo con los dignatarios, sino también con Celestia, quien resultaba, también sabia de su despertar. Celestia y los dignatarios tuvieron que dejar el imperio al día siguiente de la boda real, pero Twilight se quedó y permaneció con su familia y nuevo yerno para conocerse y estar al tanto de como las cosas habían cambiado.

Twilight se alegró y entristeció, al ver cómo los años habían pasado, como su hija ya estaba casada con alguien que le aprecia y atesora tanto como ella, y también, como su pequeño Eclipse, había crecido, con quien estuvo muy contenta y ansiosa de tenerlo de vuelta entre sus cascos. Y aunque al principio el pequeño príncipe de tan solo 5 años, miro a quien era su madre con algo de extrañeza, al no recordarla muy bien, cuando entro en cuenta de quién era, y sintió el cariño de su madre, este se abalanzo sobre ella, dándole un fuerte y animoso abraso, y Twilight, entre lágrimas de alegría, se lo regreso con mucho gusto, y sin parar de llorar.

-mi pequeño príncipe, mi pequeñito… no sabes cuánto te extrañe, y el gusto que me da tenerte de nuevo entre mis cascos- murmuraba Twilight entre lágrimas mientras no se atrevía a soltarlo.

-finalmente estamos todos reunidos- murmura Bast mientras abrazaba a Twilight y Eclipse por la espalda.

Y mientras tanto, Starlight y Wes observaban la tierna escena, un poco distantes, para guardar espacio a con su madre, eso hasta que Twilight, les obligo a unirse al abraso

Las cosas finalmente se dejaron un poco de lado, y todos se enfocaron en lo principal, la boda de Starlight y Wes, y el que finalmente tenían de vuelta a la princesa de la armonía. La familia Sparkle no podía estar más feliz, finalmente todos estaban reunidos, o casi todos. Entre tanto jubilo y alegría de estar reunida con su esposo, con Spike, su hija casada, y su pequeño niño, por un breve instante se olvidó de algo muy importante, de lo que se percató al momento del abraso familiar, dándose cuenta de la ausencia de alguien.

-¿Dónde está Lúthien?- pregunta esta mientras mira en todas direcciones, buscando o esperando que se encontrase en algún rincón, pero por más que giro los ojos y la cabeza, no vio a nadie más. Rápidamente Twilight mira a su hija mayor y esposo, con una mirada de suma preocupación y miedo, pues en su mente ya se temía lo peor.

-ella….- murmura Bast un poco pensativo.

-¿esta?- murmura Twilight con voz quebrada.

-¡No!... ejem… no, no madre… ella está, está bien…. Solo no está con nosotros- murmura Starlight apresuradamente para que su madre no se sintiera mal.

-¿Dónde está mi... donde esta ella?-

-actualmente vive en el imperio grifo….-

-¡¿qué?! Ellos... Ellos ¡¿por qué?!- exclama con un tono colérico y de molestia, pues en su mente rápidamente asoció este caso con lo pasado hacia unos cuantos años cuando le quitaron a sus hijas, de hecho, el cólera que ella comenzaba a sentir era tal que de haber habido algún miembro de la raza grifo, cualquiera, sin duda hubiera ido a por el para amenazarlo o interrogarlo.

-está bien... ella está bien…- le dice Bast un poco nervioso, mientras le sostenía de los hombros para tratar de hacerle un masaje que le calme, y también para que no se valla de súbito a atacar a alguien.

-ella está bien madre… Lúthien…. Ella eligió quedarse con ellos- interviene Starlight.

-¿qué?- murmura Twilight ya comenzando a calmarse- por… ¿por qué?-

-tu sabes que Lúthien nunca ha tenido la mejor salud mi cielo- le explica Bast.

-tras lo que paso en el imperio de Cristal, el sitio ya no era viable para sus atenciones, ella no podía vivir aquí por motivos de reconstrucción que aún estamos llevando a cabo, y la falta de recursos que aún son latentes- explica Wes con algo de timidez.

-y ella no quiso quedarse en Maretonia…. Donde te tenían, por que…. Em….- murmura Starlight un poco pensativa.

-los grifos siempre tuvieron los mejores avances médicos, y con su estado tan delicado era lo mejor para ella- dice Bast.

Twilight se sienta por un momento para tratar de analizar lo que había pasado, y poder digerirlo.

-era lo mejor para ella, y nadie podía obligarla a quedarse, además…. Desde lo que paso, últimamente todos hemos estados dispersados, yo hasta hace unos días, permanecía a tu lado en Maretonia, Starlight se turnaba un tiempo para estar con nosotros, y regresar al imperio donde ayudaba a Wes con la supervisión de la reconstrucción del imperio- explica Bast.

-si… ayudarlo….- piensa la princesa mientras se mordía el labio y Wes quienes estaba a su lado, se sonrojaba y desviaba la mirada, mientras sigilosamente se hacía unos pasos para atrás.

-todos tomamos caminos separados, cuando las cosas se calmaron- murmura Fluttershy quien abrasaba a su hija, la cual se encontraba dormida en su pecho.

-sí, de hecho, solo por la boda es que todos nos reunimos- comenta Rainbow Dash.

-si ese es el caso…. No explica…. Por qué… porque… ¿no asistió a la boda?-

Todos permanecieron callados por un momento, inseguros de que podían decirle, y realmente es que con excepción de Starlight, ninguno de los presentes estaba muy seguros del paradero o situación de Lúthien, y los únicos que si tenían ese conocimiento, habían partido apenas la boda termino.

-Ella nunca tuvo la mejor salud, por eso es que no pudo venir- murmura Starlight.

-¿y cómo esta ella? que… ¿está bien?- murmura Twilight un poco temerosa.

Starlight se acerca al oído de Wes, y le susurra algo al mismo. Wes se le queda mirando por un momento, y luego mira a Twilight aun triste.

-okei…- murmura Wes mientras se acerca a Twilight.

-en un par de semanas, yo iré al imperio grifo, habrá una junta del consejo, y será mi integración al mismo… podría llevarla, para que vea como esta ella-

Twilight mira a Wes con un aire esperanzado.

-gracias….- murmura la princesa, en un tono poco audible, pero que Wes logro entender y asiente con una sonrisa.

Todos permanecen en silencio por un momento. Twilight permanece ausente por un momento, con la mirada baja, contra el suelo de cristal, pensando en todo lo que se le estaba diciendo, y en toda la información que debía asimilar. Esta miro a su alrededor, observo a su pequeño Eclipse, quien ya había dejado de ser un bebé, observo a su esposo, a su hija con su marido, y por último se fijó en Fluttershy, quien aún abrasaba a su hija. La princesa se levantó, y avanzó lentamente hasta ella, acercándose y asomando la mirada para ver a la pequeña potranca, quien estaba durmiendo pacíficamente. La pegaso amarilla se inclinó levemente, y descubrió un poco a su pequeña niña, para que Twilight pudiera verla mejor.

-se parece mucho a ti - murmura Twilight con un tono suave y relajado.

-gracias- responde Fluttershy con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué nombre tiene?-

-le puse, Sunny, Sunny Summer- murmura Fluttershy con un tono cariñoso mientras envolvía a su pequeña hija nuevamente entre la manta.

-es preciosa, te felicito…. A ambas- murmura Twilight mientras mira en dirección a Rainbow Dash.

-sí, gracias- murmura la pegaso arcoíris.

Twilight se da la media vuelta, y se dirige a su hija y Wes, a quienes los mira con detenimiento, rápidamente una idea pasó por la mente de Twilight, y aunque estuvo a punto de soltarla, decidió que mejor la guardaría para cuando estuvieran a solas. Todos permanecieron platicando un rato, mientras la noche se volvía cada vez más oscura. Finalmente todos proceden a retirarse a determinadas habitaciones dadas por Wes y sus sirvientes. Y antes de ir a la habitación con su esposo e hijo pequeño, Twilight prefirió antes, salir con su hija, y dar un paseo por los extensos pasillos del imperio de cristal, y poder contemplar la belleza de la noche, inmediatamente Twilight se percató de que las noches se sentían un poco diferentes, al mirar las constelaciones, se percató de que las estrellas ya no eran tan brillantes, y que la luna había perdido algo de encanto. Twilight no sabía cómo explicárselo, pero sentía que todo era muy diferente.

-te diste cuenta de la diferencia ¿cierto?- murmura Starlight con un tono inexpresivo, Twilight simplemente asiente con la mirada aun fija en las estrellas.

-muchas cosas son diferentes ahora, supongo que te has de sentir algo extraña…. Pero…-

-Luna ya no está- murmura Twilight- no estaba muy segura, pero la princesa Celestia me lo dijo, parece que aun extraña a su hermana, incluso siento que los días son más apagados-

-nos afectó a todos, lo que paso aquí…. Al principio no estaba segura de querer vivir aquí- murmura Starlight.

-¿y porque decidiste quedarte entonces?-

-Wes…. Sin Cadance, Wes es el heredero legitimo en el puesto de gobernante en el imperio de Cristal… y tras como termino todo, no cabe duda que el puesto es para él. Su familia desapareció, ya no tenía a nadie, no podía dejarlo solo, no tras todo lo que ha pasado-

Twilight sonríe por un momento mientras observa a su hija, recargada contra un barandal, con la cabeza baja, mirando por debajo del imperio, mientras el viento soplaba sobre su melena.

-lo amas en verdad ¿cierto?-

Starlight sonríe por un momento.

-creo que es un pobo obvio- murmura aun con una ligera sonrisa y un poco sonrojada.

-me alegra que hayas encontrado a alguien pero…- murmura Twilight para luego quedarse completamente en silencio, captando la incertidumbre de Starlight, quien le mira algo confusa, esperando a que continúe.

-¿pero?- dice ella esperando que continúe.

Twilight mira en todas direcciones asegurándose de que no haya nadie cerca, y luego mira a su hija con seriedad, y una mirada picarona que inquietaron a Starlight.

-hija, dime la verdad ¿Estas embarazada?-

-¡¿qué?!- exclama Starlight de un sobresalto.

-hija por favor, sé que lo amas, pero enserio, es muy extraño que se hayan casado tan jóvenes a menos que….-

-¡no estoy embarazada! ¡No estoy embarazada! ¡No estoy embarazada!- exclama Starlight bastante alterada.

Twilight se queda en silencio por un momento, mordiéndose el labio con fuerza mientras mira algo inquieta y sorprendida la sobrerreacción de su hija ante esa insinuación.

-¿Por qué se te ocurren esas cosas?- murmura Starlight respirando agitadamente mientras se apretaba el vientre con fuerza, casi como si ella misma ni siquiera estuviera segura de eso, y pensara que se le notara el vientre o alguna señal que indicara su estado, Twilight miro confusa como su hija se cohibía y encorvaba, ante esa reacción.

-ustedes….-

-¡nos casamos por que el consejo dijo que era lo mejor para el reino!- exclama Starlight mientras tomaba una pausa para tomar aire y relajarse.

-los… ¿los obligaron?-

-no…. No…. Solo nos dijeron que si queríamos ayudar al reino, un matrimonio real ayudaría a calmar las cosas y dar un nuevo inicio para todos en el imperio, pero no, no me case con Wes por que estuviera embarazada… de hecho, no lo estoy- dice esto último con algo de duda en su voz.

-entonces… ¿no lo han hecho?-

Starlight no respondió, claramente la respuesta no era un no, de hecho, incluso antes del matrimonio, Starlight había tenido relaciones con Wes innumerables veces, pero siempre los dos tenían cuidado de que nada de la semilla de Wes terminara dentro de ella, sin mencionar que era muy cuidadosa con la medición de su periodo por lo mismo y para asegurarse, cuando no estaba muy segura de haberlo impedido, tomaba alguna pastilla para darle punto final al asunto. La verdad es que Starlight ahora se sentía muy avergonzada y la verdad no le gustaba la idea de admitir que mantiene relaciones con su novio cada determinado tiempo. La insinuación de Twilight la tomo mucho por sorpresa, porque le inculco la duda de que hubiera fallado en algo, que se hubiera equivocado, y que realmente estaba preñada, Starlight miro a su madre, sudando a montón, esperando a que esta le dijera, porque dijo la palabra "embarazo"

-si lo he hecho…. Pero no estoy embarazada, no lo estoy- murmura está sudando.

-te creo…. Solo lo dije… por que…. Aun son muy jóvenes para casarse- murmura Twilight apenada.

-pues ya te dije porque- bufa Starlight.

Twilight queda callada por un momento, pensando en la reacción de su hija, que definitivamente le tomó por sorpresa, y aunque le alegraba un poco que su matrimonio no fuera producto de un embarazo no deseado, seguía preocupándole lo jóvenes que se habían casado, y también, la forma en que reacciono cuando insinuó la posibilidad.

-Starlight ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-

-no estoy embarazada- bufa la misma.

-no es…. Bueno, si es referente a eso… pero, yo solo quería preguntarte que….-

-¿qué?-

-¿a ti te gustaría tener hijos algún día?-

Starlight se queda callada por un momento.

-no dijiste que era muy joven para casarme y ahora dices que tu….-

-¡No! No me entendiste bien… em… yo, la verdad, me alegro de que no estés embarazada aún son muy jóvenes, sí, pero eso no significa que en algunos años, podrían-

-eh hablado con Wes sobre eso- murmura Starlight.

-¿y?-

-y si tenemos hijos Wes se encargara de criarlos-

-¿eh?-

-madre…. yo…. Yo no soy buena, con los niños, ni siquiera podía cuidar sola de Eclipse, ni siquiera ahora que es un poco mayor, yo no estoy echa para esto-

-entiendo…. ¿y Wes que dice?-

-él no dice nada, él me dice que cuando esté lista, pero tampoco me dice que espere que tengamos…. Hijos… sé que a Wes le gustan los niños, pero no sé por qué, pero ciento que él tampoco espera que seamos padres-

-Entiendo…- suspira Twilight un poco decepcionada.

-¿y por qué tanto interés?-

-olvídalo mi cielo, solo que… ahora que se casaron, no deje de pensar en la posibilidad de ser abuela- murmura Twilight mientras se mordía el labio.

-no sé, quizás no tengamos un bebé hasta dentro de una par de décadas o centenares de años, yo personalmente, siento algo de curiosidad por ser madre algún día, pero no ahora, no, no me siento lista, y algo me dice que Wes tampoco lo está-

\- tienes razón, si aún no están listos, es mejor esperar- dice esta con una sonrisa.

-si…..- murmura Starlight con un tono seco mientras, inconscientemente, esta realizaba la acción de acariciar su vientre suavemente.

-me alegro mucho de que seas feliz- le dice Twilight mientras la abrasaba fuertemente.

-si… y a mí me alegra el tenerte de vuelta- murmura Starlight mientras le regresaba el abraso.

* * *

 _En una habitación cerrada, y completamente esterilizada, vistiendo unas batas blancas, tres yeguas se encontraban alrededor de una figura debilitada y agonizante quien aparentemente permanecía durmiendo. Luego de pasado un tiempo, este abre lentamente sus ojos, y mira a quienes tenían ante él._

 _Celestia, Fluttershy y una aun cansada y joven Tara, le rodean, sentadas, se alegran al verle despertar._

 _-Cely….- murmura este con un tono agónico._

 _-Discord…- murmura Celestia entre lágrimas._

 _-papá….- murmura Tara con un tono colérico y triste._

 _-¿Cuánto tiempo me dormir?- murmura Discord con un tono cansado._

 _-solo un par de horas….- murmura Fluttershy con un nudo en la garganta. Discord mira a la pegaso por un momento y nota como esta aun cargaba un relativamente grande, vientre, redondo que se asomaba levemente entre su bata blanca._

 _-deberías descansar…. No es bueno que te….- murmura Discord con un tono cansado._

 _-estoy bien…. Aún faltan algunos meces….- murmura Fluttershy con un tono colérico._

 _-no deberían estar todas aquí….- suspira Discord- no tienes que estar aquí….-_

 _-no te dejaremos…- murmura Tara con un tono serio._

 _El cuerpo de Discord se encontraba completamente irreconocible, con moretones y protuberancias en todas partes, que hacían ver a su cuerpo como un saco de huesos putrefacto y desecho, ahora incapaz de siquiera mover un solo musculo, o invocar siquiera una mínima demostración de su magia del caos. El draconequus se encontraba recostado, de cara a sus visitantes, haciendo un esfuerzo por no cerrar los ojos para no dormirse otra vez, o incluso para no despertar nunca más. Consciente de que este sería sin duda su final, Discord trato de ignorar por sobretodo su dolor y sufrimiento y enfocarse en memorizar y recordar los mejores momentos de su vida, trato de armarse de valor para poder hacer lo que pensaba desde que supo que su tiempo esta contado. Tenía miedo, realmente, aunque no lo aparentaba en su expresión debilitada y ocasionalmente optimista. Discord tenía mucho miedo ante el inminente final que cada vez, estaba más cerca. Podía sentir el frio aliento de la muerte recorriéndole la espina, y tratando de despojarlo del mundo terrenal, pero hacia un esfuerzo por permanecer un poco más de tiempo, solo para poder memorizar los rostros de quienes ama, y convencerse a sí mismo de que después de todo, su partida no era algo tan malo._

 _Discord sonríe levemente para animar un poco a sus visitantes, trata de soltar un chiste o dos para animarlas mientras están presentes, pero ninguno causa el efecto deseado, haciendo creer a las yeguas que estaba delirando._

 _Pese a la sonrisa de Discord, en sus ojos se podía ver su cólera, miedo y tristeza, el cual simplemente se hacía más presente al observar los rostros tristes de quienes le rodeaban, y por lo que intentaba animarles, pero nada resultaba, pues no era el momento para reír, aun cuanto lo deseara, cambiar esos rostros tristes y abatidos, por unas pequeñas sonrisas, por más que lo deseara, no lo lograría, pues todas eran conscientes de lo que pasaba, y nada les aria cambiar eso . Las tres yeguas se quedaron al lado de Discord, hasta que este, tras un momento en el que casi se quedaba dormido otra vez, suplica que le dejen solo con su esposa. Tara no quiso dejar a su padre, pero al final esta termino accediendo y yéndose junto a Fluttershy, y reuniéndose con los demás, quienes esperaban fuera de la habitación._

 _Celestia cerro los cortinales de la habitación, y lentamente se hacerse a la cama donde reposaba su esposo, para luego tomar una silla y sentarse en esta, guardando silencio por un momento, mientras esperaba a que fuera Discord quien le hablara, al ser el quien le pedía que estuvieran solos, esperaba que lo soltara en cuanto todos salieran, pero Discord permaneció callado por un momento. Celestia también permaneció callada, realmente ella temía mucho en lo que le iba a decir, y se negaba a la idea de siquiera la posibilidad de que esto que le quiera decir, sea alguna especie de despedida._

 _-¿Dónde dejaste a Selena?-_

 _-Bast y Starlight le cuida… los médicos no me dejan traerlas…- murmura Celestia con cólera- tampoco querían que Fluttershy entrara, pero ella fue muy persuasiva con ellos-_

 _-me gustaría verla….- murmura Discord calmadamente._

 _-Discord… ¿Por qué no nos dijiste?-_

 _-no quería arruinar estos últimos días con ustedes… pero creo que ya no importa… lo siento- murmura un poco cansado y apenado._

 _-pudimos ayudarte… si nos decías…-_

 _-no creo que haya habido diferencia si les decía de mi condición…-_

 _-la traeré, no me importa que digan los doctores, tienes derecho a ver a nuestro bebé…- murmura Celestia con un tono colérico._

 _-gracias…- sonríe Discord._

 _Por un momento el draconequus guardo silencio, pensando en lo que realmente quería decirle a su amada esposa, tratando de ganar fuerza y poder decirlo._

 _-Celestia…. Celestia, hay algo muy importante que tengo que decirte- murmura Discord entrecerrando sus ojos, su vos era seca y lenta, casi como si se le dificultara hablar y respirar al mismo tiempo._

 _-dime mi cielo….- murmura Celestia con total atención y preocupación._

 _-esto solo puedo pedírtelo a ti….- murmura Discord mientras tocia._

 _-dime….-_

 _-cuando todo termine…. Por favor…. Quiero que…. Quiero que…..- Discord toce frenéticamente, y luego se tiende en la cama donde intenta reincorporarse, Celestia mira aterrada como la fuerza de su esposo comenzaba a desvanecerse ante ella, y solo suplicaba por que pudiera soportar un poco más._

 _-cuando me haya ido… tú… tú deberás….-_

 _-¿qué? ¡No!- le interrumpe Celestia bruscamente- ¡no digas tonterías! Te…. Te recuperaras…. Te pondrás bien muy pronto… Discord….-_

 _-no…. Y no hace falta negarlo…. Tu y yo…. lo sabemos muy bien…. Celestia…. Sabemos que… mi tiempo en este mundo ya casi termina….-_

 _-No…. No por favor…-_

 _-tienes que escucharme…. Es importante, y solo a ti te puedo confiar esto….- murmura Discord con un tono sumiso._

 _-te escucho….- murmura Celestia con sus ojos enrojecidos._

 _-cuando esto termine… cuando me haya ido… quiero, por favor…. Quiero que quemes mi cuerpo….. Inmediatamente-_

 _-¿qué?-_

 _Discord trata de señalarle a Celestia su brazo ahora negro y putrefacto, donde la infección del veneno era mucho más concentrada y enrabiada._

 _-esta cosa…. Ese monstruo me hiso esto… y por medio de ello me controlo para hacerte daño….-_

 _-él fue derrotado… el….-_

 _-si aún queda algo de esa cosa, es el veneno con el que me infecto…. No sé si realmente esto termino…. Y si muero pronto… no quiero regresar…. Lo vi…. El me lo dijo cuándo me controlo… el nació de los cadáveres, su veneno aún está en mi cuerpo… y no quiero que nada de esa cosa, aun exista….-_

 _-ya no existe… esa cosa… ya no existe….-_

 _-por favor Celestia… prométeme que cremaras mi cuerpo…. de todos modos... ya no queda cara bonita para lucir en el funeral- eso ultimo lo dijo como un chiste, pero claramente en lugar de hacer sentir mejor a Celestia, la hizo sentir más abatida._

 _-está bien…. Está bien cariño-_

 _-y otra cosa…- suspira Discord mientras trata de reincorporarse de un intenso dolor que aun persistía en todo su cuerpo, tomándose un momento para continuar, y con Celestia esperando con el corazón en la garganta a que este pudiera volver a comunicarse- quiero que…. Cuando…. Cuando cremes mi cuerpo…. Recojas mis cenizas… sé que ahora no puedes volver…. Pero cuando todo esté en orden… quisiera que llevaras mis cenizas a la montaña, donde antes estaba nuestro hogar, y esparzas mis cenizas… quiero que mis restos reposen en el mismo lugar donde reposan los de nuestro hijo… quiero reunirme con el…. por favor….-_

 _A este punto, la princesa del sol estaba tan herida y dolida, que no pudo soportar más aparentar su fuerza, y callo desconsoladamente en llanto, arrodillándose ante Discord, y casi tumbándose en la cama, donde este le observaba con un fuerte pesar, y de igual manera melancolía, y pena por ver a su esposa en ese estado, y no poder ser capas siquiera de darle un abraso, hizo un esfuerzo por poder sentarse en la cama, o siquiera levantar su garra, pero lo único que provoco es abrevar su dolor. Por lo que no pudo hacer nada más que mirar a su esposa, llorando en su sitio, trato de decir algunas palabras, pero realmente, nada venía a su mente, nada que pudiera ayudarle a sentirse mejor._

 _-lo siento….- suspira Discord mientras tocia._

 _Celestia trata de dejar de llorar y reincorporarse, mirando lentamente a su esposo, quien le miraba también con una expresión melancólica y culposa._

 _-Discord…. ¿Qué dices?-_

 _-no pude… no…. No pude….-_

 _-¿qué? ¿Qué mi cielo?-_

 _-no pude protegerlos, sin importar cuanto poder tuve, nunca fue suficiente, lo siento….. cuando nos casamos, cuando… cuando nos casamos jure protegerlos… y no pude cumplirlo-_

 _-Discord… por favor, no digas eso…. Hiciste lo que pudiste…- murmura Celestia mientras sus ojos se inundaban entre lágrimas._

 _-no fue suficiente….- suspira el mismo mientras entrecerraba los ojos, puesto a que la luz escasa de la habitación le irritaban los ojos._

 _-si lo fue….-_

 _-no digas mentiras….-_

 _-no son mentiras, tu, tu nos protegiste, cuidaste, de no ser por ti no estaríamos aquí-_

 _-eso no significa que haya hecho lo suficiente-_

 _-en todo caso yo tampoco lo hice….- murmura Celestia reclamándole, tratando de terminar con esa conversación, Discord permanece en silencio por un momento, mientras Celestia le mira con un fuerte nudo en la garganta y el pecho, destrozada por ver a su querido esposo agonizando._

 _-no… no por favor… Discord… no nos dejes…. No dejes a tus niñas, no me dejes por favor- suplica Celestia entre lágrimas._

 _-ustedes son mi mundo…- murmura Discord entrecerrando los ojos, para luego mirar a su amada, observando su rostro cubierto enteramente de lágrimas, y con sus ojos enrojecidos- tu eres mi mundo-_

 _Discord trato de levantar el brazo para poder acariciar la melena de Celestia, pero con trabajos logro levantarlo un par de centímetros antes de dejarlo caer sobre la cama. Este detalle, Celestia lo noto, y aun con cólera y lágrimas, toma cuidadosamente la garra de su amado esposo y la acerca hasta su mejilla, acariciándose. Discord sonríe levemente entre su agónica apariencia._

 _-te amo….. Siempre te cuidare y esperare, del otro lado- murmura Discord mientras lentamente cerraba sus ojos._

 _-no… ¡No Discord! Por favor…. No nos dejes…. No me dejes ahora- suplica Celestia._

 _-siempre vamos a querer… más tiempo…. Pero no siempre se puede….- murmura Discord mientras entrecerraba sus ojos._

 _-Discord…. Yo te amo…. no podre resistir el perderte-_

 _-debes hacerlo…. Solo así podrás cuidar de nuestras hijas- murmura Discord con aun algo de dificultad- la vida no siempre es justa, pero a veces hay pequeños destellos de luz que nos iluminan en la oscuridad, tú fuiste el mío Celestia-_

 _-y tú el mío- murmura la princesa entre lágrimas._

 _-ahora nuestras hijas deben ser esa luz…. Y tú deberás cuidarlas por mí… - suspira Discord mostrándose un tanto serio, pero aun conservando cierto tono melancólico y triste- por favor, confió en ti, protégelas, has lo que yo no pude hacer…. Por favor Cely… cuida de nuestras hijas-_

 _-lo juro…. Lo juro….- murmura Celestia mientras se pasa un casco por las mejillas para despejarse las lágrimas._

 _-prométeme que serán felices… - murmura Discord con un tono compasivo._

 _-lo intentare….- murmura Celestia con un tono tembloroso y devastado._

 _-te amo Celestia, te amo….-_

 _-yo también…. Siempre- murmura la princesa otra vez con lágrimas en sus ojos, y con mucho cuidado esta se acerca a Discord y lentamente esta se inclina, con el cuidado de no pisarlo o tocar sus heridas aun supurantes, y sin ningún sentimiento o sensación de repudio por el estado gangrenoso de su esposo, se acerca a sus labios y le da un suave y profundo beso, tan apasionante y sincero como pudo ser posible, Discord no tenía la fuerza para siquiera mantener el beso. Tratando de ahogar sus lágrimas, trato de mantener el beso lo más posible, y que lo que no quería, pero al final resulto ser su último beso, fuera algo especial que reflejara todo el amor que el uno sentía por el otro, por siempre y para siempre, para acompañarse aun después de muertos, la princesa Celestia y su amado esposo, padre y guardián Discord._

* * *

De regreso en Maretonia, la princesa Celestia se encontraba sentada e impaciente en una sala de espera, con un nudo en la garganta, mientras escuchaba el reloj avanzando lentamente, cada segundo le parecía eterno, mientras esperaba a que llegaran los resultados de los exámenes. Finalmente aparece un médico ante ella, el cual trae consigo una serie de estudios referente al caso.

-princesa- dice el doctor con vos seria, cosa que no ayudaban a Celestia en su cólera y preocupación.

-¿Cómo sigue?- murmura la princesa.

-le hicimos todos los exámenes, y parece que solo esta inconsciente, no hay contusión, ni nada que explique el por qué tubo la recaída, aún tenemos que hacerle otros exámenes, y mantenerla en observación para seguir su recuperación-

-entiendo…- murmura Celestia con un nudo en la garganta.

-valla a la cama princesa, mañana le informaremos de su mejoría-

La princesa Celestia quedo callada por un momento, insegura de irse así como a si a su habitación, pero en parte el medico tenía razón, últimamente su propia salud no ha sido la mejor, y sin duda pasar una noche en vela, no aria más que traerle serias consecuencias.

Tardo un momento en tomar la decisión, pero al final opto por retirarse. Sin embargo, no se atrevería ir a un a su habitación, puesto a que aún se sentía muy inquieta y preocupada, por lo que esta iría mejor a las habitaciones de su hija pequeña. Con sumo cuidado y sigilo, esta empujo y abrió la puerta, y se asomó levemente en su interior, buscando a su pequeña niña durmiendo, dentro, está en lugar de encontrar a su hija recostada en su cama, encontraría lo que a primera vista parecía ser una especie de castillo o casita echa de puras colchas y sábanas. Con algo de intriga y curiosidad, esta entraría en la habitación, y se acercaría hasta esa casita de cochas; ubicaría una especie de entrada, y con cuidado deslizaría las sábanas y se asomaría en su interior. Dentro se encontraba una especie de salón, echo de cojines y cobijas, con montones de peluches de todas las formas, tamaños y colores, formados alrededor, y tumbado en el centro, se encontraba la pequeña Selena, con sus ojos cerrados, con su crin de un azul cielo brillante y acurrucada como si fuera un cachorrito. Ver esta escena, fue suficiente como para que el corazón de Celestia dejara de latir frenéticamente y sintiera algo de calidez.

La princesa tomo una pequeña manta, que no había sido usada para la elaboración de la casita, y con esta, con sumo cuidado, y obligándose que medio cuerpo suyo entre dentro, cobija a la pequeña potrilla, que yacía descubierta por usar todas las mantas en tal construcción. Aprovechando que había entrado, con cuidado de no rechinar demasiado los resortes de la cama, se inclina y le da un besito en la mejilla de su hijita con mucha suavidad, casi como si fuera una reacción instintiva o algún presentimiento, la melena de la potrilla paso de azul cielo a tornarse rosado suave por un momento, casi como en un destello. Celestia sonrió ante esta reacción de su hijita y justo cuando estuvo a punto de retirarse, nota un trozo de papel, que yacía al lado del cojín que Selena abrasaba como peluche. Con cuidado Celestia recoge el papel y lo contempla.

La princesa sale del castillo de colchas y sábanas, y lentamente, dando pasos lentos y suaves, sale de la habitación, serrando la puerta con el mismo cuidado y silencio tras ella.

La princesa se aparta hasta una parte del pasillo con más luz, y observa nuevamente el dibujo, el mismo, no era más que un dibujo sencillo, con trazos gruesos y marcaros, y algunas partes medio manchadas de crayón no bien rellenado, un dibujo que solo niños pequeños podrían realizar y contemplar como obras de arte. Sin embargo el verlo, trajo a Celestia buenos recuerdos, y algunos pensamientos tristes, al ver en el dibujo a toda la familia retratada, incluido a Luck, su hermana Luna y Discord, quienes Selena conocía por medio de fotografías que Tara había rescatado en una expedición a las ruinas de Canterlot. Ver el dibujo fue demasiado para Celestia, y no sintió la fuerza para poder mantenerse de pie, por lo que se recargo contra un pilar, y se dejó caer al suelo, mientras no dejaba de observar el dibujo. Todos se veían tan felices juntos, era lo que Celestia pensaba, y era lo que ella deseaba, sin embargo, las cosas no podían ser así, ella sabía muy bien que ya no podía ser posible, puesto a que ya no están dos de ellos, partieron a un mejor lugar, o eso quería pensar para poder sentirse más tranquila, pero por más que tratara de convencerse de ello, su corazón aun le dolía, le dolía todo, la perdida de sus seres queridos, su único barón, su esposo, su hermana, ya no estaban, y sin importarle el paso de los años, aun los extrañaba y anhelaba con todas sus fuerzas reunirse con ellos nuevamente.

El traer de nuevo los recuerdos a su mente, hicieron que la princesa entrara nuevamente en un fuerte estado de cólera y dolor, que provocaron que aun cuanto trato contenerse, comenzara a llorar, mientras abrazaba el dibujo de su hija, como si esta fuera su familia, todos ellos, los que aún permanecen y los que ya no están, desenado que fueran reales, deseando poder verles otra vez.

-princesa Celestia- escucha una vos firme y severa llamándole. La princesa del sol trata de ahogar sus lágrimas y mira en dirección a quien tenía ante ella.

-mi señora…- murmura Celestia con un tono de vos ahogado mientras trataba de reincorporarse y levantarse cuanto antes, para solo dar una reverencia forzada ante la dignataria superior, quien mira a Celestia con un aire inexpresivo.

-¿Cómo sigue?-

-inconsciente… pero según los médicos… no… no tiene nada grabe…- murmura Celestia con un tono depresivo.

-no te preocupes, ella es fuerte, estoy segura que despertara pronto- murmura la dignataria superior mientras pasa a su lado, y se topa con el dibujo en el suelo, esta lo toma y lo mira con algo de seriedad. Celestia por su parte permaneció en silencio, esperando a que esta le dejara.

-¿lo hiso tu hija?-

-em…. Si… Selena lo…-

-es buena para su edad- suspira la dignataria mientras le entrega el dibujo a Celestia, y esta lo recibe, para luego colocarlo contra su pecho, casi como si quisiera proteger el pedazo de papel.

-¿aun recuerdas a los que se fueron?- pregunta la dignataria con un tono inexpresivo.

-siempre- murmura Celestia con un tono melancólico.

-yo igual, mi hermano murió en el ataque del imperio, hace 4 años, nunca olvidare como me lo arrebataron- murmura la dignataria con un nudo en la garganta.

-si…. Lo sé, debió ser muy duro- murmura Celestia con el mismo tono sombrío.

-no tan duro como para ti lo fue, todos sufrimos tragedias y perdimos a seres amados en esa batalla, pero creo que tú, fuiste de las que termino sufriendo mas ¿no es así?-

Celestia no respondió, aunque la respuesta era evidente, en su lugar, prefirió dirigir la mirada una vez más contra aquel dibujo que su hija había hecho.

-supongo que entiendes que no podemos permitir que nada como esto, pase de nuevo-

Celestia permaneció en silencio, aun contemplado el dibujo, mientras algunas lágrimas brotaban por sus mejillas.

-¿Qué crees que llegue a pasar si esto se repite? ¿Qué pasaría si algo le pasa a tus hijas, a la pequeña?-

-No…. No diga eso…. Ni lo mencione- murmura Celestia dolida.

-todos perdimos mucho en ese último ataque, y si existe la posibilidad de que un nuevo caos nazca, tenemos que detenerlo, supongo que entiendes que como gobernantes, nuestro deber no es hacer lo que parezca mejor para todos, si no tomar la decisión correcta-

-no…. No podemos dejar que se repita- murmura la princesa con resignación.

* * *

Lúthien se encontraba nuevamente, como ya parecía costumbre, en el gran salón donde se tenía a Whisper resguardado. Estos últimos días, la princesa ha procurado acercarse un poco más a la bestia, gracias a que ahora estaba totalmente sometida, la criatura no podía arremeter contra ella como lo hizo la última vez, sin embargo eso no significaba que dejara de ser peligrosa, puesto a que su inmovilidad solo era para el espacio circular donde le obligaban a reposar, y si se acercaba demasiado, si bien no podría atacar con sus mandíbulas con un bozal que esta tenia puesto aún era un peligro, dado a su sobresaliente fuerza, y sus patas que no estaban del todo inmovilizadas.

El primer día, la princesa se mantuvo a tres metros del radio de peligro que se habían marcado, y desde ese momento, cada día ella avanzaba 20 centímetros, para estar cada vez más cerca de la criatura, la cual en momentos se mostraba un tanto inquieta por su presencia, pero no en el sentido agresivo, sino de una especie de miedo que Lúthien no comprendía.

La princesa siguió avanzando un poco cada día, hasta ahora que se encontraba ya excesivamente cerca de la criatura. La bestia se encontraba recostada contra el suelo, obligada a no levantarse, gracias al ahora monumental número de cadenas que le tenía apresando todo su cuerpo. Obligada a permanecer en el suelo, y sin una sola posibilidad de poder moverse, la bestia pese a su cautiverio, se encontraba tranquila, aparentemente dormida.

La princesa tenía puesto un respirador adherido a su boca y nariz, en lugar del habitual casco negro, con este su respiración era más pausada, y pese a que realmente no emitía tanto ruido como el casco anterior, aun se mantenía presente, pero en menor medida aquel sonido del respirador. Con esta mascarilla, sus ojos eran visibles, y resaltaban en la oscuridad como dos estrellas, dos hermosos destellos morados, quizás lo único de su cuerpo que no termino perdiéndose por todo lo que se ha visto obligada a sufrir.

Ella se encontraba sentada a su lado, observándole dormir tranquilamente, contemplando su respiración pacífica y lenta, e imaginando ¿si es que podría soñar? Y ¿Qué estaría soñando de ser así? Le llamaba mucho la atención el nivel de pasividad que la bestia había alcanzado, siendo que muy pocas veces, le a tocado verlo dormir, se preguntaba si las cadenas le estorbaran o incomodaran, realmente se mostraba un tanto confundida y curiosa por este asunto.

Lúthien permanece en el suelo, observando a la bestia durmiendo, y tras finalmente convencerse de que no existía algún peligro cercano, y aprovechando que la criatura se encontraba durmiendo, se atrevió a extender su casco, y con mucho cuidado y delicadeza, palmo el lomo de la bestia, manteniéndolo en el sitio por un momento, cuando se aseguró que la criatura no se había percatado de su presencia, prosiguió a acariciarlo, al principio lentamente, pero luego con un ritmo más delicado y constante, siendo muy cuidadosa de no molestar el sueño del lobo. Su pelaje era suave, como si acariciara un oso de peluche, Lúthien imagino que estaba acariciando una nube, aunque realmente por el traje no podía saber bien lo suave y acolchado que era el pelaje de Whisper, aun así a esta le dio esa sensación, por como su casco se sumergía entre el grueso pelaje de la criatura. Conforme más lo acariciaba, más se sentía segura, y se acercaba un poco más a la bestia. El lobo no reaccionó violentamente en ningún momento mientras ella le acariciaba, de echo ni siquiera abrió sus ojos, como si aún estuviera dormido.

-Whisper…- murmura la princesa con algo de nostalgia y anhelo mientras cerraba sus ojos por un momento, aun acariciando a la bestia, mientras recordaba fugazmente aquellos lindos recuerdos con su amado grifo. Es entonces que por esto, que ella tardaría en percatarse de que las respiraciones profundas y constantes de la bestia se habían detenido. La princesa al percatarse abrió sus ojos, y se sorprendería un poco al ver los penetrantes ojos de la criatura observándole fijamente.

Lúthien, un poco intimidada, retiro su casco que aun acariciaba a la bestia y se apartó muy lentamente de la misma. Pero el lobo no hizo nada más que mirarla, permaneció recostado en su sitio, observando como lentamente la princesa se apartaba del lobo. Lúthien se detiene al percatarse que el lobo no le intento hacer nada, y confundida le miro por un momento, observando como la bestia seguía recostada; no eran las cadenas las que hicieron que permaneciera inmóvil, pues si bien no era capaz de levantarse totalmente, como mínimo podría arrastrarse o revolcarse en el sitio, incluso sentarse si no se enrredan las cadenas, pero la bestia, permaneció completamente inmóvil, con sus ojos mirando fijamente a la princesa.

-¿aun estas hay?- murmura la princesa con un tono de vos cortado y preocupado.

Whisper levanto ligeramente la cabeza y se acomodó en su sitio, de cara a Lúthien, este le miro por debajo de aquel pesado bozal. El lobo grifo miraba a Lúthien directamente a los ojos, perdiéndose en el resplandor morado que estos representaban. La criatura se mostró bastante pasiva, e incluso hipnotizada por los mismos. Lúthien igualmente miraba los ojos del lobo grifo, y entre toda esta oscuridad, entre esa pupila expandida que solo dejaba ver a sus ojos como dos puntos negros, ella trato de buscar, en su interior, al menos un pequeño indicio de que su amado grifo aún se encontraba dentro.

-Whisper… por favor…. Si puedes entender algo de lo que te digo…. Dame una señal, algún indicio… de que aun eres tú…- murmura Lúthien con un tono claramente melancólico y suplicante.

El lobo solamente permaneció inmóvil, respirando por debajo de su bozal. Poco después, este bajo su mirada, y volvió a recostarse, arrastrando apenas un poco sus cadenas en el proceso, y oculto su mirada de la princesa, quien se quedó esperando una posible respuesta. Lúthien se mostró impaciente, colérica, y esperanzada. Tras analizarlo, estaba casi segura que el lobo, no le iba a atacar, creía estar segura de que el de alguna forma le reconocía, y si el lobo grifo le reconocía, cabía la posibilidad de que aun este dentro aquel que tanto ama.

En un acto de extremo amor, estupidez o valor (quizás un poco de todo) Lúthien se acercó valientemente hasta el lobo que se encontraba hay recostado, no tuvo ningún cuidado o preocupación por disimular sus pasos, estos se escucharon estridentemente por el eco de la cámara. Se acercó a la bestia, y este, inmediatamente se levantó y sentó ante ella, con una altura de 3 metros, pese a estar solo sentado, la sombra de la bestia cubría completamente a la delgada y frejol fajil de Lúthien, estaba tan cerca que si la criatura intentaba atacarle, era casi seguro que lograría arremeter contra ella. Lúthien no se apartó y permaneció de pie de cara ante el colosal lobo grifo quien le observaba.

La princesa cierra sus ojos y extiende su cascos en dirección al rostro de la criatura, la bestia, en un principio inmóvil, lentamente esta se fue acercando hasta finalmente comenzar a olfatear el casco de la princesa, quien permaneció inmóvil en todo momento. Hasta que sintió que ya podía palmar la nariz de la criatura es que esta abrió sus ojos, no muy sorprendida de ahora tenerla tan cerca de sí misma.

Lúthien permaneció calmada, mientras prosiguió a acariciar con suavidad el hocico de la criatura, prosiguiendo por la parte baja del rostro, la bestia lentamente bajaba la cabeza, con el fin de que esta siguiera acariciándole, bajo su cabeza hasta llegar a la altura de Lúthien, donde la misma prosiguió a acariciarle las orejas, hasta que en eso, esta pudo ver donde estaban los arneses del bozal que sujetaban el hocico de Whisper. Por un momento, mientras acariciaba las orejas de la bestia, Lúthien enfoco su mirada sobre esas correas, las únicas mordazas que no tenían llave y que podían quitarse, es por ende que Lúthien lentamente se acercó y retiro los ganchos, provocando que el bozal callera en seco contra el suelo.

El lobo inmediatamente se apartó de Lúthien con brusquedad y sobresalto, pero sin mostrarse en ningún momento enfurecido, si no sobresaltado y confundido, abrió y cerró la boca exponiendo sus largos y afilados dientes, pero sin fines de intimidación o amenaza, luego miro en dirección a Lúthien observándola con curiosidad e intriga.

-no te tengo miedo, si vas a arrancarme la cabeza hazlo de una vez, si aún está algo de quien yo ame, dentro de ti…. Házmelo saber…- murmura Lúthien con un tono colérico, mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza y bajaba la cabeza, ocultándola entre sus hombros. Todo permaneció en silencio por un momento para la princesa, hasta que en eso escucho y sintió la respiración de la bestia, demasiado cerca de ella. Lúthien permaneció con los ojos cerrados, dispuesta a aceptar lo que sea que llegara a pasar, hasta que de repente esta siente un extenso rose, rasposo y húmedo, pasando por su rostro. La princesa abre sus ojos con exaltación y confusión, mientras palmaba su rostro el cual estaba empapado.

-¿Qué…? Wis…- antes de que terminara la frase, esta presencio como nuevamente esa sensación rasposa y húmeda se repetía, y esta vez era consciente de que era. Pues el lobo, le había lamido el rostro, para demostrar su cariño. Lúthien, pese a no ser capaz de expresar su llanto por medio de lágrimas, su rostro empapado de saliva del lobo, hacían parecer que la princesa se encontraba llorando, sobre todo por su expresión desencajada, mientras su corazón latía nuevamente con fuerza, la princesa demacrada, sin más precauciones dio un salto y se abalanzo con fuerza contra el pecho esponjado de Whisper

-¡Whisper! ¡Whisper! ¡Mi Whisper!- exclama la princesa en un tono colérico.

Ella le abraso con mucha fuerza, tratando de aferrarse a su cuello, y pese a que el lobo, no le devolvió precisamente el abraso, supo que era verdad su presentimiento, al escuchar en el pecho los latidos del lobo, los cuales le recordaban demasiado a los de su amado grifo. Nuevamente esa calidez, y esa alegría que alguna vez la princesa sintió, regreso, al sentirse ya completamente segura como finalmente, su amado grifo, aún estaba con ella, aun sabía quién era, y aunque no pudieran comunicarse, ella entendía que aun sentía algo muy fuerte por ella, y eso era amor.

* * *

Tras pasada un par de semanas, finalmente llegó el momento de una nueva junta del consejo, esta vez ubicada en el salón de juntas del imperio grifo, Wes viajo hasta la imponente ciudad acompañado de su nuera la princesa Twilight y su esposo Bast, estos últimos con la idea de venir a ver a Lúthien, quien desde hacía tiempo no sabían de ella. Por dicho motivo, el grupo llego un tiempo previo a la reunión, para encontrarse primeramente con la reina de los grifos, y les indicara del paradero de la princesa.

Al estar en presencia de la reina, todos incluido Wes se arrodillaron ante ella.

-bienvenidos sean, es un honor que vengan desde tan lejos hasta mi morada- dice la reina Eithel con un tono educado.

-el honor es nuestro- dice la princesa Twilight, tratando de guardar respeto y ocultar su impaciencia por estar con su hija.

-¿Dónde está ella?- pregunta Twilight ya sin guardar su impaciencia.

-le llevare con ella después de la junta- dice la reina con un tono amable.

-¿Cómo dice?- murmura Twilight frunciendo el ceño.

\- le llevare con ella, después de la junta, es que creo que es mejor que yo misma les acompañe-

-¿Por qué?- murmura Twilight con un tono severo.

-es que en este momento, ella no se encuentra disponible-

-¡disculpe!- reclama Twilight.

-su hija se encuentra fuera del castillo-

-¿dónde?- murmura Twilight mostrándose algo impaciente.

La reina guardando la calma y no mostrándose molesta por el tono de voz moderado con el que Twilight le llamaba, se dirige hacia Bast, a quien le mira con seriedad.

-¿no le dijeron?-

-¡decirme que!- exclama Twilight, mientras mira bruscamente en dirección a su esposo el cual gira sus ojos, y disimular estar distraídos. Esto no hizo más que molestar más a Twilight. La reina grifo suspira y se dirige a la princesa, manteniendo un tono sereno y calmado.

-mire princesa, lo que pasa es… no sé si usted recuerde a mi primo, Whisper-

-sí, es el grifo que le robo un beso a mi hija cuando se fue de aquí- murmura Twilight molesta- ¡¿Qué con eso?!-

La reina le explico a Twilight a grandes rasgos cual era la situación principal entre Whisper y Lúthien, la princesa no podía más que escuchar con intriga y confusión todo lo que esta le decía. En un principio, esta comenzó a mostrarse algo alterada al escuchar como su hija arriesgaba la vida, el único detalle que la reina omitió apropósito era el que no hace mucho Lúthien serio un ataque por parte de la criatura. También se reservó algunos detalles referentes a su estadía, pero no considero que fuera necesario o prudente decirle aun, había muchas cosas que aún no estaba seguro de decir, y solo quería aclarar las dudas principales entre la princesa y su hija.

-las cosas son muy complicadas, para todos, y su hija lo sabe bien, lo que está haciendo, podría considerarse peligroso, ella lo sabía y aun así tomo su decisión, ya no es una potranca, y debe entender que el amor no tiene barreras, y que si existe una posibilidad de recuperarlo es con ella-

Twilight permaneció callada por un momento tras escuchar todo esto.

-Y mi hija… ¿ella ahora mismo está con….?-

-por el momento él se altera cuando vienen a visitarlo alguien que no seamos, su hermano, yo o Lúthien, por eso es que no puedo permitir que vallan a verla ahora mismo- suspira la reina.

-quiero verla…- suplica Twilight- por favor… no puede hacerme esperar-

La princesa grifo se queda pensando por un momento, y mira el rostro suplicante de la princesa ante ella.

-los llevare donde está, pero…. No entren a la celda, esperen hasta que ella salga ¿de acuerdo?- murmura la grifo con seriedad.

Twilight sonrió y se sintió más relajada e impaciente por lo que sin más preámbulos le siguió y fue tras ella, y Bast permaneció a su lado. Desde antes de incluso llegar, los dos ponis pudieron percatarse de la colosal torre que provocaban ante ellos una inmensa sombra que restringía la luz de la luna y las estrellas. Recorrieron un viejo camino hasta finalmente llegar a la brecha donde se encontraban la entrada al colosal templo de los grifos. Pronto divisarían el pasaje que llevaba a la entrada trasera de la torre, una puerta imponente sin duda pero nada en comparación a la entrada principal.

-¿Qué lugar es este?- murmura Bast con seriedad.

-es un antiguo templo fúnebre, en el reposan los restos de nuestros antiguos reyes y aquellos grifos de gran honor y respeto que se ganaron su lugar- murmura la reina con seriedad.

-eh notado que hay una entrada mayor a la mitad de la torre- murmura Bast quien se sintió desplazado al ver como lo guiaban hasta una entrada en comparación más pequeña que la que se podía apreciar a la mitad de la torre.

-su hija está en la parte inferior de la torre, entrar por la entrada principal solo sería tomar el camino largo- murmura la reina con calma.

-¿Por qué esta aquí?-

-no podía llevarlo a un calabozo común, el interior de la torre es un laberinto, en caso de que haiga una fuga, podremos contenerlo y atraparlo cuanto antes, sin necesidad de que esto salga a la luz- explica la reina.

-¿usted nos guiara dentro?- pregunta Twilight.

-tengo que, si mis guardias les ven los encarcelaran sin preguntar- explica la reina mientras sube los escalones amplios que subían hasta la entrada de la torre- no se alejen del salón donde los dejare, quédense con mis guardias, esperen a que Lúthien salga, ella conoce el camino de regreso-

Rápidamente la reina se da la media vuelta y mira seriamente a la princesa Twilight y Bast.

-no escuche que lo juraran- murmura esta con un tono sombrío.

-si… lo aremos…- murmura Twilight.

-deben entender que esto también es importante para mí-

-Si….- murmura Twilight con una ligera sonrisa.

Ya estaban a punto de entrar a la torre, cuando de repente ante ellos aparece una silueta en el cielo, quien Twilight reconocería casi al instante.

-princesa Celestia- dijo la alicornio lavanda mientras contemplaba como la princesa aterrizaba con algo de cuidado arrollándose en sus patas de palo.

-Twilight- dice la princesa con un tono serio, cosa que inquieto un poco a la princesa.

-¿se encuentra bien?- pregunta Twilight al notarle algo agitada.

-Wes me dijo que estarán aquí- dijo la princesa mientras se secaba la frente, puesto a que volar le resultaba un tanto cansado para su estado.

-¿pasa algo?- murmura Twilight mientras sentía algo de inquietud por como su maestra le veía.

-no- suspira Celestia- es solo que…. Tengo noticias, del consejo-

-dis… ¿disculpe?- murmura Twilight inquieta y miedo - ¿Qué pasa? Pa… ¿sucede algo malo?

-no- niega la princesa con una ligera sonrisa- no son malas noticias-

Twilight se ve obligada a regresar, y aunque en una primera instancia esta misma se habría opuesto, de no ser que en fondo esta aun presentaba un fuerte miedo al propio consejo, y no era para menos tomando en cuenta acontecimientos pasados, la princesa Twilight tenía sus razones para sentir algo de inquietud por ellos. Debía dejar a un lado su carácter explosivo, por más ganas que sintiera por ver a su hija, después de todo, como dijo la reina, Lúthien probablemente no saldría del sitio hasta entonces, debía confiar en eso, y solo esperar que lo que sea que sea por lo que quieran verla, termine pronto para poder regresar.

Hacía tiempo que no se sentía así, devuelta a su tiempo cuando era una estudiante, cuando se sentía solo como una pequeña poni que simplemente quería impresionar y corresponder correctamente a sus maestros y por sobretodos, su princesa.

Twilight llegó hasta el castillo de la reina grifo, y avanzó ante las carrozas de los miembros que ya habían hecho acto de presencia, y ahora seguramente se encontraban en el interior de la sala de juntas. Bast se mantuvo al lado de su esposa en todo el camino que recorrieron, desde la torre hasta el castillo. Twilight se encontraba con la mirada baja y sumisa, mientras Bast trataba de animarle, haciéndole saber que se encontraba a su lado; sin embargo, el unicornio no estaba completamente seguro, y como pasa con Twilight, algo comenzaba a inquietarle.

Subieron la rampa que daba directo a la entrada del castillo, y ahí se encuentran con una figura solitaria, esperándoles con una amplia sonrisa.

-es un gusto verla de nuevo, princesa Twilight- dice la dignataria superior con una amplia sonrisa.

-el gusto es mío….- murmura Twilight mientras daba una reverencia inclinando la cabeza.

-la junta está por empezar, supongo que Celestia ya le ha informado que hemos solicitado su presencia-

-em… si pero…. La verdad….- Twilight se quedó callada por un momento, mientras se abstenía de mirarla a los ojos.

-pase- le indica la dignataria superior mientras se hace a un lado para permitir el paso de Celestia y Twilight. Ambas princesas avanzan y pasan junto a la dignataria, pero en eso Twilight se detiene en seco y dirige su mirada en dirección a Bast quien se había quedado atrás.

-Bast…- murmura la princesa con un tono sumiso.

-sigue cariño, te esperare aquí- murmura Bast con un tono serio mientras lentamente retrocedía.

-si usted gusta puede entrar y acompañar a su esposa- dice la dignataria superior con un tono amable.

-oh no, yo no soy gobernante ni mucho menos un príncipe- murmura Bast mientras lentamente retrocedía- te esperare aquí, cariño….- murmura este mirando a Twilight a los ojos.

La princesa asiente con la cabeza y sigue su camino acompañada de la princesa Celestia. La dignataria se queda fuera por un momento, observando como Bast se alejaba lentamente del sitio. Ella frunce el ceño y luego entra junto a las demás, y las puertas del salón se cierran.

Twilight toma asiento cerca del estrado, justamente a un lado de Wes, quién para sorpresa de la princesa, se mostraba mucho más nervioso y preocupado por ella. El príncipe se encontraba bañado en sudor, su piel palidecía, y no dejaba de temblar como si tuviera frio o estuviera seriamente enfermo.

-¿Wes?- murmura Twilight- ¿Wes?-

El príncipe tarda en responder, este voltea levemente la cabeza en dirección a ella, mirándole con una expresión preocupada y enfermiza.

-tranquilo Wes…. No es bueno que te pongas así…-

-no puedo evitarlo- murmura Wes con un tono de voz muy seco y casi sin aliento.

-sé que es la primera vez que te presentas a una de estas juntas pero, ten calma… no es tan malo- le susurra Twilight.

-Starlight me ha contado muchas cosas sobre ellos….- murmura Wes mientras miraba levemente a un lado suyo para luego ocultar la cara otra vez, Twilight extrañada mira en dirección a donde Wes estaba mirando, y se percata de la presencia de alguien que ella no conocía en persona, pero del que había escuchado. Un colosal e inmenso minotauro, tres veces más grande que muchos otros de su misma raza, tan grande, imponente y monstruosa, que difícilmente uno pudiera creer que era hembra, de hecho, el único rasgo femenino que esta poseía para la distinción de su género eran los cuernos recortados, más comunes entre las hembras de la especie. Una verdadera bestia, con cara de querer matar a todos los presentes. Minos, nunca tuvo hijos, por lo que la que al final termino tomando el trono tras anunciada su muerte era su prima, la ahora reina Thunder Boom.

La princesa se quedó realmente impresionada por el colosal tamaño de aquella minotauro, era un gigante entre gigantes, y realmente no le gustaría interponerse en su camino cuando esta busque algo para partir en dos. Twilight queda callada por un momento, pensando en que podía decir para calmar un poco al muchacho.

-no te preocupes por eso, esto es solo una junta entre otros ponis y gobernantes, solo se respetuoso y veras como todo se vuelve más fácil, incluso te pueden llegar a ser un poco aburridas- eso ultimo lo dijo con el fin de hacer reír a Wes pero este no pareció entender el chiste.

Desde su sitio todos escuchan como las puertas se cierran, y finalmente la dignataria superior avanza entre el salón, y se dirige directo a su lugar en el estrado, junto a otros dos dignatarios que le acompañaban. La reina grifo fue la última en tomar asiento, en precisamente el mismo estrado conjunto donde solían tomar lugar su padre

-bienvenidos sean todos, gobernantes y representantes de los reinos de Equestria, Maretonia, Mana, y el resto de los reinos libres- anuncia la dignataria con presencia, todos guardan silencio, y el latido de Wes era tan fuerte que Twilight podía escucharlo claramente. La princesa suspira al ya no poder hacer nada por que el joven e inexperto príncipe retomara la calma.

-muy bien, hoy es un día muy especial para todos nosotros- prosigue la dignataria con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro- pero primero deberemos de aclarar algo…. princesa Twilight-

La alicornio lavanda abrió completamente sus ojos al escuchar su nombre, y miró inmediatamente en dirección a los dignatarios.

-podría venir aquí, ante el estrado por favor-

Ahora era la princesa Twilight la que sentía un vuelco en el estómago. Esta obedecería, y se levantó de su asiento. Lentamente avanzó hasta el estrado, delante de los tres dignatarios, y ante todos los presentes, quienes le miraban.

-decora su nombre ante los presentes por favor, muchos de los nuestros ahora son nuevos- dice uno de los dignatarios.

Twilight trató de mantenerse calmada, se volteó con sumo cuidado y dijo su nombre.

-mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle, hija segunda de Night Light y Twilight Velvet, protectora de los elementos de la armonía y princesa de la amistad- responde esta en automático, sin estar realmente muy segura de que decir ante todos los presentes. Miró a su alrededor, y en efecto, había muchas caras nuevas, no solo referente a la reina grifo y minotauro.

La dignataria sonríe mientras todos los presentes se mantienen serios.

\- bien, princesa Twilight, ¿usted sabe por qué le hemos llamado?- prosigue la dignataria superior.

-yo…. No creo que sea porque desperté hace poco tiempo… y la verdad… no, no estoy segura de por qué se me mandó llamar- murmura la princesa tratando de guardar el mayor respeto posible.

-hace aproximadamente 8 años, paso un acontecimiento muy grave, que resulto en castigo, se le retiro el puesto del consejo, y le implementamos un castigo por demás justo-

-¡pero eso fue hace ya mucho tiempo! ¡Ustedes no pueden!- exclama Twilight de repente, con un fuerte nudo en la garganta, pero cuando se da cuenta ella misma de su tono de voz moderado, esta misma se taba la boca, mientras ahora era su corazón el que resonaba fuertemente y era percibido por quienes estuvieran cerca de ella.

-princesa Twilight, entendemos cómo se siente, y la verdad, no es precisamente por eso que le hemos llamado, eso ya quedo en el pasado, y como quedo en el pasado….- murmura la dignataria con una sonrisa mientras saca un documento- ¿podría contarnos un poco sobre lo que aconteció hace 4 años en el imperio de cristal?-

-¿disculpe?-

-lo acontecido en el imperio de cristal, la tormenta roja-

Twilight quedó callada por un momento, pensando en su posible respuesta.

-no recuerdo mucho de lo acontecido, y pasaron tantas cosas, tan rápido, que me es difícil expresarme, un demonio apareció, provocó una masacre, y por poco provoca que su mal destruya todo nuestro mundo-

-tengo entendido que ese monstruo, obtuvo su poder de una gema, que ustedes encontraron hacia dos décadas ¿no es así?- murmura la dignataria superior.

Twilight mira intrigada en dirección a la princesa Celestia, quien se mostraba inexpresiva. Por un momento Twilight quedó en blanco, sin saber que hacer o decir, sin saber si era correcto contar todo lo que sabían; sin embargo, parecía que no tenía otra opción.

-es correcto, hace poco más de 20 años, resguardamos la gema, la ocultamos en una bóveda para que nadie la obtuviera y usara su poder maligno….-

-pero alguien la obtuvo- dice la reina minotauro con un tono molesto. Twilight se sintió doblemente intimidada al escuchar su gruesa y pesada voz, casi sentía como si en cualquier momento esa cosa le devoraría.

-princesa Twilight, escuche, entenderá, que, todo esto paso, porque no nos revelaron la existencia de la gema hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Todo esto paso, porque ustedes nos guardaron el secreto. ¿Entiende la magnitud de esto?- murmura la dignataria superior con un tono severo.

Twilight baja su mirada, completamente ausente, y con el presente miedo a que en cualquier momento pase lo peor, que nuevamente el consejo vaya en su contra, y hagan algo aun peor que quitarle a sus hijas ¿pero qué? ¿Qué podría ser peor?

-princesa Twilight Sparkle, le estoy hablando- dice la dignataria con un tono firme, y la princesa se vio obligada a levantar la mirada- ¿entiende lo mal que estuvo que ustedes nos ocultaran algo de tanta importancia?-

-si…- murmura Twilight tragando saliva.

La dignataria y todos los presentes en el salón guardan silencio, mientras esta revisaba unos documentos, ojeando con toda calma.

-¿ahora puede decirnos que pasó hace 4 años?-

-yo….. esa cosa robó la gema y la usó para…-

-todos ya sabemos lo que paso, princesa Twilight, sabemos cómo empezó todo, yo en lo personal estuve presente, lo que queremos que os diga es, ¿Cómo terminaron con esta oscuridad?-

-peleamos contra el demonio, todos juntos para destruirlo…. Mientras mi hija y Tara, fueron a purificar el corazón. Según me han contado, al final mi yerno Wes fue quien les ayudó a purificar el corazón de Cristal- dice Twilight volteando a ver a Wes sonriéndole por un momento.

-¿y qué pasó con la gema?- pregunta la dignataria.

-yo la destruí- murmura Twilight con un tono sumiso.

-y eso fue lo que al final causo su coma…. Bien, ahora princesa, quiero que nos diga, ¿Por qué pasó eso? ¿Por qué destruir la gema le indujo un coma del que no pudo despertar hasta varios años después?-

-la secta a quien le quitamos la gema, ellos me capturaron hace 20 años, y…. de alguna forma, conectaron la vitalidad de la gema con la mía… por eso no la destruimos cuando la obtuvimos.-

-o sea que si era destruida, usted también- murmura la dignataria superior.

-si… precisamente….-

-pero al final la gema no pudo destruir a la guardiana de los elementos de la armonía- sonríe la dignataria superior- ahora todos, ha escuchado bien ¿cierto? Entienden lo que ha pasado-

Todos los miembros guardan silencio, mientras la dignataria superior se levantaba de su asiento.

-¿acaso no entienden el acto de valor que esta princesa nos demostró? Arriesgó su vida, por la salvación de todos nosotros, nuestro mundo entero, eso no es algo fácil de aceptar. Dar la vida, aceptar la muerte, por el bienestar de todos, sin duda esa es la mayor prueba que se nos puede hacer, para demostrar lo que valemos, y por este acto de externo heroísmo y valor- anuncia la dignataria con prepotencia, escuchándose su vos fuerte y claro por todo el salón.

-hoy es un día especial, porque no solo se nos integran dos nuevos miembros a nuestro grupo de sabiduría y orden, hoy se nos unen dos héroes, dos vitales e importantes elementos, que no solo estarán aquí por su lugar en el trono, si no pos su invaluable valor-

-que… ¿Qué es lo que dijo?- murmura Twilight con un nudo en la garganta y los ojos abiertos.

-princesa Twilight Sparkle, príncipe Wes Kruger, bienvenidos al consejo-

* * *

Lúthien se encontraba recostada sobre el lomo del lobo oscuro, Whisper se mostraba muy pacifico, con su amada recostada sobre su lomo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la princesa realmente se sentía feliz, se sentía muy animada y esperanzada, pues hora era seguro para ella, su Whisper, su amado grifo, aún estaba con ella, y ahora no podría estar más feliz.

Por un momento, una sensación de paz vino a ellos, el estar finalmente juntos, Lúthien podía sentirlo, lo sabía, su corazón latía con vigor, la calidez de su alma se intensificaba, y ella podía sentir como otra vez se sentía viva. Ella se encontraba recostada sobre el suave pelaje del lobo, estaba tan ajusto que casi podría quedarse dormida, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

-Whisper…. No me importa cómo te veas. Te amo. Siempre -

Paz, finalmente, sentía verdadera felicidad en su corazón, y lentamente la princesa comenzó a cerrar sus ojos, ante el consuelo y la calidez, estuvo a punto de quedarse dormida. El lobo que estaba debajo de ella, estaba tendido en el suelo, recostado y con los ojos cerrados, igualmente se mostraba en un estado pacífico y calmado. Sin poder aun comunicarse entre sí, no importaba, pues ambos estaban juntos, y lo sabían.

Es entonces que algo comienza a irritar el oído y olfato del lobo, en un principio, este no hizo más que reaccionar levemente, frunciendo el ceño y moviendo sus orejas. Poco a poco, el colosal lobo comenzó a mostrarse más y más inquieto. Es entonces que este se levanta, y comienza a emitir sonidos chirriantes y melancólicos como los de un cachorro en apuros.

-Whisper ¿Pasa algo malo?- murmura Lúthien al darse cuenta de cómo el lobo comenzaba a mostrarse más y más inquieto. La princesa se vio obligada a bajar del lobo de la bestia. En eso Whisper direcciona sus oídos en dirección a la puerta de la celda, y rápidamente mira en dirección a la misma. El lobo levantó sus patas pero las cadenas le inmovilizaban. Es entonces que la criatura comenzó a entrar en una especie de estado de alteración, mostrándose más agresiva. Mientras gruñía, la criatura comenzó a tirar violentamente de sus cadenas. Entre tanto forcejeo la bestia llegó a tumbar a Lúthien quien estaba demasiado cerca. La princesa miró desencajada como su amado nuevamente entraba en una especie de estado salvaje.

-¡Whisper! ¡Por favor cálmate!- intentó decirle pero la bestia no parecía escucharle. Esta tiró de sus patas y trato de forzarse a que los grilletes se le soltaran, sin lograrlo. El lobo suelta un fiero y bestial gruñido que estremeció el corazón de Lúthien.

-¡Whisper!- grita Lúthien desesperada, y entonces esta nota como una de las cadenas comenzaba a zafarse de la piedra a la que estaba sujeta. Es entonces que un miedo inconmensurable comenzó a manifestarse en Lúthien, y ahora pensando que no podía hacerlo entrar en sí, gritó por ayuda, gritó tan fuerte como pudo, pero nadie respondió. Desesperada se levantó y corrió tambaleándose hasta la puerta de acero, apurada por salir de la habitación antes de que Whisper terminara de soltarse. Impactó directamente contra la puerta, esta no se abrió y nadie respondió, con desespero golpeó con fuerza la puerta, implorando por que la habrán, gritando tan fuerte como esta pudo hacerlo, pero seguían sin acudir a su ayuda. Desencajada y aterrada, cae en la rendición y se arrodilla, mientras aun palmaba la puerta con sus cascos. Se arrodilla en el suelo, aún suplicando en voz baja, pues de tanto gritar se le había acabado la voz. En eso escucha un fuerte golpe que estremece la habitación entera, un sonido metálico y cortante, que luego golpeó con fuerza. Era el principio de las cadenas rompiéndose por la colosal fuerza del lobo.

-por favor… por favor ábranme….- suplica Lúthien, pero luego se queda callada, y mira al principio confundida, luego doblemente aterrada, el como algo viscoso comenzaba a brotar por debajo de la separación de la puerta del suelo, su casco se cubrió con la sangre del mismo, y tardo en darse cuenta de que esa cosa era sangre fresca.

Lentamente la princesa retrocedió de la puerta, mientras miraba sorprendida y desencajada como la sangre seguía brotando desde el otro lado de la puerta, y tras ella, el lobo oscuro seguía forcejeando por liberarse, ya logrando liberar una de sus patas traseras y sus alas, este las extendió a lo largo que provocó una sombra que exploso la poca luz de la cámara, llamando la atención de Lúthien; quien aún confundida, y tratando de entender lo que pasaba, mira a lobo oscuro, quien chillaba como un cachorro mientras aun trataba de soltarse de su aprisionamiento.

* * *

No muy lejos de donde se encontraban, quizás algunos túneles más al fondo, una figura andaba oculta entre las sombras, recorriendo rápidamente todos los túneles con el fin de buscar a Lúthien. En eso este se detiene y se expone ante los túneles al encontrar lo que parecía ser un cuerpo. De entre las sombras aparece un unicornio amarillo claro de crines rojizas, y contempla con inquietud el cuerpo. Reviso rápidamente el cuerpo, percatándose que era uno de los guardias de esta torre quien aparentemente había sido atacado por la espalda, reviso las heridas y se dio cuenta que fueron provocadas, probablemente con una arma punzocortante como una espada o una alabarda. El unicornio apretó los dientes y corrió tan rápido como pudo al escuchar los gritos de alguien pidiendo ayuda.

-¡Lúthien! ¡Lúthien!- exclama Bart colérico, quien al percatarse que algo pasaba inmediatamente se adentró en estos túneles. Siguió avanzando tan rápido como pudo usando los gritos como una guía para desplazarse entre ese oscuro y desconocido terreno. Escuchó un imponente y fuerte aullido, y este apresuro el paso, era muy difícil recorrer estos túneles para él. No era más que un laberinto, y muchos caminos lo llevaban a salones sin salida.

-¡Lúthien! ¿¡Dónde estás!? ¡Responde!- exclama Bast con todas sus fuerzas mientras salía de las sombras, al ya no percibir los gritos suplicantes de la princesa. Tratando de no pensar en que haya pasado lo peor se apresuró, y al creer ver una figura, inmediatamente fue tras ella. Se detuvo al sentir como pisaba un charco espeso. Miró al frente y, ante sí, encontró un pasillo repleto de cadáveres de grifos, todos con signo de haber luchado en una especie de batalla o algo semejante. Lentamente Bast con la guardia alta avanzó entre el pasillo de cadáveres.

El unicornio prendió su cuerpo en magia poco luminosa, para poder disparar de inmediato en cuando algo aparezca para atacarlo, y al mismo tiempo no ser detectado tan fácilmente por el evidente brillo de su cuerno, siendo apenas visible.

Mientras se encaminaba entre los cadáveres, tuvo una perspectiva más amplia de lo que había pasado. Pudo ver claramente los innegables signos de lucha encarnizada, que le recordaban bastante a lo visto durante la gran guerra por el imperio de cristal, muchos cuerpos estaban aún atravesados por lanzas, o dagas, otros estaban decapitados, y otros más con múltiples cortes en todo el cuerpo, estos últimos por los signos de desgaste y pelea, se podía ver que fueron los que duraron más durante la pelea.

Sin duda una gran pelea se llevó a cabo aquí abajo, pero aún seguía la interrogante que más inquietaban a Bast. ¿Quién los ataco? Por más que busco, no encontró un aparente signo de quien o quienes pudieron ser los responsables. Por la cantidad de grifos y tomando en cuenta que todos eran guerreros, debieron ser muchos o al menos un grupo de peleadores asesinos, altamente capacitados, no encontró ningún cuerpo del otro bando, lo que le indicaba solo dos cosas, que quienes les enfrentaron eran tan avilés en el combate que ninguno resulto eliminado, o que quienes entraron para provocar esta masacre, fueron tan cuidadosos que al terminar, se llevaron a sus muertos y todo lo que pudiera dejarlos al expuesto. Eso último parecía más probable, dado a la cantidad de sangre regada por todo el túnel, pese a la cantidad de cuerpos visibles, los rastros parecían indicar que fueron muchos más las bajas.

-¿Dónde estás Lúthien?- piensa Bast tratado de dejar un mensaje por medio de sus poderes mentales, pero no podía encontrarla. El que no pudiera ubicarla, solo podía indicar tres cosas.

Uno: que ya no se encontraba en el sitio o las cercanías.

Dos: que estaba en algún lugar o bajo alguna hechizo que bloqueaba sus poderes mentales.

Tres: que ya no estuviera en este mundo.

El unicornio, toma con mucho sigilo y cuidado una de las espadas que se encontraba tirada en el suelo, y continúa su camino, adentrándose en la oscuridad inmensa y espesa de los largos toneles debajo de la torre.

Bast rezaba por que fuera alguna de las primeras dos opciones. Siguió adentrándose entre la oscuridad, literalmente caminando a siegas, pese a poder ver en la oscuridad, el que el lugar le fuera totalmente desconocido y sin ningún alma que le indique algún camino. No sabía por dónde caminar, y con eso de que probablemente lo estén asechando, no podía actuar precipitadamente.

En eso este cree ver algo, al final del uno de los túneles le parece ver una pequeña figura observándole, Bast empuña su espada, y en eso se percata como la pequeña figura escapa apresuradamente. El unicornio no perdió el tiempo, y se desvaneció entre las sombras para deslizarse tan rápido como pudo por el túnel. Por medio de sus poderes mentales trató de ubicar aquel que huida de él, y verificar si había alguien más, pudo escuchar los pensamientos de aquella entidad, pero no los de nadie más. Trato de prestar atención y enfocarse para ver quién era, pero apenas podía escuchar un murmullo. Mientras le perseguía trató de enfocar su poder, y tratar de ver de quien se trataba.

-mataron a mi papi- escucha la voz luego de varios intentos, y en eso se da cuenta de que se trataba de una niña. Bast pierde la concentración al ver una luz, y sale apresuradamente de las sombras. Este rápidamente se reincorpora, y observa ante él, una luz brillante, la cual el sigue. Caminando lentamente, con la guardia alta en todo momento, esta bonazo, y entró a lo que parecía ser una especie de salón subterráneo.

El sitio era un cuarto inmenso, repleto de barriles enormes como los que se usan para almacenar el vino, y una amplia fila celadoras iluminaban con una tenue luz todo el complejo.

-¿Qué es esto?- se preguntó Bast mientras entraba en la habitación. Enfocó su vista en las antorchas y veladoras encendidas, dándose cuenta de cómo cada una de ellas, estaba cuidadosamente colocada las filas de barriles. Muchos de los cuales comenzaban a destilar su será caliente sobre dichos barriles. El unicornio se acercó lentamente a uno de los barriles que estaba escurriendo, y se percató, que esa cosa no era vino, era una sustancia verde brillante, que destilaba un aroma asfixiante y repelente, como el alcohol pero mucho más fuerte, tanto que podía quemar los pulmones con solo olerlo. El unicornio se tapó la nariz por el olor resultante. La habitación entera estaba infestada, y comenzó a sentirse un fuerte mareo y dolor de cabeza por el químico entrando a su sistema.

-¿Qué cosa es esto?- murmura Bast mientras sentía un mal presentimiento con solo presenciar aquellos barriles.

-el infierno- escucha una vos infantil e inocente. Bast se volteó rápidamente, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, algo muy pequeño le rasgó las piernas y lo tiró al suelo. Bast comenzó a desangrarse, aún aturdido por el olor asfixiante de aquella sustancia, sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a adormecerse no solo por la pérdida de sangre o la fuerte toxina en el aire, si no algo más, algo que no podía identificar, algo muy siniestro que le obligaba a mantenerse recostado.

Bast trata por todos los medios ponerse de pie, pero le era completamente imposible. Es entonces que de entre la oscuridad de uno de los túneles, se acerca corriendo una pequeña poni, de pelaje verde claro, crines verde oscuro y dos brillantes y enormes ojos como esmeraldas. Fuera de la circunstancias de su aparición, del hecho de que estaba completamente paralizado, lo que más inquietaba a Bast de esa potranca, era su tamaño, no se trataba de una yegua adulta, ni siquiera una adolecente, o una niña, de hecho, a ojos de Bast era más como una bebe, casi, una pequeña potrilla, quizás igual de pequeña que Sunny, de su misma edad incluso, una niña, una bebé que apenas aprendía a caminar, y lo confirmaba su forma de caminar hacia él, dando pasos tambaleantes y torpes, como si aún no pudiera coordinar bien sus cuatros extremidades. La pequeña niña miraba a Bast con sus enormes ojos verdes mientras se acercaba al lentamente.

-¿Quién eres tú?- murmura Bast en un tono tan poco audible que de hecho ni siquiera esperaba una respuesta, pero sin embargo la obtuvo.

-me llama Annie, Annie Wilkes- murmura la potranca con un tono inocente y suave, como el de una verdadera potrilla de su edad, pero la forma en que esta le miraba, lo que el sentía al mirarla a los ojos, le indicaban que no era una niña perdida, mirándola más detenidamente, notó como de su espalda sobresalían dos alas, mayores a las de cualquier pegaso adulto, pese al tamaño de la niña, y poseía un cuerno lago y que terminaba en una punta afilando, esta potranca era una alicornio, sin lugar a duda. Mientras observaba curiosa como Bast se desangraba.

La niña miró a Bast fijamente a los ojos, como si ella le estuviera analizando igual que un libro abierto. El unicornio trató de levantarse, pero su cuerpo estaba completamente paralizado.

-¿tienes familia?- murmura la niña con un tono melancólico, Bast no le respondió, peor aún así no pareció importar- tienes dos hijos y una esposa que te aman-

Bast abrió completamente sus ojos al escuchar eso, ¿la niña leyó su mente? ¿Cómo es que no pudo percatarse o evitarlo?

-yo no conocí a mi papi, no es justo, y tampoco es justo que otros si los tengan- murmura la niña mientras sus ojos comenzaban a brillar con intensidad, en eso Bast miró horrorizado como la dulce y tersa piel del rostro de la niña se volvía escamosa, dos largos colmillos comenzaron a brotar de entre los labios de la pequeña, y dos franjas se hicieron presente como sus iris entre sus brillantes ojos verde amarillentos. Bast contempló con horror como el rostro de la potranca se trasformada en el de una serpiente que parecía que en cualquier momento arremetería contra él, cuando entonces.

-¡Annie! ¡ya te encontré!- se escucha una voz, y antes de que la potranca atacara a Bast, algo la toma por la cintura y la levanta en lo alto. Era una yegua alta y esbelta, de pelaje rosado, y crines rojas y negras. Bast tardó un momento en procesar de quien se trataba, pues hacía años que la vio por última vez, y era solo una potranca.

-¿Penny Wise? ¿Eres tú?-

-jeje, hoja Bast, ¿cómo está la familia?- dice la yegua con un tono sumamente picaron y seductor- te vi en la boda, je, no creí que mi hermano llegara tan lejos, pero bueno, así son las cosas-

Bast estaba perplejo, totalmente confundido y extrañado, nada en su cabeza parecía tener sentido. La atractiva yegua se inclina lentamente en dirección a Bast, teniéndolo cara a cara, esta aun le sonreía, con sus ojos morados enfocados totalmente en ella.

-fue un gusto verte por una última vez. ¿Sabes algo? ¿Puedes hacerme un favor?- murmura Penny mientras acariciaba la barbilla de Bast con suavidad- cuando estés en el infierno saluda a mi padre de nuestra parte ¿sí?-

Penny se pone de pie, y abrasando a la pequeña potranca con fuerza, y lentamente, esta se va perdiendo en la oscuridad completa. Y antes de que Bast pudiera recobrar totalmente la movilidad de su cuerpo, el fuego de las veladoras casi acabadas termina con la cera y palana la sustancia de los barriles.

El contacto con la primera chispa, provocó una poderosa y descomunal reacción en cadena, que prendió en llama cada uno de los barriles, los cuales estallaron con una colosal potencia y esparcieron las llamas por todas partes. El fuego era verde, espeso y fiero, tan caliente y salvaje que derretía y desintegraba todo a su paso, sin excepción, inclusive la roca y el acero de la estructura.

Una poderosa explosión emano desde debajo de la tierra, destruyendo por completo toda la base de la gigantesca torre que llegaba a hasta el cielo, soltando un imponente rugido que parecería de una colosal bestia agonizando, cuando realmente era solo la roca desmoronándose. Al igual que un árbol talado, este cayó en seco, y se estrelló ante la ciudad de las tierras del reino de los grifos, probando un potente estremecer, que abrió la tierra, y provocó un colosal cráter repleto de escombros, y un colosal estremecer velico, que sacudió el reino entero. Al final, tras todo este caos velico, llamas verdes esparcidas por kilómetros y kilómetros a la redonda, se tornarían rojas, eso hasta este punto en que todo había acabado, y fuego devastador, sería remplazado por el fuego común. Todo terminó tan pronto como empezó y tras de sí, solo dejo muerte y destrucción.

Algunas tropas que se encontraban cerca inmediatamente acudieron a los restos buscando sobrevivientes, pero solo rocas derretidas terminarían encontrado a su paso. Twilight quien no sabía nada de su esposo e hija, también se dispuso a sobrevolar los escombros. Con el corazón en la garganta, y un inconmensurable terror y preocupación por sus seres queridos, voló tan rápido como pudo, y buscó desesperada algún indicio, el que fuera, para poder acudir cuanto antes.

El cielo de las tierras de los grifos se tornó negro por el humo de los incendios, muchos aun activos. Un completo infierno. Y aunque aún no se sabía, se estimaba que el número de muertos era realmente exorbitante e incalculable. No habían cuerpos visibles aun, pero una gran parte de la ciudad se vio afectada.

Como si las cosas no pudieran ser peores, de repente una colosal onda expansiva es expulsada desde el epicentro de la explosión, y golpea con fuera a todos los que se encontraban en los aires y estremeció nuevamente la tierra. Twilight fue la única en no caer de inmediato al poder preverlo y crear un escudo de energía que le protegió del golpe inicial; sin embargo, la onda expansiva fue tan fuerte que si provocó que perdiera estabilidad en vuelo, obligándola a aterrizar cuanto antes.

Twilight cayó contra el suelo caliente, y sufrió barias quemaduras a lo largo, esta trato de reincorporarse, pero su carne estaba pegaba contra la roca fundida, haciéndole difícil poder despegarse. El dolor era tan intenso que esta soltó un fuerte y agónico grito de dolor, mientras trataba de jalar su carne pegada contra la roca caliente. Era como si una pequeña mosca hubiera chocado contra una plancha caliente, y ella era la pobre mosca, atrapada en el infierno de la plancha.

Desesperada hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió, encendió su cuerno en energía, y disparo el más potente rayo de hielo que pudo contra el suelo, sirviendo apenas para enfriar los suelos ardientes contra los que estaban atrapadas. Una colosal nube de vapor emano del suelo provocando una neblina a su alrededor.

Exhausta y lastimada, Twilight se tiró al suelo fresco, mientras sentía un fuerte ardor palpitante en las partes de su cuerpo que fueron dañadas por el calor. Tenía miedo de mirar, pero pudo divisar como su carne se había incido, y pústulas burbujeantes y blancas se habían generado sobre sus quemaduras, producto de enfriar bruscamente sus quemaduras. Ahora esas partes entumidas, con un ardor aun presente cuando esta intentaba moverse, por lo que se quedó recostada, mientras trataba de ganar fuerzas.

Es entonces, que comenzó a sentir como algo se acercaba, podía escuchar unos pasos firmes avanzando hacia donde ella estaba. Twilight trató de levantarse, pero sus heridas no le permitían hacerlo, por lo que trato de voltearse, y forzar su miraría en aquella dirección. Y hay pudo verlo, una figura alta, extremadamente delgada, y con dos cuernos en la frente, observándole. Twilight miró incrédula al ente, no podía creer lo que veía, ni siquiera cuando el mismo comenzó a avanzar lentamente, entre el camino de llamas y cenizas, dando pasos firmes y prepotentes, como si fuera a devastar la tierra con su loa presencia, haciéndose más presente ante ella el verdadero demonio.

Twilight sintió como si su corazón se quebrara, estallo en lágrimas, mientras miraba aquella criatura cornuda como un domino, deforme, esbelta, como si no tuviera piel acercándose. Los ojos de Twilight estallaron en lágrimas cuando esta observó los ojos de la criatura.

-no puede ser… no pude ser posible- pensaba Twilight mientras lloraba desconsoladamente, mientras sentía como se derrumbaba al ver a aquella bestia con ojos repletos de furia contra el mundo entero, y entre tanta cólera apenas pudo murmurar, en un tono tan poco audible.

-¿eres tú…? ¿Lúthien?-


	61. Chapter 61

El despertar del demonio.

Capítulo 61:Revelaciones.

* * *

Entre las profundidades de uno de los bosques más extensos y oscuros del mundo, ahora convertido en un colosal pantano debido a un terrible desastre, una espesa neblina comenzaba a extenderse por una parte del mismo pantano, deslizándose como si estuviera avanzando entre el mismo bosque, a través de los árboles y la inmensa oscuridad de la noche siniestra. Por encima del mismo, las nubes oscuras comenzaban a acumularse lentamente, formándose destellos de una tormenta próxima que pronto caería sobre el área entera.

De entre la niebla que poco a poco seguía deslizándose como si siguiera un camino, comienza a divisarse una figura alta, delgada, compuesta de carne expuesta y huesos ennegrecidos por el carbón, una entidad a la que la niebla le seguía por todas partes, y de quien lo más visible de la misma eran sus penetrantes ojos bañados por una especie de aura rojiza, y sus dos cuernos marrones que poseía por encima de la frente, cada uno media aproximadamente 30 centímetros de largo, y estaban encorvados, como los cuernos de un chivo o un dragón, señalando hacia atrás de la cabeza.

La entidad daba pasos lentos pero firmes, pisando el lodazal que componía el suelo del pantano, provocaba sin intención que la neblina se formara ante el intenso calor que su propio cuerpo despedía, como si estuviera envuelta en llamas infernales. La figura siguió avanzando hasta que a lo lejos diviso una serie de casas en ruinas, la figura camino hasta ese sitio, y llego hasta un pueblo desolado y destrozado, abandonado hacia unos pocos años, pero devastado como si hubiera pasado un siglo entero debido a lo irreconocible y destruido que se encontraba. Era muy raro ver alguna casa en óptimas condiciones, la mayoría estaba completamente devastada, por el desastre que tiempo atrás fue víctima. Solo ruinas y nada mas era lo que la figura de carne podía ver ante ella.

El viento soplaba y resonaba un eco lamentable al pasar entre los restos de las alguna vez bellas, casas, ahora eliminadas, un paraje lamentable y depresivo, que no podía expresar mejor el como ahora se sentía este ente, solitario y devastado, igual que este desafortunado pueblito. Aquella belleza que alguna vez existió en ambos, se les fue arrebatada por la crueldad y la maldad de la vida, y ambos fueron abandonados y olvidados tras pasar los años, como si nunca hubieran existido, apenas presentes en los recuerdos de unos pocos.

La demacrada figura camino lentamente, entre los caminos repletos de restos y escombros de lo que alguna vez fue, miro a su alrededor, y noto un poco más de vegetación de la que recordaba, arbustos, pasto y raíces ahora se habían asentado entre los hogares, cubriéndolos de su manto verde para acoplarlos a la naturaleza que a falta de quien le reclamarse, retomo lentamente este sitio castigado por el tiempo y la maldad.

Todo estaba muy callado, apenas escuchándose el soplido del viento y el leve cantar de uno que otro pequeño grillo que se encontraba entre los pastizales de aquel terreno devastado. Dando pasos lentos y deprimentes la figura avanzo hasta lo que alguna vez fue el centro de la ciudad, encontrándose con una de las pocas estructuras que aun yacían en pie, pero en un estado por demás deplorable, una edificación grande, o al menos entre las propias casas que alguna vez se encontraron presentes. Este sitio alguna vez fue la alcaldía, ahora, parecía ser solo un cementerio.

Sus cascos huesudos dos con las pesuñas expuestas al aire, se arrastraron por la tierra, y sigue avanzando con la cabeza baja. Adentrándose aún más por la destrozada ciudad, esta avanza hasta llegar a un campo repleto de cristales destrozados, una vieja estructura devastada, y destruida por un fiero incendio que le consumió, aquello que alguna vez fue un hermoso castillo compuesto por un árbol de cristal, ahora, como todo lo demás, era solo un montón de escombros devastados, entre los que esta simplemente avanzo lentamente, con los ojos fijos sobre los escombros. Camino y trato de escalar la pila de cristales destrozados, llegando a cortarse en el acto, pero esto no le vendría importando ni en lo más mínimo.

Con sus ojos cansados y enrojecidos, miro en todas direcciones e inspecciono incrédulamente hasta el más mínimo rincón de aquella pila destrozada. Un fuerte vuelco en el estómago comenzó a hacerse presente en ella. Cada vez la incertidumbre, el cólera y la rabia eran aún mayores en su persona. En su mente trataba de encontrarle sentido a todo lo que presenciaba, trataba de asimilar todo lo que había pasado, trataba de comprender por qué la vida que había tenido había sido tan cruel.

Rendida en su propia tristeza, se arrodillo de golpe en el centro de aquella estructura devastada, con, mientras dentro de ella, un infierno real se manifestaba. Su corazón palpitaba tan fuerte que ella misma podía escuchar sus propios latidos, resonando como tambores, con fuerza y prepotencia, mientras podía sentir el calor de su propio cuerpo, emanando como si estuviera envuelta en llamas.

* * *

 _En alguna parte de las lejanías del imperio de cristal, entre un terreno rocoso e inestable, lleno de piedras puntiagudas zanjas y areniscas, se encontraba un pequeño grupo de serpientes rojas, viniendo desde diversos puntos, pero todos dirigiéndose hasta un solo sitio. Las serpientes sisean y reptan atravesando el laberíntico campo rocoso, mientras sus ojos brillaban con intensidad. Acercándose todas hasta un mismo punto, las serpientes bajan por un acantilado y se pierden en el interior de la oscuridad, llegando hasta el fondo del abismo. De pronto surge un resplandor rojo que destella levemente entre la oscuridad de la noche._

 _Lúthien abre los ojos de repente, trata de inhalar profundamente con el deseo de alcanzar lo más que se pueda de aire fresco. Esta mira a su alrededor con desespero, la oscuridad era extensa, pero por alguna razón, no significaba su ceguera, podía ver claramente entre las tinieblas, los arcos rocosos, los muros afilados y estañados, incluso un pequeño riachuelo que se encontraba hasta el fondo._

 _La princesa intenta levantarse, plantarse en sus cascos, pero esta al principio siente la dificultad en su movimiento, trata de ponerse de pie, su cuerpo no tenía la suficiente fuerza, era extraño, su cuerpo estaba muy débil, pero aun así podía moverse, trato de levantarse, es aquí cuando se da cuenta al ver sus cascos. Lo último que le importaría era que tenía tres en lugar de cuatro, lo que realmente le sobresalto era que Lúthien había regresado a su anterior estado, sin piel, con la carne expuesta ante su cuerpo desnudo, solo que, esta vez, tenía algo puesto, a lo largo de su cuerpo, se encontraban aun retazos y trozos de lo que alguna vez fue un vestido tan hermoso, el mismo que con una especie de poder que ella no comprendía, le había devuelto su verdadera figura y belleza. Ahora se había ido otra vez, y todo lo que quedaba de aquel vestido ahora se encontraba carbonizado alrededor de su marchito cuerpo._

 _-es impresionante ¿no crees?- se escucha una voz femenina e infantil que Lúthien reconocería de inmediato._

 _-no hace falta que trates de engañarme… sé que eres tu Carnage- murmura la princesa con seriedad._

 _-oh claro pero…. Es más divertido hacerlo de esta forma- dice Carnage apareciendo ante Lúthien desde las sombras._

 _-¡MALDITA ESCORIA!- exclama Lúthien colérica mientras trataba de ponerse de pie, pero sus delgados y huesudos cascos tambaleaban y solo le provocaban tropiezos al tratar de plantarse en sus tres cascos._

 _-oh por favor princesa, no haga eso- murmura Carnage con seriedad mientras ve a Lúthien retorcerse en el suelo._

 _-¡tú lo mataste!-_

 _\- mate a y provoque la muerte de muchos, ¿Qué querías que hiciera? El me atravesó con una daga sagrada… - murmura Carnage con un tono infantil, en eso la criatura comienza a avanzar en dirección hacia Lúthien, la princesa trata de encender su cuerno para atacar, pero antes de que pudiera soltar un destello, esta ve mejor a Carnage y nota algo que no vio al principio. Carnage tenía su casco presionando fuertemente en dirección al pecho, y aunque la criatura no lo aparentaba en su expresión, si en la forma de moverse, pues al caminar Carnage cojeaba y se movía muy torpemente- todos morimos a final de cuentas-_

 _-¿también tú?-_

 _-si… jeje, también… también yo…- murmura este mientras sostenía su cascos contra su herida con fuerza y trataba de acomodarse. Lúthien observa con seriedad como Carnage se retorcía y gemía por el dolor y la agonía que este pasaba._

 _-odio las armas de los astrales… no puedo tocarlas, y en cambio me hacen mucho daño….- murmura Carnage con un tono sombrío- son armas echas para matar a los inmortales ¿sabías?-_

 _-eso no tiene sentido…-_

 _-si lo tiene…- murmura Carnage inexpresivo._

 _-en ese caso… debería haberte atravesado con esa hoja entonces, en lugar de la espada negra que me diste- murmura Lúthien para sí misma -¿vas a morir?-_

 _-oh claro…. claro que voy a morir- sonríe Carnage levemente._

 _-¿y a dónde van los demonios como tú? ¿Al infierno?- pregunta Lúthien sonriente._

 _-no soy un demonio…. Pero… creo que los que somos como yo, simplemente desaparecemos- murmura Carnage mientras se recarga contra una roca, mostrando una expresión de dolor muy marcada._

 _-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?- murmura Lúthien más tranquila, consciente de que por el momento ninguno de los dos representaba una amenaza al otro._

 _-cuando tú madre y los demás nos encuentren, seguramente me destruirán sin duda-_

 _-¿y por qué estás aquí entonces?-_

 _-porque ya acepte que mi hora llegara pronto- suspira Carnage con resignación, Lúthien fingió falso interés en lo que Carnage le estaba diciendo, en eso pasa algo lo que la princesa no se esperaba, y sintió mucha intriga al ver a Carnage carcajeándose._

 _-¿Cuál es la gracia?-_

 _\- bueno, que ya no importa más ganar o perder, no importa ya, pues he cumplido con todos mis fines- sonríe Carnage con un tono sicótico._

 _-¿Cuáles fines?-_

 _-creo que usted lo entenderá muy pronto, mi princesa- sonríe Carnage- el mundo, esta realidad, todo está hecho para quebrarse._

 _-no ganaras- murmura Lúthien con severidad._

 _-ya gane- sonríe Carnage, mientras saca algo de entre las sombras y lo arroja cerca de donde Lúthien se encontraba tirada en el suelo, la princesa lo mira incrédula, y prosigue en mirar confundida a Carnage quien no dejaba de sonreír._

 _-oh princesa, sin duda es una peleadora excepcional, y la estrategia que armo para detenerme, fue extraordinaria, tomando en cuenta que solo tuvo un breve periodo de tiempo para armarla y organizar a los demás, es una lástima que la Gema no quería que esto terminara así, de lo contrario ya habría muerto, en definitiva-_

 _-¿la gema? No dirás… ¿Tu?-_

 _Carnage sonríe por un momento, y mira a Lúthien quien se mostraba un tanto intrigada._

 _-la gema... es un ente completamente diferente- le explica Carnage mientras se la muestra a Lúthien, colgando desde su cuello- todo lo que ha pasado, mi existencia, fue gracias a la gema, ella es mi guía, ella es quien me permitió entrar con mis tropas a Canterlot y recuperarla, todo lo que hice, todo, fue por su veredicto._

 _Lúthien se le queda mirando a Carnage con una expresión confundida._

 _\- Fue muy astuta la observación que hiciste, con respecto a que debía reposar cada determinado tiempo para evitar que la gema me destruyera, pero…. No era del todo correcta-_

 _-¿a qué te refieres?-_

 _-cuando obtuve la gema, al principio, podía tocarla, luego se hizo más poderosa, y me impidió hacerlo, es curioso, en lugar de tener más control sobre la gema, lo perdía…._

 _Lúthien presta atención, mira fijamente el resplandor de la gema que se encontraba en la gargantilla de Carnage, sus ojos se pierden por un momento en el resplandor de la misma, y por un momento parece como si escuchara algo, la princesa agito su cabeza fuertemente, trato de no enfocarse en el brillo de la gema, pero la curiosidad pudo más que ella, y volvió a mirarla, agudizo su oído, presto atención y por un momento le parece escuchar un susurro._

 _-está enojada con tigo…. - murmura la princesa intrigada- por encerrarla en ese collar-_

 _-era algo que se tenía que hacer- suspira Carnage- La gema es muy temperamental, ella quería reposar en el corazón de cristal, y así no solo corromperlo, si no absorberlo, y obtener el poder máximo en muy poco tiempo, pues toda masacre que se realice en el mundo, se reflejaría en este mismo, y de este, quizás no le habría tomado 20 años alcanzar el 30% de su capacidad, pero no la deje, era muy peligroso, y arriesgado, exponer la gema de esta forma, sin mencionar que sin su poder, yo no podía hacer nada contra Discord o tu madre-_

 _-¿Por qué me estas contando todo esto?- murmura Lúthien con algo de intriga._

 _-¿por qué no debería hacerlo?- murmura Carnage mientras comienza a toser._

 _-por qué…. Por qué me muestras esto…- murmura Lúthien mientras disimuladamente acercaba su casco contra la espada que se encontraba ante ella, y Carnage por su parte, solamente sonríe ante esto, ansioso por lo que está a punto de pasar._

 _-¿vas a matarme?- murmura Carnage con una sonrisa._

 _-¿es lo que quieres?-_

 _-creo que es lo correcto- suspira Carnage- y para mí es un gran honor que mi vida termine en cascos de quien me dio la vida-_

 _Lúthien por un momento se detiene y mira a extrañada a Carnage, la criatura aun recargada contra el muro de rocas, mira a la princesa, divirtiéndole su expresión confundida._

 _-vamos- murmura Carnage._

 _-¿a qué te refieres con que yo te di vida?-_

 _-¿Qué no lo sabes?- pregunta Carnage con falsa sorpresa- tú me hiciste con tu carne y sangre-_

 _-eso es mentira, maldita escoria-_

 _-no… eso es lo más estúpido que eh escuchado, en verdad agonizas, como para decir tonterías como esa- murmura la princesa mientras tomaba la espada._

 _-no son tonterías…. Estoy por cumplir 20 años desde mi nacimiento- murmura Carnage mientras tocia frenéticamente._

 _-si lo que dices fuera verdad, entonces yo te cree cuando tenía apenas-_

 _-dos años, si, precisamente-_

 _Un silencio invade la cueva por un momento, Lúthien quería reírse ante lo que Carnage le contaba, pero por más gracioso y tonto que le pareciera el concepto, por alguna razón, la risa no le nacía._

 _-princesa, quiero hacerte una pregunta, acaso ¿recuerdas a tus abuelos?- murmura Carnage con una sonrisa._

 _Lúthien se quedó callada por un momento, pensando en aquella pregunta, cada vez estaba más confundida ante lo que Carnage le decía ¿Qué tenían que ver sus abuelos con que ella fuera la responsable de la creación de Carnage? La simple idea de que ella lo hubiera creado cuando era solo una potranca era verdaderamente estúpida, si bien no era mucho lo que ella recordaba de su niñez, mas precisamente de aquella edad tan tierna e inocente en que difícilmente alguien recordaría algo. Sin embargo había algo muy extraño e inquietante._

 _-cuando eras una potranca muy, pero muy pequeña, algo paso, algo muy malo, quizás no lo recuerdes, eras muy pequeña, aunque puede que sí, solo que tu mente trata de ignorarlo-_

 _Por un momento, Lúthien sin saberlo comenzó a sentir una fuerte incertidumbre y exaltación sin igual, por primera vez en todo lo que llevaba del combate, se sentía verdaderamente atemorizada, pero no era por Carnage, o lo que este le decía, si no que al intentar hallar sentido a lo que este le decía, Lúthien sin saber con qué se encontraría, indago entre sus recuerdos, y lo que vio, fue algo horrible. Dos cuerpos apuñalados, desangrándose, y agonizando ante ella, miraba sus pequeños cascos, manchados en sangre, para que luego alguien le tomara, y salieran del sitio. No estaba muy segura de lo que estaba pasando por su mente, las imágenes no eran muy claras, pero había algo que si estaba claro, eran los rostros de aquellos que fallecieron ante ella, y gracias a fotos viejas y lo que le llego a decir su madre, era que los tenía muy presentes en sus pensamientos, sus abuelos, Night Light y Twilight Velvet._

 _Carnage sonríe ampliamente al ver como la postura de Lúthien palidecía, y sus ojos miraban desconcertados en todas direcciones._

 _-¿lo recuerdas?- dice la criatura con una sonrisa- sí, lo sabía-_

 _-¿Qué paso….? No… no lo entiendo…- murmura Lúthien desconcertada, sin esperar alguna respuesta, pero de todos modos la obtuvo._

 _-tu madre pudo ocultar el hecho de que fuiste secuestrada a los 2 años, pudo ocultarte como fue la trágica muerte de tus abuelos, busco una pareja para salir adelante con ayuda, y poder hacer que tu olvidaras lo que paso, jeje, pero los dos sabemos que eso no funciono-_

 _-cierra tu boca…- murmura Lúthien con un tono colérico, mientras colocaba un casco contra su frente, si bien no sentía dolor alguno, si sentía pesar y desorientación que no le dejaban tranquila._

 _-eras demasiado lista como para no pensar que algo muy malo había pasado, aunque no se lo decías a tu madre, por mucho tiempo viste a tus abuelos agonizando ante ti, cada noche, veías los cuchillos ensangrentados, y cuando jugabas en ese cajón de arena y encontraste ese vidrio, querías comprender que había pasado, y luego…-_

 _Carnage aparece ante Lúthien, y con su garra rasga la mejilla de la princesa, esta al estar tan confusa no pudo preverlo hasta que vio su sangre en la garra de la bestia, la cual esta le señalaba, para que no perdiera de vista, luego, Carnage salpico la sangre de Lúthien contra una roca, y todo permaneció en silencio._

 _-¿Qué fue eso?- murmura Lúthien aún más confundida._

 _-observa, jeje, normalmente toma algunas horas para que despierte, pero, confió que el poder de la gema hará que el proceso sea más rápido-_

 _-¿de qué?-_

 _-shhhh- le calla Carnage y señala en dirección a el charco con su sangre. Es entonces que pasa algo que Lúthien no creería por un momento. Esta creyó ver como aquel charco se movió, agito la cabeza, esperando que sea solo una ilusión, pero cuando volvió su mirada en dirección a la mancha de sangre. Con incredulidad contemplo como la mancha palpitaba, y lentamente esta se retraía hasta el punto de convertirse en alguna especie de masa palpitante, la cual prosiguió a crecer de tamaño, y lentamente fue tomando la forma de una serpiente roja, la cual dio un chillido como si fuera un recién nacido._

 _El tiempo por un momento se detuvo para Lúthien, no podía creer lo que había visto, e inmediatamente trato de negarse, argumentando en su mente que todo esto era una especie de ilusión o truco de Carnage._

 _-Mi desarrollo tomo mucho tiempo, al principio estaba confundido, no sabía quién era, solo te recordaba a ti, intente volver con tigo, pero cuando lo hice, el escudo del maldito castillo de la armonía me repelió, y tu madre... tu madre siempre te vigilaba desde entonces... no pude llegar a ti. Me vi forzado a esconderme por mucho tiempo, y tuve que hacer de todo, para poder obtener un cuerpo más óptimo, es cuando la gema me llamo, me hablo, y me dijo lo que tenía que hacer- murmura Carnage mientras colocaba su casco contra la gargantilla, palmando la gema._

 _-es mentira… ¡eso es mentira! ¡Es imposible que yo haya creado vida con mi sangre! ¡Es imposible que tú hayas nacido de mi sangre! ¡Si fuera verdad lo que tú dices eso significaría que yo soy…!-_

 _-un demonio- murmura Carnage con seriedad- sí, así es, entre todos nosotros, el verdadero demonio aquí, eres tú, y eso que yo tengo los cuernos, pero no importa, la gema es tuya, y te la daré si….-_

 _-¡ALEJA ESA COSA DE MÍ!- exclama Lúthien colérica hacia Carnage, por un momento la tierra se estremeció ante su grito._

 _-no puedes negar tu verdad, desde el principio, este fue tu destino-_

 _-¡Cállate!- exclama Lúthien colérica mientras tomaba la espada, y está envolviéndose en una potente aura morada, dispara una ráfaga contra Carnage, el cual se ve en dificultades para esquivarla, pero logra conseguirlo, sin borrar aquella malévola sonrisa de su rostro. Lúthien se lanza colérica contra Carnage y el combate final entre ambos dio comienzo._

* * *

Sus ojos se tornaron rojos mientras está contemplando los restos de lo que alguna vez fue su hogar, el rojo que estos despedían eran tan intensos que parecían ser las llamas del propio infierno. Y entre todo su cólera y dolor, los cuernos que yacían en su frente comenzaron a crecer, abriéndose paso entre su carne, como si fueran arboles enraizados estos crecieron a medida su cólera iba en aumento, volviéndose 6 centímetros más largos de lo que hace poco fueron.

La poni demacrada despidió de su ser un sonido tan estremecedor e intimidante, un gruñido como el de una gigantesca bestia, que todos los grillos que cantaban a los alrededores guardaron completo silencio, ante el terror que estos sintieron al escuchar a este depredador enfureciéndose. Es entonces que a la par que su furia iba creciendo que las nubes de tormenta rugieron igualmente como si sintieran lo mismo que esta sintiera, un potente relámpago se hizo escuchar, callando los gruñidos de la yegua devastada, para luego ser remplazado por un sonido más tranquilo y suave, como lo es el sonido de la lluvia, la yegua se quedó sentada en el suelo, mientras el agua pura caía finalmente bañándola completamente sin que a esta le importara en lo más mínimo.

* * *

 _En un cuarto de baño amplio, sumergida en el interior de una bañera con agua tibia, sentada en el interior mientras el agua corría y poco a poco la tina se iba llenando lentamente. Su cuerpo era muy delicado y frágil con muchas partes sin piel, o apenas recubierta con una membrana que era muy frágil y delgada. Por mucho tiempo esta había sido incapaz de siquiera lavarse ella misma, por fortuna o desgracias, luego de tanto tiempo de pasar bajo los cascos o garras de enfermeras que le den un baño de esponja, finalmente tenía la libertad de hacerlo ella misma, y así obtener un poco más de intimidad en su persona._

 _Dado a que no podía usar jabón para lavarse, los grifos le proporcionaron una sustancia en base a alcohol y algunas plantas medicinales para que pudiera lavar y al mismo tiempo desinfectar su cuerno, usando una especie de humectante o desinfectante. Dicha sustancia era de un tono verdoso pero transparente, y al entrar en contacto con el agua caliente este no representaba ningún cambio muy notorio pues no tenía ningún tipo de pigmento._

 _Era minuciosa y delicada cuando lavaba su cuerpo, tomándole aproximadamente dos horas el hacerlo bien, aunque con frecuencia le tomaba una hora, dado a que ya tenía una fuerte percepción de donde tallar y con qué fuerza y detenimiento. Recorriendo cada centímetro cuadrado con una esponja bien remojada de dicha sustancia, era un proceso que debía repetir al menos dos veces al día, con el fin de librarse de cualquier agente patógeno. Mientras estaba fuera de las habitaciones, siempre venía alguna sirvienta quien lavaba el baño cada día por el mismo motivo._

 _Con un cepillo pequeño que era remplazado en cada ducha, esta se tallaba sus cascos, y su cuerno, siendo estos en lo que más le demoraba realizar durante su baño. Removía costras y estancamientos que se generaban al pasar tanto tiempo en el traje, igualmente tenía 8 trajes, uno para cada día, los cuales al igual que ella eran limpiados y desinfectados y restituidos, dichos trajes le esperaban en una cabina esterilizada, en la que entraba desde el baño para proseguir a ponérselos._

 _Los largos lapsos que le tomaba cada baño desinfectante, si bien en momentos eran tediosos, la princesa supo aprovecharlos para poder pensar con tranquilidad, todo estaba en silencio en ese sitio, las paredes eran gruesas por lo que ningún sonido del exterior entraba, solo estaba ella, aislada en ese pequeño espacio, tallando su cuerpo y nada más._

 _Pese al pasar de los años que ella se estuvo de regreso al imperio grifo, aun extrañando a su familia, prefería estar en este sitio, sentía que era lo mejor para todos, no solo porque solo en el reino grifo era donde mejor se podían atender sus necesidades médicas; si no que ella sentía que era mejor que estuviera aislada, de todos, ella misma no se sentía segura en ningún sitio, y sentía que estar fuera de aquí, solo terminaría perjudicando a los demás. Recientemente le había llegado la invitación a la boda de su hermana, no tenía ningún interés en ir, no solo porque no corresponde con sus necesidades médicas, sino porque sentía que ya no encajaba en ese lugar, la felicidad de su hermana no era para ella, la sentía intoxicante para ambas, como si ninguna estuviera conforme con la presencia de ella. Sentía que ya no tenía nada que hacer en el imperio de cristal, en Maretonia o cualquier otro sitio. Y tras tantos años, ella solo podía sentir que si había un lugar para ella, seria este, pues solo aquí, ella está cerca de aquello que es lo único que le queda, lo único por lo que su corazón seguiría latiendo._

 _Ya cuando estuvo a punto de llegar a lo último de su lavado, esta se puso verdaderamente ansiosa por terminar, los últimos días, habían sido decepcionantes pero aún tenía la esperanza de llegar a hacerlo reaccionar, aquel lobo que le esperaba recluido en una celda, su único deseo era poder hacer que aquel lobo le recordara, y así poder estar juntos de nuevo. Un pensamiento quizás un poco infantil, e irrealista tomando en cuenta los años que han pasado sin muchos cambios, pero era lo único por lo que ella seguía adelante._

 _Ya solo le faltaba lavarse la cabeza y el rostro, le tomaría 20 minutos hacerlo bien, pero ella intentaría que solo le tomara 10 minutos. Tomo una esponja suave bañando en aquel líquido y prosiguió a lavarse. Ya casi iba a terminar cuando en eso._

 _-¿Qué es esto?- dijo ella mientras palmaba su frente. Esta frunció el ceño y palmo con más detenimiento, sintiendo una especie de protuberancia, algo duro debajo de su carne. Algo inquieta, siguió palmando para ver si había otro semejante, y no tardó en encontrar un segundo del otro lado de la frente._

 _El diagnóstico oficial fue que eran tumores, aunque ella y la reina grifo sospechaban que era algo más, inmediatamente pidió que se los extirparan, los médicos le indicaron de lo peligroso que seria, pues los tumores estaban adheridos al hueso de su cráneo, esto a ella no le importó, de echo le dio más motivos para deshacerse de ellos, exigiendo que se le llevara a cabo la operación y así se hizo._

 _Pasaron algunos días, ya casi cuando el día de la boda estaba a punto de llegar cuando, nuevamente esta estaba en su baño, lavándose, y volvió a sentir las protuberancias, corrió a un espejo, y se despojó de los vendajes cuanto antes. Lo primero que vio fueron dos amplias cicatrices aun sangrando. Sin ningún temor o repudio, esta extendió sus cascos y palmo esos huecos que tenía en la cabeza, introduciéndolos entre su carne, y hay estaba otra vez, los dos tumores, habían regresado, y esta vez, sin una capa de piel gruesa que distorsionara la imagen, pudo incluso verlos al abrir su carne, eran negruzcos, igual o más duros que el hueso, y tenían una forma muy peculiar, una forma encorvada y puntiaguda._

* * *

Lúthien miro al cielo, y observo como lentamente las pequeñas gotas de la lluvia iban cayendo desde el cielo, se quedó hay posada, observando tan atentamente, que por un momento le pareció como si estas cayeran lentamente, casi podía verles caer desde las nubes, y descender lentamente bajo su percepción, chocando contra el suelo. Pese al ocasionar sonido estridente que los relámpagos soltaban, este escenario, ahora se mostraba un tanto más gratificante para ella, ver el agua caer y bañar todo lo presente nublando su percepción, y el sonido de las gotas impactando contra el suelo, llegaron a parecerle un tanto relajantes y tranquilizadoras. Por un momento su ira se calmó, y el calor que esta despedía de su ser fue enfriado por la misma lluvia.

Probablemente ella se hubiera quedado en ese sitio, incluso recostado sobre el fango para poder descansar y contemplar la tormenta, pero pronto pasaría algo que le arruinaría el momento, al notar como una espesa neblina comenzaba a volver imperceptible todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor, una espesa neblina provocada involuntariamente por ella, un espeso manto blanco que se generaba por el agua helada entrando en contacto con su cuerpo aún caliente.

La poni demacrada se levantó de su lugar, y se fue saliendo de la pila de escombros de cristales, esta se encamino hasta salir de aquella zona devastada. Pensó en buscar algún refugio pero todas las casas estaba destrozadas, incluso la misma alcaldía, pese aun estar de pie, lamentablemente no contaba con un techo que pudiera darle cobijo.

Se dirigió a las afueras del pueblo, y busco cobijo debajo de un colosal árbol. La niebla que su cuerpo provocaba al ser empapado tardo un momento en disolverse, aunque no desapareció totalmente, pero si fue lo suficiente como para que todo se despejara y pudiera ver más claramente lo que estaba a su alrededor. Se sentó al pie del suelo, pero no se recargo en el tronco del árbol en ningún momento. Cuando la niebla se despejo un poco, pudo observar nuevamente la tranquilidad de la lluvia que esta le infundía. En eso, esta se percató de algo que no había visto antes, no muy a lo lejos, diviso lo que parecía ser una casa que no fue devastada por el incendio que destruyó el pueblo, probablemente por lo apartado que se encontraba, y al ver como la tormenta se volvía más intensa, decidió levantarse e ir inmediatamente al sitio.

Avanzo entre la tormenta, y aunque la neblina no tardó en aparecer tras volver a empaparse, esta se vio contenida y retenida contra los suelos gracias a la fuerza con la que el agua caía. Siguió un viejo sendero que llevaba directo hasta aquella casa, pasando por algunos troncos secos y ennegrecidos, esta camino hasta pasar sobre un arco de madera ya podrida y bastante desgastada en el que aún se podía leer "Sweet Apple acres"

La figura se encamino hasta llegar a la casa, posiblemente la única que aún se encontraba en buen estado, subió los escalones de madera, y estuvo a punto de entrar por la puerta para resguardarse de la lluvia, cuando en eso, esta se percata de algo. En principio escucha un sonido seseante, pero luego, siente como el suelo sobre el que se encontraba de pie comenzaba a sumirse, mientras podía oler un aroma a quemado, esta mira al suelo, y divisa como sus pisadas sobre la madera, comenzaban a quemarla. Exaltada, rápidamente retrocedió de espaldas, al punto de tropezar y caer directo contra el fango. Exaltada mira en dirección a los escalones de la casa, y vio aquellas huellas de quemaduras que había dejado, no tardaron en prenderse en llamas, pero por fortuna, la fuerza de la tormenta al poco tiempo apago las llamas, salvando a la casa de terminar bajo las fauces del fuego.

La tormenta siguió, y Lúthientardo un momento en levantarse del fango, y dejo atrás aquella casa, consciente de que si intentaba buscar refugio en ella lo más probable era que terminara consumiéndola en un incendio tan pronto entrara. Estuvo a punto de rendirse en su búsqueda por un refugio, cuando en eso, esta diviso algo, no muy alejado de aquella casa, pasando algunos troncos secos y un par de manzanos, se divisaba un granero en relativo buen estado. Ella se dirige a aquel sitio y se percató de que el suelo del mismo estaba compuesto por suelo firme, principalmente placas de mármol. Primero coloco un casco sobre el mármol y tras ver que su calor no le prendía en llamas, con mucho cuidado empujo la puerta y entro.

Se resguardo dentro del granero, y en lo primero que pensó, era en buscar algo con que poder cubrirse, entre tantos objetos de jardinería y cosecha no tardó en encontrar una lona, de aquellas que se usan para cubrir las cosechas o las máquinas de arar. Estuvo a punto de tomarla con sus cascos, pero luego recordó que lo más probable era que terminara prendiéndolo en llamas en cuando lo colocara sobre su lomo.

Se sentó sobre una placa de mármol, con una expresión miserable, mirando aquella lona con algo de tentación, pensando en si realmente ella la incendiaria con solo tocarla. Es entonces que ella decide probar algo que realmente no estaba segura de sí funcionaria o no. Con algo de esfuerzo encendió sus dos cuernos en magia, y envolvió la lona en un manto rojo, con el que la levito y la acerco a sus cascos. Con la lona aun cubierta por su magia, esta se la acerco lentamente, y con cuidado y precaución la palmo con la punta de su pesuña, parecía funcionar, la lona no comenzó a humear o mostrar algún signo de prenderse en llamas por lo que decidió finalmente tomarla, en eso, pasa algo que realmente no esperaba. Al estar envuelto entre su magia y ser tocado por sus cascos carnosos y huesudos, el manto negro inmediatamente sufrió una especie de reacción, pero no fue una combustión espontánea, si no que el propio manto se transformó, la tela se volvió más gruesa, pero al mismo tiempo ligera, su color negro desapareció y en lugar de eso se tornó de un color marrón rojizo y oscuro.

Ella palmo con su casco la lona, la tela se sentía muy diferente, más que una tela, parecía piel, una especie de piel, rasposa, impermeable, pero ligera y suave al mismo tiempo. Extendió el manto escarlata y se cubrió con el mismo con el fin de cubrir su cuerpo demacrado y frágil, en ningún momento el manto se prendió en llamas, y de hecho, le sirvió como un aislante del propio calor, con el cual se permitió recostar sobre una pila de eno seco, donde ahora podía descansar sin miedo a quemarlo todo.

Trato de acomodarse, y recostarse con comodidad con el fin de por un momento encontrar un poco de paz en su interior, hasta que la tormenta poco a poco cesa, y la lluvia cada vez se hace más suave e imperceptible, apenas escuchándose el gotear del techo.

Lúthien se acerca a la salida y se sienta de cara a la puerta donde observa el paraje nublado, con los grandes charcos alrededor de todo el terreno, donde las ondas en el agua comenzaban a calmarse, y el reflejo del entorno se hacía presente. Es aquí cuando ella se ve a si misma reflejada en el agua, y por un momento, todo parece tomar un vuelco en su interior.

* * *

 _En la cima de una torre, recostados sobre el tejado, se encontraba un grifo de plumaje amarillo con lomo azulado y una yegua, que vestía un peculiar traje negro que le cubría todo el cuerno. Ambos estaban recostados sobre el tejado, mirando con admiración la luna y las estrellas._

 _\- Whisper... ¿Cuándo faltara para que esté completamente llena?- pregunta la yegua con un nudo en la garganta_

 _-tres días- suspira el grifo con total seguridad._

 _-no te iras… seguirás siendo el mismo….- murmura Lúthien con decisión._

 _-Lúthien… no quiero romper con este momento pero… tenemos que ser honestos, los registros más viejos de los que se tienen constancia datan de hace más de 500 años, y en todo ese tiempo, no ha habido ni un solo caso de un lobo grifo que desarrolle conciencia-_

 _-¡esta vez será diferente! ¡Ya se ha demostrado que es posible!- exclama Lúthien._

 _-con ponis-_

 _-¿Qué diferencia hay?- murmura la princesa con un tono colérico._

 _-mucha…- dice sin más._

 _La princesa le mira con una expresión quebrada._

 _-tu eres el grifo más dulce y tierno que he conocido… ¡tu corazón es puro, lo sé!-_

 _-aun el grifo de corazón más puro, que rece en la noche, puede convertirse en lobo cuando la luna este llena y la conita florece- murmura Whisper- me voy a convertir en un monstruo en 3 noches…. Quizás sea mejor que te vallas para entonces, regresa con tu familia…-_

 _-¡tú eres mi familia ahora!-_

 _-me iré en poco tiempo, es un hecho-_

 _-me quedare con tigo… lo juro, hasta el final…- murmura Lúthien con gran cólera, y de ser posible, hubiera caído en llanto._

 _-tienes que irte… no quiero que lo veas….-_

 _-lo veré, y estaré ahí, para que todos sepan que aun eres tu-_

 _Whisper queda callado por un momento, sin decir nada, Lúthien se le queda mirando con un fuerte sentimiento colérico._

 _-¿y si no termino por controlarlo?-_

 _-lo aras…-_

 _-¿y qué tal si no? No puedes quedarte con migo-_

 _-lo are, permaneceré a tu lado, de una forma u otra, hasta el final-_

 _-¿aun cuando termine siendo un monstruo?- murmura Whisper con ojos inundados en lágrimas y con una vos por demás quebrada._

 _-¡no eres un monstruo y nunca lo serás!-_

 _-¿Por qué no?- murmura el grifo con ojos enrojecidos._

 _-porque si tú eres un monstruo, significa que yo también lo soy…-_

* * *

Por un momento todo se mantuvo en silencio mientras ella observaba su rostro en el agua, vio detenidamente su rostro deformado, carente de piel, y con múltiples heridas expuestas, asemejándose más a un cadáver en descomposición, se fijó en sus ojos enrojecidos, los colmillos que se asomaban entre sus escasos labios y los dos cuernos que poseía en su frente.

Se mantuvo ausente por un momento, y luego, esa inexpresividad, comenzó a convertirse en verdadera rabia, comenzó a sentir odio y repulsión por sí misma, ver esos cuernos, verlos en su rostro, le causaban más cólera que su propia apariencia a cadáver.

 _-tú no eres un monstruo Lúthien-_

 _-si lo soy…. debo serlo….-_

 _-no, no puedes, porque tú eres la luz que ilumina mi alma-_

Recordó ella:

Se levantó de golpe, y con gran cólera, tomo sus cuernos con sus cascos y trato de tirar de ellos inútilmente.

Busco en el granero, y rápidamente tomo un serrucho, y trato de talar sus cuernos, con rabia serrucho con tanta fuerza, tratando de deshacerse de sus cuernos, pero el mismo terminó rompiéndose, como si fuera de cristal. Arrojo el serrucho y rápidamente tomo un martillo, y con todas sus fuerzas se golpeó con fuerza contra los cuernos, sin importarle si fallaba en algún golpe y se daba directo en el cráneo, golpeo con tanta fuerza como pudo, hasta que el martillo también termino quebrándose. Corrió con rapidez en círculos e inclino la cabeza contra el suelo con el fin de que los cuernos rosaran contra el mismo y terminaran atorándose con algo para quebrarse. Lo único que provoco fue un largo rayón a lo largo del suelo de mármol. Finalmente tomo impulso y corrió contra una colosal placa de mármol suelto, coloco sus cuernos al frente y el impacto con fuerza contra la misma.

El golpe fue tan fuerte que Lúthien quedo inconsciente tras esto, despertando algunas horas después, un tanto desorientada, trato de moverse, cuando en eso, se dio cuenta de que algo le sostenía la cabeza, miro al frente y se percató de que estaba con la cabeza clavada contra aquella placa de mármol, sus cuernos lo habían atravesado, trato de zafarse y se dio cuenta de que estaba atorada.

Forcejeo y no pudo zafarse, en lugar de molestarse, vio esto como una oportunidad, ahora que tenía sus cuernos clavados y totalmente sujetados, ahora solo tenía que tirar en dirección contraria, con el fin de que estos terminen rompiéndose y librarse finalmente de ellos. Pese a que claramente era una pésima idea, no le importó, y decidió correr el riesgo sin importar si el resultado final era su muerte.

Esta apoyo sus cascos con fuerza y firmeza contra el suelo de mármol, acomodo su cuello, y luego retorció con fiereza su pescuezo y cabeza con el fin de forzar los cuernos y hacer que los mismos tronaran. Apretó sus dientes con fuerza, se obligó a hacer más presión sobre la placa de mármol, arrastro sus pesuñas y se forzó a seguir tratando. Su cuerpo era tan delgado que parecía que quien terminaría quebrándose al final sería ella misma en lugar de los cuernos, parecía como si en cualquier momento sus patas o su propio cuello terminaran en partirse en dos.

Su cuerpo comenzó a sudar sangre, su carne se comenzaba a desgarrar, y comenzaba a tener varios cortes tanto internos y externos, sus dientes se agrietaron por tanta presión que esta misma imponía, y comenzó a escucharse como algo duro comenzaba a ceder junto a ella.

Comenzó a reír con sadismos y un breve instante de locura, mientras sentía como algo en su cabeza comenzaba a aflojarse y a desquebrajarse. Apoyo sus cascos con fuerza, concentro toda sus energía en su cuello y columna y dio una fuerte envestida, con la que finalmente la roca, termino cediendo, el mármol estallo en pedazos. La poni demacrada cayó al suelo con fuerza, aturdida, donde se quedaría recostada por un momento, y tras recobrarse un poco, lo primero que aria seria colocar su cascos sobre su frente, y palmar sus cuernos, esta abrió sus ojos totalmente al recorrer completamente las curvas de sus cuernos y percatarse que estaban ilesos y que incluso podía ser que fueran un poco más grandes.

Enfurecida más que nunca, se dio de topes contra lo que restaba de la placa de mármol, se golpeó con tal fuerza y desesperación, tratando de, si bien no romper los cuernos al menos pulverizarse el cráneo para terminar con esto de una vez, pero no importaba cuanto se golpeara, al final el único que termino destrozado fue aquella placa de mármol.

La yegua se tumbó en el suelo, completamente frustrada y rendida, y de ser posible, probablemente habría caído en llanto ante su cólera.

Se tumbó en el suelo, sollozando, deseando que esto terminara de una buena vez, permaneció en silencio, con total rendición, mirando inexpresivamente al suelo, hasta que en eso, se percató de una especie de sonido extraño, una especie de siseo que se oía en el aire, esta miro desorientada a su alrededor, y antes de que pudiera preverlo esta se sobresalta al ver ante ella a no una, si no cientos de serpientes de todos los tamaños, formas y colores ante ella, rodeándola. Esta por el sobresalto se precipito hasta una pila de eno, de la que diviso sobresaliendo un palo, el cual tomo con apuro envolviéndolo entre su magia, sacando de entre la paja un trinche viejo con el cual apunto contra las serpientes para apartarlas.

-¡aléjense de mí!- exclamo con cólera, pero las serpientes permanecieron inmóviles, mirándola fijamente, todas ellas, observándola.

-¡no me oyeron! ¡Apártense!-

En eso pasa algo que no se esperaba, y como si las criaturas le entendieran, las serpientes se hacen a un lado, abriéndole un camino por el que le permitían pasar. Lúthien quedo perpleja y confundida ante esto, y en lugar de pasar por ese sendero que las serpientes le habían creado, se queda completamente inmóvil, mientras enfocaba su vista directo contra ellas, en un ciclo casi hipnótico en el que ella miraba a las serpientes y ellas le regresaban la mirada, entre sus fríos e inexpresivos ojos, esta se veía reflejada a sí misma.

Entre tanto, algo parecía cobrar sentido dentro de la cabeza de la princesa, no estaba segura de que podía ser, pero era como si finalmente lo entendiera. Algo en ella comenzaba a sentirse nuevamente segura de sí misma, y cualquier miedo que pudiera sentir por aquellas serpientes quienes le seguían a todas partes parecía desvanecerse.

Luego de un largo intercambio de miradas entre ellas, Lúthien con movimientos lentos y nada bruscos, extendió el palo y lo acerco a las serpientes, es aquí cuando una de ellas, una serpiente que media aproximadamente dos metros de largo, de cabeza pequeña y escamas moradas se acerca lentamente hasta el trinche, y reptando escala sobre este, tal y como si fuera una rama. Lúthien levanta el trinche y lo sujeta con sus cascos, y mientras la serpiente morada se acomodaba a lo largo de su cuello siseando suavemente, mientras se acomodaba con total tranquilidad, el trinche era cubierto por una masa roja y carnosa que lo fue deformando, convirtiéndolo en un tridente encarnizado, con el cual esta se apoya contra el suelo, mientras todas las serpientes le rodeaba completamente.

Lúthien cerró los ojos y recordó lo último que ella recordaba de Whisper. Remontándose a cuando el lobo rompió sus ataduras, en un principio aterrada por que el lobo terminara devorándola, al final pasaría todo lo contrario.

* * *

 _El lobo oscuro arremetió con fuerza contra la puerta de acero, se estrelló con tanta fuerza que parecería que tumbaría la puerta, pero tras recuperarse se darían cuenta de que esta estaba completamente ilesa. El lobo desesperado, corrió en dirección al final de la cámara y luego regreso con mayor fuerza para impactar con mayor potencia, esta vez el impacto fue mayor, y se soltó un sonido semejante al de una campanada. La bestia inicialmente se tiro al suelo, aturdida y lastimada por el impacto._

 _Está tratando de regresar en pie, logro levantarse contra apenas, con una pata levantada y contra su pecho mientras chillaba como un cachorro, Lúthien miraba a Whisper con confusión y temor, esta trataba de entender lo que estaba pasando, miro al lobo a los ojos, y pudo ver en estos el reflejo de su amado grifo, es entonces que Lúthien comenzó a entenderlo. Ambos miraron a la puerta y notaron que esta estaba apenas con una tenue abolladura, tras tremendo impacto._

 _El lobo se enfureció y arremetió con fuerza contra esta, con el fin de tumbarla. Lúthien quien desafortunadamente no podía ayudarle, pues dentro de la habitación no tenía magia, comenzó a pedir ayuda con desespero, tratando de gritar tan fuerte como le permitía su garganta, suplico por que abrieran esa puerta. Whisper daba vueltas en la habitación, tratando de ganar impulso para tumbar la puerta, tras cada golpe el mismo se iba debilitando y lastimando notablemente, más de lo que la puerta cedía. Comenzó a presentar heridas en todo su cuerpo. Incluso el mismo se había quebrado la nariz tras un último impacto del que ya no pudo volver a levantarse._

 _-¡Whisper!- exclama Lúthien auxiliándolo._

 _El lobo gruño, e inútilmente trato de ponerse en pie._

 _-por favor detente… esto no funcionara- murmura la princesa colérica._

 _El lobo no le escucha y trata de arrastrarse hasta la puerta de acero. Lúthien se le interpone y lo toma por el rostro para verlo a los ojos._

 _-¡no lo entiendes! ¡No podrás tumbarla!- exclama Lúthien colérica y triste por como Whisper se estaba lastimando solo- fue hecha para eso….-_

 _El lobo la mira con una expresión triste, y Lúthien le mira con la misma expresión, era como ambos entendieron que pronto podría llegar su final. Es entonces cuando comenzó, primero ambos sintieron como algo se estremecía por debajo de ellos. Y antes de que Lúthien lo entendiera, Whisper se le abalanzo, extendió sus alas y la cubrió con su cuerpo. Todo fue tan rápido que apenas Whisper le resguardo, esa puerta que no pudo tumbar con todas sus fuerzas, estallo y fue disparada como un proyectil contra la pared, y por la entrada un mar de fuego verde, fiero y salvaje se abrió camino, y envolvió a ambos en su infierno._

 _Al principio Lúthien cerró sus ojos mientras el calor pasaba. Pero se armó de valor, consciente de que posiblemente lo que vería no le gustaría pero también al tanto de que podría ser la última vez que vería los ojos de su amado. Ella abrió sus ojos, tratando de buscar los de él, y ante ella, presencio algo terrible y horrible, vio a su amado, la estaba abrasando y protegiendo con su cuerpo, mientras en lo que parecía ser cámara lenta pero realmente fue solo un instante, vio como él era consumido por el fuego, como su cuerpo se desvanecía entre un montón de cenizas, y al final las mismas llamas terminarían cubriéndola por completo a ella también._

 _Lúthien dio un fuerte grito mientras era bañada entre el fuego salvaje, pero no era por el dolor de ser consumida por el mismo, sino por el hecho de que ya no podía ver sus ojos, de que él había desaparecido finalmente, que ya no podía sentirlo, ya no estaba, su amado Whisper, se había hecho cenizas._

 _Hubo un derrumbe, y los restos de ambos fueron cubiertos por los escombros. Pero pese a todo esto, ella de alguna forma seguía viva, en el sitio más recóndito de entre la tierra y las rocas, ella estaba dentro de un hueco donde aún velaba destrozada la pérdida de su amor, y cuando el corazón de él dejó de latir, el de ella se prendió en llamas. Entro en cólera, la tierra se estremeció con estreñido y violencia, tal cual su dolor, sus ojos brillaron en un fuerte tono escarlata, mientras de su cuerpo empañan ondas de choque que empujaban las rocas, se escuchó un fuerte rugido, es cuando los tumores que tenía en la frente, emergieron de entre la carne y crecieron lentamente formándose los cuernos demoniacos._

 _Una poderosa onda expansiva surgió de entre los restos de la explosión, y de las cenizas, broto un nuevo ser, enfurecido, malévolo, pero aun con una pequeña pisca de su antigua entidad, desvaneciéndose entre las sombras que lentamente le envolvían, dejando tras de sí la marca de su figura ante las miradas incrédulas y aterradas de quienes presenciaron su emerger. Desapareciendo tras una marea de llamas y oscuridad._

* * *

-¿Qué más da? si ya no me queda nada murmura esta con resignación. Respirando ahora con tranquilidad pese a lo que esta pensaba, mientras lentamente un aura rojiza comenzaba a manifestarse en su cuerpo, las serpientes sisearon suavemente y esta misma también emitió un siseo semejante. Con prepotencia dio un golpe con el tridente contra el suelo, y una pequeña onda expansiva fue expulsada, bañando con su poder a todas las serpientes, y cuando esta abrió sus ojos, vio su aura y esencia reflejada en los ojos de todas las criaturas. Lúthien les observaba mientras las mismas se inclinaron ante ella, bajando la cabeza como si estas fueran sus leales súbditos.

Los ojos de Lúthien resplandecieron en un intenso brillo escarlata así como sus largos cuernos, esta empuño con fuerza el trinche y la serpiente que estaba en su cuello emitió también un fuerte siseo agresivo, casi como si fuera un reflejo de su ama.

La figura de la princesa destellaba entre la oscuridad absoluta entre un destello rojo, tornándose en la silueta de una verdadera entidad demoniaca. Ahora que el segundo sello se había roto, finalmente el verdadero demonio había despertado.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Finalmente el fin ha llegado y yo…. no sé cómo sentirme ante esto. Fueron más de dos años, dos años de Gema Sangrienta, y de estos uno entero se dedicó a este libro 4, fueron 61 capítulos y más de 540,000 palabras, que equivaldría a un libro de más de 1000 páginas, y se acabó.**

 **¿Este es el final? Sí, pero como quien dice, todo final es un nuevo comienzo.**

 **JRR Tolkien decía: que las grandes historias no tienen un final, que siempre nos acompañan y revivimos sus pasajes, teniéndolas siempre en nuestro pensamiento.**

 **¿Existe la posibilidad de un libro 5? Si, claramente, existe la posibilidad de un quinto libro, así como de un sexto y un séptimo, pero no creo poder hacerlo, ya gaste dos años de mi vida solo en estos 4, quisiera descansar y dedicarme a otros proyectos, y francamente no sé cuánto me tome acabar si sigo la historia.**

 **No quiero que se repita lo mismo que paso con la saga de "Tinieblas y Oscuridad" escribí tres libros de ese fic (sin contar las precuelas) y continúe con un nuevo libro de ese fic, muchos quizás aun lo recuerden, otros incluso lo siguen esperando, fue mi error empezar precipitadamente con "Poderes Oscuros" cuando apenas termine el libro anterior "El Reinado de la Desolación" la historia, el arco principal de Arwen, termino en ese fic, y el siguiente se desarrollaba 200 años después, era más una nueva saga que una continuación, nuevos personajes y un nuevo mundo (literalmente) esto ya había dejado de ser un fic sobre MLP, y empezaba una historia a la que no estaba preparado, aún faltaban muchas cosas que pulir, y mucho que planear antes de siquiera escribir el primer capítulo. Ahora algo semejante sucede con GS si continuo el fic, se empezará un nuevo arco, nuevos protagonistas, y nuevos villanos, un metaverso más amplio, podría continuar, pero estoy muy cansado, no solo mentalmente, mis manos lo están pagando, me duelen, y con lo tanto que escribo me es cada vez más difícil ser tan frecuente como antes. No quiero entrar a un hoyo del que no estoy seguro de poder salir.**

 **¿Me retirare de Fanfiction? Por lo pronto no. Disfruto de escribir, y traerles nuevas historias, me agrada mucho que les guste y comenten que les pareció, que hagan sus propias teorías, sin duda es algo sin igual y agradezco a todos aquellos que me siguieron hasta el final de esta saga y todas mis demás historias. Por lo pronto, solo les diré que muchas gracias, y que pueden esperar más de mí y mis fics, gracias a su apoyo es que sigo con esto, y por eso muchas gracias.**

 **Por lo pronto tengo algunos proyectos en mente, e incluso retomar algunos antiguos como "El Tercer Sello" pero eso es algo que veremos a futuro. Por lo pronto solo puedo pedirles paciencia, y que no se enojen con migo si no continuo con un proyecto, ya me fue muy difícil terminar este, y deben entender que no es fácil para alguien seguir con tantas historias a la vez, en parte es mi culpa por tener tantas, pero que puedo decir, soy alguien inquieto e imaginativo, no puedo prometer que terminare todas mis historias, pero sí que lo intentare.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos mis lectores, se despide Parca 333**


End file.
